


Los Puentes De La Memoria

by Ariana_Umbran, Foxlady



Series: We Will Meet Again [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Clint Barton, Body Horror, Bruce Banner Has Issues, F/M, Fuckload of Torture, M/M, Natasha Romanov Whump, Protective Avengers, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Thor, Red Room Bedtime Stories, Sexual Horror, Stalkerism, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Stark & Bruce Banner Feels, WWII Bedtime Stories
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 324,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_Umbran/pseuds/Ariana_Umbran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: Después del Incidente con El Destornillador, los Avengers se encuentran repartidos por el mundo buscando sus propias respuestas. En un refugio privado, Tony Stark se recupera bajo los cuidados de Bruce Banner, mientras su relación evoluciona y enfrenta nuevos desafíos. Natasha Romanov busca pistas de su pasado en Europa, acompañada por un Thor cuyo mundo cambiará en un instante. Steve Rogers se acomoda a una vida sirviendo a SHIELD y ganándose un nuevo título, un nuevo hogar y una pareja al fin. Y Clint Barton arrastra su corazón herido para encontrar consuelo en la persona menos esperada.Ah, también Mossul en guerra, refugiados, borracheras, drogas afrodisíacas, armas nucleares, tortura, reliquias de la guerra fría, historias de horror de WWII, Iron Man-taxi, experimentos, lámparas de cucharitas, sexo, no sexo, Navidad, y el Winter Soldier en camino.





	1. Chapter 1

Bride of Frankenstein II : 

B R I D G E S O F M E M O R Y 

 

The flames are getting higher  
In effigy  
Burning down the bridges of my memory  
Love may still alive  
Somewhere someday  
Where they're downing only deer  
A hundred steel towns away

Oh, rhythm of my heart  
Is beating like a drum  
With the words I love you  
Rolling off my tongue  
No never will I roam  
For I know my place is home  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
I'll be sailing

 

 

 

*************************************  
PROLOGO  
*************************************

 

 

*Rub rub rub rub rub*

\- … mmnnnqué diabl’ ‘stás haciendo…?-

* Rub rub rub rub rub*

\- …buenos días?-

\- Toooo-nnnny...-

\- Es que es tan redondito. Tan carnosito… es el más bonito del grupo, en serio. Ni siquiera el de Nat…-

\- *sonidos ininteligibles en la almohada*-

-…en serio. Es que uno mira al supersoldado o al Dios de los Abs y piensa, bueno, sí, por supuesto, obviamente tienen atléticos traseros. Pero contigo es como aquí está este científico con ropa sin forma, todo con bata de laboratorio colgando y camisa floja, y uno está ahí admirando tu cerebro inocentemente cuando de repente te sacas la bata, te das vuelta y BAM, whoa. Ahí está, y de repente te dejan de interesar las matemáticas…-

\- … como diablos estás lúcido para hablar tanta idiotez a las… - murmuró Bruce, levantando una cabeza setenta por ciento pelo, perdida y bamboleante, para mirar al velador, enfocar pacientemente en el reloj digital allí y volver a dejar caer la cara en la almohada.-… seis de la mañana.-

\- Considerando todo lo que tú y el resto de las gallinas cluecas que se supone que son superhéroes me han obligado a dormir este mes, la probabilidad de que no vuelva a dormir nunca más en mi vida es altísima. Soy una persona, no un puto gato. Y quiero irme al garaje, tengo una idea para los propulsores de la lancha que…-

Bruce se giró, le echó un fuerte brazo por encima del torso a Tony, le rodeó el cuello con el otro, y luego, su pierna se enredó en las suyas.

\- Oh. Ya veo lo que te importa mi opinión. Soy la esposa abusada, y eso es en pleno signo XXI, debería acusarte a las feministas…-

\- Tony.- dijo la voz ronca de Bruce contra su espalda.- Te lo ruego, duerme una hora más. Una hora, e iremos adonde quieras. A hacer lo que quieras.-

\- Bien! Partimos con…-

-… pero nada de sexo. Te quedan diez días aún de convalecencia, y los vas a cumplir aunque tenga que transformarme y amenazarte.-

\- Pero si ya no tengo nada, y el ECG sale perfecto, y apenas una manchita rosada, mira…!-

\- Mientras más te demores en *empezar* a dejarme dormir una hora, más tiempo tendrás que quedarte acostado.-

\- Oh, está bien, duermes como un maldito oso…- 

\- Grroar.-

Tony tomó su Starkpad del estante y se tendió de nuevo, leyendo. Bruce roncaba despacito antes de que terminara el primer párrafo.

El gran cuarto principal de la Mansión Cyrus-by-the-sea, la isla que Howard Stark originalmente comprase para sus experimentos aeronáuticos y que en sus últimos años había sido renombrada Cirrhosis-by-the-sea, era amplio y aireado, su balcón de hierro forjado mostrando la magnífica mañana en el mar que pasaba del azul intenso al calipso y dorado, el blanco muelle como una línea en la lejanía, la piscina a la vista como una gran medialuna quieta, loa álamos, palmas y hayas agitándose en la brisa de la mañana. El dormitorio estaba decorado en madera oscura española envejecida con judea, sábanas y cortinas de un fresco azul y algunos detalles rojos en alfombras y cojines: pero mayormente la madera espejada del suelo estaba bellamente pulida, y los muebles y la cabecera de la cama, brillantes como espejos, tenían bellos adornos de bronce. En la cama, que era enorme y muy moderna a pesar de la antigua cabecera, un científico en pantalones de pijama largos a rayas grises y blancas intentaba dormir, los rizos hundidos en la almohada de bruces, mientras que Tony Stark, en bóxers negros y una camiseta de algodón sin mangas leía, sentado contra la cabecera, el rostro atento, a veces sonriendo al encontrar una broma en el Huffington Post.  
El accidente – nadie lo llamaba de otra forma- le había hecho perder peso, y aún tenía las ojeras que te deja una visita al ICU; pero estaba lúcido y con buen color, sin las molestias residuales de la estadía en cama y con buen apetito. Tony había vuelto a su garaje en la segunda semana, y si bien los laboratorios en el tercer piso de la mansión tenían muy poco que envidiarle a los de la Torre, Tony había preferido meterse en su garaje y entretenerse upgradeando los software de manejo de las motocicletas acuáticas, las lanchas y los jeeps de servicio que mantenían en la isla. Para llegar a tierra debían cruzar un grueso brazo de mar que tomaba alrededor de una hora, y hacían el viaje una vez a la semana para permitir al personal de aseo visitar la isla y dejar todo impecable en paz. Era un día que ya habían reservado para ir al continente, comprar cosas el poblado más cercano, comer en restaurantes y pasear.

El resto del tiempo estaban completamente solos.

 

@ineedmorearrows a @Bannermed

Llego el viernes. Llevo uvas y del Edam que le gusta a Stark. Ah, también un anillo de compromiso. Steve me hizo ver que no está bien no cumplir con alguien a quien  
le metí hasta las muñecas. Soy un ejemplo para los niños, no puedo ser tan…


	2. DIOS Y LA MUERTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha camina por senderos oscuros y antiguos. Pero lleva al trueno con ella.

CAPITULO UNO:

VARSOVIA I

THE GOD AND THE DEATH

 

Nick Fury, en silencio, le había entregado antes de partir un dossier completo de todo lo que SHIELD tenía sobre ella. Estaba en papel, y Nick le juró que no habían más copias que las que se hubiera podido robar Stark. Natasha no lo había leído: no enseguida.

En un amanecer pálido y silencioso, Clint ha había mirado bajar del Quinjet en la frontera de Polonia, sostenida por Thor, una migraña espantosa en su cabeza tras la locura que habían hecho. Al hombro llevaba el bolso con los documentos falsos de ambos, mientras que Thor cargaba las pocas armas, víveres y ropas que ambos habían preparado para el viaje. Natasha agradeció el silencio de Thor mientras cruzaban la frontera siguiendo una carretera, se identificaban en un paso de guardia, y seguían caminando, buscando vehículos. (1)

La carretera que rodeaba Cracovia y seguía al norte, hacia Varsovia, era plano y neblinoso, la carretera ancha y moderna, pero los campos alrededor milenarios: aunque la mayoría estaban sembrados o servían de apacienta, había un algo desolado en las viejas granjas, grises por el tiempo, frente a la eficiente carretera. El camino que discurría junto al cemento era de gravilla, el sonido de sus pies ruidoso en la cabeza adolorida de Natasha, y cada vez que una motocicleta o algo parecido pasaba por el camino, tenía que parpadear ante los chispazos en su visión. Tras un rato, Thor, que la seguía, se puso a su par, y trasladando todos sus bolsos a un solo hombro, le tomó la otra mano con firmeza. Natasha sintió el impulso de protestar, porque no era una niña, porque no necesitaba consuelos o atenciones especiales, y una migraña, por brutal y sobrenatural que fuera, no era lo peor que había sufrido: pero luego se dio cuenta que había estado oscilando sin darse cuenta hacia la barrera de contención de la carretera, alejándose del ojo que más le dolía, y eso la avergonzó.

Thor no dijo nada, aunque parecía respirar el aire puro con fruición, observar con atención la tierra baja y verde, los bosques en colinas magníficos y verdeantes en la primavera. Thor parecía cómodo en su casaca de cuero y jeans, el grueso cuello de lana disparejo que le tejiera Jane multicolorido bajo su muy corta barba: y el ambiente parecía sentarle. De algún modo, en las ciudades Thor, incluso en exquisitos trajes proveídos por Stark, que disfrutaba haciendo felices a sus sastres dejándole a Thor y a Steve cautivos, o con su look habitual Adidas, se veía demasiado grande, demasiado salvaje, demasiado anormal. Aquí, en cambio, parecía uno con los bosques, los paisajes enormes y vacíos, el cielo: y Nat comprendió que Thor debía ser visto así, en la naturaleza, para ser realmente comprendido.

Ella no tenía ni un solo buen recuerdo de las tierras rurales, y sí algunos horribles. Pero tenía recuerdos horribles casi respecto a todo.

Ningún bus rural, como habían planeado, pasó: fue al fin una simple camioneta que les ofreció un aventón, un campesino sorprendentemente amable que hablaba con fuerte acento sudete y que llevaba un cargamento de enormes cebollas violáceas al mercado, quien les ofreció espacio entre sus cajones, si le ayudaban a descargar al llegar. Thor y Nat se acomodaron en la parte trasera, contra toda seguridad, y cuando el hombre felicitó a Thor por tener una chica tan guapa en alemán entrecortado, Thor se rió y dijo que era porque no la dejaba ni respirar sin él. Cuando se acomodaron atrás, fue con abierta familiaridad que le echó un brazo por los hombros, haciéndola apoyar la adolorida cabeza en su hombro: y sentados en la pick up de una camioneta vieja entre cajones de cebollas fue que empezaron su aventura, Thor vigilando, Nat dormitando contra el poderoso hombro en medio de ese paisaje inolvidable.

*********************

" Doctor, 

Varsovia es, como empiezo a acostumbrarme en mis epopeyas en Midgard, un lugar diferente a todos los que he conocido. Como es posible que una sola raza como la suya se haya dividido en tantas disímiles versiones como ya he visto, y tantas como me faltan por conocer? Me alegro profundamente de la excusa que nuestro arquero imaginó para mi presencia aquí: nadie parece cuestionar mi presencia con la diminuta cámara de mano que me han proveído, y es, además de muy útil en nuestras pesquisas, un modo para mí de poder revivir este viaje cuando haya acabado. Le ruego, doctor, que guarde parte de mis imágenes de luz en movimiento para poder preservarlas y mostrárselas a mi Lady Jane.(2)

Nuestra asombrosa espía se recuperó, dos días reconocidos y cinco días en verdad (sin querer revelármelo, por lo que nuestro Capitán debería “ darle un chirlo” como dice, porque los aliados no se mienten sobre el verdadero estado de sus fuerzas) de su ordalía, pero desde el primer día estuvo recorriendo las calles, a veces conmigo, a veces a solas. Parte de nuestro engaño consistía en convertirme en una presencia más o menos aceptada en los barrios más simples de Varsovia, así que he pasado una buena parte del tiempo usando el allspeak para captar el idioma, comprando viandas, visitando cafés y pubs, y contando nuestra historia: que estamos haciendo un documental sobre los edificios que sobrevivieron a la destrucción de la ciudad en la guerra, y que estamos interesados en especial en las historias de los primeros años de la guerra fría.(3)

Los tutoriales de historia que me han enviado han sido muy educativos, aunque algo difíciles de soportar (4). Me ha invadido la sensación de estar indulgiendo en cuentos de terror cuando los he visionado por las noches, para luego caminar por calles limpias y bellas, con gente amistosa que me llama “Tor”, que adornan con arriates de flores todas las ventanas y esquinas de esta hermosa ciudad que parece mágica y eterna como Asgard. Los pensamientos que llenan mi cabeza serían mejor expresados como poesía, como filosofía: por ahora debo decir que mis pensamientos se llenan de la resiliencia, la capacidad de crear horror y belleza tan inmensa y tan específica de su raza, doctor, y de la fragilidad de las cosas, incluso de aquellas que parecen eternas. (5)

Cuando regrese, quisiera poder sentarme a su lado mientras trabaja, mi sabio amigo, y permitir que su sabiduría alise y ordene mis pensamientos enredados.  
Natasha me afeitó el primer día, y aunque me siento desnudo sin mi barba y me cuesta reconocerme al espejo, nadie parece en lo más mínimo interesado en el “ periodista alemán grandote”, excepto para ofrecerme más pudín y favorki. Los ancianos a veces me cuentan historias tristísimas, triunfantes sin embargo porque están vivos para contarlas, y entre eso y el sabor de su mawroki, (6) una especie de toffee blando que hacen, nunca olvidaré este viaje.

Quisiera que cuando acabemos, Natasha pueda contar su historia con el mismo orgullo.

********************************************************************

\- No estoy muy conforme con que Natasha haya corrido ese riesgo sin decirnos. Si no es porque Clint realmente se asustó, ni siquiera nos habríamos enterado.- dijo Bruce cuando no hacía una semana que habían llegado a Cyrrus, sentado en traje de baño y camiseta junto a la otomana de Tony, que recostado bajo un quitasol, el jugo frutal con los analgésicos ya diluidos a su lado, reposaba obligado, un caftán de Bruce cubriendo su cuerpo un poco adelgazado de pies a cabeza: no podía exponer los bordes del reactor, aún con la piel irritada e infectada, al sol. Los dos habían bajado al gran patio trasero que daba al muelle, para que Bruce pudiera darse un chapuzón y Tony mirarlo, pero el día, aunque soleado, estaba fresco aún. El viento agitaba el oleaje, que era bastante tranquilo, en ese extremo de la isla, pero que al otro lado, en la rompiente, levantaba rocío y creaba fantásticos arcoíris.

\- Nat nunca jamás nos va a pedir permiso para hacer nada. Hasta que todos entiendan eso, va a seguir sin contarnos cuando se le ocurra hacer cosas así. Y como Cap lo va a entender el día de la reverenda callampa, vayan haciéndose a la idea. Si yo no hubiera estado en cirugía mayor, me habría dicho a mí.-

\- Tony…-

\- Nat y yo llevamos varios años manteniéndonos vivos con nuestras propias decisiones. Perdona que confiemos en los expertos, en vez de someter nuestras decisiones a plesbicito.-

Bruce se recostó en la silla, abriendo su tablet.- Puedes despotricar todo lo que quieras. No alcohol, no sal, no mantequilla, no ejercicio, no sexo, no ciencia y no garaje hasta que hayan pasado los veintidós días. Y agradece a esa fibra óptica en tu pecho y a las aplicaciones del parche de potatolímero, que me permite monitorear la herida, que no sean seis meses…- 

\- YA SÉ QUE NO SOY UN SUPERSOLDADO, gracias!- ladró Tony.

Bruce siguió leyendo la edición del día del Huffington Post como quien oye llover, y a los diez minutos, Tony, un brazo sobre los ojos, musitó en voz muy baja. “… puedes leer en voz alta?”

*****************************************************************************

De las cinco pistas que tenían, la primera era vaga pero confirmaba que estaban en el buen camino. Los ancianos le confirmaron a Thor que antes de la guerra, las verjas de las calles principales de Varsovia habían estado pintadas de rojo brillante, en vez del negro o verde de otros sitios. La imagen había sido clara y notoria: era definitivamente Varsovia la ciudad en esas memorias.

La pensión en la que se habían quedado había resultado cómoda y tranquila. Como los únicos turistas – los demás inquilinos eran estudiantes universitarios en la mayoría- no había parecido en absoluto curioso que dos documentaristas con pinta de modelos y con actitudes de turistas fueran visto recorriendo todo el Stare Miasto, el Old Town. (7) No tuvieron que preguntar mucho: en todas partes estaba el patito de oro que Natasha había seleccionado como su segunda pista y para su desánimo, era un motivo muy popular en fuentes, plazas e iconografía. Nat y Thor pasearon hasta lograr cansarse, incluso con sus staminas aumentadas, pero tras cuatro días de caminar preguntando, Thor tuvo que aceptar que la decepción era un poco deprimente cuando se sentaron en un café al aire libre, comiendo golabkis, que eran empanadas en hoja con lonjas muy gruesas de cerdo asado. Nat se comió tres: Thor catorce.(8)

Frente al café y sus sillas blancas al sol, había otro salto de agua, decorado por supuesto con el ubicuo patito.

\- Próximo pato que vea, le disparo.- gruñó Natasha.

\- Podría ser una buena idea.- dijo Thor, llenando la taza de café de higo que pidiera de azúcar.- yo consigo las manzanas y hacemos Kaczka z jabłkami.-  
Nat movió la cabeza, su humor aclarándose un poco.- Bozhemoi, tú vas full native en cualquier lugar en donde te dejen caer, verdad? No es sólo el allspeak. Aunque Nick no me creería, podrías ser un espía temible. A nadie se le ocurriría que no estás hablando con total sinceridad…-

\- Soy sincero cuando te digo que comería pato con manzanas! La receta local parece muy sabrosa.- Thor reía, pero había bajado la vista a su café, halagado.  
Nat volvió su vista al libro de guía que había comprado. Para ahorrarse tiempo, no sólo tenían uno moderno, sino que también un libro de guía de turismo del 1938, el más moderno impreso antes de que ciudad entera saltara en pedazos.

\- Acá dice que el pato de oro más antiguo está el museo del palacio real, en donde es literalmente dos huevos fabergé pegados con un pico y patas.- leyó Nat con decepción.- Pero de algún modo no creo que eso me dé respuestas…-

\- dame un momento.- dijo Thor bajando su taza. Sentada junto a la fuente, un anciana, con el tradicional chal blanco sobre el cabello, estaba sentada con su nieto, y parecía narrar algo, mientras el niño, poco más que un bebé, miraba el patito sobredorado en el centro de la fuente. Thor se ubicó cerca, traduciendo literalmente a Natasha palabra por palabra, que aunque hablaba muy buen polaco no captaba todas las palabras ni inflexiones como el allspeak.

-… y la princesa le pidió que gastara todos los días trescientos ducatos, pero sin ayudar a nadie. Era la única forma que la princesa pudiera salir de los sótanos del castillo y volver a vivir como humana en vez de pato de oro, ya que había sido maldecida por su codicia…-(9)

Thor le agradeció la historia a la anciana, jugó con el niño y le regaló una moneda, pero al regresar a la mesa, vio que Natasha parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, la vista en el cielo azul con nubes. Era en esos momentos, contra ese marco de edificios de aspecto antiguo pero que sin embargo eran más jóvenes que ella, que Natasha se veía más atemporal, más estatuaria e inhumana. Y eso lo decía un alien.

\- Habías oído la historia antes?-

\- No estoy segura si estoy reconstruyendo memorias o no, pero ahora recuerdo que alguien me lo contó. Por algún motivo extraño, me da miedo.- susurró Nat, su confesión medianamente burlona. Pero había algo honesto en sus ojos, y Thor volvió con ella, caminando cansadamente a la pensión, en donde ya se habían convertido en parte del hogar. Sus habitaciones consistían en un mini apartamento con una diminuta sala en donde habían instalado dos computadores, el laptop de Natasha que era SHIELD, el Starkphone satelital intraceable de Tony y el servidor-acceso-a-Jarvis que le habían jurado a Tony, aún en cama, proteger con sus vidas. El dormitorio, cuya chama, larga y estrecha, apenas podía contener a Thor cómodamente, era a veces compartido: en otras ocasiones, Natasha dormía, generalmente de día, en viejo sofá destartalado tapizado en horribles flores fucsias, arrollada, a veces con los ojos un poco abiertos, lo que era no poco siniestro.

La última parte de su humilde hogar era un baño privado con una ducha de pie que daba la impresión de que Thor se la ponía como un poncho en vez de ocuparla: pero aún así, los dos se habían acomodado en las discretas habitaciones con gusto, y Nat en particular parecía confortable con los muebles gastados y las ventanas estrechas enrejadas que daban sobre los techos del Palacio de Gobierno. Era una vista hermosa, y melancólica al atardecer.

Natasha se fue a la ducha mientras Thor se sentaba a enviarle otra carta a Bruce y a Tony: a pesar de no estar en una misión normal, Natasha no usaba comunicaciones si no estaba en locación segura, y eso, para ella, era sólo la pensión y el servidor de JARVIS. Por eso, Thor sólo usaba el computador en la base para enviarle largas cartas a Jane y a los demás, Natasha a veces añadiendo un párrafo o dos. Pero la redacción y gramática de Thor habían mejorado enteros con esta nueva costumbre, y en el papel, Thor emergía más reflexivo, más profundo y pensativo. Jane se había vuelto a enamorar por completo. 

******************************

@ineedmorearrows a @IAMTHOR

Trata de ver si encuentras pánska. Es uno de los pocos dulces que he visto a Nat comer hasta enfermarse. También abríguense, esa lluvia tibia no parece peligrosa pero resfría mucho. Cuándo mandarán reporte con novedades?

@Bojemoi a @ineedmorearrows

Cuando lo tengamos. Y deja de intentar que Thor me haga comer: no necesita más diligencia en esa área de la que ya tiene.

@IAMTHOR a @Ironstud

He enviado una caja con libros y discos a la dirección que me enviaste. Jarvis podrá ubicarla en el correo y asegurarse que llegue antes de tres días? Es mi deseo que el doctor y tú disfruten los krowki, pero no sé cuánto duran aunque sea envueltos en plástico…

**********************************

Cuando Natasha salió de la ducha, envuelta en una toalla, y preparó té para ambos mientras se secaba el cabello frotando con otra toalla más pequeña. Thor se permitió una mirada de reojo a sus caderas, que apenas estaban cubiertas, pero hacía muchos años que Natasha Romanova había olvidado lo que era la modestia, y a Thor de cierto modo, acostumbrado a la desnudez entre guerreros, le parecía una marca de su estimación el que ella no se cubriera temerosamente en su presencia. De todas formas su ojeada tenía mucho más que ver con el mensaje de Clint que con la belleza de Nat, por mucho que le impresionara: se había prometido que la devolvería mejor de cómo se la había llevado, tan cuidadoso de su carga como estaba Bruce de Tony o Steve de Libby y Clint. En ese sentido, los tres cuidadores habían firmado un pacto tácito forjado sólo con miradas: a los miembros más heridos de su grupo, no les iba a pasar nada más.

 

Thor era observador, y había aprendido muchas cosas de Natasha, incluyendo el que desde que llegaran a la ciudad tomaba baños obsesivamente como un reflejo cada vez que desenterraban alguna pista o pasaban todo el día en la ciudad. No tenía nada que ver con el aroma aceitoso de las cocinerías o el viento norte que a veces traía el olor del mar: era simplemente que Natasha, que no dejaba que nada traicionara su aparente calma, tenía que rebelarse de alguna forma. Las duchas obsesivas estaban robándole parte del tinte rojo oscuro a su cabello, revelando el rojo cobrizo debajo: y sus labios, tan suaves y deliciosos, empezaban a partirse un poco por el viento frío. Si no la conocías no notabas esos detalles, ni tampoco el modo en que a veces, lenta y deliberadamente, tironeaba la punta de una uña con otras dos, o el modo en que a pesar de que Thor la sabía casi tan inmune al frío como él, usaba todo el tiempo una larga casaca de cuero color manjar, que había pertenecido a Clint alguna vez por lo rebanado que estaba el cuero en el antebrazo izquierdo.

\- Natasha?-

\- Sí, Thor?-

\- La historia de la pequeña me hizo pensar, e hice una búsqueda. Me recordó algo que estaba en los videos que me ha mandado el doctor.-

\- Thor, pensé que estabas escribiéndole a Jane.- dijo Natasha, entregándole la taza de té y sentándose a su lado en el pequeño sofá.- Qué hacías? No tienes que trabajar todo el tiempo.-

\- Es sólo una idea que se me ocurrió.- dijo Thor desplegando las ventanas en pantalla, sus grandes manos gráciles en las cursores touch.- Pensé que quizá habías enfocado la pista erradamente. Richards dijo que lo que pudieras atrapar era importante, y por hermosa que sea la leyenda, dudo que se hubiera quedado en tu memoria de no tener algo asociado. Mencionaste “ver” un pato de oro, y eso me hizo pensar que debía haber sido algo muy llamativo. No creo que el patito de las fuentes se quedase en tu memoria tampoco…-

Nat sintió, conmovida al modo en que Thor explicaba sus razonamientos. No había parado de preocuparse con ella desde que Clint la sacara en brazos de las manos de Elizabeth Warden: el modo en que intentaba mantenerla alimentada y contenta la hacía sentir casi una profunda envidia y un poco de disgusto al modo despreocupado en Jane Foster lo trataba. Pero de algún modo había subestimado el modo en que Thor, sin ideas preconcebidas y con tanta imparcialidad juzgaba las cosas, y de repente se dio cuenta que su fresca perspectiva podía ser un arma increíble. Después de todo, quién podía predecirlo, o entender cómo pensaba? Era un Dios.

-… por eso estuve averiguando, y hay algo… cuando dijiste “ bajo tierra”, pensé en sótanos, y en el cuento, la princesa está oculta en unos calabozos. Recordé que hablaban de castillos, y estuve buscando castillos en Varsovia, y bueno, mira. Quizá no sea nada, pero…- Thor calló, porque el rostro de Nat, aunque no había cambiado de expresión, se había endurecido de golpe. En la pantalla, en la página oficial del antiguo Palacio Poniatowski, que ahora era el hogar del decanato de ciencias básicas de la Universidad de Varsovia y museo, podía verse la fotografía de un pato de oro sobredorado en la piedra de un dintel oscuro.

\- Es la entrada a unos antiguos calabozos, que ahora están abiertos y se usan como bodegas, dejando una sala para turistas.- dijo Thor acabándose el té.- dice que durante ocupación alemana, tenían prisioneros ahí y les hacían daño.- agregó, buscando en su bolso unos galletones envueltos en papel de estraza y alargándole uno a Natasha.- Creo que vale la pena ir a chequearlo, no crees?-

\- Thor…- dijo Natasha al fin, su mandíbula destrabándose con un clic porque había apretado tan fuerte los dientes por un minuto que le había dolido. Su reacción al ver el dintel en la fotografía la descolocó: había sido intensa, irracional, y sólo el entrenamiento le había permitido que no fuera visible la sensación de temor, que como una bola de acero se había estacionado en su estómago.- … cómo supiste dónde buscar? Cómo encontraste… esto? Porqué pensaste…?-

\- Porque en el cuento, la princesa está en el calabozo.- dijo Thor enfáticamente. Natasha lo miró con desconcierto.

\- Pero eso… no tienen ningún sentido.-

\- Es una señal de los dioses.- dijo Thor, por toda respuesta y muy satisfecho. Nat no supo qué responder a eso y se comió la galleta en silencio mientras Thor veía videos de la primavera de Praga.

 

************

@SRogers a @Ironstud

Bruce me dice que la herida al fin ha cerrado, pero quería oírlo de ti. Como estás, Tony?

@Ironstud a @SRogers

Con ventilación nueva en el pecho, aparte de eso bien. 

@SRogers a @Ironstud

Sabes que lo siento. No fue culpa de Libby: nunca debimos haberla dejado sola. Fue mi responsabilidad y por eso te pedí perdón.

@Ironstud a @SRogers

Rogers, corta ya. Tú y Psycho recibieron los muebles que mandé? Los bonitos. Los feos son de Bruce.

@SRogers a @Ironstud

Realmente no hacía falta que me mandaras muebles para el departamento. Viene amoblado mayormente, sabes.

@Ironstud a @SRogers

Como si muebles de piso barato fueran a aguantar a dos supersoldados follando encima, seguro.

*SRogers no está disponible. 

@Ironstud a @SRogers

Pero es que aún no te la follas?!

@SRogers a @Ineedmorearrows.

Por favor llévale el anillo más grande que encuentres y hazlo rabiar hasta que Bruce se enoje. Primero quiero disculparme y luego me hace querer ir por otro destornillador.

@Ineedmorearrows a @SRogers.

Déjame a mí no más. Llevo cositas shiny para entretener a Bruce mientras le hincho pelotas a Tony. Y a mí nada me saca de la cabeza que planeó todo esto sólo para tener a Bruce cosido al lado de Hulk-guia. Como está Libby? Les gusta Washington?

****************************************

 

(1)https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/x/rural-scenery-south-poland-country-road-34358818.jpg  
(2)http://www.stepbystep2020.eu/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/Warsaw.png  
(3)http://www2.pictures.zimbio.com/fp/Elsa+Pataky+Chris+Hemsworth+Chris+Hemsworth+NL03F1WUzBtl.jpg  
(4)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KcZ_MW4mTno  
(5)https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/02/f4/63/02f463523d6f75d82393e2a553b44428.jpg  
(6)https://static.wixstatic.com/media/f4a854_5d7a000049d248148839a64af5f59190~mv2.jpg/v1/fill/w_300,h_300/f4a854_5d7a000049d248148839a64af5f59190~mv2.jpg  
(7)https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warsaw_Old_Town  
(8)https://i.ytimg.com/vi/jd4kp-vV1JE/maxresdefault.jpg  
(9)https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gold_Duck


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO II

WASHINGTON

THE SOLDIER AND THE NURSE.

Georgetown era uno de los barrios más residenciales y populares cerca del Potomac: SHIELD había ofrecido un departamento más grande, con una hermosa vista a Dupont Park, pero Steve había visto el ladrillo a la vista, los pisos de madera dura, y se había enamorado del pequeño apartamento estudio. Después de todo, sólo eran dos personas.

El Triskelion se veía a lo lejos al atardecer: la caminata, rodeando el río y cruzando por el Roossveldt Bridge, no tomaba más de tres cuartos de hora a paso relajado, veinte minutos al trote, o nueve si eras el Capitán América y te habías quedado dormido. Quince si tomabas un taxi, porque estabas cargado de víveres y todo lo se te podía ocurrir necesitabas para compartir casa con una chica, algo que no habías hecho en tu vida.

Libby se había quedado las primeras dos semanas en Washington con Clint, en la base adosada al Triskelion: con la ayuda de Maria Hill, había dado sus pruebas psicológicas con flying colors, y ahora estaba tomando un curso de nivelación intensivo que era obligatorio para todos los postulantes a rescatistas. Sin embargo, con miras a completar su sanación psicológica, viviría con Steve en cuanto estuvieran instalados, y por eso Steve se había pasado una semana corriendo arriba y debajo de Washington hasta encontrar un apartamento con dos baños, dos habitaciones en extremos distintos, linda vista, cocina amplia, buena luz, servicio de lavandería, balcón, portero y un pasillo largo con closets a los lado, ideal para armas, a un precio razonable.

( Bruce lo había llamado razonable en el teléfono. A Steve casi le había dado un infarto)

Luego, fue una semana de comprar vajilla, ropa de casa, ollas y sartenes, y Steve estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar sepultado en sábanas y cortinas hasta los tobillos cuando Tony lo llamó y le insistió que se trajera todo lo que necesitara de la Torre. Steve se negó en redondo.  
Bruce y Tony pasaron una simpática noche en la terraza de Cyrrus, comiendo tapas y eligiendo todos, TODOS los muebles online, y contratando una empresa que llegó, le pidió una firma a Steve, y luego procedió a instalar todo en dos horas, limpiar y largarse.

Habían incluído hasta los potecitos para el jabón en los baños ( azul bandera para Steve, rojo bandera para Libby)

\- Por la recontra puta, Stark.- había suspirado Steve en el teléfono, derrotado, con la risa sardónica de los científicos resonando.

**************************************

Libby se mudó con dos maletas, una de las cuales, cargada por Clint, era 90% manuales. Libby, que al igual que Steve, era mucho mejor aprendiendo de papel que de pantallas, se encontró con un estante ya preparado para sus apuntes, y un escritorio de madera antigua, tipo secretaire, que Steve había instalado en el living, directamente frente a los radiadores. Era un mueble antiguo, que había encontrado en una barata, y aunque estaba un poco manchado, Steve lo había renovado con una mano de barniz. 

Las cortinas eran blancas y tupidas: la cocina, gris y cromada, y la sala, entera de madera natural y ladrillo rojo. Bruce había elegido unos cómodos y funcionales sillones de lanilla café grisáceo, con alegres chales y cojines azul y rojo, y una sólida mesa de roble con una mesita a juego para hacer cenas frente a la TV. 

Tony había elegido una cafetera, un refrigerador y una cocina, tres pantallas de TV/computador, un servidor de JARVIS y un aparato que procesaba verduras, todo lo cual parecía hecho por Skylab.

Para Libby, un cama de plaza y media había sido lo único que cabía en su habitación: en la de Steve, Tony había mandado a colocar una doble King, doble colchón, espuma inteligente, breath pump y rueditas para poder mover el armatoste. Steve no había hallado en donde meterse cuando al abrir el cajón del velador un centenar de condones tricolores “ ultra durables, ultra sensitivos, ultra XL” le habían caído en los pies: Clint había ladrado de risa. Pero entre los tres habían tendido sábanas, desplegado manteles, extendido edredones y leído pacientemente el manual de la cafetera, para acabar llamando a Tony.

\- Te gusta?- dijo Steve con un poco de timidez, al ver a Clint sentado en el marco de la ventana principal, que era muy ancho, y que Clint había reclamado como su asiento habitual de inmediato. Libby se había afanado preparando sopa y rolls calientes para cenar, y el atardecer sobre el Potomac era maravilloso. Clint asintió, sus claros ojos destacados por la luz naranja del atardecer.

\- Es hogareño. Elegiste bien, Cap.- dijo el arquero, su famoso equilibrio dejándolo acomodarse allí con ambas piernas recogidas.- Libby ha estado perfectamente estas semanas, aunque a veces es más Lydice cuando no la llamas seguido. Nadie ha notado nada en SHIELD: se ha hecho bastante popular entre sus compañeros, y si no fuera porque me paseo detrás suyo con el arco en la mano y cara de doberman, ya la habrían invitado a salir.-

\- Sí, bueno, no es muy buena idea.-

\- Celosillo, perro del hortelano de mierda!-

\- Clint, no es eso!- dijo Steve, apoyándose en el secretaire de Libby, palpando con los dedos la sequedad del barniz. Aún estaba algo pegajoso.- Aún existe el riesgo   
de Liesl. No quiero otro…-

\- Sí, bueno, esconde los destornilladores.- dijo Clint secamente.- Fue… fue uno de esos minutos de uno en un millón. Como mierda nadie le enseñó a Tony que uno no intenta atrapar solo a un supersoldado chalado si no es con una red, un táser y una docena de STRIKES?-

\- Aún no logro perdonarme por lo que pasó. Tony puede habernos perdonado, pero yo…-

\- Olvídate de eso. Son Bruce y Nat los que aún no nos perdonan, y siendo que son los dos que cuando se alocan abastecen las morgues, tiene humor que sean los   
más gritones.- 

\- Los dos quieren a Tony con pasión, Clint. Y a Tony le gusta que lo quieran así.-

\- Oye, no hables así de mi señora.-

Los dos se reían cuando Libby, un delantal improptu hecho con una camisa al revés y el pelo tomado, les trajo un bol de sopa a cada uno, un grueso pan horneado con queso y unas rebanadas de manzana con caramelo en un plato. Steve se sorprendió del sabor: era muy sabrosa, levemente tostada y cargada a la pimienta, con un deje a comino en la lengua. Era una receta antigua, y Steve hubiera intercambiado una mirada de inteligencia con Clint al darse cuenta que, el cabello alzado y delantal en ristre, tenía delante suyo completamente a Libby tras unas horas en su presencia, pero Clint estaba ocupado comiendo como si se lo fueran a quitar.

******************

El aroma del tequila le llegó a la nariz antes de atravesar el aireado foyer y la soleada escalera de hierro que subía, en espiral, por el centro de la casa. Bruce ya había empuñado las manos cuando subió los escalones de lujosa baldosa roja española, y encontró a Tony, sentado al gran piano con las puertas de la terraza abiertas tras él, dejando entrar el sonido del mar y agitando los cortinajes de velo beige contra las paredes de estuco.

La botella sobre el piano estaba vacía.

La otra, en el suelo junto a la banqueta, estaba mediada.

Tony no se interrumpió en la mitad de su serenata, sorprendentemente impecable considerando lo que debía ser una borrachera de padre y señor mío. Era una   
versión piano muy, muy compleja, de lo que Bruce reconoció en medio de su furia, como Fields of Gold.

\- Porqué, Tony?- fue lo que dijo al fin, con voz muy suave. Sus ojos estaban verdosos, lo sabía: pero como siempre que la ira lo dominaba, por reflejo, todo en él intentaba sosegarse.

\- Te dije que era miedo, no furia. Si no, ya me habrías tirado al mar con piano y todo.- dijo Tony. Su voz estaba algo rasposa por el alcohol, pero con su aguante legendario, aún no arrastraba las palabras.

\- Oh, tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de las ganas que tengo de meterte una botella en cada extremo, sinceramente.-

\- No tienes que probarme lo kinky que eres.- dijo Tony con ácida burla, pero había algo culpable, algo tenso, cuando tras darle una ojeada, bajó la vista y se   
concentró en las teclas.

Bruce avanzó hasta la terraza, y se sentó en una de las reposeras de mimbre, pesadamente.

\- Bruce…- empezó Tony, tras una larga pausa.

\- Cállate.-

\- Sólo quería… es mi propia casa! Y puedo decidir qué hago con mi cuerpo…- empezó Tony, pero su voz sonaba débil. Si hubiera sido Pepper, habrían tenido una pelea salvaje con gritos y lloros: Rhodey habría involucrado portazos e insultos, y los dos se habrían ido una vez afónicos. Bruce, en cambio, con su silencio, parecía quitarle cualquier desafío, cualquier gusto a desafiar las reglas.

\- Tienes un hoyo de tres micras en el miocardio. Además de diecisiete pedazos de acero.- dijo Bruce en voz baja y calma.- Las suturas que te pusieron son buenas, pero no aguantarán viaje espacial o más de 5 G. Si no te curas correctamente, no podrás ser Iron Man sin matarte.- dijo sin alterarse. Tony apretó la mandíbula, sus ojos ya vidriosos por el alcohol súbitamente dilatados.

\- El traje es mío. Nadie más que yo lo pilota, está hecho a mi medida, si tuviera miedo nunca habría podido…-

\- Es tu ataúd.- dijo Bruce, recostándose, la mirada en el mar.- Te vas a matar dentro, así.- dijo volteándose, y su voz fue cruel y definitiva.- Tienes treinta y siete años, Tony Stark. Has pasado los últimos 25 metiéndote todas las drogas habidas y por haber, incluyendo pero no limitándote a alcohol y estimulantes. Tuviste tu primera OD con PCP a los dieciséis años. La número once, hace cinco años. Tu corazón ya está dañado por el alcohol y la cocaína: tu hígado es una lástima. Tienes algunas arterias como bombillas. Tony, eres el más débil y frágil de todos los Avengers, e insistes en serlo.- acabó. 

Tony se puso de pie, derribando la botella y el banquillo. Su mano se apoyó temblorosa en el piano, con un sonido discordante, y siseó, los dientes apretados bajo los labios contraídos.

\- No me hace falta alguien que piense así de mí! Te puedes ir largando! No te gusta tanto caminar? Pues ya estás caminando!! Puedes irte a la India, a Brazil o a puto Timbuctú por lo que a mí compete, tengo suerte que dijeras que me amabas, porque si me odiaras, ufa, tiemblo de cómo eres de cruel con la gente que odias, y dices que Verdecito es el monstruos! Tú eres el puto monstruo, Bruce Banner!!-

\- Tengo que ir a Grecia, cuando todo esto se calme. A Stavros.- dijo Bruce, la vista aún en el mar.

\- Pues te vas ya mismo!- gritó Tony, los ojos húmedos, trastbillando un poco, y dándole una patada a la botella con la que tropezara.- Hala, largo, no es como que el más enclenque pueda sujetar al monstruo, no?! No?- 

\- Tony.- dijo Bruce con serenidad.- Necesitas un corazón nuevo.-

\- No me digas.- dijo Tony, agarrando su copa y vaciándola, frustrado porque estaba casi vacía.- Imagínate cuántos corazones se moría por darme la Asociación de Transplantes tras todas esas OD’s y … otras cosas, y…-

\- Lo sé. Por eso estoy buscando en el mercado negro. Tu HLA es compatible con los mediterráneos.-

Tony se quedó parado en seco, y luego, caminando como un autómata, se sentó enfrente de Bruce, en la mesa de centro de mimbre.

\- Bruce, estás…-

\- Conozco gente que conoce gente. No todo lo que hice en oriente fue como para que lo escuche Steve, Tony. Curé a gangsters, a yakuza, a gente peor… ayudé incluso en extracciones de órganos ilegales. En Corea, y en los países balcánicos, es bastante corriente vender riñones, córneas, tejido… óvulos y huesos, y también venden corazones.-

\- Pero…-

\- Sí. Es suicidio asistido. Muchos padres de familia lo hacen después de accidentes en las fábricas, porque no hay otra forma de garantizar el pan para su familia.-   
dijo Bruce serenamente.- Tony, si no lo hacía yo, lo iba a hacer otro. Y si Hulk aparece porque me muero de hambre, toda esa gente moriría sin duda alguna.- acabó, con una risa amarga.- Y te odias a ti mismo por haber sido el Mercader de la Muerte? Tony, he matado. Gente que iba a morir de todos modos. Al menos me aseguré que los órganos se fueran en buen estado y fueran útiles.- agregó, inspirando. Los ojos de Bruce estaban secos, pero parecían arder. Los de Tony estaban húmedos.

\- Y estás dispuesto a hacer algo así… por mí?-

\- No hay nada que no haría por ti.- dijo Bruce, y su mirada semejaba piedra y metal, y algo quemante.- No hay nada absolutamente que no esté dispuesto a hacer para mantenerte vivo, Tony Stark. No me lo hagas más difícil.-

\- Si me curo bien no tendrás que hacerlo. Nadie tendrá que morir…- susurró Tony.

\- Morirán de todos modos, y hay formas peores de morir.- dijo Bruce con amarga sabiduría.- Pero quizá, si te fortaleces lo suficiente, podría considerarse la operación que necesitas para quitar las esquirlas.-

\- Tengo miedo.- susurró Tony, el rostro en las manos.

\- No te dejaré morir.- dijo Bruce, ásperamente.- Si algo te pasa, se sale Hulk definitivamente y todo a la mierda.-

Tony rió, ahogadamente, y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Bruce, que lo sostuvo por los hombros.

\- Odio pelear contigo, Banner. Es peor que pelear con Verdecito…-

\- Es culpa mía.- dijo Bruce, y su voz se había suavizado.- Estás harto de todo esto. No debí prohibirte tanto… debí saber que te rebelarías.-

\- No lo hagas sonar como si esto fuera un kínder, Banner!-

\- No? Y esto qué es, si no es una pataleta?-

\- Cállate.-

\- Métete a la ducha, Tony. Yo limpiaré antes de bañarme. Apesto tras los análisis de suelos que quería Fury. Eran de vertedero, y sus bioquímicos habían confundido una bomba de bimetano con una explosión gamma.-

\- Te hicieron ir para eso?- Tony parpadeó, y maldijo.- Es que SHIELD es tan tacaño que nos usan a ti y mí para todo…!-

\- Tony, Nick quería verme para saber cómo estábamos, y tener reportes de los demás. Sabe que yo soy el más asequible.- dijo Bruce, recogiendo la botella derribada   
y llevándosela.- Ahora, vete a la ducha y prepárate un café.-

\- Ah?-

\- No tengo sexo con gente ebria. Y no tengo ganas de esperar un minuto más.-

******************************************

\- Todavía estoy esperando que esto sea uno de esos castigos retorcidos y acabe con una bola aplastada.- dijo Tony con desconfianza, tendido en la cama, cuando 

Bruce entró al dormitorio con una toalla en los rizos mojados y una bolsita en la mano. Tony observó la bolsita con desconfianza en el velador mientras Bruce se   
secaba el pelo con unos frotes bruscos, que parecía enojar más a los rizos.- Qué es eso? Tijeras?-

\- Tony, recuéstate. Quiero que te quedes quieto y me dejes hacer todo.- dijo Bruce.- Vamos a probar un poco de tantrismo…-

\- VETE A LA MIERDA, BANNER!- bramó Tony.

Bruce sacó de la bolsita un anticuado reloj, que al voltearlo, resultó un monitor de pulsaciones, de esos de tienda de todo a 500.

\- Te vas a poner esto y te vas a calmar. Si pasas de 150 latidos por minuto, se acaba todo. Ahora, quédate quieto.-

\- No quiero!-

\- Tony…- dijo Bruce, y cuando Tony pensó que venía un ladrido, lo que hizo el científico fue bajar la cabeza y besar el pecho vendado de Tony, su vientre, frotando la nariz y la mejilla tan cuidadosamente afeitada contra su vientre.- Por favor, déjame amarte. Lo necesito tanto… no puedo más. Por favor, Tony…-

\- Bruce…- susurró Tony, su mano yendo al cabello húmedo. Tony sólo tenía encima unos shorts de playa y una camiseta, que Bruce le quitó rápidamente: si bien el   
vendaje ocultaba las nuevas cicatrices alrededor del reactor, que a Tony normalmente le avergonzaban, no podía tener vergüenza con el tipo que las limpiaba y   
curaba a diario. Estaban untadas de crema a base de coco, y en el muslo, había un triángulo de piel rosada y sensible, de donde habían sacado un skin graft.  
Bruce besó su cuello, sus clavículas, guiando las manos de Tony a aferrarse a la almohada, tendido de espaldas cómodamente con la cabeza apoyada para poder ver a Bruce, la camisa blanca desabotonada y los pantalones de lino ya aflojados, moviéndose incansablemente sobre él, besándolo, acariciándolo, sus manos grandes y sensibles en sus brazos, en sus piernas, como si no pudiera tener suficiente de tocarlo. Tony le buscó la cara y lo besó, respondiendo a esa hambre con todo lo que tenía, largo, húmedo, profundo, y por Dios que había extrañado esos besos entregados y dados no por adolescentes impacientes, sino por dos hombres que sabían besar…

PIP—PIP—PIP—PIP—

Bruce levantó la cabeza fuera de su alcance y Tony maldijo coloridamente.

\- 150. Cálmate. Respira hondo, piensa en otra cosa…-

\- … los voy a matar a todos…-

-… otra cosa puede ser?- la voz de Bruce estaba estable, pero había una vibración en su rostro contra su vientre que estremeció a Tony, a pesar de que significaba   
que se estaba riendo. – Tranquilo, tranquilo… siente tus chakras aflojarse. Deja que tu sangre baje…. Del corazón a tu sexo… deja que todo se concentre aquí…-agregó, al fin abriéndole los shorts, liberando su sexo suavemente. Tony jadeó, pero el pulso se mantuvo mientras Bruce buscaba una botellita de lubricante claro, se frotaba las manos, y tendiéndose entre sus muslos separados, empezaba a acariciarlo y masajearlo, lento y paciente, la base de su palma rodando los testículos apretados.

\- Bruce…- gimió Tony, los ojos grandes y oscuros al techo.- Quiero tocarte! Quiero hacerte el amor, maldita sea!-

\- Disfruta esto… despacio, ya habrá tiempo para más, mucho, mucho más, si te curas bien, amor mío… déjame disfrutar esto…- dijo Bruce, besos suaves y lentos en el muslo, sus labios rozando el glande ya duro y erecto, desnudo y caliente. La piel era sedosa y fresca: incluso purpúreo de deseo, el sexo de Tony, de un largo promedio pero más ancho que la mayoría, parecía algo estético, atractivo. Bruce deslizó los labios por todo el largo, y tras una pausa, lamiéndose los labios, encontró la mirada de Tony y lo tomó en la boca, su mano tibia yendo a sostener la base.

Tony echó la cabeza atrás de golpe y cerró los ojos con fuerza, forzándose a respirar por la nariz. El reloj dio un par de pitidos y calló: con mucho autocontrol, Tony se mantuvo tranquilo, aún mientras la succión de Bruce era suave y continua, pinchazos de placer haciéndolo estremecerse cada vez que su lengua acariciaba la sensible cara inversa de su sexo, cada vez que sus dedos masajeaban su perineo, sensitivo y caliente, o oprimían despacio su escroto. Cuando la presión empezó a juntarse en su vientre, Tony intentó mantener esa calma, concentrarse en bajr sus latidos, pero entonces Bruce emitió un quejido, y su boca se volvió voraz y rápida, succionándolo y devorándolo como si no pudiera tener suficiente, un brazo rodeándole la cadera…

Tony alzó la cabeza y se dio cuenta, por el movimiento del hombro de Bruce, que estaba masturbándose furiosamente mientras lo bebía con tanta ansia, tan desesperadamente sólo veía sus rizos, su sexo hundido en lo profundo de su garganta, que se contraía, trataba de tragar…

PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP

Tony se arqueó atrás en el mismo momento en que Bruce gemía o gruñía ronco y la vibración parecía viajar de su sexo atrapado a su cerebro: lo sintió correrse contra su pierna, y un momento luego Tony estallaba en un flujo continuo y potente que no parecía acabar nunca. Sintió a Bruce oprimiéndole un punto del vientre con firmeza, y supo vagamente que el científico le presionaba la femoral, bajando el riego cardíaco para bajar las pulsaciones, y un momento luego respiraba a bocanadas, su pulso en 140, mientras Bruce los limpiaba a ambos con su camisa y trepaba la cama para dejarse caer a su lado de espaldas jadeando.

\- Eso fue… eso fue muy especial…- concedió Tony, un poco conmovido al ver cómo el orgasmo había sido tan violento, sólo por succionarlo, que el rostro de Bruce aún estaba laxo.- Bruce?-

\- … nunca había necesitado tanto… esto… gracias…- dijo Bruce, sin aliento, antes de voltearse y besarlo. Luego, alargó una mano y buscó en la bolsita, y Tony emitió un ruido que era mitad carcajada y mitad gemido.

Aparentemente, Bruce había rescatado su cintita mientras estaba en ICU.

\- Trae lo que queda de tequila, quieres? Lo voy a necesitar.-

******************

Después de que Clint se fuera y Libby se ocupase de limpiar y ordenar la cocina, Steve se encontró dando vueltas por la casa como un gato nervioso. Intentó sentarse a ver algo en las pantllas, y decía mucho que fuera capaz de conectar algún canal, porque los controles remotos que diseñaba Tony, aunque intuitivos, estaban hechos pensando en millenials, pero aunque las noticias eran interesantes y absorbentes, era totalmente consciente de Libby, ahí a un par de metros, secando y guardando vajilla.

Ella se iba a quedar, iba a dormir allí, a pocos metros. La idea que había parecido tan natural, lo que era tan natural en la guerra, con Peggy hecha una bolita en una cama de campaña separada sólo por lona, o con Natasha dormida contra su costado en absoluto silencio e inmovilidad en alguna misión ( aunque, a quien engañábamos, su cojín favorito era siempre Thor) ahora le parecía alarmante. De algún modo, verla sirviéndole comida, ocupándose de la cocina, lo hacía sentir extraño, nervioso. Habían compartido la Torre, era cierto, pero la Torre era un campo de fútbol por piso. Ahora, si se concentraba, podía oler su perfume y su esencia natural, como algo frutoso…

*No, por el amor de Dios, no empieces a olfatearla como un perro ahora, esto ya es bastante patético, joder!*

La voz de Bucky en su cabeza. Steve agarró un cojín, se lo puso en el regazo para evitar incomodidades inesperadas (1) y se forzó a concentrarse en las noticias, en que Pepper estaba anunciando un nuevo descubrimiento, o alguna caridad nueva, o algo así de Stark Industries, y Rhodey estaba con ella muy sonriente, y no tenía la menor idea de qué estaban hablando porque no podía concentrarse…

La risa de Libby.

\- Steve?-

\- Sí?- se volvió de un salto en el sofá.

-… creo vamos a tener que buscar algo que hacer con esto.-

Steve pasó por sobre el sofá para ver, y bufó, moviendo la cabeza.

Steve había crecido en un mundo en donde el plástico aún no era popular, y todo lo que era vidrio, porcelana o madera, se reutilizaba. No era sorprendente, por lo tanto, que la cultura del usa-y-bota lo hubiera shockeado mucho más que otras cosas del 2012. ( Sexo gay, pornografía y mentiras del gobierno existían en 1938: pañales de plástico desechables, no) Botar cosas seguía pareciéndole incorrecto, inmoral.

Por eso un cajón de la cocina ya tenía tres docenas de cucharitas de plástico que había lavado y traído de resturantes y cafés, y por eso, ver a Libby abrir una bolsita que tenía otra docena lo hizo reír.

\- A ti también te pasa? Me hace sentir mal que las boten. Hasta me las robo del suelo, veces…- dijo Libby, un poco roja. Steve se rió, encuclillándose junto al cajón.

\- Bah, guardémoslas. En algún momento pueden ser útiles. Me hace sentir mejor no tirarlas.-

\- Siempre pueden servir para algo.- dijo Libby vaciando su bolsita en el cajón.- Además nadie tiene porqué saber que somos unos hoarders de cucharitas de plástico.-

Steve le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse de donde se había arrodillado, y su última frase lo hizo sentir bien. Tenían un secreto ya, un secreto de su casa, que era de los dos.

\- Te pareció bien tu cuarto? Podemos modificar todo lo que quieras mañana…-

\- Mañana tengo clases de mecánica y estategia a las nueve.- dijo Libby con un bostezo.- pero tengo la tarde libre. Llegaré temprano.-

\- Tengo geopolítica hasta las ocho.- dijo Steve con un suspiro.- Llegaré tarde.-

\- No importa.- dijo ella, con un sonrisa.- Buenas noches, Steve.-

\- Buenas noches, Libby.- dijo Steve, asintiendo. Cuando ella se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta, Steve apagó las luces y chequeó las cerraduras antes de montar la alarma de JARVIS. Al llegar al baño a lavarse se sorprendió al verse a sí mismo sonriendo en el espejo, y se dio cuenta que la sensación de tener a Libby en la casa y estar protegiéndola, en cierto modo, lo hacía feliz.

..el hombre del hogar, poniendo cerrojos y asegurándose que su mujer duerma serena, porque él está ahí.

*Oh, Santo Dios, Buck, soy un bastardo sexista, si un día abro la boca y vomito algo semejante las feministas me van a quemar vivo!*

******************

\- Tony…- el susurro hizo que el ingeniero, que ya tenía un sueño ligero, se girase, entreabriendo los ojos. La voz de Bruce era un suspiro: claramente soñaba. Tony, medio dormido, estaba punto de girarse para tratar de adivinar qué soñaba Bruce, y si podía sacar ventaja de eso, cuando lo oyó gemir, y antes de sacar cuentas alegres, un grito.

\- TONY! TONY!- un manotazo: otro grito, y un sollozo, un sollozo que se alargó, doloroso como el aullido de un animal…

Tony rodó fuera de la cama con los reflejos que sólo artistas marciales, supersoldados y gente a la que han tratado de secuestrar/matar desde los tres meses de vida tienen: pero Bruce se sentó en la cama, las manos en la cara, y más dormido que despierto, tiró el edredón a un lado y salió corriento en pijama, descalzo por los pasillos de baldosas, corriendo a ciegas con las manos en la cara.

\- JARVIS! LUZ! BRUCE, ESPÉRAME, YA VOY, BRUCE!- gritó Tony, saltando sobre sus slip on y agarrando su bata para correr detrás. La sombra de Bruce en la terraza ya parecía deforme, ya tenía algo monstruoso: y anormal era su velocidad cuando saltó por el balcón, cayendo diez metros hacia el terraplén, y atravesando una línea de hibiscos, huía hacia la playa.

Tony maldijo, siguiéndolo tan rápido como podía por la escalinata de mármol de la terraza, luego la del patio, y finalmente tomando la de piedra que llevaba de la explanada a la playa privada. Bajo la luna, era una visión asombrosa con su océano de plata y el elegante arco de unos árboles al fondo, sombreando la playa e arena blanca: pero bajo la fina sombra de las ramas podía ver la inmensa figura de Hulk, una sombra grande como un tráiler, encogido, de rodillas con la cara en los brazos, en el suelo…

\- Hulk?- llamó Tony, avanzando despacio, muy despacio. Tenía una buena idea del contenido de la pesadilla que había gatillado la transformación.- Hey, verdecito.   
Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Tony, tu shiny man. Te extrañaba, buddy.-

-…THONY…?- la voz de Hulk retumbó en la playa vacía, las olas como el único acompañamiento. No corría ni una gota de brisa: todo parecía inmóvil, conteniendo la   
respiración.

\- Sí, Hulk, soy yo.- dijo Tony, avanzando, los brazos abiertos. No tenía una armadura que llamar: ni siquiera se había puesto el brazalete con un repulsor. No tenía nada. Sobre todo no tenía miedo.

Hulk bramó furiosamente, ensordecedoramente, al cielo, a la luna, a los árboles. 

Tony no se movió.

\- DÓNDEE?- rugió Hulk.- DONDE ESTA ELLAAA?-

\- Quién, Hulk? Nat?-

\- NO RED! ELLA!-

\- Pep? Ah…- Tony comprendió, mordiéndose los labios.- Preguntas por Libby.-

Hulk bramó, y tomando una rama que era del largo de Tony, la quebró del árbol y la sostuvo como un arpón, continuando su rugido.

Yup, pensó Tony, había sido buena idea la de Clint de sacar a Libby de la vista de Bruce por un tiempo. Estaba claro que después del “ accidente” con Liesl y el destornillador, Bruce podía contenerse apenas, y Hulk se moría de ganas de devolverle el favor a la semi-supersoldado.

\- Libby no está aquí, Hulk. Estamos solos.- dijo Tony, y se quitó la camiseta, dejando la bata en el suelo, quedándose sólo en los shorts.- Estoy bien, ves? Ya no hay herida. Bruce me curó. Estoy bien, como siempre.- dijo, sonriéndole a Hulk, que alargó una mano a la luz en su pecho, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo.

\- RED?-

\- Nat está en Europa, en un lugar frío, con tu Hammer Man cuidándola. Volverán pronto, Hulk.-

\- FRIO?- Hulk pareció mirar alrededor, un poco desconcertado y dejó el arpón.- ALLA FRIO? ACÁ BIEN… TONTOS!-

\- Sí, verdad? Muy tontos irse, cuando acá se está tan bien.- asintió Tony.

\- STAR MAN?-

\- Tu capitán favorito está en otra ciudad, en otra parte, tomando clases como las que le gustan tanto a Bruce.-

\- STAR MAN… VUELVE?-

\- Vendrá pronto, lo prometo. Si no, lo vamos a buscar.-

\- SHOOTY BIRD?-

\- El pequeño desgraciado viene el fin de semana. Lo verás muy pronto, Hulk.-

Hulk bramó, de nuevo furioso. Tony frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada mientras Hulk arrojaba la rama al mar, más o menos a una milla.

\- Qué pasa, Hulk? No quieres que venga Clint? Vale que es intragable pero…-

\- DEJARON THONY SOLO! DEJARON A THONY SOLO, CON PUNY BANNER! NADIE DEFIENDE THONY! THONY HERIDO!- bramó Hulk. Tony sintió una sonrisa brotarle, y se acercó con toda confianza en medio de la rabieta de Hulk, hasta poder ponerle una mano en el puño apretado.

\- Pero si me dejaron contigo, Verdecito. No necesito a nadie más que me cuide. Bastas tú para cuidarme, ves? Te tengo a ti.- dijo Tony, con seguridad. La cara de Hulk se relajó: pudo ver una sombra de Bruce en la mirada fija en su rostro, en la fascinación cuando que Tony lo tomaba de la mano y echaba a andar. Tenía tantas posibilidades de arrastrar a Hulk como de mover un tanque, pero Hulk lo siguió dócilmente, y de la mano, emprendieron el ascenso a la casa.

**********************

\- Miren qué suerte tengo de que no haya traído el arco. Ya veo los titulares: prometido encuentra a su novia durmiendo desvergonzadamente desnuda al aire libre con otro tipo cuando llega! Nadie me criticaría que les metiera una flecha a cada uno! Es trágico, trágico… Eres tan reputazo, Stark!-

La voz de Clint, acercándose, hizo que Tony se despertara de golpe, mientras que Bruce bajo él seguía durmiendo. Bruce estaba desnudo como un gusano y él no tenía encima más que los shorts. La noche anterior, tras conseguir que Hulk trajese, con pocos daños, un colchón de una de las piezas de invitados del segundo piso, Tony lo había convencido de echarse ahí quieto, y cuando Hulk lo había agarrado para ponerlo contra su pecho como a un osito de peluche, Tony no se había resistido. Había sido parecida a la escena del Triceratops en Jurassic Park: cada respiración del enorme cuerpo lo había removido, pero tras un rato le resultó extrañamente hipnótica, al mismo ritmo que las olas que rompían no tan lejos. Hulk se había quedado quieto, y Tony, rodeado de esa piel verde y caliente se había dormido al fin, sintiéndose increíblemente seguro.

Ahora despertaba encima de Bruce, y se apartó a pesar de estar medio dormido, temeroso de haberlo aplastado con su peso: pero Bruce dormía desplegado como un águila en vez de su posición habitual de bultito, y sonreía en sueños.

\- Déjalo dormir. Anoche se transformó tras una pesadilla.- dijo Tony con dulzura, enderezándose y buscando su vieja bata, que estaba tirada en el pasto. La sacudió y cubrió con ella a Bruce, que hizo un ruidito y siguió durmiendo.

\- Y probaste un método alternativo de calmar a Hulk?- las cejas de Clint estaban en su pelo.

\- Hablé con él y… no, Barton, no me he follado a Hulk!- Tony hizo un gesto de exasperación y apuntó a la casa, adonde Clint trotó obedientemente y Tony lo siguió,   
no sin mirar un momento a Bruce ahí dormido tan pacífico con el primer sol de la mañana ya iluminándole los pies desnudos.

\- Me doy cuenta, estás caminando… Cómo lograste calmarlo? Le cantaste una nana? Porque a Nat le funciona una especie de versión de eso a veces…-

\- No, retardado. Hablé con él. No estaba enojado, sólo asustado, y cuando me tuvo cerca, se calmó.-

\- Entonces hay que añadir qué a tu armadura? Un sonajero? Tony Stark, billonario, genio, playboy, filántropo y osito teddy de Hulk?-

\- Podemos eliminar lo de playboy, así queda más corto.- dijo Tony, buscando unos plátanos en el refrigerador, llenando la juguera con ellos y luego añadiendo leche con la despreocupación de quien sabe que para quien cocina se come lo que le pongan por delante.- No le estoy haciendo honor a eso ahora, ni tengo intenciones…-

\- Te ha dado fuerte de verdad.- dijo Clint mirándolo de reojo, mientras sacaba un durazno madurísimo de la frutera y le daba un grn mordisco.- Aunque besuquearte con otro Avenger en frente todo el jet set, sobre todo después de casi rodar con Nat por el piso de la pista de baile, va a mantener esa reputación tuya por las nubes.-

Tony guardó silencio mientras la juguera hacía su trabajo, y llenó una jarra de la espesa leche, antes de alargarle otro vaso a Clint y beber directamente de la juguera.- Hay galletas y bagels ahí en el cajón, creo. Y jamón en el refrigerador… ayúdame a hacer unos sandwichs.-

\- Estás como para levantar algo tan pesado como un sándwich? Tengo que cuidar de mi prometida…-

\- Cállate, Barton.-

*********************

La búsqueda del apartamento y el jaleo de decorarlo y arreglarlo lo había mantenido ocupado y nervioso, pero cuando Steve salió del Triskelion, ya en ropas de civil, y dejó la mtocicleta en el garaje de SHIELD para preferir caminar de noche por la vereda del Potomac, se sentía desanimado y bastante cansado. 

La vida en la Torre había sido mucho más fácil. Steve extrañaba, y ahora apreciaba más que nunca, la paciencia y el entusiasmo de Bruce para hablarle de historia que se hubiera perdido: el doctor era, en verdad, un maestro nato. Extrañaba el optimismo de Thor y su entusiasmo incansable: Y sobre todo, extrañaba horriblemente a Natasha y su duro realismo, su capacidad de para dar a las penas y sus temores su justa medida, esa mirada verde que parecía reducir las sombras de las cosas a nada más que vagas manchitas. 

Extrañaba a Tony, su modo de arreglar las cosas sin esfuerzo aparente, el modo en que , ahora se daba cuenta, lo había aislado de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño, le había dado un hogar en donde esconderse y curarse las heridas tras el doble trauma de su despertar y de la batalla de New York. A él y a Libby, y Libby…

No había sido su culpa: había sido de él. Nunca debió haberla dejado sola, nunca debió descuidarse así. Ahora no iba a dejarla sola, no hasta que estuviera curada, y cuando ella estuviera curada, él…

La verdad, aún no tenía la menor idea de qué haría entonces.

Había pensado que aceptar la oferta de SHIELD y volver al combate iba a ser algo fácil. Había trabajado tan bien con los Avengers, había aprendido tanto ya, se había sentido tan seguro al volver a comandar a un team, su team! Volver a correr entre explosiones y golpear a los tipos malos: eso era algo que podía hacer hasta dormido.

Pero aparentemente no era justo lo que tenía SHIELD en mente, y a Steve empezaba a darle la desagradable impresión de que se había equivocado en su elección.

Para empezar, la tecnología de SHIELD estaba a años luz de la que había aprendido a manejar. Le había tomado un montón de intentos aprender a manejar drones, triangular posiciones, entender el lingo. Ya había llamado a Tony dos veces en medio de la noche pidiendo ayuda, y sólo el poder mantenerse despierto muchas más horas de lo normal le había permitido absorber la trigonometría, cálculo y física que necesitaba aprender tan urgentemente. Era, por supuesto, el peor de la clase, y   
Steve se preguntaba con temor qué pasaría cuando intentara darle órdenes a hombres que lo habían visto cuadrangular una posición erróneamente cuatro veces seguidas. Después de todo, la mayoría de los agentes de SHIELD tenían un posgrado: él apenas había acabado ocho años de escuela básica por toda educación, y con pésimas notas por sus ausencias debidas a su salud.

Y eso no era todo. No era sólo un tema de maquinaria: el armamento, el modo en que se manejaban las misiones había cambiado, todo era diferente. Steve se había esforzado a aclimatarse, pero la primera vez que había oído el término de “ le disparo al rehén, lo saco de la ecuación” había dado un salto y se había metido en una discusión furiosa con los maestros. Clint se había dejado caer como quien no quiere la cosa, y Steve sospechaba que la deferencia de Clint Barton, clave Hawkeye, a quien los agentes de SHIELD temían como al fuego, aunque no lo respetaran gran cosa tras la posesión de Loki, era una de las pocas cosas que no lo convertía en el hazmerreír de SHIELD, abiertamente, al menos.

Steve se sentía perdido, derrotado, y más pequeño de lo que se había sentido desde antes del suero. Pero no quería rendirse. No podía rendirse. No, aunque supiera que su espalda los agentes se preguntaban si ése era el tan famoso Capitán América. 

Pero sentía vergüenza.

Los gestos mecánicos de subir la escalera, meter la llave en la puerta y abrirla lo trajeron de regreso de sus pensamientos: había llegado al departamento sin darse cuenta, y al mirar a su alrededor, un movimiento lo hizo frenar en seco y fijar la vista.

El movimiento había sido su propia mano: el reflejo pálido en la madera oscura, porque el pasillo de entrada estaba encerado y abrillantado hasta parecer un espejo. 

Steve parpadeó, registrando un delicioso aroma a comida, mezclado con el aroma anticuado de detergente de lavanda y vainilla: el departamento, iluminado, parecía transformado con las mantas coloridas que Bruce enviara cubriendo los sillones, el reproductor de música emitiendo lo que parecía Lou Bega, y la mesa puesta sobre un alegre mantel amarillo, ya tenía servida una ensalada multicolor y pan fresco en rodajas.

\- Steve!- dijo Libby volteándose de la cocina, el cabello recogido, un delantal rojo de cocina ahora sí encima de un vestido a cuadros, una gran sonrisa mientras vaciaba puré de patatas en una fuente.- Te vi desde la ventana, la cena está lista!-

La casa estaba impecable. Sus libros habían sido ordenados, desempolvados, puestos en las estanterías de un modo que quedase atractivo: un ramo de peonías amarillas decoraba la mesa de centro, y las revistas de arte estaban extendidas alrededor, coloridas e invitadoras. En el secretaire de Libby estaban, junto a sus apuntes, y su laptop, la chaqueta del uniforme de SHIELD: pero ella estaba descalza y con un vestido de algodón con una manchita de mayonesa en el escote.

*Descalza, en la cocina… te falta embarazarla y cartón completo, y los dos sabemos la tantísima pena que te daría hacer el trabajito…*

*Cierra la jeta, Buck!*

\- Libby, no tenías que…-

\- No te gusta?- dijo Libby, y se veía tan alarmada, que cuando bajó la vista a los guantes acolchados que se había puesto para sacar el asado del horno Steve se hubiera dado a sí mismo de patadas.- Pensé que debíamos celebrar, inagurar la casa… trabajaste tanto en armarla que pensé lo menos que podía hacer era… -

\- Libby, me encanta, sólo no quería que trabajaras tanto…- dijo Steve, y cuando ella volvió a sonreír, habría sido un momento muy lindo si el estómago de Steve no hubiera opinado hambrientamente que se pusieran ojitos después.

“Después”, incluyendo una larga conversación sobre las aventuras de Libby para comprar todos los ingredientes, las flores y la decepción de no encontrar en ninguna parte cera auténtica de abeja para frotar la mesa, así como la conveniencia de colocar la mesa a lo largo y no a lo ancho, y el que necesitaban comprar los huevos por docenas, ya que a ambos les gustaba desayunarlos. Steve insistió en lavar los platos, pero Libby ayudó a secarlos y guardarlos, un poco avergonzada porque había cambiado algo el orden en que la empresa de Tony los había dejado, y Steve se rió al ver que Libby había imitado la vieja costumbre de guardar los tazones colgados en ganchitos por debajo del mueble de pared.

\- Como estuvo geopolítica?- dijo Libby cuando guardaba la última taza, y le ofrecía una última taza de té, a la que Steve asintió. Ella ya le había contado cuánto había disfrutado una clase de rescate que incluía abrir un vehículo cerrado para sacar un maniquí: en vez de, como todo el mundo, romper el parabrisas, Libby había optado por forzar la puerta del copiloto, lo que con su fuerza aumentada, había sido pan comido, ganándose una nota máxima.

Steve se sintió algo avergonzado de revelar su propia ineptitud, pero al fin movió la cabeza, sentado en el cómodo sofá, los codos en las rodillas.- No me está yendo todo lo bien que quisiera, Geopolítica hoy fue… difícil. Parece que no importa cuánto me expliquen Corea, China y el Tíbet, no logro entenderlo…-

\- Geopolítica era mi… era el magister de Lydice. Supongo que podré recordar como para explicarte.- dijo ella, con serenidad: pero Steve reconoció que respiraba muy regular y profundamente, en uno de los ejercicios de respiración que seguramente Bruce le había enseñado, y que seguramente, intentaba mantenerse como Libby.

\- No quiero que me ayudes si eso va a afectar tu recuperación! Libby!- exclamó, su mano yendo a la de ella. La mirada de ella estaba fija en su taza de té, su cuerpo rígido: y Steve por un momento se temió a Liesl…

Qué había dicho Bruce y esa experta amiga suya? Anclarla. Una sola realidad. Una memoria firme. Habían hecho una analogía con una cordillera sumergida o algo así… cómo era?

\- Libby, te acuerdas como era la comida de la cantina en Liverpool esa vez que Howard nos llevó a ver los barcos capturados? Te acuerdas su cara cuando le dieron galleta salada y un pedazo de bacon por toda comida? Libby? Te acuerdas que Bucky se comió todo y pidió más sólo por hacerlo rabiar? Tú te comiste tu bacon sin chistar… quieres que compre bacon para el desayuno?- dijo con voz suave. Por un minuto temió haberlo arruinado todo al haber mencionado a Howard, pero Libby parpadeó, y volvió la animación a su rostro, como si simplemente le pusieras pause a una película y luego regresara.

\- Me la comí porque tenía hambre, pero sabía horrible.- dijo ella, y sus ojos se iluminaron al recordar.- Bucky podía comer cualquier cosa, incluso si no tenía hambre! En esos años no sabíamos nada de metabolismo, pero recuerdo que se atiborraba a leche y huevos siempre que podíamos… y carne en lata! Cómo no rodábamos? Recuerdas ese pudín que le preparaba, con crema de leche y yemas…?-

\- No, no lo recuerdo: Bucky nunca me dejó ninguno.- dijo Steve, alegre al verla reír de nuevo.- Me lo prepararás?-

\- Sí, por supuesto. Es muy calórico: nunca entendí cómo podía Bucky comer así y nunca engordar…- 

\- Bueno, siempre tenía mucha energía, cuando yo ya me caía de sueño con el suero y todo el aún seguía…- dijo Steve, pero cuando ella volvió la cabeza a su laptop y notó sus mejillas rojas, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se sonrojó también.- Bueno, era… ehm… quieres más té?-

**********************************************

\- Hola, Clint.- murmuró Bruce distraídamente. Tony y Clint, que charlaban, se interrumpieron: ya era media mañana, y los dos lo miraron hacer una línea recta al refrigerador, beberse el litro de leche con plátano que Tony dejara helándose, luego empinarse lo que quedaba de leche, y atacar los bagels como una ardilla frenética.

\- Siéntate, y te hago un té de los que te gustan, traje cardamomo…- empezó Clint, pero Bruce los ignoró y con la vieja bata de Tony abrochada flojamente los dejó ahí para bajar, los ojos entrecerrados, a la sala que una vez había sido oficina de vacaciones de Howard. El viejo pizarrón pintado de negro aun estaba allí, así como una buena cantidad de papeles, y Bruce los contempló un momento antes de agarrar un plumón y empezar a trazar símbolos en una gran hoja de papel.

\- Qué le pasa?- preguntó Clint alarmado en el umbral, al verlo inclinado, aún con pasto pegado en los pies descalzos, e ignorándolos.

\- Creo que matemáticas, eso le pasa.- dijo Tony, una sonrisa impía en su cara.- Así me veo yo cuando me pongo on fire? Es sexy.-

\- Es preocupante, dan ganas de llamar al padre Karras.- dijo Clint cruzándose de brazos.- Bruce? Todo bien?- inquirió, a lo que Bruce sólo sacudió una mano y continuó en lo suyo. Se acercó, atrayendo una silla y metiéndola contra las piernas de Bruce, que la tomó sin siquiera mirar, y observó sobre su hombro un momento, antes de que sus ojos se agrandaran y parpadease, volviéndose a Clint en silencio con una sonrisa que era casi babosa.

\- Qué está haciendo?- insistió Clint, mientras Tony juntaba la puerta y se lo llevaba de regreso a la cocina, dejándolo en paz.

\- Creo que está resolviendo la teoría de Frankl. Física teórica avanzada.- dijo Tony, los ojos brillantes.- Cómo, no tengo idea, pero la propuesta se veía… diferente a todas las que he visto. No es primera vez que pasa esto.- agregó, deteniéndose en lo que, Clint podía evaluar, era el dormitorio principal, en donde junto a la alta cama deshecha habían los detritos que se habían acostumbrado eran los habituales que rodeaban a Tony y Bruce cuando estaban juntos: libros de filosofía, una botella de agua, un anticuado bloc de notas en el lado de la cama al que le daba más sol, y tres Stark pads con ventanas abiertas en diferentes temas, algo que parecía un transistor, una bolsa de frutos secos a medio comer y los palitos de un racimo de uvas, todo amontonado encima de una camiseta arrugada y unas sandalias llenas de arena. Tony se plantó unos pantalones cargo sobre los shorts, y un camiseta limpia de Scorpions encima, y le echó una ojeada a Clint, que se había apoyado en el umbral y sonreía.

\- No es primera vez que es poseído por Einstein, es eso?-

\- De qué te ríes, Robin Hood?- Tony recogió unos tazones de la cómoda y partió la cocina, con Clint trotando tras suyo.

\- La primera vez que leí tu archivo, habría apostado que nunca te vería tan doméstico. Doméstico, Stark. El doc te ha sorbido el seso. En vez de hacer que modelos de Hawaiian Tropic te lleven la comida mientras trabajas, tú se la llevas a Bruce.-

\- Estás insinuando que debería broncearme, y llevársela en mankini?- Tony arrugó los labios en burla.- No estoy suficientemente sexy así?-

\- No me importa en qué me sirvas comida mientras sea buena.- Clint alzó las manos.- Decías que no es primera vez que pasa esto?-

\- A veces, es como si transformarse, sobre todo cuando ha estado preocupado por algo, lo liberase. Cuando vuelve, normalmente es como si su cerebro hubiera ido a 100, y vuelve ansioso de usarlo. La última vez, volvió con una teoría sobre Fermat que avanzó al menos en una línea el problema.- dijo Tony, sacando carne del refrigerador y echándola al microondas para descongelarla.- Dice que antes no le pasaba.- 

\- Quizá ahora le pasa porque sus preocupaciones habituales al volver de, de “ estoy desnudo, estoy hambriento, me están persiguiendo, a quien maté, tengo que huir de aquí” ya están resueltas, y sus cerebro puede volver on line después del… descansito?- teorizó Clint, al que Tony le alargó en premio una barra de chocolate que sacarse del freezer.- Es una idea. Dura mucho? La verdad quería hablar con él.-  
\- Puede durar un par de días. Vas a tener que conformarte en hablar conmigo.- dijo Tony airosamente, aceitando una sartén y echándole una ojeada al libro vintage de Cocina para Dummies que Bruce dejara discretamente a mano.- Necesitas algo, Barton? Después de todo, me salvaste la vida. Si quieres un Ferrari, o un viajecito improptu a Polonia justo este fin de semana, podríamos…-  
\- Has tenido noticias de Nat? Aparte del check semanal para saber que está bien, no he sabido nada. Y ya van tres semanas.- dijo Clint el rostro tranquilo, pero una sombra en su voz.  
\- Ya veo porqué quieres hablar con Bruce. No, la muy zorra no me ha enviado más que un par de escaneos de viejos documentos, es Thor el que le manda a Bruce unos correos larguísimo con selfies y hasta dibujitos en paintbrush. No quiero ni pensar qué tipo de dibujitos le manda a Jane el pervertido.- Tony bebió su café pensativamente, pero aunque el tono era burlón, sus ojos eran suaves y compasivos.- barton, Thor no dejará que nada pase, y si algo llegara a pasar, se pone full Katrina en Polonia y volamos todos para allá. Tengo al misma sensación de que Nat está metiendo la mano en un cocodrilo, pero no dejaremos que nadie le haga más daño.-

Clint se movió de la silla en la que estaba y fue al magnífico ventanal de la cocina, desde donde se dominaba el mar, luminoso a esa hora de la mañana. El oleaje al sur la isla era maravillosamente leve, pero en el roquerío del norte, el ojo conocedor podía ver una cabañita para guardar tablas de surf y toallas. Era un lugar perfecto para relajarse: un lugar en donde nerds como Bruce podían encerrarse con sus ecuaciones en bendita paz, y Tony podía trastear con sus motores al aire libre, y Clint, a lo que esto se parecía mucho al cielo, podía echarse en una hamaca con un cerveza un lado y un reproductor de música en las orejas.  
Pero claro, eso sólo si Natasha estaba tendida no muy lejos en un bikini dejándose broncear, su cuerpo espectacular en exposición mientras sorbía una margarita y leía algún tomazo de historia. Sin ella allí, difícilmente podías pedirle que estuviera tranquilo.  
Unas gaviotas jugueteaban en los árboles, sus gritos agudos. Los ojos de Clint podían distinguir, incluso con el sol de frente, la línea en donde sus plumajes blancos tenían la línea negra. Volaban fuertes e independientes, mar adentro, sin miedo, solas.  
Clint suspiró, sus dedos encallecidas en el vidrio.   
Tony le apretó el trasero con toda la mano. Cuando Clint dio un respingo, el billonario puso cara inocente.

\- Estás más flaco. No te dan de comer en SHIELD? Yo sabía que Fury era un tacaño bastardo. Hala, ayúdame a hacer un buen guiso de carne. Tenemos un montón de comida instantánea, pero por algún motivo eso no le despierta el apetito a mi hipster. Quédate unos días y les pongo carne a los dos en el trasero, palabra.-

\- Tengo que volver el martes.-

\- Pues te mandamos en jet privado, si no para qué tengo jet privado? – Tony se encogió de hombros, sacando dos objetos alargados, uno verde oscuro y otro verde lechoso.- Tienes idea de qué es cada una de estas cosas, y si deberían ir en un guiso?-

\- Stark ridículo. No tan genio sin JARVIS; verdad? Dame el zuchini, el de las líneas, yo lo rebano.- dijo Clint con una risa súbita, yendo a lavarse las manos en el lavaplatos.- Okay, te tomaré la palabra. No tengo ganas de ir a molestar a Steve y Libby ahora.-

\- Querías que Bruce te tranquilizara sobre Nat, verdad? Se le da bien calmar gente. Siempre le digo que debería ir por ese grado en psicología que le falta para la colección. Seguramente si consigue ese le dan otro gratis, con todos los que ha juntado.-

\- Tú no tienes ninguno? Siempre me ha llamado la atención que no te llamen “ doctor” o algo así…-

\- Nunca me gradué en ninguno. Una vez que aprendía lo que quería, next, a santo de qué me iba a quedar dando pruebas idiotas para probar que sabía hacer lo que sabía hacer?- Tony observó la caja de aliños con curiosidad, leyendo las etiquetas con cuidado y comparándolas con la receta en el libro.- Excepto el del MIT, y eso sólo porque mi madre quería una fiestita de graduación. Después no tenía ningún sentido.-   
Clint asintió sin mirarlo: ya había adivinado la razón. Pasaron un rato agradable, la experticia de Clint en seguir recetas la de un hombre que había vivido toda la vida solo, y cuando la carne ya humeaba en la olla, Tony se apoyó en la mesa con los brazos cruzados mientras el arquero revolvía y salteaba las verduras en un wok.

\- Muy bien, Barton. Me vas a decir al fin exactamente a qué viniste? Te dejé una invitación abierta a venir hace tres semanas. No habías asomado la nariz hasta ahora, y con cara de venir directamente de SHIELD, y no precisamente con la toalla de playa bajo el brazo. Te pasó algo? Le pasa algo a Steve? Habla de una vez.-

\- No puedo venir sólo a comerme tu comida y pasar tiempo con mi sugar daddy?- dijo Clint airosamente, pero había algo en sus ojos.

\- Escupe, Barton. Sé lo mal que te tiene lo de Nat, y tu modus operandi cuando estás deprimido suele ser encaramarte en lo más alto que encuentres y quedarte allí. De hecho, te he hecho preparar una habitación en el viejo faro… pero como sea, algo pasa. Me dices de una vez?-  
Clint oprimió los labios, y tomando la olla con cuidado, vació la carne sobre las verduras, revolviendo suavemente.

\- Es sobre Ross. Ha estado haciendo… llamadas a SHIELD. Está buscando a Bruce, Tony.-

\- Pero ese viejo de mierda no entiende?!- siseó Tony.- Qué hay que hacer? Nat lo taseó, el siguiente a va a ser Thor y ahí sí que…-

\- No Thaddeus Ross, Tony. La doctora Elisabeth Ross, su hija. Betty. Está buscando a Bruce, y parece que no está aceptando un no por respuesta. Fury me pidió que lo hablara con él.- dijo Clint, frunciendo el ceño. Tony tomó aire a su lado, y tras una pausa, se sentó a la mesa, las manos enfrente.

Clint habría podido decir algo, pero con su silencio, el temor de Tony se hizo más intenso. Si ni siquiera Clint lo calmaba inmediatamente con frases de que no tenía nada que temer, sus temores no eran infundados.

\- Es guapa?-

\- No me creo que no hayas buscado imágenes suyas antes, Stark.-

\- Eso fue hace seis años. Sigue guapa?-

\- Bruce no es tan superficial para que eso le importase, supongo, pero sí, muy guapa, si quieres saberlo. – Clint pausó un momento, antes de apagar la cocina y colocar la olla en un soporte de madera en el counter.- Muy guapa, la verdad. Creo que es de esas mujeres que no es guapa de verdad hasta los 35.-

\- Gracias.-

\- Oye, tú preguntaste.-

\- Y qué quiere? Ha dicho qué mierda quiere?- gruñó Tony.

\- Dice que verlo. Y es bastante insistente.- Clint alzó las manos.- No podemos cerrarle la puerta para siempre. Los dos son adultos, y si Bruce acepta verla, es su asunto.-

Tony dio un golpe en la mesa y se volvió, paseándose un momento por la cocina, las manos alzadas yendo a su pelo, a su cuello, como si intentase calmarse a sí mismo, su rostro tenso con rabia, temor y preocupación a la vez.

\- Porqué ahora, Clint? Todo estaba tan bien. Tres semanas de paz es mucho pedir? – bufó al fin, mientras Clint llenaba tres bowls y dejaba la olla aún tibia en el horno.- Ha estado… ha estado bien conmigo, verdad?- preguntó al fin, en voz baja.

\- Come, Stark. Y tú sabes que SHIELD lleva años con Bruce en la mira. Sé bastante sobre él, y no, nunca ha estado mejor.- Clint se reclinó en el mesón, comiendo de pie.- Pero Fury me encargó que los ponga en contacto, y eso voy a hacer.-

\- Qué le da el derecho a esa zorra de volver a su vida después de seis años!? Podría haberlo buscado antes! Y si es un truco de Ross?- 

\- Crees que no lo he pensado? Si es un truco de Ross, ahora sí que lo agarramos con las manos sucias.- dijo Clint, la vista en su plato.

\- Fury está usando a Bruce de carnada… de nuevo?-

\- Tony, no vamos a estar a salvo de ese bastardo hasta que lo agarremos. Pero supongo que, como bien sabes, está la posibilidad de que esté buscando a Bruce simple y sencillmente porque aún lo quiere y quiere volver con él.- Clint masticó, tragó, y señaló con la cuchara.- Y yo no podría culparla por eso.-

\- Y si es así, hay que dejarlos, qué? Montar casita con verja blanca al lado de la Torre? Con jaula para cuando a papá no le guste la comida de mamá?!- soltó Tony.- Maldita sea, Barton! La zorra lo dejó irse! Lo dejó! La muy…- y el veneno con el que estalló Tony le dejó claro a Clint que era algo que había pensado antes con detalle.- ella lo abandonó, lo dejó irse solo, sin, ayuda, sin recursos, a la calle! Yo jamás lo dejaría irse solo! No tendría miedo de enfrentar hambre, miedo, persecuciones, porque estaríamos juntos! La desgraciada lo botó en cuanto se hizo claro que Bruce no podía darle la casita con la verja blanca y los hijos que querían! No puede tener cara de volver ahora, Clint, no puede…!-

\- No, no puede.- asintió Clint, sorpresivamente.- A mí también me parece el colmo. Me parece el reverendo colmo de que después d dejarlo en una carretera lluviosa con lo puesto, después de que él le salvó la vida y no le mató al padre con todo lo que el viejo se lo ha buscado, la zorra aparezca seis años después, justo cuando Bruce recupera la estima pública como Hulk, Bannermed empieza a hacer dinero y se sabe que es el mejor amigo de un billonario. Me suena tan mal como a ti, y la chica esta tendría que hacer bastante más que llorar y colgarse de Bruce para que yo le crea que tiene buenas razones en buscarlo. Por ello, por su “ seguridad”, voy a estar plantado en ese reencuentro como un poste, y si la zorrita se sale del molde, le meto una flecha y después te la dejo. Estamos claros?-  
Tony asintió, antes de sentarse y empezar a comer.- No te imaginaba de mi posesivo, stalkerístico lado, Barton.-

\- Curiosamente, Stark, en esto estoy mucho más de tu lado que del lado del Capi y la mierda de “ si amas algo, déjalo libre” El mundo es una mierda, y ya le ha hecho suficiente daño a Bruce, a Nat, a ti… créeme que no me voy a quedar sentado mientras el mundo intenta hacerle lo mismo a Thor y al Cap. Mi tolerancia para ver a la gente que amo regurgitada y escupida es más bien baja.-

\- Me amas, Barton?- dijo Tony, el mohín haciendo que sus ojos chispearan.

\- No le meto a alguien las manos hasta los codos sin amor, cariño mío.-

\- Vete a la…-

***********************

Podría haber sido tanto más difícil. Podría haber sido triste. El otoño ya coloreaba las hojas, y a pesar de las llamadas frecuentes – bueno, Natasha nunca llamaba- habría estado solo en una ciudad nueva, en un apartamento nuevo, solo por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. Después de la muerte de su madre, la madre de Bucky y el mismo Bucky habían tomado tanta preponderancia en su vida, que había sido como otro par de madres: luego, había venido el ejército, y Steve no había tenido que preocuparse por mucho, casi por nada, de las cosas básicas. Siempre habían órdenes que ejecutar, proyectos que estudiar, misiones que analizar, y comida en las barracas, horarios y agendas.

Ahora, aparte de las horas que pasaba en el Triskelion en clase y entrenando para unirse a los equipos STRIKE ( cuándo? Fury no lo había dicho. Un mes, un año, dos?) su tiempo era suyo. Era cierto que pasaba mucho estudiando y tratando de ponerse al día con el siglo XXI: ya tenía Excel casi down pat. Pero el resto del tiempo…

… podría haber sido horrible.

Era fantástico. Steve se detuvo una mañana antes de salir a correr, costumbre que continuaba porque seguía despertándose a las cinco en punto todos los días, y al ver algo caído junto a la puerta lo recogió: era un tubo de labial, que debía haber rodado sin que Libby lo notara, del color que usaba, Peach Coral. Y a Steve, que llevado por un impulso que no quería analizar lo destapó, lo olió y pasó un dedo por el borde, antes de probar el sabor del maquillaje- fresco, algo cremoso, un deje a fruta.- la sonrisa mientras bajaba la escalera con ese sabor en la boca no podías quitársela. Trotó por los puentes del Potomac, el cielo despejado tras los árboles que amarilleaban, y pensó que alguna vez en Brooklyn había soñado con esto: salud, dinero, un trabajo que le diera el poder de ayudar a muchas personas, un hogar cómodo, una hermosa y gentil chica que lo esperase en casa con una cena deliciosa y una conversación… bueno, cuando había soñado eso, había tenido doce años, no había pedido más, sobre todo porque no veía posibilidades de conseguir ninguno de los ítems.

Ahora lo tenía todo. Había tenido que perder su mundo entero para ganar su sueño, pero como en un amargo juego de karma, Dios le había dado justo lo que había pedido, incluida la hermosa chica. 

Una hermosa chica que aparte de hacer unos roasts y un budín de patatas que hacía que se te hiciera la boca agua, era capaz de clavarle un destornillador a alguien y casi matar a uno de sus únicos amigos, eso sí. Una bella chica que estaba aceando todas sus clases en SHIELD mientras que él tenía que pasarse noches estudiando para sacar un “aprobado” y sobre cuyo origen, aunque sospechaba que Clint había negociado lo suficiente con Fury, aún no se sentaba a tener una conversación real al respecto con él. 

Nick Fury era su jefe, y le estaba guardando secretos.

Nadie, excepto los Avengers y Pepper sabían lo que había pasado con Tony y Libby. Y Steve sentía cierta culpabilidad, no sólo por lo que había pasado, que ya lo hacía sentir bastante mal, sino por la aceptación de ocultarlo de parte de Tony, cuando podría haber chillado desde los techos que había que encerrarla y habría estado en su derecho. Steve sospechaba que si la víctima hubiera sido Bruce o Clint, lo habría hecho.   
Cuando se trataba de sí mismo, Tony tenía menos instinto de conservación que una polilla. 

“ Porqué voy a hacer un show? Sobreviví. Si no sobreviviera, podría hacer show…”

“ No, no podrías, Stark!”

“ Ves? El show no tiene porqué ocurrir…!”

Steve sacudió la cabeza, riendo. Stark loco. Tony no era Howard. Howard jamás se habría puesto en la línea como Tony hacía. Y Steve tenía duda si había amado alguna vez con el abandono, la loca generosidad, la pasión con que Tony amaba a los suyos. Steve no era un tipo demostrativo, pero esperaba algún día tener la posibilidad de mostrarle a Tony que el afecto que le tenía superaba con mucho el que Howard le hubiera inspirado alguna vez.   
Howard no era el tipo que le hubiera mandado una juguera especial para jugo de naranja, porque sabía exactamente cuánto le gustaba recién exprimido.  
Steve los extrañaba a todos, pero también sentía una satisfacción que nunca había conocido al vivir así, en una ciudad nueva, en un hogar nuevo, en una experiencia que no había tenido antes. Caminar bajo los árboles, una bolsa de bagels y tostitos para llevar a casa lo hacía sonreír, sabiendo que Libby lo esperaba, con la casa tan impecable como siempre. En la perfecta tradición de una mujer de los 40, Libby parecía mantenerla así sin esfuerzo, y Steve sospechaba que ella coordinaba sus esfuerzos de limpieza con las horas en que él no estaba en casa a propósito. De un modo que jamás se le hubiera pasado por a cabeza en los años 40, Steve se dio cuenta que se había modernizado, porque le parecía mal: quería hacer su parte. Además, cómo diablos se las había arreglado para alcanzar a limpiar las molduras del techo? Había notado que brillaban de limpias la última vez que había estado echado en el sillón estudiando.

Libby estaba haciendo que su casa, una mezcla entre los años 40 y el 2012, fuera una auténtica casa. Fuera su casa, una casa para él, en donde nadie más que él se sentiría cómodo, y por eso, Steve se sentía estúpidamente agradecido. No sólo había tanto sobre sí mismo que no tenía que explicar, como el porqué los nuggets de la cafetería le parecían la cosa más repulsiva jamás inventada, porqué a veces las modas lo hacían frenar en seco en la calle, o porqué una estupidez como el comercial del tanque de tiburones roto lo hacía reír a carcajadas ( había que adquirir super fuerza de repente para entenderlo). Incluso sus frustraciones con SHIELD habían acabado divirtiéndolo: Libby le había mostrado un foro en donde la gente se quejaba de sus trabajos, y entre las horribles historias que habían leído juntos, habían algunas que lo habían hecho reír también.

Steve había encontrado cómo instalar Spotify él solito en el sistema de audio del departamento, y Libby tenía música puesta todo el santo día. Y ella le había mostrado en Pinterest cómo hacer una pantalla de lámpara en base a cucharitas de plástico, lo que los había vuelto unos cazadores de cucharitas. Ya habían calculado que necesitaban 900, y pensaban usar sólo rescatadas.

Sí, era un proyecto ridículo, pero muy divertido.

Si sólo encajase mejor en SHIELD. Si sólo eso fuera más fácil: Libby lo hacía parecer fácil, charlando con sus conocidos, sentándose en la cafetería con sus compañeros de equipo, y por lo que oía, literalmente salvándole la vida a uno en un accidente en sus clases de buceo. La cafetería de SHIELD era un gran espacio, y había un corredor abierto que lo rodeaba a la altura del segundo piso, lo que hacía que todo el mundo lo llamara food pit en vez de food court: y a Steve a veces le gustaba sentarse allí con un wrap y mirar pasar a los agentes, identificando a los más arrogantes, los más débiles o los más hábiles. 

Le gustaba ver a Libby tan en su elemento, haciendo amigos, aunque en esos momentos sonaba más como Lydice que como Libby, la Libby anticuada que tenía en casa. Eran roonmates: aún ni siquiera eran verdaderos amigos. Y Steve no tenía la menor idea de cómo acercarse más.

Con frecuencia, Clint se descolgaba del techo directamente en la silla enfrente y le robaba un wrap. La vez número tres, Steve había dejado de dar un respingo. La vez número siete, se había dado cuenta que Clint siempre se dejaba caer cuando había tenido un día especialmente mierdero.

Por ello, cada vez que cometía un error o era masticado por un superior, Steve compraba un segundo refresco de naranja y tres wraps extras, y la verdad era rara la vez en que calculaba mal y tenía que acabar comiéndoselos solo.

\- Tú sabes que la mitad de esos desgraciados sólo son más duros contigo porque crecieron leyendo tus comics y con tu leyenda. Sólo quieren ser los tipos que corrigieron al Capitán América, es todo.-

\- No eran mis comics, Clint. Los únicos comic míos serían los que dibujo sobre nosotros. Ellos pueden haber crecido con un Capitán América que escupía verdades jingoístas de los 40, pero ése no soy yo.-

\- Okay, me considero corregido.- dijo Clint mordiendo su wrap.- Pero aún así, Steve. No te lo tomes demasiado personal. Es más, incluso… creo que algunos como Rumlow solo quieren probar que no te dan un trato especial. Si Fury te hubiera mandado derecho a misiones y te hubieras equivocado allí, habría sido…-

\- Clint, no me estoy quejando. Aprenderé. Quizá me cueste, pero lo lograré, y daré lo mejor de mí, si puedo.- 

\- Me olvidaba con quien hablaba. Te iba a preguntar, el burrito del partido liberal es por ti, verdad…?-

Steve se echó a reír escupiendo pedacitos de lechuga. Clint alargó la mano a su mochila, sacando un bloc de dibujo.

\- Puedo mirar? Estos son los comics sobre nosotros?- 

Sin embargo, a veces ni siquiera la paciencia de Steve y el apoyo de Clint lograban calmar su malhumor. Después de una desastrosa clase de táctica, su peor ramo, había acabado con una caja de helado en el sofá, el televisor puesto en deportes a los que no les estaba prestando atención, y con tantas ganas de poner el puño a través de algo, que debería haberse quedado en el gimnasio. Estaba tan furioso que demolió el helado que había comprado para la cena, y con los talones en el sofá y la espalda presionada contra el respaldo, dibujó páginas de Avengers destrozando Chitauris como un modo de calmar la acidez.

\- Steve? Ya llegaste?- Libby, con su vestido floreado ( le conocía cuatro vestidos y unos pantalones blancos: aparentemente, no tenía más en su closet. Era cierto que era un buen guardarrropa para 1940, pero no para 2014. Incluso Clint le había mencionado que no estaría mal regalarle trapitos, y había iniciado la tendencia con un abrigado canguro morado)

\- Terminé temprano.- dijo Steve, con mucho entusiasmo. Libby estaba sonrojada por el viento, que se había vuelto frío, y llevaba la chaqueta de Stark Industries cerrada hasta el cuello, el cabello revuelto. Sonreía cuando puso una bolsa de la compra en el counter de la cocina, pero una mirada de reojo pareció decirle lo que hacía falta saber, y se ocupó en colocar los huevos en la huevera del refrigerador.

\- Miss May nos dio la mañana libre, si estás libre mañana. Pensé que quizá podríamos ir a buscar esa maquinita para hacer pan de la que hablábamos…-

\- Tengo que estudiar. Aunque no sé para qué…- Steve no logró evitar que se le notara la amargura en la voz. No quería ser quejoso: no quería ser resentido: no quería ser el tipo que se lleva los problemas a casa, pero se sentía… dolido. Y sí, Libby, dese que la conociera, lo hacía desear hablar y vaciar lo que sentía con la seguridad de que con su comprensión de dónde venía – el conocimiento del hombre que lo habían criado para ser- lo hacía… comprenderlo mejor. O al menos no juzgarlo tan duramente como él mismo se juzgaba.

\- Que pasó? Rumlow otra vez?- dijo Libby, sirviendo dos vasos de leche de vainilla. Era algo horrendamente cliché y cursi, y terriblemente, a los dos les encantaba.

\- No. Fue Jalozny, el secretario de Pierce. Fue en Táctica 301. De nuevo confundí Albania con Serbia, y cuando di la indicación de avanzar para resolver una situación de rehenes, él… bueno, no estuvo de acuerdo.- acabó en voz baja.

“… podría ser bueno recordar, Capitán Rogers, que estamos en 2014, y que el acercamiento de “ guns drawn, here comes America” no es el más adecuado, aunque no discuto que puede haber funcionado en 1945. La actitud John Wayne solamente acabará con todos muertos, o al menos con sus compañeros muertos, los que no tienen el suero del supersoldado. Por eso, le sugiero que hasta que tenga un plan, se abstenga de comentarios absurdos. Sobre todo porque aún hay quien cree en The Man With A Plan…”

\- Creo que las situaciones con rehenes son las más difíciles de resolver, pero quedarse quietos y esperar nunca ha salvado a nadie.- dijo Libby, escuchándolo atentamente. Cuando fijaba sus ojos azules en ti, tenías su total atención: Steve amaba el como nunca sentía la necesidad de desviar la vista a su teléfono, a una pantalla, a otra cosa. Cuando Libby te escuchaba, te sentías escuchado.

\- Mañana sigue el tema, y aunque trato de prestar atención, y responder lo que quieren que responda, no logro entender… no, sí entiendo. Lo que pasa es que no estoy de acuerdo. No puedo tomar las mismas decisiones que ellos toman, las que quieren que tome.- dijo Steve, las manos entrecruzadas, apretadas como si castigaran su propia estupidez.- Cómo voy a pretender comandarlos, Libby? Creí que lo estaba haciendo bien como líder de los Avengers, pero empiezo a pensar que no estoy preparado para comandar ni siquiera un kínder…- 

\- No creo que quieran que les digas lo que ellos ya razonan. Creo que si has tenido éxito en tantos campos de batalla es porque justo, no piensas como ellos, ni como sus enemigos. No dicen que la sorpresa es lo que mejor sirve en batalla? Al menos, eso dice Fury.- dijo Libby pensativa. Steve sintió que su rabia se disolvía en una sonrisa.

\- No sabía que había estudiado mis batallas…-

\- No sé nada de guerra, pero Bucky siempre me contaba sus triunfos.- dijo Libby, y sus ojos eran dulcísimos en la memoria.- Estaba tan orgulloso de ti, Steve.- 

Tan orgulloso…

*A ese pendejo enano, bocón y mal genio que no sabía cuándo ya lo habían pateado suficiente? A él lo sigo, Steve. *

*Venga, tomaste Vichy con un puñado de hombres. *

* Y Carter, *

*Atrapamos Nazis, reventamos Ravensbruck, abrimos el camino a los Alpes… Stevie, no vas a dejar que unas mierdecitas que nunca han visto batalla de verdad excepto por pantallas te miren hacia abajo cuando tú le escupiste en la cara al Red Skull en persona?*

Steve alzó la vista para decirle el alivio que sentía: el sólo recuerdo de Buck parecía haberle devuelto un poco de valor. A veces sentía que todas sus memorias no eran más que sueños, que en verdad no había sido el capitán de hombres que recordaba: pero la memoria de Bucky hacía real todo lo demás. Bucky estaba demasiado vivo en su corazón para ser nada más que dolorosamente real…

Y vio a Libby con las manos recogidas en el regazo, el rostro bajo.

*Lo ama todavía. De qué me sorprendo? Yo lo amo todavía. Oh, Libby. *

Steve alargó mano, queriendo tomar las de ella, pero Libby se levantó, llevando los vasos al fregadero.

\- Quizá lo que necesitan es alguien que piense diferente.- dijo ella, inclinada sobre el agua espumosa. ( Una vez, Pepper le había preguntado a los Avengers qué era lo que más le gustaba de la cocina state of the art de la Torre, qué les parecía lo más importante. Steve se había expandido sobre las virtudes de la congelación de alimentos: Tony se había abrazado a su cafetera: Thor había baboseado el tostador automático, mientras que Clint se le declaraba al lavavajillas.   
Libby lo había pensado largamente y había dicho que el agua corriente. Después de todo, había sido una campesinita en Wyoming, 1930)

*************************

\- .... una vez alejados los insurgentes, dejamos que los VAC avancen con fuego de artillería, y una vez cortada la retirada, se aseguraría el perímetro. Sandberg?-

\- Establecería dobles guardias, y trazaría una ruta de escape mientras aseguro la posición.-

\- Roscoe?-

\- Fijaría un perímetro secundario y estacionaría artillería pesada fija, para anclar la unidad.-

\- Rogers?- El Comandante Jalozny miró de reojo a la esquina en donde el famoso Capitán América estaba sentado, la libreta que estaba a medias garrapateada con clases y la otra mirad con dibujos en la mano, las cejas fruncidas mientras estudiaba el display en las pantallas y en el mapa 3D sobre la mesa.- Rogers? Su movida?-

\- Lo siento, señor.- dijo Steve, una mano cruzada en el cinturón, el codo apoyado en esa mano para apoyar la otra en el mentón.- Yo no atacaría.-

\- Rogers, ya sabemos que es un pacifista, lo que le pregunto es…-

\- No atacaría como lo hizo usted.- dijo Steve con sequedad.

\- No? Y qué haría, Rogers, a ver? Alguna idea patriótica como alzar la bandera para la foto con sus hombres otra vez?-

\- Eso lo hicieron en Iwo Jima. Yo estaba en el frente occidental, señor.- dijo Steve, leve burla en su voz.- En primer lugar, ni soñaría poner ATVs en ese terreno. En   
Syria, la arena polvosa rica en hierro crea buenas carreteras, pero en la zona de Hama, la deforestación creó zonas de arcilla blanca por el suelo rico en sílice.-

\- Gracias por la clase de geología, Rogers. Eso qué tiene que ver…-

\- Las temperaturas en esta época del año son de cuarenta grados Celsius a la sombra, Comandante. Si sube a esas colinas ATV’s con artillería encima, el suelo se quebrará bajo ellos, quedarán atrapados, y los insurgentes que conocen el terreno los van a masacrar.- dijo Steve simplemente. Su rostro era estudiadamente sereno mientras observaba el tablero 3D, y entrecerrando los ojos, alargó la mano al display, deteniéndose antes y echándole una mirada a Jalozny.  
El Comadante asintió, los labios fruncidos, y Steve retiró los pesados vehículos de combate, los cambió por tres motocicletas, y dejando atrás a cincuenta de los ochenta hombres, subió a doce de ellos a lo alto de la colina.

\- Doce? Contra treinta insurgentes que sacar del cantón? Rogers, está loco, los van a…- empezó Roscoe, el más aventajado de la clase.

\- Shh.- dijo Jalozny. – Y ahora, Capitán?-

\- Los insurgentes saldrán, sin mucho cuidado, porque doce hombres se capturan, no se matan. Una vez que estén aquí… los nuestros retroceden… y las motocicletas   
siguen a los insurgentes, arrinconándolos contra… estos… otros doce hombres, refugiados, acá, en las grietas naturales que surcan la zona. Una vez que los tengan rodeados, los desarman, con las menos bajas posibles.-

\- No matarlos, Rogers? Eso no es muy idealista?- 

\- Idealista es tratar de apegar la realidad a un ideal.- dijo Steve con sequedad, antes de teclear rápidamente un set de comandos que hizo que un helicóptero Midnight, camuflado, recogiese a los virtuales prisioneros y sus captores.- Pragmático es traerlos para interrogarlos, y dejar a su base preguntándose quién se los llevó, si fueron los amerikaaans o cualquiera de las otras tres facciones luchan por dominar Syria. El caos apresura la autodestrucción: mientras más desorganizados estén, más fácil es rodear a los insurgentes y separar líderes de simples seguidores y víctimas inocentes. No hacer la guerra es idealista: acortar las guerras ganándolas es práctico.- acabó, volteándose a Jalozny, que no asintió, pero tampoco negó la opinión de Steve. Cuando todos salieron al terminar la clase, Jalosny se detuvo junto a Steve, que recogía sus apuntes.

\- Hay más ideas de donde vino esa pragmática solución, Capitán Rogers?-

\- Sólo deseo hacer mi trabajo lo más efectivamente que pueda, señor.- dijo Steve, seriamente. Jalosny asintió, retorciéndose el bigote, antes de relajarse en una sonrisa. 

\- Entonces es hora que alguien le dé un trabajo diferente, no es así?-

**********************

Clint se había burlado y le había regalado inmediatamente una copia del Juego de Ender: pero Steve había sido invitado inmediatamente como asistente, luego como comentarista, luego como apoyo logístico y finalmente como comandante de misiones desde la base de control, asistiendo como central de órdenes a diferentes grupos STRIKE y SPIN en diferentes partes del mundo. Sus horarios se volvieron extrañísimos, ya que no podías calcular a qué hora un grupo STRIKE entraría pateando las puertas en Tokyo o un grupo SPIN tendría que dejar su cobertura y entrar en acción. Pero Steve disfrutaba el nerviosismo de las salas de control, estudiaba las misiones a fondo, y pronto se hizo obvio que después de su quinceava misión exitosa, cero agentes caídos, efectividad del 93%, que Steve era absolutamente brillante en mover personas y cosas en el campo de batalla, ya fuera diplomática o bélica. Sorprendió a Pierce al conocer mejor que él las facciones de Oriente Medio: descolocó a Fury, al conocer más que él las capacidades de Melinda May y de Grant Ward en misión: desarmó al violento Brock Rumlow al ordenar una extracción sin tomar prisioneros en Laos, y se ganó el respeto de Jasper Sitwell al guiar a un grupo SPIN directo bajo la nariz del agonizante Kim Joung. Fue esa última misión, cuya intel dirigió a un grupo comandado por Clint Barton a inutilizar unas cabezas nucleares de Corea y que podría haberle costado la vida al arquero de no ser por lo precavido de su Capitán, la que acabó por convertir al Capitán América en el Comandante Rogers, en el primer ascenso que se ganara a pulso.

Steve estaba tan feliz esa tarde, después de recibir el memo, que voló a casa entre las felicitaciones, llamando por telefóno inmediatamente al dejar el Triskelion de civil.

\- Habla el Comandante Rogers. Necesito comunicarme con Mr. Stark.-

\- Comandante Rogers? Mr Stark está ocupado. Creo que se encuentra en su jacuzzi especial de dinero y no puedo interrumpir el masaje.- ( al otro lado, tras la voz de Bruce aflautada, se oían los furiosos “ Dámelo, Banner!”)-

\- Una pena. El Comandante Rogers quería dejarle un mensajito.-

\- Si es pedirle perdón por dejar que a Clint lo entregaran en formato cubo rubik…-

(“ Sí, en verdad era más fácil cortar y pegar que tratar de desarmar el nudo en que lo entregaste, Rogers!” se oyó el gruñido atrás)

\- No era eso, pero pídele mi perdón por casi dejarlo sin marido…-

(“ Bruce, mi Starkphone NO, que es un prototipo!!”)

\- … y avísale que iré a verlo el próximo fin de semana. Dijo que brindaríamos cuando triunfara y le cobraré la palabra.- Steve se quedó mirando el teléfono y soltó una carcajada.- me están escuchando? Por Dios, tienen ropa encima?-

\- Te sirve un sí y un no?-

\- Comandante Rogers fuera. Ya iré yo a poner orden allá, soldados.- dijo Steve, ya llegando a su edificio y cortando la comunicación, para subir la escalera de tres en tres. Al llegar al descansillo, se detuvo, y apoyándose en la pared, teceló rápidamente en el Starkphone antes de cerrarlo con una pausa pensativa por un momento.

@S.Rogers a @bojemoi

Me han hecho Comandante. Te extraño. 

@S.Rogers a @IAMTHOR

Me han ascendido! Esperare a que regreses para la celebración!

@IAMTHOR a @S.Rogers

CONGRATULATIONS en esta feliz y merecida ocasión! Brindaré por ti bajo este cielo nublado, deseándote lo mejor, mi Capitán.

 

Steve sonrió para sí, su mano apretando el teléfono. Hubiera querido llamar a Peggy, pero era mejor que lo viera en persona para no alterarla innecesariamente. Y si Nat no le contestaba, le quedaba una sola mujer a la que darle las buenas noticias.

Libby no estaba ni cocinando, ni limpiando, ni estudiando. Era raro verla quieta: aunque nunca parecía de verdad agitada, muy rara vez la veías ociosa. Pero parecía muy tranquila: estaba acodada en la tumbona que habían puesto en el balconcito, las manos reposando en el vientre, y tenía audífonos en las orejas, los ojos cerrados. No lo había oído entrar.

Estaba canturreando para sí, y Steve sintió que de repente se le cerraba la garganta. Era una canción que cantaban los soldados en 1940: uno de los primeros verdaderos hits de la guerra. Era We’ll meet again.

 

We’ll meet again  
Don’t know where  
Don’t know when  
But I know we’ll meet again  
Some sunny day.

 

Steve se quedó helado. La canción le era tan familiar como sus propias manos, como su propia voz: había sido tan popular! Escucharla fue como si hiciera retroceder todo kilómetros, años, décadas. Las palabras parecían proféticas, pesadas, reales.

 

Keep smiling through  
Just like you always do  
'Till the blue skies chase  
Those dark clouds far away

 

Bucky la había cantado con ese barítono suyo…

\- Libby?- susurró, pero no le salió la voz. Ella estaba tendida allí, quieta, todo su cuerpo al sol, que destellaba en su cabello, en su camiseta blanca sobre el simple pantalón de buzo de SHIELD azul que llevaba. Estaba medio dormida, seguramente.

*Nos encontramos de nuevo, a pesar de todo, un día soleado. Tú y yo: a pesar de la muerte, el tiempo, las nubes, tú y yo…*

Steve avanzó como si sus pies se movieran solos. Avanzó, y en el silencio podía oír el rumor de la música de sus audífonos. Sí, era esa canción.

 

And I will just say hello  
To the folks that you know  
Tell them you won't be long  
They'll be happy to know  
That, as I saw you go  
You were singing this song

 

Steve sintió como si una mano lo empujara, pero era perfectamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Se inclinó, una mano a cada lado de los hombros de Libby, y depositó un beso en su sien, caliente por el sol. La inesperada temperatura hizo que se le hiciera la boca agua, y su mano se cerró en la lona cálida bajo sí, rozando su brazo bajo la manga. Descendió los labios, y vio abrirse los ojos de ella tan cerca, tan grandes y misteriosos, dulces de sueño.

Libby, lo último que le quedara de Bucky, un recuerdo dulce entre todos los recuerdos amargos… su mano fue a su mejilla, y en contestación, ella parpadeó, lento y perdido aún, una sonrisa para él brotando en sus labios suaves, húmedos…

Steve supo que besarla sería como el primer toque de diana de la mañana, un comienzo. Que iba a ser como decir adiós desde un muelle, a algo que se alejaba en la niebla. Que iba a ser fresco, como el primer sorbo de agua tras el jogging, y caliente, como el último café en una noche fría. Que iba a ser mágico y real a la vez: que besaría a Libby, pero iba a estar besando a Bucky en sus labios, a Peggy, a otro Steve Rogers, y que también estaría besando a su futuro, todo a la vez.

Y que a la vez estaría besando a la sencilla chica que le preparaba las panquecas a veces y que le gustaba plancharle las camisas a la perfección.

El beso fue tenue, lento, una caricia casi inocente, casi infantil: labios cerrados en labios cerrados, nada más que una rpomesa de humedad, de calor, y luego, la pausa y el suspiro de Steve contra la boca de ella.

\- Me ascendieron.- dijo él en voz, baja, una mano temblándole en la manga de ella. Libby se enderezó, y le echó los brazos al cuello silenciosamente; y en ese momento de sol y paz, el hombre del pasado vio finalmente su propio futuro.

 

*************************************  
(1) El suero del supersoldado llevaba *todo* a los límites máximos de resistencia, poder y energía. O sea saquen las cuentas del túnel carpiano de Steve ( si no fuera por que se curaba rápido... )


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO III

FEEL LIKE A MONSTER

The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

 

Había algo en el rostro de Pepper cuando se bajó de la lancha, más impecable in capris de diseñador y blusa rayada que muchas mujeres en vestido de noche, que Bruce no le gustó nada. Pepper tenía una furia helada que se sentía como el crujir lejano de un glaciar, algo que te hacía pensar “ uh oh” aunque no tuvieras la más mínima idea de qué había provocado su enojo. 

Sin embargo, aparentemente no era con él, ya que respondió a su saludo echándole los brazos al cuello y apretándolo contra su delicado cuerpo, y subiendo ligera la escalinata de la playa agarrada de su brazo con firmeza. Bruce quería a Pepper con sorprendente profundidad, y verla más curvilínea, con mejor color, más sonriente y con cierta tibieza en los ojos por Skype sabía que se lo debía a Rhodey: pero ahora, Pepper se veía un poco descolocada, casi un poco enferma, por lo que Bruce pensó que quizá lo que ella necesitaba era un médico más que un amigo. Parecía nauseada, la verdad.

\- Está todo bien, Pepper?- preguntó en voz baja, mientras le abría la puerta. Bruce había sido muy bien criado. Pepper esquivó su mirada, y eso lo preocupó aún más, porque al mismo tiempo su mano le apretó el brazo en señales antagónicas.- Pepper?-

\- Necesito hablar con Tony a solas.- dijo ella, mirándolo de frente y luego mordiéndose los labios y apartando la vista. Parecía culpable, y disgustada.

\- Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?- dijo él despacio. Pepper, inesperadamente, se empinó en las puntas para besarle la frente, una emoción extraña y feroz en sus ojos.

\- No, querido mío. Pero gracias.-

\- Entonces estaré en la terraza, preparando margaritas, para cuando acabes de masticar a Tony. Qué hizo ahora?-

\- Tengo que hablarlo con él primero.- dijo ella, y por el modo que le brillaban los ojos, Bruce, que sabía que Pepper tenía el temperamento de un tártaro, decidió quedarse cerca porque si las voces subían mucho, quizá tuviera que intervenir.

**************************

\- Hola, Pep.- Tony estaba sentado en el suelo en el garaje, una moto de agua desarmada a sus pies, grandes pedazos de software alrededor, y sus manos engrasadas y sucias metidas en lo profundo del motor. Al igual que Pepper, Tony se veía mejor: a pesar de su herida, había recuperado peso, estaba tostado, con el cabello espeso y lustroso, los músculos de los brazos apretados y abultados mientras tironeaba furiosamente una bujía mal puesta.- Qué guapa estás, cómo te he extrañado, pásame la llave 6?-

\- Tony.- dijo Pepper, y su voz era helada. – Mírame a la cara.-

\- a qué se me olvidó asistir ahora…?- Tony se calló, porque el bofetón de Pepper había sido feroz, furiosa, la mano de Pepper fuerte y dura como vidrio. Tony parpadeo, se limpió una gota de sangre porque se había mordido el labio, y miró a Pepper con calma, que estaba roja de ira pero tenía los ojos húmedos. 

\- Okay. – dijo Tony calmadamente.- Qué hice para merecerme eso? No me pegues de nuevo, pero no me acuerdo, lo que no significa que diga que no lo hice…-

\- Tony…- susurró Pepper, la voz baja y furiosa, y sí, herida.- Estás enfermo! Enfermo de la cabeza! Es lo más… degenerado que te he visto hacer, y Dios sabe que te he visto hacer muchas cosas, pero Rhodey es tu amigo, Tony, tu amigo, y Bruce… cómo te atreves siquiera a pensar que soy ese tipo de persona!? Que soy capaz de herir así a Bruce Banner!? Eres un jodido monstruo…-

El rostro de Tony, que habìa parecido aliviado al verla, se ensombreció, y luego se endureció, la alarma dando paso al enojo.

\- No tengo la menor idea de qué me estás hablando, Pepper. Así que vas a tener que explicarte antes de seguir gritado, porque aunque normalmente todo es mi culpa, quiero saber a què diablos te refieres con herir a Bruce. Es Bannermed...?-

\- No seas hijo de puta, Tony.- siseó Pepper. Sus ojos estaban secos, pero el feroz sonrojo en sus mejillas, parecía sangre.- No jueges con...-

\- Te recuerdo que estoy convaleciente, esperaba un poco de preocupación... un poquito de amor para tu ex que casi no la cuenta...- Tony intentó sonreírle y bromear, pero la cara de Pepper se desencajó en disgusto, y sacando su teléfono con manos temblorosas de rabia, casi se lo estampó en cara, tanto que Tony retrocedió un poco, antes de tomarlo y empezar a leer. Pepper le dio la espalda, los brazos cruzados apretadamente, como si no pudiera soportar mirarlo mientras él leía, pero cuando la pausa se alargó, se volvió roja de furia.

\- Qué? Me vas a decir que no te acuerdas, o está felicitándote por la gramática, o…?-

\- Pep, cállate. Estoy leyendo.- dijo Tony, y su voz había bajado varias octavas. Pepper vio con sorpresa que Tony ahora estaba serio, muy serio, y se mordía el labio, mientras que sus espesas cejas se juntaban sobre el puente de la nariz.

Finalmente, Tony empezó a teclear, y Pepper se indignó.

\- Ahora qué? Te lo estás respondiendo a ti mismo, o…?- 

\- Pepper.- dijo Tony, y su voz era calma y dura, sus ojos encontrando los suyos.- Yo no te escribí esto.-

\- Está firmado T! Tú firmabas así las notas que me mandabas!-

\- Te mandaba notas que decían que quería besarte antes de dormir cuando estabas en Tokyo, no que quería meterte la mano entera hasta el cérvix y hacerte aullar!- exclamó Tony, dejando el teléfono con un gesto de disgusto en la mesa.- Yo no te mandé esa sex letter.-

\- Pero está enviada de un servidor de la Torre! La hice buscar! Y está firmada…!- Pepper, desconcertada, se acercó a Tony, pero él pasó por su lado, su espalda dura y tensa, sus manos empuñadas.

\- Pepper, si quisiera “ metértelo en el útero y eyacular ahí hasta preñarte” te garantizo que te lo diría en la cara, no te mandaría algo así. Y sabes que estoy con Bruce…- agregó, un tic en su mejilla.- Realmente, esto es lo que piensas que soy? Después de estar conmigo, de conocerme… vaya. No es raro que hayas roto conmigo, really.- acabó, su voz oscura. 

\- Tony.- dijo Pepper, entrecerrando los ojos.- Si no fuiste tú, cómo…?-

\- Supongo que aunque te lo jurara sobre la Biblia, igual tendría que probártelo?- soltó Tony, secamente.- Está bien. Ya me envié el temp://in.sta de tu teléfono. Lo rastrearé, y espero que el hijo de puta que quiere hacer esas cosas en tus senos tenga una muy buen explicación, de veras.-

\- Yo pensé…-

\- No, no pensaste.- dijo Tony, y se cruzó de brazos, los ojos cargados de decepción.-no tuviste ni que pensarlo: solamente, asumiste, como todo el mundo, que soy un bastardo desgraciado. No importa lo que haga, no sé qué demonios tengo que hacer para que… maldita sea, Pepper!- estalló Tony.- Estás con Rhodey, yo estoy con Bruce! Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?!-

Pepper se quedó helada, la furia de Tony salvaje y súbita: pero antes de que pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Bruce, que limpiaba sus lentes, su voz totalmente calma.

\- Calenté un poco de sopa y tengo pan de ajo con queso en el horno. También hay un poco de picadillo de mariscos con limón y lechuga. Imaginé que tendrías hambre, Pepper.- dijo Bruce, estudiadamente ignorando el rostro cargado de ira de Tony y culpable de Pepper.- Vendràn a comer conmigo?-

\- No, yo... yo debería irme...- musitó Pepper, la vista baja, sus mejillas rojas, pero una mano cálida suave, y firme como una prensa de acero agarró su brazo, mientras Tony apoyaba ambas manos en su mesón, los músculos tensos, la mirada intensa.

\- No.- dijo Bruce, y sonó suave como algodón pero indoblegable.- Hay tormenta esta noche, y necesito que te quedes mañana como hablamos, porque voy a Culver City por el día. Ahora, exactamente qué ha pasado?-

\- No es necesario que me quede, es...-

\- Oh, ciertamente es necesario que se quede. No tengo que contar lo que hiciste la última vez que me fui por día, no es así?- comentó Bruce dulcemente.

\- Te quedas, Pepper. Auqnue no te guste. No pones ni un pie fuera de esta isla hasta que no averigue quién mierda te envió esta asquerosidad.- dijo Tony con aspereza, pero no la miraba. Bruce apretó la mandíbula, y palmeó la mano de Pepper suavemente-

\- Pon la mesa, y podrías sacar el pan del horno y servir la sopa? Nosotros vamos de inmediato.-

Pepper asintió, irguió la cabeza, pero tras una última mirada a Tony, salió en silencio. Bruce avanzó despacio, y sin decir nada abrazó a Tony por detrás, sintiendo la tensión en su cuerpo, la rigidez de su cuello y su espalda, rodeándolo con sus brazos y su cuerpo càlidamente, hasta que tras una pausa, y una inspiración honda, Tony bajó la cabeza, sus puños cerrándose sobre las hojas garrapateadas.

\- Damm it.- susurró.- Just... damm it-

\- Explìcame.-

\- Tu también crees que hice algo, verdad?-

\- No. Sospecho que Pepper asumió que hiciste algo que no hiciste, o no a propósito, y eso te lastimó?-

\- Ahora escuchas detrás de las puertas?-

\- No. Sólo los conozco muy bien. Pepper puede tener razón bastantes veces, pero nada que pudieras haber hecho me cuadraba con la cara que tenía.-

Tony movió la cabeza y se frotó los ojos, la ira dejándole una cansada tristeza.- Estoy cansado que todos asuman que soy un hijo de puta bastardo. O sea, lo soy, pero...-

\- No lo eres.- 

\- Bruce, sé que lo soy, es...-

\- No lo eres.- dijo Bruce, y volteó bruscamente. Sus manos le oprimieron los brazos con fuerza, casi al punto del dolor, y lo miró a los ojos con pupilas que parecían tener un tenue deje verde en el pardo.

\- Eres un buen hombre. Eres un filántropo. Eres el hogar y el sponsor de los Avengers, no sólo en dinero, sino en tiempo, afecto, preocupación. Te desvives para que la gente a tu alrededor tenga todo lo que necesita. Vives angustiado por lo que le pueda pasar al mundo. Me haces llamar a Steve todos los días, revisas las noticias de la empresa no porque te interesen, sino para saber de Pepper, te vas a pasear a SHIELD de vez en cuando sólo para saber de Clint, le mandas dos mensajes diarios a Nat aunque nunca conteste, me escuchas leer los correos de Thor sin una queja... y me haces todo lo feliz que puedes, todos los días. Si éso no es buen hombre, no sé lo que es.- agregó, tranquilamente. Tony había cerrado los ojos por la mitad de su sermón, y le tembló la mandíbula, antes de agarrarlo del cuello y darle un largo beso, un beso apasionado. Luego lo soltó, y se apartó, secándose los labios mojados, y también los ojos mojados.

\- Ahora vamos por la sopa? Estoy hambriento. Y la perdonamos, juntos. Me explicas qué pasó...?-

Tony frunció los labios, observándolo calculadoramente, aunque tenía el reborde de los ojos enrojecido.- Sólo si prometes no ponerte muy verde...-

****************

 

\- Bueno… mejor comamos antes de que se enfríe.- dijo Tony con un bufido. Era justo lo que había temido: una ojeada a la carta de marras, y Bruce se había tenido que ir al balcón con audífonos, una copia del bahavad gita, y su taza de sopa. Pepper, ahora más culpable que antes, se sentó frente a él en la mesa, y vio con alivio a  
Tony comerse tres piezas de pan y dos de tortilla de verduras.

\- Estás comiendo.- dijo, un poco estúpidamente.

\- Tengo tres kilos que recuperar antes de que me devuelvan las llaves de mis suits. – 

\- Tony…- Pepper bajó la vista, y su mano tembló un poco, haciendo tintinear el tenedor.- Lo siento… de veras lo siento.-

Tony acabó de masticar, tragó, y luego la miró, los ojos suavizados.

\- Por favor no llores, Pep, sabes que no puedo soportarlo. Empiezo a tratar de hacerte sonreír comprándote cosas por amazon y luego te enojas cuando llega un container a tu casa. El enojo que tengo, lo ocuparé en patearle los dientes al conchadesumadre que te mandó semejante mierda.- agregó, con un suspiro.- Tienes alguna idea, aparte de la obvia, de quién puede haber sido?-

Pepper negó con la cabeza.

\- Rhodey no es el tipo…-

\- Por supuesto que no es James!-

\- la verdad, Pep, si yo hubiera querido decirte estas cosas, te las habría dicho en la cara, y en la cama, no así.- dijo Tony con un mohín. – Alguien más? –

\- No se me ocurre nadie más, y para tener acceso a los servidores de la Torre, o trabaja ahí, o es un…-

\- Un Avenger?- Tony se frotó el mentón con el pulgar.- Nah. Tendría que ser Nat, y la parte de “ empujar hasta abrirte el útero y meterte las bolas dentro” como que la descarta…-

\- Tony, cállate.- 

\- Lo siento. Hice toda la bibliografía del marqués de Sade, y aún así en tu simpática pieza de correspondencia habían cosas que yo no conocía. Me siento un poquito ofendido, sabes.- Tony bebió el vaso de jugo de frutas que había llenado al borde, y lo rellenó.- ninguna otra idea?-

\- Ninguna.-

\- Entonces, felicitaciones, tienes un stalker.-

\- Es bastante más que un stalker. Este tipo ha ido a niveles Ricardo López de creepyness.- dijo Bruce, volviendo del balcón. Fruncía el ceño ferozmente, pero sus ojos  
ya no estaban verdes. Después de agarrar con la mano dos tortillas y comérselas como si hubieran insultado a su madre, recién respiró hondo y tomando el vaso de la mano de Tony se lo bebió.- Muy bien, qué hacemos ahora?

\- Mientras tú vas a ver a Betty, Pep se queda, y nos vigilamos mutuamente. Espero que no me tome más de un día rastrear la puta fuente de ese email asqueroso. Y cuando pille la fuente, la rifo entre los Avengers.- las palabras de Tony eran humorísticas como siempre, pero el brillo que era el verdadero motivo por el que lo llamaban Iron Man lucía en sus ojos. (1)

********

Por la mañana, cuando Bruce se levantó aún a oscuras y tras lavarse empezó a vestirse, Tony se quedó quieto, fingiendo dormir, los ojos abiertos mirando al otro lado de la cama, un leve reflejo de la luz perlándolos. Bruce se visitó cuidadosamente con slacks sencillos y una linda camisa amarilla que era su favorita, que traía a la luz el tostado exquisito de su piel. Tony se quedó quieto cuando lo sintió tomar su casaca, su billetera, teléfono y las llaves del bote: cuando pidió el taxi que lo llevaría al helipuerto cercano, y guardó las gafas anaranjadas que Tony le regalase por su cumpleaños. Tony siguió inmóvil cuando Bruce apagó la luz del baño, y la habitación quedó oscura por las cortinas de black out, con solamente el reflejo del reactor difuminado por las mantas iluminando la habitación.

\- Tony.- dijo Bruce, de pie en la esquina de la cama.- Sé que estás despierto.-

Tony no dijo nada, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Un momento luego estaba de espaldas en la cama, con todo el peso de Bruce Banner encima, besándolo largo y profundo. Tony hizo un movimiento para resistirse, para indignarse contra el hombre que lo besaba así antes de irse a ver a otra: pero al intentar hablar su boca fue invadida, y el deseo que tanto les había costado contener y satisfacer apenas con manos y boca se encendió, volviéndose insoportable, la fricción de ambos empujando sus caderas hacia el otro a através de la delgada manta incontenible…

\- Volveré para el resto.- dijo Bruce, su voz ronca y peligrosa, y se fue, dejando a Tony tendido en la cama, tan sudoroso y erecto que estaba temblando. Pero a la luz del reactor, los ojos de Bruce habían sido mortalmente serios: y Tony se cubrió los ojos con el brazo, una sonrisa incrédula en sus labios, porque a pesar de todo creía, sí aún creía que Bruce volvería a él…

 

*******

Culver era una ciudad universitaria, pero también militar: y Bruce mantuvo la cabeza baja, una gorra y ropa juvenil haciendo que su figura esbelta en los skinny jeans azules de Tony pasara desapercibida entre todos los estudiantes. Respirar el aire universitario lo hizo sonreír, aunque sus ojos estaban tristes: una vez había despreciado la enseñanza, alegando que le quitaba tiempo para sus investigaciones, mientras que Betty había protestado que no debía dejar de hacer clases: y había tomado perder la posibilidad para darse cuenta que en realidad había amado ser profesor, ver cómo la comprensión y el amor por la alta física que enseñaba aparecía de a poco en los ojos de sus alumnos.

Oía las voces en las aulas, y se recordaba a sí mismo, apenas mayor que los estudiantes pero ya con doctorados en las espaldas, y no podía evitar mover la cabeza un poco a su arrogancia y a su orgullo. Era cierto que había sido el mejor, pero la Universidad, que en es momento le había parecido su todo, era en verdad un mundo muy pequeño y muy poco práctico. Después del hambre, la huida, y el exilio a los lugares más pobres del planeta, le parecía un poco un sueño: un sueño en que había vivido entre ideas, en vez de entre realidades.

Y la mujer a la que observó sentada en su escritorio, la cabeza gacha, los anteojos en la punta de la nariz, completamente absorbida en su computador, había sido la parte más dulce de ese sueño.

La doctora Elizabeth Ross, bioquímica, botánica y una de las primeras exobiologistas del mundo, tenía una modesta oficina en un rincón del edificio de ciencias avanzadas de Culver, en donde enseñaba bioquímica aplicada. La pequeña oficina tenía la ventaja de al ser una esquina del anticuado, vetusto edificio de ladrillo, poseer dos ventanas en esquina, que bañaban la habitación con el sol radiante de los comienzos del otoño. Boston tenía un follaje hermoso, y tras Betty, los ventanales mostraban la colina de la universidad, completamente enrojecida de arces. Bruce entró, cerró la puerta, y la contempló en silencio, mientras ella hacía un gesto de disculpa, apretaba el save en el texto en el que trabajaba, y al levantar la vista, su hermoso, sonrosado rostro se ponía color leche cortada.

Bruce se echó atrás la capucha, y suaves ojos castaños, tristes, tristes, se clavaron en los dulces ojos azul cielo de Elizabeth Ross, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. 

\- Bruce, cómo…- musitó ella al fin, y al ponerse de pie, casi derribó el teclado. Cuando se enderezó, era obvio: tenía al menos cinco meses de embarazo. El rostro de Bruce se suavizó imposiblemente más, como si todo en él se volviese como un pedazo de vidrio traído y llevado por las olas en un segundo. Sus ojos titilaron, pero siguió en silencio, aún mientras Betty, aún con el redondo vientre, rodeaba la mesa y se arrojaba en sus brazos.  
Bruce la rodeó apretadamente, su cabello increiblemente sedoso contra su mejilla, el calor de su cuerpo, su olor, la forma en que se acomodaba bajo su brazo golpeándolo como un memoria física intensísima. Olía igual que antes, a vainilla y vieja colonia dulce, y la forma en que respiraba en su cuello lo estremeció como una puñalada.

\- Bruce, Bruce!- balbuceaba ella, sus manos tocándolo en las sienes, en las mejillas, en el cuello, los hombros, como si no pudiera cerciorarse que era real, que estaba allí, que no se iría. Bruce le sujetó la cara entre las manos y la miró largamente antes de besarla frente, lenta, profundamente, y sólo entonces los jadeos de ella se calmaron, y pudo al fin dar un paso atrás, tropezar en el borde de la alfombra, y luego buscar vagamente sus lentes abandonados y ponérselos.

 

Sí, Betty Ross era una klutz, aunque no a los niveles de Jane Foster.

 

\- Tienes que dejar de tratar de verme, Betty. Me fui por tu bien tanto como por el mío.- dijo Bruce, aunque sus ojos fijos en ella desmentía la severidad de sus palabras.- Ya casi destruí tu vida antes de irme, no voy a destruirla de nuevo volviendo.-

\- Si hablas de Hulk, lo único que hizo fue tratar de salvarme la vida.- dijo Betty, con cierto rencor. – Él nunca me abandonó. Tú, en cambio…-

\- Soy peor novio que Hulk. Wow. Eso debe ser un récord en alguna parte.- dijo Bruce cruzándose de brazos, el sarcasmo volviendo a su voz, antes de suspirar.- Betty,  
de eso hace seis años. Me alegro… me alegro de verte bien, y… bueno..- agregó, sus jos yendo por un momento con leve incomodidad, que apenas lograba ocultar el desesperado anhelo envidioso en sus ojos.- Feli… felicitaciones? Cuántos meses tienes? Seis?-

\- Catorce semanas. Son gemelos. – bufó Betty.- Voy a parecer un dirigible al final.-

\- Oh. Oh, vaya.-

\- Bruce, siéntate. Nadie a va a molestarnos ahora: mis horas de consulta ya se acabaron.- dijo Betty, su voz suave y persuasiva.- Quieres café?-

\- Actualmente no lo bebo. Sólo té. Y tú no deberías tomar café con la historia de hipertensión en tu familia.- dijo Bruce santurronamente.

\- Puedes preguntar. Lo veo en tu cara. De verdad no has seguido nada sobre mí? Ni siquiera mi facebook? He aceptado a todo idiota que aparece incluso con un nombre tipo Dick T. Strong por si alguno eras tú!-

\- Mi nombre de actor porno ya lo habíamos elegido, te acuerdas?- dijo Bruce apoyándose en el escritorio, sus ojos juguetones. – Era Hairy MacHuge.-

Betty explotó en una carcajada. Su risa era la misma, viaz y chispeante. Una vez Bruce había adorado esa risa libre y espontánea.

\- Está bien, Betty. Estoy feliz por ti… y él, quienquiera que sea. Tú siempre quisiste una docena de niños.-

\- La verdad, no.- Betty trató de cruzar los brazos por debajo de los pechos, pero ya no tenía espacio, y al fin apoyó las manos en sus caderas.- Ese eras tú. Para mí, dos es más que suficiente. Eras tú el que soñaba con un equipo de fútbol completo en casa.-

\- De verdad?- Bruce se acarició el mentón.- Puede ser que ahora piense distinto.-

\- ya no te gustan los niños?-

\- Adoro los niños. El problema es que ahora estoy haciendo de babysitter de cinco Avengers que creo que entraron a la adolescencia, y no tienen intenciones de irse a la Universidad, así que…-

\- Cómo es el Capitán América en…?-

\- No tú también!- Bruce se frotó los ojos.- Hay una mujer en la tierra que no esté obsesionada con los pectorales de Steve, por Dios?-

\- Bruce, tú eres el tipo más hetero del mundo, pero incluso tú tienes que haber…- Betty se calló cuando Bruce inspiró y se lamió los labios.- No..? Qué es…?-

\- No tan hetero ya.- dijo Bruce simplemente.

\- Oh. Oh. O sea, es… ahora? Estás con…?-

\- Betty, por favor, no quiero hablar de eso aún. Por favor, háblame de ti. Me estabas buscando para algo, verdad? Qué es?-

\- No te estaba buscando ahora. Llego cuatro años buscándote.- dijo Betty, rigurosidad en su cara, su voz correcta de profesora traicionando su emoción.- Hice que buscaran por toda América…-

\- Estaba en Calcutta.-

\- Oh.-

\- Betty, porqué? Tú y yo nos separamos, no había necesidad de que…-

\- Necesidad? Crees que te buscaba por necesidad?- la voz de Betty se volvió amarga y suave a la vez.- Nos amábamos.-

\- hace seis años.-

\- probablemente me pasaron menos cosas que a ti, pero mis sentimientos no han cambiado, Bruce.- dijo Betty con resolución. Bruce se recostó en el respaldo del sofá, y su rostro se suavizó, antes de hacer un impotente gesto a su embarazo.

\- Sí, en un minuto.- dijo Betty con aspereza. – Déjame acabar. Me pasé dos años odiándote y tratando de olvidarte. Me casé y me divorcié después de la tercera vez que grité tu nombre en sus brazos. Y también lo llamaba Bruce en la mesa del desayuno.- dijo Betty con irritación contra sí misma.- Te odié por abandonarme, por el experimento, por… todo. Hulk destruyó no sólo tus sueños, los míos también. –

\- No tengo cómo pedirte más perdón, pero me duele haberte hecho daño, Betty.- dijo Bruce, desesperado remordimiento en sus ojos. 

\- Déjame terminar! Me compré una casa. Me alejé de mi padre: algunas de las cosas que hizo en el último empuje en Afghanistan en el 2009 me hicieron… dejar de verlo. Aceptar que había hecho esos horrores me hizo… finalmente aceptar lo que te había hecho.-

Bruce apretó los labios. Betty ni siquiera sabía los detalles de las veces que Ross lo había atrapado.

\- Bruce?-

\- Continúa.-

\- Me puse a buscarte. Hice mal en dejarte ir esa noche. Hice mal en dejarte ir, punto. Debía haber peleado con uñas y dientes: debí haberme ido contigo. Pero era una niña por dentro, no sabía lo que quería. Ahora lo sé. Me he pasado seis años tratando y no puedo olvidarte.- dijo finalmente, y sus manos eran muy bellas y pálidas en el regazo abultado.- Bruce, quiero que lo sepas. No pretendo que regreses así como así, o que digas nada ahora, o siquiera que me perdones por dudar del hombre con el que viví cuatro años de mi vida… pero al menos piénsalo, por favor?-

\- Betty.- dijo Bruce, los ojos conmovidos- De verdad piensas todo eso?-

Ella asintió.

\- Y los bebés? Qué pasa con su padre?- dijo Bruce suavemente.

\- No hay un padre. O sea… - Betty entrecruzó los dedos.- Tengo 34 años. Quiero hijos, sí. Me sometí a unos tratamientos de fertilización, pero antes de que tomaran ( o quizá porque me elevaron las hormonas) tuve un fling con un colega y quedé embarazada.-

\- Eso.. eso está bien. Es lo que querías.- dijo Bruce, asintiendo débilmente.

\- Cuando me embaracé supe que los amaba, pero los habría preferido tuyos. Me encontré soñando con que fueras su padre y mi esposo.- dijo Betty en voz baja. El rostro de Bruce se contrajo, y luego se suavizó, aún más: había dolor y renuncia en sus ojos, y se arrodilló junto a ella. Los ojos de Betty eran hermosísimos en su azul turquesa, pero cuando estaban humedecidos, eran insoportables.

\- Eso me habría hecho muy feliz.- dijo Bruce, despacio. Betty lo miró a los ojos, y vio el dolor y el deseo, y todos los sufrimientos, pero también una paz y una fuerza, una fuente de alegría que nunca había conocido en esas profundidades color avellana. Betty le tomó la cara en las manos y lo besó con toda su alma, sus labios suaves contra los de él, y luego hambrientos, la memoria de sus besos como un rugir en sus oídos, el recuerdo de las noches de pasión que habían compartido, del peso delicioso de su cuerpo fuerte sobre el de ella, de su poderosa erección dándole placer incansable, de sus besos intensos y dominadores. Ahora había una suavidad en su beso, un simple deleite que antes había estado ausente: y eso parecía incentivarla a ser más voraz, a desear más esos labios apetitosos y seductores, que la conocían tan bien. La mano de Bruce, en su hombro, se giró, y el dorso de sus dedos acarició su mejilla, su cabello, su cuello… descendió por el seno túrgido e inflamado por el embarazo, y Betty jadeó contra su boca, pero cuando llegó al vientre abultado y duro, fue Bruce quien emitió un sonido agudo de deseo y necesidad.

\- Ven a casa. Bruce.- susurró Betty dulcemente.- Ven a casa con nosotros… ven a casa, y encontraremos cómo librarte del monstruo, lo juro y seremos felices… y un día llevaré tus hijos, los tuyos, lo juro…-

El sonido de Bruce fue agudo, casi doloroso, y Betty llevó la mano de Bruce por su vientre redondeado, a más abajo, en donde todo era cálido, y los dedos de Bruce la acariciaron con experta familiaridad, la carne suave y dúctil bajo la ropa, mientras la mano de ella lo dejaba allí e iba al frente de sus jeans, trazando las líneas de algo que por contraste parecía una línea acerada e indoblegable.

\- Betty… Betty, no…- susurró él, pero su aliento era jadeante, y cuando ella llevó su rostro a sus pechos, Bruce hundió el rostro con un suspiro, el aroma y la suavidad envolviéndolo, su mano volviéndose más insistente en respuesta, haciéndola gemir en placer. Betty se recostó en el sofá, con Bruce encima suyo, con cuidado de no presionar su vientre: y ella separó los muslos sin dudar, ansiando el contacto que hacía más de siete años no sentía.

\- No puedes?- susurró, y sus muslos lo rodearon. Cualquiera fuera el autocontrol de Bruce, el suave contacto lo hizo jadear y sus caderas se empujaron en reflejo, la ondulación y la presión de su verga pulsante contra el no menos pulsante sexo de Betty, aún a través de las capas de ropa, estremeciendo a los dos de pies a cabeza.

\- Bruce, Bruce!- gimió ella, sus brazos rodeándolo, los besos incontenibles, sus lenguas uniéndose en un contacto eléctrico que conocían bien. Las manos de Bruce fueron a sus senos, y los acarició tiernamente, sus grandes manos sensibles masajeándolos, acunándolos: y las caderas de Betty se empujaron contra las suyas, ansiosas, cálidas, el espacio entre sus muslos abierto, húmedo, invitante, casi suplicante…

-… no debo, Betty…- gimió Bruce, y su rostro se contrajo como si contuviera dolor contra su sien.- No debo. No cuando no puedo amarte como tú quieres. No cuando no me puedo quedar.-

\- Podemos controlar al monstruo! Tú lo has hecho, te vi en televisión, podemos encontrar la forma, y aunque no puedas… ya no me importa! Te amo, Bruce…- la voz de ella era dulce y ansiosa, y cuando sus caderas se movieron contra él, el pliegue de su muslo frotó su pene erguido de arriba abajo, haciéndolo apretar los dientes en la deliciosa tortura.

\- No es eso… susurró él, sus manos subiendo a enmarcar el hermoso, sonrojado rostro.- Es que amo a alguien más, Betty.-

Todo se detuvo, en un momento ardoroso y dulce, y luego frío y quieto. Betty se quedó inmóvil, y luego lo empujó para levantarse, poniéndose de pie con la camisa y el cabello desarreglado.

\- Es la pelirroja de los Avengers… o… dijiste que te habías vuelto bi? Te estás follando al Capitán América acaso?-

\- No, Betty.- dijo Bruce cansadamente, arreglándose el cortavientos caído de un hombro.- Es sólo que… ya no soy libre, y no quiero serlo.- dijo con suavidad.- Y aunque lo fuera, no iría a…-

\- Quién es?-

Bruce inspiró y la miró a la cara.- Tony Stark.-

La expresión de disgusto y desagrado en el rostro de Betty lo hizo apretar los labios: por un momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Pero en los claros ojos de Betty estaba la cólera de un mujer despreciada, un tipo de furia que podía volverse cruel y que hab{ia heredado directamente de Thaddeus Ross.

\- Y cuánto te paga por vez? Lo suficiente para fundar Bannermed?-

Bruce no se alteró.- La que me lleva Bannermed es Virginia Potts, Betty.-  


\- Y entonces por qué sigue él contigo? Podría tener a quien quisiera… Qué hiciste para que se encaprichara contigo?- dijo Betty ásperamente.- Espero que la radioactividad evite que te pegues ETS…-

\- Betty, no tengo la menor idea de qué me ve o por qué quiere estar conmigo. Tampoco logro entender que tú lo quieras, tampoco. Pero estamos juntos, y somos todo lo felices que es posible serlo en este desastre de vidas que llevamos. Es la misma felicidad que quiero para ti…-

\- Puedo vivir mejor que engatusando a un millonario, gracias…- siseó Betty. La voz de Bruce se profundizó, y de repente hubo una resonancia oscura en ella, algo que parecía hacer que la voz fuera demasiado grande para un cuerpo tan pequeño.

\- Betty. Puedes decir todo lo que quieras sobre lo increíble que es que alguien como Tony Stark me mire a mí dos veces. Pero no sugieras que me he aprovechado de él de ninguna forma, por favor. No es cierto.-

Betty calló, y apretó los labios, yéndose a la escritorio, antes de apoyar ambas manos en él y mirarlo de frente.

\- Lo amas?-

\- Sí.-

\- Mas que a mí? Más que lo que yo puedo darte? O sólo lo amas porque es Iron Man y puede defenderse de Hulk y yo no?-

\- Betty…- susurró Bruce, y su voz era triste y suave cuando fue a cubrir sus manos con las suyas.- Tony es mucho, mucho más frágil que tú, y lo amo tanto.-

Ella asintió, los labios apretados, pero cuando al fin levantó la vista, Bruce la miraba sin nada más que ternura.

\- No necesitas… una tapadera o algo? Al menos podríamos salir por ahí y divertirnos, y que a mi padre le dé un infarto si nos ve juntos y yo con esta panza…-

\- No necesito excusas para verte. Y espero que me dejes traerte zapatillas de osito cuando nazcan los bebés.- dijo él acariciándole la mejilla. Betty cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, eran húmedos, pero habían perdido la rabia.

\- Lo siento, Bruce.-

\- Está bien. Todo está bien. Sólo… me hiciste soñar, por un minuto.-

\- Él, te trata… te trata bien…?-

\- Tony es un ángel conmigo, por increíble que suene. Si lo conocieras…-

\- Quiero conocerlo. Necesito conocerlo y saber que es bueno contigo.- dijo ella cerrando los ojos.- Siempre… siempre te querré, Bruce.-

\- Y yo a ti, amor mío.- dijo él, besándole la frente, oprimiéndola contra sí. Una vez habían sido un sueño tan simple y tan obvio que no lo habían valorado para nada: ahora, el sueño deshecho, parecía enormemente dulce. Pero el hombre que había querido todo eso, había muerto irradiado. Betty lo supo sin género de duda: había amado a Bruce Banner, es cierto, al arrogante, orgulloso, frío científico con cóleras bíblicas y intenso focus: pero a este Bruce, agostado por el tiempo, sabio, tierno y audaz a la vez, lo habría podido amar mucho, mucho más.

\- Pensé que ibas a ponerte celosa de Pepper. Es con ella con quien aparezco siempre.-

\- Sé que detestas las mujeres rubias. Pero sí, le pones mucho las manos encima en las fotos, la verdad.- dijo Betty con un mohín.- Antes no eras tan táctil, Bruce Banner.-

\- Pasé mucho tiempo solo, Betty.- dijo él, y siguió acariciándole la cara.- No te molesta?- 

\- Sigue un poco más abajo y te explico cuánto me molesta.-

\- Betty!-

\- Hormonas de embarazo, no es mi culpa!-

 

**********************************

 

La tarde se había hecho insoportablemente larga. Tony había tratado de dormir sin éxito: el silencio un poco nervioso de Pepper tras el malentendido, que debería haber sido más simple de despejar, le ponía los pelos de punta. Le recordaba desagradablemente claro lo que había sido la parte mala de su relación con Pepper, de esos largos e incómodos silencios cuando los dos, que eran de acero por dentro, no querían dar su brazo a torcer. Bruce podía ser ( y Rhodey era, a su madera) la arena y el agua que pacientemente deshacen un peñasco,o se llevan todo por delante en su furia: pero él y Pepper se parecían demasiado en sus rápidas iras, en sus crueles palabras, en sus agudos razonamientos que podían destruir a alguien. Parecía increíble dos personas pudieran atacarse como alguna vez se habían atacado: Tony llevaba en su corazón algunas de las palabras más duras que Pepper le hubiera lanzado, y sabía, para su remordimiento, que Pepper siempre llevaría consigo algunas de las cosas más crueles que él le había lanzado.

Y sin embargo, la simple costumbre de su relación lo hizo huir al garaje dejándola sola, porque una parte de él deseaba arrastrarse y disculparse abyectamente, a pesar de que esta vez nadie podía opinar que la culpa era la suya. Era casi un reflejo: había hecho enojar a Pepper tantas, tantas, TANTAS veces, que disculparse y literalmente rodar si era necesario para que a Pepper se le desaparecieran esas arrugitas bajo los ojos era ya casi musculatura involuntaria.

Por eso se largó la garaje, y aunque la sintió bajar varias veces a ver si estaba bien, la ignoró y siguió soldado pedazos de lo que, tras un rato, se dio cuenta era una yogurtera solar portátil para que los niños indigentes de Bruce no se siguieran tragando las bacterias del kéfir.

Tony bufó al soldar la última pieza y se frotó la cara. Eran más de las nueve de la noche, él estaba hecho un asco con pedacitos de metal y grasa de soldar, pero al menos la tarde se había acabado. Se frotó la cara, sintiendo el aroma familiar y tranquilizante del ozono y la parafina, se se volvió para tomar de la mesa las piezas de un motor de doble hélice que llevaba rato pensando miniaturizar cuando vio a Pepper en la escalera, que allí apoyada en la pared, lo miraba.

\- Bruce ya llamó al helicóptero. Estará de regreso en unas tres horas.-

\- me puedo quedar solo tres horas si tienes que irte.- dijo Tony, la voz más dura de lo que pretendía.- Prometo no comerme el sonajero ni los autitos…-

\- Tony.- dijo ella, apoyada en la pared.- Lo siento. Los siento, y…-

\- Aún no consigo cuadrangular todas las posibilidades por satélites, Pep, pero cuando JARVIS acabe, le voy a plantar tal demanda al tipo que no le va a quedar ni con qué seguirte en Twitter. Hasta entonces, te quedas en el penthouse la Torre. No hay nadie allí, y no es como que no hubieras dormido en mi habitación antes.-

\- No es…-

\- Quieres que te perdone? Haz eso. – dijo Tony, volviendo a su doble motor.- Quédate allí con JARVIS, e infórmame todos los días, o a Bruce si prefieres, dónde mierda te metes. No sé que le pasa a las mujeres de este grupo, simplemente adoran ponerse a tiro del peligro, al menos Nat se llevó al Colliesurus Blondirex de guardia…-

\- Estarás contento si meto en TU cama a WarMachinus RhodeyRaptus?-

\- Esa cama ha aguantado mucho.- Tony se encogió de hombros.- Compra otra si te da asquito. Joder, dile a JARVIS que te abra ha habitación de Steve y date un revolcón en sus sábanas tricolores, si quieres. O duerme en las sábanas negras con calaveritas y decoración de Halloween de Nat. Podría vender la Torre como turismo sexual, y ganaríamos dinero.-

\- Tony.-

\- Sí, sí, ya sé- 

-… me has pervertido. Estoy pensando en dildos con mini reactores y juegos de bondage con arcos y flechas…!- dijo Pepper con una risa, frotándose los ojos como si quisiera sacárselos.

\- Y un enorme, enorme, enorme, pene verde gigante radioactivo que brille en la oscuridad…!!!- exlamó Tony abriendo los brazos, a lo que Pepper tuvo que sentarse en el escalón para retorcerse de risa. Los dos rieron juntos, y aunque el resentimiento entre ambos no desapareció, Tony supuso que estaban mejor. Probablemente nunca desaparecería del todo: tenían demasiada historia, la mayor parte de ella amarga, y otra dulce. 

Pero la quería con todo el corazón, a esa mujer demasiado delgada que era capaz de vivir de quinoa y que odiaba la música clásica. Amaba lo tímida que era en la cama, lo graciosa que era en las mañanas, lo impecable y bella que podía verse una vez arreglada y que sin embargo no superaba su belleza en shorts y camiseta peleando con él para que se acostara. Había amado verla dormida, el único rato en que estaba callada, abrazada a su almohada como si lo extrañase.

Y un tipo había dicho: voy a hacer un círculo en tu vientre con mi cuchillo muy suavecito, te cortaré un pedazo de piel y lo coseré en una bolsita para masturbarme cuando viaje y no tenga ninguno de tus lindos hoyos a mano…

Tony se quedó mirando los frágiles omóplatos bajo la cortina de cabello pálido y la simple camisa, y no pudo soportar tanta fragilidad. Dio un paso, luego otro, y sin ruido porque estaba descalzo se lanzó de pronto y oprimió a Pepper desde atrás en sus brazos, haciéndola dar un respingo por la sorpresa cuando los fuertes brazos del ingeniero que ella conocía tan bien la apretaban con codicia y salvaje protección.

\- Tony, qué…?- musitó, el mentón de Tony enterrado en su hombro, sus brazos reteniéndola ahí de pie en la escalera casi al punto del dolor.- Tony, qué haces…?- susurró cuando él apretó aún más fuerte con esos brazos que podían forjar acero a martillazos. 

\- Quiero ponerte en una maldita caja!- dijo Tony, su voz áspera de pasión y enojo.- te pondré amiguitos, voy a meter a Bruce y a Nat cuando la agarre…!-

\- Tony…- Pepper movió la cabeza, y la echó atrás, apoyándole en el poderoso hombro.- Tony, no puedes prevenirlo todo. No puedes siempre, siempre tratar de salvarnos de todo…-

\- Debería!-

\- Eres sólo uno, Tony. Porqué mejor no tienes fe en podemos arreglárnoslas solos? Bruce es el mismísimo Hulk. Natasha es la Black Widow. Y yo…-

\- Tu aún te pones completamente histérica si una arañita que hay que ver con lupa está a medio metro tuyo.-

\- Sí, bueno… Nat me traumatizó.- dijo Pepper con humor. Tony no la soltó, pero ella oprimió las manos sucias, pero aún bellas (2)

\- No soy mejor que ese tipo. No soporto… no soporto la idea…-

\- No eres como ese tipo. Y ahora cálmate.- dijo ella, volviéndose en sus brazos, que se aflojaron sin soltarla.- Bruce no va a dejarte. Y yo nunca jamás te dejaré.-

\- No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir. Anoche casi me sacas los dientes… pegas más duro que el Dr Doom, de verdad.-

\- Te adoro aunque te abofetee. Te quiero más cuando te abofeteo. Ya deberías saberlo.-

\- Te quiero, Pep.- susurró Tony.- me besas?-

\- Sólo si me perdonas.- dijo ella con voz ahogada. Tony asintió contra su nuca, y Pepper se volvió para besarlo larga y dulcemente, antes de añadir un beso más pequeño en su nariz, e irse, el rostro suavizado.

Cuando ella se fue, Tony se volvió al garaje, los puños apretados, y abriendo varias cajas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, puso un viejo drone en la mesa y empezó a desarmarlo febrilmente.

\- JARVIS?- mencionó, abriendo la interface del teléfono.

\- Sí, señor?-

\- Full scan permanente de Miss Potts, 24/7, máximo radio. No se le acerca un mosquito sin que yo no me entere.- 

:: Se refiere al scan habitual de cuando empezó a salir con ella, señor? El que está en el código S, T, A, L, K?::

\- Muy gracioso, JARVIS. Algo falla y le convierto en un Tetris. Dónde ha estado Bruce?-

:: En Universidad de Culver City, en el departamento de Ciencias Biológicas, oficina…::

\- Fue a su casa, JARVIS?-

Hubo una muy leve vacilación en la voz sintetizada del AI.- Sí, señor.-

Tony no preguntó nada más. Solamente le indicó a JARVIS que colocara en volumen 11 Whiz Kalifa “Sucker for Pain” y se puso a trabajar.

 

******************

 

Los pasos resonaron en la entrada del garaje poco antes de amanecer. Pepper había dicho tres horas: habían pasado siete.

\- Con qué tuviste que espantarla para que se fuera?- dijo Bruce tranquilamente, 

\- Se fue sola. Creyó que venías en camino. Es el viejo chiste de gritar “ I’m coming, I’m coming” en otras circunstancias en el teléfono y ella entendió mal?- soltó Tony desde la mesa en donde atornillaba una docena de infinitesimales baterías en la carcarsa de un drone de extraña forma, con patas retráctiles y que recordaba inquietanetemente a un piojo.

\- No, decidí quedarme un poco más, ya que el helicóptero necesitaba repostar.- dijo Bruce calmadamente, yendo a mirar más de cerca el aparato. Del porte de una pelota de rugby, tenía la cobertura mate de un panel de invisibilidad, y su sinnúmero de antenas y retráctiles recordaba demasiado a un insecto.

\- Es cierto que son los mejores diseños de la naturaleza. Hay un motivo porqué los insectos llevan en este planeta más taimepo que todos nosotros y seguramente sobrevivirán a la raza humana, pero ponerte a hacer drones con aspecto de insectos tecnológicos a medianoche debe estar en la Listeverse de “ 10 señales de que te has vuelto un supervillano”. Justo debajo de “ le plantas un trasmisor a tu novio a escondidas”.- dijo Bruce, y Tony se congeló. Cuando alzó los ojos, culpables y oscuros, el rostro de Bruce era muy tranquilo, pero sus ojos eran verde veneno, y podrías haber cortado algo con la línea de su mandíbula.

\- No es un trasmisor. Es un…-

\- Tony, si me hubiera retrasado seis horas y tú no me hubieras puesto un trasmisor, habrías mandado hasta a la Guardia Nacional a buscarme contigo al frente. Tenía mis sospechas, pero esto me las ha confirmado.-

\- Me estabas probando?- dijo Tony con miedo en el corazón, porque no sólo se la habían jugado, sino que se había delatado a sí mismo como un novato idiota.- Te fuiste con esa zorra sólo para ver cuánto aguantaba? Vaya, gracias. No sé si sorprenderme, ya sabemos que te gusta la tortura, pero para estos jueguecitos prefiero agujas en las bolas, en serio…-

\- Cuándo me lo pusiste? Y dónde está? Me he escaneado de pies a cabeza y no lo encuentro, Tony. Pero sé que lo tengo. Dónde está?- dijo con voz lenta y peligrosa Bruce.

\- Bruce, no es…-

\- No soy un perro, Tony. Sácame el maldito chip. Ahora.-

\- Puede servir para encontrarte si Ross te rapta! Nadie más que yo tiene la forma de tracearlo! Bruce, es…-

\- Así se hace, Tony Stark. Primero me das esas ideas, luego me explicas las ventajas, y luego YO decido qué pongo en MI cuerpo. Dios, cómo te detesto! Eres como  
esos narcos que me llevaban a sus novias adolescentes para que les hiciera un aborto, sin siquiera explicarles de qué se trataba!- la voz de Bruce sonó como una bofetada seca, y Tony dio un respingo atrás, el rostro pálido, los ojos inflamados por la noche insomne, la angustia y el miedo.

\- Bruce, te juro que cuando te lo puse no sabía… no quería…-

\- Dime que me lo pusiste la noche que hicimos el amor después de Ross y me largo, Tony.- dijo Bruce en voz lenta y dolorosa.

 

\- No!- gritó Tony.- No, nunca lo habría hecho ahí, estás loco, yo nunca…!!-

\- Dónde lo tengo? Dilo de una vez!-

-… es intraóseo. En la cresta iliaca derecha, en la parte de atrás.- dijo Tony, al fin rindiéndose, y sentándose en un banco, los ojos cerrados. Bruce se quedó de pie helado un minuto, y luego habló muy bajo.  
\- Fue cuando me pinchaste con el táser en el helicarrier.- Bruce también cerró los ojos, y se apartó, yendo a otro mesón, apoyándose en las manos.- Por eso sabías que volvería a la batalla de New York. No era fe en mí…! Sólo tenías que mirar tu pantalla!-

\- Creía en ti…-

\- No me vengas con esa mierda! Cómo lo diseñaste? De qué es? Cómo lo tenías listo? Y yo creyendo que nos entendíamos, que nos habíamos hecho amigos… estaba feliz! Reventaba de orgullo por tu atención! Y sólo querías taggearme… fue Fury quien te lo pidió?-

\- NO. Lo hice cuando estudié tu archivo la noche anterior. Es una micra de carbono envuelto en litio, con un remojador de rayos gamma. Lo más gamma que emites, más duro se pone el litio. Como tu células óseas están cargadas de gamma, lentamente han envuelto el remojador, creando un patrón que sólo yo conozco.-

Bruce estaba gris, los ojos cerrados. Tony, el remordimiento mordiéndole las tripas, apretó los puños, sin atreverse a tocarlo.

\- Bruce… estaba de verdad feliz de conocerte. Todo lo que te dije era verdad. Ya casi me había olvidado, pero ahora cuando no volvías, quería saber… - Tony tragó, y su voz fue muy baja.- vas a volver con ella, verdad?-

\- Me ofreció, su casa, su mano y dos hijos que lleva en su vientre. Aparentemente aún no consigue el perro para completar.- dijo Bruce con ronco sarcasmo.

Tony tragó. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero se metió las manos en los bolsillos, tragó, inspiró y se volvió a su mesa de trabajo.- No puedo competir con eso. Buena elección, Big Guy. Sólo déjame derechos de visita con Verdecito y seguimos…-

El brutal crash de un StarkScreen lo huzo saltar cuando pasó volando junto a su cabeza e hizo añicos un destilador última generación en la esquina. Tony se giró y vio asombrado a Bruce barrer el mesón con los brazos, agarrar un microscopio y tirarlo por la ventana como si no pesara nada, destruir un par de lámparas de mesa y finalmente agarrar el enorme motor destripado de una de la smotos de agua, alazrlo a pulso y estrellarlo contra el suelo en una explosión de tornillos y bujías.

Su piel estaba roja de furia, no verde. Tony se quedó helado viendo a Bruce acezar y jadear en su furia destructiva, pero no había ni una traza de Hulk en él. Era Bruce llevado de la ira al límite, algo que Tony descubrió que lo horrorizaba mucho más que Hulk.

\- Bruce… no tienes… - Tony se apegó a la pared, porque la caja de herramientas acababa de seguir al microscopio.- Bruce!- agregó, la voz cargada de dolor, no de miedo por su casa, no de miedo por sí mismo, sino que con la agonía de saber que había logrado convertir en eso al amable, tímido doctor, y eso dolía, dolía.

Y más dolió cuando Bruce lo miró a la cara, aún transido de rabia, y al verlo encogido contra la pared, sus grandes ojos oscuros asustados, vio la realización golpear al físico, recordándole lo mucho que se parecían a sus propios padres, con un hombre hecho una furia destruyendo y la persona que amaba encogida y asustada…

Tony vio cuando el horror se volvió pánico, y vio venir a Hulk: pero Bruce ya había huido por la puerta, y corría por la explanada en la noche hasta caer junto al muelle, acezando, abrazándose, tratando de contenerlo. 

La temprana mañana era nublada: había anunciada tormenta desde los Cayos, y el cielo parecía inmenso, enmarcando al hombre caído al final del muelle, los truenos lejanos aún anunciando que la lluvia vendría. En la costa de México había sido tifón: Tony recordaba ahora que Pepper le había mencionado… varias veces… que debía cerrar la casa y quizá considerar irse a la costa.

Bueno, considerando el oleaje que golpeaba el muelle, alto aunque aún suave, era un poco tarde para eso. El cielo en el horizonte era negruzco como moretones.

Tony sintió el impulso de correr por el muelle, de arrojarse junto a Bruce y envolverlo en sus brazos, traerlo adentro, porque gotas grandes como monedas empezaban a golpear el suelo en algunos soplos de viento cálido y tormentoso. Quiso ir y abrazarlo hasta que Hulk se calmase, hasta que Bruce se calmase, y besarlo, y quizá, tenderlo en el mismo muelle y hacerle el amor bajo la tormenta. Había tanto en sus vidas de lo que amarse desnudos bajo un tifón podía ser la perfecta metáfora,

En cambio, Tony Stark observó un momento a Bruce Banner temblar bajo ese viento, el rocío de las olas salpicándolo mientras batallaba con su propia furia, la ira que él le había provocado, solo bajo el cielo negro. Y regresando la casa, se metió adentro y cerró la puerta.

 

***********************************

 

-… Tony.-

La casa estaba oscura, excepto por el dormitorio y un rincón de la sala. El generador subterráneo seguía funcionando, a pesar de que la tormenta se había desatado y a las tres de la tarde, la lluvia caía como una maldición casi en diagonal, el viento creando un rumor salvaje contra los árboles. Y a pesar de la hora, afuera estaba tan oscuro como si el sol se hubiera ocultado.

Una lámpara creaba largas sombras desde el dormitorio. En la sala, el pequeño candelabro moderno del techo iluminaba la mesa en donde Tony tenía varias pantallas abiertas y entre ellas, dos botellas vacías de bourbon y otra a medias, un vaso peligrosamente cerca del borde. Estaba sentado, descalzo, los dos pies firmes en el suelo, y otra pantalla en las manos, cuando una sombra delgada, pero igualmente monstruosa, vaciló en el umbral, goteando en las hermosas cerámicas del suelo.

\- Anda a secarte. No te puedes enfermar pero es patético.- dijo Tony bruscamente, sin alzar la vista de su pantalla.

Bruce tragó. La luz trazaba las duras líneas de su rostro, empapadas por la lluvia. Sus ojos buscaban los de Tony; pero los del ingeniero eran fríos y duros, el reflejo de las pantallas haciéndolos brillar febrilmente.

\- Tony…-

\- Estás goteando en mi puto piso. Anda a cambiarte. El look Wet Yorkie es muy 2012. Ve a cambiarte, si quieres que hablemos. Aunque hay muy poco de lo que hablar, francamente.-

\- No digas eso. – dijo Bruce, su voz baja, los ojos ocultos bajo los rizos empapados.

Tony lo miró de frente: el peso de sus ojos oscuros era como un puñetazo por su intensidad, cuando dejó la tablet, avanzó hasta el lugar en donde Bruce temblaba de frío y goteaba con los jeans negros de agua, y se puso las manos en las caderas, observándolo con una ceja alzada y la mirada fija en su rostro pálido y mojado.

\- No? De qué tenemos que hablar, a ver?-

-… lamento mucho haber destruido tu garaje. Voy… reemplazaré todo, y yo… - el rostro de Bruce estaba transido de vergüenza y odio a sí mismo.- Perdóname. Por favor, perdóname, nunca volveré…-

\- No puedo creer que pienses que eso me importa un carajo.- dijo Tony fríamente.

Hubo un largo silencio, sólo roto por el ulular de la tormenta y los truenos, no muy lejanos. Bruce al fin apretó los dientes y miró a los ojos a Tony, y toda la súplica allí debería haber ablandado a una piedra, pero Tony parecía de acero.

\- Tony, me odias ahora…?- susurró Bruce, y su mano fue a la mejilla de Tony: pero el ingeniero se echó atrás con un rictus de disgusto en los labios, y moviendo la cabeza volvió a sus tablets, sin hacerle caso.

\- Bruce, deberíamos haber sabido que era muy ideal para durar. Y no pienso pasarme la vida con el pánico de que cada vez que hago algo malo, muy malo, uy qué malo, porque así soy yo, te venga la rabieta y te larges. Vete con la chica Ross y su panza, como te mueres por hacer. No necesito compasión ni tu maldita pena. Hala, largo. Yo te ayudaré de todas formas a mantener al suegrito a raya.-

\- Nunca dije que quería…-

\- Oh, por el amor de Dios!- ladró Tony.- En cuanto Clint te dijo que te buscaba se te iluminó la cara como una puta supernova! Partiste a verla en cuanto te conseguiste babysitter! Y seamos honestos, tengo todo el dinero del mundo, pero útero no me puedo poner! Así que largo!- exclamó, antes de calmarse, pero hablar con reconcentrada amargura.- Si soy tan bueno en el póker y los negocios es porque sé cuando cortar mis pérdidas y largarme. Eres una mala inversión, Banner.-

\- Tony…- Bruce tenía los ojos doloridos, pero su voz era totalmente tranquila.- Estaba enojado porque debiste decirme lo del chip. Lo sabes.-

\- Sí, bueno, perdón por no decirle al tipo que destruyó mi garaje al enterarse, que lo había chippeado antes de conocerlo. Me imaginé que ibas a tener una pataleta, pero…- Tony se encogió de hombros.- Te guste o no, es útil.-

\- Tu fin justifica tus medios, no es así?-

\- Mira, qué Steve Rogers te has puesto. Aunque seas la versión de descuento. Tiene gracia que hables de finales… porque de eso estamos hablando, no?-

\- NO.- había un deje de Hulk en la voz de Bruce. Tony no se dio por aludido, su ceja despreciativamente arriba mientras se servía otro enorme vaso de bourbon.

\- Qué? me vas a pegar y encerrar en el closet, al estilo de papá?- soltó cruelmente. Los ojos de Bruce se dilataron ante el golpe, pero no se movió.- Anda, Bruce. Cántame una canción de amor en portugués, vamos, a ver si me derrites.-

\- Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?- dijo Bruce, la voz ahogada. Su palidez lo había vuelto gris, y en la ropa mojada, temblaba. 

Tony Stark, elegante, arrogante, hermoso en su fuerza, letal como una pantera, indoblegable como el acero, lo miró de arriba abajo con los ojos helados, el mohín de desprecio en el borde de sus labios delgados, y se echó en el sofá, una pierna sobre el brazo del mueble, la cabeza echada atrás, el vaso en su mano mientras sin disimulo usaba la otra para desabrochar el botón de sus pantalones cargo.

\- Desnúdate.- dijo sin ninguna inflexión.- Desnúdate y ruégame de rodillas, Banner.- 

Hubo una pausa, una larga pausa. Un relámpago iluminó la habitación, y tras esa luz todo pareció más oscuro, más negro. La lluvia era una cortina en los cristales, y no muy lejos, quizá en el segundo piso, una ventana dejada negligentemente abierta golpeteaba en el viento como martillazos. En las sombras de la sala, Bruce retrocedió en silencio, y Tony, una oscura satisfacción al verlo dar media vuelta, sonrió con amargura y se empinó el vaso, volviendo el rostro al salvaje mar de noche, más allá de las rompientes en la costa.

Un relámpago lo iluminó, y una ráfaga de viento azotó el cristal que retembló, pero Tony ni siquiera se concedió un parpadeo. Solo ante la noche salvaje, se sentía extrañamente aliviado, incluso en toda su amargura.

Un relámpago, otro, y luego un trueno larguísimo, que parecía hacer eco en sus mismos huesos. Y justo tras ese brutal sonido que remecía los cimientos, otro, suave y sin embargo igualmente poderoso.

Los ojos de Tony Stark se dilataron al sentir tras suyo el sonido de ropa mojada golpeando las baldosas.

Tony se volvió, el vaso vacío escapándosele de la mano. Y ahí estaba Bruce, quitándose con dificultad jeans mojados ajustados, apoyado en la pared, tercamente luchando con el denim goteante, hasta que pudo despegárselos y arrojarlos al suelo. La camisa ya estaba allí, igual que en canguro de algodón.

Bruce se quitó los briefs de un tirón, que golpearon el suelo, y sacó los pies de la tela, su rostro inexpresivo y tranquilo, mientras avanzaba hacia él.

Y Tony retrocedió sin poder evitarlo, porque podía ser porque Bruce pasaba mucho tiempo desnudo, pero no había timidez, ni falta de poder en su exposición. El cuerpo esbelto y denso, con sus hombros anchos y la estrecha cadera, se le antojó de pronto más irrompible y aterrador que los músculos abultados de Thor o Steve: esos cuerpos juveniles y perfectos eran, de algún modo, menos amenazantes que ese cuerpo seco y duro, forjado por el hambre y la huida como un látigo de cuero, firme, tenso.

Había algo en el espeso vello en su pecho, es la tupida línea que cruzaba el cóncavo vientre hasta envolver su entrepierna en sombras que era más masculino, más inquietante, más real. Y Tony, al que nunca le había fallado el valor animal, tuvo la sensación que había estado jugando con algo peligroso y ahora, de repente, todos los sensores de su laboratorio gritaban que había ido demasiado lejos.

\- Bruce…- musitó, pero el mismo temor le hizo enderezar la cara, estirar la espalda, alzar la orgullosa cabeza: no; ya había decidido.

En el momento en que Bruce se agachó en su fácil seiza, y, haciendo que a Tony se le cortara el aliento, empezó a gatear con los ojos fijos en él, la luz baja de las dos lámparas parpadeó y se apagó. Seguramente el generador se había parado. Pero eso no detuvo a Bruce, y en la oscuridad entre uno y otro relámpago, Tony podía ver el destello verdoso en sus ojos.

El reactor azul y la luz de los StarkPads eran la única luz compitiendo. Sólo con los relámpagos podía ver claramente a la forma que se movía desnuda en el suelo, y cuando estuvo cerca, Tony retrocedió contra la pared hasta quedar apoyado allí con las palmas fijas en el cemento, y Bruce, de rodillas a sus pies, enderezó la cabeza y la apoyó contra su muslo, inhalándolo.

\- Por favor…- gimió, y el ronquido gutural de su voz era más una exigencia que una súplica.

\- Te vas a ir. Te vas a ir y me vas a abandonar. Si no esta noche mañana… o el próximo mes… o el próximo año… no puedo vivir así!- dijo Tony con odio en la voz.- Si eres mío, eres mío para siempre, para siempre!-

\- Tony… te amo. No puedo prometer, pero…-

\- No quiero nada entonces! Lárgate de una vez!-

\- No.- 

La decisión en la voz de Bruce era como piedra, y algo se rebeló en Tony a su terquedad, a esa fiereza que no podía dominar ni romper. Le agarró la cara entre las manos, y tras clavar sus ojos en los suyos, habló con acidez, casi con odio.

\- Gánate esa segunda oportunidad, Banner. Esto no te lo puede hacer ella, verdad?- siseó, desabrochándose con una mano el pantalón. Bruce no se resistió cuando el sexo endurecido de Tony se empujó entre sus labios, arrancándole un siseo, pero esa acquiescencia no era suficiente para Tony: lo agarró cruelmente de los rizos, y con ambas manos apretándole el escalpo como si quisiera arrancárselo, se folló su cara con furia, obligando a su garganta a dilatarse para aceptarlo mientras se movía con un ansia cruel y afilada. Bruce se dejó hacer, sus manos apenas apoyadas es sus muslos, sin resistirse incluso cuando Tony se hundió cuanto puso y echó la cabeza atrás, tan cerca en el rugir ensordecedor el trueno, su palpitante, rígido pene cerrando las vías de aire para Buce, hundido tan profundo que los espasmos de su garganta luchando por respirar le daban un placer insoportable…  
Cuando Tony lo soltó, Bruce se dobló contra el suelo, tosiendo y jadeando. Pero no había alcanzado a recuperarse, cuando la mano de Tony lo agarró bruscamente del brazo y lo puso de pie de un tirón, la carne del brazo bajo sus dedos doliendo lo suficiente por el tirón para adivinar el morado que quedaría.

\- Tony…-

\- Cállate, Banner. Deja de suplicarme… y haz que te crea! Hazme que te crea!- gimió Tony, pero el dolor en su voz no tenía ninguna relación con las manos crueles y expertas que lo empujaron cara a la pared, y se metieron de inmediato entre sus nalgas mientras un pie impaciente le separaba los suyos sin contemplaciones.  
Bruce lo miró por sobre el hombro, y había miedo en sus ojos: pero no era miedo a él, no era miedo ni siquiera a la peor de las violencias, ni al poder que intenso e indeclinable como el fuego del reactor en su pecho, ardía en Tony Stark. No; en los ojos de Bruce brillaba el miedo a Hulk, el miedo que era capaz de paralizar y petrificar al monstruo invulnerable: el miedo de ser como su padre y hacerle daño a quien amaba.  
Tony lo agarró de la nuca y le empujó la cara contra la pared. Esos ojos eran una de las pocas cosas que podían pararlo en seco, y esta noche no iba a ser detenido.

\- Tony… está muy cerca….- susurró Bruce, pero había un jadeo, un susurro de electricidad y deseo en su voz que hizo que la lujuria le trepara por las piernas a Tony como tentáculos de un monstruo marino. Tony apoyó la cara contra el hombro de Bruce, sujetándolo con todo su cuerpo, el reborde duro y metálico del reactor contra el omóplato del científico, los dedos hábiles y fuertes del ingeniero hundiéndose en su cuerpo, abriéndolo, masajeándolo sin más que un poco de saliva por todo lubricante. En el perfil de Bruce el miedo luchaba con el deseo: y cuando Tony empujó un tercer dedo, siseó, sus palmas apoyándose en la pared.

 

(I want to see your face painted black  
Black as night, black as coal  
See the sun blotted out from the sky)

 

\- No hay nadie en kilómetros… el único al que le puedes hacer daño es mí, y más daño del que me has hecho imposible…- jadeó Tony, mientras algo duro y romo que Bruce conocía se alineaba contra su entrada.- si me amas… te aguantas…-

\- Tony, no.- susurró Bruce sin voz, pero el envión vino, y diez segundos de agonizante penetración áspera y dura le arrancaron un gemido a Tony, todo su cuerpo empujando a Bruce contra la pared, pero fue justo al final que Bruce, que parecía haber perdido todo el aire de sus pulmones, dio un grito que acabó en un rugido… un bramido que ya no era su voz.

 

I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door, I must have it painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black

 

\- NO!- gritó Tony, aún más fuerte que el rugido, y su mano se cerró como una prensa en la nuca de Bruce. Hubo un espasmo, y la espalda contra la que Tony se apretaba onduló, verdosa de pronto bajo los relámpagos, pero Tony no se movió, no se echó atrás, hundido profundamente en la carne de Bruce, su mano sujetándole la nuca, y todo el comando de un hombre que había nacido mandando en su voz.- NO, HULK! ATRÁS!-

Hubo un bramido, y un nuevo gruñido, ahora más lento, más suave. Tony apretó la mano alrededor del cuello de Bruce, la otra firme en su cadera, como si enjazara a un animal: y al siguiente gruñido, su voz se hizo más lenta, pero no menos imperiosa.

\- Déjanos solos, Hulk. Tu Thony irá a jugar contigo… en cuanto acabe de enseñarle a Puny Banner que no puede escaparse de mí…- agregó con un movimiento brusco y poderoso que hizo que Bruce se disolviese en un quejido, la piel completamente humana, pero los ojos verdes y radioactivos. Las piernas se le doblaban, pero Tony lo mantuvo sujeto con todo el vigor de su cuerpo eléctrico, y se movió con tanta furia, con tanta posesión, que el cuerpo de Bruce golpeaba contra el muro, que las uñas de ambos se hundieron en la carne del otro, que sus gritos enajenados casi superaban la violencia del tifón. Tony sintió un placer, un estallido que parecía subirle por los muslos, una oleada como un tsunami que arrastraba todo lo que él era y que no podía controlar mientras poseía al hombre que amaba con la violencia y la desesperación de una violación: y en ese momento ese hombre se arqueó contra su hombro y y gritó, agudo y salvaje, mientras su sexo arqueado estallaba en un chorro salvaje de semen quemante. Tony sintió el orgasmo de Bruce en su propia carne y se vino sin poder controlarse en el mismo momento en que el tifón hacía saltar la ventana sin asegurar y vidrio bañaba la habitación en un caleiodoscopio afilado: y aunque estaban a salvo, Bruce se volvió contra él con ojos verdes, lo rodeó con sus brazos, lo protegió con su cuerpo…

Tony volvió en sí tendido en la cama de su habitación, aún manchado de semen, desnudo, con un igualmente desnudo Bruce Banner envolviéndolo con brazos y piernas, igualmente pegajoso, igualmente inmóvil. Su aliento era lo único que se movía en la habitación: Bruce no hacía ningún ruido, pero lo aferraba con tanta fuerza que podía sentir sus latidos.

-… Bruce…?-

\- Estaba resignado a que se soltara.- susurró el científico, su voz quebrada y baja.- Estaba listo… iba a huir al mar y quizá el tifón…-

\- No, no.-gimió Tony.

\- Te obedeció. Nunca me ha obedecido ni a mí y a ti… simplemente…-

\- Soy su Thony, no te das cuenta? Su Thony nunca le fallará… él cree en mí, porqué tú no?-

Bruce gimió, y un momento luego se disolvió en lágrimas de amor y alivio en su cuello, los sollozos roncos y desinhibidos. Y Tony lloró con él, aferrándolo, porque sin importar cuánto tratase, no podía odiarlo, no podía dejarlo, y no podía empujarlo afuera de su vida. A diferencia de todos los que lo habían abandonado, o que él había hecho abandonarlo, al monstruo no podía obligarlo…

Tras las lágrimas, exhausto, Tony se durmió en los brazos de Bruce, los ojos contraídos, el cansancio haciendo el sueño de ambos pesado y sin pesadillas. La tormenta abatió su ira, y faltaban pocas horas antes del amanecer cuando los dspertó el Starkphone de Tony, con The Man With A Plan a todo volumen.

Tony saltó a tomarlo. Habían pocos motivos leves para que Steve Rogers los estuviera llamando, sabiendo que eran las cinco de la mañana. 

*********************************

(1) A pesar de que Tony insistía que en las ruedas de prensa que sus primeras tres novias simultáneas en el MIT le habían regalado el apodo  
(2) Tony las maltrataba tanto como Clint, pero se las cuidaba con manicure semanal y era bastante presumido con ellas) con las suyas, y se relajó en el abrazo.


	5. PUT ON YOUR WAR PAINT

CAPITULO CUATRO

PUT ON YOUR WAR PAINT

So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you’re  
Waiting for the song to start  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart

Hey, Youngblood doesn’t it feel like our time is running out  
I’m going to change you like a remix  
Then I’ll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No I think it looked a little better on me  
I’m going to change you like a remix  
Then I’ll raise you like a phoenix

Bring home the boys in scraps  
Scrap metal the tanks  
Get hitched make a career out of robbing banks  
Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks  
"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass

 

Eran las once y media de la noche, pero Steve ya sabìa que esa noche no iba a irse al departamento. 

A las cuatro de la tarde habìan recibido del ùltimo reporte de las tropas de las naciones unidas, que escoltadas por un equipo de STRIKE de SHIELD, se habìa estacionado en Mosul, formando un puente humano para sacar a los refugiados atrapados entre los guerreros de Syria y los soldados de Iraq, a los que en realidad estaba claro que les importaban un pico los civiles. 

UN le habìa pedido escolta a SHIELD, que solían tener la experticia y la habilidad para ese tipo de casos con frentes en llamas: pero Fury no solo habìa enviado al STRIKE como escolta, sino que tambièn habìa infiltrado, capitaneados por Clint, en la mitad de la noche, un SPIN team por la sospecha de que los iraquíes estuvieran usando bombas de barril con contaminación radioactiva.

Y Steve estaba coordinando el STRIKE team, mientras que Coulson coordinaba el equipo SPIN. Clint habìa bromeado en el quinjet que los botó en la frontera que los trabajos SPIN que mejor se le daban era ir detrás de Nat dando saltitos para esquivar los cuerpos y evitando que siguieran sufriendo cuando ella los dejaba, pero se había quedado callado al entrar a Mossul y Steve sintió, en su silencio, su enojo y su shock.

La vistas aéreas de la ciudad eran horribles, pero Steve sólo podía imaginarse qué tanto más horribles eran a nivel de piso. Clint era un veterano de misiones espantosas, pero el sonido metálico de su voz traspasándoles data y el retintín amargo de su" Barton fuera" hablaba de un hombre que sin importar cuánto horror hubiera visto y sufrido, aún siendo un endurecido profesional no estaba más allá de la compasión.

 

\- Tenemos los últimos fuera ya: están en el camino del punto de aterrizaje. Podemos sacar a los STRIKE con ellos, Rainier, me oyen?- dijo Steve con voz firme, sentado en una terminal. Las pantallas a su alrededor ( por supuesto, StarkPads) le mostraban todas las entradas y salidas de Mosul, incluyendo el frente de batalla, la zona sitiada, el espacio en donde los SPIN habian averiguado que los iraquìes almacenaban bombas y jeeps, y el sendero rural que habìan usado para sacar a los refugiados, que daba directo al improvisado runway de aterrizaje que habìan establecido. Coulson tenìa además la visión que le daban los satélites, y vigilaba la posible aparición de bombarderos de cualquiera de las facciones que habìan destruido Siria. 

\- No hay espacio en el chopper ni en el quinjet, ya estamos sobrecargados asì como estamos.- dijo el piloto a cargo, su voz cargada de enojo. Era lógico que le enfureciera que los refugiados comprometieran la seguridad de todos sobrecargando los límites de peso de las dos naves, pero al mismo tiempo era lógico que los pobrecitos se negaran a soltar sus pobres maletitas, y quién podía ser capaz de sacarle a un niño o a un anciano aterrorizado sus últimas posesiones? No Steve Rogers, claramente.

\- Vacía el helicóptero en el punto Z y devuélvanse inmediatamente a sacar a los STRIKES.- dijo Coulson, quitándose el auricular. Vestido de Armani e impecable como siempre, tenía ojeras y un rostro cansado y gris tras catorce horas de pie guiando al equipo SPIN, pero Phil Coulson no era un tipo que fuera a dejar a su gente en peligro mientras èl iba por una siesta y un sandwich. Steve había adquirido un nuevo respeto por el perfecto burócrata, que se esforzaba tan silenciosamente, y que ahora debería haberse largado a descansar, pero que mientras Clint, que había sido su asset, carga ( y cruz) por mucho tiempo, no estuviera a salvo, no se iba a ir.

 

\- Cap.- dijo la voz de Clint en la señal. Steve alzó la vista, porque en la esquina de la pantalla había aparecido el pequeño sensor visual HUD que Tony le regalase a cada uno, que funcionaba parecido a un Go Pro, y allí, Clint estaba enfocando algo en la oscuridad, que en un momento se iluminó con esquemáticas.

Era una negra medianoche en Siria, pero el sensor era extremadamente hábil, y Steve y Phil parpadearon tratando de ver qué era lo que Clint les mostraba. Poco más allá de las barreras de contención desordenadas que marcaban el comienzo de la frontera en disputa, en donde destrozados edificios ocultaban trágicos cadáveres, había un edificio que era poco más que una ruina, pero al que Clint y sus ojos de halcón le había detectado una anomalía.

El sensor HUD mostraba que, profusamente encerrados entre hormigón resistente, y yendo profundo en el suelo, una línea potente de energía seguía funcionando.

\- Qué es eso? Esa zona está sin electricidad desde hace semanas.- Steve se frotó el mentón.- No es una línea habitual. Es muy potente. Cómo ha aguantado todos los bombardeos...?-

\- Parece tener una aleación de acero entre el cemento.- dijo Clint, y el Go Pro de pronto estaba tocando la columna de cemento fundida a las demás.- Es diferente al tacto. Hay lo que parece una escalera de incendios... entraré a ver.-

\- Barton, no!- exclamó Steve, pero el sonido del aire les dijo que Clint ya había saltado dentro, y oyeron el sonido de su caída leve y hábil, como en pies de gato en el fondo.

\- Lo siento, Cap. La gravedad no me dejó obedecer.-

\- Como si la gravedad alguna vez te hubiera podido mandar.- soltó Coulson de atrás. 

\- Hawkeye, el helicóptero va a ir a sacarlos en 25 minutos. Tienes quince para explorar.- dijo Steve secamente, el corazón latiéndole porque la pantalla estaba negra.- Puedes ver algo?-

\- Sí, pero poco. Parece un búnker abandonado.- dijo Clint, y oyeron el sonido de sus pasos en escaleras de cemento, y el leve resplandor de una infinitesimal aguja del material que Bruce y Tony crearan, que ahora los Avengers llevaban siempre como iluminación de emergencia. La luz, clara y pálida, era suficientemente fina para poder cegarla sólo con apretar la mano.- Hay puertas de acero prensado. Algo estalló aquí dentro, pero alguien lo reforzó después. Las bisagras están en escuadra y tienen al menos medio metro de espesor.- dijo Clint, y Steve lo oyó enfocando el HUD en las esquinas, la luz blanca trazando su sombra.- Cap, hay algo aquí. La energía va para abajo.-

\- Hawkeye, te quedan diez minutos.- anunció Steve severamente.

\- No me puedo ir sin averiguar…- Clint bajó la voz, al mismo tiempo que Coulson tocaba el hombro de Steve y señalaba un punto en el mapa satelital.

\- Clint, hay helicópteros enemigos en camino. No tengo idea si está relacionado con esto o no pero sal de ahí, es una orden.-

\- No es que quiera desobedecer, pero que quedan cinco minutos y aquí hay… la más linda… invitante… entrada de ventilación… papi, juro que ella quería, ahí tan abierta y sexy…-

\- Maldita sea, Barton.- bufó Phil, mientras Steve se frotaba la frente. Pero después de un momento, el silencio se alargó demasiado, y Steve habló con la garganta apretada:

\- Hawkeye? Posición y status?-

-… por el amor de Dios, Steve.- dijo un susurro horrorizado. Steve se tensó, pero Clint parecía incapaz de agregar nada más, y un momento más pasó antes de que el Go Pro enfocara lo que parecía un subterráneo enorme como un gimnasio. Clint estaba colgado de un ducto de ventilación, sujeto cabeza abajo sin más que la fuerza de sus muslos sujetándolo de las rejillas, y alargó una mano hacia el vacío con la cámara, mientras la otra dejaba caer una de las agujas de luz, que dio vueltas como una estrella fugaz, antes de iluminar una gran parte del búnker subterráneo.

No, no era un un búnker: era un silo. Estaba atiborrado de armas, la mayor parte de las cuales tenían el antiguo logo con la flecha, de Starktech.

\- Oh, la puta que te parió.- murmuró Phil con énfasis. Steve, que sintió que le había ido toda la sangre a los pies, apretó la mano en el comunicador, y habló mientras miraba de reojo las cámaras. Sus peores temores se vieron confirmados: los helicópteros iraquíes estaban cerrando un perímetro alrededor del edificio/silo camuflado. Clint tenía que haber activado alguna alarma silenciosa.

\- Hawkeye, te queda un solo egreso, y tiene que ser rápido. – ordenó con voz firme.- Hawkeye, responde, AHORA.-

\- No can do, Cap.- dijo la voz de Clint, extrañamente suavizada.- Steve… es lo que nos temíamos. Estos malditos tienen todos los silos que había ocultado tíito Sadam. Estoy viendo una docena de Jerichos, hay hasta baterías Hulkbuster. No podemos dejarles esto en las manos, Steve. Es por esto que han estado juntando a los refugiados acá para que vengamos por ellos de poco… cuando logren atraer a suficiente gente de la UN, van a volar todo…-

\- Clint, por favor.- dijo Steve, sin voz, porque a través del Go Pro podía ver que el arquero no exageraba, pero se le antojaba tanto más horrible verlo descolgarse con un simple cordón e ir despreocupadamente a una base de control, en donde sus dedos ágiles encontraban rápidamente los comandos en árabe.- Dame tiempo e iremos a neutralizarlo… sólo sal de allí.-

\- Cap…- dijo Clint en voz baja.- No me pidas que haga algo que tú no harías. Sólo me estoy preguntando: qué haría el Capitán América en mi lugar?-

\- Ser un idiota sacrificado, eso es lo que haría.- siseó Steve.- Ser un maldito drama queen. Si le hubiera dado mis coordenadas a Peggy, Stark me habría sacado el agua a los días, y ahora tendría una docena de nietos, sabes?- exclamó Steve, su voz firme.- Clint! No hagas nada! No hagas ninguna estupidez! Tres horas es todo lo que te pido. Dame tres horas, y encontraré cómo sacarte de allí.-

\- Sacarme a mí es lo de menos.- dijo Clint en voz baja, y Steve, los puños apretados vio la palidez grisácea de Phil Coulson.

\- Ah no, eso sí que fíjate que no. Tú te quieres morir heroica e instantáneamente a caballito de un Jericho. Yo no pienso ser el pobre bastardo que tenga que decírselo a Nat, porque ésa sí que va a ser una muerte jodidamente lenta.- 

La risa de Clint era profunda y dolorosa.- Le dices que la amo, ok? Y le dices…-

\- Se lo dices tú mismo. Si haces volar ese silo contigo adentro antes de las tres horas que te exijo juro por Dios y la bandera que encuentro tus bolas y se las dono a Bruce para que haga una docena de pequeños Clint en tubos de ensayo y los adopte con TONY. Por favor, contempla ese inenarrable horror mientras los llamo.-

\- Steve, que pequeño hijo de puta bastardo eres debajo del uniforme!-

\- Incluso les diré que tu último deseo era que yo me quedara con Nat!-

\- Cerdo asqueroso!-

\- Quédate quietito, Barton, y déjanos ir al rescate como los héroes que dicen que somos. – dijo Steve con firmeza, mientras con una mano le hacía señas a Phil, que ya había llamado un quinjet y se había sacado la chaqueta para, en mangas de camisa, tomar la posición de comando, agotamiento be damned, y Steve salía trotando, quitándose la chaqueta del uniforme y bajando hacia los hangares del Triskelion sin pausa, mientras con un comando de voz llamaba a Iron Man.

*******************************************

Tony tuvo una taza de café en la mano y con una sacudida de muñeca, un display con los mapas, las imágenes del silo, en unos segundos. Bruce le dio una mirada y volvió a cargar la cafetera, trajo tres cajas de galletas y se puso a cuadrar las emisiones satelitales en un solo mapa sin decir nada, mientras Tony repetía “ Fuck!” diecisiete veces. La sala se llenó de luces y mapas, y Bruce continuó en silencio arrastrando una mesas en las que apoyar StarkPads, conectando y cableando los terminales, que se encendían bajo las manos veloces de Tony como árboles de Navidad. El rostro ojeroso de Tony se avivó y se volvió pétreo al ver los contenidos del silo: habían suficiente material para ganar una guerra, o al menos para una gran, gran masacre.

 

\- Saddam le compraba con catálogo a Obadiah. Hay casi uno de cada tipo.- dijo Tony con odio en la voz, un leve temblor como cada vez que mencionaba a Stane. Bruce apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada mientras el rostro de Tony se ensombrecía más y más, un bluetooth enganchado en cada oreja y los StarkGlasses en la nariz.

\- Steve?- dijo tras una pausa.- Si tienes a Clint en línea corta por un momento. Esto es malo. Steve, hay seis Jerichos, hay tres bombas gamma y hasta un viejo Fire Tornado de mi padre… eso tiene una capa nuclear. Seve, no hay cómo mover eso con seguridad. El único modo es hacerlo explotar, y para que la reacción en cadena funcione, hay que programarla, o reventarlos uno a uno a mano. Los Jericho están pensado para no explotar fácilmente por error, pero esos están viejos y mal cuidados. Si les sacamos los seguros, y luego los hacemos explotar manualmente, podrías…- 

\- eso es lo que Clint pretende hacer, verdad?- dijo Bruce en voz baja. 

\- Lo que pretende hacer es esperar que las fuerzas iraquíes lo tengan rodeado y luego hacer saltar todo.- dijo Tony con voz clara, a lo que ni Steve ni Bruce se habían atrevido a poner en palabras.- Se dan cuenta que ser un suicide bomber contra los iraquíes es casi, casi humorístico?-

\- No no lo es.- gruñó Steve, mientras Bruce le echaba una mirada a Tony que decía que él si apreciaba el negro humor de la situación.

\- Nat aprecia estas cosas conmigo.- se quejó Tony. 

\- Concéntrate en salvarle al pajarito, o nos va a envolver en seda y comer después de tenernos una semana colgados.-

\- Una semana? Tú de veras crees que se va a sentir tan dulce como eso?- Bruce se frotó la mandíbula, pero sus ojos eran durísimos mientras estudiaba la pantalla, y Tony de pronto recordó que los misiles Hulkbuster que él mismo había hecho hacía cinco años para matar a Hulk estaban ahí a la vista

\- Bruce…- murmuró, pero el científico alzó una mano, cruzando de una pantalla a la otra, estudiando el espacio aéreo.

\- Qué estás planeando hacer, Steve?-

\- Lo de Man with a Plan es pura monserga. No está planeando nada, ya está arriba del quinjet.- gruñó Tony.

\- Aunque me moleste que tengas razón...- la voz de Steve seguía severa, pero cálida al dirigirse a ellos.- Estoy con un STRIKE team de extracción, pero voy camino a Mossul, estaré allí en una dos horas quince. Voy a perder señal cuando me acerque... no me atrevo a mantener línea tan cerca o nos cuadrangularán.-

\- Oooh, has aprendido a usar SAT por lo que veo.- dijo Tony con orgullo en la voz.- Todavía hay esperanzas de que aprendas a usar el microondas. No te preocupes, Capi. La Centralita del Amigo Bruce se va a quedar acá para pasarte las llamadas del loco ese...-

\- Gracias.... Tony, gracias por...-

\- Al contrario, lo que se va a quedar acà es la Centralita del Amigo Tony.- dijo Bruce con mucha calma.- Lo que necesitas allá para volar ese lugar sin peligro es un Hulk.-

Tony se volteó sin que sus manos dejaran de moverse en las pantallas.- No recuerdo haberte dado en las orejas, pero quizá se te rompió un tímpano igual. Dije que hay Hulkbusters...-

\- Sí, y un tipo con un hoyo en el corazón envuelto en dos pulgadas de acero tiene mejor chance?-

\- Titanio y oro, maldita sea! " Iron" se refiere a...-

\- Tony.- dijo Bruce con esa calma suya que era un alud en la lejanía, pero acercándose.- No vas.-

\- Pueden tirarse los platos rápidamente, por favor?- dijo Steve con acidez.- Tenemos el equivalente a Pearl Harbor que detener, y necesito ayuda. Al menos díganme con qué ayuda puedo contar...-

\- Con la Centralita Science Hubbys, of course.- dijo Tony con un gesto veloz, haciendo que la fotografía nublada del silo se volviera clara y tridimensional. - Dame un minuto para darle con el repulsor a la gallina clueca verde y estoy...-

\- Yo me lo pondré.- dijo Bruce, seriamente.

\- Y lo dices así en público?- soltó Tony.- Que está Steve escuchando. Sí, ciertamente te pondrás algo, pero no es...-

\- El Mark XIV. Es más rápido que un quinjet. Si me lo pongo, puedo llegar casi al mismo tiempo que Steve, y que él saque a Clint mientras yo me ocupo del silo pieza a pieza. Atacar con el ejército que necesitan es invitarlos a una guerra definitiva, y no que tuvieran tiempo de reunirlo. Pero una vez saquemos a Clint, les puedo tirar yo mismo unos cuantos Jerichos, ya que tanto les gustan, y preocuparme que lo que sea nuclear no explote.-

\- Pero yo voy...- la voz de Steve estaba llena de desolación.- Los llamé para que me ayuden a sacar a Clint del peligro, no para que ahora en vez de tener uno en peligro tenga dos!-

\- Steve, tú mismo vas en camino.- dijo Bruce dulcemente.

\- Yo soy yo!-

\- Antidemocrático, el desgraciado...-

\- tengo el conocimiento necesario para desactivar y ayudarte a sacar cabezas nucleares si las hay. El resto, lo explotamos después de que saques a Clint y a los refugiados que queden.- dijo Bruce tranquilamente. 

\- El que puede desarmar mejor Stark Tech soy yo!- ladró Tony.

\- Probablemente. Pero después de un año de todos los ejércitos del mundo tirándome tus maldios Hulkbusters, aprendí a desactivarlos de lo más bien, no te preocupes.- dijo Bruce. Tony hizo un gesto culpable e irritado, y Bruce se volvió a la pantallita en donde el Capitán América a pesar de todo sonreía. Sí, Steve Rogers era una little shit detrás del uniforme, y como también tenía una bocaza, apreciaba el sass de Bruce incluso más que su curry.

\- Pero...-

\- Tony, tienes un hoyo en el corazón, no vas a ayudar si haces un infarto justo encima de Clint. Yo iré.- 

\- Sólo quiere que le meta las manos de nuevo...-

\- Cállate, Rogers!- Tony se mesó el pelo.- No sean ridículos! Bruce, no puedes manejar el Mark XIV. Vas a acabar siendo una mancha verde sobre el Atlántico, no voy a dejar que…-

\- No he dicho que pueda manejarlo. No tengo la menor idea!- dijo Bruce, y su sonrisa fue brillante y sardónica.- Pero no estabas jugando con un drone para espiar a Pepper y con los controles Wii para hinchar a Natasha en Mario Kart cuando regrese? Seguro que con ayuda de JARVIS puedes pilotar el traje a distancia como querías. Sólo tienes que llevarme allá, dejarme hacer lo mío, que Steve me empaque de nuevo en el traje cuando acabemos, y me traes de regreso.-

\- O sea soy un chofer glorificado.-

\- Bueno…- Steve se echó atrás cuando su comunicador se llenó de la nariz y un ojo furioso de Tony.- Puedes hacerlo? O es muy difícil?-

\- Steve.- dijo Bruce desde detrás de Tony, su voz cargada de burlona admiración.- ahora sí te lo has buscado.-

 

************************

\- El silo está rodeado. Creo que la única entrada posible es por donde se metió Clint, que ahora está vigilado con dos vehículos y una ametralladora, o hacerlo estilo Hulk y dejarte caer desde arriba.-

\- Eso podría comprometer la seguridad de Clint, sin mencionar la integridad del silo.- dijo Bruce en el comunicador del traje.- Y aunque quiero volar todo eso, no es antes de que saques los civiles y nos aseguremos de que no hay nada nuclear-

\- Vas bien? Estás en 3G. Tienes un ETA de 20 minutos más, el cielo está despejado, el espacio aéreo está lleno pero tu ruta es impecable, no va a llover hasta después de que amanezca pero…-

\- Tony, el vuelo ha sido impecable.- dijo Bruce en voz baja, los ojos cerrados- Gracias.-

\- Pero aún no abres los ojos.-

\- Tengo miedo de vomitarte el casco.-

\- Oh, Brucie… confía en mí.- La risa de Tony resonó en los parlantes internos de la armadura, con un deje de ternura: era muy íntimo, pensó Bruce, tanto como estar con Tony en la cama, el volar dentro de su armadura a través del cielo. Una armadura que olía a él, que estaba acomodada a su cuerpo: la voz de Tony y Jarvis sonaba directo en su cabeza, sus ojos veían a través del HUD el mundo que ellos veían normalmente.

\- Venga, Brucie, abre los ojos, pollito mío. Disfruta la vista… deja que tu Thony te lleve volando románticamente sobre las nubes…-

Bruce abrió los ojos reluctantemente, y era cierto que el paisaje era impresionante. Volaba a través del atardecer, el cielo violentamente rosa, anarnajado y lila: volaba el encuentro de la noche sobre un lecho de nubes doradas, y en parches podía ver el mar, plata oscura tanto más abajo, inmenso y quieto. Pero la visión que capturó su atención no era el paisaje increíble, sino que, en un cubito en la esquina izquierda de su visión, Tony, en camiseta, sudoroso y despeinado, con los guantes llenos de sensores, el casco con doble StarkGlasses en la cara, el cableado improvisado lleno de huincha aislante a su alrededor como una melena rastafari, y los pantalones cargo atiborrados de baterías y aparatos, de pie entre un montón de pantallas encima de la mesa del living, los rápidos clicks de sus manos y los movimientos de su cuerpo lo único que lo mantenía en el aire sobre ese mar inmenso. 

\- No te rías, bastardo. No me gustan mucho las alturas.- susurró, forzándose a calmar al miedo. Tony lo tenía, su Tony lo tenía a salvo. No tenía a qué temer.- Pero es… muy hermoso acá arriba. Gracias por hacerme volar, Tony.- dijo dulcemente. Los ojos de Tony se suavizaron en el display, pero cuando abrió la boca para responderle, en el audífono resonó una vocecita que canturreaba :

\- … a whole new world… a new fantastic point of vieeeewwwww…-

\- Barton, por la recontra puta.- siseó Tony mientras la carcajada de Steve resonaba en el casco y Bruce gorgoriteaba.- Estamos haciendo todo esto para rescatar a este desgraciado!?-

\- No me grites, Stark. Puede ser mi último chiste…- dijo la voz de Clint, con estática pero clara: y podía ser el riesgo de perderlo, pero Bruce sintió una oleada de afecto por el tipo que canturreaba canciones de Disney sentado en un silo que podía volar por aires en cualquier momento, rodeado de un ejército hostil y dispuesto a morir en un segundo para evitar que todas esas armas siguieran haciendo daño a inocentes.- Cap, no sé si puedo darte esos cuarenta minutos que quedan. Yo estoy de lo más bien aquí sentadito y aseguré todas las entradas, pero los iraquíes están dele y dele pegándole a ls puertas de titanio. No sé cuánto van a aguantar. Y aunque tengo doce docenas de flechas, no creo que ni con eso pueda contra rifles de asalto en este espacio.-

\- Clint, no…- empezó Bruce, pero la voz de Steve resonó firme y seca.

\- Estoy llegando. Si fuerzan la puerta, entrégate. Deja que te agarren, yo…-

\- No.-

\- Clint, no seas tan terco, hijoputa, no es…!-

\- Este lugar está lleno de inocentes todavía.- dijo Clint, su voz firme.- No los voy a dejar recuperar el silo. Prefiero volarlo, radiación y todo, antes de devolvérselos.- agregó, con un suspiro.- Esta zona es un desastre, Bruce, tú lo sabes. No voy a dejar que usen los Jericho en gente inocente. Tony, tú no quieres eso.-

\- Yo los perseguiré. Es mi responsabilidad, no la tuya.- dijo Tony con voz ahogada.

\- Es mi puto trabajo, Stark, no el tuyo.- retrucó Clint, metálico.

\- Ninguno de los dos va hacer ninguna locura.- dijo Steve, y podían oír a lo lejos el sonido del viento cuando un quinjet bajaba la plancha.- Clint, voy llegando, no hagas tonterías!-

\- Pero qué vas a… porqué pierdo el tiempo preguntando?- Bruce bufó cuando el sonido de la señal de Steve se convirtió en una cacofonía de viento, luego golpes, luego tiros, gritos en árabe y el rebote sonoro del escudo.- Tony, llévame directo al medio del jaleo, necesito entrar en cuanto despejemos un poco. Clint, tienes que estar listo para defender la entrada. Me voy a meter como Iron Man, luego saldré como Hulk.-

\- Esa debería ser una línea para fiestas. Primero entrar todo sofisticado y sexy y luego salir hecho un…-

\- Después le hacemos el meme, ahora muévelo con cuidado, Stark!- ladró Steve por el comm link.- Clint, hay un ejército entero acá afuera, creo que lo que agarraste fue el silo principal!-

\- La suerte habitual del pajarito.-

\- Lo llamas suerte, Stark?-

\- Si esto sale bien vamos a calmar las cosas en Medio Oriente por diez años. Sin colmillos a ver qué hace Irak.. Cap, Barton, les envío mi Bruce… devuélvanmelo tal como se los presté… en uno, dos, … ahora!-

El sonido de las explosiones hizo a Steve mirar arriba, para ver a Iron Man cruzar sobre su cabeza en vuelo rasante y hacer retroceder los dos helicópteros de combate a disparos. Por un momento, y en medio de su propia pelea, el Iron Man que hacía un pivote encima suyo y le sacaba de encima a un sniper porfiado le fue indistinguible del original: pero sí, había una diferencia. Este era el Iron Man que Steve peleaba todo el tiempo que Tony fuera: un Iron Man que se mantenía a distancia de la artillería pesada, que juzgaba los tiempo de explosiones con margen para que no le pegaran, un Iron Man que era cuidadoso de sí mismo. 

* Ahora te tengo, Stark. PUEDES hacerlo con más cuidado, es sólo que no quieres.*

\- Hay algo raro en como están desplegados.- comentó Bruce, sin aliento, pero la voz serena a pesar del vuelo supersónico y la batalla.- Están atacando el silo, sí, pero están dejando muchas tropas a las seis en punto… Steve, ten cuidado.-

\- Lo veo.- dijo Steve, aún en medio de un pivote mientras el escudo abollaba y arruinaba una ametralladora montada sobre un jeep.- ve por Clint, yo me encargo de todo esto…-

\- Barton, vamos a entrar por arriba, ponte a cubierto.- dijo Tony, alzando el traje hacia el cielo, rompiendo la barrera del sonido, y volteando para volver en picada a toda velocidad. Bruce hizo un sonido de alarma contenida, pero guardó silencio, y en la aceleración Tony musitó un sonido de calma, justo antes de que los lásers le abrieran paso fundiendo una entrada a través de la piedra y el cemento, y atravesara el suelo, el techo del búnker, y finalmente atravesó hacia el oscuro silo.

Una flecha golpeó la armadura y rebotó contra algo, para luego clavarse directo en un misil calorífero que para espanto de Bruce, llevaba casi pegado a los pies.

\- Stark? Pero no estás convaleciente? Cómo es que…?- la calma y la aparente sonrisa de Clint se esfumaron cuando el traje se abrió, dejando a Bruce que dio unos pasos en piernas rígidas y se hubiera caído en cuatro patas si Clint no lo aferra.- Jesús! Bruce! Este inconsciente… pensé que los pilotaba en paralelo!-

\- Tony está en Cirhosis, pilotando en pijama desde la mesa del living. No lo iba a dejar venir después del trabajo que nos costó salvarle la vida. – dijo Bruce, jadeando.- Nunca imaginé que pilotar esa cosa era tan estresante!-

\- te vas a transformar?- Clint ansioso, le tomó la cara para ver los ojos ya completamente verdes.- Bruce…-

\- No, no, primero tengo que desarmar esto. Métete en el traje, te sacará para que puedas ayudar a Steve a mantener a los iraquíes a raya mientras desarmo esto.- dijo Bruce, cambiando su apoyo en Clint para empujarlo hacia el traje.

\- Pero y tú? Quién te defenderá mientras trabajas si alguno entra?-

\- Esto.- dijo Bruce, apuntando a un misil tierra aire en un rocket launcher.- Ahora, vete.- agregó, poniéndose un blueetooth en la oreja y sacando sus bolsillos un sinfín de herramientas.

\- Doc, ten cuidado…- fue todo lo que pudo musitar antes de que traje se cerrara sobre él, se encendiera por dentro y echase a volar a toda velocidad.- Stark, vamos a tener que formalizar. Me la paso más dentro tuyo que de ninguna novia que haya tenido.-

\- Har, har, pájaro descriteriado. Te estás juntando mucho con Capsicle para que te baje el complejo jesucrístico?-

\- Te gustaría que te transformara agua en vino, verdad, borrachín?-

\- Barton, si no fueras tan odioso y tan jodidamente feo, consideraría cobrarte la palabra una vez que Bruce recupere el sentido y me bote, sólo porque puedes responderme los chistes.-

\- El doc no te botará nunca.- dijo Clint mientras Iron Man, ya afuera del silo, daba una vuelta en el aire, le sacaba de encima un escuadrón de combate entero a Steve, y con un giro elegante, se abría dejando caer a Clint en una azotea cercana, en donde unos francotiradores duraron diez minutos a su asalto compartido, y luego Clint se acomodó como sniper.- Y tampoco lo dejaríamos…- agregó el arquero, ahora con los rifles de largo alcance apoyados expertamente en el suelo- Tú has sido bueno con él. El mejor. Nadie lo habría hecho mejor, Tony.- Hubo un silencio, y Clint disparó varias veces, hasta agotar las municiones, dejando una explanada alfombrada de iraquíes frente al edificio.- Te maté a ti también con eso, verdad?-

\- Cállate, Angry Bird, y ábrete bien de piernas.- resonó la voz de Tony, y Clint apenas alcanzó a soltar el rifle para que la armadura le cayera encima como una planta carnívora y lo envolviera antes de dispararse al cielo.- No sabes lo malo que es cuando te equivocas y el cierre de la armadura te atrapa algo sensible.- comentó mientras una retahíla de granadas les caía encima en respuesta al ataque de Clint.

\- Stark…-

\- Sí?-

\- Creo que deberíamos formalizar, si vamos a hacer esto con mucha frecuencia.- dijo Clint, aunque la voz le temblaba con la aceleración del traje. Tony, que sudaba a mares, sosteniendo los sensores y manoteándolos como a unos mosquitos irritantes porque a veces tendían a desconcetarse, sonrió con los dientes apretados al sentir que incluso un adrenalin-junkie como Clint sentía que le fallaban los nervios al envolverse en el traje. Bruce y Clint podían caber: Steve y Thor, ni de chiste, y Natasha no tenía el ratio cabeza-caderas sin que le estirase dolorosamente el torso. Pero Tony disfrutó el llevar a Clint en un vuelo rasante cabeza abajo entre los cascotes de la explosión, y hacer un barrido en círculo con los láser, levantando suficiente humo y polvo para camuflarse en medio y entre los gritos e los soldados iraquíes, buscar a Steve con la mirada.

\- Ay.- dijo Clint.

\- No te atrevas a vomitar mi casco, Barton!-

-... lo estás haciendo a propósito!-

\- Donde está el Capi? Barton?-

\- Déjame enfocar... la cresta, siento que yo di diez vueltas y mis tripas sólo nueve!-

\- Bruce no se quejó, sabes.-

\- Oh. claramente al amor de tu vida lo trajiste cuidadosamente, es mí al que has sacudido como una maraca.-

\- Hay cosas que uno le hace al amante que no le hace a la señora.-

\- Troll de mierda!- dijo Clint, mientras los dos escaneaban frenéticamente los alrededores, esquivando algunos disparos de lanzacohetes. Claramente, los iraquíes estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de ahuyentar a los Avengers de su silo: pero claro, no tenían cómo saber que adentro seguía trabajando una hormiguita que desactivaba sus cabezas nucleares mientras ellos perseguían a la figurita roja en el cielo y la azul a ras de tierra.

\- Ahí!-

\- "Ahí"dónde?-

\- Ahí debajo de ese jeep...-

\- JARVIS, toma fotos de esto porfavor. -

El jeep, ligero y duro, estaba alzado sobre la cabeza del Capitán América, que con un esfuerzo brusco que recordaba a un levantador de pesas lo lanzó sobre su cabeza, derribando a un grupo de soldados, e inmediatamente el escudo rebotó con la fuerza de una bala, el duro metal rompiendo huesos y partiendo cabezas a la luz de la violenta explosión del jeep.

\- Te das cuenta que normalmente tiene tanta cara de labrador sad puppy que se te olvida que es el tipo que puede ir contra un tanque y ganarle?-

\- Un tanque no es tan difícil. Una flecha en el periscopio y se va a la puta.-

\- Barton, engreído de mierda.-

\- Déjame caer al ladito y te vas a dar una vuelta. Quiero salir en las fotos.-

\- No me dejes viudo, desgraciado.- bufò Tony antes de dejarlo caer en un espacio abierto. Por supuesto Hawkeye giró en el aire, le apuntó a un soldado y cuando cayó encima, el tipo ya era cadáver.

\- Deberíamos tener más taxi Iron Man. Es muy útil.- comentó, antes de ver a Steve sudoroso, ensangrentado, machacado y sin embargo aún sonriendo ferozmente.- Whoa. Me equivoco o estás disfrutando esto un poquito?-

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no peleaba así.- dijo Steve, y le brillaban los ojos en la cara sucia.- Estás bien? Cómo va Bruce?-

:: Estoy escuchando todos sus inspirados intercambios, pero como estoy balanceando un ión de hidrógeno con más malas pulgas que Fury, elijo concentrarme en lo que es, no sé si recuerdan, un trabajo delicado. Agradecería que dejen de hacer temblar el suelo cuando estoy hasta las rodillas en explosivos, si pueden contenerse un ratito.::

\- Lo sentimos, Bruce.- dijo Steve muy contrito, con Clint guardando las flechas explosivas que ya tenía en la mano y buscando unas más chiquitas obedientemente.

Tony inmediatamente le vació el láser a un tipo montando una ametralladora, y BOOM.

:: TONY, por la recresta!:: bramó Bruce por el comunicador.

\- Cómo sabe que es él?- comentó Clint, soltando una flecha que hizo que un soldado soltara el rifle y se agarrara la entrepierna gritando.

\- Estás jugando con fuego, Stark.- dijo Steve, pero sonreía un poco, mientras agarraba del cañón un lanzallamas, y usaba la empuñadura como martillo para apalear a un audaz que se había acercado mucho.

\- Con fuego? Novaato. Yo juego con radiación gamma… Maldita sea, siguen llegando.- dijo Tony, secándose la frente en su lejano living, sus ojos saltando de una pantalla a la otra.- hay más helicópteros incoming... yo me encargo.-

\- Trata de agarrar uno para que salgamos de aquí. Coulson?-

:: estoy aquí, Capitán::

\- Haz que saquen el quinjet con todos los refugiados que pueda agarrar el STRIKE team. Vamos a volar este maldito silo.- dijo Steve, su voz firme.

\- Déjame abrirle paso a esos refugiados y regreso a ayudarles con los helicópteros.- dijo la voz de Tony, mientras el traje se alzaba en el aire y se lanzaba como una bala entre el polvo contra los helicópteros en camino. Era claro, aunque ninguno lo había dicho, que no estaban tomando prisioneros. Volar el silo iba a acabar con todos esos soldados probablemente: pero aún así hubo más letalidad de la acostumbrada en Tony cuando Iron Man dio un giro en espiral y sus lásers a pleno poder hicieron explotar los helicópteros y estrellarse en cadena contra edificios destruidos. En medio del humo y los gritos, la armadura parecía temible relumbrando bajo el cielo de ese polvoriento atardecer, sus brazos extendidos en luminosa amenaza.

:: Tengo nueve cabezas nucleares listas, estoy trabajando en la décima, y además hay una bomba de iones y tres EMP que quiero sacar. Tony, manda el traje. Te tengo tus regalos de San Valentín.::

\- Quiero la bomba de iones, lo demás les ponemos forros de huevitos de easter, los escondemos y le damos entretención a SHIELD.-

\- Eres tan irresponsable.- Clint se estaba riendo. El traje dio otro giro, y se metió entre los cascotes para llegar al silo, mientras que Steve y Clint defendían la entrada con furia, el escudo bloqueando balas y cohetes mientras que oían a Tony bromear que Bruce le estaba metiendo cosas dentro que nunca le habían metido.

:: Tengo un señal calórica a las 7 en punto… la ven? Stark!:: resonó la voz de Coulson en los comunicadores.:: Está pulsando…::

\- Apunta al quinjet? Sácalo de aquí!- exclamó Steve en medio de la pelea.

:: No, a ustedes! Muévanse, el quinjet ya salió! Barton…!:: bramó Coulson, y entonces Tony también chilló, porque había visto el misil calorífero en su pantalla.

\- STEVE, CLINT, ABAJO! ABAJO!-

La explosión removió el silo completo: el traje, cargado de cabezas nucleares, intentó ponerse en el camino para proteger a Bruce, pero dentro del silo el remezón hizo que varias cajas de explosivos y varios misiles cayeran y rodaran en un momento de pánico. Pero cuando se aquietó, ninguno había explotado, y Tony empezó a toser, el sudor llenándole la cara porque había olvidado respirar.

\- BRUCE, STEVE, BARTON…!!-

\- Tony, sé que estás gritando pero sólo oigo un zumbido…- musitó Steve, enderezándose de debajo un montón de tierra. El misil de calor había estallado alto, pero la concusión les había echado encima un edificio, y los escombros, que habían sepultado a buena parte del escuadrón que los atacaba, habían cubierto la zona en donde Steve había aferrado a Clint bajo su cuerpo, había sostenido el escudo sobre ambos y se había fecho pelota alrededor del arquero mientras el retumbar de la bomba le hacía estallar los oídos. Tenía la cara contra las costillas de Clint, y lo inundó el alivio al sentir latir un corazón bajo su sien.

\- Clint… Clint, la explosión…- tosió Steve, al ver sentarse a Hawkeye, que sacudió la cabeza e inmediatamente empezó a rebuscar en su canal auditivo. Le iba a sujetar la mano, porque no podían oir nada y probablemente se habían jodido los tímpanos, pero en el caso de Steve se recuperarían: pero Clint…  
Clint rebuscó en su oído y sacó dos aparatitos metálicos del porte de píldoras de vitaminas, los echó al suelo y sacó otro par del bolsillo de su casaca de kevlar. Se los puso, oprimió un botón en su muñeca, y habló con claridad:

\- Bruce, como está todo allá abajo? Stark estás con él?-

\- Cómo…?- balbuceó Steve, aunque no podía oír nada. Clint le hizo un gesto de que esperara, mientras una desagradable tinnitus reemplazaba el silence, y Steve sintió el dolor de sus tímpanos empezando a reconstruirse lentamente. La explosión los había dejado semi protegidos por pedazos enormes de concreto, pero a lo lejos entre la nube de polvo creyó ver más helicópteros…

\- Al menos seis helicópteros más.- confirmó Clint, agachándose.- Los compraban con descuento?-

\- Estamos bien… ustedes sálganse del camino…- se oyó la voz de Tony, que en medio del desbarajuste que era el silo, se movía cuidadosamente, cargado con las armas nucleares y la bomba de iones metidas dentro del traje.- Ya casi estamos… Bruce?- murmuró, girándose. La concusión había desajustado un poco el HUD, pero podía ver que Bruce estaba sentado en el suelo entre unos misiles, quieto y a salvo, aunque a su alrededor varios habían caído…

… momento.

\- Bruce? JARVIS ajusta los colores a best fit 300x… Bruce?-

Bruce estaba pálido como un muerto.

\- BRUCE!- exclamó Tony, y entonces al bajar la vista sintió que se mareaba. La pierna de Bruce acababa en un hueso desnudo que goteaba sangre en hilos, fracturado en donde un pesado soporte de ametralladora le había caído encima. Le había cercenado la mitad del tobillo y se había clavado en el hueso, partiéndolo en vertical.

Bruce tenía los ojos completamente verdes, pero no se había transformado a pesar de lo que debía ser una agonía de dolor. Ni siquiera había gritado.

\- Bruce, transfórmate, estás sangrando!- bramó Tony, los ojos dilatados, pero Bruce alzó una mano pálida por la pérdida de sangre y señaló.

El movimiento por la explosión había revelado una caja oculta, con el símbolo radioactivo. Tony la abrió de un tirón de los guanteletes, y vio dentro con desánimo un reactor EMP, cargado con suficiente uranio para hacer un hoyo en el cielo.- Estos… hijos de… puta… Steve, Clint, necesitamos diez minutos más. Bruce, transfórmate, yo desarmo esto…!- gimió Tony, pero el HUD vibraba por la radiación que cargaba y la concusión, y sus manos a través de gaunteletes no podían ni pensar en manejar los delicados instrumentos.

Movimiento tras él. Tony maldijo, y se volteó para soltarle toda la fuerza del láser al solitario soldado que intentaba meterse a recobrar el silo, pero tras matar al tipo miró por sobre el hombro y s ele fue el alma a los pies: Bruce, los ojos y las manos verdosas, se arrastraba pacientemente dejando un rastro de sangre para llegar al reactor EMP.

\- No podrás…- gimió Tony.- Te estás desangrando, imbécil! Transfórmate!-

:: Estamos fuera de rango con los refugiados. Stark, qué está pasando?:: exclamó Coulson, pero Tony, la cara sucia y los ojos húmedos en su living en la isla, no podía sino maldecir mientras Bruce se sentaba en seiza para detener el flujo de sangre y con manos que temblaban sólo un poco empezó a desatornillar la tapa del EMP despacio, tornillito a tornillito, hasta sacar la pieza de plomo adentro y continuar desatornillándola, y luego empezar con el amplificador de cuarzo adentro.

\- Bruce está mostrándome lo que significa ser un héroe, eso pasa.- dijo Tony sin voz, y Bruce le mostró el dedo del medio a pesar de que estaba casi gris, y sacó el núcleo, rojizo y palpitante, le quitó los ganchos de conexión y se lo entregó. Tony hizo que el traje acomodase el sensitivo núcleo en el espacio de un brazo, y retrocedió, aunque el HUD seguía clavado en el rostro de Bruce, sudoroso, que se dejó caer de espaldas junto al reactor desactivado, y su cuerpo se arqueó, la ropa desgarrándose, sus ojos aún en los de Tony hasta el último momento.

\- Tony? Están…?- la voz de Steve sonaba rara, ya que no podía oírse a sí mismo.

\- Código verde, código verde!- canturreó Tony aliviado al ver a Hulk erguirse sin ninguna señal de heridas ni debilidad, emitir un rugido al ver los misiles Hulkbuster que habían caído en una esquina y proceder a hacerlos pedazos entre explosiones.- Verdecito, muy bien! Haz todo pedacitos… haz que toda esta mierda desaparezca!-

\- Stark, lárgate!- bramó Clint, también aliviado al ver las primera explosiones del silo- Pon a salvo el material peligroso!-

\- En un minuto…- dijo Tony, sosteniendo el traje en vuelo rasante sobre el silo. No quería irse sin que Hulk lo viera. Y había algo poético, pensó en su agotada y sobrecargada cabeza, en ver a Bruce y Verdecito destruyendo todo lo que lo había avergonzado tanto de su vida anterior, la vida en la que había sido el Mercader de la Muerte. 

\- LARGO, STARK!- gritó Steve, y Tony bufó y se giró para iniciar un vuelo automático, directo a la isla.

\- Helicóptero!- gritó Clint, volteándose a Steve, que asintió. Varios helicópteros había aterrizado, desestabilizados por la explosión: y Tony dejó a Jarvis volando el traje y monitoreando la orgía de destrucción de Hulk, para escanearlos todos y hablar en el comunicador de Clint.- El tercero a la derecha no tiene mayores daños. Salgan de ahí y esperen a Bruce… con todas esas explosiones no se tardará mucho.-

:: Clint, estás sangrando?:: la voz de Coulson era tensa mientras Steve, con un esfuerzo brusco, aferraba uno de los esquíes del helicóptero y con un tirón poderoso, lo enderezaba. Clint, que chequeaba el rotor de las aspas, negó con la cabeza.

\- No, Phil, aguantaron perfectamente. Ni siquiera me rasparon.- dijo con calma. – Estamos listos… combustible y todo… qué amables estos iraquíes…-

:: Maria está en camino con un quinjet para cubrirlos si es necesario.:: dijo Coulson, con un suspiro.:: por el amor de Dios, lárguense, nosotros recogemos a Banner…::

\- No.- dijeron los tres Avengers al mismo tiempo, pero en la voz de Steve sonó metálico.- No voy a dejar a uno de mis hombres atrás.-

\- Ya oyes?-

\- Más o menos.- dijo Steve estirando el cuello. Clint echó a andar el helicóptero, y por supuesto, en ese momento un francotirador levantó la cabeza de entre las ruinas y le metió una bala en el antebrazo y otra rozó a Steve en la pantorrilla.- Son of…!-

\- Fuck! Bastardo, estoy pilotando!- bramó Clint para soltar los controles, tender el arco, soltarle dos flechas en la cara y recuperar el guidestick.- Maldita sea! Cap, puedes guiar? Voy a cubrirnos!-

\- Puedes disparar el arco con una bala en el antebrazo?- gruñó Steve.

\- Es sólo un rasguño.- dijo Clint, mientras el helicóptero se elevaba y Clint disparaba sin fallar nunca encaramado en la puerta desgarrada, un pie enganchado en el esquí. Parecía no saber lo que era el vértigo ni el miedo, pero tenía todo el brazo ensangrentado cuando volvió dentro.

\- Míralo. Es casi épico.- dijo Steve con un bufido. Abajo, el silo ya estaba abierto al cielo, las explosiones habiendo demolido la estructura, y el enorme bulto verde, siniestramente veloz, destruía con furia todos los aparatos de muerte, doblándolas como papel bajo sus inmensas manos y pies, desgarrando el acero como si fuera aluminio. La mayor parte del silo ya había volado: los iraquíes habían huido. Pero entonces Clint miró a las seis en punto, la zona en donde se había acumulado la mayor parte de soldados, y frunció el ceño. Ahora estaba vacía, y peligrosamente cerca de las explosiones del silo.

\- Steve… acércate a ese edificio. Stark, puedes dejar de fangirlear a Hulk un rato y echarle una mirada?-

\- Estaba reuniendo data científicamente relevante.-

\- Con una mano.-

\- No me gusta mentir así que no diré nada, excepto… Barton, tienes poderes extrasensoriales. Hay un túnel debajo y veo movimiento. No sé qué es, pero hay gente ahí debajo. Ocho… nueve…- la voz de Tony se hizo dura de repente, pero también aprensiva.- Nueve y medio. Uno es muy pequeño.-

-… la recontra puta de la…-

:: Están los dos heridos, no piensen en …:: Coulson se calló.:: ya aterrizaron, verdad?::  
…

\- yep?-

::… jesuschrist in a bicycle…::

El edificio retemblaba bajo sus pies con la furia destructora de Hulk tan cerca: pero Steve y Clint encontraron una escalera y bajaron, dejando gotas de sangre, apresurándose tanto como podían a pesar de los crujidos ominosos de la mampostería y de los rugidos de Hulk cada vez más fuertes. Cuando al fin llegaron al primer piso, un crujido hizo que Clint se hiciera un lado y una de las vigas de sustentación del edificio cedió, haciendo saltar pedazos de hormigón y yeso a todas partes, creando una nube de polvo y una lluvia de cascotes que hizo que Steve alzara el escudo para protegerlos, pero emitiera un gemido cuando el peso de los cascotes presionó su brazo herido.

\- Shit, Capi…-

\- Salgan de ahí.- dijo Tony con la voz tensa. – Ese edificio está en -11 de seguridad, en una escala de 0 a 10. Y Bruce va a necesitar ayuda pronto: ya casi ha terminado pero nuevas detecto movimiento al sur. No sé si son refuerzos pero pueden ser.

\- Hay rehenes, Tony. No podemos…- tosió Steve.

\- No puedes salvar a todo el mundo.- dijo Tony, pero Clint detectó el dolor en su voz.

\- Podemos tratar.- respondió Steve, tercamente. A pesar de la capa de polvo que cubría todo uniformemente, Clint logró distinguir una escalera de servicio en un rincón, y se lanzó abajo mientras Clint se deslizaba por el pasamanos. Abajo encontraron puertas reforzadas que tomó varios golpes del escudo abrir, pero no se atrevieron a usar los explosivos de Clint. En la última, que poseía una complicada chapa. Clint usó unos ganchos y logró desarmarla. 

Tras esa puerta, un túnel de cemento y unos escalones viejos lo llevaron a lo que parecía un callejón subterráneo y húmedo. Abajo, los ruidos eran ahogados por lo que parecía una extraña mampostería circular, más anticuada. Aparentemente, el edificio había sido construido sobre túneles mucho más antiguos. El eco era cavernoso, pero aún así pudieron oír claramente el ruido de unos rifles siendo cargados con la fácil experticia de profesionales. 

Claro, no se esperaban que los tres guardias que los recibieron a tiros no podían tener más de quince años cada uno. Pero una excelente puntería. De no haber tenido los reflejos de expertos, los habrían dejado llenos de hoyos. Las balas rebotaron con chispas salvajes en el túnel, pero incluso mientras Steve los protegía a ambos con el escudo. Clint tendió el arco detrás y una de las flechas lumínicas cegó a todos los que no estuvieran detrás del escudo, dándoles los segundos necesarios para desarmar a los mocosos y que Steve los sujetara mientras Clint iba a lo que ya había visto detrás: un grupo de aterrados rehenes, que enflaquecidos y maltratados, eran obviamente americanos y europeos secuestrados. Contó siete, incluyendo una madre con un bebé de pocos meses que parecía deshidratado.

\- Maldita sea! Los dejaron aquí a morir!- dijo Steve con furia, aunque Clint ya había asumido eso cuando Tony les advirtió del bebé. Los secuestrados estaban deshidratados y débiles: habría que cargar a la mayoría, y aunque Steve alzó a las dos mujeres, una en cada brazo y una de ellas con el bebé, era obvio que no podían sacarlos a todos a tiempo.

\- Por dónde salimos?- le gritó en árabe Clint a uno de los niños soldados. Cuando éste le respondió con abundantes palabras malsonantes en el mismo idioma, Clint le dio un bofetón duro y tomando una flecha la apoyó en su oído, inclinándose amenazante, lo que hizo al muchachito chillar al sentir la punta en el tímpano y tener la cara pétrea de Clint tan cerca.

Cuando empezó a barbotar direcciones y Clint empezó a traducir, Steve ayudó a los europeos a levantarse y a avanzar, cojeando y tropezando, en la dirección que Clint repetía. Los prisioneros apenas podían moverse, y el túnel retemblaba a cada paso: Steve oía a Tony entrecortadamente entre todo el ruido, sus tímpanos heridos ya apenas dejándole captar palabras sueltas, pero entonces hubo una explosión tan cercana que llenó todo de polvo, y entonces Clint, que iba a la retaguardia sosteniendo a un hombre con la pierna rota, oyó a Phil y Tony gritando a la vez y encima la voz de Maria preguntando algo.

\- … está encima, está cavando, está…!-

\- … de ahí! Atrás! Salgan por atrás! ROGERS!-

\- … veo nada, no los veo, necesito aterrizar, el humo…!-

Un fragor ensordecer y un rugido, y el techo del túnel cedió frente a ellos, para inundarse con un sonido horroroso: el rugido de Hulk. Hulk llenaba el túnel frente a ellos, casi entero ocre sobre la piel verde por el polvo, y los prisioneros chillaron en pánico cuando el gigante verde furioso cargó hacia ellos.

Para Clint, saltar adelante, tender el arco y llevar la flecha con la punta roja fue casi un reflejo, un segundo, mientras Phil y María seguían gritando. Tony había callado.

Hulk bramó y saltó adelante agarrando por la cintura a uno de los muchachos soldados, que chilló como una niña y trató de acuchillarlo con una navaja que llevaba escondida sabía Dios donde. Hulk lo sacudió, y Steve supo por la contracción en la cara de Clint que iba a soltar la flecha.

\- HULK, NO! NO!.- gritó Steve, y su escudo rebotó en la cara de Hulk, mientras Steve se ponía al frente. Se echó atrás la capucha, aunque estaba casi irreconocible por el polvo. Hulk le dio un manotazo, pero Steve saltó atrás, y tropezó en un cascote.

Hulk se le lanzó encima, y oyeron a Tony gritar en los audífonos:

\- VERDECITO NO! NO, PARA, PÁRATE INMEDIATAMENTE!-

\- THONY…?- 

\- Sí, es tu Tony! Cálmate… estoy aquí… cálmate… es tu Star Man, vez? Sucio pero es tu Star Man… y Shooty Bird… diles hola!-

Hulk se veía muy confuso, pero había detenido su salto. El muchacho iraquí intentó ir a atacarlo de nuevo y Clint lo dejó inconsciente de un palo con el arco, antes de saludar a Hulk con la mano.

\- SHOOTY BIRD…- Hulk parpadeó.- STAR MAN Y SHOOTY BIRD BLANCOS….-

\- Tú también estás todo blanco, Hulk.- comentó Tony 

\- THONY?- el grandote dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, y a Clint le vino la risa histérica al verlo buscando la armadura roja y oro inútilmente.- THONY!-

\- Verdecito, te estoy hablando por esas cosas como teléfonos… estoy acá esperándote. Tienes que ser Banner para que te traigan fácil, pero luego…-

\- NO! – dijo Steve, enderezándose, a lo que Hulk le echó una mirada atravesada por contradecir a su Thony.- No, Hulk! Ayúdanos! Hay que subir esta gente a la calle… para que Maria pueda subirla al quinjet.-

\- No voy a aterrizar cerca de Hulk!- soltó Maria ácidamente en el comunicador.

\- Maria, no seas cobardica.- susurró Clint en el comunicador.

\- Se llama autopreservación. Tú no sabes lo que es.-

\- Ningún Avenger sabe si eso se come.- comentó Phil.- Como sea… aterriza. Stark lo tiene bien controlado parece.-

\- Controlado? CONTROLADO! Hace diez minutos casi se los come…-

\- Tú no te conmoviste con “ cómo entrenar a tu dragón”, veo.- comentó Clint.

\- THONY…?- la voz de HUlk era tentativa, aún ronca y aterradora. La de Tony fue muy suave.

\- Haz lo que te digan Star Man y Shooty Bird. Nos veremos pronto, Verdecito, promesa.-

\- STAR MAN…?- 

\- Sube a Shooty Bird primero para que saque posibles snipers del camino y despeje para Maria. Después tienes que subir a estas personas a nivel de calle muy despacio, Hulk. Somos puny humanos, ya? Así que muy despacito… como una grúa.-

\- HULK GRUA?-

\- Sí, Hulk Grua. Como lo haces con Nat… con Red!-

\- RED…?-

\- De paseo al norte con Shouty Long Hair.-

Hulk asintió, y tendió la mano a Clint, que se encaramó sin problemas. Hulk saltó desde el túnel, que ya había quedado abollado, al exterior a través del enorme agujero que hiciera al aterrizar: y luego regresó, sin Clint, mientras oían el rugir del quinjet afuera. 

Los prisioneros no estaban tan dispuestos como Clint a ser sujetados por Hulk, pero fue la madre con el bebé, enferma de terror y cansancio, quien al fin fue la más valiente y se apoyó en el brazo del enorme monstruo, que la sostuvo con sorprendente delicadeza y protegió sus cabezas con la otra mano al saltar. A los hombres los subió de dos y de a tres: cuando al fin Steve se agarró de su costado, el polvo se había aquietado y arriba, tras algunos tiros, sólo se oía el ruido del quinjet.

\- Hulk, no queda nada en el silo…?- Steve se interrumpió al ver el cráter que quedaba en lugar de lo que había sido el búnker.- Oh. Oh. Muy bien hecho, Hulk!-

\- Sí, choca esos… nah, mejor pulgares arriba!- Clint, increíblemente sucio, se echó el arco a la espalda para enseñarle los pulgares a Hulk, que imitó el gesto con la torpeza de un niño. Steve se halló sonriendo al ver a Maria y un grupo de SHIELDS acogiendo a los prisioneros en el quinjet, la misma Maria tomando al bebé de los brazos de la madre exhausta y poniéndole una máscara de oxígeno mientras uno de los tipos de azul con hombreras blancas preparaba una vía de glucosa para el pequeño. 

Se le estaba nublando la vista de agotamiento, pero al menos se sentía capaz de sonreír…

\- … Hulk, venga. Necesito a puny Banner, después nos veremos.- oyó a Tony razonando, la voz también temblándole de agotamiento.

\- NO!- protestó Hulk.- No, THONY AHORA!-

\- Verdecito… estoy lejos… - el suspiro de Tony era de cansancio, no de exasperación.- Iría si pudiera. Pero si vuelves a ser Bruce me verás muy pronto…-

\- NO, NO! THONY AHORA! DESPUÉS ES PALABRA MENTIRA! BANNER IDIOTA… BANNER QUIERE CORRER! BANNER QUIERE CORRER, HULK CORRE TAMBIÉN!-

\- No lo voy a dejar correr, Hulk.- dijo Tony después de una inspiración.

\- Hulk, ninguno de nosotros lo dejará correr y llevarte…- dijo Clint, con gran suavidad, aunque cojeaba. Maria los miró frustrada: el quinjet estaba casi listo para partir, la salud y la misma posibilidad de otro ataque en el aire, pero no podían llevar a Hulk.- Confía en nosotros…-

\- THONY…?- gimió Hulk, antes de soltar un rugido.- BANNER CORRE, HULK CORRE!-

\- Pues… si Banner corre lejos de mí, tú corres de regreso a mí! Ves? Es una promesa! No puede contra los dos!- dijo Tony triunfante. Steve asintió, y Hulk, mirándolos a ambos y a Clint, asintió lentamente.

\- HULK VUELVE! A CASA!- dijo con seguridad.- BANNER IDIOTA!-

\- Muy idiota, sí señor.- dijo Clint cariñosamente. – Anda, devuélvenos al idiota. Después te sacaremos a jugar, lo prometo, y te mostraré alguno de mis trucos de circo. Si te enseño a hacer malabarismos a Fury le revienta una arteria.-

\- Podría ayudar con su coordinación ojo-mano.- dijo Steve muy seriamente, pero le bailoteaban los ojitos malvados. Detrás de ellos, Hulk dio un tropezón y agachándose entre unos cascotes, cambió de forma con lentitud y reluctancia, el verde al fin desvaneciéndose para dejar a Bruce sin más que los biker shorts acolchados en las rodillas del potatolímero, que habían aguantado perfectamente el estirón.

-… hondo, aquí estoy, despacio, despacio…- la voz de Tony estaba cargada de afecto en el comunicador, aunque arrastraba las s de cansancio.

\- …Tony, el silo?- la voz de Bruce era un graznido.

\- Hiciste todo de maravilla.- dijo Steve acercándose con cuidado: Bruce solía tener muy poco control, y a veces su fuerza tomaba unos minutos en desvanecerse antes de dejarlo débil e inerme, habiendo resultado una vez en un moretón espectacular para Nat.

\- Maté a alguien…?-

\- A algunos soldados que estaban tratando de matarnos a nosotros, seguro.- dijo Clint desde atrás, pálido bajo la mugre. Había perdido mucha sangre, y Steve se preocupó, pero en ese momento Bruce dio un paso hacia ellos y se le doblaron las piernas.

Steve lo alzó: Bruce pesaba muy poco, para ser un hombre de huesos fuertes, y tras todo este tiempo, se abandonaba a sus brazos con confianza y sin autoconsciencia. Steve lo aferró contra sí, notándolo con los ojos abiertos, pero demasiado exhausto para hablar, sus brazos aún alrededor de su cuello transpirado, cuando al fin entraron al quinjet, Maria lo cerró y levantó el vuelo, lo más rápido posible. Desde el cielo la destrucción era increíble, imposible: parecía que había estallado una bomba atómica.

\- Ya tienes la armadura? Las cabezas nucleares?-

:: Me coordiné con Rhodey. Las están descargando en la base Edwards ahora mismo.::

\- Se las diste a los militares?- Bruce quería sonar amenazante, pero bajo la mantita que Clint le echara encima y temblando de migraña, estaba menos amenazante que un hámster.

:: Se las di a Rhodey para salvaguardar. Ya están desactivadas, y las eliminaremos pronto… ahora concéntrense en volver a casa.::

\- Nos estás invitando a la casa en la playa?- la voz de Steve era un susurro.

:: Por supuesto. Vengan a ser parchados y a beber whisky en la arena a las ocho de la mañana.:: dijo Tony.

:: Deberíamos llevarlos a Medical y a hacer debrief con Fury, Stark. Acaban de terminar la misión “más importante” que han realizado, Fury va a querer…:: discutió   
Maria en el comunicador, a lo que sonó en cansado suspiro de Coulson.

:: Maria, “acaban” de terminar la misión más importante que han realizado. Déjalos descansar. Yo atenderé al debrief y la revisión con Fury::

\- Pero estás exhausto, Agente.- dijo Steve, que no estaba mejor.

:: Si me desmayo, no hay debrief y descanso. Todos ganamos:: 

\- Cuídate, Phil.- susurró Clint, que tras vendarse el brazo reposaba sentado en el piso del quinjet contra la pierna de Bruce.

:: Por favor:: pidió Tony. 

\- María, por favor…- susurró Bruce, los ojos cerrados.

:: Dejaré a los prisionero en Medical, y luego te llevaré tus pollos, Stark:: dijo Maria con voz burlona tras una pausa.:: Sólo porque me invitaste a la mejor fiesta a la que he ido::

Tony rió: estaba tan exhausto que sonaba ebrio.- El vestidito rojo con el escote era tu mejor look, Agente…-

 

****************************

 

La gente de SHIELD se aglomeró junto al quinjet: los reportes de CNN eran confusos y los del mismo SHIELD escuetos, pero todo el mundo sabía que los Avengers habían desmantelado un silo ilegal por la fuerza, y raro era ser alabados por el Huffington Post al mismo tiempo que por Fox News y las personalidades de los late shows. El grupo médicos se abrió paso para descargar a los prisioneros que venían con los Avengers, y hubieron gritos y aplausos al verlos emerger, quizá poco profesionalmente, incluyendo la emoción al ver bajar a un periodista disidente de Al Jazeera que se creía muerto: pero eso no fue nada comparado cuando Steve descendió sosteniendo a Clint, la ovación ensordeciendo el hangar, Bruce quedándose atrás tímidamente.

\- Comandante Rogers, Comandante!!- gritaron varios, y Steve sintió la sonrisa nacerle: la gente de SHIELD no celebraba al Capitán América, sino a uno de los suyos, a Steve Rogers. Con cuidado apoyó a Clint en una camilla a pesar de sus protestas, volviéndose a una de las personas en uniforme azul y blanco.- Revisa que en vendaje aguante, aún nos quedan un par de horas de viaje…- 

\- Barton, debería hacerte pedazos.- dijo una voz, y Clint cerró los ojos, porque Fury se abría paso entre el mar de agentes como un moderno y negro Moisés.- Tú tampoco te escapas, Rogers…-

\- Señor, la acción en la frontera cae dentro de mis responsabilidades…- Coulson, que lo seguía, estaba gris y ojeroso, pero aún perfectamente atildado, aunque para él bloquear a Fury era como un bassengham tratando de bloquear a un mastín.

\- Donde está… ah.- Fury echó una mirada a las sombras del quinjet, en donde Bruce se ocultaba, aún débil y sensitizado.- Rogers, vamos a hablar sobre esto… cuando regreses.- agregó, suavizándose. Steve sonrió y asintió, y se volvió mientras Clint era palmoteado por Coulson y algo frío le tocaba el brazo.

Era Libby, su uniforme salpicado de mugre por haber ayudado a los refugiados, el cabello recogido, sonriendo llevándole una coca-cola helada. A Steve le brillaron los ojos al verla allí entre todas las ovaciones y gritos, y en medio de ese caos controlado, tomó la bebida helada en su mano, la rodeó con el mismo brazo y descendió inesperadamente su boca sobre la suya, besándola profundamente. Coulson se quedó boquiabierto y Clint emitió un silbido, pero el resto de SHIELD afectó ignorarlos, aún mientras las cejas de Nick se elevaban y Steve la rodeaba con el otro brazo con fuerza, haciendo el beso bastante explícito.

\- Yo le he llevado coca-cola antes pero nunca ha reaccionado así.- comentó Clint, soñadoramente, a lo que Maria, que bajaba del quinjet, le dio una palmada en la cabeza. Coulson, el rostro cargado de fanboyismo, parecía a punto de sacar la cámara, mientras Bruce contaba segundos con los brazos cruzados antes de susurrar bajo pero perfectamente audible: 

\- Cuarenta segundos y contando, Tony. Claramente la capacidad pulmonar alveolar de los supersoldados es mayor que la normal…-

:: Mi padre nunca mencionó eso en su investigación::

\- Volveré en unos días.- dijo Steve aún casi en su boca, los ojos azul verdoso fijos en los puro celeste de ella.- Regresaré pronto… a casa, Libby.- 

\- Estaré esperando.- dijo ella sonriendo, y al parecer nada incómoda con los abundantes testigos. Clint, que una vez había sido el más entusiasta propositor de que Steve se consiguiera novia, le dirigió un mohín pícaro a la chica que había ayudado a recuperar cuando al fin ella se apartó de Steve, y Bruce la saludó desde las profundidades del quinjet. 

\- Ehm, hola, Libby. – 

\- Hola, doctor.- dijo ella, mirándolo de frente. Había timidez aún: la última vez que se vieron, Bruce había tenido que irse porque arriesgaba una transformación. Pero ahora, al verla saludable, sonrojada aún por el beso y con el brazo de Steve aún en la cintura, Bruce asintió, los labios apretados, y al fin inspiró, enderezando la cabeza, tácitamente dejando que lo pasado fuera pasado.

Resultó que había traído bebidas para todos, así como analgésicos para Bruce: y aunque Clint bromeó sobre darle las gracias Captain America style, estaba claro que ninguno de los dos parecía especialmente avergonzado del exabrupto, si bien Steve se estaba preparando mentalmente para un montón de tomaduras de pelo en la isla. Libby los acompañó hasta que el brazo de Clint fue puesto en un cabestrillo, y Bruce se durmió recogido como un gatito exhausto en uno de los asientos, Maria pacientemente esperándolos. Steve se despidió con un beso más dulce y menos apresurado, aunque aún largo, cuando al fin partieron y Clint, que había quedado bastante drogado, le movió ambas cejas.

\- … Y cuándo pasó eso?-

\- Acaba de pasar.- dijo Steve, quitándose la parte de arriba del uniforme y colocándose un canguro de SHIELD a pesar de la mugre. Sonreía descaradamente.

\- Te felicito, Steve.- dijo Maria, sinceramente, desde la cabina.- Aunque esto va a arruinar la cacería de las internas por llamar tu atención.-

\- La cacería…?- Steve parpadeó, antes de que sus cejas se fruncieran.- Quieres decir que todas esas chicas jóvenes tropezando en el pasillo y cayéndome encima no era coincidencia? Lo de botar archivos justo al cruzarse conmigo para que los recogiéramos juntos, y el sentarse estratégicamente donde las pudiera beber su soda de forma sugestiva…?-

\- Yo le aposté a Clint que sí te dabas cuenta.-

\- Y no te afectaba para nada?- comentó Clint, con la difícil tarea de desabrocharte un chaleco de kevlar cuando estás drogado. 

Steve movió la cabeza sonriendo.- Bueno, me busqué novia, no?- 

\- Mira la cara con la que dice las dos palabritas…- Maria sacudió la cabeza, pero su rostro traicionaba su alegría al verlo tan feliz. Era cierto que la una vez perseguida y entristecida cara de Steve los había herido a todos, y verlo sonreír con viveza y picardía, era nuevo, interesante y muy, muy animador.

Era como había sido oír a Nat reír, como ver a Bruce bailar, como ver a Pepper relajarse. Eran cosas que animaban y calentaban el corazón.

\- Los dejaré en el patio trasero de Stark, y agradezcan que aterrizo sólo porque hay niebla en la costa y no será tan obvio. Está amaneciendo allí. Stark responde?-

\- Tony no contesta el comm, y JARVIS está estrictamente en burbujas en la casa.- dijo Steve, quitándose las muñequeras pesadas que le servían de comunicadores.- Debe estar durmiendo…-

Sí, estaba durmiendo, pero no como hubieran querido, descubrieron tras que Maria los dejara bajar sin apagar los motores en el patio de Cyrrhus by the Sea, el viento de las turbinas derribando sillas de playa y quitasoles a un lado. En la niebla del amanecer, las luces estaba apagadas: y Steve y Clint corrieron detrás de Bruce, para encontrar la puerta de la cocina abierta, la casa silenciosa y en sombras, hasta que en el living un extraño resplandor como agua o automóviles iluminaba todo.  
El rumor de los servidores era como el bordoneo de las abejas. Todas las pantallas estaban quietas, y sólo algunos beeps o algunos pequeños pitidos interrumpían el silencio, que con el rumor del mar afuera, provocban un extraño efecto. Más de nueve pantallas reales y al menos veinte proyectadas cubrían todo el living: había tanto cableado, alguno con relucientes piezas de cromo uniéndolos y otros parchados con huincha de goma, tiras de plástico e incluso uno con lo que parecía un pedazo de la manguera del jardín, que era imposible evitar pisarlos. Todo el cableado, como ramas de un árbol, llegaba a un tronco: Tony, casi arropado en el cableado , estaba dormido enredado en ellos, un brazo sobre la cabeza como para protegerla, el otro aún en un controlador de vuelo, la mitad del cuerpo en la mesa de centro ladeada y la otra mitad en el sillón de cuero fuera de su sitio.

\- Tony, por Dios...- musitó Steve, pero Bruce ya se había adelantado y estaba desconectándolo de todos los sensores que tenía enganchados en manos, pies, cabeza, brazos, piernas, dejando residuos pegajosos en su piel, dos con finas agujas clavados en sus antebrazos saliendo con una gotita de sangre. Clint apartó el sofá en la fuerza que le quedaba, y Steve alzó a Tony mientras Bruce acababa de soltarlo, sólo para recibir un manotazo y tener que sujetarlo cuando de pronto el ingeniero despertó revolviéndose como un pez.

\- JARVIS, la altitud, la altitud...!!- gritó, inspirando a golpes, los ojos perdidos. Manoteó hasta que Clint le sujetó una mano y Bruce la otra, la voz del físico calma y poderosa:

\- Estás a salvo, Tony, a salvo... todo está bien, la misión terminó... estamos a todos a salvo, todo salió bien...-

\- Bruce, Bruce...- parecía ser todo lo que Tony era capaz de musitar. Parecía incapaz de pensamiento racional, o de hilar palabras, y Steve se asustó, pero Bruce sólo lo dirigió al baño, en donde tras desvestirlo y darle un rápido baño de esponja lo acostó, sosteniéndolo con una mano porque seguía removiéndose inquieto.

\- Bruce, qué le pasa...?- la voz de Clint revelaba el mismo temor, mientras Steve lo arropaba y trataba de convencerlo de quedarse quieto.

\- Creo que la conexión neuronal fue demasiado larga. La mente humana procesa más rápido o menos rápido que un procesador, normalmente, en ritmos específicos a cada persona: la mente de Tony es muy veloz, pero ninguna mente puede mantenerse funcionando al mismo paso de un procesador tanto tiempo. Creo que la forzó de más... no es primera vez que lo hace, pero está yendo a la velocidad de sus megaservidores y aún no ... " baja". Tiene que dormir, es todo.-

\- Pero esto no le deja secuelas?- Steve podía ver a Tony parpadeando rápidamente. Ya no se resistía, pero tampoco parecía reconocerlos.

\- Posiblemente.- Bruce se encogió de hombros. - Antes de que me preguntes cómo lo permito, te recuerdo de quién estamos hablando. Váyanse a la cama, Steve, Clint. Yo lo cuidaré.-

\- Tu también necesitas descanso. Y yo soy un sniper.- dijo Clint, sentándose en la cama.- Yo me quedo...-

\- Perdón?- Bruce levantó las cejas, pero Clint ya estaba ahuecando las almohadas, buscando debajo, y poniéndose una camiseta de pijama de Bruce que le quedaba como saco. Todo eso, mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre las de Tony bajo las mantas, sus pesadas botas de combate efectivamete sujetando al genio inquieto y zombie.- Me despierto cuando cae una hoja de un árbol a cien metros. Largo, doc. No lo toquetearé más de lo que se busque, lo prometo.- 

\- Más te vale, Clint.- dijo Bruce, pero un bostezo lo hizo quitarse los lentes.- Estaré en el pasillo... y Clint?-

\- Sí?- el agente ya había logrado sacarse los pantalones y las botas con una agilidad y destreza, estando acostado, que ya se hubiera querido un Chippendale.

\- Si se agita me llamas.- dijo Bruce, abriendo uno de los cajones de su velador, sacando una cajita y extrayendo una jeringa, un vial, y cargándolo cuidadosamente.- Sujétalo, Steve.-

\- Son calmantes?-

\- Aunque te parezca extraño, no. Lo que necesita ahora son hormonas de estrés, que le avisen a su cabeza que tiene que parar.- dijo Bruce inyectándolo en el brazo, sin más reacción que un temblor y un manoteo débil.- hace mucho tiempo que su cuerpo ignora completamente sus propias hormonas de estrés.-

\- Y si no funciona?- dijo Steve ansioso.- No debería ir a un hospital?-

Hubo un pequeño flash verde en los ojos de Bruce, que apretó los dientes y llevó la mano con la jeringa aún a la sien, como si la idea hubiera disparado su propia migraña a niveles intolerables.- Nadie ha estudiado tanto las condiciones de Tony como yo, pero si quieres otra opinión...-

\- No, no, Dios no.- Steve aferró la mano libre de Bruce ansiosamente.- No quería decir eso. Pero nunca lo había visto así...-

\- Yo sí.- dijo Clint, que ya se habí acomodado bajo las mantas, tan cómodo como era posible, una mano y un pie sobre Tony y los ojos ya cerrados.- Phil me hizo acompañarlo cuando lo evaluamos tras el binge que se metiò tras lo de Obadiah Stane. Estaba peor, francamente. Phil lo hizo hospitalizar: los médicos estaban seguros que había tenido un derrame.- terminó con voz suave.- Pero el que va a tener un ataque si no duerme de una vez eres tú, Bruce. Vete a dormir.-

\- Si cualquier cosa pasa...-

\- Gritaré como una puta.-

-... en mis tiempos decíamos gritar como una sirena de incendios.- comentó Steve cansadamente, antes de traer unas botellas de agua, unas galletas, otra manta, y habría traído sopa instantánea también y seguido con los contenidos del refrigerador si Bruce no se lo hubiera llevado al pasillo, apoyándose en él al mismo tiempo.

\- hay que monitorearlo a fondo..- susurró Bruce, mientras Steve le ponía en las manos una botella de agua e insistía en que la bebiera.- tengo que decirle a Clint...-

\- Lo monitorearemos.- dijo Steve seriamente.- Pero tienes que dormir. Espera, podemos hacer esto...- dijo, y mientras Bruce lo miraba con incomprensión, Steve exhausto y aún herido, fue al casi destruido living, sacó de debajo de las montañas de cables y computadores el gran sofá de tres cuerpos, y con un tirón de sus poderosos hombros, lo cargó hasta el pasillo y lo depositó frente al dormitorio de Tony y Bruce.

\- Ahora sí dormirás?-

Bruce se dejó caer en el sofá con un suspiro de agradecimiento, aunque se colocó en donde pudiese ver la cama en donde ya, aparentemente, Clint y Tony dormían. Steve se dejó caer a su lado, y cerró los ojos: algo en su cansado gesto, sus cejas rubias fruncidas, conmovió a Bruce, que en un gesto nada característico de su habitual timidez, intentó palmearle la mano y acabó oprimiéndola en las suyas, para quedarse dormido en la mitad del pensamiento sobre si eso era correcto o no.

*****************************************************************************


	6. SHAKING ( Parallel Lines of Climb)

CAPITULO 6  
SHAKING  
THE GOD & THE DEATH/ THE SCIENTISTS AND THE WARRIORS ( Parallel)

Every step I'm takin'  
Every move I make feels lost with no direction,  
My faith is shaking  
But I, I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high  
There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side

**************************************

*C Y R R H U S B Y T H E S E A *  
...  
\- PERO QUÉ MIERDA....! Oh, mi *cabeeza* BRUUUCE!!!-  
\- No le digas aún... me apena romperle el corazón, pero después de lo de anoche, no puedo resistirme... tengo que * tenerte *, Tony...-  
\- BRUUUCE!-  
Steve se precipitó al umbral, para ver a Clint con los ojos brillantes de risa, abrazado a Tony con brazos y piernas, que se revolvía como un gato que ve la tina preparada para un baño, y estiraba el cuello mientras el muy desaprensivo arquero le hociqueaba el hombro. El humor de Clint era comprensible: el mismo Steve sentía ganas de reír de alivio al ver a Tony de regreso a su ser habitual, aunque tenía ojeras como carbón y los ojos inyectados de sangre, una palidez marmórea en su cara.  
Habían dormido al menos siete horas: Clint, por contraste, que seguía sujetando a Tony con la habilidad de un luchador, se veía renovado, con solor en las mejillas y ocultando con burla el mismo alivio que Steve sentía.  
\- Cállate ya, Stark! Está durmiendo. Se levantó varias veces a chequearte. Por fin cayó profundo y lo llevé a la cama de invitados... Está bien. Cómo te sientes?-  
\- Violado! Sácame a este pervertido de encima!-  
\- Pervertido? Pero si estamos comprometidos...- Clint lo tuvo que soltar, porque se reía demasiado. Tony intentó saltar sobre sus pies, volverse para echarle una mirada a Clint en su cama como si hubiera sido un particularmente mal caso de one night stand, pero se fue atrás como un palitroque y sólo lo salvaron los reflejos de Steve de dar con sus huesos en el suelo.  
\- Oh... wow... whoa.- balbuceó, sus manos agarrándose de Steve mientras el mundo se enderezaba.- oh, por la puta...-  
\- Suelo tener ese efecto, lo siento, Stark...- se disculpó Clint, aunque se había enderezado en las rodillas para ayudar a sentarlo en la cama y sostenerlo.- Tony, mírame, necesito ver tus pupilas...-  
\- Estoy bien, sólo... me levanté muy rápido...- Tony sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó.- Duele... -  
\- Tienes píldoras para eso o despierto a Bruce?-  
\- No lo despiertes! Sólo...- Steve se había volteado para ir por los analgésicos, pero Tony se le colgò de la manga, aunque tenìa la cara contraìda por la neuralgia.- Bruce tiene ambos pies, verdad? Están enteros? -  
\- Claro que están enteros?- la cara de Steve mostró su temor de que realmente es esfuerzo hubiera afectado la mente de Tony.- De qué estás hablando?-  
\- No está cojeando ni nada? Nada de sangre?-  
\- Tony, está perfectamente, sólo exhausto. pacificó una guerra de 200 años èl solito.- dijo Clint con una sonrisa, apoyando una mano en la frente de Tony.- No tienes temperatura... asumo que tienes lo mismo que todos, un hambre de lobo...-  
\- Sí, no puedes tomarte esto en el estómago vacío. Y antes de que sugieras que el bourbon tiene calorías, mejor no lo hagas.- digo Steve, sacando las preciosas pildoritas y enseñándoselas.- Recuéstense los dos, traeré desayuno. Y ya que Bruce duerme les traeré algo no exactamente kosher, de acuerdo?-  
\- Huevos con bacon, huevos con bacon.- canturreó Clint triunfalmente, volviendo a cruzarle un brazo a Tony y recostándolo sin contemplaciones.  
\- Suéltame, Barton!-  
\- Nope. te quedas quieto o te hago cucharitas. Y tengo que comentarte que soy un tipo muy... enérgico y matutino para mis asuntos.-  
Tony le echó la mirada que un hombre heterosexual le echa a otro cuando ofrece frotarle un pene erecto en el trasero, y apoyó la cara en la almohada con un bufido, un brazo sobre los ojos con desprecio.- Si te aprovechas de mí, mi novio te hará trizas.-  
\- Cuento con eso!-  
Hubo una larga pausa: Clint pensó que Tony se había vuelto a dormir. Pero tras una larga pausa, Tony alargó una pierna y lo pateó.  
\- Qué xuxa...?!-  
\- Sacaste la flecha roja, verdad? Esa mierda que te dio SHIELD? Cuando Verdecito los arrinconó en el túnel?- musitó Tony sin sacarse el brazo de los ojos.  
Afuera, la niebla se había transformado en la más suave y tranquilizante de las lluvias, tenue, y sin embargo casi ahogando el rumor del océano.  
Clint asintió, y luego habló en voz baja.- No quería.-  
\- Lo sé. Te voy a quitar esa puta flecha, Barton.-  
\- No me hace más gracia que a tí. No es bueno, pero es necesario. Necesitamos un seguro. El mismo Bruce dijo...-  
\- El mismo Jesús le diría a Bruce que hay límites para ser manso, Barton, y lo sabes. No, lo que voy a hacer en canjeártela. Cambiártela por...-  
\- No puedes sobornarme para que te la entregue. No cuando Bruce confìa en mí.- dijo Clint, y había algo endurecido, y enojado en su voz al mirar a Tony: pero cuando el ingeniero se sacó el brazo de los ojos hinchados, en su mirada exhausta había aprecio, no exasperación.  
\- Empiezo a entender porqué Bruce confía tanto en tí, Piolín. Pero lo que quiero ofrecerte son drogas.-  
\- Qué?-  
\- Usemos tus flechas como jeringas gigantes. Como lo usan con los rinocerontes. Déjanos que encontremos una droga que funcione en Verdecito, le enseñamos a no temerte, y así... tendremos opciones. Más opciones. Así, nunca tendrás que decidir usar...-  
El suspiro tembloroso de Clint, su asentimiento, conmovió a Tony. Clint giró la cabeza a la pared, y Tony sintió un impulso de afecto a pesar de su adolorida y exhausta cabeza, porque Clint, que no tenía a nadie en el mundo sino a Nat y a Phil, que solían dejarlo solo con bastante regularidad y que ninguno de los dos eran precisamente demostrativos en sus afectos, podía aguantar - y había aguantado todo- con una sonrisa: Clint era indestructible a su manera, a pesar de todas las angustias que había vivido. Y sin embargo, lo que traía esa sombra de pánico a sus ojos había sido Tony enloquecido, Steve en peligro, el riesgo de tener que matar a Bruce...  
Clint había sido un vagabundo, un gitano, pero ahora... sí, había hecho un nidito al fin.  
Tony lo rodeó con el brazo y apoyó la frente en la fuerte espalda: el corazón de Clint latía con fuerza, ientras, igual como hacía Tony, contenía sus emociones. ese segundo en silencio bajo la lluvia se le antojó dulcísimo, porque hasta reunir a esa extraña, disfuncional familia, nunca habìa sabido que habìa alguien a quien pudiese leer como leìa unos planos.  
No habìa sabido de la paz en sentir un latido bajo tu mejilla y saber que aquellos que amabas estaban a salvo...  
\- Thor escribiò anoche.- dijo en un susurro.- Han hecho descubrimientos... dijo que hoy enviará más información.-  
\- Natasha no se ha comunicado? Nada?- la voz de Clint era completamente serena, y dolìa como un cuchillo.  
\- Tampoco contigo?- susurrò Tony. Clint negò, y su cuerpo pareciò radiar dolor. Y Tony se exasperò, aùn a travès de su migraña.  
\- Ya. Se acabò, me enojè. Sal de mi cama. Pàrate, Barton! Ahora!. Pàrate, y desvìstete.-  
\- Hmrf?- la cara de Clint era un poema. la verdad, excepto Tony, nadie màs lograba desconcertarlo.  
\- La camiseta... es de Bruce, devuèlvela inmediatamente...- Tony buscò en telèfono, y se metiò en èl mientras Clint, en calzoncillos bastante viejos de un pùrpura desvaído, se quitaba la camiseta y lo miraba con incomprensión.  
Las heridas del día anterior destacaban rojas, y algunas aún brillantes, en la piel pálida por la pérdida de sangre. Un corte más profundo que todas las excoriaciones, que había sangrado mucho porque había comprometido una vena, le seccionaba el bíceps derecho.  
Steve entró con la bandeja justo cuando Tony le tomaba varias fotos en sucesión a Clint, que estaba inmóvil por la sorpresa. Un momento después, Tony las attacheó a @bojemoi, y apretò SEND.  
\- Ya. Se acabó. Vamos a jugar un jueguito que se llama " hagamos que la zorra responda"- siseó Tony.- ya me exasperó!-  
\- Tony!!- bramó Clint, enojándose.- No puedes...!-  
\- Ya lo hice! Tú no tuviste nada que ver, fui yo, todito yo, pero Nat va a tener que aparecer para insultarme... y no me griten. Estoy convaleciente, exhausto, delicado...-Tony hizo gesto de detenerlos, porque los dos, el arquero y el soldado parecían a punto de empezar a gritar.- Nope! Shhs. no. NO. NOPE. Shhht!- agrego, pulgares e índices haciendo el gesto de cerrarles los labios.  
-... acaban de levantarse y ya te están atacando? Esto es un récord, Tony, deberíamos escribir a Guiness.- Bruce, con el pelo erizado y la ropa arrugada, se apoyó en el umbral.- Te das cuenta, Steve, que con Tony fuera de combate y Thor en Varsovia, no me es difícil saber quién se aprovechó de mí mientras dormía para ir a dejarme a otro lado?-  
\- ehm... necesitabas dormir?- se disculpó Steve, colocando el abundante desayuno que traía en bandeja, en una mesita a un lado.  
\- Y eso es excusa para llevarme de un sitio a otro como a un bulto?- Bruce bufó.- Necesito hacerte un scanner, Tony, y a tí, Clint voy a .... Porqué todos me miran así?-  
\- Estoy esperando que empieces a cantar canciones de la Motown. Es que pareces un racebender Jackson Five.-  
Bruce miró largamente a Tony, y soltó la carcajada. Afuera, había parado de llover.

* V A R S O V I A *  
(GOD AND THE DEATH)  
\- Cucuruchos de crema? Thor, no tengo hambre.-  
Varsovia era un sueño a media mañana, con las calles coloridas por tiendas y posters, las alegres parkas de los polacos que se protegían de una lluvia fresca, pero no fría, que se convertía en niebla en el pavimento. En su camino al antiguo castillo turístico, Thor, que había comprado una motocicleta, se detuvo frente a una pastelería y salió con una bolsa de cucuruchos de los que le gustaban a Jane en el brazo, con Natasha alzando las cejas al verlo regresar silbando y alargarle una bolsita mientras se apoyaba en la motocicleta estacionada.  
\- Es un bollo de queso.- replicó Thor alrededor del cucurucho en su boca.- Si tenemos novedades puede que sean desagradables y luego no querrás comer. Y si no conseguimos nada de información te irritarás y no querrás comer. Ergo, debo alimentarte antes.-  
\- No debes… *alimentarme*.- Natasha intentó enojarse, pero era difícil irritarse con un tipo con dos cucuruchos en la boca a la vez.- No soy tu mascota, Thor, puedo cuidarme sola!-  
\- Pero quiero hacerlo.- Thor tragó, y la miró con tanta dulzura que ella tuvo que desviar la vista y finalmente darle una mordida al mejor bollo de queso del mundo, para ser honestos.  
Se había parapetado bajo el alero de la panadería, y Thor comía con tanto entusiasmo que Natasha acabó su bollo sin darse cuenta. Clint nunca le pedía que comiera, pero la verdad sólo estar con él le despertaba el apetito: varios apetitos. Su simple brazo alrededor la hacía relajarse, dejar de ser tan ferozmente consciente de su alrededor: nadie podía pasar la guardia de esos ojos inescapables, ni siquiera ella.  
En la Torre, aunque no lo había dicho, sentía lo mismo bajo la magia informática de Tony. Como una armadura gigante, en ese espacio, estaba segura, y lograba relajarse, confiando en la vigilancia de Tony y su imparable inteligencia. Ahora, Thor era una presencia cálida y terca a su lado, pero el deseo de protegerlo a él, que se había aficionado a los cucuruchos sólo porque le gustaban a su amada, era mucho más potente que cualquier protección que él ofreciera.  
\- Es allí, según el mapa.- dijo Thor, tras dejar cuidadosamente las bolsas descartados en una papelera.- ese castillo cuadrado. Es muy hermoso.- dijo soñadoramente, y Nat casi podía ver cómo ensoñaba con Jane y el espacio que, claramente, le era más familiar que la mayoría de las cosas que se encontraba en Midgard.  
Era, efectivamente hermoso. Alto y cúbico, con chapiteles en cada esquina y una hermosa torre vigía, el castillo estaba rodeado por hermosas verjas, pero casi nada de jardines: los adoquines llegaban a la misma escalinata de entrada. Bajo la llovizna, el castillo parecía relucir en la niebla, sus ventanas reflejando el cielo blanquecino y algunas farolas aún encendidas.  
Nat lo vio, y sintió algo opresivo en su corazón.  
***************************  
@ineedmorearrows a @bojemoi  
He estado supervisando entrenamientos. Steve la ha estado pasando mal: a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, le están pidiendo que actúe como un veterano nacido en 1970 y no en 1918, y eso es jodidamente irrazonable, pero aunque sé que se desloma estudiando ( como será que lo he visto con ojeras) he tenido que pasearme con el arco para que no lo molesten. Es tan injusto, Nat: cuando era un enclenque, lo jodían por algo que no podía controlar. Ahora que ya no es enclenque, lo joden por una ignorancia que no tiene cómo corregir. Me gustaría que vinieras a darte una vuelta con tus Widow Bites de su brazo, a ver si se les pasan las ganas de hacerlo rabiar. Además que ya sabes, intenta poner buena cara para no preocuparnos o cuando está Libby delante, pero lo vieras cuando se esconde a comer su almuerzo solito… parece un labrador triste. Un labrador que se come su peso en proteína, por suerte come y come sin problemas, pero se ve muy triste, aunque no sé cómo logra verse triste tras diez hotdogs.  
(Sí, Thor es un Collie, Bruce uno de esos perros arrugados que arrancan mordiscos cuando se enojan, Tony un perro pequeño e hiperkinético tipo shnauzer. Yo, por supuesto, soy un sexy doberman. Y tú eres una afgana rusa pelirroja, por supuesto, toda llena de estilo.)  
Te extraño como un enfermo. Cuando ya me parece que estoy apestando a Laura demasiado me voy a dormir al sofá de Steve y me quedo hasta que lo hago reír. Pero no volveré a la Torre hasta que tú regreses, ni al apartamento. No podría… no quiero estar solo en ningún lugar que huela a ti.  
Mándame una palabra. Un emoticón de calaverita, si quieres…  
******************  
\- No suele venir mucha gente cuando llueve…- dijo el guía como disculpa cuando lo pillaron desayunando un enorme café con un sándwich, acodado junto a unas antiguas pinturas. Thor lo hizo reír y lo convenció de aceptarle un cucurucho, y con él en mano los pequeño hombre de bigote los guió por todo el castillo, que una vez la “ casa de ciudad” de los reyes Leszczynski, y luego, hogar del Ministerio del Interior hasta la Primera Guerra. Había sido ocupado por los rusos, los nazis, los rusos de nuevo, en ese orden: y aunque había sido restaurado amorosamente, habían dejado señales a propósito aquí y allá: un estandarte en una esquina, una de las Cruces Sangrientas en otro rincón. Nat y Thor aguantaron el tour, pero cuando el guardia los llevó escaleras abajo, empezando a repetir una versión del cuento de la princesita, y al voltear una escalinata externa, se encontraron con un largo pasillo oscuro, de molde rectangular, más ancho que alto, que acababa en un antiguo umbral de piedra, en el que, incongruentemente, podìas ver un patito, bañado en pan de oro, encajado en la entrada.  
Thor sintió a Natasha a pesar de toda su soltura, erguirse. La misma sensación de algo ominoso parecía permear el ambiente: cuando avanzaron, los pies se antojaban pesados, las pisadas más ruidosas.  
Tras el umbral, unos escalones te llevaban a una sala más profunda y alta, escrupulosamente limpia: las viejas piedras parecían brillar. El techo de piedra, y las paredes, estaban llenos de ganchos, oxidados pero aún fuertes, en los que colgaban viejas piezas de armadura, algunas armas, pero en su mayoría estaban vacíos. El guía empezó a hablar sobre cómo había sido usado originalmente como armería, pero Natasha dio unos pasos, se puso bajo uno de los ganchos centrales del techo, y se puso tan blanca que la luz parecía verdosa en su piel.  
\- Natasha …- dijo Thor, rodeándola con el brazo de inmediato, alarmado al ver sus ojos fijos, y la forma en que todo color se había ido de su rostro.- Amada mía? Qué pasa?-  
\- Le traigo agua a la señora? Se siente mal?- el guardia, muy atento, les trajo una silla: y cuando Thor asintió corrió escaleras arriba, aunque Thor lo había aceptado más para sacarlo de en medio. Contra su brazo, Nat no parecía que se fuera a desmayar, lejos de eso: su cuerpo parecía tan sólido como una estatua, como si los músculos se hubieran cerrado, contraído, y nunca más se fueran a distender.  
\- Natasha…?-  
\- Yo torturé a alguien aquí.- dijo Nat con voz serena. Su rostro estaba paralizado, la cara levantada.- Colgado de las costillas… un hombre que me cuidó, un hombre alto con un abrigo negro. Se llamaba Dawid. Lo colgabas con una cuerda gruesa y luego lo girabas y girabas hasta que la cuerda se enroscaba y se tensaba al límite… y luego soltabas…- su voz se hizo más tenue.- Me sacó… del incendio…-  
\- Natasha, recuerdas algo más? El apellido? La dirección?- Thor oprimió su brazo suavemente, sintiendo el pulso enloquecido bajo su mano.  
\- La Strasse… él era Krybar…- musitó Nat, y se llevó las manos a la cara, parpadeando… - Cuchillos… lo acuchillé mientras colgaba… él dijo mi nombre…-  
\- Natasha, respira hondo.- musitó Thor.- Ya está muerto. Estás aquí conmigo. Natasha, regresa, en el nombre de Allfather, no te pierdas entre sombras por favor…- agregó Thor, besándole el pelo. Ella hiperventiló por un momento, pero luego se enderezó, y no había rastro de esa memoria en su cara, aunque su palidez no dejaba olvidarlo.  
Natasha aceptó el agua del guardia, y se retiraron poco después, a un mediodía sin lluvia pero cargado de niebla. Thor condujo muy lentamente por las calles húmedas, y al cruzar el puente de Varsovia, sintió un temor supersticioso al cruzar con los brazos de Natasha alrededor de su cintura como único contacto, frente a las sombrías gárgolas que custodiaban la construcción sobre el Volga. No se la llevarán, memorias horribles…  
Cuando se detuvieron enfrente de la pensión, Natasha bajó de la motocicleta, quitándose el casco con un movimiento pensativo. Thor quería preguntar qué pasaba por su mente, pero sentía una repulsión insoportable de llevarla más profundo en esas memorias, la sensación de una ojeada de algo tan privado y oscuro que no habían palabras para describirlo. Por primera vez, se preguntó si hacían bien en desenterrar esos muertos…  
\- Tenemos que investigar, verdad? En las pantallas? Enviar mensajes al amigo Tony?- preguntó, un poco alarmado por su silencio. Natasha lo miró, y en sus ojos de ese verde excepcional había una cualidad lejana, cuando dio unos pasos bajo la lluvia.  
\- Creo que sé de qué Strasse estaba hablando.- dijo Natasha, la voz ronca. Echó a caminar, y Thor la siguió bajo la niebla húmeda, cruzando por calles y recovecos. Ella parecía en trance, los ojos fijos, y su paso era tan veloz que incluso las largas piernas de Thor tenían dificultades para seguirla. Dieron varias vueltas por callejones estrechos y antiguos: cruzaron frente a anticuadas farolas, zonas de casas, y luego por una escalinata bordeada de paredes de cemento, tan larga y alta que cuando al fin llegaron arriba, Thor tuvo un sobresalto: estaban en un mirador desde donde podías dominar toda la ciudad.  
Y la Black Widow miraba Varsovia como si fuera su enemiga mortal.  
\- Natasha?-  
\- Ves esa zona triangular allá en el fondo, en donde hay una bandera azul y blanca, Thor?-  
\- Sí, querida mía.-  
\- Es la Strasse Mirow. Allí estaba ubicado el ghetto de Varsovia.- la voz de Natasha era lenta, suave.- Dawid es un nombre judío, Thor. El hombre que recordé… llevaba la estrella amarilla que los nazis obligaron a los judíos a portar en la Segunda Guerra.-  
\- Recuerdo eso.- dijo Thor, la vista levantada hacia la lejana bandera azul y blanca.- Cómo sabes que ésa es la calle…?-  
\- Estuve parada aquí mismo mirando hacia allá. Pero todo ardía, Thor.- dijo Natasha, la vista en el horizonte. Varsovia entera ardía. Dawid Moryc estaba muerto…-  
\- Moryc? No había dicho su apellido. Dijiste “Krybar”-  
\- No lo recuerdo.- susurró ella ahora.- Lo último que recuerdo es ese pato de oro…- dijo y vaciló. Thor la hubiese sostenido de buena gana, pero ella se sostuvo sola de la baranda de hierro que rodeaba el mirador.  
\- Pidamos ayuda. Seguramente Tony…-  
\- No hace falta molestarlos. Déjalos que descansen.- dijo ella.- No les digas nada aún.-  
Thor se mordió los labios en rebeldía, pero asintió: este viaje no era suyo, aunque todos sus instintos le pedían compartir sus descubrimientos. Había una inflexión extraña en la voz de Natasha, un deje que más que temor, parecía aprensión.  
Y de pronto Thor creyó comprender su reticencia. Natasha no podía haber estado viva en esos años. O sí?  
\- Adónde vamos ahora?-  
\- Los crímenes de los nazis y los rusos en Polonia están bien documentados.- dijo Natasha, su tono frío y en control, mientras se volvía para iniciar el largo descenso.- Estoy segura que encontraremos esos nombres en alguna parte.-  
******************************  
DE WIKIPEDIA: SEARCH EMANUEL RINGELBLAUM  
Emanuel Ringelblum fue un historiador, político y trabajador social polaco. Es conocido por sus Notas desde el Gueto de Varsovia, Notas de los refugiados en Zbaszyn, crónica de la deportación desde la población de Zbaszyn, y los llamados Oyneg Shabbos del Gueto de Varsovia.  
El destino de los archivos nos es solo en parte conocido. En septiembre de 1946 diez cajas de metal fueron encontradas en las ruinas de Varsovia. En diciembre de 1950, en una bodega de otro edificio arruinado en el 68 de la calle Nowolipki, se encontraron dos latas de leche más que contenían más documentos. Entre ellos había copias de varios periódicos clandestinos, una narración de la deportación desde el Gueto de Varsovia, notas públicas del Judenrat (el consejo judío) y también documentos de la vida diaria, invitaciones a conciertos, cupones de leche y papeles de chocolatinas.  
Pese a las repetidas búsquedas, el resto del archivo, incluida la tercera lata de leche, nunca han sido encontradas aunque se rumorea que se hallan bajo lo que hoy es la Embajada China en Varsovia.  
*****************************  
\- Dawid Moryc Apfelbaum…- la voz de Thor era reverente. En el Museo del Guetto de Varsovia, el nombre estaba en una de las centenas de plaquitas que decoraban el pasillo de entrada, dedicado a los luchadores de la Resistencia en 1944. Las palabras ASESINADO eran aún más notorias en una línea encima del nombre, junto con las historias de esos guerreros. Thor sentía que la sangre le ardían al leer esa gesta suicida y salvaje, ese esfuerzo libertario furioso y fatal: hubiera querido participar, ayudarlos, salvarlos.  
A su lado, la mujer que quizás había matado a ese héroe inspiró hondo al mirar la imagen tras el cristal. El pasillo estaba inundado de plaquitas: eran los únicos allí, y sus sombras se proyectaban sobre el metal pulido.  
\- Lo recuerdas?-  
\- Recuerdo su cara.- dijo Natasha, mirando fijo a la pared.- Él… trató de protegerme. Y yo le clavé un cuchillo.-  
\- Natasha…- Thor alargó la mano, y sujetó su muñeca.- Podemos confiar en esas memorias?-  
\- Son consistentes con mi personalidad.- dijo ella sin humor en la voz. Se quedó mirando fijamente la foto en esa pared de mártires, y cuando Thor se volvía, para mirar unos fotogramas de as películas inspiradas en la heroica resistencia, ella susurró: - Córka…-  
Hija.  
\- Dijo eso?-  
Los ojos de Nat estaban dilatados.- Me llamó así.-  
Thor miró a la fotografía con más detenimiento. No había ningún parecido, pero…  
Natasha ya estaba cruzando el pasillo, directo hacia el archivista que en una salita al fondo ofrecía la información en conexión con Palestina sobre esas víctimas judías. Su polaco era impecable, pero Thor notó que le temblaba la voz.  
Fue entonces que Thor oyó hablar por primera vez de los archivos Ringebaum, los registros del horror que un judío polaco del guetto registró, junto con los destinos de muchos de sus defensores, oculto en la parte aria de la ciudad. Cómo los datos sobre la cruel emigración, la brutalidad nazi, y las deportaciones eran detalladas: y cómo, de las diez cajas de registros, tres aún se suponían perdidas.  
En esas tres se suponía que se registraba el destino final de los últimos líderes de la revuelta: entre ellos, cartas referenciadas de Marek Judelman y Dawid Morycz.  
Thor maldijo para sí. Natasha sólo asintió, tras preguntar si Dawid había tenido hijos.  
Ninguno registrado, fue la respuesta.  
Cuando salieron del museo, llovía. Nat se puso el casco y se subió a la motocicleta antes de que Thor dijera nada: y mientras conducían en la lluvia, a Thor le pareció que los brazos que lo rodeaban eran tan flojos y distraídos que presionó la fina muñeca con su mano contra su abdomen por seguridad. Si el movimiento protector sorprendió a Natasha, no dijo nada, pero lo aferró con más fuerza, y aceleraron en la lluvia.

Esa noche, Thor empujó varias veces la cajita de fritos de verduras hacia Natasha, que releía todas las investigaciones sobre los archivos, mientras él mismo investigaba fuentes primarias sobre Dawid Moryc. Natasha trabajaba en silencio, mientras Thor se detenía varias veces para contestar mensajes del team y de Jane, pero sus ojos nunca abandonaban las páginas virtuales. Para la sorpresa de Natasha, Thor era muy hábil buscando información en internet; su curiosidad por Midgard lo había hecho rápidamente fluente en los idiomas de la web, y navegaba oscuras páginas de Tumblr como una adolescente, tecleando sin vergüenza cuteasskittens/historybuffytoffe/rice.org. Su inteligencia sin prejuicios lo hacía un investigador ideal: y mientras Natasha seguía leyendo informes sobre los archivos, lo oía comentar sin distraerse, aunque era una tarea difícil: Thor en pijama, con el laptop en el regazo, reclinado en el sofá con el pelo mojado en un tomate y una taza de café entre las rodillas era toda una visión.  
-… bueno, hay RPF fanfics sobre él, y han sido muy investigados. Entre las notas a pie hacen referencia al Diario de Anna Esterling, una muchacha austríaca afincada en Varsovia que lo conocía y escribió bastante sobre él. Al parecer, tenía un crush.-  
\- Thor, sólo son rumores…-  
\- La gente pone en papel lo que le importa.- dijo Thor pensativo.- y los ojos de una mujer enamorada ven mucho más que lo corriente.- añadió, volviendo a sus páginas. Natasha, entretanto, seguía leyendo sobre los archivos, aparentemente tranquila, pero irritándose por momentos. No había mucha más información sobre los benditos archivos: la pista parecía enfriarse. Los últimas posibles locaciones, una vez trianguladas en el mapa, ofrecían el Teatro Ganhgheim, la Casa Orestes, hogar de la embajada China, y la intersección entre Lorraine y Strasse Newman.  
Con todas las bombas, invasiones y batallas, la mayor parte de Varsovia había sido enterrada bajo metros de relleno, ya fuera de gravilla, arena o cemento. Podían estar a diez metros de profundidad o a diez centímetros. Podían no estar.  
Era una pérdida de tiempo. Era una pista falsa, quizá, sin más que sus memorias. Era…  
\- Odín Allfather!- la voz de Thor la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se había empezado a adormilar, entre el sonsonete de la lluvia, la sopa asgardiana en su estómago y la presencia tranquilizadora de Thor. Estaba claro cuánto confiaba en él: excepto en la Torre o en los brazos de Clint, nunca dormía así.  
\- Qué pasa…?- Nat se sentó, frotándose los ojos. Thor se había derramado café caliente en el pecho, pero le tendía el laptop aún mientras abanicaba la tela húmeda y caliente, y en cuanto le tomó el laptop, se la quitó y se frotó el sector rojo entre los pectorales.  
Fanfiction.net.  
\- Thor, por el amor de Dios, es sólo un fanfic, es…- bufó Nat al pasar sus ojos por la página en polaco. Un polaco bastante desastroso de colegiala, en el que se narraban las aventuras del legendario héroe judío, el hombre apuesto y de cabellos oscuros, que rescataba a la heroína, una doncella de cabellos rojos de las garras, primero de los nazis y luego de un incendio en un hospital. Era una joven de devastadora hermosura, por supuesto, que se enamoraba del héroe del guetto a pesar de su estrella de David y su judaísmo.  
Ella se llamaba Natasha.  
\- Seguramente no es…- Nat parpadeó, para ver los ojos de Thor brillar mientras tecleaba furiosamente. Por sobre su hombro, Nat vio con sorpresa cómo Thor dejaba un largo review sobre la historia, añadía su correo y su Facebook, y luego se tomaba una selfie escandalosa con los colmillos brillantes y la enviaba al correo de la autora.- Thor!-  
\- Es mucho para ser coincidencia. No seguir las coincidencias, decía Munin, es tentar a los dioses.- dijo Thor, poniendo el laptop de lado.- Y qué daño puede hacer? Hay alguna pista sobre el archivo perdido, querida mía?-  
\- No. Excepto que probablemente esté bajo cinco toneladas de cemento.- dijo Natasha con un bufido. Se reclinó y cerró los ojos, y sólo el cambio en la miserable luz de la ampolleta la hizo levantar los párpados y dar un respingo, porque Thor había apoyado ambos brazos en los de la silla y se inclinaba hacia ella, bloqueando la luz. Habría sido una pose de interrogatorio o seducción, con ese amplio pecho dorado desnudo tan cerca de su cara, de no haber habido de por medio la dulzura de esos ojos azules.  
-Mi dama.- dijo suavemente.- Porqué no quieres pedir la ayuda del amigo Tony y los demás, para quienes ayudarte es un privilegio y un honor? Porqué huyes del amor que te tienen, ahora que lo necesitas?-  
\- No huyo de ti, Thor.- dijo ella, y al apoyar una mano en el endurecido pectoral, se sorprendió al notar cuán fuerte latía el corazón de Thor en su pecho, como si fuera más grande, quizás solo para corresponderse con la realidad de su enorme amor por todo.  
\- No, porque soy un guerrero, y conozco el deseo de sangre.- la voz era tan baja que la sintió más en los dedos que los oídos.- Temes que conocer más de tu historia pudiera provocar rechazo en quienes te aman tanto, Natasha mía? Tony ha caminado en la oscuridad, y Clint conoce y ama incluso lo que no entiende de ti. Temes por los juicios de Steve o de Bruce, Natasha?-  
Y allí estaban, los ojos verdes sin traicionar nada en los celestes, pero en su misma quietud, en su misma inexpresión, revelando la verdad. Natasha se había refugiado tras esa máscara, y cuando Thor aferró su nuca con la mano para atraerla contra su pecho, la rigidez en ella era como la de un arma.  
\- Oh, querida mía. Steve jamás te juzgaría. Como podría? Y Bruce…-  
\- No quiero que él sepa. No todavía.- la voz de Natasha fue brusca, dura. Thor asintió, su rostro suavizándose, conmoviéndose al comprender esa preferencia, el tenue sentimiento que aún ni nacía, ni tenía nombre.  
\- No quieres que sepa lo monstruo que puedes haber sido?- dijo Thor, y el sarcasmo era cálido, ligero y burbujeante como sidra. Había risa en su voz.  
Nat le dio un golpe en el pecho, el más tenue rubor en su cara.- Ponte ropa, Thor! Y deja de seducir colegialas!-  
\- Sí, sí.- dijo Thor yendo al bolso que era todo su closet y tomando un pullover. Pasó un rato de escobillar las manchas en el diminuto lavatorio del baño, tratando de salvar la camiseta, antes de que hablara.- Al menos me permitirás que les hable a Tony y Bruce el archivo Ringleblum? Tú sabes cómo goza el amigo Bruce los puzzles de historia.-  
\- Díselo, si quieres. La posibilidad de que lo encuentren es…-  
Doce horas después, Thor estaba yendo, con su devastador sweater chocolate y jeans a un brunch con la colegiala, pero antes de irse, rodeó con el brazo los suaves hombros de Natasha que estaba metida leyendo abstrusas memorias de guerra, y le puso enfrente su teléfono.  
**********************  
@IronStud a @IAMTHOR  
Dile a Nat que si no encuentro el maldito archivo en 24 hrs, me afeito igual que tú..  
***********************  
*C Y R R H U S B Y T H E S E A *

\- La composición en las latas de la marca Callowy y la Fresh Farm, en cuyas marcas se encontraron los archivos originales, eran Aluminio 96,3 %, Cobre 0,9 %, Magnesio 2,1%, el resto 0,7% era variable. Lo dejamos para calcular el óxido y ahora, el relleno…- Bruce acabó de ajustar los controles virtuales, mientras una lata tridimensional y digital de leche de 1940 daba vueltas en el aire, holografizada por Jarvis sobre la mesa de la sala llena de archivos, laptops encendidos y unos modelos en papel, mientras Tony leía de su display digital en la pared.  
\- La tinta que usaba el pobre desgraciado tenía alta concentraciones de plomo: si no los hubieran matado los nazis los habría matado el envenenamiento. Además, tolueno y resina de nogal, en índice 0,3:2:0,12. El papel es básico filme de celulosa, pero voy añadir una concentración de carbón por la guerra para sumarle un 0,35 al menos de aumento en la densidad…-  
\- Asbesto! Tony, estaban dinamitando muchas construcciones, y Varsovia estaba llena de asbesto en el aire. Como lo han removido en todo el mundo, buscar un bolsillo de asbesto, envuelto en la aleación de aluminio es…-  
\- Bruce, eres tan brillante, peludito y todo mío!- Tony tecleó la combinación, y con un gesto airoso envió las órdenes a los satélites de Stark Industries, para que empezaran a peinar la zona de Varsovia, hasta dos kilómetros de profundidad.

***********************  
* V A R S O V I A * 

-… las historias sobre Dawid las contaba mi abuela.- dijo DarkRaven23, la muchacha de 18 años que había puesto en fanfiction.net las historias sobre Dawid Morycz.- Por supuesto me imagino que no son todas ciertas. Pero aún no puedo creer que a un documental le interesen esas viejas monsergas…-  
Thor, que iba por su tercer sándwich acompañando a la escritora, su cámara a un lado esperando a que acabaran de comer para que la chica, pálida y delicada, se arreglara para la entrevista, asintió, la servilleta en su mano enfatizando los gestos con los que acompañaba su asentimiento.- Por supuesto que interesan. Pero me interesó más tu heroína, francamente. Natasha también está basada en un personaje real?-  
\- Oh, no, Natasha es toda mía.- dijo ella enfáticamente, sin notar la leve decepción en el rostro de Thor.- Me basé en Katy Perry, quería a una chica fuerte, no hay chicas fuertes en literatura…-  
\- Comprendo, comprendo.- Thor continuó, con toda su caballerosidad, escuchando atentamente. Su misma atención parecía animar a la chica, que en su entusiasmo siguió hablando largamente sobre sus sueños y experiencias, sobre sus recuerdos, y al fin sobre su familia, y las historias que contaban sus padres sobre la Primavera de Praga y su abuela, sobre la Resistencia en Varsovia. Sobre cómo ella había sobrevivido a las batallas partisanas del 44, incluyendo la caída del ghetto, la destrucción del Blocade, la inmolación del Hospital san Clemente en donde había visto a Dawid salvar gente…  
\- Es allí donde salva a la heroína en la historia, cuando salta por la ventana con Natasha en brazos, verdad?-  
\- Bueno, en realidad lo hizo. Con una niñita, sí. Mi madre decía que nunca había visto un pelo tan naranjo, por eso hice a Natasha pelirroja.-  
Thor se atoró en el sandwich.

**************************

\- Ooh, heyyy, hola grandote… te ves tan nene afeitado… tan nene bonito… es tan Calvin Klein, verdad, es como para ponerte sin pantalones en Times Square inmediatamente…- Tony volvió a prestar atención al laptop en su otra mano y continuó hablando en Skype tras que Bruce, apoyado en el respaldo del sofá en que Tony se sentaba, le diera unos golpecitos en la cabeza con el dedo.- Latas de leche vintage! Encontramos 2300 latas de leche debajo de Varsovia, yay! –  
\- El satélite tenía una penetración de cinco kilómetros, aumentamos su potencia con rayos gamma.- dijo Bruce. Estaba en pijama, los rizos hechos un nido tras un binge matemático de dos días: Tony, que venía de una reunión hecha a escape con la gente de Stark Industries Florida, llevaba jeans grises, una camisa de diseñador rosa lila, corbata fucsia, y se veía increíble.  
\- vaya. Les agradezco el esfuerzo, amigos míos…- musitó Thor, mientras Tony alzaba una ceja y musitaba “ potencia, penetración!” con un codazo a Bruce, que le echaba una mirada des-impresionada.  
\- Esfuerzo! Fue una barridita de nada! De nada! – Tony devolvió su atención a Thor.- Bueno, Pep dice que costó 12000 dólares, pero ése no es el punto! Dónde está nuestra pequeña Stalin?-  
\- Salió, supongo que a averiguar algo.- dijo Thor, sin dejar ver que le molestaba haber regresado al apartamento vacío sin señales de Natasha.- Estoy seguro que ella también…-  
\- Espérate! Espérate! No hemos terminado! Siéntate ahí y escucha nuestro genio hablando!- Tony agitó la otra laptop sin ningún respeto por su fragilidad, mientras Bruce manoteaba tratando de protegerla.- Dónde iba? Ah, sí. 2300 latitas! Luego, las cruzamos con fechas y delimitamos la zona correcta… eso nos bajó la cantidad a 705!-  
\- Entonces, nos concentramos en los detalles de las aleaciones de aluminio de las latas. Cruzamos eso con un scanner de resonancia para determinar los contenidos, y determinando, según la impronta cuáles estaban vacías y cuáles tenían contenido.- continuó Bruce, los ojos brillantes, una sonrisa en su rostro.  
\- Yyy eso nos llevó directo a descartar 391, llenas leche aún. Rescatamos una y la probamos, aún estaba buena.- dijo Tony, mostrándole una lata vacía encima de un monitor.- de las otras, 274 estaban abiertas y llenas de tierra o arena, 14 llenas de agua, 16 aplastadas, y sólo quedaban 10 cerradas y enterradas, de las cuales…-  
-… el sonar de submarino que adaptamos nos indicó que hay cuatro con contenidos que sugieren papel de la época, incluyendo asbesto, y no están en ninguno de los lugares que buscaron, sino que…-  
\- TADAAAA!!!-  
-… enterradas en el sistema de desagüe de la Norweyet Line, justo debajo de donde pasa el metro. La gente de Tony ya está cavando.- dijo Bruce, las excitadas caras de los científicos pegadas a la pantalla para no perderse nada de su reacción.  
\- Estoy en Skype con ellos también. Conseguimos permisos directamente con ayuda del Smithsonian, un museo allá, y tengo un amigo en la embajada en Varsovia.- dijo intercaló Tony  
\- Lo cual está en el camino de los túneles que siguieron los evacuados del ghetto cuando se ocultaron.- dijo Bruce, quitándose los anteojos con una sonrisa.- Todo calza!-  
\- Mis amigos, no tengo palabras para expresar mi admiración. Lo que son capaces de hacer juntos supera todas las gestas de los trovadores.- dijo Thor, riendo en admiración y orgullo.- Es un triunfo excepcional!-  
Tony y Bruce intercambiaron una mirada y hicieron una reverencia riendo, antes de prometer avisar en cuando tuvieran novedades. Thor cortó la comunicación, antes de utilizar su energía en limpiar y asear el departamento, preparar la cena y terminar otra carta para Jane, que no había contestado las últimas tres. Terminar esa carta lo dejó silencioso, mirando la lluvia con un suspiro.  
“… y es porque comprendo la enormidad de tus investigaciones, el poder que conllevan, el modo en que tus habilidades y tu mente asombrosa te hacen volar como Mjolnir me arrastra por el aire, pero al mismo tiempo me duele no volar contigo, me duele no poder estar a tu lado para decirte cómo te amo, cuánto deseo expresarlo de los modos torpes que me conoces, pero sinceros, Jane, y cómo extraño que regreses tus ojos a mí, que me regales tu risa y tus besos una vez más… vuela libre, querida mía, pero regresa a mí, porque te anhelo como a nada en este mundo…”  
Jane no merecía a un Bruce, a un Tony? Que como ellos fundidos en uno solo, mentes y almas, se movían juntos como anzuelo y sedal pescando en ese río de conocimiento, vibrando, latiendo, volando juntos? Así como él se sentía solo, como podía ella no sentirse sola, aún en su amada ciencia si él no era más que un peso muerto, unas vacaciones ocasionales? Jane, su amada Jane…  
\- Thor?- No era sorprendente que no oyera entrar a Natasha: la espía era capaz de atravesar un jardín en otoño sin un ruido. Pero la voz sonó justo a su lado, y Thor dio un respingo, dándose cuenta que tenía las mejillas húmedas. En Asgard, la gente no se avergonzaba de llorar abiertamente sometidos a emociones: pero en Midgard, Thor había encontrado la resistencia humana a la emoción y el rechazo masculino a las lágrimas, y se las secó lentamente, sin enfrentar la mirada aguda de ella. Después de todo, ya lo había visto.  
\- Ve con ella si quieres. Yo puedo seguir bien sola.- dijo Nat con firmeza, apoyándose en su firme rodilla, el peso de su cuerpo contra su pierna una caricia para Thor.- Ve a verla! Sé cuánto la extrañas…-  
\- Ella no me lo ha pedido, Natasha.- dijo él, aún sin levantar la vista. No era por orgullo que no quería mirarla.  
\- No importa! Ve y al menos sabrás algo, más aclararás algo, podrás besarla…-  
\- No: sólo interrumpiré su trabajo.- suspiró él. Tampoco era por timidez que no quería mirar a Natasha.  
\- Thor, ella te ama. Quién podría no amarte?- dijo ella, y su mano pequeña y letal le acarició la mejilla aún húmeda. Thor la sujetó con la suya enorme, y sus ojos se contrajeron.  
\- Natasha… - susurró él, y de pronto sus brazos se movieron con la fuerza y la velocidad de una trampa de osos. Como se contrae un resorte, sus brazos rodearon a Nat atrayéndola a sí, su fuerza imparable apretándola contra su pecho, un brazo en su cintura, el otro en sus muslos, montándola sobre su pierna, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, inhalando, temblando, apretándola, apretándola, un temblor en sus manos…  
Las manos de ella, tan leves, en sus cabellos, acariciándolos suavemente.  
\- No!- exclamó él, soltándola en el mismo movimiento, echándose atrás en el viejo sofá en el que estaba sentado, alzando manos inermes e inofensivas a pesar de todo su poder.- No, Natasha, dama mía, lo siento, lo siento mucho! Perdóname! No volverá a pasar, nunca volverá a pasar! Por Odín, me he portado como un…!-  
\- Como un monstruo?- dijo Nat, y él levantó la cara, y sintió que se perdía, porque el verde esmeralda mágico de sus ojos estaba toda la comprensión y toda la compasión que podía ahogar a un hombre. Thor no se movió, no dijo nada, pero dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, y Natasha lo atrajo hacia sí, devolviendo su rostro al tibio espacio sobre sus pechos, abrazando la rubia cabeza, meciéndolo contra sí. La feroz protección que latía, secreta como un pecado, en su corazón por sus compañeros, hacía intolerable ese dolor en los ojos de Thor: y Nat se halló susurrando palabras de ternura en ruso sin querer, al ver a ese hombre poderoso como un Dios, desconsolado como un niño.  
El sonido de un celular ( Tony había programado shoot to thrill como su propio ringtone en todos los celulares de sus compañeros) resonó, y Thor la soltó lentamente, yendo a lavarse la cara y limpiársela, para ver a Natasha tendiéndole el teléfono, que seguía sonando.  
\- Amigo Tony…-  
El sonido de una guitarra eléctrica aún más violenta resonó en el auricular y tuvo que echar atrás la cabeza, porque de fondo se oía un coro de voces bien conocidas bramando “ WE DID IT! WE REALLY DID IT!”  
Thor miró a Natasha por sobre la cacofonía y sonrió. Natasha movió la cabeza, pero estaba sonriendo también.  
**********************************

*C Y R R H U S B Y T H E S E A *

-… qué es eso?- la voz de Steve interrumpió a Bruce, que echado en una hamaca tecleaba respuestas en Quora mientras Tony y Clint bebían cerveza charlando con las piernas en el agua, sentados junto al muelle. En el sol del mediodía, Steve era un Dios bronceado boca abajo en una toalla, a pocos pasos de Bruce, que aprovechaba la sombra de los árboles en el descenso a la playa y el muelle de Cyrrhus.  
\- Esas son las tomas satelitales de Varsovia? Tony está muy orgulloso de la exactitud de su satélite. El barrido de electrones que usó es…-  
\- Me refiero a esto.- Steve, gafas en la cabeza y el más breve de los trajes de baño azules como única vestimenta, se arrodilló para mostrarle la impresión en su mano.- Fue maravilloso que hayan encontrado esos archivos, y además de que sean útiles para la búsqueda de Natasha, son un gran documento histórico… pero me refiero a este edificio subterráneo acá en las afueras. Junto a la carretera… y éste es un antiguo cementerio, verdad?-  
\- Qué pasa con ese edificio? Oh, veo que es más grande el subterráneo que el…- Bruce parpadeó.- Vaya, es mucho más grande, es un búnker? Descubrimos un búnker?-  
\- La verdad, a lo que se parece es a cómo eran habitualmente en esos años las bases de Hydra.- comentó Steve, mordiéndose el pulgar.  
***********************************  
(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ringelblum_Archive: actualized 16/6/16)  
De la monografía El Archivo Ringelblum: análisis y datación del documento histórico encontrado en 16/06/16, B.Banner, PhD, PsD, MoG, PKLT, MD, MBS.  
“… de minimizar el impacto de la impresión secundaria prevalente con respecto a las primeras cartas a la luz de este segundo y más tardío caché. El horror de la ocupación nazi resulta aún más siniestro al compararse a la traición rusa de la ciudad sitiada, incluyendo la presencia de saboteadores en medio de la disminuida y derrotada resistencia, que acabó no en una muerte en batalla para la mayoría de los líderes judíos, judío/polacos y cristianos polacos como se creía, sino, en la carta de Pavel Marducek, en una lenta y tortuosa marcha a las cámaras de gas, cuando no en un interrogatorio fatal extendido durante días.  
El que la última acción de Dawid Morcyk antes del combate en el ghetto y su posterior captura fuera el salvar, no como judío, sino como simple ser humano a los prisioneros rusos que se quemaban vivos en el fuego cruzado entre la resistencia y el escuadrón Panzer G-18 cuando el Hospital san Clemens fue tomado por asalto, conmueve pero al mismo tiempo desola al saber que fueron los mismos rusos quienes traicionaron al héroe judío… ”  
************************************  
* V A R S O V I A *  
El Hospital St Claire había sido en San Clemens una vez, aunque sólo quedaba el sitio: los nazis lo habían hecho arder hasta los cimientos, quemando incluso las barras de acero que sostenían el hormigón del edificio, a las cuales habían encadenado a muchos prisioneros. Thor sabía que no había nada que sacar en limpio del edificio, pero tras la historia de la fanfictionera sus pasos fueron allá, y rodeó el ocupado y moderno hospital, curioso, tratando de imaginarse el antiguo edificio. Recorrió los pasillos, de cristal y acero, y al encontrarse frente a las oficinas administrativas, se quedó mirando una gran imagen enmarcada en seda de cristal, suspendida como una losa contra la pared, en donde una enorme fotografía del antiguo edificio, en la que en blanco y negro podía adivinarse la clásica bandera polaca coronaba todo el pasillo.  
Thor se inclinó. Debajo tenía en letras chiquitas: San Clemens, 1940. Friends of St Claire- A.H.Hynaka, 2012.  
Cuando llegó a su motocicleta, una bolsa de la compra en su brazo y una manzana en la boca, ya había encontrado el teléfono de la fotógrafa. Media hora en el teléfono y unos minutos en internet le permitió conseguir una cita con Carl Stronburng, presidente de la Sociedad de Amigos del Hospital St Claire (San Clemens). Estaba guardando el teléfono, cuando sonó con un mensaje:  
@youjane a @IAMTHOR  
Teníamos razón ERA una enana blanca y Jorgenson tuvo que reconocerlo PARTY nos vamos a Gloucester al simposio a presentar el paper ven a verme va a ser fantástico fantástico !!!XDDDDD  
@IAMTHOR a @youjane  
Amada mía, no puedo ir ahora, en este mismo instante. Me alegro de todo corazón que tu tesis haya resultado correcta, y que la comunidad de sabios reconozca la veracidad de tu hipótesis. Sin embargo, en este momento me encuentro siguiendo una pista de mi misión que me impide volar a ti de inmediato. Además, me preocupa el efecto que la soledad pueda tener en mi compañera de viaje. Iré a verte muy pronto, porque la nostalgia de ti me devora, pero no puedo sustraerme en esta hora de descubrimiento y necesidad…

Bromas aparte, las maneras de Thor, que sabía leer señales ( lo habían preparado en diplomacia, y el hecho de que de joven las ignorase o disfrutara jugar al vikingo bruto sólo para hacer rabiar a Loki) podían ser exquisitas y principescas cuando quería, y fue con todo el poder de su carisma que se enfocó en un hombre diminuto con cabeza de huevo y una barbita de chivo que se sentaba tras un enorme escritorio de caoba. El anciano abogado pareció encogerse un poco más en su grueso traje de lanilla cuando semejante paragón de la raza aria inundó su oficina: pero Thor estuvo exquisito. Buscó el taburete más bajo que encontró para sentarse. Mantuvo la vista baja la mayor parte de la conversación. Bebió agua cuando el abogado lo hacía, tras esperar pacientemente que se las sirviera con sus tembleques manos sin hacer ni un movimiento ni observarlo. Ni siquiera paseó su mirada por la habitación, excepto cuando el anciano, ya más relajado, lo dirigió a mirar algunas de las bellas fotos enmarcadas de las paredes, tras vidrios un poco polvorientos, que destacaban blancas y grises contra el oscuro y anticuado papel mural. 

\- Ésa era la Varsovia de mi niñez.- dijo Carl Stronburng, la voz cascada mientras sus ojos nublados miraban las grandes fotos ampliadas enmarcadas. – Tenía… en esos años, mucha gente venía a Varsovia. A Berlín, a Praga… tras la Gran Guerra, la gente se puso un poco loca acá, sabes? Los americanos… no lo entienden…- dijo con una risita y una tos, a lo que Thor asintió. Aún quedaba brillo en los ojos del centenario, que levantó un dedo nudoso.- En Berlín conocí… a una japonesa. Chiquitita y guapa. Ya me entiendes. Soy un hombre de mujeres bajitas…-  
\- Yo también, señor Stronburng.- dijo Thor respetuosamente.  
-… era una turista loca y millonaria… media flapper. Andaba con una cámara de esas nuevas… era mucho mayor que yo. Me enseñó todo lo que hay que saber… y me rompió el corazón cuando se fue el 41. Me dejó las fotos de mi ciudad… qué iba a saber yo el tesoro que iban a ser menos de un año después…- Stronburng apoyó los codos en el cuero de su lujoso escritorio.- Cuando pierdes… la ciudad en la que creciste, eres para siempre… un extranjero.-  
\- Comprendo la sensación, señor Stronburng.- asintió Thor.  
\- Me halaga que un chico tan joven como tú… le interesen nuestras monsergas de viejos amargos, muchacho… aunque debería decirte… lo equivocado, cof, cof, que estás…- Stronburng rió un poco.- Si yo me viera como tú, hijo… no estaría hablando con vejetes feos, sino… haciéndome querer por ahí por alguna… linda chica…-  
\- Me apasiona la historia, señor. Y hay algo sobre el pasado de una amiga que estoy tratando de resolver.- Thor por fin se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.- me permite que le haga unas preguntas?-  
\- Dale, muchacho. Para eso… has venido no?-  
\- Es sobre el hospital. Tengo entendido que estaba de pie hasta enero del 43, en que un incendio lo derrumbó…- empezó Thor, pero el abogado se echó atrás con un bufido.  
\- Pfft. Esa es la historia oficial, porque a nadie… le gusta… que las víctimas de los nazis… parezcan los malos.- dijo, juntando las yemas de los dedos gastados. Sus ojos oscuros eran muy vivos bajo las pestañas, aunque estaban perdidos en el pasado.- Lo que pasó en San Clemens fue un horror, pero como todo era un horror en esa época y hay una cantidad de horror que puede tolerar el ser humano, fue olvidado… además, ya todos estarían muertos de todas formas.-  
\- Cuénteme lo que pasó.- dijo Thor, con una mirada firme en sus ojos claros.- Tengo los nervios sólidos.-  
\- Los nazis… después de la invasión, siguieron de largo. Muchas de sus tropas siguieron hacia el este, con órdenes de exterminar y matar, aislar Polonia para la ocupación alemana, y meter el miedo en el cuerpo a los países cercanos. Lo que hicieron con esos poblados de campesinos de aquí a Bielorrusia fue atroz. Fueron masacres.-  
Thor asintió. Sabía al respecto. La culpabilidad de ser una vez, un promotor de masacres, era algo que no se iba: algo, en lo que inesperadamente, había encontrado consuelo en Tony (1)  
\- Pero cuando los rusos los rechazaron y empezaron a llegar de vuelta tras que empezaran las conversaciones entre Hitler y Stalin, no venían solos. No lo sabíamos en ese entonces, pero habían recibido la orden tomar prisioneros, y los encerraron en el San Clemens, en donde los tuvieron encerrados tras ventanas pintadas por varios meses. Como nunca ninguno intentó escapar, los asumimos todos muertos o convertidos al nazismo, y no pensamos en ellos cuando planeamos quemar el San Clemens con los nazis adentro.  
Lo que Dawid Morycz se enteró cuando ya teníamos todo listo, fue que los prisioneros eran niños.  
No sé quién fue el que dio la orden, o si alguien la dio. Pero a la medianoche San Clemens tenía que arder, y ardió, y muchos observamos transfigurados el hospital arder con los nazis y los niños adentro hasta que Dawid y la gente del ghetto se abrieron paso a patadas desfiando el toque de queda y se pusieron a rescatar gente por los sótanos como locos. No sé cuántos salvaron: no deben haber sido muchos. El san Clemens, que ya era viejo cuando yo naci, se vino abajo como troncos secos. Cuando se apagó todo, después de la reconstrucción, en los años 50 sacaron ciento noventa esqueletos de debajo de las ruinas antes de construir el nuevo hospital. Yo fui a esos sótanos cuando los despejaron, y pedí perdón de rodillas…-  
\- Muchos esqueletos eran de niños?- dijo Thor, dolor real en su voz. Thor amaba a los niños tanto como Bruce, y tanto como Natasha y Tony desconfiaban de ellos.  
\- Como setenta. El resto eran arios grandotes como tú… a ésos los enterramos por separado…- dijo el anciano, un brillo malvado en sus ojos.- pero la historia no acaba ahí… claro que eso sólo es algo que los nerds de la ww2 y a los que la vivimos les interesa…-  
\- Cuénteme.- insistió Thor, inclinado adelante en su silla hasta quedar al nivel con el bajito anciano.  
Carl Stronburng buscó una llavecita en su cajón, y con pasos temblones pero excitados, fue hasta un armario en un esquina, en donde en la fría luz gris de la tarde, Thor lo ayudó a desplegar unos planos, obviamente fotocopias de originales, de los sótanos del antiguo hospital, en donde Thor, que aún no sabía interpretarlos, reconoció de todas formas que habían muchos niveles.  
\- Tenía… calabozos?-musitó, confuso, con el primer símil de Asgard que se le ocurrió.  
\- Algo así. Catacumbas. Antes de ser hospital, era un convento de las ursulinas… y como el hueso viejo arde tanto, el adobe allá abajo se recoció como diamante en el incendio. Y protegió una cámara que no encontramos hasta el 1972.- el anciano parpadeó.- No estabas vivo ese año todavía no? No, seguro que no.- agregó para sí.- habíamos imaginado que quizá era el oro de Polonia perdido, o parte del tesoro de los nazis, pero lo que encontramos fueron unos archivos ilegibles de papel mojado, máquinas de escribir y un montón de plumas fuentes nuevísimas que aún funcionaban. A los nazis les gustaba tanto el papeleo…- agregó riendo, a lo que Thor se enderezó súbitamente, y pareció llenar la sala de repente con su excitación:  
\- Dónde están esos archivos?-  
***************************  
Thor era un guerrero, quizá uno de los más grandes en su planeta adoptivo. Pero no sólo había sido entrenado para combatir y liderar, sino que para reinar: y uno de los riesgos que todo rey enfrenta es ser asesinado. Por ello, cuando Thor salió al atardecer del instituto hebreo en donde había estado entrevistando gente que había conocido a Dawid, pero no había podido encontrar a nadie que recordase a una niña pelirroja que salvara del incendio en san Clemens, se detuvo sólo una fracción de segundo en la escalinata antes de seguir descendiendo hacia su motocicleta, porque sabía que estaba siendo observado.  
Por un segundo pensó que se trataba de Natasha, su sombría y traslúcida presencia: pero era algo más duro y fino, como un cuchillo. La sensación hizo que se le erizara el vello en la nuca, y que sus pasos, ignorando la moto, se dirigieran a un estacionamiento desierto cercano: aparentemente pertenecía a un colegio, dado la cancha de básquet desierta en una esquina, pero no habían clases en esas fechas.  
Nada revelaba a su vigilante: ni un reflejo, ni una sombra. Era bueno, bueno de verdad, bueno como sólo Clint había logrado sorprenderlo alguna vez. Thor frunció el ceño, porque no deseaba comprometer el incógnito de su misión con Natasha: pero al mismo tiempo, el saber que lo seguían le indicaba que los demonios del pasado de Nat, que eran la única cosa que aún podía dañarla, estaban sueltos y atentos a ellos. Nat había salido cuando regresó: dónde estaba? Estaba siendo vigilada, también?  
El antiguo Thor, el que no había pasado noches enteras viendo películas, bebiendo cerveza y hablando de estrategia con Steve Rogers había invocado a Mjolnir y habría perseguido locamente a su vigilante. Un Thor que no se hubiera instalado para lanzar flechas, su peor arma, en la cancha de tiro con Clint y no hubiera recibido todas sus indicaciones en cómo quedarse quieto, captar el viento, inmovilizarse hasta adentro como un predador y expandir su sensibilidad hasta sentir, más que ver, el más tenue movimiento en centenares de metros la redonda, habría atacado en vez de esperar. Un Thor que no hubiera aprendido de Natasha el valor del juego de los espías, no habría identificado el edificio sobre el que estaba quien lo observaba, no habría buscado el punto ciego y seguramente no se habría dado el trabajo de darle esquinazo usando eso, atravesando varias tiendas y galerías entre la gente antes de emprender el camino a casa.  
Thor había aprendido. La lección de Odín había sido reconoce que no sabes, y aprende a aprender, y Thor había tomado a pecho.  
\- Creo que me están siguiendo.- dijo Thor sin preámbulo al llegar a casa, para encontrarse a Natasha con un vestido de los que usaba para su personaje de periodista, preparando un bolso y con todos los servidores y pantallas ya desconectadas y en su maleta.- Natasha…?-  
\- Extrapolé las fechas de la llegada de prisioneros a San Clemens, y aparentemente todos los prisioneros rusos, como te dijo Stronburng, eran niños. Pero no eran niños cualquiera.- dijo Natasha, serenamente.- Eran niños Lebensborn. Los tenían retenidos para aclimatarlos a la cultura alemana y al idioma, quitándoles su herencia rusa a palos, antes de llevarlos perfectamente adoctrinados para que los adoptasen en Alemania. La mayor parte no tenían más de seis o siete años. De esos niños sólo se esperaba que sobreviviera un puñado, los cuales serían criados como miembros de la raza superior. El resto…-  
\- Por favor.- dijo Thor, en voz baja, apartando la vista.- No soy el doctor Banner pero si me cuentas otra atrocidad de las que esos nazis hacían con niños, creo que voy a descubrir que también me transformo en un monstruo destructor. - Natasha asintió, y Thor, que se dio cuenta que con su bolso listo no tenía más que empacar que su cepillo de dientes se sentó en el sofá con rostro pensativo.  
\- Crees que eras uno de esos niños?-  
\- Creo que es imposible, pero voy a seguir el hilo hasta el final.- dijo Nat. – la data se analiza después: lo importante es conseguir tanta información como puedas.-  
\- Cuándo nos vamos?-  
\- Esta noche. Antes, vamos a hacerle un favor a Steve. Según nuestro Comandante Rogers, en las afueras hay lo que parece una base abandonada de Hydra. Tony hizo que SHIELD le echara una ojeada, pero no está de más que ya que estamos aquí le demos una vuelta.- la voz de Nat era engañosamente tranquila, pero Thor podía leer un deje de tensión debajo que lo hizo extender una mano.  
\- Natasha?-  
\- Sí, Thor? Tienes hambre o algo?-  
\- Querida mía. Quieres hablarme por favor de porqué no puedes ser esa niña? Recordaste la muerte de Dawid, no es así?-  
\- Thor.- dijo Natasha, por un momento muy quieta. La luz escasa del día encapotado y lluvioso ocultaba más que mostraba su rostro.- No es tan simple.-  
\- Pero lo recordaste?-  
\- me han implantado memorias antes. No puedo estar segura. No hasta que no tenga pruebas, y además, SHIELD tiene datos duros sobre mi nacimiento en 1976. Lo que experimentaron conmigo puede explicar que envejezca un poco más lento, pero no que haya nacido antes del 1930.-  
\- Steve…-  
\- Steve tiene el suero del supersoldado. Es distinto.-  
\- Natasha. Clint me dijo una vez que tú eras un misterio envuelto en un enigma porque todo lo que sabían de ti era sobre la Black Widow, y no sobre Natasha Romanova. Es sobre Natasha que estamos averiguando ahora, verdad?-  
\- No lo sé.- dijo ella tras una pausa, su voz dolida en su sinceridad. Sus manos se apretaron, pero entonces Thor tomó el bolso de sus manos, y oprimió la mano de ella en las suyas tan grandes-  
\- Pues lo averiguaremos juntos, mi dama.-

Poco antes del amanecer, Natasha, que había ido por la motocicleta discretamente, aceleró por las calles desiertas hasta entrar a la carretera, y seguir un camino rural tras algunos kilómetros hacia el norte. Thor la esperaría en un bed and breakfast a medio camino hacia Voivoda, siguiendo la ruta nazi hacia Rusia. Pero antes, Nat carreteó en la motocicleta hacia un río seco con un puente de troncos rúticos, ocultó la motocicleta, y trepando una colina desde la que podía verse Varsovia, observó tras una derrumbada reja de malla, unos bajos edificios de cemento y más allá, unas cabras paciendo tranquilamente.  
Las cabras no eran tontas. Si hubiera movimiento, no se habrían acercado. Vacas quizá, pero no cabras. Las cabras eran listas.  
Natasha se movió con sigilo, pero con aparente despreocupación para que ningún encuentro fortuito fuera más que el de una linda chica perdida que buscaba un lugar discreto en donde vaciar su vejiga. Cuando se acercó al edificio, sí sintió el tirón habitual de su entrenamiento de Black Widow irguiéndose. Las puertas estaban perfectamente en sus puestos, con llave y candado: pero una a la izquierda no tenía bisagras puestas. Se las había quitado, pintadas para fijarlas y con pernos de acero, alguien que debía tener tanta fuerza como Thor.  
Natasha usó una navaja para hacer palanca y se deslizó tras la puerta suelta, que cayó en su sitio tras suyo, dejándola en una penumbra polvorienta. El olor de viejos químicos le cosquilleó la nariz, y aunque sus pies levantaban polvo mucho tiempo intocado, una parte de ella se mantenía alerta y tensa. Esa puerta…  
Siguiendo el habitual diseño de una base de Hydra, Natasha buscó la última escalera de la izquierda, descendió varios tramos, y al llegar a lo era aparentemente el final del sótanos, iluminó la pared a la izquierda con una de las linternas especiales que Tony montase en sus muñequeras.  
La luz reacciónó al oxígeno, delineando la puerta secreta. Natasha sonrió, porque era un modelo antiguo: bastaba con una presión, cuyo punto no le costó mucho encontrar. Pero cuando entró al pasillo, se le congeló la sonrisa.  
Steve había tenido toda la razón: era una base Hydra. Y ella la había conocido alguna vez. Era cierto que todas se parecían un poco, pero mientras Nat caminaba, el largo pasillo de cemento, con su eco, y las puertas cerradas de metal asegurado aparecían en su memoria, claros y limpios, y llenos de …otros?  
Porqué no podía recordar?  
Se detuvo en una encrucijada: los pasillos eran idénticos en todas direcciones.  
Le había dicho a Thor que revisar la base le tomaría toda la noche: que él adelantase trabajo buscando cuántas de las antiguas centrales de la Aktion 4 y la operación Tannenberg quedaban en pie, en donde iban a buscar información sobre los niños Lebensborn, por muy tenue que fuera el hilo.  
Le había dicho eso porque había tenido la esperanza de reconocer la base abandonada. Y una vez allí, Natasha se sentó en el suelo de la encrucijada, estrelló contra la pared una de las bombas de luz de Bruce para no desorientarse, y con manos firmes sacó una de las ampollas solubles de su bolsillo, la rompió con la uña y se la tragó.  
El peyote debería actuar en menos de diez minutos en ese formato, y Nat estaba lista para más respuestas.  
\- Nat?- dijo una voz, y Natasha, consciente de la ilusión, sintió la presencia de Clint. Podía verlo, una sombra un poco más allá de la luz, esbelto y atlético, ese caminar descuidado, el acento campesino que a veces salía bajo todos sus entrenamientos, El desesperado deseo de verlo le apretó el vientre. La sensación fantasmal de sus manos, con esos callos tan inconfundibles, la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza con el deseo de tocarlo. No hab{ia estado consciente de cuánto lo extrañaba bajo toda la dsiciplina: con el peyote el deseo y la necesidad de abrazarlo con brazos y piernas, inhalar su pelo con ese aroma a seguridad y quedarse allí, esos brazos como barreras contra el mundo que habían sabido contenerla, protegerla alrededor… lo extrañaba tanto que por un momento se le cortó el aliento, y apoyó las manos en el suelo cuando se le escapó un sollozo. Sí, el peyote estaba actuando. Forzó su mente a dejar ese anhelo insoportable y se concentró en la sensación del suelo helado y duro bajo sus manos y sus rodillas, se concentró en la luz que chisporroteaba.  
Y de pronto supo con una sensación de pánico, de recordar algo que había olvidado, que no estaba sola. Todo lo horrible y aterrador en este mundo estaba allí con ella, y no podía moverse. Una parte de ella se preguntó si se habría tomado dos dosis por error, mientras otra de ella ahogaba el deseo de gritar y sentía cómo se le erizaba el cabello.  
Habían gritos, ahogados y lejanos, resonando en el pasillo. Un grito por cada puerta. Un grito detrás de cada puerta. Y el sonido de uñas en el metal…

I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real 

*********************  
* C Y R R H U S B Y T H E S E A*

\- Y el team del Color de la Magia gana otra vez(2)!!- canturreó Clint triunfantemente, sentado en el hombro de Hulk, que emitió un gruñido de acquiescencia y se inclinó para pemitir al arquero descender, lo que hizo fàcilmente deslizándose por el enorme pecho, aterrizando en el muslo flectado y de ahí al suelo. Clint ya le había enseñado a mostrar los pulgares, y mientras unos sudorosos Steve y Tony se dejaban caer, Tony en su hamaca y Steve en la arena sin contemplaciones, Clint trotó a la mesa del buffet y le ofreció unos melones a Hulk, para el que eran el equivalente a manzanas,  
Durante toda la tarde, tras una transformación controlada, Hulk había estado jugando con ellos, aunque como el juego había sido idea de Steve, tenía su lado práctico y educativo. Con grandes trozos de hormigón, Tony le había pedido a Hulk que apuntase a diferentes puntos en el mar, testeando su fuerza y capacidad de lanzamiento: y Clint había aprovechado de usar los trozos como blancos móviles largos, mientras que los otros dos se afanaban trayéndolos de regreso.  
\- No era una competencia, Barton... el color de la magia?-  
\- Cap, voy a tener el placer de presentarte a Terry Pratchett en cuanto tengamos un ratito.- Clint se puso bloqueador en la nariz, y se sentó junto a Hulk, que comía melones con un gruñidito de aprobación.  
\- Te has divertido, Verdecito? Divertido?-  
\- HULK...FUN?-  
\- Es una práctica, Hulk. Cuando en la batalla te diga "lanza" ya sabes de qué se trata.- dijo Steve, que había ido a lavarse el sudor y la arena a la orilla del agua. Su rostro al mirar el mar era relajado y feliz: y Clint, que tenía una mini panza de comerse una cantidad inhumana de baguettes, estaba igualmente relajado tendido en la toalla.  
\- Cap, no son reposeras de Ikea, no se van a romper si te tiendes. No tienes que tirarte en la arena como un indigente...-  
\- Me gusta sentir la arena caliente. Se siente bien.- dijo Steve, tendido a pleno sol, con unos boxers de baño azul rey y nada más.- El calor... siempre me gustó el calor.- agregó, echando la cabeza atrás en la arena, llenando su pelo rubio de arena aún más rubia. Tony movió la cabeza, volviéndose a Hulk.  
\- Hulk, te gusta el calor?_  
\- HULK SI GUSTA SOL... PERO SOL DE VERDAD DONDE ES ROJO.-  
\- Nuevo México. Ross lo correteó allá como tres semanas y nuestro Hulk le devolvió el todos sus tanques compactados como arte moderno.- Clint, que iba por su sexta cerveza, (y no había fallado ni un tiro) le dio una palmada en el muslo a Hulk con orgullo, a lo que Hulk asintió.  
\- Bueno, tus noches de Capsicle se han acabado. Libby te está esperando y ése es un pedazo de carne que puede mantener calentito a un hombre.-  
\- Iré pronto a casa, en cuanto acaben los exámenes de SHIELD que tiene que dar. Pero quiero quedarme para ayudar a Bruce todo lo posible.- dijo Steve con dulzura. No parecía ofendido por el procaz comentario de Tony, ni azorado: Clint no lo había asumido al comienzo, pero convertirse en el Comandante Rogers y haber sacado adelante esa imposible misión en Medio Oriente parecía haberle devuelto toda la seguridad que le hacía falta.  
Jugaron como niños, y después de pescar las reposeras del mar ( Hulk había intentado darse un chapuzón como Steve, cn el consiguiente tsunami) volvieron a la explanada de la casa, en donde Tony, enrojecido por el sol, se sentó en el muslo de Hulk para hablar mientras Steve y Clint preparaban la cena. El sol se ocultaba naranja y fantástico en el cielo colorido: Hulk, que miraba pacientemente a Tony con atención, tuvo de pronto una expresión parecida a Bruce cuando Tony le palmeó la enorme mano.  
\- Verdecito, necesito que confíes en mí para esto. Durante varios días saldrás a jugar con nosotros, de acuerdo?-  
\- HULK GUSTA ESO, THONY.-  
\- A mí también Verdecito, me gusta mucho, mucho. Pero cada día, vamos a ponerte a dormir al final con una flecha de Clint. Es como... algo que te dará sueño. No te asustes, es sólo para que descanses y vuelva Bruce.-  
\- PERO HULK NO QUIERE IRSE!- rugió Hulk, a lo que Tony aguantó el rugido y lo mró severamente.  
\- Tienes que hacer caso y compartir con Bruce. Si no eres obdiente, no puedo sacarte a jugar! Bruce se enojará y no me dejará!-  
\- BANNER IDIOTA.- gruñó Hulk, una pausa larga.  
\- Sí, lo es a veces, pero lo queremos igual. haremos esto todos los días, varios días. Te parece bien, Hulk?-  
\- THONY... QUIERE ESO?- dijo Hulk, y la confianza en sus ojos conmovió al ingeniero.  
\- Sólo si estás de acuerdo, Hulk. Tenemos que tener una forma de pararte si por algún motivo vas a hacerle daño a alguien bueno... sin querer, compréndeme. Confía en mí, y en Shooty Bird. Si te sirve, Star Man va a intentarlo también. Como sus metabolismos son parecidos, vamos a conseguir mucha información para ayudarlos a los dos.*  
(* se pueden imaginar el ladrido de Bruce cuando descubrió que la mayor parte de analgésicos, sedantes y anestesias no funcionaban en Steve. Y el gil no había dicho una palabra)  
\- ENTONCES HULK VA A ... DORMIR?-  
\- Sólo dormir, Hulk. Muy pronto, nos veremos de nuevo y jugaremos más.- dijo Tony con extraña dulzura en él, palmeando el enorme brazo. Hulk asintió, dócilmente.  
****************  
* V A R S O V I A*  
La lluvia era fría, y Thor, que era normalmente inmune por completo a los elementos, tuvo un estremecimiento sin motivo al salir de la camioneta que usaban bajo esas gotas para observar Harthwein, el abandonado hospital en donde 96000 víctimas habían sido asesinadas. Los nazis, al invadir Polonia, lo primero que habían hecho era eliminar a los enfermos mentales, ancianos, huérfanos y discapacitados, despejando el espacio para su propia gente. Y el una vez hermoso hospital gótico, había sido a la vez osario y cuartel Lebensborn. Los niños de Varsovia y de Rusia que sobrevivieron a las marchas, el hambre, y el infierno el San Clemens habían sido traídos aquí: y Thor esperaba con todo su corazón, y con un pequeño horror adentro, que los nazis, con su fascinación por mantener archivos de todo, tuvieran algunos nombres de niños secuestrados entre 1943 y 1944.  
Harthwein no era un museo, como tantos lugares de horror: si se hubiera hecho un museo de cada lugar de masacre, no habrían quedado propiedades inmobiliarias suficientes. El edificio había sido preservado por ser histórico, y estaba cerrado cuidadosamente desde el 2002. No había registros sobre archivos o revelaciones importantes encontradas en este edificio, pero eso mismo despertaba la curiosidad de Thor. Pod{ia haber alguna cámara oculta, como habían hallado en San Clemens? Podía quedar alguna pista?  
Probablemente no. Pero Thor creía en la presencia de las cosas, y en su instinto: y algo en ese edificio bello y cuadrado, con sus góticos chapiteles y sus rojos tejadillos, lo atraía y a la vez lo llenaba de asco.  
En la cobertura de la oscuridad y de sus ropas negras, se coló en un patio trasero y usó la simple fuerza de sus manos para hacer ceder una antigua entrada a lo que debía haber sido alguna vez una carbonera. Se deslizó adentro sin temor de ser observado: el edficio había sido construido primero como un palacete campesino y luego convertido en un sanatorio, por lo que estaba a varios kilómetros del pueblo más cercano, y a varios centenares de metros de la carretera. No había nadie, excepto sus fantasmas.  
Thor susurró una oración asgardiana al entrar a ese lugar de dolor, iniquidad y muerte, y guiándose con una mano, recorrió el sótano, encendió una de las agujas de luz de Bruce, y buscó su camino.

**********************************************  
* C Y R R H U S B Y T H E S E A*

-... ya sabemos que las benzodiacepinas son un desastre al menos.- dijo Steve, echado en el sofá con los ojos pequeños y el rostro gris. Tanto a Bruce como a èl una dosis monstruosa de benzodiacepinas los había dejado como estropajos: Hulk se había transformado inmediatamente, pero los dos llevaban la noche vomitando y los dos estaban bastante intratables. Bruce, en particular, los había mandado a todos a paseo y se había encerrado en su laboratorio a seguir analizando muestras, decepcionado.  
Clint, había acompañado a Steve toda la noche, gorgoriteaba en el sofá.  
\- Mira el lado positivo. Todavía no te puedes emborrachar, pero al menos ya sabes qué hacer para una resaca como Dios manda...-  
\- Desgraciado.-  
******************  
\- Qué sigue?-  
\- Beta bloqueadores, mañana.- dijo Bruce, pálido y gris, tendido en la cama bajo la manta, arropado aunque la temperatura era confortable.- Me transformaré después de almuerzo.-  
\- Seguro que no quieres esperar un día? Esto ha sido más duro de lo que pensé para tí y Steve.-  
\- Steve no tiene que hacerlo, aunque necesito encontrar un buen anestésico para él.- Bruce frunció el ceño con terquedad, aunque el efecto no era muy bueno porque temblaba un poco.- Pero nunca volveré a tener una oportunidad como esta, Tony! No puedes entenderlo!- gritó.  
Tony se dejó caer en la cama.  
\- Lo siento. Aparentemente las benzos nos hacen más agresivos...-  
\- Sí, bueno saberlo. Con eso podemos hacerle una bromita al Capi cuando haya conferencia de prensa.-  
\- Lo quieres más bocón y mal genio de lo que es? En serio?-  
\- Oye, que todos ustedes sean unos agresivos hijos de puta me hacen ver más smooth a mí.-  
\- Tony...- Bruce se frotó los ojos, haciéndose bolita en el lecho, la cabeza hundida en la almohada. - No hay noticias de Nat? No respondió a la imagen de Clint?-  
\- Sí, respondió, pero sólo con la foto de una Uzi.- dijo Tony con frustración humorística.- Nos va a llegar por dejar que apalearan a Birdbrain.-  
\- Te puedes esconder detrás de Hulk.- musitó Bruce quedándose dormido. Tony se quedó sentado a su lado, viendo al hombre que no hacía mucho no dormía si no habían cinco kilómetros entre él y cualquier cosa viva, y tras arroparlo un poco más. se sentó frente a al balcón, abriendo su teléfono.  
@IronStud a @bojemoi  
Tengo un pajarito rehén si no te reportas pronto, bichejo homicida. Haz el favor de traer tu perfecto trasero y el Thor a casa pronto, o voy a empezar a considerar apalear a Birdbrain con regularidad. Sin ti se mete en misiones suicidas como un imbécil, pero seguro ya lo sabías. De verdad no están casados, ni siquiera de mentiritas en las Vegas o algo así? Podrías darme poderes para mantenerlo sujeto y de paso tener tu tarjeta verde segura... (3)

**********************  
* V A R S O V I A *  
Las voces que gritaban eran de mujer. No eran sonidos de miedo o angustia: eran sonidos de hambre y pesadillas, los sonidos que hace el ser humano cuando no sabe que los está haciendo. Natasha estaba quieta en la encrucijada, y sentía que esos gritos l inundaban como el agua inunda una esponja: pero conocía las cadencias, y aún esos gritos la hacían sonreír, porque eran gritos que conocía.  
Sus condiscípulas gritaban en sueños. A veces, como perros de casa en un barrio, una de ellas aullaba y se unían las demás al coro, en una sonido pavoroso y desesperado, y extrañamente melódico en la forma en que resonaba largo y sostenido contra el cemento y el metal. Natasha podía individualizar los gritos, porque había crecido con ellos, y podía reconocerlos como su propia voz.  
Adeline, ahogada en su propio vómito al no resistir un entrenamiento con drogas.  
Hyacintha, electrocutada.  
Olga, se ahorcó en su cuarto tras matar a Yekaterina, que tenía siete años.  
Jan, asesinada por los guardias a golpes delante de las ventanas, por intentar escapar. Natasha la había visto morir con las palmas y la cara aplastadas contra su ventana.  
Alexandra,que se había desangrado cuando una granada de mala calidad le estalló en las manos.  
Milena, a la que Natasha había matado con una cuerda de piano en una de las pruebas de su graduación.  
Tantas. Conocía todas las voces, conocía todos los sonidos a la perfección.  
Sobre todo uno.  
\- Natalya.- dijo una voz firme e imperiosa, y Natasha saltó sobre sus pies, se giró, y todo se cuerpo se puso rígido con el poder de la obediencia. Al final del pasillo, recortada contra la luz, la amable figura de una mujer esbelta con unos folders en la mano y el cabello claro recogido severamente, su traje sastre elegante con el corte de los años cincuenta. Estaba sonriendo, y había algo imperativo y reprobador en la voz, algo dominante y dulce a la vez.  
Natasha dio un grito y retrocedió como pudo. Estaba helada de miedo, porque a pesar de que era imposible que Madame estuviera allí, una parte de ella la había escuchado y todo su ser estaba listo para obedecer.  
**************************

* C Y R R H U S B Y T H E S E A*

\- Al menos Verdecito la pasó bien.- dijo Tony, los brazos cruzados. La nariz se le empezaba a despellejar por el sol, y Clint a su lado, con una botella de jugo helado de la que bebía, movía los hombros con incomodidad: si Tony se había quemado un poco, la espalda de Clint estaba como para enmantequillarla. Por supuesto el supersoldado apenas se ponía rosa a pesar de su piel blanca, cortesía del suero, y Bruce, que era moreno, ya había tomado un exquisito color caramelo.  
Habían jugado hasta el anochecer, y luego Clint había usado la flecha carga con la dosis de beta blockeadores que calculasen. Hulk se había tardado más en dormir que con las benzodiacepinas, pero Steve había caído inmediatamente tras la inyección: y ahora los habían bajado a la salita de contención que Howard había instalado como garaje en el subterráneo y que una vez reforzada, Tony había convertido en la su laboratorio para experimentos con Hulk.  
Clint le había ayudado a instalar dos camillas/camastros lavables, y en cada uno dormían Steve, y como su reflejo distorsionado, Bruce. Los dos estaban quietos y arropados en una frazada, los betablockeadores actuando. Jarvis los monitoreaba, y había interrumpido una cena rápida, para avisarles que los dos experimentos estaban despertando.  
\- Tres horas antes de lo proyectado… le dije a Bruce que sus metabolismos se comerían las cadenas betas como caramelos…- se quejó Tony, deteniéndose en seco en el grueso vidrio de cuarzo que separaba la sala de vigilancia de la improvisada enfermería. Bajo las frías luces blancas, Steve estaba sentado despierto, abrazándose las rodillas, mientras Bruce seguía durmiendo.  
\- Steve?-  
El supersoldado no dijo nada, sólo escondió la cara y sus hombros se estremecieron.  
\- Está llorando?- musitó Tony, con la misma voz que si hubiera estado vomitando.  
\- Creo que está llorando.- dijo Clint con la misma entonación, los dos hombres que odiaban los sentimientos confrontados por un supersoldado lloroso.- Anda tú!-  
\- No, anda tú!-  
\- Tony? Clint?- la voz de Steve no era llorosa, pero sí era la voz de alguien que contenía el pánico a duras penas.- por favor… despierten a Bruce.-  
\- Steve, qué pasa?-  
\- No puedo ver nada.-  
********  
\- Aumento de presión en la esclera, con una simple reorganización de iones. Pasará en unas horas, tú antes que yo.- dijo Bruce, recostado en el sofá después de que Tony le leyera los análisis.- Steve, quédate quieto. No vas a acelerar el proceso dándote con todo en las rodillas. Por una vez, siéntate.-  
\- Sólo quiero… sólo quiero un poco de agua, yo puedo…-  
\- Rogers, siéntate! Yo te traigo!- Clint le dio un tirón al pullover de Steve, sentándolo efectivamente, y Bruce, que estaba dócilmente en el sofá quietecito, movió la cabeza e iba a decir algo cuando de pronto calló y giró la cabeza hacia el escalón de la terraza, en donde Tony estaba sentado y no había hecho ni un ruido.  
Bruce había oído su silencio.  
\- Tony? Qué pasa? Es Nat?- dijo urgentemente, y Clint levantó la cabeza como si le hubiera pegado un tiro.  
\- No, cálmate, pajarito. Es Pepper.- dijo Tony, y Clint pudo leer cosas alarmante en su rostro, contraído y tenso.- Está bien, sólo… oh, maldita sea.-  
\- Qué le pasa a la señorita Potts?- Steve intentó en sus prisas por acercarse dejar el vaso en la mesita y sólo los reflejos de Clint lo agarraron en el aire. - Está bien?-  
\- Tony, es el stalker…?- empezó Bruce.  
\- Qué stalker?- ladró Clint, saltando sobre sus pies.  
\- Callarse!- ladró Tony.- Capi, siéntate de una vez! Pepper está bien. Pero de algún modo mientras estaba en la Torre, alguien le dejó un rosal en su oficina.-  
\- Eso es… un poco romántico.- concedió Steve.  
\- Sí, pero el macetero estaba atiborrado de ratas muertas y putrefactas mezcladas con la tierra.- dijo Tony.  
\- QUÉ?- soltó Clint furioso.- Qué mierda está pasando aquí?-  
\- Tony.- dijo Bruce con voz ronca.- Llámala. Ahora.-  
\- Llámala tú, yo estoy escaneando mi footage de seguridad.- dijo Tony con frustración en el tono, lanzándole el teléfono y olvidando que Bruce no podía ver. La mano de Clint, rápida como el rayo, lo agarró en el aire y marcó con furia en los ojos antes de entregárselo a Bruce: Tony, entretanto, fue a la pared en donde JARVIS proyectó una pantalla y se cruzó apretadamente de brazos mientras revisaba las grabaciones de seguridad, las cejas fruncidas y un músculo saltándole en la mandíbula.  
\- Miss Potts tiene un stalker?- preguntó Steve, y había incredulidad y un poco de desconcierto en su voz.- Bueno… supongo que es un poco comprensible…-  
\- Qué diablos dijiste?- siseó Clint volteándose al Capitán América.  
\- Bueno, es una hermosa mujer , no es raro que alguien se interese en ella…- empezó Steve, a lo que Bruce dio un bufido, volteándose mientras el teléfono llamaba, y Clint se puso las manos en las caderas.  
\- Hay una fuerte diferencia entre interesarse en alguien y stalkearla, Cap! Y si Tony opina que es un stalker, siendo que él mismo tiene menos que una letra de diferencia, bueno, es algo que merece preocuparnos…-  
\- Quizá Miss Potts aprecie la atención tras todo lo que ha pasado, quiero decir…- Steve estaba ciego, o habría notado las tres miradas incrédulas y endurecidas en su dirección y no habría seguido hablando.- No sería la primera mujer que dice que no al comienzo, y si el tipo de verdad está interesado podría ser bueno que sea persistente…-  
\- Persistente. Yo le voy a persistir en mitad de la jeta.- dijo Clint con acidez.  
\- Estás bien? Por supuesto que sé que un rosal no te iba a atacar. Pregunto por tu estado de ánimo… no, no me hagas ruiditos. Y no te hagas la Iron Lady. Pepper, me importa una reverenda mierda tu reunión mañana. Tony quiere, y yo también, que agarres el primer jet y te vengas acá. Sí, Pepper, después dormiremos todos en mantitas alrededor de tu cama con collar de pinchos y intentaremos marcarte: te puedes meter el feminismo por donde te quepa. Sí. De algo que me sirva ser un monstruo de dos metros cincuenta. Oh, créeme, estoy tan enojado que mejor que el desgraciado se encuentre con Hulk y no conmigo. Por supuesto que se trata de lo que tú quieras, no de lo que queramos nosotros. No empieces con la mierda del patriarcado… Pep… Pepper… Pepper, por favor sé razonable… no sabemos cómo entró, al menos hasta que… Pepper… Te volveré a llamar. Cada hora, y si no nos contestas, por Dios que estamos todos allá tan rápido como Clint nos lleve. Sí, está acá, y Steve, si, estamos todos que mordemos… Pep, no, estamos siendo paternalistas, estamos siendo… okay, okay. Una hora. – Bruce dio un bufido y cortó la llamada, a lo que Tony sin volverse siguió moviendo las manos en la pantalla, pero habló tan de inmediato que era obvio que había estado pendiente de la llamada.  
\- No se vendrá?-  
\- No.-  
\- No quiere que vayamos allá?-  
\- No quiere ni oír hablar de ello.- dijo Bruce, tan frustrado que había un brillo verdoso en sus ojos.  
\- Si quieren me voy inmediatamente. Nunca me perdonaría si algo le pasa.- dijo Clint con fervor, a lo que Tony al fin se volteó ara mirarlo por sobre el hombro.  
\- Apreciando tu ofrecimiento desde el fondo de mi arc reactor, pero porqué tanto interés, Tweety?- dijo con un guiño, pero Clint estaba mortalmente serio.  
\- He visto de primera mano lo que un stalker puede hacer. Sobre todo cuando le dicen no fuerte y claro. Y Pepper ha sido más que amable con nosotros, en especial con Nat. Si Nat estuviera aquí, haríamos que duerma con ella y fin del tema.-  
\- Y qué lindo sería eso.- dijo Tony con un bufido que al fin aligeró la habitación e hizo sonreír a Bruce y perder el toque verdoso en sus manos.- Gracias, pajarito. Ven a revisar conmigo estas grabaciones… confío en tus ojos. Y ustedes dos, cegatos, quédense quietitos.-  
Tony y Clint se concentraron en la grabación, en la que súbitamente, a las 8:30 de la noche, el rosal de marras simplemente se materializaba en la habitación. Bruce, que se ubicaba de maravilla en la casa, se levantó y trajo unas cervezas caminando despacio, y tras entregársela a Steve, le explicó, con pausas para calmarse, la carta que Pepper había recibido y que había creído de Tony. Cuando acabó, la expresión de Steve era severa, y muy seria.  
\- Pero porqué un rosal con ratas en la tierra? Porqué algo tan…?- empezó Steve.  
\- Porque el tipo debe estar como cencerro, por eso.- soltó Clint sin sacar la vista de las pantallas.  
\- Creo que se trata de la belleza de Pepper, Clint.- dijo Bruce con voz serena, analítica.- Es sobre Tony, también, creo.-  
\- Perdón? Qué soy yo, las ratas muertas?-  
\- Creo que se refiere a que todo el… florecimiento de Pepper, tan hermoso, tiene su raíz en ti y en la fortuna Stark. Que sin importar lo que ahora haga, una vez se nutrió de muerte.- dijo Bruce sin piedad. Tony tragó, pero no dijo nada.  
\- Ahí.- dijo Clint de pronto, y el toque de su índice congeló la imagen.- Ahí, mira.-  
\- Benditos sean los ojos de los elfos.- citó Tony, su rostro contrayéndose. En el mismo borde de la imagen, un segundo antes de que el rosal apareciera como por arte de magia, un chispazo de luz se reflejaba en la superficie de vidrio de un esmalte de uñas sobre el velador.  
\- Qué hay? Vieron a quien llevó el rosal?- preguntó Bruce ansiosamente.  
\- Hay un destello, y el reflejo de una silueta. De algún modo eliminaron la imagen, pero nadie teleportó un rosal o algo así, algo sólido lo llevó.- dijo Tony mordiéndose los labios, antes de volverse a Bruce y Steve aúu ciegos. - Aún no ven nada?-  
Steve, que se había mantenido tranquilo con la improptu ceguera, habló con tensión en la voz.- Creo que veo sombras, pero no estoy seguro. Bruce?-  
\- Nada, y no espero ver antes de seis horas, lo que es muy inconveniente.- musitó encogiéndose de hombros.- Qué encontraron?-  
\- No estoy seguro, pero esa lucecita me sugiere que alguien se metió con la grabación, lo que deja pocas opciones. JARVIS; quiero que hagas que la gente de seguridad ponga a los desgraciados que vigilaban contra la pared y aprieten hasta que encuentren a los responsables, o se les salgan las pelotas por la garganta.-  
\- Qué pasa con tu insecto?- preguntó Bruce, a lo que Tony miró un poco inseguro a Steve, Clint echándose atrás en el sofá y tomando un largo sorbo de una cerveza.  
\- Asumo que Bruce habla de algún aparato que estás usando para vigilar a Pepper? Es obvio. Si no tuvieras cómo vigilarla ya estaría allí.- comentó. Steve giró la cabeza ciega hacia Tony.  
\- Me estás diciendo que como la están stalkeando, buscas protegerla… stalkándola? Y yo soy políticamente incorrecto?!-  
\- Métete tu corrección por…-  
\- Tony, no tienes grabación del momento en que le llevaron el rosal?-  
\- No. Mientras lo llevaban a la Torre, mi drone la seguía a ella en Stark Industries. Pero al menos puedo vigilarla desde aquí.- dijo Tony con severidad, llevando con un gesto de la mano algo de su teléfono a la pantalla de la pared.  
Por supuesto, era justo el momento en que Pepper, descalza frente al televisor y dejando una taza de té de manzanilla en la mesita del pentahouse, se quitaba la blusa y empezaba a desabrocharse la falda.  
Tony quitó la imagen con una fruncida de labios, luego miró de reojo a Clint y tomando un cojín le dio con él en la cara, haciéndolo inhlar un poco de cerveza y haciendo que le entrara la risa tonta.  
\- Qué… que ha pasado?- musitó el ciego Steve confuso. Clint siguió riendo bajo los cojinazos, su expresión burlona hasta lograr quitarle el cojín, musitando “ Tony Stalk, Tony Stalk!”  
\- Bórralo de tu cabeza!- siseó Tony.  
\- Stark, he visto muchas, muchas…- dijo Clint airosamente, yéndose a la cocina con la botella vacía, manchas de cerveza en la camiseta.-… aunque no muchas tan bonitas.- comentó ya en la puerta. Tony le arrojó el cojín, a lo que Bruce, que había fruncido el ceño, se volvió a él irritablemente:  
\- No habrás puesto a Pepper en la pantalla con tu drone? A esta hora se acuesta…- gruñó, con la consiguiente carcajada de Clint de la cocina.  
\- No fue a propósito!- bramó Tony.  
\- Yup, Tony Stalk, definitivamente.- gruñó Bruce.

**********************  
**********************

 

(1) WARMONGERS: Durante un tiempo, el científico y el alien habían hecho círculos el uno alrededor del otro como dos planetas vecinos con elipses semejantes, aún conviviendo en la Torre: Tony era un gracioso host, Thor era un dócil invitado, y cada uno estaba demasiado fascinado, Tony con jugar con los recursos en la mente devastadora de Bruce y Thor con las ideas mágicas de estratega de Steve que ninguno de los dos le había dado al otro más que un asentimiento y una sonrisa al otro cuando el grupo se había reunido. Pero Thor fascinaba a Tony, y lo asustaba un poco, la imposibilidad de ese portal en el cielo hecho carne y sangre: y del mismo modo, Tony fascinaba a Thor, el póster de lo que la magia de Midgard, esa llamada “ciencia”, era y respiraba.  
(2) Según los libros de Terry Pratchett de Discoworld, »Morado verdoso»

(3) MARRY ME --.  
\- Fox News nos está dando salsa otra vez? Qué se le atravesó a Bill O’Really de nuevo? Está rabiando porque Steve no usa el traje con las cincuenta estrellitas en el traste?-  
\- Cincuenta y dos, no olvides Hawai y Alaska... - Bruce Banner, lentes en la nariz y sin levantar la vista de su edición mensual de National Geographic, comentó tan nerdmente que Clint, sentado en la cabecera del sofá como siempre, control remoto en las manos, se pusó a gorgoritear. Tony se dejó caer en el sofá tras arrancarse la corbata y la chaqueta como si le hubieran hecho algo en particular, y se estiró, desparrándose en los cojines, cerrando los ojos tras las gafas tras los brazos cruzados. Sus pies en wingtips que costaban los mismo que un auto familiar, acabaron junto a Thor, que estaba echado en el extremo del sofá, pero que los dejó encima de su muslo como si un príncipe de Asgard no tuviera ninguna objeción a tener los pies de otro hombre encima.  
\- Ese hombre y sus colegas encuentran falta en todo lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer.- dijo Thor con filosofía, su tablet en mano en donde estaba revisando la discografía de Iola Benucci, un audífono en su oído pero el otro colgando de hombro, para no perderse las conversaciones.- Su nivel de cobardía sería gracioso si no fuera tan absurdo.-  
\- Y cuál es el problema esta vez?- Steve, su camiseta manchada, se apoyó en la entrada de la cocina, continuando con su batido de la masa de un pudín en un bol, que llevaba un rato cocinando. Los Avengers se reunían como niños cuando la cocina olía al curry de Bruce o a las galletas de chocolate de Clint: pero nada los atraía tan rápido como Steve Rogers reuniendo ingredientes, porque para Steve cocinar era una fuente de alegría profunda, y como comía por cinco, cocinaba para veinticinco.  
\- Nos ha dado a todos. Empezó una foto de la ocasión que Pepper tuvo una rabieta y nos mandó a todos a cucha por usar el techo de esa galería como pista de aterrizaje... estaba criticando a Tony por obedecer públicamente a la CEO de Stark Industries, y una mujer por añadidura...-  
Natasha, el sexto Avenger, estaba envuelta como una gatito en una manta tras llegar al amanecer de una misión. Habían supuesto una paliza, porque había caminado sin su usual gracia, se había hecho una pelotita en el sofá y se había dormido tras que Clint le metiese unas píldoras blancas en la boca: y Bruce había ido por una toalla húmeda tibia para lavarle la cara y las manos, mientras Thor la descalzaba y arropaba. Parecía dormida aún aunque era difícil con todo el ruido: y aunque no abrió los ojos, musitó algo en ruso que hizo que Clint reír, cuando oyó a Bill O Reilly criticar a Pepper por su » poca feminidad»  
\- Si no fuera Viacom y de Ty, compraría Fox sólo para darme el gusto de despedir a ese hijo de puta.- dijo Tony con veneno.- Puedo aguantarle cuando me llama anti americano, pero que se meta con Pepper...- Tony se interrumpió, cuando el grupo de comentaristas mencionó el nombre de Natasha, leugo el de Thor, y pasó un rato en el que incluso Steve dejó de batir y Clint levantó la vista de su revista, mientras escuchaban con incredulidad las siguientes discusiones.  
Pasaron treinta segundos, fueron a comerciales, y la sala explotó con Steve, Tony y Bruce ladrando en furia a la vez.  
-... pero cómo diablos espera que sea americano si no tienen ni un año de residencia, ni aunque se lo dieran por gracia negaría su herencia asgardiana, es una idiotez pretender que éso va a determinar sus lealtades, es un descriterio que un tipo como èse que ni siquiera ha leído las leyes...!!-  
\- .... y qué diablos importa si es rusa? ... qué diablos importa lo que diga el pasaporte, si fuera por eso los Rosemberg nunca habrían pasado por americanos, no cuando se trata de espías es...!!-  
\- ... pero es que Pepper va a tener que encontrar la forma de ayudarme a sacar a estos hijos de puta del aire, cómo mierda les da ahora con que no somos todos americanos... Thor, tírales un rayo al canal, personalmente te ayudo a freírles el equipamiento...! -  
\- Se supone que el primer mandamiento de tu país es la libertad de expresión, no es así, amigo Stark? La gente tiene derecho a tener sus propias opiniones y expresarlas, me explicó el Capitán.-  
\- No cuando son ofensivas y ridículas.- dijo Steve sombríamente.- Tú y Natasha prueban todos los santos días su devoción a este planeta... sangrando por ello. No tienen ningún derecho a decir semejante...-  
\- Esperen... Clint?- Bruce agudamente, se giró al arquero, que seguía silencioso, pero que sólo alzó un dedo.  
\- Nat aún no explota.- dijo, pasando las piernas por sobre el sillón y yéndose a la cocina.- Es como los truenos de Thor. Pasadas una docena de segundos desde la provocación sin respuesta, aumenta proporcionamente la probabilidad de costillas rotas.-  
\- Estoy bien, Barton...- gruñó Nat, pero Clint le traía más pastillas y un vaso de leche.  
\- No irás a Medical?- dijo Steve sin mucha fe.  
\- Estoy bien Rogers.-  
\- Puedo llevarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi dama, y traerte de regreso una vez te hayan examinado, nada más que por la paz de nuestro espíritu...-  
\- Estoy bien, Thor.-  
\- Al menos deja que te haga una palpación.-  
\- Estoy bien, Bruce.- recitó Natasha, dejando colgar la cabeza en el brazo del sillón. O tenía ojeras o estaban empezando a formársele dos preciosos ojos a la tinta.  
\- Como se te antoje, loca chalada. - bufó Tony.- Pero después no me vengas llorando que te duele cuando hagamos el tango.-  
\- Esty bien, Stark...- dijo Nat, girando la cabeza a Thor.- Y por lo que entiendo, Thor, Fury te consiguió el primer pase para un alienígena, bajo la autoridad de la ONU y el concilio mundial, eso sin contar a Obama.-  
\- Sí, bueno, sin SHIELD y con Trump a cargo, quizá lo revoque.- dijo Tony, a lo que el grupo completo guardó silencio, las manos de Clint sin querer yendo al control remoto y pesándolo en la mano como un proyectil mientras se le endurecía la mandíbula.  
\- Cree que podróa considerar... deportarlos?- dijo Steve indeciso, a lo que Natasha emitió una risa corta y amarga.  
\- Deportarnos adónde? Steve, se realista. Lo que harían sería tirarnos a Guantánamo, sólo para empezar....-  
\- No los dejaríamos hacer eso.- dijo Clint con acidez.- Que lo intenten si...-  
\- Lo que dice el pajarito.- dijo Tony con la misma intensidad.  
\- Ustedes son Avengers. Su compromiso por salvar el mundo ha sido más que demostrado, y su respeto por los valores que este país debería respetar, es...- Steve apretó los puños, lo que era un poco gracioso porque llevaba el delantal de cocina aún puesto.- Si quieren llevárselos, que traten, porque una mierda que...-  
\- capi, capi.- dijo Tony, moviendo la mano airosamente.- No seas tan violento, por Dios, cómo se nota que todos ustedes piensan siempre en hacer la guerra y nunca el amor, cuando yo, oh, yo, soy un absoluto pacifista cuando se trata de panties... - agregó, bajándose las gafas para mirar a una Nat inexpresiva.- Si se ponen antipáticos, la rusita se casa conmigo, y plof, americana y listo.-  
Nat parpadeó. Luego pareció que iba a hablar, y acabó con la boca abierta sin decir nada.  
\- Lo ven? Si hasta se está sonrojando! Es una pedida de mano en regla!- Tony se dejó caer del sofá a la alfombra de pelo sintético, y extendió una mano como todo un actor de teatro.- Querida rusita asesina mía, cómo deberé llamar a este sentimiento que nace en mi corazón, cada vez que mi mirada es....-  
\- Es en tu reactor.- dijo Bruce impertérrito.- Es una solución. Y si Thor se casa con Jane y se larga a Londres, sería ciudadano inglés. A no ser que prefieras ser americano y casarte tú con Tony?-  
\- Me caso con los dos!-  
\- Bígamo de mierda!-  
\- Piénsalo, Lenin. Boda en las Vegas, todo pagado, al hómbre más rico del hemisferio... - Tony le movió las cejas a Nat, a la que le había empezado a nacer una sonrisa a mitad de camino entre incrédula y dulce.  
\- Stark, estás loco.-  
\- Por supuesto que sí, pero qué tiene eso que ver?-  
\- Stark...- la voz de Capi interrumpió a Tony, que rodó los ojos.  
\- Te vas a oponer? Puede no ser honesto y todo lo que quieras pero miles lo hacen, no veo porqué Nat no podría beneficiarse de ....-  
\- Lo que digo es que Nat debería tener opciones. Y qué mejor forma que convertirse en Ms. America?- dijo Steve, haciendo que todos pegaran un respingo, cuando fue y se arrodilló junto a Tony, su mejor sonrisa pícara que era puro Steve Rogers y nada del Capitán América.- Tú te quedas con el Dios del Trueno, yo con la rusa refugiada. Trato, Stark?-  
\- Sólo por el infarto que le vamos a dar a Fury, trato hecho.- dijo Tony, ofreciéndole cinco, que Steve aceptó.- Escuchaste, Thor? Tu padre no te ahorcará por esto, no es así?-  
\- Posiblemente, amigo Stark. Pero no sería malo del todo .- dijo Thor, y se echó a reír.- Me cansa un poco que siempre digan que Loki es el mischevious one. Esto les enseñaría.- agregó, con una chispa en la sonrisa. Tony pareció evaluar esa chispa, y era bastante obvio adonde iba la mente de Tony, pero Bruce interrumpió aclarándose la garganta y poniendo su té, su revista y a sus lentes a un lado.  
\- No sean así. Es lógico que a Natasha y a Thor les sea muy incómodo aceptar un favor así. Es incluso un poco presuntuoso...-  
\- Poqué siempre arruinas la diversión, Banner? Yo! vestido de blanco en el altar! Qué puede ser mejor que eso?-  
\- De blanco, el descarado!- Clint soltó una risita.  
\- Lo que quiero decir...- dijo Bruce, su mirada baja y sumisa, pero los comienzos de una sonrisita que tendía a arruinar todo en los labios.- Es que seguramente hay formas más prácticas. Por ejemplo, si tengo que huir del país por alguna escapada de Hulk, Bannermed podría ser incautada, y eso sería una lástima, con todo el buen trabajo que estamos haciendo...- agregó, antes de con la fluidez del yoga, arrodillarse, y ahí no pudo contener la sonrisa.- En cambio, si tengo una esposa, ella puede reclamarla y salvarla en casi de emergencia. Y como yo soy totalmente americano, también serviría. Sería un caso de mutuo beneficio. Qué opinas, Nat?-  
\- Et tu, Bruce?- Natasha lo miró con una ceja alzada. Bruce puso su cara más inocente.  
\- Me estarías haciendo un favor a mí, es todo lo que digo...!- su seriedad se fue de paseo cuando Tony le rodeó el cuello y empezó a presionarle el puño en en la cabeza riéndose.- Ay!-  
\- ... tramposo, manipulador!-  
\- Bueno, si todo resulta volverse complejo, quizá yo pudiera invocar ciertos derechos reales y extender mi mano a todos ustedes. Siendo legalmente asgardianos, tendrían impunidad diplomática, según entiendo.- dijo Thor con una sonrisa y un gesto amplio en sus manos.  
\- Oh, esto se pone mejor, Big Love todo el rato, si el poliamor es el camino!- canturreó Tony alegremente.- Sabía que había un motivo porque el que te tenía en casa, Rapunzel...-  
\- Te puedes casar con cinco personas en Asgard?- preguntó Steve desconcertado.  
\- Hasta ocho, si eres el rey. Se entiende que la mayoría son compromisos diplomáticos, por supuesto. Mi esposa principal sería Jane.- dijo Thor muy serio, antes de que su sonrisa se expandiera.- Aunque hay codicilios...-  
Tony soltó la carcajada y Natasha movió la cabeza.- Están locos...-  
\- ES un modo real de solucionar tus problemas de nacionalidad. Nadie va a tirarte a Guantánamo si eres ciudadana americana.- dijo Bruce razonablemente.  
\- Si, eso. Anda, elige uno! Así en caso de emergencia sólo lo hacemos de una vez y ya... vamos, Red. Cuál es tu favorito? Soy yo verdad? Elígeme a mí, a mí, mí...-  
Natasha se echó a reír, pero Bruce se volteó en el sofá a Clint, que estaba apoyado en el sillón con taza de café en la mano.- Cómo es que no estás compitiendo por la mano de Natasha tú también?-  
\- Oh, no soy del tipo competitivo... no soy del tipo que se casa por una green card así a toda prisa...- Clint se mantenía serio, pero había una inflexión de humor en su voz mientras gestualizaba con la taza.  
\- Porqué te va a elegir a tí? Peak Human Body, here.- Steve se estaba riendo.  
\- Pffft. Veinticinco años de experiencia en la cama... no es lo que tienes, es lo que sabes hacer, Capitán virginidad... - la discusión entre Tony y Steve seguía, con Thor asintiendo atentamente. Los dos miraron a Bruce, esperando que él también protestara, pero Bruce los miró a ambos, bufó, y estirándose en el sofá, hizo un loto perfecto.  
\- diez años de yoga?-  
Natasha se cubrió la cara con las manos y empezó a vibrar de risa, mientras Clint se acomodaba en el brazo del sofá.  
\- Tienes que elegir! Descontando al asgardiano y a Mr » no me caso por una greencard» tienes que elegir, es lo justo!- protestó Tony, con Natasha aún vibrando de risa mientras aceptaba la taza de Clint y se bebía el café caliente.  
\- Elige.- dijo Clint sonriendo.- Es inútil, de todas formas.-  
\- Porqué?- protestó Steve.  
\- Porque yo soy del tipo que secuestra a la novia. Iowa, se acuerdan?- la sonrisa que había estado a punto de salir en Clint al fin se expandió y se echó a reír.- Dardo en la nuca y a la cajuela del auto, así lo hacen en la heartland...-  
\- Barton!-  
\- Puto redneck!-  
\- No se preocupen, chicos.- dijo Natasha con una sonrisa,- Me siento halagada, pero si alguna vez tengo que elegir, tienen que tomar cosas en cuenta...-  
\- Cómo?-  
\- Las black widows le arrancan la cabeza a sus parejas.- dijo ella tranquilamente.- Y se la comen.-  
\- No he visto que le hayas sacado la cabeza a Barton...- protestó Tony, a lo que Clint amplió su sonrisa.  
\- No habla de «ésta» cabeza, habla de...-  
\- Oh. Awww! OOOH!-


	7. LONGING FOR YOUR TOUCH

CAPITULO 7  
LONGING FOR YOUR TOUCH  
But I know enough  
I'm longing for your touch  
And I think oh  
Just a little bit of breath and sound  
Just a little bit of reaching out  
Just a little bit to find what I'm seeking  
And oh, one first touch my heart'll do the rest  
Otherwise I'll never find the strength  
Winter time had never felt so cold  
In the morning I won't say that I'm not scared  
It's just that you're holding My fears and pain  
Now I know your touch  
Once is not enough  
***********************  
* V A R SO V I A *  
Las sombras del antiguo hospital parecían serenas bajo la luz blanca, y Thor, que como todo asgardiano creía en la permanencia de las almas desgraciadas, emitió una simple oración antes de avanzar por los pasillos escrupulosamente limpios y ordenados, la madera clara del entablado dorada en su barniz. Parecía imposible que alguna vez hubiera sido un lugar de muerte.  
Thor caminó por los pasillos, confiando como siempre en la suerte y la guía de los dioses. Y no fue decepcionado: en varios sitios habían antiguos libros empastados, fotografías en blanco y negro, viejos cuadernos escritos con letra fina. Pero nada parecía la información que buscaba, y mientras descendía una escalinata de piedra hacia lo que seguramente alguna vez había sido la lavandería del hospital, cerró los ojos, intentando sentir el lugar, comprender.  
Había sido un lugar de muerte, pero también un lugar en donde retenían niños y bebés. Obviamente, no en los pisos altos: habría sido un esfuerzo adicional estar llevando a los niños arriba y abajo. Probablemente en los primeros pisos. Si él hubiese querido mantener niños a salvo y sin enfermarlos, los había acomodado cerca de las calderas…  
Thor descendió otra escalera, yendo al primer piso bajo el nivel del suelo. No era exactamente un sótano: las ventanas a nivel del suelo, manchadas de barro, quedaban en el tercio superior de las paredes. La luz era tenue, pero clara aún: y tras pasar por varias habitaciones vacías, vio una cuya puerta estaba cerrada con un grueso candado.  
Abrirlo con las manos no fue ningún esfuerzo: adentro, un montón de pupitres viejos y grandes libros de cuentas encuadernados en viejo cuero se apilaban hasta el techo. Con un gruñido aprecitivo, Thor alargó una mano para tomar uno, y sólko sus reflejos de guerrero le salvaron la vida.  
El tiro hizo saltar polvo y briznas de madera del pupitre que golpeó, y Thor se giró en persecución al ver la sombra que huyó inmaterial en el pasillo. Thor era veloz, y ágil: pero la forma en que esa figura negra y fina saltó, se movió, se apoyó en una balaustrada y hop, estaba arriba, le hizo pensar en Natasha en un segundo precioso que perdió, y luego vino otro tiro, que le rozó el codo.  
La figura se movía como Nat, pero era más alta, y el cabello era oscuro…  
\- Si necesitas ayuda, podemos ayudarte!- gritó Thor en polaco.- No quiero pelear!- exclamó. Años antes, el Thor que no sabía más que de Asgard habría muerto antes de decir esas palabras. Pero ahora era distinto. Si podía ayudar a otra Natasha, lo haría.- Escúchame…!- rogó, asomándose. La figura había desaparecido. Thor tuvo la súbita seguridad que se había encontrado con su vigilante, y bufó moviendo la cabeza en frustración, porque lo había perdido, cuando habría podido.  
\- te oigo.- dijo una voz, fría y muerta como la vegetación afuera. Thor se echó atrás, pero el cuchillo se hundió en sus tripas y sólo la fuerza de su brazo rechazando la mano como acero que sostenía el arma evitó que lo destripasen. Thor empujó al hombre, cuyos ojos helados y grises lo miraron sin expresión, pero el asesino volvió hacia él, y Thor, un brazo cruzado en la herida, supo que se enfrentaba a alguien cuya única experticia era matar.  
\- Quién eres? No vine a pelear! Quienquiera que seas…!- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir: el asesino le cayó encima, y Thor alcanzó a registrar que era un hombre joven y esbelto, pero cuyos golpes eran tan poderosos como los de la armadura de Iron man o el mismo Steve, y tuvo que concentrarse para evitar otra puñalada, y rechazarlo con fuerza, aunque no deseaba matar, no sin preguntas…  
THUNDERSTRUCK  
Natasha había programado esa canción como su ringtone, y Thor, en medio de la pelea, supo que el único motivo por el que Natasha podía estarlo llamando era porque necesitaba ayuda. No tneía tiempo para este asesino: no tenía tiempo para nada, si ella lo necesitaba, y tomando la ofensiva con una sola mano dio uno, dos, puñetazos, haciendo al hombre de oscuro dar unos pasos atrás, y y tras una mirada cargada de odio, desaparecer. Thor dio un paso tras él, pero la herida le dolía como infiermo, y con la mano ensangrentada, buscó el teléfono para contestar.  
\- Natasha? Nat?- musitó.  
Nada. Un jadeo? Eco de un lugar grande.  
\- Mi dama, háblame…-Sólo un aliento, tembloroso, leve. Natasha cortó la comunicación, pero antes de que Thor pudiera maldecir, había una coordenada con el gps de Nat parpadeando.  
No podía buscar a ese asesino ahora. Thor se ató el chaleco apretadamente sobre la herida, y sacando a Mjolnir de la camioneta, se concentró, y se lanzó a al aire. No tenía tiempo que perder. No si ella lo necesitaba. Con una oración a los dioses, Thor cruzó el cielo nublado, y si sintió un leve mareo al sentir su vientre gotear, no dijo nada.  
***********************  
La sombra era larga y ahusada, e inundaba todo el pasillo, pero Natasha había perdido la capacidad de huir, siquiera de moverse. El sonido de los tacones de Madame, escoltada como siempre por cuatro enormes guardias, resonó en el embaldosado, y a al sonido de sus pasos los gemidos y los gritos de los calabozos se acallaron como animales asustados, el simple taconeo reberverando en las paredes. Natasha, ahí quieta, quiso moverse, enderezarse: pero cuando se puso de pie toda voluntad de huir se fue, y sólo se quedó de pie, temblando un poco, la vista baja.  
\- Natalya.- dijo Madame, con voz suave rebotando en su cabeza.- la mejor y la peor. Què estupidez has cometido, niña mía.-  
\- Lo siento.- gimió Natasha en ruso, el pánico subiéndole por la espalda. No del dolor, no de lo que le podían hacer: simplemente decepcionar a Madame era más de lo que podía soportar.  
Qué había hecho? No sabía. Sin embargo, si Madame decía que ella había hecho algo, no había duda alguna de su culpabilidad. El silencio se alargó: Natasha sintió el pánico, y supo la única cosa que podía calmar esa agonía.  
\- Castígueme.- rogó.- por favor castígueme.-  
\- Natalya, te has castigado suficiente a tí misma. Cómo has podido darle la espalda a tu gente, a tu familia...?-  
\- Castígueme!- rogó Natasha, cada palabra de Madame doliendo como aceite en la piel. Eso había sido cuando era pequeña: aceite caliente, el siseo, ante cada palabra de reproche... - Madame, por favor!-  
\- No voy a castigarte. Pero todos verán lo que has hecho, Natasha. Y por quién? Por esto?- dijo Madame, y Natasha se giró, para ver el pasillo lleno de niñas y mujeres: niñas y mujeres que la miraban con ojos resentidos, ojos llenos de furia.  
Cuando una sola cometía un error, el resto no comía. Cuántos días de hambre habían pasado por su escape?  
Pero Madame no hablaba de las alumnas del programa. Madame hablaba del hombre de pie al fondo, inmóvil como algo muerto, con un bozal y sus correas, el rifle a la espalda, los ojos muertos, muertos.  
\- James.- quiso llamarlo Natasha, pero no tenía voz. Un sollozo que no podía explicar le cerró la garganta: las lágrimas fluyeron, pero no lloraba de miedo o tristeza, ni de pena por ella misma. Lloraba por una tragedia y una muerte que no era la suya: cuántas veces más iban a matarlo?  
Natalya no se resistió cuando los guardias la sujetaron de los brazos y la obligaron a doblarse sobre una mesa de metal, Madame desabotonándole el vestido con completa urbanidad antes de exponerla desnuda a las miradas. Cuando habló, no le hablaba a ella: le hablaba a las otras alumnas, con la misma urbanidad con la que les había enseñado las reglas para usar cuchillos y tenedores múltiples.  
\- Ustedes pertenecen a la Madre. No son dueñas de si mismas… la Madre Patria les ha dado todo y todo les pedirá. No pueden envilecerse por un hombre… no puede dominarlas la lujuria… sus cuerpos no son sino instrumentos, instrumentos creados para ser mucho más que carne y sangre… ustedes, hijas de Lenin, espadas del pueblo contra el monstruo occidental… cada aliento le pertenece a la causa!-  
Natasha habría soportado la desnudez: hacía mucho tiempo que todo pudor les había sido arrancado. Podía soportar la ira de sus compañeras, la vergüenza. Pero cuando una mano de metal se posó en su nalga expuesta, Natalya jadeó y abrió ojos enormes a Madame, que la miraba con desprecio.  
\- Tú hiciste algo peor que creer en un hombre, Natalya. Tú no fuiste la puta de un hombre cualquiera… tú sólo usaste un arma para masturbarte como podrías haber usado un rifle. Vas a ser un escarmiento para todas, Natalya.-  
\- Máteme.- gimió Natasha, la cara contra el metal de la mesa.- Máteme!-  
\- No, querida mía, la mejor y la peor de todas… esta es sólo otra lección, pero nos ocuparemos de que no la olvides nunca.- susurró Madame, acariciándole tiernamente el cabello y elevando la vista al Soldat detrás suyo.  
El hombre que ella había llamado James le separó los muslos, y Natasha sintió algo romo y helado empujándose dentro. Por un momento creyó que era la mano de metal del Soldat: luego sintió las aristas, y gritó, porque el peso del acero helado de una Rsh-12, el revólver más enorme del mundo estaba obligándola a abrirse.  
\- Si esto es lo que querías, Natalya, me aseguraré que lo tengas… en abundancia.- dijo Madame, un asentimiento al Soldat. Los guardias hicieron comentarios soeces mientras le sujetaban las piernas y ágilmente, el Soldat apoyaba una rodilla en la mesa y las manos a sus costados. Natasha no tuvo un aviso, una preparación: mientras el acero la dilataba, el Soldat se empujó en su otra entrada sin ninguna compasión, arrancándole gritos que ni siquiera los entrenamientos para tortura habían logrado sacarle. Natasha rogó por desmayarse, por morir: pero el dolor seguía, la invasión seguía, y los rostros de sus condiscípulas se borraban en sus susurros y su desprecio, mientras el hombre que había amado y que ahora no era más que un muñeco se agitaba encima de ella…  
Natasha volvió en sí tendida de espaldas en la intersección, sola, la linterna apagada, sólo la luz del celular en su mano. En algún momento de su visión había tenido la cordura de apretar SEND en el mensaje que había pregrabado con el GPS para Thor. Rodó sobre si misma, dolorida como si esa memoria acabase de ocurrir, el corazón latiendo enloquecido, la cabeza pesada, y se llevó a la cara el celular, buscando entre las imágenes. La centraban. Con fácil acceso, había una estúpida imagen de Steve en la piscina de la Torre, justo cuando Clint había logrado rebotarle la pelota de volleyball en la cara: otra de Bruce, dormido con los lentes en la punta de la nariz, despatarrado en el sofá. Una imagen de Tony y Pepper yéndose a los Golden Globes, devastadoramente hermosos, y otra de Thor, sin nada más que una toalla de mano en las caderas esperando pacientemente que la secadora acabara con su ropa.  
La de Clint era de él en su cama, mediodormido, desnudo y satisfecho, pero con los ojos entrecerrados aún clavados en ella.  
Natasha movio la foto sin querer, y en horrible contraste, apareció la foto que Tony le enviase. Clint pálido, cubierto de morados y cortes, una herida profunda en su costado, despeinado y ojeroso. Clint. Esa piel amada, cuyo olor había espantado sus pesadillas, había rehecho sus sueños.  
\- Clint…- gimió, las manos hundidas en el pelo.- Clint! Phil!-  
Pela la cebolla, había dicho Phil Coulson, sosteniéndola de los hombros, mientras la deprogramación continuaba, desgarrándola. Pélala capa a capa… no te gusta esa capa, arráncala… hay otra debajo… llegaremos a la de abajo…  
Tú puedes, Nat, había asegurado Clint tras el vidrio.  
Natalya. Natasha. Natalie. Black Widow, Hija de Lenin. Orgullo del Red Room. Desertora. Asesina. Espía. Ladrona. Mentirosa. Amante. Puta. Víctima. Esposa. Viuda. Amiga.  
Avenger.  
Natasha en enderezó en piernas temblorosas, la cabeza yéndosele, Se apoyó en la pared, y cn todas sus fuerzas avanzó hasta el fondo del pasillo, en donde otra puerta oculta que ella había conocido abierta cedió cuando cosió el cerrojo a tiros. Adentro, en un escritorio derribado, unos discos de 3.1/2, grises y viejos.  
En otro cajón, plegada como si su dueña fuera a volver en cualquier momento, una pashmina de seda tan vieja que se deshizo en sus manos al levantarla, y Natasha la pisoteó ciegamente antes de apretar los discos, y un libro abandonado contra su pecho y huir corriendo aunque su visión se nublaba a ratos.  
Cuando llegó afuera, ni siquiera tuvo que buscar. El trueno retumbaba arriba, y empapado por la lluvia, Thor, su casaca sucia de pasto, se giró al verla y corrió a ella.  
\- Estás sangrando!- exclamó Natasha al ver la línea roja en su cintura.- Cómo…?-  
\- Tuve un encuentro con nuestro vigilante.- dijo Thor, su rostro fijo en el de ella, su pelo oscurecido por la lluvia mientras le tomaba la cara en las manos.- Qué pasó, qué encontraste?-  
\- Primero tu herida!- protestó ella.  
Thor se sentía extrañamente mareado, y Natasha tampoco estaba muy segura sobre sus pies: pero se las arreglaron para recuperar la camioneta sin señales de que los siguieran, conducir a un bed and breakfast en las afueras de Voivoda, y allí tras una ducha Natasha pudo tender a Thor en el sillón- mucho más aceptable que su último escondite- para, apenas cubierto por una toalla, y revisar la herida, que ya se había cerrado y empezaba a cicatrizar, pero que cruzaba todo su bajo vientre y subía por su costado. Natasha se tranquilizó al aplicar un poco de pomada y chequear que no había penetración del peritoneo, pero debía doler como el infierno y había estado a un pelo de destriparlo. El disparo que le había rozado el codo estaba ya seco y cicatrizado: pero varios moretones que destacaban rojos e hinchados en la piel estarían negros por la mañana.  
\- Cómo pudo hacerte tanto daño?- musitó Natasha, trayéndole una taza de té. Thor la bebió, moviéndose con cuidado, alargando una mano para acariciar el costado de Natasha. Tras bañarse, ella se había puesto una camiseta sobre yoga pants, y en el hombro y costado, que se había subido un poco, podían verse las costras de estar tendida en el suelo. Se habría convulsionado o retorcido para hacerse ese daño? Natasha no lo recordaba, ni le importaba. Pero Thor rozó con los dedos la piel herida, y Natasha movió la cabeza, sintiendo un dolor martirizante apretarle las sienes.  
\- Quienquiera que fuera, era más fuerte que tú. Me alegro de que me haya sorprendido a mí y no a ti, mi dama.- dijo Thor lealmente.- lo que encontré… lo dejé ahí encima, no es mucho.- suspiró. –No sé si me atacó por haber entrado a ese lugar o por encontrarme solo y desprotegido… como sea, es increíblemente veloz y ágil. Y es un experto en combate. Es tan veloz como tú.-  
Natasha asintió, mientras ponía en orden las carpetas que se robase, los discos y viejos diarios empastados. Se tardó un poco: la vista se le nublaba.  
Tras un largo silencio, miró de reojo. Thor se había quedado dormido, seguramente exhausto por la herida, tendido en un sofá frente a la chimenea que ardía alegremente: el bed and breakfast era bastante más lujoso, en verdad. El shampoo de cortesía y el jabón habían olido a sándalo: la cama de dos plazas era baja pero invitadora. Thor, como el caballero que era, se había echado en el sofá, aunque para Natasha habría sido una cama perfectamente cómoda.  
Natasha fue a arroparlo en una manta de lana gruesa y natural que decoraba el sofá, y se sentó a la mesita a leer los archivos a la luz de un apliqué, apagando todas las otras luces, dejándolo dormir.  
Thor, herido por buscarle respuestas a ella. Podrían haberlo matado: no dudaba de eso.  
Mientras que ella, drogada, buscaba memorias horribles sólo para… para qué? Para sentir lástima de sí misma?  
Natasha movió la cabeza, empezando a revisar los documentos, escaneándolos metódicamente. Los programas que JARVIS dejara instalados en el servidor portátil no eran ni de cerca tan hábiles como él, pero permitían rebuscar fotos, identificarlas y aclararlas rápidamente, mientras ella se concentraba en leer los textos.  
La cabeza le dolía.  
Las horas pasaron, y nada en los textos más que las listas de muerte que parecían hacer tan felices a los nazis y sus repulsivos métodos pedestres llamó su atención. Se le cerraban los ojos: el dolor de cabeza no se iba, a pesar de varios analgésicos.  
Thor se removía inquieto. Debían de dolerle los morados y ese tajo. Natasha pensó en despertarlo, pero luego se aquietó. Tras un poco de agua, ella continuó leyendo: habían varias referencias a “rebaños” de niños Lebensborn, que eran traídos en su camino a Varsovia o enviados al norte, pero sin nombres ni edades. Sin embargo, justo tras la caída del ghetto de Varsovia, que debía coincidir con las fechas en que había asesinado y traicionado a Dawid Morycs – sí, Natasha no se hacía ilusiones al respecto- dos semanas luego, estaba registrado “ un niño polaco, dos niños bielorrusos y una niña, cuatro suéteres, cuatro parkas, ocho pares de calcetines, cuatro pares de botas de viaje, cuatro pantalones, inmencionables, de Byelouk a Narsau.”  
Byelouk había sido el cuartel nazi en Varsovia. Narsau era la casa principal de Lebensborn en Alemania. Porqué tan buen tratamiento para esos niños? Porque habían traicionado a los rusos, quizás? A los judíos?  
\- Agua…-  
Natasha alzó la cabeza, perdida, la cabeza llena de algodón. La habían drogado? Quizás. Era una prueba? Madame estaría probándola? O era un castigo? No importaba porqué fuera. Lo que hubiera que hacer, había que hacerlo rápido y sin chistar. Con pasos temblorosos se puso de pie, y vio a la luz de la chimenea casi apagada a un hombre semidesnudo, grande y rubio, tendido quieto. La miraba con ojos entrecerrados, y su rostro estaba sonrojado, sudoroso. Tenía fiebre? O habría bebido?  
Tenía que matarlo?  
\- Dame agua.- ordenó el hombre, y Natasha, obedientemente, fue a buscar un vaso de agua y se lo entregó. El hombre bebió y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, vidriosos. - Quién eres?-  
\- Quién quieres que sea?- dijo ella, inclinando la cabeza seductoramente. No era la primera vez que drgada, herida o dolorida debía jugar el juego. Habría podido jugarlo incluso muriéndose.  
No sabía si estaba muriéndose. Debía matarlo o seducirlo? Cuál era la prueba? No habían muchas más opciones. O eran las dos?  
\- Eres exótica, pequeña. No recuerdo haberte visto antes… eres uno de los juguetes mi hermano, acaso?- dijo el hombre bruscamente, dejando caer el vaso con descuido y alargando manos enormes a aferrarla de los muslos y atraerla a su regazo.- De dónde vienes? Por el Allfather, eres hermosa.-  
\- Lo importante es que estoy aquí.- susurró ella, y movió las caderas contra su regazo. No parecía un hombre de sutilezas. Tuviera que seducirlo o matarlo, en ambos modos la forma más fácil era empezar por sexo. La sonrisa del hombre era grande y feroz: y la aferró de las nalgas sin falsa educación, frotándose contra ella con un disfrute obvio y obsceno, fuertes muslos separando los suyos cuando clavó los talones en el suelo para moverse en bruscos empujes seductores.  
\- Eres… diferente. Fino animal… dulce presa…- susurró el guerrero, y su mano fue directamente a su pecho, quitándole la caiseta de un tirón brusco, y deleitando sus dedos con la turgente carne desnuda.- Oh, no te había visto antes… si te hubiera visto antes ya te habría tomado en algún banquete, sobre las mesas de mi padre… - musitó, enderezándose para hundir el rostro en la carne suave. La cabeza se le iba a Nat: el cuerpo del guerreo ardía hasta casi quemar, y Nat supo sin género de duda que estaba envenenado y drogado, y moriría. Conocía ese veneno y su aroma a alcanfor… conocía el abandono, la locura de sus víctimas. Se moriría solo: no hacía falta matarlo. Estaba aquí como última merced, como algo para mantenerlo tranquilo? No importaba. Nat separó la piernas dócilmente cuando el hombre la llevó a la cama, y se quedó quieta mientras lo sentía empujarse adentro con un gruñido de deleite. A pesar de ser enorme, era cuidadoso. A pesar de ser un desconocido que se moría, era un poco dulce…  
Natasha cerró los ojos, perdiéndose por un momento en el placer y el calor, y un momento luego su cabeza se aclaró de golpe, abrió los ojos y miró con algo como horror en su garganta a Thor moviéndose encima suyo en dominante y apasionado placer, su gruñido anunciando el orgasmo antes de que ella pudiese gritar, pudiera decir nada. Thor apoyó el rostro sudoroso en sus pechos, su gesto tierno mientras hundía los dedos en sus cabellos y los acariciaba, aún palpitando dentro ella…  
\- Mi bella… con fuego adentro y fuego afuera…- musitó Thor en voz muy ronca y pastosa. Ardía en fiebre: el aroma del alcanfor le dijo a Natasha todo lo que necesitaba saber, en sus pupilas diminutas. El asesino había ido a la segura: había envenenado el cuchillo. Y lo que habría matado a un hombre normal, a Thor lo había vuelto…  
-… me has capturado, hermosa mía…- agregó Thor, tendiéndose a su lado, abrazándola, los ojos cerrándose. Natasha lo tocó aún mientras se dormía confiado: su frente estaba sudorosa pero refrescada, su corazón latía más calmo tras el placer. Había derrotado el veneno: la herida estaba limpia y fresca, los morados oscureciéndose pero sin señales de inflamación. El asgardiano había derrotado al veneno, pero a qué precio.  
Natasha nunca se había sentido tan sucia y envilecida como con Thor dormido abrazándola como si fuera algo precioso. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de vergüenza, de odio a sí misma. En qué pozo, en qué letrina había arrastrado a ese hombre que era la nobleza personificada? Qué derecho tenía en ensuciar a Tony y su bondad, a Steve y su pureza, a Bruce y su dulzura, a Clint y su optimismo? Qué podía ofrecer ella sino, el hedor de la sangre y la crueldad? Qué más era?  
Natasha se puso un brazo sobre los ojos y sollozó, sin ruido, como había aprendido a llorar en las manos de Madame. Cuán orgullosa habría estado su maestra de ella!  
En cuanto logró calmarse, se giró, intentando salir de esos brazos como en un gateo tembloroso. Su vista seguía nublada: Nat sacudió la cabeza, pesada y exhausta, y trató de moverse en el lecho, desnuda como estaba, sin despertar a Thor.  
Hubo un movimiento, algo rodó, y se halló tendida ee los brazos de Thor como un cachorro entre las patas de un león. Sus manos encontraron el ancho pecho cálido: y Thor la miraba, las últimas brasas reflejándose en sus ojos, que ahora estaban lúcidos, y muy, muy intensos.  
\- Mi Natasha.- dijo simplemente, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo cálido, no ahogante, sólo pesado como es una buena manta.- Mi dama, qué te he hecho…- susurró, rodeándole la cabeza con el brazo, apoyando los labios en su frente. Natasha sintió el impulso de las lágrimas de nuevo, maldijo su propia debilidad, y apoyó las manos en el pecho de Thor, intentando apartarlo.  
\- No ha sido nada, Thor. No estabas… no eras tú mismo. Olvidémoslo.-  
\- No.- dijo Thor simplemente.  
\- Qué?-  
\- No. No me importa el porqué o el cómo llegamos aquí. Nada es tan importante. Nada puede ser tan importante para tocar esto… mi dama en mis brazos, un amanecer, un beso.- dijo él con certeza.- Natasha… nunca podría ser nada.-  
\- Estabas drogado. La droga casi te mató. No me reconociste, y yo estaba… no estaba bien, no…-  
\- Te obligué?-  
\- No, ciertamente. Si uno de los dos usó al otro, creo que yo…-  
\- No.- repitió Thor, y su beso pasó de su frente a su nariz.- No hables de usar o abusar. Nunca podrías hacerme daño, no de verdad. Te amo demasiado, mi dama de las sombras. Por favor, quiéreme un poco.- susurró, en sus labios. Natasha sintió una oleada de afecto y adoración que sólo solía sentir por Clint, pero que de a poco empezaba a sentir por otros. Y Thor, con sus ojos honestos y su poderoso cuerpo sobre el suyo, le hacía doler el corazón con su fragilidad, su vulnerabilidad.  
Cuando él buscó sus labios, le devolvió el beso de buena de gana: y fue con orgullo que dominó la caricia, dejando que sus labios le enseñaran viejas técnicas, succionando su labio inferior, y arrancándole un gemido y una obvia palpitación ardiente del sexo que se erguía, respondiendo a sus caricias, contra su muslo.  
\- Oooh, Natasha…- el jadeo tembloroso era como el ronroneo de gran gato. Natasha sonrió en el beso, enternecida, sintiendo el cuerpo de Thor reaccionar abiertamente a cada una de sus caricias. Cuando las manos de ella fueron a su cintura, y deslizó las uñas por las carnosas nalgas atléticas, las caderas de Thor se contrajeron sin control, moviéndose contra ella mientras se le cortaba el aliento.- Juegas conmigo… mi dama…?- susurró, y esa sonrisa en su voz era todo lo que ella quería, todo lo que deseaba. Hab{ia algo como felicidad en sus ojos cuando hundió el rostro en sus senos, que parecían fascinarlo.  
\- Thor…- susurró ella. Debiera haber mencionado el nombre de Jane: debería haberlo hecho recuperar el sentido, haberlo rechazado. Pero había que ser más que humana para resistirse, para negarse a ese momento de inenarrable dulzura, cubierta y protegida con el cuerpo de ese Dios casi inmortal, que la llenaba de besos, que la tocaba con reverencia y pasión la vez: y cuando el cuerpo de Thor enardecido se movió contra el de ella, sus labios en los suyos, sus manos en sus pechos acariciando con los pulgares suave y constatemente sus pezones mientras la palma masajeaba la sedosa carne, Natasha se abrió para él de buena gana, respondiéndole los besos, sus uñas aferrando esa carne musculosa para guiarlo en un ritmo profundo y enérgico. Los besos no se detenían: Thor parecía decidido a hacerla olvidar incluso la profunda penetración sólo con su boca en la suya, y la verdad, estaba cerca de lograrlo.  
Natasha estaba acostumbrada a no tener orgasmos, excepto bajo las manos de Clint: su cuerpo había sido demasiado usado y abusado para responder ya de un modo normal. Y sin embargo algo extraño y poderoso pasó irradiando de sus senos, de sus labios, de las profundidades de su vagina, cuando algo eléctrico e inesperado la hizo arquearse y jadear. Dulce y duro a la vez: sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Thor, y jadeó contra su oído, fascinada al verlo arquearse y descontrolarse en un orgasmo poderoso encima suyo. Los besos no se detuviern: Thor tenía más amor que darle, amor a manos llenas, y por un momento creyó que podía ahogarse en ello…  
\- Nat.- dijo Thor de repente, y Natasha se preguntó cuántas horas llevaban amándose, porque la habitación estaba clara. El tono de Thor era urgente, ansioso: y Natasha vio miedo en sus ojos.  
\- Qué… que pasa…?-  
\- Natasha, tu ojo…- gimió Thor, corriendo por un espejo, su rostro pálido, para volver con el celular en la mano, ya marcando a Tony. Natasha se sentó en la cama, su cuerpo protestando, y al mirarse al espejo musitó una maldición.  
Toda la esclera de su ojos izquierdo estaba roja.  
************************************  
* C Y R R U S * B Y * T H E * S E A * 

\- Repito: cuánto peyote te metiste? Es un derrame ocular. Suerte tuviste de que fuera tras el ojo y no en tu cerebro.- la voz de Bruce estaba cargada de irritación.- No creo que tu remaldita búsqueda amerite que acabes como un vegetal, Natasha!-  
A la mañana siguiente y contra los pronósticos, Bruce había amanecido normal, mientra que Steve aún veía borroso con el ojo izquierdo. Thor estaba en una terminal dictándole todo lo que recordaba sobre el asesino que lo atacara a Clint, mientras que Bruce estaba instalado realizando una consulta de oculista en línea hasta diagnosticar que el exceso de peyote había dilatado demasiado al arteriolas del ojo y provocado el derrame. Tony, en un rincón, estaba con JARVIS encarpetando y separando las informaciones que Natasha había escaneado: y Steve, que odiaba sentirse inútil, estaba, algo cegatonamente, preparando el desayuno y coreando los berridos de Bruce.  
Un pitido de Jarvis hizo a todo el mundo volverse la pantalla de Tony, en donde el billonario emitió un bufido y e inclinó la cabeza como para ver mejor.  
\- Stark, qué es eso?- dijo Natasha, su voz tensa. Bruce se giró en la silla con ruedas en la que estaba, y Clint dio unos pasos, pero fue Steve quien a duras penas aferró el tazón que tenía en las manos sin que se le cayera.  
En una ampliación de Hartheim, una foto granulosa y pálida de niños Lebensborn siendo llevados en fila a unos jeeps, JARVIS había enfocado una esquina de la foto, que mostraba a una mujer de pie en uno de los balcones.  
Era Libby.  
***********  
\- Nat y Thor van a seguir la ruta Lebensborn hasta Alemania para ver si encuentran algo más de Libby antes de seguir con la búsqueda de Natasha. Aunque sigo pensando que ambas búsquedas son la misma.- dijo Bruce varias horas luego, ayudándose con un equipo de oculista para revisar a Steve.- Estás como nuevo.-  
\- Gracias, Bruce.-  
\- Steve, no tienes que probar más drogas por ahora si no quieres. Entiendo que quieras volverte a Washington…- dijo Bruce quitándose los guantes.  
\- Quiero ver a Libby, pero también quiero acabar con estas pruebas. Nos ayudará a ambos. Y me pregunto si no debería ir a new York, a cuidar de Miss Potts.-  
\- Eso déjenmelo a mí.- dijo Clint desde el ventanal en el que estaba sentado, medio cuerpo colgando sobre el mar. Era una muestra de la confianza que le tenían el que ni los permanentes papás preocupados que eran Bruce y Steve hubiera pestañeado.- Tengo una acumulación de vacaciones sin tomar en SHIELD que a recursos humanos le da neuralgia cada vez que paso frente a la oficina. Y los stalkers me caen pésimo. Yo iré a jugar al guardaespaldas, eso me mantendrá entretenido.-  
\- Debería ir yo…- empezó Bruce.  
\- No, doc. A la primera dick pic que le mande ese asqueroso a Pepper te pones verde y la Torre a la xuxa. Además que Stark tiene aún medio mes de convaleciente, y si tú y Pepper están allá, va a partir detrás.-  
\- De aburrimiento?- dijo Steve.  
\- De celos.-  
\- Están hablando sobre mí, mientras yo recibo el lo mein? Son así de desagradecidos?- bufó Tony entrando con tres bolsas llenas a reventar de take out.- Con qué droga seguimos hoy con el Avengers Dope Vacation?-  
\- Necesitamos poleras que digan eso.- comentó Clint, haciendo que Steve largara una carcajada,  
\- Un cóctel de buspirona y ketamina.- dijo Bruce.- le tengo bastante fe, lo preparé yo mismo.-  
\- Confío en usted, doctor.- dijo Steve asintiendo, y Bruce alargó una mano para frotarle el hombro en silencioso agradecimiento.  
Un momento luego, Tony había abrazado a Bruce con brazos, piernas, y bolsas de comida china, una mirada hostil cómica a Steve.  
\- Tú tienes monstruita en casa! Deja a mi monstruito! Dejen de flirtear, ya!-  
Tras el almuerzo, Bruce se transformó, y pasaron la tarde con Hulk bañándose en la playa y cascando cocos que aunque no se daban en la isla, Tony había hecho traer un centenar al saber que Steve nunca los había probado. Las cosas iban bastante bien hasta que Clint disparó la mezcla de buspirona y ketamina, que mientras que puso a Steve a dormir como un bendito, dejó a Bruce a medio transformar y en dolor un largo rato, hasta que Tony se hartó y le clavó una jeringa con codeína. Al día siguiente, Bruce no podía levantarse de la cama, y el arrepentimiento hizo que los otros tres lo rondaran como madres ansiosas: Steve los sostuvo, lo apoyó, y lo habría llevado en brazos a todas partes si lo hubiera dejado: Clint se afanó en la cocina hasta presentar sopa thai, ensalada de verduras caliente y pasta de maíz salada con carne, en una extraña mezcla de la India y Iowa. Y Tony lo rondó todo el día ofreciéndole té, hablando de ciencia y haciendo chistes hasta que lo acomodaron a ver Cosmos: a Space Odyssey, y poco a poco los otros tres fueron acodándose cerca, intentando hacer sentido de las explicaciones, Clint encaramado en el respaldo del sofá de cuero, Tony tendido en la alfombra abrazado a un cojín, Steve en una silla al revés escuchando.  
\- Qué se supone que es un quásar?- preguntó Clint en una pausa. Bruce, aún gris y con su aspecto deshecho, deshuesado de una mala transformación, habló con voz segura y calma:  
\- Agujeros negros con gas denso alrededor, que al ser absorbido libera una gran cantidad de energía, tanta y tan variada que puede ser medida en muchas longitudes de onda distintas. Parecen megaestrellas, de lejos incluso parecen soles, hasta que tras el gas ves la antimateria en vez de la materia…- dijo soñadoramente. La emoción en su voz era conmovedora: y Steve se volvió, curioso.  
\- Es tan de ciencia ficción? Cómo los han medido? Parece imposible…-  
\- Steve, nuestros sensores pueden no ser perfectos, pero las matemáticas no mienten. Si pones un litro de agua en un jarro, lo traspasas a otro jarro de litro y te das cuenta que te falta agua, no es obvio suponer que hay un agujero en el jarro?-  
\- O que alguien la tomó mientras no mirabas! O que se evaporó! O…-  
\- Navaja de Occam, Clint.- dijo Bruce suavemente.  
\- Eres un muy bien profesor.- dijo Steve con admiración.- Es casi una pena que no…- empezó, y se calló a una mirada atravesada de Tony, pero Bruce se había comodado en sus mantas y había musitado soñadoramente:  
\- No lo aprecié mientrs lo hacía, pero la verdad es que amo enseñar. Es una de las cosas que extraño. Cuando estuve en el Congo, enseñé matemáticas e inglés en una escuelita, y lo disfruté muchísimo.-  
En el silencio que siguió, Tony apoyó el mentón en los brazos cruzados.- Encontraremos el modo de que vuelvas a hacer clases, lo juro, y algún día, te meteré en un cohete conmigo e iremos a conocer el espacio.-  
\- Yo en un cohete? Yo en una escuela? Qué diablos quieres, el Challenger y luego Columbine? No.- dijo Bruce con determinación.- No, ya tengo mucho más de lo que me merezco.- dijo Bruce adormilado, los ojos cerrándosele.- Sólo… déjame mi curry y mis libros y todo está bien…- musitó antes de dormirse en la mitad del nuevo capítulo de Cosmos. Los demás lo vieron hasta el final, mientras empezaban anuncios, Clint habló en voz baja.  
\- Es injusto. Yo elegí ser SHIELD. Steve eligió ser el Capi. Tú adoras ser Iron Man.-  
\- No es sólo injusto. Es una mierda.- musitó Tony.  
\- Oye, Stark?-  
\- Qué?- Tony se volvió a Steve, cuyos vibrantes ojos eran lo único a la vista por sobre sus brazos cruzados en el respaldo de la silla, pero en vez de severos o formales, brillaban.  
\- Cuánto costaría un cohete…?-  
Le tomó un par de días a Bruce recuperarse, durante los cuales no sólo se alimentaron de curry, sino que Tony tuvo una rabieta y tiró toda la buspirona al mar al ver a Bruce con las piernas fallándole aún a la mañana siguiente. La rabieta continuó cuando Bruce insistió en seguir con los intentos, y tomó ruegos, gritos y amenazas que al fin Tony accediera a que se transformara. Jugaron con Hulk una extraña versión de fútbol americano en que Hulk era la meta, y cuando al atardecer Steve y Hulk dejaron que Clint los pinchara con la leche de amapola cruda, Tony suspiró al ver a ambos caer mucho más rápido que con la buspirona, Bruce reapareciendo en unos segundos.  
\- De dónde salió esto?- Clint guardó la flecha tras olisquearla.  
\- Le tengo bastante fe al opio de Bruce… cultivó él mismo las amapolitas, sabías que son unas flores muy bonitas…? Les sacó las pepas, las ordeñó…-  
\- Son flores con pezones?-  
\- Es un decir, pájaro bruto. Dan una especie de leche.-  
\- Bruce tiene práctica en eso.-  
La risa de Clint era bastante pervertida, y Tony le echó una mirada atravesada cuando después de un trago y una siesta los dos volvían a chequear a Steve y Bruce, los dos drogados con opio puro en solución. Clint también tenía fe en la droga: había bastado una sola flecha para que Hulk cayese redondo y se transformase de regreso en el físico de inmediato.  
Tras dejarlos arropados en los camastros que Tony instalase en la sala de contención del sótano, tras un grueso cristal de cuarzo, Tony y Clint habían disfrutado un descanso, ya que Hulk amaba jugar con ellos y los había agotado tras un día entero de persecuciones, ejercicios de Clint trepándosele y de siendo atrapado en el aire por el monstruo desde diferentes alturas lanzadas por Tony: Hulk incluso se las arreglaba para, en lo que era casi un malabarismo, agarrar a los dos y a Steve en las misma caída y sin hacerle daño a ninguno. Los dos esaban perdonablemente orgullosos, pero exhaustos. Y como las drogas solían darles al menos tres horas de buen sueño, por malos que fueran los efectos secundarios, los dos habían disfrutado sus tacos ( orgánicos y saludables, Bruce cocinaba, queso blanco y nada de jamón) con calma, duchas y reposo en paz.  
Claro, ninguno de los dos se había esperado el numerito con el que se encontraron al volver a la salita, en donde detrás del vidrio habían quedado el supersoldado y el físico, cada uno en su camita. Ahora no estaban precisamente como los habían dejado: Bruce estaba encima de Steve, comiéndoselo con manos y boca, la furia de los movimientos de su cuerpo obvia y obscena, y Steve, bajo él, no parecía menos entusiasta, arqueándose y gimiendo, su pelvis en un staccato feroz contra la de Bruce.  
\- Holy…!-  
\- … no vi venir esto.- musitó Tony, los ojos muy abiertos.- Nop, no lo vi…-  
\- Eh… chicos!?- Clint levantó la voz, pero los otros dos los ignoraron, y se volvió a Tony, que también lo ignoraba: a Tony le dio un codazo.- Stark!-  
\- Qué?-  
\- Hay que separarlos!-  
\- Sí, ya voy.- dijo Tony sin moverse, y tras un pausa se cruzó de brazos, frotándose la goatee con el índice y el pulgar mientras miraba los apasionados movimientos de Bruce y los gemidos de Steve, que era muy, muy vocal, al parecer.- Es me siento… conflictuado, como diría un psicólogo. Estoy entre enojado porque me estén corneando, caliente por el espectáculo y confuso por las implicancias morales de esto…-  
\- Stark, muévete!- Clint había empezado a reírse, aunque no podía sacar la vista de la pareja. Bruce, encima de Steve, se sentó en su regazo, se arrancó la camiseta, y volvió al ataque, no sin echarle una mirada incandescente al par a través del vidrio, y muy obviamente, meter una mano en los jeans de Steve, que a su vez había aferrado a manos llenas las nalgas en shorts grises del doctor.  
\- Sí, oye, Steve, eso es propiedad Stark! Suelta, atrevido!- bramó Tony, volviéndose a Clint.- Sepáralos!-  
\- “Sepáralos?” Ponte la armadura! Yo no puedo separar a un supersoldado y a un tipo invulnerable así de calientes!- dijo Clint, las manos en la caderas, para luego echar otra mirada larga y evaluadora.  
\- Qué?-  
\- Oye, y si los dejamos? Steve se ve tan feliz… pobrecito!-  
\- Serás descriteriado! A los dos les va a dar un ataque si se enteran de esto!- Tony bramó, pero siguió sin moverse de su puesto. En el camastro, que parecía a punto de ceder tras tantos enérgicos movimientos, Steve se vino con un grito y una arqueada atrás, a lo que Bruce respondió volteándolo de bruces y montándose encima de nuevo, con el supersoldado separando los muslos con voracidad.  
\- No, eso si que no! Bruce!- bramó Tony, golpeando el vidrio.- No te comas eso! Bruce, que no soy yo! Oh, maldita sea… qué cuerno estás haciendo?- Tony miró de reojo a Clint, que estaba sacándose la camisa.  
\- Bueno, si no puedes con ellos…?- Clint, su más descriteriada sonrisa, se encogió de hombros.  
\- Retardado! Ayúdame!- dijo Tony, con un palmetazo, antes de meterse en la sala con Clint a remolque. Cuando se acercaron a la cama, Bruce levantó la cara y gruñó como un perro, mientras que Steve seguía gimiendo y arqueándose debajo sin darse por aludido del público.- Bruce, soy yo… Bruce? No me quieres a mí, mejor?- invitó, abriendo los brazos.  
\- Oh, tantísimo sacrificio…- se burló Clint.- Porqué le pides que cambie carne joven y sabrosa por un…-  
\- Tooony??-  
Tarde. Bruce saltó de la cama como un pitbull, cayó encima de Tony derribándolo, lo besó con pasión y un segundo después la ropa de Tony estaba en tiras, con el físico moviéndose encima suyo, masturbándose contra su estómago como si no pudiera haber mayor delicia en el mundo, arqueado atrás, una sonrisa de satisfacción feroz en su cara, los ojos cerrados.  
\- Ja!- dijo Tony triunfante por entre el físico desatado que lo cubría.- Llévate al capitán estrellitas. Tengo una conversación pendiente con este caballero!- canturreó. Clint movió la cabeza, y agarrando a Steve, que débil, drogado y con los pantalones húmedos, aún gemía y apenas se sostenía sobre sus pies: llevárselo era como cargar un Toyota, pero Clint se las arregló para llevárselo al patio, tirarlo en una reposera y pasarle una manguera por encima. Steve, que ahora sí parecía completamente ido, aceptó vagamente a Clint desvistiéndolo, y cuando el arquero lo metió en un buzo de algodón y una camiseta, emitió un gemidito de disconformidad, los ojos cerrados, el rostro atribulado.  
\- Qué pasa, Steve? El agua estaba muy fría? Es que necesitabas enfriarte un poquito… mira, si las mujeres del mundo se enteraran de que las amapolas te hacen esto no dejarían ni una florcita viva…- dijo Clint con cariño, secándole el pelo con una toalla. Lo cambió a una reposera seca, y bajo el cielo estrellado, trajo un edredón y lo envolvió en él, dejándolo dormitar, a lo que Steve hizo otro gesto de incomodidad.- Qué pasa, Cap?-  
-… Bucky…- gimió Steve contra el edredó, haciendo un movimiento de infelicidad con todo el cuerpo. Clint frunció el ceño y bufó.  
\- Siempre Bucky, eh? Cómo te lo vamos a sacar de la cabeza?-  
\- Por… favor… como antes?- dijo Steve, los ojos drogados, y torpemente trató de hacer espacio en la reposera, casi cayéndose, hasta que Clint comprendió y con un suspiro se tendió a su espalda y lo rodeó con el brazo, con lo que al fin se quedó quieto. Tras unos momentos, Steve hundió la cabeza contra el cuello de Clint, que lo acarició, y cerró los ojos contra su pelo fino.  
\- Ese tipo tiene que haber sido de piedra si no te amaba, Cap. Quien no caería? Lo quieres tanto…- susurró Clint, oprimiendo a Steve contra su corazón.  
*********************  
Aún no amanecía, pero los dos estaban despiertos en el silencio, en donde el único sonido eran sus respiraciones, el sonido ahogado de las mantas y besos suaves y constantes. Tony se había despertado siendo besado y acariciado con una hambre lenta y paciente, y había respondido con entusiasmo, sus manos yendo a la firme espalda que conocía bien, a los muslos sólidos entre los suyos: pero dedos se habían entrelazado a sus dedos, y lo habían tendido boca abajo besándole la nuca y los hombros, y luego lo habían preparado con enloquecedora lentitud tras acomodar su pelvis y su sexo turgente sobre una de las almohadas. Tony protestó, tratando de acelerar las cosas, separando los muslos de buena gana: pero en la penumbra Bruce lo acarició tanto rato que todo en él ardía cuando al fin sintió el sexo de Bruce, tan caliente, empujarse lentamente hasta llegar al fondo y luego empezar a moverse con un ritmo regular y calmo. El siseo de placer de Bruce era tan expresivo como todas las palabras que Tony pudiera haber dicho, pero algo en la experiencia- algo en que él, Tony Stark, dios del sexo, que podía volver loca a una mujer en un par de horas y manejaba todas las artes del placer y todos sus refinamientos como un experto, que podía usar palabras, juguetes, su propio cuerpo, música, habitaciones, muebles, calor, frío, emociones… algo en la experiencia de quedarse quieto y sólo aceptar vulnerable la forma en que Bruce, sin nada más que el más simple de los acoplamientos se movía dentro y fuera de él, acomodándose encima suyo hasta que sólo existía el movimiento de sus caderas y Tony estaba envuelto en una jaula de sus brazos, su pecho, sus muslos oprimiéndolo, llenándolo, cubriéndolo. No existía nada más que ese calor, ese movimiento delicioso, y la presión del peso de Bruce encima: y Tony sintió que sin explicación se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, porque la perfección de ese momento lo arrebataba como una fuerza irresistible. Calor, presión, seguridad: la piel de Bruce en todas partes, y esa verga penetrándolo sin parar. Quizá hubiera podido tolerar sólo el abrazo, sólo las caricias: pero la fuerza del miembro de Bruce, tan caliente, llegando tan profundo parecía abrirlo, descontrolar sus emociones, robarle el control. Con cualquier otro, habría luchado por recuperar su control: en nadie que conociera confiaba como para dejarse llevar así, abrirse así. Pero era Bruce, con su calma y sus ojos vivaces: con su sonrisa, su té y su yoga, sus risas inesperadas y sus silencios dulces, con su incontenible ira y su imposible paciencia. No podía defenderse de él: no quería defenderse de él. Sólo quería fundirse en sus brazos, porque Tony, que había construido tantas armaduras en búsqueda de la seguridad que ningún par de brazos, padre, madre, novias le habían dado, se sentía a salvo al fin, a salvo en ese lugar cálido y caliente, bajo las mantas, poseído y protegido hasta que no ser más que algo simple y pequeño completamente entregado.  
\- Tony… estás bien? Tony…- susurró Bruce, y salió de su cuerpo para voltearlo en sus brazos, sus pulgares yendo a las mejillas húmedas del ingeniero.- Qué pasa? Te hice daño? Tony, por favor dime qué pasa…-  
\- No te detengas!- susurró él, echándole los brazos al cuello, sus muslos yendo ansiosos a su cintura.- Bruce, no pares, no pares nunca…-  
\- Estás bien?- con ternura, Bruce le acarició la cara, y Tony hundió el rostro húmedo en su hombro, tratando de controlarse, porque de la misma forma en que su sexo palpitaba entre los vientres de ambos, ansioso por dejar escapar el semen goteante, de la misma forma Tony sentía que no podría controlarse e iba a echarse a llorar.  
\- Sigue! Bruce, ahora, sigue…-  
\- Perdóname. Creo que aún no se va todo el opio de mi sistema…- susurró Bruce, besándolo, lentamente.  
\- Que todo lo tenga que hacer yo…- se quejó Tony, aferrándolo sin contemplaciones y empujándolo donde lo quería. Bruce jadeó a su brusquedad, y luego rió contra su cara, besándolo más, para continuar con el ritmo tranquilo y seguro que el autocontrol del tantrismo le permitía.  
Normalmente, Tony habría protestado, habría tratado de cambiar de posición, habría al menos intentado añadirle algo de sabor adicional a su pasiva posición. Pero esta vez no lo hizo: esta vez yació quieto, sus ojos en los de Bruce, mientras el movimiento parecía interminable y embriagador, y la penetración seguía y seguía sin detenerse, sin acelerarse, sin cambiar. Eran como las olas en la arena, interminables y pacientes: y Tony era el guijarro alisado y acariciado hasta perder aristas bajo ese amor tan constante.  
\- Bruce…- el gemido de Tony apenas alcanzó a ser un suspiro, y se corrió sin aviso, sin tocarse, sin más que su cuerpo cediendo ante tanto placer y tantas caricias, y Bruce lo devoró dejándose ir al mismo tiempo, caliente dentro suyo. El peak del placer duró hasta que Tony en medio del zumbido de sus oídos se preguntó si algo iba mal, pero estaba demasiado deshuesado para preocuparse de nada: y con Bruce abrazándolo sin soltarlo, sin moverse de encima suyo, Tony cerró los ojos y se preguntó en qué momento un científico perpetuamente despeinado, cálido y peludo se había convertido en su cielo personal.  
Hubo un silencio largo y adormilado, y al fin Bruce se tendió boca arriba, Tony a su lado apoyando la cabeza en su mano.  
\- Steve está bien?-  
\- No le rompió a pelvis a Clint si eso preguntas. Fui a chequear después de que te calmé y dormían como dos angelitos.-  
\- Entonces, para variar, el metabolismo de Steve sigue procesando mejor que el mío.-  
\- No sé eso. Sólo sé que los dos siguen comiendo pizza doble queso sin efectos aparentes.-  
\- Cómo me calmaste anoche? Tengo recuerdos muy fragmentarios… y tengo que decir, que fuiste un inconsciente. Podría haberte hecho daño…-  
\- No me hiciste daño. Aunque tengo esperanzas para la próxima.- Tony hizo un exagerado teatro de estirarse y mirarlo de reojo.- No recuerdas nada? En serio? Qué mal novio eres.- Tony hizo un falso puchero.  
\- Qué te hice?- la voz de Bruce había tomado un tinte de alarma.- Qué le hice a Steve?-  
\- Eres un niño muy malo, Brucey. Malo, muy malo, y cómo me gusta eso…- ronroneó el ingeniero.  
\- Tony!-  
\- No abusé de la suerte… aunque ahora tengo nuevas flores favoritas.- agregó con un gorgorito. – Sólo necesitaste atención… mucha atención, y yo tengo manos muy hábiles.-  
\- Tony…- Bruce lo miró con ojos doloridos.- Nunca he querido forzarte a nada! Lo siento, lo siento mucho… te estás riendo de mí?-  
\- Tienes la menor idea lo muy erótico que es ver a mi modosito científico descontrolado exigiendo lo que quiere?- susurró, amoldándose a su costado.- Sólo no hice más porque pensé que te podías enojar si me aprovechaba…-  
\- Qué considerado.- dijo Bruce con un leve movimiento de cejas que hizo que Tony le diera la espalda ofendido, envolviéndose en las mantas.  
\- No tienes que decirlo con tanta sorpresa, Banner!-  
\- Tony, no seas…- Bruce se rió, pero su risa de cortó cuando aferró la mano de Tony, y sin importar cuán dueño de sí mismo fuera Tony Stark, el ingeniero emitier un siseo. Tenía las muñecas hinchadas.- Tony…-  
\- No es nada, es sólo que no bajabas nunca… oye, alégrate que eras tú y no Verdecito… Banner, no me mires así, tú tampoco me habrías dejado así…-  
Bruce lo agarró del cuello y lo besó larga y profundamente. Tony empezaba a responder con entusiasmo, cuando los dos sintieron sus respectivos celulares recibir un mensaje, e inmediatamente, Clint tocó la puerta.  
\- Science husbands, arriba. Lament interrumpirlos si la están pasando bien… pero es Pepper.-  
***************************  
\- … y de nuevo no sabemos como entró.- maldijo Steve, ojeroso pero bien despierto. Excepto Clint, estaban todos en bata y con diferentes aspectos de trasnoche: el arquero en cambio, recién bañado, con la casaca de cuero a la mano y sus mejores jeans oscuros, parecía un modelo de perfume caro.  
\- No.- dijo Pepper, que se frotaba el brazo pensativamente, la vista baja.- Pero de algún modo llegó hasta mi vestidor sin hacer saltar las alarmas, no lo comprendo. – dijo en alzando la vista y mirándolos directamente en el comunicador. No tenía que decirlo: era obvio que Pepper, en la Torre más alta y protegida de Manhattan, ya no se sentía segura. Y bastaba ver la cara de Tony para saber que estaba hirviendo.  
Alguien había entrado y había embardunado de pintura roja todo el vestidor, antes de escribir en el techo “P y T”. En el disco de Jarvis, sólo había un blanco, y exclusivamente en esa habitación.  
Tony estaba que mordía.  
\- Pepper, nos vamos para allá inmediatamente. La armadura…-  
\- Tony, no voy trabajar en tu armadura.- dijo Pepper, secándose los ojos. Tenía el rímel corrido, pero ni una señal de lágrimas.  
\- Lo lógico sería que no fueras a trabajar.- gruñó Bruce.  
\- Mi actitud no es huir a Nepal cada vez que tengo un problema!- soltó Pepper con acidez, a lo que Tony se puso a gritarle y Pepper a gritarle de vuelta a tal velocidad que era casi imposible que se entendieran.  
\- Si te hubieras quedado acá desde el comienzo nada de esto habría pasado. Tienes a Bruce, a mí, a Rhodey, a un puto grupo de superhéroes a la mano apara que te cuide y no eres capaz de aceptar que tienes que pedir ayuda, lo que siempre es tu problema, te recuerdo cuando el interfaz del StarkPro 6 empezó a fallar y…  
-… porque si dejo que descontrole MI vida habrá ganado, y no veo cómo dejar que me arrebate MIS obligaciones, es ganar yo, lo más probable es que quiera desestabilizar Stark industries y no a mí, porque reconozcámoslo, es…-  
\- Basta! Por favor.- dijo Steve sin que en su voz se perdiera un ápice de mando. Tony y Pepper se callaron de golpe, y Clint se cruzó de brazos.  
\- Ya acordamos que yo me iré a ser tu guardaespaldas, Pepper. Steve estará atento por si necesito ayuda mientras éste acaba de curarse bien.-  
\- No puedes pretender que me quede aquí mientras…-  
\- Puedo y lo harás.- dijo Clint con firmeza mirando a Tony a los ojos.- Tiene aún un hoyo extra en el pecho y te freíste el cerebro por salvarme el traste hace menos de una semana. Además, algo me dice que todo lo que está haciendo este stalker tan teatral es para que vayas corriendo junto a Pepper… es lo obvio, y por eso mismo, no le vamos a dar en el gusto. Confía en mí, por favor.- acabó, el rostro severo y profesional.- Cúrate bien, y yo te mantendré al tanto de todo.-  
\- Me estoy sintiendo viejo. Tú, Nat y Steve se van a las aventuras, y nos dejan acá como Avengers Central.-musitó Bruce, a lo que Clint sonrió ampliamente.  
\- Bueno, no quería decirlo, pero…-  
\- Pájaro reql.- soltó Tony, a lo que Pepper, aliviada, soltó una carcajada antes de ponerse roja.  
\- Clint, lamento mucho hacerte perder el tiempo en esto… seguramente SHIELD…-  
\- Pepper, aún recuerdo cuando tras Loki estaba zombie y tú y Tony no sólo me ayudaron a instalarme en la Torre, me sentaron a ver Master Chef y me consiguieron ropa y comodidades… no se me ha olvidado lo buena que fuiste con Nat cuando estuvo herida. Agarrar al hijo de puta que está metiéndose contigo, va a ser mi privilegio.- dijo con sombría satisfacción.- Relájate, Stark. Soy muy, muy bueno en esto.-  
\- Ten cuidado, Barton.- dijo Tony con intensidad.- Es mi Pepper la que estarás cuidando.-  
\- Confía en mí.-  
\- Yo estaré atento desde Washington.- dijo Steve, rascándose la nuca.- Tengo que volver a SHIELD y a Libby, pero al menos ya descartamos varias drogas, y no…-  
\- Llévale unas flores al menos.- dijo Tony sonriendo.  
\- Flores?-  
\- Amapolas!-  
\- … hijo de…-  
***********************  
Clint condujo la lancha y luego la camioneta hasta se subieron al pequeño jet que dejaría que Steve listo para tomar un vuelo comercial a Washington, mientras que Clint se iría directo a Stark Tower. Clint le estrechó la mano, el bolso sobre el hombro, las gafas oscuras haciéndolo sexy y cool: lo que se fue a la mierda cuando Steve dio media vuelta y lo abrazó con fuerza, aplastándolo contra ese anchísimo pecho, con fuerza. Clint mandó su coolness a la mierda para devolverle el abrazo sin timidez, sintiendo el nerviosismo de Steve, el latir de su corazón, los restos del opio haciéndolo más sensible que de costumbre: y se permitió echarle el cabello airoso atrás, palmeando el poderoso bícep.  
\- Libby te está esperando, y SHIELD también. Mantén el barco en orden mientras yo cuido a Pepper.-  
\- Ten cuidado, Clint.- dijo Steve con sus ojos claros y desnudos en los de Clint. – Cualquier cosa..-  
\- Lo sé.- dijo Clint, con una última palmadita y yéndose por la plancha del aeropuerto a la pista de aterrizaje, en donde esperaba su jet. Steve lo miró irse, y elevarse con esa destreza que le permitía pasar a Match 3 en segundos: y su bolso en una mano y su casaca en el otro, en donde había un bocadillo de jamón y palta que le preparase Bruce, se colocó en la fila para abordar su vuelo comercial a Washington.  
\- Bienvenido, Sr. Rogers.- dijo una bonita y pizpireta azafata pelirroja, que al cerrar el pasaporte y colocar el ticket dentro levantó la vista y se encontró con pecho, pecho, pecho y encima de todo unos suaves ojos azules.- Eh… bienvenido! Su asiento es… se me olvidó su asiento…-  
\- Creo que el el 23 A.- dijo Steve amablemente.  
\- Sí, eso… aunque no sé si va a estar cómodo allí, turista es muy estrecho…- dijo la chica, sin sacarle la vista y dándole un codazo a una azafata mayor tras ella, que acomodaba a una familia con niños.- Eh… Miss Daphne?- musitó. Steve empezaba a sentirse incómodo, porque detrás suyo la gente esperaba pacientemente en fila para abordar, de pie a pleno sol.  
\- Sí, Lola?-  
\- No deberíamos pasar a Mr. Rogers a primera clase? Hay asientos libres.-  
\- Lola, no puedes disponer de…- la sobrecargo se giró y lo miró, y Steve se dio cuenta cuando el reconocimiento llegó a los ojos de la azafata mayor. No era la expresión lujuriosa de la más joven: era la expresión de una niña que ve a su héroe en persona, y tras los lentes y el severo moño, Steve vio por un momento a una colegiala que coleccionaba sus comics y que era su fangirl, la expresión que privadamente llamaba “ los ojos de Phil Coulson”.  
\- A primera clase. Ahora.- dijo ella con finalidad, y con un gesto casi emocionado le indicó a Lola que lo guiara. Steve quiso darle las gracias, pero en unos segundos estaba instalado con tablet de cortesía, bebidas, petit fours, mantita, unas almohaditas del porte de caramelos y una cajita de maní y bombones.  
-… y hay once canales de música, aunque apuesto que Beyoncé está bien…- dijo Lola con una risita, colocándole single ladies y haciendo un show de mostrarle su mano sin anillo. Sólo la voz airada de Miss Daphne la devolvió atender a otros pasajeros, y Steve, que podía ser despistado pero no era tonto, se rió halagado y un poquitín avergonzado. Nunca se acostumbraría a ser blanco de interés femenino después de tantos años de desprecios, eso era seguro.  
Que el cambio hubiera venido con un cambio de cuerpo le decía lo que valía ese interés. Al comienzo el interés lo había deslumbrado, pero su buen sentido le había devuelto la cabeza rápidamente. Eso, y los chistes de Bucky, que quizá otro hubiera tomado como celos o despecho, y que Steve había conocido lo suficiente a Bucky para saber que era simplemente su esfuerzo de mantenerlo aterrizado.  
“ Sospecho que el uniforme con barras y estrellas es porque simplemente no podían encontrarte una uniforme que te cupiera, pastel. En serio, si pierdo mi carpa, le pongo un palo a tu casaca y duermo calentito”  
“ El uniforme de Steve? Son como tres banderas, más o menos, de esas de parada…”  
“ Stevie, ve a bañarte al río. Lo siento pero no hay forma de que te metas en la tina a no ser que saques toda el agua,…”  
“ Por fin Stark te hizo un escudo del que no te quedan los hombros afuera!”  
“ Stevie, deja de sonreírle a las francesas, que ya están sacando cuentas alegres sobre cómo darle las gracias a los Estados Unidos de América…”  
Incluso Peggy le había echado unas cuantas miradas evaluadoras en su momento, que lo habían azorado y excitado a la vez. Libby, en cambio, sólo había tenido ojos para Bucky.  
Pero, ahora…  
Steve cerró los ojos: tenía muy vagas memorias de despertar del opio, y sospechaba que posiblemente, había molestado a Clint o a Bruce ( a Tony no, porque Tony nunca lo hubiera dejado pasar sin hacer una ópera del asunto) pero ninguno de los dos había mencionado siquiera el tema. Pero claramente te quedaba algo en el sistema, y tímidamente se dejó unas revistas en el regazo, porque a pesar de sus jeans más duros e inflexibles, su erección matutina no había bajado y eran las doce del día.  
Steve movió la cabeza al ver a una pareja de ancianos ocupar cuchicheando y riéndose los primeros asientos. Qué envidia les tenía. Qué maravilloso debía ser poder llevarle ese deseo, esas ganas de placer, a una mujer amada que lo tratara como un regalo, un homenaje y una golosina. Envidiaba a Bruce y a Tony, que obviamente encontraban semejante deleite el uno en el otro: había envidiado antes a Tony y Pepper, a Clint y Natasha, a Thor y a Jane, en la fácil naturalidad en que sus amigos tocaban esa piel suave, atraían hacia sí con posesividad esos cuerpos cálidos y mentes vivaces. Siempre le había fascinado el amor, y pero tras tantos años, había aceptado que simplemente no era fluente en eso que Bucky había hablado como su idioma nativo. Bucky no sólo las seducía una vez: las chicas lo amaban, con un abandono tal que para sacárselas de encima tenía que poco más y tirarles agua caliente…  
Ahora tenía a Libby. La sensación de alivio y bienestar que lo inundó al imaginársela esperándolo en casa era seguramente retrógrada, pero podía imaginarse dejando el bolso, podía imaginarse avanzando para besarla tiernamente, y luego… no, mejor n imaginarse cosas con su estado ya entusiasta, o iba a acabar con el cierre de los jeans tatuado en el pene. Pero el saber que había una mujer que no sólo lo esperaba con alegría, sino que lo besaba de buena gana, y que era… que era…  
Que era otro bote sin atar la deriva en este siglo XX. Quizá podían atarse juntos y dejar que la marea los llevara. Steve ensoñó por un momento en Libby, tendida desnuda en sus brazos, cálida llenando el espacio vacío a su costado, asintiendo y aceptando… aceptándolo…  
Steve sabía que ella había querido a Bucky, pero seguramente tenía que darse cuenta cuán perfectos era juntos. Si se habían adaptado a vivir juntos como un matrimonio de años! Amaban lo mismo, trabajaban en lo mismo… compartían esas memorias, y sin embargo seguían adelante. Steve sintió un estremecimiento al darse cuenta lo que esos besos, en los que francamente sólo había seguido el deseo de su corazón, lo que sentía que era correcto, podía significar: un para siempre, si ella lo aceptaba. Noches de amor y días de compañía sin fin…  
\- Podrías ayudarnos con la llave del baño? No cierra bien y no tenemos fuerza para ajustarla, ni herramientas…- dijo la azafata, mostrándole su perfecta manicure rosada.  
\- por supuesto, Ma’am.- dijo Steve de inmediato, enderezándose un poco avergonzado de sus sueños despierto. Se soltó el cinturón: de seguridad, porque ya habían despegado, y siguió a la azafata obedientemente a la parte de atrás del avión, en donde el baño de damas, bastante más amplio que el de hombres, y se agachó a ver la llave, mientras la azafata cerraba la puerta.  
Cuando enderezó la vista, la chica se había abierto la blusa.  
Oh.  
Dios del cielo, soy tan idiota que es una maravilla que Tony siquiera me hable sin perder puntos de CI.  
Lindo.  
Por la cresta, Rogers! Estás en una relación!  
Cómo le quedaría un brassiere rojo como ese a Libby? Será adecuado que se lo regale? Porqué nadie te enseña a manejar las relaciones?  
\- Eh…- empezó, enderezándose, pero la chica ya se había pegado a su pecho y le buscaba los labios con una mano en su nuca, la otra mano yendo directamente a sus jeans, y acariciando con un sonidito de apreciación el sexo semierecto bajo sus dedos.- Perdona, no…-  
\- Pero si te va a gustar mucho, y mira, si ya estás contento… oooh, hola, hola… es tan guapo y grandote como todo el resto de ti…-  
( Eso es porque aún no has visto a Thor en día de lavandería)  
\- Señorita, no puedo… lo siento.- dijo Steve, y a pesar de que ella había guiado sus manos a sus pechos, que eran maravillosamente invitantes, Steve retiró las manos para sujetar las traviesas de ella.- Me siento muy halagado, pero no puedo. Perdóneme.-  
\- Porqué no?- la chica hizo un pucherito.  
\- Tengo novia.- dijo Steve, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Era cierto. Tenía novia. Steve Rogers tenía novia!  
Era normal que decir esas dos palabras se sentían como el 4 de julio con desfile incluido?  
\- Pero ella no está aquí.- retrucó ella, bajándose las tiras del sostén. Steve respiró hondo, y tomándole las manos, las apoyó en su propio pecho, mirándola a los ojos.  
\- Sí, está aquí.- dijo dulcemente, mordiéndose los labios. La chica se quedó congelada un momento, y Steve pudo ver la ternura en sus ojos, y cuando al fin se derritió, dándose por vencida.  
\- Por Dios, qué suerte tienen algunas!- bufó, poniéndose la blusa. Steve asintió, y le acarició la mano.  
\- No es que no me sintiera tentado, en serio.- dijo amablemente.  
\- lamento haberte asaltado así.- dijo la chica, con honestidad.- Te puedo traer algo?-  
\- Una bebida que sea mitad hielo?-  
\- * risa* enseguida.-  
******************************  
-… y le redecoró el vestidor con pintura roja. Estaremos de acuerdo en que eso ya pasa de lo romántico creepy a lo creepy agresivo, y por eso, me voy a dar el gusto de pegarme a tu mejor amiga como un puto piojo. Te diría que no te pongas celosa pero supongo que ya no importa… como sea, y aunque me podrían cortar una bola sin confesarlo, le debo mucho más que esto a Tony y Pepper. Así que estoy disfrutando con antelación la idea de meterle una flecha en la uretra al hijoputa que asustó a Pepper. Me voy a poner el trajecito negro que me compraste, con la camisa carbón y la corbata color peltre que te carga. No importa lo que digas, hace que mis ojos destaquen. Tengo que hacerle creíble a ése desgraciado que Pepper Potts no se está follando a Tony ni a Rhodey, sino a su guardaespaldas, para que me odie a mí y venga por mí… lmento que te pierdas la diversión, en serio. Sé lo mucho que habrías disfrutado.- Clint hizo una pausa, inclinándose para tocar la grabadora de su teléfono.- Tengo que aterrizar esto, Nat. Te mandaré otro audio mañana. Por favor, mándame aunque sea un emoticón de un escupo. Hasta ahora estamos en Clint 27, Natasha 0. Te quiero, Nat. Puedes creer que hasta extraño esos vasos de ácido que me servías y que llamabas “ mistela de frutas casera”? Ten cuidado, lyuba.- dijo Clint, colocándose los audífonos del jet, ya a la vista de la Torre de los Avengers.  
:: JARVIS?::  
:: Bienvenido a casa, Agente Barton::  
:: Es fantástico oírte, JARVIS. Puedes avisarle a la señorita Pepper que la veré en una hora en la sala? Ha habido más problemas de seguridad, JARVIS?-  
:: No, señor.:: dijo JARVIS, y había suficiente humanidad en su voz para que sonara frustrada:: Aún no tenemos explicación para los eventos…::  
:: Para eso he venido, JARVIS:: dijo Clint, posando el jet como un plumón de cisne y apagando motores.- Tú y yo vamos a solucionar este asuntito, de una vez por todas::

*******************************  
Después del incidente en el avión, Steve decidió tomar taxi, costara lo que costara, porque no quería más descalabros. Aún así, estaba nervioso como un gato, y apoyando la cabeza caliente en el vidrio mientras el taxi aceleraba con por la costanera del Potomac, tamborileó con los dedos en el cuero del asiento, sus dedos sensibilizados aún por el opio acariciando las costuras…  
Por Dios, estoy sobando un asiento!  
No podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de Libby esperándolo, en casa: en su casa, la única casa que tuviera suya, sólo suya. Un pequeño hogar, con sus platos, sus libros, su cama… su mujer. Libby era la chica que había soñado: cuánta razón había tenido Howard! A pesar de que sabía que el opio lo había afectado más de lo que esperaba- mucho más- Steve sabía que estaba lúcido, a sólo aún sensible. O eso creía.  
Su casa. El departamento con su vista a los castaños junto al río y la vereda soleada. Ahora, en el otoño, parecía más hogareño que nunca: un hogar, un pequeño hogar. Casa.  
\- Fuerzas Armadas, verdad?- dijo el taxista, un apuesto anciano pakistaní de barba blanca y ojos de un castaño sorprendentemente claro mirándolo en el retrovisor.-De vuelta a casa?-  
\- Sí.- dijo Steve, sin querer sacar al anciano de su error, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. No estaba tan lejos, después de todo.- Cómo supo?-  
\- Oh, tostado como una nuez y con ese cuerpo… no es difícil, hijo. Tiene chica esperándolo en casa?-  
\- Sí, me están esperando.- dijo Steve, con una sonrisa y un rubor casi culpable. El taxista se echó a reír.- ya le mandé un mensaje para que supiera que voy en camino…-  
\- Oh, esa chica no va a pasar hambre hoy, verdad? Cómo lo habrá extrañado! No la haga esperar nada, nada!- dijo el anciano con un guiño.- primero amor, después todo lo demás…-  
\- Sabias palabras, señor.- dijo Steve, con una inclinación. Ya estaban cerca. No podía quedarse quieto.  
\- Hijo, a mi edad… subir tres escalones me mata, pero para amar a la misma mujer por cincuenta años, todavía me queda vida…- dijo con una risa, negándose a recibir su dinero “ por el servicio a su país”. Steve pataleó y se enojó, y al fin logró que se lo aceptara tras mucho rogar: pero cuando subía la escalinata del edificio de dos en dos, tenía sus palabras en la cabeza y el recuerdo de Libby. Todo lo que quería era entrar y abrazarla. Olerla… Libby olía como 1940. Olía como casa.  
Cuando abrió la puerta, el olor a la vainilla y a la leche le inundó la nariz. Libby, inclinada junto al horno en una falda corta y una camiseta, sonrió de oreja a oreja, los ojos iluminados, y Steve sintió una oleada de amor y pasión que lo dejó mudo, paralizado en la entrada, dejando caer su bolso al suelo, allí quieto con la puerta a la espalda.  
Había llegado a casa. Tenía la cabeza embotada, la vainilla parecía invadir todos sus poros. Que estaba cocinando Libby? Flan casero? Igual al que hacía mi mamá.  
\- Libby.- susurró, y ella fue a él, los brazos tendidos, sus pies en calcetines sin hacer ruido.  
Steve la atrapó en sus brazos como un oso atrapa una trucha en pleno salto. Si Libby le había echado los brazos al cuello, su tierno abrazo no parecía tener ninguna relación con cómo sus palabras de bienvenida se ahogaron en un beso ardiente y profundo. Ella gimió en sus labios, pero Steve no parecía capaz de detenerse: el beso siguió, y siguió, las manos de Steve subiendo y bajando, sus brazos apretándola, alzándola del suelo, y cuando al fin soltó sus labios, los dos jadeando, se apretó contra ella, la fuerza en sus brazos permitiéndole frotarla contra él como una muñeca.  
\- Oh Dios…- gimió Steve, inhalando su cuello, apretándola más y más.- Te… necesitaba … Libby, te amo… Dime que quieres esto!- jadeó ronco, hundiendo los dedos en el cabello claro, su propia frente sudorosa contra el cuello de la joven. Libby emitió un gemido, pero si Steve hubiera mirado atentamente, habría notado un cambio en sus ojos.  
Steve, claro, no estaba en condiciones de darse cuenta de mucho, excepto de que ella no se resistía en absoluto.  
\- Quiero esto.- susurró ella, serenamente. Steve la devoró, y un momento luego la alzó contra la pared, apoyándola en la pequeña mesa de arrimo. No había especial gracia en sus movimientos, y costaba creer que el Capitán América púdiera ser tan torpe con las manos: pero Steve rió, febril y tembloroso, y alzó la camiseta de Libby para encontrarse con un suave brassier acolchado, y besar frenéticamente los montículos carnosos y rosados que palpitaban jadeantes, hundiendo el rostro por primera vez en el escote de una mujer. Oh, lo había hecho: suficientes chicas se las habían arreglado para ponérselas en la cara al Capitán América ( muchas en los 40, unas cuantas en el 2000) y él, a pesar de su fama de virgen tímido lo había disfrutado como cualquier hombre de sangre roja: pero acariciar e inhalar a una mujer en sus brazos, sabiendo que la haría suya, no lo había hecho nunca, y el aroma de Libby lo poseyó como un afrodisíaco. Howard había sabido perfectamente lo que hacía.  
\- Tú eres mía, yo soy tuyo…- gimió, incoherente, sus manos subiéndole la falda, yendo abajo para encontrarse con territorio nuevo. Oh: sabía lo que había allí. Había estado en una guerra mundial, por Dios. Sabía exactamente lo que se debía hacer. Pero la diferencia entre esos acoplamientos salvajes e impredecibles en la guerra, esas noches de amor prohibidas que Bucky disfrutaba tanto, se le habían antojado ajenas y hasta sórdidas. No: esto era justo lo que siempre había querido. Lo supo con una claridad meridiana cuando tocó a Libby a través a de pantaleta, sintiendo la suave carne que cedía, y apartó la tela sintiendo contra sus dedos algo que se le antojó suave y delicado y casi demasiado fino para lo que sabía venía.  
Un hombre con más experiencia habría notado que Libby no estaba muy húmeda, pero ese conocimiento, quizá una sola vez mencionado a Steve por Bucky, escapó de su cerebro en ese momento.  
\- Libby! Libby!- gimió Steve, presiónándola contra la pared, los jadeos de ella a cada empujón excitándolo más. Steve introdujo dos dedos en ella y el saber que esa deliciosa calidez, que esa caricia esponjosa y suave iba a sentirla en su miembro, lo hizo perder la cabeza. Con los labios pegados a su cuello, se desabrochó los jeans furiosamente, y solo tomó un tirón, un desgarre de ropa interior, un gemido de Libby y estaba dentro.  
A Steve se le fue la cabeza atrás: el gemido de ella se ahogó en el grito de él.  
Sí. Era mucho más de lo que había ansiado. En un momento de absoluta claridad, vio el departamento soleado, aspiró la vainilla, sintió el calor del sol de la tarde en la espalda, sus manos llenas de la mujer que quería, allí a salvo, los dos tan seguros dentro de su casa y su hogar como estaba su sexo duro y enloquecedoramente placentero dentro de su dulcísima cavidad. Steve jadeó y cerró los ojos, un momento inmóvil, y hundió el rostro en sus pechos, jadeante, tratando de capturar el momento, de saborearlo, los brazos de Libby en sus hombros, la caricia de sus muslos en su cintura desnuda…  
\- Oh amor, mío…- gimió, tratando de ser dulce, de alzar el rostro, de mirarla y besarla: pero cada milímetro de movimiento parecía despertar una electrocución en su pene, y el más tenue movimiento lo hacía temblar de pies a cabeza. Ganó la naturaleza, por supuesto: Steve devoró con su boca la de Libby, y sus caderas empezaron a moverse, primero inseguras, luego más firmes, y finalmente veloces, en el ritmo del hombre perseguido por su placer, el veloz martilleo de un amante ansioso. No estaba en su mente tratar de ser lento ni rápido, de durar o no durar: cualquier broma, chiste o comentario que alguna vez hubiera oído se le borró de la cabeza, porque sólo podía reaccionar a tanta delicia con la absoluta honestidad de un niño para quien era su primera vez con los dulces y no puede controlarse. Si jadeaba, si gemía y casi sollozaba en su placer, no había vergüenza, no había timidez, y mientras poseía a Libby, un brazo rodeando los hombros de ella para no golpearla contra la pared, su otra mano firme como el acero en su muslo…  
Steve se corrió con un gemido ahogado, y se derrumbó contra ella, el placer casi convulsionándolo, ciego y sordo por un momento de no ser por su calor, su olor y la humedad que aún envolvía su sexo. Un segundo luego cayó de de rodillas, con ella en su regazo, y se estiró en la alfombra, desarreglado y sudoroso, oprimiéndola contra sí sin soltarla, los ojos ciegos de sol.  
No podía ver que Libby lo miraba con curiosidad, más que placer. Tampoco podía saber que cuando la atrajo a sí para besarle el cabello y abrazarla contra su pecho, los ojos de ella eran tan lejanos.

**************************  
* C Y R R U S * B Y * T H E * S E A *

 

\- Sabes, se me ocurre media docena de cosas más sexys que podríamos estar haciendo tú y yo, ahora que los convidados de piedra se fueron por el día, incluyendo snu-snu, helados…- Tony, mirando con disgusto el contenedor de plástico que guardaba en su interior lo que parecía unos diez kilos de moho sólido que el tipo de Stark Industries les dejara en la mesa de la cocina etiquetado BY HAND VERY DELICATE PERSONAL HISTORIC ARTIFACT DIRECT AIRWAY LIFT mientras Bruce garrapateaba en una libreta y se rascaba el pelo. - Se me ocurren mejores cosas… diez en el último segundo…-  
\- Thor tuvo suerte de encontrar estos archivos, estén en el estado en que estén... el problema no es sacar el moho, es sacar el papel del moho más que a revés.- dijo Bruce mordiéndose el labio.- Necesitamos solventes…-  
Tony rodó los ojos.- JARVIS, yo me pongo así?-  
\- * exponencialmente*, señor.-  
\- JARVIS; haz una petición urgente de doce litros de ácido clorhídrico y setenta de glicerina...- dijo Bruce pensativamente.- Tony?-  
\- Lo vas a poner en fase? No es una mala idea, pero el enlace carbono-hidrógeno debe estar sin carga como para aguantar...-  
Bruce se rascó la abundante cabellera, antes de encogerse de hombros. - Manzanas.-  
\- Ah?-  
\- JARVIS; pide los solventes. Tony, ven acá. Es hora de alimentarte.-  
************************  
\- Hola, Betty.- dijo Bruce dejando la sartén en el fuego y llevándose el teléfono a la oreja. Tony, a su lado encargado en picar las manzanas ( manualmente, pacientemente, leeeentaaaamente, innecesaria retrógradamente, según había protestado con furia) le echó una mirada avinagrada, a lo que Bruce le puso su cara menos impresionada y se apoyó en la mesa para charlar.  
\- De vacaciones! Sí, lo sé, es primera vez que las disfruto. Sol, playa... no, no hay chicas en traje de baño, Natasha está en Europa. Lamentablemente. Oh, a mí me parecería muy sexy un bikini en una embarazada, luciendo su guatita redonda. Cómo que no dejas que te fotografíen? Betty, es un recuerdo muy lindo que mostrarle a tus hijos más adelante? Oh, ya veo, no tan adelante... sólo son tres meses más. Te llamaré cuando regrese a New York para coordinarnos. Claro que me gustaría. Lo siento, malas noticias... Steve ya tiene novia. Sí, te han ganado la mano. Pero está Hawkeye... oh, cocina, tiene horarios normales, se ve increíble de traje, tiene bíceps como troncos y no te imaginas lo listo que es... como que no tan listo si se junta con nosotros? Tienes razón. Le haré un profile en e-dating. Además no será difícil conseguirle unas fotos sexies, se pasea con menos ropa que yo después de un hulk-out... ah, eso es lo que te gusta, picarona.- Bruce rió, y Tony dejó caer el cuchillo con saña en la manzana que picaba.- me encantaría ir a visitar las galerías. No he visitado ninguna. Estaré atento. Y ten cuidado con esos niveles de creatinina. Ah, en serio? No he leído ese paper. Lo buscaré. Gracias, tú también. Nos vemos.- acabó, volteando la masa de la tortilla y tomando el bol que Tony llenaba, para desperdigar pedacitos de manzana encima, y tras cocerlos un poco, voltear la tortilla con un giro de su muñeca  
\- Azúcar blanca o rubia, Tony?-  
-... estás muy amistosito con la gorda.-  
\- Debería preocuparte si fuera agresivo, resentido o lloroso. Si podemos ser amigos, significa que estamos dejando atrás lo demás.-  
\- Hm, hm.- Tony se echó un trozo de manzana a la boca.- No, no me convences. te tengo vigilado, ojos en tí, Banner.-  
\- Lo increíble es que Tony fucking Stark, tres veces Sexiest men alive y 11 veces portada de GQ se preocupe de la fidelidad de su astrofísico indigente, de mediana edad, y que está criando panza. En serio, si seguimos comiendo así, la transformación a Hulk va a dejar de ser una violación de la ley de conservación de masas.- dijo Bruce, contradictoriamente echándose un pedacito de tortilla a la boca y ofreciéndole otro a Tony, que la devoró golosamente.  
\- Te prefiero ahora a cuando te conocí, que eras una ensalada de costillas.-  
\- Tú tienes una cosa por engordar a la gente, sabías(1)?- Bruce lo miró pensativamente .- O es por alimentarla? Es un kink, verdad?-  
\- Porqué todo el mundo asume que todo lo mío en kinky? - declamó Tony teatralmente.- Porqué no pueden asumir que simplemente, por la bondad de mi corazón yo...-  
Bruce se acercó, tomó la mano de Tony salpicada de jugo de manzana, y se metió el pulgar en la boca, paldeándolo sin dejar de mirarlo.  
Pasaron dos segundos.  
\- Okay. Mi argumento es inválido. Turgente pero inválido.- gimió Tony, hundiendo dedos pegajosos en los rizos para atraer su boca a la suya.- Maldito seas, Banner...-

*************************************

 

(1) HUNGER IN OTHERS -- Habían comido fabulosamente bien como de costumbre, carne asada al gusto de Thor, una olla entera de arroz en salsa al gusto de Bruce, y otra de spaguetti con picadillo de queso al gusto de Steve, así que estaban en la Torre mirando nevar en el exterior, calentitos y cómodos. Bruce se había quedado dormido con el tablet en el sofá enrrollado como un gato: natasha, sorprendentemente, cabeceaba extendida en el otro con la cabeza en el regazo de Clint y las piernas sobre las de Tony. Steve estaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón, la camiseta manchada de salsa, y Thor, sentado en el suelo updataba su spotify charlando con Clint sobre soundtracks. El spotify de Thor era muy, muy popular.  
JARVIS había estado haciendo zapping hasta quedarse pegado en una noticia de E!: aparentemente le habían tomado fotos a Tony en un fundraiser científico con Jane y Bruce, y ya estaban suponiendo que tenía un affair con Jane, la cual salía agarrada de su brazo en UNA sola foto. El agarre había sido principalmente debido que unos tacos de siete centímetros habían sido necesarios para no desaparecer en las fotos, pero eran difíciles de manejar para una mujer más acostumbrada a sus Adidas: ( al punto que tras una queja por whatsupp después, Thor la había esperado en la Torre para bajarla de la limousina en brazos y subirla hasta su cuarto para quitarle los zapatos, y probablemente el Ferragamo que llevaba también)  
Tony y Thor habían estado discutiendo formas de vengarse del rumor, con Clint comentando que quizá electrocultar las comunicaciones del canal y luego meterles un virus en su página podía ser algo excesivo, cuando Nat se pronto se giró en el sofá y los interrumpió.  
\- Rogers, estás bien?-  
El canal había cambiado a un reportaje sobre la semana de la moda en París. Steve llevaba un rato silencioso, y al mirarlo lo vieron muy pálido, con la vista baja.  
\- Amigo Steve? Estás bien?-  
\- Te dije que el tercer plato podía ser mucho...-  
\- Estoy bien, quizá... si, algo me cayó mal. Denme un momento...- musitó Steve, y salió. Hubo una mirada general, y cuando Nat estaba manoteando para ponerse de pie, Tony la volvió a tender al levantarle las piernas para salir de su espacio, y seguir a Steve con un ceño preocupado.  
Clint frunció el ceño también, miró la pantalla, miró a Natasha, y los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo: » Oh».  
Thor parpadeó. - Le preparo quizá una hierba en agua hirviente como las que suele regalarnos el doctor? Ha aliviado las ocasiones en que he comido más que el tamaño de mi estómago. Creo que queda de la hierba llamada perejil...?-

 

\- Rogers, no puedo creer que los que el Red Skull no logró derrotar lo derroten unos tallarines. O fue esa chuleta? Rogers...?- Tony se detuvo al ver a Steve apoyado en la puerta del baño del pasillo, palidísimo aún y con la otra mano en el vientre como si tratara de decidir si iba a vomitar o no. - Oye, en serio, estás bien? Despierto a Brucie? O hago venir a Fury para que lo vomites a él?-  
\- No voy a vomitar. Serían un crimen, con lo bueno que estaba.- dijo Steve, una leve sonrisa. Se apoyó en la pared, y luego se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo, respitando hondo con la cabeza entre las rodillas.  
Tony se sentó a su lado, se deslizó de a misma forma y lo miró con descaro. Finalmente Steve se frotó la cara, mientras le volvía un poco de color.- Tony, en serio. No voy a vomitar tus alfombras de pelo de cabra de los Himalayas virgen.-  
\- Siempre me he preguntado cómo saben si la cabra es una cabra de su casa o si quizá ha andado por ahí con un cabro o...-  
\- Se refiere a sin teñir, Stark.-  
\- Las cabras se tiñen? Hay cabras rubias oxigenadas?-  
Steve se echó a reír al fin, e hizo el gesto de enderezarse, a lo que Tony le agarró el brazo.  
\- Ya. En serio. Qué fue eso? Dije algo? Normalmente es mi culpa. Lo que haya sido, de forma absolutamente milagrosa, esta vez, sólo por esta vez no fue a propósito...-  
\- Tony, no fuiste tú.- dijo Steve en voz baja.- Fueron las modelos.-  
\- Oh. Ooooh. Oh!- Tony se puso de pie de un salto.- Vaya, lo siento. Claro, 70 años sin... tengo KY en el bar, te traigo?-  
\- Qué es eso?- Steve también se puso de pie, preguntándose porqué Tony parecía mirarle la entrepierna disimuladamente, y porqué se veía tan divertido.  
\- Lubricante! Oye, pero no pareces muy feliz, es porque vine yo...? Eso me ofende...-  
Steve se tardó unos momentos en comprender, luego parpadeó, y luego se cubrió la cara con las manos y maldijo.- No, tampoco es eso!-  
\- Entonces qué, es tan chiquito que no se nota...?-  
\- Tony, no se trata de... SACA LAS MANOS... - Steve se esforzó en encontrar la mirada de Tony , que seguía en ángulo abajo.- Tony, los Comandos y yo liberamos Ravensbrück, okay?-  
\- No comprendo, de qué...?-  
\- Las chicas del esa... cosa de moda que estaban mostrando en traje de baño...- Steve bajó la vista.- algunas estaban tan flacas que me recordaron a ... las chicas que sacamos de las cámaras de Ravensbrück... Tony, Bucky las cargaba de a cuatro y de cinco sólo en el espacio de sus brazos...- susurró, y se volteó, apretando la mandíbula, frotándose el mentón. Tony movió la cabeza, y tras una pausa asintió.  
\- Comprendo. Tu... idea del normal femenino es más bien... Marylin Monroe? Rita Hayworth? Una de esas chicas el busto hasta acá y unas caderas en las que puedes aparcar una bicicleta? Oye, si las chicas de Body Positivity se enteran, se van a volver locas de la alegría...-  
\- Tony, no estoy criticando. Sólo me dio... un flashback.-  
\- Venga.- dijo Tony, agarrándolo de la cintura y llevándoselo a remolque.- No tiene nada de malo! A mí también me gustan las tetas grandes. Entonces a Pepper la encuentras muy flaquita, no?-  
\- Tony, cómo diablos se te ocurre que voy a mirar de ese modo a la novia de un amigo?-  
\- Sabes que a cualquier otro tipo que me soltara esa línea me reiría en su cara, pero a tí te creo... te la creo, en serio. Entonces tampoco nunca has mirado a Nat, ni cuando se pone esos vestidos con el tajo hasta la axila, eh?- Tony miró divertido , su sonrisa expandiéndose, mientras Steve empezaba a pasar al rosa, luego al rojo, y luego al cereza.- AAaah, cochiino! NAAAAT!!! NAAAAT!!!-  
\- Vuelve acá...!- bramó Steve. Se le había pasado la palidez.


	8. TREAT YOU BETTER

CAPITULO 8  
TREAT YOU BETTER  
*****************  
I'll stop time for you  
The second you say you'd like me to  
I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing  
Baby, just to wake up with you  
Would be everything I need and this could be so different  
Tell me what you want to do  
'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crying  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can  
**************  
*CYRRUSBYTHESEA*  
-… te voy … a hacer… pagar… todas … juntas…!- jadeó Tony, su voz mitad risueña, mitad acezante ( y sólo un poco furiosa) cuando, agarrado de la manija de la ducha, se empujaba adentro de Bruce a un paso frenético, la excitación de su voz traicionada por la risa que barboteaba en ambos. Estar metido en alguien hasta clavarte en su próstata y que ésa misma persona temblara de risa era una combinación muy rara, pero Tony continuaba como en investigador que era en búsqueda de nuevos territorios. Bruce se sujetó más, inclinado como estaba con las manos en las tibias baldosas de la ducha, y separó un poco más las piernas, dejando a Tony cambiar el ángulo, para volverse un salvaje.  
\- Tony…-  
\- No me pidas … por favor! No…. voy a parar!- dijo Tony sin piedad, furioso, retorciéndole los pezones, a lo que Bruce gimió y jadeó, dejando caer la cabeza adelante.  
-…. Tony, es…-  
\- Serás!... Te lo mereces!... Toma!-  
\- … pero si ni siquiera está apretado…!-  
\- Me amarraste… la cintita en las… BOLAS, Banner! Hay… límites para tus perversiones!-  
\- Tiene gracia… que digas eso ahoooOOOooo…- Bruce se corrió con un gemido dulce y satisfecho, y Tony, los dientes apretados, lo oprimió contra sí y se corrió también dentro suyo, sin salir hasta haber derramado la última gota, los ojos contraídos de placer.Los dos acabaron sentados en la banca de madera lacada de la ducha, tratando de recuperar el aliento, haciéndose vagas caricias, hasta que tras un rato, en que Bruce volvía a reír y Tony le daba vagos manotazos, cada vez que miraba la lanita mojada que rodeaba primorosamente su saco testicular.  
\- Vamos, párate.-  
\- Quieres más?- Tony le echo una mirada dudosa.- Estuviste comiendo amapolas de nuevo como una cabra, Banner?-  
\- Párate, ya.- ordenó Bruce, poniéndose de pie ágilmente. Tony sintió un pinchazo de envidia: a pesar de su excelente estado físico, el yoga ciertamente hacía cosas por Bruce.- Ven acá-  
\- De verdad quieres más?-  
\- Qué pasó con el “ insaciable Tony Stark?”-  
Tony hizo un gesto expresivo a sí mismo, y los ojos de Bruce se entrecerraron. Un momento después lo tenía de cara contra la pared, de un modo no muy distinto como la había tenido hacía unos momentos taladrándole la próstata, y lo oprimió contra las baldosas tibias con todo su cuerpo, abrazándolo, hundiendo la nariz en su cabello mojado.  
Tony hizo un sonido de contento bajo el agua caliente. Nunca cometería la mamonería impermeable de reconocer que esos abrazos le gustaban tanto o más que sexo, pero la verdad, lo hacían muy feliz.  
Lo que claro, hizo a dos dedos enjabonados sin aviso dentro suyo un poco sorprendentes, pero no poco bienvenidos.  
\- Seguro que puedes? Pensé que ya… áh, arde!- gimió Tony cuando Bruce llegó muy adentro, y lo frotó concienzudamente con la pastilla de jabón antes de llevar todo esa espuma adentro y frotarlo a fondo, para luego ocuparse del anillo exterior con el pulgar sin ninguna compasión. Toda esa presión y espuma cayéndole por los muslos tenía a Tony jadeante y tembloroso, y mudo, (lo que era una marca) pero hasta que Bruce lo enjugó bien con agua tibia, y cerró el grifo llevándolo afuera de la tina para inclinarse contra el lavamanos, la cara contra el espejo, no comprendió lo que pretendía.  
\- Bruce?-  
\- Trata de no gritar.- dijo Bruce con su calma habitual, dejando caer una toalla tras él, arrodillándose en la tela y separándole las piernas bruscamente. Tony apenas pudo ahogar el grito cuando el sintió el primer contacto de una lengua ardiente contra su sitio más privado: y le hubiera perdonado a Bruce todas las lanitas del mundo, un ovillo completo, si quería, con tal de que no parase nunca.  
*****************************************  
*NEWYORK*  
Pepper pasaba mucho tiempo en la Torre que era el corazón de Stark Industries, pero poco tiempo, comparativamente hablando en el penthouse. A veces tenía que ( o, seamos honestos, quería) checar que Tony estuviera bien y trabajando, aunque sus chequeos de un tiempo a esta parte se habían alivianado en ansiedad, si no hecho menos frecuentes, por la seguridad de que Bruce estaba cuidando de que Tony no acabase electrocutado por sus ideas sobre ciencia ficción cuando estaba ebrio. Otras veces iba a buscar al físico cuántico, que compartía su afición por la comida picante y exótica, para ir a comer sashimi a algún sitio, y era un placer poder contarle sus problemas a alguien con el span de atención mayor a un gatito. Otras veces, cuando estaba realmente exhausta y harta, iba a ponerse pantalones de yoga y beber margaritas con Natasha, la cual entendía mucho de espionaje industrial, y con la que era una alegría contarle sus frustraciones y escuchar sus consejos, los que generalmente no podía seguir porque invariablemente incluía matar a alguien, pero que eran muy divertidos de oír. Y a veces, disfrutaba ponerse pantuflas y acompañar a los Avengers en las cenas grupales que a Steve le gustaban tanto, escuchando las historias de Thor, los chistes de Clint y los sarcasmos de Tony, que parecía más feliz y más joven de lo que nunca lo viera en esas noches.  
Pepper habría sido la spokeperson y representante de los Avengers sólo por el efecto que tenían en Tony, a quien iba a amar toda la vida aunque no estuvieran juntos; pero la amistad de Natasha, que había surgido inesperadamente entre dos mujeres eficientes e implacables, pero a veces heridas y temerosas de herir a quien amaban, y la amistad de Bruce, que era relajante y calmante como un baño tibio al final de un largo día con sus silencios inquisitivos y sus consejos, se había unido a la admiración que le despertaban todos y también, la compasión, para encariñarse con la extraña familia de Tony. Compadecía sí, a los despistados y desarrigdos Thor y Steve: compadecía al asustadizo Bruce, y a Natasha y su cansancio, y a Tony y su ansiedad. Había compadecido a Clint tras Loki, cuando el arquero se había mudado a la torre con cara de suicida y ojos desolados.  
Sí se había preguntado qué le veía Natasha. Nat claramente lo amaba con locura obsesa, pero Clint, que siempre parecía simple y natural, que no tenía la apostura de Thor, el sex appeal de Tony, la dulzura de Steve o la gentileza de Bruce, parecía un poco deslucido frente a tantos especímenes de masculina perfección. Era listo como el hambre y tan audaz como hábil: pero Pepper nunca había sentido la atracción que dominaba a Natasha, sintiéndose mucho más atraída por la chispa de Tony y el discreto humor de Bruce.   
Claro, eso era hasta que lo veías solo. Pepper se sobresaltó un poco, porque aunque había visto a Clint de traje antes en las galas de los Avengers y en algunas fiestas, estaba acostumbrada a verlo con camisa de cuadros y jeans gastados, bramando contra el Mario kart y pegándose codazos con Tony. Ahora, el hombre que estaba apoyado en la mesa esperándola, con un traje color carbón perfectamente entallado,(1) las gafas en la mano y el aspecto de una arma cargada, le daba la razón a aquellos que habían etiquetado una foto de Thor, Tony y él dormidos en la cocina, como “ Superman, Batman, y James Bond”.  
\- Tony y Bruce mandan sus saludos y sus lloros de que por favor me hagas caso.- dijo Clint guardándose las gafas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.- Por si no lo sabías, Tony te tiene vigilada remotamente.-  
Pepper se cruzó de brazos.- Debía haberlo sabido, verdad?-  
\- Tú dormías con el tipo. Estoy bastante seguro que es la clase de tipo que se sienta y te mira dormir como un psicópata.-  
\- Tony no…- empezó Pepper lealmente.  
\- No te preocupes, Natasha hace lo mismo. Y afilando un cuchillo. – Clint fue al bar y le mezcló hábilmente un par de Bloodys Marys, alargándoselo.- Primera comida del día, verdad?-  
\- No es…-  
\- No me digas mentiras. Desde que nos fuimos, has perdido tres kilos. Tres y medio, para ser exactos.- dijo Clint con una mirada evaluadora, antes de empinarse el vaso.- Si me convierto en tu guardaespaldas, voy a ser peor de lo que tú eres con Tony. Sermoneo, sermoneo y sermoneo. Te tendré tan harta que ni tiempo tendrás de pensar en ese stalker.- comentó, rebuscando en el bar hasta dar con unas galletas saladas y una de las sempiternas bolsas de frutos secos que a con frecuencia era la única comida de Tony.- Ahora, tienes que responderme algunas preguntas.-  
\- Como qué?- dijo Pepper, sin poder evitar una sonrisa al probar su vaso. Clint era mejor barman que Tony.   
\- Necesito que me des una lista de todos los hombres que te han hecho el más mínimo avance desde la primaría. De todas las mujeres, hombres y… lo que sea… que Tony se ha comido. Otra de toda la gente que puede odiarlos a ti o a Tony. Y sí, sé que te va a tomar como un mes, pero voy a chequear el traste de toda esa gente, sólo para empezar.- dijo Clint con severidad.- Este tipo ha ido escalando, y no voy jugar al azar con tu seguridad. Lamento decirte que no me voy a despegar de ti ni en la ducha hasta que lo agarremos, Pepper. Pero no te preocupes, soy muy profesional…- la seriedad de Clint se quebró en una sonrisa impenitente.- generalmente.-   
\- Me puedo duchar sola.-  
\- No ves películas de terror? La chica se desnuda, se mete a la tina, y chin, chin, chin, chin, aparece el loquito con un cuchillo de veinte centímetros. Sobrecompensando, por supuesto.- Clint vació su vaso.  
\- Y entonces yo grito como una sirena de incendios y tú le metes una flecha en la nuca?- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.  
\- Es una forma.- dijo Clint pasándole el dedo al borde del vaso.- pero tratándose del tipo que te ha estado molestando, voy a tratar de dejarlo vivo al menos un ratito…-   
\- No sé cómo agradecerte esto…-  
\- Tengo una idea sobre cómo podrías agradecerme.- dijo Clint, moviendo las cejas y plantándose las gafas.- Hazme caso. Ahora, a ver tu agenda… La idea es que te despreocupes de todo. Yo me encargo.- digo son seguridad.   
****************  
*WASHINGTON*  
Oh, la rutina. Nunca nadie le había dicho que podía gustarle tanto la rutina. Se suponía que era algo malo, no? Pues no, al menos no para él. Steve nunca se había sentido más rozagante y sonriente que esos días de cálido otoño, días ocupados y simples a la vez. Saltaba de la cama a las seis, se ponía buzo, y tras mirar un ratito babosamente a Libby que dormía ( generalmente en su cama, otras veces en la de él: Libby había insistido en mantener habitaciones separadas y él había accedido) salía a correr, con lluvia o con sol, dando la vuelta a varios monumentos antes de pasar a la pastelería por los bollos de queso que le gustaban a él y los de merengue que le gustaban a ella. Volver para encontrársela saliendo de la ducha, ya vestida y arreglada, y con el desayuno sobre la mesa: cereal, huevos, panquecas, café. Charlar sobre sus días: combate o clases, misiones o tareas, algunas clasificadas que Steve no podía mencionar, otras un tanto explícitas de las que Libby no mencionaba en la mesa. Algunos días, ella se quedaba en casa, dejándolo en la puerta con un largo beso: tras veces, era su turno, en los que él la escoltaba hasta la acera. Otras veces se iban juntos al Triskelion, y se despedían con un beso tímido pero intenso en un rinconcito tras la caseta de guardia, antes de estar los dos puntualmente en sus puestos cinco para las nueve.  
A veces, esperaba para verla: se sabía sus horarios de memoria. Cuando ella lo veía, nunca fallaba en dejar todo de lado para apresurarse a su lado, y aunque Steve se reprimía de tocarla explícitamente en público, su mirada siempre atenta a él lo derretía. Ser el comandante Rogers llenaba cualquier inseguridad que le hubiera quedado, cualquier miedo sobre ser nada más que nombre y un uniforme. Sabía que nadie había olvidado su alter ego en el Triskelion, pero estaba orgulloso de cómo todo el mundo lo llamaba puntillosamente Comandante.   
Podría ser feliz olvidando todo, y simplemente pasando sus días en el Triskelion que levantara una mujer que había amado, acompañado por la mujer que Bucky había amado. Era feliz cuando lograba encontrarla en la cafetería, y comían juntos: otras veces lograba averiguar a qué hora se iba a casa, y caminaban pausadamente hablando sobre su día. (2) Algunas veces ella lo esperaba con bizcochos y sopa, sobre todo su favorita de noodles: más raramente, Steve era quien la esperaba con una de las películas románticas que ella le gustaban, y galletas.   
Hacían el aseo: lavaban ropa: fregaban las baldosas, cloraban la tina. Steve compró nuevas cortinas de baño, con paisajes vintage, y completaron la lámpara de cucharitas para la cocina y decidieron hacer otra para la sala. Leían los mismos libros: los discutían con pasión mientras investigaban nuevas recetas. Steve veía los partidos mientras ella le cocinaba la cena, y ella se daba largas tinas mientras él fregaba los platos.  
Y hacían el amor. A Steve no le parecía raro que ella nunca lo iniciara: era lo normal, en su mundo. A veces, iba en pijama a darle las buenas noches, y cuando tras el beso ella volvía la cara Steve se daba por enterado y se iba a su cama pacientemente. Cuando tras ponerle pausa a una película con escenas de amor la miraba significativamente, ella accedía y se subía en su regazo sin ninguna duda. Y algunas mañanas libres, después de que ella le llevaba el desayuno a la cama, se quedaba allí.  
Steve era feliz como nunca había creído serlo. Todo era perfecto. Si a veces ella le parecía muy silenciosa, o poco demostrativa, pues las mujeres eran así. Y él accedía a todo: siempre accedía. Ella tenía tan pocas solicitudes!  
Y sin embargo, a veces se despertaba a medianoche, veía luz en la habitación de ella como una línea tras la puerta, y sentía miedo, un miedo extraño. Había una sombra en su casa, una sombra que no se iba a pesar de todos los días soleados y las risas y los besos. Steve hubiera querido preguntar, pero no sabía cómo.

*************************************  
*NEW YORK*  
Clint se había pasado la noche con Jarvis trasteando con la seguridad mientras le llegaban los chequeos que la gente de SHIELD estaba haciendo de cada uno de los (3) hombres en la vida de Pepper, los (8) enemigos que se habìa hecho a cargo de Stark industries, los ex de Tony (57) y los enemigos de Tony ( 114, aunque se intersectaba en varios casos) para analizar imposibilidades logìsticas y empezar a descartar. Pepper se había despertado un momento en la mitad de la noche oyendo pasos, para ver a Clint paseándose por su balcón, estudiando las esquinas y las puertas de vidrio. A pesar de que era un otoño frìo en New York, estaba en camiseta y jeans, y en un momento se dio impulso y se encaramó silenciosamente como se posa un pájaro en el ángulo entre la barandilla y el marco de cemento, colgando de un brazo sobre el vacío. Sin importar cuántas veces lo viera hacer eso, a Pepper siempre se le subìa el corazón a la garganta: pero Clint, recortado contra las luces de New York de noche, se veía libre y relajado, aunque pensativo.  
Pepper se durmió antes de que bajara de su percha. Inesperadamente, al día siguiente que quedó dormida unos minutos de más, y se levantó con prisa, apresurando su rutina para ponerse su mejor Chanel color arena, tacones negros y alisarse el cabello, maquillarse y correr a la cocina por un vaso de agua antes de irse.  
Clint la esperaba allí, en el traje color carbón, y sonrió al verla colocándose los aretes de diamantes que le regalase Tony la Navidad pasada.(3)  
\- Lista para empezar el día, Miss Potts? Tenemos la agenda llena hoy.- comentó, cortándole gajos a una manzana y comiéndoselos con el mismo cuchillo, los ojos vivaces.- Desayuno?-  
\- Como algo cuando llego a la oficina, Clint.- dijo ella unn poco sorprendida.- vas a ir conmigo a todo... es un día largo...-  
\- Tú estarás trabajando, yo estaré dormitando en tus reuniones. Piensa en mí como un bull dog gordo echado a tus pies.- Clint cargó un bolso al hombro, y enjugó el cuchillo con la otra mano.  
\- Què es eso?- preguntó Pepper.Sin importar que una vez había trabajado para Stark Industries, no le gustaban las armas, y no le gustaba la idea de que Clint llevase un bolso lleno de ellas en la limousina.  
\- Rúcula, tomatitos cherries, aderezo, queso azul, crutones, café y té, crema y pescado ahumado. No comes nada que no haya pasado por mis manos o no haya comprado yo.- dijo Clint con absoluta autoridad. Pepper parpadeó sorprendida,pero luego se echó a reír.  
\- También saber hacer ensaladas? qué más le enseñan en SHIELD a ustedes? Hay algo que no sepas hacer?-  
\- Soy un granjerito de Iowa alimentado con maíz y zanahorias. Y si te interesa saberlo, soy pésimo pagando cuentas y balanceando chequeras. Por eso me encanta vivir en barracas o con ustedes...- comentó tomándole el maletín que cargaba y echándoselo al hombro también.- Adelante, Miss Potts. Primera parada, la agencia de repartos, segunda, un Starbucks para su machiatto doble sin grasa, doble vainilla y caramelo, unas gotas de ron, sucralosa, y a las 10:00, su cita con Stella Tech en la oficina.- recitó, precediéndola al ascensor y manteniendo las puertas abiertas.  
\- Suenas más como un asistente personal que un guardaespaldas.- dijo Pepper colocándose a su lado: en los tacos, le sacaba unos centímetros,(4) pero Clint tenía, como Tony, esa masculinidad segura y tranquila que no parecía alterarse por ese detalle, a diferencia de muchos hombres que extraña e injustamente, reaccionaban con hostilidad.  
Era verdad que la ensalada habìa estado muy buena, el helado de vainilla con crema después aún mejor. El día había estado extrañamente desprovisto de problemas, aunque suponía que los habituales jefes de servicios y editores que venían a chillarle se contenían y agachaban cabeza al encontrarse con Clint, que sentado muy modosito en un sofá a la izquierda con su tablet o apoyado en la ventana detrás de su escritorio. Bastaba una palabra de más o un tono airado para que Clint levantase cabeza y fijara en el tipo la cara que Pepper clasificó mentalmente de " murder stare" y luego volviera calmadamente a sus cosas como si diera por hecho que el sujeto se iba a comportar. Si bien la feminista en ella se retorcía un poco por que la amenaza implìcita de ese hombro con ojos severos fuera lo que sujetara a los bastardos, no podía dejar de apreciar la bendita paz, y el hecho que con muchos menos alegatos que de costumbre, a las dos en punto hubiera podido cerrar la puerta y comerse su ensalada y su helado sin interrupciones.

*****************************  
*CYRRUS BY THE SEA*  
\- Dónde...?- la voz de Tony sonaba áspera como si se hubiera quedado ronco gritando, pero una vez que logró inspirar, y aceptó el vaso de jugo que Bruce que ofrecía, tragó y volvió a hablar- Dónde diablos aprendiste eso? Eso no es una técnica, eso es...- Tony, los ojos aún dilatados, los cerró, desplomado como estaba en la cama, con Bruce sentado a los pies sonriendo como un tiburón, y con un aspecto tan inofensivo en los jeans y camisita lila que se había puesto, los lentes dándole su aire profesoral habitual, sorbiendo su vaso de jugo con una sonrisita.  
\- No me digas que eso te lo enseñó Betty...-  
\- Aunque nunca discutiría las artes de un amante con otro, Tony, no, no fue ella en absoluto. Además, aunque es igualmente agradable para una mujer, parte de la inervación que los hombres tenemos en el perineo se encuentra, por la forma pelviana, empujaba mucho más adelante en las mujeres, lo que hace mucho más redituable realizar un esfuerzo parecido en el coccix y los labios mayores femeninos.- dijo Bruce cruzando las piernas relajadamente.- Esa técnica la aprendí en Tailandia, hace varios años.-  
\- Tailandia.- Tony giró la cabeza con esfuerzo: completamente desnudo sobre la cama, brazos y piernas eran algo que le colgaban, aún.- En Tailandia aprendiste a derretirle el cerebro a la gente...?-  
\- Durante unos meses, trabajé en un brothel en la frontera con Guam.-  
Tony lo miró con tal shock y el comienzo de un poco de espanto en su cara, que Bruce se echó a reír.- Como médico, Tony. No me estaba prostituyendo, si ésa es tu pregunta.-  
\- Por un momento pensé... no te ofendas... es que como dijiste que el hambre te podía hacer hulkear out, pensé que tal vez, para evitarlo, podías haber...-  
\- Oh, podría.- dijo Bruce seriamente.- Lo habría hecho, y posiblemente habría podido conseguirlo: en algunos de los países hindi, como Pakistán, el tener la piel blanca te hace suficientemente deseable que incluso un varón de mi edad podría vivir de eso. Lo pensé seriamente, pero dado que la posibilidad de que alguno se entusiasmara, o peor, que el sexo fuera doloroso, bueno, iba a tener que explicárselo a Verdecito, justo lo que yo quería evitar.-  
\- No puedo creer que hayas pensado... hayas casi...-  
\- Tony, tenía que comer.-  
Tony bufò.- Tus historias me dan desórdenes alimentarios a mí. cada vez que sales con una de esas frases joyas tuyas, me dan ganas de llenarte de tacos hasta que vomites.-  
\- En Tailandia, debido al turismo sexual, el control de enfermedades de trasmisión sexual es muy severo, y están muy extendidas. Mi trabajo era mantener a las muchachas saludables, tratarlas si contraían algo, y evitar que en el caso de alguna falla con la anticoncepción se embarazaran.-  
\- O sea...-  
\- Sí, me pasé metido en endometrios hasta los codos por un año.- dijo Bruce con una beatífica sonrisa. Tony tenía ambas cejas casi juntas y en el pelo.  
\- Siempre que pienso que me va a dar una embolia de pene con las erecciones que me haces, encuentras cómo matármelas, muchas gracias.-  
\- Llegaré de inmediato a la historia sexy. La madama, que era de hecho la madre biológica de varias de las chicas, me tomó afecto después de que salvé a una de sus nietas de una apendicitis fulminante. Todo el tiempo intentaba pagarme con sexo de las chicas, a lo que me negaba: en esa época, ya había empezado estudiar tantrismo. Pero una noche que estábamos bebiendo y jugando cartas, me apostó que mi tantrismo no podría soportar sus técnicas secretas, y como estaba muy ebrio, deprimido y débil, la dejé que me mostrara.-  
\- Y aguantaste?-  
\- Me corrí como una manguera de incendios a los quince minutos.- Bruce movió la cabeza.- Como era algo que me... tranquilizaba, ya que no había riesgo de que me transformase estando adentro de alguien, continué con eso a solas, y me di cuenta que me gustaba lo suficiente para plantearme, bueno, lo agradable que podría ser, si era penetrado allí.-  
\- Tuviste tu primer ensayo gay en Tailandia?-  
\- No.- dijo Bruce, y algo dulce pasó por sus ojos, tendiéndose a su lado vestido y atrayéndolo a sí para besarlo largamente.- Te ha gustado?-  
\- Creo que mis sesos están goteando del techo, pero sí que me ha gustado.-

******************************  
* ROUTE 68 TO BERLIN*

Thor no dormía, aunque ostensiblemente Natasha lo había mandado al asiento trasero de la camioneta para que descansara, convaleciente por el veneno, mientras sus manos firmes los llevaban justo en el límite de velocidad a Berlín. la camioneta era bastante grande como para que Thor pudiera recostarse con las piernas flectadas: y si robaba a veces miradas a Natasha a través de los espjos retrovisores, nunca se encontraba con los ojos verdes, que se mantenían fijos en la carretera.  
Tras las indicaciones de Bruce en Skype, Natasha había bañado pacientemente su ojo en té tibio, y allí, vestida mientras Thor en calzoncillos y camiseta se paseaba ordenando todo para su partida, había hablado sin mirarlo.  
\- No tienes que preocuparte. No le diré nada a nadie.-  
\- El secreto de nuestra noche de amor es mi menor preocupación.- respondió Thor, doblando un sweater de ella que cabía casi en sus manos.  
\- Llamas a eso una noche de amor?- preguntó Natasha con desprecio.  
\- Cómo prefieres que la llame?- dijo él con una suavidad peligrosa.   
\- Un error.- dijo ella tras una pausa, pero su voz era más baja.  
\- Lo siento. No puedo llamarlo así.- dijo él, y cuando ella se quitó la compresa de los ojos para mirarlo, le daba la espalda, cerrando los simples bolsos de viaje con eficiencia.  
\- Thor.- dijo ella tras una larga pausa, mientras él alzaba todo el equipaje que tenían en ambos brazos sin esfuerzo y salía para ponerlo en la camioneta.- Thor, no tienes que ponerte... Thor, no soy Jane. No pretendía darte problemas.- dijo, con un suspiro exasperado, el gesto que Clint hubiera reconocido de cuando se mezclaban *sentimientos * en sus misiones.- Supongo que es mejor que te vayas con ella de una vez...-  
La puerta se cerró de golpe tras de Thor, y Natasha bufó y volvió a su tratamiento. Casi esperaba que no regresara, pero Thor regresó, la casaca lista, las llaves de la motocicleta en la mano, y se sentó a esperarla sin decir una palabra.   
Cuando al fin ella acabó, Thor la miró de frente. Era tan alto que sentado en el brazo del sofá, sus ojos azul brillante, de una azul mucho más intenso que los de Steve, el azul del mar en un día de verano, estaban al nivel de los verdes de ella.  
\- No vas a quedarte sin protección porque me haya ofrecido a tí, Natasha. Sin importar cómo nos hallamos encontrado en el lecho, es imposible que yo pudiera tocarte con algo más que amor y respeto. Por ello, déjame considerarlo un regalo precioso para mi corazón. Y si te dí algún alivio o placer, por favor, recuérdalo de esa forma. Pero si te lastimé, si abusé de tu confianza, yo...- (5)  
\- Thor, no hay forma que pudieras abusar de mí.- musitó Natasha, la vista baja. Quería decirle que era ella quien, en cierta forma, había abusado de él. Quería decirle que con él hablando así, mirándola así, una parte de ella se sentía más sucia, más abyecta, que nunca en su vida.  
Quería decirle que el amor y la admiración en sus ojos era intolerable.  
\- Tomé lo que en realidad deseas darle a otro hombre, y lo lamento, Natasha. Sólo puedo agradecerte...-  
\- Tú sabes que Clint y yo ya no...-  
\- No me insultes.- dijo Thor suavemente, sin desviar la vista.- me obligas a poner en palabras lo que mi delicadeza me reprocha, Natasha. Sé que tu corazón se ha conmovido por el Doctor Banner, y no puedo criticarte. Es un hombre de elevada nobleza y corazón recto.-   
La sangre abandonó el rostro de Natasha, en una especie de reverso de un sonrojo.  
\- Tan obvia he sido?- dijo ella con un toque de amargura en su voz fría.   
\- No. No creo que nadie pudiera llamás llamarte obvia, Natasha.- dijo Thor, y alargó una mano para acariciar los rizos rojos y sedosos.- Pero se te olvida que ustedes, además de ser mis amigos, son mis héroes... en mi mundo, así como tú serías aclamada como una guerrera con corazón de dragón, el poder de la voluntad de Bruce controlando al monstruo también sería admirado por excepcional y maravilloso. Un guardián eterno, nada más que su determinación entre su mundo y el caos... su balada sería larga, triunfante y triste a la vez, como las mejores de todas.- susurró. Natasha bajó la vista, acercándose, y musitó muy bajo contra su pecho:  
\- Es a Tony a quien quiere, Thor.-  
\- Nuestro Bruce es como Jane, con los ojos en las estrellas.- dijo Thor dulcemente.- Pero verlo tan feliz no te ha entibiado el corazón? No te hace feliz, aunque sea de lejos? Jane es como él, y yo le desearía toda la felicidad, si un meteoro como Tony Stark le robase el corazón.-  
Natasha respiró hondo, y luego alzó la vista, para agarrar a Thor de los hombros, hacerlo bajar la cabeza y besarle la frente.  
\- Eres definitivamente de otro mundo, Thor.-  
\- Eso me dicen.-  
\- Besas como los dioses.- concluyó ella.  
\- También me dicen mucho eso.- Thor smirked. 

*********************

Tras la conversación, el aire entre ambos de había aliviado, aunque Thor se había quedado pensativo y silencioso, viéndola manejar hasta que el día se convirtió en noche y la luna pintó de plata los cabellos rojos.  
\- La lune trop blême pose un diadème sur tes cheveux roux.- dijo Thor despacio, lo que hizo que Natasha saliera de su trance, echándole una ojeada.  
\- Jane te ha estado enseñando idiomas?-   
\- El Allspeak me facilita mucho todo esto. Pero es una cita.-  
\- Me impresiona que sepas de dónde es. Es un poema...-  
\- De Jean Renoir, sí. Pero no me lo presentó Jane: lo dijo Bruce una vez, mirándote mientras estabas asomada al balcón bajo la luna. Cuando me presentó la canción, comprendí la profundidad de su admiración por tí.-   
\- Thor...-  
\- Los dos sujetan monstruos, con dignidad y gracia. Tienen mucho en común, Natasha.- dijo Thor con dulzura. Ella asintió, pero no dijo nada más: pero con cierta paz en sus ojos en el espejo, Thor al fin pudo dormitar, mientras Natasha dejaba la carretera y entraban a las luces de Berlín.

Un hotel discreto había sido una opción sencilla: pero ninguno de los dos había dormido mucho, y antes de las nueve los dos estaban sentados frente al edificio en la Roenhm Strausse en donde se alojaban los archivos históricos nazis entre 1940 y 1950. No era un museo ni nada semejante: los alemanes comprendían la importancia de mantenerlos, pero no era algo que sintieran que hubiera que celebrar. A diferencia de muchos, la herencia nazi, con contadas excepciones, era algo que hubieran preferido olvidar.  
Natasha los entendía perfectamente.  
Los dos sabían que seguirle la pista a la niña que matara a Dawid Morycz no iba a ser sencillo, sobre todo si efectivamente se trataba de Natasha: no había duda que Red Room habría tratado de borrar todo rastro, años antes, cuando Alemania era parte del bloque soviético. 

*******************

Berlín, Austerplatz Hotel.

Elskede Bruce;

Las lloviznas de primavera se han convertido en nieve según hemos ido más al norte, y el caleidoscopio que es su clima Midgardiano me fascina mientras cae hielo pulverizado del cielo. Hay historias en mi tierra de lugres mágicos en donde eso ocurre: pero al igual que en sus historias sobre la Tierra de Narnia, pra nosotros era un símbolo de maldad y peligro, tras nuestros eones de batallas con los gigantes de hielo.  
El que para ustedes sea un hecho de alegría o de indiferencia, es una muestra más del inconsciente valor que tanto admiro. A veces miro al más pequeño y frágil de ustedes y me pregunto, si en esta Midgard con tanta incertidumbre, no son tanto más valientes que el más fuerte de mis guerreros.  
Hermano Bruce, te escribo en búsqueda de tu sabiduría y de tu consejo. La integridad y la claridad de tu visión es algo que admiro, y es por ello que te dirijo esta carta, porque necesito tu consejo como nunca lo he necesitado antes; y te ruego que me lo des sin rodeos, y sin temor de herirme, porque mi pecho es fuerte y mi espíritu firme.  
En primer lugar, quiero hablarte de nuestra Natasha, nuestra dama de sangre y sombra con los ojos purísimos.  
Es posible que mi opinión de acompañarla en este viaje, y de apoyarla en esta búsqueda, haya sido presuntuosa. Lo que hemos desenterrado hsta ahora sobre su pasado no parece condecirse con lo posible: y lo que es peor, no parece haberle traído ni la paz ni el alivio que esperábamos. Cada vez me cuesta más alimentarla, hacerla sonreír, devolver alguna luz a sus ojos. Ahora estamos en Berlín, en donde esperamos encontrar más datos sobre la posibilidad de que fuese una niña Lebensborn, y también más pistas sobre la dama Libby, sobre la cual, digo con tristeza, ahora no hay ninguna duda de que estuvo capturada en ese mismo programa. Lo lamento. Me permito poner en tu sabiduría la mejor forma de explicar esto a nuestro Capitán, y a su dama, cuya felicidad es tan patente en sus mensajes y cuya alegría me dolería empañar.  
Pero supongo que deben saberlo.  
Hay algo que pesa en mi corazón y que no estoy seguro de cómo enfrentar. Deseo tu consejo, mi amigo, pero por favor, creéme que no es el valor lo que me falla, sino que el temor de hacer daño. Sé que soy ignorante de muchas de las sutilezas y convenciones de Midgard aún, y por ello temo que sin desearlo, cometa el más horrible de los crímenes para mi corazón: lastimar a quienes amo. Por favor, ayúdame, Bruce, que tan bien has sabido curar cuerpos, mentes y corazones de quienes te rodean.  
Mi dama Natasha ha salido... en búsqueda de la información, las pistas, las verdades ocultas que sabe encontrar, arte que me es completamente ajeno. Si bien he aprendido de ella... si bien he puesto todas mis fuerzas en ayudarla y apoyarla... por primera vez me siento impotente, hermano mío, incapaz de darle el más básico de los consuelos, el más simple de los soportes. Mis manos, por fuertes que sean, no conocen los intrincados recovecos que me permitan alcanzarla, y es con algo de desesperación que me doy cuenta que quizás hago más mal que bien. Y sin embargo, tras el ataque de ese servidor de Hydra que logró herirme, no puedo dejarla sola. No, a pesar de sus fortalezas, de su poder: soy su escudo, deseo ser su defensa. La daga en mi costado me llenó de alegría al pensar que evitaba que se clavara en su fino flanco: y ese enemigo conocerá mi furia la próxima vez, me lo he prometido.  
Pero mi corazón se siento confuso y preocupado por ella.  
Bruce, oriéntame con tus sabios palabras. Debo recurrir al amigo Clint, que la conoce como a su carne y sangre? La enfadaré innecesariamente? Estoy traicionando su confianza?  
Espero ansiosamente tu respuesta, mi hermano.  
Tuyo,   
THOR-

De @Bannermed a @IAMTHOR  
Cuádo fue la última vez que hablaste con Jane, Thor? Tu NOVIA.

***************************************  
* CYRRHUS BY THE SEA* 

\- Le parto la jeta.- la voz de Bruce sacó a Tony de sus cálculos, porque era tan raro oír furia en la voz del pacífico científico que lo hizo voltearse y dejar abandonado a las sexies e interesantísimas últimas ecuaciones para los repulsores de vuelo de los Legionarios.  
\- A quién?-  
\- A THOR!-  
-... bueno, Verdecito tiene una cosa por patearse con él... que hizo? Qué le dijo a Nat? Si es por ella, mejor deja que Nat se ocupe, tú sabes que excepto contra Verdecito, a cualquiera en este team que se enfrente con ella le pago la caja de pino...-  
Bruce se mordía los labios, lo que hizo a Tony inquietarse más que el tinte verde de sus ojos.- no voy a darte los detalles, porque me envió una carta privada pero... Jane es mi amiga. Jane ha sido mi amiga desde hace años. Si la lastima, yo...-  
\- Shh, shh. Alguien te ofrece lastimar a Jane o a Nat y te vas a al verde neón de inmediato. Estamos en el siglo XXI, sabes? No es como si...-  
\- Dice el que sonsaca a Clint cada hora y que le tiene un drone camuflado en la nuca a Pepper!-

 

************************************  
* NEW YORK* 

La simpleza con la que Clint estbleció una rutina hizo preguntarse a Pepper si era realmente algo tan corriente para él, y cómo había juzgado tan mal a un hombre al que conocía hacía más de un año. Lo había juzgado el más flojo e inefectivo del grupo: quizá, de un modo poco caritativo, había supuesto que estaba allí por ser " el novio de", siendo simplemente otro agente de SHIELD, con las excepcionales habilidades que poseían, sí, pero nada a la altura de Steve o Natasha. Lo había oído reír, lo había visto bebiendo cerveza con Tony con maravillosa despreocupación: lo había visto por días en buzo y descalzo, comiendo galletas frente al televisor como un adolescente.  
Ahora estaba empezando a revisar sus opiniones.  
Dormía? No lo había visto dormir, excepto unas cabezadas perfectamente mudas que quizás se tomaba, cerrando los ojos, en su sofá mientras ella atendía a digntarios y empresarios. Comía? Sólo con ella. Era su sombra. la vida de Pepper nunca habí sido tan marvillosamente sencilla: de un modo que sólo Natasha como su falsa asistente había logrado, ( aunque había cometido errores, que ahora Pepper se daba cuenta habían sido calculados para aparentar normalidad... espías!) Clint hacía que todo se ... materializara. Comida, transportes, la gente que necesitaba, la información que necesitaba: todo estaba en su mano, en el momento perfecto, ideal. Su guardaespaldas era más asistente de lo que nunca había tenido.   
Y por eso al fin del día, en vez de estar exhausta e irritada, estaba aliviada y llena de planes. Pepper, tras cinco días de eso y cuatro noches de dormirse viendo al arquero chequear todas las entradas y salidas de su dormitorio, vio que ls ojeras, que ya había pensado eran permanentes marcas de vejez y estrés, empezaban a desaparecer de sus ojos.  
\- Mañana es domingo. asumo que dormirás hasta tarde?- dijo Clint ese anochecer. Pepper, que ya se había bañado y puesto el pijama, dejó su Starkpad en el velador y se metió e la cama, cda vez menos autonsciente ante Clint. Pepper se había acostumbrado al sexismo imperante entre los empresarios, y el mismo Tony había sido descaradamente incorrecto en su momento. Una parte de ella sentía, y reaccionaba, a la sensualidad de Bruce cuando la sacaba a bailar, y sabía que sus blusas traslúcidas o escotadas a la moda hacían que Steve fijra la vista en otra cosa y tuviera que respirar hondo. Pero Clint no parecía afectado en absoluto: nada parecía distraerlo de su misión de protegerla, y Pepper, algo impresionada, habría asumido que era gay si no hubiera sido por su historia con Natasha.  
\- Sólo hasta las nueve. Tengo clase de pilates a las 10, y un almuerzo con unas amigas en SoHo... no sé si es necesario que me acompañes, es a plena luz del día y te vas a aburrir como...-  
\- SAL DE LA CAMA!- gritó Clint, y un momento luego la había tirado del brazo al suelo, había abierto la ropa de cama hasta atrás y usando la almohada, había aferrado algo en la sábana. Un olor ácido inundó la habitación: Pepper, jadeando, sentada en la alfombra, vio a Clint muy despacio apartar la almohada y maldecir, sacando el comunicador a la vez.  
\- Stark, algo pasa con tu puta Torre. Tengo un sniper estacionado FRENTE al penthouse y otro en el piso 91, eso sin contar a SHIELD enfocando el día entero, y aún así alguien le metió un trompo de ácido en la cama a Pepper.- dijo Clint, agarrando el bolso de ella, lanzándole la bata, tomando el StarkPad, su libro y el cepillo de dientes, y tomándola de la mano, saliendo al pasillo con pasos firmes.  
\- Por supuesto que a un pieza en la Torre. Sigue siendo más seguro que un puto hotel. Sí, te lo mandaré para que juegues si quieres, pero apuesto que no descubrirás nada, Stark.- dijo metiéndose al ascensor.- Te avisaré. Barton Fuera.- acabó con aspereza, y su ceño lo hacía ver mayor, antes de volver a ella y suavizarlo.- No te golpeé al lanzarte de la cama? No estaba seguro si era explosivo o no. Lamento no haberlo visto antes.-  
\- Yo no vi nada.- dijo Pepper, a quien la reacción empezaba a hacer temblar. No del daño que podrí haber recibido, sino de la inseguridad de su propia cama.  
\- No se veía el artefacto. Pero sé cómo hace la cama la mucama de Stark, y la metida de las puntas del plumón era diferente. Cuando noté eso, vi el bultito a los pies de la cama. Estaba hecho para quemarte los pies con ácido.- dijo Clint, y sólo entonces, al entrar a un lobby atiborrado de libros, a un cocina blanca jamás tocada y a un living con un usado sofá de cuero frente a una gra pantalla, Pepper se dio cuenta que Clint la había llevado a sus habitaciones a la Torre. La llevó al dormitorio sin decir nada: Pepper se quedó mirando la cama, baja y de plataforma, con un pesado edredón castaño con motivos navajos sobre sábanas lila, la ausencia de cortinas o persianas, la torre de libros junto a la cama, el gigantesco póster con la carátula de Butterfly, de Santana.  
\- Descansa.- dijo Clint, abriendo la cama.- Yo vigilaré.-  
\- Clint, cómo pudo haber entrado a la Torre? Sin que nadie lo viera? Pensaba que antes era imposible, pero ahora, ahora es--- quién diablos es?- Pepper sabía que su voz empezaba a agudizarse, porque ese olor a alfombra quemada con ácido podría haber sido su propia carne, y de pronto, tuvo naúseas.  
\- No, no... espera, Nat siempre deja esos caramelos de canela que le gustan por acá... toma, chupa uno... te calmará. Respira hondo. Pepper, averiguarlo es mi trabajo. Sé que eres una mujer capaz e independiente, pero esto es exactamente mi trabajo, y así como tú intimidas empresarios y manejas el Dow Jones, yo persigo a este tipo de gente. Por favor, déjame ser útil y resolver esto, y tú descansa.- dijo Clint, y su voz era firme, hipnótica. Pepper asintió, sin querer, sintiéndose absurda como una niña, siendo llevada y traída, ordenada y vigilada, pero cuando Clint la arropó en la cama, que era mucho más blanda que la de Tony, sintió, con una mezcla de miedo y espanto, que por una vez, antifeministamente, anti independientemente, contra todas sus creencias, le gustaba tenderse y dejar que otro se ocupara de ella.  
\- Clint...- musitó, al verlo en la puerta.- No... no te vayas.- agregó.  
\- No me iré. Estaré en la sala con el Starkpad, si necesitas...-  
\- No te vayas.- repitió ella, y hubo un pausa. Pepper bajó la vista, porque no quería mirarlo.  
Estaba temblando un poco. Quienquiera que fuera, había querido dejarla severamente herida, quizá inválida. Y había estado a unos centímetros de lograrlo, de no ser por ese hombre de ojos penetrantes.  
Clint regresó, dejó encendida sólo la luz del velador, y sentándose en la cama, la miró un momento, antes de quitarse los bototos anudados, la casaca y la corbata, sentàndose contra el respaldo de la cama, por sobre las mantas.  
\- Està bien asì?- dijo suavemente. Ella asintiò, y se volteò dàndole la espalda, abrazándose a la almohada. Algo ligero pero denso se apoyó en la cama: para la sorpresa de Pepper, Clint había metido la mano bajo la cama, sacado un arco y lo había puesto entre ambos, por sobre el edredón, metálico y sólido, y luego había llevado la mano a su cabello, acariciándolo un momento.  
Con la espalda pegada contra el arma y esa mano letal en los cabellos, Pepper se durmió profundamente, la luz dibujando el perfil aguileño de Hawkeye contra la pared.

********************

A la mañana siguiente, el arco seguía allí, pero Clint estaba en la sala, su voz recitando varios compuestos en voz alta y discutiendo con alguien sobre máquinas Latverianas cuando despertó. Pepper por un momento cerró los ojos con fuerza, no queriendo abandonar esa cama tan segura, ese espacio tan protegido, y luego se levantó, un leve dolor de cabeza tras sus ojos, sabiendo que el hijo de puta, quienquiera que fuera, ganaría si lograba asustarla.  
Por Dios que quería darle un puñetazo cuando lo encontraran. Había tomado defensa personal varias veces pero iba a conseguirse un maestro que le enseñara cómo literalmente partirle la mandíbul a un desgraciado.  
\- Aspirinas y paracetamol en el primer cajon.- dijo Clint en el umbral.- Te llevaré a tu clase. Dejaré a unos amigos vigilando, pero tengo que ir a SHIELD: estaré de regreso con tu desayuno a las once.- agregó.- Por fin tenemos una pista: el compuesto que estabailizaba el ácido dentro del dispositivo es de fabricación latveriana, pero no ha sido ingresado legalmente al país. Y sólo hay tres tipos que comercien ese tipo de compuestos en la Costa Este.- acabó, guardando su teléfono.- ten paciencia, Pepper. Lo voy a agarrar.-  
\- Me salvaste la vida. O al menos, las piernas.- dijo ella, negando con la cabeza.- Gracias, Clint.-  
\- Once en punto estaré allí con unos cupcakes y tu café.- sonrió él.- Y novedades.-

*******************

Y allí estaba. Pepper salió de su clase las once, y Clint estaba allí, apoyado en la pred del pasillo, (6)esperándola cortésmente, ignorando las miradas de sus compañeras, leyendo en su telèfono, algo gracioso seguramente, porque sonreía.   
En su otra mano tenía una café Starbucks a medio vaciar, y una bolsita con lo que parecía media docena de cupcakes.   
Pepper se quedó parada en el umbral, algo boquiabierta, y luego sintió que un inesperado y nada bienvenido sonrojo que subía por la nuca. la idea de ver a Clint ahí esperándola tan tranquilo era tan extraña, y la afectaba tanto, que súbitmente se preguntó qué era lo que la hacía tan vulnerable al encanto de arquero. No eran esos brazos fabulosos, ni los ojos intensos color vino blanco que penetraban: no eran sus manos heridas, ni su seco humor, ni la silenciosa presencia protectora. Todas esas cosas y otras más profundas - su gentileza, su dedicación, su corazón herido- hacían a Clint fascinante: pero lo que la había conmovido tan poderosamente, tan bruscamente, era simplemente que Clint no sólo estaba exactamente en donde había dicho que estaría, trayendo lo que había dicho que traería, a la hora exacta que había declarado.  
Por Dios, qué mal la había entrenado Tony Stark que apreciaba esto tan locamente!  
\- Pepper?- dijo Clint, y le bailoteaban los ojitos. Era claro que un espía como él había captado su inoportuna emoción.- tanto te gustan los cupcakes?-  
\- Dame uno y cállate, Barton.-  
\- Yes, Ma'am.- dijo Clint, chequeando su telèfono.

********************

@SRogers a @ineedmorearrows  
Necesitas que vaya? O siendo más honestos, quieres que vaya?

@ineedmorearrows a @SRogers.  
No. Si. No. Aprecio más que mantengas otro par de ojos en Nat en Europa. No logro sacudirme un mal presentimiento.

****************  
****************

PIIP PIIP PIIP

* Nat. Finalmente.*  
* Necesito dinero, Stark*  
* Cuànto y donde?*  
* 110.000. En libras. Mi cuenta. Es por información*  
* Algo que Bruce pueda nerdear despuès? Tu Alsaciano ha logrado que le dé la verde acidez, sabes. Què diablos hiciste? Bruce no hace màs que murmurar sobre Jane y ponerse verde  
( silencio)  
Nat?  
Nat, hàblame. Si te lo follaste, tù no hiciste nada malo, tù no tienes compromisos. Es él quien...*  
* Me pregunto si ese razonamiento te hizo dormir mejor después de romper como dos docenas de matrimonios, verdad?*  
* Sòlo fueron ocho. O nueve. Y casi nunca salí mencionado...*  
* Sí, bueno, puede que uno de esos resentidos sea quien está arruinándole la vida a Pepper, se te ha ocurrido?*  
* Porqué me atacas a mí? Yo me he vuelto tan monógamo que doy pena. Y es Bruce el enojado, yo opino que mientras más juntitos, más calentitos.... NO ME CORTES. Nat, en serio, me cortas, y anulo el traspaso. Sólo quiero saber dónde tienes la cabeza.. Déjame ayudar, pequeño ser venenoso.*  
* No necesito tu ayuda. No quiero tu ayuda!*  
* Te mando a Clint, entonces?*  
\+ Deja a Clint en paz!*  
* PUES ENTONCES TE TRAGAS TU ORGULLO MIERDERO Y ME CUENTAS! ENOJASTE A BRUCE, ECHASTE A CLINT Y DESCONCERTASTE AL ALIEN: TE QUEDO YO SI NO QUIERES TENER QUE CONTARLE TUS COSAS TAN ALEGRES DEL RED ROOM A STEVE!* ladró Tony.* Claro que con el espìritu que andas le vas a contar, para que sepa qué cositas tan lindas inspiró su experimento y le vuelva esa depresión tamaño Hulk que tenía...*  
(silencio)  
(silencio)  
* Natasha. Háblame. O me hablas, o me voy a buscarte y te traigo del cogote.*  
* Hijo de puta sexista, chauvinista, machista, engreído, patudo, cínico de...*  
* Y además sexy. Habla, perra rusa. Qué descubriste? Qué es tan malo que no quieres contar?*  
(silencio)  
* Tony...*  
* Dime.*  
* Trata de que Bruce no me odie, por favor.*  
* Nunca te odiará, tontita*  
*... creo que hay una posibilidad de que... el Red Room haya hecho más cosas conmigo de las que creía. No estoy segura de quién... soy, ahora.*  
* Eres Natasha Romanov, la Black Widow, la persona más astuta que conozco, y has salvado un montón de vidas, incluyendo la mía. Eres un Avenger, y eres mi amiga.*   
(silencio)  
(silencio)  
* Vuelve a casa, Nat. No tengo con quién bailar... (7)*  
* ( inspiración) Oh, me imagino lo muchísimo que te molesta esta luna de miel a solas con Bruce, Stark*  
* Mira, con Pepper con un stalker detrás, la gorda Ross con riesgos obstètricos y contigo en Europa haciendo cosas locas, pasa tanto tiempo pensando en mujeres que ya se está volviendo hetero*  
* Pepper tiene un stalker?*  
* Piolín la está cuidando.*  
* Oh. Está solucionado, entonces.*   
* Nat... come y duerme, ya. Y vuelve. Vuelve ya. Vuelve. No angusties más a Thor. Que por carta me angustia a Bruce, y luego a mí, y...*  
TONY: ( La playa. Sentado en el muelle, los pies en el agua, la camiseta dejando marcas al tostarse con el ùltimo sol del verano en su espalda, el cabello con arena, los shorts húmedos aún tiesos de sal, una mano en el teléfono, la otra en la vieja madera calentada por el sol. En la playa, una reposera en la que Bruce dormía al sol, un libro dejando un rectángulo más claro en su vientre al tostarse, la cabeza echada atrás mientras roncaba pacíficamente)(8)  
NAT: ( La calle. Lluvia tenue bajo los árboles del Tiergarten, las hermosas casas del casco histórico blancas y perladas, las antiguas verjas de un negro reluciente sobre el cemento mojado y el cielo como acero. Un paraguas rojo en su hombro: jeans, botas, casaca, el cabello bajo una capucha impermeable. Sola en la calle vacía, antes de las ocho de la mañana, aguardando a un informante)(9)  
La misma emoción en ambas voces.  
* Volveré, no sé cuánto me tarde. Pero volveré, Tony*  
* Gracias*  
* No, gracias a tí*   
(silencio)  
* Por darme un lugar adonde volver...*

**********************  
**********************

Estimado Dr. Banner  
Ciego y sordo a las costumbres de Midgard como soy, no puedo sino darme cuenta que he incurrido en su ira, y lo lamento profundamente. lejos de mí el desear traerle la más mínima molestia, porque lo aprecio, como hermano de armas y como maestro de sabiduría.  
Y sin embargo, no puedo negarle un alivio en mi corazón su enojo. Sí; es alivio lo que siento, de saberlo enojado, porque éso significa que alguien ama y respeta tanto a Jane como yo, y esta indignación que siente me conmueve. Nada me sorprende menos que su antigua amistad con Jane, una amistad que los honra a ambos no sólo entre mentes luminosas sino entre almas tan puras, convierte su desaprobación de mis acciones con respecto a la Lady Natasha en enojo.  
Por favor, sólo enójese conmigo. Nuestra dama no ha hecho absolutamente nada que no la honre o que insulte mi relación con Jane. La dama, al contrario, ha sido incluso reluctante para tomar el apoyo y el afecto que como compañero de armas, le debo, y es un dolor para mí no ser suficiente para ella.  
No ser suficiente para ella, ni para Jane. Doctor, es su ayuda la que solicito, y si viene con una cantidad de reproches e invectivas que merezco, las tomaré con corazón penitente.  
El hombre que me atacó me cortó con una daga envenenada, que me hizo alucinar con años pasados en Asgard, en los que la belleza era mi tributo y era tomada con manos amorosas y agradecidas. Mi dama había, como supo, embebido demasiada de la poción que abre sus recuerdos, como supo, y los tiempos y oportunidades fueron injustas para ambos, pero ocurrieron, y sería inapropiado de mi parte quejarme o buscar explicaciones. Lo que ocurrió, ocurrió y fue dulce.  
Y tanto como anhelo proteger y cuidar de mi dama, también anhelo poder postrar mi corazón a los pies de mi amada Jane y revelarle la absoluta verdad, sometiéndome a su piedad y comprensión. Si siente enojo, decepción o ira, a ello me entregaré sumisamente: pero lo que no puedo, ni siquiera por proteger nuestro amor, es mentir, lo que sería innoble e indigno de algo de lo que lejos de avergonzarme, es un orgullo en mi corazón.  
Bruce, trata de entenderme. Por favor, amigo mío, repróchame si quieres pero no me odies.  
Ayúdame a ayudarla. Guíame para cuidarla y devolverla a casa.   
Dales mi amor al Capitán, a la Dama Libby, a la hermosa Pepper y a nuestros hermanos Clint y a Tony... diles que todos, todos están en mis oraciones.  
Permíteme estar en las tuyas.  
Tuyo,   
THOR  
***************************************  
***************************************

* NEW YORK*

\- Té de hierbas y bollo de anís.- Clint se los puso delante, y Pepper alzó la cabeza de sus notas, en donde llevaba cinco horas sumerguida en las proyecciones para el StarkPad Ruby que saldría en primavera. Clint había utilizado la tarde en revisar toda la torre y quedarse al telèfono varias veces, pero cda vez que ella había levantado cabeza había stado allí cerca, trabajando silenciosamente, deteniéndose sólo para traerle té o ir a darse una ducha. Ahora se sentó frente a ella con una taza de café negro en la mano, el cabello húmedo y el buzo institucional de SHIELD, las piernas cruzadas. - Podemos hablar? Tengo información que nos interesa, sobre nuestro amiguito.-  
\- Casi lo había olvidado por un momento.- confesó ella, apartando su laptop y los documentos sobre la mesa del penthouse. Afuera, lloviznaba levemente sobre New York: todo se veía más plateado, más nuevo. Pepper sintió el deje de una memoria, quizá una melodía en sus memoria.  
Se sentía un poco desorientada, algo ida. De alguna forma, tras haber pasado la noche anterior dormida junto a Clint, y esa sensación extraña que le había dado al verlo en la mañana, su cabeza no se sentía tan calma como debía.   
Qué diablos le estaba pasando? En su momento, y por culpa de Tony, la había perseguido un loco en exoesqueleto y otro con un látigo-reactor. Porqué la invasión a su espacio de este estúpido stalker la descolocaba tanto? Porqué la presencia de Clint la hacía sentir tan diferente?  
Tony era poderoso, la adoraba, y le había salvado al vida varias veces. Porqué Clint se sentía tan distinto?  
\- Revisé todas las posibilidades, y en estos casos, Pepper... es alta tecnología, es magia, o es un superpoder. Puse a mi gente a rebuscar en tu lista, le encargué a la gente de Westchester que averiguen y le mandé pagar a Victoria Montesi por uno de sus escaneos mágicos. Sí, como suena. Pero a pesar de que todo SHIELD y Tony están revisando el caso, hay algo que aún no me convence, y por eso mismo, tendrás que aguantarme pegado a tí otro poco. Ten paciencia, por favor. Te prometo que estás a salvo conmigo, pero no lograremos nada si lo asustamos, desaparece y lo perdemos.-  
\- Tú de verdad quieres agarrarlo.- dijo Pepper, inclinando la cabeza.- No se trata solo de mí, verdad?-  
\- Soy un cazador, Pep. Y los stalkers realmente me caen mal.- dijo Clint con un encogimiento de hombros, pero a pesar de su gesto despreocupado su mandíbula estaba muy marcada.- Si entiendo bien mañna en la noche hay una cena con recaudación de fondos a la que estás invitada? Necesitas que vaya a buscar un vestido o algo así?-  
\- Eres el mejor asistente que he tenido, y no te estoy pagando nada.- se burló ella.- No te puedo interesar en un segundo trabajo...?-  
\- Evitar que Nat le saque el otro ojo a Nick ya es trabajo completo.- Clint suspiró, sorbiendo su café.- lamento si tenías planes, pero voy a estar como un clavo a tu lado toda la fiesta. Ayudaría que te pongas un vestido provocativo, y perdona el término sexista.- a la alzada de cejas, Clint rió, aunque no había mucho humor en su sonrisa.- Sí, Nat me entrenó así de bien a palos.-  
\- Porqué debería ponerme...?-  
\- El tipo quiere hacerte cosas de índole sexual, Pepper. Verte hermosa, ignorándolo y sobando a otro tipo, bueno, lo va a poner de los nervios, y es justo lo que necesito para que se equivoque y yo lo agarre de las pelotas.-  
\- Tú dices ignorarlo y hacer que se enoje? He hecho eso antes, pero espera...A quién voy sobar?- parpadeó Pepper.  
Clint esbozó su mejor sonrisa, antes de decir modositamente:- Si no es mucha molestia...?-

**************************  
* CYRRHUS BY THE SEA*   
-... debería haberlo cableado doble desde el primer momento, como si no supiera mejor, Heinrer hace mucho mejor cabledo pero el alemán bastardo no sólo pide un ojo y medio por kilo sino que se demora en mandarte lo que se le antoja, por eso le compro a Tsukioka pero es cierto que la 0,32 micra menos se nota con la resistencia, terminaste ya con el input sensorial? Porque si conectamos todo ahora, hay una posibilidad que el Junior esté levantando cabeza para las...- Tony se interrumpiò al levantar la cabeza y darse cuenta que estaba hablando solo, y aparentemente llevaba rato haciéndolo, inclinado sobre la carcasa craneal.- BANNER!- exclamó indignado.- Estoy siendo brillante, interesante y TAN eficiente que deberìas estar aquí a mis pies babeándome! Cómo te atreves...-  
-... oh, y prefieres que nos presentemos todos allá y te sigamos como una mamá pata con sus patitos? No? Pues entonces, haz que te guste Clint. Me interesa un pepino si mete el arco a la cama. Si fuera yo, compartirìas cama con un Hulk y con un Ak-470. No, Pep, no le veo el humor. Me reiré después de que ese hijoputa acabe como un alfiletero, no antes. Sí. Yo también te quiero, Pepper, y preocuparme es mi superpoder. Está bien. Oh, dale toffee de nuez y se calla inmediatamente, le gusta màs que a los niños... sì... que descanses, Pepper. Le diré. Buenas noches.- Bruce dejó su teléfono sobre la mesita, bajando la escalera de regreso al laboratorio/bodega/garage/enfermería en la que llevaban tres días trabajando en el concepto del Iron Squad , como lo llamaba Tony.  
\- Realmente me dejaste hablando solo?! Te das cuenta que una vez la gente de GQ sorteò una cena conmigo y una pobre loser pagó 300.000 para sentarse a mi lado, balbucear que me adoraba y luego comerse su plato sin levantar la cara?-  
\- Prometo comerme todo el plato sin levantar la cara si vuelves a pedir los ravioles con gorgonzola. Me estàs haciendo engordar, Tony Stark.- dijo Bruce, sentándose en el suelo en donde había abandonado sus esquemas de neuroconexiones.- De verdad no me oíste decirte que iba a la cocina por té y para llamar a Pepper?-  
\- No dijiste nada!-  
\- Asentiste. Incluso emitiste un gruñido que puede o no puede haber sido un * okay*-  
\- Mentira!-  
:: " Tony, voy por tè, tengo sed. Te traigo algo?:  
:: Nffh::  
:: Voy a llamar a Pepper, ya deben ser cerca de las diez por allà..::  
: nnnngh::  
\- Gracias por la traiciòn, JARVIS-  
:: Encontrar nuevos modos de subrayar sus procesos irracionales es uno de los deleites psicoèticos de mi existencia, señor::  
\- Cómo te programé tan asshole?-  
:: He aprendido con el ejemplo::  
Bruce soltó la risa, sus pies en pantuflas esquivando la cantidad de cableados y piezas, la taza de tè balanceada en la mano, para inclinarse sobre una de las pantallas y teclear unas secuencias.- Està listo el algoritmo A. Puedes empezar a instalar, Tony.- dijo frotàndose la nuca y estirándose.- Hay un correo de Thor... le eché una mirada, pero no había nada peligroso mencionado,y ya van en camino a Berlín. Creo que leí entre líneas que está preocupado por Natasha, pero eso no es novedad.- dijo, acercándose a Tony.- Novedades de Steve? Sabes algo? Y alguna informción del P-drone?-  
\- Mi P-drone solamente me ha mostrado imágenes de las reuniones màs fomes de la historia, lo que me hace ser tn feliz de haberle entregado Stark Industries a Pepper... me encanta sì ver a esos viejos retrògados encogerse con Clint detrás de la silla de Pep, la verdad. nadie que lo conozca lo creerìa pero tiene la murderface down pat. Aunque debo decir que nunca habìa notado que tanta gente le mira el trasero a Pepper.- dijo Tony pensativamente.- Sobre Steve, lo único que puedo reportar que las cámaras de SHIELD lo han pescado ya tres veces riéndose como tarado en esa entrada ridícula que tienen. Aparte de que está seriamente lastimando su fama de imperturbable Capitán América, TM, esa risa pastelosa me sugiere que bueno, está ajustando cuentas con Libby y metiéndole cosas a ella en sitios sensibles... qué? Qué miras?-  
\- Dudo que sea un destornillador lo que le está metiendo.- dijo Bruce con cierta sequedad: aún no hacía chistes al respecto.  
\- Al menos por lo que logré sapear en el servidor de SHIELD, sus últimas misiones han salido perfectas, los altos mandos están babosos con él... y sobre Thor, quiero ver una foto con diario de la fecha de la cara de Nat. Es ojo me dejó... - Tony gardó silencio, para ver a Bruce que lo miraba fijamente, antes de volverse a su pantalla.- Qué? En serio, tengo algo en la cara?-  
\- Tienes un montón de grasa de circuitos, pero...- Bruce se mordió el labio.- No es nada.-  
\- Ahora la hiciste de oro. Ahora me desconcentraste. Cómo te detesto, Banner. No me hagas perder el tiempo. Qué pasa? Qué dije? Qué piensas?- Tony se puso de pie al ver a Bruce ocultar la cara y jugar nerviosamente con sus lentes.- Banner, no, no, nada de tu mode tortuga. Mírame a la cara. Qué pasa?-  
\- De verdad estás bien con esto?-  
\- Define esto. Joder que eres poco científico para hablar cuando es importante, pero se trata de protones y les describes hasta las cargas del culo...-  
\- Esto. Quedarte aquí, conmigo, mientras Clint cuida a Pepper, Thor a Nat y Steve se cubre de gloria en SHIELD. Es decir, tu convalecencia termina oficialmente en una semana.- dijo Bruce nerviosamente.- No hemos hablado de nada de lo que vamos a hacer. Después, quiero decir. No creo que quieras quedarte aquí mucho más, y supongo que hay misiones que también podrás tomar...- musitó Bruce al fin. Tony se lamió los labios, y se quedó mirándolo fijo, lo que ponía a Bruce más y más nervioso.  
\- Tony... no... no pretendìa...-  
\- Què quieres hacer tù, Bruce?- dijo Tony, suavemente.  
\- No... no sé, yo...-  
\- Bruce, estás transpirando. Cálmate.-   
\- Yo... no debí, n-no debí preguntarte así, es...-  
:: Señor,creo mi deber mencionar que las pulsaciones por minuto del doctor Banner se acercan a 150::  
\- JARVIS, cállate. Bruce.- Tony se acercó más, y alzando las manos manchadas por el trabajo, sujetó el rostro de Bruce, para adelantar la cabeza y apoyar su frente en la de èl.  
\- Tony...- gimió Bruce, sus manos yendo sus muñecas, en un gesto contradictorio, que podía sujetarlas ahí o tratar de soltarla. Tony se movió sin romper su contacto, más cerca, y al fin el aliento de Bruce se calmó, un poco, sus manos relajándose.  
\- Eres feliz aquí, Bruce?-  
Bruce asintió, despacio. Sus ojos castaños buscaron los de Tony, pero el ingeniero los había cerrado.  
\- Sé que no es lo que te hace feliz a tí. Sé que nunca hubieras venido a la isla de no ser por Hulk... y por mí, y que quedarte fuera de la acción es...-  
\- Bruce, escúchame.-  
\- No tenías que hacerlo. Una vez curado, no hay nada que signifique que tengas...-  
\- Bruce, basta. Cállate.-  
\- No tienes que... no es necesario que...-  
\- Bruce!- la voz de Tony se hizo seca, y levntò la cara para mirarlo de frente, antes de soltarlo, pasarse una mano por el pelo, meterse las manos en los bolsillos. El rictus en sus labios significaba que Tony Stark tenìa algo importante que decir: Bruce había visto ese gesto antes, y sus pulsaciones subieron.  
\- Crees que con el caos habitual de la Torre habríamos encontrado el algoritmo A tan fácil? O sea, eventualmente lo habríamos encontrado, los dos somos genios, pfft, pero tan rápido? Nos tardamos seis horas. Lo que hacemos juntos... es importante. Es primordial. Quién sabe si nuestro Iron Squad termina reemplazándonos, evitando que Steve, Nat, Clint sigan arriesgando el cuellito? Quiero decir, Verdecito es maravilloso, es ùtil, y es invulnerable, pero no me gusta que le peguen, y menos me gusta que te obliguen a hacer cosas que no quieres.-  
\- No es sobre mí sobre quien estamos hablando.- dijo Bruce, severo.- Tony...-  
\- No seas irritante. No hy un tù ni un yo. Esto lo hacemos juntos. Y sí, tienes razón, esto no es justo lo mío. Quedarme quieto en la isla mientras los demás corren aventuras es de viejo.- dijo Tony con aspereza. Bruce sintió, apretando los labios, sus hombros encogiéndose un poco más.  
\- Lo sé. Es, bueno, lo que yo hago, es...- musitó Bruce con un risa autodespreciativa.- Comprendo que...-  
\- Pero, me estoy haciendo viejo.- confesó Tony, y Bruce lo miró incrédulo. Tony siguió como si no hubiera dicho nada de particular, colocando las piezas del cráneo de su nuevo robot en posición y girándolas como un cubo rubik.  
\- Nunca pensé que viviría para ver mis 40, fracamente. Siempre pensé que el alcohol, las drogas, los autos veloces o el VIH me ibn a alcanzar primero. He tenido la suerte del demonio, supongo. Pero.... supongo que por eso, nunca me imaginé lo que haría cuando fuera viejo. Pero ahora... ahora sí, puedo imaginármelo, y no, no es para nada tan asqueroso o aterrador como suponía. Suena... bien, la verdad. Por supuesto que quiero correr más aventuras, muchas más con los chicos y contigo... aún nos quedan muchos traseros que patear e infartos que darle a Fury. Pero entretanto, y luego, más... podemos quedarnos juntos, inventando, peleando por tu fascinación con los malditos números irracionales, y apoyando a los demás así, los dos de arregla-líos a distancia... después de todo Thor y nosotros dos somos los pesos pesados, tiene sentido que sólo nos saquen del garage cuando realmente es necesario... y así, seguimos tú y yo, si te parece bien. Bruce? Estás de acuerdo? Bruce?- (10)  
El largo silencio hizo que Tony alzara la vista, y vio a Bruce inmóvil, la cara oculta a un costado, apoyado en la mesa de trabajo con manos que temblaban un poco.  
Luego su mano subió a quitarse los lentes, y volvió tras dejarlos sobre la superficie: el siguiente sonido fue un sollozo.  
\- Bruce, no, no...- Tony dejó el cráneo descuidadamente y cruzó para rodear a Bruce con sus brazos, que ahora ocultaba la cara en ambas manos y sollozaba, los codos pegados al pecho.- No, no llores! Què dije? Què es...? Bruce? Si no te gusta nos vamos a Malibú! Qué es? Qué...?-  
\- ... Cállate, Tony!-  
\- Lo estoy empeorando?-   
\- Cállate.- ordenó Bruce, los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas pero de pronto decididos, y ferales al secarse la cara con la manga de la camisa y de súbito quitársela de un tirón.- Cállate, y agárrate de la mesa.-   
\- Es... Oh?- Tony parpadeó al ser instalado contra la mesa bruscamente y ver a Bruce arrodillarse en la camisa descartada, abriéndole los pantalones de un tirón.- Oh. Aparentemente esta vez no estuve tan maOH POR DIOS!-  
Tony se echó trás con gemido incontrolable, porque con voracidad salvaje, Bruce estaba succionándolo húmedo y profundo como si fuera la última gota de agua en la Tierra, con un ansia violenta y posesiva que parecía capaz de comérselo. Tony era incapaz de gemir otra cosa que su nombre, sus dedos hundidos en los rizos que se movìn rìtmicos y ràpidos, pero tirones y presiones no parecìan tener ningùn efecto sobre esa succiòn voraz.  
\- Bruce, que voy... vo... - Tony se retorció, pero no podía contenerlo: y en el mismo momento Bruce apartó su boca, lo aferró en la mano y lo hizo correrse en sus propios jeans, mientras su boca paladeaba los testículos contraídos que se vaciaban, haciendo que el orgasmo de Tony adquiriese otro nivel y su gemido se volviera un grito. Tony sintió que nunc se había corrido con tal violencia, pero un momento después se sensible pene vaciado estaba presionado contra la mesa, y Bruce y tenía tres dedos en su interior, preparándolo con su propio semen tibio.   
\- Mío.- musitó Bruce, y había un toque verde en sus ojos que habría paralizado a cualquier otra. Tony, en cambio, echó la cabeza atrás en su hombro para besarlo de buena gana, pero eso sólo duró hasta que tras unos empujes bruscos de ess dedos y una torturadora caricia en su próstata, un sexo duro e hirviente se empujó en su interior, dilatándolo, abriéndolo, y moviéndose con tal violencia que Tony no tuvo más opción que agarrarse de la mesa y tratar de mantenerse en pie.   
No sólo eran embates: Tony sintió un hebra de pánico mezclada con una malsana y oscura excitación al oír tonos más roncos y ásperos en los gruñidos de Bruce, una fuerza adicional en sus manos, un grosor adicional en la verga que le penetraba las entrañas. Sintió que se le iban los ojos atrás cuando el martilleo se volvió una penetración frenética: era un monstruo, no su dulce Bruce, quien lo poseía como a una marioneta, abriéndolo hasta el punto del dolor, un deleite insoportable cantándole en las venas mientras sentía ese monstruoso pene golpeando el fondo de su recto. Era indescriptiblemente delicioso y salvaje: y Tony se halló gimiendo como un animal ofreciéndose, dispuesto a todo, entregado a esa hambre primal sin reservas ni temores.  
\- ... Tony...- gimió Bruce con voz gruesa, inquietud y duda en su voz, pero Tony se aferrò a la mesa y se empujó a sì mismo una, dos veces, jadeando y gimiendo, y Bruce aferró sus caderas y aunque el ritmo era brusco, era intenso y era desenfrenado, habìa una ternura, una posesión en el fondo que hizo que Tony se arquease bajo ese placer y gimiera cuando Bruce rodeó su cintura con los brazos, y con una mezcla de sollozo y gruñido se vació al fin, tan abundantemente que Tony lo sintió gotear por sus muslos mientras Bruce jadeaba y se quejaba como un agonizante.  
\- Bruce...- gimió Tony, enderezándose aunque su espalda protestaba. Bruce, los pantalones abiertos, los ojos cerrados, respiraba en quejidos recostado como el mesòn y la pared, expuesto, sudoroso y obsceno, y Tony se apoyó contra su pecho, su nariz contra el pulso enloquecido de su cuello, y la mano de Bruce cayó pesada y torpemente abrazándolo contra sí con brazos débiles pero tercos.- Vamos, ducha, ahora. Junior puede esperar... vamos... quiero más, Bruce...-  
\- Tony...- ese temblor, ese terremoto que había visto como un alud en los ojos del científico aún estba ahí, y volvía, con esa mezcla de fragilidad incrédula y llorosa. El deseo y la fuerza de su pasión lo habían arrancado por un momento del sollozante, shockeado instante tras las palabras de Tony, pero podìa darse cuenta que el alud venía, y vendría.  
Iban a lidiar con eso, pero no ahora.  
\- Ahora me toca a mí.- dijo Tony, buscándole la boca, apoderándose de su lengua con una habilidad que era capaz de borrar todo en un cerebro.- Me toca... me toca a mí llamarte mío... Bruce, esta noche... tú y yo...-  
\- Lo que quieras...- el gemido era aún el de un hombre que se estaba quebrando por dentro. Tony se lanzó a ello como solamente Tony Stark se lanzaba a proteger a los suyos: y sin darle tiempo siquiera de abrocharse los pantalones lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la ducha, la largó tibia y se metió con él bajo el agua aún a medio vestir, quitándose a tirones las prendas mojadas sin dejar de besarse, hasta que desnudos y empapados Tony deslizó sus dedos dentro suyo, y lo preparó larga y sibaríticamente.  
\- Tony...- el miedo, el alud, retrocedió cuando Tony trazó círculos alrededor de su próstata con la destreza de un ingeniero, y cuando al fin envuelto en una toalla gruesa y cálida dejó caer su amado sobre la cama y lo observó un momento, mientras peinaba con los dedos los ensortijados rizos.  
\- Déjame hacerte todo, otra vez.- susurró.- Desde la última vez, se me han ocurrido bastantes cosas nuevas que quiero hacerte...-   
\- Sí, sí...- susurró Bruce, su aliento cortándose cuando Tony tomó su pezón entre dos dedos y lo retorció. No quería ver esa ola de abrumadora desolación que había captado por un momento en los ojos de Bruce, y era lo suficientemente bueno en la cama como para sacarle de la cabeza todo lo que no fuera él, al menos mientras durase la noche.  
Recién atardecía: y Tony lo distrajo con besos y mordidas que parecían querer marcarlo, aún mientras no había ninguna resistencia. Bruce se ofrecía ansiosamente, respondiéndole con besos y hambre hasta que en vez de corbatas, esta vez Tony sacó unos cordones y le ató las manos a la ornada cabecera de la cama, y mientras le besaba el vientre, haciéndolo gemir, dos dedos hábiles empujaron algo dentro suyo, y arrodillado entre sus piernas, Tony se tocó, mirándolo.  
Bruce se arqueó, porque lo que Tony empujara dentro suyo era algo que se sentía como un vibrador, algo pequeño, cn una vibración leve, pero lo suficiente para hacerlo sentir lentas oleadas de placer...  
\- Qué es...?- gimió con un suspiro, sus caderas ondulando ajenas a su voluntad. Tony, cuyo sexo apenas había requerido un par de tirones para estar de nuevo listo para deleitarlos a ambos, no respondió, besándole el vientre, el pecho, hsta echarse por completo encima suyo y devorar si boca con todo su cuerpo meciéndose encima suyo.  
\- No eres el único... con trucos para agrandarse...- susurró Tony, su sonrisa traviesa, mordisqueándole la nariz. Bruce rió, pero se le cortó la risa cuando Tony se levantó, buscó en el velador y sacando lo que parecía un guante de crin, lo untó con una botella de aceites y tomó el sexo de Bruce, que grueso y palpitante era algo vivo contra su vientre, ya completamente erecto.  
\- Veremos si tu tantrismo aguanta esto...- susurró, friccionándolo con el guante. Bruce siseó, porque se mezclaba la incomodidad áspera con el hábil movimiento, pero Tony continuó pacientemente, y pronto Bruce estaba jadeando, sus muslos temblando en la extraña sensación.  
\- Tony...!- Bruce apretó los dientes, pero Tonny se detuvo, recomenzó, se detuvo para besarlo y frotar enloquecedoramente otros sitios sensibles con el guante de marras, deslizándolo lubricado por sus axilas, su nuca, sus nalgas, en la cara interna de las rodillas, dentro de sus palmas, en el arco del pie... y luego volver al espacio entre sus piernas, subiendo, bajando, besando... labios suaves una lengua sedosa alternado esa aspereza, y dominando sus sensaciones como un director de orquesta comanda la música. Bruce intentó controlarse, y era normalmente dueño de sí mismo como muy pocos lo eran, pero las artes de Tony habían sido refinadas y probadas, y su deseo de verlo deshecho era más poderoso. Tomó un largo rato, pero cuand al fin oscureció Bruce estaba tenso como un arco, suplicando entre dientes, los muslos temblándole, y sólo cuando cada caricia le arrancaba gemidos, que Tony tuvo compasión y lo tomó en la boca, en donde se corrió desesperadamente.  
\- maldito... bastardo...- Bruce, bañado en transpiración, su sexo aún pulsando, jadeaba como si hubiera tenido un infarto. Tony, incapaz de siquiera disimular su smirk, lo besó en la frente, y volvindo al velador, sacó unas pinzas de pezones, plantándoselas sin decir agua.  
\- Agh! Tony!- exclamó Bruce, gimiendo de nuevo ante la brusca presión.- Tony, duele!-  
\- Lo sé.- dijo Tony, bajando la cabeza para lamer y besar su ombligo con fruición.- aún no pruebas la mejor parte...- murmuró, bajando hacia su sexo sensitizado. Bruce protestó y se quejó, pero Tony lo ignoró, dedicando su boca a torturar el vaciado saco de piel entre sus piernas, y luego, buscando algo más en su velador, Bruce sintió algo más penetrándolo, un roce extraño y áspero en su entrada.  
\- Me estás volviendo loco...- protestó, pero los ojos de Tony se contrajeron con esas arruguitas que volvían locas a las colegialas, y que volvían su sonrisa tan inquietante.  
\- Aún hablas, Bruce.... no voy a estar contento hasta que todo lo que puedas gemir sea un nombre...-  
-... te sirve si grito "Jarvis"? Ow!- Bruce se rió a pesar del tirón que Tony le dio a la pinza de pezón.- Bruto!-  
\- Sólo puedes gritar Jarvis si quieres que hagamos un sex tape y le agregas, " Acción!"- gruñó Tony amoscado, moviéndose para mordisquearle los muslos, haciéndolo chillar. Al moverse, lo que fuera la segunda cosa que Tony le insertara empezó a vibrar, y Bruce dejó de quejrse y ondulò en la cama, porque la mezcla de estimulación del vibrador en su próstata y de lo que fuera que Tony había enganchado justo en su entrada, los anchos... eran dientes, como de un cepillo? el ancho soporte que cubría todo el sensible músculo contraído, er enloquecedor y le imposibilitaba quedarse quieto.  
\- Tony...- jadeó, intentando aumentar el placer apoyando todo el peso en ese extraño plug, y luego quitando el peso porque la estimulación bordeaba el dolor.- Tony!-  
\- Mucho mejor, Banner. Sigue así.- dijo Tony aprobatoriamente, los ojos brillándole de maldad.- Tenemos toda la noche...-  
***************************  
* NEW YORK*  
Pepper había dudado ante el espejo un rato, pero fue con aparente seguridad que bajó a la sala en donde Clint la esperaba, con un impecable tuxedo colo petróleo, y cuyos ojos le dijeron exactamente lo bien que le quedaba el vestido de luminoso satén color ciruela, con su profundo escote halter y la espalda desnuda, además del corte bajo que enfatizaba con la gran falda el balanceo de sus caderas. (11) La aprobación de Clint no la ofendió como habitualmente la ofendían las miradas, que prefería evitar parapetada tras sus eternos trajes sastres: había algo humorista, algo travieso, que en vez de la inherente sexualidad en la mirada de Tony o la potente masculinidad en la Bruce, era admirativo pero nada lujurioso. Clint estaba desconcertándola más y más, y cuando se metieron en la limusina, con él expertamente evitando cerrarle la puerta en la falda, su curiosidad estaba escalando.  
\- Clint, dijiste que habías nacido en Iowa. Cómo es que...?-  
\- Que no estoy paleando maíz y casado con una prima hermana? Yeeha? -  
\- No iba a decirlo así...- Pepper se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo al tono de voz redneck que había usado.  
\- Me escapé de casa y me uní al circo.- Clint asintió, mirando por la ventana ahumada, que reflejó su sonrisa más pícara.- me metí en líos, me agarraron chanchito, me ofrecieron un puesto en SHIELD, y descubrí que me gustaba ser espía. Llevaba ocho años ahí cuando me mandaron tras Natasha.-  
\- Te reclutaron en vez de...- Pepper se suavizó.- Hiciste lo mismo con Nat.-  
\- Natasha es mucho más valiosa de lo que nunca he sido. Ser su apoyo y guardaespaldas es el trabajo más pajero del mundo. Además de la vista. Dios, cómo la extraño!- exclamó de súbito, y el humor había desaparecido de su voz: la expresión había sido cruda, hambrienta, desolada. Pepper se sobresaltó un momento, y él bajó la vista, volviéndose a la ventana, una mano yendo a su boca como si pudiera devolver el exabrupto.  
Pepper le acarició la otra mano, y él esbozó una sonrisa dolida.  
\- Perdona.-  
\- Tomaste esta misión sólo para distraerte un poco, verdad?-  
\- Tomé esta misión para dejar al tipo que te stalkea como comida de gato en tarro, pero sí, ayuda.- dijo él. Aún había dolor en sus ojos, pero retrocedió mientras le acariciaba la mano. Pepper nunca hubiera pensado que Clint era un hombre tras máscaras, pero ahora comprendí que simplemente eran demasiado buenas.  
\- Ah, Pep...?-  
\- Sí?-  
\- me convidas labial?-  
\- Qué?- dijo Pepper desconcertada.  
\- Làpiz de labios. Tienes? Del tuyo.-  
\- Eh, claro.- dijo Pepper sorprendida, y le alargó el tubito ( L'essay, redglace passion, un tono cálido que suavizaba la palidez de Pepper) Lo miró con curiosidad, pero se le salió un " oh" cuando Clint expertamente embardunó las dos últimas falanges de sus dedos indice y corazon de la mano derecha, y luego los llevó a sus propios labios, al cuello y al borde en su camisa blanca, a la altura del tercer botón, que desabrochó, dándole un tironcito a la camisa para arrugarla sobre su pecho.  
Luego le sonrió, mordiéndose los labios y comiéndose el labial.  
\- Tiene una textura muy agradable.- dijo devolviéndoselo con la sonrisa de un experto.- Ahora, por favor no te espantes y me cachetees. Tony dice que tienes la mano como para derribar al Cap, así que no me pegues.-  
\- Porqué te voy a pe...- la voz de Pepper subió una octava cuando justo en el momento en que el automóvil se detenía y Happy rodeaba el vehículo para abrirles la puerta, Clint tomó la mano de Pepper, la presionó contra su entrepierna y se giró a los flashes.  
Pepper dio un salto y retiró la mano, poniéndose roja, aunque Clint no la había soltado tan rápido que no sintiera bajo la sedosa tela del tuxedo algo firme y sólido que respondía: pero Clint, con el mohín del tipo sorprendido pero nada avergonzado, bajó del auto, le tendió la mano y se abrochó el botón de la camisa con una sonrisa, lamiéndose los labios y echándose el pelo atrás con un gesto desagradablemente orgulloso. Pepper, que no tenía palabras, sólo podía mirar su actuación con desconcierto, pero cuando él la siguió obedientemente al lobby, los ojos de ella preguntaban volùmenes.  
\- Voy a hacer que el tipo me odie a mi, Pep, y se enoje. La gente enojada hace tonterìas.- susurró Clint, tomándola de la cintura, susurrando en su oído, y súbitamente deslizando una palma callosa por sus costillas. Pepper emitió una risa nerviosa a la cosquilla, y Clint sonrió tan satisfecho, con unos ojos tan fijos en sus labios, que ella sintió que se sonrojaba sin motivo alguno como si le hubiera susurrado la más indecente de las proposiciones.  
\- Entramos?- sugirió, un vaivén en su mano indicándole que se adelantara al salón en donde ya habían parejas meciéndose en música suave. Pepper fue recibida como ameritaba la CEO de Stark Industries, y se pasó unos veinte minutos saludando e intercambiando cumplidos, pero todo ese tiempo, fue consciente de Clint, más cerca de lo que debía un guardaespaldas, algo en su rostro que hacía que los hombres que normalmente la hubieran invitado a bailar no lo hicieran. Sólo un consumado espía podía ser tan buen actor, y sin embargo, su man era muy cálida y real cuando tras unos sorbos de martini Clint entrelazó sus dedos y la llevó a la pista sin preguntar (12)  
\- Vamos a darle colon a tu stalker.- dijo Clint tendiéndole la mano.- No soy Bruce, pero no te pisaré, lo prometo.-   
Pepper dejó a un lado el martini que Clint le trajera, y avanzó con él a la pista, su altos tacones resonando al ritmo de la música. Clint se volteó y la atrajo, sosteniendo su mano con facilidad: y su otra mano se apoyaba en su desnuda cintura. Estban fríos por la copa que había sostenido, y Pepper dio un respingo.  
\- Lo siento!.- dijo él, y por un momento, Pepper lo vio perder esa seguridad tan inamovible que parecía cargar. Pepper no comprendió la intensidad de su disculpa, hasta que lo vio sacando unos guantes de cuero de su bolsillo.  
\- No, no!- dijo Pepper, comprendiendo de súbito.- No es eso, tu mano estaba fría, es todo...-  
\- Perdona, siempre uso guantes, no fue...-  
\- Clint.- dijo ella, y entrelazó sus dedos en los de él. gracias a los tratamientos, las incontables cicatrices habían desaparecido mayormente: pero seguían siendo unas manos ásperas y callosas, y Pepper las llevo con determinación a su cintura, antes de acercarse a él con determinación y oprimir sus senos contra su pecho, mucho más cerca que la mayoría de las parejas que la pista se movían soñadoramente al ritmo de Scandalous.- Está bien. Ya se entibiarán.-  
\- De verdad no te molestan?- dijo él, y había un deje de verguenza y timidez en sus ojos que hicieron que Pepper, la mujer a la que por cuidar él no dormía, echara la cabeza atrás en un gesto sexy y lo desafiara con una ceja alzada, deseando desesperadamente hacerlo sonreír de nuevo.  
\- Bueno, me molestan frías, así que mantenlas en mi cuerpo para que se entibien. Con lo que he oído sobre tu manos, dudo que a ninguna mujer le molesten...-  
\- Oh.- dijo Clint, y la sonrisa regresó, aunque no hubo sonrojo: pero sí un destello en sus ojos, que Pepper se dio cuenta era agradecimiento.- Tengo buenos reviews? Estrellitas?-  
\- Tienes constelaciones completas.- dijo Pepper, y cuando él rió, el balanceo de la música sorprendentemente fácil para ambos, manteniendo un simple paso sobre sí mismos al ritmo de la música sensual.- Y yo... Clint, en serio. Gracias por todo esto.-  
\- Me estás dando las gracias por venir a bailar contigo a una cena gourmet con vista a la bahía, codeándome con el jet set?-  
\- Si supiera que eso es lo que te gusta...-   
\- Te gusta a tí? Ser CEO, quiero decir. parece un trabajo durísimo, y encima pasar tu tiempo libre en esto..-  
\- Los fundrisers suelen ser por buenas causas. No me molesta. Pero... -  
\- Cuéntame.-  
(13)  
\- Me pasé años mentalmente discutiendo las elecciones de Tony y Obadiah Stane cuando era asistente. Aprendí todos los recovecos de la empresa... y me frustraba como no te imaginas ver a Obadiah siendo cruel o a Tony siendo indiferente. Cuando me hizo CEO, pensé que sólo bromeaba, pero quise probarme a mí misma que podía hacerlo. Y...- Pepper lo miró a los ojos, y su rostro perdía años según hablaba, chispeante y vivaz.- ... lo logré, y a pesar de todo... amo cada segundo Clint. Es... guárdense sus aventuras, conseguir desplazar a Apple del mercado y luego comerme el Samsung Plus con mayonesa es todo lo que me hace falta, es...- acabó con una risa.- Dios mío, qué anormal sueno.-  
\- Me alegra saber que eres feliz, por agotador que me parezca tu trabajo.- dijo Clint afectuosamente.  
\- Yo no soy la que wrestlea con alienígenas gigantes para salvar el mundo... no digas que mi trabajo es duro cuando ustedes...-  
\- Pepper, prefiero revolcarme con Doom antes de hacer gráficos, cualquier día.-  
Pepper largó la carcajada, y Clint la atrajo más, gorgoriteando.  
\- Nunca tuviste que encubierto, fingir que...?-  
\- Ésa es Nat, que puede fingir cualquier cosa. En esos casos yo sólo escolto... sólo la escoltaba.- dijo él, y aunque su voz era suave, Pepper podía sentir esa vibración dolida como si fuera una nota lejana en una canción. Hubiera querido cambiarla, disiparla, hacerlo reír de nuevo.  
Pero la música cambió, y la letra de pronto le hizo daño a ella también. Como Natasha, Tony también había dejado una herida al irse...  
(14)  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man  
\- Clint... - dijo despacio y le besó la sien. Clint inspiró, y sentir ese hombro fuerte bajo su mano estremecerse un momento la conmovió, al verlo rehacerse, parpadear, porque podìa ver que, como ella, habìa intentado ser fuerte y resistir, pero Tony y Natasha... no dejaban un vacío, dejaban una maldita quemadura...  
Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know  
\- Estoy bien.- dijo él, con un asentimiento. Pepper pegó la mejilla a la suya, lo sintió tragar, y los dos se movieron apretadamente en un círculo, los brazos de él de pronto apretados y consoladores, las manos de ella yendo a pasar bajo sus brazos para apretarlo más contra ella, sus largos dedos rozando el cabello tan corto en su nuca...  
I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
Pepper casi podía cerrar los ojos y oler a Tony, su colonia carísima, oír el retumbo de su voz rápida y chispante en su oído. sus manos atrevidas, el ardor en sus ojos vivaces. Suponía que Clint podía sentir el cabello rizado en vez de liso, los pechos rotundos en vez de su torso liso, un aroma que no era ella. Y sim embargo, estaba tan agradecida de poder oprimir en sus brazos a un hombre como èl, tan real, tan honesto y protector, que sufría como ella había sufrido, que podía entender...   
\- Mejorará, Clint, te lo prometo.- dijo, dulcemente. Clint la miró de hito en hito, y apoyó, cerrando los ojos, el puente de nariz contra el suyo, su frente contra la suya, y de buena gana, Pepper apoyó sus labios en los suyos.  
No se dio cuenta que una gota de humedad se había colado entre ambas hasta que vio la marca de agua en la mejilla de Clint, que alzó una mano y le secó la mejilla con el pulgar.  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
\- Quiero mucho a Stark y a Nat, pero espero que Bruce los traiga de cabeza, si hay justicia en este mundo.- gruñó, haciendo que ella recuperara la sonrisa.  
\- Nat?-  
\- Oh, por favor, secreto peor guardado de esa Torre.-  
\- Clint...-  
\- Estoy bien. Mira, con suerte nos podremos reír cuando oblige a Tony a hacer yoga y quedarse *quieto *.-  
\- Imagínate si obliga a Natasha a ir cuidar huerfanitos.-

(15)

I won't lie to you  
I know he's just not right for you  
Clint emitió una risa inesperada, y la atrajo para hacer un giro, sus ojos recuperando algo de su humor habitual.  
\- Deja que Stark y Nat se la pasen tratando de aguantar maratones de documentales los viernes en la noche. Yo te sacaré a bailar y a hacer shots hasta que no te tengas de pie.-  
\- Shots?-  
\- Nunca fallo.- dijo él, y la tomó de la cintura con manos muy seguras para hacerla ir y volver contra su costado. Pepper rió y se dejó llevar sin dudar a pesar de sus altos tacones, guiada por esas manos fuertes y cálidas ya. - I know I can treat you better...-

I know I can treat you better than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crying  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can   
***********************  
@IronStud a @Ineedmorearrows  
Te estás poniendo muy confianzudo, pajarito. Te tengo vigilado, capisce?  
@Ineedmorearrows a @IronStud  
Vete a jugar con Verdecito, Stark.  
***************************  
(1)http://www.thefashionisto.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/Jeremy-Renner-2016-Photo-Shoot-Robb-Report-004-800x1200.jpg  
(2)http://onesmallwindow.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/h_mr_beforewego.jpg  
(3) Se los había dejado en una cajita roja en el velador, después de una noche de sexo realmente apasionado. Pepper los había encontrado hermosos y había bajado emocionada para darle las gracias, encontrándolo peleándose con Bruce, con Hank McCoy en Skype y con una reporte de FEMA en la mano, y tras esperar media hora sin que la pelea pareciera bajar de volumen ni hacerse menos entretenida, se había retirdao silenciosamente.   
(4) después de todo, Thor y Steve eran de los pocos hombres que Pepper habìa descubierto, podìa mirar hacia arriba.   
(5)http://33.media.tumblr.com/2d87b3ade0c466564919fa08564a6062/tumblr_na9pttIRcs1r49djjo1_500.gif  
(6)https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/3f/72/28/3f72283facaf6d385aaba670f39567c0.jpg  
(7) SAFE WITH ME-Había sido una discusión sobre la confianza excesiva que colocaba el mundo moderno en imágenes de satélite borrosas en vez de buena cartografía de un lugar lo que había sido interrumpido por el hmmmm musical, y Steve, Clint y Nat, que había estado acomodados en el sofá del penthouse, había levantado la vista de done Steve redibujaba unos mapas hábilmente, y Natasha asentía mientras Clint, estirado en la alfombra, tenía sus pies adoloridos por una misión en las manos de ella, que los masajeaba. Los tres miraron con no poca diversión a Tony entrar, con un bluetooth en la oreja, unos jeans que estaban inmundos y trasparentes de viejos, una camiseta negra wifebeater sobre otra con mangas rojas que estaban desteñidas,las gafas de soldar en la cabeza y una llave de tuerca en la mano, en calcetines, y caminando extraño. Les tomó un momento darse cuenta que su extraño paso era un baile a la música que sólo él oía en el bluetooth y Clint ya había emitido una risita cuando JARVIS inundó la sala con los sonidos de un vals y voces muy jóvenes.  
Tony giró con una deslizada de calcetines, y le tendió la mano muy serio a Nat, que estaba en calzas de yoga, una camiseta de Steve que le quedaba como saco y sandalias de playa. Nat se las quitó de una patada y saltó sobre el respaldo del sillon para aceptar su mano, y los dos valsearon por todo el pasillo, la sala y la puerta de la cocina, con giros, dips y pasos floridos, Nat confiando en ese ingeniero loco en calcetines para que la girase en alto alrededor de su cintura, la recostase en su brazo, la equilibrase contra su torso. 

Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all

Clint iba a hacer un chiste, pero Steve le puso una mano en la cara. A pesar de sus aspectos, y a pesar de lo random de la situación, había algo lindo en ese baile sin sentido, en la intensidad que ambos le ponían a su vals, absorbidos un en el otro como si ese contacto les diese paz. Eran tan semejantes, después de todo. 

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

Tony llevaba un par de días sin dormir, pero a pesar de las ojeras parecía absolutamente despierto: y su rostro, pétreo e intenso como siempre que llevaba horas trabajando en algún problema especialmente duro de resolver, se suavizó durante el baile, sus manos tan hábiles un poco duras, un poco parecidas a una máquina volviéndose humanas de a poco. Al extender el brazo para hacerla girar, al sostenerla en un movimiento audaz, había de nuevo una suavidad humana: y una sonrisa brotó al fin cuando la tomó de la cintura y la alzó en un salto perfecto y una deslizada en calcetines, haciéndola reír.

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

\- Gracias, Red.- dijo Tony, soltándola cuando se acabó la canción, agarrando su llave de tuerca y volviéndose a su laboratorio sin decir nada más. Natasha volvió al sofá como si no hubiera hecho nada de particular, y cuando Bruce, que llevaba un rato mirándolos desde la puerta de la cocina, le alargó un latte caliente, lo tomó sonriendo, mientras que el físico le echaba una ojeada un poco burlona a Clint.  
\- Cuando me den ganas de mover el esqueleto, pongo salsa y te vengo a buscar a tí, entonces?-  
Clint abrió los brazos desde la alfombra, con un gesto que indicaba su absoluta acquiescencia, y Steve se echó a reír. 

(8)https://cdn.shutterstock.com/shutterstock/videos/3074959/thumb/1.jpg  
(9)http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_Pxn1t4lQprM/TE_8EfK-o8I/AAAAAAAAAfM/4kNuwsSGB7o/s1600/Relax-on-Vacation-Beach.jpg  
(10)http://geekandsundry.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/gs1-970x545.jpg  
(11) http://www.instyledress.co.uk/uploads/product/1/I/1I606/plum-open-back-halter-sweep-train-long-prom-dress-2.jpg   
(12) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6KpdIwKrs98  
(13)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpaqBXc5MTk  
(14)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekzHIouo8Q4  
(15)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lY2yjAdbvdQ  
***************************


	9. NO EXCUSES

CAPITULO 9  
NO EXCUSES (1)

Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be cheating on you  
It's the wrong time  
She's pulling me through  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse

 

-AVENGERS-TOWER-

"... nos tomamos cuatro cada uno. Y antes de que gruñas, le tengo vigilancia hasta la nuca, pero el plan es hacer enojar al desgraciado. Sí, hasta la saqué a bailar " Marvin Gaye".... Te iba a esperar para salir a bailar, pero qué diablos. Sí, esa canción me recuerda a tí y a tu amor por esa música boba. Que te encante Tchaikovsky y esa música setentera dulzona a la vez...  
Nat, esto se está poniendo patético. Sólo sé que estás viva por tu Instagram. Sé que no hablas cuando estás en misión, y sé que necesitas tiempo... pero Nat, esto es la misión más jodidamente larga que has tomado sin mí, y necesito saber de tí. Dijiste que estabas terminando nuestra relación romántica, pero el que no nos acostemos no significa que no seamos... que no sigamos siendo... maldita sea, Nat. * sonido en la garganta *  
Podrías haberme contestado a mí por las fotos de mis heridas en Mossul, no que no aprecie el virus que le echaste al teléfono de Stark.  
No, no estoy ebrio. Sólo triste. Sí, Nat, sentimientos, eso que hace que te salgan ronchas. Una vez dijiste que para tí, un felices para siempre se parecía a un lugar caliente en donde llegar, comer buena comida, y tener a alguien quien te abrazara aunque olieras a sangre. Tienes tu final feliz aquí... ven a casa, y si aún está muy complicado allá, llámame e iré a cagar a flechazos a quien sea que haya que matar... hasta uso el AK si me lo pides. Pero Nat, contéstame...  
*suspiro, sonrisa amarga*  
Romanova 48, Barton 0."  
.  
.  
Pepper sólo había oído el final del mensaje antes de abrir la puerta de la sala, y se quedó ahí en el umbral, en la oscuridad, aún temblando por una pesadilla: la recurrente imagen de Tony en su garage, blanco y deshecho, sin el reactor, el pecho vacío... no lo había visto, lo que significaba que su mente podía imaginárselo sin problemas.  
Clint, en el sillón, aún vestido, había hundido la cabeza, manos temblorosas con el teléfono aún apretado entre los dedos unidas en la nuca, y respiraba hondo, los pies firmemente clavados en el suelo, los codos en las rodillas. Vestido de oscuro, se veía amenazante y rígido, y sin embargo Pepper había oído su voz suplicante quebrarse.  
\- Te desperté?- dijo Clint, sin alzar la cabeza. Pepper negó, y fue hasta el refrigerador, sacando dos botellas de agua y alargándole una.  
\- No.- dijo ella, sentándose a su lado en el sillón.  
\- Pesadillas? Apuesto que los jaleos de Tony te dejaron con pesadillas.-  
\- Cómo supiste?-  
\- Bueno, es lógico que sueñes con sus asuntos después de estar pensando tanto en él.-  
Pepper se lamió los labios, recogiendo las piernas y abrazándose a sí misma en el sofá.- Porqué dices que pensaba en...?-  
\- Pep, estuviste bailando conmigo como solías hacer con él. No hay que ser un genio.-  
\- Tú estuviste bailando conmigo como seguro hacías con Natasha en misiones.- dijo ella, y cuando se volvió a mirarlo, Clint se encogió de hombros con un mohín.  
\- Nos han dejado bien jodidos, verdad?-  
\- Me niego a seguir retorciéndome por él.- dijo Pepper con acidez.- Es sólo que mi subconsciente no parece recibir el mail.-  
\- Mira, al menos sabes que *claramente* no eras justo lo que buscaba. Te cambió por Bruce, no por Steve.-  
\- Qué diablos estás diciendo?-  
\- Que te cambió por un genio loco con pelo de poodle, no por otro rubio alto, moral y devastadoramente hermoso. No, espera. En ese sentido eres más Thor, Steve es muy pollito para ser tú...-  
\- Crees que soy devastadoramente hermosa?- Pepper frunció la nariz, allí sentada en un pijama arrugado.  
Clint le echó una mirada de abajo arriba, y snorted.- Pepper, seamos honestos. Eres un 10.-(2)  
\- No seas bobo.- dijo Pepper, brindando con las botellas de agua. Clint la bebió hasta acabarla, y dejando el teléfono en la mesa, se volteó a ella, cruzando las piernas,y recostándose en el brazo del maltratado sofá.  
\- Tengo los ojos más agudos de esta Torre. Sólo digo lo que veo.-  
Clint la había traído de regreso a sus cuarteles tras la fiesta, aparentemente desconfiando aún del penthouse. Pepper, que se había permitido una copa de más que jamás se hubiera permitido con Tony, ( y se sentía bien ser la cuidada, no la cuidadora) se había dormido de inmediato, para despertarse en medio de una pesadilla. Y sin embargo, allí sentada a las cuatro de la mañana con ese Clint vulnerable y cálido, ya la había olvidado.  
\- Está tratando de seducirme, Mr Barton?-  
\- Oye, no viste " The Bodyguard"? Se supone que eres tú la que debería seducirme a mí, y yo actuar todo macho y sacrificado, hacerme el difícil y resistirme como gato de espaldas...- el mohín de Clint decía claramente la fe que le tenía a su propia fuerza de voluntad.  
\- Pero al final, no se quedan juntos.- dijo ella, con un suspiro. Cuando se volvió, vio una profunda comprensión, un toque de dolor en los ojos de Clint, que asintió, antes de estirar la mano, sacar el control remoto de debajo de los cojines del sofá, agarrar una bolsa enorme de M&M's del cajón de una mesita y poner los pies encima de la mesa de café, posesivamente rodeándola con un brazo contra su costado y encendiendo la TV en un canal de infomerciales todo a la vez.  
\- No importa.- dijo Clint, y Pepper se encontró recostada contra un hombro firme como roca, un beso en sus cabellos.- I will always love you, igual.-

******************************  
-WASHINGTON D.C. GEORGETOWN- \- Libby...-  
Steve se había despertado solo en su cama, como era lo habitual tras un día largo de entrenamientos y coordinar una misión, gloriosamente exitosa, en Juárez: había llegado para encontrar a Libby sonriente y descalza preparándole estofado casero, y posiblemente los tres platos repletos que se había comido tenían algo que ver con su pesadilla, aunque comiera lo que comiera era un raro que el suero le permitiese un dolor de estómago.  
No, no había sido una pesadilla: sólo una sensación, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarla.  
Lo que sentía era frío.  
Sabía que era psicosomático: sabía que, objetivamente, su cuerpo corría al menos 0,8 grados Celsius sobre la temperatura normal de un ser humano, y que si biena veces eso lo hacía sentir el frío más agudamente, no había forma de que lo afectara.  
Cuando despertó, no había recordado nada del hielo. Ahora, a veces en pesadillas que no estaba seguro si eran memorias reprimidas o su imaginación, lo hacían despertar con frío en los huesos como una anciano, y tras temblar un momento en su solitaria cama, se había levantado.(3)  
" Qué sentido tiene tener novia si no tienes quien te de calor? Y Libby es una mantita bastante sustancial"  
" Callar, Buck. No la voy a ir a despertar sólo para que haga de botella de agua caliente"  
" Oh, mártir. nadie ha dicho que la despiertes, te puedes colar en su cama discretamente, a mí me hacías eso todo el tiempo! O si prefieres, la puedes despertar con una sorpresita que sí le guste..." Steve podía oír la insinuación en la voz de Bucky en su cabeza. " al menos una parte de tí podría quedar bien calentita y abrigada..."  
" Buck!"  
La puerta de Libby estaba entornada. Sintiéndose como un ladrón en la noche, Steve se acercó a la cama en donde Libby dormía, en su camisón de satén forrado, tapada hasta el cuello, los lisos plateados a la luz de la luna...  
Alarmado, Steve se dio cuenta que en sueños, Libby temblaba como un perro con frío. Se acercó a la cama, baja con su edredón celeste, y alargó una mano, para despertarla. Pesadillas? O realmente no lo había notado y sí hacía frío?

"Oh, Libby, deja que te de calor, deja que nos acunemos juntos... para eso estoy... sólo tenías que llamarme... si me necesitas, aquí estoy. Acaso no nos amamos?" pensó, enternecido. Su impulso de amar y proteger se despertó ansioso y vivo: apoyó una rodilla en la cama, inclinándose para rozar la mejilla sedosa, listo para abrir la colcha y rodearla con sus brazos dulcemente.  
Ella apoyó la mejilla dormida contra su mano y musitó un solo susurro de amor y necesidad. Y Steve se dio cuenta que hasta ese momento no había tenido realmente frío. Ahora sí tenía frío, de verdad.  
" ... Bucky"  
*************************************  
-CIRHOSSIS-BY-THE-SEA- 

\- Porqué no me despertaste?- la voz de Tony, en unos boxers que no eran suyos, resonó en el laboratorio en donde Bruce, bañado, vestido y sin más señales de la noche anterior que un enorme chupón en la clavícula estaba sentado ante unas pantallas, testeando mezclas de líquidos mientras dos de las unidades de fabricación de la Iron Legion retumbaban a más y mejor.- Que estás haciendo?-  
\- Oh. Tony.- Bruce se ajustó los lentes nerviosamente.- Logré dilucidar los flujos de aerosoporte... hice una especie de vena cava a partir de la aorta del reactor. Tuve que reforzar las pelvis, que ahora son más femeninas para que soporten mejor.-  
\- Entonces voy a tener Legionarias? kinky.- dijo Tony, rascándose el mentón, que ya empezaba a requerir una afeitada.- Pero deberías haberme despertado...-  
\- Puedo hacer funcionar las unidades solo, gracias.- soltó Bruce, la vista baja. Tony frunció los labios, y se rascó la nariz, el silencio alargándose, hasta de que pronto avanzó, y se montó en el regazo de Bruce como si hubiera sido una silla de bar sin decir agua va.  
\- Tony!-  
\- No, honestamente, qué diablos pasa? Anoche ... bueno, digamos, que hay un motivo por lo que hoy no me voy a sentar si no es en tus piernas o en una dona gigante. Hice algo? Dije algo? El succionador de esfínter fue mucho?-  
\- No, no es...- Bruce apoyó las manos en los muslos de Tony, recostándose en la silla, y con un bufido se quitó los lentes y se acercó para besarlo.  
Tony le puso la palma en la boca.  
\- No. No más distracciones. Te has echado a temblar como una hoja. Bruce, en serio. Es por lo que dije ayer, que quiero una vida contigo? No tienes... si eso te asusta, lo siento. Pero vas a tener que usar la boca para hablar, no te dejaré más distraerme.-  
Bruce parpadeó, y se recostó en la silla. Un músculo saltó en su mandíbula: Tony, sentado en sus muslos, lo sintió temblar, y luego, empezar a removerse, intentando quitárselo de encima discretamente.  
Tony apretó los labios y entrelazó los tobillos a la espalda de la silla, sujetándose como un vaquero en un caballo salvaje. Cuando Bruce le echó una mirada exasperada, se limitó a alzar las cejas en desafío.  
\- Quiero los mismo que tú, Tony. Es sólo...-  
\- Me quedo aquí hasta que me muera o se te acaben los puntos suspensivos.-  
Los ojos de Bruce eran doloridos, prácticos, tan llenos de sentido común. Resignados. Tony aborrecía esa mirada: pensaba que ya se la había sacado, y sin embargo, vérsela de nuevo tras una noche de amor semejante le daban ganas de bramar al cielo.  
Si sólo Bruce fuera un OS defectuoso y pudiera borrarle el comando  
\- Tony... tú y yo...-  
\- Lo que sea, lo arreglo.- dijo Tony con ferocidad, agarrándolo de los hombros.- Por Dios, ahora entiendo lo mucho que exasperaba a Pepper! Mme he pasado la vida con gente tironeándome para que haga lo que ellos quieren, y ahora te tengo a tí y me la paso tironeándote yo! No puedes hacerme el amor como lo hicimos anoche y luego tener dudas, dudas idiotas porque es de nosotros de los que estamos hablando, no me digas que no lo sientes, tú no eres...-  
\- Yo también te tironeo. Voy a ser un ancla a tu cuello, Tony.- dijo Bruce en voz baja.- Hulk y yo...-  
\- No metas a Verdecito en esto. él es feliz conmigo, me quiere de verdad, y no me abandonaría ni a palos. Tú eres el que me da problemas, ser irrazonable.-  
Bruce sonrió, pero era una sonrisa aguada.- Tony... - dijo lentamente.- De verdad crees que para gente como nosotros existen los finales felices?-  
\- Ni idea, pero voy a hacer lo imposible para que suceda. No puedes ser cientìfico y creer que hay cosas que no puedes controlar si tomas en cuenta...-  
\- Tony, ese futuro... tú y yo experimentando, envejeciendo juntos como Avengers... viviendo el uno para el otro, es...-  
\- Sólo dí que sí, Bruce.-  
\- Tú te mereces un final feliz. Yo, en cambio...-  
\- Por favor, no empieces con el complejo o te pego.-  
\- Tony.- dijo Bruce, y había algo metálico en su voz.- Soy un monstruo, no te das cuenta?-  
La sonrisa de Tony no se hizo esperar.  
\- No me importa lo que seas, mientras seas mío. No eres un ancla en mi cuello. Eres el primer y el único salvavidas que jamás he tenido.- susurró, sus labios yendo a su pelo rizado. Los brazos de Bruce lo rodearon delicadamente, sus dedos trazando el collar de cuentas de su columna, los hombros duros y abultados por su trabajos de forja: y el dolor en sus ojos, que ahora parecía hambre, parecía inundarse más y más.  
\- No lo vamos a lograr.- dijo despacio, proféticamente.  
\- No, si no tratamos.- dijo Tony, y había furia en su voz.- Qué mierda tan derrotista eres, Banner!-  
\- Tony...-  
\- Es primera vez en la vida que me propongo a alguien y esto es lo que recibo? Hacía falta el anillo y que me arrodillara? Querías flores y unos valses también? Qué, te parece que todo esto era un poco de diversión mientras Pep me recibía de vuelta o Nat al fin decidía que podía casarse conmigo por mi dinero sin vomitar o que...-  
\- Cállate. Cállate ya.-  
\- Crees que tolero tus malditos tés, tu manía por las faldas y esa tendencia a salir huyendo cada vez que algo no te gusta por deporte?!- ladró Tony, saltando sobre sus pies y dándo unos paseos furiosos.  
\- Tony, no eres tú, soy...-  
\- TERMINA ESA FRASE Y TE PONGO EL REPULSOR EN LA JETA; LO JURO POR DIOS!- exclamó Tony poniéndose de pie.- Qué tengo tan malo que no puedes ni intentarlo?-  
\- Tú no tienes nada malo, excepto este genio de mierda.-  
\- Lo dice el que cda vez que se enoja llega FEMA!-Tony se frotó los ojos.- Todo esto y yo sin un sólo café en el cuerpo...-  
\- Tony. Quiero intentarlo. Es sólo que nunca, yo.. nunca había...-  
\- No me des migajas, en serio.-  
\- Nunca había querido pensar siquiera en un futuro, mis planes nunca han llegado más allá de una semana desde el accidente y ...-  
\- No me interesa! No te escucho! Oferta retirada! Se acabó, no más del tema!-  
\- Escúchame!-  
\- LALALALALALALA!-  
\- Tony, te amo! Y quiero quedarme contigo, cualesquiera sea el precio, para siempre!- bramó Bruce.  
\- Bueno, eso sí es hablar.- dijo Tony cruzándose de brazos, una sonrisa volviendo a su rostro.- yyyy?-  
\- y qué?-  
\- Y no te vas a ninguna parte, y seguimos esto...-  
\- Mal momento para decirte que planeo ir cuando volvamos a ayudar a Madagascar? Hay un desastre biológico en ciernes porque una planta echó antibióticos a un río y eso descalabró el equilibrio bacteriano en la desembocadura...-  
\- Oh, por la reputa.-  
******************  
-BERLIN- 

Había tomado una cantidad bastante obscena de dinero de Stark, pero Natasha, vestida en un discreto traje sastre con falda castaña, se había sentado en la tercera fila de la sala en el castillo-museo de Bierparnburg, en donde se llevaba a cabo un muy discreto, muy poco publicitado, muy silencioso evento, en donde gente extremadamente bien vestida que hablaba en susurros se había reunido en uno de los magníficos salones decorados en marfil y pan de oro, en sillas talladas,la habitación iluminada por ventanas ojivales de marcos dorados en los cuales apenas entraba la luz tenue de un día nublado.  
En el frente de la habitación, una mesa de patas delicadamente talladas estaba iluminada por un exquisita lámpara con ángeles de bronce, y sobre un prístino mantel de lino cremoso, el subastador traía los objetos, los colocaba sobre la mesa y mostraba una tarjeta con un número, anunciando el lote. Los asistentes revisaban en sus carpetas impresas la historia de cada objeto, y si deseaban pujar, alzaban un delicado signo, una plaquita de madera al final de una varita.  
En el fondo de la sala, entre varios guardaespaldas que esperaban pacientemente, Thor, con traje oscuro y perfectamente afeitado destacaba como un pulgar herido, por la simple expresión de sus ojos. A pesar de su físico, más imponente que el de la mayoría, y a pesar de la elegancia con la que Thor, nacido príncipe, podía llevar lo que se pusiera, los ojos guardados, fijos de los otros guardaespaldas contrastaban con el interés desnudo con que Thor miraba el salón, los objetos, las personas. Hubo una sonrisa al mirarla, la sonrisa leve y sin embargo tan pura al mirarla: y Natasha sintió tibieza en su corazón unida a la compasión que el corazón puro de Thor le inspiraba.  
Su sonrisa era tan cálida como sus besos, que eran tan decididos,tan intensos, tan...  
\- Objeto 975. Arco tallado en madera petrificada, posiblemente roble negro, con hebra de metal y marcas visigodas. Colección H3. Línea base, 1.200.000 euros.-  
Natasha devolvió la vista al fabuloso arco, un longbow mucho más alto que ella, que habían colocado cuidadosamente en la mesa.  
Clint habría adorado esa arma, no para llevarla a misiones, ni para colgarla inútil en una pared: la habría llevado a su granja, habría salido en la primera luz de la mañana, y la habría tendido amorosamente a blancos lejanos, quizá a grajos arruina-cosechas. La habría cargado sobre los hombros al regreso, y la habría dejado descuidadamente apoyada en la cocina, hasta que la viejísima madera se entibiase como si reviviera.  
Natasha, sentada allí aguardando, oculta tras lentes oscuros, sintió un peso en el corazón, algo que antes habría asumido que era hambre, o sed. Ahora sabía lo que era: era algo más poderoso que hambre o sed. Era la necesidad de Clint: la necesidad de su presencia tranquila y segura, de esa chispa que parecía devolverle la vida. Natasha se sabía un parásito de esa llama: sabía que como los vampiros de las historias, cada vez que se alejaba de Clint su alma se enfriaba, se endurecía, regresaba cada vez más a los patrones de la Viuda en su corazón, como si una escarcha la cubriese. Todo se oscurecía un poco, y en el fondo, Natasha sabía que al igual que los vampiros se coloreaban y revivían tras beber la sangre de sus víctimas, la amabilidad, el humor, toda lo humano en ella que Tony y los demás decían conocer y querer no era más que la vida que Clint le inyectaba, animando su cuerpo muerto.  
Que quizá, si se alejaba de él lo suficiente, si lograba soportar esa hambre en sus tripas lo suficiente, acabaría deshaciéndose como una estatua de sal y él sería libre del parásito.

*Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you*

Qué había hecho que Clint Barton, Hawkeye, en vez de meterle una flecha en la nuca como debía, hubiera tomado una decisión diferente? No lo sabía. Nunca se había atrevido a preguntárselo, no directamente. Había pensado que había sido lujuria, primero, y compasión, después: había intentado ofrecerle en agradecimiento su cuerpo, corazón, sus manos letales. Clint no quería nada de eso, e incapaz de comprenderlo, Natasha había sido quien perdiera su alma en esas manos heridas.  
Clint la amaba igual desde el primer día, y como una barra de acero en sus manos, se doblaba a todo lo que ella quisiera, pero nunca dejaba de ser acero. Y sin explicación, sin ningún sentido, para Natasha el único lugar del mundo en que se sentía humana de verdad era entre esos brazos.  
Hasta Thor.

*It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse*

Una vez, cuando era muy pequeña- no sabía de año, ni lugar: sus memorias eran vagas, atemporales, no completamente segura de si eran suyas, pero...- recordaba haber observado, muerta de hambre, a unas adultas en abrigos oscuros sentarse en una terraza que miraba el mar, y allí, tomar un largo té que galletas mientras ella miraba. Las mujeres se habían ido, y sobre la mesa había quedado un azucarero olvidado, de esos simples tarritos de metal.  
Ella lo había robado y lo había encontrado lleno de azúcar blanca hasta los bordes. Lo había devorado a lametones, su estómago retorciéndose ante el dulce que no parecía acabarse nunca: había comido y comido, el azúcar en sus venas como una droga. 

Thor era esa azúcar, ofrecida justo cuando se retorcía de hambre, ofrecido tan libremente, tan generosamente. Natasha podía retener el parásito que sabía era sin lastimarlo más de lo que ya había hecho, pero apenas.Con Clint no habría tenido ni una chance de resistirse. Sobre todo porque estaba segura que no iba a volver.

*Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded*

"Lote 994. Set de fotografías y diario de Eva Justzen, que cubren los meses de octubre 1943 a enero 1945. La puja empieza en 500.000 euros..."

Eva Justzen, la Anna Frank alemana, hija mayor de uno de los lugartenientes más terribles de Himmler. Sus cartas habían encontrado reconocimiento mundial, pero su familia había retenido los diarios, que supuestamente tenían información sensitiva, durante años. Los informantes de Natasha le habían confirmado que Eva no sólo había sido presidenta de la Liga de Doncellas Alemanas, la cara femenina de las Juventudes Hitlerianas, sino que había comandado el proyecto Lebensborn, división infantil en Berlín.

El último de sus hermanos acababa de morir.

Y Natasha la había reconocido en una foto. Esa mujer alta y rubia, de expresión severa, era la Madame de sus pesadillas.  
Natasha alzó la varita. La puja continuó, hasta que se estabilizó en tres personas: un oriental alto y seco, con el brillo en los ojos de un verdadero coleccionista, un hombre rubio, aún joven, exquisitamente vestido y gesto americano, y ella.

Cuando pasaron los 800.000, el hombre avanzó y se arrodilló junto a su silla.

\- Si los estás comprando para alguien, no puedo hacer nada, pero como sólo me interesan para ganarme la simpatía de los tipos de Schomburg, si quieres los compras y luego te los compro a tì en vez de enriquecer a estos alemanes desgraciados.- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, y Natasha lo reconoció, pero no dio señales de ello.  
\- Te los puedo revender el próximo mes en un millón.- dijo ella con un gesto despreocupado.  
\- Puedes darme alguna seguridad de ello?-  
Natasha se bajó los lentes y lo miró a los ojos.- Delmonico, el 23 del mes que sigue? Yo invito la cena.-  
Tiberious Stone, el dueño del conglomerado Viastone en New York, miró sus ojos verdes con interés, pero no con la ciega fascinación que la mayor parte de los hombres sentía cuando los fijaba en ellos. Después de todo, Stone era amigo de Tony Stark.  
\- Allí estaré, bellissima.- asintió con elegancia, antes de salir, dejando su varita en la silla. Natasha se adjudicó la subasta, y cuando Thor recibió la caja discretamente, los dos se apresuraron al hotel, dejando a los anticuarios con la palabra en la boca.  
Los dos habían leído y escaneado toda la noche. Tony y Bruce, despiertos y conectados por la versión Stark Industries de Skype, estaban revisando con ellos, y Thor, que tenía una enorme delicadeza en sus grandes manos, había estado despegando fotos de los álbumes y ensobrándolas tras digitalizarlas. la habitación de hotel estaba cubierta de arriba abajo de papeles: los diarios eran cinco, delgados cuadernos de portadas de cartón duro con diseño de pata de gallo beige y negra, y dos álbumes de fotos antiguas unidos con una cinta y con las fotos amorosamente pegadas con goma y protegidas por papel mantequilla.

*********************************

-CIRHOSSIS-BY-THE-SEA-

Tony se despertó con un sobresalto, la luz en su pecho a través de la camiseta inundando la habitación cuando se sentó en la cama bruscamente, la manta deslizándose a su regazo. Un jadeo, y con voz temblorosa, antes de siquiera despertar realmente, jadeó » luz, luz!» y el sensor inundó la habitación con el cálido amarillo de los leds instalados en el cuarto en vez del azulado de su reactor. Aún antes de abrir los ojos, había sabido que estaba solo: incluso mientras bajaba los pies de la cama y se tambaleaba al baño, en donde varias palmas de agua helada en la cara fueron apenas suficiente para calmarlo, para despertarlo por completo de la pesadilla.  
Bruce no estaba.  
\- Bruce?- llamó, encendiendo las luces del pasillo. A su paso, fue encendiendo todas las luces de la casa hasta llegar al laboratorio: y su corazón se aceleró de nuevo, al no encontrar señales del científico, ni siquiera una zapatilla olvidada o una taza de té solitaria.  
En su pesadilla, había estado en la oscuridad y solo. Era un poco poético que lo que a él le daba pesadillas, Bruce lo buscara, pensó al fin cuando se asomó a la ventana de la sala y vio a Bruce sentado al final del muelle, en el frío del viento marino en pijama, abrazándose las rodillas bajo la luna.  
Se veía tan pequeño.  
Tony fue por sus batas, y tras envolverse en una, salió al frío, las luces del jardín encendiéndose a su paso, hasta llegar al pie del muelle. El mar rumiaba sonoro bajo el viento, y las luces trazaron su larga sombra sobre Bruce allí en el frío, una sombra enorme como Hulk por la bata y en ángulo de las luces.  
Bruce no se volvió, y Tony avanzó varios pasos, antes de oír lo que el sonido del mar le había ocultado: Bruce, el rostro en los brazos, sollozaba como si fuera a partírsele el corazón, el sonido ronco y áspero, los sollozos de un hombre adulto. La alarma recorrió la columna de Tony, y sin embargo, de algún modo, lo había esperado. Esa emoción, esa cascada que había detenido con besos y pasión sólo se había demorado: pero aunque no podía entender ese abismo, lo había visto en sus ojos...  
\- Bruce?- susurró, poniéndole la bata encima. Sólo entonces el físico alzó la cara, y a la luz estaba empapada y enrojecida, los ojos hinchados.  
\- Lo siento, Tony... n-no quería despertarte.-  
\- Deberías. Estba teniendo pesadillas y me desperté solo. Para qué te tengo?- bufó Tony, teatralmente exasperado. Bruce sonrió, secándose los ojos, y se puso de pie lentamente, claramente entumecido por el frío y el duro muelle.  
\- me pregunto lo mismo todo el tiempo.- dijo con dulzura, y aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor, había amor en ellos, ese amor que Tony sabía que ninguno de los dos era capaz ya de siquiera disimular. Tony apartó la vista, y agarró la deforme camiseta de algodón que Bruce usaba para dormir atrayéndolo a sí mismo, apoyando su frente en una clavícula como hielo.  
\- Qué diablos, Banner?-  
Bruce sacudió la cabeza, como si descartara algo sin importancia: pero Tony estaba suficientemente cerca para ver aún lágrimas es esas espesas pestañas oscuras.  
\- Qué es tan malo que tienes que huir para llorar así en los rincones? No has sido el mismo desde que te dije... maldita sea, es tan malo?- exclamó Tony en voz alta, las últimas palabras traicionando su exasperación cuando vio los oscuros ojos humedecerse de nuevo, vio el temblor en su mejilla y el modo en que todo Bruce parecía retroceder, a pesar de que lo tenía agarrado- Banner! Háblame de una maldita vez!-  
\- Tony...- Bruce inspiró, y se secó los ojos, su mano yendo a la de él aún húmeda como para soltarlo de su camiseta.- No eres tú, te lo dije, es...-  
\- No me mientas. No entiendo. Se supone que tenemos CI iguales, pero eres una ecuación completamente irracional. No, no lo entiendo. - Tony lo soltó y abrió los brazos.- No entiendo! Qué es lo que quieres? Quieres irte? Quieres que me vaya? Quieres que traiga a Betty aquí? Qué mierda tengo que hacer para que dejes de llorar?! Por Dios, Verdecito es tanto más fácil de entender!-  
\- Tony...- Bruce se mordió los labios y se inclinó un poco, pero en vez de un sollozo, lo que hubo fue un poco de risa.- No seas absurdo...-  
\- Ah, ahora soy yo el absurdo!!- Tony alzó las manos al cielo.- Dejas una cama calentita conmigo adentro como si yo fuera un apestado para venir a llorar a lágrima viva como en una novela del siglo XIX y congelarte el culo! Si pudieras agarrarte tuberculosis, te la agarrarías también para ser aún más cursi!- agregó paseándose.- Hay ocho dormitorios más, una cocina, un sótano a prueba de ruido, si tienes ganas de berrear tu miseria puedas hacerlo en diez lugares más cómodos y calientes que éste...! Yo sí me resfrío, sabías?-  
\- Vamos adentro.- dijo Bruce, y para la exasperación de Tony, se dio cuenta que el científico estaba descalzo.- vamos, vuelve a la cama.-  
\- No! Me quedo aquí hasta que me dé una pulmonía si no te explicas!- soltó Tony, plantándose como un poste en el muelle.  
Bruce miró al cielo, se rascó la nuca, se frotó la cara.  
Tony seguía ahí, manos en los bolsillos, labios fruncidos y mirada en el mar, aunque había empezado a temblar ligeramente.  
\- Vamos adentro.- suplicó Bruce, tomándole el brazo.- Tony, por favor.-  
Tony apartó la cara, y miró al suelo, su expresión terca.  
\- Tony, no tiene nada que ver contigo.-  
\- En serio me dices eso?- dijo Tony, y había dolor e ira en su voz.- En serio, Banner?-  
\- Oh, por la... me explicaré, me explicaré como un puto palimpsesto si sólo entras y me dejas meterte sopa caliente, si acabas tosiendo con la aurícula recién curada te meteré tanta codeína que vas a creerte Wolverine!- Bruce lo agarró con firmeza y lo llevó a la casa, con Tony protestando a cada paso. Bruce ignoró sus quejas y entrando a la cocina, puso a hervir agua, sacó una olla y empezó a rebuscar en la alacena. - Tony? Spaguetti o caldo italiano?-  
\- Explicaciones. Ahora.- Tony se cruzó de brazos, apoyado en la isla de la cocina, los ojos ojos fijos e implacables.  
Bruce asintió, y colocando una tabla de picar en el mesón, empezó a cortar champiñones, ajo y zanahorias, junto con un poco de perejil.  
\- Cuando te encontraron tras Afganistán... Rhodey, verdad? Cuando lo viste, lloraste?-  
\- Estaba demasiado exhausto para llorar.-  
\- Cuándo lloraste?-  
\- No lloré.-  
\- Tony? Ni siquiera cuando volviste a acostarte en tu cama? O cuando viste a Pepper? O...-  
\- En la ducha. - dijo Tony al fin, los codos en el mesón.- El... agua caliente. me había olvidado de bañarme con agua caliente, y cuando la mugre salió, fue...-  
Tony se lamió los labios y calló. Bruce puso todo pacientemente en la olla, añadió el agua hirviendo, y puso una cucharada de mantequilla, un puñado de semolina y un poco de carne de soya a hervir, antes de volverse con ojos dulces.  
\- Ha sido como Afganistán, para tí.- dijo Bruce, y fijó la vista en la olla que revolvía suavemente con una cuchara de silicona. La removía suave, casi hipnóticamente, y Tony vio cómo sus ojos se llenaban de nuevo, pero su voz estaba firme.- Mientras estabas prisionero, seguro que no pensabas mucho, adelante... sólo pensabas en sobrevivir otra hora, otro minuto. En esos casos es lo único importante. El ser humano vive en este... pelea o huye, en esos casos.-  
\- Sé que Ross te tuvo prisionero y te torturó, Bruce. Sé que estás aún...-  
\- Tony, no es eso.- dijo Bruce, y cayó una lágrima en la camiseta, pero Bruce no se movió ni dejó de revolver.- Cuando me llevaste a la Torre. pensé que no duraría. Pensé que pronto me iría. Incluso cuando he ido y he regresado, he sabido que es temporal, que al otro lado de esto... está la vida que llevaba antes.-  
\- Ya deberías saber que no es así! Que no voy a ...!-  
\- Tony, cuánto tiempo tuviste pesadillas en que te despertabas y estabas de regreso prisionero? Cuántas veces las tuviste, despierto?-  
Tony apretó la mandíbula, y se acercó, las manos nerviosamente empuñadas.  
\- Qué estás tratando de decirme? Es que quieres irte, verdad?-  
Bruce negó, y aunque habían dos regueros en sus mejillas, su rostro era suave tras el vapor de la comida.  
\- Lo que digo es que quier quedarme. Pero cuando dijiste eso, pensé por primera vez que puedo tener un futuro distinto que volver... a mi Afganistán. He pasado nueve años en esa cueva, Tony, sin pensar más que en el día que viene. Y ahora que me has rescatado, todo lo que quiero es llorar de alivio.- susurró, y apagó la llama, echándose atrás, al fin su rostro contrayéndose.- Lo pienso y no ... puedo evitarlo. Lo siento, lo siento, no puedo parar, es como si simplemente tuviera tantas lágrimas adentro que yo...-  
\- Bruce...- Tony, los ojos enormes y doloridos al comprender al fin, lo rodeó con sus brazos, y lo dejó llorar, el peso aún demasiado leve del científico contra su cuerpo, el torso estremeciéndose en sollozos, largos y profundos. -... llora. Sácalo afuera, amor mío.- susurró, y Bruce sollozó hasta que sus ojos ardieron, su cuerpo se aflojó, hasta que las lágrimas se secaron, y Tony le alargó papel secante de la cocina, y sirvió, casi sin derramar, la sopa tibia.  
Bruce se lavó la cara, y los dos se sentaron a paladear la sopa caliente, hasta que el calor les subió por los dedos de los pies y el frío se hubo ido por completo. Cundo la cuchara llegó al fondo del plato, Tony miró a los ojos enrojecidos de Bruce y susurró:  
\- No te vayas lejos. Si quieres llorar, aquí estoy. Pensé que era angustia y por eso me desesperé. Si es alivio... si es de alivio, llora todo lo que tengas que hacerlo.- agregó, y se mordió el labio, clavándole la vista.- No te abandnaré nunca.- dijo, tras una pausa, con firmeza.  
Bruce lo miró con algo que parecía adoración, y cuando Tony rodeó la mesa, y fue apagando las luces a una a una mientras lo llevaba de regreso a la cama, aunque ya amanecía, lo siguió obedientemente, y una vez bajo el adredón, fue él quien rodeó al ingeniero en sus brazos, apretada, posesivamente, su cuerpo quieto y cálido ahora en la oscuridad.  
\- Te amo...- susurró, en su cabello, en su oído, en su sien. - Qué fue... qué era tu pesadilla?-  
\- Despertarme solo en la oscuridad.- dijo Tony, tras una pausa. Bruce lo abrazó más fuerte, y deslizando las manos bajo la camiseta de Tony, acarició despacio el pulsante reactor.

******************

-AVENGERS-TOWER-

Pepper dormía profundamente cuando la despertó una mano en su cara. No alcanzó a hacer ni un sonido ni una palabra: la mano callosa de Clint le había cubierto efectivamente la boca y la nariz, y no la soltó, a pesar del sacudón nervioso, hasta que lo miró y lo vio inmóvil, llevándose un dedo a los labios.  
En la pared, JARVIS mostraba una imagen de la sala del penthouse y el pasillo. Pepper la miró, pero no vio nada.  
Clint la soltó y observó largamente la pantalla, antes de ponerse de pie sin ningún ruido, tomarla de la mano y salir al pasillo. Pepper bajó la vista y vio en en la otra mano, sin que viera cuando o como los agarrase, llevaba cuatro cuchillos.  
\- JARVIS.- susurró Clint.- Lockdown.-

 

Incluso mientras en pijama seguía a Clint, su mano apretada en la suya áspera, se preguntó porqué Clint no le indicaba que se ocultara, porqué no la soltaba, porqué no la dejaba atrás como hubiera hecho Tony. Clint, en cambio, la mantuvo pegada a su costado mientras salía al pasillo, su cuerpo no tenso, sino que relajado y silencioso, sus pies descalzos avanzando seguros.

Clint se pegó a la pared, y cruzó el pasillo calmadamente, sus ojos muy fijos y abiertos. Luego, subió con ella los cuatro pisos que los separaban del penthouse, y se deslizó con ella por el curvo y alfombrado pasillo que llevaba a la sala común y su escalera al magnífico lobby de las habitaciones de Tony.  
\- Clint...?-  
\- Shhh.- Clint le apretó más la mano. Su respiración era inaudible, mientras que Pepper, tras cuatro pisos de escaleras, jadeaba un poco.  
Clint se quedó pegado contra la entrada del penthouse, y luego soltó su mano, pasó dos cuchillos a cada mano, y se encuclilló.  
\- JARVIS- susurró.- Party lights!-  
Pepper observó a Clint boquiabierta cuando una mezcla de las luces estraboscópicas, pulsantes y móviles que Tony habí instalado inundaron el hall. Clint rodó a la sala, se parapetó tras el silón y lanzó un cuchillo.  
El cuchillo golpeó algo y rebotó en al bar. Clint lanzó otro, y ése se clavó en algo, con un sonido de dolor humano.  
\- Te agarré!- exclamó Clint, y de pronto un bol de bronce que solía contener las llaves del garage, una estatuita de piedra de un templo hindi y una pelota de acero que imitaba la armadura de Tony (4) volaban por el aire, cada uno golpeando algo duramente antes de caer al suelo.  
Pepper seguía sin ver nada, pero el cuchillo estaba clavado en el vacío y empezaba a gotear rojo. Un momento luego, Clint aferró una de las lámparas de acero que ella misma había elegido para decorar el moderno penthouse, y con una torsión de su brazo, la estrelló hábilmente junto al cuchillo.  
Algo se despatarró en el suelo, y Clint estaba montado encima en un momento, arrancando algo con las manos. Ante los ojos incrédulos de Pepper, hubo un flash, algo como estática, y bajo lo que parecía nada, apareció la cara y los hombros de una chica no mayor de veinte años, inconsciente y con sangre en la cara. Clint rasgó lo que fuera que llevaba puesto, y la tela que parecía darle invisibilidad onduló como el reflejo del calor, mostrando el interior que era un simple overol. La muchacha no llevaba nada excepto ropa interior deportiva debajo, y el cuchillo se habí clavado profundamente en su costado.  
\- JARVIS, luces normales, avísale a Medical que tenemos un hostil herido.- dijo Clint enderezándose.- Pepper, voy a manejar esto entre nosotros por ahora, sin SHIELD.- dijo entregándole la ropa invisible.- Por Dios, qué felices van a estar Tony y Bruce cuando vean esto!-  
\- Es... esto es todo? Es ella?- dijo Pepper,confusa.- No la conozco, no sé quién es...-  
\- Esto no es todo. Esto es el comienzo.- dijo Clint, y puso a la chica de costado para aliviar el sangrado, y le quitó el guante, revelando las huellas digitales quemadas con ácido.- Esta es una profesional, Pep. y esta tecnología no sale barata.-  
\- Cómo la viste?-  
\- la única vez que logramos pescar una disrupción como un reflejo fue cuando atardecía, pero ya se habían encendido las luces del pasillo. Eran dos fuentes de luz divergentes: estuve casi seguro que era una tecnología de reflejo alternado, pero que no era tan rápida en la captura si la luz cambiaba bruscamente.- Clint se sentó en el suelo mientras JARVIS abría el ascensor y el staff médico que Tony pagaba para atender la Torre entraba con camilla, sujecciones y mantas.- Llevemos eso al laboratorio: vamos a mandarles scans. Quiero saber quién hizo ese trajecito, quiero uno en XL y quiero saber exactamente quién contrato una ladrona profesional para venir a meterte miedo.-

*******************

El scanner de JAVIS ronroneaba suavemente, y Clint, que la había dejado apretando las teclas, volvió con una bata, y aceptó el café cremoso que Pepper había preparado entretanto (5). Pepper se había sentado en uno de las altas banquetas, y se envolvió en la bata cuando él se la tendió, a pesar de que la temperatura estaba controlada.  
\- La han identificado?-  
\- No harán nada de eso hasta que yo baje a interrogarla. Dejarla que despierte y empiece a imaginarse cosas que le van a hacer es una excelente táctica.- dijo Clint fríamente.- Estaba revisando qué regalito te había traído esta vez.-  
\- Y qué era?-  
\- Le metió un virus con una porno muy desagradable a las pantallas del penthouse. Te recomiendo que no enciendas ninguna hasta que JARVIS acabe de limpiar el virus.-  
\- Qué tan desagradable?-  
\- Niveles A Serbian Movie de desagradable, estelarizada por una chica que se parece un poco a tí.-  
\- Hay una actriz porno que se parece a mí?- preguntó ella, intentando una sonrisa.  
\- No era una actriz.- dijo Clint, y Pepper sintió el frío en su voz. Se abrazó a sí misma, y aguardó en silencio, cerrando los ojos, un temblor en su interior.  
Dos brazos fuertes y firmes la envolvieron, y Pepper halló su cabeza apoyándose en un hombro como roca.  
\- Ya. Nadie te va a poner las manos encima en mi guardia, Pepper. Quédate tranquila.-  
\- Noté...- el susurro de Pepper era algo dudoso, pero continuó. A diferencia de Tony, que ignoraba todo lo que no le interesara y no le hacía ningún asco a dejarla hablando sola, Clint parecía capaz de contestar todas sus preguntas.  
\- Hmm?-  
\- Noté que no me dijiste que me escondiera... no me dejaste atrás.-  
\- Pero es que tú no ves películas?- dijo Clint, y el humor había vuelto a la voz que sentía retumbar en su pecho, algo juguetón en su tono.- hacer eso es una idiotez. Cuando tienes algo precioso que cuidar, lo aferras y no lo sueltas. A mi vista, todo el tiempo. En las películas cada vez que el héroe hace eso a la chica la secuestran o la matan... en serio, ya he tenido suficiente manpain en mi vida. No me ando buscando más.-  
Pepper sintió una risa al fin relajando su propia tensión.- pensé que se te había olvidado que era yo y que pensabas que era Nat... que de pronto me ibas a pedir que te ayudara o ibas a contar conmigo y yo ahí como idiota...-  
\- Pepper.- dijo Clint con voz firme y profunda, y se encontró con esos ojos mirándola fijamente, hebras amarillentas en el verde como el color de la vaina del maíz.- Tengo muy claro que no eres Nat. Y me encanta que no seas Nat.- acabó, un hoyuelo en su mejilla.  
Pepper por un momento pensò que èl la iba a besar, o que ella lo haría: pero entonces un *pling* anunció que el scaneo estaba listo, y Clint hizo un mohín, y tocó una de las pantallas del laboratorio.  
\- Rise and shine, cerebritos. Traigo regalitos...-  
*****************  
-NEW-YORK- 

A pesar de que Pepper había esperado que Clint se abocara a interrogar a la prisionera, a perseguir pistas o a revisar el traje invisible, Clint no hizo nada de eso: fiel a sus agendas, se puso traje, la esperó que se vistiera y arreglara, y la acompañó a todas sus tareas habituales, incluyendo tres horas de plantón silencioso escoltándola mientras ella visitaba la nueva fábrica de tela deportiva que incluía las mejoras de PLBT, lo que Tony aún llamaba Potatolímero. Aún en medio de todas sus tareas, Pepper seguía un poco sacudida por la situación: pero era maravillosamente calmante levantar la vista cada vez y ver a Clint allí, quieto e inexpresivo, mirando alrededor de ella, perfectamente atento y formal.  
Pepper aprovechó un momento esperando el automóvil para hacer una llamadita, y cuando Clint despachó al chofer y condujo, Pepper se subió al asiento del copiloto, colocándose el cinturón.  
\- Los gemidos orgásmicos de Tony y Bruce aún no paran. Se han vuelto completamente locos, los dos. Creo que es Navidad y sus cumpleaños... están disectando el trajecito vía remota como dos niños chicos con una tonelada de legos.-  
\- Han podido descubrir algo sobre la procedencia? Y da vuelta aquí. sigue derecho por la Octava hasta la 42 y después vas hacia el muelle.-  
Clint obedeció, conduciendo con una mano mientras se aflojaba la corbata.- tienen una buena pista. Sospechan que está basado en los poderes de Sue Storm, y que es un prototipo de Reed Richards. Ahora, el hijoputa nunca va a reconocer que lo vendió o que se lo robaron, pero recuerdas el ácido de la trampa? Conseguí que me siguieran la pista. Eso me llevó a un dealer de alta tecnología, que no sólo compra cosas robadas, se las vende a precios salvajes a gente poco recomendable.-  
\- Gira aquí. Ya veo. Hay que ir a presionarlo o algo así?-  
\- Adónde vamos, Pepper?- Clint la miró con curiosidad.- Y no, ya envié gente. Es nuestro informante desde que lo pillamos con armas Chitauri. Pero esta noche me sentaré a perseguir esa cuenta desechable con la que le pagaron por el ácido, y estoy muy seguro que encontraré el costo de las celdas solares que Tony y Bruce dicen que cargan el traje, pagadas con la misma cuenta.- dijo, frenando donde Pepper le indicase.- Dónde estamos?-  
\- Ven conmigo.- dijo Pepper, y lo guió a un edificio discreto, oscuro y elegante, en donde el guardia la saludó con una inclinación y un pequeño ascensor los llevó al piso 70.  
Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en un salón elegantísimo, con ventanas al cielo claro y tonos cálidos..  
\- Tienes un almuerzo de negocios? No estaba en la agenda.- dijo Clint frunciendo el ceño, pero luego sonriendo al ver pasar a un mesero con vino en una bandeja.- Vaya, Lafitte. Seguro que aquí sólo traes a la gente importante.- comentó.  
\- Efectivamente.- dijo ella, y le brillaron los ojos.- Siéntate, Hawkeye.- ordenó antes de volverse al mesero, y pedir en francés dos platos de salmón en salsa de ostras, dos platos de berenjenas asadas con hummus, y un plato de espeso boullabaise para ella.- Steve me dijo de tu amor por el pescado y los mariscos. Este es el mejor restaurant en todo New York.- comentó, esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa. Clint parpadeó, y luego una gran sonrisa dilató su rostro.  
\- Para mí? vaya, Pepper. Me gustaría decirte que no era necesario, pero así como huele esa cocina...-  
\- Vino?- sugirió el mesero, tendiéndole la carta a Clint. Pepper por un momento temió que se azorara, pero Clint le echó una mirada experta y pidió un riesling dulce. Leyendo correctamente sus ojos, se suavizó al doblar la carta y devolverla.  
\- Pepper, no soy Steve. Sé que no lo parezco, y tampoco soy Tony, pero soy un tipo de mundo.-  
\- Agradezco que no lo parezcas.- dijo ella, la copa de agua en su mano, su rostro también dulce.  
\- Gracias.-  
\- Gracias a tí por salvar mi vida.-  
\- Oh, estoy recién empezando.- dijo Clint, y con absoluto desprecio por las convenciones atacó la cesta del pan.- Pero cuando acabe, no les van a quedar ganas de molestarte, nunca más.-

\----------------------------

Pepper tuvo que cancelar la reunión de las 4, porque entre el riesling y compartir un segundo postre (carlota de frutillas, que los dos habían estado ojeando del carro de postres mietras bebían café como dos adultos) se les pasó el tiempo charlando, y Pepper estaba en la mitad de la historia en la que Stark Industries había logrado cerrar el año pasado un contrato récord con el zaibatsu Takahara tras que Tony se llevara a los dueños de geishas y ella se sentara toda una noche a escuchar las historias familiares de las abuelas del zaibatsu, cuando sonó el teléfono de Clint, que le echó una mirada y lo apagó, volviendo a colocar el mentón en la mano para seguir escuchándola.  
\- Clint, y si eso es...-  
\- Sigue: estoy demasiado feliz en pescado, riesling, frutillas y tu compañía como para atender a nadie más en el mundo.-  
Pepper no se atrevió a preguntarle si podía ser Natasha: y acabó su historia, mientras Clint se acababa el riesling. Estaba sonriente y relajado, y Pepper vio cómo su rostro, tan implacable, tan predador, parecía aliviado a pesar de la falta de sueño. Después de todo, pensó mientras iba a retocarse antes de que volvieran al trabajo, para Clint hacer de guardaespaldas en un caso así debía ser casi unas vacaciones, comparado a su trabajo habitual.  
Verlo tan contento por algo tan simple como una comida y compañía le había entibiado el corazón. Hacer feliz a Tony era casi imposible, o lo había sido para ella: su atención, variable y errática, apenas lo dejaba disfrutar de este tipo de sorpresas o agradecerlas antes de ocuparse de lo siguiente. Clint, en cambio, parecía entender a la perfección que un momento así, en el caos de sus vidas, era para apreciarlo y beberlo hasta el final...  
Cuando volvió a la mesa, Clint estaba mirando su teléfono, y parte del agradable relajo se había ido. Sus ojos eran intensos de nuevo, y le habían gustado mucho más suaves y soñadores.  
\- Alguna noticia?-  
\- Bueno, Steve, Nat, Bruce y Tony ya le pusieron like al instagram de mi plato.- dijo Clint relajadamente.- Además, Matt, un amigo de Hell’s Kitchen, me ha enviado la información sobre el ácido. Sólo nos falta el informe de los Science Husbands para saber más del traje, y que esta noche pelee con esas cuentas.-  
\- Entonces esta noche... estoy segura?- dijo Pepper, mientras bajaban en el ascensor.  
\- No. No hasta que encontremos al responsable.- dijo Clint con firmeza.- Ahora que los hemos desestabilizado, son más peligrosos que nunca. Puedes trabajar toda la tarde normalmente, Pepper, pero esta noche te quedas conmigo de nuevo.-  
\- No me estoy resistiendo precisamente.- dijo ella, subiéndose al auto.- Creo que no dormía tan bien en años.-  
\- Pero tuviste pesadillas.- dijo Clint, las cejas fruncidas, como si fueran culpa suya y hasta de eso tuviera que protegerla.  
\- Me refería a después.- dijo ella, y había una chispa de humor en su cara. Clint rió.  
\- M&M’s e infomerciales. Funciona siempre.-

\----------------------------------------------

-AVENGERS-TOWER-

\- Necesito una lista de los tratos grandes que tengas en proceso, Pep, desde hace dos meses aprox, hasta ahora.- dijo Clint cuando al fin Pepper dio por terminado su día, cerca de las nueve. Clint, que no había levantado la vista de su laptop y parecía irritable, tenía de alguna forma un bollo y un café para ella cuando se subieron al auto, pero después de esa petición condujo en silencio, y Pepper no lo interrumpió, leyendo claramente que el resto de la tarde aparentemente no había ido tan bien como el almuerzo.  
\- Clint?- dijo ya en la Torre, mientras subían en el ascensor.  
\- Sí?-  
\- Qué has descubierto sobre la chica esa?-  
\- Los interrogatorios no van muy bien, y por ley, tengo que entregársela a SHIELD o a la policía en 24 hrs, que están por cumplirse. No quería hacerlo yo, pero no tengo más remedio que interrogarla. Quien quiera que sea, no sólo tiene su lealtad, sino suficiente dinero para cubrir muy bien sus huellas. No he logrado encontrar el hilo de las cuentas, ni consegumos que ella hable.- dijo con aspereza, y se movió nervioso, muy parecido a un ave de presa en su rama, muy semejante a un pájaro. No era raro que con esa nariz aguileña, los movimientos rápidos y los ojos penetrantes, lo llamasen Hawkeye.  
\- Qué vamos a hacer?-  
\- Tú, descansar. Yo, tendré que ir a verla, y subiré enseguida a seguir con esas cuentas. No salgas de mis habitaciones, y por favor, a la más mínima duda, grítale a JARVIS que me llame. Aunque sólo se te caiga un cuchara sin explicación o algo así.- dijo, seriamente.  
\- Pero en el penthouse...-  
\- Pepper, Nat y yo tenemos nuestros dos pisos llenos de sensores. Si se mete una abeja por la ventana, lo sabré.-  
\- Oh.- Pepper asintió.- Estaré ahí.-  
\- gracias.- dijo Clint, dejando el ascensor en el piso 52. Pepper se sintió extrañamente sola al subir al piso 83, el de Clint: y se demoró un rato, a pesar de que la tarde había sido larga, mirando los estantes atiborrados de libros de segunda mano, quitándose los tacones, y finalmente dándose una ducha rápida y poniéndose el pijama que dejara la noche anterior.  
Grandes proyectos? Empresas enemigas, que pudieran querer aterrorizarla? No parecía una posibilidad, pero si Clint se lo pedía, haría la lista. Se sentó con el Starkpad e hizo una lista de catorce empresas que estaban en tratos y proyectos abiertos, que incluían CCU, Viastone y Disney.  
Era deprimente ponerse a pensar quién se beneficiaba de aterrorizarla.  
Cuando el silencio se lo hizo demasiado, decidió poner netflix, y la hizo sonreír que en vez de Homeland o House of Cards, lo que tuviera en queue Clint fuera Master Chef.  
El programa la inspiró, y cuando poco antes de medianoche sintió el ascensor, pero antes de tensarse, JARVIS le anunció a Clint, Pepper estaba sacando galletas de chocolate del horno y tenía leche con vainilla helada en la mesa. Iba a sonreírle un poco avergonzada, pero al verlo cubierto de sangre y pálido, su rostro se desencajó justo cuando él recuperaba el color y la sonrisa.  
\- Qué pasó?-  
\- Hey, cookies!-  
\- Clint, estás sangrando!-  
\- Casi nada es mío.- dijo Clint, pasándose una mano por el bíceps, en donde la camisa que llevaba puesta tenía un desgarrón.- Sabes, creo que desde que tenía siete años nunca nadie me había recibido con galletas!-  
\- Clint, déjame ver...-  
\- Me doy una ducha y vengo.- Clint no dejó que lo tocara, pero la parte sobre las galletas debía ser cierta, porque antes de diez minutos estaba de regreso en jeans y camiseta, intentando morder galletas demasiado calientes, sin más señales que un pequeño parche en el antebrazo.- Hot, hot!-  
\- Mójalas en la leche.- dijo Pepper sirviéndole un vaso.- Qué fue lo que pasó?-  
Clint tragó su galleta humedecida, y pareció encogerse un poco, antes de hablar sin mirarla.- Le di una paliza. Me mordió.-  
\- Le pegaste a esa chica...?- Pepper parpadeó: la chica era tan joven!- No había otra...?-  
\- No, no había.- dijo él, y había enojo en su voz.- No lo hago porque me guste.-  
\- No, lo hiciste por mí.- dijo ella, y le tendió más galletas.- Lo siento. Sirvió de...?-  
\- No. tuve que entregársela a SHIELD sin que me dijera una palabra. Pero eso dice mucho, Pepper. Quienquiera que esté detrás, tiene realmente mucho dinero para gastar en esto. Comprar un mercenario especializado como esa chica, asegurar su silencio, pagar ese traje... todo eso es una apuesta grande, o un rencor muy grande, y en ambos casos se requiere una enorme cantidad de dinero. Quienquiera que hace esto, no lo hace sólo porque lo excites, aunque estoy bastante seguro que es un hombre y sí, te desea, pero tiene otros propósitos. Si sólo fuera deseo, hace rato que habría usado esa tecnología para entrar, sujetarte y violarte.-  
Pepper se estremeció. Clint maldijo.- Lo siento, no debí... lo que quiero decir es que obviamente lo que desean es asustarte para que dejes New York, seguramente a Stark Industries. Incluso de un asalto podrías recuperarte, pero con suficiente miedo, cuentan con que huyas, Pep. Y técnicas tan agresivas, me dicen que el tiempo es un factor.- dijo, sacando su laptop y colocándolo en la mesa, para abrir una ventana, cuyo ícono era Dexter. (6)  
\- Hey, Doc? Están presentables? Novedades sobre el Versace que les mandé?- canturreó alegremente, y Pepper se sintió un poco impresionada sobre cómo ese hombre, aún con un poco de sangre seca en las uñas, comiendo galletas con leche como un niño, bromeaba sobre el traje de camuflaje de un asesino.- alcanza para hacerle un vestidito a Nat?-  
\- Quizá alcance para una máscara, para tu fea cara.- dijo Tony con acidez.- Dime que te cayó mal todo ese pescado...-  
\- Nos espiaste? Tony!- protestó Pepper.  
\- Clint, te comiste una ballena completa.- comentó Bruce. Tony y él estaban sentados en la misma silla, sus caras muy cerca de la cámara. Pepper nunca había visto a Tony tan tostado, saludable, con las mejillas suaves: le brillaba el pelo, de salud. Y esa sonrisa: es sonrisa era para condenarse.  
\- No tienen mejores cosas que hacer que envidiar nuestra cita en la ciudad?- dijo Clint echándose atrás en la silla con una sonrisota. Pepper se sintió halagada ante su obvio orgullo.  
\- Te mandé a cuidarla, no a ponerte fresco!-  
\- Entonces mejor no te digo lo que hicimos anoche.- dijo Pepper con una risa. A un gruñido de Tony y una reconvención de Bruce, Pepper los dejó discutiendo sobre el traje invisible con Clint, para ir a lavarse.  
Bruce... era un tipo maravilloso. Pepper amaba salir con èl, pasar tiempo con èl, con esa tranquila energìa, ese modo en que invitaba confidencias. Pero verlo con Tony era... difícil. Aún recordaba a Tony hablando por teléfono con ella tras New York: ella había estado aterrada, horrorizada, y Tony, en vez de calmarla, en vez de hablar de su aventura, no había hecho más que barbotar y barbotar sobre su nuevo team, sobre Natalie pateando traseros, sobre la odiosidad del capitán América, y sobre este tipo, Pep, el tipo que decodificó los rayos gamma, es HULK, qué modo de llevarse el trabajo a la casa, Pep, y el tipo es un absoluto genio, después de echarle a perder los planes a Loki, fue, lo agarró de los pies y lo sacudió como ropa mojada, y después, mencioné que me salvó la vida? Bueno, estoy intentando secuestrarlo, estoy pensando en dejar un reguero de shawarma hasta la Torre, con el hambre que tiene, y luego lo espulgamos, tú lo retapizas y me dejas encadenarlo al lab, es que tienes que escucharlo, sabe más de RNA artificial que Pym y la diferencia es que *no* es un asshole...  
Debía haberlo sabido de inmediato, pero se tardó bastante en aceptarlo. Una parte de ella quizá lo había sabido...  
Tony. Tony que había repetido en incontables peleas que así era él, que había intentado forzarse a hacer lo que ella pedía: que le explicara las cosas, que buscara su atención, que mantuviera el contacto físico, que no la buscara sólo para sexo, que compartiera su vida con ella, que se diera unos días para estar a solas con ella, que aceptara su cercanía en el día a día...  
Tony no había podido hacer nada de eso por ella. Ahora estaba sentado en una silla entre las piernas de Bruce Banner, tomaba té de su misma taza y completaba sus frases.  
Había sido un sueño absurdo. Pero lo querría, lo querría siempre.  
\- Pepper?- dijo la voz de Clint desde fuera del cuarto de baño.- Si no sales, me acabaré todas las galletas.-  
Pepper se lavó la cara y salió, pero qué importaba? Los ojos de Clint eran demasiado agudos, y había comprensión, más que compasión en ellos.  
\- Me voy a dormir, mañana tenemos una conferencia a las 9.- dijo apartando la vista.- Más novedades?-  
\- Vete a dormir. Yo me ocupo.- dijo él, volviendo a su silla.- Descansa. Y gracias, por hoy. Por todo.-  
\- Soy yo quien...-  
Clint negó con la cabeza, metiéndose otra galleta en la boca y sonriéndole alrededor del chocolate. - Bfuenaf foches.-

\---------------------------------

Eran las cinco cuando se despertó, no con pesadillas, sino porque había oído un ruido. había sido una maldición.  
Dudó en levantarse, pero cuando tras un rato no oyó nada más, empezaba a adormecerse cuando un siseo de dolor la hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo. Se sentó en la cama, buscando su bata, y al asomarse a la sala, vio a Clint sosteniendo el pulgar bajo el chorro de agua, mordiéndose los labios, un salpicón de café en la mesa, aunque por suerte no cerca del laptop.  
Tenía gracia que alguien con manos tan seguras que podía lanzar un dardo a veinte metros, aún volcara tazas de café caliente.  
\- Te quemaste?- preguntó, yendo por la pasta de dientes. No parecía mucho, pero con las manos heridas de Clint, no era para estarse buscando cicatrices adicional.  
Clint movía la cabeza mientras ella untaba lo que probablemnte iba a hacer una ampolla n la mañana.- me quedé dormido como un idiota.-  
\- Encontraste algo?-  
\- Aún nada.- dijo Clint sombríamente, y echándose atrás se quitó la camiseta de un tirón: había un salpicón rojizo en su vientre.- Oh, maldita sea.-  
\- Deja que lo vea...- Pepper pasó el trapo de cocina por el agua fría y lo apoyó en el duro vientre musculado, antes de alzar la vista y ver algo como humor pasar por el rostro expresivo de Clint.- Qué? Oh...-  
\- Sí, es el comienzo de una porno, no?- dijo Clint, y se echó a reír, sujetando él mismo la compresa.- Lo siento, Pep. Te juro por mi arco que no tengo intenciones de hacerte nada, estás perfectamete segura conmigo. No te estoy protegiendo de un asqueroso para ponerme asqueroso yo, diga lo que diga Tony...-  
Pepper no rió, pero asintió, su rostro tranquilo. Tony no habría notado nada.  
Clint no era Tony.  
\- Qué? Quieres que te moleste?- dijo Clint. Su tono era curioso, no burlón ni insinuante.  
\- No es eso. No soy el tipo de chica que molestan. Es por eso que todo esto me ha tomado tan de sorpresa..- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- Por supuesto que no eres el tipo de chica que molestan. Eran la CEO de un conglomerado importantìsimo, la ex de Iron Man y te codeas con los Avengers. Es bastante obvio que el tipo que te moleste sane que se está buscando que le caigamos encima, y es por eso que esta situación nos preocupa tanto.- dijo Clint, su voz seria y firme.- Pepper... sé que lo que pasó con Tony no fue fácil. No es mi asunto, pero...-  
\- Clint, no. Me... alegro que esté bien, y Bruce es el mejor hombre del mundo, Hulk o no Hulk.-  
\- Pero eso no te hace dormir mejor por las noches cuando estás sola.- dijo Clint con agudeza, a lo que ella oprimió los labios en una línea.  
\- Estoy respetando lo que Tony quiere.- dijo volviéndose, cerrándose la bata en un gesto definitivo lleno de dignidad, lista para volverse a la cama y cerrar la puerta.  
\- Como yo a Nat.- dijo Clint en un susurro. Pepper se detuvo, y se avergonzó. Ell había ocultado su dolor con orgullo: Clint, en cambio, la miraba allí, mordiéndose el labio, su gesto tranquilo y resignado, pero tan claro.  
\- Estás exhausto. Duerme, Clint.- dijo ella, suavizándose.  
Él asintió, apartando un cojín del sofá, y la idea de verlo acurrucarse allí para dormir con sus quemaduras, con su mordida, con sus ojeras, de repente se le hizo insoportable a Pepper, y yendo en dos zancadas, lo tomó de la mano, y lo llevó a la habitación, en donde le indicó la cama, y quitándose la bata se metió en la cama sucintamente, apartando las mantas para él.  
Clint la miró un momento, las cejas alzadas, pero luego pareció pensar expresivamente » y bueno, qué diablos» y se metió en la cama, apagó la luz, y sacando el arco de debajo de la cama lo apoyó en la pared.  
\- Pepper?- dijo él tras un rato.  
\- Sí?-  
\- Te importa si te abrazo?-  
Pepper se giró en la cama, apoyándose en su costado, y el suspiro de alivio de Clint cuando la rodeó con el brazo sano la conmovió.  
\- Gracias.- dijo él, y sonó sentido, intenso. Pepper dudó un momento y al fin habló despacio.  
\- La pelea con esa chica... te recordó a Natasha, verdad?-  
La forma en que él respiró hondo era asentimiento.  
\- Clint, ustedes dos están tan cerca. No hay forma que...?-  
\- Pepper. No soy lo que ella necesita. Es... muy obvio. Siempre fue obvio. La voy a amar todos los días de mi vida, pero... fui bastante bueno para ella como apoyo, mientras se recuperaba, pero... todo lo bueno que hay entre nosotros, no tiene nada de romance. Es maravilloso, pero no es romance.- dijo él, y fue como si no pudiera detenerse al mirar al techo.- para Nat... el sexo es importante. Y yo soy lamentable en ello.-  
\- Clint.- dijo Pepper, un poco azorada por la forma en que Clint lo había barbotado al fin. Clint se cubrió los ojos con las manos.  
\- Lo siento, es la falta de sueño hablando. Duérmete.-  
Pepper, la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, el brazo de él cálido a su alrededor, se halló deslizando su mano sobre el latido de su corazón arropados bajo la manta. No pudo contenerse, y susurró:  
\- Hay tantas cosas que se pueden hacer... Clint, lo que sea que pase, hay...-  
\- Pep, no es algo que se arregle con Viagra.- dijo Clint, y había una risa en su voz.- Jesús, si fuera eso!- bufó, poniéndose de costado, para mirarla a la cara en la penumbra. Sus ojos reflejaban la luz como los de un gato: en el silencio, Pepper podía oír su respiración.- No se trata sobre si puedo o no puedo darle placer a una mujer. Se trata de que... no es algo que me salga... natural. No me malentiendas. Amo la intimidad: amo las caricias, amo estar.. así con una mujer. No es que me disgusten los hombres: puedo ser bi, si me siento atraído. Pero muy rara vez siento la necesidad de más, y cuando ocurre... es rápido, ansioso. Cuando siento ese deseo, no lo disfruto... es como una urgencia, y me siento mejor una vez que acaba.- dijo despacio.- para alguien como Nat, que lo desea todos los días, que es su forma de expresar amor... simplemente, no había forma de que pudiera funcionar.- dijo con resignación.- La mujer más bella del mundo me dejó porque que quería besitos y arrumacos y ella quería sexo salvaje. Yay me. No es raro que ningún niño quiera ser Hawkeye...- acabó con un bufido.  
\- Clint...-  
\- Pepper, está bien. Lidié con mi... problema hace mucho tiempo. No tienes que consolarme, en serio.-  
\- Besos y arrumacos y ella quería sexo salvaje?- Pepper se llevó una mano a la cara, y emitió un sonido que hizo a Clint bufar.  
\- Te puedes reír, sé que es gracioso...-  
\- Dios, podemos ser más parecidos?- dijo ella con un gemido, y ocultó la cara en su pecho. Clint se quedó un momento sin entender, y luego la rodeó con sus brazos estrechamente.  
\- Oh, Pepper.-  
\- Quédate así.- dijo ella, y había lágrimas en su voz.- Clint, si ella no quería esos... besos y arrumacos, yo sí los quiero. Me oyes? Los quiero... era todo lo que quería.- susurró. Cint hundió los dedos en sus cabello, los besó e inhaló, y Pepper se apretó contra su torso hasta que Clint la atrajo más, y se durmieron abrazados, el fuerte brazo del arquero ocultándola del mundo.

\--------------------------------------------

Cuando Pepper se despertó, por un momento pensó que se le había caído algo encima y estaba prisionera, porque estaba sujeta como una pasa en un bizcocho de Navidad.  
Luego, giró un poco la cabeza y vio a Clint dormido profundamente, con una sonrisa tan grande en la cara que era completamente absurdo, y parecía la cara de un perezoso. El animal. Y como un perezoso, sus miembros parecían anormalmente largos y que daban varias vueltas alrededor suyo: estaba abrazada como un oso de peluche amado. Un brazo le rodeaba el hombro y el torso, la mano de Clint encajada firmemente en su axila, su cabeza acunada en el firme bícep: el otro brazo le rodeaba la cintura y el vientre, los dedos enganchados en el hueso de su cadera. Pepper tenía la cadera aprisionada contra el vientre de él, que a pesar del algodòn de los pijamas era tan duro que podìa sentir la forma de sus músculos contra las nalgas, y sus piernas estaban enganchadas en las suyas, que las rodeaban, enlazaban sus pantorrillas y habían encajado pies firmes y cálidos en sus tobillos.  
Clint estaba dormido como un bendito , relajado y sonriente. Tras tantas mañanas despertándose sola, otras con Tony ya moviéndose porque quería algo y era capaz de sacudirla hasta que se levantara, y unas pocas viendo la espalda de Tony abrazado a una almohada- porque la presión mejoraba el dolor crónico del reactor- Pepper se dio cuenta que nunca se había despertado abrazada de este modo, ni siquiera después de la más apasionada noche de amor.  
\- Clint...- susurró. Como todos los soldados, supuso, Clint estuvo completamente despierto en un segundo, y lamentó ver la sonrisa dormida desaparecer, al sentirlo dar un sacudón y soltarla de inmediato.  
\- Oh, por la... Pepper, lo siento, es que eres tan...-  
Pepper se giró y se le fue encima, rodeándolo con brazos y piernas, atrayéndolo contra su pecho, hundiendo una mano en su cabello, todo su cuerpo acogiéndolo de buena gana. Y Clint hizo un sonido involuntario de alegría y placer, abrazándola de regreso estrechamente, estirándose en sus brazos como si su cercanía fuera un deleite insuperable, frotando su mejilla contra la suya como un gran gato feliz.- Oh, Pepper... hmmm... mmmmm...-  
Pepper acarició el pelo color arena, tan suave y fino en sus dedos, y sintió las manos de Clint acariciándole los brazos, los hombros, pacientemente, afectuosamente, un deje de posesiva masculinidad endulzada cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, le besó los nudillos y oprimió esas manos entre ambos, contra su corazón.  
Sonriendo adormilado, en realidad se parecía a una perezoso gigante.  
\- Clint... - dijo ella, sin poder evitar una risita a la idea.  
\- Hmm? Te esty aplastando?- la voz era ronca y soñolienta, pero los ojos muy vivos.  
\- No... está bien... está muy bien.- susurró ella, y alzó la cabeza para poder besarle la frente, las mejillas. Clint hizo sonidos de contento, acurrucándose aún más cerca, y pasó un rato de besos y caricias hasta que Clint deslizó una mano bajo su nuca y la atrajo para besarla en los labios, profunda y lentamente. Cuando se apartó, había una duda en sus ojos, pero Pepper volvió al beso, y cuando al fin tuvieron que respirar, Clint apoyó el puente de su nariz contra el suyo, inspirando hondo.  
\- ... Está bien? Es muy pronto? Te dije que no quería ser otro asqueroso acosándote...- susurró, una ceja alzada.  
\- ... al contrario, quizá es justo la hora....- dijo Pepper con una sonrisa, y él pareció comprender, su sonrisa expandiéndose, por primera vez desde que Natasha se fuera, con los ojos libres de ese peso. Pepper se sintió orgullosa de ser capaz, con unas simples caricias, de poder calmar ese dolor aunque fuera un rato: y era verdad que era imposible sentir frío o miedo en los brazos del sniper. Clint podía parecer más simple, o menos poderoso que Steve o Thor: pero de pronto, al compararlo con todo el resto del mundo, Pepper tuvo la súbita revelación que estaba acunada por un hombre capaz de dar vuelta el destino de naciones.  
Clint se acurrucó más cerca, y Pepper sintió con sorpresa la presión de un sexo masculino, endurecido si no completamente erecto, contra su muslo, firme y caliente. Clint se apartó un poco al darse cuenta, pero Pepper le rodeó el cuello con el brazo.  
\- No te contengas si quieres... está bien...- musitó, besándole la nariz, la nuca apoyada en su brazo.- Clint, es... me gustaría.- añadió, y estaba diciendo la verdad. Tras bastantes citas, y su relación con Tony, que no se sentía amado si no podía tener sexo al menos una vez al día, Pepper apreciaba el placer y se conocía lo suficiente para ser generosa sin sentirse usada. Pero algo pasó por los ojos de Clint, que inclinó la cabeza y la inhaló como si fuera una flor o una fruta, su nariz cosquilleándole las clavículas mientras la llenaba de besos.  
\- No ahora. Cuando... cuando agarre a ese bastardo. Como premio. Como en las novelas, acabo con el malo y la princesa me agradece con sus besos...- dijo, riéndose de sí mismo, alzando ojos traviesos, que se volvieron dulces antes de volver a besarla.- Pepper...?-  
\- Sí?-  
-... quisiera poder ofrecerte más que un one night stand, de verdad. Quisiera... de veras quisiera, pero...-  
\- Clint, esto...- musitó Pepper, tomando la mano herida en su brazo y besándola, antes de oprimirla contra su corazón, imitando su gesto.- Es más amor del que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Por favor, no pidas disculpas. Sólo... si alguna vez quieres, me gustará mucho....- agregó, con una risita: pero Clint tomó su mentón y la besó tan largamente, tan apasionadamente, que su risa se convirtió en un jadeo y se sintió humedecerse contra su muslo, reaccionando al fin todas esas caricias.  
\- Me puedo quedar aquí unos minutos más? Sé que tenemos que ir a ese meeting a las 10, pero estoy tan feliz...- se quejó Clint, el rostro en sus pechos. Pepper soltó la carcajada a su quejosa aseveración, y miró el anticuado reloj de pulsera en su muñeca, la otra mano acariciando el pelo sedoso, las manos de él bajo las mantas masajeándole los muslos.  
\- Nos quedan catorce minutos.-  
\- Bien!- 

***************************

(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMGh3Ts5-WQ  
(2)https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1f/c8/fb/1fc8fb3727b42e20bcc7c34cb061bd36.jpg  
(3)https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CkNFkHLVAAE5FWI.jpg  
(4) Respectivamente, comprado por Steve en un paseo por las ferias artesanales, traída por Bruce de sus viajes, y regalada a Tony como arte pop por un fan.  
(5) Cafetera profesional, 8 sabores, 14 tipos de leche, 11 de esencias, que Tony tenía instalada en el lugar de honor de los laboratorios  
(6)Cartoon Dexter, no asesino Dexter.


	10. ALL YOUR FEARS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo se aceleran las tramas, por lo que puede ser bastante confuso. Añadí un resumen al final, por si te pierdes ;) y para quedar claron para el siguiente, en que al fin estalla la acción ( y el romance, aparte de la nueva misión)

CAPITULO 10  
ALL OF YOUR FEARS (1)

When you cried,  
I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream,  
I'd fight away all of your fears  
**************************  
\--Washington.D.C-Georgetown--  
Era una mañana de domingo, y el sol del otoño inundaba la ventana escarchada. La cocina estaba aireada y cálida, y olía al pan tostado, la fruta picada y el café con leche entera que a Steve le gustaba atiborrar de azúcar hasta que parecía un jarabe. Había una dulce tortilla de manzana en un plato, y Steve estaba acabando de remover el queso derretido en la sartén cuando Libby emerguió de su dormitorio, con un buzo rosa y camiseta celeste, el pelo en una cola, sus rosadas mejillas relucientes de la ducha.  
\- Steve, gracias... buenos días! Te habría ayudado. hay algo más que hacer?-  
\- Buenos días, Libby.- dijo Steve, dándole la espalda, aún en el pijama que usaba para dormir. Aunque aún tenía un par a rayas con botones, al fin había aceptado que las camisetas de algodón y los pantalones de sarga eran más cómodos.- Por favor, siéntate.-  
Libby se sentó y buscó el control remoto, con el que solían escuchar CNN por las mañanas. Pero no estaba a la vista, y cuando Steve se sentó frente a ella en la mesita, su rostro era serio aún bajo la mañana soleada y el jugo de naranja que servía.  
\- Pasa algo, Steve?-  
\- Creo... creo que tenemos cosas que discutir.- dijo Steve, levemente ansioso, la vista baja: pero había mucha determinación en sus ojos, y aunque su voz era tranquila, había una vibración hostil en ella.  
No, no hostil. Dolida.  
Ella aguardó, expectante.  
\- Libby... estás feliz, conmigo?- preguntó Steve, y se lamió los labios, nerviosamente. Tan directo como podía ser el campo de batalla, tan bruto como siempre le había dicho Bucky que era, y ahora, se daba cuenta que la costumbre del siglo XXI de llamar las cosas por su nombre y comunicar, comunicar, comunicar... le parecía tan simple a todo el mundo y para él era tan cuesta arriba.  
Tener la elocuencia de Tony, la honestidad de Thor, el desparpajo de Clint, la empatía de Bruce le habría venido tan bien en este momento.  
\- No podría estar infeliz con semejante desayuno.-  
\- Libby, hablo en serio.-  
Libby dejó la taza despacio, y habló con la vista baja.- No sé de qué estás hablando, Steve. He hecho... hice algo malo?-  
\- No.- dijo Steve, un deje de exasperación en su voz.- necesito saber si... debimos haber hablado esto antes, supongo. Debí... maldita sea, he sido un bruto idiota.- dijo Steve echándose atrás contra el counter.  
\- Steve, me estás asustando.- dijo ella, rodeándose con sus propios brazos. El gesto era desvalido, y Steve se removió nervioso, para luego rodear la mesa y atraer una silla a su lado.  
\- Libby, necesito saber que estás de acuerdo con ser mi novia. Necsito saber que estás contenta con esto, con vivir conmigo, con estar...- Steve se mordió los labios, pero se forzó a decirlo.- Con estar conmigo. Físicamente. Es... Libby, quieres ser mi novia, verdad? Dime que sí.-  
\- Sí.- dijo ella, y el que no hubieran dudas en su voz alivió a Steve inconmensurablemente.- Steve, qué pasa? Quieres que me vaya o algo así? No comprendo...-  
\- Anoche, mientras dormías, dijiste de nombre de Bucky.- barbotó Steve. Su alivio tuvo corta vida: una palidez se extendió por el rostro de Libby, y él sintió la garganta apretársele.- Libby? No fue que te espiara ni nada, fui a despertarte porque tenía una pesadilla, y... te oí. Lo siento. Me hizo sentir... Libby?-  
Libby se levantó de la mesa, cruzando los brazos, yéndose a la ventana.  
\- No debí ir... no debí... Libby, lo siento.- dijo Steve torpemente, una sensación amarga en la boca del estómago.- Libby, háblame.-  
\- A veces sueño con él. Pero eso lo puedo soportar. Es lo otro.-  
\- Ah?-  
\- A veces... no es un sueño. - dijo Libby despacio.  
\- Libby, no entiendo...-  
\- A veces es como si pudiera oír su voz. Es como... estuviera conmigo.- dijo ella, y su voz tembló, pero no se quebró. - para mí no se ha ido. Para mí es real... aunque sepa que está muerto aún puedo...-  
\- tanto lo amabas, Libby?- musitó Steve, y vio dos hilos de agua bajar por las mejillas de Libby en absoluto silencio. Pero cuando ella lo miró con esos ojos tan celestes, no se esperaba la pregunta:  
\- Tú no?-  
Se podía sentir traicionado, herido y conmovido a la vez? Steve se mordió el labio, y una parte de él quería alejarse: quería irse lejos de esas palabras, de saber que ella aún amaba a Bucky, que sabía que él había sentido igual.  
Había amado a Bucky. cada palabra de Libby habría podido decirla él. Pero Bucky estaba muerto, y ellos estaban vivos, y sin embargo su presencia era tan real en esa cocina soleada que asfixiaba, un fantasma más terrible y real que cualquier historia de ultratumba.  
(«Pero si yo no puedo estar ahí! tengan sexo a mares en mi nombre y sean felices, idiotas!»)  
Steve se giró, y a trancadas llegó al umbral, deseando vestirse, agarrar las llaves de su moto y salir, salir, huir: pero la idea de dejarla allí, con los ojos húmedos, sola, se le hizo de pronto insoportable, y se volvió, avergonzado del nudo en su garganta.  
\- Y qué sientes por mí?-  
Libby movió la cabeza, y para el dolor de Steve, emitió un sollozo ahogado. Steve cruzó la habitación de regreso y la abrazó: y al sentirla llorar se odió apasionadamente, sintiéndose impotente, torpe, idiota. Seguro Clint nunca había hecho llorar así a Natasha. Seguramente ni en sus peleas Tony había herido así a Pepper. Era él, el idiota, el incapaz...  
\- Libby, te quiero. Te quiero porque eres bella y buena y sólo quieres ayudar... porque no le pides nada a la vida más que un poco de paz y de sguridad y de sentido... y contigo siento que estoy en casa, simplemente en casa... eres todo lo que me queda de nuestra vida, antes... Libby, por favor, seamos felices...?-  
Ell asintió, y se secó los ojos con las manos como una niña. Steve sintió que se le humedecían los ojos, y apoyó sus labios en los de ella, sin calor, sólo con ternura y remordimiento.  
\- Dime que me quieres un poco. No tienes que amarme como a él, no soy él... nunca fui algo como él, pero te quiero, Libby... con el tiempo, seguramente...?-  
\- Te quiero.- susurró Libby, y Steve inspiró, besándola de nuevo, apretándola cotra sí, sintiendo con un alivio apabullante su cuerpo dócil contra el suyo, sus senos llenos suaves contra su pecho duro, la sensación de su aliento en el cuello.  
\- Libby, te necesito... por favor.- susurró, besándole el rostro. - No tienes que olvidarlo. Quién podría? Pero, a mí, puedes quererme?-  
\- Te quiero, Steve.- repitió ella, y le echó los brazos al cuello con todas sus fuerzas, como si estuviera asustada, como si el fantasma que Steve había invocado tan real la hubiera tocado, frío y antinatural. Steve la oprimió en sus brazos, y en esa cocina soleada, sintió, inhalando el cabello de ella, que si abría los ojos, Bucky estaría ahí sentado a la mesa cn su sonrisa impenitente, brindando por ellos con jugo de naranja , haciéndole gestos de que se la llevara al domitorio...  
Como ante una orden, Steve la alzó en sus brazos y se fue al dormitorio, en donde la sentó en la cama, se arrodilló a sus pies y le besó las manos, el vientre, los muslos.  
\- Libby...- susurró.- Esta vez... déjame hacerte el amor, déjame que lo haga... como lo haría él. Libby... dime lo él hacía... dime lo que quieres...- susurró, su aliento febril contra su muslo. Libby le besó las sienes, y Steve se alzó para tenderse sobre ella, acunar su cabeza en los brazos mientras la besaba largamente, su cuerpo insistente contra el suyo.  
Podía sentir a Bucky en la habitación: podía casi oírlo. Una parte de él estaba ansioso, dolorido: quería tomar a Libby, probarle cuánto la quería, amarla hasta que no fueran más que ellos dos en un lecho, como debía ser, besos incontables y paz después del amor: y otra parte, una parte más sombría y oscura, estaba salvajemente excitada y quería... quería...  
No podía ponerlo en palabras! Era una locura, lo que había dicho! Qué estaba pensando? Era insano, era enfermo, era...  
(» Haz que sienta cuánto te gusta mientras le besas el pecho... no le quites la camiseta aún. La tela es excitante...» )  
El susurro de Bucky contra su nuca lo hizo mirar atrás, casi como si creyera verlo sentado allí a los pies de la cama, dirigiéndolo. Era loco y enfermizo, y una parte de él se horrorizó al encontrarse obedeciendo, deslizando sus dientes por la carne suave hasta que sintió la parte dura y erguida y la succionó a través de la tela, sus caderas descaradas frotándose contra el cálido nido, la otra mano apartando el muslo de Libby atrás, arriba, hasta que yació completamente abierta bajo su cuerpo.  
Los besos eran todo lengua y calor ahora: Steve se arrancó la camiseta del pijama con furia y llevó manos de ella a sus pezones que eran sensibles y placenteros.  
(» muéstrale lo que tienes... deja que te disfrute, Steve... no seas tímido, deja que te vea... deja que vea lo que le haces..»)  
Debería haberse detenido. Debería haber parado hasta que esa voz se fuera de su cabeza, hasta que la locura pasara, hasta que todo fuera normal otra vez. Pero algo más potente en él demandaba con furia poseer, marcar, tomar: el delicioso placer del acoplamiento, que aún no se acostumbraba a poseer, lo llamaba como una canción de sirena: y la voz de Bucky en su cabeza parecía volver todo insportablemente erótico, la sola idea de él guiando y ordenándole, enseñándole como le había enseñado tantas cosas, explicándole cómo gozar a Libby...  
No! Él era hombre suficiente para sacarle a Bucky de la cabeza, era hombre suficiente para ganarle a un muerto! Era un hombre normal: cómo no iba a poder hacerla disfrutar lo suficiente? Cómo con el suero en sus venas iba a ser menos que una memoria...?  
(» no, el índice no, el tejido es muy delicado adentro... usa el anular, y despacio, no hay prisa... bésala mientras buscas el punto más áspero... bésale los oídos... haz que sienta tu lengua... muéstrale que la saboreas entera...»)  
La voz era tan clara... Steve gimió, excitado como nunca en su vida, y Libby dio una sacudida bajo él mientras su anular estimulaba la sensitiva pared de su vagina y tendido sobre ella, le lamía y besaba la oreja a la vez. Sabía dulce y salada a la vez: no había hecho esto antes, y el deseo era una cosa viva en su vientre, que lo hacía jadear, moverse con más ansiedad...  
Era realmente la voz de Bucky en su oído, o eran las incontables noches de ver a Bucky seducir chicas delante de su cara, besándolas, acariciándolas, haciéndoles luego el amor apasionadamente sin más separación que una pared delgada entre ellos? Considerando las construcciones de los pisos baratos en donde habían vivido, Steve podría haber estado con ellos en la cama: y era un testimonio a la masculinidad de Brucky que sin importar qué tan dulce o tímida se viera la chica, siempre acababa en gritos extáticos y aullidos salvajes, punteados por susurros traviesos y gruñidos de placer de Bucky.  
Con las luces apagadas, Steve se había acostumbrado a tocarse mientras, tras un período de culpa por ello. Le avergonzaba que con esas paredes de cartón Bucky lo oyese en otras ocasiones: al menos, entre la escandalera de resortes, camas gimiendo, golpes contra la pared y la chica en cuestión gritando como una salvaje, nadie lo oiría a él.  
No había para qué mencionar que la idea de Bucky, moviéndose como un predador cenando encima de la chica, muslos femeninos en sus atléticas caderas, torso sudoroso, rostro cargado de lubricidad y manos grandes masajeando pechos femeninos le provocaba correrse con una violencia que lo dejaba sordo y ciego por un rato. No señor, era sólo emulación, o quizá envidia. Nada más.  
(» ahora, ponla de rodillas... pon una almohada bajo su vientre.... pon otra contra su pubis, para que disfrute esto... no tan rápido. Masajea, disfruta, llénate las manos de esa carne tan suave, Steve... no quieres saborearla? dale un mordisquito... y ahora usa tus dedos un poco más... prepárala, no sientes lo estrecha que es...?»)  
Libby estaba jadeando y gimiendo: y Steve sintió un placer que le quemaba el cerebro cuando al fin se empujó contra sus nalgas, penetrando la tibia entrada, su húmeda y caliente envoltura acogiéndolo, apretándolo...  
Cómo podía haber vivido tanto tiempo sin esto? Masturbarse no llegaba ni cerca. Era posiblemente el suero, que lo había hecho tan perceptivo, sus sentidos tan agudos: pero el aroma, el sonido, el sabor, la visión, y sobre todo, el tacto de Libby lo enajenaba, lo hacía sentir una alegría, un disfrute, una sensación de libertad y calor, de amor y de pasión, que se llevaba el hielo, sus tristezas, sus remordimientos, sus pesadillas.  
(« Más lento y no tan duro, que no eres un tanque, y no eres el único disfrutando aquí!») la voz de Bucky en su cabeza era increíblemente real, pero Steve * sintió* claramente, una mano grande y dura que conocía bien su trasero, sujetándole la nalga, obligándolo a cambiar su ritmo. Se le fue la sangre a la cara: le temblaron las piernas, y el sexo dentro de Libby, ya de por sí duro, se estremeció al volverse piedra pesada e inexorable, ardiente como lava, todo el cuerpo de Steve perdiendo la cordura bajo una mano propietaria, que lo obligó a moverse, lento y profundo, lento y profundo...  
En el momento en que Steve dejaba escapar un jadeo que era casi un sollozo de placer, seguro que dos manos fantasmales le sujetaban las caderas y lo obligaban a echarse atrás hasta casi salir y luego a empujarse adentro de nuevo, Libby, su sexo empapado oprimiéndolo como una mano que lo ordeñase, gritó y se arqueó, convulsionándose salvajemente bajo su cuerpo, como nunca lo había hecho. Steve vio maravillado, fascinado, ciego de pasión, a Libby retorcerse bajo él, un sonido ronco en su garganta, su aliento en jadeos agudos luego, su cuerpo caliente temblando contra el suyo.  
(« No te emociones, que ese fue sólo el primero. AHORA sí puedes ir más profundo, más duro, no antes... un poco arriba... usa las manos, Rogers, y la boca, que no eres sólo un pene... bésala... haz que se acuerde con quién está...»)  
\- Libby, amor mío...- susurró Steve, besándole la cara, el pecho. Libby jadeaba como hubiera corrido una maratón, y los muslos alrededor de él temblaban: pero Steve nunca la había sentido tan suave y húmeda adentro, pegándose a él en una textura que era infinitamente deliciosa... - Libby, te quiero...- dijo con cuanta dulzura era capaz, moviéndose, deleitándose...  
(» Ahora, fuera, Rogers, aguántate. Dale un minuto»)  
La orden de Bucky lo hizo gemir frustradamente, pero podía sentir sus ojos en la nuca. Era absurdo, no había nadie más que ellos dos, y se empujó de nuevo rebeldemente.  
Podía sentir esos ojos grises. Estaba seguro que si se volvía, vería el rostro amenazante, decepcionado de Bucky...  
Con un gemido, de desenlazó de ella, en cambio atrayéndola a su pecho, recostándose de costado a su lado. Ella aún gemía, y Steve besó los lisos cabellos, los hombros con su textura de durazno, por primera vez sintiendo la humedad de su sudor en los labios. Libby parecía abandonada y satisfecha, y Steve por un momento se preguntó si se iba a dormir, dejándolo así, si debía dejarla en paz.  
Tenía que estar loco. Mientras pensaba eso, mientras rozaba el rostro de ella, tan hermoso y tan sereno ahora, sintió el aire cálido del aliento de Bucky en su oído, oyó sus palabras sin duda alguna.  
\- Tócala. Haz que te desee otra vez, Stevie. Haz que te lo pida...- dijo el susurro, y fue como si alguien tomase su mano y la llevase a los pechos de ella, que eran suaves y llenos. Steve había tenido un sobresalto cuando Clint lo había introducido al fantástico mundo de la pornografía y las chicas con siliconas imposibles, y aunque se consideraba un hombre de senos, (qué lindo era el escote de Natasha, Dios mío!) le había hecho pensar en dolores y postoperatorios, no en nada sexy. En cambio, la seducción de esos tibios montículos en su mano lo hacía vibrar, y los besó con ternura y pasión, susurrándole palabras de amor.  
La amaba? Steve no tenía un modo de comparar. Peggy le había inspirado preocupación, afecto, anhelo, sobre todo admiración: lo mismo que le inspiraba Natasha, Pepper. De algún modo una parte de él aún en los años 40 sentía que su medida como hombre era el ser capaz de proteger a las mujeres a su alrededor, sin importar que tan capaces o letales fueran: y aunque había estado cerca de las colegas de su madre, de las bailarinas USO, de las codebreakers y WACs en la guerra, nunca había estado tan cerca de mujeres como ahora. No habría sabido decir qué tenía de diferente, pero sentía por Pepper y Natasha algo propietario, que no había sentido nunca antes.  
En Libby, su frágil viajera en el tiempo, perdida como él, esforzándose como él... esa posesividad, esa ansiedad por ella, era mil vece más fuerte. Ese deseo de quitar todo obstáculo de su camino y verla feliz, feliz. Acaso no era eso el amor?  
Libby gimió bajo sus besos, y Steve deslizó una mano a sus muslos húmedos. La piel entre ellos ardía contra sus dedos, y su centro estaba lubricado y sedoso, la textura tan suave que sintió un nuevo tirón de deseo en su interior. El aroma de su sexo era más notorio de lo que jamás había olido: y ese aroma pungente, dulzón, fresco a la vez, lo intrigó y fascinó, inclinándose un poco para separarle los muslos, mirar entre ellos...  
Había visto lo suficiente con curiosidad casi infantil, la mayor parte en este siglo, y a través de internet. Pero ahora ver , tocar, oler a la mujer que acababa de complacer tanto lo fascinó, deslizando sus dedos por esos suaves espacios que le habían dado tanto placer enloquecedor...  
(» saboréala») dijo la voz de Bucky en su oído. (» pruébala, Stevie. Te va a gustar. Al menos, pruébala, para que sepas a qué sabe...»)  
Steve sabía que esto existía: nunca lo había hecho. Inclinó la cabeza, y observando esa carne suave, sintió de pronto ternura, porque la piel estaba enrojecida por el roce, y la apertura parecía demasiado pequeña y delicada para haber soportado sus empujes...  
Sin dudar más, se estiró y besó la carne húmeda. Que el sabor fuera dulce y salado a la vez, y tenue, lo sorprendió e intrigó lo suficiente como continuar con una lamida y deslizar el pulgar por la piel sonrojada. Era tan fina, que sintió auténtica culpabilidad por la violencia con que su cuerpo se movía en la pasión, y la besó de nuevo, sintiendo su pliabilidad, su calor...  
(» Ahí... donde está el pliegue de la piel, bésala ahí...»)  
El gemido desesperado y erótico de Libby cuando Steve lamió y succionó el pequeño botón palpitante sobre su sexo lo hizo sonreír, aún mientras su propio sexo palpitaba contra la cama. Steve no podía saber qué tan erótico era su sonrisa de chico americano perfecto, enmarcada con los muslos de una mujer gimiente: pero continuó mientras ella gemía y susurraba palabras sin sentido, y pronto estaba succionando ese botón mientras ella temblaba, y ondulando contra la cama, tratando de soportar su erección incontrolable.  
(» ahora... quieres hacerlo duro, verdad? Voltéala... tu pelvis es dura, si choca con la de ella la lastimarás... hay un motivo porqué las nalgas de las mujeres son tan suaves, tontito... pon un cojín bajo ella, asegúrate que esté cómoda... y abrázala mientras haces esto, no dejes que se sienta usada...»)  
Steve gimió en su pelo cuando volvió a penetrarla, su pelvis pegada a sus nalgas, en ángulo perfecto y delicioso, la visión de su vulnerable trasero abierto para él derritiéndolo. Esataba tan excitado que su sexo se sentía insensible: sólo golpes de placer, como electricidad, lo sacudían mientras se apoyaba en los codos, abrazándola bajo su cuerpo, y se movía con empujes cortos y veloces. Libby sólo emitía un vago y ronco gemido, estremeciéndose, y Steve pronto no pudo contenerse. Bucky decía algo en su oído, pero no podía oírlo: sólo podía moverse, moverse y moverse hasta que como una explosión volcánica, fuego estalló en él y su ronco gemido fue acompañado de un gemido de ella y los dos se derrumbaron en el lecho. Steve jamás, desde el suero, se había sentido tan exhausto, tan saciado, tan agotado: y con ojos mareados alzó la cara y vio claramente a Bucky de pie a los pies de la cama, una expresión de aprobadora lujuria en su rostro, antes de que se le cerraran los ojos y se durmiera.  
******************************  
\--BERLIN, AUSTERPLATZ HOTEL--  
"... en la granja, la mujer estaba clavada a la puerta del granero. La habían usado hasta que la mancha de sangre que rodeaba sus caderas era como una rueda de carreta y chorreaba abajo. En la zanja, los hombres de la familia estaban tendidos con las caras en la acequia: no habían gastado balas, los habían ahogado en el barro. No permitiré que mis niñas les pase algo semejante. No lo permitiré. Mejor muertas: mejor que el hielo acabe con lo que queda del sueño, mejor ese riesgo que las asquerosas manos de los rusos en lo mejor y más puro que ha producido mi país..."  
Natasha levantó la vista de los diarios, en donde leía en alemán como una nativa, recogida en una ornada silla de madera junto a la ventana, aprovechando la luz de día. Thor, que había escaneado ambos álbumes, ahora escaneaba fotos sueltas y símbolos en los diarios, sin señales de cansancio aunque había estado levantado toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Su única exigencia había sido hacía unos minutos, ir a comprar media docena de kuchenes y comerse tres con café.  
Natasha leía, con un poco de incredulidad, los famosos diarios.No podía compaginar en su cabeza a la aterradora, cruel Madame con la apasionada mujer que idealizaba el nazismo y estaba dispuesta a que la mataran antes de que tocaran a los niños y madres Lebensborn a su cargo.  
\- Natasha.- dijo Thor, la voz ronca. Le tendía el protector de PVC en donde estaba pegando las fotos sueltas tras escanearlas: con un súbito temor en las tripas, la tomó, pero en vez de la niña que esperaba ver, lo que vio fue a Libby, sentada en la parte trasera de un camión, pálida y agotada, junto con otras mujeres, embarazadas o con niños en brazos, y rodeadas de maletas. Natasha se quedó mirando la foto un momento, pero en vez de fijarse en la pàlida Libby, vio que el fondo de la foto era agua.  
\- Se las estaba llevando. Adónde?- musitó, avanzando páginas en el diario. Thor empezó a buscar las siguientes, y entonces la pantalla que habían colocado en el rincón hizo ping y la voz de Bruce sonó, algo extraña en su tono:  
\- Widow, tenemos un positivo.- dijo sucintamente. Nat tomó la pantalla, y vio el renderizado cuidadoso de una ampliación, en una esquina de una de las foto: tres niños, una niña y dos niños, estaban de pie en lo que parecía un camino nevado, un edificio bombardeado al fondo. El escaneo hbía sido rápido, pero en renderizado era increíblemente detallado: JARVIS y los programas de Tony hbían rellenado pixeles, afilado sombras, corregido distorsiones.  
En la foto, Natasha se encontró mirándose a sí misma a los catorce años.  
No había error posible: el parecido era absoluto, apabullante. Nat sintió ante esa confirmación un mareo: hasta ese momento, se dio cuenta, no lo había creído. Sabiendo los retorcimientos del Red Room, había esperado una memoria implantada, una pista falsa, cualquier cosa. Pero era su propia cara, rescatada con una tecnología que nadie más que Tony podía usar. Era....  
Thor tomó delicadamente la tablet de sus manos, que temblaban.  
Natasha se fue al baño a lavarse la cara.  
\- Amigo Bruce, la dama necesita unos minutos... Yo estaré con ella.- dijo Thor.  
\- Oh, veo el sacrificio que es para tí.- soltó Bruce con ironía.- Que me llame cuando se sienta lista. Hay algo más que debe saber. -  
\- Doctor, yo...-  
\- Banner fuera.-  
Thor suspìró, y se sentó en la cama de la habitación, tan beige bjo el cielo gris, esperando a que Natasha regresara. Tuvo que esperar un largo rato: cuando ella volvió la habitación, no parecía haber vomitado ni nada, pero tenía dos manchas rojas en las mejillas.  
\- Natasha...-  
\- No pasa nada.- dijo ella, despacio, volviendo al dirio que leía. Thor asintió, y le trajo más café.  
\- El doctor quiere que lo llames. Tiene más información.-  
\- En un momento.- dijo Nat, antes de mirarlo de reojo.- Thor, noté su frialdad contigo. Qué pasa? Dijiste algo contra Stark?-  
\- El doctor... le envié una carta, como siempre. Puedo haber sido menos discreto de lo que debía.- dijo Thor, tristemente.- Me echa en cara mi falta de fidelidad con Jane, justamente, pero sin saber las circunstancias. Es sólo contra mí su irritación, Natasha. Lo siento de veras si te molesta mi confesión.- dijo Thor, y había tanto desánimo en su voz que Natasha movió la cabeza.  
\- Lo llamaré cuando regrese, y hablaré con él. Voy a... voy a ir a dar una vuelta.-  
\- Quieres que...-  
\- Duerme. O haz lo que quieras. Esta... mierda... lleva 60 años aguardando, puede esperar un día más!- exclamó. No había sido un grito, pero Thor nunca la había oído levantar la voz. Ignorando su rostro preocupado, Nat agarró la vieja chaqueta de Clint y salió a la tarde nublada, perdiéndose en la niebla como un fantasma. Y lo era.  
**************************  
\---STARK FUNDATION, NEW YORK--  
La mañana le pareció menos agotadora que de costumbre: incluso el frustrante proceso de revisar, vetar y firmar las nuevas contrataciones y memorizar nombres era menos aburrido con Clint, sentado en el sofá en una esquina, concentrado en su paciente búsqueda de las cuentas y giros para encontrar el hilo culpable. Pepper acabó con los contratos cerca de mediodía, y empezó a revisar la correspondencia: aún habían cosas que solían maileare físicamente, cosa que horrorizaba a Tony, pero Pepper aún prefería firmas físicas en vez de electrónicas en sus papeles. Había algo honesto y definitivo en ver el trazo de la tinta que una mano humana había aceptado firmar...  
Habían varios sobres blancos, otros trasparentes, un par anticuados de manila. Como solían ser screeneados por sus secretarias, Pepper nunca tenía miedo al abrirlos: pero de súbito le parecieron amenazantes, y retrocedió un poco.  
Se estaba poniendo paranoica? El stalker estaba logrando afectarle la cabeza, sin duda alguna.  
\- Te tengo!- escuchó a Clint exclamar triunfante, y la extraña ola de miedo retrocedió. Clint se había enderezado en el sofá, tenía un laptop en las piernas, otro en la mesa de café y un tablet al costado: y lo alzó orgullosamente para mostrárselo, una sonrisa pícara, aunque tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto mirar pantallas y las arruguitas abajo eran más notorias.  
\- Clint, qué es...?-  
\- He pescado el hilo. Ahora sólo hay que seguirlo.- dijo Clint con una sonrisa de predador.- Podrás despreocuparte de todo esto pronto, lo prometo.- dijo, haciendo el gesto de regresar a su pantalla, pero se detuvo y miró de reojo.- Pep, esas con cartas?-  
\- Es el correo habitual...- musitó ella, y Clint se levantó, para acercarse al escritorio y removerlo, notó, con un lápiz.  
\- Preferiría que no lo abrieras sin que...- Clint se detuvo, atrayendo un sobre delgado y blanco de un tercio.- Pepper, quién es Godfrey Haupmann?-  
\- Es una firma de abogados.- dijo Pepper, frunciendo el ceño.- Qué pasa con ellos?-  
\- Tienen algún motivo para mandarte un pendrive o algo así?-  
\- No que yo sepa?-  
\- Pues ahí dentro hay un chip de algo.- dijo Clint con firmeza. Pepper lo miró con incredulidad.  
\- Tienes ojos de visión de rayos X o...?-  
\- La cartas tienden a caer verticalmente cuando traen algo más pesado que papel dentro, y antes que las demás, que la aplastan. Si te fijas, en la esquina está remarcado algo de un medio centímetro de diámetro, que está contenido en el sobre. Le pediremos a JARVIS que la escanee.- Pepper lo miró con tanta admiración que Clint bajó la vista, azorado por primera vez.- No me mires así, es de ser espía tanto tiempo...- 

 

**************************  
\--BERLÍN--

»... era tan largo como tu antebrazo. De verdad que es el mejor pescado que he comido: era atún aleta azul, esa cosa en la que Coulson decía que Kimura se gastaba el sueldo. Bueno, es sabrosísimo, y el riesling era perfecto. No quiero saber cuántos ceros tenía el papelito que Pep firmó, pero francamente, estoy pensando en dejar de ser francotirador y cambiarme a asistente personal. Y tenían ostras ataúd con caviar Alma! Fuck asistente, podría ser gigoló de esta mujer. Me rellenó de caviar como a un soufflé! Cuando vuelvas, ya no podremos intercambiar ropa. Espero que te rías con la selfie: mándame tú una, si no quieres hablar. Aunque me imagino que con lo comepasteles que es Thor, estás a dieta de kuchen. Vamos a ser los asesinos más gordos de SHIELD.... Caviar! Qué lejos está Iowa, no?» 

Natasha siguió caminando, los audífonos en las orejs, sólo el instinto guiándola por las calles semidesiertas, sola en la niebla, toda su atención en la voz amada en sus oídos. Cada uno de los mensajes de audio estaba amorosamente guardado en el teléfono y respaldado en la nube: Natasha tenía más de doscientos, los cuales oía con la privacidad con la que un avaro cuenta sus monedas, porque cada vez que la inflexión afectuosa y juguetona le llenaba los oídos, el frío aflojaba la garra en su corazón y se sentía humana otra vez, real otra vez, viva otra vez.

Algún día Clint no sería más que una memoria y esas grabaciones, y entonces, Nat supo que se volvería loca de verdad. Pero hasta entonces, podía caminar escuchando, porque sun importar lo que hubiera descubierto, sin importar que tan imposible, anormal, qué tan monstruosa la hicieran esas verdades, la voz de Clint seguía llena de normalidad en su oído.

De pie esperando que cambiara el semáforo entre la Straube Straasse y Ferdinand, Natasha cerró los ojos y se concentró en lo que era real y práctico, lo que importaba: el aire, su cuerpo vivo, la voz de Clint. Era todo lo que importaba.

»Te iubesc, Natya...»

\- Yo también.- susurró Natasha al aparato, sabiendo que Clint no la oía. - Te amo, vida mía.-  
Los ojos se le humedecieron: y la memoria de caminar por calles nubladas como esas, llorando una pérdida, de pronto se hizo real y potente en su memoria. Un deja vu? Otra memoria despertada por las drogas? Un resto de lo que la agente Warden había logrado desenterrar en sus memorias?

A veces sentía que tirar el hilo había sido la peor decisión de su vida. Qué pasaba si una vez que la madeja se deshiciera no quedaba anada? Qué pasaba si esos blancos en sus memoria eran todo lo que la hacía humana?

Según las fotos, había sido una niña en 1943. Robada por los nazis a punta de cuchillo a padres desconocidos en algún punto entre Varsovia y Stalingrado. Rescatada de los nazis por un héroe judío en Varsovia.

Natasha lo había traicionado, y si las memorias no mentían, había ayudado a torturarlo en un sótano.

Si era eso, o impecable aspecto ario, o belleza, lo que le había ganado que los nazis la mandaran al proyecto Lebensborn, directo a Berlín para unirse al ganado procreador ario que Hitler amaba tanto, no había forma de saberlo. Pero entonces? 

Qué había pasado entre ese momento y su infancia en Rusia?

Cuántos años había vivido en el Red Room? Natasha no lo sabía. Habría jurado que no más de diez: pero ahora no estaba segura. La primer memoria que tenía de una fecha era de asfixiar a un hombre con los muslos en su hogar mientras su familia dormía, y en el televisor en colores de su sala, Michael Crawford dejaba caer cosas torpemente en Some Mothers Do ‹Ave Them.  
El episodio había acabado, y Natasha, olvidando el cadáver, había reído como una niña con el final, viendo al final las letras tras los créditos: la fecha de la emisión del siguiente episodio la semana siguiente, 27/02/87.

Ella había tenido al menos trece años. 

Cuándo? Cuándo se había convertido en algo que no envejecía, no moría, sólo mataba?

Natasha alzó la mirada al cielo gris, y entonces, un automóvil que pasaba removió la niebla, y al otro lado de la calle, oculto a medias por un grn abrigo negro de cuero, el cabello mojado en la cara, un sombra alta y terrible se quedó inmóvil en el borde de la acera, mirándola.

Natasha conocía esa figura, y no sabía si el horror que le inundó el vientre era el temor de la muerte o el espanto de ver algo que no existía.

Quién era? Quién era que la llenaba de tanto miedo y tanta emoción? O era simplemente un desconocido y se estaba volviendo loca?

Empezó a llover, y como si el hombre hubiera esperado eso, echó andar hacia ella con el paso de una pantera. Natasha estaba paralizada, quieta, y algunos viandantes al pasar la empujaban, mirando con irritación a la mujer inmóvil estorbando en el paso para cruzar la calle.  
El hombre, con ojos que eran como hielo en su cara afeitada y pálida, largó la mano. Tenía un cuchillo.  
Y súbitamente, el teléfono de Natasha empezó a sonar violentamente con el tono de llamada que el mismo Clint se había programado

* DON´T FORSAKE THIS LIFE OF YOURS  
I›LL GUIDE YOU HOME NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE.*

La patada de Natasha hizo que el cuchillo saltar en el aire: no había golpeado el suelo aún cuando una segunda casi logró impactar en la cara del asesino.

El cuchillo rebotó en el suelo, y un manotazo abierto le pegó en la cara a una velocidad imposible: fue como golpear contra un pared de cemento. Nat sintió la negrura de una concusión en los ojos, pero aún entre los gritos a su alrededor, cegada por la niebla, el sonido del rebote fue suficiente y golpeó el cuchillo en el aire con el talón, clavándolo profundamente en el muslo del hombre, que emitió un gruñido. Ese segundo bastó para ir a la ofensiva: cargó toda su fuerza en su costado, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, y su codo le golpeó el puente de la nariz, su rodilla y la entrepierna y su puño acabó de enterrar el cuchillo hasta el mango.

Y un mano inhumana se cerró en su melena, tironeando, sujetándola. Dos ojos color hielo se clavaron en los suyos, y Natasha sintió en su cabeza la voz de Madame diciendo en ruso (» Se acabó el tiempo. Esperaba más de tí, Natalya. Acábenla...»)  
*Nyet!*

Natasha arrancó el cuchillo ensangrentado para cortar el pelo, dejando al hombre con el mechón en la mano: y en el mismo gesto se agachó, rodó, y lanzó el cuchillo contra su cara, para echar a correr en la niebla. A lo lejos se oían sirenas: alguien había llamado a la policía. Por supuesto, no tenían ninguna chance contra un enhanced como ese, pero con suerte, estaría muy preocupado de mantener el secreto como para meterse en una pelea aún más pública.  
Natasha dio varias vueltas y se preocupó de perder a quien quiera que pudiera seguirla antes de regresar al hotel. Sólo en el ascensor volvió chequear su teléfono, en donde tenía llamadas perdidas de Tony, Bruce, Clint, Thor, y extrañamente, Steve.

Uh. Sólo faltaba Fury y cartón completo.

Clint había mantenido la llamada casi un minuto entero esperando. Realmente quería que le contestara.

Pero Nat no iba a hacerlo, no ahora. No hasta que tuviera más respuestas. No, porque sabía que a la primera súplica de Clint, al primero de sus testarudos «Voy allá, y arreglamos este despelote los dos(2)», iba a aceptarlo, porque lo extrañaba tan insoportablemente.  
No, si era el Red Room. Thor era un Dios y más poderoso que nadie que conociera, y aún así, casi lo habían matado. No había forma que iba a permitir que la gente que la había criado pusieran las manos encima de Clint, Steve, Bruce o Dios no lo permitiese, Tony. Porque no iban a matarlos: si algo se aprendía en esos inviernos hambrientos en Rusia, era a no desperdiciar nada. Natasha recordaba claramente disolver las cáscaras de huevo en vinagre y comérselas para calmar el hambre.  
Los rusos sabían reutilizar y aprovechar. TODO. Y cualquiera de ellos... cualquiera... oh, sería un festín para esas hienas.

*****************************

\--STARK INDUSTRIES, NEW YORK--

Lo que Clint había detectado en el sobre había sido un chip de espionaje, anticuado y malo, que Pepper se dio el placer de echar por el baño. Habían varias reuniones programadas, y no logró salir de ellas hasta las cinco de la tarde: pero en medio de una, exactamente a las dos de la tarde, Clint entró y le puso delante un milkshake que era 80% helado de pasas, y que iba acompañado por una galleta que se comió en una pausa.  
Las reuniones se alargaban y se alargaban, pero Pepper se armó de paciencia, ya que después de todo, los esfuerzos de todos para que pudiera seguir haciendo su trabajo iban diriguidos justamente a que siguiera haciendo * este * trabajo.

Cuando al fin acabó todo, le palpitaban las sienes, estaba hambrienta y cansada, y sentía frío, debido a la molesta costumbre masculina de colocar el aire acondicionado para refrescar a alguien que lleva pantalones de lanilla, zapatos cerrados, camiseta, camisa, corbata, chaleco de terno y chaqueta, olvidando que las mujeres a su lado llevan medias de nylon, falda corta, blusa de seda y chaqueta de gabardina o hilo. 

Ver que en su oficina la esperaba un tazón de sopa instantánea de carne, un bollo de queso caliente y una jarra de té le hizo tener ganas de besar a Clint, que arrojaba un envoltorio de McDonalds con puntería perfecta al papelero, y la recibía con una sonrisa triunfante, haciendo el ruido de un estadio enloquecido.

-... y Pepper Potts le mete la pelota en el arco a Arkstone, a Apple y a Viacom de nuevo! Eeeehhhh!!!! Pepper, Pepper, too hot for you! Eeeh!!!- canturreó, moviendo la tablet como unos pompones de cheerleader.- Qué haces para celebrar cuando cierras negocios, Pepper?-

\- Me averguenza decirlo, pero generalmente cinco paracetamoles y una copa de vino.- suspiró Pepper, quitándose los altísimos tacones. El rostro de Clint se suavizó, y apartó el laptop, palmeando el sofá a su lado.  
\- Ven acá, soy muy bueno en esto. Siéntate... y suéltate el pelo, te vas a despeinar.-  
Pepper alzó una ceja, pero se sentó dócilmente mientras sorbía su sopa.

No esperaba que Clint llevara las manos a sus hombros, y tras masajearlos, siguiera con su cuello, presionando y soltando, sin prisas. Ya se había acabado la comida cuando Clint terminó masajeando su escalpo, y cuando las hábiles manos oprimieron todo su cráneo en las manos, se encontró recostada entre las piernas del arquero, toda su espalda reposando contra su pecho, y los enérgicos movimientos de las yemas de sus dedos se habían llevado por completo la sensación de neuralgia.  
\- Eres maravilloso...- exclamó Pepper, sin querer, la nuca apoyada en su hombro. Hubo una pausa, que podría haber sido incómoda, pero Clint la rodeó los brazos y la apretó con fuerza contra sí, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, inhalándola con una dulce necesidad: y ella se sintió ta feliz, tan cálida en sus brazos, que hubiera querido no moverse más.

El tablet dio un pitido. Clint le dio una mirada, los puso de pie , agarró el maletín de Pepper, los tacos, su propio maletín, la tablet y lo que parecía un cuchillo militar en la otra, y se movió como hubiera ensayado salir por la escalera de servicio mil veces.

\- Clint, qué...?-

\- Intrusos abajo. Hay una pelea en el lobby pero es una distracción. Seguridad ya se alertó pero no vamos a correr riesgos.- dijo Clint deteniéndose en el piso 70 del edificio de la Corporación Maria Stark , mirando abajo y maldiciendo.- maldita sea, son profesionales, mira a la velocidad que suben por las escaleras... deben tener laos ascensores bloqueados.-  
\- Qué hacemos?- dijo la descalza Pepper. Clint volvió al pasillo, dejó todos sus atefactos excepto el cuchillo bajo un escritorio, y sólo entonces sonó la alarma de evacuación del edificio, que piteó tres veces y empezó a sonarle el celular a ambos, los dos con Me Too (3).  
\- Lo mato, en serio.- gruñó Clint, apagando el sonido de ambos, antes de sacar algo de su bolsillo e inclinarse sobre la barandilla.- necesito que confíes en mí, Pepper. Cierra los ojos.-  
\- Se te olvida de quién era novia antes. Al menos tú dices agua va.- dijo Pepper resignadamente, sentándose en la barandilla y pasando las piernas al otro lado. Clint rió, y de un salto estuvo haciendo equilibrio de pie en la barandilla, im cordón que parecía improbable que los sostuviera a ambos, atado a la barandilla, enrollado en su brazo y yendo a su cinturón bajo la chaqueta.  
\- Lista?-  
Ella asintió, le echó los brazos al cuello y cerró los ojos.

******************  
\--DOS HORAS LUEGO-- CYRRHOSIS-BY-THE-SEA--

-... no tenían nada que ver: eran comuneros colombianos, irritados porque la seguridad de la planta Stark allá les corta las líneas (ha, ha) de distribución de coca.- dijo Tony con el bluetoth en la oreja, agarrando su chaqueta mientras Bruce cerraba la puerta principal y se echaba a la espalda el pesado bolso, arrastrando el carrito en donde habían echado los dos protoripos de la Iron Legion hacia la lancha.- Pep, vamos en camino. Yo manejo eso.-  
:: No quería que tuvieran que cortar sus vacaciones...::  
\- Seguimos de vacaciones.- dijo Tony, saltando sobre la lancha sin más que el teléfono y la chaqueta en la mano mientras Bruce tironeaba y sudaba echando el equipaje y el container del muelle al transporte.- Pero si hay un ataque armado a Stark Industries, tengo que aparecer a tu lado.-  
\- Dile que llegaremos cerca de las seis...- jadeó Bruce acomodándose en el asiento el copiloto.  
\- Llegaremos a las tres. Tengo un helicóptero guardado cerca.- dijo Tony, antes de cortar. Luego, aceleró, con muchas maldiciones de Bruce.

**********************  
\--BERLIN--

\- Natasha?-  
\- Me estabas llamando.- Natasha tenía ya el teléfono en la oreja cuando se precipitó en la habitación, Thor, que había estado sentado leyendo el diario en uno de los sofás saltando sobre sus pies con una exclamación al ver la mancha de sangre en su nariz y labios. Natasha hizo un gesto dismisivo y se limpió con una servilleta, continuando la conversación mientras tomaba una botella de agua, la destapaba hábilmente con una mano y bebía unos sorbos. - Háblame.-  
\- Tengo malas noticias.- dijo la voz de Bruce, que sonaba con mucha estática, como si estuviera al aire libre en algo en marcha.- Tony y yo terminamos de revisar los escaneos de los diarios, y calculando nombres y fechas, ya sabemos cuál fue el destino de Eva von Junstzen, y una gran parte del experimento de los niños y mujeres Lebensborn.-  
\- Entre los que estaba yo.-  
\- Natasha...- la voz de Bruce era muy amable, muy calmada. A Natasha le asustó que estuviera obviamente tratando de suavizarle un golpe. - Encontramos los nombres de Eva y uno de los niños de Varsovia en un barco que huyó desde Danzing, Gotehafen, en enero del 45. Como no hay listas completas de pasajeros... lo más probable es que los tres niños de Varsovia fueran en ese barco.-  
\- O sea, yo...?-  
\- Natasha. El barco era el Wilhem Gustloff (4). Y no hay ninguna niña entre los pocos sobrevivientes. Lo siento.- dijo Bruce en voz baja.- Nos equivocamos. Esa niña no puedes haber sido tú.-  
Natasha asintió. Cuando habló, su voz sonaba muerta.  
\- Gracias por la información, doc.- dijo despacio. Por el rostro de Thor, Bruce ya le había dicho la verdad. Todo había sido inútil.  
\- Natasha...- dijo Thor, en voz baja.- Nat, qué puedo hacer por tí?-  
\- No puedes hacer nada.- dijo Natasha, y la voz de ella seguía muerta, seguía sin ninguna entonación.- Nos iremos mañana, porque nos están vigilando. Yo compraré unos tickets. Tú puedes descasnsar. O escribirle a Jane: dime si necesitas tickets diferentes para ir con ella.-  
Thor meneó la cabeza.- No te dejaré sola hasta que nos encontremos con nuestros compañeros, cuando...-  
\- Iisus khristos trakhat!(5) No necesito un maldito babysitter, Thor!- bramó, la violencia de su voz sorprendiéndola a ella misma.- Si quieres follarme, puedes hacerlo ahora mismo, y si no, pues vete con tu novia, porque no hay nada más que hacer aquí!- soltó furiosa. Se volteó para mirar a Thor, cuya expresión era muy serena, pero cuyos ojos se parecían dos glaciares.  
Natasha se sintió avergonzada, no sólo de su falta de control, que le habría ganado una paliza de sus maestros, sino de herir a alguien que no le había mostrado más que amor. Quiso extender una mano, pero no podía. Quiso decir algo, pero le temblaron los labios.  
Un roce cálido en su frente la sorprendió, y el aroma de Thor. Él le besó la frente lenta, tibiamente, y musitó con esos ojos lejanos en los suyos: (6)  
\- Volveré en un par de horas con comida, querida mía. Descansa.- y se fue, cerrando la puerta muy despacio. Y Natasha sintió un deseo insoportable de llorar.

*******************************  
-WASHINGTON. D .C- GEORGETOWN--  
Libby dormía profundamente cuando Steve se levantó, se dio una ducha y miró por la ventana a un Washington en el que, nublado, el viento se llevaba las últimas hojas de los árboles antes de las primeras lluvias. El otoño se había acabado, tan cálido y dorado como había sido.  
Era un domingo cualquiera, la tarde temprano. Cuántas horas había pasado haciéndole el amor? Al menos tres. Se había sentido tan insaciable, tan salvaje, pero había habido algo oscuro, algo diferente, y en vez de la sensación de dulce abandono, de vacío y limpieza y felicidad que le había dado hacerle el amor a Libby, ahora se sentía... lleno de algo sombrío, vergonzoso.  
Qué diablos había hecho?  
Steve se frotó la cara con las manos. Tenía que aclarar su cabeza. Tenía que estar seguro, ahora, antes de que ella despertara... no podía enfrentarla con este desastre en la cabeza, no después de que su cuerpo la hubiera amado así. La amaba! La amaba, pero...  
Afuera, las familias paseaban a pesar del frío después del almuerzo, niños corriendo delante de sus padres, bien abrigados, las parejas abrazadas para entrar en calor. Steve pegó la frente al vidrio, viendo a una hermosa mujer latina con un bebé en brazos, rodeada con el brazo por su esposo, un grueso afroamericano, que reía mientras cargaba el coche de bebé en un taxi. Se veían ta felices.  
Una familia. No era eso lo que quería? El sueño americano.  
Steve sintió una ola de pánico como si estuviera de pie en un abismo, y retrocedió de la ventana, agarró su casaca y calzándose las zapatillas de correr salió como alma que lleva el diablo a la calle, echando a correr con su hoodie cerrado hasta el cuello, sin importarle si era mucho más veloz, mucho menos discreto de lo habitual, o si lo fotografiaban. Sólo sabía que necesitaba aire.  
Qué diablos había hecho?!  
El viento frío le dio en la cara, y mientras corría, sentía el estómago vacío, el pecho apretado. Estaba... temblando de pies a cabeza.  
Qué más podía querer? Tenía todo lo que podía pedir: tenía todo lo que alguna vez había soñado.  
Y estaba corriendo junto al Potomac como si lo persiguieran, los ojos ardiendo, la garganta apretada. (7)  
Tenía a Libby, hermosa y amada, en su cama, durmiendo después de haberle hecho el amor por horas. Tenía a SHIELD, que confiaba en él, que lo había convertido en comandante, cuya gente arriesgaba la vida a sus órdenes, día tras día, dejándolo hacer una diferencia. Tenía en su teléfono a Tony, que estaba dispuesto a poner el mundo de cabeza para ayudarlo: tenía a Bruce, que siempre estaba dispuesto a explicarle cualquier cosa: a Clint, que podía hacerlo reír sin importar la situación: a Thor, que aún un príncipe de Asgard lo trataba como un hermano.  
Tenía a Natasha, dondequiera que estuviera, que con sus simples palabras lo hacía sentir ridículo, y que le habría dicho que estaba siendo un drama queen.  
Tenía todo... excepto a Bucky.  
Steve tropezó, y dejó de correr, dando unos pasos cansados, hasta apoyarse en la barandilla del río, que parecía plata fundida bajo el cielo gris, la cabeza baja.  
Excepto el breve tiempo de Bucky alistándose y yéndose, Steve no tenía memoria de haber estado sin Bucky a su lado. Era parte de su entidad: ser el tipo al que Bucky calmaba, razonaba, era parte de su identidad. En la guerra, suero o no suero, habían recuperado eso en minutos.  
Durante el tiempo entre que Bucky zarpara y que èl lograse alistarse, habìan pasado seis semanas. Seis semanas de Steve intentando hacer caso, trabajando pacientemente en sus dibujos, manteniendo su departamentito, contestando sus cartas, ayudando a sus vecinos, visitando a la familia de Buck.  
En la quinta semana había regresado a las oficinas de enrolamiento, con nuevos documentos falsificados, lo bueno de ser dibujante.  
Se iba a alistar aunque tuviera que nadar detrás de los barcos a Europa. Se iba a alistar, porque iba a ir a Europa e iba a encontrar a Bucky.  
Llevaba casi dos años aquí, y una parte de él seguía sintiendo esa callada desesperación, esas cinco semanas alargadas, alargadas. Bucky estaba en la guerra, pero él volvería a verlo, aunque tuviera que matar a alguien.  
Bucky no estaba en la guerra.  
Bucky estaba muerto.  
* I'm so tired of being here *(8)  
* Suppressed by all my childish fears *  
* And if you have to leave*  
* I wish that you would just leave *  
* 'Cause your presence still lingers here *  
* And it won't leave me alone *  
Steve sintió el sollozo antes de que viniera: quiso calmarlo, detenerlo, pero no pudo, y al fin salió en el silencio junto al río, el rostro en las manos, y lloró como no había llorado desde la muerte de su madre, lloró con el abandono y la desolación de un niño, porque no sólo Bucky se había ido y no volvería, sino que era irrespetuoso, era injusto, que lo mantuviera en su cabeza como esa memoria que lo acosaba. Bucky había sido un héroe, no era un fantasma ni una sombra.  
Steve lloró hasta que se quedo sin lágrimas, hasta que sintió que le volvía la cordura. Tenía que dejarlo ir: tenía que aceptar que Bucky se había ido, y sobrevivir. No estaba solo.  
(» No estoy solo... Buck..»)  
No, no estaba solo. Tenía a Libby y a los Avengers y a SHIELD. Tenía a Libby, Libby que a pesar del accidente con Tony, parecía tan feliz en SHIELD, y con él, excepto anoche. Pero... él había protegido protegerla, cuidarla. No sólo por Bucky, no sólo por la misma Libby, sino por él. Era lo único que tenía que era suyo, suyo sólo, y no habría tenido miedo a enfrentar nada por salvarla. Incluso había estado a punto de enfrentarse a los Avengers tras que le clavara ese destornillador a Tony...

**************************  
\--BERLIN--  
Poco después de que Tony fuera declarado fuera de peligro, Natasha había tenido una larga conversación con Fury, para pedirle algunas de las vacaciones que le debían. Necesitaba respuestas a los sueños que la habían invadido con la sobredosis accidental de peyote: y aunque Fury bromeó con acidez que estaba muy vieja para un viaje adolescente después de un trip con drogas para encontrarse a sí misma, aceptó su solicitud de vacaciones. Ya la había conversado con los Avengers, en especial con Steve, porque ya habían discutido que en interés de la seguridad, nunca habrían menos de cuatro Avengers disponibles para una crisis, con dos al menos en los cuarteles de la Torre o SHIELD. Con Tony herido, solo quedarían Bruce, Steve y Clint en caso de emergencia, aunque Thor podía estar de regreso en un par de horas y ella en otro par. Por si acaso, en su ausencia, Clint y Steve habían prometido tomar las menos misiones peligrosas con SHIELD que fuera posible.  
Ni a Fury ni a Clint les había hecho gracia su siguiente petición: que la pusieran en contacto con alguno de los telèpatas que habìan trabajado para SHIELD anteriormente, para que, aunque se le retorcìa el estómago de pensarlo, rebuscara en su mente por suficientes pistas para poder empezar la búsqueda.  
Necesitaba respuestas, pero la confianza necesaria para permitirle a alguien entrar en su cabeza era mucho, mucho más grande, de la que hubiera necesitado para salir a central park desnuda de noche y haberse ofrecido al primero que se le cruzara.  
Sólo tenía dos pistas: la visión de Varsovia en la segunda guerra mundial, y la visión de ese hombre de ojos claros y pelo tan oscuro que la aterraba.  
Fury se irritó, y Coulson aún más: pero como los dos sabían que era inútil discutir con ella cuando realmente había tomado una decisión, Coulson al fin sugirió que Elizabeth Warden (9) podía ayudarla. Natasha la conocía: sabía que los poderes telepáticos de la doctora eran reales, y que nunca habían sido usados para hacer daño, ya que la agente de SHIELD era una de las jefas del equipo médico y se tomaba muy en serio su juramento hipocrático. Elizabeth había trabajado con varios telèpatas en algunas crisis, y había sido uno de los expertos que habían ayudado a Clint tras Loki, además de varios otros. Elizabeth había ofrecido varias veces ayudarla si podía, pero Natasha siempre se había negado.

No veía motivos para ello: no necesitaba ayuda para nada: no quería exponer a la amable doctora de mediana edad a memorias como las suyas: no quería que nadie la mirase diferente después de echar una ojeada: no necesitaba esas memorias.  
Pero tras la herida de Tony, todo parecía haberse descolocado más. Tras que Clint la encontrase sollozando en uno de los ductos de ventilación, se había pasado las siguientes dos semanas durmiendo a saltos en la cama de Clint, o sentada junto a la puerta de la habitación de Tony.  
Cada noche, tenía pesadillas, todas diferentes. Ya en dos ocasiones, sólo los reflejos de Clint habían evitado que lo hiriera al despertase con un cuchillo en la mano.  
Había soñado con matar niños con las manos. Había soñado con destripar a hombres colgados del techo: había soñado con ahorcados y con hombres de traje lastimándola, tocándola, usándola.  
Había soñado con huir.  
Había soñado con el frío, un frío espantoso que la inundaba, y había soñado con romperle el cuello a un hombre con los tobillos.  
El único sueño que la había hecho despertarse gritando había sido el de bailar, sin embargo. Estaba sola en una sala helada, y estaba ensayando el enpointe, repetidamente, una y otra vez, y en cada giro extendido, podía ver, con la cabeza echada atrás, al revés, a un hombre de pelo oscuro y ojos claros en el umbral, y sentía el grito de pánico en la garganta.

Y entonces daba la vuelta de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo.

Clint la había despertado porque lloraba. Y aunque Natasha había hecho lo imposible para mantenerse lejos de Clint, había dormido vestida encima de las ropas, había aguantado el deseo de tocarlo y abrazarlo y devorarlo para calmarse, esa noche el horror la sobrepasó como una ola oscura y se arrancó la ropa como si le quemara, se la arrancó a él y lo atrajo encima suyo aún sollozando, demandándolo, poseyéndolo con manos y boca y desesperación. Clint no se resistió: Clint la rodeó cosus brazos, y le dio todo lo que tenía, sin reservas, sin miedo, sus besos cálidos y calmantes, su cuerpo sólido entre sus piernas, el maravilloso calor de su sexo entibiándola desde dentro. Entre sus besos y sus gemidos, Natasha recuperó la cordura, y gimió su verguenza y su debilidad contra su cuello en un orgasmo seco y duro, pero liberador.

Clint le dijo mil palabras de amor. Le dijo que era suyo, que lo reclamara cuando quisiera, que podían pasar cien años y sus brazos siempre estarían allí: que tomara lo que quisiera, porque era todo de ella, para siempre.

Natasha no dijo nada. Todo lo que vivía en ella, era Clint.

Al amanecer se dio una ducha helada, salió y regresó con el bollo italiano más grande que pudo encontrar(10), lo dejó en el velador con un beso marcado con labial, y se fue mientras Clint seguía dormido completamente exhausto. 

Natasha se fue derecho a la oficina de Elizabeth Warden, y esperó allí a que ella llegara, las piernas cruzadas, los ojos secos, y la decisión solidificada como plomo en el corazón.

\- Tú sabes que no voy a hacerlo contigo trasnochada y alterada.- fue la primera cosa que le dijo Elizabeth tras echarle una mirada. La doctora traía un Starbucks al que, tras echarle una mirada a Nat, le dio un sorbo y se lo alargó, como testimonio de lo lamentable que se veía: y el gesto tostó no poco a Natasha, acostumbrada a verse impenetrable.  
Elizabeth Warden era una mujer de mediana edad, confortablemente rolliza, que en pantalones cargo, camiseta de polo verde y un delantal de laboratorio que había visto mejores días daba una impresión de relajo y eficiencia, con el cabello castaño con hilos grises en una coleta y los lentes con marcos plateados en la punta de la nariz. Tenía ojos oscuros y la piel cálida a pesar de su biotipo caucásico, y la gran sonrisa blanca, que era su mayor belleza, tenía una profunda comprensión en ella. Era la doctora favorita de Clint, y había atendido a Steve también, a pesar de que experticia era principalmente en concusiones y traumas craneocervicales. Pero su don telepático, que controlaba con mano de hierro, había sido útil incluso en casos de daño cerebral, y era experta en pesquisar la ùltima memoria o pensamiento de agentes que encontraban inconscientes, para saber quién los había herido.  
Natasha sabía que nunca había intentado algo tan ambicioso como entrar en una mente » trabajada» como la suya, pero había entrado en la de Clint tras Loki, (11) y había ayudado. Tras su intervención, algunos exhaustivos test, y la propia intuición de Natasha le habían mostrado a Clint libre de Loki. La noche que al fin lo habían declarado libre, Nat lo había llevado a un hotel en SoHo que a veces era uno de sus refugios, lo había bañado de pies a cabeza en la ducha, lo había alimentado con guiso caliente y luego lo había acostado para vigilar su sueño por catorce horas, y luego lo había despertado haciéndole sexo oral hasta que Clint gritó bajo sus manos y boca, se arqueó, y tras el orgasmo la miró a los ojos con los suyos limpios, limpios, bellos y vulnerables como sólo ella podía identificarlos.

Natasha le debía una, una de las más grandes que podía deberle a alguien, más valiosa que su vida, a Elizabeth Warden, y sentía la misma deuda con Fury, con Tony, con Pepper: eran gente que había ayudado a Clint cuando ella no había podido. Natasha habría puesto su vida en juego para pagar esa deuda.

Ahora, iba a deberle otro favor a la doctora, pero comparado con el primero, era mucho más pequeño.

\- Doctora Warden, no tengo tiempo que perder. Necesito resolver varias preguntas de mi pasado y no tiene ningún sentido partir a Europa sin una pista siquiera. Necesito que mire en mi mente, y me diga lo que vea.- dijo Natasha, y su mirada fija, su rostro suplicante, todo hacía que reyes y mendigos quisieran darle lo que pidiera: pero Elizabeth Warden, sentada tras su escritorio, movió la cabeza, porque era uno de los pocos que podían decir que conocía a la Black Widow.

Y conocía la cara que ponía cuando quería algo, y también su cara cuando necesitaba algo. Eran diferentes.

\- Natasha, comida, siesta, relajo, y a las siete, en mi enfermería. Y no haré absolutamente nada sin alguien más presente, de preferencia Hawkeye, Coulson o alguien en quien confíes.-  
\- No necesito...-  
\- Son mis condiciones. Las tomas o las dejas, Widow. También es por mi seguridad. Si pincho el lugar inadecuado, no quiero acabar con un cuchillo en la garganta, sabes.-  
\- Puedes atarme antes.- dijo Natasha, y sólo alguien que hubiera sufrido el Red Room podía entender lo que significaba ofrecer eso.  
\- No gracias. Te he visto » atada e indefensa» bajándote una docena de yakuzas. En serio, trae a Barton, o a alguien que te pueda sujetar de ser necesario, y que además te confirme que no saqué nada de tu cabeza que no quisieras.- dijo Elizabeth Warden, su lápiz de plástico barato golpeando la superficie de imitación cuero de su escritorio.- Te grabaré la sesión, si quieres.-  
\- Estaré aquí a las siete.- dijo Natasha, capitulando sin cambiar de expresión.  
\- Pasa algo con Barton?- preguntó la doctora, recostándose en su silla.  
\- Porqué debería pasar algo?- la cara de póker era inmejorable.  
\- Porque dudo que le haga gracia que te vayas a patear avisperos a Europa, querida, y si fueras a llevarlo contigo, ya lo tendrías aquí para que oiga las pistas. Y no me imagino que vaya a estar feliz de que te larges.-

*********************  
\--WASHINGTON.D.C, COSTANERA DEL POTOMAC--  
» No estoy solo.... Buck....»  
Pero sin él, siempre estaría un poco solo. Una parte de él se había quedado enterrada en los Alpes, y él había traído de regreso, como un peso muerto, en su corazón, esa memoria. Ni siquiera todo el amor de los Avengers o de Libby podía calmar ese vacío. Nada podía.  
Y no había ningún remedio, más que seguir viviendo. Qué pasaba si no era sólo el hielo lo que no lo había dejado envejecer? Qué pasaba si los años pasaban y tenía que ver morir a Tony, Nat, Clint?  
El deseo de llorar se volvió náuseas, y alzó la vista al cielo, respirando hondo, las lágrimas en sus ojos secándose.  
No, Bruce estaría allí: Bruce era más inmortal que él mismo. Y Thor: Thor, y sus ojos alegres.  
Steve respiró hondo, y luchó para calmarse, sacando su teléfono, pasando entre las imágenes. Todos ellos, al toque de una pantalla, a mano si los necesitaba. Su team.  
Bucky los habría amado tanto. Habría adorado el humor de Tony, aunque no había podido soportar a su padre. Habría perseguido a Natasha, Clint o no Clint, porque Bucky no tenía sentido del peligro. Habría respetado a Bruce como respetaba a todos los » tipos estudiados» como solía decir. Thor lo habría desconcertado y llenado de preguntas.  
Con Clint, habrían sido hermanos separados al nacer o enemigos mortales y humorísticos, no estaba seguro.  
Pero Bucky se había ido, y tenía que cargar con eso. tenía que enterrarlo. Tenía que ayudar a Libby a enterrarlo, si quería que tuvieran una oportunidad de ser felices juntos.  
Steve cerró los ojos. No podía estar seguro, pero creía recordar que en medio de su orgasmo, en medio de sus gemidos, había oído el nombre de » James». O era él quien había gemido «Bucky»?  
Cuál de los dos había dicho » te amo»? Se lo habían dicho el uno al otro, o alguno de los dos había profesado su amor al fantasma entre ambos?  
* These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real *  
*There's just too much that time cannot erase*  
*When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears*  
*When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears*  
*And I held your hand through all of these years*  
* But you still have all of me*  
\----Había pensado en Bucky cuando la había visto allí de pie en la baranda del puente de Brookly, temblando y sollozando, su vestido celeste sucio y mojado, el pelo en la cara. Si no hubiera sido un supersoldado, no habría logrado salvarla a tiempo.  
En realidad, había sido Clint quien la había salvado.  
Después de que Natasha y Jane se fueran con SHIELD, Tony en una camilla y Bruce en la otra, Steve había ido por su chaqueta en silencio, aún sucio de la sangre de Tony: y se había sorprendido al ver que tras suyo iban Clint y Thor, los dos agarrando uno el casacón de goma de SHIELD, el otro el abrigo de fieltro tan estiloso que le regalara Selvig.  
\- Tengo que ir a buscarla, pero no voy...- Steve se tuvo que interrumpir porque Clint lo empujó al ascensor y con Thor atrás, aunque era un gran ascensor acabó con la espalda contra la pared.  
\- La encontramos, después discutimos.- telegrafió Clint. - Esto es New York al amanecer: si a una chica tan guapa como ésa descalza y con solerita no le hacen algo antes de que llegue al Bronx, es suerte loca.-  
\- Podrá defenderse?- preguntó Thor, moviendo la cabeza.  
\- Bueno, no se llevó el destornillador.- dijo Clint con acidez, viendo a Steve pálido.- Puede ser. Puede ser que igual que cuando traté de enseñarle, se haga pelota como un gatito y gima, y ahí la van a violar hasta por las orejas. En serio, moverse. Steve, tú toma la 40 hasta el puente y da la vuelta por la 38. Thor, sobrevuela Central Park, la White Way y los muelles. Yo bajaré por la 11 hasta la 38. Si la ven, recuerden que puede ser peligrosa.-  
\- Clint, no la lastimes!-  
Clint lo miró de hito en hito cuando llegaron al garaje, calmado aunque aún tenía la sangre de Tony secándose en las manos.- Por quién me has tomado?!-  
***************************

\--NEW YORK, STARK INDUSTRIES--

\- Estarán a las tres acá.- Pepper se sentó cansadamente en el penthouse, en donde Clint había ignorado la llamada, la vista fija en las pantallas de seguridad que revisaba en silencio. Pepper se había cambiado el impecable traje sastre ( ya no tan impecable, tras una caída casi libre de sesenta pisos, aferrarse a un tipo que dio vueltas como una peonza al llegar abajo, lanzó unos explosivos concusivos a la altura del piso 15, y que explotaron a la altura del piso 12 justo cuando él se balanceaba, soltaba el hilo, aferraba la chica, y hacía un Errol Flynn cayendo de pie entre las plantas de adorno en la glorieta del piso 8.  
Los concusivos habían noqueado a los asaltantes, que era 9: un décimo había bajado gritando y blandiendo una Uzi y un machete, y Clint había usado un lindo maceterito con un cactus de adorno para noquearlo a siete metros de distancia, se había guardado el machete y le había rescatado el cactus.

\- Pensé que tenías ganas de volver a verlos.- comentó Clint, sin levantar la vista aún. Pepper, que aún llevaba la blusa de seda blanca de la mañana, pero debajo unos jeans de Tony ( que le quedaban cortos) se paseó un poco, marcando el teléfono de nuevo.  
\- Ginger, necesito la lista *exacta* de los heridos. Y no me importa si se cae el cielo, la Fundación se comprometió con los refugiados en Syria, *haz* el envío. La conferencia de prensa va a ser a las diez en punto, con Tony Stark, en el lobby de la Torre A, y si a Fox News no le parece, mándalos a freír espárragos. Con que venga CNN me conformo...-  
\- Pepper.- dijo Clint, extendiendo una mano. Pepper terminó su llamada, y se acercó, viendo la cara seria de Clint con súbito temor. Cuando Clint dejaba de sonreír, no podía ser bueno.  
\- Sí?-  
\- Mira esos rifles de asalto. Son Omni Maxx 410: lo únicos que han salido al mercado son una docena robados de Camp Leigh. No se podían conseguir ni por amor ni por dinero ni por nada: el robo a Camp Leigh fue hace tres días. No hay modo que hayan llegado a Colombia, ni que hayan logrado comprarlos. Ya me parecía raro que unos comuneros colombianos que apenas podían disparar derecho vinieran con armas de última generación... -  
\- Qué significa eso?-  
\- Que son una distracción, y que alguien con una cantidad asquerosa de dinero, y con suficientes hooks como para enterarse de que esas armas podían salir a la venta, equipó a un grupo paramilitar con problemas contra Star Industries, y los soltó en la Fundación, sabiendo que estabas ahí.- dijo Clint, cerrando su laptop y enderezándose.- Esso tipos son sólo una distracción: seguro que ni siquiera saben quién les pagó la venida ni las armas. Pero sólo los trajeron para hacer ruido suficiente, Pepper.-  
\- Ruido...?- el rostro de Pepper se puso rojo de furia.- Mataron a dos recepcionistas, balearon a once personas! Casi nos matan a nosotros... fue a nosotros con un machete!-  
\- Probablemente querían herirte.-  
\- No, en serio?- ladró Pepper, que sabía que empezaba a sonar histérica.  
\- Saben que herirte es el modo más rápido para traer a Tony aquí. El blanco son los dos, Pepper. Es una trampa.- dijo Clint, juntando todos los laptops y desconectándolos.- Es bastante obvio. Oh, por Dios, he sido un idiota.-  
\- Pero quién es? Qué es lo que están tratando de hacer? Nos quieren matar?-  
\- No, Pepper. Quienquiera que está haciendo esto, y no tengo más que tres opciones, te quiere a tí... como una fuente de trauma para Tony. Quieren que deje de inventar, y tú dejes de comandar Stark Industries. es lógico, los dos como equipo son imparables. Si no les funcionó tratar de que lo odiaras con la carta falsa, si no funcionó asustarte para que te fueras... se les acaban las opciones.-  
\- Pero entonces... ahora...-  
\- Ahora van a tener que salir a la luz, para tratar de lastimarte delante de Tony, probablemente en la conferencia.- dijo Clint secamente, y se acercó, su mano en la mejilla de Pepper.- Pero yo estaré ahí, y ellos no saben quien soy. Confía en mí, Pepper.-  
Ella asintió, y bajó la vista, para marcar el teléfono, pero la mano de Clint la detuvo.  
\- No deberíamos...?-  
\- No. Ni Tony ni Bruce aceptarán que te use de carnada.- dijo Clint con seguridad, y Pepper parpadó, antes de suspirar.  
\- Me prometes que con esto se acabará todo?-  
\- Te prometo que estás segura. Tengo un bono que cobrar cuando esto acabe, sabes?- dijo él, su inesperada sonrisa haciéndola sonreír a ella también.  
\- Confío en tí, Clint.- susurró, y cuando Clint se movió para abrazarla, Pepper lo rodeó con sus brazos de buena gana, sintiendo su calor, su fuerza. Con los ojos de Hawkeye en ella, no tendría miedo...

*pip-piiip*

Clint la soltó tan rápido que Pepper vaciló y tuvo que agarrarse de su brazo. Clint se había llevado a la oreja el teléfono que parecía haberse materializado en su mano, y la voz le tembló.- NAT?!-  
\- Buenas tarden, Barton. Tengo en la mano una bufanda de lana púrpura y otra blanca con diseño de arqueros rupestres. Cuál quieres?-  
\- Nat....- la palabra fue una inhalación, un suspiro. - Tráeme la púrpura...-  
\- Le encontré la teterita de porcelana más linda al doc. Llegamos mañana al mediodía. Thor dice hola. Dile a Stark que más le vale que mis plantas hayan sido regadas, o voy a cambiar de voltaje todos los enchufes de su laboratorio.-  
\- Le diré.- Clint bajó la voz.- Lo siento, Nat.-

Hubo una pausa, y luego el susurro.- Nos vemos, Clint.-

Clint se quedó allí sentado un segundo, y luego levantó la cabeza, entrando en acción.- Muy bien, tenemos dos horas para asegurar el perímetro y cubrir tdos los puntos, excepto uno. No quiero sorpresas, así que pon a la gente de Hadler a cargo de la seguridad y mantén a Happy contigo en todo momento mientras...-

Pepper lo abrazó.

Clint se quedó inmóvil, y luego la apretó ferozmente en sus brazos, inhalándola, casi alzándola del suelo: cuando al fin sus brazos se aflojaron, en su rostro había una expresión sombría y determinada, mirándola con tanta ternura, que no presagiaba nada bueno para quien qusiera hacerle algo a Pepper.

******************

@bannermed a @ineedmorearrows.  
Detengan la conferencia diez minutos, ETA 21:10. Eso si este loco no nos mata antes a los dos.

******************

\--BERLÍN, AUSTERPLATZ HOTEL--

La emoción en la voz de Clint había sido ciega y apabullante: había tenido que tensar las rodillas conscientemente para que no se le doblaran. Su susurro, ese toque de su garganta apretada en su voz, le había llenado la memoria de montones de besos: de momentos en la oscuridad con ese acento áspero en su oído, de la forma en que podía insinuar risa o cólera aunque su dicción no cambiara. Recordaba besar su mandíbula, cuando empezaba a aparecerle la pálida sombra de barba: recordaba, con súbita hambre, como se sentía el abrazo de de su cuerpo, sus manos firmes y calmantes en sus hombros.  
Recordaba cómo había sido su despedida, tras la última noche de amor que tuvieran. Lo avergonzada y amarga que se sentía al ir a buscarlo, antes de entrevistarse con Elizabeth Warden por última vez.

\- Debería estar completamente acostumbrado a desayunar solo, pero no hay caso, no me gusta demasiado.- había comentado Clint al verla entrar, sus pasos haciendo un eco cavernoso, en la piscina adyacente al gimnasio de la Torre. Eran los únicos en la Torre en ese momento, le había informado JARVIS en el ascensor: Steve estaba con Libby en SHIELD, Bruce estaba con Tony en el hospital, y Thor se había reunido con Pepper para preparar el traslado de Tony a Malibú, en donde podría recuperarse con más calma.  
Clint estaba flotando en la piscina profunda, los ojos cerrados y los ajustados briefs púpuras de natación que ella le regalase en su cumpleaños flojos ya por el uso. Natasha se sentó junto al borde y Clint pataleó flojamente, apenas moviéndose, hasta flotar a sus pies, la piel con sus líneas de tostado claramente demarcadas.  
El la miró, la cara mojada, y su rostro era muy calmo y resignado.  
\- ya te estás torturando por lo de anoche, Nat? Si hubiera querido soltarme, me habría soltado. No es primera vez que te tengo que calmar a patadas. Anoche no quería, eso es todo. Supongo que debí haberlo hecho, a juzgar por tu cara, pero realmente, no amerita tanta culpabilidad. Tú no le andas clavando destornilladores a la gente.-  
\- Hablaré con Tony. La culpa fue de nosotros.- dijo Natasha sombríamente - Tony y ella casi no interaccionaron: lo primero que debimos asegurarnos era de que no tuviera algún trauma con los Stark, lo que era bastante obvio, mirando atrás.-  
\- Sí, bueno, nos pilló desayunados.- dijo Clint con aspereza.- Pero no salió tan horriblemente mal. La chica está custodiada, Stark está vivo y se recuperará... arregla la cara, Nat.-  
\- Como puedes tomarte tan... casi lo matan. Delante de nuestra nariz. Y no es sólo que Stark caiga muerto. Con él muerto a las manos de Libby, habríamos tenido a Hulk en el centro de New York completamente loco: habríamos tenido a Steve defendiendo a Libby contra todos nosotros, sabes que es así. Si Stark cae muerto ahora, los Avengers no durarían ni cindo minutos más.- dijo Natasha fríamente. Clint nadó al borde de la piscina, y entrecruzó sus brazos poderosos en el borde con un splash.  
\- No fue culpa tuya.- dijo con simple claridad, mirándola directo. Natasha se mordió los labios y apartó la vista, y Clint se apoyó en las manos y salió de la piscina con un envión, goteando y enderezándose con la elasticidad habitual en un artista marcial.  
\- Sabes que sí. Si alguien debió verlo... incluido lo que vistes tú, era yo. Pero tenía la cabeza en otra parte y no tiene nada que ver con la herida.-  
\- Nat...-  
\- Tony está aquí para hacernos armas inimaginables. Steve está aquí para ingeniarse que ganemos batallas imposibles. Thor, para derrotar monstruos. Bruce, para ser un monstruo cuando haga falta. Tú estás aquí para mostrarles todo lo que es oscuro e ignoran: yo estoy aquí para evitar que todo lo que es oscuro los mate. Maldita sea, Clint! Sabes perfectamente que no es la herida: es mi cabeza la que no está...!-  
\- Lo arreglaremos. Me preocupa más tu angustia que todas las pesadillas del mundo.- dijo Clint, agarrándola del cuello y mirándola intensamente a los ojos.- Déjame ir contigo.-  
\- Sí.- dijo ella, pero antes de Clint sonriera, habló con voz ronca.- Pero no a Europa. No voy a dejar a Steve y Thor solos con todo! No seas ridículo, durarían diez minutos! Pero... quiero que me acompañes cuando Elizabeth Warden se meta en mi cabeza. Hoy por la noche. Haré que el quinjet y Thor estén listos para el amanecer.-  
Clint asintió, mordiéndose el labio, la vista baja.  
\- Clint...?-  
\- Lo que quieras. Sabes que haré todo lo que me pidas.- dijo él, ternura y amargura a la vez en su voz. A Natasha se le cerró la garganta, y se le humedecieron los ojos. - Nat?-  
\- Sí?-  
\- Puedo besarte una última vez? No soporto que anoche haya sido la última vez...-  
Natasha asintió, y cerró los ojos. Pero Clint sólo la rodeó con el brazo y le besó la sien, antes de recoger su toalla e irse caminando.  
\- ... Clint...?-  
\- Lo voy a guardar. Para cuando de veras, de veras, de veras, no me pueda aguantar.- dijo Clint, y su más pícara sonrisa fue como un rayo de sol desde la puerta, y Natasha al fin sintió que podía sonreír una vez más.

************************  
\-- WASHINGTON DC- COSTANERA DEL POTOMAC--  
Libby. Tras el ataque a Tony y su huida, la buscaron por horas. La buscaron todo el día, cada vez con peores presentimientos. Thor sobrevoló toda la ciudad: Steve y Clint sólo pararon a echar más gasolina, a comer algo de pie, a leer los textos que JARVIS les enviaba al teléfono sobre el estado de Tony. Steve no había sabido que lo quería tanto, hasta que Nat les mandó una foto de Tony conectado a máquinas, pálido y ojeroso, pero vivo. Aparentemente, el mayor riesgo había sido el del reactor: sin la ayuda de Bruce, nadie haría podido salvarlo. Su corazón había recibido una punción que ya estaba cerrada, y estaban manejando el dolor y la pérdida de sangre sin problemas.  
Por otro lado, ni Nat ni Bruce preguntaron por Libby, aunque aparentemente ninguno de los dos les habìa dado explicaciones a SHIELD ni identificado a Libby. Steve sospechaba que esperaban que él tomara la decisión, pero no había duda sobre cuál era la decisión correcta.  
Todo era su culpa. Él los había obligado a recibirla, a atenderla, había supuesto engreídamente que bastaba con buena voluntad para que todo estuviera bien. Y Tony había acabado con un hoyo en el pecho.  
Estaba atardeciendo cuando el pánico pudo más que Steve, y al fin se sentó en una banca cerca del río, y estaba marcando el numero de Fury para llorar, contarle todo y pedirle que pusiera a SHIELD a encontrarla, cuando le sonó la llamada de Thor.  
*La he encontrado. Pero no me atrevo a acercarme. está en lo alto de la estructura que llaman Puente de Brooklyn... parece dispuesta a lanzarse desde que me vio...*  
Steve se saltó todas señales de tránsito, conduciendo como había aprendido a conducir en la alemania Nazi: pero aún así cuando llegó, Thor ya había llevado a Clint a otro punto elevado en la estructura, y al verlo fue a encontrarlo, su rostro sucio por la llovizna que había caído, la preocupación en su rostro tan sincera y sentida que se conmovió.  
:: Tengo ojos en ella. Está lúcida, estoy tratando de hablarle, cada vez que me acerco se acerca más al borde. Thor, tienes que estar listo:: dijo Clint en el comunicador. Steve apenas podía ver el puntito celeste sucio en lo alto de la estructura: cómo diablos había llegado ahí?  
\- La atraparé, pero la caída es muy grande.- dijo Thor, su ceño fruncido.- Y si sólo voy y la tomo...?-  
:: No.:: dijo Clint severamente.:: No, algo no me gusta, es... Libby, linda, escúchame... Tony está bien, no lo mataste... si ese tipo no tiene corazón te diste al pedazo de transistor nada más... mira Steve está ahí abajo, nos tenías muy preocupados... te hicieron algo? Cómo diablos te subiste acá arriba...?::  
Steve podía oír los sollozos, lejanos de Libby: la voz forzadamente serena de Clint. Podía oírla diciendo algo sobre Bucky.  
\- Clint? Qué dice?- rogó, corriendo por el puente para tratar de colocarse cerca, debajo, a la mano. Thor había descendido a la orilla, para tener el mejor ángulo para atraparla si caía. Steve estaba seguro que irradiada o no, si golpeaba el agua, se mataría.  
-... dice que Bucky iba a traerla acá para darle el anillo que le había prometido, el día de la victoria.- dijo Clint en voz baja.- Steve, está en shock. Voy a tratar de agarrarla, pero no está muy fácil, no sé cómo trepó tan arriba...-  
Steve saltó de una barandilla a una viga de contención, y de allí a una plataforma. Podía ver su vestido mojado flamear ahora, veinte metros más arriba contra el cielo gris. Clint estaba encarado algo más abajo, unos cuatro metros a la izquierda.  
\- Libby!- llamó, y vio por un momento un flash de cabello rubio. El viento era increíble: soplaba en oleadas, y algunas eran tan violentas que su casaca de cuero restallaba como un látigo.  
:. Steve, maldita sea, Thor, estén listos, creo que va...:: la voz de Clint se ahogó de pronto.:: STEVE THOR TIENE UNA CUERDA!!::  
Steve la vio saltar con una ola de impotencia que se trocó en horror cuando comprendió lo que Clint había gritado.  
Libby no iba a ahogarse.  
Libby estaba tratando de ahorcarse. Y el cordón era suficientemente fino y largo que si no la desnucaba, iba a decapitarla. Y Steve gritó en impotencia y horror, tratando de trepar como loco, pero mientras el cuerpo de Libby hacía un arco en el aire Clint hizo un gesto, saltó de espaldas al vacío y lanzó algo, y Libby en vez del tirón horrible que esperaban siguió de largo, la cuerda cortada, y Thor la atrapó poco más abajo de las últimas barandas.  
Clint, que había girado en el aire, golpeó seco contra una viga de soporte y se empujó con las piernas, cayendo de costado con un golpe duro en el cemento. Steve saltó a su lado, viéndolo enderezarse con un quejido, atontado, y agarrarse del raíl de seguridad, los dos mirando a Thor alzarse, cabello al viento, con Libby oprimida contra el pecho con una mano y la cuerda suelta en el otro.  
\- Cómo... cómo le apuntaste a la cuerda a esa distancia... con qué la cortaste?- balbuceó Steve, impresionado. Clint se pasó la manga por la cara, porque tenía sangre de narices.  
\- Con las llaves de la moto. Tenía un destapador de bolsillo para las botellas de cerveza... no tenìa ni un miserable cuchillo a mano, salimos tan rápido...- Clint inspiró, y estaba claro que le dolía.- Thor, su cuello...-  
\- Ni siquiera alcanzó a apretarse con el nudo corredizo. Tu puntería es digna de leyendas, hermano mío.-  
Clint se la había quitado de las manos: Clint se la había llevado a SHIELD, y hasta que no estuvo dopada y acostada con una manta eléctrica, porque había estado helada hasta los huesos y con los pies descalzos hechos pedazos, no había admitido que Thor y Steve trajera un médico y que lo revisara, encontrando una concusión leve, dos costillas trizadas y un moretón que iba de la oreja al pie izquierdo. Steve, conmovido al ver a Thor instalarse junto a la cama de Libby, les trajo café a ambos, y esperaron a Clint, al que las enfermeras de SHIELD veían entrar y empezaban a insultar.  
\- Sólo está hipotérmica, saldrá del shock naturalmente con las drogas que le pusieron. Pero está claro que su mente sigue fracturada, y habrá que vigilarla.- dijo Clint una vez estuvieron solos. Tenía las pupilas pequeñas por lo que le hubiesen puesto, pero hablaba con claridad.  
\- Yo puedo hacerlo. A pesar de... de lo que hizo, no debería... no lo sé, la conocemos. No quisiera que la encerraran.- dijo Thor, mordiéndose los labios.- No sé qué decir. Cuáles son las opciones asequibles, mi estimado arquero?-  
\- Libby quería quedarse en SHIELD. Sin esta crisis, estaba normal. Si da los exámenes psiquiátricos de SHIELD quizá los pase, Y entonces entrará al año de preparación, que son dieciocho horas al día en el Triskelion, siempre rodeada de gente que sabe defenderse. Es nuestra mejor opción-  
\- No podemos meterla en SHIELD con engaños! No si es un peligro para otros, es arriesgar a tus propios compañeros, es como una...-  
\- Como una traición, Steve? Por favor. Les metí a Nat, Libby es un cachorrito que mordió una vez, aunque haya sido una carótida. - dijo Clint severamente.- Tienes mejores idea acaso?-  
\- Yo dije que viviria con ella y lo voy a hacer.-  
\- Tendrás que irte a Washington entonces, para estar junto al Triskelion. A no ser...- Clint se lamió los labios.- A no ser que entren, juntos.-  
*********************  
\--BERLIN- AUSTERPLATZ HOTEL--

Cuando Thor regresó, Natasha había empacado todo y embalado los textos, la mayor parte del equipamiento, y tenía en las manos los vouchers para dos pasajes a New York, escala París Londres. Thor vio que eran de primera clase, lo que s epodía considerar un desagravio, ya que para Thor meterse en clase turista era virtualmente imposible a no ser que de colocara a lo largo, pero Natasha rara vez viajaba en otra cosa, por desconfianza.  
A pesar de su rostro inclinado e inexpresivo, el corazón de Thor fue a ella. Se estaba dando por vencida. Y todo lo que hubiera querido decirle sobre que incluso fallando, siempre guardaría en su corazón todo lo que habían visto, el horror y la recuperación de una nación, esas herencias de sangre y la paz actual, y esa noche juntos, errada pero tan dulce, se le antojó torpe, ofensivo, insensible frente a esa desolación tan discreta y serena.  
\- Nat?-  
\- Nos vamos.-  
\- Nos vamos a casa?- dijo Thor dulcemente. Ella lo miró intrigada, un poquito de luz en la curiosidad de sus ojos.  
\- Es New York tu casa? No Jane, o Asgard?-  
\- Tengo todos mis discos en la Torre, y mis zapatillas favoritas.- dijoThor tomando los bolsos, una expresión pensativa en su cara.- Después de todo, mi madre... o quizá fue alguien antes... eligió las cortinas de las habitaciones en el palacio real de Asgard.-  
\- Ah?-  
\- Y Jane... bueno, creo que fue la Lady Darcy, que eligió esas cortinas azules con nubes que tanto le gustan a mi dama, para su habitación. En el resto del departamento hay persianas.- añadió. A Nat le tomó un momento: luego sonrió.  
\- Comprendo. Y las de tu habitación en la Torre las elegiste tú, aunque la mayor parte de nosotros no usa más que el tinte que activa JARVIS por la noche.-  
\- Me gusta... poder cerrarlas, a veces. Me gusta el brocado rojo.- dijo Thor, pensativo, y sonrió.- Qié contentos estarán todos de vernos, Natasha!-  
Ella asintió, y sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.  
\- tenemos que comentarles de los ataques...- empezó Thor, pero ella movió la cabeza.  
\- No fue nada tan especial. Hay bastantes grupos activos en guerra, incluso hoy, Thor. Viéndonos buscar información en su terreno, o si alguno de esos me reconoció... nos iban a atacar, sin duda. Pero no es un signo de nada más que el despelote habitual europeo.- suspiró Natasha. Thor asintió, aunque aún quedaba luz en sus ojos ante la idea de volver a casa.  
\- A qué hora es el vuelo?-  
\- A las cinco. Aún tenemos tiempo.- dijo Natasha, y se sintió de pronto más aliviada ante la alegría de Thor, y deseosa de complacerlo.- Qué quieres que hagamos?-  
\- Bueno, tengo una idea.- dijo Thor, y de pronto calló, y hubo una chispa de malicia en sus ojos que Natasha no le había visto nunca. Fue tan sorpresivo e inesperado que casi dio un paso atrás, pero Thor rió y sacudió la cabeza.- Lo siento! Lo siento! No pude evitarlo! Lo que quería decir es que... bueno, no sé cómo es en Midgard, pero en Asgard, cuando se vuelve a ver a los amigos después de un viaje se les llevan regalos. El arco que vimos en la subasta me hizo pensar en eso, y aunque le he comprado un par de cosas a Jane y a Darcy, me gustaría llevarle regalos... a todos. Podemos salir por unas horas, Natasha?-  
La tierna idea hizo a Nat asentir, tomando su mochila.- Dejemos todo en el aeropuerto y vamos a perdernos por los mercadillos duty free. Ahora que lo dices, Clint necesita desesperadamente calcetines nuevos.-  
\- sí?-  
\- Sí, porque se pone los míos.-

*********************  
\-- WASHINGTON DC, COSTANERA DEL POTOMAC--  
Libby había despertado después de que Thor se llevara a Clint de regreso a la Torre. Steve se había quedado sentado junto a la cama hasta que, preocupado porque ella no despertaba, la había sacudido cerca de la medianoche. Tenía muy vagas memorias de cómo le había explicado los planes: recordaba su confusión, su absoluto olvido del ataque a Tony, su docilidad al aceptar su plan.  
Pero recordaba claramente la confianza con que se había relajado al verlo, tras despertar asustada. Ak parecer Liesl era quien había tratado de matarse: Libby tampoco recordaba su intento, ni su huida. Y Steve, al verla llorar de dolor cuando le pusieron puntos en los pies destrozados, le había tomado las manos y se había jurado no fallarle.  
Qué había hecho ahora? Qué habría dicho Bucky de sus promesas fallidas? Había abusado de su amor, para sacarse a Bucky de a cabeza, se había dejado llevar por algo... que ahora a la luz, se le hacía enfermo, erróneo. Y lo había gozado tanto.  
Había prometido protegerla, cuidarla, estar ahí para ella. Se había prometido que ella se curaría, y que la vería feliz.  
Nunca se había imaginado que tratar de hacerla feliz a ella lo iba a hacer infeliz a él...  
Con el atardecer volvió al apartamento, la vista fija, los puños apretados. Se sentía cansado, aprensivo, a pesar de que tantas veces había corrido tanto más lejos, tantas veces había enfrentado misiones agotadoras. En esas ocasiones había regresado con alas en los pies, porque volvía a casa.  
Ahora volvía a pedir perdón, y no sabía qué se había hecho del tan famoso valor del Capitán América.

********************  
(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_LRP1gzGvc  
(2) Lo que normalmente involucraba un montón de explosiones y gente llena de flechas.  
(3)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zz7Hg_p6rIg  
(4)https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MV_Wilhelm_Gustloff  
(5) Jesus Christos fucked.  
(6)https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/bb/a7/8c/bba78cb12d34b534ea3728f8b1528bfd.jpg  
(7)http://media.gettyimages.com/photos/potomac-river-and-lincoln-memorial-in-washington-dc-picture-id547525968?s=170667a  
(8) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RuNRr7wcLxE  
(9) https://www.picsofcelebrities.com/celebrity/holly-hunter/pictures/large/holly-hunter-pictures.jpg (10) http://namelymarly.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/03/bolognesesammy02.jpg  
(11)  
\- Es como... una manzana con clavos enterrados. Sé perfectamente lo que no es manzana, pero es como sacar esos clavos sin más que la punta de las uñas. Y los hoyos que queden... sangran dolor, Phil. Le haremos daño, de todas formas.-  
\- Es lo que él preferiría. Saca al monstruo. Estoy con él. Aguantará.-  
Natasha se había sentado en sus muslos, con él atado a la silla. Lo había rodeado con sus brazos, y cuando Elizabeth empezó a trabajar arrancando a Loki de su mente, los gritos torturados de Clint se habían ahogado contra su pecho. Natasha había absorbido esos alaridos como olas de dolor que pasaban del cuerpo de él al de ella, y cualquiera que hubiera dicho que ella, una psicópata formada para no sentir empatía por nadie, no sentía cada hebra del dolor de él, se hubiera callado al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos a pesar de los brazos implacables que lo sostenían.

*********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RESUMEN DEL CAPÍTULO!
> 
> * Bruce y Tony estàn en la isla, Cirrhosis, en donde Tony estaba cuidándose su pinchazo en el corazòn del final de Bride, y sirviendo de consultores para Nat/Thor, y Clint/Pepper. Tras ayudar a Nat a conseguir los diarios de una Nazi que aparentemente podrìa ser quien la tuvo secuestrada en el proyecto Lebensborn, Bruce tiene la desagradable obligación de decirle que aparentemente seguían una pista falsa, porque esa mujer, y las niñas que tenía secuestradas, se hundieron en el naufragio del Wilhem Gustloff. Poco después, se enteran de que en New York, la fundación Maria Stark fue atacada, con Pepper y Clint al medio, y cuando Clint asegura que tiene que ver con el stalker de Pepper, parten a apoyarlos.  
>  Steve y Libby están en Washington, en donde tras de que Steve intentara discutir el hecho que Libby siguiera soñando con Bucky, acaba por llevársela a la cama, pero con la presencia de Bucky tan presente y real en su cabeza que se asusta, sale a correr, y allí razona que tiene que aceptar que Bucky está muerto. También rememora cómo tras que Libby casi matara a Tony, estaba tan fuera de control que intentó ahorcarse en el puente de Brooklyn, y que sólo las habilidades de Clint y Thor la salvaron. Steve concluye que ella es su responsabilidad, pero está asustado de no ser capaz de hacerla feliz.  
>  Entretanto, Natasha, sacudida por la posibilidad de que todo este esfuerzo hay sido en vano, se aferra a sus recuerdos de Clint, entre los que está el que tras la herida de Tony al final de Bride, sus pesadillas y disociaciones aumentaron tanto que recurrió a Elizabeth Warren, la psiquiatra- telépata de SHIELD, para que le ayudara a encontrar pistas a fin de desenterrar su pasado. Lementablemente a pesar de haber roto con Clint, en su angustia volvió a acostarse con él, a pesar de que se había prometido terminar su relación. Con todo esto encima, decide abortar la misión y volver a la Torre con Thor, y así le avisa a Clint.  
>  Clint y Pepper entretanto, cuya relación romántica crece y crece, deciden que el stalker claramente quiere a Tony, no a Pepper, y que el ataque era precisamente para traerlo a la vista. Deciden hacer un plan, que aunque ponga a Pepper como carnada, ella acepta porque confía en Clint ciegamente.


	11. STOLEN MOMENTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lust for Life, para dos parejas que han visto sus vidas cruzadas: Clint/Pepper y Bruce/Tony, al fin resolviendo su caso y con un merecido descanso para amarse... ( HARD NC-17)

Capítulo 11

STOLEN MOMENTS

(1)

In these stolen moments  
The world is mine  
There's nobody here, just us together  
Keepin' me hot like July forever

'Cause we're the masters of our own fate  
We're the captains of our own souls  
There's no way for us to complain  
'Cause boy we're gold, boy we're gold  
And I was like...

Take off, take off  
Take off all your clothes  
They say only the good die young  
That just ain't right  
'Cause we're having too much fun  
Too much fun tonight, yeah

And a lust for life, and a lust for life  
And a lust for life, and a lust for life  
Keeps us alive, keeps us alive

;;NEW YORK, STARK TOWER ;;

A las nueve en punto de la noche, el segundo lobby de la Torre A estaba lleno de periodistas: después de que las noticias del ataque de un grupo paramilitar a la Fundación María Stark, con algunas confusas noticias sobre qué o quién los había detenido, y borroso footage de los asaltantes siendo subidos esposados y gritando en español a vans de la CIA, la mayor parte de las cadenas habían enviado a varios periodistas a acampar hasta que lograran conseguir palabra de la impertérrita Pepper Potts, averiguar dónde estaba el famoso Tony Stark y exactamente cómo habían parado a esos asaltantes, porque si los Avengers estaban siendo usados como la policiía privada de Stark Industries, Fox y los canales de derecha iban a hacer que ardiera Troya. 

 

Por ello, cuando Perlmutter, el asistente habitual de la CEO Potts anunció que habría una conferencia y los hizo subir al segundo piso de la Torre A, no el aireado lobby en donde solían darse conferencias, sino que en la sala alfombrada en rojo en donde los Avengers habían ofrecido cuatro, hasta ahora, los periodistas fueron en masa. La sala tenía la particularidad de ser redondeada, y su podio daba a paredes recubiertas de mármol blanco, en vez de a los inmensos ventanales que dominaban de toda la Torre. Era, por supuesto, lujosa y un magnífico marco para cualquiera que se parase allí: y aunque tenía largos ventanales, estaban cubiertos con una grilla decorativa en el exterior para difuminar el reflejo del sol. La única entrada eran dos hermosas puertas de vidrio templado, automáticas, que tenían la A en display, dividida al medio.

 

Pepper, en la salita junto a la escalera, esperó que Perlmutter le anunciara que estaban todos los periodistas reunidos. Con una botella de agua en la mano, y flanqueada por Happy Hogan y otros dos asistentes, Pepper, un magnífico pantsuit negro que envolvía su delicada figura como una columna, el cabello en un chignon, apretó un botón en su teléfono, se lo puso en el bolsillo del pecho, se prendió un diminuto bluetooth a la oreja, y salió a la sala, que de inmediato se volvió blanca fuerza de flashes, un montón de cámaras apuntándole, mientras subía los dos escalones y en vez de colocarse en el podio, se mantenía a un lado, completamente a la vista, y les daba unos segundos para fotografiarla, antes de que Perlmutter empezaba a hablar.

\- Buenas noches... antes de empezar, Stark Industries se disculpa por la tardía llamada, pero como ya deben estar enterados, un grupo de asalto paramilitar de origen colombiano realizó una atentado hoy en el edificio María Stark, cobrando las vidas de Julianne Trejo, Michael Shaleen y Eric Tyburn, e hiriendo a diez de nuestros empleados, además de afectar las vidas de docenas de personas, en la Fundación y en su entorno. Dejo con ustedes a la Chief Executive Officer de Stark Industries, Virginia Potts.-

Las voces de los periodistas resonaron en una cacofonía: el zumbido de aparatos de grabación y micrófono provocó un retorno en el de Pepper, que aguardó pacientemente que se callaran, su rostro sereno de madonna creando silencio y calma a su alrededor como los círculos concéntricos de una fuente. 

Cuando al fin hubo suficiente silencio, Pepper habló con claridad, aunque su tono era extremadamente profesional y bastante frío.

\- Stark Industries condena enérgicamente y pide todo el rigor de la ley para aquellos que con sus acciones han lastimado directa o indirectamente a inocentes, en especial a nuestros empleados. La familia de Stark Industries no descansará hasta que los culpables reciban correcta retribución, y si bien lamenta las circunstancias que puedan haber creado esta situación, eso no excusa, ni nunca excusará, la violencia. La Fundación María Stark continuará con su funcionamiento normal, mientras que Industrias Stark y sus empresas relacionadas ofrecerán tres semanas de duelo a todos sus empleados involucrados, con pago de beneficios completos para ellos y los deudos de los fallecidos.- completó, cuando las preguntas subieron de volumen de nuevo, y asintió, señalando a un tipo alto con el distintivo de VTV en la camisa.- Alan Scott?-

\- Dado que NYPD no llegó hasta después, y no hubo señal de una alarma silenciosa, cómo detuvieron a los terroristas?-  
\- Alan, Stark Industrias cuenta con la mejor seguridad del mundo. No llegaron más allá del tercer piso del edificio de la fundación cuando fueron reducidos por nuestro equipo de seguridad.- Pepper no mentía, después de todo.  
\- No hubieron Avengers involucrados en la batalla? Dónde está Tony Stark?-  
\- Lois, Mr Stark está ...-  
\- Aquí está Mr Stark.- dijo una voz conocida, y los periodistas se voltearon para ver a Tony, en shorts de playa, zapatillas de lona y camiseta blanca de algodón que decía » loves like a puppy, fucks like a wolf» hacía su entrada en el salón, empujando ambas puertas y saludando al millòn de flashes antes de atravesar el salón y en dos zancadas estar junto a Pepper.

\- Mr Stark, Mr Stark!!-  
\- Un momento, un momento... gracias, Huffington Post, les traje fotos de gatitos jugando con la armadura, las quieren? Hola, Tom... Katie... Tú, Lina, sólo porque me caes bien. Linda blusa. Antes de que hagan la pregunta obvia, sí, estaba de vacaciones, por eso este estupendo bronceado, pero simplemente no pueden dejarme en paz, no? -  
\- Mr Stark! Primeros comentarios al asalto a la Fundación Maria Stark?-  
\- Lina, cómo te sentirías si atacaran la casa de tu madre? Estoy indignado, furioso y dolido. Atacar una Fundación dedicada a nada más que ofrecer becas y hacer toda la caridad que somos capaces de ofrecer es muy bajo incluso para terroristas. Concuerdo con nuestra CEO en pedir todo el rigor de la ley, pero realmente lamento no haber estado aquí para patearles el trasero...- comentó, a lo que lo siguieron vítores y aplausos, antes de que Christine Everhart interrumpiera:  
\- Ése es un uso apropiado para el poder de fuego del traje de Iron Man, supuestamente un Avenger, Mr Stark? Venganza personal?-  
\- Querida Christine, si alguna vez tienes un ladrón en tu casa, me gustaría ver si te defiendes con tu loofah y no con el cuchillo más grande de tu cocina. Y con todo lo que me gustaría que los terroristas se hubieran encontrado con el equipo completo de los Avengers casualmente tomando té en la salita ( reconózcalo, habría sido karma, y además muy gracioso ver sus caras) ningún Avenger se encontraba en la Torre Maria Stark. Ahora, si nos disculpan, una pregunta más y dejan que mi CEO se vaya a descansar, que ha sido un día larguísimo...-

Las cámaras se volvieron a Pepper, junto a la cual se había parado un hombre en jeans y camiseta gris, simple y tostado, con rizos oscuros despeinados y rostro cansado, pero que tenía toda su atención puesta en la bella CEO. Los más agudos reconocieron al dueño de Bannermed, también tostado por la playa, y varios asumieron, por el modo que había entrelazado su mano en la de Pepper Potts, que posiblemente estaban viendo lo que había sido una despedida de soltero y podrían esperar un anuncio al rumoreado romance a la brevedad.  
En medio de las preguntas y de Tony eligiendo a uno que contestara, Pepper le oprimió la mano a Bruce, que transpirado por la carrera y ansioso, le había tomado ambas manos.

\- Estás bien? Dónde está Clint? Lograron...?-

El teléfono en el pecho de Pepper hizo un suave *PLIM*

\- TODO EL MUNDO ABAJO!- ladró Pepper, agarrando a Tony y a Bruce y yendo al suelo. El tiro resonó un segundo luego, seguido por otro, y la puerta de vidrio a la izquierda se hizo añicos: Tony rodó, intentando ponerse un guantelete que había sacado Dios sabía de dónde, y Bruce intentó proteger a Pepper con su cuerpo, pero en ese mismo momento uno de los periodistas sacó un arma y le disparó a Tony  
O lo intentó. La flecha le entró por el hombro, le salió por la mano y enganchó la pistola, cuyo tiro rebotó en el podio. Y la sacó doble, porque lo siguiente fue un repulsorazo en la jeta.

\- JARVIS, LOCKDOWN!- gritó Tony, y las ventanas saltaron hechas trizas en el mismo momento en que JARVIS activava la protección electrificada de los marcos. Los periodistas gritaban, y un histérico presentador de ABC se había trenzado a puñetazos con sus colegas en la confusión: pero entonces hubo un segundo crash, el golpetazo de algo cae dos pisos, y por ventanal pudieron cómo en la calle, bajo la farola caía un tipo en en uniforme paramilitar, con la cabeza por delante, y casi encima suyo caía otro, atlético y ligero con un arco en las manos, que se enderezó, apuntó y una de sus fechas entró por el mismo agujero que había hecho en el ventanal con la primera, se abrió en la mitad de su vuelo en lo que parecían cuerdas oscuras, y se adhirieron alrededor de un hombre alto y musculoso acurrucado junto al podio a unos pasos de Pepper, con la tarjeta de VTV en el pecho y unas llamativas gafas lilas que contrastaban con su cabello rubio. Pepper, que estaba medio cubierta por Bruce, abrió su manos libres, y se oyó la voz de Clint que hablaba desde la calle.

\- Las flechas con las sujecciones del potatolímero funcionan bellamente, Doc, Tony. Muchas gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa en la voz.- Sujeten bien a ese desgraciado. Es Jakes Buchmann, que trabajó en tu división de personal el año pasado, al que Pepper hizo echar por indecente y el que ha estado manejando parte del jaleo desde la sombra.-

\- Cómo mierda...? - Tony se enderezó para mirar a Clint admirativamente, que daba la vuelta y tras una palabra a Jarvis subía las escaleras en un trotecito alegre, cerrando el comunicador al llegar a ellos: pero los interrumpió Bruce, que emitió un sonido áspero, fue hasta Buchmann, lo alzó del suelo con una mano y alcanzó a darle tres puñetazos salvajes antes de que Tony se colgara a su espalda como un koala y Clint se interpusiera ante el ( ya muuuy inconsciente) ex-relacionador público.

\- Doc! Cálmese, ya!-

\- Déjame... a ese hijo de...- 

\- Bruce! Cálmate!- no ayudaba mucho que Tony tuviera un poco de risa.- Bruce, ya, ya.. no nos vas a hacer un código verde ante todos esos periodistas...!- susurró. Bruce jadeó, los ojos totalmente verdes, y Pepper, que se había enderezado también, se aferró a su otro brazo,

\- Bruce, llévame arriba, no me siento bien, Bruce, por favor...-

Eso sacó a Bruce de su furia, que parpadeó, volviéndose a Pepper.- Pepper... claro, vamos... qué pasa?-

\- Me caíste encima con todo tu peso en el escalón, eso pasa.-

\- Lo siento?-  
***********************

\- Estás seguro que no se les va a escapar...?-

\- Tu desconfianza es patológica, Stark.- dijo Clint cuando, una hora después, tras enviar periodistas extáticos con la exclusiva a sus respectivos canales, un muy erguido y satisfecho Clint y un muy irritable Tony subían en el ascensor del penthouse, Clint forrado en su traje de kevlar negro mejorado con peto de hilo acero, fibra de vidrio en la V en el pecho y kevlar de cuero sintético envolviendo su atlético cuerpo. Tony, a su lado, en shorts y con la camiseta torcida, el guantelete en la mano, se veía más que contrastante.- SHIELD se ocupará por la noche, pero mañana pasará a la justicia civil, y espero que tus abogados lo hagan trizas esta vez.-

\- Esta vez?-

\- La vez anterior, Pepper lo pescó usando una combinación de sexo y drogas para abusar de tus internas. Por eso lo hizo echar sin beneficios, aunque no pudo perseguirlo ya que no hubieron cargos.-

\- Qué hijo de puta...- Tony se volvió indignado a la mirada de Clint.- Hey! Nunca me comí una menor de 19, la vez del traje de enfermera no cuenta, cómo iba a saber, y si les daba dinero y ellas lo usaban en drogas no es...-

\- Como sea.- Clint le enarcó las cejas.- El tipo no sólo tenía un odio inveterado a Pepper y a ti por extensión, era quien había hecho la introducción a la mitad de tu seguridad y buena parte del equipo de la Fundación. Y controlaba a varios aún con drogas: mi gente le sacará los nombres. Fue así que entraron tan fácilmente.-

\- Pero y el traje que Bruce y yo analizamos? Y la mercenaria esa? y ese tipo con el revólver...?-

\- Todo el dinero involucrado para contratar eso llega a su cuenta a través de una cuenta en Martinica que es un dead end: así lo atrapé. Espero que hable una vez que tus abogados le ofrezcan un trato.- dijo Clint, quitándose el arco collapsible que se había colgado a la espalda y dejándolo en la entrada en cuanto el ascensor los dejó en el penthouse.- Pero identificados tu seguridad comprometida, y sacando a la gente comprometida, se acaba el flujo del dinero y con ello, el peligro. De nada, Stark.-

\- Barton, te agradezco abyectamente que hayas resuelto esto y evitado cualquier daño a Pepper.- dijo Tony, cruzando el pasillo a su lado, y luego se le cruzó, los dos frente a frente.- Ahora, cuáles son tus intenciones con mi Pepper?- 

\- Tendrás descaro...- 

\- Es mi chica a la que has estado besuqueando, Barton!-

\- Te estás escuchando?- Clint se frotó la frente.- Es... eres tan delusional! Tú me mandaste aquí!-

\- Te mandé a cuidarle las espaldas, no más abajo, desgraciado!- Tony se frotó la frente, ya en umbral de la sala.- Esto es uno de tus inventos psicológicos estilo lo de Libby o...?-

\- Tony, Clint.- Pepper, que estaba echada en el sofá con un sweater de Bruce y los jeans de Tony, levantó la cabeza: sentado en el suelo junto a ella, Bruce, con las piernas cruzadas en la posición de yoga, se enderezó el rostro sin maquillaje ya pálido y tenso.- Qué pasó? Está en custodia? Supieron algo más?-

\- Está todo resuelto, Pepper. Tu espalda está bien? No te lastimó Hulk al caerte encima?-

\- No era Hulk!- ladró Tony

\- Lo dije sólo para hacerlo subir.- dijo Pepper con una sonrisa de disculpa a Bruce, que le alzó una ceja desde el suelo.- en realidad, ni siquiera apoyó su peso en mí. Pero una de las pocas cosas que lo distraen cuando se enoja es que alguien necesite ayuda médica, no lo han visto?-

\- No?-

\- Asco de novio, Tony.- dijo Pepper severamente.- vamos a la cocina, hice que JARVIS nos pidiera comida...-

\- Tony.- Bruce se puso de pie grácilmente, aunque aceptó la mano que el ingeniero le ofrecía, y lo siguió a la cocina, en donde Clint estaba explicándole sobre Buchmann a Pepper mientras sacaba los platos y Pepper vaciaba los contenedores de comida delivery en bols de porcelana para ponerlos en el microondas.- Tony, estás bien?-

\- Debería preguntarte eso a tí. No noto tu habitual cara de » lastimé a alguien?» porque realmente le diste a ese tipo...-

\- Sí, bueno, asustó a Pepper.- dijo Bruce, con el tono de quien le explica todo a un niño.

\- Ya veo...- Tony parpadeó.- Bueno, Natasha me asusta a mí todo el tiempo...-

\- Sobre Natasha...- la voz de Bruce bajó, y el resplandor verdoso de sus ojos brilló por un momento, antes de que se volviera al ventanal, ha  
ciendo que Tony frunciera las cejas inquieto.

\- Bruce..?-

\- Hazme un té de jazmín, quieres? Voy... voy enseguida.- dijo Bruce con voz ronca. Tony se lamió los labios dudando si decir algo más, pero al fin entró a la cocina, para encontrarse con Clint dándole una nuez de cajú en salsa en los labios a Pepper con palillos chinos.- Pero por la reputa, Barton!-

\- Qué?- dijo Pepper, su rostro algo cansado, que se había relajado, tensándose de nuevo.- Qué pasa ahora?-

\- Pasa que los dejo solos una semana y qué? O esto llevaba un tiempo pasando, hmm? No estabas saliendo con Rhodey?-  
Pepper se puso roja, pero Clint se volteó despacio, muy despacio, y dejó el bol de picadillo de nueces en la mesa. Y de repente Pepper y Tony se acordaron que dos palillos de madera podìan ser armas mortales en las manos del mejor marksman del mundo.

\- Stark, realmente estás haciendo una escena de celos con tu novio en el living?- dijo Clint, muy suavemente.- Estás drogado o qué?-

\- Esto no es una escena de celos, Barton, y no te metas. De hecho, no te metas en ninguna parte, después de todo lo que ha pasado, Pepper se queda acá donde yo la vea...-

\- Tony, durante estas dos semanas ha sido Clint quien me ha mantenido a salvo.-

\- Oh, por Dios mírale la cara de pervertido, no has estado para nada a salvo, mandè el gato a cuidar la leche!- soltó Tony.- Entiendo que todo esto te ha sacudido, pero...-

\- Clint...- dijo Pepper con voz muy suave, dejando la caja de lo mein en la mesa.- Serías tan amable de ir a buscar mi maleta y un bolso para ti? Nos vamos a un hotel.-

\- No seas ridícula, Pepper, Barton quédate ahí, esto es...- Tony se volvió a Pepper indignado cuando Clint pasó a su lado ignorándolo.- Pepper, en serio Barton? Sólo porque te salvó un par de veces, si es por eso yo te salvé otras tantas, mira si ya veo un patrón en esto! Con cuántos rescates tienen un free...!-

\- Gracias por venir a la conferencia de prensa. Gracias por ayudar a Clint a salvarme. Y sabes qué, Tony? Duermo mucho mejor con él de lo que nunca dormí contigo. El sí sabe hacer feliz a una mujer!- siseó Pepper.

\- No es raro, Natasha le debe haber enseñado a taserazos!-

Las manos de Pepper fueron a la camiseta de Tony, y de un tirón lo acercó a sí, los ojos llenos de fuego. Incluso exhausta, sacudida e insomne, Pepper Potts era poderosa y fuerte: Tony no habría elegido a otro tipo de mujer para ser la Iron Lady. Pero él no era menos, y los dos se enfrentaron, los ojos de Tony llenos de esa aleación irrompible más fuerte que vibranium que lo caracterizaba.

\- Sé todo lo cruel que quieras conmigo, no me importa, estoy acostumbrada.- dijo con la voz cargada de ira.- Pero si le mencionas a Natasha una sola vez, te arrepentirás, Tony Stark.-

\- De verdad crees que puedes hacer que olvide a la Black Widow, Pepper? Siendo quien eres en la cama?- gruñó Tony, furia en su voz.

Si esperaba herirla, había fallado el tiro: Pepper se cruzó de brazos, y smirked.

\- Bueno, parece que lo que fallaba era la compañía, no yo.- dijo sonriendo. Tony empalideció al insulto, y en ese momento Bruce se paró en el umbral de la cocina, con Clint un poco más atrás, un abrigo de civil ocultando su uniforme, una mochila a la espalda y la maleta de Pepper en la mano.

\- Adónde se creen que van?- preguntó Bruce desconcertado.- Pepper?-

\- A un hotel. Te llamaré en la mañana, Bruce.- dijo Pepper, pasando a su lado, mientras Tony apretaba los labios y daba un puñetazo en la mesa, haciendo saltar los lindos bols de porcelana. - Lo siento, es...-

\- Bueno, eres una desagradecida.- dijo Bruce con su calma habitual.

Pepper se volteó, y Clint dio un respingo: aunque Bruce estaba muy quieto y su voz era normal, sus ojos estaban verde flurorescente.

\- Bruce, es...-

\- No hemos comido ni dormido tranquilos desde que esto empezó. Tony se pasó una noche entera haciendo un drone que te siguiera. Hemos viajado todo el maldito día para apoyarte, a pesar de que Tony acaba de ser dado de alta.- recontó Bruce, sin moverse.- Pepper, creo que le debes una disculpa a Tony.-

\- Les agradezco por ayudar a mantenerme viva. Pero eso no les da permiso a meterse en mi vida privada.- dijo Pepper con voz calma, pero determinada.- Bruce, no quiero pelear contigo...-

\- Creo que deberías pedirle una disculpa a Tony, entonces.- repitió Bruce severamente.

\- Pepper...- suplicó Tony desde la cocina.- 

\- Hablemos mañana.- dijo ella, secamente, apartando la vista, y salió rápidamente. Clint los miró a ambos: su rostro era su más inexpresivo, el más frío que tenía: y no parecía en nada el hombre que conocían tan bien, con el que se jugaban la vida todo le tiempo.

\- Clint.- dijo Bruce, su voz frustrada cuando el sniper volteó para irse.- Clint, no deberías... no cuando Natasha...-

La mención del nombre de Natasha endureció el rostro de Clint más de lo que habrían creído posible: un momento luego, se había ido. y Bruce soltó una grosería en urdu mientras que Tony se dejaba caer derrotadamente en una silla.

******************************

\- Al Swiss Moreau.- dijo Pepper con voz de mando cuando se subieron al taxi que JARVIS le había llamado discretamente, y Clint, en silencio a su lado, se limitó a cerrar la puerta y recostarse en el gastado cuero del asiento. Hubo una larga pausa mientras las luces de New York pasaban como luciérnagas veloces por sus caras, y entonces, Pepper se volviò, los ojos preocupados.

\- Clint, no quería que tuvieras problemas por mi causa, no es...- Clint la miró de reojo, y de repente hubo una sonrisa que intentaba controlar en su cara.- Qué... te estás riendo?-

\- Bueno, te enfrentaste a los Science Husbands por irte conmigo.- dijo Clint, y aunque aún había preocupación en sus ojos, también había una chispa de humor, de vida, y de agradecimiento. - O sea, caramba. Le dijiste a Mr. Sexiest Man Alive y al tipo que toda la Torre se quiere comer, que te ibas conmigo, drop the mic, losers.- susurró.  
Pepper soltó una risa inhalada que sonó caballuna de la sorpresa, y a los dos les vino la carcajada por ello.

\- Clint...- dijo ella al fin.- Oh, por Dios, te amo.- exclamó, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, y se giró ansiosa en el asiento, su gesto tenso otra vez.- No, quiero decir...-

\- Sshh.- dijo Clint, y la rodeó con el brazo, atrayéndola a su lado, sus labios yendo a los suyos para un beso casto y cálido, antes de hundir el rostro en su pelo.- Entiendo, y yo también, y... podemos pasar por un par de pizzas?-

\- Sin anchoas ni garlic. Quiero ponerme romántica contigo esta noche.- dijo Pepper con gazmoñería.

\- Okay.- 

***************************************

 

\- CLINT NO SE HA OLVIDADO DE NAT NI DE CHISTE, ESTO NO ES MAS QUE UNA FASE IDIOTA QUE LES DIO, VAN A ACABAR LOS DOS PARA EL ARRASTRE, ES LO PEOR QUE PODRÍA...-

\- Tony, cállate!-

\- Estás de acuerdo conmigo, lo dijiste!-

\- Posiblemente. Pero se me están poniendo verdes las cutículas, así que cállate de una vez.- 

Tony se frótó la cara y se dejó caer teatralmente en el sofá, en donde se habían instalado a comerse la comida china ya fría. Bruce se había comido varios de los chapsui, pero Tony apenas había probado la carne mongoliana antes empezar a pasearse irritablemente.

\- No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora, así que...- Bruce bufó.- Pero te concedo que me parece muy mal. Las cosas no están totalmente claras con Nat, los dos van y se meten con otra personas... eso va a ser un desastre para todos los involucrados.- dijo, apretando la taza de té de jazmín en sus manos.

\- Duermen con...?- las cejas de Tony se elevaron, volteándose a Bruce.- Thor y NAT? THOR y Nat? Excuse me, THOR Y NAT? Thor » my loveth is all thou, Jane» Odinson y NAT? - Tony parpadeó, con un gesto casi admirativo.- Nat me asusta cada vez más, se echa DIOSES al saco y...-

\- Natasha está muy afectada desde que Warden se le metió en la cabeza, está rebuscando pistas desesperadamente de algo que ha puesto su vida de cabeza, todo lo que sabía de ella misma ahora resulta que es mentira... no está bien, Tony. Thor se supone que iba a protegerla...- dijo con acidez.- Y lo que hace es aprovecharse, y encima engañar a Jane...-

\- No lo vi venir, honestamente. Bueno, si Nat no hubiera querido, semidiós o no, le habría volado la cabeza...- Tony se volteó para ver a Bruce, que parecía hervir de furia. - Bruce, en serio. Thor no habría podido hacerle nada...-

\- No es sólo Natasha lo que me irrita, es por Jane. Jane es mi amiga, y... desprecio a los hombres que engañan mujeres, Tony.- 

\- Lo noto.- dijo Tony, yendo a sentarse a su lado.- bueno... estamos en casa... toda la casa para nosotros solos... qué quieres hacer? podemos ir a jugar un poco más con el traje invisible, podemos ver qué hay de nuevo en Netflix, o trabajar un poco más la interface de la Legion... o puedes irte a la cama y dormir en paz mientras yo salgo un rato con el traje...- 

\- Quiero que vengas a la cama conmigo.- dijo Bruce, quitándose los anteojos y dejándolos a un lado.

\- No tengo sueño, y no creo que pueda dormir, Big Guy.- dijo Tony, y se vio cansado, pero febril, la adrenalina de la discusión aún en las venas.- Es mejor que trabaje un rato o algo... tú te puedes adelantar, pero yo...-

La mano de Bruce fue directamente a su entrepierna, y Tony se calló de golpe, cuando Bruce, los ojos verdes, se acercó tanto que sintió el jazmín en su aliento.  
\- No me has entendido, Tony. No es una maldita petición.-

*******************************************************

Fue la cosa más simple del mundo. Pepper solicitó una habitación doble: Clint le alargó una tarjeta neutral de SHIELD no traceable. Subieron con las dos cajas de pizza, y Clint se bañó rápidamente antes de salir en camiseta y calzoncillos a comer pizza y beber el vino y el jugo que ella pidiera. Pepper se dio una ducha, y cuando salió, secándose el pelo, Clint estaba tendido en la cama, viendo CNN, aún sorbiendo su jugo, y al verla, palmeó la cama a su lado con una sonrisa que parecía no acabar de distenderse.

Pepper se sentó, en silencio, sin más que el ruido del televisor en donde reporteaban aún el doble asalto a Stark Industries. Clint se apoyó en el respaldo, arregló las mantas para poder cubrirle las piernas mientras la ayudaba a sentarse entre sus muslos, y con cuidado empezó a secarle el pelo con la toalla, casi hebra por hebra, tan dulcemente, que su cuerpo se relajó contra el suyo de un modo que ni siquiera el agua caliente había logrado.

\- La noticia está en todos los canales?- presguntó Pepper, cerrando los ojos. 

Clint arrojó la toalla con excelente puntería para que acabase colgada en el pomo de la puerta del baño, y la rodeó con sus brazos, ya que ya la tenía rodeada con las piernas.- Igual que Siria, el Ford Gx14, el vestido rojo con brillitos de Kim Kardashian y el atentado en Jakarta. Son noticias, Pep. Mañana ya serán noticias viejas.- dijo besándole la sien, el pelo aún húmedo.- Y cuando saques el Starkphone tropocientos al mercado, ni se van a acordar.-

Pepper inspiró su aroma, tan simple y masculino, sin sombra de colonias lujosas o aftershaves carísimos, apenas un deje a menta de su pasta de dientes.- Clint, cómo eres tan... me salvaste la vida hoy, y también a Tony. Y él fue tan...-

\- No, no. Atrapé al malo, o al menos les arruiné los planes, y estoy en un hotel lujoso con la chica guapísima cazada entre las piernas, para pasar la noche.- dijo Clint apretándola.- Cómo podría no sentirme el ganador?-

Pepper rió, pero su risa se volvió un suspiro de alivio cuando Clint empezó a masajear sus brazos, los hombros, el cuello. Cerrar los ojos en sus brazos era simplemente paz: Pepper deslizó las manos por sus muslos desnudos, acariciándolos, el duro músculo flectándose bajo sus manos.

\- La ganadora soy yo.- dijo ella, todo su cuerpo relajándose. Clint se recostó más, una almohada tras su cabeza, buscó en control remoto, apagó el televisor y miró el control con frustración.

\- No es universal, no sirve para apagar la luz...- susurró Pepper, que no se habría querido mover de su cálido nido ni a palos.

\- Sí sirve.- dijo Clint, y lo lanzó con perfecta puntería contra el interrumptor al otro lado de la habitación. La luz se fue y Pepper soltó una carcajada, porque también había oído el plástico quebrarse.

*****************************

Hubieron varios tropezones, pero lograron llegar de sofá al dormitorio sin dejar de besarse, aunque Tony había protestado entremedio que dado que estaban solos y que era, bueno, la Torre Stark, podía tener sexo en el lobby frente al ascensor si querían: pero como Bruce seguía oyéndolo y seguía besándolo sin dejar de llevarlo abrazado hacia el dormitorio, bueno, no había mucho que hacer. Antes de cruzar el umbral, Tony ya había arrojado su camiseta al suelo, y había logrado desatar seis de nueve botones, lo que era una hazaña respetable considerando que las manos de Bruce habían abandonado sus hombros para ir directamente a su trasero y apretujarlo a mano llenas con sonidos de contento, recorriéndolo con fruición y metiéndose en la cinturilla de los shorts para poder masajear y pellizcar la carne firme y musculosa.

\- Ah... oh... estamos ansiosos hoy, Big Guy...?-

Bruce lo empujó bruscamente: Tony, que había perdido un poco la orientación, manoteó, para encontrarse cayendo directamente en su cama con un rebote brusco. Bruce se arrancó la camisa de un tirón haciendo saltar los botones restantes, y mirándolo fijamente se quitó los jeans de un tirón, ya descalzo, y y los briefs sin pausa, dejando a la vista una erección enhiesta y determinada, que estaba púrpurea de excitación.

En el pecho de Bruce había una leve sombra verdosa.

\- Estás bien...?- dijo Tony, sin temor, sólo con un deje de preocupación en sus ojos castaños. Bruce se inclinó entre sus rodillas, y lo besó tan larga, tan lenta y profundamente que Tony sintió que había olvidado todo lo que había sabido alguna vez, y también que no le interesaba nada más tampoco. En algún momento del beso había acabado yaciendo bajo bajo Bruce, y la sensación familiar y amada de su peso, de su aroma, del modo que se sentía rodearlo cor piernas y brazos se le hizo dulce y cálido: pero no había alcanzado a acabar ese pensamiento cuando Bruce se enderezó, lo volteó rudamente, y tironeó sus shorts y camiseta brusca y eficientemente.

\- Hey... whoa... ser mi campeón te pone hot o...- Tony se calló con un gruñido cuando dos dedos de Bruce lo penetraron sin ningún aviso, y empezaron a prepararlo con la misma eficiencia brutal, aún mientras Bruce alargaba la otra mano al velador y sacaba el lubricante, que aplicó con liberalidad y luego tiró sobre su hombro con total desinterés de dónde caía.

\- Oye... realmente...- Tony quiso seguir hablando, pero se cortó en un jadeo agudo cuando los dos dedos se convirtieron en cuatro y fueron directo a su próstata.- Aw! Fuck! Bruce!-

\- Te necesito , Tony.- dijo Bruce, y su voz era ronca y áspera. Tony sintió una oleada de excitación al sentir a Bruce tan ansioso, tan desesperado: sentir contra la parte de atrás de la cintura una erección dura como piedra y la forma en que sus manos lo reclamaban sin pausa, sin pedir más permiso... se sentía definitivo, y tan expresivo en esa posesividad...

\- Dime qué te puso tan caliente, para repetirlo a diario...- jadeó con la frente contra la cama, los dedos de Bruce moviéndose con tanta fuerza que se le resbalaban las manos en la colcha.- Bruce, háblame, estás muy callado, es... ouuf!-

Bruce había cambiado sus dedos por su miembro erecto en un movimiento tan hábil y veloz que Tony sólo gimió cuando su pene llegó adonde los dedos no había llegado, abriéndolo tenso alrededor de la cabeza ardiente. Estaba sin aliento, pero no pudo respirar hondo porque Bruce hundió ambas manos en su pelo, y de un tirón lo alzó contra su pecho, incómodamente tenso, sujetándolo del pelo mientras se empujaba sin ninguna delicadeza, rápido y corto, obviamente disfrutando muchísimo.

\- Tony...- siseó.- Te pusiste celoso de Pepper, verdad? Aún quieres...-

\- No seas... sólo no quiero que le hagan daño... oye, qué manera de interrogarlo a uno, a punta de...-

\- No me mientas.- dijo Bruce ásperamente, y un brazo fue a rodearle el torso apretadamente, mientras Bruce se sentaba en los talones y lo atraía hasta sentarlo en su regazo, sin ningún escape excepto aceptarlo hasta el fondo.

\- Bruce... no quiero a nadie excepto a tí... pero si Clint le hace daño a Pep, se las va a ver con mis 21 prototipos, es todo...-

\- 21 prototipos y un Hulk.- musitó Bruce, antes de acelerar el ritmo.  
Tony rió, pero al sentir a Bruce acelerar y gruñir, echó la cabeza atrás para mirarlo dentro de lo que pedía, viéndolo sudoroso y acelerado.- Hey... que pasó con el tantrismo..?-

\- Me has puesto celoso, eso pasó!- jadeó Bruce, antes de correrse con un gruñido y morderle el hombro. Tony, cuyo sexo, aunque interesado en los procedimientos, no había alcanzado a reaccionar totalmente, gateó, un poquito adolorido por tanto entusiasmo, para al fin sentarse cuidadosamente en el trasero de Bruce, que se había desplomado boca abajo en la cama y jadeaba despatarrado y satisfecho.

\- Mira qué lindo te ves después de darme como monstruo... mira esa carita angelical... eres una contradicción con patas, Banner. Realmente te pusiste celoso de que tratara de proteger a Pep de meterse con un tipo que *claramente * ama a otra persona?-

\- Tú quisiste ponerte todo serio y exclusivo conmigo. No te quejes ahora.- gruñó Bruce, la cara contra la sábana. Tony se echó a reír, y le masajeó la espalda, lenta y profundamente, sus caricias suaves e invitantes en la piel caliente y dócil. 

\- Dijimos desde el comienzo que seríamos exclusivos. Por favor, Bruce, no te pongas absurdo.-

\- Lo siento.- dijo Bruce automáticamente, su perfil tostado por el sol contra la colcha cremosa.- No... no me gusta la infidelidad. Me parece lo más irrespetuoso que puede hacerle a alguien. Lo de Thor me ha enojado de verdad. Jane no se merece eso.-

\- Bueno, si tuviera que pisar el palito, no lo condono, pero Nat es Nat, Bruce, no sé qué tanto se puede culpar a un tipo por que esas curvas le muevan el martillo...-

\- Realmente te gusta Natasha.- dijo Bruce, enderezándose en un codo.- Quieres estar con ella, Tony?-

\- Para que luego me arranque la cabeza y me coma? No gracias...- rió Tony, masajéandole el trasero con descaro.

Bruce le atrapó la mano.- Hablo en serio.-

Tony parpadeó, desnudo como estaba, y se sentó en la cama, las piernas cruzadas.

\- En serio... estás hablando en serio?- Tony inclinó la cabeza al non sequitur.- Es una pregunta un poco inútil, sabes. Sobre todo porque es obvio con cuál de los dos se acostaría Nat si tuviera la oportunidad, o si no oportunidad, un roofie y la posibilidad de que no le grites luego...- se encogió de hombros cuando Bruce rodó los ojos.- Okay! Seamos claros. Encuentro atractivos a un montón de gente, los pectorales de Steve, si le sacamos la cabeza de águila calva, incluidos. Pero no voy hacer nada con ellos. Principalmente porque si yo hago algo, tù tienes excusa para hacer algo, y eso me pone loquito.-

\- La fidelidad no debería ser un quid pro quo, sabes.- dijo Bruce, sus dedos trazando diseños en la colcha. Tony suspiró, porque era obvio que ninguna cantidad de humor iba a lograr que su cientìfico se aligerara con el tema.

\- Puedo preguntar porqué es tan importante... ?- al ver a Bruce apertar los labios, Tony continuó con suavidad.- No puedo mirar a nadie? Comentar sobre el trasero de nadie? Opinar cuando Nat se vaya a una misión con esos escotes hasta allá...?-

\- No me hagas caso. Es una idiotez. Lo siento, Tony: he arruinado todo.- dijo Bruce, su voz tenue y culpable, pero aún cargada con esa duda, esa acidez. Tony movió la cabeza, se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse de pies a cabeza, no con el short y la camiseta indecente que llevaba, sino un traje formal gris plata a rayas.

\- Tony, si quieres que me vaya...-

\- Quédate ahí y no te muevas. Veo que esto lleva un tiempo en tu cabeza, y hay algo que también lleva un tiempo en la mía. Espera... espera aquí cinco minutos, y luego vas al living, tal y como estás, si es tu mejor look... no tan lines! Cinco minutos, Banner!- dijo Tony con una sonrisa, y huyó a escape aún atándose la corbata de un lila violento en un windsor bastante bueno.

Bruce parpadeó. Abrió la boca para preguntarle algo a JARVIS, pero lo pensó mejor, aprovechí el tiempo para lavarse y asearse, ponerse de todos modos unos boxers bastante largos con palitos de bambú y salamandras que le regalara Tony en su cumpleaños, y cuando calculó que los cinco minutos había pasado, siguió a Tony al living, descalzo y sintiendo el comienzo de un bostezo. 

Aunque el sueño se le fue de inmediato al ver a Tony recostado bebiendo un bourbon, chaqueta desabrochada, gafas y una de las mantas de satén natural de Thor a los pies, rojo intenso como le gustaba. Tony se veía devastador de traje: pero había algo tan Tony al verlo así, relajado en su penthouse, los pies en alto en la mesita del café, que te hacía sonreír igual que ver a un gato echado junto a la chimenea.

\- Tony, qué...?-

\- Tengo hambre.- demandó Tony, la vista en la copa.- Tráeme un plato de petit fours o algo así, ahora.- dijo con un brillo en los ojos. Bruce bufó, pero le hizo caso: en verdad, con el disgusto, no habían comido lo suficiente. Tony no fue a acompañarlo como solía, por lo que cuando volvió con la comida, estaba un poco preocupado.

\- Si estás enojado porque...-

\- Porqué estaría enojado?- dijo Tony con pachorra, enderezándose en un codo.- Cuéntame, guapo, hace mucho que trabajas aquí? Cómo diablos viniste a dar aquí?- dijo Tony, echándose dos mini canapés de aceituna a la boca, y echándole una mirada bastante descarada a su pecho desnudo y su entrepierna. Bruce se quedó desconcertado allí con el plato.

\- Aquí dónde? La Torre? New York? De qué...?-

\- No, aquí en Tailandia.- dijo Tony con un mohín cargado de encanto.- Como un tipo como tú acabó trabajando en un burdel en Tailandia? Debe ser una historia fascinante.- completó, con la cara completamente seria.

Bruce sintió la carcajada, la incredulidad, la indignación y la adoración por ese increíblemente descarado, descriteriado y desaprensivo hombre que era capaz de tocarlo como nunca nadie siquiera se había acercado a su corazón, todo junto, pero apartó la cara, dejó el plato en la mesita, y tras una pausa se apoyó, las manos a la espalda, en el sofá de cuero de enfrente, una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios, aunque bajaba la vista.

\- Dudo mucho que eso de verdad le interese, señor Stark.- acabó por musitar, y sus ojos le echaron una mirada incendiara por entre los rizos mientras se mordía los labios, modestamente mirando abajo de nuevo.- Pero quizá hay otros temas en que pueda interesarlo más...?-

La sonrisa de Tony fue de tiburón.

\- Sabes qué, éste es el comienzo de una larga amistad.- dijo con una risita.

***********************************************

Uno de los comentarios de Tony que más la había herido alguna vez tenía que ver con que, dado la incomodidad del reactor en su pecho para dormir, tras tratar un par de noches de dormir con ella abrazada el billonario había protestado que era como dormir con una tabla de surf en la cama, y se había dad vuelta para dormir hecho una pelota alrededor de un cojín. Podía no parecer importante, pero el comentario al pasar había herido a Pepper: y la forma en que Clint se aferraba a ella, ondulaba para apegarse más, inhalaba su cuello y cruzaba los fuertes brazos por su torso, era un bálsamo sobre una herida que casi había olvidado. Cuando Clint repitió su sonido de disfrute y en la oscuridad le acarició los pechos por sobre la camisola, Pepper inhaló: y Clint le recostó en su brazo, para poder mirarla a los ojos, mientras su mano continuaba allí, pero quieta.

Era cierto lo que decía Natasha: en la oscuridad, los ojos de Clint relumbraban como los de un gato.

\- Está bien?- susurró él, besándole el oído. Pepper asintió, y como si pudiera quedar alguna duda, llevó ambas manos de él a sus pechos, esas manos callosas que la habían protegido tan incansablemente.

El sonido de placer de Clint, la voracidad con que tironeó la camisola para poder meter las manos por debajo y acariciarle los pechos desnudos era halagadora: pero sus dedos cuando cubrieron los suaves montículos fueron tiernos y cálidos, acunándolos con suavidad mientras eran sus labios los que eran poseídos en besos largos y flojos, risas ahogadas mientras Clint la mordisqueaba, la saboreaba, la apretaba ahí recostada entre sus muslos atléticos, oprimía su mandíbula contra la sien de ella, llenándola de besos casi adolescentes en su travesura, esas palmas oprimiendo sus pechos y sintiendo su corazón.

\- Oh... Pepper... oh, es delicioso...- la voz abandonada de Clint la conmovió, y al sentir bien patente su erección contra la cintura, intentó voltearse para atenderlo, para complacerlo: a estas alturas, Tony ya habría estado intentando un enérgico 69. 

\- No, no, espera... déjame gozar esto...- suplicó Clint, lamiéndole las clavículas, y sus dedos empezando a trazar diseños lentos en sus pechos, su esternón, su vientre. Pepper contuvo el aliento: nunca en su vida sus pechos habían recibido tanta atención, y se le cortó el aliento cuandoClint rodó sus pezones contra su áspero pulgar, su lengua profundo en su oído húmeda e inquieta. 

Suponía que era porque eran pequeños: como nunca había poseído un rack como el de Natasha o Betty Ross, Pepper siempre había asumido que eres menos interesantes para los hombres, y prefería no atraer su atención allí, sobre todo considerando lo mucho que solían cumplimentar sus largas piernas, estrechas nalgas y habilidad oral. Pero Clint parecía fascinado acariciándolos y masajéandolos, y Pepper nunca había sentido antes que espasmos de placer le irradiaban las costillas, le erizaban la piel del cuello que él besaba tan incansablemente, sentir que se humedecía sin que él aún tocara mas allá de su cintura...

\- Clint...!-  
\- Quieres que pare...?-  
\- Te mato si paras.-  
\- Entonces... te traigo agüita?-

Pepper soltó la risa, sin aliento porque las manos de él no paraban, y en vez de romper el hechizo, el humor sólo parecía excitarla más.- No, es... quiero hacer algo por tí, no tienes que seguir si...-

\- Pero si recién estoy disfrutando tu fantástico escote.- se quejó Clint.- No me lo quites todavía... tienes idea cuán feliz hace a un hombre tocar unos senos así de suaves...?- susurró, y su uña rascó muy suavemente la areola, haciéndola estremecerse.- Estamos... supongo que estamos programados desde la edad de piedra para nunca ser más felices que con unas titties en las manos...- agregó con una risa en su oído. Pepper, que empezaba a jadear y sentía los muslos húmedos, echó la cabeza atrás, sintiendo que el corazón le latía contra los dedos de Clint.

\- Bueno... quizá más feliz cuando son más grandes...- jadeó sin saber lo que decía. De joven, había querido agrandárselas. había decidido empezar a ahorrar para ello cuando empezó a trabajar para Tony, pero luego decidió que lo menos sexy que fuera delante de su playboy jefe, mejor. Lo haría más adelante.

Más adelante nunca había llegado... Tony nunca había dicho nada, pero tampoco se las había halagado jamás.

\- Me hacen feliz exactamente como son ahora.- dijo Clint, y había una vibración oscura en su voz.- Me gusta que sean... suaves... delicadas... es como las quiero, ahora... puedo besártelas, Pepper?- susurró en su oído. Pepper sintió que le temblaban las manos al tratar de enderezarse, pero un esfuerzo de los brazos de Clint y ya estaba volteada sin escaparse de su sitio entre las piernas de él, que ahora se enlazaron con las suyas cuando la atrajo encima suyo y hundió la cara en su pecho, besándola y succionándola húmedamente, oprimiendo en su espalda para besar y besar sin parar, como si no necesitara aire.

Pepper gimió ante todas esas caricias, y entonces el muslo rígido de Clint se coló entre los suyos, se alzó para presionar su húmeda vulva contra el fuerte músculo, y se movió contra ella, frotándola contra él mientras seguía abrazándola tan estrechamente, succionando su pezón con tanto gusto...

Pepper estalló con un grito descontrolado, que hubiera querido evitar. Pero fue como se larga la lluvia tras truenos y tensión: una gota, luego otra, y un momento luego el diluvio era imparable mientras se retorcía, todo su cuerpo es espasmos de placer tan intensos y profundos que su vagina se acalambró al contraerse tan violentamente en el vacío.

Mientras las últimas olas de placer se iban, Pepper bajó la vista nublada, y vio a Clint mirándola fijo, los ojos dilatados, las pupilas expandidas, su seno aún en su boca, y entonces él mordió despacio su pezón sin dejar de mirarla, y un nuevo espasmo la sacudió, aún mientras él la volteaba de espaldas en la cama y se acomodaba entre sus muslos, una mano yendo entre ambos para acaricias su pubis húmedo y caliente que aún se contraía.

Pepper estaba lista para la penetración cuando él le quitó las pantaletas empapadas, pero lo que sintió fueron dos dedos callosos penetrarla, mientras el otro brazo la alzaba contra el cuerpo de Clint, que se echó encima suya y la besó con su lengua tan profundo en su boca que le tomó un momento darse cuenta que los movimientos de su lengua eran imitados por los dedos dentro de ella, el pulgar en su clítoris...

\- Clint! Dios mío!- su voz era ronca, parecía salir de su pecho: pero él no le soltó la boca, y apenas tuvo aire para jadear y correrse gritando en su boca el nuevo orgasmo, todo su cuerpo cosquilleando, blanco tras sus párpados,, su vagina apretando los dedos de Clint frenéticamente.  
Estaba gritando su nombre sin voz, el calor de su cuerpo penetrándole el cerebro, la violencia del placer mucho más avasalladora que ninguno de los aparatitos de Tony: y gimió al descender, sintiendo los besos de Clint yendo a sus mejillas, su cuello, sus hombros, sus manos acariciándole los costados, y abrió las piernas con una sensación de felicidad y completitud que no había sentido nunca, deseando, sí, a ese hombre dentro de ella.

Clint, que ya iba en sus senos, levantó la cara para darle una sonrisa enceguecedora y triunfante, y siguió besando más abajo y más abajo.

*******************************************

-... así que un doctorado, mira qué interesante.- Tony estaba recostado en su sofá, intentando soportar la presión de su erección contra los pantalones, mordiendo el hielo de su vaso más que tomándose el bourbon. Con un desparpajo notable, Bruce estaba extendido de costado en la mesa de centro, una mano sosteniendo la cabeza, tan cómodo como si no estuviera semidesnudo, como si la aleación de fibra de vidrio no reflejara cada uno de sus gestos, y como si no se pareciera nada a un plátano en una frutera con ese descaro peludo y deseable, contestanto sus preguntas con afectada inocencia,

Tony no sabía si quería besarlo, pegarle o las dos cosas a la vez, porque la verdad estaba delicioso, y seguía blufeando tan impertérrito como él.

\- Sí? Qué son los radionucleidos, a ver?-

\- Es el compuesto inestable que forma temporalmente el adn al destruirse en la necrosis, combinándose con radioactividad inherente al cambio de carga de la destrucción final. Puede ser bastante intenso, pero es totalmente temporal.-  
Tony se mordió los labios, porque no estaba muy bien que lo excitara la definición que hacía funcionar el Luminol, pero alargó la mano, y tomando un minibollo que envolvía una cereza descarozada, se lo alargó. Bruce sonrió, se enderezó, y muy lentamente se echó a sus pies, para recibir la fruta en la boca, preocupándose de lamer todo resto de azúcar de los dedos de Tony.

Dammit.

Las pupilas de Tony estaban dilatadas. Se sacó las gafas, porque no quería perderse nada.

\- Y el permafrost, qué usos tiene?-

\- De rescate, básicamente. Toda superficie que lleve congelada más de dos años tiene una alineación de protones característica. Por ello, si estás buscando con un escaneo gente enterrada por un avalancha, o elementos arqueológicos, un análisis de espectro nuclear podúa darte respuestas.

Esta vez fue un bombón de nuez. Bruce se relamió largo rato, y luego apoyó la mejilla en las rodillas de Tony, que se echó el ultimo hielo del bourbon a la boca, ya que si no traicionaba el temblor de su mano contra el vaso.

\- Los neutrinos del CERN significa que al fin podré viajar en el tiempo para que nos comamos en la Universidad?-

\- No.- dijo Bruce riendo.- Los análisis del CERN suponen que los neutrinos viajaban a una velocidad mayor que la de la luz. Esto abre la posibilidad del viaje superlumínico, que puede interpretarse como un viaje en el tiempo. Pero es especulación...- dijo, abriendo la boca para recibir la almendra confitada de los dedos de Tony, que en el último minuto se movió bruscamente, la pasó a su propia boca y besó a Bruce largamente, entregándole la almendra con los labios.

Había brillo de sudor en el cuello de Tony, y Bruce paladeó el dulzor de la almendra mientras sus manos masajeaban los muslos de Tony, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

\- Quizá no sea necesario que le llame una de las chicas, señor Stark. Quizá... podría encargarme yo de hacerle compañía hoy...?- susurró Bruce, y no había ni un sonrojo en su cara. Tony miró con absoluta fascinación a Bruce arrodillarse a sus pies, empezar a desabrocharle la camisa de abajo arriba, llegar a su corbata, soltarla y ponérsela en su propio cuello, y luego empezar con su cinturón con lentitud desesperante...

\- Eres inquietantemente bueno en esto...- barbotó, saliéndose un poco del script con una risa.- Seguro que nunca...-

\- A veces observaba a las chicas trabajar cuando algún cliente me daba mala espina. Un par de veces incluso intervine.- 

\- Voyerista, encima de todo!- a Tony se le cortó la risa cuando Bruce empezó a besarle el pecho, y luego, cuando se acercó más y empezó a mordisquearle el vientre, Tony alargó la mano y tomando uno de lo bombones rellenos de caramelo, lo colocó en su muslo aún cubierto por la tela. Bruce lo miró de reojo, lo tomó con la boca y tras morderlo muy gráficamente, atrajo a Tony para besarlo con el sabor al chocolate en los labios.

\- Tienes un feeding kink, sabías? De verdad te gusta alimentarnos...-

\- No le voy a dar chocolates en la boca a nadie más, Otelo.- bufó Tony.- Es a tí...-

\- No, de verdad te gusta... proveer...- dijo Bruce, con una sonrisa pensativa, los ojos muy agudos en él.

\- No me psicoanalices cuando estamos teniendo sexo!- gruñó Tony, su risa jadeante porque Bruce ya iba debajo de su ombligo.

\- Lo guardaré para después, cuando no quieras salir del lab y tenga que sacarte en brazos...- Bruce hizo algo con la mano que hizo que a Tony se le cortara la respiración, y sólo cuando él lo volvió a mirar siguió hablando.- No te preocupes, de acuerdo? Nunca tuve que prostituirme. Lo peor que tuve que hacer fue rogar comida, y la gente solía ser bastante amable.-

\- No arruines mi fantasía!- la voz de Tony denotaba su alivio mientras los rizos de Bruce empezaban a moverse en su regazo, y él los acarició con dulzura.- Me habrías seducido... y te habría traído de regreso a América, a vivir en mi penthouse como mi amante... te habría retapizado todo sexy... y entonces...que alguien intentara quitarte de mi lado... -

Lo que era una sesión bastante hábil de sexo oral se interrumpió cuando Bruce se atoró, y luego se echó atrás con un ataque de risa y tos mientras Tony lo miraba frustradamente con las cejas alzadas.

\- Tony, que esa es la trama de Pretty Woman...!!- logró bufar Bruce al fin. Tony se unió en su hilaridad, y fue mucho, mucho rato, antes de que pudieran completar lo empezado.

*****************************************

Pepper había perdido la cuenta de cuántos orgasmos le había provocado Clint antes de dormirse: y aunque una parte de ella había deseado reciprocitar, había luchado por enderezarse, acariciarlo, tratar de que él dusfrutase al menos una parte de cuánto la estaba haciendo disfrutar a ella: pero había perdido la razón primero, y el conocimiento luego, cuando simplemente exhausta sus ojos se cerraron y se durmió acunada, acariciada. Clint parecía adorarla con todo el cuerpo, no sólo manos y boca: y se sintió segura como nunca en su vida bajo ese cuerpo cálido y ondulante, su aroma ahora para siempre asociado a esa sensación de abandono y confianza...

Cuando despertó, Clint estaba dormido envolviéndola como un pulpo, sus brazos posesivos tomando ventaja de lo relajada y pliable que había estado al dormir, completamente entregada a su abrazo. Su pelo sedoso y corto estaba cosquilleándole la parte de atrás del hombro: su cara hundida contru su costado, la rodeaba tan apretadamente que estaban en contacto de la cara a la punta de los pies. Pepper, que aparte de Tony sólo había tenido un par de novios en la secundaria, y luego unas citas que no habían conducido a nada principalmente por la loca agenda de servir a un Stark, nunca había despertado abrazada así, y eso la hizo sonreír más que todos los orgasmos.

Pero necesitaba el baño.

Con mucho cuidado intentó desligarse, pero era como soltarse una camisa de fuerza. Con un risita, al fin le besó la nariz, y Clint abrió unos ojos soñolientos, satisfechos pero lúcidos, que la miraron un momento antes de distenderse en lo que Pepper ya llamaba mentalmente » cara de perezoso»(2)

\- Buenos días...- dijo ella, con algo de timidez, pero Clint se la quitó con un beso largo, lento y profundo que la hizo cerrar los ojos varis minutos más, sintiendo sus manos acariciarles los senos, el vientre...

\- Good morning, Miss Potts...- dijo la voz ronca y cargada de deseo de Clint.-... el servicio a la habitación de anoche fue satisfactorio, espero...?- musitó, y Pepper sintió con algo como una contracción la mano de Clint entre sus muslos, ya introduciendo un dedo en ella...

Oh. pajarito mañanero.

\- Espera... necesito... baño... ducha...- gimió bajo sus labios hambrientos, desligándose, una sonrisa a la renuencia de Clint de dejarla ir. Cuando lo miró ahí en la cama, había algo muy patente que efectivamente confirmaba lo matutino que era el proverbial pájaro de la Torre, ahí mirándola con los ojos aún soñolientos, los brazos tras la cabeza y los muslos separados para darse espacio. Pepper se apresuró al baño, y tras intercambiar una mirada sorprendida con la mujer en el espejo, que sonreía como una lunática, tenía los labios enrojecidos e inflamados, las mejillas rosadas y un descarado chupón a cada lado del cuello, se metió a la ducha muy caliente, preguntándose si estaría adolorida por la tarde. Después de todo, hacía casi un año ya que no tenía una noche de amor semejante...

Sí, había sido amor. Aunque fuese sólo una noche, aunque no hubiera nada entre ellos... qué diablos, había protección, amistad, amor, pasión... Pepper sabía que estaba dispuesta de cuidar de Clint de todos los modos que pudiera, así como él le había demostrado que estaba dispuesto a poner todas sus habilidades en mantenerla feliz y segura. Qué más se podía pedir...?

Pepper estaba jabonándose el pecho, una sonrisa en su rostro al sentirlos delicados e inflamados también de tantos besos. Clint había sido tan maravilloso, que había olvidado por completo cualquier inseguridad.

Además, pensó mientras se enjugaba, seguro que su escote no le recordaba a Natasha. Y por una vez se alegró de ser distinta a ella, cuando más de una vez había sentido el pinchazo que supuso cada mujer sentía ante esa belleza inenarrable...

\- Pepper?-

Era la escena de Psycho: cuando vio la figura, ya estaba apoyado en la puerta de la ducha. Pepper se volteó, para ver a Clint ahí mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados en el vapor, desnudo por completo, una erección brutal entre sus muslos, y el rostro endurecido de un modo que no era en absoluto el hombre de la noche anterior y se parecía mucho más al cazador que había perseguido a su stalker.

\- Qué... qué pasa...?-

\- Puedo? Por favor?- la voz de Clint era áspera e intensa, y Pepper, sin entender, asintió.

Un segundo luego su espalda golpeó las cerámica entibiadas, y Pepper se halló sin aliento con las rodillas enganchadas en los codos de Clint, su cuerpo plegado bruscamente contra la pared, que el arquero parecía soportar sin ningún esfuerzo, y algo duro como una piedra apuntó exactamente en su vagina y se enterró hasta el fondo en un impulso. Pepper gritó por la sorpresa y una ola de dolor mezclada al placer: de algún modo, Clint no le había parecido tan intimidante, proporcionado y hermoso como era: pero lo que le había metido en las entrañas era rígido hasta la inhumanidad, caliente y se sentía enorme dilatando su sexo, aún relajado por la noche anterior. Con un gruñido, un gemido, Pepper trató de decir algo, de agarrarse de sus hombros para tener algo de control. acomodarse: pero Clint no esperó un segundo, y sus caderas se movieron con un empuje brutal y salvaje, su pelvis dura golpeando contra la suya, la velocidad de una masturbación contra su suave carne. Pepper gimió, quiso hablar: pero entonces vio el rostro enrojecido de Clint contra su hombro, sus ojos contraídos en lo que parecía dolor y no placer, sus labios tensos contra los dientes apretados, el ronco gemido que subía y subía en su garganta, y sintió compasión y algo de miedo, no por ella, sino por él.

Fueron unos segundos, pero se sintieron eternos. Quince? Treinta? No más que eso. Clint echó la cabeza atrás, y luego la enterró en su cuello ahogando un grito, un gemido, casi un sollozo: y esa verga inmisercorde estalló en su interior en una ola de calor que no parecía parar, que le corrió por el muslo, y no se ablandó hasta unos segundos luego, al fin deslizándose de ella.  
Clint la bajó delicadamente bajo el spray de la ducha tibia, y sus manos temblaron en su cintura, mientras jadeaba contra su cuello.

\- Perdóname...- gimió.- Lo siento... lo siento... Oh, Pepper...-

\- Así que es... eso?- susurró ella, las piernas aún adormecidas.

\- No puedo... cuando viene, simplemente... lo siento...-

\- Anoche me estabas pidiendo perdón por adelantado, verdad?-

Él asintió, y cuando levantó la cara, sus ojos estaban húmedos, pero había vuelto a ser el rostro que ella conocía, y sí, ya amaba un poco.- Quieres... quieres que me vaya...?-

\- Quiero que te bañes para que volvamos a acostarnos un rato. No voy a aparecer por la Torre hasta el mediodía.- dijo dulcemente.- Está bien, Clint. Anoche.. me hiciste tan feliz.-

\- Te quiero.- dijo él, vagamente.- Y ... odio esto. Anoche yo también era feliz... pero sé que después de eso, me pasa esto, y yo...-

\- Ssh.- dijo Pepper, y sus ojos eran dulcísimos.- Shampoo?-

***********************************

(1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eP4eqhWc7sI  
(2)https://i.ytimg.com/vi/bId8kNxZS5U/hqdefault.jpg y https://d2x3bkdslnxkuj.cloudfront.net/1870289_240.jpg


	12. THE LONGEST NIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS para Gore, Mind and Body Rape, Torture and Non - Consensual Drugs.

CAPITULO DOCE

THE LONGEST NIGHT (1)

Is it dark, where you are?  
Can you count the stars where you are?  
Do you feel like you are a thousand miles from home?  
Are you lost, where you are?  
Can you find your way when you're so far?  
Do you fear, where you are?  
A thousand nights alone  
I recall when we were together  
Even now it seems like forever  
So alive caught in a fading light  
On the longest night

********************************  
LAGUARDIA AIRPORT, NEW YORK. (2)

@ineedmorearrows a @pepperpotts  
Te dejé los croissants en el platito de la mesa junto a ese ficus mutante. Si no los encuentras, es que se los comió el ficus. No te vayas a la Fundación sin comértelos.

@ineedmorearrows a @bannermed  
Todavía está trinando Stark? Pueden tener igual el apartamento de Nat calentito y con toffees a la mano? Va a llegar agotada seguro.

@ineedmorearrows a @pepperpotts  
Me gustas mucho. Cuándo podríamos vernos de nuevo? Está bien si llego por tu oficina con una rosa y te espero?

@ineedmorearrows a @pepperpotts  
Quizá te la lanzo con una flecha en el escritorio? Es sexy o creepy? Creexy?

@ineedmorearrows a @IAMTHOR  
Me gustaría saber... cabes en clase turista? Dios mío, quiero verte tratar de usar uno de esos baños que parecen un closet...

@ineedmorearrows a @bannermed  
Oye, van a llegar hambrientos igual... hay pronóstico sobre posibilidades de curry?(3)

@ineedmorearrows a @SRogers  
Vendrás? Nat y Thor llegan hoy. Le suplico a Fury que te deje venir a jugar? Dile que es official Avengers biz. Ven y hagamos una barbacoa ultra americana para celebrar!

@ineedmorearrows a @IronStud  
Todavía me odias? Mucho, poquito, nada?

@ineedmorearrows a @bojemoi  
Avísame cuando entres al espacio aéreo yanqui para tenerte un latte calentito. Qué le compro a Thor?

@ineedmorearrows a @bannermed  
Y le agregas de esas salchichitas fantásticas? A Nat le encantan.

@ineedmorearrows a @IAMTHOR  
El vuelo está atrasado. Está todo bien o armaste un escándalo porque te quitaron el Ipod?

@ineedmorearrows a @bojemoi  
Todo bien?

@ineedmorearrows a @IronStud  
El vuelo está aterrizando, estaremos allí en media hora.

@ineedmorearrows a @pepperpotts  
Ve a cenar a la Torre, a Tony se le habrá pasado y Nat seguro querrá verte.

@ineedmorearrows a @bannermed  
Compré manzanas confitadas de postre.

 

 

@ineedmorearrows a @LTFURY, @ineedmorearrows a @SRogers, @ineedmorearrows a @IronStud, @ineedmorearrows a @bannermed, @ineedmorearrows a @pepperpotts, @ineedmorearrows a @LMHill  
Nat y Thor no vienen en el avión, asientos vacíos. Cuadrangulen las señales ahora. Salgo a Europa en -2 en el quinjet A-001. Pack de armas HK-787. Alguien va conmigo?

 

 

************************************  
WASHINGTON DC, GEORGETOWN.

La luz estaba encendida en el departamento. Parecía algo cálido en la tarde que se había vuelto fría, ventosa, y una gota le cayó en la manga a Steve cuando subía la escalinata: Washington era mucho más lluvioso que New York. Con pasos pesados pero determinados, subió la escalera: nunca usaba el ascensor, y abrió la puerta con su llave, para ver a Libby, en el grueso canguro lila que Clint le regalase, sentada junto a la ventana, el cabello suelto sobre los hombros mientras zurcía unos calcetines más grandes que sus manos, recién lavados, las rodillas recogidas como un niña.  
Al mirarlo, le sonrió algo trémulo, pero dulce. Su té de canela perfumaba la habitación.  
\- Estaba un poco preocupada.- dijo bajando la vista, continuando con su zurcido. Stev sintió una oleada de ternura por ella, una ternura que parecía más intensa mientras más se odiaba a sí mismo. Como podía ser tan inútil, tan absurdo, cuando miles de hombres se las arreglaban para hacer felices a las chicas que podía, y él era incapaz? Por Dios, porqué el suero no había arreglado esto al menos, el que fuera bruto, bruto, bruto?  
\- Lo siento. Libby, estás bien? Te hice daño?-  
\- No, en absoluto.- dijo ella, y sus ojos celestes eran muy sinceros.- Steve, qué está pasando? Fue... muy bueno, pero... diferente. Y estábamos hablando de James antes, y ahora...- sus dedos fueron a su mejilla tibios.- Has llorado, Steve?-  
\- Lo... extraño...- dijo él, y su voz se quebró, lo que lo horrorizó un poco, porque debía mantenerse tranquilo, era lo que le habían enseñado.- Libby, lo siento. No dejo de pensar en él...-  
\- Tampoco yo.- dijo ella, y acarició su frente; y cuando los ojos de Steve se arrasaron los dos se abrazaron en ese living tan sencillo, se quedaron en silencio abrazados un momento, èl arrodillado entre sus piernas, su cuerpo apoyado en el suyo.  
\- Te quiero...- susurró él, y cuando se besaron no había pasión, sólo ternura, pero una ternura hambrienta en la boca de Steve que hizo el beso largo e intenso.- Te necesito... pero no está bien, no así... y no sé qué hacer, está mal...- balbuceó aún mientras la besaba.- Libby, yo...-  
\- Qué hacemos ahora?-  
\- No tengo idea.- dijo The Man With a Plan.  
\- Yo tampoco.- musitó ella.- Steve yo... soy feliz contigo..., pero...-  
\- Se siente predestinado.- dijo él, con voz tenue.- me siento tuyo, pero...-  
\- Quizás... he estado leyendo blogs y quizá deberíamos salir con tras personas, conocer más? Este siglo es distinto al nuestro...- dijo ella, apartando la mirada. Steve sintió una oleada de celos potente como una quemadura, y se avergonzó profundamente de ello, porque era una reacción tan políticamente incorrecta que daba pena.  
\- Quieres hacer eso?-  
\- No lo sé, la verdad. Qué opinas?-  
\- Aparte de querer matar al sujeto con el que salgas, no mucho.- confesó Steve, y Libby, en vez de horrorizarse le sonrió.  
\- No es buena idea?-  
\- Sólo... recién me estoy haciendo a la idea... de que Bucky se ha ido. Podemos... podemos esperar un tiempo? - susurró Steve, sus manos sosteniendo las de ella, acariciando los dedos, las estrechas de ella contra sus palmas anchas.  
Ella asintió, pero le tembló el labio, y Steve supo que para ella, dejar ir a Bucky era punto menos que imposible.  
\- Qué amabas tanto de él?- preguntó, en voz baja.  
\- Era... era como luz.- dijo ella, y su voz también temblaba.- Cuando sonreía, no podías estar triste. Se llevaba todas las pesadillas, todos los miedos... cuando Bucky estaba conmigo, me sentía tan valiente.-  
\- Con él a mi lado, era invulnerable.- susurró él. Libby asintió.  
\- Y era tan... era tan... amable. Con todo el mundo. Tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo. Te acuerdas...?-  
\- Bucky podía encantar a una cobra. Era...- Steve se quedó sin voz, y ella se levantó: pero sólo a llenar dos vasos de ese té especiado, y sentarse en el suelo frente a él, ofreciéndole uno.  
Los dos pasaron toda la noche hablando, las historias acumulándose. Steve lo había conocido muchos más años, pero Libby recordaba absolutamente cada una de sus palabras, de sus sonrisas, de sus gestos.  
Los dos rieron a carcajadas cuando Steve rememoró a Bucky bluffeando su entrada al Cotton Club, para entregar un paquete, y acabar jugando póquer con gangsters. Rieron cuando Libby rememoró sus celos cuando Charles Chaplin visitó a las tropas y coqueteó con Libby, tras encontrarse con una Peggy como un iceberg. Bucky no había tenido ningún temor de demostrar lo mucho que le irritaba, y sin embargo había sido incapaz de contener la risa ante la gracia del monólogo del comediante, lo que lo hizo perdonar su frescura de inmediato sin rencores.  
En cambio, ante la visita de Lana Turner, (4) había echado una larga ojeada a sus famosos senos, y se había portado como un caballero.  
Libby sollozó en sus brazos como una niña destrozada cuando Steve le habló sobre su última misión, sobre Bucky usando el escudo para protegerlo, sobre su caída al vacío y a la nieve. Cómo se le habían congelado las lágrimas en la cara, y después simplemente no había podido llorar. Y ahora lloró sobre el pelo de Libby, lloró con el rostro en sus rodillas, y al fin, cuando amaneció y las lágrimas de ambos se secaron. empezaron a hablar de lo que había pasado luego. Steve habló de su misión suicida: Libby habló sobre cómo mientras todos buscaban al Capitán América perdido en el Atlántico, los Nazis habían caído sobre su hospital en Sur-en-Viennes, y cuando logró sobrevivir a la matanza, la encontró un SS en una zanja, con una bala en las tripas.  
Cómo al verla sobrevivir y luchar cuando la violó, decidió llevarla a su cuartel, en donde su milagrosa supervivencia había atraído la atención de Sigfried Heunann, un discípulo de Mengele que la envió de inmediato con los Lebensborn. Allí empezaban las memorias de Lydia, y se acababan las de Libby: pero recordaba frío, mucho frío, y mucho miedo, y de a poco olvidar que existía algo distinto al frío, al miedo, y a la desesperación.  
Steve habló de haber deseado morir cuando despertó. Libby habló de haber desesperadamente deseado vivir, cuando él la salvó.  
Los dos tenían los ojos rojos e hinchados cuando llegó la mañana, con Steve tendido en el sillón cuan largo era y con Libby recogida a su lado , enrollada en su brazo. Los dos llevaban mucho rato en silencio, y Steve pensó que ella se había dormido al fin exhausta, pero un momento luego Libby musitó contra su brazo:  
\- Quieres que me quede en las barracas por ahora?-  
\- No, por Dios...- dijo Steve en un susurro. - Yo me quedaré en el Triskelion. Tú no te muevas de aquí. Y estaré viniendo si me invitas... podemos tomar té, tener una citas...-  
\- Quizá sea mejor que nos tomemos un tiempo... separados.- dijo ella, su voz dudosa y tenue. Steve inspiró, y aunque se le había enfriado el estómago, asintió y se levantó, la noche en vela apenas registrada en su energía de supersoldado. Libby se sentó, el cabello en la cara, y desapareció en su habitación.  
Steve hubiera querido sugerirle que durmiera un poco, pero no se atrevió a hablar. Oyó la ducha, y mecánicamente preparó algo de desayuno.  
Hubo un largo silencio. Qué esperaba? Encendió el televisor, puso a hervir unos huevos. Preparó bacon. El silencio seguía, haciéndolo preguntarse qué demonios esperaba. Ella estaba en la ducha, y él...  
El silencio continuaba.  
El reloj de la mesa dio la diez, y luego las once. Cuando Libby al fin regresó cerca de mediodía, el cabello mojado empapando su blusa y trasluciendo la espalda para enseñar su sostén, Steve comprendió de repente con una sensación que mezclaba desolación, terror y alivio.  
La voz de Bucky ya no repercutía en su cabeza. Podía imaginar lo que Bucky habría dicho a ese broche de sostén trasluciéndose, pero no lo oía.  
Estaba solo.  
Lo único que lo puso sacar de la parálisis en ese momento era su celular, a todo volumen con YOU CAN SHOOT IT FOR I’M YOUR MAIN TARGET COME ON HELP ME IGNITE LOVE’S STRUCK WHILE HOLDING YOU TIGHT(6)  
\- Clint?-  
\- Steve te necesito ahora.- dijo la voz metálica y dura, irreconocible. - Es Nat.-  
Steve se volteó, dándole la espalda a Libby, y tomó su escudo, apoyado en el ficus de la entrada.- Voy.-

================================================  
================================================  
I recall when we were together  
Even now it seems like forever  
So alive caught in a fading light  
On the longest night  
================================================  
================================================

 

El quinjet salió a las 14:00 en punto, Clint y Tony pilotando, Steve sentado con los mapas y un montón de fotos satelitales, Bruce a un costado revisando las últimas cartas de Thor en búsqueda de pistas. Coulson literalmente les había abierto la armería, y Tony había echado un carrito entero de prototipos en una esquina.  
Clint había esperado hasta la una, y había vuelto a la Torre con las maletas de Nat y Thor, que habían llegado solas, pero con sus dueños nunca habiéndose subido al avión. Había abierto todas las maletas, ( Natasha le ponía trampas a las suyas: Clint las desarmó sin parpadear siquiera) y se había encontrado con un el puñado de ropa de Nat, un montón de sus armas disimuladas y una caja de cartón de 1x1 completamente llena de regalos de Navidad, incluso una bufanda con halconcitos.(7)  
Clint había ido a vestirse, había vuelto forrado hasta los pies de kevlar y mientras se calentaban los motores, había hablado con voz como piedra:  
\- Los agarraron ya en el aeropuerto. Tony, consigue los feeds de las cámaras. Estaban en Berlín, pero sospecho que los siguieron desde Varsovia. Bruce, por favor cuadrangula las rutas que siguieron. Steve, revisa los mapas para encontrar posibles bases de Hydra cerca, sé que hay una antigua en la ruta V2 de North Berlín, pero no he visto más.- su voz no vacilaba, no admitía réplica. Estaban ya poniéndose los cinturones cuando Bruce habló:  
\- No hay posibilidad de que sólo hayan perdido el vuelo y por algún motivo no contesten... se hayan ocultado o algo?-  
\- Natasha no pierde vuelos. Nosotros...- la voz de Clint era metálica, una corriente de furia inenarrable debajo.- nunca damos una ETA si no es exacta. Si no la respetamos, tenemos catorce medios de comunicación. Si no hay comunicación, es que Natasha no está libre o no está consciente.-  
\- Comprendo, Clint.- dijo Steve, al que un helicóptero Stark había recogido de la azotea de su edificio y había traído en 25 minutos.- Vamos.-  
Tenían tres horas, quizá un poco menos considerando el modo en que Clint estaba forzando el quinjet. Aunque su cara era inexpresiva, la forma en que sus manos apretaban el guidestick era decidora. Tony podía sentir su miedo, su rabia, y ver tanta tensión en sus hombros le dijo mucho más que cualquier informe qué peligro corría Natasha.  
Adónde se iban a meter? Tony no tenía idea, y con el Mark 26 en el cargo, le preocupaba muy poco. Pero iban a traerla de regreso, porque lo que le iba a pasar a Clint si Nat no volvía, era impensable.  
Pero el nivel de amenaza que pudiera atrapar a Nat y a Thor a la vez...  
\- Tony?- la voz de Steve era calmada, pero tenía esa misma dureza ansiosa de Clint.- No hay más pistas? No me gusta que vayamos tan a ciegas...-  
\- No vamos a ciegas. No tengo ninguna duda que es HYDRA, Cap. Nadie más podría desayunarse a Nat.- dijo Clint con voz ronca. - Y son los únicos con la tecnología para atreverse contra Thor. Ella tiene enemigos realmente...- apretó los dientes, y siguió.- Tiene enemigos contra los que ni SHIELD ni la UN se atreven. Nos estamos metiendo en...-  
\- Sólo llévanos allá. Tengo el último hotel donde se quedaron: creo que podemos seguir desde allí.- dijo Bruce, cerrando su laptop y apoyándose en el respaldo de su asiento.- Tienes algún modo de tracearla?-  
\- Nuestros trasmisores de emergencia... tenemos varios. Están apagados, lo que significa que está inconsciente. Hay uno que es un implante bajo el pulgar... cuando vuelva en sí lo activará, espero.- dijo Clint con forzada serenidad.- Btuce, encontraste algo más?-  
\- Te mencionaron un mercado artesanal, verdad? Hubo una pequeña disrupción atmosférica extraña sobre el mercado en South Berlin, cerca de la línea East... un ascenso brusco en temperatura y viento que sólo duró unos minutos. No alcanzó a ser mucho, pero...-  
\- Pero ése debe haber sido Thor.- dijo Steve, las cejas fruncidas.- Cómo lo bajaron tan rápido?!-  
\- Thor es sensible a narcolépticos: con eso lo noquearon cuando recién llegó y estuvo en el hospital. Es su talón de aquiles: tenemos eso en su ficha.- dijo Clint con amargura.- Está bajo máxima seguridad, cóm lo habrán averiguado? Cómo diablos?-  
\- Nos preocupamos de eso luego. Ahora los quiero a los dos de regreso.- dijo Steve con firmeza pétrea.- Al menos Nat logró averiguar algo de lo que quería o...?-  
\- No. Nada. Seguimos una pista vacía...- musitó Bruce, moviendo la cabeza.- La niña que seguimos desde Varsovia se ahogó en el Wilhem Gustloff. Se parecía, se parecía mucho y todo encajaba pero...-  
\- El Gustloff? Eso no fue el 45?- exclamó Steve.  
\- Sí, era...-  
\- Nat no puede haber nacido antes de eso, verdad?- exclamó Steve.  
\- Tu presencia hace posibles muchas cosas que antes creíamos imposibles.- dijo Bruce con suavidad. Steve se paseó, nervioso, antes de volverse a Clint: pero era obvio que Clint, pilotando con los nudillos blancos, no estaba de humor para responder preguntas. Steve se sentó al fin junto a Bruce, en donde el científico le narró el viaje de Nat y Thor en voz baja.  
Tony, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, pero ocioso por ahora, los miraba. Steve se veía preocupado, pero era Bruce quien compartía el rostro cargado de aprensión de Clint. Bruce había estudiado el Red Room y su conexión con HYDRA con su paciencia profesoral, y una cosa que podía hacer sonreír ásperamente a Tony era que Natasha aparentemente hubiera estado renuente a que Bruce supiera de su fling con Thor, cuando el científico se había pasado horas leyendo todas las horripilancias que Nat había cometido como parte de sus funciones como Black Widow, y aunque había acabado nauseado, seguía regando las azaleas de Nat amorosamente todas las mañanas.(5)  
Tomaba a un monstruo incontrolable no odiar a un asesino reluctante.  
-... judío, y entonces el Lebensborn...-  
Bruce seguía ahí profesoralmente explicando la horrible historia que habían creído era posible, con Steve escuchando, y Tony sabía que Clint también escuchaba aunque no aparentara poner atención: pero en esos murmullos, se permitió un segundo de alivio del miedo y el horror, y mientras se encuclillaba junto al baúl de armas y chequeaba sus balas y tásers con las manos expertas de quien había crecido con, se había convertido, y había desarrollado, la tecnología de la muerte con habilidad y gusto. Se colgó dos Remingtons a los costados, y amorosamente, cargó la Beretta negra que era la favorita de Nat.  
La noche anterior había tenido en las manos un arma mucho más temible, y si sus ojos se oscurecieron al mirar de reojo a Bruce en medio de sus explicaciones, tan modosito y tranquilo, no dijo nada. Comprendía a Clint, oh, tan bien. Si alguien... si Ross u otro imbécil se le antojaba que llevarse a Bruce era una idea, Tony sabía que los Avengers iban a llover el mismo fuego que iban a hacer llover sobre los imbéciles que creyeran que secuestrar a 1/3 de los Avengers era una buena idea.  
La noche anterior, Bruce se había relajado de un modo que parecía aclarar su vista, rejuvenecerlo, suavizar las aristas que el tiempo y el miedo le habían hecho. Ese Bruce semidesnudo y acquiescente en su mesa del café había parecido algo suave y reluciente como una fruta en su fuente, algo hecho para ser devorado y disfrutado: y la posesividad le había hecho doler el cuerpo a Tony, porque sabía que invulnerable como era, Bruce era el más fácil de herir de todos.  
Sólo imaginárselo como una puta tailandesa le ponía la piel de gallina. Y el pene como acero, seamos francos. Tras comerse esa fruta de sus dedos, besarle el vientre, acariciarle las piernas, Tony había permitido que Bruce lo succionase unos momentos, una caricia lenta y húmeda e indeciblemente caliente, una de las piernas de Tony en el brazo del sofá para darle espacio: pero antes de que el placer lo dominase, hundió los dedos en el pelo de Bruce y le levantó la cara de un tirón.  
\- Te he dado yo permiso para esto?-  
\- No...- dijo Bruce, los labios rojos e inflamados.- señor.-  
\- No haces nada que yo no te diga, me escuchaste?-  
\- Sí, señor.-  
\- Y haces todo lo que yo te diga, sin chistar.- dijo Tony, una sonrisa carnívora en sus labios. - Enderézate... cómo dijiste que te llamabas?-  
\- Rob.- dijo Bruce sin que le cambiase la voz. Cuántas veces habría mentido, porque la verdad era perfectamente creíble.  
\- Bueno, Rob...- dijo Tony, y su voz se oscureció. Que Bruce hubiera considerado prostituirse seriamente por culpa de Ross seguía echándole a perder los nervios, de imaginarse a alguien tocando a Bruce, que era suave y sarcástico, que era sereno y temperamental a la vez, que sentía que su cuerpo valía tan poco como para pensar en eso... sus manos fueron posesivas a su cuello, y lo besó largamente, hasta que tuvo el cerebro lleno de su aroma y las manos llenas de su piel. Cerró los ojos y los mantuvo cerrados aún después del beso, y supo lo que quería con desesperación cada vez que amaba, porque nada podía hacer creer a Tony Stark que el mundo no era un lugar horrible, dispuesto a destrozar a los que amaba, y lo que deseaba era ver a los que amaba tras cinco capas de aleación de oro y titanio, detrás de puertas muy muy gruesas, custodiados por gendarmes con lásers y EMPs. No más daño, no más horror...  
\- Quiero que te sodomices a tí mismo conmigo. Ahora. Hazlo lento.- dijo con tranquilidad, mirándolo a los ojos, y vio con orgullo las pupilas de Bruce dilatarse de golpe, un brillo verdoso en ellas. Tony se permitió un smirk, y bebió más bourbon, ahí echado con los pantalones abiertos, mientras Bruce se levantaba despacio, se quitaba los boxers, y se quedaba allí desnudo, su sexo erguido en un arco palpitante, sus labios húmedos.  
\- saca el lubricante del bar.- ordenó Tony, vigilando sus movimientos mientras cruzaba a buscarlo.- Tráeme otro bourbon, ya que estamos.-  
Bruce hizo sus tareas en silencio, pero mientras Tony paladeaba su nuevo vaso, Bruce lo miró inquisitivamente con el lubricante en la mano.  
\- No, no en tí. En mí.- ordenó Tony, y los ojos de Bruce brillaron verde antes de inclinarse y derramar una cantidad generosa en el sexo erguido de Tony, que vibró al roce. A un gesto de Tony, su esclavo lo acarició, hasta cubrirlo por completo, pero no iba a ser suficiente ni de cerca. Los dos lo sabían.  
Ninguno de los dos podía esperar.  
Tony se acomodó un poco más recostado en el carísimo sofá de cuero oscuro, (5) y Bruce se montó sobre él, su pulsante sexo tan cerca de Tony que podía ver cuán tensa estaba la piel, cuán roja estaba la cabeza...  
\- Hazlo, Robby.- dijo Tony con una sonrisa que era todo dientes. Y Bruce se apoyó en el respaldo y forcejeó, los dientes apretados, temblando un poco, hasta que el miembro de Tony atravasó el primer anillo de músculo de su recto, haciéndolo sisear y gemir, y finalmente en frustración empujarse abajo mucho más brusco de lo que Tony lo hubiera hecho, y moverse arriba y abajo intentando aliviar el ardor...  
Tony lo agarró de a cintura, inmovilizándolo, y lo guió hasta que sólo la cabeza de su sexo mantenía a Bruce abierto.  
\- Quieto.- susurró, y echó la cabeza atrás.- Quítame la corbata.- ordenó, sus manos aferrándole las muñecas.  
Bruce se las vio y se las deseó para lograr quitarle la corbata con los dientes: cuando acabó al fin , Tony estaba hirviendo por todos esos movimientos encima suyo, esos bufidos en su oído, pero se contuvo y soltándole ls manos, las llevó a su espaldas, se las ató apretadamente cruzadas a la altura de su cintura, y una vez estuvo indefenso, lo agarró de las caderas y lo folló ferozmente tres, cuatro veces, hasta calmar su propio ardor, y luego volvió a dejarlo a medio camino, se echó atrás en el sofá y sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
Bruce, ahí cautivo, quieto y sudoroso, atado, con el cabello despeinado en las orejas, y montado con su caliente ano acunando el sexo de Tony, era lo más obsceno y deseable que había visto. Jadeaba: echó la cabeza atrás cerrando los ojos, tratando de controlarse, mordiéndose los labios, pero Tony sólo se acomodó, la camisa abierta iluminando la piel reflectante de sudor de Bruce, la humedad en su sexo inflamado.  
\- Si me das suficiente placer, te compro y te llevo conmigo. Podría acostumbrarme a ti, sabes?- dijo Tony con estudiada calma.- Quédate quieto... estás muy apretado y suave adentro... anda, apriétame un poco, quiero verte flexar esas nalgas...- ordenó, y Bruce, con un gruñido, lo apretó, haciendo a Tony inspirar por la nariz, entrecerrar los ojos, y darle una feroz nalgada.  
Todo el cuerpo de Bruce se remeció al golpe: sus ojos eran verdes, ahora, y los cerró, mientras gotas de semen escapaban de su sexo. Tony sonrió, porque algo en la cara de Bruce se había aflojado. Había motivo por el que Bruce no quería perder control, pero al mismo tiempo disfrutaba hacerlo: y era porque se liberaba de temores y responsabilidades por un momento, èl, que cargaba l responsabilidad de Hulk dìa y noche desde hacía más de diez años.  
Por un momento se olvidaba de todo, y Tony estaba tan orgulloso de eso. Cuál era la extraña alquimia que convertía a un físico cuántico depresivo y un ingeniero de mediana edad neurótico en el reposo, el milagro y la pasión del otro? Tony no sabía porqué Bruce le producía los deseos más intensos que nunca había sentido de meterse en una caja con él y cerrar la puerta con llave por dentro. Solo sabía que con él, así, ardiendo ambos, quemándose ambos, no había absolutamente nada más que el otro en sus cabezas, y eso, era felicidad.  
Tony tomó uno de los hielos y trazó perversas líneas en el pecho de Bruce, apoyando el hielo contra el pezón castaño entre tanto vello hasta que se volvió amoratado, y luego lo calentó con la lengua antes de empezar a morderlo. Bruce se arqeuó atrás, gimiendo y suplicando: pero hasta que no repitió la acción en el otro pezón, Tony no le permitió moverse, arriba y abajo, el cuerpo que había tenido tiempo de recuperarse, de nuevo siendo abierto sin contemplaciones.  
Tantrismo las pelotas, pensó Tony cuando lo hizo detenerse y tomó otro poco de bourbon. - Sabes, Robby? No dejo de pensar en todas las atrocidades que te podrían haber, perdón, te han hecho, estos pervertidos que vienen a Tailandia a follar. Cosas horribles, seguro. Realmente no puedo sacármelas de la cabeza.-  
\- D-de verdad, señor Stark?- dijo Bruce, y había un deje de preocupación en sus ojos, aún en su extraña posición.- Lo sient...-  
\- No, la verdad, sabes? Se me ocurre una sola manera de que pueda dejar de imaginarme a todos esos degenerados haciéndote cosas espantosas.- musitó, besándole el pecho, y luego empujándolo brusco en su miembro, arrancándole un gemido.- Sabes cuál es?- musitó, atrayéndolo a su boca, y besándolo con un largo saboreo, antes de apreciar al tembloroso y jadeante Bruce.  
\- ...?- Bruce ya no lograba hablar.  
\- Hacértelas yo.- dijo Tony con una luminosa sonrisa.  
======================================

IN THE DARKNESS: 

Thor, hijo de Odín, Dios del Trueno, el asgardiano más poderoso de todos excepto por uno solo, ser divino e inmortal capaz de viajar entre los mundos, y que había contemplado el Aether y el Yggdrasil con sus propios ojos, había creído que el miedo por sí mismo había desaparecido para siempre después de ser transformado en un mortal y haber mirado la muerte cara a cara.  
Había creído que sólo le quedaba el miedo por los que amaba: miedo por la fragilidad, lo efímero, lo resplandeciente de sus amigos y amados a quienes Midgard y aparentemente todo el Universo se esforzaba en herir. Thor habría sido un escudo para cualquiera por sus convicciones: por su corazón, era mucho más.  
Y ahora, Thor había despertado solo e inmovilizado en la total oscuridad, su cabeza nadando en drogas, sus manos y pies atados con algo tan apretado que tenía manos y pies dormidos, y por más que tironeó, luchó, se tensó, ni podía soltar. No podía verse, pero se sentía desnudo. Las horas pasaban, y estaba solo, helado, y nunca amanecía.  
Intentó llamar al trueno, intentó invocar a Mjolnir, y el dolor en su cabeza fue tal que se desmayó por primera vez en su vida. Cuando volvió, nada había cambiado, y no sabía si había sido un segundo o una hora. Gritó hasta quedarse ronco: llamó en todos los idiomas que conocía, rogó, insultó, suplicó.  
El hambre y la sed lo torturaron, y supo que al menos había pasado un día entero. Qué podía haberle hecho a Natasha? ese pensamiento lo torturaban mucho más que el hambre y la sed. Había prometido protegerla, y había fallado estúpidamente.  
(Y esas últimas horas habían sido tan dulces, o había sido un sueño?)  
Thor recordaba el modo en que Natasha lo había mirado mientras la llevaba de la mano al mercadito. Como se habían paseado, bromeando, con Natasha aceptando su alegría, la serenidad volviendo sus ojos que se conmovían al ver el deseo de Thor de ver a quienes amaban. Sí, los amaban: y Natasha aceptó probarse un vestido tejido (8) que seguramente haría las delicias de la hippie Jane Foster, ayudar a Thor a elegir entre varias botellas de las más dulces y alcohólicas mistelas de berries para Tony, comprar el más diáfano de los pañuelos de cuello de encaje manual para Pepper, o la más alegre de los mitones multicolores para Darcy. Natasha acabó comprando una caja entera de soldaditos de plomo vintage, pintados a mano, para Steve: una tetera de porcelana con flores de ágata que cambiaban de color cuando calentada, para Bruce. Fingió que no se daba cuenta cuando Thor compró a su espalda un collar de flores rojas de cornalina, demasiado rococó para Jane, Darcy o Pepper: rió cuando un tendero desolado, que vendía puñados de almendras garrapiñadas vio casi toda su mercancía desaparecer en el puño de Thor, que lo notó y le pagó el triple.  
Había nevado suavemente, y Thor, que no había conocido la nieve nunca en la soleada Asgard y siempre la había considerado un presagio del mal, ahora podía mirar en lo alto y cerrar los ojos sonriendo mientras le caían copos en el cabello y la nariz. Natasha sabía que le recordaban a su hermano, a quien nunca iba a dejar de amar. Thor podía odiar, quizá, pero no sabía dejar de amar.  
\- Thor?- dijo, y cuando él la miró con tanto afecto, Natasha se empinó y le prendió un botoncito de alfiler a la chaqueta de reno que llevaba. Era una pequeña arañita dorada, el arete de una niña(9). Natasha había comprado la pareja, y sabía a quien le regalaría el otro.- Gracias por acompañarme en esto. Aunque... no haya salido como esperábamos, te debo muchísimo.-  
Thor inclinó la cabeza con dulzura, pero sus ojos habían perdido algo de su alegría.- Lamento tanto que no haya funcionado. Aún así...- dijo, y rozó el pequeño arete en su solapa.-... es una costumbre asgardiana tras un viaje intercambiar una memoria con el compañero de viaje. Puedo yo también...?-  
Nat sonrió, enternecida, pero no se esperaba que Thor se arrodillara en la nieve y sacara un diminuto anillo de plata, que estaba decorado con un pequeño ópalo rojo. Cuando lo deslizó en su dedo corazón, y la miró ahí, tan simple arrodillado, Natasha dio un paso y lo abrazó, acariciando su sedosa melena rubia.  
\- Para que no me olvides a mí tampoco.- dijo él, su dedo yendo al collar de flecha que Natasha jamás se quitaba. Ella había asentido, comprendiendo.  
Fue cuando dejaron todas sus maletas y la caja de regalos en el check in del aeropuerto, que al fin Natasha se permitió relajarse y cerró los ojos unos minutos, recostada en el salón Vip. El inquieto Thor salió y volvió con unos tazones de café especiado, que le ofreció, y del que Natasha se llevó a los labios, el líquido los tocó, y todos sus sentidos gritaron de repente.  
\- Thor?! Dónde compraste esto?- preguntó, volteándose, pero Thor ya lo había vaciado por completo.  
\- Son de cortesía. Me los dio una de las asistentes...- empezó Thor, y Nat pudo ver cómo se le nublaban los ojos. Natasha quiso agarrarlo cuando se le doblaron las rodillas, y por eso no alcanzó a activar el localizador cuando sintió el dardo clavándose en su bulbo raquídeo.

===============================

\- Estuvieron aquí y luego al aeropuerto, pero algo deber pasado con Thor... la variación atmosférica los siguió y se disipó sobre el aeropuerto justo a las 09:34. - dijo Tony, su StarkPad Mini en alto registrando el mercado. Por la diferencia horaria, eran las once de la noche, pero el mercadito seguía funcionando alegremente. (10)  
Steve, que hablaba un buen alemán, y Clint, que lo hablaba como un nativo, estaban recorriendo y preguntando: no era difícil que alguien recordase a Thor incluso en alemania, máxime con una pelirroja que aún sin maquillaje y en botas de trabajo era infartante. Alguna gente los había visto: varios habían pensado que eran recién casados, o una pareja de jóvenes novios, y habían envidiado al apuesto nórdico y a la deliciosa rusa. Steve volvió con una lista de los lugares en donde se habían detenido, y de los comentarios que había oído al respecto: Thor había comprado en un puesto media docena de bolsitos de mujer de cuero repujado bordados, y había pedido que los pirograbaran con nombres rápidamente, porque tenían un avión que tomar a las 10 am.  
\- Los vieron irse. Y al menos ya sabemos como estaban vestidos.- dijo Clint uniéndoseles, y enseñándole una fotografía en su celular. Era de una joven turista, pero en el fondo se veía claramente a Thor de rodillas ante Natasha, poniéndole un anillo en la mano.  
\- Clint, esa no es tu chaqueta...?- empezó Tony antes de que Bruce hiciera un sonido y las cejas de Steve se elevasen a la escena inmortalizada en la fotografía.  
Clint, que se veía peligrosamente tranquilo, el telèfono en su mano perfectamente firme, pero sus ojos eran tenían algo implacable.  
\- Perdón por preguntar pero tras esa foto... no es posibleme que los dos estén, bueno, solamente...- Tony insistió, una mueca en su rostro que decía claramente que sabía que la opción no iba a ser bien recibida.  
\- Yo lo sabría.- dijo Clint secamente, antes de agregar con voz engañosamente ligera.- Uno de los vendedores le tomó una foto a su hija de visita, y luego notó a la pareja en su pedida de mano detrás. Por eso los tenía muy presentes y aceptó enviarme la foto de recuerdo...-  
\- Estás seguro que lo sabrías? Quizá se están ocultando ya que Thor se abrió con Grumpy, aquí- Tony le apuntó a Bruce.- ... y le ladraron de vuelta, y no, estoy hablando de Hulk...-  
\- Lo sabría.- dijo Clint con absoluta seguridad.  
\- Sí? Sabías que se están acostando?- soltó Bruce, los ojos verdes de rabia, dando un paso atrás y volteándose para calmarse, respirando hondo. Algo muy, muy sombrío pasó por los ojos de Clint, pero se mantuvo imperturbable, con los ojos de Tony cada vez más abiertos y los de Steve cada vez más incómodos.  
\- Bruce... cálmense. Vinimos a encontrarlos, y si hay elgún error y están perfectamente, pues mejor todavía.- acabó al fin Steve.- Hay gente muy peligrosa detrás de ella...-  
\- Y encima.- Tony vocalizó sin darse cuenta, y luego cerró los ojos.- Lo siento. Lo siento, se me escapó, Barton no me dispares por la espalda.-  
\- Tony.- dijo Bruce, y aunque nadie rió, algo se aligeró en él.- Oh, maldita sea. Lo siento, Clint.-  
\- No es mí a quien tienen que pedir disculpas.- dijo Clint con un movimiento del hombro, pero su voz era fría.- No hay tiempo que perder. Tony, revisen las cámaras de seguridad del hotel. Busca lo que falte. Yo me voy a dar una vuelta por mis contactos.- dijo avanzando entre la gente. Antes de que hubiera atravesado cuatro metros, había desaparecido.  
Steve miró a Bruce, que hizo una mueca avergonzada, y luego a Tony, cuyo ceño fruncido mientras miraba a la ciudad extraña a ellos y al cielo nublado estaba cargada de aprensión.(11)

=====================================

IN THE DARKNESS:

Debía haber dormido, aunque no necesitaba dormir, no como los humanos: una noche de descanso cada tres de sus días era suficiente, y Thor, que amaba las estrellas de Midgard, a veces prefería dormitar durante el día en el balcón del penthouse,a pleno sol, a veces despertado con un toque afectuoso y un vaso de té helado, otras veces perdido en la música de sus audífonos por ocho horas seguidas antes de pasarse la noche entera admirando la belleza del cielo que Jane tanto amaba. Cada vez que miraba las estrellas, se sentía más cerca de entenderla...  
Ahora no había nada en la oscuridad, y había dormido, porque al despertar se habían materializado nuevas sujecciones, y con el incrédulo horror de un animal, Thor se halló de nuevo en la oscuridad, pero atado con más firmeza, nuevas sujecciones en sus muslos y cruzando su pecho en una presión de acero, algo eléctrico y vivo atado a su bícep, a su frente, y con espanto, sintió que también esos cuerpos extraños envolvían su sexo, y lo penetraban. La indignidad y la vulnerabilidad lo azotaron como un balde de agua fría: Thor, hijo de Odín, jamás se había sentido tan inerme, tan pequeño, tan asustado. Gritó de nuevo, gimió, ordenó, suplicó, y al fin contuvo las lágrimas a duras penas, mientras ninguna de sus contorsiones o flexiones logró aflojar ninguna de las ataduras o lo que lo invadía ni un centímetro. Ahí en el frío, con las horas pasando, con miedo en el corazón, hambre y sed, y con cada parpadeo ciego haciéndolo preguntarse qué le harían, Thor no se sentía un Dios, ni apenas un hombre, y se preguntó cuánto más podía soportar su cordura.

=========

-... no puedo creer que SHIELD no pueda ubicarla. Debería tener algún trasmisor, algo que nos permita encontrarla...- dijo Steve frustradamente cerrando su teléfono. se había comunicado con Coulson, que aparentemente había volado a Varsovia con un team retrazando los pasos de Natasha y Thor, pero que obviamente no tenían más pistas que ellos. Tony le respondió desde la esquina en donde estaba sentado con Bruce revisando las cámaras del aeropuerto por tercera vez, los dos con los ojos enrojecidos.  
Los habían visto entrar, a las 9:40, salpicados de nieve, Thor asquerosamente feliz, Nat calmada y sonriente pero con los ojos tristes.  
Tony había sentido una pulsación extraña al verlos: no habían sido más de dos meses desde que los viera en persona, pero el pinchazo en su corazón había sido inesperado y nada placentero, y la inquietud se le había subido a la garganta. A su lado, Bruce se retorcía las manos nerviosamente mientras Steve seguía tenso como un alambre. Pero por supuesto fue Tony quien lo vio: un manchón, un borrón EMP a las 10:02 en la entrada, que se repetía a las 10:04 en la cámara que apuntaba a la entrada...  
Tony buscó un mapa online, sacó direcciones, cuadranguló con las Páginas Amarillas de Berlín, y se metió a la sucursal de Granma Cakes, ordenó veinte docenas de cupcakes para Stark Retail Berlín y tres docenas para ellos, y tras violar la seguridad, se llevó una granosa imagen de tres tipos subiendo a una van de tipo médico a Thor en una camilla y a Natasha en una silla de ruedas.  
Bruce maldijo, se paró, se fue a dar una vuelta. Steve se sentó junto a Tony con ambos brazos en el respaldo del sillón y las cejas angustiadas, los ojos fijos en la imagen congelada en la pantalla.  
\- Cómo diablos pudieron agarrarlos?- gruñó Tony, mesándose el pelo con ambas manos.- Están drogados... míralos.... cómo? Y en un lugar tan público, cuando podrían haberles caído encima en un callejón, en un hotel, en las carreteras que han andado recorriendo...-  
\- Ahí siempre estás alerta. Supongo que en lugar tan grande y público se relajaron.- dijo Steve severamente, el miedo en sus ojos empezando a controlarse. - Alcanzas a ver algo que nos ayude a encontrarlos? Esos escaners de reconocimiento facial o algo...?-  
\- Están usando máscaras de látex, son profesionales.- dijo Tony con acidez.- Pero espera... la patente es obviamente falsa, y eso que es de este año, pero alguien tuvo que hacerla, y eso más las especificaciones del auto... déjame ver qué averiguo...- dijo con furia, sus dedos volando sobre el teclado.-Maldita sea, está todo el alemán... JARVIS!-  
\- Yo te traduzco.- Steve leyó rápidamente las páginas en pantalla.- Qué estoy buscando...?-  
\- Busca en las tres columnas, alguno en que las fechas de robo de patente, manufactura y fábrica funcionando te cuadren.- dijo Tony colocándole una pantalla al frente. Desplegó dos delante suyo, avanzando a toda velocidad por las columnas de números, ocasionalmente pidiéndole una palabra traducida a JARVIS o a Steve. Tenían para largo.  
Bruce los miró largamente, y cuando la ansiedad empezó a devorarlo, se sentó en un rincón del quinjet y sacó sus papeles sobre la investigación de Natasha, buscando algo en lo que concentrarse porque suficiente ansiedad, que empezaba a tintarse de miedo, podía acabar mal para todos.

===================

IN THE DARKNESS: 

La oscuridad se acabó de golpe cuando luces blancas increíblemente potentes inundaron sus ojos, haciéndolo gemir y gritar al ser tomado de sorpresa. La luz era potente como un flash, pero se mantuvo cegándolo, tan violentamente, que aparte del cemento de la habitación, era incapaz de ver siquiera cuáles eran sus dimensiones. Thor, jadeó trató de gritar por ayuda, de hablar a sus captores, pero hacía mucho rato que su boca y su garganta secas eran incapaces de siquiera graznar: trató de juntar aire para forzar su garganta a hacer algún sonido, y lo único que consiguió un gemido de horror.  
El aparato al que estaba enganchado, que tan vergonzosamente invadía su recto y envolvía su sexo, se había movido.  
Con incredulidad ahogada en espanto, los ojos dilatados, Thor sintió la succión en su sexo, una succión metálica, gomosa, clínica: sintió el movimiento dentro suyo, de algo que imitaba obscenamente la copulación, y luego, como la mayor humillación para alguien que conducía el rayo a su voluntad, un golpe eléctrico tan profundo dentro suyo que todo su cuerpo se arqueó, sus ojos se cerraron, los dedos de sus pies se extendieron y sus dientes entrechocaron mientras se corría y su semen era absorbido hambrientamente por la máquina.  
Bajo esa luz atroz, Thor descubrió cuántas veces podía un Dios correrse antes de que su cuerpo se rindiera a la inconsciencia. También descubrió qué era lo que hacía falta para hacerlo llorar y gritar y quebrarlo por completo.

========================

Era medianoche y Clint aún no había vuelto, aunque había enviado un mensaje diciendo que llegaría en un par de horas. Con la paranoia que tenían, ya que si habían logrado agarrar a Thor y a Nat claramente ninguno de ellos iba a ser invulnerable a esto, habían acordado mantener las coms perpetuamente abiertas y si se separaban, reportarse cada hora.  
Tony había resuelto privadamente llover fuego sobre Berlín si se les perdía Clint también, porque esaba hecho una furia y su investigación no estaba dándole resultados. Con su baja tolerancia a la frustración, por supuesto que estaba que trinaba.  
Bruce, audífonos con canto de ballenas o algo semejante en las orejas, les había preparado lattes y les había entregado las barras de cereal hiperenergéticas que él mism cocinaba, y se había vuelto a sus libros. Tony empezaba a desesperar, pero la estupenda serenidad de Steve a su lado era calmante: era como una máquina al lado, en el modo en el que trabajaba sin levantar la cabeza, el modo en que sus movimientos eran económicos y seguros, la forma en que incluso su respiración era calmada. Hubo en un momento en que alguna de las quince rutas mentales de Tony Stark se detuvo en una intersección que decía » Uh, no es malo trabajar con Cap... es como un buen hardware...» pero siguió de largo por la ruta, porque todas conducían a una carretera con un cartel enorme que decía » GIMME BACK MY TINY MURDERER AND MY BIG GUY»  
\- Tony...- dijo Steve de repente, haciendo gestos sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, su enorme mano buscándolo a ciegas.- Tony, no sé si esto...-  
\- Qué?- Tony se volteó como electricidad, sus ojos oscuros yendo al archivo.- Qué?-  
\- Mira esta línea... hay siete vehículos, y todos aparecen robados el 6/11/13, pero el reporte de solicitud de nueva patente de éste es del 6/11/13... puede ser coincidencia pero quién compra nueva patente para un auto que le han robado?-  
\- Buen ojo, Cap.- dijo Tony, copiando con un movimiento de su muñeca el texto, saltándolo a su pantalla y sacando los historiales. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Steve erguir el pecho y sonreír mientras seguía buscando sin detenerse, y hubo otro diminuto desvío que decía » vaya, a Steve Rogers realmente le importa mi opinión...»  
Bruce inspiró bruscamente.- Marinesko!-  
\- Dos de esas, cinco para Cap. Yo también estoy hambriento.- comentó Tony sin volverse al rincón en donde Bruce leía.  
\- Tony, Marinesko!-  
\- Eso se come?- Steve tampoco levantó la vista de la pantalla.  
\- Tony, Marinesko, héroe de la Unión soviética. El tipo que hundió el Wilhemn Gustloff. Los caballos!- dijo Bruce, y los dos se volvieron para verlo aletear como un búho especialmente alterado.- No lo entiendes?-  
\- Cómo rexuxa te voy a entender si...!- la voz frustrada de Tony se elevó, lo que normalmente bastaba para que Bruce dejara de balbucear y usara la habilidad que había usado para escribir 15+ tesis en explicarse mejor, pero justo ahora, Bruce seguía mesándose el pelo y Tony le echó una ojeada exasperada a Steve, que lo miraba sin simpatía.  
\- Qué?- interjectó Steve.- Tú haces lo mismo todo el tiempo. Doc, es de alguna forma relevante a que encontremos a Nat y a Thor...?-  
\- Estábamos equivocados. No, teníamos razón. Tony!- Bruce inspiró hondo, y abrió una de las pantallas holográficas para mostrárselas.- La biografía de Marinesko, la que escibió Dave Thral, es la única con fuentes primarias. Dice que Marinesko se retorcía cada vez que tenía que hundir un mercante... no tenía problemas en hundir barcos de guerra, pero mantener la política de hundir todo barco aliado en aguas internacionales fue lo que lo empujó a la bebida...-  
\- Bruce?- la voz de Steve empezaba a mostrar su preocupación.- No comprendo...-  
-... y en sus notas, escribió poemas la vez que torpedeó un transporte de caballos... acabó salvando la mayoría y dejándolos salvajes en la isla de Mann. Pero Tony, Marinesko salvó gente: por eso no le dieron la Estrella de Hérioe de la Unión Soviética hasta después de muerto. Comprendes? Así fue como Eva Junzen llegó a Rusia!-  
Steve miró a Tony con completa incomprensión. Los ojos de Tony le dijeron que él sí lo comprendía, sobre todo cuando se enderezó, agarró al Bruce balbuceante y le estampó un beso en la boca.  
\- Eres tan jodido genio. Sabía que no podía haber estado tan equivocado, era imposible...-  
\- Tienen que haber fotos de la mujer de Marinesko... tengo el pálpito...- dijo Bruce rebuscando entre los Kindle y Starkpads alrededor.- Lo ves? LA VES?-  
Steve se acercó. El rostro de la mujer rubia, joven y hermosa del brazo de un hombre agostado, delgado y de ojos intensos con uniforme cargado de medallas, era pequeño en la foto, pero visible. Lo había visto antes.  
\- Es la mujer que se llevaba a los niños Lebensborn en el barco. Fue así como pasó de Nazi a los comunistas: Marinesko la salvó del naufragio y se la llevó con él. Como uno de los capitanes más famosos de la Marina, estaba directo en el sitio para poner a Eva Juntzen en el camino de los think tanks de la Unión Soviética. Y en sus cartas.... Eva tiene que haber tratado de salvar a todos sus... » niños». No sé cuántos salvo, pero es obvio que Natasha era uno de ellos.- dijo Bruce, al fin explicándose a Steve.- Niños huérfanos, la elite de los niños arios perfectos que los Nazis habían reunido... hasta yo, como científico, pienso en el paso lógico siguiente: entrenarlos y adoctrinarlos, todos juntos en su orfanato... por Dios, es tan lógico.- dijo al fin con ira.  
\- Pero eran niños huérfanos!- protestó Steve.  
\- Oh, para ellos eran menos que pequeños rottweilers perfectos.- bufó Tony.- Bruce, Nat va a estar ... no diré contenta, pero es lo que quería saber, no?-  
\- Cuando la encontremos.- dijo Bruce con firmeza.- Tenemos que encontrarla!-  
La alerta de cercanía se encendió, y los tres se interrumpieron para ver a Clint subir al quinjet en cuanto el software lo reconoció. Estaba pálido pero sereno, aunque sus movimientos eran muy exactos.  
\- Tengo una pista. Es pequeña pero servirá. Tony, nos vamos a Tiraspol.-

=====================================================

IN HELL:

Tres por dos metros. Una cama baja de metal de una sola pieza, un colchón que no era sino lana prensada barata a través del cual podías sentir todos los travesaños del metal. Una manta encima, con forro plástico, de esas del ejército. Una camiseta y un pantalón de buzo de hombre de algodón delgado.  
Pisos de baldosas verdosas. Paredes de un blanco amarillento, como dientes viejos.  
Una ventana del porte de una mano como única luz, cuadrada y sucia.  
Sobre una silla de plástico, un entero gris de lona sin forma con un cierre al frente. En una esquina, un balde de agua fría, otro vacío con tapa, un desague con una palangana de cerámica encima, un cepillo de dientes, de pelo, y un trapo.  
En el techo, una bombilla desnuda. No había interruptor en la habitación.  
La puerta con chapas de acero por fuera tenía la misma ventana, pero con malla de acero.  
Natasha había caminado por campos con tantos muertos pudriéndose que cstaba mantenerse de pie. Había visto su propia piel desprenderse en ampollas tras escapar de incendios: había visto a niños morir, y a alienígenas destripar personas, ciudades derrumbase, y torturas que convertían a seres humanos en carne muerta de a poco. Natasha había caminado entre lo imposible, lo increíble y lo insoportable, pero despertar en esa habitación, con el sonido de lejanos generadores retumbando solitarios vibrando en la paredes, con el fuerte olor a cloro y la luz tamizada, hizo que por primera vez un sonido ronco escapara de su garganta, y huyendo de la manta como de tentáculos se hizo una pelota en una esquina de la habitación, se cubrió la nuca con las manos y recogió las rodillas gimiendo cuando el horror le inundó el cerebro en un convencimiento negro e inmenso.  
Nunca se había ido. No había sido más que otra memoria implantada. No era real. Tony, Steve, Bruce, Maria, Nick, Thor.... nadie ra real. Clint no era real. Como podía serlo? Héroes asombrosos, gente que volaba y que podía llamar el rayo, leyendas del pasado, y un hombre que podía derrotarla y que la amaba sin reservas? No era eso más absurdo e imposible que todo lo demás?  
Era la Black Widow.  
Y estaba en su hogar.

=================

\- Cómo conseguiste esta información?- Steve fue el único que se atrevió a hablar. Tony estaba callado, tenso y duro, cruzado de brazos con una taza de café que equivalía como cinco Red Bulls en la mano, los ojos fijos en los nudillos despellejados de Clint. Bruce, en el rincón, suave en su gran sweater negro dos tallas más grandes y gastados pantalones de algodón del mismo color preparaba una taza de cereal para Clint, echándole miradas ansiosas.  
El cambio entre el Clint que conocían, incluso en batalla, era tan marcado que los tres estaban algo impresionados. Era como estar con un desconocido, efectivo y frío, duro como acero. Siempre habían sabido que Natasha tenía varios rostros, y habían desconfiado de ella al comienzo por ello: ahora se daban cuenta que Clint también tenía varios, pero era tan bueno separándolos que no se habían dado cuenta.  
\- No importa. Es confiable. Es una posibilidad de entre al menos cinco, pero con la velocidad del quinjet, es más rápido chequearlas todas que seguir averiguando.-  
\- Clint.- insistió Steve, su voz firme.- Sé que estás ansioso, y nosotros también. Pero necesito saber cómo conseguiste esta información, y adónde vamos. Deseo tanto como tú ayudar a Natasha, pero tenemos que hacerlo como un equipo.-  
Tony se tensó junto a Steve cuando Clint se volteó: Bruce se apartó inmediatamente, sintiendo la electricidad en el aire.  
\- Tengo mapeados a los distribuidores de Scopolamina. Es un ingrediente irremplazable para hacer lavados de cerebro efectivos. Un tiempo atrás, la Unión soviética lo importaba como agua desde Colombia, hasta que la operación Destrier de la DEA paró el asunto en el 85. Desde entonces, no sólo es asquerosamente cara, sino que hay muy pocos proveedores, y es muy difícil de cultivar. la DEA y SHIELD tienen identificados a todas las rutas a Europa y China, y cuando notas un incremento, es generalmente porque la están usando en algo agresivo.- Clint se pasó el pulgar por el labio, sus ojos como dos icebergs.- tengo cinco líneas a cinco bases distintas que podrían ser Red Rooms. Uno de mis contactos logró identificar un paquete de scopolamina grande en camino. Tenemos que llegar antes que ellos, pero no lo van a interceptar. Es el único modo que tenemos de vigilarlos.-  
\- Pero qué tiene eso que ver...?- protestó Tony.  
\- Si te robaran un traje, Tony, no lo limpiarías a fondo antes de volver a usarlo? - dijo Bruce despacio.- Las Black Widows son muy valiosas para simplemente destruirla, no es así?-  
\- Es lo que espero.- dijo Clint con voz lenta y clínica.- Espero que sólo la estén torturando y mutilando y no la hayan matado simplemente...-  
\- Barton, cállate!- soltó Tony, mientras Bruce les daba la espalda e iba a apoyar la frente en una de las ventanillas, respirando ahogadamente. Steve maldijo, pero Clint alzó ojos que chispeaban.  
\- Si no puede soportar esto, doc, no le recomiendo que siga adelante.-  
\- Puedo aguantar lo que me eches para rescatarla.- gruñó Bruce sin volverse.  
\- Barton.- dijo Tony.- Vas a tener que ponerte más específico. Todo lo que sabemos del Red Room es que eran rusos y que entrenaron a Nat. Y que hasta a Fury le baja la palidez cuando alguien los menciona. Explícanos contra qué nos enfrentamos, y con dibujitos, haz favor.-  
\- Posiblemente?- dijo Clint, y su cara era granito.- Contra la Black Widow.-

======================================================

IN DARKNESS:

En algún momento, le habían metido algo duro y plástico en la garganta, sin hacer ningún caso de sus quejidos y luchas. Estaba débil, más débil que el humano promedio: habían puesto algo sobre sus ojos, y manos enguantadas le habían cambiado los aparatos, volviendo a insertar en carne dolorida las frías cánulas. Thor gimió y trató de rogar, pero el tubo en su garganta por el que le estaban metiendo algo... alimento? no lo dejaba hablar, ni respirar. Luego hubieron agujas en sus brazos, en sus piernas, y aún con esas manos enguantadas en su piel, una nueva descarga profundo dentro suyo, en su próstata. Thor no se oía gritar: le habían taladrado los oídos. Inerme bajo el obsceno movimiento, indefenso bajo esas manos crueles y desinteresadas, Thor deseó morir desesperadamente.

================================

\- No hay tiempo que perder con cada base. Infiltramos, penetramos, registramos. Tony les corta las comunicaciones, Clint y yo buscamos, y luego Hulk lo deja inservible. Y siguiente.- dijo Steve, las cejas fruncidas mientras se colgaba dos Colt de campaña, uno a cada lado en las cartucheras del uniforme. Tony asintió, aunque sus ojos decían que no lograba acostumbrarse a al Capitán América que no sólo mataba, sino que lo hacía como un soldado.  
Bruce, las manos en las axilas, se paseaba nerviosamente.  
\- Qué pasa si a Natasha le han lavado el cerebro y me ataca? No sé qué tan discerniente puede ser Hulk.- dijo con sequedad (12), a lo que Clint, los labios apretados, siguió metiendo flechas en su carcaj.  
\- Si a Natasha le han lavado el cerebro, quizá lo más compasivo es que Hulk se equivoque y le parta...-  
\- Maldita sea, Clint! Ella no te abandonó cuando Loki...!- gritó Bruce.  
\- De Nat me ocupo yo, Banner.- era tan extraño ver a Clint tan helado y a Bruce tan exaltado.- Pero nunca hemos necesitado más que ahora a Hulk suelto. De lo que habita esas bases, la mayoría merece morir, y los que no, la muerte sería una liberación que te agradecerán.- susurró.  
\- No me agrada ser verdugo, Clint.- musitó Bruce.- No me uní a esto para matar.-  
\- Todos somos verdugos.- dijo Clint, y se caló con movimientos rápidos y efectivos el comunicador que los mantendría conectados mientras Tony aterrizaba a pocos kilómetros de Tiraspool, su camuflaje de invisibilidad haciendo el quinjet indistinto de los campos nevados.- Sólo quiero encontrar a Nat. Todo lo demás no me importa.- (13)

=====================================================

La base de Tiraspool estaba vacía. Oh, habían prisioneros, y cadáveres. Un puñado de guardias, y algunas salas de operación sangrientas e infectas, llenas de moscas. Las cavernosas salas heladas, los estantes llenos de trágicos pedazos de seres humanos conservados en formol, los hambrientos esqueléticos prisioneros, mayormente turcos e israelíes. Clint interrogó a algunos en ruso, a otros en rumano: cuando uno de los guardias le escupió y trató de escaparse, Clint agarró un rifle del cañón y le dio con tantas ganas que el siguiente habló sin que siquiera le preguntaran.  
Nadie detuvo a Clint.  
Tony había bloqueado las comunicaciones hasta diez minutos antes de que llegaran. Por supuesto, tenían horas antes de que se dieran cuenta de que una base parecía muerta, si había algún tipo de trasmisión.  
\- Cuál sigue?- dijo Steve, que se había detenido, disgustado, ante lo que parecía una de las salas más secretas: camillas abandonadas con manchas de sangre seca se apilaban enfrente de una especie de MRI steampunk con computadoras que parecían de la guerra fría en todos los rincones. (14)  
\- Éste era el más probable.- dijo Clint con una maldición, recogiendo unas pocas flechas y devolviéndolas a su carcaj, pegajosas de sangre. - Ahora nos queda entrar directamente en zonas militarizadas.-  
Steve entrecerró los ojos.- Nos estamos arriesgando a un desastre diplomático, verdad?-  
\- Los países ex URSS son rápidos con los misiles, sí.-  
\- Vamos a acabar armando la tercera guerra mundial?- musitó Bruce, que al fin no había tenido que transformarse, y parecía el más descompuesto por las salas semiabandonadas. (15)  
\- Probablemente.- contestó Tony. Clint se volvió a mirar a Bruce de reojo, esperando una objeción, pero Bruce sólo se mordió los labios y se cruzó de brazos. Clint pasó por el lado sin decir más y avanzó a los tres soldados de HYDRA que encontrasen en el edificio, claramente comandando la base abandonada como prisión y bodega de cuarta clase.  
\- Porqué diablos tienen esta base aún en funcionamiento, si no queda ni comida? Para qué la tienen? Es una idiotez, se nota apenas la han usado en diez años... - empezó Clint, antes de levantar la voz.- En dónde tienen a los assets, hijo de puta?-  
El soldado inspiró, como sorprendido de Clint conociera el término: pero luego apretó los dientes, y tomó aire para escupirle.  
Steve pasó junto a Clint, agarró el soldado de la nuca y lo proyectó contra la pared antes de darle tal paliza que Bruce apartó la mirada y Tony elevó las cejas, pero ninguno de los dos se opuso a la brutalidad. Steve usó sus fuerzas del modo que usualmente acababa con sacos de arena destripados, con una eficiencia paciente que ponía los pelos de punta, y cuando se volteó a Clint, sus ojos estaban muy claros y despejados.  
\- En mí época, cuando te hacían una pregunta, respondías correctamente con respeto, y agregabas » señor». Quién sigue, Agente Barton?-

============================

\- Eficiente. Disgusting pero eficiente.- comentó Tony al rato mientras pilotaba a toda velocidad hacia Ucrania y Steve se parchaba los nudillos tras lavarse, porque tenía sangre hasta los codos. Clint, encuclillado ante tres laptops distintos cuadrangulaba mapas y hablaba con Coulson al mismo tiempo en un trasmisor, y Bruce en un rincón seguía concentrándose en los apuntes del Red Room y Eva Juntzen.  
Yup, era un mal día cuando las atrocidades del Lebensborn y del Stalinismo era lo que mantenía a Bruce *calmado *.  
\- Nada que no haya hecho en la guerra, y que esté dispuesto a hacer para rescatar a Natasha y a Thor.- dijo Steve con calma: los nudillos pelados empezaban a cerrarse ya.- Que no esté dispuesto para rescatar a * cualquiera * de ustedes.- agregó, y su mirada era tan desnuda, tan clara, que Tony, que no había plantado el piloto automático porque estaban forzando la velocidad al límite para no ser detectados en tierra, apartó la mirada más de los aconsejable de los controles para mirar de reojo a Steve, y se sobresaltó.  
Yup, era un mal día, porque Clint estaba en su modo berseker helado en que iba recto como una flecha sin importarle nada, Bruce estaba con los nervios hechos trizas y a que alguien le tosiera mal de ponerse verde esmeralda, y Steve... mal día para los traumas de Steve. Su cara no era una cara de soldado en plan Saving Private Ryan, » No dejaremos a nadie atrás, esto es América» sino que era la cara de » he perdido a todo mi team ya una vez, y no soy a perder ni a uno más, ni a uno más, tenga que hacer lo que tenga que hacer...» más bien estilo Apocalipsis Now.  
Fantástico. Todos loquitos y él tenía que ser la voz de la razón. Era tan absurdoo.  
\- Adónde vamos ahora, Barton?-  
\- Tengo la lista de las bases, pero por supuesto, HYDRA tiene más de cien. y ésas son las que conocemos. - dijo Clint con aspereza, sus dedos rugosos manejando pantallas expertamente.- Han tenido setenta años para repartir casitas por toda Europa.-  
\- Pensé que dijiste que creías que el Red Room tiene a Natasha.-  
\- No «creo». Sé que es así. HYDRA sola no habría podido retener una Black Widow, y se la habrían entregado al Red Room inmediatamente de todas formas. Es el trato que tienen: Después de que cayó la URSS, el Red Room se convirtió en la armería de HYDRA. Si no hubiera caído, Natasha jamás habría tenido una posibilidad de escape, sin importar todos nuestros esfuerzos.- dijo Clint con absoluta seguridad.- El Red Room podría haber matado a Nat, varias veces. Pero no lo han hecho porque es valiosa para ellos. HYDRA ha tratado, pero si el Red Room de verdad quisiera matar a Nat, encontrarían la forma.-  
\- Pero entonces? Porqué es valiosa? Qué diablos quieren hacerle? - exclamó Steve, que se había puesto pálido.  
\- Es la única Black Widow que ha sido completamente exitosa. Es la única a la que lo que sea que le hayan dado en lugar de tu suero le ha tomado perfectamente.- dijo Clint, sin hacer caso de tic de Steve a la frase.- Quieren saber qué hicieron bien con ella, al costo que sea. Supongo que esperaban que Nat se los ofreciera tarde o temprano, voluntariamente, los ingenuos.- Clint mordía las palabras.- Le han ofrecido dinero a ella. Cuando dijo que no mandaron científicos a tratar de secuestrarla y averiguar. Se los devolvimos en un container.- agregó en una mueca sin humor que habría sido sonrisa en otra ocasión.- Me temía que si ella se ponía a tiro...-  
\- Clint, tenemos que traerla de vuelta.-  
\- Si podemos.- dijo Clint en voz baja.- Si han logrado reprogramarla, Nat me pidió que acabe con esto. No sobreviviría a otra desprogramación. No la sometería a eso, tampoco.-  
\- Ella también te pidió...?- la voz de Bruce era ronca, y miraba a Clint con una especie de horrorizada comprensión.  
\- Tú y Nat se parecen más de lo que se ve a simple vista, Doc. Y ser el sniper del grupo va con esa responsabilidad.- dijo Clint, los ojos cargados de furia.  
\- Cuál es la siguiente base probable?- dijo Tony tras una pausa, intentando que la nube de ominoso silencio se disipara.- Dame coordenadas, Barton.-  
\- Chervona Sloboda, junto al río. Es una de las bases que el Red Room usó en los 60, y donde hicieron la mayor parte del programa Lone Wolf. Aún deben tener el aparataje: el último de los operativos murió el 88.- dijo Clint, el rostro calmo de nuevo.- Considerando lo locos que se pusieron al final, es posiblemente el único lugar en donde podrían contener a Thor.-

============================

IN HELL:

\- Natalya. Ponte de pie.- la voz era horriblemente familiar. Natasha alzó la vista, y el simplemente ver los zapatos de charol con hebilla y altísimos tacos en su visión la hizo emitir un jadeo súbito que en otra hubiera sido un alarido.  
Madame. Madame ahí de pie, real e inmensa y oscura como un cuervo ante ella. En su mano, enrrollado su pequeño látigo. La simple mujer con su aspecto de directora de colegio de niñas, como si no hubiera envejecido un día, una simple mujer de cincuenta años vestida de pesadillas.(16)  
Natasha apoyó las manos en el suelo y se dijo: no me voy a poner de pie. No te obedeceré, dije que nunca más.  
Y estaba de pie, derecha y rígida.  
El odio le inundaba las venas, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba como un animal entrenado. Después de todo no era nada más.  
\- Al menos los excesos no te han marcado la cara, Natalya. Sigues bella aún.- dijo Madame, y la dura uña de su pulgar e índice sujetaron la piel de su mentón, haciendo presión contra el hueso de la mandíbula para mirarla a la cara.- Tu belleza te ha salvado ya dos veces, pero esta vez no será suficiente, petite.-  
Natasha la miró a los ojos, y con el esfuerzo que le habría tomado alzar un automóvil, apartó la cara un centímetro.  
El reflejo de Madame fue automático. La mano que la había sujetado descendió, y la mano que cargaba su pequeño látigo le cruzó la cara con un ruido como de pistoletazo, el manguito adornado de nácar del látigo dejando tres líneas rojas en su mejilla, que dejaron escapar rojas gotas de sangre.  
Natasha levantó la vista, y respiraba agitadamente, a pesar de que había recibido heridas muchísimo peores sin siquiera gemir. Pero el miedo le latía en las sienes, y sólo su entrenamiento la mantenía de pie.  
Conocía lo suficiente los métodos de Madame para saber que estaba drogada. También sabía que Madame, como un predador, podía oler la debilidad.  
Cuando era muy niña, la habían drogado para fortalecerla, enfocarla, aguzarla. De mayor, después de quitarle esas drogas, le habían metido todo lo que pudiera enlentecerla, envenenarla, doler o entorpecerla, y había aprendido a rendir satisfactoriamente de todas formas.  
Fallar era, por supuesto, la muerte, y a veces parecía una promesa dulce. Pero si te equivocabas y quedabas entre el fracas y la muerte, tu destino era horrible.  
\- Natalya, ma jolie petite. No es tu culpa. Nadie en su sano juicio se resiste a la realidad. Y si te resistes, entonces no estás cuerda, y por ello, no eres culpable. Sólo debemos... sanarte. Y si no se puede sanarte, hay que proteger a la sociedad de ti, y lamentándolo mucho, no hay otro camino que apartar a los elementos dañinos...-  
\- Genocidas!- escupió Natasha, su voz quebrada.  
\- No, querida. No somos genocidas. Aún la mente más culpable tienes manos que pueden servir. E incluso tú, una traidora, tiene ... partes... que áun pueden ser valiosas para la Causa...- susurró Madame, y su fría calma hizo las siguientes palabras más terribles.- Aún cuando creías rechazarnos, has sido fiel a la Causa, pequeña Judas ciega. -  
\- De qué estás hablando?- musitó Natasha. Hablar le tomaba toda su fuerza, y cuando Madame se dirigió a la puerta, sintió que se doblaban las piernas, como si solo la voluntad de ese monstruo la hubiera mantenido de pie en posición de firmes.  
\- Crees que te dejamos irte simplemente, palomita mía? Las palomas siempre regresan al nido. Y ahora vuelves... qué importa si la paloma no sabe que carga una carta? Si no entiende que es una mensajera? Ma petite pigeon...- agregó.- Recuerda... Sdacha men'she bolit. Surrender hurts less.-  
La puerta se cerró, y Natasha cayó sentada, respirando como si hubiera corrido una carrera, la cabeza dándole vueltas, un horror insoportable en su vientre, pero la cabeza pesada y algonodosa, impidiéndole pensar... entender...  
En ese estado entre la lucidez y la inconsciencia, tu cuerpo sólo obedecía lo que tuvieras inculcado. Y a Natasha le habían inculcado tanto durante tantos años, que incluso al borde de la muerte habría podido pensar, razonar.  
Ahora, la mezcla de drogas y la voz de quien había sido su ama la sumergieron en la oscuridad más completa, y un gemido quebrado casi inaudible fue toda la protesta que pudo emitir. ( 17)

============================================

\- En qué diablos han estado metidos estos tipos?- musitó Bruce, ignorando la balacera a su alrededor mientras Steve, Clint y él se atrincheraban en el segundo sótano de la base en Chervona.  
\- Lo puedes descifrar? - gritó Clint, acurrucado junto la puerta que Steve sostenía, uno de los rifles de asalto de los rusos en las manos con el que disparaba cada vez que Steve era superado por el empuje de lo que debía ser una docena de soldados HYDRAS con pánico al otro lado. Chervona no había estadao abandonado como esperaban, y aunque claramente no los habían visto venir, se encontraron con una cincuentena de soldados armados hasta los dientes en el segundo nivel y treinta más en el tercero, en donde los habían convertido en un sandwich en donde ambos rodajas de pan estaban tratando de matarlos. Tony, en el traje, se arrojó sobre los del tercer nivel buscando acabarlos mintras Bruce, Clint y Steve se encerraban en lo que había parecido más posiblemente una sala de contención slash laboratorio, pero aún vacío, Bruce había ido directo a la maquinaria, que parecía mucho más avanzada que la anterior.(18)  
E incluso en la mitad de la balacera y de los soldados tratando de forzar la puerta que Steve retenía para agarrarlos, lo que había encontrado había capturado su atención.  
\- Posiblemente con tiempo, pero lo que hay que hacer es sacarlo de aquí.- dijo Bruce mientras sus manos luchaban con controles manuales. Se habían acostumbrados a los touch holográficos de Tony.- Dejen entrar a Tony y yo salgo.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Pero no hay más niveles... no está aquí, Clint.-  
\- Damn it!- fue la irritable respuesta de Steve mientras Bruce se transformaba, pero el rostro de Clint , que había parecido levemente esperanzado, se endureció tanto que dolía verlo. Los dos se apartaron de la puerta, y en otras circunstancias habría sido gracioso ver a tanto soldado arrojarse furiosos entrando por la puerta ya sin tope, y luego sus caras cambiando e intentando voltease para huir al encontrarse de frente con un frustrado Hulk: pero Steve simplemente salió con Clint al pasillo y corrieron a la escalera, en donde Tony había arrinconado a los últimos soldados, y los había acabado sin mucha piedad. Cuando usabas el full poder de los repulsores, las manchas de sangre en las paredes empezaban a verse artísticas.  
\- Está...?- barbotó Tony al verlos, pero al ver la cara de ambos su voz se apagó, irritación y ecepción reemplazando la esperanza.- Maldita sea. Seguro?-  
\- Bruce revisó todo, pero quiere que tú lo veas. Segunda puerta a la izquierda abajo, sigue los gritos agónicos.- dijo Steve con voz que intentaba ser calma.- De todos modos Clint y yo recorreremos el resto. ETA 25 minutos, en tu locación.-  
Tony asintió y los repulsores lo llevaron a toda velocidad en rumbo al sótano en donde se oían los bramidos de Hulk, los aullidos de los soldados y los golpes de esos puños inmensos, mientras Clint y Steve corrían escaleras arriba e iniciaban un tour de la base.  
A los diez minutos, no se oían más que quejidos, y luego sólo el rumor de las máquinas y generadores.  
Cuando llegaron a la planta superior, Steve se detuvo. Tras todos las salas de avanzada informática, lo que parecía dos equipadas bahías médicas, y una barracas tentadoramente cómodas, los niveles superiores parecían más anticuados y descuidados. Una sala de controles, con un mapa antiguo a un lado y una mesa de caoba, empolvada pero bella. Un par de salas vacías embaldosadas.  
En una esquina, una sala con mesas y sillas en círculos amistosos en silencio. Lo que había parado en seco a Steve era darse cuenta del tamaño de mesitas y sillitas. Eran muebles como para un kindergarten.  
\- Pero qué diablos...- alcanzó a musitar, antes de que Clint lo viera y su reserva se rompiera. Steve no alcanzó a moverse antes de que con esos reflejos de asesino, la cara de Clint se pusiera roja de rabia mientras sacaba flecha, tensaba apuntaba y disparaba, y volaba la sala infantil directamente al techo.  
\- CLINT!- exclamó Steve, irritado y sorprendido.- Cálmate! Ya la encontraremos...! Clint!?- bramó entre los pedazos de madera aún volando y el eco esonando en el pasillo, pero Clint se había volteado y aún sosteniendo el arco lo había azotado sobre su cabeza en el ventanal del pasillo, su frente yendo a reposar en sus manos blancas de esfuerzo, todo su cuerpo duro mientras temblaba de rabia.- Clint, tienes...-  
Clint tirataba de furia, pero tenía lágrimas en la cara: Steve vio el vapor en el vidrio y calló, para tras una pausa echarse el escudo a la espalda y dando un paso rodear a Clint con el brazo.  
\- Peleó tan duro para liberarse... ha tenido que pelear tanto... qué le están haciendo? Qué les están haciendo estos monstruos...?- jadeó Clint sin control, la voz quebrada. Steve oprimió la frente contra la sien de Clint, que jadeaba respirando la nariz, tratando de calmarse.  
Fue entonces que Steve vio algo con el rabillo del ojo. Y sólo los reflejos del supersoldado le permitieron voltearse a tiempo para ver el rifle y el chispazo, sin tiempo para sacar el escudo, el reflejo que le permitió agarrar el arco, cruzarlo en el aire y golpear suavemente... suavemente... el proyectil que rebotó y rompió la ventana saltando afuera, al paisaje húmedo sobre el río...  
BOOM  
Su segundo gesto fue agarrar el escudo, pasarlo sobre su cabeza y cubrir a Clint bajo su brazo mientras el empuje de la explosión los empujaba a ambos y a todo el vidrio del ventanal contra la salita que Clint destruyera. Steve estaba de pie y en persecución antes de su escudo dejara de vibrar: pasos detrás le dijeron que Clint lo seguía.  
La persona que les había disparado corría delante suyo y se lanzó por tres tramos de escaleras con la destreza de un ninja, y Steve estaba preparándose para lanzarle el escudo cuando una flecha silbó junto a su oreja y la persona - mujer, ligera, joven, armada- gritó y tropezó, una flecha entrándole el el hombro y saliéndole en el codo derecho.  
Tres flechas luego, tenía los muslos y el otro brazo inmovilizados, y Steve vio el horrible espectáculo de la mujer tratar de moverse con flechas en la articulaciones.- CLINT!-  
Clint pasó a su lado y se arrojó junto a la mujer Tenía la cara cubierta de sangre y se veía aterrador. Empezó a gritarle en ruso, de lo cual Steve sólo reconoció la palabra DÓNDE. Steve miró a la chica, e incluso blanca de dolor su extraña belleza la sobresaltó, se le hizo familiar, confusa.  
Un momento luegó la chica lo miró de reojo, justo antes de que Clint le diera un puñetazo, y Steve sintió ese puñetazo en sus tripas. La chica tenía el rostro de Libby.

******************************

(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EiqUXVmKfrQ  
(2)http://nation.com.pk/digital_images/large/2016-09-23/abandoned-vehicle-prompts-evacuation-of-laguardia-terminal-in-new-york-media-1474612215-8357.jpg  
(3)http://img.taste.com.au/2-G_8tYk/taste/2016/11/massaman-beef-curry-343-1.jpeg Bruce había vivido en todo el sudeste asiático, y posiblemente por su extrema pobreza y la necesidad con frecuencia de alimentar a sus enfermos, había aprendido a cocinar los platos típicos, algunos de los cuales aún insultaban el paladar americano de Steve o el caprichoso de Thor, pero que los demás probaban con entusiasmo. Y su curry, la versión malaya de carne, patatas dulzonas, salsa de curry con maní y picadillo de camote adobado con ajo, y acompañado con un pocillo de arroz caliente, había conquistado los gustos de todos, pero de nadie como de Natasha y Pepper, que adoraban el plato y se peleaban rebañar la olla. Era patético, pero muy conmovedor, darse cuenta cuán feliz hacía a Bruce eso.  
(4) http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-J0qmrZ4Ldc8/VezHblMVxFI/AAAAAAAACzw/l4ocn_1llGE/s1600/charlie%2Bchaplin%2BInspirational%2Bquotes.jpgCharles Chaplin era MUY poco popular entre sus compatriotas ingleses, debido a haberse escapado de la conscripción en Inglaterra para la guerra, y luego exento en EEUU por su trabajo. Además, era un famoso, famoso donjuán extremadamente smut, y conocido por su facilidad de seducción, fantástico sexo y abandono inmediato.  
https://pics.wikifeet.com/Lana-Turner-Feet-1806811.jpg  
(5) HOME- Al comienzo, a Tony le había ofendido no poco de tras las mudanzas, mientras que Clint y Thor pasaban la mayor parte de su día en la cocina del penthouse, Steve se adueñara del sillón junto al ventanal con su libreta de dibujo, y Bruce acabara por apreciar el suministro de verduras frescas y la comodidad del sofá, Nat se apareciera rara vez por las áreas comunes. Generalmente sólo sabía que estaba en la Torre por JARVIS, y aunque solía darse una vuelta, ésta consistía mayormente de entregarle algún recado de Fury y recordarle a Clint que tenía alguna misión. JARVIS le avisaba en cuanto la Agente Romanov se encontraba en el edificio, pero Nat se quedaba en sus habitaciones como una monja de clausura, y aunque aparecía puntualmente en las reuniones que citaba Steve, se retiraba inmediatamente después, sin importar qué tentaciones agitara Tony sobre películas, comidas o juegos grupales. Tony no estaba acostumbrado en ser despreciado, y el tema le picó lo suficiente para comentarle a Steve que Natsha parecía »renuente a ser parte del equipo» Steve, en su manipulable manía Team Dad, fue a visitarla; pero siendo Nat, por supuesto no lo dejó sacar el tema, y lo mandó de vuelta creyendo que todo estaba bien. Para Tony, las cosas no se iban a quedar así como así. Y se quedó masticando el asunto, a pesar de uno o dos gruñidos de Clint para que la dejara en paz: pero cuando finalmente decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, se encontró con una sorpresa. Bruce fue quien le dijo que había visto a Thor cargando un espejo enorme rumbo al apartamento de Natasha: poco después, JARVIS le alertó que unos trabajadores estaban subiendo un sofá de felpa absolutamente exquisito color durazno. Tony intentó echar una ojeada vía remota, pero Nat se las había arreglado para desarmar las cámaras sin alertar a JARVIS, aparentemente. ( lo que era apenas más sutil que Clint, que se había limitado a pegar post-it con dibujos de penes en todas las cámaras de su habitación, algunos con la leyenda ( a lo largo) PRIVATE, STARK.) Finalmente, la curiosidad lo pudo, y bajó al piso de Nat a darse una vuelta. Y se llevó un sobresalto, porque aparte del espejo y el sofá, de algún modo misterioso Natasha había logrado remodelar el apartamento de arriba abajo. No había un centímetro de pared sin cubrir: cuadros, dibujos enmarcados, bordados e íconos cubrían cada espacio, varias mesitas anticuadas estaban atiborradas de bibelots ridículos y frágiles, macetas con flores llenaban las esquinas, y la cocinita francesa estaba completamente llena de especias, cajas y adornos. Eso sin contar el comedor de madera tallada, los sofás y sillas delicadas y forradas en gobelino alegremente estampado, y los tejidos de lana rusa cubriendo cada superficie que pudiera ser cubierta. Tony había parpadeado en el umbral, dándose cuenta de que no era que a Nat no le gustara el pentahouse, sino que le gustaba mucho, mucho, su apartamento. Dónde metía tanta cosa, Tony no tenía idea; pero después de éso él ( y Thor, y Pepper) le compraban antiguedades rococó con frecuencia, y Nat las recibía con discreta gratitud. El que no hubiera una sola arma, y sí media docena de estúpidos huevos de ágata pintados a la vista, decía mucho sobre el lugar seguro que era el hogar de la asesina: pero verla en su espacio caótico, colorido y exquisito, era verla sonreír de un modo que no solía fuera de la Torre. * Ahora, el que no se vieran no significaba que no tuviera armas. Y por supuesto, Tony ya se había hecho a la idea de que por muy anti-armas que él se hubiera vuelto, la Torre ( y su lab) estaban atiborrados de armas. No eran los ositos Cariñositos, después de todo: eran los Avengers, un grupo de choque SWAT glorificado, y por eso era una cosa sabida que el único que no tenía el closet del pasillo en su piso atiborrado de armas era Bruce: todo el resto había convertido ese closet junto al ascensor en su armería personal. Decía mucho que Natasha tuviera una colección de cuchillos mientras Clint hoardeaba dardos y rifles: pero como era de esperarse, la única vez que no HYDRA, sino la estúpida Serpent Society logró meterse en la Torre, tuvieron que descolgarse al balcón de Thor, acorralados en sus habitaciones, y tuvieron que repartirse las armas que Thor tenía amontonadas, las que acabaron siendo una maza no muy distinta a Mjolnir para Steve, un par de espadas cortas para Natasha, un arco enorme para Clint, unas ridículas boleadoras argentinas para Bruce, el cual inesperadamente sabía manejarlas, y Mjolnir en una mano y una lanza en la otra para Thor, que miró a Tony con curiosidad cuando sacó una ballesta. \- No que despreciabas tanto mis flechas?- gruñó Clint, cargando un carcaj enorme. Fue entonces que inesperadamente Natasha emitió un gorgorito, y los miró mientras las espadas hacían un destello al girar en sus manos. \- Barton, es obvio que iba a elegir lo más tecnológico del montón, el desgraciado. Tiene un techno-boner intolerable...- Habían enfrentado a la Serpent Society aún riéndose. Tony se había tomado una selfie llena de dientes parado encima de uno luego, la ballesta en el hombro, y la había subido a instagram con Thor y Clint haciendo photobomb en el fondo. (6)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gh1IxhPwMb4  
(7)https://img1.etsystatic.com/010/0/5608938/il_570xN.438069571_enci.jpg  
(8)https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8e/cc/d9/8eccd961cb08ffc286b54de3b44a1187--knit-wear-knit-dress.jpg  
(9)https://img1.etsystatic.com/002/0/5201093/il_fullxfull.363771235_rz6p.jpg  
(10)https://c1.staticflickr.com/6/5203/5279715147_525ce1daeb_b.jpg  
(11)http://images6.fanpop.com/image/quiz/1050000/1050869_1382705380387_500_207.png  
(12)https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-iCLvW1ShyFw/V0IsNPUhIUI/AAAAAAAAZhs/TPnF4jw_Mb47bnrEej0ATR6joId36taOwCKgB/s1600/Mark%2BRuffalo%2BBegin%2BAgain.jpg  
(13)http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2012/06/26/article-2165169-13CCCFA4000005DC-807_634x401.jpg  
(14)https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/0b/3e/ef/0b3eef6d112706b6f1ffa70cec5519d0--russian-submarine-underground-bunker.jpg  
(15)https://www.thesun.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/nintchdbpict000310663674.jpg?strip=all&w=960&quality=100  
(16)https://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/3/36/Madame_B_Profile.png/revision/latest?cb=20150824183407  
(17)http://cdn.images.express.co.uk/img/dynamic/1/590x/secondary/Prison-bunk-bed-429083.jpg  
(18)https://previews.123rf.com/images/yegorov/yegorov1502/yegorov150200089/37150780-abandoned-prison-Patarei-in-Tallinn-Estonia-Stock-Photo.jpg


	13. HELP YOU THROUGH

CAPÍTULO TRECE  
HELP YOU THROUGH (1)

Do you, always seem to fight cause I, can tell  
Wipe away 'em tears and I,  
Can help, help you through your misery,  
Hospitality that you need from me

\- Si alguna vez tengo problemas para transformarme por culpa de todo tu amor y cuidados, me bastará acordarme de esos archivos y código verde de inmediato.- gruñó Bruce sentado junto a Tony que pilotaba menos de una hora después. Clint dormitaba, la concusión del explosivo y los cortes ya atendidos, los ojos rodeados de sombras: Steve dormía hecho una pelota en una manta, temblando a veces y quejándose como un perro con frío. Pero el jet estaba cálido, y lo que lo hacía gemir eran obviamente pesadillas. Sin embargo, necesitaba el descanso, y sólo a veces, cuando gemía demasiado fuerte, Clint se enderezaba y le susurraba, o lo arropaba un poco más, y tenía un rato más de paz.  
\- Bruce, no quieres dormir un rato? Al menos mientras cruzo el espacio aéreo moldoviano.- sugirió Tony, los ojos cansados.  
\- Mis pesadillas bajarían el quinjet, Tony. No creo que ni siquiera tú podrías controlar a Hulk si me despierto gritando.- dijo Bruce con un suspiro.- Además, quiero acabar esto.-  
\- Sé que te encanta leer cosas tan alegres como Keruac y escuchar cosas tan alegres como Wagner, pero esto...- Tony apretó los dientes.- Es peor de lo que me imaginaba, y mi imaginación es bastante vívida, sabes. Pensé que habían parado cuando cayó el muro.-  
\- Yo sospechaba un poco. Después de un triunfo como Natasha, y con el mercado de armas como es, tú sabes. Era demasiado bueno para no tratar de nuevo de tener otros soldados perfectos.- dijo Bruce en voz baja.- Pensé que Fury...-  
\- Invocaste al demonio, Banner.- resonó la voz de Clint, despertando bruscamente y llevándose un comunicador a la oreja.- Aquí Barton.-  
\- Es Fury...?- Steve, que también se había despertado, sólo abrió los ojos y preguntó, pero se quedó muy quieto en donde estaba.   
:. BARTON, QUÉ DIABLOS CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?!::  
\- Encontramos una base Red Room entre las bases Hydra. Banner y Stark están descargando toda la información. Pero tenemos confirmado que el programa Widowmaker continúa, Coronel. Nos encontramos con un clon del tipo Arma X(2).- Clint iba a seguir hablando, pero Fury lo interrumpió.  
\- Te das cuenta que ponerle esa información en las manos a Stark va a acabar contigo en un puto consejo marcial, Barton?!-  
\- Me puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero saca a Nat de las manos de Kudrin y...- siseó Clint, pero su ira se cambió en sorpresa cuando Steve se sentó bruscamente y le arrebató el Starkphone de titanio.  
\- Fury, acabo de ver morir a una réplica de Libby. Tienes diez minutos para ponernos al tanto a mí, a Banner y Stark de todo lo que sepas que nos pueda ayudar a salvar a Natasha, y eso incluye lo que no le hayas dicho a Clint. Puedes mentirme a mí todo lo que quieras, pero con mi team no juegas.- gruñó, la voz aún ronca. Tony asintió, y tomando el Starkphone y tecleando unas cifras, la llamada se convirtió en una video llamada en la pantalla principal del quinjet.  
Fury no era una persona que se sorprendiera seguido, ni menos que se le notara. Pero hubo algo en sus ojos al ver a los cuatro hombres ceñudos y ojerosos, que lo miraban de regreso con algo que parecía un poco acusación y un poco amenaza en la cabina del quinjet oscurecido.  
\- Te estoy aguantando el tono porque entiendo que estén preocupados por Natasha, pero les recuerdo que en primer lugar, Natasha es la Black Widow que lleva muchos más años que ustedes jugando este juego, y en segundo lugar, nadie la mandó meterse a ese avispero...-  
\- Fury, si hubieras querido pararla lo habrías hecho. Tenías esperanzas de que te encontrara algo útil.- dijo Bruce con aspereza. Fury apretó los labios pero asintió.  
\- Sí, pero jamás la habría hecho ir si no hubiera querido.- dijo tras una pausa.  
\- Bueno, te hemos conseguido un montón de data, si sirve de algo. Danos data a cambio, quid pro quo, Pirata Roberts (3) .- dijo Tony cruzándose de brazos.  
\- Me consiguieron data despertando a todas las células HYDRA de aquí a la reputa China!- ladró Fury.- Se dan cuenta que si tienen a Natasha prisionera, aumentaron la posibilidad de que dispongan de ella, o de acabar su cobertura si tenía una? Les faltó escribir en el cielo AVENGERS AVENGING con putos explosivos...!-  
\- Y qué quieres que hagamos?! Quedarnos de brazos cruzados?!- soltó Clint con veneno en la voz.- Le prometí a Natasha que no dejaría...!!-  
\- Barton, maldita sea! Ustedes cuatro no son suficientes para acabar con HYDRA, menos para enfrentarse al Red Room solos, ni con Thor...- la voz de Fury se hizo suspicaz de pronto, de su rostro se cubrió de alarma.- Dónde está ese remaldito asgardiano?!-  
\- Lo capturaron con Natasha.- dijo Steve, la voz ronca.- No tenemos información de ellos después del aeropuerto...-  
\- Dios mío, qué diablos han hecho, inconscientes de mierda. Perdieron a THOR? Perdieron el único alienígena amistoso que hemos encontrado con poderes DIVINOS y se lo pusieron en bandeja a la organización que intenta DOMINAR EL MUNDO? Pero es que son...???!!!!-  
\- Fury, guárdate el griterío para luego y empieza a hablar.-  
\- Rescatar a THOR es prioridad UNO, ROGERS! Si algo le sucede... si Asgard se entera....!-  
\- No te vi tan preocupado cuando uno de los androides de Doom casi le come la cabeza, Fury!- exclamó Tony.  
\- Una muerte en batalla es aceptable, pero no que desaparezca así nada más, verdad?- dijo Bruce, y su rostro era pétreo.- Para empezar deberías tener miedo de que le laven el cerebro, o lo clonen, o lo repliquen... en verdad, todo lo que me haría a mí el ejército si me agarra es lo mismo que me imagino a HYDRA le va a entusiasmar hacerle a Thor. Por Dios! Deben estar haciendo filas y sacando números!- exclamó con odio.- Hay veces que me pregunto en dónde está la diferencia entre nosotros y ellos, sobre todo porque acabo de matar como a cincuenta!-  
\- Respira hondo, Bruce.- dijo Steve, incluso en su rabia deteniéndose para apoyar una mano en el hombro del científico, que retrocedió y fue por una botella de agua, sentándose un poco más lejos de la pantalla. En las sombras, sus ojos brillaban verdes.  
Los ojos de Tony y de Steve brillaban con la misma furia aunque no fueran radioactivos. La idea del gentil gigante en las manos de esos torturadores también parecía afectar a Fury, cuya voz se había hecho más profunda, como si canalizara una ira densa y oscura.  
\- No me interesa que un ejército de asgardianos decidan venir a vengar a su príncipe, me oyen? Ya tuve suficiente problema con dos asgardianos en la Tierra para imaginarme a centenas. La prioridad es recuperarlo entero, a él y a toda la información que le hayan sacado. - su voz se hizo opaca.- Usteden saben que respondo por la Tierra, caballeros. Es mi trabajo. Dicho eso, traigan a mi gente a casa.-  
\- No planeo dejar a nadie atrás, Fury. No es mi estilo.-  
\- Tienen que rescatar a Thor a cualquier precio. Cualquiera, excepto entregarles a Banner en bandeja.-  
\- Yo?-  
\- El resto somos expendables, Fury?-  
\- Tú y Barton sólo les sirven vivos, y de Rogers tienen algo de material.-  
\- Me siento discriminado. No tengo el derecho de morir heroicamente por la causa?- dijo Bruce con pesado sarcasmo.  
\- Banner, me puedes hinchar hasta que me ponga en plan Blomsky(4) si te antoja cuando vuelvas. Ahora, de dónde vienen, adónde van, qué han averiguado y qué es eso de que vieron un clon del programa...?-  
Steve apartó la vista: estaba claro que de pronto no encontraba las palabras.  
\- La base que sospechábamos en Chervona era Red Room custodiada por HYDRA. Si te quedaba alguna duda, está claro que ellos los siguen financiando. Bruce y Tony desenterraron archivos que confirman que Chervona era uno de los tres campus de entrenamiento de operativos mejorados que tenían.- dijo Clint con aspereza.- Me encontré con una Virgin Mary de segunda o tercera generación, con el molde Bell.-  
\- Molde...?- balbuceó Steve horrorizado.  
\- Estoy asumiendo que ése clon de Libby no es el único que nos vamos a encontrar? Fury. De veras. Explícate o vamos a sacudir a Barton hasta que ponga un huevo. Nuestro siguiente blanco es Lvov, así que tenemos hora y media. Escupe de una vez.- Tony se repantingó en la silla, pálido pero sereno.   
\- Es una historia muy larga, Stark.- dijo Fury con lentitud. Había leve tristeza, y un poco de verguenza en ella.- Barton. Lo que te voy a contar... Natasha lo sabe todo. Parte de esta información la pesquisó ella. Pero había cosas que ni siquiera te reveló a tí.-  
\- Tenemos el mismo clearence.- protestó Clint, pero sin calor.  
\- Era un favor personal.- dijo Nick, y por un momento sintieron como en una sombra la presencia de Natasha, que no tenía ningún problema en lanzarle catorce cuchillos a Clint como entrenamiento ( y acertar con tres) pero que tanto se preocupaba de la moral de su team, y de él, y que por eso era capaz de guardarles secretos que eran demasiado horribles, como si encerrara monstruos tóxicos en su cabeza.  
\- Habla.- exigió Steve. Volando en la noche, por un momento sólo oyeron los repulsores.  
\- El proyecto Black Widow tiene su origen en el trabajo de Arnim Zola, que a su vez tenía su origen el trabajo de Erskine y el primer Red Skull.- recitó Fury con desgano.- Pero después de que Johann Schmidt traicionara a Hitler y muriera con el Tesseract (5), HYDRA decidió que era demasiado riesgoso continuar con el programa que nosotros llamamos del Super Soldado. Los archivos se guardaron, pero cuando Zola los trajo en secreto al venir a América como parte de la operación Paperclip...-  
\- Trajeron a ese hijo de puta?- rugió Steve.- Ese bastardo mató a cientos de soldados! Los torturó! Torturó a Bucky!-  
\- Rogers, nunca dejó el cautiverio. Esa rata murió ante mis ojos, te doy mi palabra.- dijo Fury severamente.  
\- Tu palabra... está más devaluada que el euro, pero...- Tony rodó los ojos, pero Fury continuó.  
\- Entretanto, Stalin inició el programa de deportación de disidentes en la recién formada URSS. Allí, pronto se dio cuenta que si quería tener de veras a los Soviets bajo control, necesitaba más que promesas y amenazas: necesitaba terror. Formó el Politburó, y uno de sus fundadores, Ivan Petrovich, recibió permiso para intentar el manejo psiquiátrico de la indoctrinación soviética, Cuando le añadió a eso la indoctrinación de los hijos huérfanos de muchos disidentes, tuvo un éxito inesperado. Helen Lowry y Silvermaster estaban entre esos éxitos tempranos, que robaron información pivotal de Occidente, al igual que Andropov, que cerró el muro de Berlín. A Petrovich le dieron los recursos que quisiera además de un ejército de científicos: y entre ellos estaba la bioquímico Lyudmila Kudrin recibió de las manos de Silvermaster las notas de Zola. Con ellos, logró crear una versión débil pero suficiente del suero del supersoldado.-(6)  
\- Fue una tormenta perfecta para soldados perfectos fanáticos, verdad?- dijo Bruce suavemente.  
\- Los primeros ensayos fueron masacres. El suero era muy imperfecto y de cada dos docenas, la supervivencia era menor al 5%. El Red Room, como llamaban al equipo a cargo, porque se reunían en el Cuarto Rojo del Palacio de Invierno, decidió crear varios programas a fin de aprovechar...-  
\- Cuánta gente murió así, Fury?- susurró Steve.  
\- Más que en los gulags.(7)- dijo Fury despacio.- Al menos ocho millones entre 1948 y 1991.-   
Steve se cubrió la cara con las manos.  
\- Tenemos información total o parcial de seis programas, cuatro de los cuales fueron fracasos o están desactivados. Uno de ellos era el programa Virgin Mary, en donde sabíamos que a tres chicas que les tomó el suero del supersoldado a la perfección eran usadas como bancos de óvulos. Una de ellas, Marina Quin Xi, se mató en 1979. De las otras dos no teníamos ninguna información. Estamos bastante seguros que Liberty Bell es una de ellas, Steve. Al comienzo usaban los óvulos en conjunción con material genético de sus mejores soldados, pero la tasa de aceptación no era mayor que el 15% de todos modos. En el 75, sin embargo...-  
\- Empezaron a clonar, verdad? Hay un rumor en el mundo académico que dice que los Soviets empezaron a clonar a fines de los 70.- dijo Bruce. Nick asintió.  
\- O sea nosotros llegamos a la luna como giles mientras ellos creaban supersoldados?!- gruó Tony.  
\- El clonaje no ha sido perfeccionado hasta muy poco, Stark. En verdad, aún no es exitoso por completo, y los clones son automáticamente estériles. Por eso nunca liberaron ni cambiaron a sus Virgins. Pero entre esos clones bastantes se utilizaron en los programas Red Star, Black Widow y Spider Wolf. Esos tres programas se dividieron en tres bases separadas. De los tres programas, los únicos sobrevivientes documentados son dos Black Widows. Y se suponía que Gorvachov los cerró en 91, aunque estábamos bastante seguros que al menos habían guardado toda la investigación, y que con la caída del muro, la mayor parte se había unido a HYDRA.-  
\- Tiene gracia que finalmente Stalin y Hitler se unan en espíritu. Falta Mao y cartón completo.- se burló Tony oscuramente.   
\- Natasha averiguó toda la información que tenemos sobre el Red Room post-91. Durante un buen tiempo fueron mercenarios, los operativos exitosos que quedaban. Algunos de sus maestros fueron a vender sus clases y conocimientos a diferentes gobiernos extremistas del mundo, hasta el 2001. Post 9.11, los operativos empezaron a desaparecer del mapa bruscamente, y encontramos al menos a la mitad de los guías y maestros asesinados con... extremo prejuicio. Estábamos tratando de agarrar a uno cuando Barton se encontró a Romanov el 2002 y ella casi lo mató.-  
Clint emitió una risita, la misma que no le habían oído en desde que esto empezara, ronca y afectuosa.- No exageres... yo no era su blanco, sólo me quitó de enmedio...-  
\- Barton, te sacó el húmero del soquete del hombro y te dejó la última costilla montada en el atlas.-  
\- Se llevó tres balas en el cuerpo y una dosis de tranquilizante.- dijo Clint como si hablara de la memoria de unas vacaciones.  
\- Luego lo enviaste a matarla y se le confundieron un poco las cosas?»Papá, me siguió a casa, puedo quedármela?»- imitó Tony, lo que al fin le sacó una risa ahogada a Bruce y un bufido a Clint.  
\- Estaba hasta el cuello en opiáceos cuando tomé esa decisión!- se defendió Clint.  
\- Esa excusa no coló entonces, no va a colar ahora.- respondió Fury, volviendo a ponerse serio: pero habían visto, sí, habían visto, un destello en sus ojos implacables que revelaba un afecto nunca dicho por el par de agentes más locos y más increíbles de SHIELD. - No coló ni conmigo, ni con Bobbi.(8)-  
\- No metas....- Clint inspiró, y las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugaron. Estaba claro que Fury intentaba hacerlo pensar en otra cosa, a su modo bruto.- Termina con la historia y la parte que no me contaron, Coronel.-  
Fury inspiró. Como si hubieran estado esperando para ese momento, la nave se metió en un banco de niebla y Tony trasladó su atención al pilotaje. aunque era obvio que no se perdía palabra. La niebla, densa de nubes cargadas de lluvia, los envolvió tan espesa que la única luz era la pantalla y los destellos azul, blanco y oro ( siempre classy) del tablero de control, y el brillo azul del reactor en el pecho de Tony.  
\- El 2005 Natasha investigó la muerte de unos agentes en Corea y tuvo un encuentro con la otra Black Widow. (9) A través de un informante común me trajo las noticias de una fuente nueva de asesinos. Por un largo tiempo combatimos contra ellos: tú los conocías como la Liga de Asesinos, recuerdas? Recién el 2011 confirmamos que era efectivamente el Red Room reunido. Y el año pasado, yo mismo confirmé que HYDRA estaba financiándolos, aunque no tengo idea de dónde o como sacan la inteligencia.-  
\- Natasha no...- empezó Clint.  
\- Lo sé, Barton. Le alimenté información equivocada en su misión en Budapest y casi le costó la vida a ambos. Pero tenía que estar seguro de que ella no era el topo.- dijo Fury. La rabia llenó el rostro de Clint, y luego se cubrió la cara.  
\- Por eso Phil te odiaba luego.-  
\- Coulson me odia cada vez que ustedes dos se cortan con un papel.- bufó Fury.  
\- Esto significa que esta retahíla de bases semiabandonadas...-  
\- Son las últimas que estaban en uso el 91, y sabíamos que de a poco las estaban recuperando.-  
\- Pero porqué no las acabaron a todas de una vez enseguida?- exclamó Tony, fijando el curso.- Lvov, ETA menos 28 minutos.-  
\- Porque si asustas las hormigas, se meten bajo tierra y no las ves. Técnicamente, aunque supiéramos que Hydra y el Red Room no podían estar haciendo nada bueno, necesitas pruebas para tener autorización de la Interpol en meterte en países ajenos. Estados Unidos ya no es la policía mundial, ni estamos en guerra- dijo Fury, y tanto Tony como Steve bajaron la vista.  
\- HYDRA ha secuestrado un operativo aliado a nuestro país. Según las reglas, aunque no podamos reconocer a Natasha, podemos dar vuelta cada piedra hasta hallar a Thor.- dijo Tony tras una pausa. Fury frunció los labios.  
\- Sí, ésa es la mierda que trataré que el Concilio se trague. Manténganme informado. Qué averiguaron, Banner?-  
\- Que igual que como dices, hay tres » academias» Red Room. Una es... era Chervona. Estaba fuertemente custodiada, pero sin alumnos, y encontramos una chica que creemos es una descendiente de Libby. Se tragó uno de esos dientes con cianuro en cuanto Clint la inmovilizó, pero alcanzó a escupirnos Hail Hydra. Las otras dos son Lvov y Uskela, que está casi dentro del círculo polar ártico. Hay siete bases Hydra más, tres de ellas simples casas seguras, parece. Si tienen mas assets, no aparecen en esta lista, y supongo que los tienen poque lo que hay aquí no alcanza ni para ONG.-   
\- El cuerpo de la chica?-  
\- Lo incineramos. Ya está bien de abusos.- dijo Steve secamente. Pareció que Fury iba a decir algo, pero guardó silencio, y entonces Tony emitió una ristra de palabrotas, y sin aviso el quinjet hizo un giro en 360 grados, otro en 180 y una caída brutal, con la fuerza g manteniendo a todo el mundo en su asiento, aunque todos sintieron que sus órganos internos había quedado un kilómetro atrás.  
\- Tengo dos... tres hostiles en el trasero! Tengo que salir a bajarlos!- exclamó, poniéndole los mandos en las manos a Clint que se las arregló para meterse en el asiento aunque estaban inclinados en 45 grados.- Bruce el radar...!-  
\- No son naves moldavas ni rusas. No son ningún modelo conocido, la verdad.- dijo Bruce, tratando de establecer contacto a pesar de que se le habían caído los lentes.- Tony... de dónde han sacado esta tecnología?!-  
\- Te traeré un pedazo para lo averigues!- canturreó Tony, trepando por la inclinación de la nave. Steve le alcanzó la armadura, y Tony se metió en ella, los repulsores activándose para sacarlo de la nave en cuanto Clint abrió la puerta del hangar.   
\- Salgan del espacio aéreo moldavo, no se queden en ninguno más de una hora...- ordenó Fury, pero se oía apenas en medio de la aceleración.- Según los datos Chervona debería haber sido el destinado al programa Black Widow, lo que nos deja los programas Virgin Mary y el Red Star. Lo más seguro es que la Virgin que queda, si no han traído otra, esté en esa base del ártico...-  
\- Gracias por el apoyo, mamá! - gritó Clint.- QA fuera!-  
\- Pendejo de la...!* CLICK*  
\- Stark, los tienes?- gritó Steve en el comunicador cambiando la señal inmediatamente.  
\- Son rápidos, estas mierdas... - bufó Tony en el comunicador.- Barton, haz un Fokker para agarrarlos por el traste...-  
\- Agárrense!- exclamó Clint, y la nave hizo un giro tan brusco directo al cielo que todo crujió y Steve y Bruce sintieron que les habían pegado con una plancha de acero en todo el cuerpo. Steve manoteó y agarró la mano de Bruce, y Bruce giró la cabeza y se concentró en los ojos de Steve, sin dejar que el miedo lo alcanzara a pesar de la adrenalina: y oyeron dos explosiones idénticas detrás de ellos, tan naranjas que por un momento la cabina se iluminó como un amanecer, y luego oyeron a Tony discutiendo algo con JARVIS; un golpe en el fuselaje, y vieron a Tony parapetarse contra el frontis de la nave, protegiéndose de una tercera explosión brutal debajo.  
\- Me merezco cuando * menos* un masaje tailandés por esto!- afirmó enfáticamente, y podían oír la sonrisa en su voz. Bruce aún respiraba hondo cuando Clint enderezó la nave y los resplandores de las explosiones se apagaron devolviéndolos a la oscuridad, pero fue Steve quien contestó.  
\- Por esto, nos aceitamos los cinco en bañador y te damos un masaje, Stark.-  
\- Te cobraré la palabra, pero que sea con el uniforme... eso es material de chantaje... HIJOS DE LA GRANDÍSIMA PUTA!-  
\- Asumo que eso no es para mi mamita, Stark?- preguntó Clint con su voz más desapasionada.  
\- Nos lanzaron dos misiles tierra aire detrás. Tentado estoy de hacerles una finta y devolvérselos a su propio suelo pero seguro hay civiles.- explicó Clint, manos en los controles.- Agárranse bien, que nos vamos a mover.-  
\- AHORA nos vamos a mover? Y antes qué se supone que era eso?- ladró Bruce, agarrando sin chistar la mano que Steve le tendía.  
\- Oh, eso no era nada...- comentó Clint, un destello en sus ojos, y un momento después la fuerza centrífuga y varias otras que Bruce había trazado en pizarras más de una vez con símbolos y flechitas lo agarraron, lo sacudieron, lo pusieron de revés y lo hicieron ver sus propios pies colgando y sacudiéndose con furia. Sólo la mano de Steve en su muñeca logró mantenerlo calmado, eso y la nuca tan familiar de Clint, tan cerca, pero era la único: y le parecía que había sido una hora, aunque quizá no más de diez minutos, cuando un misil chocó con el otro tras ellos y explotaron, permitiéndoles volver a una línea que, aunque parecía el horizonte, habían dado tantas vueltas que Bruce sentía que era la vertical.  
\- Oh, por la recontra....- Steve reposó la cabeza en las rodillas tras soltarse el cinturón. Bruce no se sentía capaz ni de eso.- Barton...-  
\- Qué les pasa a ustedes dos...?- Clint, que ni siquiera respiraba agitadamente, les echó una ceja alzada por sobre el hombro, al fin una sonrisa en su gesto.- Stark, entra por favor, me has dejado con dos señoritas quejosas...-  
\- Que le pasó a las nenas? Necesitan la bolsita de plástico?- se burló Tony, y oyeron la adrenalina en su voz.  
\- Te abro la rampa, Stark?-  
:: Barton, qué halago, pero ya no hago esas cositas con nadie que no sea mi Bruce...:: (Bruce movió la cabeza y musitó algo, pero Steve notó como la voz de Tony lo calmaba).:: y hablando de parejitas, no creo que sea buena idea que entre. Tras esos misiles, toda posible sorpresa que nos quedara se acabó: estamos contra el tiempo y nos quedan dos bases que chequear.::  
\- Estás sugiriendo que nos separemos para atacar en simultáneo?- dijo Steve.- No me gusta la idea de separarnos más de lo que ya estamos...-  
\- Pueden acabar con Nat si les damos tiempo.- musitó Clint, las manos apretadas en las palancas de control.  
\- Es mejor que nos dividamos. Tony y yo nos ocuparenos de Lvov, que está más cerca. Tú y Bruce sigan hasta Uskela. Nos mantendremos en contacto, pero si lo perdemos, activen sus señalizadores y Tony y yo los alcanzaremos.-  
:: Porqué me separas de mi Bruce?:: gruñó Tony en el comunicador.  
\- Porque Bruce y yo somos los que necesitamos la nave para no morir congelados.- contestó Clint inmediatamente.- Steve, tengan cuidado. Sobre todo si encuentran a Nat. Quizá no sea... si no es, si tienes...- su voz se ahogó, pero Steve se extendió y le aferró el brazo, y los ojos de ambos se encontraron, silenciosa súplica en los de Clint.  
\- Nunca permitiré que le hagan daño. Ni tomaré ninguna decisión sin consultarla contigo primero.- dijo Steve con decisión.- Tú me salvaste a Libby, recuerdas? Tres veces. Aunque Nat no fuera nada para mí, por tí, yo...-  
:: ROGERS, que te estoy esperando, servicio de taxis Stark no espera a nadie, soy un taxista de New York, piiit piiit!!!::  
\- Tengan cuidado, los dos!- ordenó Steve, y saltó sin paracaídas por la rampa que Clint había entreabierto, ciegamente confiado de la destreza de Tony, que lo agarró al vuelo, se lo enganchó a la espalda y aceleró, yendo hacia el norte y Lvov, mientras Clint cambiaba la ruta y entraba al espacio aéreo ruso, acelerando a Uskela.  
\- Cuánto rato?-  
\- Dése una siesta, doc. A Uskela, 25 minutos.- dijo Clint, mordiéndose el labio.  
\- Clint?-  
\- Sí, doc?-  
\- Cuando bajemos, quiero que me dejes a mí enfrentarla si la encontramos, de acuerdo?-  
Clint le echó una mirada irritada por sobre el hombro.- Bruce, por muy Black Widow que sea, si crees que voy a dejar que otro...-  
\- Clint, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Es por ella.-  
\- Ah?.-  
\- Clint.- dijo él suavemente.- Si la hacen lastimarte, Nat se matará en el momento en que regrese a su mente. Se matará inmediatamente, sin dudar. Y todo habrá sido en vano. A mí no puede hacerme daño.- dijo con una sonrisa un poco amarga, pero resignada.- Déjame a mí. Es por protegerla a ella, entiendes?-  
\- Bruce...- murmuró el arquero, y no se volvió, pero su voz sonó aguada.- Perdóname, por favor. Descansa... ya estaremos allí.-  
\- Okay.-

*************

\- Por la mierda que se hacen fáciles de odiar estos Hydras hijoputas!- bramó Tony, sus repulsores creando un encaje de luz según giraba en una compleja barrena en el aire. Los habían estado esperando: habían hecho estallar en el aire dos misiles que les habían disparado en cuanto estuvieron a tiro, de un escudazo. Tony dejó caer a Steve con impulso, que entró con el escudo por delante explotando unas puertas laterales, y se metió detrás, los dos como un viviente huracán de furia abriéndose paso sin pausa ni pregunta, sin más que violencia, puños y lásers barriendo veloces y abriéndose paso en línea recta hasta penetrar lo que parecía un cuarto de control y volverse un tornado de destrucción. Steve agarró a un HYDRA con la casaca de oficial, y le dio tres puñetazos salvajes aún antes de preguntar nada, mientras Tony atrincheraba la puerta, se quitaba un guantelete y se lanzaba directo a los computadores.  
\- Pedazos de mierda, que no usen Starksoft, esta porquería que tienen se ralentiza a cada rato...- gruñó Tony mientras sus manos volaban en los teclados, variadas pantallas abriéndose a su alrededor.  
\- Está encryptado, no podrán hacer nada...!- gritó el comandante en las manos de Steve, intentando patearlo, pero Steve lo sacudió brutalmente.  
\- Prisioneros. Dónde?!!.-  
\- Hail Hydra!- gritó el hombre, escupiéndole sangre, y Steve le dio un manotazo, dejándolo inconsciente antes de que pudiera morder la pastilla de cianuro que ya había aprendido, llevaban implantadas en los dientes. Lo dejó caer con frustración, observando la sala de control que casi destruyeran en segundo: diecisiete soldados, y al menos seis controladores yacían en el piso, inconscientes o muertos, y con furia se preguntó algo que no había conseguido responderse jamás: cómo HYDRA conseguía semejante poder, semejante lealtad, semejante fidelidad? No podía ser que tanta gente apoyara las horribles tareas de HYDRA. Era sólo dinero? Habían algunos con ideales equivocados, o sólo conveniencia, o indiferencia? Podía haber tanta gente que amara herir y torturar a otros?  
(LIGTH * EM UP ON FIRE)(10)  
\- Esto es casi todo... HYDRA... armas, entrenamiento...- había una cualidad desolada en la voz de Tony, que lo atrajo de regreso al presente.- Dos hangares... estos desgraciados tienen misiles tierra aire preparados, y explosivos... no hay forma que Putin no sepa de esto...-  
\- No hay señales de Thor o Nat? Laboratorios, algo?- Steve se paró a su lado, pero los planos azules y negros que Tony leía como si fueran inglés para él eran difíciles de interpretar.  
\- Aquí hay algo... allá arriba.- dijo Tony, sus manos yendo a lo que parecía una Torre de control en una esquina, que habían visto al acercarse.- Mira cuánta energía mandan allá arriba... no, espera. No la mandan... sacan energía de allá arriba? Cómo diablos? Qué tienen ahí, me robaron un reactor acaso estos bastardos?!-   
\- Tony! Nat!- dijo Steve con ira en la voz, pero Tony se volvió, y en sus ojos había la misma desolación.  
\- Si los tienen aquí, no están en los planos. Tenemos que buscar. Tú parte por arriba, yo por abajo. Trataré de robarme una de sus naves, si funcionan.- dijo Tony con voz firme.- No me iré sin revolver toda esta mierda de base, pero la volamos antes de irnos. Tienen demasiadas armas, Cap.-  
Steve asintió, mordiéndose los labios, luchando por controlarse. Aún no los encontraban, aún no... Steve empezaba a perder la esperanza, y cuando la puerta cedió un una docena de soldados entraron disparando, la furia y el deseo de venganza fue lo único que podía contener la angustia que sentía.  
*********************************  
\- ... bozhemoi.- musitó Clint, sorprendido. A través de nubes cargadas de nieve, la tecnología de Tony les permitía ver sin ser detectados: y lo que habían imaginado sería una base semejante a las que habían atacado, menor incluso por su ubicación, los había decsoncertado. Era un complejo enorme, la mayor parte disimulado en un inmenso campo de hielo que acababa en un acantilado sobre el mar ártico, rodeado tan efectivamente como un castillo por terreno lleno de grietas y traicionero, hielos eternos mezclados con corrientes de agua y pozos de nieve.  
\- Lo más cerca que puedo aterrizar es a seis kilómetros, y no nos verán si mantengo el camuflaje, pero llegar ahí... a no ser que aterrice encima y nos olvidemos de la discreción.- musitó Clint.  
\- No nos arriesguemos. No quiero alertarlos.- dijo Bruce, los ojos entrecerrados.- Aterriza afuera: si logras infiltrarte e infectar sus servidores, yo podré abrirlos desde acá y guiarte. Cuando estés listo, me transformo y soy tu distracción.-   
\- Dijiste que querías rescatar tú a Natasha...- objetó Clint, su rostro tenso mientras maniobraba la nave.  
\- Quiero que la dejes conmigo cuando la encontremos, sí.- dijo Bruce con voz tenue.- No quiero que arriesgues tu vida. Ella... jamás me perdonaría.-  
\- Bruce, hay algo que...- Clint se mordió los labios.- No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero...-  
\- Después.- dijo Bruce con total seguridad.  
\- Pero...-  
\- Después, Clint.- dijo Bruce, alargándole un trasmisor y poniéndose un auricular en las orejas.- Ahora, sólo importa recuperar a nuestra Nat y quitarle los colmillos a esas malditas víboras.-

********************************

IN HELL:   
\- ... Aún puedes salvarte, sabes? Empezar de nuevo.- dijo la voz, y Natasha despertó, aunque no, no realmente. La cabeza le pesaba, y su cuerpo oscilaba, o quizá era el suelo. Alguien la cargaba, y luego el suelo se sintió horizontal, y estaba tendida en el cemento, un techo alto encima suyo, y voces que rebotaban como bolas de billar.  
\- Todo lo malo está en tu cabeza, solamente. Y como la mugre, es lavable... retirable... aún podemos usarte, como un arma dañada que se repara. No está todo perdido, Natalya querida.- dijo la voz de Madame.- Levántate.-  
Todo giraba. Todo giró cuando se puso de pie, y su cuerpo se cerró en posición de firmes. Su visión estaba nublada: había un extraño color gris, una línea beige en todo el derredor de la sala a un metro de altura, y luego el cemento enjalbegado. Estaba en un espacio grande, aireado: una sala de prácticas, un gimnasio. Madame en una esquina hablaba con alguien o algo: el zumbido de su cabeza no la dejó entender la palabras.   
Pisaba... alfombra, algo áspero. Olía a sangre, cloro, col y el perfume de Madame: el aroma del Red Room.  
El estómago se le contrajo. Tenía que recordar algo. Qué era? Algo o alguien?  
\- Natalya, combate!- ordenó la voz de Madame, y antes de registrarlo, su cuerpo entró en acción. Cuatro hombres: tres cuchillos, un arma, un machete.   
Si hubiera tenido que dejarlos vivos, le hubieran dicho. Atacó, y sus talones le rompieron el cuello al más grande en un momento. Una torsión, un tirón, y el segundo cayó: luego al machete se le clavó en el muslo, y Natasha aprovechó esa sujección, rodeando el brazo del hombre con las piernas y metiéndole los pulgares en los ojos hasta el fondo...  
Gritos, susurros, y sonidos de muerte. Natasha se puso de pie fluidamente tras deribar al tercero, agarró el machete con la mano, y se volteó al cuarto, que estaba inmóvil. Hablaba? Suplicaba?   
Natasha no oía nada excepto su corazón en sus oídos. Pero había algo, que tenía que recordar. En su cabeza...   
La muerte era una danza y tenía un ritmo, un ritmo que tu cuerpo seguía, un baile que ella podía seguir con los ojos cerrados. Como una marioneta, la muerte tiraba sus hilos, y ella bailaba, sin importar si cuerpo roto fallaba o se resistía. Pero ahora vaciló, bajó la vista.  
En el suelo, podía ver rostros que conocía, nombres que venían a su mente sin más significado que unas letras desnudas y vacías. Tony, sin ojos. Steve, cuello roto. Thor, desnucado.  
Alzó la vista, y Clint dio un grito y se lanzó contra ella, el cuchillo en su mano bajando en un arco rasante. Y Natasha sintió el deseo irrazonable de presentarle su pecho, de invitar esa arma a penetrarla: de acabar, porque era Clint, y ese hombre con ese nombre que no conocía la quería muerta, y estaba bien si era lo que él quería.  
Un parpadeo, y no lo conocía: su cuerpo actuó, y le agarró la muñeca con las manos, la quebró, y con sus dedos aún en los de él, le dobló los codos al revés con un crujido y lo hizo destriparse a sí mismo con el cuchillo en un arco perfecto.  
Se demoró un largo rato en morir. Cuando al fin se hizo el silencio, Natasha se dio cuenta que se le habían despejado los ojos, y que podía ver alrededor.  
Levantó la vista, y se dio cuenta que la sala estaba llena de niños. Niñas. La línea beige habían sido sus caras. Treinta o cuarenta niñas, todas en camiseta y buzo demasiado ligeros para el frío.   
Natasha notó, con una oleada de horror que se sentía ajena, perdida, que ninguna de las niñas, inmóviles y obedientes, tenía más de siete años.  
\- Acérquense a su maestra, niñas.- dijo Madame serenamente, y las niñas se acercaron como una sola, la rodearon las caritas mirándola fijamente, sin más que una fría curiosidad. Natasha, ensangrentada, sintió que vacilaba: pero manos pequeñas aferraron sus manos sucias, sus muslos, y la sostuvieron, observándola tan fijo.- Natasha? has vuelto, para ser su madre, como yo he sido la tuya. Les darás la vida, como toda madre hace... cumplirás el círculo, y volverás a empezar...-  
\- No..- gimió Nat, pero la presión dentro de su cabeza se hacía peor y peor, como algo vivo pulsando adentro, luchando por escapar.- Qué me hiciste?! Qué estás haciéndoles a ellas...?-  
\- Traigan a su kykonka (11), niñas...- ordenó Madame, y las niñas la empujaron y tiraron, y sin importar cuánto tratara de moverse, eran tantas manecitas, eran tantas caritas. Como arrastrada por un cardumen, Natasha se tambaleó, la vista nublada por las drogas de nuevo, por un pasillo, notando con desapasionado horror que las niñas pisaban y pasaban por encima de los cadáveres sin una mirada adicional, sin ninguna vacilación siquiera.- Deja que te muestre en donde darás a luz, Natalya...- dijo con una dulzura sarcástica, cruel. A Natasha le temblaban las piernas: cayó de rodillas al cruzar un umbral, pero las niñas la empujaban, la tironeaban, y cuando se volvió a enderezar y levantó la vista, se quedó helada.   
Estaba de pie en un laboratorio, pequeño, anticuado y embaldosado en blanco brillante, paredes y techo. Una silla de metal sin acolchado, con sujecciones de acero estaba rodeada de electrodos y equipamiento: generadores, computadores, torres de memoria. Bloques enteros de conectores rodeaban la silla, y encima, un par de ruedas de metal como espuelas con una aguja al centro colgaban de lo que parecía un par de audífonos...  
\- Natalya, nuestra Natalya. Nuestro triunfo. Nos has dado todo lo que tienes, nos darás todo, y de tí, saldrán las memorias de la Black Widow, y srá tu regalo a la nueva generación, tu testimonio y tu enseñanza. Como un araña abrirás tu vientre para dar a luz a miles de otras Black Widows... si una de cada cinco sobrevive, habremos ganado... -  
\- NO!- gritó Natalya, el horror al fin aclarándole la cabeza, y se puso de pie, retrocediendo, su cuerpo endureciéndose, llenándose de adrenalina.- No... monstruo! No vas a vaciar mis memorias en estas... niñas! Sería quitarles... su inocencia!-  
\- Qué te hace pensar que les queda alguna?- dijo Madame, y el gesto en sus ojos finamente rodeados de arrugas hizo que a Natasha se le revolviera el estómago.- Han sido entrenadas desde su nacimiento. Han sido hechas para esto... criadas para esto... ya han aprendido muchas de las lecciones que aún no has aprendido, Natalya...- agregó, y una de las niñas, sin expresión obedeció un gesto de la mano de Madame, sentándose en la silla. Los pies le colgaban patéticamente, sus brazos delgados colgando en sujecciones.- Munette, muéstrale lo que es...-  
Hubo un crujido, luego silencio. Y Natasha gritó cuando los auriculares de movieron como una trampa, atraparon la cabeza de la niña, y con un sonido metálico, se clavaron en sus sienes, las agujas penetrando en su cerebro, y los ojos se dieron vuelta atrás mientras el cuerpecito convulsionaba como un pez en las fauces de un oso.  
Los generadores echaron a andar ruidosa, ensordecedoramente, y Natasha vio con horror a las computadores encenderse a la vida, parpadear, y tras un par de minutos, callar. Hubo un archivo a la vista en una de las pantallas, y una de las niñas se acercó y a una orden de Madame, tipeó diligentemente las iniciales de Munette, y la fecha.  
\- Te voy a matar.- jadeó Natasha, todo su cuerpo debilitado temblando de furia. - Aunque me tome toda la vida, te mataré...- gimió, las caritas inexpresivas de las niñas a su alrededor quietas. Madame avanzó a ella, ignorando a la pequeña que sangraba y babeaba inconsciente en el aparato, y miró a Natalya de hito en hito, mientras la drogada Black Widow trataba de mantenerse de pie y vacilaba, pero le aguantaba la mirada.  
\- Hija mía... no eres sino una muñeca, una matryoshka, vacía por dentro excepto por la nueva Black Widow que saldrá de tí, y luego, otra y otra, y otra... - agregó, aferrando su pelo, atrayéndola hacia sí. Natalya sintió el mareo del terror: el simple toque de Madame bastaba para paralizarla. Cuando Madame le besó la frente sudorosa, naúseas de espanto le cerraron la garganta.- Lleven a su madre a descansar... debe estar limpia esta noche para darles todo lo que es y ha sido. No hacemos esto todas las madres?- agregó dulcemente.

************************

\- HYDRA puedo entenderlo a veces. El Red Room jamás.-   
Una flecha había atravesado todo el campo de hielo, limpia y perfecta. Lo que habría sido días para un montañista fueron segundos para Clint, que con un sobretodo de cuero táctico que se camaleonizaba con su ambiente y que Tony le había hecho especialmente, gafas lilas para contrastar el blanco enceguecedor de la nieve, hizo canopy en el cordón de la flecha, sosteniéndose en el arco corto plegable que portaba junto con un rifle de asalto y tres automáticas.   
16 grados bajo cero. Cada inspiración era una cuchillada.   
Clint se movió ligero como un ave, rodeando un muro exterior, esquivando el rango de posibles cámaras, inclinándose junto a unos paneles de alambre. (12)  
:: Doc?::  
\- Estoy aquí, Hawkeye.- la voz de Bruce era cálida y confiable en su oído.- Sigue los paneles de alambre. Para aguantar el frío, el scannerdice que son una aleación de cobre con acero... no trates de cortarlos o te rebotarán en la cara. Tienes que destejerlos desde abajo, te mostraré el patrón... desenrroscar tres uniones te dejará pasar, es muy elástico.-  
:: Alarmas?::  
\- Nada detectable. Es posible que confíen en el clima y el aislamiento. De todas formas ten cuidado.-  
:: Gracias al cielo por los satélites de Tony, verdad?:: dijo Clint, sus manos heladas yendo a la red de alambre. Con cuidado y no poca fuerza, desenrroscó algunos extremos y soltó tres tal: como había calculado Bruce, se abrieron lo justo para pasar.  
-... olvidaba decírtelo. No está electrificado, es un anticonductor.-  
:: Me habría dado cuenta a esta altura.:: bromeó Clint, pero chequear por la estática del alambre electrificado ya era un reflejo: y excepto en cárceles, era raro que estuvieran al nivel de matar, en todo caso.  
Para enjaular a las Black Widows, sin embargo, Clint temía que debían tener cosas mucho peores. Aunque Natasha una vez se había despertado de una pesadilla que involucraba una compañerita electrocutada hasta la muerte contra una cerca y había estado semanas sin poder oler siquiera carne asada.  
Clint estaba acostumbrado a meterse en sitio estrechos: el alambre ni siquiera vibró cuando pasó por debajo. Espionaje 101 te decía que las cámaras siempre apuntaban hacia afuera y a los marcos de las puertas, y Bruce le susurró los ángulos de las que podía ver: buscar los puntos ciegos de las visibles siempre era más práctico que esquivarlas, ya que en donde había una vigilando era poco probable que hubiera otra.  
Y rara vez las cámaras apuntaba hacia arriba, aunque ya deberían haber sabido mejor.  
Con el arco corto disparó otra flecha silenciosa arriba, arriba, que se desplegó y adhirió un gancho a lo alto del uno de los niveles del edificio, un quinto piso. Clint tenía los brazos para rapelear en cuerdas con un rehén colgando de la espalda y lo había hecho, pero gracias a Tony ya no era necesario: enganchar el cordón a su cinturón, un botón, y volaba arriba silenciosamente, el arnés unido a su uniforme un soporte más que adecuado para depositarlo encuclillado en el reborde metálico de la ventana superior. Clint usó las gomas que hacían más efectivo el agarre en el borde de sus guantes para empujar el vidrio, reforzado por supuesto.   
Pero la base era aluminio, y con una fuerte torsión de sus brazos, cedió, separándose del marco. Novaatos.  
El arquero se deslizó en la habitación, devolviendo el marco a su sitio con otro esfuerzo. No había necesidad de alertar a nadie. Estaba en una oficina, simple y sencilla, patéticamenete normal: tres sillas, escritorio, un sofá, un bulletin board, un mapa en la pared, unas fotos de caza en el muro, un enorme water cooler en una esquina.  
No había una tarjeta o una barrita con los datos del dueño de la oficina, y estaba vacía, aunque Clint sospechaba que no por mucho: eran las cinco y media de la mañana y HYDRA hacía a su gente trabajar duro. Con manos rápidas fue al escritorio, abriendo y cerrando cajones, al mismo tiempo que encendía el computador tras plantarle sacarle la conexión intra e internet y plantar uno de los «comemorias» de los que Tony estaba tan orgulloso y que había testeado en SHIELD, nada menos. Hubo un zumbido, un pitido, y la voz de Bruce en su oído.  
\- Te metiste en Contabilidad, parece. Acaba de caerme un Excel como para encerrar a estos bastardos por cien años. Prostituciòn, drogas, armas, sobornos... esta gente tiene del año que les pidas. Aunque no entendería una letra sin JARVIS... está en code.-  
\- Encuentras mapas, planos?-  
\- Nada, Clint. Lo siento.-  
\- Maldita sea.- Clint cruzó la habitación, y asomándose a la simple puerta de oficina, echó una mirada. Pasillos aún desiertos, en nada diferentes a una edificio de oficinas normal, pero las escaleras eran metalizadas y reforzadas como en una estructura militar. Habían varias puertas, pero Clint conocía el estilo HYDRA como la palma de su mano y sabía lo compartamentalizados que estaban las diferentes secciones. Era lógico: así al menos si alguno se quebraba y hablaba, no sabría nada de los demás.  
\- Clint, hay algo que parece un pendrive pero con un diente de enchufe en tu pack. Conéctalo al más cercano, por favor.- dijo Bruce amablemente.  
\- Qué, se te olvidó cargar el celular?-   
\- Los Stark Phones no se cargan, tienen batería solares y electromagnéticas, hereje.- dijo Bruce mientras Clint buscaba el enchufe más cercano. Luego de un minuto maldijo, porque a nieve empezaba a derretirse de él en la calidez del edificio, y estaba goteando y dejando marcas de barro en la alfombra beige, que iban a delatarlo.- Qué estás haciendo...?-  
\- Algo en lo que Tony y yo hemos estado trabajando... ahí va... muy bien...- Bruce sonaba precavidamente jubiloso.- okay, tengo el mapeo de la electricidad. Como es aislada y obviamente viene de generadores, una mapa eléctrico no sólo me mapea el edificio, también las áreas según demanda... los generadores están siete pisos debajo tuyo, y por el consumo, hay aparatos de alto calibre o servidores en la ala sur. Puedes seguir derecho y a la izquierda? las columnas de energía ininterumpidas me muestran las escaleras y ascensor entre los pisos.-  
\- Por Dios, a ustedes doy hay que casarlos y reproducirlos ya. Sigan follando pero por favor trabajen muentras follan, cada hora ganada es un invento genial nuevo que me salva la vida...- susurró Clint, deslizándose por una esquina y yendo directo a una puerta que sí, se abrió en una escalinata estrecha y metálica que daba dos vueltas en descenso.- Sigo?-  
\- Baja dos pisos y trata de tomar un corredor al sur. Atraviesa casi todo el edificio pero es estrecho... debe haber algún tunel o algo...-  
Clint bajó la escalera, y al llegar al descansillo encontró justo lo que ansiaba: una rejilla de ventilación que emitía un aire vaporoso, caliente. Un impulso y la había retirado, se había colado adentro, y con una destreza que parecía imposible en un hombre tan fuerte se había metido en el estrecho canal, que oscuro y cuadrado avanzaba siguiendo el arco de la escalera.  
\- Estoy en la ventilación. Hay que decirle al Cap que la corte con meterme todos esos tallarines, estoy apretado...-  
\- Estás apretado porque llevas quince kilos de ropa y pertechos, Barton.- dijo Bruce con una sonrisa en la voz.- Sigue arriba, derecho. No, no te veo negándote a los macarrones con queso de Steve en el futuro cercano...-

********************************

IN THE DARKNESS: 

Algo pasaba: con la alerta de un animal herido, Thor volvió del sopor indefenso que en que se había sumerguido cuando los aparatos habían vuelto a moverse y vaciarlo brutal, asépticamente. Ya no sentía hambre ni sed ni furia: su cuerpo se había apagado como una vela, silenciosa, tristemente. El aliento era algo involuntario, y sólo unos latidos lo mantenían vivo, la cabeza colgando atrás, los ojos ciegos en la oscuridad, abiertos y vacíos.  
Al comienzo de su rendición, se había permitido soñar con su hogar: con los jardines perfumados de Asgard, las fuentes, el mar... todo lo que una vez había ignorado en su pasión por gloria y batalla, y que luego había aprendido a amarla. Había soñado con la dulzura de los besos de Jane, y la voz sarcástica y amada de Loki: el beso de su madre, la aprobación de su padre.   
Había soñado con sus amigos, con el aroma de Natasha, la sonrisa de Clint, la elegancia de Tony, la sencillez de Bruce, los ojos de Steve.  
Había recordado, como una historia, que una vez había compartido comidas y conversaciones en una mesa, con ellos, en un lugar cálido y seguro. Una vez había existido algo que no eran paredes de cemento, oscuridad y dolor...  
La humedad se le había secado en los ojos.  
Ahora, había movimiento a su alrededor, y hubiera querido levantar manos y pies pero no podía. Estaba débil, estaba muerto... sólo le faltaba dejar de respirar.  
\- Déjenme ... en paz...- gimió.- Déjenme... morir, morir...-  
La respuesta fue una luz brutal que le quemó los ojos, y luego, como agua hirviente pero más espeso, algo viscoso que le cayó sobre la piel desnuda, quemándolo, envolviéndolo, espeso como grasa, pegándose, devolviéndole la capacidad de gritar, y el dolor lo hizo gritar en el momento en que le ponía un bozal sobre la cara y luego esa sustancia quemante le cubría los párpados... los ojos...

**************************************

\- Voy a volar este lugar a la estratósfera cuando acabemos.- dijo Tony en el comunicador, cerrando de una patada la armería que había encontrado después de alfombrar su descenso a los sótanos y el regreso a los hangares de soldados HYDRA inconscientes y muertos.- Porqué todos los villanos tienen tan buen gusto que siguen comprando antiguas armas STARK? Tienen la armería llena de putos Jerichos y sabes, lo peor es que sé que no hice tantos, lo que significa que alguien me está imitando, es como ir a Corea y ver carteras Louis Vouitton por todas partes, es el colmo... estás muy calladito, qué pasa allá arriba?-  
\- Estoy... un poquitín... ocupado... además... escucharte hablar tonteras... - Tony podía oír el golpe del escudo, pero aunque el aliento de Steve estaba agotado sonaba muy tranquilo mientras combatía.- ... me he acostumbrado a eso. Hasta puede que un día lo aprecie.-  
\- Algún día! Realmente me quieres, Cap...-  
\- Algún día. No hoy.- la voz de Steve era afectuosa, y la charla ligera de ambos ocultaba una profunda tristeza en ambos.- Hallaste algo? Dime que hallaste algo...-  
\- Nada que parezca celdas o espacios de contención. Sólo unas salas de prácticas, lo que parece un par de salas de interrogación llenas de sangre, un range y barracas bastante miserables. Creo que parte de le estructura es de la época de la Cold War. Vacié un par de computadores, pera aparte de un porno patético, no he encontrado nada...- la voz de Tony se mantuvo firme a pesar de todo.- Finalmente serán Clint y Bruce los héroes rescatadores parece... pero encontré un hangar, y tienen la versión pobretona de unos quinjet. Si tienem combustible suficiente, me robo uno y destruyo los otros.-  
\- Bastará con eso para destruir la base?- Steve, que corría escaleras arriba, se detuvo a rebotar el escudo en unos soldados que bajaban fuertemente armados.- Qué... dotación... decían algo los computadores...?-  
\- No más de ochenta soldados, creo, pero yo no me he encontrado ni a diez...-  
\- Oh, no te preocupes, los otros setenta me los he pillado yo!- canturreó Steve, y Tony oyó al escudo cantar de nuevo.- Juro por Dios... hay uno en cada escalón...-  
\- Steve, es posible que estén cuidando algo... o a alguien! Pregúntales si...-   
\- Estoy tratando, es difícil cuando todo lo que quieren en machetearme las piernas, acá arriba tienen tantos rifles de asalto que parecen... que la guerra nunca... hubiera... parado.... dejen de dispararme!- la voz de Steve se volvió ronca, enojada, y Tony oyó crujir huesos junto con el sonido del escudo. Decía mucho sobre el poder del Capitán América y su experiencia, el hecho que enfrentarse a docenas de soldados con lanzallamas y rifles de asalto sin más en la mano que una automática y un escudo lo enojara por la demora en vez de asustarlo tenía una terrible gracia. Tony podía oír los gritos de los soldados, pero tenía que reconocer que no podía compartir el desprecio de Steve por sus habilidades: normalmente, la gente se entrenaba para protegerse de balas y disparar a sus enemigos, y no para recibir un frisbee de 60 kgs de vibranium sólido, más momentum, en la cara. - Maldita sea! Prisioneros! Dónde tienen a sus prisioneros! Yehznik!?- gritó, y la balacera en respuesta por momento distrajo a Tony, que oyó el silbido muy tarde y una granada lo golpeó en la nuca, estallándole a pocos metros, la explosión no hiriéndolo, pero la onda expansiva si alcanzando a pegarle como una plancha de acero.  
\- Hijos de...- Tony se volteó hecho una furia, aunque sentía el comienzo de la sangre de narices y del mareo típico de una concusión. Iron Man volteándose con los repulsores chispeando y el reactor como un foco hacía que el más pintado diera media vuelta y quisiera correr: pero los soldados que se habían ocultado detrás de una delas naves y lo habían atacado a traición no tenían escape y si la explosión de la granada había sido violenta, la que provocaron cuando el láser les dio en la mitad del cuerpo y los estrelló contra unos bidones de gasolina, que explotaron.  
\- Ooops.-  
\- Stark, estás bien?-  
\- Tres menos, Cap.- dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros.- Tengo un quinjet que «liberar» de estos monstruitos, tienes que entender que es inocente, él no quería, lo obligaron...-  
\- Stark, estoy terminando acá. No hay nada.- dijo la voz de Steve derrotada.- Quieres volar la base, verdad?-  
\- Al menos la armería. Le conectaré un contador automático, con quince minutos alcanzo a preparar este pobrecito quinjet... empieza a volver, Cap.-  
\- Daré una vuelta más y bajo. Ya no queda nadie acá de pie.- comentó Steve , y lo oyó abriendo alguna puerta por la fuerza.- Parecen barracas y armería... sólo una maldita base de entrenamiento, un complejo... maldita sea. O la intel que nos entregó Fury estaba errada, o...-  
\- O qué?-  
\- O nos está haciendo perder el tiempo para que encontremos sólo a Thor y no a Nat.-  
\- Tú sabes que si hace eso, le va a llegar una flecha en el ojo bueno, para empezar.- dijo Tony secamente.- Luego sigo yo... Fury se ha creído que nos puede hacer weones, va listo...-  
\- Stark...- la voz de Steve se hizo dudosa, un poco apagada.- Porqué tendrías un incinerador tan arriba en una torre, cuando...?-  
\- Por el olor.- dijo Tony, y el horror le apretó el estómago.- Qué hay? Qué más hay?-  
\- Camillas.- la voz de Steve era helada.- Camillas, y... Tony, hay unas body bags, hay...-  
\- Voy para allá!-  
\- No. Prepara el quinjet, yo las revisaré, yo lo hago...- la voz de Steve era firme, pero terrible en su desesperanza. Tony no pudo más que forzar las puertas del quinjet, pero aunque sus manos volaban en los controles, su mente estaba pendiente del sonido en sus auriculares y aún sobre las turbinas encendiéndose, oyó los cierres plásticos de las bolsas.  
\- Steve?-  
\- Nada. Nadie que conozcamos... nadie... OH POR DIOS!-  
\- STEVE! STEVE QUIÉN...?-  
\- ES THOR!-

******************************

-... y no creo que puedas pasar por la intersección CII/Y2, es...-  
\- Ya pasé.-  
\- ( pausa) Okay. Es un buen momento para que me digas que eres una were-serpiente y eres todo vértebras? Ese espacio era del porte de una puerta para gatos, Barton...-  
\- Diez años en un circo, doc. Fui trapecista, acróbata, hasta payasito... no me has visto hacer muchos trucos aún pero soy temible con un traje de baño con lentejuelas, un penacho de plumas y un trapecio...-(13)  
\- ... hay fotos de eso?-  
\- Creí que habían desaparecido, pero Nat tiene una docena, no quiero saber cómo las consiguió. - dijo Clint en el micrófono, deslizándose sólo con la fuerza de sus brazos en un túnel vertical y luego ascendiendo cuidadosamente a un siguiente túnel en diagonal.- Llegué?-  
\- Te faltan ocho metros para los servidores.- Bruce se pegó a la pantalla.- Clint, hay unos hilos de energía que no entiendo alrededor de los servidores. No sé qué son... ten cuidado, puede ser sólo una acumulación de estática o...-  
\- Hostiles.- susurró Clint, y Bruce guardó silencio. Hacía tiempo, los espías habían tenido que arriesgar ser vistos para poder la clásica mirada al pasillo bajo ellos cuando ocultos en un ducto de ventilación: pero gracias a la dupla Stark/Banner, Clint sólo tenía que activar la fibra óptica en su dedo meñique, asomar la puntita contra la rejilla, y revisar el video (HD) en la mini pantalla prendida a su clavícula.  
Había días que amaba a ese par de científicos locos.  
La pareja de guardias caminando estaban armados hasta los dientes y parecían mucho más efectivos que el HYDRA promedio, que ya era un tanque. Iban apresurados al ala sur, en donde Clint asumió que había encontrado las inevitables señales de su entrada.  
\- Estamos contra el tiempo...- musitó, avanzando, y la picazón en los dedos lo alertó, un momento antes de que su mente procesara, pero muy tarde para evitarlo.  
trampa electrificada, fue lo último que alcanzó a pensar, antes de que el doloroso latigazo de la electricidad lo agarrara, y no lo soltara, sus dientes apretándose hasta crujir, todo su cuerpo arqueado. No grites. No des tu posición. No grites... No grites...  
\- CLINT!-

****************************************

\- Oh, por Dios, hijos de puta...- la voz ahogada de Steve en el comunicador hizo que a Tony se le cerrara la garganta, helándolo.   
\- ... Steve? Thor está...?-  
Steve había dejado caer el escudo y el rifle, había desgarrado la bolsa de plástico, y luego al encontrarse con lo que parecía otra bolsa apretada de hule había buscado un cierre y luego se había dado por vencido, rajándola con las manos. Para su espanto, el hule había estado adherido a la piel de Thor, dejándolo enrojecido, arrancándole vello de la cara, el cuello. Steve despejó su rostro con manos temblorosas, dándose cuenta que el hule lo envolvía en una cama gruesa como un edredón de pies a cabeza, que esyaba desnudo debajo y que aparentemente lo habían bañado en el material caliente, porque había salido en moldes de sus ojos, su nariz, sus oídos...  
Y que Thor no respiraba.(14)  
\- Oh, no, no, no...- gimió Steve, sacudiéndolo: Tony hizo un sonido ahogado en el comunicador. Steve alzó el enorme cuerpo, que colgaba como un peso muerto: blanco y huesudo, herido y azuloso, no parecía para nada el chispeante gigante que parecía llevar el sol adonde quiera que fuera. Steve vio con horror labios resquebrajados y llenos de costras sangrientas, piel desprendiéndose quemada, ojos vacíos y lechosos...- No! Thor! No!- exclamó, y aún sabiendo que era inútil, sus manos fueron a hacer presión experta contra los pectorales... cómo podía haber enflaquecido tanto en seis días? Cómo? Qué diablos le habían hecho?  
\- Un mississipi... dos mississipi...- Tomó su cara, ignorando la piel suya primera capa cedía quemada, e insufló aliento, hasta sentir los pulmones expandirse, antes de continuar ferozmente con el masaje cardíaco. Estaba tan concentrado, tan desesperado, que no sintió el soldado de Hydra a su espalda hasta que el cuchillo se hundió en su espalda, y Steve gritó de dolor, volteándose y agarrando el brazo que lo hería, lo rompió, y entre los gritos vio a otro soldado en la puerta con un rifle...  
Se recostó contra Thor, sin pensar en nada más que en protegerlo, sin siquiera pensarlo como muerto, sin nada más que furia contra aquellos que lo habían torturado...  
Weeeeeeee-FWOOOSH.  
El repulsor literalmente decapitó al soldado, y el borbotón de sangre no había alcanzado a manchar la pared cuando Iron Man cayó encima de otros dos y no se movieron más tras el quebrar de huesos.  
\- Tony...- el gemido de Steve estaba lleno de dolor, pero incluso cuando Tony, el casco alzado, se arrancó un guantelete para ir al cuchillo en su espalda, Steve sól hizo un gesto torpe y expresivo a Thor.- Tony! Escanéalo... haz algo...!- tosió, desesperadamente.- Tony, por favor...!-  
El casco bajó, y Tony, una mano desnuda y la otra de metal, se concentró en el cuerpo abusado y herido. Las lecturas en el HUD eran terminantes, crueles: menos de 5ªC, sin latido, sin presión de 02, sin pulso. Muerto. Muerto, muerto.  
En su corazón, un chispazo. No un latido: solamente el más leve impulso de voltios, que ni siquiera habrían hecho parpadear una ampolleta.   
Era el Dios del Trueno, después de todo.  
\- TONY!- exclamó Steve incrédulo cuando Iron Man empujó la mano con guantelete contra el pecho azuloso y largó una descarga de 10 000 voltios. El cuerpo de Thor se convulsionó, y Steve vio con incredulidad los ojos recuperar el brillo, la luz, aún mientras se retorcía, y el hule se derretía de su cuerpo, dejándolo desnudo.  
Iron Man retrocedió, y los chispazos de energía, en vez de desparecer, continuaron como si se alimentasen a sí mismos, hasta que fue una bola de relámpagos lo que envolvió a Thor, destruyendo todo a su paso, y Thor se elevó en ella, arqueado atrás, gritando, como si la tormenta eclosionara dentro suyo, y paredes y techo cedieron a su furia mientras sobre la base las nubes se arremolinaban...  
\- Atrás... Jesús....!- balbuceó Tony, protegiendo a Steve de los cascotes, los dos retrocediento entre el edificio que retemblaba incrédulos y abismados.   
El olor al hule quemado era insoportable, pero el aroma del ozono era tan ácido que lo sentías en la garganta. En el agujero que su terremoto y relámpago habían hecho, el cuerpo de Thor se elevó en medio del encegecedor resplandor blanco, una luz insoportable mientras el cielo se tornaba completamente negro, las nubes espiraladas como un tornado, y entonces el relámpago explotó, destruyendo todo a su alrededor con tanta violencia que la pared tras ellos se soltó se sus cimientos y cayó simplemente de una pieza, dejando sólo el esqueleto de la estructura que había sido una base. (15)  
( Sharks don’t sleep)(16)  
Los relámpagos se apagaron, y cuando se desvaneció a luz quemante el cielo sobre ellos se despejó, azul y pálido, el sol en rayos que no habían visto en días delineando la gran figura allá arriba, que levitaba, Mjolnir en su mano, la capa roja imposible flameando, la armadura bruñida y destellante al sol. (17) Habían visto a Thor durante casi dos años todos los días, cerca. cerca como un hermano. Steve lo había llevado a juegos de baseball y había visitado buffets y malls con él. (18) Tony le había enseñado a utilizar un StarkPad y lo había convertido en fan de los Rolling Stones mientras conducían por New Jersey.  
Ahora, allá arriba, alien e imposible, lo que flotaba era un Dios que parecía tener muy poco en común con el hombre con el que se habían dividido las salchichitas del curry de Bruce.  
Había algo iracundo, algo inhumano. Algo aterrador  
\- Thor? Thor, estás bien? Thor!- la voz de Steve los sacó a todos de su inmovilidad, incluyendo algunos soldados de Hydra que se asomaban, aterrorizados y machucados entre las ruinas. Con su agilidad extrema, Steve se movió entre las ruinas, trepando como un cabra, y se asomó agarrándose de una viga partida, todo lo alto que podía llegar, y gritó:  
\- THOR! Thor, baja acá inmediatamente! Thor, respóndeme, Thor! Necesito saber que estás bien! Baja! BAJA AHORA MISMO!- berreó, y el Dios que flotaba contra el cielo bajó la vista al humano que gritaba furiosamente, y descendió, lentamente, sin una gota de brisa ahora que moviera su pelo o su capa. Thor descendió y miró a los ojos al inmundo y machucado Steve Rogers, y en su mirada no había nada, excepto la mirada que un Dios podría darle a un gusano, y una cólera inmensa detrás de eso, como una avalancha en camino....  
\- Cap...- gimió Tony, el repulsor cargándose, listo para intervenir en lo que podía ser una batalla suicida y perdida desde ya. El único que podía realmente parar a Thor era Hulk...- Steve, atrás...-  
Steve Rogers no conocía la palabra » retroceder». Bucky podría habérselo firmado ante notario.  
Steve Rogers dio un paso, y le echó los brazos al cuello al Dios que aún crepitaba de electricidad, colgándosele como una colegiala enamorada, y Tony, desde donde estaba con las cejas en el pelo, vio al Dios tensarse, lo vio alzar el martillo con la cara deformada de ira mientras Steve, ciego y sordo seguía apretado a su cuello con lágrimas en los ojos y Tony hubiera jurado, sí, que lloraba, y Tony iba a gritarle, iba a disparar, iba a...  
Thor bajó el brazo con el martillo, y fue como si se estremeciera. Y un segundo lyego había dejado caer el martillo a un lado con el retiemblo de un yunque, había rodeado con los brazos a Steve, y se le habían doblado las rodillas mientras su capa, su traje, la armadura, se desvanecía, y sólo quedaba un hombre rubio desnudo que sollozaba en los brazos del Capitán América, aferrándolo con desesperación mientras Steve vertía lágrimas de alivio en la melena deshecha.

 

*********************************************

 

(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBHToKAcEi4  
(2) Para las que saben, enjoy. ( o lloren...) https://www.themarysue.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/X-Men-Origins-The-Wolverine-VFX-Breakdown-5.jpg  
(3) As you wish. Yup, Tony es un niño de los ochentas, y hay fotos con pelos parados, camisas estampadas y pantalones dorados para probarlo. Clint habría sido el primero en molestar si no hubiera una suya con un mohicano espectacular.  
(4)The incredible Hulk 2, o para ser exactos, esto: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZvD5NKdSyI  
(5) O sea, Cap America: First Avenger.  
(6) Excepto por el supersuero, verdad como en la Biblia. Yup, había un motivo para el pánico americano McCarthysta.  
(7) Por si alguien se quiere enfermar, gulags. Realmente fuerte, stalin hijoputa.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGeHPwgLm6Y&t=2000s  
(8)La ex señora Barton.   
(9) Si, hay otra: se llama Yelena, es rubia, y le tiene unos celos a Nat/deseo lésbico que da risa...  
(10)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7YM9gAVeMs  
(11) Muñeca.  
(12)https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/ghostrecon/images/3/3f/Arctic_Base.png/revision/latest?cb=20170304091008  
(13)https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d5/1c/f0/d51cf020632a731b8e36a2ea3ab0d9d4--avenger-party-really-funny.jpg caw caw, motherfuckers.  
(14)http://img08.deviantart.net/97c1/i/2013/125/d/0/thor_dead_by_lokilover522-d646ojz.jpg  
(15)https://i.pinimg.com/736x/05/1f/1e/051f1e0e5ba92f887a148c1834f813b1--norse-symbols-the-thunder.jpg  
(16)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPFwKdVe3J8  
(17)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udGQf0EFti0  
(18) PERSONAL SHOPPING- Todo había empezado porque Steve necesitava acuarelas nuevas ( tendía a agotar el rojo y el blanco rápidamente, con lo que le gustaba pintar retratos) y como llovía con ganas, Bruce, que necesitaba comprar incienso y algunas cosas de tocador se había ofrecido a acompañarlo. Steve sabía que a Bruce no le gustaba mucho y se ponía nervioso en las multitudes, por lo que a veces estaba dispuesto a aguantar sin sus cosas, conseguir que JARVIS se las comprase o caminar hasta New Jersey por un tubo de pasta de dientes que no contuviera algún ingrediente que dañase el ambiente: por lo que ir acompañado mejoraba mucho las cosas, y aceptó con entusiasmo. Se les sumó Thor, que anunció que necesitaba varias cosas, porque Jane lo visitaría el fin de semana y debía tener sus habitaciones en forma para recibir una dama, y Bruce tuvo la gracia de aceptarlo también, aunque Thor tendíaa subir los niveles de estrés de cualquier salida con su insaciable curiosidad.  
Sin embargo, Bruce disfrutaba salir con los dos gigantes rubios del grupo: con la cantidad de preguntas que Thor y Steve con frecuencia tenían sobre sus alrededores, Bruce, que tenía alma de profesor y nunca era brusco o condescendiente, solía ser su fuente favorita de respuestas, cuando wiki era poco clara, Clint les tomaba el pelo y Tony se burlaba de ellos. Por eso, un día de lluvia que pasar en un mall, bastante más desierto que lo normal porque era hora de trabajo, con los tres dando vueltas y comiendo golosinas, parecía una buena oportunidad para responder preguntas y compartir.  
\- Qué necesitas comprar, Thor?-   
\- Esencias, crema de limpieza para el cabello que le agrade a Jane, algún regalo... posiblemente algo nuevo que lucir para ella.- dijo Thor mientras bajaban las escaleras.   
Era cierto que el príncipe guerrero era un presumido, y tan preocupado de la ropa como Tony, que le alimentaba el asunto trayéndole corbatas finas y consiguiéndole sastres. Thor estaba acostumbrado a ser un príncipe, y nada lo usaba más de tres o cuatro veces, si no era porque tenía valor sentimental.  
Bruce, que no soportaba que nada se desechara, se había apropiado ya de dos chalecos que Thor había desechado porque Jane ya los había » visto» y era completamente feliz envuelto en cachemira fina, uno verde brillante y otro rojo, que le cubrían las manos y las caderas absurda, pero cálidamente.  
Steve, en cambio, a quien había que sacarle las cosas de las manos cuando las zurcía por quinta vez ( Natasha era una experta en robarle. Y también era otra benficiada de las manías de manirroto de Thor, porque sus camisetas le servían de camisones de dormir) aceptaba a veces alguna camisa, en especial una azul vivo que llevaba hoy y que lo hacía muy apuesto. Con el montón de joyas que Thor había convertido en dólares y con la pensión atrasada de Steve, ninguno de los dos tenía que preocuparse del dinero: pero Bruce, a pesar de que Bannermed tenía bastante éxito ( y su diseño de la mariposa de aguja de goma indolora re-esterilizable para niños le había dado muchísimo dinero, siendo su primera patente) prefería acompañarlos y asegurarse de que nadie intentara estafarlos.   
Sobre todo con la manía de ambos de olvidar que las tarjetas de créditos tenían que serles devueltas al final de la transacción.  
\- Qué piensas regalarle?-  
\- No hace mucho la dama Darcy maquilló a mi dama Jane para una salida y le puso pintura de labios, la cual la decoraba hermosamente... pero tenía sabor, un sabor especial como a frutas. Me gustó mucho, y quisiera comprarle a Jane la suya propia, con uno de los sabores que le guste más.- dijo Thor sin ninguna timidez.- También quiero comprarle una camisola de seda para la cama. Las últimas dos las rompí.-  
\- Oh. -   
\- Oh, vaya.-   
\- Eran muy bonitas.- dijo Thor tristemente.- Espero encontrar unas más bonitas todavía...-  
Por la lluvia, tomaron un taxi: la acera era un mar de paraguas, muchos de ellos negros. Con cierta nostalgia, Bruce, en el asiento delantero, extrañó las calles de Seoul o Rhanaputra, con sus alegres paraguas embreados beige y rojos que iluminaba los días grises: pero era imposible no sonreír al entusiasmo de los dos atrás, que comparaban sus notas en los restaurantes cercanos y planeaban visitar algunos juntos. Parecían hermanos, a pesar de que el rostro de Steve era más fino y el de Thor más sensual: pero Bruce ya había notado que el entusiasmo y la confianza de Thor parecían reanimar a Steve, el cual se dejaba arrastrar por ese brazo fuerte a recorrer Nueva York y de mantener a su » hermano mayor» fuera de líos.  
Para ser el hermano del Dios de los líos, Thor tenía una habilidad prodigiosa para meterse en ellos. Cuando Steve había tenido que evitar que Thor asesinara a una representación naturalista completa de La Muerte y la Doncella en Central Park, habían alcanzado los titulares. Y también había que evitar que intentara meterse en cada discusión de pareja, pelea y palabra airada que oyese, porque Thor estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que su palabra fuera ley. Lamentablemente, Steve tampoco sabía mantenerse al margen la mayor parte de las veces.  
\- Bruce, has probado Bulgur? Qué es?- las caras de ambos se apretaron en el espacio entre los asientos. Se veían entusiasmadísimos con un restaurante con cortinas rojas al otro lado de la calle.  
\- Es un tipo de pan. Es cocina armenia. Hacen una especie de sandwiches asados con queso blanco, picadillo de berenjena, cebolla y tiras de carne. Es muy sabroso.- dijo Bruce, sonriendo a su interés. Steve lo anotó en su libreta mientras Thor le dictaba la dirección asomando la cabeza por la ventana como un labrador, y el taxista bajó la velocidad para que pudieran tomar los datos. Bruce podría haberles dicho que JARVIS podía encargarlo sin problema, pero en cambio se volvió al taxista.  
\- Disculpe, por favor.- añadió, cuando Thor sacó también parte del torso para saludar a un San Bernardo que se asomaba, de un modo muy semejante, en una camioneta en la misma vía.- Día de paseo del loquero.-  
\- Son deportistas, verdad?- dijo el taxista, echando una ojeada por el retrovisor a la ensalada de bíceps en el asiento trasero.  
Bruce mantuvo la cara seria. En una remarcable ocasión en que alguien había hecho ese comentario, Tony había palmeado los flancos de Thor y Steve para comentar en voz muy alta que hacían equitación y él era el jockey.  
\- Efectivamente. Lucha!- dijo Thor, que ya veía suficiente televisión para dar respuestas coherentes. Natasha, ante la misma pregunta al andar con ellos, había respondido vagamente » Ajedrez» » Ballet» » cheerleaders» y » Gimnasia artística».  
Clint siempre proclamaba que eran strippers y él era el pimp.  
\- Y tú estás a cargo?-  
\- El doctor siempre está a cargo de todos nosotros.- dijo Steve con un guiño, que hizo a Bruce mover la cabeza, halagado.  
\- Sólo por eso, al regreso pasaremos a probar ese bulgur, de acuerdo, niños?-  
El taxista se rió con ellos mientras se celebraba en el asiento de atrás y Bruce se sorprendía del reflejo de su misma sonrisa en el espejo mojado.

 

El mall semidesierto era un lugar que encantaba a Steve y a Thor: y Bruce apreciaba el espacio, los vivos colores y los pisos espejados cuando no había gente. Enormes helechos decoraban la entrada, y había una gran variedad de tiendas, desde la pequeña boutique que traía el incienso de flores silvestres que él amaba hasta enormes retails en donde Steve y Thor se perdían por horas. Steve se fue derecho a la proveedora de implementos artísticos, y era un placer verlo eligiendo colores y pinceles con los ojos de un experto, discutiendo con los encargados hasta encontrar el tono de sierra quemada exacto que quería, carboncillos nuevos y sanguina en barra, como se vendía antíguamente y no en lapiz. A Steve no le molestaba quedar con los dedos sucios de la grasa de la sanguina: el olor, que no había cambiado en un siglo, parecía hacerlo feliz. También tinta violeta y lápiz blanco: y varios papeles tratados, entre los que venían las tramas láser pegables que Tony le enseñase a usar. Tony las había usado para maquetas en el MIT, pero Steve las apreciaba para sus nuevos trabajos en b&n.  
Steve era un buen artista: su ojo era muy agudo, y sus manos muy hábiles. Todos se habían acostumbrado a ver el ancho corpachón inclinado emborronando pacientemente hojitas, las grandes manos moviéndose con increíble delicadeza en sus trabajos, exactas y certeras. A veces, se quedaba embobado mirando algo, y como sus libretas de dibujo solían quedar por ahí encima, no era raro ver luego la escena en sus dibujos. Todos ellos habían sido plasmados de un modo u otro, y la efectividad de sus parecidos eran asombrosos. A cada uno lo ilustraba en técnicas distintas, y habían detallados estudios en tinta de color de la figura de Hawkeye contra la skyline de New York: radiantes apuntes en pastel de Tony trabajando, su expresiva figura demostrando fuerza probando piezas del traje en imágenes llenas de movimiento: veloces acuarelas de Thor, rojo y amarillo contra cielos tormentosos, ingrávidos bocetos en tinta negra y lápiz blanco de las exquisitas líneas de la figura de Natasha.  
A Bruce Steve lo dibujaba en sanguina, y la primera vez que había visto un dibujo de Hulk en el color rojizo Bruce se había quedado pegado mirándolo. Si sacabas el verde, podías ver el parecido en ese tosco rostro de su propia cara. No parecía un monstruo ya, sino solo un hombre, deformado quizás, pero sólo un hombre...  
Tony estaba tratando de animarlo a vender sus dibujos: se había ofrecido a armarle una exposición. Pero Steve por ahora era feliz haciendo tarjetas vintage de felicitación con pajaritos y niños, algunos posters, y las vendía en mano en algunas librerías, pasando desapercibido. Comparando los millones que ganaba Bruce en Bannermed era un trabajo humilde, pero lo ponía muy alegre. Era increíble creer que ese corazón de león tuviera el alma de un artista que le dibujaba conejitos con tutú a Natasha en su tazón con un sharpie, pero era cierto.  
\- Todo ese papel?- le preguntó al final, porque había comprado tantas cosas que le habían regalado una mochilita de artista de cortesía.  
\- Se viene el día de la Madre.- dijo Steve echándosela a la espalda.  
\- Reservaré inmediatamente una para mi madre, entonces.- dijo Thor alegremente, a quien Bruce había visto con una pistolita de silicona ayudando a pegar florecitas secas cuando una larga misión había retrasado las tarjetas de San Valentín.- He visto algunos regalos apropiados para ella, pero aún no sé que tenerle a Jane...-  
\- Creo que deberíamos tomarnos esto con calma, aún quedan varios días...- protestó Bruce, pero pedirle a Thor que se detuviera era como tratar de detener al huracán Sandy. Los dejó volviendo locas a las chicas de una florería, discutiendo las virtudes de varios ositos de peluche para decorar el enorme ramo de lirios rojos que siempre esperaba a Jane, y se fue a comprar sus útiles de aseo, siempre un poco sorprendido ante la gran variedad. Había perdido la costumbre: le tomaba cuarenta minutos elegir jabón, pasta de dientes y crema de afeitar a veces, pero se sentía un poco triunfante eligiendo algo nuevo cada vez. Después de haber vivido en villas en donde había tenido que saponificar grasa animal en una olla para tener con qué lavarse, llevarse dos barras de jabón con aroma de caléndula y almendra se sentía positivamente decadente.  
Cuando salió al fin, ya era casi mediodía y tenía hambre. Y de sus dos amigos ni luces se veían, aunque a lo lejos creyó oír una conmoción.  
Obviamente, sólo tenía que seguir el ruido, pensó, aunque rebeldemente, también era una posibilidad simplemente ignorarlos e ir a esconderse a alguna cafetería, pero eso no sería leal, verdad?  
Bruce arrastró los pies hacia un extremo del mall en donde pronto se hizo patente la fuente del ruido. Como un par de girasoles sepultados en abejas, los dos avengers estaban inclinados sobre el puestito de Yogen Fruz, estaban probando cada uno de los sabores que un resignado empleado les ofrecía, y unas dos docenas de adolescentes que deberían haber estado en clase estaban disfrutando el espectáculo, que no por inocente no era menos sexy. Claro que con los estómagos de ellos dos, probablemente ni comerse todos los contenedores iba a dejarlos satisfechos.  
\- Okay, suficiente helado, vamos a comer algo más sustancioso.- anunció Bruce, entre abucheos de las colegialas, pagando tres helados y agarrando al par del brazo, remolcándolos como un pequeño vapor que tironea dos cruceros. - Lograron encargar las flores?-  
\- Un bouquet por día para el fin de semana, y unos claveles para Natasha el domingo que llega de la misión en Libia.- informó Steve mientras Bruce los guiaba al foodcourt.- Ya tienes tus cosas? Entonces sólo nos falta ir por la ropa de Thor y estaremos listos...-  
\- También encargé unos iris para Pepper. Estoy seguro que a Tony se le olvidará que viene el domingo, y sería muy inapropiado no tener flores para una de las damas presentes.- añadió Thor caballerosamente. A veces lograba anonadarlos. Otra veces, hacía que los hombres a su alrededor se sintieran terriblemente inadecuados: Bruce agradecía no tener novia, porque Thor le habría dado complejos, más de los que tenía, la verdad.  
Ni siquiera recordaba si alguna vez le había comprado flores a Betty. Asco de novio. Por la cara de Steve, suponía que Peggy no había recibido flores de él hasta el 2012.  
Por supuesto, que un KFC, un Burger King y un Fresh Foods acabaron varios centenares de dólares más ricos cuando al fin dieron por terminado el almuerzo, sin premios por adivinar quién comía donde. Placenteramente relleno de berenjenas, Bruce se sentía en paz con el mundo y se dejó conducir a una tienda de retail, ya que en las boutiques era poco corriente encontrar una chaqueta que le cruzara a Thor. Por suerte la tienda de departamentos estaba bastante desierta, con incluso pocos vendedores: y Thor se fue directo a los estantes de lingerie, rebuscando sin ninguna timidez entre camisones de seda y pantaletas de encaje, mientras Steve miraba un poco fascinado un sostén que no era más que hilos traslúcidos y el mismo Bruce daba un traspié al ver un corsé de seda roja con arañitas bordadas.  
\- Okay, nosotros estaremos viendo calcetines entretanto.- Bruce se llevó a Steve de la manga, que movía la cabeza a la paciencia clínica de Thor revolviendo los estantes, y que le prestó atención mientras se entretenían buscando los calcetines más escandalosos posibles que llevarle a Tony.- Steve, te hace falta algo? Oh, para qué pregunto? Y deja de comprarte camisetas en oferta. Te quedan escandalosamente apretadas... si no hay de tu talla, no las compres.-  
\- Pero si son las únicas con precios aceptables...- se quejó Steve, seleccionando unos calcetines rojos y amarillos con hilos dorados y corazones en el borde.- Mira, mira...-  
Bruce se estaba riendo, desafiando esos calcetines horrorosos con un par con calaveras fosforescentes, cuando un rumor de voces les llamó la atención.  
\- Que escándalo! Deberían llamar a los guardias...-   
Por supuesto, era en la dirección en la que habían dejado a Thor.  
Bruce y Steve cruzaron una mirada antes de partir en rescate, pero al llegar, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar una mueca. Por supuesto, un corro de airadas vendedoras y clientas estaba atravesando con la mirada a Thor, que con total ignorancia de ello estaba metido hasta los codos en un cajón de pantaletas infantiles de algodón y las probaba contra su puño con total seriedad.  
\- Oh, nos van a linchar.- musitó Bruce, mientras Steve iba a Thor y lo agarraba del brazo.  
\- Amigo Steve, he encontrado al fin ropas interiores como las que usa mi Jane, pero no logro encontrar envoltura para sus senos que combine... debo solicitarla en la estación de pago o...-  
\- Thor, Thor... esas ropas no son...- Steve parpadeó sin poder evitarlo.- Tan chiquita es Jane? Jesús.-  
\- Estas prendas son de una elasticidad maravillosa.- demostró Thor, extendiendo una con foquitas.  
\- SUELTEN eso.- Bruce los arreó, no había otra palabra, tras despegar los adornados triangulitos de algodón de las manos de sus compañeros y los empujó a la sección adultos.- Thor, esas ropas son para niñas, no es... apropiado que muestres interés o pensarán que tu novia es una infante... acá hay tallas pequeñas.-  
\- Pero a Jane le gustan las focas.- protestó Thor, mientras Steve empezaba a temblar de risa.  
\- Toma. Éste, y este, y acá hay uno negro muy bonito. Y acá, brassieres. Jane debe ser un 34A. Y aquí tienes del mismo color. Ahora, camisolas.- acabó empujándolo con su brazado de encaje a la sección ropa de dormir.- Elige...-  
\- Ésta es perfecta.- dijo Thor, sacando una azul oscuro llena de estrellitas. A Bruce se le pasó la irritación al ver a Thor tan feliz de encontrar esa camisola para la astrónoma, y lo dejó pagando la batita a juego, mientras Steve miraba pensativamente un camisón de franela con flores.  
\- En mi época, ni siquiera un marido se atrevía a comprar estas cosas. Supongo que es bueno que avancemos, pero tampoco recuerdo haber visto...- Steve se sonrojó un poco.- La ropa... ésta ropa era distinta en mi época.-  
\- Las mujeres están cada vez más cómodas, que es lo que importa.- Bruce se encogió de hombros.- En otras culturas, las mujeres dejan a la vista sus senos o nalgas sin timidez, o se cubren de pies a cabeza. Entre los tuareg, las mujeres usan una túnica de hilo rojo que las cubre hasta los pies, pero es tan fina que es como si estuvieran desnudas. Después de un tiempo te acostumbras, y después extrañas esa liberalidad con sus cuerpos.- agregó, rozando un corset de elástico que parecía capaz de parar una bala.   
\- Comparados contigo, somos unos ignorantes, verdad?- dijo Steve sin rencor, moviendo la cabeza.- Lo que le dije al taxista es cierto.-  
\- En algún sentido, todos hemos viajado mucho.- dijo Bruce pensativamente.- Ya sea a través del tiempo, el espacio o el mundo, a todos nos costó llegar aquí. Supongo que por eso lo apreciamos tanto.- suspiró. Los dos callaron un momento, con cierta tristeza permeándolos, pero éso sólo duró hasta que Thor regresó con su bolsa floreada y una gran sonrisa, un elástico negro tachonado nuevo recogiendo su pelo.  
\- Lo vendían en la caja. A que es bonito?- dijo alegremente. No podían no sonreír a su orgullo, y Steve lo siguió a la ropa masculina, en donde los dos superaban ampliamente a todos los maniquíes en estatura. La vendedora que se acercó a atenderlos se veía intimidada, pero Steve y Thor se volvieron inmediatamente amabilísimos.  
Era la marca de una buena persona, decidió Bruce mirándolos mientras rebuscaba por costumbre en el cajón de la ropa con descuento. Thor podía ser arrogante como el que más y Steve era imposible de razonar cuando se le prendía ese genio de mierda, pero a los dos bastaba con ponerles alguien más débil o indefenso, y los dos se volvían masilla. O probablemente sólo era la marca de una buena crianza materna, algo de lo que él y Tony carecían.  
\- Ésa, ésa... y ése también. Y este.- Thor compraba con la experticia de un modelo, eligiendo formas y tallas, cortes y telas con la destreza de quien sabe exactamente lo que quiere y cómo lo quiere. Decía mucho sobre su orgullo que una de las primeras cosas que aprendiera había sido la moda: y le encantaban los jeans, los montones de estampados, que eran algo nunca visto en Asgard, y sobre todo los sweaters, de las pocas prendas que no solían quedarle demasiado ajustados a los hombros. - Doctor! Qué opina?- dijo, mostrándole una alegre camisa estampada en gris, negro, blanco y amarillo limón, cuyo acabado satinado contrastaba con su piel rubicunda.- Es lo que llamaría sexy? Es moderna, verdad?-  
\- Yo te sirvo de detector de modernidad. Si yo no me la pondría, y Tony sí, ciertamente es moderna...- dijo Steve con un mohín.- Eso... es algo que colgaría de la pared, pero no en mí...-  
\- A mí me gusta.- dijo Thor alegremente procediendo a colocársela encima de la camiseta de manga larga que llevaba. Tenía un excelente gusto: el colorido audaz le quedaba de maravilla, y el corte destacaba su estrecha cintura. Con eso y un sombrero, la verdad estaba listo para una sesión de fotos.  
\- Es como para una salida por la ciudad... -anunció tímidamente la vendedora.  
\- Precisamente! necesitamos sacar a Jane a conocer la vida nocturna!- dijo Thor entusiasmándose de inmediato.- doctor, capitán, elijan algo apropiado para una salida. Necesito divertir a mi dama, y también a Lady Darcy. Además que si Eric viene sin duda alguna disfrutará más una charla contigo, amigo Bruce, que todos los bares que yo pueda enseñarle.-  
\- Bueno, no sé...- empezó Bruce, pero Thor ya estaba metiéndole por la cabeza una camisa rojo oscuro con diseños chinos a Steve, que se dejaba hacer riendo. Era imposible negar el buen ojo de Thor, francamente, y Bruce al final claudicó y fue a probarse- al vestidor, no como otros que no tenían problemas en lucirse en camiseta en público.- un sweater de lanilla negra mientras Steve se metía al probador contiguo con unos jeans color petróleo.  
\- Es bueno ver a Thor tan feliz. En la guerra muchos de mis hombres hablaban de sus esposas y sus novias, pero no recuerdo a ninguno hablando con tanta devoción como la suya.- dijo Steve tras una pausa.  
\- Jane se merecía un príncipe de otro mundo.- dijo Bruce afectuosamente.- La amarás cuando la conozcas. Es... bondadosa, y muy, muy honesta. Además de ferozmente inteligente y valiente.-  
\- Tú nunca...?- hubo una pausa, y pelo y dos ojos azules se asomaron azorados por sobre la pared blanca del probador.- Perdón. No tengo derecho a preguntarte eso. Ah, te queda muy bien ese sweater.-  
\- Tenía un crush en ella cuando era joven, pero Jane y yo... los dos somos un poco torpes emocionalmente. Betty, en cambio, está muy en contacto con sus sentimientos, y sabía... Betty es ese tipo de persona que sabe tratar con gente como yo.-  
\- Como Miss Potts?- Steve aún seguía asomado en puntas de pie.  
\- Más bien como Clint con Natasha, cuando vuelve muy silenciosa de una misión. Betty... me entendía.-  
\- No quería hacerte pensar en cosas...- Steve movió la cabeza, o al menos su pelo se movió de lado a lado. - Lo siento?-  
\- Está bien, Steve. Sospecho que tú también envidiarás a ese par cuando se junten. Aunque Jane tiene una amiga...- agregó la insinuación en su voz haciendo que Steve tosiera al otro lado del panel.  
\- No estoy... yo no....-  
\- La dama Darcy está muy excitada de conocerlos, precisamente.- la voz de Thor retumbó y se asomó por sobre la puerta del probador de Bruce, mientras Steve volvía a aparecer al costado. - Jane le ha hablado mucho de ti, y yo le he hablado mucho de Steven, así que...-  
\- Para qué existen los probadores?- preguntó retóricamente Bruce volteándose al espejo para cambiarse el sweater y probar una camisa verde que trajera.  
\- Oh, lo siento.- Steve se volvió a su probador inmediatemente, pero la cara de Thor seguía sobre la puerta.  
\- La timidez midgardiana sobre nuestros seres corpóreos me es llamativa, pero la timidez que muestras parece superarla, doctor. Hay algún motivo que te haga sentir incómodo que yo pueda solucionar? Es costumbre en mi tierra que guerreros que combaten juntos se sientan hermanos, y además, compartan sus cuerpos sin timidez ninguna.- continuó, mirando a sus ojos en el espejo.  
\- Compartir?- preguntó Bruce, sus manos vacilando mientras abrochaban la camisa.- N, n-no estoy m-muy seguro de eso... Hulk te ha estado tratando de compartir en el medio de la jeta, si no lo has notado...-  
\- El guerrero verde desconfía de mí aún y con mucha razón, debido a mi hermano.- dijo Thor calmadamente - Pero esperaba que tú si pudieras diferenciarnos.-  
\- Claro que puedo, Thor, no se trata de...- Bruce se interumpió cuando Thor entró a su probador, literalmente llenando el espacio, y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa para volver a abotonarla, esta vez en los agujeros correctos.  
\- Confío en tí para que me cures cuando sea herido. Soy un guerrero, y no le temo a las heridas, pero me gustaría que fueras tú quien me atendiese, como un hermano.- declaró Thor con su habitual simplicidad, mirándolo hacia abajo, porque la verdad es que tanto Tony como Bruce apenas alcanzaban el hombro del altísimo asgardiano.  
\- No soy un médico, pero si eso quieres...- Bruce se halló abrazado en ese pequeño espacio, y se resignó a ello sin sentir la temida claustrofobia. Thor podía ser enorme, pero no era nada amenazante, y era tan increíblemente cálido.  
\- Ah, es tan lindo cuando mi team se une más, se vuelve afectuoso, es este tipo de cosas las que...* CLICK*-  
\- Rogers, si twitteas la foto se lo explicas a Hulk!-

 

Tres bolsas cada uno, la mochilita de librería y un café con setenta por ciento crema, un chocolate caliente con salsa de licor, y un té de jazmín endulzado con miel ( de nuevo sin premios por adivinar cuál era de quién) los tres estaban abandonando el mall cuando Thor se quedó pegado en la puerta de una perfumería, mirando las cajitas con curiosidad.  
\- No es aquí donde venden esencias?-   
\- Pensé que te referías a esencias para la habitación, y ya tienes un humidificador, Tony le agregó uno a cada piso.-  
\- No, me refería a líquidos de olor... la dama Darcy dijo que le gustaba... ése, con la caja negra y rosa.-  
\- A Darcy le gusta el Channel N*5? Qué clásica. Parece que le gustan las cosas anticuadas, Steve.- pinchó Bruce siguiendo a Thor a la tienda, que se fue directo al mostrador para comprar perfumes. Steve estaba devolviéndole el chiste sobre Darcy, ya que todos sabían que en la batalla en la que Thor había recuperado sus poderes, Jane había volcado un container para que sirviera de protección a los transeúntes estrellándole un jeep al costado, mientras que Darcy había tomado un terrier rizado y había huido a escape, ignorando a su dueña.  
Bruce iba a poner una petición en change.org para que la gente dejara de compararlo con quiltros crespos, pero los dos se pararon porque se habían encontrado de frente con Tony Stark.  
No con cualquier Tony Stark: con un Tony Stark tamaño natural desnudo, echado en un sitial de cuero, y sin más que la sombra de su propia mano bajo las luces LED de una lámpara hiperfuturista disimulando su sexo. La luz se reflejaba en sus ojos oscuros y en su piel, y aunque no sonreía había desafío e ironía en sus ojos y en sus labios entreabiertos sobre el pulgar, destacados por la famosa goatee.  
STARK NAKED, by Tony Stark.  
Era el póster de un perfume, que cubría media pared de la tienda. Los dos parpadearon, antes de mirarse el uno al otro con la misma de cara de confusa incredulidad, que aumentaba al ver la leyenda sobre la figura, en letras negras sobre rojo oscuro:  
» Esta es la indumentaria de batalla para un hombre de verdad...»  
\- Oh, por Dios.- musitó Bruce en portugués, las palmas de sus manos yendo a sus ojos tras quitarse los lentes.  
\- Desean probarla? También tenemos la nueva, la STARK RELIEF, pero no nos ha llegado el póster...- dijo una de las vendedoras, poniendo sobre el mostrador un frasquito rojo triangular, con atomizador dorado.  
La cara de Steve era de sufrimiento, pero Thor se volteó interesado, sus manos llenas de papelitos aromatizados.  
\- Es una esencia hecha por el amigo Stark? Quiero probarla...- dijo extendiendo el brazo alegremente. La olfateó pensativamente, y luego se volvió a Bruce.- No, no huele como Stark...- agregó, alargándole la mano. Bruce recibió la vaharada, y también Steve, que estornudò.  
En realidad no olía como Tony, que solía tener el aroma del ozono, a halógenos y a grasa de vehículo, a su gel del pelo y a metales pegado a las ropas. El aroma era firme pero complicado, con notas de musk, lirio, pimienta y sobre todo, ámbar gris. Pero había un deje, sintió Bruce. Sí, había olido este perfume antes.  
\- No me acaban de gustar.- dijo Thor, su gesto decepcionado.- Éste es el que usa el amigo Tony? Es un poco áspero... no huele apetitoso. Me podrían aconsejar? Qué usa el amigo Clint?-  
\- L’homme, de Bvlgari.- comentó Bruce automáticamente, antes de darse cuenta que había guardado la información en algún rincón de su mente. La vendedora lo esprayeó en un papelito, pero Thor volvió a hacer una mueca. También era ácido, aunque más fresco, y olía bastante a hiedra.  
\- Tú no usas estas... esencias?- dijo Thor, mirando las miríadas de cajitas con confusión en el rostro.  
\- No, me basta con el jabón gracias.- dijo Bruce con una sonrisa.- Thor, porque Tony se bañe en ámbar no significa que...-  
\- Cuál es ése?- interrumpió Steve, tomando uno de los papelitos y oliéndolo.- Conozco este aroma...-  
\- Oh, es un clásico.- dijo la vendedora, tomando una botellita amarilla.- Es Acqua di Parma, empezó a venderse en 1916. Es a base de vetiver...-  
Los ojos de Steve se nublaron al olerla. Oh, la recordaba perfectamente.  
\- La usabas...?- sugirió Bruce, pero Steve movió la cabeza.  
\- No, no yo.-  
\- Es uno de los perfumes de hombre más antiguos...- continuó la vendedora, y Thor emitió una risa.  
\- Comprendo! Ése es el error! Ya me parecía extraño. Quiero ver perfumes para mujer, por supuesto!- dijo dando una palmada en el mesón que hizo saltar los frasquitos.- Algo que huela a cereza o algo así...-  
\- Es para regalo...?- empezó la chica, para ver con sorpresa a Thor aplicarse liberalmente Black Excess, y luego Hiroshima Mon Amour, y Délices de Cartier, hasta al fin elegir un Miss Dior Cherie, y comprar un frasco enorme.   
Las vendedoras sólo parecían decir con los ojos que todos los más guapos son gays, aunque se animaron un poco cuando Steve se compró un frasquito del Acqua di Parma.  
\- Porqué... te gusta ese aroma?- preguntó al fin Bruce cuando salieron del mall, y Steve corrió bajo la lluvia buscando un taxi mientras ellos esperaban protegidos del clima en un arco de la entrada.- Los otros aromas son para que los usen los hombres, en Occidente... el que elegiste normalmente lo usan las mujeres.- dijo tras una pausa.  
\- Eso no tiene ningún sentido, doctor.-  
\- Ah?- Bruce tuvo que aguardar para continuar la conversación al meterse en ela sient trasero con Thor y las bolsas. Steve, que se había ensimismado tras comprar la botellita de perfume amarillo, se había sentado adelante.  
\- Cuando quieres cazar un venado, le colocas de carnada carne acaso? No, eso es para cazar un carnívoro, no es así? Pues a las mujeres les gustan estos olores... y las atraen. Cada vez que el Capitán prepara esos pancakes de fresa, la Dama Natasha aparece inmediatamente!-  
\- Es comida. Natasha aparece cada vez que huele comida.-  
\- A mi Dama le gustan las cerezas y las codicia. Yo haré que me codicie también.- dijo Thor tranquilamente.- Y claro, eso explica porqué el amigo Tony usa un perfume para hombres: es un hombre al que quiere capturar, no es así? A tí te agrada ese aroma a... como a lo que quemas en tu cuarto a veces...-   
\- Es incienso, lo del perfume de Tony es ámbar, no es lo mismo, aunque...- Bruce se mordió los labios al recordar que entre sus inciensos había algunos de ámbar.- Sabes, entiendo tu punto, sinceramente...- acabó, riendo para sí.

************************

-... y tres reuniones en cinco días, es como para alertar a Génova, es castigo cruel e inusual, qué digo, es tortura, son las tendencias Dom frustradas de Pepper, si en vez de reprimirlas usara un látigo y un corsé con pezones a la vista, todos seríamos tanto más felices, pero noo, todo es «Tony anda» allá, acá y acullá... - Tony, que iba quejándose a su reunión de «madrugada» de las diez de la mañana en Stark Industries ( quince pisos más abajo), impecable en un traje azul claro y gafas para disimular las ojeras de la noche en el garage, pero arreglado y perfecto en su elegancia habitual, se paró en seco en la puerta de la cocina y regresó a la mesa en donde Steve en buzo, Clint en pijama y Bruce en su simple traje gris de reuniones desayunaban - Qué es eso que huelo? Qué es esa * ambrosía * que huelo?-   
\- Tienes un café en la mano, Stark.- dijo Clint suspicazmente, aferrando su taza y por si acaso también su muffin.  
\- Oh, esto es mucho mejor.- dijo Tony antes de descaradamente hundir la nariz en los rizos de Bruce y olfatearlo descaradamente, para continuar por su oreja y cuello.- Oooh! Oh! Alguien huele maravillosamente masculino y sexy y deseable hoy, sniiif, sniff...!!-  
\- Es tu perfume, Tony... para, me haces cosquillas...- Bruce, con mucha calma, se dejó olfatear, sólo posando su taza de té a salvo.- El amarillito? Relief, se llama. Tiene unas notas de bergamota y sal muy agradables.- dijo con sencillez.  
\- Por supuesto, tenías que tener mejor gusto que estos animales.- comentó Tony aún con la cara en su pelo.- Pero huele especialmente bien en tí, hum, hum... -agregó inhalándolo con tanto placer.- Si te gusta, hago que te hagan uno especial a tí, totalmente especial, y embotello este aroma... hmmm, mucho mejor que en la botella...-  
\- Stark, eres una demanda por acoso con piernas.- suspiró Steve.  
\- Cállate, Old Spice.-


	14. DONE IN THE DARK

Capítulo 14  
DONE IN THE DARK  
Well you may throw your rock and hide your hand  
Workin' in the dark against your fellow man  
But as sure as God made black and white  
What's done in the dark will be brought to the light

You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down

 

IN HELL: 

El ser una cosa sin agencia es algo terrible.

Natasha Romanova, la Black Widow, era un símbolo de poder e independencia. En la primera Easter Hunt que Pepper organizó, en principio para los hijos de los empleados de Stark Industries y luego, cuando Steve se olfateó la posibilidad de caridad, vendieron 100 cupos sin asco alguno. Tony primero se negó a mostrar interés ninguno, hasta se le ocurrió súbitamente entrar en plan Chocolate Factory, y creó puzzles, juegos, armó una máquina espectacular que congelaba chorros de chocolate con hidrógeno, armó dos docenas de conejos robots del porte de un puño que serían sorteados como premios después de servir como presas de la cacería de los niños, y otros seis tamaño perro que irían dejando huevos de chocolate caóticamente en todos sitios. Bruce se pasó días en un laboratorio de alimentos preparando 20 000 huevos de chocolate de diferentes tamaños y sabores, usando a los Avengers de taste tester ( con su evidente placer) y Thor y Steve armaron a pulso un laberinto de arbustos en el lobby de la Torre Stark, que era del porte de un campo de fútbol, y que tenía 700 recovecos.  
Eso dejó a Clint y Natasha a cargo de ponerse orejas y organizar las actividades. Clint se quejó, pataleó e hizo el show de resistirse: luego, el día apropiado, apareció con orejas y pompón en el trasero y no sólo fascinó a los niños haciendo blanco en huevos de chocolate lanzados al aire, sino que se pasó 16 horas buscando huevos, juzgando dibujos, sirviendo de grúa y taxi y cazando los conejos robots. Incluso Tony tuvo que conceder que Clint disfrutaba con los niños como un niño más.  
Natasha, que sólo había aceptado unas orejas muy pequeñas, había aparecido a hacer su parte, pero viendo a Steve, Clint, Thor y Bruce ( que aún de civil era mobbeado por los niños, posiblemente debido a sobornos de chocolate extra, protestó Clint) gozando como nenes y escoltados por docenas de mocosos, acabó sentándose a una mesita con los mayores para pintar huevos de mazapán con pinturas comestibles. Las niñas empezaron a gravitar hacia ella, y rato después, Tony, que vigilaba todo en sus cámaras, tuvo un sobresalto al darse cuenta que en el mar de enanos que correteaban por el laberinto entre Thor y los demás, no había ninguna niña.  
Sus cámaras le mostraron a Natasha, que decoraba unos huevos con un pincel habilísimo, creando exquisitas espirales y líneas en la textura, y estaba contando una historia, y unas treinta niñas y algunos adolescentes estaban pegados alrededor en absoluto silencio oyéndola fascinados, sus propio huevitos olvidados. Natasha hablaba cn voz suave, pero se oía perfectamente: y había una belleza especial en la asesina, con su traje de Black Widow ( todos excepto Bruce estaban de uniforme, para que los niños pudiera tomarse fotos) contando la historia de Vasilisa (2) la bella, princesa que en búsqueda de la luz perdida y ayudada por una muñeca de madera hecha por su madre se enfrenta con Baba Yaga y adquiere el conocimiento, el poder y su libertad. La historia no era exactamente PG-13, con la malvada madrastra siendo comida por calaveras vivientes, los jinetes negro, rojo y blanco como presagios del peligro, y Baba Yaga amenazando con matar y comer a la protagonista: pero Natasha continuó a su audiencia cautiva, decorando huevitos sin detenerse y contando con claridad la antigua historia, que culminaba, notó Tony, con una reina bondadosa y poderosa que aparentemente no necesitaba rey ni príncipe azul.(3)  
Cuando Natasha acabó, las niñas la rodearon con excitadas preguntas, y Natasha les repartió los huevitos de mazapán decorados con los motivos del cuento, entre ellos cute calaveritas.  
\- Y Vasilisa con quién se casó?- preguntó una de las niñas más chiquitas, a lo que varias adolescentes, que comentaban que el cuento era mucho mejor que Disney, y que Vasilisa era muy lista al quedarse soltera y reina.  
Tony pensó que Natasha estaba cazada, porque perdería su estatus de cool con las adolescentes si se inventaba un príncipe, pero decepcionaría a la pequeña si declinaba la respuesta. Y sin embargo, Natasha se limitó a esbozar su sonrisa de Mona Lisa, y miró a las adolescentes antes de responder.  
\- Con quien ella quiso, lyubda.-  
Bruce le había comentado después que había un notorio aumento de fanarts de ella en el correo que Darcy Lewis manejaba y que recibía al menos 700 dibujitos diarios de todo el mundo, pero a diferencia de los habituales triángulos verdes con ojos y puños que solían ser al menos 30% del bounty, habían empezado a llegar artísticas piezas, pintadas al óleo o en fantásticos programas de dibujo, de Natasha contra la ciudad, Natasha vestida de Vasilisa, Natasha en poses triunfantes y poderosas, en vez de algunos fanarts sexies de adolescentes calenturientos que habían sido los primeros (4)  
Bruce había puesto en el Instagram de los Avengers la fotografía de Nat sentada con los niñas, contando la historia, con el huevito decorado en la mano. Con el sol de la tarde en los cabellos, era hermosísima.(5)  
Vasilievna había resistido, pensó Natasha, con la cabeza llena de drogas, intentando ponerse de pie en piernas que no querían obedecerla. A pesar de lo muy drogada que estaba y con la vista gris, había oído los pasos acercarse, el sonido metálico de un cierre.  
Se había encuclillado. No podía enderezarse más. Y en su cabeza, la memoria de ese cuento, de esa tarde soleada flotaba como una isla, palpitante y suave, una imagen: y en el sueño quería dar vuelta la cabeza, ver de quiénes eran voces que reían cerca, que le hablaban, que decía » Esa masa es... comestible? Está bien dejar que los niños se coman esa pasta de... mazapán? Qué tipo de pasta es esa? Es salada?» » Sí, es salada, se come con mayonesa» » No seas troll!»  
No podía, no sabía quiénes eran... pero estaban en la punta de su lengua, como el sabor de almendra y azúcar....  
La puerta se abrió, y las niñas se derramaron dentro como un infestación de pequeñas cucarachas. Entre ellas habían guardias con armas, pero furon las niñas quieren fueron a aferrarla, a alzarla... Natasha intentó resistirse, pero era como luchar bajo el agua, y habían tantas, y verdad no quería lastimarlas... no debía contarles un cuento...?  
Cuando logró luchar contra la niebla que la dejaba sorda y ciega, se halló arrastrada de los brazos a la sala en donde le habían mostrado esa máquina horrorosa. (6)  
Iba a morir? Una parte de ella había sabido siempre, con una seguridad inconmovible, que vivía tiempo prestado. Que no merecía la vida: la retenía sólo porque no había justicia en el mundo, ni sentido, ni karma, ni nada eso. Seguía viva porque era más fuerte y más dura, pero por esa misma ley, caería, porque más tarde o más temprano, iba a encontrarse en el camino de alguien más fuerte, más duro, o quizá sólo más afortunado. Pero aún mareada y perdida, una parte de ella quería luchar: podía morir, estaba dispuesta a morir, pero no así. No quería morir así.  
No estaba segura de nada, no recordaba nada, pero cuando la sentaron en la silla y le aferraron las manos para atarla, pasándole una cadena al cuello, Nat se agarró de los brazos de la silla, y alzó las piernas como una gimnasta, sus talones desnucando cruelmente a los guardias inclinados, antes de recoger las piernas bajo ella y prepararse a saltar, a luchar... no moriría sentada, no moriría así...  
FSSZZZZZT  
El bastón táser de Madame se le clavó en el pecho y la electrocutó brutalmente, derribándola de espaldas en la silla, convulsionando, los ojos yéndosele atrás. Natasha no podía controlar su cuerpo, sus gritos, mientras guardias con guantes de goma la ataban a la silla, le sujetaban el cuello contra el respaldo, y aferrando los dos extremos del pesado artefacto sobre su cabeza, alineaban los lados, la aguja de metal a cada lado de al menos cinco centímetro lista para penetrarla...  
Madame soltó al fin el bastón, y la cabeza de Natasha se bamboleó, jadeando, gimiendo. Pero claramente Madame no la había soltado porque tuviera compasión, sino porque ahora debían sujetarla mejor.  
Natasha ya no tenía fuerzas para siquiera sisear como un gato cuando desnudaron sus senos para pegarle sensores, metieron agujas en sus venas, rodearon su frente con una correa para inmovilizara. Trató de resistir cuando le metieron una placa de metal en la boca, pero la sujetaron con otra correa y su cabeza al fin quedó inmóvil, indefensa, todo su cuerpo extendido y sujeto.  
Iba a morir en esa habitación. Madame estaba hablando con alguien: habían científicos de HYDRA alrededor, con los enteros grises que solían usar: y aparatos alrededor, lo que parecía un enorme convertidor de voltaje, y una pared completa de servidores o memoria. Por contraste con la tecnología de punta, la habitación era vieja y horrible: de un verde institucional, el cemento estaba lavado pero gastado, y las esquinas reforzadas con planchas de metal, los focos led encima fríos e inhóspitos.  
Entre los científicos, los guardias, y Madame, tan bella y formal en su traje Chanel, dos docenas de niñas miraban con ojos quietos y caras inmóviles. La fría curiosidad de la presa, el alivio de saber que no eres tú quien muere hoy: Oh, Natasha conocía esos ojos.  
Habían sido los suyos tanto tiempo. Habían sido...  
Se le iba la cabeza. Natasha sintió sangre en el paladar, tragó dolorosamente, y su vista fue a la luz cruel del techo. Si, podía morir. No iba a llorar por eso. Era su momento, y se había acabado.  
Pero había algo. Algo en ella, algo que latía perduraba. Algo en el fondo de su mente, que se retorcía, que luchaba, que se negaba a rendirse. Algo pequeño, como un recuerdo o una voz: algo tenue y etéreo como un suspiro.  
Un susurro en su cabeza....  
».... once in my life...»  
-... for... once in my life...- trató de musitar, pero la placa de metal no le dejaba hablar. Las palabras eran claras en su cabeza: las había cantado un hombre, en un salón luminoso. Ella había bailado? Había bailado alguna vez?  
Había bailado sonriendo.  
Bajo las ataduras, su mano recordaba el calor de otra mano...  
»... i have someone who needs me...» susurró, y sintió la memoria empezar a inundar su cabeza como un goteo lento, pero firme, cálido como la primera brisa de primavera...  
-... intruso, aunque parece imposible, es como si hubiera desaparecido, no hay señales aunque la corriente tendría que haber...-  
\- Son los Avengers. Vienen por ella.- dijo Madame, y la palabra fue como el bastón de electricidad en su cabeza.  
\- Abortamos?- preguntó otro científico.  
\- No- dijo Madame, y acercándose, tomó ambos extremos de la máquina alrededor de su cabeza con sus manos duras y venosas.- Las drogas ya se están yendo. Se está recuperando. Natalya, sabes quién eres?-  
\- Tenemos que esperar que excrete todo el dimetil, si no contaminará la data, eso es ...- protestó un científico.- Si no le hubieran metido tantas drogas...!-  
\- Te hubieras atrevido a acercarte si no estuviera completamente inerme, eunuco?- soltó Madame.  
\- Pero si no esperamos va a tener un infarto cerebral seguro...-  
\- No hay tiempo. Los Avengers están aquí para llevársela, pero se encontrarán con la naranja exprimida.- dijo Madame fríamente, y habló con el rostro casi en el de Natasha.- Bienvenida a casa, Black Widow!-  
Con el golpe con que se cierra una puerta, las bisagras del aparato soltaron las agujas y como clavos martillados, penetraron las sienes de Natasha, clavándose en sus lóbulos temporales. No hubo grito: sólo el arqueo del dolor absoluto, y el ruido de los servidores y los generadores de corriente elevándose, ensordeciendo todo, mientras Madame se cruzaba de brazos, las manos manchadas de la sangre de Natasha, y se inclinaba hacia una pequeña de pie a su lado.  
\- Algún día.- dijo dulcemente.- Harás lo mismo que ella y serás madre de una generación de Black Widows. Lo comprendes, petite?-  
\- Oui, Madame-  
*************************  
*************************  
\- No tiene daños estructurales, dame media hora y lo hago volar.- dijo Tony, metiéndose en un hangar que no había recibido, gracias a Dios ( y a Odín probablemente) ningún golpe directo, pero que estaba cubierto de debris, y la nave de HYDRA al centro, una especie de quinjet pequeño, estaba estacionada de cualquier modo. Los soldados de HYDRA habían huido, los que quedaban de pie, y no era sorprendente después de la exhibición de Thor: pero en verdad, Steve agradecía su cobardía, porque ni él, ni Tony con su armadura depletada por el combate, ni el silencioso, pálido Thor con los ojos fijos parecían capaces de aguantar otra pelea.  
Después de la transformación, no tenía señales aparentes de heridas, pero había quedado desnudo como un recién nacido, y temblaba, sus pasos tiesos y torpes. Steve le pasó el brazo bajo los hombros y lo medio cargó, medio sujetó por los edificios destruidos con la guía de Tony, y le sirvió como apoyo hasta que encontraron unas bancas, y lo que parecían lockers de los pilotos HYDRA. Steve lo acomodó sentado allí mientras Tony corría a la nave, dejando a Iron Man en modo guardia, la armadura bloqueando la entrada del hangar manejada por JARVIS: y Steve abrió todos los lockers a tirones hasta encontrar un pantalón de nieve, una camiseta con mangas de felpa, barras energéticas y caramayolas de lo que parecían bebidas de fantasía.  
\- Thor? Thor... aquí hay ropa. Y comida.- dijo Steve, ahora sin tocarlo. Posiblemente era asquerosamente tarde: estaba bastante seguro que su improptu ataque de clingyness había sido parte de lo que gatilllase el Thor-out. (7)  
Y Steve no era idiota: había vivido una guerra, en la que sus enemigos tenían afición por matar de hambre, mutilar, electrocutar o violar a sus prisioneros, y ciertamente había visto esa mirada antes: la mirada de lo que en su año se llamaba shell-shock y ahora llamaban PTSD. O simplemente, la cara de un hombre que pasa un infierno y cuando despierta, el infierno aún sigue dentro de su cabeza.  
\- Thor, déjame ayudarte.- susurró, empezando por poner el pantalón de nieve en los enormes pies y subiéndolo por las piernas. Sus peores temores se vieron confirmados cuando las manos de Thor fueron a las suyas, apretándole las muñecas de un modo que habrían roto las de un humano normal, sus ojos de pronto dilatados en terror: pero Steve siguió hablando, aunque se le quebraba la voz, y lo ayudó a vestirse, le dio trozos de barra en la boca, lo ayudó a beber sorbos del dulce líquido. El color empezó a volver a la cara de Thor, que empezó a temblar, tan violentamente que Steve tuvo que quitarle la botella de plástico.  
\- Thor soy yo. Mírame. Ya te trajimos de regreso... estás con nosotros... no te harán más daño... Thor? Iremos a casa...- susurró Steve, intentando capturar su mirada. Thor apretó lo puños, su mano yendo a Mjolnir, colocándolo en su regazo como un niño con una manta de seguridad. Los ojos de Thor seguían siendo espejos vueltos hacia adentro, vacíos y apagados.  
\- Thor, por favor.... qué te hicieron? Mírame. Soy yo. Thor?- Steve se atrevió a alargar una mano y tocar la mejilla barbuda, tratando de dirigir su mirada a él.- Thor, tienes que ayudarnos. Sabes qué hicieron con Natasha?- suplicó.  
\- Natasha...- susurró Thor, la voz ronca por el desuso, y su cara cambió de expresión, súbitamente dando paso al más absoluto horror. El estómago de Steve pareció caerle a los pies al ver el espanto en los ojos de Thor, que se llevó las palmas a las sienes, el rostro quebrándose mientras sacudía la cabeza.(8)  
\- Thor?-  
\- Natasha... no, no, no, no...- gimió Thor, y entonces se echó a llorar, la cara inclinada, sin siquiera cubrirse, sollozando en gemidos amargos y abandonados. Era tan enorme, tan gigante, y unos momentos antes, una fuerza de la naturaleza: y ahora parecía incapaz de secarse sus propias lágrimas de impotencia.  
\- Thor... dime si recuerdas algo. Tenemos que tratar de salvarla...- las manos de Steve fueron a encontrar las manos de Thor, frías y abandonadas, y las oprimieron, intentando hacerlo volver en sí. En verdad, dudaba que Thor supiera algo sobre Natasha: dado su poder, lo más probable era que lo hubieran mantenido inconsciente todo el tiempo. Pero conocía a Thor lo suficiente como para saber que el modo más rápido de traerlo de regreso, de llamar su atención, era con...  
\- Natasha.- susurró Thor.- Tenemos que salvarla. Tiene que ser salvada. Tenemos que...- repitió, intentando ponerse de pie, pero las piernas le fallaron, y Steve tuvo que sostenerlo de los hombros.  
\- Thor, dime si estás herido... qué te hicieron, qué pasó? Thor...- musitó Steve, alarmándose al ver el rostro de Thor quebrarse de nuevo, estremecéndose.- Qué te hicieron....?- (8)  
\- Midgard está habitado por demonios.- susurró Thor, la voz opaca.- Demonios, y monstruos...-  
\- Thor, te duele? Estás herido? -  
\- No.- dijo Thor, y como si quisiera llamarlo mentiroso, Steve vio con horror morados aparecer en las partes visibles de piel, enrojecidos como si acabaran de hacérselos, marcando su cuello, sus brazos.- No, sólo...- gimió, y empezó a temblar de nuevo, sus manos yendo torpes a abrazarse a sí mismo. Steve no soportó más: se adelantó, de rodillas en el suelo, atrajo a Thor hacia así, abrazándolo, apretándolo contra su pecho, y Thor dio un grito de aterrorizada agonía y lo oprimió entre sus brazos de un modo que a un hombre simple le hubiera roto la columna, antes de empezar a balbucear en una extraña mezcla de inglés alemán y un idioma irreonocible que supuso era asgardiano, palabras sueltas ahogadas contra el vientre endurecido de Steve.  
Steve no podía soportar el dolor de otros. Era una de las verdades que lo hacían quien era: era más que un reflejo, un sentimiento, o empatía. Ver el sufrimiento sin hacer nada simplemente le era imposible. Atrajo la cabeza de Thor a su hombro, y lo rodeó con los brazos, un flashback de pronto haciéndolo estremecerse: así había abrazado a Buck, igualmente pálido e irresponsivo, tras su tortura a manos de Zola. Buck se había negado a hablar, a confesar, a descargarse: pero Steve en ese momento sólo había sido su Stevie, por muy alto que fuera.  
Para Thor, era su capitán. Y la furia que lo invadió de que hubieran herido así al más optimista, al más cálido e inocente de ellos, lo inundó asfixiante, al mismo tiempo que se le partía el corazón al oír a Thor susurrar una palabra que aunque fuera en asgardiano, podía entender:  
»... le fallé»  
\- Thor, no... vamos por ella. No los dejaremos ganar...- susurró Steve, y Thor apartándose, se secó la cara, asintiendo.  
\- Steven...- musitó.- He sido indigno de la confianza que habían depositado en mí. No sólo me arrebataron a la dama... sino que... bajo la tortura, me quebré... yo que me creía incorruptible, invulnerable... tu gente me quebró con sólo oscuridad e inmovilidad y hambre... no fui el dios que me llaman, apenas era un hombre... Steven, quería morir... ansiaba la muerte como se ansía el agua tras la sed...!-  
\- Pero no moriste. Eres más fuerte que esos monstruos, Thor.- musitó Steve con la garganta apretada.- Thor, veníamos por tí, nunca te abandonaríamos, perdónanos por tardarnos tanto...-  
\- La dama Natasha... hay que hallar a la dama...- gimió Thor, odio en sus ojos.- Lo que le habrán hecho...!-  
Por ese camino estaba la locura ciega: Steve se contuvo con firmeza, sus manos yendo a apretar los bíceps de Thor con una presión casi dolorosa.  
\- Te rescatamos a tí. La rescataremos a ella ahora.- dijo decididamente.- Thor, si quieres...-  
\- No. Vamos por ella. Dónde está?- dijo Thor, mordiendo las palabras.  
\- Nos quedan pocas posibilidades. Robin Hood y Verdecito fueron a la base que nos falta, y no contestan los comunicadores. - dijo Tony, estudiadamente sereno, apoyado en la puerta del cuartito de lockers. - Está listo el taxi, caballeros. Es un trasto, pero tiene excelente software de vuelo: ya ingresé coordenadas.- agregó, yendo a tomar una de las botellas de gaseosa.- Como estás, Sonic? Menos eléctrico? Te puedo ayudar en algo? Hay un transformador por ahí afuera... -  
\- Tony.- dijo Steve, empezando a irritarse ante tanta insensibilidad.  
\- Cap, si hace el numerito a lo Pikachu cuando estemos volando, nos vamos a la mierda.-  
\- Tony!-  
\- Estoy bien, y en mi juicio ya, amigo Stark.- dijo Thor, con mansedumbre: pero en donde había viveza siempre en su voz, ahora sonaba apagada, marmórea, sin vida. Se levantó, y había algo quieto incluso en sus movimientos, que siempre parecían imposiblemente diestros y etéreos para un hombre tan grande. Ahora caminó pesadamente hacia el jet, pero al pasar junto a Tony, Iron Man de pronto alargó un brazo y le apretó el hombro.  
Los dos se miraron largamente, y Steve recordó de súbito que Tony también había sido torturado, y conocía el horror de estar inerme y ser abusado. Hubo una larga conexión entre esos ojos de un azul tan vivo, que ahora se veían cerúleos, y los castaños y comprensivos de Tony: y los dos hombres subieron al jet, una mano de Tony aún en su espalda.  
*********************************************  
Clint volvió en sí con el dolor de cien mil agujas en todo el cuerpo, pero no gruñó, no se movió, ni siquiera se quejó. De algún modo su entrenamiento había actuado: Natasha lo había obligado a reaccionar a la electricidad con el movimiento de envolver la mano en la manga, apartar de un puñetazo la fuente eléctrica, rodar lejos. Lo había taseado setenta veces hasta que el movimiento fue natural e incorporado. Le dolía el pecho monstruosamente: no estaba seguro de no haber tenido un mini infarto por la electrocución. Pero su entrenamiento lo había salvado. (9)  
Aunque rodar a ciegas aparentemente lo había hecho caer por un túnel sin salida, de varios metros de profundidad, que caía en vertical hacia un sótano. Cómo nadie lo había oído caer, y le había pegado un balazo en la nuca mientras estaba inconsciente, era el tipo de cosas que había que agradecerle a San Genaro, patrón de los circenses. Clint se enderezó, cojeando un poco, ignorando el dolor. Su uniforme tenía avances que Bruce le había añadido, que lo protegían de algunas torceduras y contusiones, pero no había caso: aparentemente se había roto, absurdamente, algún huesecillo del pie, que dolía como diablo.  
Apretando los dientes, sacó de su bolsillo una de la docena de hipodérmicas con analgésicos que portaba ( la morada era para él, Nat o Tony. Las rojas eran para Thor o el Cap. Las verdes eran para Hulk, o una orca furiosa) y cuando el dolor se calmó en tres segundos, Clint comprobó que no había forma de salir, y buscó torpemente su comunicador, mientras palpaba por una salida.  
\- Doc? Doc, me oye?-  
Silencio. Estática. Un sonido lejano, como de fuelle.  
\- Doc?-  
Nada. Clint bufó y se frotó la frente.  
\- Hey, grandote. Háblame. Es tu Shooty Bird.-  
\- SHOOTY BIRD?-  
Clint se sacó el auricular de la oreja, le bajó el volumen, y volvió a colocárselo.- Hulk, vienes en camino?-  
\- HULK VA A BUSCAR A SHOOTY BIRD Y A RED. PUNY BANNER PREOCUPADO. DIJO SIGUE SOL... PERO MUCHO BLANCO!-  
\- Es hielo, Hulk. Trata de no hundirte.- susurró Clint.- Pero estoy bien, no entres a smashear hasta que yo diga, okay?-  
\- SHOOTY NO DA ORDENES! STAR MAN DA ORDENES!-  
\- Star man viene en camino. No es una orden, Verdecito, es una petición.... por favor?-  
\- ... THONY NO ESTÁ?-  
\- Tu Thony viene en camino, ten paciencia, ya verás a tu lata de cerveza con patas favorita...- Clint encontró una juntura en la pared en la oscuridad del túnel, y sus ojos agudos notaron un hilo de luz al forzarla con las uñas. Clint forzó sus músculos, y el panel se separó.  
Cuando salió a la habitación con la que conectaba, parpadeó un mmento y su boca se contrajo en un rictus, porqe era como una pesadilla de Kybrick. La habitación, con veinte camitas, estaba pintada de rosa y decorada con flores en las paredes. De unos fierros colgados de las paredes pendían ganchos de ropa con veinte trajecitos de bailarina, mallas de entrenamiento, y overoles de combate, alguno de ellos con agujeros de bala. Si había un contraste que podía helarle la espina a alguien, era la yuxtaposición de zapatillas blandas de baile junto a bototos de combate, ambos número 12.  
Clint sintió el mismo disgusto que sentía un hombre al ver un hoyo en la tierra que es removido y del cual sale de pronto una docena de arañitas. Y entnces oyó una tos, y se giró para ver dos ojitos que lo miraban, arropados en una cama.(10)  
No podía tener más de siete años. Con el pelo castaño lustroso muy corto y grandes ojos pardos, iba a ser una belleza, si sobrevivía.  
Clint lo dudaba. Se acercó a la cama, y la niña se quedó inmóvil, con ese tipo de inmovilidad de los herbívoros y los suicidas.  
\- Dónde están tus compañeras?- preguntó en un susurro en ruso, al final. La niña sonrió, sus dientes desiguales con algunos de leche y otros aún creciendo.  
\- Hablas raro!- susurró.- Eres un Soldado?-  
\- Sí.- dijo Clint sin dudar.  
La niña bajó la mirada.- Viniste a matarme?-  
\- No.- dijo Clint, inclinándose junto a la cama.- Cómo te llamas?-  
\- Ava.- dijo la niña, con absoluta docilidad. Dónde había visto esa docilidad? No en Natasha: Natasha siempre había sido un incendio. No, esos ojos dóciles, suaves...  
Claro. Libby.  
\- Ava, tus compañeras?-  
\- Con Madame. Ya no tengo compañeras.- susurró Ava, y su labio inferior tembló.- Mañana me llevan...-  
\- Qué pasó?-  
Oh, debía haberse ido, debería haber corrido, debería haber dejado inconsciente a la niña. Debería, era una palabra que a Clint le traía un montón de problemas, cuando se le cruzaba con la palabra » compasión».  
La palabra en ruso que Ava musitó, a Clint no se le hizo familiar en un primer momento: luego recordó a Natasha diciéndola cuando al abrir un frasco de mermelada que había preparado en verano para thanksgiving, olía a vinagre.  
Arruinado.  
\- Cómo pasó eso?- dijo Clint, la sensación de aprensión en sus nervios diciéndole antes de que la niña hablara lo que iba a ver.  
\- Fallé.- dijo la niña por toda explicación, y levantó la colcha, mostrándole cómo su pierna derecha acababa en un muñón perfectamente cosido, envuelto en vendas ya ensangrentadas.  
Natasha le había dicho que una vez las habían hecho correr por bosques sembrados de trampas para osos. Aparentemente, Madame continuaba con sus buenas y viejas técnicas. Dios, cómo había rogado algun día tener el placer de arrancarle los pulmones a esa mujer, o mujeres, si eran varias maestras! Clint no disfrutaba herir mujeres, pero esos seres infectos hacía mucho que habían dejado de ser personas.  
\- Me vas a matar, Soldat?- dijo la niña con total calma. Estaba bastante drogada, obviamente. Qué pensaban hacer con ella ahora? Usarla para otro de sus horrorosas clases? O quizá criarla como una Virgin Mary, una fuente de óvulos? Después de todo, pensó Clint con un poco de náuseas, ya no podía correr...  
-No, Ava.- musitó. habría sido lo correcto, lo compasivo.  
Clint era más compasivo que correcto, y más loco que compasivo.  
\- Volveré por tí.- susurró.- Pero tienes que decirme donde tienen a la Black Widow, a la mujer de cabello rojo. La conoces?-  
\- No, pero debe estar abajo.- dijo la niña, sus ojos de pupilas enormes mirándolo tan perdidos.- Abajo, con el otro Soldat y Maman...-  
\- Madame?- inquiriò Clint, creyendo que había oído mal, pero la niña repitió, cerrando los ojos.  
\- No, Mamá está aquí...-  
\- Ava, necesito que duermas ahora. Pero volveré...- prometió, la garganta apretada.- Volveré... duerme ahora. Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleepy little baby. when you wake, you'll have cake, and all the pretty little horses...- canturreó casi sin voz. Se le había quebrado.  
Clint le clavó una de las jeringas rojas y aguardó a que se durmiera antes de salir a escape. Al menos, no estaría sufriendo. Pero a Clint le quedaba suficiente de humano para que tuviera que parpadear hasta secarse los ojos antes de tender el arco y salir al pasillo.  
************************************  
*************************************  
IN HELL:  
La primera memoria era el frío. Un frío brutal y ahogante, asfixiante, blanco. Blanco, y azul, y el aliento como una cuchillada en sus pulmones. El frío la invadía penetrando cada poro: y una parte de ella, superado el pánico, la empujaba a rendirse. El frío le subía por las piernas, y le llenaba el cerebro, y cuando le llegara el corazón, se moriría.  
Natasha flotaba en el agua oscura, bajo un cielo blanco, y su cuerpo abandonado parecía algo que dejaba atrás, porque sólo existía el frío, sólo existía el dolor, pero se alejaba, se adormecía, se iba...  
El calor parecía una promesa olvidada, un recuerdo, una fantasía. Natasha se había hundido en esa agua helada, y su única memoria había sido un recuerdo lejano, perdido: una calle en la nieve, y un hombre protegiéndola con su cuerpo y su abrigo, apretada contra su pecho como un tesoro, bajo la nieve. Había dolor en sus manos y pies, pero lo único importante eran esos brazos que la rodeaban, la protegían, a salvo...  
» Mi nombre es Dawyd, pequeña... estás a salvo...»  
Ese hombre la había salvado, y el incendio, la noche llena de nieve, todo había retrocedido ante la expresión de sus ojos en los suyos, ojos que le juraban protegerla, sin conocerla, sin pedir nada a cambio: era simplemente la mirada compasiva de un hombre decidido, que la rodeaba con sus brazos, y decía: » has sufrido daño, pero sólo hasta hoy».  
Natasha extendió una mano en el agua, hundiéndose en la oscuridad, en una despedida, un saludo, un adiós a ese recuerdo que parecía permear todo su cerebro: y una mano agarró a suya y tiró, y se halló vomitando agua salada y temblando en un bote bajo el cielo blanco, sus ojos de niña mirando directamente arriba hasta que una mujer se inclinó sobre ella hablando en alemán.  
Natasha sabía quien era, pero en ese momento, aún no la conocía bien. Pero todas sus células la conocían ahora.  
» Envuelvan a la pequeña! Está azul! Niña, habla, bebe esto...!»  
Madame, dijo en su cabeza. Pero la niña temblando había hablado a la mujer rubia sobre ella, que empapada y azulada tambien, le frotaba manos y pies, poniéndole una taza de latón con té caliente en las manos, y le había llamado » Maman».  
*************************************  
**************************************  
Quizá, un hombre con más preocupaciones por su propia masculinidad, menos experiencia con tortura o con más seres queridos que su equipo habría sido más circunspecto, pero Tony, que observaba en la pantalla de cabina el modo en que Steve se había acomodado en el suelo de goma de la pequeña nave, con Thor sentado pegado a su costado, su brazo en los hombros del gigante, sospechaba que a Steve no le habría importado de ningún modo. Algo en el modo en que Steve había atraído la cabeza rubia desmelenada a su hombro, en que el brazo de Thor rodeaba a Steve con una silenciosa fuerza, era fraternal y poderoso: había algo semejante, algo uniéndolos, que hizo que a Tony le picaran los ojos mientras pilotaba el pedazo de mierda con alas que HYDRA llamaba sus naves.  
Había algo que lo molestaba sobre la nave, aún más allá del combustible mierdero que usaban: pero estaba distraído mirando de reojo a Thor susurrar respuestas a las preguntas de Steve: y si a veces su rostro se contraía en las memorias de lo que le hubieran hecho, la mano de Steve iba a su mejilla, a su pecho, a sus ojos, y Thor seguía hablando obedientemente.  
Tony agradecía la presencia de Steve y su habilidad con esto. Él, incluso compartiendo la horrenda experiencia de Thor ( y había que considerar que el reactor había sido accidente: no lo habían torturado tanto en Afganistán, ya que lo necesitaban operativo) habría sido inacapaz de toda esa... atención. Oh, podía escuchar, y abrazar, y besuquear también con los mejores: si darle un blowjob hubiera ayudado, Tony se habría ofrecido sin ningún asco. Pero mantenerse quieto y empático y seguir oyendo después de las primeras palabras, que Tony alcanzó a oír a pesar de los audífonos de piloto, no.  
Tony había oído oscuridad, e invasión de su cuerpo, y hambre, y había tenido que aumentar el sonido para dejar de escuchar a Thor. Porque la idea de Thor, uno de los guerreros que había sido un hermano, que había vivido bajo su techo y que estaba bajo su protección, mierda, hubiera sido torturado y abusado... Thor, que era ingenuo y colérico a la vez, que podía ser pacífico como un gato gordo, que estaba dispuesto a prestarse para todo lo que se les ocurriera generosidad inextinguible: que podía pasar el día comprando jeans con Clint, o escoltando a Pepper a una cena, o cocinando para Natasha, o viendo películas con Steve, o ayudándolos en su laboratorio con confianza absoluta. Thor nunca pedía nada para sí: siempre parecía delirantemente happy con lo que le ofrecieran, fuera un plato de sandwiches o un tour al Gran Cañón. Si le pedían que inflara 300 globos rojos para el cumpleaños de Pepper, lo hacía. Si Steve le pedía que picara berenjenas suficientes para un ejército. Si a Tony se le perdía una tarjeta de seguridad en el garage, levantaba todos los autos hasta encontrarla. Si tenía que meterse por el balcón para ir a regar todas las flores de Natasha si sus misiones se alargaban, lo hacía con dedicación. Si hasta había intentado ( y había logrado) meditar y hacer yoga con Bruce! Su simplicidad infantil contrastaba con su seguridad en sí mismo de anciano, de no considerar nada debajo suyo, ni de etiquetar nada hasta probarlo: y esa voluntad generosa, esa fácil bondad, era tan atrapante que Tony se había encontrado a sí mismo usando el habitual » Thor, podrías...?» que era una de las frases más habituales de la Torre.  
Pero cuando los había necesitado a ellos, le habían fallado. Lo suficiente para que ahora se secara los ojos con manos temblorosas, y Tony apretó con tanta furia las palancas de control que casi temió dañarlas, porque eran de plástico mierdero.  
Ahora, no parecía que fuera a oír esa gran carcajada retumbante y blanca que a veces lo despertaba de golpe, dos pisos más abajo, en mañanas con resaca, de ningún modo pronto.  
Tony no quería consolar, quería ir a matar a los desgraciados que habían torturado a Thor, y quería a Natasha, en sus brazos, para ayer.  
\- Acabo de captar la señal del quinjet, pero no contestan... ese par se ha metido ya en la base. Se ve difícil de aterrizar, tendremos que dejar este trasto relativamente fuera.... Thor, podrás volar?-  
\- Ciertamente.- dijo Thor con firmeza, aún mientras Steve hacía un sonido de protesta.  
\- Mira, con suerte el pajarito ya encontró a Nat y están entreteniéndose con su juego de El Que Mata Al HYDRA Pierde. Es como un Yenga, pero con tripas.- comentó, haciendo los cálculos para aterrizar.- Agárrense. Esto no va a ser suave. Cap...-  
\- Okay.- dijo Steve, aún mientras él y Thor se agarraban de las asas de seguridad de la rampa.- Clint, Bruce, contesten. Me oyen? Respondan. Sit rep, ahora. Iron Man, Thor y yo a menos veinte. Sit rep, ahora. Me oyen? Tenemos a Thor...-  
*****************************  
*****************************  
IN HELL:  
Las memorias estaban superpuestas, borrosas, pero se aclaraban. Los años de ballet hasta que su cuerpo de volvió un látigo, excepto que en sus sueños, bailaba con zapatillas rojas, dejando puntos rojos por donde bailaba, las puntas trazando caprichosas líneas de Morse en el suelo, su talento recompensado con elogios, la pequeña pelirroja esbelta como un junco y resistente como el acero. Había bailado antes del año en el escenario del Bolshoi, y sus arabesque croseé le había ganado el papel de Coppelia (11) en el ballet homonónimo, para los celos de sus compañeras, en donde una niña de diez años había tomado el papel de una adulta, con su pintura de muñeca y trenzas rojas, su tutú blanco como una nube y su corsé rojo decorado con bordados rusos, representando a la marioneta sin alma que bailaba y bailaba. Natasha había aprendido unos fouqués imposibles, sus incansables piernas sosteniéndola en pointe más que ninguna otra bailarina: además de Coppelia, había sido Primer Murciélago en Los Vampiros, y Gamzatti en La Bayadére, su amado muriendo a sus pies acosado por el fantasma. Pero siempre le pedían que representara a Coppelia, y la muñeca parecía perfecta en sus movimientos, su inexpresivo y hermoso rostro nunca traicionando el ardor de sus pies...(12)  
Las memorias eran claras y vivaces ahora: entrenamiento a las seis de la mañana en los cuarteles del ballet, en donde vivía con las demás niñas. Desayuno a las diez, una taza de avena. Entrenamiento, y maneras: las bailarinas del Bolshoi no podían ser unas palurdas. Maman, su madre, que de a poco parecía ser más y más madre de todas las niñas, visitándola los viernes, a veces con dulces, a veces acompañada de hombres altos e imponentes, de aspecto militar, que las miraban practicar.  
Natalya recordaba a esos hombres a veces ordenando que se acercaran, y palpando sus cuerpos con manos frías como si quisieran convencerse de sus músculos, de su juventud. Las niñas obedecían, silenciosamente.  
Y pronto, hubo menos ballet, y menos música, y más entrenamiento. Todo se volvió más competitivo: Madame negaba o recompensaba con su afecto, con comida, con mantas, con ropas. Pronto, se hizo obvio que la compasión era una mala idea, y que ganar era lo que importaba: y cuando las niñas que enfermaban o se debilitaban lloraban, con frecuencia se las llevaban y eran reemplazadas por otras, más robustas.  
Natalya tenía doce años cuando en medio de una carrera junto al Neva, las niñas corriendo largas distancias por los antiguos puentes imperiales congelados sin más que sus overoles de lana y goma para protegerlas del frío, mató por primera vez. Corría en un atardecer congelado y rosa, y corría serena y alegre porque iba a ganar una vez más, delante de todas, a punto de llegar a la gárgola que marcaba la meta al final del puente. Madame esperaba al otro lado, envuelta en pieles en un jeep, rodeada de guardias: y algunos viandantes, porblemente vestidos y asustados la miraban, con envidia y admiración, a la bella y atlética niña.  
Entonces, una pedrada en la nuca la había hecho caer, torpemente, contra el empedrado y la nieve, golpeándose duro. Aún mientras caía, vio a Olga, la más fuerte de sus compañeras, una ucraniana grandota acercarse corriendo para pasarla tras la hábil pedrada, quitándole la victoria.  
Natasha apoyó las manos y su pierna de proyectó en un passe de rombeau, derribando a Olga al suelo, y saltó para pasarla y ganar, pero Olga gateó y le agarró la pierna.  
Natalya la agarró, la empujó, y Olga golpeó la baranda del puente y cayó al agua congelada. Por un momento, todo se detuvo.  
\- NATALYA!- gritó Madame.- GANA!-  
Algo se removió dentro de ella, y dándole la espalda a Madame iba a saltar al borde del puente, aunque Olga no se veía por ningún lado, y el resto de sus compañeras se acercaban, corriendo, alcanzándola... no habían visto nada, pero sabrían...  
\- NATALYA!- gritó de nuevo Madame, y obediente, Natalya giró y ganó la carrera, al menos a tres metros por delante de su competidora más cercana. Se volvió y miró el río varias veces, pero no habían señales de Olga.  
Madame le dio doble pollo como premio esa noche, y la besó en las mejillas orgullosamente.  
El ballet... hubo poco ballet. Las movieron de un edificio de cemento gris solitario a otro, cada vez más lejos de poblados y ciudades: pronto, Natasha olvidó que una vez habían tenido un público. Empezaron las inyecciones, y luego, las lecciones de armas y combate. Las lecciones de bombas y sabotaje.  
Natasha tenía catorce cuando tuvo su primera lección de seducción. La sentaron en el regazo de un hombre mayor, y tuvo que removerse y frotarse hasta que el hombre tuvo una convulsión. Era ridículo, absurdo, sucio. Y el hombre parecía tan asustado.  
Natalya aún era la perfecta Coppelia, aún danzaba como la marioneta perfecta, y obedecía a Madame. No fue hasta los quince que la desobedeció por primera vez, cuando Madame le entregó un cuchillo no mayor que un cuchara de café y le ordenó que le cortara la mano a una de sus compañeras, por robar pan.  
Natasha ofreció su propia mano, sin saber porqué. Madame le dio tal paliza que cuando la obligaron a levantarse de su celda una semana después, aún no podía ver bien.  
Y lo único que había tenido para comer esa semana había sido la mano cortada de su compañera.  
Después de eso no habían habido más combates con sus iguales. Hombres y mujeres adultos, torvos y cerriles, habían sido traídos para entrenarlas, y Natasha recordaba a los sádicos y a los crueles, a los pervertidos y a los sicópatas, a los que disfrutaban viéndolas ahogarse en su propia sangre o muriendo congeladas en la nieve.  
Había aprendido que romperle el cuello al profesor significaba nota máxima.  
Habían habido salidas al exterior, visitas a San Petersburgo, cursos, lenguajes, enormes y más enormes cantidades de información. Películas americanas para aprender a comportarse entre americanos. Películas alemanas para comportarse entre alemanes. Jean Harlow, Mae West, Gene Tierney, Ava Gardner, Marlene Dietrich y sobre todo Greta Garbo, su ídolo. Estilistas trabajaron en su cuerpo, y le enseñaron sin ninguna sutileza a lo que debía aspirar.  
No le mostraron cómo serlo, sin embargo. Natalya era dúplice y hábil naturalmente. La mitad de sus compañeras la creían una amiga cercana. Sus profesores la creían dócil y esforzada. Los militares que venían a entrenarlas la juzgaban inteligente pero frágil. Hasta que era muy tarde, claro.  
Madame la miraba, y sabía perfectamente que en su jardín de rosas espinosas crecía algo anormal, algo brutal, algo distinto y vivo como una flor carnívora entre los capullos. Natalya sabía que ella sabía.  
Cuánto tiempo pasó? No lo sabía. Recordaba la noche en que había aprendido en carne propia, bajo un profesor, cómo deleitar a un hombre. Había aprendido a matar con dedos y dientes, inmediatamente después.  
Y la habían entrenado para el dolor. Había bailado sonriendo con agujas en los pies: había tocado el piano con guantes una hora después de arrancarse todas las uñas: había tolerado mantenener una conversación, y luego correr un kilómetro, con un carbón ardiente atado al muslo.  
Ya había tenido varias misiones exitosas, cuando trajeron al Soldat a enseñarles sobre el ejército americano.  
***************************  
***************************  
\- Barton, donde estás?- Tony se tomó como una afrenta personal el que el trasmisor no estuviera tomando señal: lo había programado para funcionar incluso bajo el agua, pero probablemente no para funcionar en el círculo polar ártico. Podía sentir sus propios nervios empezando a crisparse: primero Nat y Thor, ahora Clint y Bruce más Nat. Una parte de él quería ponerse a dar patadas y bramar que era el colmo, que le iba a plantar GPS y traílla a todos, que no podía ser que encontraran a uno y perdieran a dos, y que francamente, no importaba qué sueldo se asignara a sí mismo, no ganaba para disgustos.  
El frío era brutal, y la sensación empeoraba con el blanco total, el cielo blanco y el suelo blanco de nieve, que te hacía detenerte cada pocos pasos y agitar las manos frente a la cara para asegurarte que no estabas ciego. El aterrizaje había sido netamente por instrumentos, y algo como para enorgullecerse: pero Tony, aunque todos excepto Thor, que estaba aprendiendo, eran bastante buenos pilotos, no le prestaba mucha atención a sus propias habilidades ni estaba de humor para presumir en este momento.  
Lo único que sentía era un pánico profundo, que quería expresarse, y que mantenía sujeto con mano de hierro como si fuera uno de sus guanteles, algo viscoso y móvil en el fondo de su estómago que parecía querer soltarse, que amenazaba con expandirse, y que Tony sabía que si dejaba salir, iba a acabar dejándolo inútil e histérico.  
No podía. Lo necesitaban. Y él necesitaba a los que eran suyos de vuelta, enteros, sanos y para ayer.  
\- Cuántos…?- la voz de Thor sonó rara, y luego se calmó con un esfuerzo.- Cuántos de estos sitios de horror tienen estos monstruos…? Cuántos más hay que destruir?-  
\- Cada vez que destruyes uno, aparecen dos. Es mejor tenerlos ahí y vigilarlos… dicen.- dijo Steve, y había profundo odio en su voz.- Pero sacamos a Nat y no dejamos piedra sobre piedra, Thor. En esto, estoy contigo. Y soy bastante bueno reventando estas asquerosidades... lo hice 23 veces en 1945.-  
\- Bien.- dijo Thor. Y Tony se sintió extrañamente calmado al ver la contenida furia de Thor, la ira silenciosa de Steve. Con esos dos guerreros a la espalda y todo el poder de Iron Man, a ver quién se atrevía a enfrentarlos.  
*****************************  
*****************************  
IN HELL:  
La memoria de James era tan profunda, tan intensa, que parecía transformar ese espacio en sus recuerdos a otro lugar, otro mundo, a pesar de que lo había conocido ahí mismo, en la base indistinta, cemento y acero, del Red Room. Recordaba como si le hubiera pasado a otra persona lo que habían pensado al verlo: desánimo. Desánimo porque había creído que cuando se volviera un “operativo” de pleno derecho, como él, iba a poder comer lo que quisiera. Hay que haber tenido hambre por años sin parar para entender cuando tus sueños del futuro están llenos de bollos con manteca y chocolates.  
Ese hombre, que iba a ser el maestro y el evaluador de quince de las mejores, no sólo estaba en los huesos, sino que su cara era como una máscara: inexpresiva, muerta, fría. No había una chispa de vida, ni de lujuria o soberbia: era un rostro como el de un muñeco de cera, con ojos color de hielo y labios que no parecían capaces de sonreír. ( 13)  
Natasha se había quedado estudiándolo un poco fascinada, y luego se había dado cuenta de lo que vibraba en el ambiente. No les habían dicho nada sobre él, y las chicas habían sonreído, con cierto ánimo, al ver que era joven y atlético, y posiblemente, fácil de seducir: pero Natasha captaba más rápido que nadie el ambiente y su percepción le dijo que el experto en cuchillos, y el de armamentos, y el representante del partido, que eran básicamente omnipotentes, estaban muertos de pánico de estar en su misma habitación.  
Y que Madame, en una esquina, lo miraba evaluadoramente... pero se mantenía a distancia.  
Sin embargo, había algo competitivo en Natasha que ignoró el pánico y que ni siquiera cuando el Soldat le partió la espina dorsal a la más veloz de sus compañeras simplemente agarrándola del cuello y tirando atrás, se rindió. Quería ganar. Quería ser la mejor, y ser una operativa para salir, salir en misión, ver el mundo. Una parte de ella sentía pasión por la muerte: pasión por herir, por matar, por dañar, indeleblemente. Otra parte, quería desesperadamente ver el cielo, el aire, la gente… salir, salir, a lugares en donde las ventanas no estaban enrejadas.  
Si tenía que lograr matar, seducir, o ambas cosas al famoso Soldat para eso, lo haría.  
Después de todo, ya parecía un hombre muerto. Qué tanto más debía costar?  
*************************************  
Había miedo en el aire. Clint no sabía qué detestaba más de HYDRA: la burocracia del horror, esas oficinas que podrían haber parecido tan inicuas hasta que abrías sus computadores y leías los RE: de sus correos, versus las zonas de cemento y baldosa, en donde el horror era obvio y sanguinario, pero claro.  
Los pasillos y puertas estaban reforzadas, y los guardias se habían duplicado, y también había redoblado la implacabilidad de sus rostros. Eran los rostros de hombres acostumbrados de oír gritos de auxilio e ignorarlos.  
Clint odiaba a esa gente con pasión.  
No habían más conductos de ventilación, pero sí pequeños respiraderos: había tenido que abandonar su cobertura. Sin embargo, en el techo había una grilla tupida de cánulas de plástico, rodamientos de metal y cables de fibra de vidrio y electricidad. Estaban soportados por vigas de acero, horribles, pero útiles y firmes, y por ellas, con agilidad y sin ruido, se movía, a veces sin más que los brazos para propulsarse.  
Se estaba acercando, a lo que fuera el corazón de ese horror. El grosor de los cables iba en incremento: lo que fuera que estaban haciendo con esa cantidad de energía y esa cantidad de fibra ionizada para conducir información, era algo grande.  
Y fue entonces, que al saltar de una grilla a la otra, vio al fondo de un pasillo algo que lo paró en seco. Al fondo podías ver una puerta reforzada con dobles barras de acero, ganchos de metal y bisagras soldadas: y junto a ella, dos guardias apilaban bolsas de cuerpos como si fueran leña. Al menos cuatro.  
Las manchas de sangre en las paredes eran suficiente. Clint miró a ese pasillo de horror, y sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos, porque era tan efectivo como si Natasha hubiera puesto su firma, y la fecha del día.  
*Ya voy, amor mío. Ya voy.*  
*********************  
\- VERDECITO!- Hulk se paró en seco, en donde los enormes brazos excavaban el hielo. Entre las grietas, Hulk se había hundido bastante: pero los enormes brazos lo dejaban trepar los gigantescos pedazos de hielo, uno a uno, en línea recta hacia la enorme base en el horizonte. Thor, que sostenía a Steve, se posó en uno gran trozo, y Iron Man flotó a su lado, los repulsores sosteniéndolo mientras se acercaba a Hulk.- Verdecito, dónde está Tweety?-  
\- THONY… - Hulk dio un envión aún más poderoso de sus enormes brazos, y se alzó sobre el hielo, su tosco rostro dilatándose en su sonrisa.- SHOUTY HA VUELTO…?-  
\- Así es, amigo mío.- dijo Thor, y había una nueva suavidad en su voz, como si al apagar su alegría exuberante quedara un afecto cálido, hermoso, un poco triste. Pero cuando Hulk se volvió a él con el rostro iluminado, Thor no podía sino sonreírle.- Estoy de regreso, y vamos a rescatar a nuestra dama, con todas nuestras fuerzas.-  
\- SHOUTY… HERIDO…?- la perspicacia de Hulk los tomó de sorpresa, y el rostro de Thor tembló, pero se mantuvo calmo con un esfuerzo.  
\- Estoy bien, hermano. Ahora debemos encontrar a nuestra dama…-  
\- RED…- Hulk movió se enderezó como un perro perdiguero.- RED! BIRDIE FUE… ALLÁ!-  
\- Ese gil debe haber empezado a correr antes de aterrizar bien, pájaro ridículo.- maldijo Tony.- Verdecito, vamos hacia allá, vamos a…-  
\- INCOMING!- gritó Steve de pronto, y sólo los reflejos de Thor le permitieron girarse y lanzar Mjolnir contra un misil silencioso. Estalló a unos metros, pero antes de que humo y la nieve alzada por la explosión cayeran, los sensores de Tony le mostraron el ataque que venía. Oyeron motores: sombras se extendieron sobre el campo de hielo, y Steve supo que los habían descubierto.  
*****************  
*****************  
IN HELL:  
Para Natalya matar habìa sido un juego, porque un juego era también el miedo a la muerte, y al dolor: su empatía era nula. Había espiado al Soldat en búsqueda de un momento de debilidad con la crueldad de un niño y la paciencia de un predador. Lo había vigilado, y había intentado todos los trucos de su libro: esperarlo semidesnuda en las duchas, perseguirlo por los pasillos, acercarse curiosamente y apoyarse en su brazo mientras les mostraba mudamente como desarmar, trabar y sabotear en tres pasos cada acción, un rifle Carbine, un M1, y las 0.45.  
Cuando se los demostró tres veces, luego le entregó una a cada una para que la trabara, y luego las hizo probar el gatillo contra sus propias manos.  
Tres de las chicas perdieron dedos sin que el Soldat pestañeara.  
Al desarmarlas, la siguiente la armaba. La última fue Natasha, que la desarmó en cuatro segundos.  
El Soldat la armó en dos, luego se la entregó, y la ordenó que la saboteara.  
Natasha lo hizo, los ojos fijos en él, y se la devolvió. El Soldat apoyó el cañón en la frente de Natasha, y apretó el gatillo.  
La pistola estalló hacia atrás, en su mano. Natasly ni siquiera parpadeó, pero cuando la pistola cayó deshecha de la mano del Soldat, pudo ver tan cerca de su cara esa mano metálica intacta, y el brillo le empequeñeció las pupilas fascinadas.  
El Soldat asintió.  
Después de eso, ya no lo seguía sólo por matarlo: cada vez que les demostraba algo silenciosamente, Natasha estaba llena de admiración por su increìble eficiencia. Lamentablemente, siempre habìa alguien con él: un asistente que con el tiempo, comprendió era su guardia: el tipo que lo manejaba como un muñeco.  
El Comandante Karpov.  
Vasili Karpov las asustaba a todas, pero no igual que el Soldat. El Soldat te asustaba como te asustaba la neblina nocturna, que podía congelarte las piernas y matarte, o un leopardo blanco, que sólo era un peso y luego el destripamiento en las noches en la tundra. Karpov era el tipo que daba órdenes de que se llevaran a la chica que había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse con él a las barracas de algún regimiento, o a alguna fábrica.  
O a su cuarto.  
Y ninguna volvía.  
El Soldat y Karpov llevaban tres meses visitando la base cuando las despertaron a medianoche y las arrojaron a la tundra, con órdenes de no volver hasta el amanecer y sobrevivir como pudiesen. Tomó dos muertas comprender que el Soldat las estaba cazando: y con una sensación de insulto, Natalya se dio cuenta que la habían echado a la nieve con algunas de las más ineptas, completamente al azar.  
Seguramente iban a cambiar de base. Era típico antes de cambiar de lugar, que eliminasen a las más torpes, para hacer más fácil la mudanza. Natalya ya había notado ese patrón, y llevba tres noches durmiendo vestida y con tres cuchillos bajo la almohada  
Habia logrado agarrar uno al menos.  
Pero el hombre que viese en los pasillos, que le mostrara como arrancarse una uña del pie para bloquear una granada liberada, no era el mismo. Había sido frío, y letal, pero nunca había mostrado, a diferencia de los demás, un deseo de matar, un placer en ello, o un ansia perversa.  
Lo que perseguía a las niñas parecía un animal: se movía como un animal. Esto no era educación, era exterminio. Y cuando cayeron, una tras otra, y Natalya oyó los ruidos enfermizos de gritos silenciados, huesos quebrados, el sonido de algo masticando, perdió la cabeza de pánico por primera vez en su vida. Trepó un árbol alto, alto: tan alto que la rama más alta estaba muy por encima de los demás y se balanceaba bajo su peso. No le importaba morir congelada, o de hambre o sed: no bajaría. No cerca de esa cosa.  
Pero su vejiga no sabía de terror, y así la encontró el monstruo. Cuando lo sintió trepar, decidió en la nube de su pánico que cuando estuviera cerca, se soltaría, y trataría de caer de cabeza para morir rápido. Como fuera, pero no en sus manos. No en sus manos!  
Era tan rápido.  
Natalya se soltó, pero él era más rápido que la gravedad. Más que el deseo de muerte. Su brazo de acero paró su caída, y Natalya se revolvió en su pánico, en su horror, y de repente supo que si iba a morir, no iba a ser sin pelear. Lo pateó en la cara, trató de acuchillarlo, y el Soldat la soltó, dejándola caer los últimos seis metros. Una rama se le clavó en la pierna, pero Natalya ya estaba de pie, cojeando y sangrando, su cuchillo en la mano, corriendo: pero él era más rápido ( era tan infernalmente rápido como una pesadilla !) y esos ojos blancos como la luna la arrinconaron contra un muro caído, como una rata ante el gato. Y como una rata enseñó los dientes y extendió sus patéticas garritas para defenderse...  
El Soldat se detuvo como si lo hubieran llamado: como si algo hubiera razonado, como si la conociera. Se quedó de pie tanto rato, que Natasha pensó que alguien le daba órdenes de alguna forma remota, o que iba a torturarla tan largamente que tenía que planearlo.  
El Soldat no hizo nada de eso. Dio uno paso hacia ella, y bajando ojos que por primera vez veía parpadear, dijo: - Cómo te llamas?-  
\- Natalia Alianovna Romanova.- dijo ella, comprendiendo que le habían borrado la memoria con la sencillez con la que los niños normales reconocían los restos de una gripe.  
\- No tengas miedo. No te haré daño. Quieres...?- dijo el Soldat, y Natalya se preparó, porque creía que sabía lo que venía.  
Lo que venía era una galleta de cereal. Natalya la comió ferozmente sin dejar de mirarlo, como un animal desconfiado, pero el Soldat... su cara no tenía expresión, pero sus ojos sonreían de un modo extraño y antinatural.  
\- Yo conocí a alguien que tampoco sabía cuando estaba vencido.- susurró.  
*************************  
*************************  
\- THOR, ARRIBA!!- gritó Steve, usando el escudo como una tabla de surf antes de voltearse y caer con todo su peso detrás del escudo sobre unos soldados. Había una diferencia enorme entre los soldados de HYDRA que habían visto y estos guardias del Red Room: no sólo eran más duros y rápidos, tenían mejor puntería y tomaba mucho más derrotarlos, o matarlos. Steve combatió con tres o cuatro a la vez, pero la confianza que habían adquirido en las bases anteriores era un error: en donde habían pasado como un cuchillo por la mantequilla, aquí encontraban resistencia, y resistencia bien organizada, dura y firme. Los cuatro soldados lo rodearon y tomó toda su velocidad y experiencia mantenerse de pie en el hielo contra ellos: sus golpes estaban acolchados contra las gruesas ropas que que ellos cargaban, y estaban vestido del mismo blanco grisáceo del paisaje, que los camuflaba en la misma luz ártica. Contra eso, su traje tricolor, el rojo y oro de Tony, la capa roja de Thor y el verde radioactivo de Hulk eran blancos perfectos, sólo la rapidez de Tony con sus repulsores y la habilidad de Thor con Mjolnir evitó que misiles los impactaran de lleno. Sin embargo, eran suficientemente potentes para que las explosiones empujaran, y dejaran a Steve medio concuso, y sin que pudieran avanzar, con el hielo crujiendo bajo sus pies y con los soldados duplicando su número, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Steve se preguntó si estratégicamente, la retirada no sería todo lo que les quedaba , pero eso significaba dejar a Clint abandonado en medio de esto, y posiblemente con Nat herida...  
\- HULK!- gritó, extendiendo un brazo a pesar de que el simple gesto de dejar de bloquear le costó dolorosos cortes con los bastones-bayonetas que el Red Room prefería como arma.- HULK, LANZA!-  
Hulk parecía más grande de lo normal, y más furioso: aparentemente el no poder moverse sin hundirse, y desorientarse a cada rato, lo estaba enojando más de lo normal: y Steve se temió que llegaran a un punto de perder la poca consciencia que habían logrado establecer con él.  
\- Stark, nos tienen encajados... tienes que guiar a Hulk... después de que me lance, sólo podemos... llevarlo a las puertas... - tosió entre golpes. Uno de los bates con los que lo golpeaban tenía un táser incluído, pero no lograba individualizar cuál, y los malditos soldados no caían...  
Hulk había oído su orden y trataba de llegar a él a saltos y a gateos, pero el hielo cedía y lo demoraba. Y entonces Thor se lanzó adelante con Mjolnir a destruir un misil en el aire, que se volvió una especie de nube negra y lo derribó. Steve oyó a Thor gritar en su oído, y el miedo le devolvió la fuerza mientras Tony destruía todos los misiles que podía, hacía todo lo que podía jadeando en el comunicador...  
\- THOR! Qué es...?-  
El que Thor siguiera gritando y jadeando hizo que al fin Tony descendiera, bajo fuego severo. Steve sólo podía ver que algo como un manto negro había envuelto a Thor: y le gritó a Tony, que parecía tratar de desgarrarlo con las manos, mientras que Hulk, furioso al no poder encontrar su guía roja y dorada en el cielo se hundía más en las grietas, rugiendo, trepando a ciegas, y los soldados vestidos de blanco sobrepasaban a Steve, los golpes caían coordinados, dejándolo de rodillas en la nieve, la electricidad quemándolo...  
\- ES HULE! ESTOS JODIDOS LO HAN BAÑADO EN HULE CALIENTE, QUÉ DIABLOS...!!- Tony se elevó en el aire, intentando que sus repulsores calentaran suficietemente el hule para poder sacarlo, pero contra el hielo era virtualmente imposible. Thor llamó a Mjolnir, pero aunque las nubes se arremolinaban encima, no habìa rayo... no habìa nada.  
\- HULK!- llamó Steve con desesperación.- HULK, ayuda a Thor!-  
\- THONY? SHOUTY?-  
\- Aquì estoy, Verdecito, ven, aquì...!- la voz de Tony se interrumpió cuando un misil estalló alto y emitió un pulso extraño y agudo. Con un pitido horrible, los comunicadores se cortaron: y Steve vio con horror a Iron Man perder el control y estrellarse en la nieve, como si la armadura hubiera perdido energìa.  
Era un pulso electromagnético, tan violento que Steve sintió sangre en la nariz...  
\- THOOONYYYY!!!!-  
*********************************  
El comunicador estaba muerto: Clint se quedò un momento quieto oculto entre los cables, pero no logrò arreglarlo, y esperò que sòlo estuvieran demasiado profundo en la base para poder comunicarse. Ahora era màs fàcil que nunca moverse: el cableado, los tubos de plàstico duro y los soportes de hierro eran masivos, empequeñeciendo los pasillos, creando autènticos nudos en las intersecciones. Para què diablos necesitaban tanto poder y tanto canal óptico? Todos sus instintos habían gritado con alerta desde que Nat pisara Europa, pero ahora, la sensación de haberse encontrado directamente en la guarida del oso le vibraba en la cabeza. Algo estaba muy mal, y cuando se trataba del Red Room, el *mal* solìa irse a la estratòsfera.  
Clint sabìa que tenìan niñas, y que estaban educando nuevas Black Widows. Lo habìa supuesto sòlo con la intel: lo habìa confirmado al ver a la pobrecita Ava. Pero cuando llegó una bifurcaciòn y pudo mirar dentro de una salita, cuya pared terminaba en una ranura de vidrio, supuso que precisamente para vigilancia, vio algo que lo hizo apretar los dientes.  
Literas. De tres camas, separadas por a lo mucho treinta centímetros, atornilladas al piso y al suelo. Cada camita, con una esposa de acero colgando del respaldo.  
Clint se obligó a ignorar las esposas y las mantas de saco que era la única ropa de cama, y contar. Cuarenta camitas.  
Hijos de puta.  
No podía ser coincidencia que teniendo otros dormitorios, como el de Ava, las niñas estuvieran alojadas tan abajo, tan cerca de lo que fuera que estaban creando con toda ese energía y esa capacidad de almacenar información, y sobre todo, tan cerca de la celda de Natasha. O era a propósito? Habían puesto acaso a Nat cerca para que oír los gritos de las niñas la hiciera recordar?  
O habían querido que las niñas oyeran a la Black Widow gritar?  
Un sonido metálico y vibrante, el sonido de generadores como martillos y el susurro de muchos servidores de memoria funcionando a la vez: un sonido ronco, casi visible en su densidad.  
Por supuesto, ése fue el momento en que oyò voces, y una bala se estrelló a centímetros de su mano. Lo habían descubierto.  
\- No disparen!- gritó alguien en ruso.- NO a los CABLES; IDIOTAS!-  
**********************************************************  
**********************************************************  
IN HELL:  
No había sabido explicarlo en ese momento: no habría sabido explicarlo nunca. Natasha no tenía las palabras entonces, ni siquiera las tenía ahora. Pero James, Yasha, en su fracturado acento, era la primera persona diferente que conociera. Todo el mundo a su alrededor quería algo, aunque fuera seguir viviendo, el últim deseo de todas las víctimas. Pero James no quería nada. No quería más comida: no quería más violencia, no quería sexo, poder, o deleites. Ejecutaba las órdenes, y eso era todo.  
Natasha estaba fascinada. Era eso lo que le habín enseñado como ideal. el patriota perfecto, sin emociones ni ilusiones excepto defender a la Madre Rusia, sin preguntas más que las de su misión, sin ningún interés excepto su deber. Parecía hermoso y puro: parecía un objeto que era puro propósito, como un cuchillo, o un rifle: una función, hecha real, un instrumento perfecto. Inspirada, Natasha alcanzó alturas que las otras chicas ni siquiera podían tocar: derrotó a sus profesores de retórica, aprendió diez idiomas como una nativa, desarrolló el equilibro como para escalar un edificio sin implementos, se hizo infalibre con pistola, rifle y lanzador a cincuenta metros.  
Natalya estaba lista. Yasha, cuando volvía de sus misiones, pálido y silencioso, a la nueva base en Lemsk, a demostrar cosas, o sólo a quedarse quieto en un rincón, Natasha se encendía en entusiasmo, y lo rondaba tan discretamente como podía.  
A veces, esos ojos como hielo la seguían con la mirada, y Natasha se sentía acariciada. 

Just stop your crying, it's a sign of the times  
Welcome to the final show  
Hope you're wearing your best clothes

La primera misión juntos fue en Olenskaya, y vigilada por James, Natasha logró meterse a la embajada turca y emerger con un archivo tan grande como ella misma, balanceándose por los tejados en silencio. Al regreso, tras un asentimiento de James a su habilidad, Nat sentía que vibraba dentro de su piel.  
Tras eso, su graduación fue... esperable. La niña Natalya se tendió en la camilla, y a pesar del miedo, a pesar del dolor, a pesar de los techos verde institucional y los cirujanos manchados de sangre, cerró los ojos y soñó con ser un arma, con ser uno de los cuchillos de Yasha que dormían contra su pierna o su brazo como herramientas amadas, metal perfecto y agudo, atesorados y utilizados sólo por Rusia...  
Despertó con un dolor atroz en el vientre y en los senos, en la nariz, en la mandíbula, en las nalgas, en todas partes. Estaba sola en la camilla, y gritó a pesar del entrenamiento, sintiendo la sangre correr por entre los puntos. La habitación, iluminada por una bombilla, no era más que la camilla, y el frío agudizaba el dolor en vez de adormecerlo.  
Él estaba allí, era una alucinación: la sombra se colocó junto a su cabeza, y mientras Nat temblaba por el shock, la infección, el dolor y la pérdida de sangre, la mano de carne de James se posó en su frente, y ella pudo mirar esos ojos grises, y soportar, soportar...  
\- Natalya. No mueras.- no era un pedido: era una orden. James la alzó al fin, sacándola de la camila encrustada de sangre, y se sentó allí, acomodándola en su regazo. Sentada podía respirar mejor, aunque el dolor la hacía llorar. Y sin embargo, en medio de dolor, la suciedad y la oscuridad, se durmió en sus brazos, y cuando despertó, estaba segura que no había sido un sueño.

You can't bribe the door on your way to the sky  
You look pretty good down here  
But you ain't really good

Cuando los puntos y los moretones se fueron, hubieron más misiones. Madame estaba orgullosa: su Natalya era imparable, era perfecta, era hermosa y mortal, y las únicas palabras en sus labios eran » Sí, Camarada» » No, Camarada». Mataba sin compasión ni dudas, sin crueldad innecesaria, sin piedad incómoda. Natasha caminaba en la noche como una pantera sin remordimientos, y con frecuencia, era el rifle del Soldat quien la custodiaba.  
Natasha empezó a robar en sus misiones. No mucho, nada obvio. Pero a veces, una ciruela acaramelada o una barra de regaliz acababa en su mano y de ahí pasaba a su silencioso guardián. Eran los regalos de un niño, que no podía imaginar nada mejor que dulces.  
El Soldat se descolgaba a veces por la ventana de hotel o casa segura que le asignaran, y la vigilaba desde allí. Natasha sonreía al oír al tenue recalibración de las placas cibernéticas del brazo, el único ruido que lo traicionaba.  
El regaliz lo hacía hablar a veces. Hablaba tan poco! Pero había dicho su nombre.  
Yasha, había respondido ella, James aún difícil en su lengua rusa.  
Él había sonreído. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír.  
Natasha era feliz.

We never learn, we been here before  
Why are we always stuck and running from  
The bullets? The bullets?

Fue en un tren, en una de los asesinatos más difíciles que realizaran hasta entonces. Natasha se coló en el tren en su parada en Voroda, vestida de mocoso carbonero, y se coló en el vagón de lujo en el tren, vestida como una debutante. Sedujo al líder de la oposición el Politburó, lo llevó a un rincón, y mientras él la besaba, sprayeó en su mano la mezcla química, tomó una frutilla de una frutera de plata, y se la dio en los labios, dejando que el desagradable hombre lamiera su mano con entusiasmo.  
El problema fueron los guardaespaldas, que intentaron aferrarla para interrogarla. No le habrían encontrado nada, pero seguramente la habrían violado para empezar, mientras el político tosía, sin saber que el químico ya le estaba comiendo los pulmones.  
Yasha, que aguardaba como una gárgola encima del tren el el aire siberiano, la liberó a tiros. Y cuando saltaron del tren a un banco de nieve, Natasha con un cuchillo clavado en el brazo que no había alcanzado a deflectar, ella no recordó más hasta hallarse en un granero abandonado, en donde Yasha había hecho fuego en una antigua tinaja, y los dos estaban desnudos sin más que una manta de caballo cubriéndola, la herida limpia y vendada.  
Natasha lo miró largamente, ahí quieto y vigilante, desnudo al frío, su cuerpo fuerte y eléctrico, tan poderoso desnudo como vestido, y pro primera vez, sintió compasión por el arma que los Soviéticos habían forjado. Y compasión por sí misma.  
Le abrió los brazos, y esa compasión se volvió besos, lentos y apasionados, hasta que James estuvo dentro suyo y a diferencia de todos los hombres que le habían enseñado a soportar, no había nada en él que no fuera un deleite, una ola de calor que parecía derretirla por dentro. No tenía que fingir ni guiarlo: no tenía que hacer nada, excepto deshacerse en sus brazos. Esa noche se hizo eterna, largos silencios jadeantes y gimientes, y Natasha no había sabido que los besos podían saber así, ni que podían ser tanto más poderosos que todo lo demás. Aferrada a esa arma letal, se sentía tan a salvo como nunca en su vida.  
Y por primera vez en su vida, quería proteger algo que era de carne y sangre, que vivía y latía, y cuando vivías en un mundo de cuchillos y balas, era aterrador.

We never learn, we been here before  
Why are we always stuck and running from  
The bullets? The bullets?

Los dos eran hábiles: eran discretos. Nadie, ni siquiera Madame, que conocía a Natasha como una hija, notó nada en todo ese año. Muy rara vez, Natalya corría el riesgo de escapar su dormitorio: más frecuentemente, se encontraban durante el día en closets, ductos de ventilación, en medio del bosque: pero su pasión, una pasión que a Nat le costaba controlar, sólo se la permitían en medio de sus misiones, en momentos que eran suyos en exclusiva, en hoteles, en azoteas, a veces con sus marcas muriendo ahí a pocos pasos. Se amaban entre la sangre y las balas, y no tenían miedo.  
Y James hablaba. Su Yasha a veces recuperaba su voz, una voz íntima y cálida, y hablaba de lugares que la niña de nieve sólo había visto en películas. Hablaba de estar en la cina del mundo, de pie en la rueda de la fortuna de Coney Island, observando el mar bajo un cielo ardiente de verano azul en todas direcciones. Hablaba del café, espeso, cremoso con leche fresca, temprano en el waterfront: y vagos recuerdos de una madre en un apartamento que olìa a col y cloro, de mantas cosidas de retazos tan amorosamente que formaban flores y diseños. De una tierra libre en donde un hombre y una mujer podìan vivir toda su vida sin ver una bala ni una gota de sangre...  
Natasha soñaba, aún caminando entre muertos, aunque cuando sus labios repetían los juramentos en ruso. Se atrevía a soñar, y fue quizá como con cada una de esas memorias Yasha era menos autómata, y ella menos helada, lo que los descubrió.  
Les cayeron encima en la mitad de una misión, cuando con sus blancos se desangraban en una habitación contigua y los dos dormían abrazados, desnudos, cálidos. Se despetaron bajo manos frías que los arrancaron el uno de los brazos del otro, y todos sus gritos, todas sus luchas, no fueron suficiente. Arañaron, mordieron, gritaron: suplicaron; rogaron. Pero tras una paliza, a Natasha la arrojaron a una celda de cemento en la base y tuvo que oír como torturaban a James.  
Cuando la torturaron a ella, algo que parecía un monstruo bañado en sangre se liberó de su celda, asesinó a los hombres que a lastimaban, y tomándola en brazos huyó por la tundra, sabiendo que los perseguirían, que los matarían. Pero morirían juntos.  
En sus brazos, no importaba. En sus brazos, no tenía miedo, y con la garganta destrozada le susurró que lo amaba, y se le aferró más fuerte cuando no hubo escapataria, no hubo salida, y Yasha, su Yasha, saltó al río helado con ella para morir juntos.  
El agua... el agua helada inundándola, llenándola, deteniéndola como a una bailarina de caja de música a la que se le acaba la cuerda. Natasha podía ver esas memorias enmarcadas en el hielo: la niña ahogándose en el mar del Norte tras hundirse el buque que la salvaría de los rusos, la joven ahogándose en los brazos del hombre que la salvaría de los rusos.  
Nadie había podido salvarla.  
Excepto ella.  
Nat abrió los ojos bajo la máquina, las agujas clavadas en el cerebro, y gritó con furia y desafío, porque esas memorias podían ser horribles, monstruosas, pero eran suyas, y nadie se las quitaría otra vez. 

Just stop your crying, it's a sign of the times  
We gotta get away from here  
Just stop your crying, it'll be alright  
They told me that the end is near  
We gotta get away from here

****************************************  
****************************************  
Estaban perdiendo y lo sabían.  
Steve siguó defendiéndose como podía a pesar de la paliza que le estaba cayendo, a pesar de Tony caído por ahí incapaz de volar tras el pulso electromagnético, a pesar de los gritos desorientados de Hulk, a pesar de Thor luchando impedido por el montón de hule pegajoso que le echaran encima. Steve oía los gritos frustrados de Tony, con la armadura irresponsiva: oía a Hulk cada vez más enloquecido hundiéndose en el hielo, y aún frenéticamente defendiéndose, atacado desde todos los costados, su mente retrocedió, intentando buscar, retorcer la situación, como un pedazo de rompecabezas que estuviera mirando mal...  
Nos están derrotando, porque tienen la ventaja del terreno. Nos están derrotando, porque Tony no es más que un pedazo de metal, Thor no logra moverse bien con esa porquería encima y Hulk se hunde por su peso...  
Muy bien, cambiemos las chances, pensó con furia y claridad.- THOR! AGARRA A TONY Y VEN ACA! ÚSALO COMO MJOLNIR!-  
\- Ah...?- Tony emitió un bufido.- Rogers, que no soy...!-  
Dicho y hecho: Thor agarró a Mjolnir en la derecha, Tony en el brazo izquierda, y con la armadura pegada contra su pecho, se giró y saltó con esfuerzo entre los hielos, derribando soldados con Iron Man como ariete, de un modo que recordaba a un jugador de rugby si tenías sentido del humor.  
Cuando Thor le cayó encima con Iron Man contra el costado a los soldados que rodeaban a Steve, fue como un toro en una tienda de porcelana. Espalda a espalda, los dos acabaron sin compasión con los soldados, y Tony, que no había dejado de gruñir, logró resolver un loop y reiniciar la armadura lo suficiente para lograr activar los repulsores, noqueando a varios soldados.  
\- Tony, cuando yo diga... Dile a Hulk que smashee el hielo... que se hunda!- ordenó Steve.  
\- Qué? Oye, que aún no logro reiniciar el vuelo, y Thor...-  
\- Podré elevarnos, creo...- musitó Thor. El hule le colgaba como un bata de encaje desgarrado, y estaba adherido a su pelo, a su cuello, a todo el cuerpo. Steve movió la cabeza yendo a tocarlo, confuso.  
\- Porqué esto? Qué es... tiene algún veneno...?-  
\- Me siento más débil, creo...- dijo Thor en voz baja.- No sé que es, pero si invoco el rayo quizás...-  
\- BÁJAME INMEDIATAMENTE! QUE ME VAS A DEJAR COMO UNA PATATA EN ALUMINIO!- Tony pataleó: el reinicio de las funciones motoras ya funcionaba pero no podía volar.- VERDECITOO!-  
\- THOOONYYY!!- oyeron desde una grieta, y Tony palmeó la mano de Thor.  
\- Tírame ahí. Si voy a ser el peluche de alguien, que sea de mi legítima arveja.-  
\- Estás seguro?-  
\- Fah. Igual que en mi cama.- Tony asintió.- Claro que mi cama suele contener un monstruo irradiado incontinente sexual, pero...-  
Thor lo arrojó con un envión de sus poderosos brazos, y Steve, espalda a espalda con Thor, se preparó para la siguiente avalancha de soldados, su hombro contra el del Dios del Trueno.  
\- Confía en mí, Thor. Lucha hasta cuando yo diga, y luego, nos levantas, okay?-  
Thor asintió en silencio.  
Normalmente, habría reído: habría halagado la inteligencia de Steve, el valor de Tony, la fuerza de Hulk. Normalmente, Thor había desafiado a sus enemigos en voz muy alta. Ahora, sucio y mojado, lleno de esos colgajos de material negro, parecía exhausto y sin embargo determinado, pero Steve no tuvo tiempo para más que apretarle el hombro y girar para enfrentarse a sus enemigos.  
Oh, el Red Room tenía muchos, perfectamente entrenados, duros y expertos, hechos en el molde de la Black Widow. Pero hacía tiempo que Steve había identificado las debilidades de sus compañeros, y las suyas propias.  
Thor no retrocedía.  
Hulk perdía el control de sí mismo si la batalla se volvía frustrante.  
Hawkeye era inútil en una distancia media.  
Tony era inmanejable en espacio cerrados.  
y la Black Widow... era esclava de la gravedad de un modo que ninguno de ellos lo era ya. Steve podía saltar más lejos, Clint siempre tenía cables y soportes. Nat, en cambio...  
Steve esperó a que los soldados estuvieran en sus mayoría en el amplio campo de hielo al norte, y justo cuando se les iban encima, gritó:  
\- STARK, A LAS DOCE EN PUNTO; AHORA!!-  
El hielo bajo sus pies tembló, y Thor agarró Mjolnir, su brazo, y se elevó, no con la velocidad habitual, pero lo suficientemente rápido para que el aire gélido les cortara la voz. Bajo ellos, los soldados se removieron cuando el hielo crujió, y aunque un tiro afortunado alcanzó el muslo de Steve y el costado de Thor, fue lo último que los hombres del Red Room pudieron hacer, porque el hielo bajo sus pies cedió y se desgajó mientras entre las grietas el resplandor de los repulsores y el ruido de Hulk, moviéndose como termitas entre las columnas de hielo, enviaba a todos esos hombres a una tumba gélida.  
\- HULK! SALGAN DE AHÍ! TONY!- gritó Steve roncamente, y por un momento aterrador, no hubo más señal que4 hielo y nieve destrozados, y hombres gritando al hundirse...pero entonces algo verde y enorme saltó de la confusión, explotando del hielo como un misil, con algo rojo y oro pegado al pecho, y con un salto larguísimo aterrizó en otra cumbre helada, trepó, y volvió a saltar, tan rápido que Thor tuvo que tensarse para seguirlos.  
\- YAAAAAAY!!!!- gritó Tony en el comunicador.- SOY FUCKING FAY WRAAAAAY!!!!-  
******************************************************  
******************************************************  
IN HELL:  
\- Se está resistiendo.- la voz del técnico atravesó la niebla de las memorias de Natasha, pero su cabeza se aclaraba por momentos. Podía...ver: podía ver la sala, verdosa e institucional, las caras de las niñas que rodeaban a Madame y que la miraban con tanta fría curiosidad, a los científicos y sus batas celestes manchadas, el sonido de los servidores informáticos, la metálica vibración de la máquina que tenía clavada en la cabeza, que le hacía doler los dientes. Pero también podía ver su memoria, por primera vez clara y coherente... si no toda, al menos los espacios entre esas dos zambullidas con agua helada eran claros. Al fin...  
Soy Natasha Romanova, monstruo, asesina de los Soviets, espía de los rusos... víctima y esclava, victimaria y marioneta. Pero ya no hay más hilos en mí... nunca, nunca más.  
\- Está... absorbiendo memoria, en vez de vaciar...- protestó uno de los técnicos, su voz confusa.- Qué diablos pasa...?- exclamó en ruso, y Natasha fijó la vista en Madame, y dejó que el odio la inundara.  
\- Tu también... tomaste el suero.- musitó. La sorpresa de Madame le dijo que seguramente esperaban que ya no pudiera hablar, pero Natasha apretó los dientes.- Tomaste el suero pero... nos mandaste a nosotras... a la sangre y el... dolor... y tú... tú ni siquiera...-  
\- Qué madre le daría a sus hijas algo sin probarlo en sí misma primero, Natalya?- dijo Madame con orgullo.- He vivido, para ser su madre... he sobrevivido para crearlas en todo sentido excepto parirlas, mis niñas...-  
\- Porqué?- ladró Natasha.- YA NO HAY NAZIS, YA NO HAY SOVIETS, PORQUÉ NO PARAS, LOCA PSICÓPATA!-  
\- Siempre habrá una Black Widow, mientras los hombres deseen, y deseen matarse unos a otros...- susurró Madame, y se acercó a su cuerpo atado, para inclinarse y besar sus labios, con los suyos secos y apergaminados.- Pero nunca nadie te amará como tu madre, querida mía... nunca. Ninguno de los hombres que desean tu cuerpo... ninguno de esos patéticos especímenes es digno de ti, digno de tocarte, de que lo mires... tú eres nuestra espada, nuestra fuerza, demasiado elevada y pura para sus manos sudorosas de capitalistas...-  
\- Sí, bueno, con los guantes no me sudan las manos, así que la puntería no me va a fallar, señora. Así que suelta a Nat y retrocede despacito, o juro por Dios que me gastaré el carcaj en NO matarte.- dijo una voz, y el cuerpo de Natasha se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Esa voz remeció sus memorias: esa voz la recorrió como un golpe eléctrico, y sus constantes, que apenas se mantenían estables, enloquecieron como un árbol de Navidad.  
CLINT. RESCATE FUEGO PROTECCION AMOR CALOR CASA CASA CASA TECHO CUERO CASA CALOR LECHO SEXO BESOS BESOS CHOCOLATE CALOR SONRISA CASA SANGRE SONRISA SANGRE TRIUNFO CASA CASA CASA...(14)  
\- Arráncaselas! Sácale esas memorias!!- gritó Madame, y sin siquiera responderle a Clint sacó un revólver y lo persiguió a tiros. Clint, para quien moverse bajo fuego era una segunda naturaleza, rodó detrás de uno de los servidores y sin asco usó a uno de los científicos como escudo, antes de encaramarse sobre una torre de energía y disparar una flecha electrostática contra los servidores, sin dejar de gritar el nombre de Natasha.  
\- Arriba!! USEN TODO!- gritó Madame, al mismo tiempo que cortocircuitos hacían saltar chispas, las luces perdían energía y algunas ampolletas estallaban, y Natasha, con las agujas clavadas en el cerebro, empezaba a convulsionar. Clint ignoró una bala que pasó rozándole la mejilla para disparar contra la máquina, y soltó una flecha contra la nuca de un científico, antes de apuntar a Madame, que mirándolo fijo bajo las luces parpadeantes giró el brazo y le apuntó a la espástica Natasha en la cabeza.  
\- Si no es nuestra, ciertamente no será tuya, desgraciado.-  
\- Esa pistola es el único motivo por el que no te meto una bala en la cabeza, vieja.- dijo Clint con veneno, pero Madame ni siquiera se tensó. Hizo un gesto con la mano, y súbitamente la máquina se encendió luminosa, y Natasha empezó a gritar.  
\- NAT! NAT!- bramó Clint, abriéndose paso a tiros: y entonces Madame retiró la pistola de Natasha, pero gritó algo en ruso mientras la consola a su lado pasaba lentamente del verde al rojo...  
Y las niñas, que ninguna tenía más de nueve años, sacaron pequeños pero letales cuchillos y le cayeron encima a Clint como una masa de pirañas.  
*****************************************************  
*****************************************************  
Thor y Hulk simplemente no estaban para juegos, ni para compasión, ni para nada parecido a la paciencia. Steve sintió una nueva esperanza al darse cuenta que los soldados del Red Room no se rendían y peleaban cada metro: eso indicaba que tenían algo que defender, que posiblemente era Natasha. Si hubieran podido, Steve los sospechaba lo suficientemente salvajes para arrojarles las cabezas de Clint y Nat si las hubieran tenido disponibles. Pero peleaban con furia, y habilidad: mas sin el hielo que se desgajaba que había estado a punto de acabarlos, no eran capaces de hacer más que demorar a Hulk y Thor. Una sensación de urgencia los espoleaba: la falla en comunicarse de Clint los asustaba.  
Steve los había entrenado extensivamente: había un motivo por el que eran mucho mejores juntos que separados. Normalmente, Nat y Clint eran los mejores siguiendo las órdenes, como los soldados que eran: y Thor solía obedecerlo y confiar en él sin preguntas. Decía mucho que Hulk lo obedeciera más que Tony, y sin embargo, con el tiempo Tony también había aprendido a confiar en él.  
Esta vez, Steve sólo tenía una orden, y era abrirse paso, rápido, y no tomar prisioneros. No invadieron la base: destruyeron la base como un huracán, destrozando paredes y derrumbando techos, Hulk delante haciendo misiles y artillería explotar en sus sitios, Thor martillando armas y amenazas fuera de su camino, y Tony, ya capaz de volar, usando sus repulsores con una furia exacta y letal.  
Vamos en camino, Nat. Ya vamos, Clint. Ya vamos... vamos por ustedes.  
********************************************************  
********************************************************  
Cómo te defiendes de quienes no quieres lastimar? Clint gruñó al sentir los cuchillos morderlo en las piernas, el costado, el vientre: eran docenas de manitos letales, y aunque las arrojaba tan lejos como podía, volvían a treparse, gritando, volviendo a acuchillarlo... las más pequeñas tendrían siete años? Seis?  
Clint usó el dorso de la mano, tratando de noquearlas, sin romperles los delicados cráneos. Pero eran tantas: y aunque sus gritos al lastimarlas le partían el corazón, los cuchillos no dejaban de morder,,, tenía uno en la axila buscándole el corazón...  
Arqueada atrás, la máquina taladrándole el cerebro, Natasha abrió los ojos. La doble visión estaba tintada de rojo: no podía hablar, y el ruido parecía llenarle la cabeza, las imágenes superpuestas, quebradas, mezcladas... James llevado por la fuerza a golpes, monstruos, muertos, sangre, un hombre negro hablándole...  
... un hombre esbelto con ojos castaños vivísimos tomándole la mano y llevándola en un baile...  
... otro hombre enorme y rubio hablándole afectuosamente mientras le llenaba el plato de algo espeso que olía delicioso...  
... una mujer rubia demasiado delgada, quitándose un pañuelo de seda del cuello y poniéndoselo a ella, delicadamente enrollado para protegerla del viento en un lobby...  
... un hombre de hombros anchos y rizos espesos, con manos grandes pero muy diestras aplicando infinitesimales puntadas en un pequeño corte en su muslo, como si reparase una obra de arte...  
...y otro rubio y severo, cuya voz sonaba como mando, como paz y confianza, y su brazo como acero levantándola al cielo...  
... y esos ojos en ella, ojos color verde pálido que parecían preguntar, decir mil cosas, llamarla a la vez... Natasha amaba esos ojos por sobre todas las cosas, y sin siquiera poder oírse, llevó las manos al aparato que le rodeaba la cabeza, y gritando su furia y su desafío, aferró ambas agujas y con todas sus fuerzas tensó todos sus músculos hasta arrancárselas del cerebro con un crujido aterrador.  
NAT, gritaba ese hombre, bajo el montón de niñas que lo cortaban, lo acuchillaban, lo mataban... Natasha no podía oír: no podía entender lo poco que oía. Las imágenes le llenaban la cabeza, pero sabía que moriría por ese hombre, y que mataría: y sin importar la sangre que le chorreaba de las sienes, aferró a uno de los científicos que trataba de sujetarla, le abrió la cabeza contra la camilla, y saltando contra Madame, le arrebató la pistola, apuntó a Clint y disparó.  
Clint empezó a gritar cuando la primera de las niñas cayó al suelo, la cabeza estallando en un tiro perfecto del arma en las manos de Natasha.  
\- NO; NO!! NAAAT! NO!!- rugió Clint, sacando a las niñas a a empujones de la línea de fuego, pero Nat disparó una y otra vez, seis tiros y seis muertes hasta que se le acabaran las balas. Madame y los científicos huían: las luces parpadeaban, la máquina hacía un ruido quebrado y ominoso mientras las chispas saltaban, y Clint se lanzó contra Nat, le arrebató el arma, la empujó a la cubierta de uno de los servidores mientras llovían balas alrededor.  
\- Tenemos que salvarlas!- gritó Clint, y estaba sollozando, aferrándola contra sí, sus manos yendo desesperadas a los agujeros en sus sienes.- Nat? Háblame! Qué te hicieron?!-  
Todo parecía desdibujarse, excepto cuando lo miraba a los ojos. Natasha fijó los ojos en los suyos, y se concentró, sus manos yendo a su cara, a sus hombros. Que decía? Oía, pero no podía entender...  
Las manos de Clint dibujaron formas ante su cara, y Natasha las leyó, sus manos respondiendo sin que tuviera que pensarlo. El lenguaje de señas que había aprendido nunca había sido tan útil.

**

Te amo. Tengo que sacarte de aquí. Todos aquí rescate. Sacar niñas...**  
**Son monstruos,** dijeron las manos ensangrentadas de Nat. ** Matar. Matar ahora. matar, todos. Te amo. Matar**.

Clint le aferró las manos, como si la callara, y le dio un sacudón. ** No. Salvarlas. No más muerte**.

**Monstruos**, gritaron los dedos de Natasha.

**NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN!** gritó Clint, sus manos yendo a su cara. Natasha lo miraba con fijeza, como si fuera el único punto fijo en su mundo. Lo besó, breve y duro, el sabor a la sangre inundándolos, y lo empujó, aferrando un cuchillo en una mano y un revólver de un científico muerto en la otra.

**No, Nat, no! Son niñas!** protestaron las manos de Clint, pero Natasha sólo lo miró, amor y dolor en sus ojos, y una furia que era inhumana en su odio.

**Sálvalas, entonces** dijo su mano con el cuchillo. Sálvalas a ellas. dijeron los dedos. Sus labios querían decir algo más, pero no podían formar las palabras. Y se fue por el pasillo, corriendo tras Madame, mientras Clint se quedaba petrificado gritando su nombre hasta que lo interrumpió la explosión de un servidor. Maldiciendo, buscó un carro de equipamiento, bajo y con ruedas, y apiló a las niñas que aún vivían en él, inconscientes o aterradas, catorce: y con un impulso de sus brazos, una pistola en cada mano, empujó el carro por el pasillo entre luces parpadeantes y confusión, porque había una alerta sonando y toda la base parecía retemblar...  
*********************************************************************  
(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQTCS6aWRSc  
(2)https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61PlHG7smCL._SX258_BO1,204,203,200_.jpg  
(3)https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vasilisa_the_Beautiful  
(4) Y Jarvis por encargo de Tony, hacía lo último en sexismo reverso, y enviaba virus a aquellos que enviaban pornografía desagradable, pero guardaba amorosamente las rendiciones artísticas halagadoras, pornográficas o no, que les enviaran, en una carpeta a prueba de Nat.  
(5)https://cdn.cloudpix.co/images/scarlett-johansson/scarlett-johansson-blonde-golden-hair-red-hair-2608ecf3ddc1ea9eee8ce1fbcccf325e-large-666394.jpg  
(6)https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b4/14/03/b414037d1bfb16d929de94c82faf132e.jpg  
(7) necesitaban nuevas palabras, estaban todos empezando a hablar como Tony.  
(8)http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9opeqI4Ai1re6hhmo1_250.gif  
(9)https://media3.giphy.com/media/k3KG25frhrWx2/200_s.gif  
(10)https://www.apia.org.nz/Blog%20Pictures/2016/201601/APIA_blog_hotbedding_faq.png  
(11) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfSxMOksC7I  
(12) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pQOANTFEZw  
(13)https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11121/111215016/5090092-the_winter_soldier_by_w_e_z-d7f613q.jpg  
(14) OH WHAT A THRILL- Esto nunca le pasaba a James Bond.  
La información había estado mal: la inteligencia, errada o falsa. Clint maldijo cuando vio a una docena de símiles israelíes a SWAT meterse en la casa, y se descolgó con una flecha haciendo canopy hasta el balcón más cercano, porque lo único que podía significar era que habían descubierto a Natasha, y como ya había una docena de guardaespaldas adentro, necesitaba ayuda.  
Coulson le había pedido media hora más para sacar a los prisioneros de la embajada. Clint iba a dárselo como fuera, pero si Nat había fallado en distraer o neutralizar al jefe del servicio secreto yugoeslavo, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que diera la orden de arrasar la embajada....  
Y el pasillo estaba lleno de guardias, maldita sea.  
No había tiempo. No había espacio. Nat estaba al otro lado de ese pasillo y lo necesitaba.  
La vida de los espías no era ni de cerca tan glamorosa como la pintaban. Sobre todo, nadie te mencionaba el gore.  
Los guardias gritaron en su dialecto eslavo cuando les cayó encima desde una ventana del segundo piso: en la balacera que siguió, Clint usó la Glock que era su favorita, y no apuntó a herir ni a distraer: iba a matar. Un tiro le rozó el hombro, haciéndolo sangrar, pero eso no detuvo su avance, y al colarse entre los guardias en el estrecho pasillo de madera, tuvieron que dejar de disparar al empezar a herirse entre ellos. Clint le disparó a las luces y tomó su cuchillo en la otra mano, y se abrió paso entre la carne con la brutalidad de un animal salvaje, sus puños golpeando una y otra vez hasta que los crujidos se hacían húmedos y los gritos se ahogaban, atravesando ese muro con una furia imparable. No dejó a nadie vivo: las propias porras de los guadias sirvieron de armas blancas al astillarlas en sus cráneos, sus jadeos mezclándose con los estertores, su violencia brutal y salvaje. Los puños se le desollaron aún a través de los guantes reforzados: estaba bañado en sangre cuando le partió la nuca de un puñetazo al último y se abrió paso hasta la puerta al fondo, el cuchillo firmemente en una mano, la Glock en la otra.  
Abrió la puerta de una patada, la habitación tan oscura como había estado el pasillo. Pero a la luz naranja de los neones que se colaban en la habitación, podía ver al soldado, un hombre enorme, grueso y musculoso, que aunque sangraba por la nariz y la boca, tenía encañonada a Natasha, con su vestido rojo desgarrado y sucio, contra la pared.  
Bastó la distracción de él pateando la puerta para que Natasha aferrara su mano, se girara, hiciera palanca contra el muro, y sacando la navaja que siempre llevaba pegada a la caderas, la clavara justo encima de la pelvis del hombre, y empezara a cortar arriba... lentamente.  
El hombre convulsionaba y manoteaba, la sangre saltaba como una ducha, su olor inundando todo: pero Natasha no se detuvo, los dedos firmes en el mango, hasta que llegó arriba chocando con el esternón, y entonces lo dejó caer, los labios contraídos mientras el hombre gorgoteaba y agonizaba.  
\- Nat.- dijo Clint, en un susurro. Él estaba en la oscuridad, sólo sus ojos pálidos de gato y una hebra de luz dibujando la humedad oscura de su casaca de kevlar. Natasha, en cambio, estaba iluminada por la luna, negra de sangre, y sin embargo había algo en su mirada, algo vulnerable y abierto al mirarlo, algo como una súplica: nada de la asesina implacable que acababa de destripar a un hombre, sino todo de la expresión que decía: No quería que vieras esto.  
\- Era HYDRA.- dijo ella, su voz baja, sus ojos esquivándolo.- Por eso... por eso estaba mucho más protegido, no sabíamos...-  
\- Lo conocías?- dijo Clint, avanzando sin que le importara llenarse las botas de más sangre.  
\- Sí.- dijo ella, y en una de las pocas expresiones que le conociera, se mordió el labio.- No tenías que venir, habría podido...-  
\- Soy tu sniper. Lástima del vestido, era muy bonito.- dijo despacio Clint, tomando el tirante desgarrado y tirándolo un poco para enderezar el halter deshecho. Natasha se giró, y con dedos pegajosos, Clint ató el tirante cortado al otro, lo mejor que pudo, sus dedos dejando pinceladas de rojo en la piel cremosa. Estaba tan cerca, que aún a la luz de los neones opacos vio el estremecimiento en la piel de la espalda desnuda de Natasha, y sin saber lo que hacía, la rodeó con los brazos, atrayéndola a sí, sus labios yendo a los rizos sucios...  
No estás sola, hubiera querido decir. No dejaré que te hagan más daño. Siempre vendré en tu ayuda, hubiese podido decir también.  
Te amo, o Soy tuyo, también habrían servido.  
Pero entonces Clint sintió el estremecimiento de nuevo, y se dio cuenta que tras su pelea, había dejado la espalda desnuda de Natasha tan ensangrentada como su frontis, con todo lo que le empapaba el uniforme.- Oh, fuck, Nat, lo siento, maldita sea, lo olvidé...-  
Manos ensangrentadas en su cuello: el olor de la sangre y la muerte en su nariz, pero también algo suave, algo dulce mezclado, y los labios de Natasha estaban en los suyos, cálidos e irresistibles como fresas al sol, dulces, dulces como ambrosía y alcohol y la más potente droga que conociera. Clint perdió la cabeza por completo, la misión, los cadáveres, las amenazas irrelevantes cuando le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y la atrajo, devorando su boca como un hambriento, su lengua penetrando la cálida cavidad con deseo incontrolable, sus gemidos traicionando su voracidad mientras ella parecía fundirse contra su cuerpo, sus senos suaves presionados contra el duro kevlar.  
Bueno, esto sí le pasaba a James Bond, pero con menos gore, probablemente.  
Clint no podía detener ese beso, no quería. No sabía desde hacia cuánto lo deseaba: siempre había sabido que la belleza de Natasha era excepcional, estupidizante, pero estaba supeditada a la compasión que había sentido por ella al comienzo, la admiración después, el afecto, la responsabilidad, la alegría al ver a la antigua Black Widow abandonar a sus antiguos amos, soportar la desprogramación, y crearse una vida... una vida de a pedacitos, de detalles, en las que de poco empezaba a emerguer Natasha Romanova detrás de la sombra de la asesina. La mujer a la que llevó a una heladería y pidió un mini sundae de cada sabor posible hasta que ella pudo decir que adoraba el helado de chocolate y el de nuez, aborrecía el de frutilla y le encantaban los macarrones que acompañaban los helados. Era la mujer con la que se había ido de tiendas con las tarjetas de SHIELD hasta que tuvo un guardarropas decente: la que en los fines de semana se llevaba a su mugroso departamento y veían televisión juntos en silencio, comían pizza y bebían bebida cola hasta les dolía el estómago.  
Era la misma mujer que cuando dormían uno al lado del otro en misiones, tras despertarse bruscamente, buscaba su mano antes de volverse a dormir, sus ojos pidiendo permiso aún agrandados por el terror de su pesadilla, y Clint enlazaba sus dedos sin siquiera pensarlo.  
Natasha lo reclamaba ahora, y Clint no hubiera podido detenerse aunque los hubiera espiado un pelotón de fusilamiento. Sin soltarla y completamente a ciegas, su cadera golpeó un escritorio, y apoyándose en él, tiró de ella, llevando esos muslos letales a su cintura, los brazos de ellla firmes en su cuello...  
\- Clint!- gimió ella, y se le aferró con todas sus fuerzas, un gemido incontrolable escapándosele cuando su pelvis se frotó contra el duro reborde de kevlar en su ingle. Clint sintió su propia erección palpitar al oír ese gemido primal, esa llamada: la bebió en sus labios carnosos, los mordisqueó, los lamió, sus propios gruñidos animales con sus manos sucias y despellejadas yendo bajo la falda, buscando, desgarrando las medias, sabiendo sólo que la necesitaba, la quería ahora, y ella lo reclamaba con hambre no menor que la suya.  
\- Clint, Clint, por favor, por favor...- repitió ella con voz jadeante, y lo rodeó en un abrazo tan apretado que apenas podía respirar mientras se abría la casaca y desabrochaba su complicado uniforme a tirones. La mano de ella lo buscó y lo encontró, duro y ardiente, y los dedos de él se crisparon en su seno cuando ella se movió contra él, se arqueó atrayéndolo, y de pronto, estaba dentro: dentro de su sexo empapado, ardiente, voraz. Clint fue quien gimió y gritó contra su cuello, sudor bañándole el pecho desnudo mientras ella se movía con violencia, con hambre, poseyéndolo por completo mientras los brazos de él solo podían tensarse a su alrededor ciegammente, desesperadamente.  
\- Nat! Nat, te amo... Nat... aaah, ah, ah, no, Nat, no puedo... AAH!- Clint se arqueó, un sollozo en su voz desesperada cuando el placer insoportable lo electrocutó, pero Natasha, los dedos engarfiados en sus hombros, se arqueaba y siseaba un orgasmo salvaje sobre él al sentirlo eyacular con tanta potencia en su interior, y sus gruñidos, sus gemidos, eran animales y posesivos mientras lo besaba devorando los de él, lamía su sudor de su sien, lo apretaba en sus brazos...  
:: Strike Delta, posiciones? Tem 11 fuera, estamos en verde, procedan a SH. Me oyen?::  
:: Roger 3, Delta Point. Moving::  
La voz de Natasha era... perfecta. Fría, controlada, experta. El contraste fue tanto que Clint abrió los ojos y trató de enderezarse, pero se desmadejó con un siseo, porque aún estaba dentro de ella, e insoportablemente sensible. Pero la miró, guardando el comunicador y apartándose de él, para ir a un closet en la esquina del cuarto, sacar una enorme gabardina y un chaquetón corto que debían pertenecer al hombre que había destripado, y alargarle la gabardina, envolviéndose en el chaquetón que le caía hasta las rodillas.  
Coulson estaba a salvo con sus prisioneros rescatados: y ellos... debían ir a la casa segura, un hotel en las afueras en donde ya los habían ingresado como un matrimonio francés.  
\- Tengo las llaves del Volks.- dijo Natasha mientras salía, y Clint la seguía, torpemente arreglándose la ropa, la cabeza en blanco, por una escalinata lateral: al llegar abajo ella le disparó a dos cámaras, y cruzaron una plazoleta corriendo, hasta alcanzar un garaje de seguridad en donde un simple Volkswagen alemán con placas suecas estaba estacionado en paralelo a la mansión, y cuando se subieron, Clint aún luchaba por abrocharse bien la casaca de kevlar.  
Ella condujo alejándose varias calles, dando una vuelta de media luna para despistar a algún perseguidor o alguna cámara, y luego se estacionó bruscamente frente a otra plazoleta, descendiendo del auto. Estaban algo disimulados por unos árboles ancianos y enormes y algunos arbustos, pero aún así expuestos, aunque eran las tres de la mañana y las calles heladas estaban desiertas.  
\- Nat...?-  
\- No podemos llegar así al hotel.- dijo ella, y quitándose el abrigo, se desnudó, el vestido ensangrentado cayendo al suelo. Clint la miró desconcertado y boquiabierto, y fascinado: la ropa interior, también cuajada de sangre, parecía roja sobre su pálida piel, y Nat le tendió una mano, arrojando el abrigo robado al asiento trasero.- Qué estás esperando?- preguntó, con ojos suaves. Clint descendió del auto, quitándose la casaca dura, el uniforme, pantalones y camiseta térmica, las botas: armas, bluutooth, vest. Se quedó allí en sus briefs también salpicados de sangre, y Natasha, agarrando sus pantalones, echó a correr como una loca por el pasto húmedo de la plazoleta. Clint la siguió sin entender, pero al ver la fuente, comprendió.  
Una fuente jodidamente congelada, por supuesto.  
Esto sí era de película rusa, nunca se lo hubieran hecho a Roger Moore.  
Natasha se metió en ella, blanca bajo la luna, y aunque el agua se enrojeció por un momento, se aclaró rápidamente. Clint la siguió con un quejido y una maldición, pero los dos se lavaron rápidamente en la antigua fuente bajo la luna, y Clint la oyó reír cuando al salpicarle la cara para que se la limpiara, Clint protestó por el agua heladísima. Natasha, usando su vestido roto a guisa de esponja, ya enjugado, se montó en su regazo y le limpió la cara, y Clint, aunque temblaba de frío, se quedó quieto cuando ella buscó sus labios, devolviéndole el beso con pasión...  
\- < Hijo, de verdad que si puedes mantenerlo arriba en esa agua te mereces una medalla, pero afuera, te juro que estarán más cómodos en otro sitio. >\- dijo una voz, y aunque Clint saltó honestamente, Natasha hizo un perfecto chillidito de chica sorprendida in fraganti. El guarda del parque, que tenía al menos sesenta pero que igual le echó una mirada apreciativa a sus senos a través del sostén empapado, les hizo un gesto con su linterna que dejaran la antigua fuente, y Clint, con el gesto del hombre sorprendido y avergonzado, pero también orgulloso, estrujó sus pantalones enjugados y se los puso, y siguió a Natasha, rodeándola con el brazo, hasta el auto, en donde se calaron los abrigos secos y encendieron la calefacción al máximo mientras ella conducía al hotel.  
Aún tiritaban al llegar, y Natasha pidió en su perfecto francés sopa caliente, asado, vino, pan y queso: y cuando subieron con las bandejas, Clint fue derecho a subir el termostato mientras Natasha preparaba una ducha caliente. Él se frotó con una toalla, dejando sus pantalones mojados en el balcón, aún temblando: por supuesto que le dejaría la primera ducha, considerando que cuarto matrimonial que les dieran tenía un solo baño, pero...  
Qué diablos habían hecho? Qué había sido eso? Le había dicho que la amaba mientras le hacía el amor rodeados de cadáveres. Qué MIERDA había sido eso? Simplemente se había vuelto loco, loco y enfermo y...  
\- Clint.- dijo ella. Él inspiró bruscamente, porque con los rizos húmedos, el vapor del baño auroleándola, ella estaba completamente desnuda, apoyada en la puerta. A pesar de un corte en una pantorrila y unos morados formándosele en el brazo y en la cadera, Clint jamás había visto a una mujer más hermosa, ni que deseara tanto. Era Natasha, su Nat, la única persona en su vida que le había pertenecido por completo, que había caminado a ciegas a sus brazos sin tener nada más en el mundo, y que le había confiado su vida.  
Clint se levantó y la siguió, atrapándola antes de que entrara al agua, besándola, besándola como si nunca fuera a dejar de hacerlo. El olor a la sangre se había ido, y ahora sólo podía olerla a ella, ese aroma tan familiar ya, tan dulce, que lo llenaba de hambre: no era como que no la hubiera deseado antes, pero ese deseo siempre había estado tintado de compasión, de ternura, de autocontrol. Ahora ella reclamaba sus brazos, y Clint podía sentir cómo el deseo lo atrapaba como el alcohol o el juego atrapaba a otros hombres, en un hambre que podía sentir en la boca, en las palmas, en todo el cuerpo, que sólo quería tenerla más cerca, más cerca, más cerca aún...  
Natasha se escapó de sus brazos entre sus inarticuladas protestas, pero cuando ella lo empujó contra las baldosas tibias se le cerró la garganta al ver la expresión en su rostro. Era una expresión que le había visto la primera vez que probó un brownie casero: la expresión cuando salía con él al sol tras una noche de ver películas y tenían el día libre. Era una sonrisa de felicidad, una sonrisa traviesa y honesta que no se parecía en nada a la misteriosa, seductora sonrisa de la Black Widow. No, esta sonrisa, en vez de ser algo hecho de secretos, era abierta, amplia. Hasta era un poco tontita.  
Natasha se lavó ahí a un paso, se enjugó el cabello, y se jabonó, dejándolo mirar... seduciéndolo, comprendió, como si hiciera la condenada falta! Orgasmo salvaje, pérdida de sangre, show gore y sumerguida en una pileta helada no habían logrado detener la erección que obvia palpitaba entre sus piernas: pero Natasha acabó de acondicionar su cabello bajo el agua caliente dejando que un poco de espuma se le deslizara por los senos erguidos, y Clint gruñó, apoyando la nuca en la pared con un suspiro.  
\- Te gusto?- susurró ella, tomándole las manos, llevándolo al agua tibia. Clint snorted, echando la cabeza atrás al sentir el agua caliente en la cara.  
\- Cómo diablos me preguntas eso...-  
\- Tú nunca... intentaste nada.- susurró ella, y sus senos se presionaron contra su espalda cuando lo abrazó, Clint besando las manos en su pecho, los dedos ya arrugados por el agua.  
\- Te amo, Nat.- dijo con sinceridad.- No iba a intentar algo si no querías... si no estabas lista o yo... si yo simplemente no te gustaba, o si no te gusto, no tienes que...- barbotó, volteándose para poder mirarla a los ojos.- Te quiero con todas mis fuerzas, te acuestes conmigo o no... no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres... no tienes que hacer absolutamente nada que no quieras, te he dicho...-  
\- Pero te quiero.- susurró ellla, y sus narices se frotaron juntas, torpemente, tibiamente.- Te quiero, Clint...-  
\- Oh, por Dios, gracias a Dios, me moría de ganas...- suspiró él, volviendo a besarla: pero ella lo apartó haciéndolo gruñir frustrado, y al verla tomar una esponja y el jabón, su cara de incredulidad la hizo reír. Pero Natasha lo bañó de pies a cabeza, se aseguró que limpiar sus heridas, y jabonó amorosamente su sexo, acariciándolo con las manos hasta que el rojo inundó el rostro de Clint, su cuello, su pecho, haciéndolo jadear...  
\- Date vuelta.- susurró ella, y Clint obedeció ciegamente, para aferrarse a las manijas de la ducha con un gemido cuando dos dedos de ella perfectamente enjabonados penetraron su punto más íntimo. La sintió detenerse, como chequeando su aquiescencia: pero él sólo separó los muslos, y fue recompensado con caricias en su próstata que casi hicieron que se le doblaran las piernas, jadeando y gimiendo, pegado contra la pared, sintiendo esos deditos malvados presionar rítmicamente en su interior hasta que le pareció que el corazón se le saldría, que no podía más...  
Y ese fue el momento en que su ágil amante se coló entre sus piernas y la pared, lo hizo dar un paso atrás, y sin quitar esos dedos torturadores, tomú su sexo en su boca y lo hizo hundirse hasta su garganta, tragando, succionándolo desde la raíz...  
Clint se vino con un grito, sus manos buscando vagamente de qué agarrarse, los músculos de sus piernas y de su vientre contrayéndose como si tuvieran vida propia, su cabeza agitándose atrás y adelante... no era dueño de nada, no tenía control de nada no sabía nada excepto el placer quemándole el cerebro y el aroma de Natasha inundándolo. No supo cómo fue que acabó, seco y desnudo en la cama: no supo cómo fue que de pronto, las luces eran tenues, y el cuerpo de Natasha, seco y caliente también, estaba tendido sobre el suyo como una manta amada, apretado, cerca, cerca. Clint abrió ojos vagos al techo, y musitó que la amaba, que la amaría siempre, y que era suyo, antes de cerrar los ojos y virtualmente desmayarse.  
Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba solo en la cama, y ella había encendido la luz del velador. Estaba de pie contra las cortinas, mirando al horizonte de Belgrado, vestida con una de las camisetas de él, una simple y negra con cuello de algodón, y hablaba con Coulson: estaba entregando el informe.  
\- No es serio, pero perdió sangre. No, no creo que necesite puntos. No pensarán buscarnos si nos quedamos aquí: lo más seguro es que cierren la frontera. Pues nos quedaremos un par de días, hasta que se calmen. Tomaremos el tren a Sarajevo el viernes. Estád durmiendo, pero le diré que te llame. Gracias por la habitación. De veras crees que lo mandé herido al sillón? Coulson. Claro que no. Tengo todo lo necesario. Gracias. Le diré. Tu también, Coulson.- dijo con nueva dulzura, antees de cortar la comunicación. Clint llamaba Phil a su coordinador cuando estaban solos: Natasha, jamás. Pero había una nueva suavidad en sus ojos al verlo despierto, y cuando cruzó la habitación a él, Clint se sintió decepcionado cuando no fue directo a sus brazos, pero luego la vio tomar una bandeja de plástico de una mesa y ponérsela en la piernas.  
No se había dado cuenta, pero tenía un hambre salvaje.  
Ver a Natasha sirviéndole la cena era... más que un poco extraño. Verla enmantequillando su pan, poniendo el agua hirviendo en su taza, era algo que nunca había hecho antes, no de este modo, y era más que un poco conmovedor. Muy chica Bond, en todo caso.  
\- No tienes que...-  
\- Déjame hacerlo.- dijo ella, y le brillaban los ojos. Clint comió, con verdadero apetito, y ella le trajo el único pantalón de buzo en su bolso, mientras él acababa su cena tardía. No debía faltar mucho para amanecer.  
\- Nat?- dijo Clint, enderezándose de la cama, desnudo.- Para qué me traes pantalones?-  
\- Porque aún hace frío?- dijo ella sin inflexión, mientras devolvía el hervidor de agua a la mesita y cerraba las cortinas de nuevo.  
\- Pues ven acá entonces y mantenme caliente.- dijo Clint, la falsa orden cargada de humor en su voz, pero cuando ella se volvió, le hizo un gesto perentorio.- ven acá, demonios...-  
\- pensé que estabas cansado.- dijo ella, acariciándole el cabello.  
Clint le agarró la mano, hizo una llave y la derribó en la cama. No era el hombre que había cazado a la Black Widow por nada, no señor. Y no iba a ser Lazenby. Si era un espía, al menos pensaba estar a la altura de Timothy Dalton...  
\- Quizá para algunas cosas, no para otras...- dijo despacio, sus labios en el valle entre sus senos, retrocediendo en la cama para acomodarla, cubrirlos a ambos con las mantas, y separar sus muslos.- ... quiero postre...- agregó, la frase haciendo que ella riera, pero no por mucho, porque un segundo luego sus labios besaban su vientre, sus muslos, y Natasha cerró los ojos y se abandonó en sus brazos, el placer tomándola de sorpresa al ver a Clint Barton, su salvador, su vigilante, su compañero, su protector y sí, la única persona en el mundo que poseía su corazón, su alma y su confianza, adorar su sexo con manos y lengua, amarlo a pesar de todo lo que había hecho y le habían hecho, devorarlo como si fuera un tesoro que sólo él podía haber ganado. Natasha empuñó las manos en las sábanas, pero no podía resistir esa caricia posesiva y amorosa, y se retorció en un orgasmo lento y placentero que le robó el aliento, aún cuando él continuaba sus caricias hasta que le temblaron las piernas entre us manos, y entonces él se enderezó para besarla, aún mientras los muslos de ella lo rodeaban apretadamente y su sexo semierecto rozaba su vulva húmeda y caliente.  
\- Clint... Clint, por favor, más...- rogó ella sin aliento, el rostro sonrojado de placer, y Clint supuso que aún herido, aún moribundo, aún mutilado, cualquier hombre habría sacado fuerzas de donde fuera para complacer esa súplica apasionada. Había tanta voracidad, tanta necesidad de él, de él solamente, en los ojos de Natasha, que Clint se hundió en ella con un suspiro de alivio, y ella se le aferró con brazos y piernas, jadeando de placer, susurrándole al oído palabras sin sentido, cada empuje haciéndola estremecer y gritar, mostrándole sin tapujos cuánto goce estaba dándole. Oh, y comprendía porqué expertos espías y diplomáticos habían perdido la cabeza en los brazos de Natasha y le habían dado lo que ella quisiera. Su sexo lo apretaba con una sujección tan cálida, tan poderosa, tan suave y a la vez esponjosa que el sólo moverse dentro de ella le nublaba la cabeza de deleite: tuvo que inspirar para controlarse, sus manos empuñándose en las sábanas, pero ella movió las caderas contra las suyas y se le escapó un gemido deshecho mientras un borbotón de semen estallaba en ella, y sólo con a fuerza de voluntad por la que era tan famoso pudo tensar los muslos, apretar los muslos y detener su orgasmo antes de que se lo llevara.  
Natasha lo había rodeado con brazos y piernas, y lo succionaba detrás de la oreja, mordisqueaba el cartílago, jadeaba en su oído, pero Clint mantuvo su cuerpo rígido como una flecha en sus brazos, y sólo alzó una mano para hundirla en el cabello rojo, sujetar su cabeza y tomar su boca en un beso tan largo, tan profundo y mojado que sintió que tras esa unión, nada, ni la misma muerte que cortejaban todo el tiempo le quitaría su sabor de los labios, ni del alma. Natasha se movía hambrienta, y las manos de ella fueron posesivas a las nalgas duras y firmes de Clint, apretándolas, masajeándolas, empujándolo contra ella como si no pudiera tener suficiente: y ese dominio lo electrizó, arrancándole el último autocontrol que le quedaba. Se apoyó en manos y pies y se movió sobre ella, dentro de ella, con inconsciente, salvaje ferocidad, todo su cuerpo amándola, adorándola, fundiéndose con ella en un tornado de calor, pasión, necesidad... y el grito de ella, un grito de alivio y triunfo en que se arqueó clavándole las uñas, hizo que Clint al fin sintiera que se deshacía en sus manos y todo en él se aflojaba, rindiéndose, entregándose, estallando en dulce e insoportable abandono. Todo su cuerpo se desmadejó en sus brazos, y cuando volvió en sí, estaba sollozando silenciosa y desesperadamente contra el cuello de ella, aún envolviéndola con todo su cuerpo, aún dentro de ella...  
\- Lo siento... lo s-siento...- gimió, espantado al no poder contener las lágrimas. No entendía porqué, después del sexo más increíble de su vida, se deshacía así: y avergonzado trató de controlarse, sin éxito. Ella le acarició el cabello sin soltarlo, pero cuando susurró » mi Clint, moya malen'kaya, moya milaya lyubov'» y Clint perdió el control.  
Sollozó como si nunca fuera a detenerse contra su cuello, las lágrimas calientes en los cabellos rojos. Mi pequeño, mi dulce amor. Natasha, la mujer que había salido caminando de un infierno para seguirlo, abusada, herida y maltratada, encontraba en algún punto de su corazón la compasión para amarlo, para acunarlo como a un niño, y Clint no podía parar de llorar, sintiendo que le había clavado algo en el mismo corazón. Natasha lo meció, su semen entra las piernas, sus lágrimas en el pelo, y Clint supo que por ella se dejaría matar y torturar, mataría y mutilaría, que no había nada en el mundo que no estuviera dispuesto para evitarle un dolor más a la mujer que tanto había sufrido ya. La amaba desesperadamente, y ahora que al fin podía expresarlo, su cuerpo se disolvía en lágrimas.  
*Definitivamente*Sean Connery se habría matado antes de hacer un numerito así---.  
Estaba susurrándole que la amaba ciegamente, y ella le respondía con susurros y caricias, besos en sus ojos húmedos. Clint nunca se había sentido tan amado, tan protegido, y pasó un largo rato hasta que se le secaran las lágrimas y su aliento se calmara. Se halló de costado, con Natasha abrazándolo sin hacer caso de su necesidad de limpiarse la cara o acomodar las sábanas húmedas, y con manos temblorosas, se secó la nariz y se enderezó, lágrimas aún en sus mejillas.  
\- Clint?-  
Desnudo como un recién nacido, Clint se bajó de la cama, y tropezó al baño, lavándose la cara con una buena cantidad de agua en ambas manos, inspirando hondo, sintiéndose extrañamente vaciado, exhausto y vulnerable. Se limpió con una toalla, y luego, recordando alguna etiqueta sexual, porque sí, alguna vez había tenido experiencia y no había sido un absoluto idiota desastre emocional, volvió a la cama con una toalla seca.  
Natasha, a pesar de haber sido babeada, sollozada encima y previamente follada con furia, era una hermosa visión envuelta en la sábana, el cabello en los hombros, los ojos en él, entrecerrados y brillantes como gemas. Era de esperarse, y al fin Clint esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sentándose a su lado y alargándole la toalla.  
\- Lo siento. Eso fue... patético, lamento...-  
\- Fue honesto.- dijo Natasha, usando la toalla sin timidez antes de dejarla plegada a un lado de la cama.- Me gustó.-  
\- Te gustó que berreara como bebé tras correrme?- dijo Clint con completa neutralidad, cruzándose de piernas como si su desnudez fuera completamente normal.  
\- Llevo años ocultándome en tus brazos cada vez que algo me asusta. No sé qué te hizo llorar, pero lo que haya sido, me enorgullece estar aquí para tí tras todo lo que has estado ahí para mí.-  
Clint, desarmado por su sinceridad, bajó la vista, sus dedos callosos entrelazando los de ella.- No fue... no es nada. Nunca me había sentido así.- dijo, mordiéndose el labio. Y al igual como él hacía cuando ella se despertaba temblando, gritaba en sueños, se perdía en pesadillas despierta o reaccionaba con instintos anormales, Natasha no preguntó más, sólo abriéndole los brazos. Clint apagó la lámpara que quedaba encendida y volvió a la cama, algo quieto, dudoso en sus ojos hasta que Natasha lo rodeó con esos brazos y piernas letales y se acomodó contra él. Clint respiró hondo, como si el peso de su cuerpo le aliviase, y se giró a ella, apoyando su frente, inhalándola en la oscuridad. Natasha lo acarició un momento, antes de girarse y darle la espalda, apoyando sus suaves curvas en su costado.  
Clint fue a rodearla con el brazo, bufó al apartar el cuchillo bajo la almohada, y apoyó la frente en la sedosa espalda blanca.  
\- Nat.- susurró, cerrando los ojos.- Mañana... quieres que esto...?-  
\- Duérmete, Barton.- dijo Natasha, su voz firme y segura. Clint asintió, besando largamente la piel que cubría el corazón de Natasha a su espalda, su mano rodeándole la cintura. Había cerrado los ojos resignadamente, cuando la sintió moverse, y la mano de ella atrapó la suya, la llevó decididamente al calor entre sus muslos y la dejó allí atrapada, hundida en su sitio más intímo. Clint respiró contra su espalda, y la sintió dormirse, reteniendo su mano allí.  
Era una promesa, una afirmación: algo tan simple y procaz como asegurarle que seguirían teniendo sexo. Pero Clint sabía había mucho más que eso. Natasha nunca había podido elegir qué hombres la tocaban: y ahora ella era quien elegía poner esas manos encallecidas y tan feas en su cuerpo, no sólo para su disfrute, sino para su protección. Y Clint sintió que podía volver a llorar, su palma cubriendo ese sitio tan cálido y delicado, que ella había declarado suyo ahora. No había mayor diferencia: antes, estaba listo para morir o matar por protegerla. Ahora, lo mismo. Pero podía ofrecerle el calor de su cuerpo, lo único que hasta ahora le faltaba poner a sus pies, y Natasha, con su voracidad habitual, no sólo lo aceptaba, lo demandaba.  
Clint estaba feliz de ser presa en esa red, de ser el pájaro devorado. Apretándola más en sus brazos, aún sabiendo que a ella no le gustaba dormir sujeta a nada ni a nadie- demasiadas pesadillas de su infancia- se permitió ensoñar, acunándola, velando su sueño. Antes, se había mentido a sí mismo, no en cuánto la amaba, sino en que un día, ella no lo iba a necesitar y él podría dejarla irse, ser libre de él cuando fuera libre de todos los condicionamientos, de todos los monstruos, de todas las cadenas. Le había dicho a Phil una vez ( y Phil le había puesto su ceja más escéptica) que sólo se ocuparía de Natasha tan personalmente » mientras ella se recuperaba». De eso ya hacían tres años...  
Cada día estaban más cerca, no más lejos. Había estado perdido desde el primer día, comprendía ahora: el pajarito estúpido, volando alocado hasta quedar pegado justo en el centro de la telaraña, enredándose más a cada aleteo, convenciéndose que la araña que se acercaba aún estaba lejos. Ahora la araña había llegado, y Clint se preguntó cómo diablos no había sabido desde el primer momento que ésto era lo que iba a pasar.  
Pero la araña estaba tan atrapada com él en la red. Sin su red, tampoco podía vivir: y Clint de buena gana hubiear descubierto su pecho a esas fauces letales, porque ella lo necesitaba.  
Y él nunca querría escapar de esa red de hilos de sangre y sombras, como sus cabellos. Los inhaló, y cuando ella se removió inquieta al fin la soltó, apoyándose en un codo para mirarla dormida allí, a su lado, tan bella como una pintura, una chica Bond con sus muslos letales y sus ojos trágicos.  
Cómo decía esa canción para el mejor de los espías? Darling I’m killed, I’m in a puddle in the floor... oh, what a thrill. Tomorrow never dies.


	15. OH DEATH

Capítulo 15  
OH DEATH   
*O, Death  
Won't you spare me over til another year  
Well what is this that I can't see  
With ice cold hands takin' hold of me  
Well I am death, none can excel  
I'll open the door to heaven or hell  
Whoa, death someone would pray  
Could you wait to call me another day*

Los pasillos bajaban. Natasha sabía que iba más y más profundo en la base, y que probablemente acabaría derrumbada sobre su cabeza: lo sabía, con la frialdad con la que la Black Widow había sido entrenada para evaluar posibilidades, escapes, sobrevivencia.  
Había sido entrenada para protegerse a sí misma sobre todas las cosas, y sus instintos le gritaban por seguir detrás de Madame, a una muerte segura. Pero seguía caminando, aún medio ciega, mareada y muda, porque por sobre todas las cosas, quería venganza, y no lo conseguiría hasta que la mujer que la crease, la mujer que seguía intentando recrearla estuviera muerta.  
Una bala le pasó rozando: el instinto y el entrenamiento le permitió esquivarla, pero no la siguiente, que se alojó en su pierna. Y luego otra.  
No importaba. Las Black Widows podían ignorar el dolor, podían ignorarlo hasta caer muertas: no era que no lo sintieran, sino que habían sido entrenadas para seguir y seguir, mientras hubiera una misión.   
La mayor parte de los esclavos pierden la capacidad de forzarse a sí mismos después de ser forzados. Natasha había retenido la fuerza y la voluntad: pero lo que la arrastraba ahora adelante como un espíritu de venganza era el odio, ese odio que sólo puedes sentir por quien has amado alguna vez.  
El odio, y el deseo de acabar con todo. Natasha había sabido siempre que moriría así, llevándose demonios con ella, y estaba lista, porque su odio era mucho más poderoso que cualquier deseo de vivir.  
Ni siquiera por Clint, por esos ojos claros, podía...  
Natasha se concentró, y dejando un rastro de sangre continuó abajo por el pasillo. Se cruzó con algunos guardias, algún oficinista aterrado, alguno de los pobres idiotas para los que el Red Room y sus horrores no eran sino un cheque a fin de mes y un sitio exótico en donde trabajar. Le puso una bala en la cabeza a todos: Dios no separa a los jueces inicuos de los errados.  
Abajo, las parpadeantes luces ya se habían apagado. Sus pasos sólo eran audibles por la humedad de la sangre, que dejaban pisadas descalzas rojas en el cemento helado y húmedo. Las explosiones resonaban como truenos lejanos, o quizá eran las heridas en su cabeza que no le permitían identificar la cercanía de los ruidos. Pero oh, sabía en dónde estaba Madame. Podía olerla, como algo descompuesto... no tan lejos...  
Ahí.

*The children prayed, the preacher preached  
Time and mercy is out of your reach  
I'll fix your feet til you cant walk  
I'll lock your jaw til you cant talk  
I'll close your eyes so you can't see  
This very hour, come and go with me  
I'm death I come to take the soul  
Leave the body and leave it cold  
To draw up the flesh off of the frame  
Dirt and worm both have a claim  
O, Death*

Natasha entró disparando al mismo tiempo que Madame, sus huesudas manos perfectamente firmes, disparaba contra ella. las dos recibieron balas, Nat en el costado, Madame en el hombro: pero nunguna de las dos soltó su arma, ninguna de las dos dejó de disparar, las balas rebotando en las paredes en donde segundos antes habían estado de pie.   
Las dos se movían como expertas. Las dos se detuvieron para recargar al mismo tiempo. En el silencio, los jadeos de ambas eran lo único que se oía, aparte de las explosiones lejanas y el retumbo metálico del sitio en donde estaban. Natasha miró alrededor, captando su entorno al mismo tiempo que sus manos recargaban sin un fallo, a pesar de estar viscosas de sangre.  
Madame se había ocultado en las anticuadas calderas de la base, en donde los enormes generadores mantenían el calor en su ártico entorno. Tubos y cañería de agua hirviente encajados en las paredes corrían por todo la base como un sistema circulatorio: y aquí, el calor de las enormes calderas de hierro envolvía todo, aclaraba su mente, la hacía sudar.  
\- Natalya, hija mía.- susurró Madame en alemán.- Natalya... -  
\- Muérete.- trató de responder Natasha, pero no lograba formar las palabras.  
\- Natalya, no comprendes? Te he preservado porque te amo, hija mía...-  
Monstruo, era el concepto en la cabeza de Nat, el concepto que no podía expresar con sus labios. Pero lo expresó con balas, avanzando y reptando, moviéndose como la sombra de la muerte que era, y cuando una bala alcanzó uno de los conductos del agua hirviente, la habitación se llenó de vapor con un zumbido mientras los viejos detectores de presión se volvían locos. Las calderas estaban inestables: bien. Era lo que quería...  
\- Natalya...-  
ME LLAMO NATASHA, quería gritar Nat, pero estaba muda: lo gritó con su cuerpo al lanzarse en el aire, rodar, disparar, y al fin, con un cuchillo que rebotó en la pared, escuchó a Madame inspirar hondo en un grito.  
El fino cuchillo que Natasha recogiera del suelo, manchado en la sangre de Clint se le había clavado en el centro del pecho. Natasha había recogido el cuchillo de una de las niñas al partir, pero acaso no era simbólico?  
\- Natalya... hija...- musitó el viejo monstruo, y Natasha avanzó con eficiencia a pesar de que sangraba a chorrros, le quitó las pistolas, la aferró de los brazos y la arrastró a la caldera, en donde abrió la puerta, el resplandor de las llamas eléctricas inundando todo.  
*O, Death  
Won't you spare me over til another year  
My mother came to my bed  
Placed a cold towel upon my head  
My head is warm my feet are cold  
Death is a-movin upon my soul  
Oh, death how you're treatin' me  
You've close my eyes so I can't see  
Well you're hurtin' my body  
You make me cold  
You run my life right outta my soul

\- No puedes... Natalya! Soy tu madre! Te salvé de la guerra, del naufragio... Natalya, tú eres yo, mientras vivas viviré en tí... eres lo que yo te hice! Natalya!- gritó la mujer furiosamente. Natasha se asombró de lo fácil que era romperle brazos y piernas: había sido tan intocable, tan aterradora y enorme en su mente tantos años!  
No era más que una mujer, que no envejecía, sí, que no moría sí, gracias al suero... pero una mujer, no más que ella, no menos.

*Oh death please consider my age  
Please don't take me at this stage  
My wealth is all at your command  
If you will move your icy hand  
Oh the young, the rich or poor  
Hunger like me you know  
No wealth, no ruin, no silver no gold  
Nothing satisfies me but your soul  
O, death*

Los alaridos cuando la empujó dentro de la caldera fueron música para sus oídos. Porqué parecía tan correcto?  
Ah, eso. Clint le había leído una vez, tras una misión que la había dejado incapacitada en cama, un libro de cuentos infantiles para hacerla reír. Se habían divertido asignando Avengers a los personajes: por supuesto, Pepper era Caperucita Roja, y Steve la Cenicienta.   
Ellos eran bastante obvios, y Nat le deseaba a Clint muchos años felices en su casita de turrón mientras ella empujaba a la bruja a la hoguera.  
Clint, pensó. He acabado. Se ha acabado. Por fin sé todo lo que quería saber, y lo más importante de todo, es que te amo y te amaré siempre, siempre.  
Adiós, amor mío.   
Y Natasha Romanova, la Black Widow, muda y herida, desangrándose y con las sienes perforadas, se preparó para morir, subiendo la presión de la caldera al límite, y se sentó en el suelo junto al ataúd flameante de su madre.

*O, death  
Wont you spare me over til another year*

**************************

Los pasillos subían y Clint sudaba empujando el carro: lo empujaba con tanta fuerza, que al dar una vuelta y sentir de pronto el viento gélido en la cara, necesitó toda su fuerza para clavar los talones y no precipitarse con carro y todo al vacío. Hulk había hecho un forado enorme desde el piso ocho hasta el piso cuatro, en donde estaba: y el alivio que Clint sintió al ver a Thor flotando en el aire, completamente sucio con algo negro pero aparentemente incólume, a Steve rebotando su escudo en cráneos, a Tony duchando a misiles los laboratorios del Red Room casi lo mareó.  
\- Barton! - gritó Steve, saltando de una escalera rota a su nivel.- Dónde está Natasha...?-  
\- Qué diablos es eso? Barton, pedófilo de mierda, ahora te las traes por docena?-  
\- Sácalas de aquí... pero inmovilizadas... maldita sea, necesitamos a Bruce que las dope...-  
\- Bruce está ocupado.- dijo Tony, alzando su máscara y señalando con un pulgar descuidado detrás suyo, en donde Hulk estaba destrozando pilares estructurales con furia buscando a «Red».- Te mandamos a buscar a Natasha, caramba!-  
\- Está abajo, matando...- Clint apretó los puños.- No sé qué le hicieron, no puede hablar....-  
\- Y la dejaste sola?!- ladró Tony.  
\- Hola? NIÑAS!- bramó Clint.  
\- Clint tiene razón.- dijo Steve, su escudo casi sin pensamiento consciente bloqueando unos tiros mientras discutían.- Thor, tú y Hulk llévense a las niñas. Clint, ve con ellos. Necesito que pilotes el quinjet de regreso.- dijo Steve, cortando sus objeciones.- Tony y yo bajaremos por Nat.-  
\- Tony puede pilotar...-  
\- Clint, estás sangrando a chorros.- dijo Steve deliberadamente. Clint maldijo, y su desperación, su angustia, su amor fueron tan obvios que Steve le oprimió el hombro sano, y lo miró a los ojos, en una promesa absoluta.- THOR!- gritó un momento después.- Baja! HULK!-  
**********************************

Just stop your crying, have the time of your life  
Breaking through the atmosphere  
And things are pretty good from here

Y al final de todos los caminos había paz. Natasha se tendió en posición fetal en el suelo, acunada por el calor de las calderas, sin hacer caso del charco de sangre a su alrededor o de los dolores de su cuerpo abusado. Había algo onírico y suave en el vapor, que como nubes la envolvía, casi al punto de quemar: y Natasha sintió que era más de lo que merecía, morir en tanta paz, habiendo cumplido, habiendo encontrado sus respuestas, habiendo pagado sus deudas.  
De dónde había venido, dónde había nacido? En algún lugar entre Ucrania y Silesia, probablemente, robada por los nazis a punta de pistola para su proyecto Lebensborn. La habían llevado a Varsovia, la habían tenido encerrada con otros niños secuestrados... y había sido rescatada por Dawid.  
Dawyd Morycs, un hombre generoso de ojos oscuros, que la había sacado en brazos ampollados por las llamas del incendio del hospital. la había cuidado: la había protegido, a ella, que no era nada suyo. La había salvado sin más motivo que su compasión. La había cuidado en medio de la guerra, sin más que decencia.  
Natasha estaba segura que cuando los capturaron, la Gestapo necesitó ponerle una pistola en la cabeza para obligarla a torturar a Dawyd. Recordaba los ojos de él, llenos de compasión y amor aún mientras se moría, tras que un soldado la obligara a tomar en su mano un cuchillo y clavárselo a su salvador en el vientre.  
Dawyd no la había culpado. Dawyd había muerto, perdonándola.  
Y ella nunca había dejado de clavar cuchillos en aquellos que la amaban. Era lo que sabía hacer, lo que le habían enseñado a hacer.   
Marinesko y Eva Juntzen, Madame, rescatándola del Mar del Norte.  
James, rescatándola del Red Room.  
Clint, rescatándola de HYDRA.  
Dawyd, James, Clint... hombres con sangre en las manos que sin embargo habían tratado tanto de salvarla, y ella sólo les había hecho daño y les había costado tanto. Ya habían muerto Dawyd y James por su culpa: no dejaría que Clint...  
Su mente se iba. El edificio crujía encima suyo. El vapor de las calderas a punto de explotar ya escaldaba...

Remember everything will be alright  
We can meet again somewhere  
Somewhere far away from here

\- PERRA RUSA ESTÚPIDA! STEVE, ESTÁ AQUÍ!!!-  
\- SÁCALA, YO SEÑALARÉ...!-  
\- Nat. NAAAT! Nat, hey!-   
Rojo. Rojo y oro reluciente, y unos ojos castaños e increíblemente generosos entre el vapor, y brazos poderosos y metálicos alzándola, levantándola...  
No, no, trató de decir. Déjame morir, porque traigo la desgracia. Déjame morir, porque es todo lo que soy, y tarde o temprano retorceré el cuchillo en tus tripas...  
-... deja de retorcerte, diablos! Quieta!- la voz de Tony estaba exasperada, llena de furia y lágrimas, llena de alegría terrible y amargo júbilo.- Por el amor de Dios, te han dejado como un colador... quién diablos te dio permiso para esto? Estás castigada hasta el 2020!-  
\- TONY, ESAS CALDERAS...!-  
\- No me deja... sujetarla...-  
::NAT!:: gritó la voz de Clint en el comunicador, casi ensordeciendo a Tony: pero Natasha dejó de luchar, sus ojos idos y perdidos fijándose al fin, escuchando. :: NAT, deja que te traiga, o te juro por Dios que voy a morir contigo! NAT! NAT, te amo, vuelve a mi! Vuelve a mí!:: bramó, y las manos de Natasha dejaron de luchar, justo en el último momento.  
Tony la aplastó contra su pecho y escapó de la explosión por los pelos, disparándose arriba entre cascotes y debris hirviente, derecho al cielo en donde el quinjet esquivaba el fuego enemigo y Steve, agarrado de una torre de comunicaciones, les guiaba. Tony se metió en línea recta en la rampa: Clint pasó lo suficientemente cerca de la antena para que Steve saltara, y desde la rampa, la inutilizara con un golpe de su escudo. Y perseguidos por lásers de la base destruida, el quinjet huyó entre las nubes y las explosiones, al fin con seis Avengers a bordo.

************************************************  
\- Realmente no quiero enterarme, no justo ahora.- Fury se veía exhausto y derrotado en la pantalla, pero al ver a Thor, sentado en un rincón en silencio, y a Natasha inconsciente y envuelta en tantas mantas como tenían mientras Bruce le cortaba el uniforme ensangrentado y extraía las balas ignorándolos, había también un alivio en sus ojos.- Hay una casa segura en Polsk: les estoy mandando las coordenadas. Enviaré apoyo médico y una unidad que se ocupe de las aprendizas de diablo.-  
\- Qué van a hacer con ellas?- preguntó Clint en voz baja.  
\- Reeducarlas, y tratar de salvarlas, por quién diablos me has tomado, Barton?- siseó Nick Fury.- Qué, quieres ayudar con tu experiencia, o confías en que Warren haga su trabajo como corresponde?-  
\- No, yo...- Clint calló, y algo compasivo pasó por los ojos de Fury.  
\- No puedes estar sin salvar quiltros y traértelos a casa, no, Barton? -  
\- Natasha necesita atención médica, Fury.- dijo Bruce con aspereza.- Le taladraron los lóbulos temporales. Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero neurocirujano no soy. Me imagino las pocas ganas que tendrá de que la toqueteen más de lo que ya le han hecho, pero necesita ayuda.-  
\- Se las enviaré. Ahora, por lo que más quieran...-  
\- Acabamos de volar media docena de bases HYDRA, deberías estar agradeciéndonos con flores!- soltó Tony, cuyo rostro seguía tenso de rabia mientras ayudaba a Bruce a estabilizar a Natasha.- No sé si hay una tarjeta Hallmark que diga «Gracias por hacer mi trabajo!» pero...-  
\- Stark, lo único que han hecho ha sido patear el avispero y dejarme a mí limpiar el desastre, como siempre!- gritó Fury.  
\- Lo han hecho por mis fallos. Si sientes la necesidad de depositar la culpa de esta situación en alguien, puedes depositarla en mí, Nick Fury, y la llevaré sin chistar. Pero hemos cobrado las vidas de villanos y liberado a la dama Natasha y a estas inocentes: eso tiene algún valor al menos, a tus ojos?- dijo Thor con voz profunda y dura. Nick apretó lo labios, e inspiró por la nariz, mirando a Thor a través de la pantalla.   
\- Estás bien, Thor? Lamento...-   
\- Yo también lo lamento. Ocúpate de la dama Natasha, por favor.- dijo Thor tajantemente, y se sentó en el suelo en una manta, cruzando los brazos sobre las rodillas y hundiendo la cara en esos bíceps imposibles.   
\- Tendrán apoyo en cinco horas. Barton, mantén el GPS encendido. Fury fuera.- dijo Nick, con frialdad, pero había algo en sus ojos. 

**************************************

Llegaron antes que el transporte de SHIELD a Polsk: la casa estaba en una tupida tundra, disimulada en un valle, y el espacio de aterrizaje era realmente diminuto. Clint los encajó como un joyero dejando espacio para la gente que Nick enviase, y Steve y él fueron directo a la casa, que aunque vieja y helada estaba en perfecto estado. Steve y Clint encendieron las chimeneas, desempolvaron y aseguraron puertas y ventanas: Thor los siguió con Natasha en brazos aún inconsciente, y luego Bruce y Tony con el carro de las niñas, a las que Bruce había dopado hasta las orejas.   
Tuvieron tres horas hasta que oyeron las turbinas de otro quinjet, y en esas tres horas Steve había preparado sopa, Tony había ayudado a Thor a arrancarse los pedazos de hule aún pegados y bañarse la piel enrojecida, y Clint se había sentado junto el sillón en donde tendieran a Natasha y se había quedado ahí mientras Bruce le limpiaba las heridas. La comida los fortaleció a todos, y cuando el sonido de las turbinas retumbó, Natasha abrió los ojos.  
\- Hey.- dijo Clint, su mano yendo a la suya.- Hola. Estamos en la casa segura de Polsk, estás a salvo.-  
La cara de Clint no era la única en su campo de visión: ojerosas, machucadas, y exhaustas caras llenaban su visión nublada, y la mano de Natasha escapó de la de Clint para intentar tocarlas, su sentido de la profundidad perdido. Estaban lejos? O cerca?  
\- Nat, nos vamos a casa.- dijo Steve con dulzura. Perdida en las drogas, ella asintió, y apoyó la cabeza herida en la mano de Clint, cerrando los ojos. Clint miró a Bruce fijamente, que se mordía los labios: estaba claro que el daño que le hubieran hecho esos clavos en su cabeza estaba por verse. Steve abrió la boca para preguntar, y entonces Thor emitió un sonido agudo, y salió a tropezones, un gemido incontrolable en su garganta.  
Steve lo siguió: afuera, el rugir de las turbinas del quinjet aterrizando ahogó los sollozos de Thor, pero podía verlo, la cara vuelta al cielo, musitando algo, rezando o maldiciendo, no podía saberlo. Le corrían lágrimas por la cara, la piel roja y marcada en donde se arrancara la mezcla que le dispararon: y la compasión inundó a Steve al verlo ir a un rincón, sentarse en un tronco derribado y echarse a llorar como un niño. Había visto suficiente shellshock para reconocerlo: sabía que Thor estaba pasando por lo peor del trauma, pero que no se acabaría pronto: que como cualquier soldado, las heridas físicas serían las primeras en curarse. Se le antojaba especialmente cruel que alguien tan bondadoso como Thor sufriera semejante shock, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía la sabiduría y la fuerza para enfrentarlo. Y Steve no iba a dejarlo solo.  
Lo dejó desahogarse un rato, sin embargo, en privado, comprendiendo su necesidad de serenarse. Ver a la impecable Black Widow reducida a un bultito de carne sangrienta era chocante para todos, y no le sorprendió que incluso Tony se frotara los ojos con furia tras ayudar a Bruce a cambiarle los vendajes. Pero estaban vivos, estaban juntos.  
Y Steve vería que todo se arreglara, sin importar lo que costara.  
Del quinjet bajaron varios agentes de SHIELD en ropas térmicas, y entre ellos, ridículamente en traje, tropezando en sus zapatos de vestir en las rocas heladas, Coulson, sin siquiera un gorro en su cabeza semi calva. Steve sintió un alivio enorme al verlo, y avanzó derecho para saludarlo: pero Coulson, una vez su fan más entusiasta, le pasó por el lado como si fuera un árbol y se precipitó en la sala de la casa, casi chocando con Tony pero sin detenerse hasta que vio a Clint sentado en una silla mientras Bruce le vendaba las costillas y a Natasha, casi sepultada en mantas de polar azul.  
\- Phil...?- musitó Clint, cuando el agente se apoyó en el sillón, tomó aire entre los dientes, inspiró profundamente por la nariz, y finalmente rozó la frente de Natasha, los rizos húmedos que Bruce limpiase, con los dedos.  
\- Condenados estúpidos.- musitó Phil, voz totalmente neutral. - Jodidos... Barton, voy a hacer que me paguen esta...- agregó, antes de tragar, y controlarse.- Doctor Banner, puede explicarme...-  
\- Tengo el triage hecho, Agente Coulson.- dijo Bruce con absoluta calma, mientras Steve entraba con una docena de especialistas.- Lo más serio son las heridas de Natasha y el par de balas en Steve, además de unas cuchilladas profundas en Clint...- señaló, guiando a los profesionales, que se desplegaron bajo sus indicaciones. Coulson se sentó entre Clint y Natasha en un piso bajo, y hubieron unos momentos en los cuales pareció como si él y el arquero se comunicaran sin decir nada, sin más que la mano de Coulson en la muñeca de Clint, y luego los dos levantaron miradas más tranquilas.  
\- Podemos estabilizarlos y llevarlos a cuarteles en una hora, señor.- dijo Winnie Bryce, uno de los médicos de choque jefes de SHIELD; que los había atendido varias veces. Otros estaban acomodando a las niñas en camillas y llevándoselas sin que nadie parpadeara, mientras que Manu Rodriguez, el neurocirujano de SHIELD se inclinaba sobre Natasha y revisaba las heridas.  
\- Sí, bueno.- dijo Tony desde el umbral de la cocina, una taza de café en su mano. - Eso no va a pasar.- agregó, con un laaargo sorbo. Coulson lo miró con incredulidad, y se volvió a Steve, pero en vez de discutir, Steve se limitó a mirar a Tony expectante.  
\- Nos vamos a la Torre. Nat, y tú también, Barton, tendrán la mejor atención que puedo pagar, que reconozcámolos, es bastante buena. Pueden llevarse a las mini psicópatas para jugar, Coulson, pero los Avengers se van a la Torre, gracias. Hagan el favor de dejarnos cargado el combustible, y bye bye, chicos.- agregó y sus dientes chocaron contra la porcelana, porque le temblaba la mano, pero su voz era perfectamente firme.- Si tienen algo de queso, sería fantástico...-  
\- Stark, Natasha necesita...- empezó Coulson, una vibración apasionada en la voz que nunca le habían oído, pero Steve frunció los labios, en una expresión sorprendentemente terca.  
\- Lo que dijo Tony. - confirmó, y hubo una ojeada de ojos castaños sobre el tazón que estaba cargada de agradecimiento.   
\- La Torre es mucho más aséptica que tus barracas, Rodriguez.- dijo Bruce con calma, tomando la taza de Tony y bebiendo de ella sin vacilación.- Creo que es lo mejor.-  
\- Barton...- empezó Phil, pero Clint lo miró a los ojos, y asintió, sus ojos yendo a los de Tony. Algo tembló ahí, que era agradecimiento, y calma, y casi algo como paz: y luego se recostó en la silla, y cerró los ojos, como si al fin el agotamiento hubiera alcanzado al francotirador.  
Phil se frotó la cara, lo que ya era más de la emoción que solía mostrar en un año: luego se volvió a Rodríguez, mientras Tony se metía en la cocina.  
\- Pueden moverla sin riesgo?-  
\- El doctor Banner ya contuvo en sangrado de la arteria auricular derecha, y el tejido está libre de trozos de hueso aparentes. Quiero un brainscan, un MRI y un flujograma, pero hasta entonces, apósitos estériles y lavado laminar es todo lo que podemos hacer. No sabremos cuál es el daño hasta que despierte.-  
\- Bryce?-  
\- Las heridas de bala del Comandante Rogers ya se están cerrando. Pero el agente Barton tiene once cuchilladas y me preocupa una que está muy cerca de la vena porta.-  
\- Dame un expansor plasmático, unos analgésicos y aguantaré.- dijo Clint sin abrir los ojos.  
\- Loco idiota.- musitó Phil.

**********************

\- Tony?- Steve se asomó a la cocina y se quedó quieto. Tony había dejado la taza lavada en el secador de platos, y estaba allí quieto, una mano en los ojos, su cuerpo inclinado y cansado, y podría haber sido un dibujo de agotamiento, de ganas de llorar. Steve hubiera ido a él, pero Bruce, el único que parecía tan tranquilo como él, le frotó el hombro, pasó por su lado y fue a abrazar a Tony, que lo aferró apretadamente y hundió la cabeza en su cuello. Steve debería haberles dejado esa privacidad, pero al oír el gemido ahogado de las lágrimas de Tony, sus propios ojos se humedecieron mientras preparaba una taza de leche caliente y té llena de azúcar.   
Bruce lo tenía. Bruce, que podía absorber tanto, con tanta calma, tenía a Tony, el que aparentemente era de acero y podía sobrevivir a todo, pero al que ver a los suyos heridos lo destrozaba tanto. Steve los dejó abrazados, y salió al patio, rodeó la casa, y yendo al porche, se apoyó en la baranda, encontrando la mirada de Thor, al que ya sin lágrimas, el atardecer auroleaba de oro como una estatua antigua, aún sentado afuera.   
\- Se llevan a las pequeñas?- dijo Thor tras una pausa, viendo pasar las camillas que los agentes de SHIELD cargaban a su quinjet. Al otro lado, unos ingenieron enganchaban mangueras de su quinjet al de los Avengers, recargando su combustible para poder llegar a New York.  
\- Sí. Pero nos llevaremos a Natasha y a Clint a la Torre. Nos vamos a casa.- dijo Steve, alargándole la taza.  
\- La dama Natasha está necesitada de curación. También nuestro arquero.- susurró Thor.- Los hirieron...-  
\- También a tí. Necesito que me digas si tienes heridas o si algo está mal.- dijo Steve con suavidad.- Thor... lo que sea que te hayan hecho, es...-  
\- No quiero hablar de eso.- dijo Thor tajantemente, y las ojeras parecían antinaturales en su rostro habitualmente tan perfecto.- Es la dama quien... oh, Odín.- dijo inspirando, y tragando la dulce bebida caliente, forzándose a calmarse.- Steve, se recuperará?-  
\- El doctor Rodriguez tiene fe, y no olvides que Natasha tiene un tipo del suero. En este momento me asusta más toda la sangre que Clint ha perdido.- dijo Steve seriamente.- Pero nos iremos en cuanto amanezca, y quiero que cuando estemos en casa, dejes que te revisen. No soporto la idea de que te suceda algo más, Thor.-  
\- Cargas con nosotros como un gran peso, verdad?- musitó Thor.- cargas con nuestras heridas y nuestros errores, pero los míos no son tuyos para cargar, Steve Rogers.-  
\- Ciertamente lo son. Te fueron inflinguidos bajo mis órdenes.- dijo Steve con voz seca.- Thor, déjame ayudar, porque si no, me voy a volver loco.-  
Thor se suavizó con una sonrisa.- Capitán...-  
\- Me llamo Steve, diablos.-  
\- Steve...- Thor se lamió los labios, y aunque aún había dolor en sus ojos, también había agradecimiento.- Steve, si Odín me escucha, la dama será sanada y nuestro arquero no sufrirá más daños por su valor y devoción. Y si algo no sale bien, traeré sanadores de los nueve reinos, si es necesario. -  
\- Te duele?- preguntó Steve, rozándole la mejilla en donde el hule ardiente había quemado la piel y dejado zonas heridas, rojo hasta la sien.- Aún no sé porqué te lanzaron eso...-  
\- Electricidad estática.- dijo la voz de Tony, y Steve echó la cabeza atrás para ver a Tony en el porche, mientras Bruce discutía con Bryce en la puerta.- Sospecho que mística o no mística, necesitas electricidad estática para llamar al rayo. HYDRA se dio cuenta de eso. Si estás envuelto completo en un material no conductor, no logras crear el polo para crear el rayo. Burdo, pero efectivo.-   
\- Yo no creo el rayo, sólo lo invoco con Mjolnir.- discutió Thor, pero sonreía al fin.  
\- Potato, potato.- Tony se encogió de hombros.- Te envolveré en celofán un día y probaremos. Y después te tomaré fotos y ganaré una fortuna. Espera, ya tengo una fortuna...-  
****************************************  
Oh, esto le pasaba todo el tiempo. El agotamiento tras la batalla lo hacìa dormir, pero la adrenalina, de la que producìa mucho màs que un ser humano normal, lo despertaba tras la hora o dos horas que tomaba el ácido láctico en abandonar sus músculos: acabado el cansancio inmediato, estaba despierto de nuevo, y en plena alerta. 

Habìa sido muy útil en la guerra. Ahora... ahora no parecìa tan necesario.

Steve se levantó de la silla en donde se había quedado dormido, la cabeza en los brazos, sin ninguna molestia a pesar de la incómoda posición. Sus heridas habìan curado: y aunque aún sentía la cabeza pesada, estaba claro y lúcido.

Era el único.

La vieja casa de campo- la safehouse- a la que Maria los había diriguido era anticuada, pero firme y sólida, y el sol pálido que penetraba por las ventanas le permitía ver, de un modo que parecía calmarlo con asombrosa efectividad. No recordaba claramente la noche anterior, excepto la vaga noción de que Bruce le había pedido que trajera un colchón de uno de los dormitorios para tender a Thor y poder vigilarlo mientras atendía las heridas de Clint y Natasha. Steve se había negado a que viera las suyas, pero ahora, al despertar, tenía vendajes con los extremos atados con primorosas rositas alrededor de las costillas y en el muslo. Huh. Bruce podía romper tres tazones y dos celulares diarios en su laboratorio por lo distraído que era, pero podía ser un ninja de la salud, a veces.

Thor seguía dormido en el colchón, envuelto en una manta, sus enormes pies desnudos asomando bajo la lanilla gris, en posición fetal. Bruce debía haberse tendido en el sofá, y de algún modo, Tony había logrado acomodarse con la deshuesadez de un gato entre el respaldo y el cuerpo de Bruce, y a pesar de que parecía increíble que ambos cupieran en el mezquino sofá, estaban dormidos profundamente, la nuca de Bruce en brazo el sofá, el rostro de Tony en su pecho, brazos y piernas revueltos confusamente, pero se veían confortables y absolutamente en paz.

En un sillón cercano, podía ver la nuca de Clint, pero al moverse tuvo en sobresalto de darse cuenta que no estaba solo. Aunque claro, debía haberlo sabido. 

Clint estaba sentado muy derecho, las piernas separadas, un talón en el cojín del sofá y el otro en la mesa de centro. Uno de sus brazos sujetaba firmemente su arco a la altura de sus rodillas, apoyado en los brazos del sofá, un dedo en la cuerda.

Su otro brazo apretaba contra su pecho, acurrucada entre sus piernas como algo muy pequeño, a la Black Widow, con el rostro apretado contra su cuello, las rodillas recogidas, semejante de un modo extraño, a una araña herida. Toda ella estaba hecha una bolita, e incluso su única mano visible estaba envuelta por la mano con las señales de cicatrices de Clint. Los dos respiraban al unísono, y con sus ropas negras, era imposible saber bien donde acababa uno y empezaba la otra.

Steve investigó la nevera de la casa abandonada: estaba vacía, pero había agua corriente, leche en polvo, café y sopa instantánea, jamón enlatado y lo necesario para hacer pan. 

Preparó la masa sin esfuerzo; se las arreglarían sin levadura. La metió el horno, y mientras aguardaba la media hora, salió al patio, notando con alivio el quinjet aún camuflado correctamente, los cielos despejados, ninguna señal de persecución en el cielo. Estaban a salvo, por ahora.

Steve inspiró hondo, y estiró los brazos a la mañana, sus costillas aún machucadas quejándose, pero no había nada roto. Caminó en césped escarchado, oyéndolo crujir satisfactoriamente bajo sus botas, y bajo un árbol salpicado de blanco encontró hojitas medio congeladas de menta. Las cortó con cuidado de no arrancar la raíz, y sonrió: no había té entre las vituallas, y así Bruce tendría qué tomar.

Volvió a tiempo para apagar el horno. Podía dejar el pan acabar de cocerse en el horno apagado pero aún caliente, y dormir un poco más, ya relajado.

Bruce y Tony no se habían movido. Natasha se había agitado seguramente en algún momento, porque Clint ahora sujetaba el arco contra su rodilla y la rodeaba con ambos brazos.

Thor temblaba en sueños. 

Steve frunció las cejas, y recordó todos esos años de Bucky durmiendo a su lado, calmando las pesadillas de la fiebre, el miedo, la soledad. Recordó lo terrible que era despertarse solo, cuando has sufrido.

Se tendió en el colchón junto a Thor: era uno pequeño, y los dos cuerpazos apenas cabían. Tuvo que apegarse fuertemente a su costado, y rodearlo con el brazo, mientras tironeaba la manta para cubrirlos bien. Apoyó la frente en la nuca de Thor, y le sorprendió lo increíblemente suave que era ese cabello de lino: pero al inspirar, lo que sintió con más fuerza fue el corazón de Thor, potente en su latido, tan claro ahora con el pecho de Steve pegado al omóplato de Thor.

Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, que no sentía el corazón de un hermano contra el suyo. Y cerró los ojos, una extraña paz invadiéndolo, porque ese corazón herido latía sin embargo, a salvo bajo su brazo: latía fuerte y paciente, y con el extraño deja vu de volver a apoyar la frente en el hombro de alguien más grande que él mismo, Steve se durmió.  
Cuando despertó, ya no quedaba pan. 

*********************************

Pepper los estaba esperando, con Coulson, que aún tenía la misma ropa puesta tras llevarse a las niñas, depositarlas en el Triskelion, reportar, volar a New York, y subir a la Torre Stark. Pepper emitó un gemido al ver a Natasha en la camilla, los vendajes de su cabeza ensangrentados: pero Bruce ya había coordinado con Rodriguez que un team de cirujanos los esperase, y antes de una hora, Natasha y Clint estaban en manos de dos equipos médicos, Steve se había dado una ducha hirviente, Bruce había metido a Tony en la tina y le había lavado el pelo a fondo, y Thor, en su viejo buzo Adidas estaba limpio, aunque muy pálido, y extrañamente joven, acurrucado en el sofá frente a los ventanales.  
Tony fue el primero en regresar, y sirvió cuatro vasos de bourbon hasta los bordes, antes de alargarle una a Thor.- Hala. Lo logramos. Cuántos habremos matado en esta gloriosa batalla? Rápido, brindemos por eso antes de que venga Capitán Buenchico.-  
\- Nos vengamos de nuestra angustia con sangre. Eso... esa es la ley.- dijo Thor, y un poco de su antigua ferocidad volvió a su rostro.- Gracias, amigo Stark. Estoy honrado de combatir a su lado. Y debo... debo pedirles perdón. Y darles las gracias por rescatarme de... del más horrendo cautiverio...-  
\- Hey, hey, grandote. - Tony se encuclilló junto al sofá, su vaso ya a medio vaciar.- No seas ridículo, si no los hubiesen agarrado ahí, los habrían agarrado de otra forma... esos locos realmente querían atrapar a Nat. Ya viste cómo eran, no había nada...-  
\- Debí morir antes permitirles atraparla. Y como guerrero... como asgardiano...- Thor movió la cabeza.- Un guerrero no debe ser atrapado, Tony Stark. Un cautiverio... es una vergüenza, una mancilla. Nunca debí...-  
\- Thor.- dijo Tony, y se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá: pero estaba escuchándolo, y su atención estaba en él, con ese focus intenso que era la marca de Tony Stark.- Quizá sea una verguenza, si todos juegan por las reglas, como me has contado que son tus batallas en los otros Reinos. Pero estos monstruos no juegan por las reglas, y por eso mismo, no te sientes libre de culpabilidad por matarlos?-  
Thor bebió su vaso, pensativo.- Hay... algo de verdad en ese razonamiento, amigo Stark.-  
\- Por supuesto que tengo razón, soy el genio residente.- dijo Tony, vaciando su vaso.- Recuerda que respecto a cautiverios... bueno, digamos que te entiendo perfectamente.-  
Thor dio un respingo.- Es... es verdad, lo que dije no se refería...-  
\- Thor, sé lo que se siente ser atrapado, forzado y torturado. Sé lo que se siente el no tener las fuerzas para defenderte. Sé lo que se siente... como hombre, ser incapaz de luchar. Sé cómo hiere. Conozco esa verguenza, y es amarga.- acabó en voz baja, tomando otro de los vasos llenos y acunándolo entre ambas manos.  
\- Amigo Stark.- dijo Thor: había empalidecido, y los ojos de Tony eran opacos, pero intensos aún.  
\- Así que me hice más fuerte. Y lloví fuego del cielo sobre esos monstruos. - dijo Tony con el odio vibrándole en la voz, pero había triunfo también.- Y estoy listo para llover fuego otra vez sobre esos hijos de puta donde quiera que me los encuentre., Cuento contigo para agregar rayos a eso?-  
Thor se lamió los labios, y algo se aclaró un poco en sus ojos, empinando el vaso y alargándoselo.- Cuenta conmigo, amigo Stark.-  
\- Clint está al fin fuera de cirugía. Y fuera de peligro, aunque le están poniendo una transfusión.- dijo Pepper entrando, con Coulson detrás.- Por Dios, están bebiendo?-  
\- Nos lo merecemos. Demonios, nos lo merecemos. - dijo Tony sin levantar la vista siquiera.- Agente?-  
Phil abrió la boca para protestar, pero estaba gris, exhausto y sucio, y al fin asintió, aceptando la copa.- Gracias.-  
\- Hay un cama con tu nombre en el apartamento de Barton creo. Pepper, le hablo al Agente, no te ilusiones. Quédate ahí y aprovecha de descansar, JARVIS te avisará en cuanto Tweety o tu pelirrojo karma abran un ojo.- Tony alzó el índice.- No me protestes, Agente. Pepper, llévatelo y mételo en la cama de Barton, tú conoces el camino...-  
Fue una muestra de lo mal que se veían los tres, el que Pepper ni siquiera le dirigiera una mirada atravesada y enlazando el brazo del exhausto Phil, se lo llevara caminando en pasos cortos. El agente había vaciado su vaso, y estaba tan exhausto, que tuvo que apoyarse en el umbral: pero allí miró a Tony por sobre el hombro, y aunque su voz estaba ronca, fue bastante clara.  
\- Gracias, Stark.-  
\- No me des las gracias, sólo cómete las galletas del pajarito. Se merece el disgusto por hacernos pasar tan mal rato...- gruñó Tony. Pepper se cruzó con Steve en la puerta, que venía de cambiarse ropas, y que le sonrió y oprimió el brazo del exhausto Phil, antes de acercarse al sofá en donde Tony y Thor eran una extraña pareja.  
\- Clint salió de cirugía y está bien. A Nat aún le queda una hora.- anunció Tony, alargándole un vaso.  
\- Sabes que no funciona conmigo, Tony.- dijo Steve, acomodándose en el sillón más cercano, con un suspiro de satisfacción. El suero del super soldado hacía mucho, y otro poco lo hacía su voluntad: pero Steve se veía refrescado, sano y contento, a pesar de que Tony y el divino Thor parecía que los habían atropellado con un camión.  
\- Tuviste una llamadita feliz con Washington?- soltó Tony, aunque casi se arrepintió al ver la cara de Steve ensombrecerse un poco.  
\- No. Y debería llamar a Libby para decirle que estamos de regreso, debe estar preocupada, pero...- Steve se frotó los ojos.- Estoy feliz de que estén todos de regreso, es todo. Y no me moveré de aquí hasta que Natasha esté fuera de peligro, por supuesto.-  
\- No veo la necesidad de que te muevas, nunca más.- gruñó Tony.- Puedes ir a ver a la chica los fines de semana, las relaciones puertas afuera son las mejores, pregúntale a hammertime aquí, mantienen la llama viva, y ahora que vienen las fiestas va a ser ir y venir... si quieres invitarla, la traes y ya, simplemente guardamos los destornilladores y los palitos de fondue...-  
\- Tony.- dijo Steve, conmovido.- Gracias. Pero... Libby y yo hemos decidido darnos un tiempo.-  
\- Un tiempo? Qué, te trató de clavar algo a tí también?-  
Steve movió la cabeza, pero estaba claro que no tenía ganas de hablar de ello. Tomó un sorbo del licor, y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro.- Sólo estoy feliz de que estemos de regreso, y diga lo que diga Fury, le hemos cortado unas cuantas cabezas a HYDRA. Logramos lo que fuimos a hacer. No está mal disfrutarlo un poco.-  
\- Lady Natasha...- murmuró Thor, dolor en sus ojos.  
\- Thor, al igual que tú, está libre de esas bestias. Eso es lo más importante. - dijo Steve con tanta convicción que Thor se vio menos dolido, y Tony menos cansado.  
\- Tienes razón. Oigan, brindis! Es tan raro que logremos lo que nos proponemos que hay que disfrutarlo, mientras dure, caramba...- Tony llenó otro vaso.- BANNER, ven acá de una vez, te puedes arreglar los rizos luego!- gritó, antes de volverse a los demás.- Lo juro, si es como bañar un poodle, es tan peludo que usa sólo shampoo en vez de jabón...-  
\- Se te olvida que todo el team me ha visto desnudo tantas veces que ya ni siquiera es gracioso...- Bruce descendió la escalera del penthouse de Tony con paso ligero, frotando una toalla de mano en los rizos empapados.- Porqué estamos brindando?-  
\- Porque Steve pateó a la psicópata...-  
\- Stark! No he...-  
-... y se queda con nosotros, Avenger party, yay!-   
\- No estoy muy seguro de que a Fury le parezca bien que te desaparezcas. Con Natasha y Clint incapacitados, va a requerir todo el apoyo posible.- dijo Bruce seriamente, aunque tomó la copa.  
\- Fuck Fury. Tu no, obviamente. Ninguno de ustedes, ew! Cuánta alegría y entusiasmo, Brucey. Y eso que hasta el águila calva se estaba animando.-  
\- No podemos pretender que nuestros actos no tengan repercusiones, Tony.- Bruce se mordió los labios, bebiendo un sorbo del licor y tosiendo.- Tú y yo tenemos mucha información que analizar. Hay algo que no me gustó en los quinjets de HYDRA... -  
\- Podemos analizarlo después? Nos merecemos celebrar, en cuanto Natasha esté bien para meterse en un Gaultier...-  
\- Steve, lo que deberías hacer es arreglar las cosas con Libby. Y supongo que tú...- musitó Bruce, y hubo un destello verde en sus ojos.- Te irás a ver a Jane. Supongo.-  
Thor no lo miraba, pero Steve cruzó una mirada alarmada con Tony, que en verdad sólo parecía exasperado.- Banner...-  
\- No creo que vaya tan pronto a la ciudad de Londres. Ni a Asgard. Quiero asegurarme primero, con mis propios ojos, que la Dama Natasha se recupera correctamente.-  
\- Y una vez que esté recuperada, qué? Tienes planes?- soltó Bruce, y la hostilidad en su voz fue tan clara que Thor levantó sus ojos cansados y confusos.  
\- Amigo Bruce?-  
\- Pensé que Jane era tu novia, Thor. No se merece al menos que le expliques esto?- la voz de Bruce destilaba acidez, y Tony se puso el vaso en la frente antes de mirar el techo, mientras Steve se tensaba y los miraba con incredulidad, antes de volverse a Bruce.  
\- Doctor, cree que es el momento...?-  
\- Jane es mi amiga, Steve. - dijo Bruce, y había algo como concreto en su cara. Thor guardó silencio, pero lentamente, el cansancio empezó a desaparecer de su rostro, transformándose en irritación tan lentamente y tan inexorablemente como una avalancha.  
\- Pensé que las cartas que le dirigía eran de carácter privado, Doctor.- murmuró, su dicción anticuada haciéndose más pronunciada.- Pensé que había puesto mi confianza en una entendimiento sólo entre los dos.-  
\- Mira, qué curioso. Jane también.- soltó Bruce, y Thor se puso de pie de un tirón, el rostro sonrojado de ira, mientras que Bruce, mucho más pequeño y mucho menos nervudo, dejó su vaso a un lado y se enderezó lentamente, los ojos desafiantes y furiosos.  
\- Oh, por la cresta, no nos podemos sentar diez minutos...- exclamó Tony, haciendo un esfuerzo por meterse al medio.- Atrás, sin golpes, los dos, bros before hoes...-  
\- Doctor, lo respeto. Pero está metiéndose en cosas que no le conciernen.-  
\- Querías mi opinión, Thor. Ahora la tienes. No sé cómo llaman en tu mundo a un hombre que engaña a su mujer, pero en este mundo, tiene un nombre muy feo.-  
\- Bruce...!- exclamó Tony, que al ver la expresión tormentosa de Thor, se cruzó, metiendo su espalda bruscamente contra el pecho de Bruce.- Thor, ya basta, es...!-  
Hubo el golpe de un vaso en la mesa, el cristal tan fuerte y caro que no se quebró, y luego una voz: - Suficiente!-  
La voz de Steve tenía el don de pararlos en seco. Thor inspiró, y Bruce se frotó los ojos, mientras Steve se ponía de pie entre ambos, Tony aún alarmado sin soltar a Bruce.  
\- Estamos exhaustos, esta misión fue horrenda y necesitamos descanso. Lo último que nos hace falta es una maldita pelea. Bruce, controla tu lengua. Thor, no tienes la cabeza clara. Tony, si te metes al garage, bajo y te ato a la cama. A dormir, todo el mundo. Estamos en casa y a salvo.-  
\- Quiero esperar a que Natasha salga de la cirugía...- protestó Bruce, aunque parecía amoscado y culpable a la vez.  
\- JARVIS nos avisará, verdad?- Steve miró al techo, que respondió prontamente.  
\- Por supuesto, Capitán Rogers.-  
\- Thor, vamos ...- ordenó Steve. Con extraña docilidad en alguien tan grande, Thor se llevó la mano a los ojos, y siguió obedientemente a Steve, que aguardó a que pasara en el umbral y luego lo escoltó a sus habitaciones. Cuando hubieron desaparecido, Tony se volvió a Bruce, que se había cruzado de brazos y miraba afuera con el ceño fruncido, su expresión totalmente incrédula.  
\- Vas a elaborar qué fue eso?- preguntó, yendo por un nuevo vaso.  
\- No reacciono bien a la infidelidad.- dijo Bruce, sombríamente.  
\- No shit, Sherlock. - dijo Tony con un mohín, empinando el vaso.- Fue... kinda hot. Malo para la moral grupal, un poco insultante e inquietante que estés dispuesto a irte a piñas con el Dios del Trueno por Tiny Foster, pero... un poco hot.- dijo, recostándose en el sofá.  
\- Jane no tiene a nadie más. Erik ama a Thor como a un hijo. Excepto quizá Darcy, nadie más va a decirle nada a Thor aunque...- Bruce movió la cabeza.- Puede ser que sus costumbres sean distintas. Puede que no lo entienda como nosotros. Pero Jane... no, no puedo tolerarlo.- suspiró.- Maldita sea, Tony. Es cierto, estoy agresivo. Debería estar exhausto, pero creo que lo que me falta es sexo.- acabó con una sonrisita.  
La pausa se alargó. Se alargó y se alargó, y luego sonó un ronquido.  
Bruce se volvió y se mordió los labios para no soltar una risa de colegiala. Tony, agotado y con cuatro vasos de bourbon en el cuerpo, estaba caído de lado en el sofá, las piernas despatarradas, los brazos abiertos y la boca entreabierta, emitiendo el ronquido de las personas que simplemente se han quedado inconscientes en la mitad de una idea.  
\- Tony...- musitó Bruce con súbita ternura.- Tony, a la cama, no puedes dormir ahí...-  
\- nnnghh...-  
\- Tony... vamos. Qué momento para que colapses...- dijo Bruce, sujetándole el brazo: pero Tony parecía un spaghetti hervido, y al fin, con un suspiro, Bruce se lo echó al hombro como un saco y subió la escalera cuidadosamente: no tenía la fuerza de Thor o Steve, aunque sí un poco más de lo esperable en sus brazos delgados, y Tony pesaba poquísimo.  
\- Nnfh... Bruce?-  
\- Aquí estoy, Tony.- dijo Bruce, quitándole las zapatillas urbanas que eran su trademark, tironeando su casaca.- Voy a desvestirte y acostarte...-  
\- Mmm, promesas...- dijo Tony, los ojos cerrados, deslizando un pie con calcetín por el costado de Bruce, en un gesto que quería ser sexy.  
\- No empieces.- dijo Bruce, atrapando el pie y tironeando los viejos jeans para quitárselos.- Realmente... realmente no hagas eso. Porque me muero de ganas de amarte, Tony.-   
La sonrisa de Tony fue enorme y carnívora, pero apenas abrió una rendija de ojo.- ..zzzi?- preguntó, y su pie fue expertamente a la entrepierna de Bruce, dándole una hábil caricia con los dedos.  
Bruce saltó un metro, por supuesto, antes de agarrarle el tobillo.- No... hagas ... eso!-  
\- Oooh, no es que te haga falta... - musitó Tony con un bostezo y otra sonrisa.- Un Hulk... bolsillo... contento de verfme...?- balbuceó, extendido en la cama como ropa puesta a secar.  
\- Una palabra más y te ataco, despierto o no.- dijo Bruce, metiéndolo en la cama y tapándolo hasta el cuello, antes de quitarse la camiseta y las zapatillas de un tirón, metiéndose al otro lado de la cama.- JARVIS, luces al 5%. Buenas noches.-  
\- Nfh. Sexy... sexy times... wild... hmmm...- susurró, antes de abrazarse torpemente al cuerpo cálido y peludo que encajaba tan maravillosamente contra su reactor. - Brucey... vamos... hazlo...- agregó, su mano yendo directamente al muslo de Bruce, a su sexo por sobre el algodón de su pijama, en una caricia torpe pero ansiosa...  
Tony sospechaba que normalmente Bruce se habría negado. Pero algo en todo lo que habían pasado parecía haber agotado sus defensas, y un minuto luego Tony estaba de espaldas en la cama con Bruce literalmente encima suyo, besándolo e inhalándolo de un modo animal, posesivo y demandante, sus manos como otras bocas devorando su cuerpo, algo ansioso y desesperado en el modo en que se mecía con descaro entre sus muslos. Aún semiinconsciente y agotado, Tony separó los muslos de buena gana, invitándolo, sorprendido y halagado por la obvia desesperación en sus besos.  
\- Hey, hey... esto... muy bien...- musitó, y quiso devolverle los besos, quiso disfrutar la voracidad de su amante, pero se le cerraban los ojos. Se durmió oyendo los gemidos apasionados, extrañamente libres y desinhibidos: parpadeó, sus sueños mezclándose con la sensación de calor, movimiento, presión, placer. Rodeado de esa carne caliente, estaba seguro: envuelto en esa pasión ansiosa, estaba a salvo, y si entre sus sueños hubo algún momento de rudeza o un grito demasiado salvaje de Bruce resonó en sus oídos, las olas de placer lo devolvieron a su exhausto sueño, quizá el más cálido que tuviera en su vida.  
Cuando despertó, le dolía un brazo. Estaba durmiendo retorcido sobre su propio brazo, una pierna en un mal ángulo, y le dolía el pecho por la incómoda posición, el peso del reactor sobre el esternón. Eso fue hasta que se intentó mover, y el dolor que irradió de entre sus piernas lo hizo asumir una expresión de incredulidad y disgusto, y también asombro, cuando logró enderezarse y levantó la manta con la mano que tenía sensibilidad, para alcanzar a ver, incluso en la sombra de la cama, marcas de manos lívidas en sus muslos.  
A su lado, desplegado y con una sonrisa en los labios, Bruce Banner dormía como el más angelical de los yetis.  
Tony se apoyó en un codo que aún no recuperaba sensibilidad, logró juntar las piernas con doloroso esfuerzo, y luego agarró un cojín con la mano sana y lo estrelló en la cara de su compañero de lecho.  
\- Eh?! Uh? Hmfh?!- Bruce se enderezó de un salto, parpadeando y balbuceando, hasta que sus entreabiertos ojos miraron alrededor y reconocieron el cuarto.- Eh... buenos días?-  
\- Buenos días las pelotas! Animal, bestia!- bramó Tony. aunque no podía evitar que se le escapara una risa incrédula.- Qué diablos me hiciste anoche?-  
\- ... ese no soy todo yo... son los hematomas de la batalla, formándose...- protestó Bruce inocentemente, hundiendo la cabeza contra su costado y besándole las primeras costillas.  
\- Si, bueno, HYDRA no anduvo por mi trasero... así que esa excusa no cuela, Banner... - Tony trató de estirarse, y gimió.- Eres un puto peligro!-  
\- Lo siento?- musitó Bruce con falsa contricción desde debajo de su brazo. Tony lo miró con aún más falsa indignación.  
\- Y todo el mundo te cree la pose de monje budista... qué, te tenían encerrado a tí? Qué hago contigo?-  
\- ... sacarme a jugar con frecuencia?- musitó Bruce desde donde estaba oculto, masajeándole el vientre como si pidiera indulgencia. Tony levantó el brazo para mirarlo a la cara, y yup, ahí estaba la sonrisa impenitente.  
\- Te pongo loquito, eh?- agregó con un mohín orgulloso. La sonrisa de Bruce se distendió, y cerró los ojos, apoyando la nariz en el pezón oscuro de Tony, inspirándolo.  
\- JARVIS, Natasha está...?- empezó Tony.  
\- Salió de la operación exitosamente, y está dopada hasta el mediodía al menos. Están esperando a asegurarse que los cierres de la duramadre tomen bien.- dijo Bruce.- JARVIS?-  
:: Exactamente como explica el Doctor Banner, Sir, la Agente Romanov está decansando fuera de peligro. Puedo añadir que durante la noche, el goteo de líquido cefalorraquídeo se ha detenido, y aparentemente la integración craneal está completa::  
\- Y Barton, JARVIS?-  
:: Se ha levantado y está durmiendo en el sofá de la habitación médica ocupada por la agente Romanov::  
Tony bufó, Bruce se encogió de hombros.- No sé qué esperábamos...-  
\- Sentido común, por ejemplo?- gruñó Tony.- Tenía más cuchilladas que un jamón navideño! - protestó, intentando levantarse, y rindiéndose con un bufido cuando trató de sentarse y no pudo.  
Cuando le echó una mirada a Bruce, el científico oprimía los labios, pero le bailoteaban los ojos de humor.  
\- Si te ríes, te vas a dormir con Tweety!-  
\- Deja que te ayude...- dijo Bruce, sonriendo y levantándolo de las axilas. Tony enarcó las cejas, porque no sólo estaban desnudos, sino que su camiseta y los pantalones de buzo de Bruce yacían en pedazos por todo el cuarto: pero requirió concentración para lograr llegar al bañó, en donde Bruce preparó la ducha mientras él se ocupaba de sus asuntos.  
El gran espejo empotrado junto a la puerta y que enfrente del del lavatorio, dejaba apreciar todos los ángulos - vanidoso yo?- le mostró que estaba cubierto de marcas de mordiscos, succiones y manos, incluyendo un lívido verdugón en el trasero. Cuando se volvió a Bruce con una expresión que demandaba explicaciones, Bruce ya espaba en ducha, espumando una loofah, los ojos bajos y sólo una insinuación de smirk en la cara.  
\- Mi venganza será terrible.- amenazó, aunque un poco arruinada porque cojeó hasta la ducha.  
\- Sí, sí.- dijo Bruce afectuosamente, mientras lo jabonaba. Cuando acabó de dejarlo limpio, procedió a abrazarlo bajo la gruesa cascada de agua caliente, y tomando uno de la miríada de frasquitos que decoraban el anaquel de la ducha, se untó la mano en aloe vera y empezo a masajear las marcas en la espalda de Tony, cuidadosamente usando ambas manos para friccionar la adolorida columna. Tony hizo un ruido de relajo y apoyó su peso en él, apreciando el alivio en sus apaleadas lumbares, pero cuando la mano de Bruce bajó a sus nalgas y empezó a acariciarlo, Tony levantó la cabeza para echarle una mirada con sobresalto incrédulo.  
\- Me estás tomando el pelo...?-   
\- Shhh.-  
\- Nada de «shhh»! Apenas me tengo de pie!-  
\- Sólo voy a ponerte un poco de aloe, quejoso...- dijo Bruce en su oído, volviendo a poner el suave gel en sus dedos y volviendo a la caricia. Tony gimió cuando Bruce untó cuidadosamente su entrada, y expandió el fresco gel por su perineo irritado, antes de continuar rondando y masajeando su inflamado ano, asegurándose de que el aloe calmase el ardor que la fricción le había dejado.  
\- Eres un monstruito...-  
\- Soy tu monstruito.- dijo Bruce, penetrando un poco para extender más gel, y Tony emitió unn gemido cuando increíblemente, su sexo respondió a las caricias. Bruce gorgoriteó afectuosamente en su oído, y un momento luego lo apoyaba en la pared entibiada, y se arrodillaba flexiblemente, para tomarlo en la boca mientras sus dedos seguían masajeando el exhausto esfínter.  
El agua tibia, las caricias, el aloe, la pasión de la noche anterior, el alivio... Tony se corrió vergonzosamente rápido para un playboy, pero se sentía relajado e inundado de bienestar cuando tras un poco más de jabón, Bruce lo ayudó a secarse y vestirse, dándole unos analgésicos. Si su caminar era menos elástico que se costumbre, nadie tenía porqué enterarse: y una vez vestido con jeans y camiseta, Bruce en sus habituales slacks con sweater, los dos bajaron a la cocina, escuchando el reporte de la operación de Natasha que JARVIS les había grabado.

*****************************************

Thor se había detenido en su piso, su paso cansado y desanimado un poco patético cuando JARVIS les abrió las puertas del ascensor. Steve, cuyo piso estaba más abajo, se mordió los labios, pero antes de que las puertas de cerrar apretó el botón para detenerlas, y barbotó:  
\- Thor, me puedo quedar contigo? Al menos hasta que Nat salga de la operación. Por favor?-  
Por un momento pareció que Thor iba a negarse, a declinar el obvio truco, a envolverse en su postura más asgardiana y despedirlo majestuosamente: pero luego asintió, un poco encogido, avanzando a sus habitaciones en la Torre. Steve las había visitado pocas veces, pero era un testimonio a sus diferencias, y al que sintieran la Torre como un hogar, el que cada una de los pisos hubieran acabado tan diferentes. Si el apartamento de Natasha era artístico y clásico, y el de Clint hogareño, el de Thor era una curiosa mezcla de asgardiana opulencia y modernas curiosidades, que parecían conmovedoras o graciosas según tu humor. Un enorme espejo sobredorado decoraba el hall, reflejando un baúl atiborrado de terciopelos asgardianos y armas antiguas: una pelota de rugby estaba tirada en un rincón, acompañada de un arco enorme: en la sala, junto al gigante sillón de cuero y su sofá, acompañados de una alfombra de piel de oso, estaba un Wii, y una pantalla con interface manual conectada permanentemente a CNN. La tosquedad del cuero contrastaba con un exquisito comedor de madera tallada, adornado con flores de bronce, enmantelado en delicado encaje y con un anaquel con exquisitos platos de porcelana con hilos de oro a la vista.   
Encima del anaquel, el cargador del teléfono.  
:: JARVIS, cómo va la operación?- preguntó Steve, mientras Thor se dejaba caer en el sofá, cerraba los ojos, y alargaba la mano para encender la pantalla táctil con un gesto.  
\- Las constantes vitales de la Agente Romanov están fuertes y estables. Los cirujanos se muestran complacidos con el drenaje hasta ahora, Comandante Rogers.-  
\- Gracias, JARVIS.- dijo Steve, asintiendo cuando en el centro de la habitación, un brasero automático que imitaba una chimenea se encendió, la fogata cálida y hermosa. Los ventanales estaban alhajados con metros y metros de terciopelo rojo: la habitación tenía algo exótico, pero muy cálido, muy confortable.   
Era raro que Thor no hubiese hablado, siendo generalmente la misma alma de la hospitalidad. Pero cuando Steve se vollvió a verlo, el asgardiano estaba encogido en el sofá, el rostro en las manos, una lámpara de dragones de bronce reflejándose en su pelo, y en la pantalla, estaba abierta la mundana página de StarKMail, en donde habían once correos pendientes de onewhitedwarf@gmail.com, tres de frigginms.darcy@gmail.com, y dos de erik.selvig@astroph.norwayuniv.nw.  
\- Thor...- susurró Steve.  
\- No puedo.-   
\- Qué no puedes?- preguntó Steve calmadamente, sentándose junto a él en el sofá. La pantalla, en la inacción, se fue a un hermoso screensaver de constelaciones.  
Hubo una larga pausa, y finalmente Thor lo miró con esos ojos tan azules y tan dolidos.- No puedo contarle lo que me pasó. No, no puedo...- gimió, sus ojos humedeciéndose una vez más.  
\- No tienes que contárselo a nadie si no quieres. Estás en casa, Thor...- musitó Steve, voz calma.- A no ser que quieras ir a Asgard...?-  
El pánico en los ojos de Thor fue espantoso.- No, no! No puedo ir. No puedo... no puedo enfrentar a mi padre, ahora así, y Heimdall...- la palidez en alguien usualmente tan rubicundo y saludable era enfermiza.- No, puedo, mi madre... mi madre se...- no pudo seguir, la voz ronca. Thor al fin se levantó, los hombros caídos, y como si recordara sus deberes de dueño de casa, sirvió dos tazas de hidromiel, las entibió en la chimenea, y se las alargó, su color normalizándose tras los primeros sorbos.   
-Thor...- Steve le frotó el brazo, el ceño fruncido, pero no en enojo , sino en el deseo de ayudar.- Y si me lo cuentas a mí, primero? También he ido a una guerra.- agregó con voz suave. Thor tragó, y lo miró largamente: Steve se preguntó si había sido demasiado arrogante, demasiado atrevido, al pretender ser el confidente de un Dios. Pero Thor, ahí descalzo, con el viejo buzo y los rizos húmedos, no parecía sino un hombre joven, herido y asustado: y cuando empezó a hablar, la voz quebrándosele a veces. Steve sintió una oleada de afecto y protección que lo inundó de pies a cabeza.

******************************************************

*THE GIRLFRIEND FILES*

Nº1:

» Hola? Steve, eres tú?»

«Libby, como estás? Perdona... perdona que no te llamara antes»

» Están bien? La doctora Bryce dijo que la agente Romanov... que Natasha y Clint estaban heridos. Tu estás bien?»

«Estoy bien. Clint y Nat están siendo cuidados. Los demás también. Libby...» 

»... me alegra que hayan vuelto con bien, Steve. Vas a volver a Washington pronto?»

Pausa, larga.

» Creo que me quedaré en la Torre hasta que Clint y Nat estén de pie. Fue... fue una misión dura para todos, Libby»

» Comprendo. Claro, es muy comprensible. E-espero que tengas felices fiestas, Steve.»

» Libby? Dónde... dónde piensas pasar las fiestas?»

» Hay una fiesta de mi team médico, y luego... íbamos a ir a las cocinas callejeras en Navidad. Vamos a hacer un meatloaf gigante...»

» Eso... suena bien. Puedo contribuir?»

»... Vamos a hacerlo en el departamento.( pausa) Te... te envío fotos de cómo nos quede?»

» Me gustaría mucho eso, Libby. ( pausa) Perdona, por no estar allí...»

» Está bien, tienes que cuidar a tu team, verdad? Nuestro capitán también se preocupa por nosotros»

«Sí? Quién es?»

» El capitán Alda. Iba a tu clase de Telemetría, creo.»

» Oh, sí. Louis, verdad? Es... es un buen hombre. Un muy buen médico, dicen. Para ser tan joven. ( pausa) Es bastante apuesto, verdad?»

»Sí, y es muy amable además. Se ofreció a venir temprano para ayudarme con las cebollas»

»( pausa) (pausa) ( PAUSA) Mándame fotos... mientras preparan. Me gustará verlas.»

 

» Lo haré. Por favor, di hola a Natasha y a Clint... hola a todos, de mi parte ( voz baja) Me alegro que estén todos a salvo ( pausa) Me tengo que ir   
ahora, tenemos práctica de natación. Si alguna vez lo supe, lo olvidé... el capitán me está enseñando. Nos vemos!»

«(PAUSA) Ten cuidado ( fúnebre) Que te diviertas. (PEEEP)»

\---

Nº2:

 

«Dónde te habías metido! He estado muy preocupada, ninguno de los idiotas de SHIELD me dijo nada, no podías mandarme un maldito mensaje,   
simplemente esperas que me siente junto al telèfono como una idiota, y que aguarde que me llamen para decirme...»

» Jane, amada mía...»

» No me gustan estos juegos, Thor! Dónde estabas? No podías avisarme? Mandarme un mensaje al menos?»  
» Estaba... estaba en el país de Rusia...»

» Pero yo estaba en noruega! No estaba lejos! Cóimo no pensaste en pasar a verme? Thor! No te he visto en casi dos meses, es que no te importa?»

» Por supuesto que me importa, Jane,,, por supuesto que quiero...»

» Pues vente inmediatamente! * sob* Te extraño...»

«También yo, meine liebe. Pero... mis compañeros aún están heridos, y yo...»

» Oh, fuck you, Thor! ( PEEP)»

\---

Nº3:

 

«(PEEP) Pepper?»

»...Hm, oh... Clint?»

»... perdona por despertarte.»

» Está bien, es... está bien? Nat? Está bien? Dónde estás...?»

» En realidad, estoy a los pies de tu cama»

» HOLY!...»

 

Pepper dio un salto en la cama y encendió la luz del velador de un manotazo. Efectivamente, sentado en el suelo enfrente de su cama, con un pantalón   
gris de algodón y un camisón quirúrgico, parchado como un neumático viejo y manchado de antiséptico morado, Clint estaba sentado en un cojín en el suelo, cortando la llamada de su teléfono, su cara pálida con ojeras negras por la pérdida de la sangre.  
\- Hola?- dijo al fin, su expresión tan agotada y patética que Pepper saltó de la cama y lo agarró del brazo inmediatamente.  
\- Qué crees que estás haciendo? Te estaban operando! Porqué te levantaste? Por Dios, estás helado...!-  
\- Quería ver a Nat... y a ti...- susurró Clint, e incluso su famoso equilibrio falló por la anestesia, y se agarró de la camiseta de Pepper, antes de que ella lo acostara eficientemente.- la vi pero... está drogada y no quería... no quería estar solo, pero estabas durmiendo y...-  
\- Clint, es idiota que no me hayas despertado. Cuánto rato estuviste ahí sentado?-  
-... pensé que era romántico. En Twilight piensan que es romántico?- balbuceó Clint, y Pepper aún no se había acabado de tender cuando Clint ya la había envuelto con brazos y piernas, ignorando sus puntos y heridas.  
\- Clint, lees novelas para quinceañeras?-  
\- De qué otro modo puedes seducir quinceañeras?- la voz sonó desde el cuello de Clint.- No me pegues, no me pegues! Dentro de toda mujer hay una quinceañera, éso iba a decir!-  
Pepper se relajó en sus brazos, dejando que la usara como teddy, a pesar de que estaba helado, y olía fuertemente a antisépticos. Luego le acarició el pelo, sintiendo algunos costurones en el cuero cabelludo, y Clint inspiró y se relajó en sus brazos, cerrando los ojos, sus manos yendo a su cintura, oprimiéndola contra sí.  
\- Natasha salió de la opración, está fuera de peligro, por ahora.- susurró.- Le... le habían perforado la cabeza.- agregó, en un gemido.- Pero me reconoció, aunque... no podía hablar...-  
\- Clint...- musitó Pepper, besándole la frente.  
\- ... y cuando estábamos allá, habían una niñas... que estaban entrenando para ser... como ella.- susurró.- No pude rescatarlas a todas. No pude... no alcancé... había una niña acostada mutilada y no pude volver...- gimió, echándose a llorar. Pepper sintió su agonía, su dolor, y lo abrazó con todo su corazón, preguntándose cómo era que Clint la buscaba a ella, la reina de hielo, la mujer que todos juzgaban fría y desapegada, como consuelo: si era tan poco el amor que había recibido, que el de ella le parecía suficiente.  
Si lo quería, lo tenía. Tony le había dicho más de una vez que apestaba consolando, pero normalmente se refería a sexo. Clint sólo la abrazaba como si fuera lo único sólido en el mundo, y Pepper lo rodeó son sus brazos, lo besó, le secó las lágrimas, le buscó unos pañuelos de papel, y lo acarició hasta que se calmó y empezó a devolverle las caricias.  
Clint la miraba como si fuera un ángel bajado al cielo, como si estar en sus brazos fuera un regalo divino e incomparable. La miraba con adoración, y a Pepper nunca nadie la había mirado así, ciertamente no Tony. Pepper inclinó la cabeza y lo besó, largamente, suavemente, y Clint emitió sonidos de alivio y abandono, echándole los brazos al cuelo, acariciando su pelo con tanto cuidado como si fuera seda, continuando el beso tanto como pudo.  
\- Duerme... hiciste todo lo que pudiste... más que nadie... duerme, Clint, mi amor, duerme... yo te despertaré si algo pasa, duerme...- susurró un largo rato, hasta que el agotado arquero empezó a respirar normalmente y se apagó como una vela. Y Pepper, abrazándolo por la espalda, lo sintió relajarse murmurando su nombre, sus manos callosas e inconfundibles envolviendo las suyas en su pecho.

****************************

Steve y Thor se despertaron simultáneamente cerca del mediodía cuando JARVIS les avisó que las ondas de sueño REM de Natasha estaban espaciándose y probablemente despertaría pronto. Steve ya había saltado de la cama y recogía su camiseta del suelo, completamente despierto como era su costumbre en dos segundos. Al volverse vio a Thor, que bostezaba como un león, se frotaba los ojos y parpadeaba, completamente perdido, las mantas enrrolladas en la cintura y el rostro tan despistado que cualquier súbita timidez que pudiera haber sentido desapareció.  
La noche anterior, sobre unas tazas de hidromiel caliente, Thor, había acabado con contarle todas las horripilancias que HYDRA le había hecho. Steve lloró con él, de rabia: lo sostuvo cuando habló, más que del dolor y la indignidad, de la verguenza que sentía de revelar su tortura a su padre, a su madre, a su amada. Cómo la forma en que s ehabía quebrado le hacía preguntarse si Loki no habría sido quebrado de la misma forma, si acaso su mente no habría sufrido semejante ruptura que explicara sus decisiones. Y cómo, avergonzado y humillado, se sentía indigno del amor de Jane, de la fe de su madre, del honor que le debía a su padre.   
Steve lo dejó vaciarse sin contradecirlo, dejándolo escucharse, confiando en su buen sentido. Sólo los interrumpió JARVIS; para informarles que N atasha había salido de la cirugía exitosamente. Con eso, los dos vaciaron sus tazas, y brindaron de nuevo, y al fin algo de luz volvió a los ojos tan azules, que al fin dejó caer la cabeza en el sofá.  
\- Lo que el doctor dijo...-  
\- Thor, todos estábamos sacudidos y asustados...-  
\- No, Steve, amigo mío. El Doctor tiene razón, y aunque no la tuviera, su amor y respeto por mi Jane es más que suficiente para que aplauda sus rencores. Yo...- su voz bajó.- Mientras estábamos allá, un guerrero de Hydra me envenenó, y perdí el control de mí mismo. Fue la misma noche, por una coincidencia cruel, que la dama se inyectó ese extracto que afecta su memoria, y también perdió dominio sobre sí misma. Cuando despertamos juntos, no fue algo que hubiésemos planeado, aunque supongo que hay que ser más que divino para no desear ser un hombre en los brazos de la Dama Natasha. - acabó en un susurro, volviendo el rostro a él, con tanta honestidad en su cara cansada, que Steve sintió un impulso de abrazarlo.- Lamentarlo... habría sido un cinismo espantoso, y también un insulto a los lazos entre ella y yo, a quien quiero con todo el corazón. Pero nunca habría traicionado, ni buscado dañar el honor de mi amada Jane. No sé qué hacer. -  
\- Que habrías hecho en Asgard, Thor?.- susurró Steve.  
Thor inspiró, y su mirada se fijó en las llamas de su chimenea, sus ojos endureciéndose como siempre que hablaba de Asgard.  
\- Habría ido a Jane, enfrente de toda mi corte, espada en mano. Me habría arrodillado, y habría contado mi historia, mi rostro al nivel de sus pies. Habría exonerado a la Dama Natasha de toda culpa: habría pedido que todo castigo me fuera dado a mí sólo. Y me habría desnudado en el centro del salón, esperando el juicio de mi Jane, dócil y paciente.-  
\- Que debería haber hecho ella?- Steve estaba un poco fascinado por la historia. También algo ebrio, a decir verdad.  
\- Oh, hay muchas posibilidades. Podía haber aceptado mi amor y mi palabra, declarando su confianza en mí y su comprensión. Podría haberme exigido alguna prueba de amor, alguna búsqueda, regalo o misión que cumplir para recuperar su afecto. Podría haber exigido un castigo, pidiéndole a un campeón suyo que me diera una paliza, o exigiendo un duelo para recuperar mi honor. Podría haber exigido mi cabeza.- dijo Thor, y de súbito sonrió.- Hubo una dama una vez, que ante una infidelidad con su mejor amiga, exigió una noche de pasión con la joven, y luego rompió su compromiso por un año, demandando un compromiso con la doncella en cuestión.-  
Steve enarcó las cejas.- Jane y Nat. Oh, boy.-  
Thor rió culpablemente, cubriéndose los ojos.- Lo que me haces pensar, amigo mío...-  
\- Si sientes algo por Natasha, Thor...-  
\- Es imposible no sentir algo por una dama tan bella y valiente, un alma tan poderosa y sufrida.- dijo Thor con profunda dulzura.- No te sucede a tí lo mismo?-  
Steve se lamió los labios, bajando la vista, y asintió, oprimiendo la copa en su mano, antes de mirarlo a los ojos.- Pero tú sabes que ella siempre querrá a Clint, no es así?-  
\- Y yo siempre amaré a Jane, sin importar lo que pase. Encontraré el modo de decirle esto, sin hacerle daño, si puedo.- dijo Thor, y la decisión fue como si le sacara un peso de encima.- hallaré el modo de recuperar el respetio del doctor Banner, y su beneplácito.- suspiró.- Y espero no haber perdido tu respeto con todo esto, amigo mío.- acabó, y su voz sonó algo temblorosa.  
Steve lo abrazó, y hubieron unas cuantas lágrimas más, y bastante más hidromiel. No estaba seguro si había intentado acostar a Thor, o era Thor quien había pretendido acostarlo: pero habían acabado durmiendo bajo una manta en la enorme cama de Thor, espalda con espalda, el alivio al sentirlo contra su cuerpo inmenso y fraternal. Steve cerró los ojos sabiendo que a su lado no sólo dormía alguien más fuerte, más poderoso y más imparable que él, sino alguien que en el fondo, tenía mejor corazón y más nobleza que nadie que conociera. De algún modo, lo hacía sentir... menos responsable. De alguna forma, lo hacía sentir... más joven.  
\- Oye, Thor, obviamente no espero una comparación con dibujos, pero...- comentó, sonriendo en la oscuridad.  
\- Detén ese pensamiento antes de que salga de tu boca, amigo mío.- dijo Thor. Por primera vez desde su regreso, había humor en su voz.  
\- Daaaaamn.- comentó Steve, y sinitó a Thor, justo antes de que se durmieran, reír.

******************************

Natasha aún no abría los ojos cuando Tony y Bruce se encontraron con Thor y Steve en la habitación del piso médico, en donde la herida asesina estaba acomodada en la cama de hospital más tecnológica del mundo, cubierta en una manta térmica y con una cánula de oxígeno en la cara. En un sofá de corduroy, que ocupaba el costado de la sala en vez de las habituales sillas de plástico ( porque Tony conocía a su gente) dormitaba Clint, bañado y vestido, los brazos cruzados, y que abrió los ojos tan pronto los vio entrar.  
\- No sé que me han dado tus médicos, pero me quedo dormido cada media hora como los gatos.- bufó Clint.  
\- Malagradecido de mierda. Tengo a dos candidatos al Nobel cosiendo tus dieciséis pedazos en algo que parezca persona, y así me lo agradeces.- contentó Tony sin perder el ritmo, aunque cuando entró y se apoyó en la cama de Natasha, Clint elevó las cejas esbozando una sonrisa malvada.  
\- Vaaaaaya. Alguien got smashed anoche, parece...-  
\- Eh?- Steve se volvió a Tony.- Estás herido?-  
\- No estoy herido.- protestó el billonario.- Estoy perfectamente! Cállate, pájaro hocicón!-  
\- Pero míralo, Cap, si no puede estar de pie...-  
\- Bartooon.- comentó Bruce del otro lado de la sala, en donde chequeaba las máquinas que apoyaban la recuperación de Natasha.  
\- Tony, si tienes heridas que no me has revelado, me voy a molestar... Bruce, cómo lo permites?-  
\- Es que son heridas... internas.- agregó Clint.  
\- Barton! Se acabó, te echo!-  
\- Creo que el amigo Clint habla de los efectos de una noche de amor, amigo Steve.- comentó Thor, haciendo que Steve se sonrojara, y Bruce también.  
\- Claaaro, ahora te sonrojas!- soltó Tony indignado en dirección del científico.  
\- Cómo arman todo este jaleo en la habitación de Natasha?- Pepper, que claramente venía de varias reuniones, espigada y bella en su traje sastre celeste, se detuvo con un taconeo en el umbral, y los cuatro hombres de pie se encogieron un poco, como si temieran un carpetazo.- Cállense!-  
\- Sí, Lady Pepper.- dijo Thor obedientemente.  
\- Aún no hay cambios?- dijo ella con mucha suavidad, yendo a la cama, y arreglando el pelo de Natasha, que húmedo por un baño le caía algo sobre los ojos, y cuyas manos, llenas de agujas, estaban envueltas en gasa sólo para mantenerlas calientes.  
\- La peor herida, aparte de la perforación craneal, es una quemadura de táser en el vientre, que se ha infectado.- dijo Bruce estudiando las lecturas de las máquinas.- Como la barrera hematoencefálica no está recuperada aún, hay varios antibióticos que no podemos darle. Por ahora, sólo podemos tratar de prevenir una sepsis bajando los niveles de glucosa y oxígeno.-  
\- Bruce, se recuperará?- inquirió Clint en voz baja, y Bruce lo miró con afecto.  
\- Dudo mucho que una bacteria pueda hacer nada contra la Black Widow, Hawkeye.-  
Clint asintió, alivio en su rostro, y Pepper se sentó a su lado en el sillón, en donde le acarició la cara. Clint giró el rostro y le besó los labios rápida, castamente: y Steve emitió un sonido de sorpresa, que Clint se volvió para responder con algún chiste sobre Libby, pero comprendió de pronto que Steve no había hecho ese sonido porque le alarmara que besara a Pepper, sino porque Natasha había abierto los ojos y lo miraba fijamente.  
Hubo un largo silencio, y finalmente Tony miró a Bruce con los mismos ojos dilatados de todos, y movió la cabeza con un mohín.  
\- Well... Hawkward?-  
A Bruce le vino un ataque de risa histérica. Pepper lo siguió, y Steve, incontrolable, y finalmente Thor, mientras Clint se quedaba paralizado y era Tony quien al fin iba directo a la línea de visión de Natasha.  
\- Hey. Hey, buenos días, princesa Vasilisa. Cómo está la cabecita? Aireada?-  
Natasha los miró uno por uno, y luego movió los labios, se los mordió, y sus ojos verdes fueron vulnerables a fijarse en Tony otra vez.  
\- Natasha, entiendes lo que decimos? Sólo asiente si me entiendes.- dijo Bruce, ya calmándose, acomodándose al otro lado de la cama.- Nat?-  
Ella asintió, y sus manos se movieron, a pesar de las gasas, tratando de sacárselas.  
\- Espera... papel y lápiz? Podrás escribir? Papel y lápiz...- empezó Steve con ansiedad, mientras Pepper vaciaba su cartera, y Thor se rebuscaba los bolsillos. Tony rodó los ojos, y con un gesto de su mano, dibujó un cuadrado en el aire mientras Bruce ayudaba a Natasha a quitarse las gasas de las manos.  
\- JARVIS, un procesador simple para Nat, aquí ... aquí.- agregó, mientras la pantalla inmaterial con un teclado se dibujaba en el aire.- Nat? Todo tuyo. letras inglesas o cirílicas, linda?-

++Como si supieras leer ruso, americano ignorante.++

Clint leyó las letras y se recostó en el sofá como si las fuerzas lo hubieran abandonado del alivio. Tony sonrió de oreja a oreja, los ojos chispeando de alegría.  
\- Así que no puedes hablar aún? Estás mudita? Oooh, que cosa tan tentadora...-

++El hecho que no pueda amenazarte con sacarte las bolas por la jeta no significa que no vaya a hacerlo, Stark.++

\- Yup, yo diría que está perfectamente sanita.- anunció Tony, haciéndose a un lado mientras Steve abrazaba a Natasha con mucha dulzura, Pepper se acercaba a besarle la cara, Bruce se permitía acariciarle el brazo.- Oye, Jarvis, teclado adonde quiera que vaya, hasta que recupere la capacidad de chillarnos.-  
\- Adondequiera que vaya? No va a ninguna parte! Tiene que recuperarse! - protestó Bruce.  
\- Claro, como tenemos tanto éxito manteniendo al pajarito en cama, tu esperas que podamos sujetar a ésta? Mejor que ande por ahí caminando, a que se escape por los ductos de ventilación...-

++Thor.++

Thor se acercó a la cama, y tomando sus manos en las suya, hincó una rodilla en tierra, y derramó lágrimas amargas sobre sus dedos, en el súbito silencio.

++Thor, no fue culpa tuya. La culpa fue mía, por someterte a ese riesgo. Estás bien?++

Thor besó sus manos, en silencio, y asintió, mirándola a los ojos. Había mucho que los dos tenían que decirse, y se dirían, en privado luego: por ahora, el rostro un poco más despejado de Thor bastaba.

++Clint.++

\- Y esa es un especial de Nat Geo que nadie quiere ver, tarántula comiéndose a un pajarito. Fuera, fuera. Nat, mátalo pero no te lo comas, sucio, sucio.- Tony se detuvo para besarle el pelo.- Sé una arañita buena y me llamas cuando quieras salir a pasear? Tengo una de novedades que contarte...-  
++Largo, Stark.++  
\- Avisa cuando quieras que vengan a limpiar el goooore!- Tony se retiró, con una leve cojera, mientras Thor era el último en irse, besándole la mano con mucha suavidad.   
Clint atrajo una silla y se sentó junto a la cama. Luego, con una maldición, acomodó su apaleado cuerpo sobre las mantas y abrió los brazos, y Natasha se refugió en ellos, en silencio, porque entre los dos no necesitaban palabras.

**************************************

\- Adiós, mundo, Bruce y yo nos vamos a meternos al lab a mejorar el mundo, o al menos el mío, por las siguientes setenta horas, colgaría letrerito de no molestar pero qué diablos, vayan a mirar bajo su propio riesgo, les garantizo que será impresionante, no necesariamente con ropa pero impresionante...-  
::Sir, creo que hay algo en CNN que quizá debería ver...::  
\- NO, JARVIS. No hay NADA en CNN que debería ver, NADA en absoluto, te prohíbo... BRUCE, AL LAB, MARCHANDO...-  
\- JARVIS; muéstranos qué sucede.- dijo Bruce, mientras Tony se desplomaba teatralmente en el sofá con las manos en la cara y Steve y Thor se acercaban a la pantalla del penthouse.  
\- Oh, por Dios.- murmuró Steve al ver el footague. Toda la costa de California estaba negra: las olas medían dos metros de altura, y la costanera de Encino Drive estaba desgajada y ya sin árboles por fuerza del viento. A pesar del cielo oscuro y el mar sombrío debajo, se podía apreciar una tromba marina o dos, y en la superficie del mar, zonas de blancura que tras un momento te dabas cuenta que no eran espuma, sino pedazos de barcos.   
\- Pero... JARVIS?- Bruce se quitó los anteojos.- JARVIS, California recibe tifones a veces, pero no huracanes, y ciertamente no trombas. Esto es natural? La corriente descendente de California no debería prevenir esto, al menos hasta llegar a la corriente Canary?-  
\- El índice de Buken, JARVIS?- gruñó Tony desde debajo de un cojín en el sofá.  
:: Es de 8.3, sir.::  
\- Eso es... normal?- preguntó Steve, mientras Thor los miraba con total incomprensión, pero con la misma paciencia con la que oía a Jane, tomando notas mentales de la información.  
\- El rango no debería superar 7. JARVIS, me puedes dar las coordenadas del origen del sistema climático? Es una tormenta tropical?- dijo Bruce, mientras que Tony, interesado en el misterio, tiraba el cojín contra la cara de Steve y se enderezaba cruzándose de brazos.  
:: No es una tormenta tropical, Doctor Banner. El origen parece estar en una disturbancia con el descenso inesperado de una masa de aire frío sobre un sistema ártico, en las coordenadas 46.469391, 30.740883, el día 17/10/2013 a las 18:00 hrs, UTM time.-  
\- Eso es en...- Tony echó una ojeada a Thor, otra a Bruce, y se volvió al sillón, con un sonoro.- Fuck us all IN THE ASS...-  
\- Debo asumir que usaste tus poderes en grande, Thor?- preguntó Bruce, con voz muy calmada. Steve, que ya había entendido, había empalidecido, pero aunque no se había movido de su sitio, de algún modo daba la impresión de haberse acercado más a Thor.   
\- Están sugiriendo que... mi transformación...?- la voz de Thor pasó de la incredulidad a la sorpresa, y luego al shock.- Mi poder afectó el clima... tan lejos? Pero no pretendía...!-  
\- Thor, está bien. Tienen que haberse juntado varias cosas anómalas. Es como la historia de la mariposa... nah, olvídalo. Pero supongo que eso nos obliga a ir a ayudar, verdad?- dijo Tony cansadamente.  
\- Deberías tener más cuidado con cómo tus poderes afectan el clima...- empezó Bruce, su voz severa.  
\- Oh,. córtala ya!- explotó Tony, estirando las piernas con esfuerzo.- Llamaré a FEMA para averiguar qué podemos hacer y...-  
\- Tony, no estás en condiciones de moverte. Tampoco Clint o Natasha.- dijo Steve con firmeza.- Thor, Bruce, si quieren ir a ayudarme, cualquiera de los dos o ambos serían muy útiles. Pero no voy a llevar a Tony exhausto adentro de la armadura machucada, en lña mitad de un huracán, junto al mar. No. - acabó, y su voz fue tan tajante que Tony lo miró asombrado con sus ojos ojerosos.  
\- Crickey. De veras te preocupas por mí, jefecito?-  
\- Alguien tiene que quedarse y vigilar que Natasha no se descuelgue por las ventanas.-  
\- No hará eso...-  
\- Lo hará si Fury la llama!-  
\- ... veía venir esto.- Tony se cruzó de brazos, pero había una nueva suavidad en sus ojos.- Quieres dejarme en casa como una esposa de 1940, para que siga con la Centralita del Amigo Tony?- agregó, ofendido.  
\- Acabas de sacar a Natasha en brazos de una explosión en el último minuto, con las ropas desgarradas, como una portada de filme de James Bond. En serio, guárdate tu crisis de la mediana edad para 2030.- soltó Bruce, a lo que Tony esbozó una sonrisa.  
\- Y luego me di toda la noche con una chica Bond distinta? Es una trope, la » hot scientist chick»...-  
Bruce le echó su cara menos impresionada, y luego se disolvió en gorgoritos.  
\- Okay, nunca me habían llamado «hot scientist...»-  
\- Eso es porque no has escuchado la conversación de los lockers en SHIELD.- murmuró Steve con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que Tony dejó de reírse de inmediato y le echó una mirada atravesada.  
\- Ah, sí? Cómo es eso? Y no les has dicho que es irrespetuoso, hablar así de un consultor de la agencia?!-  
\- Sólo estás celoso porque no hablan de tí...- la sonrisa de Steve era todo dientes.  
\- Nos concentramos en el huracán por favor? No podemos llegar volando, no con vientos de 200 millas por hora. Ni siquiera Clint podría aterrizar un quinjet en esas condiciones.- dijo Bruce, aunque estaba un poquitín rosado en los pómulos.- Supongo que lo más práctico es volar hasta Denver y de ahí irnos en vehículo, algo todo terreno...-  
\- Tengo una fábrica en Denver con helipuerto, y le pediré a Pepper que organice unos camiones doble tracción con víveres. No van a llegar con las manos vacías como unos muertos de hambre, qué se han imaginado.- Tony se puso a trabajar en una pantalla, al mismo tiempo que se ponía a hablar con JARVIS y a hacer llamadas. Bruce se distrajo un momento mirándolo con orgullo y admiración, y luego se volvió a Thor y Steve, que ya iban saliendo a preparar su bolsos.  
\- Oigan... cálmense. Qué creen que vamos a hacer...?-  
\- Dijiste que iríamos? Nosotros tres?- Steve se veía confuso.- Tenemos que irnos rápido, esa gente necesita ayuda, y...- respondió, con Thor detrás suyo moviéndose inquieto en sus sandalias de casa como si le ardieran los pies por saltra al cielo y volar en socorro de los californianos.  
\- Cap.- dijo Bruce y se mordió el labio, inesperado afecto en sus ojos.- No niego que ir a apartar escombros y rescatar gente es una excelente ayuda, pero hay más cosas que podemos hacer, y les parece bien si miran el mapa por un minutito conmigo?-  
*******************************************************


	16. CHASING HURRICANES

CAPITULO 16

CHASING HURRICANES (1) 

Tell me would you kill to save a life?  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?  
Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground  
No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget  
No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret  
There is a fire inside of this heart  
And a riot about to explode into flames  
Where is your God? Where is your God? Where is your God?

***********************  
LOS 3 DIAS DEL HURACÁN JONGU

* Día Uno:   
NEW YORK, AVENGERS TOWER, 16:30 AM ( EAST COAST) (2)  
\- ... Te quedarás ahí si no sube la marea? Bien. Mantén la línea abierta. No me importa ser la novia celosa loca, Banner. Pierdo señal contigo y me pongo de los nervios. Oye qué útil habría sido tener nuestros Legionarios listos para esto... por supuesto que les añadiría un jodido estabilizador para que aguanten en ese viento, que te crees que mis trajes son putos volantines? Ajá. El agua embotellada llegó bien? Pepper mandará más. Sí, sí. Oh, los mocositos con piernas rotas son más importantes que yo?! Eres un pésimo novio. Okay, vete a parchar niños, estaré aquí cualquier cosa, repórtate cada hora... mamá tu verde traste... - Tony cortó el sonido, pero dejó la vía abierta en el bluetooth que ahora no dejaría su oreja, y se asomó al cuarto médico de Natasha, en donde Clint, aún vendado y con lívidos costurones, estaba emperchado en una mesita leyendo y Natasha, con la cama sosteniéndola medio sentada, miraba por los ventanales a la lluvia fina y fría que cubría New York.- Oh, por la recontra cresta, la alegría inunda este sitio. Adiós, pajarito. La rusita y yo tenemos unas cositas que conversar...-  
Clint levantó una ceja, con su expresión habitual de » si crees quer moverás mi culo de este sofá, ven a tratar en persona» pero su murderface no solía tener mucho efecto en Tony ya. Natasha lo miró con leve curiosidad: su expresión era lejana aún y un poco dopada, pero Clint de todas formas no se había movido de ese sofá ni para ir a comer.  
\- Anda, Barton. Pepper sale de reunión en veinte minutos, justo para bañarte y arreglarte esa cara de fiambre. Sácala a tomar aire, se puso a preparar la ayuda para California y no ha levantado cabeza desde que Spangles, Pikachu y Brucey se largaron.- agregó, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Clint podía notar, incluso medicado como estaba, una ofrenda de paz cuando se la ponían en frente, pero echó una ojeada a Nat, que hablaba claramente de su indecisión, a lo que Tony hizo un mohín, un gesto con la mano indicando su propio pecho, y luego le señaló la puerta.  
Clint se permitió una mirada levemente desconfiada, pero Tony la mantuvo, quieto y determinado. Hubo una comunicación silenciosa entre los dos, que parecía decir »te estaré vigilando, de veras» pero al fin Clint se levantó, besó los cabellos que Nat, que se volvió a él de inmediato, y susurró contra su rostro:  
\- Volveré en la noche. Aún hay mucho que tienes que contarme...- inspiró, y volvió a besarle el cabello con cuidado por sus sienes heridas.- Volveré pronto, Nat.- musitó, antes de irse. Tony lo vio irse, dando pataditas junto al ventanal, y cuando fin el arquero se retiró, se volvió a Nat, e hizo un duckface.  
Natasha enarcó una ceja.  
\- Al fin solos.- dijo Tony conspiradoramente, haciendo un gesto .- No, no tipees. Seguro son insultos, los voy a ignorar, y ya debes tener la mano hinchada de tanto tipearle a Barton que estás bien y que se calme, el muy neurótico. Relájate, arañita mía. Tenemos mucho que hablar, pero la guardaremos para cuando *puedas* hablar. Te servirá hasta de práctica.- dijo, atrayendo una silla, y en vez de sentarse en ella educadamente, se instaló en la cama pegado a sus muslos, apoyando los pies en la silla e invadiendo su espacio hasta poder mirarla bien a los ojos.  
\- Okay.- musitó.- No quiero que te hagas la valiente. Veo que aparentemente tu cabeza no tiene mayores daños que los originales, pero cualquier cosa que sientas, o que no sepas como explicar, al menos... trata. Te necesito funcionando de nuevo lo más pronto posible, porque tener que ser yo el adulto responsable entre los ingenuos, tu arquero loco y la Madre Teresa, es antinatural, jodidamente antinatural, y sin ti para meterles miedo en el cuerpo, tú sabes lo que va a a pasar. Así que hala, arriba.- dijo saltando de la cama.   
Hubo una sombra en los ojos de Natasha, pero Tony rodó la mirada.- Nat, no seas ridícula. No te voy a mirar en menos por estar herida y necesitando ayuda. Yo soy el jodido inválido que se pasea con un marcapasos con luces disco en el pecho. En serio, cualquier indignidad que se te ocurra, yo he... wow, wow, wow, más lento, Red, que mis reflejos no son lo que eran... eso, apóyate en mí. No con todo tu peso, que no soy Thor, y pesas bastante para ser tan enana... supongo que eso prueba que son de verdad, la silicona pesa menos... nah, nah, manotones luego, que si no nos caeremos... adónde? A la cocina, por supuesto. Encargué tu favorito, esa cosa dulzona y espantosa de cerdo con arroz rojo que te gusta tanto... si, fuck la comida de hospital, vamos a atiborrarnos como corresponde, y a la mierda el comunismo....-  
Tony se la llevó por el pasillo, ignorando con airoso desafío la silla de ruedas, y Nat cojeó a su lado en piernas tensas y adoloridas, un ajustado inmovilizador de PVC en su muslo, sus pies descalzos en las baldosas del pasillo. Clint le había traído su pijama favorito, de satín forrado rojo: pero se veía muy pálida en él, y Tony maniobró por la ruta más efectiva, en verdad tomando la mayor parte de su peso en el brazo que rodeaba la cintura de ella con firmeza, y haciendo que JARVIS apresurara el ascensor hasta instalarla en el sofá del penthouse, frente a la mesa de centro atiborrada de comida. Tony fue derecho a su favorita cajita de carne mongoliana y empezó a comerla con una cuchara, mientras Natasha tomaba otra con manos que temblaban sólo un poco, pero que Tony afectó ignorar mientras ella manipulaba su tenedor un poco más despacio de lo habitual.  
\- Nos mantendremos en contacto con los heroicos rescatadores, pero tú, ratoncita, te mereces el descanso. Además, seamos honestos. El traje está hecho para soportar presiones en el mar, pero con vientos suficientemente fuertes, voy a ser el ancla más cara del mundo. Y tú, sin despreciar, no puedes seducir ni aterrorizar a un huracán para que pare. Aunque me gustaría verte intentarlo...- agregó, masticando. - Ahora, los médicos dijeron ( y Bruce y la cabezóloga de SHIELD están de acuerdo, así que tienen razón) que el que no logres hablar parece ser la única secuela de que hicieran una brocheta con tu cabeza, pero que deberías recuperarte con el tiempo.- agregó, apuntándole con la cuchara.- Bueno, yo digo bullshit. Digo que necesito que me hables de vuelta, así que recibiremos a los héroes juntos cantando God Bless America. Qué hago si dejas de hablar, no puedo ser el único responsable de ser la voz del sentido común, la moderación y la clase en este grupo...-  
Natasha rodó los ojos y se hizo la muerta. Tony se sentó junto a ella en el sillón, y alargó la mano, aunque seguía masticando, y aferró el mechón irregular que le había quedado tras la batalla en la calle con el Soldat.  
\- Hablando de clase, no puedes andar por ahí con el pelo en este estado. Es uan cuestión de orgullo... y lo solucionaremos de inmediato. JARVIS; hazme una reservación para ahora mismo en Paolo’s, y ya que estamos, haz otra en Sardi’s. Vamos a lucir tu nuevo peinado, por supuesto.- agregó a su mirada incrédula.- Deja de mirarme así! Claro que puedo traer un estilista, pero dónde está la diversión en eso? Ya te han tenido bastante encerrada esos bastardos del Red Room... vamos, salgamos, me gusta salir contigo. Es como sacar un Ferrari, todo el mundo me mira y me envidia... - agregó con una sonrisa, antes de agregar pensativamente.- Sabes? Incluso lo prefiero así. Todo el mundo mira a Steve o a Thor y quiere darles, por lo increíbles que se ven, en cambio a mí, por supuesto que les gusto, pero ... pero contigo del brazo, no sólo admiran quien soy, sino lo que soy capaz de conseguir... oh, no hagas caritas, ya sabes que eres la novia trofeo soñada, por supuesto que lo eres, es una tapadera fantástica! Deja de poner caras y come, que te ayudaré a vestirte, no puedes ir en pijama...-  
Si Tony esperaba que Natasha se resistiera, no fue así. Fue con interés que aceptó que Tony la llevara a su apartamento, que abriera su closet y la esperase mientras elegía unos jeans y un bonito sweater color siena. Aceptó que le ayudara a ponerse las botas y también aceptó su brazo alrededor cuando bajaron al garage. Tony mantuvo la conversación sin aparente esfuerzo, pero al ver la palidez de Natasha al subirse al Audi que era su New York Town Car, se detuvo un momento, mordiéndose el labio.  
\- Seguro que está bien que salgamos? Si estás muy cansada, sólo dilo. Allá voy a hacer que te pongan a flotar en nubes si quieres, pero si no es lo que quieres...--  
La mano de Natasha se apoyó en la de Tony, fría y suave. Tony la miró un poco sorprendido, pero había una sonrisa y una nueva chispa en los ojos de Natasha, que parecía al menos un deje de su fuego verde original. De algún modo, ahora el verde parecía más tenue, como si hubiera un poco de sol a través del agua...  
Ella asintió, y con labios tensos, y voz baja, pero muy clara, susurró: Sí.  
La sonrisa de Tony fue deslumbradora, y le ordenó con un grito a JARVIS que abriera las puertas de garage, acelerando a 80 kilómetros por hora en cinco segundos, y provocando una batería de claxons cuando salió del estacionamiento de la Torre directo a la quinta avenida. - YAAAY!-  
*****************  
CARMELO’S HIGH SCHOOL GYMNNASIUM, 19:32 (WEST COAST)  
El agua embotellada, las raciones de barras energéticas, los bollos con carne seca y los paquetes de útiles de aseo que Pepper coordinase habían llegado justo a tiempo: la gente que llegaba herida, empapada, desolada y aterrorizada a los gimnasios de New Haven y Bonito, y al hospital de Monterrey, recibían las tazas de chocolate caliente y las donas como un don divino. (3) Bruce había hecho colocar colchonetas en todo el espacio del gimnasio, y había armado una enfermería en la mitad: los casos más graves los derivaba al hospital, haciendo triage, en la única lancha ambulancia, pero a la mayoría los dejaba descansar dopados y abrigados en las improvisadas camas.  
Llevaban siete horas allí, y se habían dividido las tareas según los mapas del enorme huracán. Con la ayuda de JARVIS, habían detectado los sitios en donde sus habilidades eran más útiles: Thor volaba en la tormenta, su capa roja muy visible, rescatando gente arrancada de sus hogares por el oleaje poderoso que ya había inundado las zonas de la playa, y que había quedado flotando en techos, puertas, o maderas a la deriva. Ya había traído a cuarenta y seis personas, incluyendo dos embarazadas, y también tres poodles.  
Steve se había ido a meter al túnel Monterrey-Salinas, que se había inundado por ambas salidas y tenía gente dentro. En la zona del desastre, expertos en excavación luchaban por abrir el tunel por encima, y Steve fue el primero en meterse por la perforación, ayudando a escapar a la gente aprisionada uno por uno, mientras el agua subía.  
Bruce apenas se dio cuenta que las llegadas se espaciaban, porque no había parado de moverse de un lado a otro y repartir sugestiones, sugerencias y unas pocas órdenes, desde que llegaran: pero cuando de repente no hubo más heridas que suturar ni dedos que entablillar, lo que se encontró en vez de otro herido fue una taza de chocolate caliente, tendida por un empapado y sucio Dios del Trueno.  
\- Oh, vaya... Thor...?- Bruce fue a tomar la taza, se detuvo, se sacó los guantes sangrientos y se lavó las manos con alcohol gel, antes de volverse, un poco impresionado al ver que el enorme hombre no goteaba, chorreaba.- Ponte una muda de ropa seca, ahí encima hay ropa de algodón de Stark Industries... -  
Thor asintió obedientemente, y mientras Bruce al fin apoyaba el trasero en una camilla y bebía su chocolate con sed y hambre, Thor se desnudó sin autoconsciencia, sin preocuparse que sólo unas cortinas colgadas a toda prisa lo separaban del gimnasio y los refugiados, y se embutió en la sempiterna camiseta gris con letras rojas y el pantalón flojo negro.  
\- Thor, tienes...- el médico de Bruce actuó antes de que se diera cuenta, posando su taza y buscando una compresa. En la espalda, un largo corte sangraba acuoso, seccionando la piel sobre el omóplato. Apartando la camiseta, apretó la compresa, y cuando la herida se secó, buscó desinfectante en spray.- Quédate quieto, estás herido...-  
Como un gran y paciente animal, Thor aguantó sin quejarse. Una vez que estuvo parchado al gusto de Bruce, el chocolate ya estaba frío, pero Bruce lo bebió de todos modos.- Ahora descansa un poco.- acabó, encendiendo la pequeña pantalla que trajera para mantenerse en contacto con los reportes del tiempo, y que gracias a la tecnología de Tony, todos los rescatistas llevaban a fin de mantenerse comunicados.- En la oscuridad, no hay mucho que puedas hacer. Descansa unas horas.-  
\- Aún queda gente allí afuera.- dijo Thor, y había profunda desolación en sus ojos. Era cierto que el huracán era peor, mucho peor de lo que había imaginado, y mucho más agresivo de lo que las pocas imágenes en CNN les habían hecho creer. El huracán había hecho tierra en Salinas, y asolaba Monterrey, Carmelo y la bahía, en línea recta hacia San José, Palo Alto y San Francisco. Sin embargo, lo peor del huracán no habían sido los vientos, sino el cómo la tormenta había arrastrado el oleaje, llevando olas de ocho y nueve metros de altura a destruir Carmelo y Salinas. Toda la fila de mansiones en las playas de Carmelo, tan popular, habían sido arrasadas, dejando la zona como si nunca hubiera habido una casa ahí: con las carreteras corriendo en costaneras, las olas se habían llevado docenas de automóviles, y también el puente de Carmel: ya se contabilizaban al menos 500 muertos. Con la tragedia que estaban tratando de evitar en los túneles de Monterrey habiendo derrumbado el suministro de Carmelo, y con más de la mitad de cada ciudad bajo el agua, la única luz estaba en la mitad no sumerguida de Monterrey y los generadores /reactores Stark que ellos trajeran.   
Y el huracán aún tenía para al menos dos días. Era inmenso, inmenso.  
\- Saldré con el sol.- dijo Thor, claramente frustrado. También había ayudado a guiar botes y barcos a la orilla, y a salvar gente atrapada bajo los escombros: pero su prioridad era la gente a la deriva. A pesar de su gesto tranquilo y la forma en que los calmaba, el rostro de Thor al mirar afuera estaba transido de angustia ahora. Y aunque temblaba de cansancio, era claro que no quería detenerse, no podía...  
Thor era un buen hombre. Bruce apretó los labios, avergonzado de sí mismo, y se sentó a su lado, apretándole el brazo.  
\- Thor, hacemos lo que podemos, todo lo que podemos hacer. Por favor, descansa.- dijo, y al fin, porque Bruce huía, sí, pero no era un cobarde, agregó.- Lamento lo que te dije. O al menos, el cómo lo dije. Me siento... muy protector sobre Jane. Y la... infidelidad es algo que realmente me saca de mis casillas.-  
\- Lejos de mí mostrar ira a quien tanto ama a mi Jane.- dijo Thor, las rodillas en los codos, sus grandes manos llenas de rasmillones entrelazadas, la cabeza baja: pero a pesar del agotamiento, sus ojos eran claros y sinceros al volverse a él.- Pero, mi amigo, lo que sucedió... no fue exactamente una elección para la Dama Natasha.- dijo, y al ver la palidez de Bruce y sí, un destello verde en sus ojos como un relámpago lejano, continuó rápidamente.- Ni para mí. Por favor, óyeme antes de juzgarme, amigo mío.-  
*****************   
NEW YORK, PAOLO’S STYLE HOUSE, 18:30 AM ( EAST COAST)

Manicure, de un bello negro estrellado: pedicure, con las mismas estrellitas en fondo crema. Un masaje facial con cuidado exquisito con sus costurones, y toallas tibias, olorosas a miel, mientras dedos que parecían pertenecer a ángeles masajeaban el nuevo tinte en su cabello, y luego, tras que tomara el más lujoso de los caobas rojizos, un recorte y un perfecto alisado químico, con el corte disimulando sus sienes heridas. Natasha logró esbozar una sonrisa al espejo: el nuevo look la hacía ver distinta, menos suave, y a la vez más etérea. A pesar de estar mucho más delgada, sus labios y pechos no había perdido su turgencia: y cuando la maquillaron discretamente, no sólo las exclamaciones de los estilistas, a los que seguramente Tony les estaba pagando una obscenidad, sino los ojos de Tony en el espejo le dijeron que sí, su famoso magnetismo no se había ido a ninguna parte.(4)  
Tony, que la había dejado relajarse con los estilistas, volvió a buscarla a las tres horas, con un traje oscuro de corbata, las sienes retocadas y la goatee perfectamente recortada, y luciendo de pies a cabeza como el fammoso Tony Stark, playboy y billonario primero que nada.(5) Era un show, no menos show que el suyo siendo la femme fatale por antonomasia: pero tras los masajes y faciales se sentía renovada y descansada, y le devolvió la sonrisa burlona cuando Tony, un poco inesperadamente, la tomó del brazo y besó sus nudillos.  
\- Vamos a cenar? Quiero presumirte.- dijo, y le chispeaban los ojos.- Venga, Nat, dame en el gusto...-  
Nat asintió a su sonrisa, sus labios rojos plegándose en la suya propia. Pero al salir, cuando Tony la llevó con pasitos muy cortos bajo un paraguas a una tienda de diseñador en la misma cuadra, Natasha trató de hablar, se rindió, y luego tocó el bluetooth en la oreja de Tony.  
\- Está bien. Thor está haciendo de rescatista aéreo y Steve está ayudando en el salvataje de gente atrapada en un túnel. Bruce está parchando gente, como siempre, cuánto le gusta jugar a ER. Seguro que querrán a Hulk luego para remover escombros, así que calculo esto en una semana al menos.- dijo Tony con un bufido, entrando en la tienda y sentándola en un poof de cuero, volviéndose a una mujer vestida de negro que se acercaba rapidito, rapidito, a Mr Stark.- Lola, ella, yo, tú, la escena de Pretty Woman. Tapízala con lo mejor que tengas, que es imperdonable no lucir bien algo semejante.- agregó airosamente, cruzándose de brazos y descaradamente instalándose a mirar. Hubo exasperación y luego humor en los ojos de Natasha, y también un deje de burla: pero Tony fue el sorprendido cuando Natasha salió del probador en un fantástico vestido verde lima con detalles en oro, se paró ante él y recogiendo su cabello al lado, le enseñó la espalda desnuda, en donde muy claramente no había ningún sostén, para que le subiera el cierre.(6)  
Había desafío en el ojo verde que alcanzaba a ver por entre los mechones rojizos. Había vida, y humor, y la tan conocida competitividad de Nat, su Nat.   
Tony le subió el cierre lentamente, lentamente, y al llegar arriba rodeó su cintura con el brazo para apoyar la nariz en su nuca, inspirar, y luego dar un beso lennto y determinado en su hombro desnudo, un beso que no era casto ni amistoso, ni tampoco sexual ni dominante, excepto que sí era, al menos un poco de todas esas cosas.   
Ante ese beso, los ojos verdes se suavizaron, y la mano con uñas tan delicadamente esmaltadas negras se posó en la de Tony. Él la soltó en un momento, recuperando la sonrisa: pero la vendedora se había sonrojado, porque esa caricia parecía mucho más íntima que otras muestras de afecto.  
**************  
NEW YORK, MARIA STARK FUNDATION 19:35 hrs  
\- Eso es todo por hoy, Melanie.- dijo Pepper, una hora más tarde de lo habitual, las luces de New York ya encendidas en la magnífica vista de los ventanales de su oficina en la Fundación María Stark. Su dedicada asistente salió con un asentimiento, pero al igual que ella, sus pasos eran lentos en sus tacones. Las dos, junto con Colin, su encargado de comunicaciones, se habían pasado el día organizando el acarreo de alimentos, apoyo médico, insumos y agua a California, no sólo de parte de Stark Industries,sino de varias de sus subsidiarias también. Pepper suspiró, se quitó los anteojos, y se recostó en la silla un momento, antes de enderezar cabeza, porque quería llamar a Tony y averiguar sobre los otros Avengers, y Natasha, y además...  
\- Miss Potts? La esperan...- Melanie volvió a asomar la cabeza, con una enorme sonrisa a pesar de su cansancio. Pepper levantó la vista, y Melanie abrió la puerta por completo, permitiéndole ver a Clint, que a pesar de sus heridas, parecía perfectamente confortable con jeans, botas y casaca de motorista, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el casco de la moto en una mano y una camelia roja en la otra, girándola entre los dedos con un gesto juguetón al sonreírle.(7)  
\- Oh, Clint.- dijo Pepper, sintiendo el alivio invadirla. Melanie se retiró con un guiño y una palmadita a Clint, y él se asomó a la oficina, como siempre con cierto respeto por su espacio de trabajo.  
\- Día largo, eh?-  
Pepper se mordió el labio, negando lealmente.- Seguramente no tan largo como el de esa pobre gente en California. Sabes algo de Bruce y los demás?-  
\- Están bien. Cada uno está siguiendo su exacta vocación: Bruce de médico de campaña, Steve de rescatista, Thor de héroe. Por Dios, cómo les gusta lucirse...- agregó cínicamente, aunque sus ojos decían claramente cómo lamentaba no poder acompañarlos esta vez. En el fondo, Clint sí era un altruista. Sin embargo, su sonrisa también decía que pasar una noche con Pepper era su máxima alegría, y Pepper agradecía tanto su expresividad.  
Clint colocá la camelia en el florero de su escritorio, le puso agua de su botella, y se volvió a ella.- Iba a sacarte en la moto a ver algo en Broadway, pero creo que se me ocurre un plan mejor. Estás agotada, verdad?--  
Pepper intentó negarlo, pero el espejo le dijo que tenía ojeras marcadas y que sus líneas de expresión se notaban mucho más de lo normal. Su frustración fue obvia, pero Clint se coló tras ella, tomando su peso en él, y le rodeó el cuello y la cintura con los brazos, meciéndola un poquito, mientras le hablaba al oído. Con tacones, Pepper era más alta, pero Clint disfrutaba el modo que eso colocaba sus caderas contra su vientre, aparentemente.  
\- Qué tal... unos hot dogs recalentados en el horno chorreando mayonesa.... unos huevos con tocino muy calientes... una porción enorme de patatas fritas... y un poco de vino blanco helado? tengo un buen Moscato en el refrigerador, y ponemos una película, te doy un fantástico masaje en los pies y luego me dejas dormir con mi osito favorito...- musitó, añadiendo unos besos en la nuca como parte de su pitch.  
\- Es un negociador muy convincente, Mr. Barton.- susurró Pepper, los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa en sus labios pintados de rosa tropical.  
\- Soy irresistible.- dijo Clint con burla, meciéndola sin prisa.  
Clint abandonó su moto en el estacionamiento de la Fundación, y fue en taxi que se la llevó a la Torre, en donde en sus habitaciones le tendió unos shorts y una camiseta blanca enorme con un blanco en el pecho(8), y le sirvió la cena prometida, moviéndose con ligereza a pesar de que sus moretones y costurones eran obvios. Pepper se dio una larga ducha luego, y aunque esperaba en cierto modo que Clint se le uniese bajo el agua caliente como la última vez, eso no ocurrió: y al salir, vio a Clint trasteando con Netflix, mientras hablaba por teléfono.  
-... pues que les den algo más que batidos vitamínicos, Sir. Natasha defectó a punta de helado de chocolate, y son niñas... no veo cómo diablos con la doctora Warren no van a ser capaces de romper el condicionamiento. Mientras más esperen, más difícil es. Y no, no hablo de esos recondicinamiento a palos estilo Nat. Sí. Me daré una vuelta mañana, okay? Nick, te estoy avisando. Oh, discute eso con Phil... adiós, Nick. Estoy en una cita.- dijo Clint, cortando la llamada al verla.- Hey, tengo la película perfecta. Cap me ha convertido en un fan de las películas antiguas, y seguro que ya viste My Man Godfrey(9)?-  
Pepper asintió, sentándose a su lado, con Clint inmediatamente alargándole un vaso ( no una copa) un vaso lleno de moscatel con tres aceitunas dentro.- Sí, cuando estaba en college...-   
\- Entonces no tienes que prestarle mucha atención.- dijo Clint con un guiño atrevido. Pepper rió, pero cuando la película empezó y Clint empezó a masajearle los pies en su regazo, se halló cómoda, confortable y por Dios, qué manos tan hábiles tenía el arquero. Los huesecillos de su pie, maltratados por sus altos tacones, crujieron haciéndola estremecerse cuando volvieron a sus sitios correctos, y Pepper gimió su alivio, aún mientras la película, recoloreada hacía poco, capturaba su atención. La historia del cínico hombre en desgracia recogido y salvado por la socialité hueca y guapa la hizo reír, hasta que vio el brillo en los ojos de Clint y comprendió que se burlaba de ambos.   
Pepper se echó a reír y le dio con el talón en el vientre, haciéndolo reír, ya que era un sitio cosquilloso.- Clint! No soy cabeza hueca! Puedo ser posh, pero no cabeza hueca!-  
Clint se abrazó a sus piernas.-Y además eres mucho más guapa...- dijo, girándose en sofá para apoyar la cabeza en sus muslos.- yo puedo ser tu Godfrey, si me dejas...- susurró, hundiendo el rostro en su vientre. Pepper, maravillosamente relajada, le acarició el corto cabello rubio, inclinándose para besarlo.  
Pepper acabó por dormirse en el sillón, en sus brazos, abriendo los ojos a ratos para seguir algo de la trama de la alocada comedia de 1938. En ella, las alocadas hermanas Bullock, millonarias y aburridas, acaban por rescatar a Godfrey, un indigente, y tras ver una lección de su decencia, lo transforman en su mayordomo. La mayor desarrolla una actitud de competencia con él, mientras la menor se enamora: y el extrañamente eficiente Godfrey, resulta ser mucho más que el tipo que encontraron bajo un puente. Aunque a veces no miraba, Pepper se reía con los ingeniosos diálogos, con la cara oculta en el vientre de Clint, que a veces temblaba de la risa: y empezó a darle besos adormilados, apartando la camiseta, cosquilleándole el ombligo con la nariz. Clint siguió acariciándola, con esos dedos incansables masajeando su espalda, su costado, llevando su mano a su pecho y completando las caricias con besos entre los dedos: pero cuando ella tironeó sus shorts de algodón, Clint emitió un sonido que era una pregunta.  
Pepper había calculado muy bien el momento, y levantó la cara con los ojos chispeante.  
-» Quédate tranquilo, Godfrey. Sólo tomará unos minutos» - musitó a la vez que la pantalla, y Clint emitió una carcajada que se convirtió en un jadeo tembloroso cuando ella lo tomó en su boca y apoyó la frente en su muslo para succionarlo, no con los furiosos bamboleos de una artista porno, sino con la succión experta y amorosa de una mujer que de verdad quiere complacer.  
Los dedos de Clint se contrajeron espasmódicamente, pero en vez de aferrarla, abrió los brazos en el respaldo del sillón, y todo su cuerpo se tensó, su gemido largo y abandonado cuando Pepper lo apretó entre su paladar y su lengua e hizo su garganta tragar, una, dos veces. Clint se corrió dócilmente, la cabeza echada atrás, extendido a su merced, y cuando ella se enderezó, bebió un largo sorbo del jugo de frutas que tenían como alternativa y se sentó en su regazo, Clint aún yacía vaciado y lacio, y no reaccionó hasta que ella le acarició la cara, y sólo fue lo suficiente para echar los brazos alrededor de su cintura y hundir el rostro en su pecho, meciéndose.  
-... te adoro... no te merezco...- susurró él, y había verdadera adoración en sus ojos cuando los levantó a ella, iluminados sólo por las luces de los créditos anticuados y el sonido midi de la orquesta al final. Netflix había puesto en fila otra película antigua, pero Pepper no le hizo caso, y atrayendo una manta, lo envolvió, envolviéndose ella misma, besándole la mandíbula, el musculoso cuello.  
\- Se siente mejor... que lo otro?-  
\- Mucho, mucho mejor.- musitó Clint con toda sinceridad, antes de abrir ojos sobresaltados.- No, lo que quiero decir....-  
\- Shhh. Lo sé. Está bien, Clint. Está _todo_ bien.- dijo suavemente, y tras mirarla un momento con incrédula esperanza en los ojos, Clint se movió brusco, balanceándola como si fuera una niña pequeña, y la tendió en el largo sofá, cómodamente recostada, y se tendió entre sus muslos, hundiendo la cabeza en su vientre, pasando un brazo bajo su muslo, aferrando su nalga, y tapándolos a los dos, se acurrucó abrazado a sus caderas.  
Era una posición extrañamente cómoda, y Pepper se durmió al resplandor de la televisión, los latidos del corazón de Clint calmos y seguros contra su rodilla. Se despertó un par de veces en la noche, aunque estaba cómoda: Clint dormía con inmovilidad absoluta, como si el placer le hubiera drenado angustias y preocupaciones, y Pepper lo miró con orgullo cuando incluso el levantarse del sofá no lo despertó, a él, al asesino incomparable. Pepper fue a lavarse y beber algo de agua, y cuando regresó, se acurrucó de nuevo a su lado, dejándolo abrazarse a su cintura dormido. Descansada, cómoda y calentita se quedó mirando un rato la tercera película antigua de la lista de Clint.  
Era No Man of her Own, con Clark Gable y Carole Lombard. Pepper sonrió adormilada: no la había visto antes. Pero según avanzaba, una extraña sensación, no muy agradable, empezó a anidar en su pecho.  
Le recordaba a algo. La hacía sentir... extraña. Entonces en la pantalla, el rascal que Clark Gable interpretaba se giró para burlarse y guiñar un ojo antes de dejar al personaje de Carole solo en la mitad de la calle, y Pepper tomó aire con un bufido.(10)  
Tony debía haber sido criado con una dieta de películas antiguas, santo Dios.  
La voz, la pose winner... la sonrisa, el guiño... Pepper sintió que inesperadamente se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Era imposible no extrañarlo. Lo amaba,, lo amaba todavía. E incluso ahora que su corazón se conmovía por Clint, no podía dejar de pensar...  
Su mundo se movió, y emitió un ruido de sorpresa antes de darse cuenta que manta y todo, Clint se había despertado sin que ella se diera cuenta, se había levantado y sin decir palabra, la llevaba en brazos al dormitorio. Pepper se secó los ojos furiosamente, intentando negar su estúpida reacción, pero Clint siguió sin decir nada. Si embargo, cuando se hubieron metido en la cama, Clint la rodeó con todo su cuerpo, y algo en el modo tan suave, tan paciente en que le acariciaba el cabello, la hizo temblar, la hizo desear...  
\- Llora si quieres. Llora todo lo que quieras.- dijo Clint dulcemente, y lo sintió poner algo cerca: era una tonta caja ( púrpura) de pañuelos de papel.- Llora, mi Pepper... yo estoy aquí, mi amor.-  
Pepper emitió un gemido y sollozó contra su pecho, tanto, que aún tratando de controlarse no lo logró hasta vaciar todas sus lágrimas. Se acabó la caja y Clint al fin le trajo unas servilletas de papel de la cocina: pero luego se durmió, con un abandono ciego, y el calor de Clint la inundó de pies a cabeza como una bendición.  
*******************  
NEW YORK, SARDI’S RESTAURANT, 21:04   
Sardi’s (11) era uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de New York, pero a Pepper no le gustaba mucho, porque era frecuentado por la gente de Broadway y solía ser bastante ruidoso. El ruido, en cambio, parecía divertir a Natasha, que estaba tan hermosa en su vestido verde claro que las miradas de varios hombres siguiendo el balanceo de sus caderas hicieron a Tony esponjarse por dentro y echar miradas amenazantes por fuera: pero siempre había sido uno de sus lugares favoritos, la decoración de los 40’s y la comida gourmet incluidas, y cuando Natasha le señaló qué quería del menú, lo pidió permitiéndose una sonrisita de suficiencia, muy del estilo de » Esto es lo que queremos, mi chica y yo».  
El mohín en los labios de Natasha, cargado de humor, le dijo que ellla notaba el matiz y le divertía: y era cierto que le abanicó las pestañas tan descaradamente al garzón, que el tipo por poco y acaba sirviéndole el vino en la copa del agua a Tony. Tony le echó una mirada de falsa reconvención, pero estaban riéndose: y durante la cena de muselas y terrine de almendras, ella no tuvo más que decir » Sí» para indicar que quería postre, y el resto de la conversación la siguió con su rostro. Y por Dios que era expresivo el rostro de Natasha Romanova: Tony la había creído inexpresiva, y ahora de daba cuenta que no se trataba más que de un dominio antinatural de sus expresiones.   
Ahora, aparentemente libre, su timing era perfecto: una sonrisa, la alzada de una ceja, una presión de sus labios, una inclinación de cabeza... Tony no sentía para nada que hablaba solo. Le bastó verla seguir con la vista una bandeja de mousse pierrot para pedirle una porción: verla recostarse en la silla, limpiándose los labios con la servilleta con un suspiro de satisfacción era todo el halago a la cena que hacía falta.  
Joder, si todas las mujeres fueran igual de expresivas, los terapistas matrimoniales estarían sin trabajo.  
Y eso era sin hablar. O quizá era que como ella no podía hablar, estaba prestando más atención a sus gestos? Si era así, había un montón de mujeres que mejor se callaban y...  
Tony se quitó las gafas rojizas de diseñador que llevaba y se frotó los ojos. Lo de Pepper se había acabado. Tenía delante a la mujer más devastadoramente bella del mundo, chupando una cuchara con crema, y se desconcentraba como un tarado...  
La mano de Natasha fue, sorprendentemente, a la suya sobre la mesa. No fue una caricia: fue un apretón, suave y claro. Tony vio la compasión y el afecto en los ojos verdes, y esa chispa leve, lejana, que sabía se parecía tanto a la de sus propios ojos.  
No era maldad. Sólo era un poquito de perversidad.  
Natasha deslizó la punta de su lenguita roja por el borde de la cuchara, y Tony rió, moviendo la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio. Sí, la adoraba.  
La cena fue corta, principalmente porque Tony sabía que sin importar la magia de los estilistas, Nat estaba convaleciente y débil aún, asi que la acomodó muy responsablemente en el Audi, subió la calefacción, colocó una playlist que incluía a Brahms ( se debatió con sus crooners favoritos, pero sospechaba que ninguno de los dos tenía el corazón como para ponerse a escuchar » Young and Beautiful») y aceleró, camino a New Jersey, dando un largo rodeo.  
\- Quieres volver a la Torre y acostarte enseguida? - preguntó, pero ya sabía la respuesta. natasha musitó, bajo pero reconocible, el primero » No» que dijera, y le sonrió, los ojos entrecerrados. Y Tony se disparó por las carreteras hasta que se hubieron alejado lo suficiente para poder apreciar las estrellas, y Natasha dormitó, cómoda en el carísimo asiento de cuero, confiada en sus manos, hasta que cerca del amanecer, habló de nuevo.  
\- Tony.- dijo, y él la miró con enorme orgullo. Los había estacionado cerca de un mirador que dominaba todo Staten Island, y la noche era gris y helada, pero estaban maravillosamente cómodos dentro del automóvil. Él le acarició la mano, y Nat le acarició la mejilla, antes de escribir en su ventana empañada: TEEN KISSY PLACE.  
\- Sólo si tienes un Audi. RICH teen kissy place: la subida es bastante escarpada...- Tony negó con la cabeza a su gesto, que incluía una elevada de cejas de desafío y una sonrisita.- No, no te traje aquí a besuquearnos, por Dios, por quién me tomas...- ella lo señaló, y Tony fingió ofensa.- Ah, me tomas por mí? Habráse visto, si yo soy un caballero...-  
La sonrisa dulce de Natasha no se la esperaba: ante eso, el rió, pero sus ojos eran muy sinceros al mirarla, aunque se mordía el labio con inevitable deseo.  
\- Diablos, Nat. No me tientes así. No, no existe éso de sólo un beso, para mí. Tú sabes como soy d evoraz, y una vez que quiero algo, simplemente no puedo parar, no tengo control de impulsos... ofrécemelo de nuevo cuando vuelva Bruce, y si él dice que sí, diablos... vamos a hacer combustión espontánea, tú y yo.- acabó, con emoción en la voz. La que se vio arruinada con la mirada abiertamente calculadora de Natasha, que lo hizo exclamar:- Ni se te ocurra! Manos fuera, pequeña retorcida robamaridos, Bruce es mío!- anunció alzando el índice.- Sí, le pedí que se quedara conmigo, y sí, le pondré un puto anillo en cuanto se quede quieto lo suficiente, es como ese anuncio de pastores de gatos(12)... deja de reírte, todos ustedes son iguales...-  
Natasha se rió hasta que él encendió el motor y volvieron camino a la Torre al amanecer: se había dormido cuando llegaron. Apoyada en su brazo, se metió al ascensor, sospechando la rabieta que debía tener su enfermera a cargo, pero luego giró la cabeza cuando JARVIS los saludó, les anunció que habían 4 grados ºC afuera, que había pronóstico de lluvia y viento hasta el domingo, y que era 23 de Noviembre.  
Natasha parpadeó, y agarró la manga de Tony cuando dejaban el ascensor. Luego fue a la pared, y ante su gesto JARVIS le hizo aparecer la pantalla virtual con teclado que había usado, y tecleó rápidamente:  
AYUDAME. TENGO UNA CITA HOY.  
********************  
CARMELO’S HIGH SCHOOL GYMNNASIUM, 20:12 (WEST COAST)

El silencio de Bruce cuando la confesión de Thor, a veces susurrada, a veces musitada con el exquisito cuidado que ponía en pronunciar todas las letras (13) terminó, se alargó y se alargó, y Thor lo miró de reojo, sus ojos azules, hundidos por el cansancio, aún dolidos y tristes. Por un momento pensó que Bruce se había dormido, porque no podía ver su rostro, la frente apoyada en las manos manchadas de antiséptico morado, y no lo habría culpado después del día que habían tenido: pero cuando Bruce giró la cabeza y lo miró con ojos tristes, que relucían como cristal, húmedos.   
\- Mi amigo...-  
\- Debí haberte preguntado primero, verdad? Se me olvida que eres distinto a nosotros. Te has adaptado tan bien, Thor, que a veces se me olvida que eres...- Bruce inhaló, se secó los ojos, se pasó los dedos por los cabellos bruscamente.- se me olvida que eres noble, y honesto. No estabas tratando de faltar el respeto a Jane. Estabas tratando de no faltárselo a Natasha.-  
\- Bruce, mi sabio amigo.- dijo Thor, y su susurro era muy cálido y honesto.- Decir que no agradezco lo que ocurrió, sería simplemente mentir, y la mentira es el origen de todos los males.-  
\- Lamento haberte juzgado tan duramente.- suspiró Bruce.- Estabas en una situación imposible. Es sólo que la infidelidad...-  
\- Alguna vez sufriste ese tipo de daño a manos de un amante?- preguntó Thor, muy despacio.  
El lugar no parecía muy a propósito para confidencias. El enorme gimnasio olía a antiséptico, cuerpos enfermos y humedad: y aunque la «enfermería» estaba separada del imrpovisado refugio y dormitorio, no habían más de dos o tres metros se separación entre las familias. No había más espacio: incluso el enorme gimnasio estaba repleto de gente, y brillantemente iluminado.   
Y sin embargo, Thor sintió un impulso de hermandad tan poderoso, tan irresistible, que aunque siempre había aceptado, como todos, la regla no escrita de que nadie tocaba a Bruce sin su permiso, le echó un brazo por los hombros, y lo atrajo contra su costado.  
\- No, no.- dijo Bruce, pero estaba claro que no se refería al abrazo, porque se quedó quieto.- Se supone que una de cada tres relaciones involucra infidelidad, estadísticamente, pero como sólo tuve una en toda mi vida...- Bruce hizo una pausa, y los dos alzaron la cabeza: un potente trueno había resonado afuera, y con ello, una violentísima ola de viento había arrastrado algo que había golpeado contra el techo, pero tras un momento de contener el aliento, la lluvia continuó sin cambios aparentes.-... bueno, dos, ahora con Tony... mira...- Bruce se mordió los labios, y entrelazó los dedos, acariciándolos como siempre que se ponía nervioso. Había contenido una amputación y tres fracturas expuestas, y siete personas con rupturas craneales sin que le temblara un dedo, pero ahora, al hablar con Thor, sus manos sí temblaron un momento.- Mi padre... le era infiel a mi madre. Sistemáticamente. Todo el mundo lo sabía, hasta ella. Hasta yo lo sabía! Y aunque la celaba y la encerraba repitiéndole que la amaba, seguía... todos los vecinos lo sabían, y se burlaban de ella. Eso, eso...e-e-eso m-me afecta-a, aún..-  
El rostro de Thor mostraba dolor y compasión: dolor de ser creído capaz de eso, compasión de la impotente humillación de un niño indefenso. Bruce continuó antes de que dijera nada.  
\- Jane es... alguien a quien quiero mucho. La idea de la trataran así... Thor, no soy idiota. Sé que por un lado, no hay nada más corriente hoy en día que ser... infiel, o no exclusivo, o como quieran llamarlo. Pero simplemente, me gatilla. Es...-  
\- Es perfectamente comprensible.- dijo Thor con dulzura, y Bruce asintió, aliviado tras pedir perdón. Había sido criado baptista, pero por Dios que le gustaba confesarse y pedir perdón, habría dicho Tony.   
\- Hablarás con ella?-  
\- Lo intentaré de nuevo cuando regresemos. Quería que fuera a verla de inmediato, y no... no supe explicarme de modo correcto, creo.- dijo Thor tristemente.  
\- Thor, la amas?- preguntó Bruce suavemente.  
\- Más que todas las cosas que amo más que a mi vida. Si ella me lo pidiera, abandonaría Mjolnir y mi patria para vivir a su lado como un hombre corriente de tu mundo. Pero...- Thor se mordió los labios.- Jane es capaz de amarme, amarme dividido, lejano, cercano, una idea, o carne y sangre. Por eso es la única mujer en el universo para mí: y sin embargo, a veces casi quisiera verla poseída por emociones indignas de su alto espíritu, emociones de codicia y exigencia. Soy injusto, e infantil, y desagradecido. Pero la amo, con una pasión tan poderosa, y el tiempo en midgard es tan corto. Sólo quiero más días con ella, y ahora...- la voz de Thor tembló.- Ahora no sé si tras ser mancillado por esos monstruos, merezco ofrecerme a ella.-   
\- Thor, una víctima...- Bruce se interrumpió cuando sonó su comunicador, y al tomar la tablet, los dos se encontraron con una enorme sonrisa de Gato Cheshire que llenaba la pantalla.  
\- Tony, qué...?-  
Un dedo se posó en los labios, y pudieron ver una goatee, y luego la cámara se movió para mostrar a una increíblemente hermosa Natasha, con las mejillas rosadas, su camisón rojo de franela, sus cabellos oscurecidos y lisos brillantes en la almohada, con aún restos de maquillaje en las pestañas, que dormía serena y felizmente, en lo que parecía.... yup, parecía la cama del penthouse, que pertenecía a Tony.(14)  
\- Estábamos hablando de fidelidad, mira qué coincidencia.- dijo Bruce sin entonación.  
\- Malagradecidos de mierda... tengo a Modesty Blaise(15) calentita, llenita de caviar y durmiendo feliz donde yo la vea, eso sin contar my Fashion Emergency? Esperaba más aplausos, vamos... y no, Banner, aunque la experiencia diga lo contrario, no tengo ningún medical kink....- Tony cerró la puerta del dormitorio, y bajó la escalera que conocían bien, la expresión de orgullo en su cara muy notoria, casi algo infantil.  
\- Qué opina James Bond de todo esto?-  
\- James Bond está de cena con Miss Moneypenny(16), creo.- dijo Tony arrugando las cejas, para luego suavizarse en una sonrisa.- Cómo está todo por allá, Bernardo y Bianca(17)?-  
\- Los reportes nos dan al menos otro día más de esto, pero no han habido más trombas ni oleajes superlativos. Tenemos el viento en 200 mph y no parece que vaya a aflojar.- dijo Bruce, sentándose más derecho en la camilla. Era obvio que Tony había abierto una pantalla, porque ahora lo veían desde una esquina, y era claro que estaba mirando el mapa climático, al segundo.  
\- Te lo envío al tablet, Bruce, déjame en audio... oye, dónde está Capsicle?-  
\- Aún no ha vuelto del rescate del túnel. No se ha reportado tampoco: se me está empezando a acabar la paciencia, pero las comunicaciones aquí son...-  
\- Haz que se comunique conmigo. Me pasé mis seis meses con hepatitis encerrado - y era verano, mi verano de dulces dieciseís, para que sepas.- armando mi propio R3D3, lo menos que puede hacer es usarlo...-   
\- Tony, estoy viendo el mapa. Si está correcto, el viento debería rodear San José, y disiparse contra las montañas. Con suerte, mañana a las tres podríam empezar el trabajo de despeje...-  
\- Sí, bueno.- dijo Tony, mordiéndose el labio.- eso, si el putazo Huracán Jogun decide ser un buen huracancito. Pero si no...-  
\- Qué quieres decir?- Bruce fijó la vista en el mapa y frunció las cejas.- Oh.-  
\- Sí, oh. Hay un frente pequeño pero denso de aire caliente que viene del verano austral, una ola que debería deshacerse antes de chocar pero... - las cejas de Bruce elevaron, y soltó una ristra de groserías en hindi que hizo a Thor, que poseía el don del Allspeak y entendía todos los idiomas, lo mirase con admiración.  
\- Se puede hacer eso con un cocodrilo?-  
\- Tony.- dijo Bruce, aferrando la tablet.- Justo en el camino de esa masa está el rejodido parque Tassajara con sus lagunas de agua caliente. Por Dios, cómo mierda tenemos tan mala suerte?!-  
\- No es seguro que agarre justo ahí, es...- Tony se rascó la nuca.- Puedo enviar unos drones y tratar de seguir la onda minuto a minuto, pero...-  
\- Tony, es nuestra vida. Si algo PUEDE salir mal, saldrá PEOR.- dijo Bruce con ironía, calándose los anteojos.- Caralho, si esa masa se junta con aire caliente y se estrella contra el huracán, vamos a tener una supercélula...-  
\- Cuándo te volviste metereólogo?!- preguntó Tony cruzándose de brazos.  
\- Anoche en el avión.-  
Thor iba a añadir algo, cuando un golpes secos, voces y los frenos de vehículos frente al gimnasio despertaron a todo el mundo, los ruidos dominando incluso los truenos y el compás de la lluvia. Bruce saltó a buscas sus guantes y una campana de oxígeno, ya que ahogados resucitados había sido la mitad de sus pacientes: pero lo que entró por la puerta, negros de barro y absolutamente empapados, era una veintena de personas, que se desperdigó caóticamente abrazando a conocidos y colapsándose en colchonetas, cinco camillas traídas por voluntarios que invadieron la pequeña enfermería de inmediato, y el Capitán América, increíblemente sucio, con una anciana de color muy gruesa en brazos, que la depositó en la camilla libre y se volvió a Bruce con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Vaciamos todo el túnel. No quedó nadie atrás. habían dos fracturas de cuello por un choque, pero ésos los derivaron al hospital en Salinas, pero todo el resto sólo quería venir acá...- agregó, tratando de limpiarse un poco la cara.- Creo que Shaquessa tiene unas costillas trizadas, pero espero de verdad que no estén rotas, amplié el escape todo lo que pude...-  
\- Estás sangrando en el pecho.- telegrafió Bruce sin mirarlo, inclinado sobre un niño que lloraba con un hombro fuera de lugar.   
\- Ah eso.- dijo Steve, mirando su uniforme, en donde el relleno de kevlar mostraba varias cuchilladas, lo suficiente para que la estrella del pecho se viera roja.- Es que una niña tenía a su gato en una caja de transporte pero la caja no cabía por el escape...- Bruce lo miró con tanta incredulidad que Steve completó defensivamente.- Era un gato grande! Mira, si por ahí lo tienen... es color calabaza...-  
\- Tony se va a hacer una hernia cuando sepa que te atacó Garfield.- musitó para sí Bruce.- Thor, entablilla acá. Steve, lávate, échate desinfectante en el pecho, ven a que te vende y cómete unas barras de cereal. Voy a necesitar que me ayudes a enderezar fracturas.- dijo alzando la cabeza cuando la lluvia arreció, retumbando en el gimnasio como si estuvieran dentro de un tambor.  
***************  
DIA DOS  
NEW YORK, AVENGERS TOWER, TONY STARK PENTHOUSE, 08:10 AM  
(18)  
\- ....nfh....gerf... pero qué MIERDA HIJO DE QUE DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDOOO?-  
\- Buenos días, Clint.- dijo Natasha desde debajo las mantas, sin siquiera levantar cabeza. Tony, que había retrocedido de un salto, activado el guantelete en su muñeca, y que estaba con la espalda pegada al respaldo, el pantalón de pijama bastante caído por el sobresalto, ladró indignado:  
\- JARVIS, CÓMO DIABLOS HAS PERMITIDO SEMEJANTE... !!!-  
\- Mis protocolos indican permisos completos para que los Avengers registrados porten armas en su presencia, señor.-  
\- En mi PRESENCIA! NO APUNTÁNDOME A MÍ!-  
Clint, que en jeans, canguro de los Patriots, descalzo y con una expresión que habría enorgullecido a David Haller, estaba encuclillado a los pies de su cama, con su arco-corto-de-andar-por-casa tendido, y una flecha apuntando directamente a la goatee..  
\- Yo de tí no gastaría palabras que no sean para explicarte, Stark.-  
Tony abrió la boca, se oyó un *click* y el brazo que Natasha, que aún no se daba vuelta ni levantaba cabeza, apuntó a Clint, con una reluciente Glock en la mano.  
\- Clint. Fuera.- musitó, con cierta dificultad. Pero era inconfundible su irritación.   
\- Nat....- Clint bajó el arco.- Estás convaleciente, lo que te pasó habría sacudido a cualquiera, y necesitas recuperarte. Dudo que venir a meterte con Tony, eso sin hablar de Bruce, ayude en...-  
Natasha se sentó en la cama, se giró, y lo miró fijamente. Había alzado una ceja en un gesto interrogativo y duro a la vez, y Clint se enderezó, la cara roja.  
\- Sabes perfectamente que no es lo mismo. Yo esperé....-  
Natasha hizo un gesto de que no le interesaba oír más. Clint miró a Tony, que se veía claramente entre una roca y un sitio duro, y salió con un bufido, haciendo que al fin Tony pudiera reacomodarse el pantalón, que parecía de joven hiphopero rebelde.  
\- Creía que la vez con las damas de honor y su desayuno sorpresa había sido mi peor mañana después, pero nop, esto lo supera.- dijo Tony al fin.- Nat?-  
\- Sí?-  
\- Te das cuenta que se fue con la idea de que corneé a Bruce contigo? Es decir, que vamos a tener, aparte de Jeckle (19) en plan ninja, a Bruce muy verde si lo escucha?-  
Nat se bajó de la cama, se quitó el pijama, y desnuda como la diosa que era se fue a la ducha. Y Tony se quedó con una erección, el pulso aún agitado de susto, y preguntándose en qué diablos se había metido.   
********************  
CARMELO’S HIGH SCHOOL GYMNNASIUM, 07:14 AM (WEST COAST)  
\- Oh, Santo Dios...- Steve se frotó la frente cuando la luz del amanecer mostró todo el horror de la situación. La destrucción de Salinas era impresionante: árboles caídos sobre casas, postes de alumbrado quebrados por la fuerza del viento, billboards en el suelo, semáforos derribados. El hospital estaba en un sitio alto, pero podían ver desde allí como ya no existía costanera: las olas rompían directamente contra los edificios del beachfront, que debían estar sumerguidos hasta el segundo piso. Una gran cantidad de casas mostraban ventanas rotas, puertas arrancadas y automóviles empujados por las olas, estrellados en esquinas o volcados.   
Sin embargo, como si quisiera remarcar el desastre con un contraste, ahora llovía suavemente y el viento era bastante leve, algunas nubes cumulosas en el horizonte.  
\- Estamos en el ojo.- dijo Bruce, que se cerraba la parka.- El análisis metereológico dice que tenemos una hora y media antes de que nos caiga la otra mitad. -  
\- No han traído más refugiados?-  
\- Steve, si quedaba alguien afuera de los refugios cuando tú llegaste, debería estar muerto.-  
\- Eso no significa que no haya una posibilidad!- protestó Steve, que llevaba el uniforme de SHIELD: Thor, a su lado, se había puesto un cortavientos acolchado de Stark Industries sobre su armadura, porque no lo protegía de astillas y esquirlas volando.  
\- El Capitán tiene razón. Haré una revisión aérea, mientras él acompaña los equipos de rescate.-  
\- Tengan un ojo puesto en la marea, puede hacer una ola rogue en cualquier momento. - Bruce frunció el ceño a la destrucción.- Daré la vuelta con la gente en la ambulancia para recoger a los que tus grupos puedan encontrar, Steve.-  
\- Bien, Doc, entonces...-  
\- Luego me transformaré, y antes de que empiece la tormenta, creo que los tres deberíamos tratar de crear una barrera alrededor del parque central. Si el agua llega ahí, el viento inundará todo el resto de la ciudad, y con la presión de las olas, derribará todo lo que encuentre.- dijo Bruce, a lo que Steve asintió, mientras Thor miraba pensativamente al sureste.  
\- Doctor...- musitó.- La tormenta viene, y es portentosa. Puedo sentir su susurro, doctor. Es un viento para cambiar al mundo.- agregó, y parecía impresionado e inquieto a la vez.- Podría... podría tratar de empujarla hacia el mar, de apartarla de alguna forma...-  
\- Pero no puedes deshacerla, Thor. Si la empujas, sólo se estrellará más al norte, en San Francisco.- Steve movió la cabeza.- El plan de Bruce es bueno. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!-  
********************  
NEW YORK, AVENGERS TOWER, TONY STARK PENTHOUSE, 12:10 AM  
\- Tiberious Stone. Y cómo fue que te encontraste con el hijoputa ese?-  
[Su nombre estuvo relacionado al tuyo hace unos años. Estaba en la subasta en Berlín: como ya escaneamos todo lo necesario, no tengo ningún problema en entregar los Diarios de Madame previos al Wilhem Gustloff a la historia. Y así te devuelvo el dinero, además.]  
\- Oh, el dinero no amerita que te roces con Ty. Aunque tiene gracia: te va a ver conmigo, y le va a dar un soponcio.-  
[ De dónde lo conoces?]  
\- Su padre, el fundador de Viastone, y el mío era amigos. Mi padre fue quien ayudó a Theodore Stone a poner en marcha su imperio televisivo, creándole el primer rayo catódico de largo alcance... yo ayudé, si te interesa... no, no te interesa, verdad... bueno, el tema es que Ty y yo nos veíamos siempre en las cenas, galas y cuanta porquería organizaba mi madre. Como yo iba galaxias por delante suyo en nuestro colegio ( muy exclusivo, comprenderás) no compartí mucho con él hasta collegue, en que él entró cuando yo me iba yendo.-  
...  
\- Okay, éramos... amigos. De algún modo. De un modo muy, muy masculino. Ty es muy frustrante. Como era mayor que yo, aunque estaba en un curso más bajo, vivía compitiendo conmigo. No es mi culpa que perdiera!-  
...  
\- Tampoco era mi culpa que a su novia le gustara yo. A mí no me gustaba ella.- Tony se sirvió otro vodka de la mesita de noche de Natasha, que revolvía su walk-in-closet, después de llamar a Eugene´s para hacer la reserva y enterarse que ya había una reserva a nombre de Tiberious Stone, para las siete.  
[Y entonces me cuentas porqué en cuatro años de conocerte, nunca te he oído mencionarlo ni una vez, mientras que no pasan dos semanas sin que tengamos invitado al Coronel Rhodes?] apareció escrito en la pared frente a sus ojos, en un holograma de Jarvis. Natasha debía estar tipeando mientras se vestía.  
-... okay. Ty y yo teníamos un... fah, Natasha, fuck buddies, okay? Mala ruptura. Una de mis muchas malas rupturas. Es muy injusto que sea tan fantástico como soy en la cama, pero siempre me traiga problemas...-  
[...un muy grande y verde problema?...]  
\- Lávate la boca antes de hablar mal de Verdecito. Es un conejito adorable cuando te quiere. Es Bruce el que a veces me trae por el camino de la amargura... cabezón, porfiado, poodle masoquista ...- la sonrisa con la que Tony hablaba se trocó en una mirada especulativa a Natasha, luciendo su liso cabello en una melena sobre los hombros desnudos, un exquito vestido de terciopelo blanco en el pecho y nácar en el ruedo (20). Con un collar de encaje negro y un abrigo negro de satén forrado en el brazo, estaba hermosísima.- Ese hijoputa no se merece el gusto de verte así, sabes.-  
\- Tú vas ... conmigo.- musitó ella, su voz normal, aunque era obvio que le costaba hilar las palabras.  
\- Realmente no es necesario que le vendas esos archivos. Como Bruce los digitalizó, van a valer mucho menos, y además...- Tony se mordió los labios y miró al piso.- Tienen algún significado para tí?-  
Natasha pareció dudar, y luego extendió la mano para teclear en la pantalla virtual de JARVIS.  
[Por eso quiero que se los lleve y los pongan en algún museo, vigilados tras vidrio antibalas, porque comprendo que son artefactos históricos, y reviento de ganas de prenderles fuego y escupir encima]  
Tony movió la cabeza y se echó a reír.- Oh, Nat.-  
******************************************   
NEW YORK, AVENGERS TOWER, PEPPER POTTS OFFICE, 14:10 

Normalmente no habría tenido tiempo para almorzar con la crisis del huracán ( la casa de Malibú estaba a salvo, pero a dos de las concesionarias en San Francisco se les habían volado los techos) pero Melanie se hizo a un lado y dejó entrar sin chistar a Clint cuando a las dos de la tarde se dejó caer con dos humeantes contenedores de pho, uno de ensalada césar y una caja de dulces árabes calientes, todo eso sin derramar una gota ni rozar los adornos de la mesa de centro. Melanie, que había recibido la otra caja de los dulces árabes, se fue sonriendo antes de que Pepper pudiera protestar.  
\- Sólo media hora, comemos y me largo. Te juro que no pensaba venir a molestarte, pero salí a caminar, vi el pho, ví que va a nevar hoy y pensé en tí solita acá arriba saltándote el almuerzo y no pude, no pude.- protestó Clint, alargándole unos pañuelos de papel, porque imposible comer pho sin salpicarse y el vestido azul de Pepper era Gucci. Pepper se dejó caer en el sillón de enfrente, y tomó una de las cajitas.  
\- Clint, de veras... siento lo de anoche, yo...-  
\- Cuidado, está caliente. Y yo lo único que siento es haber tenido que irme temprano para el kinesiólogo, pero todo lo demás, está bien, Pepper.- dijo, dejando los palillos a un lado y sorbiendo la sopa.- Me imagino que esta noche quieres dormir tranquila, y tengo que hablar con Nat. Pero me gustaría, si puedes, que mañana en la noche sí salgamos...- Clint se apoyó en el respaldo, y masticó un trozo de carne antes de hablar,- Cuando estoy contigo, todos mis problemas se ponen en espera, y yo... perdona que te busque tanto.-  
Pepper dejó su cajita. Acaso alguna vez el loco arquero iba a dejar de conmoverla? Porqué Tony no podía haber hablado con esa sencillez, esa apertura, en vez de esconderse en tantos ridículos, infantiles juegos de orgullo que los habían lastimado tanto a los dos?   
\- No.-  
\- Oh... okay.-  
\- Soy yo quien te irá a buscar mañana, y te sacaré a cenar. Yo invito. Tú... me atiendes como una princesa, me haces sentir...- Pepper movió la cabeza, y le brotó una sonrisa.- Iremos por pescado, que tanto te gusta. Prometo rellenarte hasta que no te puedas mover. Y luego, si te parece bien...- ella habló con claridad, porque no era una colegiala, pero había un rubor no de timidez, sino de alegría en su rostro.- ... me sentiría muy agradecida si aceptas ir a la cama conmigo.-  
La sonrisa de Clint, aunque arruinada por unas verduras, era toda la respuesta necesaria. Pepper se rió y atacó su pho con renovado apetito, mientras que Clint le contaba las aventuras de Thor, Steve y Bruce, por lo que JARVIS le había narrado. Pero al salir, aún con los dedos pegajosos por los dulces árabes. Clint se detuvo en el umbral.  
\- Quería decirte algo. No quiero que... no me gustan los chismes. Pero no quiero que te enteres por nadie más. - dijo, y en sus ojos honestos, había un enorme afecto.- No sé si es un juego, una broma o simplemente Tony tratando de ser afectuoso. Pero Nat durmió con él anoche. No sé si hubo algo más que dormir, pero...- se lamió los labios.  
\- Clint!- exclamó Pepper, su mano, también pegajosa yendo a la de él.- Pero Nat está herida? Y Tony... no lo estará haciendo sólo porque nosotros... oh, Clint... y Bruce? Bruce sabe?-  
\- No. No le voy a llevar chismes, en donde está. Lo hablaré con Nat hoy, pero... quería que supieras. No quería... por si te hería, o si Tony lo soltaba sin tacto...-  
\- Clint, estoy bien.- dijo Pepper, la mirada firme.- No me importa. Pero y tú?-  
Clint se cerró la chaqueta, y la besó rápido, antes de irse con cierta intensidad en la mirada.  
\- Que Nat se coma a Tony, me da lo mismo. Que Nat esté herida, y posiblemente más peligrosa que nunca, me importa muchísimo. Y eso es lo que voy a averiguar.-  
*****************************  
NEW YORK, GIULIANO RESTAURANT; 18:00   
Heridas de bala, fracturas curándose, y penetración craneana: eso sin contar, hambre, deshidratación, abuso y una concusión de cuerpo completo. Nada de eso era aparente, excepto en que se había maquillado la exquisita complexión que normalmente era cremosa y bella: Pero nadie habría adivinado que bajo el hermoso vestido, habían más vendajes, parches y puntos que lingerie sexy. Natasha sonreía y se movía con naturalidad, pero Tony había notado el dolor en sus ojos, que no se disimuló hasta que bajaron del Audi, y se tomó de su brazo, algo que normalmente no hacía. Tony decidió inmediatamente que tras terminar con Ty, se la llevaría a la Torre, la envolvería en cojines y le metería comida y calmantes suficientes para que se durmiera unas veinte horas. Sabía que había sido irresponsable en sacarla de la cama de hospital, irresponsable en llevársela de tiendas, de paseo, irresponsable en, cuando se durmió en el auto, llevarla en brazos a su propia cama y acostarse a su lado. Había sido instinto, y Tony estaba acostumbrado a seguir sus instintos sin cuestionarse, porque cuando intentaba frenar y pensar, solía acabar regándola. Sólo mucho amor o mucho remordimiento lo hacían cuestionarse, pero ahora, al mirarla entrar, tan hermosa, y con ese balanceo de caderas que hacía que cualquier hombre deseara sentir el peso de esas nalgas contra su cuerpo, asintió para sí. Sí, posiblemente sus heridas se curarían más lento, o incluso empeorarían con tanto paseo, vueltas y juego.   
Pero lo que caminaba a su lado era indiscutiblemente Natasha Romanova, la Black Widow, y no el bultito de carne helada y vacía que había luchado en sus brazos por que la dejara morir. Sus ojos habían recuperado algo del brillo: algo de ese orgullo como lacado a su piel, había vuelto. Tony no estaba seguro de qué había hecho, pero con Natasha, a diferencia de con todos los demás, había pensado en qué le hubiera gustado a él, y sólo había actuado.  
Una parte de él después de Afganistán había querido meterse en su cama y llorar interminablemente tras puertas cerradas. En cambio, se había forzado a ponerse de pie y cambiar todo a su alrededor. Él se había transformado en Iron Man.  
No dejaba de preguntarse en qué se iba a transformar la hermosa mujer que se cogía de su brazo.  
Sabiendo el dominio de sí mismo que Tiberious Stone (21) tenía, era todo un cumplido que casi se le salieran los ojos de las órbitas al verlos llegar. Tony se había vestido para cumplimentar a Nat, de riguroso negro con un rubí de aguja de corbata, y se las arregló para verse estudiadamente desinteresado.  
\- No estaba seguro de quién sería nuestro tercer invitado.- dijo Tiberious después de una pausa, y de darles la bienvenida con un gesto, aunque no estrechó la mano de Tony ni él se la tendió.- Pensé que se trataría de un guardaespaldas.-  
\- Al contrario, Ty. Ella es «mi» guardaespaldas.- dijo Tony, apartando la silla para Natasha y acomodándose ostensiblemente a su lado.- Entiendo que habían acordado una cita?-  
\- Así es, una cita de negocios... privada. No me esperaba que tuviera amigos en lugares tan altos, señorita...?-  
Natasha le echó una mirada de gato, y Tony estaba listo para intervenir pensando en su impedimento vocal, pero ella habló sin esfuerzo, y con toda la seducción que sabía tan bien poner en su voz.- Natasha.-  
Estaban con nombres verdaderos, ohboy? Tony decidió preguntar luego y seguir su juego. Era muy bueno pensando en carrera, y se recostó en la silla, llamando al mesero, mientras colocaba a un lado el maletín con sello de aire que contenía los documentos.  
Ty, que claramente esperaba un apellido también, parpadeó tras la pausa que se alargó y se alargó sin que Tony ni Nat dieran señales de incomodidad, y cuando el mesero se acercó, Tony lo interrumpió antes de que pidiese nada.- Un bourbon y un vodka, los dos straight, para mí y la señorita. Ah, y uno cream amaretto con hielo doble.- agregó, mirando a Ty.- Bebes lo mismo, verdad?-  
\- Esperaba que me permitiese agasajarlos con una cena...- dijo Ty, mirándolos calculadoramente.- Y ya sabes que soy un hombre de costumbres, Anthony.- agregó, alargando la palabra. - Disfrutemos del aperitivo y...-  
\- Natasha y yo tenemos lugares donde estar, Ty, será en otra ocasión.- dijo Tony con pachorra.- Pero ella es muy formal con sus compromisos.- agregó, colocando el maletín sobre la mesa.  
Tiberious lo tomó, abriendo los sellos con la habilidad de un experto.- Espero que no se trate de que has estado hablando mal de mí a tan bella dama, Anthony...-  
\- Natasha y yo somos viejos e íntimos amigos.- soltó Tony, su mano yendo audaz al muslo de Natasha, que sólo cruzó las piernas, atrapándola allí.  
Suave, pliable, calentito. Tony tuvo que forzarse a pensar en esos mismos muslos estrangulando gente para que no se le notara nada más que el gustito en la cara.  
Tiberious tenía una cara de palo impresionante, y Tony, que lo conocía, sintió un poco de sorpresa, pero también una satisfacción perversa al ver sus pupilas dilatarse, y la arruga de su frente traicionando su enojo antes de que lograra suavizar su expresión. Tantas ganas le había tenido a Nat, el desgraciado?  
\- No tan íntimos como tú y yo, supongo?- dijo Ty, recibiendo la copa de cremoso amargo que le traían, controlada burla en su voz.  
\- Oh, bastante más.- dijo Tony, empezando a irritarse. Por algún motivo, a pesar de saber todo lo que Natasha había hecho, elegido hacer o visto obligada, sabiendo todos los hombres que habían tocado su cuerpo, la idea de que Tiberious Stone le pusiera una mano encima por un lado le daba un asco inenarrable, y por otro lado, se preguntaba en cuántos pedazos lo dejaría, lo que sonaba muy divertido.  
La cara de incredulidad de Tiberious sugería burlonamente que habiendo hecho las cosas que habían hecho, se preguntaba cómo se podía ser más íntimo sin una operación quirúrgica, vamos. Pero Tony se tragó la irritación y sonrió blandamente, señalando el maletín.  
\- Chequea que ahí estén tus antiguedades, Ty, y haz el traspaso para terminar el trato. - dijo relajadamente, mientras Nat se mojaba los labios en el vodka.- Como sabes, mi tiempo es carísimo.-  
\- Lo sé bastante bien, Anthony. Había un tiempo en que era fácil pagarlo, sin embargo.- dijo Tiberious con igual relajo, revisando los diarios de Eva Juntzen.- Envíame los datos para gestionar el pago. O aún tienes esa cuenta en Suiza que abrimos...?-  
\- Te enviaré los datos.- dijo Tony, su mano yendo a la de Natasha.- Gracias por la copa, Ty. Espero verte en la fiesta pre Navidad de Rolling Stone, y ni un minuto antes.-  
\- Tu ex-....novia? Virginia, la rubia? siempre me invita a tu fiesta de Año Nuevo. Quizá este año asista. Sorpresa ?- sonrió Ty, mirando a Natasha de arriba abajo, que le devolvía la mirada blandamente.   
\- Quizá este año improvisemos, entonces. Y no la hagamos. Sorpresa!.- Tony sonrió de oreja a oreja. - Adiós, Ty.-  
\- Natasha. Espero que tenga mejor suerte con Anthony que ... oh, todos los demás.- musitó Ty como despedida, y Tony ya se había vuelto irritado, cuando Natasha habló con voz muy clara.  
\- Gracias.- dijo ella, despacio.- Lo debes saber, siendo uno de todos los demás.-   
Ty se quedó mudo. Tony, que estaba sintiendo unas ganas enormes de agarrar a Natasha, echarla atrás y darle uno de esos besos estilo Lo Que El Viento se Llevó, salió con ella, gorgoriteando, y cuando se subieron al Audi, habló mientras lo echaba a andar.  
\- Rubí, esmeralda, diamante, zafiro? De qué lo quieres? Porque te voy a comprar uno que parezca un manubrio, caramba, eso fue...- Tony, qu sonreía, se interrumpió al ver a Natasha que ya recostada, se llevaba las manos a las sienes.- Nat? Nat, te duele? Debiste decirme... Nat, qué hago? A la Torre rápido? Nat?-  
Natasha alargó una mano, y se la puso en los labios, callándolo, y luego rodó el cuerpo, apoyando la frente en su hombro, y Tony la rodeó con el brazo, atrayéndola, oyéndola respirar con la fuerza de alguien que tiene naúseas. Se quedó mudo, un poco conmovido, y luego, cuando ella levantó la vista, los ojos verdes aclarados pero cargados del dolor de una migraña - si lo conocería él- estaba tan cerca, y Tony la quería tanto, esos labios rojos como cerezas entreabiertos tan cerca...  
\- No me vomites el auto. La limpieza es carísima.- suplicó, sus ojos en los suyos. Natasha esbozó una tenue sonrisa y se recostó en su asiento, mientras Tony aceleraba a la Torre.  
********************************  
CARMELA BEACHFRONT, 17:22  
El viento ya había arreciado de nuevo cuando se reunieron en el beachfront, e incluso Thor, acostumbrado a monstruos legendarios y magia, sintió la impresión al ver el oleaje levantarse tres, cuatro metros. Toda la costanera estaba bajo el agua, y el mar parecía agua hirviendo, borboteando y retorciéndose como algo vivo.  
El cielo se oscurecía, y Steve sintió la misma ola de temor. Nunca había vivido un huracán: nevazones sí, y el famoso corte de luz de New York el 36, pero nada como esto. Bruce, en cambio, los había vivido en sus viajes, y la tensión en su rostro era más preocupante, porque él sabía lo malo que podía ser.  
\- Empujen autos, concreto, todo lo que encuentren, y traten de asegurarlo al suelo en una zanja. Crearemos una barrera para que aunque no detenga la inundación, sí el oleaje no entre violentamente. Las olas gigantes son el peor pelígro, chocan como un tren en marcha.-   
\- Qué zanja?- preguntó Thor.  
\- La que tienen que lograr que yo haga.- dijo Bruce, que ya se había desvestido, sin quedarse debajo con más que el traje del polímero que hicieran con Tony, que lo envolvía como un traje de surfista.- Muy bien, aquí vamos...-  
La transformación nunca dejaba de asombrar a Steve, que observó al gigante alzarse con un bramido de furia, que tampoco nunca dejaba de ser aterrador. Thor ya estaba acarreando unos camiones destruidos, y tejados deshechos: Steve aguardó, y cuando Hulk miró a un lado y otro, desorientado, se puso a su vista.  
\- Hulk?-  
\- STAR MAN... FRÍO?-  
\- Sí, mi amigo. Necesito tu ayuda?-  
\- HULK SMASH!-  
\- Sí... mira, necesito que caves.- Steve clavó el escudo en la mitad de un parquecito ya empapado, y arrancó un buen pedazo de tierra. - Sigues por la línea que yo haré, okay?-  
\- HULK... CAVA?- Hulk frunció el ceño.- THONY? SHOOTY BIRD? - preguntó, volteándose a un lado y al otro.- RED?-  
\- Están en casa, a salvo. Sólo estamos tú, yo y ... Shouty LongHair.- dijo Steve con una sonrisa, a pesar de que la llovizna se convertía en granizo.- Puedes cavar, por favor, Hulk?-  
\- HULK CAVA.- dijo Hulk obedientemente, y fue como soltar una excavadora militar. Steve trazó con el escudo una línea de más de tres kilómetros, pero Hulk cavó con entusiasmo, y mientras Thor iba llenándola desde atrás con techos, postes y autos destruidos, Steve hizo una última revisión de las calles y casas, buscando cuidadosamente alguien vivo. Encontró once muertos, pero a nadie vivo. Cuando lo acabaron, el agua ya les lamía los pies, pero la barrera rompeolas se veía sólida y poderosa, Hulk doblando con las manos el metal de automóviles y techos para unir más las piezas.   
Steve levantó la cabeza y se quedó sin aliento.  
Como una ola monstruosa, el huracán se acercaba, inundando en cielo en nubes negras extrañamente lisas y densas, que cubrían el horizonte como un manto fúnebre. El aire se aceleró, y se volvió casi tibio, húmedo, sucio. Unas cajas de madera, que debían haber sido el contenedor de herramientas de alguna familia, volaron por el aire y tuvo que esquivarlas. En el huracán habían relámpagos, y cuando el trueno sonó, Thor se giró como si le hablaran.  
\- Thor, Hulk, vamos, no hay nada más...-  
\- RED!-  
\- Qué?- Steve vio a Hulk saltar la barrera y meterse en el oleaje, que ya llegaba a las rodillas.- Hulk, no, Natasha no...-  
\- RED!- volvió a gritar Hulk, y saltó al mar. Steve, horrorizado, se encaramó a la barrera, para ver a Hulk sumerguirse y saltar, porque eso no era nadar, en contra del oleaje, las gigantescas masas de agua borrándolo de su vista en segundos. Gritó su nombre, pero Hulk había desaparecido, y en el mismo momento, Thor se elevó.  
\- THOR! Encuéntralo, qué está...?!-  
\- Hermano.- dijo Thor, su rostro serio.- Ponte a cubierto. Rescataré a nuestro guerrero, pero antes... la tormenta me llama. Puedo responderle... confía en mí.-  
\- Qué vas a hacer?- Steve estaba desconcertado, volviéndose al mar, sin señales de Hulk.- Thor, qué...?-  
\- Creo que puedo ayudar, Steven.- dijo Thor, y se quedó allí. Steve comprendió de repente, según la lluvia se hacía más intensa, que Thor esperaba el permiso de su capitán.  
\- Ve y haz lo que puedas.- dijo al fin, con confianza, y corrió por borde ya sumerguido, las ollas rompiendo furiosamente contra la barrera. Dio una última vuelta, asegurándose de que no quedara nadie: y Hulk seguía sin verse. Thor había desaparecido entre las nubes, y frustrado pero sin nada más que hacer se volteó hacia el gimnasio, en lo alto de la colina, en donde la gente estaba más a salvo.  
Había gente vestida de blanco, que no había visto antes, rodeando el gimnasio, extendiendo redes en los árboles cercanos, estacionando vehículos de combate tan pesados que no se movían con el viento. Estaba tan desconcertado, que le tomó un momento reconocer el uniforme del equipo de rescate de SHIELD, que mezclándose con los trabajadores y rescatistas de FEMA, estaba trasladando los heridos que encontrasen al hospital, y asegurando el gimnasio.  
En una esquina, tendiendo una red ella sola entre dos robles que crujían, estaba Libby.  
Steve gritó su nombre y corrió a su lado, ayudándole a estirar la red. Entre los dos la engancharon, y al volverse, la vio empapada, pero bella como siempre, sonriéndole de ese modo que sólo le sonreía a él. La había dejado? Porqué la había dejado? Dios mío, era un idiota!  
\- Comandante Rogers!- la voz de Winnie Bryce, el doctor de choque de SHIELD, le hizo voltearse.- Comandante, ha habido un deslizamiento de tierra en Monterrey, estamos evacuando aéreamente pero si los Avengers pueden, el tiempo es pivotal!-  
\- Doctor Bryce, en este momento...- Steve que tenía cogida del brazo a Libby, vio con incredulidad a Hulk saltar del agua y caer, a pocos pasos, con algo en brazos.  
Era una mujer pelirroja, inconsciente. Libby corrió hacia ellos, la Doctora Bryce detrás, y Hulk dejó a la mujer en el suelo mojado. Tenía el mismo color de cabello de Natasha, pero era más alta y musculosa, y llevaba un traje empapado de goma, como de submarinista.  
Y estaba viva.  
\- Hulk, cómo la viste, qué diablos...?- Steve ayudó a Winnie a traer una camilla y la sostuvo mientras el doctor le aplicaba los primeros auxilios, pero entonces resonó un aullido, un rugido mayor que el del huracán, un bramido de absoluta furia que hizo a todo el mundo darse vuelta.  
Hulk había reconocido a Libby.   
OOH, FU******  
Libby había visto a Hulk antes, y no gritó, aunque se puso blanca como un espectro. Steve la empujó con la mano bajo la lluvia, y agarró su escudo, gritando: LIBBY, CORRE!  
Sólo años de guerra le habían dado esa rapidez de reacción a Steve: gracias a él, Libby corrió, pero no hacia el gimnasio, sino hacia los vehículos, un momento antes de que Hulk se moviera. Steve se cruzó en el camino, sabiendo que si Hulk agarraba a Libby iba a ser imposible evitar una tragedia: y golpeó el primero, estrellándose con toda su fuerza en un salto de capoeira con el escudo contra la cara de Hulk.  
Hulk retrocedió, y luego rugió, furioso, y lo manoteó: el impulso lo hizo volar varios metros, pero el mismo viento lo retuvo, permitiéndole caer sobre sus pies. Con el rabillo del ojo, Steve vio que Libby había saltado en un jeep de SHIELD con cobertura de lona impermeable, y lo había puesto en marcha, acelerando alejándose del gimnasio. Estaba intentando alejar a Hulk furioso de los civiles, comprendió Steve con desánimo, no poniéndose a salvo: y Hulk saltó como un tiranosaurio por encima de Steve y siguió a Libby, sus rugidos dominando incluso la tormenta.  
\- STARK!- gritó Steve en el comunicador, desesperado.- STARK!-  
Ése fue el momento en que un relámpago desgarró el cielo, y cayó a cinco metros de Steve, haciendo saltar una palmera en pedazos. Con horror, Steve comprendió que suficientes relámpagos podían electrocutar a cualquier sobreviviente que estuviera en el agua, pero Thor no era más que una mancha roja en el cielo...  
\- THOR! NO relámpagos, no electricidad! Todo está lleno de agua, Thor!- gritó en el comunicador, sintiendo el pánico de los distintos frentes atraparlo, pero no podía hacer más por Thor, ni por los refugiados: era Libby quien corría peligro, y corrió, saltando sobre otro de los jeeps de SHIELD, metiendo la mano de un puñetazo en el panel y haciendo un puente que le quemó los dedos, pero puso en marcha el jeep a toda velocidad.  
Iba a favor del viento, pero era tan violento, y la cellisca tan horizontal que a pesar de la armadura, se sentía como si lo estuvieran lapidando por la espalda. Las ráfagas no podían ser menos de 160 millas por hora, y el jeep era ligero: costaba mantenerlo en la ruta, pero aceleró, empujado con el viento, y a lo lejos, dejando la ciudad y en la carretera que iba a Monterrey, la mancha verde de Hulk corriendo y saltando como una animal de presa tras una manchita negra y blanca que aceleraba y aceleraba...  
\- STARK!- bramó de nuevo, y entonces, maravillosamente, hubo un crujido de estática, y luego la voz de Tony.  
\- Cap, lo siento, estaba en la duchita... qué necesitas de tu sugar daddy favorito...?-  
\- STARK, HULK PERDIÓ EL CONTROL...-  
\- Qué? QUÉ DIABLOS LE HICIERON A BRUCE? VERDECITO ESTÁ BIEN? QUÉ MIERDA LE...!-  
\- Libby vino con SHIELD!, ya se había transformado, la vio y la está persiguiendo por la carretera de Salinas a Monterrey! Tienes el comunicador en Hulk? Háblale!-  
\- Estoy tratando de hablarle, Steve, pero no conecta! Bruce lo tiene metido contra el tímpano, no puede haberlo perdido, qué diablos...-  
\- Hulk se metió al mar. Mucho rato!-  
\- Oh, pero por la puta... acércate y déjame hablarle!-  
\- Eso estoy tratando!!- exclamó Steve, acelerando más. El velocímetro marcaba 180 kilómetros por hora, pero con el viento a la espalda, iba más rápido que eso. Al menos iba ganando terreno, y ya podía ver claramente, a Hulk corriendo y rugiendo, y apenas un poco por delante suyo Libby inclinada sobre el manubrio, y delante...  
Oh, por Dios.  
El puente que atravesaba un río entre Salinas y Monterrey había desaparecido. Por sobre los márgenes del río, en vez de agua, lo que corría era un espantoso alud de barro, piedras, casas destruídas, automóviles y otros fragmentos, seguramente cadáveres también. La carretera acababa directo en eso, y a ambos lados no había más que campos arenosos empapados de agua, en donde sin duda los jeeps se empantanaría en diez segundos.  
Steve clavó el acelerador al piso, trabó el volante, desgarró la lona del techo, se encaramó por sobre el parabrisas y sobre el capó a 200 kilómetros por hora, y en el momento en que el jeep chocó contra las piernas de Hulk derribándolo, saltó y se agarró de su cuello en una movida que Natasha le había enseñado, sacándose el auricular del oído y metiéndolo en el oído de Hulk a manotones. Tenía una chance, una sola chance, una...  
Hulk rugió, lo agarró con una mano y lo lanzó a veinte metros en el campo arenoso: Steve rebotó en el barro como un muñeco, y a pesar de la relativa blandura, dolió mucho. Pero entonces vio con alivio que Libby se las había arreglado para dar un vuelta cerradísima, y acelerar de vuelta por donde habían venido, y que Hulk, a pesar de su rugido cojeaba, y que se había parado, escuchando...  
:: Verdecito! Verdecito, párate inmediatamente!::  
\- THONY?- el gigante se giró a un lado y al otro, mirando al cielo confundido.- THONY DÓNDE? HULK NO VE...-  
:: Big Bean, estoy en casa esperándote... qué estás haciendo? No persigas a esa rubia ridícula... no hagas eso, Star Man se va a enojar contigo...::  
\- STAR MAN... PEGÓ! DUELE!-  
:: Steve, te voy a patear las bolas... Verdecito? Deja de perseguir a la chica. No me hizo nada, estoy bien, ves? Hay cosas mejores que hacer. Es como cuando tú rompes algo sin querer, de acuerdo? No es su culpa, no hay que castigarla. Cálmate, quieres?::  
\- THONY HERIDO!-  
:: Ya no estoy herido, ves, soy fuerte como tú... vamos, mi Verdecito. Dónde está Star Man?::  
-...-  
:: Huuuuuuulk... qué le hiciste?::  
\- * gruñidos* HULK DOLIÓ!-  
:: Dime que no lo tiraste al mar, o vamos a estar buscándolo hasta el 2050...::  
Steve, que había perdido la consciencia unos segundo volvió en sí cuando dos enormes pies verdes aparecieron a su lado, y aunque levantó la cabeza, intentando moverse, lo que vio fue, bajo la lluvia, a Hulk, cojeando y con el rostro todo lo avergonzado que podía, alargándole con enorme delicadeza el trasmisor.  
\- Stark?- exclamó, tomándolo, pero sin dejar de mirar a Hulk, que simplemente se sentó a su lado en el barro.  
:: Te das cuenta que soy el Hulk Whisperer?::  
\- Por un momento creí que nos iba a matar a los dos...-  
:: Estaba bajo provocación máxima! Y le hiciste daño, cómo te atreves a hacerle daño!::  
\- Stark, estoy tirado en un campo bajo la lluvia, soy un supersoldado, y aún no me puedo mover. Si no tengo al menos tres fracturas...-  
:: Sí, mira, y nos reímos de Clint por su gusto en mujeres.:: Tony suspiró:: necesitan alguien que los saque de ahí...::  
\- Sí, bueno, yo no me podré mover en tres horas, pero Hulk...- Steve miró al lado, para ver a Hulk transformándose en Bruce, un Bruce semidesnudo que acabó jadeando, despatarrado en el barro a su lado.- Oh, joder.-  
Por supuesto, ése fue el momento que el río- alud a su derecha decidió desbordarse y empezar a inundar el campo, su enorme masa de detritos avanzando aterradoramente rápido. Steve logró sentarse, pero las piernas no lo sostenían. Bruce, jadeante, intentó encuclillarse, pero estaba horriblemente mareado, y al segundo intento vomitó.  
\- THOR!- bramó Steve en el comunicador.- THOR, AYÚDANOS! THOR!-  
La tormenta debía haber frito su comunicador: la mancha roja no se veía entre las nubes, que sin embargo, parecían haberse elevado un poco. La lluvia ya no caía con tanta fuerza. Sin embargo el alud venía y venía, a treinta a metros... a veinte... a quince...  
Steve sintió el tirón, y se halló alzado sobre el hombro de Bruce, que avanzando apenas en el lodo, trató de cargarlo hacia la carretera. Posiblemente el alud también la cubriría: pero no tenían adónde más correr. Steve sabía que Bruce era más fuerte de lo que parecía, pero no después de una transformación, y cayeron varias veces, pero Bruce volvía a levantarse y seguía tratando de escapar, escapar...  
Chirridos de freno. Steve levantó la cabeza y vio a Libby que había vuelto en el jeep. El alud estaba a diez metros.  
\- Acá, acá rápido!- gritó ella, saltando al barro y echándose a Steve a la espalda con la facilidad de su fuerza aumentada. Bruce saltó al asiento del conductor, y en el momento que Libby se subió con Steve al cajón trasero, aceleró, con el alud ya rozando las ruedas de atrás.  
Por un momento ninguno de los tres habló, jadeando, viendo casi incrédulos el enorme alud de destrucción cubrir los campos, la caretera, llegar al mar. Pero ya no llovía, y el viento había parado: y al girarse al cielo, vieron que las nubes se disipaban.  
:: Cap, están bien?! Qué fue eso? Oye, el mapa satelital se volvió loco...!::  
\- Creo que Thor logró disipar el huracán.- susurró Steve, que notaba que la consciencia se le iba por el shock de las fracturas.- Tony, lo logró... estamos bien, estamos...-  
:: Steve!::  
\- Thor disipó el huracán, Tony.- dijo Bruce, al que Steve con manos débilles le había alargado el trasmisor, mientras Libby empezaba a rasgar el uniforme y a entablillar sus piernas.- Aún hay mucha destrucción, pero ha parado y... Dios mío, estoy deshecho.-  
:: Iré a buscarlos, Santo Dios, cómo diablos una simple misión de rescate acaba como las reverendas, Bruce, puedes creer que este desgraciado le pegó a Verdecito?::  
\- Creo que Verdecito lo manoteó como una mosca. Necesitamos saber que no tenga heridas internas y...- Bruce levantó la vista nublada a pesar de que conducía a toda velocidad, mientras volvía al inundado Salinas. Las olas se estaban retirando lentamente, pero entre el cielo gris y abierto, pudo ver la mancha roja de la capa de Thor. El asgardiano descendía lentamente, Mjolnir en su mano, hasta posarse cerca de la barrera que habían erigido, y que había protegido a la ciudad de la violencia del oleaje. Pero justo cuando la gente de rescate de SHIELD, con sus trajes azules y blancos corrían a él, el asgardiano tocó tierra, y se derrumbó.- Oh, FUCK.-  
*******************************  
CARMELA BEACHFRONT, 22:49  
Tony había enviado gente a buscarlos, pero no llegarían antes de dos horas, no tanto por la distancia desde Malibú, sino porque la carretera de la costa estaba en muy mal estado y ningún helicóptero se atrevía a salir aún, por lo que hubo que enviar un par de Humvees cortesía de Rhodey desde Bakersfield y de ahí de regreso por la ruta 5. Libby había logrado ponerle una vía de glucosa a Thor, que se quejaba en su inconsciencia, y Bruce, que había intentado ayudar, se había caído de rodillas junto a la camilla y sólo entonces aceptó las órdenes de Winnie Bryce de meterse entre unas mantas y quedarse quieto. Cuando Libby sedó a Steve, al que dolor casi había enviado a un shock, se acercó a Bruce y el científico giró la cabeza, empapada y embarrada, mientras Libby le limpiaba la cara con una toalla.  
\- Lo siento...- susurró.- Es que...-  
\- Lo entiendo, doctor Banner. Descanse.- susurró Libby de regreso.- Yo también lo siento tanto.-  
La gente estaba atónita ante la disolución del huracán, pero demasiado desolada e impresionada por la destrucción, que seguía siendo increíble, de su ciudad, para mostrar alegría o agradecimiento. Sin embargo, varios de ellos consultaron por el estado de los maltratados Avengers, y otros estrecharon la mano de los agentes de SHIELD, mientras la gente de Fema empezaba a levantar refugios, a traer containers para acomodar pertenencias y a evacuar gente en buses. De un modo extraño, cuando llegaron los Humvees militares, con Rhodey, había salido un poco de sol.  
Steve había vuelto en sí hacía unos momentos, y que aunque las fracturas aún dolían como diablo, estaban empezando a curarse. Se había despertado con Libby acariciándole la cara: lo había limpiado lo mejor posible, y de algún modo le había puesto ropa seca a los tres, aunque sin duda alguna no sola: mover a un Thor inconsciente tomaba un traje de Iron Man, un supersoldado, o un Hulk. Ni siquiera Clint CON Natasha habían podido moverlo en una ocasión, y ambos podían hacer saltar la cajuela de un auto, a mano.  
\- Libby... Thor y Bruce?-  
\- Están estables, pero los PointOfCare dicen que muy bajos en glucosa y electrolitos... estamos arreglando eso.- dijo Libby con dulzura. Tenía el pelo rubio revuelto de mil formas, pero a Steve le pareció hermosa ahí inclinada sobre él, su mano fresca contra su mejilla.- Están acabando la evacuación. La gente está a salvo, y lo que hizo Thor... fue maravilloso.-  
\- Aún no estoy seguro de cómo lo hizo, pero está claro que le costó mucho.- dijo Steve tratando de sentarse.- Estás bien? No te pasó nada?- dijo, llevando su propia mano a la mejilla de ella, en donde había un corte ya parchado.  
\- Nada más que una ramita volando.- dijo ella, echándose el pelo atrás.- El escáner de Winnie dice que tienes una tibia rota, ambos fémures con fracturas de hilo y dos costillas trizadas. Además, te habías sacado un húmero de lugar, y tienes otra fractura de hilo en el cigomático. No puedes moverte, Steve. normalmente eso toma dos meses en curarse, para tí serán...-  
\- Tres días máximo.- dijo Steve, sus manos yendo a las de ella.- Libby, te he extrañado. Como está el departamento? Cómo ha estado todo, te has sentido sola?-  
\- No, para nada. Mi equipo es muy unido, y...- Libby hizo una pausa, y por un espantoso minuto, Steve estuvo seguro que iba a decirle que había conocido a alguien. La ola de celos que lo invadió era tan extraña, tan posesiva y diferente al Steve Rogers habitual, que le costó reconocerla, pero entonces ella sonrió, y arrugó la nariz.- Espero que no te enojes, pero he... co-adoptado unos gatos.-  
\- Gatos?-  
\- La vecina tiene dos angoras, y les gusta ir a desayunar conmigo cuando estoy en casa.-   
En casa. Steve de pronto extrañó eso: extrañó esa vida simple y ordenada, que había tenido, le parecía, tan poco tiempo, con el simple apartamento, su trabajo en SHIELD, y sobre todo Libby: Libby con sus mismos apuros en las mañanas, Libby comiendo el desayuno que él preparaba, Libby esperándolo con sus fantásticas cenas, Libby siempre escuchándolo, sin importar que tan políticamente incorrecto fuera a veces para 2014. Libby, a quien no le parecía raro que escuchara a lana del Rey y comentara que sonaba como Ella Fitzgerald. Libby, que asentía cuando él definía una escena de amor en una película como dos personas » making time».   
Libby, que en sus noches de amor era tan increíblemente suave, tan dulce. La que podía desabrocharle el pijama anticuado que le gustaba usar en casa de un modo que lo hacía estremecerse, y que bajo las mantas, en sus brazos, había gemido su nombre muchas más veces que el de Bucky...  
Porqué la había dejado? Es que era idiota?!  
Los interrumpió el ruido característico de los Humvee frenando en los charcos, y Steve vio con alivio a Rhodey ir en línea recta a ellos. El teniente Coronel James Rhodes los había ayudado un par de veces como War Machine, y había cubierto también a Tony dos veces que se había encontrado herido; pero una de las cosas que más le agradecían era su disponibilidad para mantenerlos informados de los movimientos del ejército. No era una noticia que el ejército como tal no confiaba mucho en los Avengers, lo que incluía a Steve, quien habían esperado que volviera a ellos y en cambio había elegido a SHIELD: y sabiendo que bastantes altos generales opinaban que había que viviseccionar a Bruce, Thor y Steve, incautar la tecnología de Tony y Mjolnir, y poner a Clint a asesinar después de tirar a Natasha a Guantánamo, tener a Rhodey como firme defensor e informador era invaluable.  
Y ahora, como apoyo logístico, era maravilloso. Normalmente, Steve no habría dejado ni con la espina dorsal rota que gente del ejército tocara a Bruce ni lo subiera a un Humvee, pero con Rhodey podía confiar, y cuando lo acomodaron muy, muy cuidadosamente en la parte de atrás de una van junto a los otros dos y echaron una manta térmica sobre los tres, cerró los ojos con confianza.  
\- Libby... te llamaré...- alcanzó a musitar, estrechando su mano. Ella sonrió, y se quedó mirándolos irse, una mano levantada, llena de sol: y Steve deseó de pronto poder levantarse e ir a ella, tomarla en sus brazos, entender qué diablos era lo que había hecho mal y empezar de nuevo. Porque la quería; sí la quería, más de lo que Bucky podía haberla querido.   
\- Descanse, Capitán.- le dijo uno de los soldados, que tenía el parche de MD en la manga.- Tenemos un ETA de unas tres horas... trataremos de no zangolotearlos mucho, pero la carretera está hecha una lástima y automóviles volcados por todas partes. Por favor, descanse.-  
*************************  
DIA 3  
NEW YORK, AVENGERS TOWER, NATASHA ROMANOFF’S QUARTERS, 06:10  
Cuando Natasha despertó estaba en su cama, la migraña ida, el vestido doblado a los pies de la cama. Aún antes de abrir los ojos a la luz de un amanecer resplandeciente, azul sobre el nevado New York, supo quién estaba a su lado: sentado de piernas cruzadas a su lado, estaba Clint, con un viejo buzo negro con hoodie, y un libro en la mano. Natasha giró la cabeza, viéndolo ahí sentado sobre las mantas, su silenciosa vigilancia paciente e imperceptible como siempre, y su mano dejó las sábanas para ir a su mejilla y a acariciarla. Clint se apoyó en su palma un momento, cerrando los ojos: a diferencia se ella, se curaba más lentamente, y aún estaba lleno de morados, rojeces y cortes de su misión. Sus ojos hablaban en alivio, de ternura, pero sus labios, contra la palma de ella, hablaron con más claridad.  
\- What the fuck, Nat. Stark? Really, Stark?-  
Seguramente no se esperaba que por el rostro de Nat pasara una sonrisa amplia, cálida, casi juvenil. Clint, mitad embobado y mitad asustado, movió la cabeza, mientras Natasha se sentaba en la cama con cuidado y alargaba la mano. JARVIS trazó el teclado holográfico de inmediato, y los dedos de Natasha se movieron con habilidad.  
[tú eras quien decía que tenía que relacionarme más con mis teammates]  
\- No me refería a lo de Thor ni a Stark con eso!-  
Natasha le echó una mirada ácida.  
[Vaya, que verdes están hoy las uvas. Cómo está Pepper?]  
Clint se lamió los labios, miró alrededor como si buscara paciencia, y se dejó caer de espaldas en la almohada.   
\- No me digas que no lo dedujiste de mis audios, si los escuchaste. Sí, Nat, Pepper y yo... tenemos... algo. No lo hemos definido, no veo ninguna necesidad, pero ella... me pone contento estar con ella.-  
En el rostro de Nat hubo la inmovilidad que normalmente Clint asociaba con su entrenamiento, y luego se giró, costillas trizadas y todo, para mirarlo a los ojos, los dos enfrentados, la cabezas en la misma almohada. Nat alargó la mano y le tocó el rostro: Clint tomó la fina mano letal y la besó. El movimiento había echado el cabello de Natasha atrás, y el costurón sobre la trepanación en su sien en el lado izquiero era obvio y oscuro, la piel ennegrecida, con bordes verdosos. Pero los ojos de Natasha eran claros y suaves, y había una pregunta muy dulce en sus ojos.  
\- No, no es amor todavía, pero... podría serlo. Nos... nos entendemos muy bien.- dijo él, besándole los dedos.- Nat, necesito saber...-  
\- Tony no.- musitó ella, más con un movimiento de sus labios que con la voz. - Pero... ayuda.-  
Clint asintió, y si había un deje de celos, un deje de amargura de no ser él quien estaba ayudándola, había también un brillo de alivio y de agradecimiento. Despacio, telegrafiando sus movimiento, se acercó y besó su frente, su nariz, sus labios, tan suavemente como una pluma, y Natasha lo rodeó con el brazo, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, sus cuerpos acomodados como se acurrucaban cuando eran amantes, aunque las mantas estaban entre ellos esta vez. Ella inhaló, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, y él hundió los dedos en el cabello de su nuca, tan liso ahora, su otra mano tomando la de ella sobre su vientre. Natasha tironeó su camiseta, y deslizó su mano sobre el vientre duro y musculado de Clint, el suave hilo de vello que descendía de su ombligo: pero se detuvo ahí, como si sentir su piel cálida, su tacto, fuera todo lo que necesitara.  
\- Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pasó. Tengo una vaga idea de lo que Bruce dedujo de tu historia, pero quiero saber... sólo quiero oírte... necesito saber qué te hicieron. Pero no puedes hablar...- susurró Clint, frustrado. - Me contarás cuando puedas?-  
Ella asintió, y sus brazos lo aferraron con más fuerza. Clint cerró los ojos inhalando un nuevo olor a cardamomo en su cabello, pero bajo eso, el aroma de su Natasha: y dormitaron abrazados y quietos, mientras afuera, una cellisca volvía todo New York blanco.  
**************************  
(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?

v=mdJDPepGOAM  
(2) New York está tres horas delante de 

Malibú: las 3 de la tarde en Malibú son las 

6 en New York.  
(3)http://vector.childrenshospital.org/wp-

content/uploads/2013/05/Gym-layout-

Hurricane-Sandy-crop.jpg  
(4)

https://dy6g3i6a1660s.cloudfront.net/A9bOw_

lizawz9qPqR5IV7gMgAyA/cl.jpg  
(5)

https://i.pinimg.com/originals/47/a2/e9/47a

2e958d3cb18b44c502f8391796e6e.jpg  
(6)

https://i.pinimg.com/736x/75/bb/10/75bb1031

4088ab6830c8919e6b2063e3--lime-green-

dresses-classy-style.jpg  
(7)

https://i.pinimg.com/736x/ca/ba/06/caba0666

9a911cba70c96e585cf78bf6--hawk-eye-

avengers-age.jpg  
(8)

https://ih1.redbubble.net/image.211141472.6

847/ra%2Cunisex_tshirt%2Cx925%2Cfafafa%

3Aca443f4786%2Cfront-c%2C217%2C190%2C210%

2C230-bg%2Cf8f8f8.lite-1u4.jpg  
(9)https://www.youtube.com/watch?

v=O8xoAtKjnqs  
(10)

https://i.pinimg.com/736x/28/6d/0d/286d0d79

a122a7bab7003f4bc496155e--rhett-butler-

clark-gable.jpg  
(11)https://cdn.broadwaydirect.com/wp-

content/uploads/2017/05/Sardiscomp950.jpg  
(12)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_MaJDK3VNE  
(13)Su inglés era mejor que el todos ellos, la verdad, excepto Natasha, lo que tenía su propia gracia.  
(14)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_MaJDK3VNE  
(15)https://katemacdonalddotnet.files.wordpress.com/2015/09/modesty-7.jpg  
(16)http://www.findthefilm.com/images/costumes/61967_lg.jpg  
(17)http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/3700000/Bernard-Bianca-the-rescuers-3706400-505-300.jpg  
(18)https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/7/78/The-Avengers_7b01831b.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120519083202  
(19)https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/thumb/4/42/Heckle_and_Jeckle_Gold_Key.PNG/150px-Heckle_and_Jeckle_Gold_Key.PNG  
(20)https://i.pinimg.com/236x/38/b8/57/38b85765336d58d4e90958902c019232--white-sheath-dress-white-dress.jpg  
(21)http://cdn04.cdn.justjared.com/wp-content/uploads/2008/01/versace-dempsey/patrick-dempsey-versace-ads-02.jpg


	17. NO BETTER LOVE

Capítulo 17  
***********  
FEEL BETTER LOVE(1)

Staring in the blackness at some distant star  
The thrill of knowing how alone we are, unknown we are  
To the wild and to the both of us  
I confessed the longing I was dreaming of

(1)  
NEW YORK, AVENGERS TOWER.

 

\- Nat. Naaat. Nat...- Tony se quedó de pie en el umbral, se sacó las gafas y luego se metió las manos en los bolsillos.- Barton, esto se está poniendo ridículo.-(2)  
Clint abrió los ojos, sintiendo a Natasha moverse contra su costado, y levantó la vista a Tony, cuyas cejas estaban haciendo una extraña expresión, como si no estuviera seguro de cómo reaccionar.- Stark, deberías...-  
\- Tiene que comerse sus proteínas. Juro que no es un chiste obsceno. En serio, es hora de que la arañita se coma sus moscas, y no hablo de nosotros. Nat, hago que te lo traigan a la cama o...-  
Nat, con un bufido, se bajó de la cama, no con su habitual elegancia, lo que decía que aún estaba adolorida, pero la forma en que simplemente se puso la bata de seda negra encima y los miró, decía bastante sobre cómo, en su dormitorio, no iba a tolerar malas caras.(3) Los dos obedientemente la siguieron a través de su rococó apartamento (4)( seriamente, Tony empezaba a pensar que los cuadritos y bibelots de Nat se reproducían cuando uno no miraba) y se mtió al ascensor a la cocina del penthouse, en donde efectivamente había un desayuno cargado de proteínas, para dos.  
Tony le sirvió la leche, y se extendió en una silla con su taza de café, mientras Clint agarraba un tazón idéntico y se instalaba en el counter. Hubo un silencio mientras Natasha se tragaba sus huevos revueltos, pero cuando fin tomó el bollo de miel y la taza de leche caliente, se volvió a ambos con completo dominio de la situación.  
\- No estoy durmiendo con ninguno de los dos. Aunque sería completamente posible. Y asunto mío.- declaró con perfecta dicción. El rostro de Tony se distendió en una sonrisa, y el de Clint se iluminó.  
\- Nat...-  
\- Sabía que no te podrías quedar callada con tanta testosterona en el ambiente...-  
Natasha elevó una ceja, pero siguió ocupada con su desayuno, entremedio lanzándole un bollo a Clint, que lo atrapó con la boca aunque había apuntado a su rodilla.  
\- Como va el...- Natasha frunció el ceño, al no encontrar la palabra, pero lo reparó con destreza.- ... trabajo de los demás?-  
\- Se pasaron la mañana en el ojo del huracán, reparando lo posible y enviando a los heridos a Monterrey. Bruce se transformará creo: va a volver deshecho. Pero aparte de eso, el huracán está pasando a una categoría cinco. Pepper está enviando toda la ayuda posible, pero en realidad no hay nada más que hacer con un huracán que esperar a que pase.-  
\- Están seguros? Cap es pésimo en preocuparse de su propio pellejo.- exclamó Clint, enmascarando su preocupación con enojo.  
\- Por eso no fue solo. Thor es uno de los pocos que lo puede agarrar del cogote y hacerlo ver razón...- suspiró Tony.- Como sea, pensaba sugerirles algo interesante a los dos.-  
Natasha lo miró con toda su atención, comiéndose un plato de salchichas con fruición. Considerando que normalmente comía como un pajarito, era realmente agradable verla comer con tanto entusiasmo.  
Clint parpadeó.- Vaya, Stark. No estoy seguro que un threesome sea una gran idea pero me siento muy halagado, y diablos, tienes una fama tentadora...-  
\- No es eso! Porqué todo el mundo espera que le proponga cosas sexuales? Espérate, qué fama?-  
\- Bueno, dicen que eres un Dios en el saco.- dijo Clint sin ni una pizca de incomodidad.- Pero como decía, no sé si Nat está en condiciones de un esfuerzo así. Yo por el otro lado...-(5)  
\- Oh, cállate, Barton, esto no es un bingo incestuoso, por Dios, si este grupo parece una teleserie nocturna...-(6)  
\- En una teleserie nocturna, JARVIS tomaría forma humana y se follaría a la chica.- dijo Clint pensativamente.  
:: Puedo garantizarle que no tengo designios del tipo sexual con ninguno de los habitantes de la Torre, Agente Barton, si eso ayuda a su tranquilidad::  
\- Te vigilo, JARVIS, que yo vi Ghost in The Shell, no me vas a pillar desayunado...-  
\- Barton, estás demente.-  
\- Tony.- dijo Natasha con suavidad, cortando unas rodajas de jamón.- Cuál es tu propuesta?-  
\- No sé si tienen planes, pero pensaba que podíamos pasar Navidad juntos, para darle en el gusto al Capi. Thor no parece estar en términos de pasar las fiestas con Tiny Foster, y no creo que ustedes se mueran de ganas de pasarlo en SHIELD. Aunque valdría la pena ver a Fury con gorrito de Santa. A no ser que quieran ir a ver a las familias, que, oh, recuerdo que no tienen...-  
Natasha movió la cabeza.- tenías que arruinarlo.-  
\- Coulson usa gorrito de Santa todo el día. Es aterrador. Te diría que lo invitáramos, pero las pasa en Portland con su familia.- comentó Clint  
\- Se van a hacer de rogar? Oh...- Tony se llevó la mano a la oreja.- Cap está hablando, ya vengo... si quiere más recursos para los refugiados, le diré que le pida a Justin Hammer, si Steve pudiera vendería riñones para los pobres... Cap?- agregó, saliendo al balcón, en donde tenía mejor recepción. Clint miró a Natasha, que se encogió de hombros bebiendo su leche hasta el final.  
\- Qué opinas? No es demasiada cursilada para ti?-  
\- Regalos.- dijo Natasha con una sonrisa, a lo que Clint rió.  
\- Materialista de mierda! ya verás, te echaré carbón en tu calceta... qué ha pasado con tu anti-capitalismo, eh?-  
\- Lo metí a un incinerador.- dijo Natasha tras una pausa, y poniéndose de pie, avanzó hasta Clint, sentándose a su lado en el counter.- Clint...-  
El, automáticamente tomó su mano.- Dime?-  
El sol de invierno llenaba la cocina: no muy lejos, oían a Tony hablar por su comunicador, rápido y firme. Pero Clint sólo tenía ojos para Nat, que se mordía el labio, y tras una inspiración, empezó a hablar muy despacio.  
\- Según los archivos, debo haber tenido nueve o diez años en 1940. Me secuestraron de Europa Oriental, posiblemente Polonia, para el proyecto Lebensborn. Libby también estaba prisionera allí, pero a mí me asignaron a Eva Juntzen, la jefa del proyecto, y en la caída del frente... del frente.... ah, del.... oriental, ella me subió junto con otros sobrevivientes al Wilhem Gustloff. Fue un barco de rescate nazi los rusos hundieron en la costa, pero el ... nave, bajo el agua, el... ah, submarino que lo hizo rescató a unos pocos. Entre ellos a mí y a Eva. Ella se unió a los rusos, y los ayudó a desarrollar su propio programa de eugenesia... y el Red Room.- acabó, con un estremecimiento. Clint la apretó contra sí: Natasha continuó, la voz aún más baja.  
\- Esos años... los había borrado. Recordé todo. Recordé años y años de entrenamiento... el suero que dieron enlentece el... crecer, el ... envejecimiento, no sé cuánto, pero es una versión del de Erskine... recordé años y misiones. Clint... había intentado escapar una vez antes. Por eso, cuando te vi, cuando huiste conmigo y te hirieron, yo...-  
\- Natasha...- Clint tomó su cara entre las manos.- Nada de eso importa. Es ahora, aquí... ya pasó.- susurró, besándole el cabello. Natasha apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y no dijo más, pero le tembló el labio, y luego lo mordió antes de hablar.  
\- Vi tu rostro... cuando le disparé a las niñas.-  
\- Nat, tenías la cabeza trepanada, no voy a...-  
\- Las quería muertas. Muertas estaban mejor que vivas, si no lograba parar a Madame.-  
\- Nat, no...-  
\- Las habría matado. Aún... las habría matado a todas.- dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, y se le llenaron de lágrimas.- En eso estriba la diferencia entre tú y yo. Entiendes porqué...?- Nat no pudo acabar, la palabra no venía, pero Clint comprendía.   
No hubiera querido, pero comprendía.  
\- Nat...- susurró, pero ella lo miraba a los ojos, intensamente. Eran los ojos de la mujer que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo necesario sin importar qué tan horrible fuera, y enfrentaba los ojos del hombre que sin importar amor, dolor, lealtades o ideales, tenía unos principios inamovibles.

 

Some better love, but there's no better love  
Beckons above me and there's no better love  
That ever has loved me, there's no better love

 

Clint bajó la cabeza, y Natasha le besó los cabellos, como una bendición. No: era amor, simplemente amor.(7)   
\- Déjame ahora.- pidió ella, y Clint, como siempre, hizo lo que ella quería: pero al salir, había una tensión en sus hombros, un peso en su espalda que le hizo doler el corazón. Natasha se quedó allí sentada al sol, y cuando la voz de Tony calló y regresó, guardándose el comunicador, ella aún estaba allí.  
\- Nat, no lo vas a creer, Hulk vio a Libby y le dio una pataleta, le dio un manotazo al capi... están todos bien, Rhodey irá a buscarlos, le dije que se lo lleve a mi casa en Malibú, pensaba que quizá podíamos aprovechar e irnos todos allá, va a parecer hospital pero... Nat?-   
Ella tenía lágrimas en las mejillas, quietas. Tony se paralizó: nunca la había visto siquiera emocionada, no así. Dio uno, dos pasos, y la tocó: y cuando ella lo atrajo hacia sí y apoyó el rostro en su cuello, Tony sintió que lo invadía una ternura aplastante mezclada con furia y orgullo. A ella la habían herido, y lo buscaba a él.  
\- Natasha, no llores, qué te hizo Barton? Tengo más salchichas...-  
-... recordé... todo.- susurró ella.  
\- Recordaste...?-  
\- Con la máquina. Recordé... - y su voz se quebró.- ... lo amaba... y trató de salvarme y... le bo-bo-borraron la memoria, lo lobotomizaron... por mi culpa...- gimió, y se echó a llorar.- Nada más me importaba después, nada... no importaba... maté,,, maté y maté... no son diez años de muerte, me pasé cincuenta años matando, cincuenta...- jadeó, y empezó a hiperventilar. Tony, que no sabía nada de sentimientos, o eso aseguraba, pero era un absoluto experto en ataques de pánico, encuadró su cara entre sus manos y habló voz firme.  
\- Natasha, Natasha mírame. Mírame. Cómo se llamaba el hombre que amabas, eh? Dímelo. Cómo?-  
\- Ja-james...-  
\- Él te amaba? Te amaba de verdad?-  
\- S-sí...-

 

Darling, feel better love  
Feel better love

 

\- Nat, si él hubiera podido, le habría parecido mal que lograras escapar? Que llegaras acá, sana, o medianamente sana, a quién engaño, y medianamente cuerda también, pero aquí? Crees que le hubiera disgustado verte comer esa docena de salchichas?-  
En medio de sus jadeo, hubo una pequeña sonrisa.- N-no...-  
\- Entonces... respira hondo. Bien está lo que bien acaba, okay? No me vengas a decir a mí que porque mataste a... cientos o miles no mereces tu pedacito de sol. Estás tratando, estás tratando con todas tus fuerzas, y yo... yo hago lo mismo, ves? Tú los mataste con las manos, yo en menos tiempo y distancia con mis armas, pero es lo mismo, Nat, lo mismo... estamos tratando de hacer lo mismo...- susurró, su frente contra la de ella.- Ahora cálmate, que si vomitas mis salchichas gourmet te haré comértelas de nuevo.-  
-... hijo de puta asqueroso.-  
\- Ésa es mi Nat.- 

*****************************

Pepper estaba deslumbrante y lo sabía, con un vestido azul piedra de lanilla simple que la envolvía como una segunda piel, largo hasta las rodillas, y que dejaba sus hermosos hombros casi desnudos. Se había recogido el cabello y maquillado, y Clint se sintió conmovido por su interés, y aliviado de haberse dado el tiempo de darse una ducha, arreglarse a fondo y enfundarse su traje azul marino con rayitas finas. (8)  
Clint miró alrededor al fantástico restaurante que Pepper lo trajera: con espejos ultramodernos sombreados, delicadas mesas de acero y cristal, y lacados separadores cargados de flores, era un famoso restaurant oriental cinco estrellas. El lugar tenía algo delicado, etéreo, que había aprendido a asociar con Pepper: pero esa delicadeza escondía acero, como la decoración, todo en líneas de delgado metal. Pepper lo había llamado con antelación, había tenido el automóvil con chofer listo, le había servido un mojito en el auto, que eran 45 minutos al restaurant, y al llegar, le había preguntado si prefería que ella seleccionara la cena, ya que conocía el lugar. Clint sabía que Tony, y posiblemente otros hombres, se habrían irritado a no ser quien tomaran las decisiones: pero Clint se pasaba la vida sumergido en decisiones de vida o muerte y se halló disfrutando el abandonarse a la eficiencia de Pepper, que se extendió hablando con entusiasmo sobre las ostras de Seychelles que servían crudas y el excelente pita ahumado que las acompañaba mientras le traían las entradas con un vino blanco dulcísimo.

Clint iba por la tercera ostra cuando Pepper se interrumpió, sonrojándose un poco.- Está todo... bien? No estoy siendo muy...-

\- Pep, están fabulosas.- dijo Clint, su sonrisa ampliándose. Pepper era tan fácil de entender, de contentar. El alivio en su rostro era dulce, y el modo en que disfrutaba sus ostras también. Clint, que era bastante agudo, supo que no era sólo el éxito de su cita lo que la hacía feliz: Pepper no habría tenido el trabajo que tenía de no ser alguien que disfrutaba haciendo planes y armando logísticas, y se la imaginó, en estos dos días de locos en Stark Industries, con el huracán, deteniéndose para coordinar el automóvil, el mojito, el restaurant, el hotel... seguramente la había hecho sonreír, en medio de todo lo que planeaba para ayudar, atender y organizar a otros, poder preparar algo que le traería alegría a sí mismo. Y adivinó también, que con la naturaleza contraria de Tony, que se defendía como gato de espaldas de todo lo que pareciera una brida o una orden, era muy raro que los cuidadosos planes de Pepper, que eran seguramente su única alegría durante el día, salieran bien.  
Ahora se iba a encontrar con un hombre que sabía seguir órdenes, y con deleite.  
\- Gracias por todo esto.- dijo honestamente, y los morados aún en su cara no quitaban ni un ápice de la calidez de su sonrisa.- Con lo de Nat y las noticias del huracán, no he tenido la cabeza quieta ni un minuto... esto es justo lo que quería. Gracias, Pepper, me siento... muy, muy mimado.- agregó, con una risa. El agradecimiento en la cara de ella era realmente insultante para Tony, pero cuando Clint le hizo los honores a un udon de pescado con calamarcitos, y tomó un abalón con los palillos para dárselo en la boca con una sonrisa, ella estaba sonrojada de gusto y pidiendo una segunda botella de vino.

\- Cómo está Natasha?- dijo, tras una pausa.- He ido a verla dos veces, pero ha estado con Tony. Le dejé un par de mensajes...- Pepper se mordió el labio.- Estoy un poco preocupada por saber cómo ha reaccionado a ... nosotros.-

\- La verdad, creo que aún ni piensa en eso seriamente.- Clint no paró de comer bollitos de arroz frito con salsa de tamarindo.- Lo que le pasó en Europa... digamos que la historia que descubrió sobre sí misma es distinta a lo que esperaba y....- suspiró.- bastante peor de lo que creíamos, si eso es posible. Estaba... estuvo a punto de buscar su muerte activamente cuando la encontré.-

\- No...!.-

\- Sí. Está terriblemente sacudida, y las memorias que recuperó, aunque entiendo cuán valiosas son, la cambiarán, no estoy seguro si para bien. Pero es su derecho.- agregó, bebiendo de su copa.- Y por algún motivo, la inconsciencia de Tony ha dado en el clavo y ha logrado sacarla de ese horror. No están juntos, al menos no en este minuto, pero no me meteré si le hace tanto bien. -  
Pepper bebió su bol de udon pensativamente.- Los dos tienen cosas en común, supongo. Los dos son orgullosos, incluso ante quienes los aman. Y tienen ese tipo de focus como un láser... Natasha y yo lo hablamos alguna vez. Cómo cuando está con una misión, todo lo demás deja de importar. Tony es exactamente igual, en su laboratorio.-

\- Es un tipo de egoísmo, pero ayuda a mantenerlos vivos.- dijo Clint con ecuanimidad, mirando a Pepper a los ojos.- Gatos y ovillos de lana. En cambio, yo...-  
\- Tu qué?- dijo Pepper, dejando su taza para mirarlo con curiosidad.  
\- ... puedo perfectamente comer y disfrutar esto, preocuparme por Nat y Tony, preocuparme con Steve y los demás, que creo que el huracán los dejó para el arrastre, y aún así estar pensando en todo lo todo que quiero hacer contigo esta noche.- acabó con los ojos brillantes. Clint había esperado que Pepper sonriera, pero se sonrojó de tal modo que parecía imposible en una mujer que se había acostado regularmente con Tony Stark. Él tomó su mano, y la besó, dejando su asiento para ir a su lado.- Diablos, pensé que era cute... te he avergonzado? Lo siento, fue demasiado cursi?-

\- No, no, es que...- Pepper levantó la cara, y el brillo en sus ojos lo enorgulleció, lo conmovió, aún antes de que ella lo pusiera en palabras, su gesto de posesividad al ir a su cuello, acariciarlo con los dedos.- Te deseo, Clint Barton.- susurró, y Clint mandó a la mierda el restaurant cinco estrellas para ahí, encuclillado junto a su silla, atraerla a un beso largo y posesivo, su mano yendo descarada a sus rodillas desnudas acariciando la piel a través de las medias, el deseo de tenerla desnuda en sus brazos algo complejo y completo que lo hacía sonreír. Pepper parecía saber alimentar sus hambres más secretas y abandonadas: y el saber que él tenía el poder de hacerla sonreír así, de hacerla tan feliz, lo llenaba de una sensación de orgullo, paz y alegría que nunca había conocido en su vida. Sintió que bordeaba el darse cuenta de algo, comprender algo: pero los labios de Pepper sabían al dulce vino, y Clint sintió el gemido de ella en sus propios labios enardeciéndolo cuando su mano fue bajo la falda y acarició su muslo.

 

Darling, feel better love  
Feel better love

 

\- Nos saltamos el postre?- gimió Pepper en sus labios. Clint ensanchó su sonrisa.  
\- No. Me encantan los postres. Pero pídelo para llevar.- dijo, y le besó la nariz, su mano subiendo a su vientre por sobre el suave vestido.- No hay necesidad de que pidas cucharas.- 

***********************  
***********************

MALIBÚ, STARK MANSION

Rhodey se dejó escanear, usó llaves y una tarjeta, y les abrió las puertas de la casa de Malibú, que era una cruza entre mauseleo, hangar de la NASA y museo moderno que dejó a Steve y Bruce, ya despiertos, patidifusos, a pesar de estar acostumbrados a los excesos de Tony. Rhodey avanzó saludando a JARVIS, encendiendo luces, y empujando la camilla en la que habían puesto a Thor con mucha naturalidad, porque estaba acostumbrado a la monstruosa mansión: Steve, al que tras tres horas el nivel de dolor era soportable, pero que estaba confinado a una silla de ruedas, rodó adentro mirando alrededor con tamaños ojos, mientras Bruce, incluso pálido y azuloso, se detenía, vacilando sobre sus pies, para ver a cascada de cristal y agua que decoraba la escalera, la chimenea automática, la hectárea de living y las paredes desnudas y blancas, el mar de noche aún revuelto en vista panorámica tras los impresionantes ventanales.(9)  
\- Banner, siéntate o te vas a caer. - Rhodey, que había tirado sin ningún respeto su chaqueta de la Fuerza Aérea en uno de los increíbles sillones ( semejantes bellezas de diseño todavía se llamaban así? Eran realmente para colocar sus indigentes posaderas?) y se metió en las profundidades de la casa, a lo que suponían era la cocina. Steve rodó su silla hacia los ventanales, y se quedó allí desconcertado, mirando a las lámparas que eran arte moderno en acero y cristal, el cenador, levantado tras uan escalinata en una sala oval como un escenario, las paredes de cristal que confundían contra las paredes blancas curvas y los ventanales combados, y miró a Bruce con lo que era la misma expresión en el científico, que sentado en la punta de un sitial de caoba y cuero blanco tocaba con dedos incrédulos una alfombra enorme con tres tipos de blanco frente a la chimenea.  
\- Esto no lo diseñó Tony.- dijo Bruce, mirando alrededor. Thor, aún en la camilla, hizo un ruido agudo y se movió, estremeciéndose: y Bruce, agarrándose del borde, se acercó para verlo, y sólo reflejos le permitieron apartarse cuando Thor dio un manotón brusco, apretando los dientes en sueños...  
\- THOR!- exclamó Steve, con voz firme, llena de comando.- Thor, despierta, estás en casa! THOR!-  
Thor abrió los ojos, sentándose con un grito, la mano extendida, Mjolnir saltando a ella. Sus ojos estaban grandes y asustados, y jadeó, su cuerpo tensándose, pero enseguida pareció distenderse, y sus ojos parpadearon, al borde del desmayo.  
\- Hey, hey, nada de esfuerzos bruscos... Thor, Thor, háblame, soy yo...- susurró Bruce, ayudándolo a recostarse.- Vamos a pasarte a una cama... tienes que descansar, estás exhausto, verdad?- musitó, y Thor, que se veía completamente mareado, asintió.- Dormirás, pero después de que te dé a beber algo... Steve quédate en esa silla, maldito seas, no te atrevas a ponerte de pie...-  
\- Okay, la cena está empezada.- dijo Rhodey regresando, limpiándose las manos con un paño de cocina, y luego yendo al bar para servir cuatro vasos, tres llenos de brandy hasta el borde y uno con un par de dedos.- Como estoy haciendo de host en la ausencia de nuestro querido Martini, los acompañaré hasta mañana. Calculo que Tony estará llegando al mediodía, y seguramente no solo... -  
\- Tony vendrá?-  
\- Asumo que todos vendrán. Hay un pavo gigante en el freezer: han olvidado? Mañana es Acción de Gracias.-  
Tras el alcohol todos se sintieron más capaces, y Thor, sólo con un poco de ayuda de Bruce y Rhodey, fue capaz de llegar hasta uno de los cuartos de invitados, darse una ducha y meterse entre sábanas suaves desnudo como un recién nacido. La casa poseía su propio montacarga para el equipo caro de Tony, por lo que no fue difícil llevar a Steve a su respectiva habitación y ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo, y después de eso, un Bruce con más color en el rostro ayudó a Rhodey a servirles un bol de sopa y tostadas con queso. Thor logró acabárselas: Steve se durmió a medio camino.  
\- Y ahora, este es tu dormitorio.- dijo Rhodey, llevando a Bruce a otra habitación cavernosa, el triple de la anteriores, con una cama cubierta con piel castaña, mesas de cromo reluciente, hipermoderno balcón, una alfombra en la que te hundías y minibar que no tenía nada de mini a un lado, además de tres pantallas enormes frente a la cama.- Cualquier cosa, grita, estoy en el cuarto de frente. Pero que te ayude JARVIS, porque me caigo de sueño.- dijo Rhodey con esa sonrisa blanca y chispeante que traicionaba su sentido del humor. Bruce tuvo que dar una ojeada para saber que era el cuarto de Tony, como si el gigantesco closet no le diera una idea.  
\- Coronel, está bien si...?-  
\- Dime Rhodey de una vez. Y nadie me quita mi cuarto, la cama tiene amortiguadores, qué te crees.- dijo Rhodey yéndose, ya desabotonándose la camisa.- Buenas noches, Banner, y sé que estás agotado, pero llámalo antes de dormir antes de que empiece a apestarme a mí con sus ansiedades... Tony no se toma bien que la gente que ama se le salga de la vista. En serio, está a un breakdown nervioso más de encerrarlos en la Torre y resolver todos los problemas a punta de armaduras remotas.-  
\- Rhodey... gracias.- dijo Bruce apoyado en el umbral del dormitorio. Rhodes desapareció en su cuarto, no sin hacerle un gesto de que lo estaba vigilando, lo que se contradecía con su voz serena: pero Bruce sabía que Rhodes amaba a Tony con la ferocidad de un hermano mayor, y agradecía su presencia con todo el corazón.  
\- JARVIS, puedes comunicarme con Tony?- preguntó cerrando la puerta de la habitación.  
:: Ciertamente, Doctor Banner. Sir ha estado en contacto, asegurándose que llegaran a salvo desde hace una hora::  
\- Tony?-  
\- Oh, al fin te acuerdas que tienes señora, Banner!-  
\- Tenía que arropar a nuestros dos bebitos primero, esposo mío.- Bruce se dejó caer en la cama, estirando su adolorido cuerpo. Se sentía mejor después de la sopa y las tostadas, pero en verdad, la transformación lo había agotado mucho más que de costumbre, y los mismos huesos le dolían.- Rhodey me ha dejado en tu dormitorio. No te molesta?-  
\- La única forma que me molesta que estés en mi dormitorio es cuando te pones a hacer yoga desnudo y no me dejas tocarte, Banner.- la voz de Tony se suavizó, aliviada.- Estás bien? Qué diablos hicieron? Ese huracán se deshizo como si nunca hubiera existido...-  
\- Fue Thor. No sé los detalles, pero está deshecho.- dijo Bruce en un suspiro, y luego habló con un temblor en la voz.- Hulk atacó a Libby y a Steve, Tony. No sé si...-  
\- Alto ahí. Le di una voz a Hulk y se paró en seco. Deberías estar celebrando, no...-  
\- Tony, le rompí las dos piernas a Steve!-  
\- Su novia me penetró la aorta!-  
\- No es lo mismo!-  
\- Claro que es lo mismo! Ella no tiene más control sobre la famosa » liesl» que tú sobre Hulk, probablemente menos. Si yo no la culpo, porqué te vas a culpar tú de un accidente?-  
\- Y si en el accidente le hubiera partido la cabeza, Tony?- dijo Bruce, un temblor en su voz.

 

I have never loved a darker blue  
Than the darkness I have known in you, own from you

 

Hubo una pausa, y Tony habló con voz calmante, casi hipnótica.- Bruce, perdona por la imagen mental, pero cuando Hulk quiere destruir un tanque, lo agarra a ambas manos y lo hace pedacitos. Si hubieras querido matar a Steve, habría acabado como puré sangriento. Hulk sólo lo sacó del camino, eso es lo que hizo. Así que deja de tratar a mi Verdecito como un psicópata loco. Sólo porque Steve no sabe caer como corresponde...-  
\- Tony, estás loco.- musitó Bruce, sintiendo los ojos picarle de alivio.- Te amo, lo sabes?- agregó, cortando lo que iba a ser un réplica graciosa. Tony inspiró en cambio, y agregó.  
\- Más te vale. Ya estamos demasiado fregados en esto como para que me vengas con cambios de idea.-  
\- Rhodey dijo que venías mañana?-  
\- El único motivo por el que no me voy inmediatamente es porque me llevaré a Natasha y quiero que la vea Bryce primero. Pero sí, party en Malibú, no te puedes negar a eso. Ya tengo encargado todo para la cena de mañana, y más te vale que duermas un poco, porque después de comer pavo, te voy a comer a tí.-  
Bruce rió, los ojos en el lujoso techo, y se secó los ojos, quitándose las zapatillas de gimnasia sin calcetines que le habían puesto los militares.- Qué tienes puesto, Tony?-  
La risotada de Tony en el teléfono lo hizo sonreír.- Con esas estamos? Porqué sólo te pones caliente cuando no estoy a mano, o estoy inconsciente, Dios mío? - hubo un ruido, y Bruce asumió que Tony estaba acomodándose en la que ya era su cama en el penthouse.- Pongo video?-  
\- No, déjame... - la voz de Bruce era suave y soñolienta, pero se podía adivinar la sonrisa.- Déjame imaginar. Tienes puestos... jeans negros, lavados a la piedra, esos que se ven viejos pero en realidad son así, y las Nike negras con el logo de Iron Man, y ... una camiseta de Earth Wind & Fire sobre una de deporte con mangas, las dos negras. Y las gafas de soldar al cuello...-  
\- Pensé que me ibas a decir un Armani. Así que te gusto con ropa cómoda?-  
\- ... no me siento culpable cuando te la arranco y la tiro al suelo...- susurró Bruce. Se estaba durmiendo.  
\- Llegaré al mediodía, prometido, e iré a despertarte... mejor que hayas dormido bien, en serio.- la mezcla de ternura y deseo en la voz de Tony era cálida como miel. - Duerme bien, Bruce... todo está bien.-  
-... tu casa es un mausoleo...-  
\- Arreglaremos eso.-  
-... no olvides... Clint... aún herido...-  
\- Sí, sí. Duérmete.-

 

No better love

 

El silencio fue roto unos momentos después por respiración suave y regular, y Tony le dio una orden casi muda a JARVIS, que encendió una pantalla y le mostró a Bruce, en camiseta y buzo del ejército, descalzo, dormido como un tronco en su cama, los brazos rodeando su propia cintura, las piernas extendidas naturalmente, confortable y calentito. Tony le ordenó a JARVIS que subiera la temperatura, ya que Bruce prefería el calor: y se ocupó en hacer un montón de arreglos y órdenes, mensajes y textos, el único Avenger aún despierto en la Torre. sabiendo con profundo alivio que aún heridos o exhaustos, cada uno de los suyos estaba cerca, protegido y a salvo.

 

You, whose heart would sing of anarchy  
You, who'd laugh at meaning's guarantee,  
So beautifully

 

Ya dormiría en el jet a la mañana siguiente. Ahora había mucho que coordinar, pero aún así, dejó abierta la imagen, observando a ratos al científico dormido con una sonrisa. No por nada lo habían llamado alguna vez Tony Stalk.   
Y fue con deleite que rechazó la invitación de Tiberious a Stone a su gala de Navidad, porque este año, los Avengers iban a pasar las fiestas en Malibú.

******************************  
******************************

@ironstud a @ineedmorearrows  
A las nueve en el hangar, nos vamos a Malibú a tragar pavo.   
Clint observó el mensaje largamente, contó unos segundos, y luego su sonrisa se extendió:  
@bojemoi a @ineedmorearrows  
detesto el pavo. hangar 9:15.

NEW YORK YANGKWEI RESTAURANT.

\- No me digas que hay una emergencia... - Pepper regresaba de pedir el postre con la cajita en la mano, y Clint, halagadoramente, ya la esperaba con ambos abrigos en la mano, ni siquiera en el lobby sino que en el mismísimo escalón de entrada, la limo ya a su lado con el motor en marcha.  
\- No, es sólo Tony y Nat pidiendo que nos vayamos mañana a comer pavo a Malibú. Como Thor y Steve no se pueden mover, planea pasar las fiestas allá, pero no sé si eso te conviene. Si tienes que quedarte, no tengo problemas en ir y volver...- agregó, con cierta torpeza inesperada. Pepper. que se había subido a la limo con su habitual elegancia, se volteó en el asiento, y agarrándolo de la mandíbula, depositó un largo, muy dulce, y algo dominante beso en sus labios.  
Clint se relamió, su sonrisa extendiéndose.- Eso es sí?-  
\- Estaré encantada de irme mañana por la tarde a pasar Acción de Gracias en Malibú, y aprovecharé de mover la agenda de algunas cosas que resolver mientras esté allí. Pero me gustaría...-  
\- Mmmh?- Clint se había entusiasmado ya y estaba besándole el cuello, rodeándola con sus brazos sin que le importara un diablo el chofer o el que el automóvil aún estaba en la salida del restaurante.  
-... tú sabes, en Thanksgiving es tradicional comerse un ave...-  
\- Mmm?-  
Pepper le clavó los dientes en la unión entre cuello y hombro tras aflojar su camisa de un tirón, y Clint emitió una risa, quejido y jadeo todo a la vez, gorgoriteando mientras ella continuaba con su pecho ansiosamente.  
\- Si te vas por la tarde nos vamos juntos?-  
\- Eso me gustaría mucho. El jet de Stark Industries tendrá muchos encantos, pero primera clase en Eastern tiene también algunas cosas buenas...-  
Clint sonrió, besándole el oído.- Una oportunidad para lucirme contigo?-  
\- Bromeas? La que se luce soy yo.- dijo ella, un beso en su nariz.- Me llevo un Avenger, atlético, hermoso, bien vestido y sexy...-  
\- Pero te has llevado antes...- Clint hubiera querido detener las palabras, pero Pepper no se inmutó, bajando la cabeza juguetonamente para mordisquearle un pezón a través de la camisa.  
\- Sí, pero lo cambié por un modelo más joven.- agregó, la risa arrugándole unas pequitas que normalmente disimulaba con maquillaje sobre su nariz. Clint fue al ataque inmediatamente, y se besaron riendo mientras las manos callosas y tibias de él subían por sus muslos, hasta llegar a su centro, y empezaban a acariciarla con ambas manos, sin dejar de besarla.  
La cabeza de Pepper estaba acurrucada contra su cuello, y la sintió ahogar un grito cuando a pesar de las medias y las panties, se las arregló para deslizar un índice calloso contra su clítoris.- Clint!-  
\- Sí?- dijo él con toda urbanidad, mientras su mano continuaba su delicado y paciente trabajo. La mano de Pepper buscó urgentemente, y lo siguiente que supo Clint era que un bombón de chocolate se presionaba contra sus labios, y lo mordió, sientiendo a Pepper comer la otra mitad contra sus labios, besándose inundados del sabor de trufa y avellanas. Clint no detuvo el beso ni sus caricias hasta que todo el chocolate fue consumido, y los dos respiraban agitadamente, el pequeño órgano contra sus dedos húmedo y palpitante, dilatado contra su nudillo diciéndole aún más que las pupilas dilatadas de Pepper cuánto lo deseaba. La mano de ella fue a su entrepierna y lo acarició, suave y expertamente a través del traje: pero Clint echó la cabeza atrás, con un gemido, y echando los brazos hacia atrás en el asiento, llevó su índice a la boca para lamerlo y susurró:  
\- Fuerte, Pepper... es todo tuyo...-   
Cuando la mano de ella se cerró posesiva, las caderas de él temblaron y se empujaron contra su mano, su jadeo de placer inundando el espacio. Estaban separados ddel chofer por el panel de privacidad de las limusinas: pero aún así, Clint abrió tamaños ojos cuando Pepper empujó otro bombón en sus labios, y abriéndole los pantalones con experticia, lo tomó en su mano y se acomodó para darle un blowjob que hizo que todas las conexiones en su cerebro se fundieran.   
\- Pepper... ah... Pep, voy... espera, es... ah....- Clint se arqueó salvajemente, y la agarró súbitamente del cabello para atraerla a su boca, y besarla, besarla con furia gimiendo su orgasmo en su boca mientras entre las manos de él y ella juntos su sexo derramaba su semen sin control. Pepper jadeó bajo su violencia, bajo la forma en que su cuerpo parecía volverse un látigo en ese momento: y el beso fue largo, posesivo, obsceno, abandonado, con Clint sin soltarla hasta que al fin su cuerpo se aflojó y se desmadejó sontra su cuello, jadeando y palpitando.-... no me dejes, no me dejes...-   
\- Clint, no, no te dejaré... - susurró ella, olvidando su mano húmeda, olvidando todo, mientras lo atraía a sí, lo mecía, le llenaba la cara de besos. Se sobresaltó al sentir lágrimas en sus pestañas, y lo apretó más, un poco de temor en su vientre.- Clint, qué... no querías? Qué pasa? La última vez pareció...-  
\- Pepper...- Clint la besó, larga, desesperadamente, y luego, se quedó quieto, inhalando su pelo, temblando un poco. Pepper, desconcertada, lo limpió con pañuelos de papel y agua del mini bar, y lo arregló, sus bellos ojos atribulados.  
\- Clint? Qué... qué pasa...?-  
Los ojos de él se volvieron a ella, y movió la cabeza, pero su rostro había perdido la pasión, cargado de una enorme ternura, sí, pero también de lo que parecía una tristeza inmensa, profunda. Él oprimió su frente contra ella, pero cuando iba a hablar, fue claro que habían llegado al hotel. Cuando bajaron, Pepper se vio incómoda un momento, mirándolo, mordiéndose el labio, y él rodeó la limo y despidió al chofer, antes de volverse a su expresión dudosa.  
\- Si no quieres subir, yo...-  
\- Dijiste que no me dejarías.- musitó Clint, y sus manos, con sus cicatrices, buscaron las de ella, vagamente, sin tocarlas. Pepper sintió un impulso inesperado, y le echó los brazos al cuello, hallando palabras que normalmente le costaba encontrar.  
\- Claro que no! pensé que... si te había disgustado, quizá era mejor... no quiero que te vayas. Me haces feliz, Clint, lo siento si hice algo...-

 

When our truth is burned from history  
By those who figure justice in fond memory, witness me

 

\- Pep, no...- susurró él, sus brazos apretándola con fuerza.- Claro que quiero subir contigo. Pensé que yo había arruinado todo, es lo que... Dios, perdóname.-  
\- Es... es por Nat? Hay algo...?-  
\- No! No es...- Clint inspiró, y fue como si se sacudiera la situación, la melancolía, el disgusto, y tomó control con un bufido.- Me he portado como un imbécil. Ven arriba conmigo, por favor, y te explicaré todo, que por Dios que te mereces una explicación, y si me perdonas, te juro que haré que el resto de la noche sea tan buena como lo que me habías regalado...- dijo, volviendo a sonreír. pepper aún estaba desconcertada, pero asintió, y lo siguió al ascensor, en donde él procedió a no soltar su mano, pero usar la mano libre para darle más bombones de la cajita del postres, y atraerla para otro beso, mucho más romántico que los anteriores en esos momentos camino al penthouse.  
Al llegar había champaña esperándolos, rosas en floreros, un jacuzzi con toallas alrededor y jazmines en el borde esperándolos: pero Clint prefirió ir directo a la cocinilla, preparar dos tazas de café y sentarse frente a Pepper, que tomó su taza y recibió otro bombón mientras él se quitaba la corbata y se aseaba un poco. Si esos momentos de silencio eran lo que él necesitaba para centrarse, Pepper se los dio de buena gana. entendiendo en su silencio su necesidad, pero también el que no se alejaba de ella más que unos pasos.  
Cuando Pepper ya tenía la taza mediada, él vació la suya, y se sentó en el suelo a sus pies, tomando las manos de ella en las suyas.  
\- Clint...-  
\- Primero que nada perdóname por la idiotez. Esto es una noche soñada... y tú eres... eres, diablos, eres increíble. Cualquier hombre... - agregó con una pausa.- Por favor, permíteme que te explique esto...-  
\- Habla.- dijo ella, su voz de CEO calma y decidida.- Lo que sea, lo veremos, si quieres seguir...-  
\- Tú sabes... te conté que no puedo, no soy bueno... conteniendo cuando llego al climax. Simplemente, no puedo controlarlo.-  
\- Lo sé, y no ha sido ningún obstáculo...-  
\- Pep... la última vez que hicimos esto, me dormí de inmediato en tus brazos, y estuvo... muy bien.- dijo él con un suspiro.- Pero es como un reflejo. Cuando me corro, me siento... me siento... oh, hay un montón de cosas, pero a pesar del placer físico, no... no me siento bien. Entiéndome, mi amor. Cuando tengo tus muslos en mis hombros, cuando estoy en tus brazos, siento tu placer, me siento como el rey del mundo, pero justo cuando me corro, me siento... -  
\- Que pasó, Clint? Lo sabes, verdad?- dijo Pepper, y sus manos fueron a acariciar las sienes de Clint, que miraba su taza, pero que junto a los ojos tenía las arruguitas de la tensión.- Cuéntame, por favor.-  
\- Te va a dar asco, Pep.-  
\- Cuéntame.-  
\- Si después de eso quieres que me vaya, lo haré sin chistar, okay?-  
\- Clint... dije que no te dejaría...-  
\- Ves? Me pongo patético después de correrme, siempre es lo mismo.- gruñó Clint.  
Ella lo agarró de la camisa, y lo puso de pie. Para la sorpresa de Clint, ella se puso de pie frente a él, y procedió a soltar la traba de su pelo, su collar, el broche de su vestido. Mordiéndose el labio, pero con esa determinación que era tan Pepper Potts, se quitó las medias, dejó caer el vestido, y con una ceja alzada, miró a Clint como esperando que la imitara. Clint, deconcertado pero obediente, dejó caer su camisa, desabrochó sus pantalones, y cuando dudó, ella les dio un tirón determinado, dejándolo allí en camiseta y pantalones en los tobillos parpadeando.  
Pepper, desnuda como recién nacida, agarró el edredón de la cama, metió a Clint desnudo dentro, y separándole las piernas, se tendió sobre él, su suave vientre acunando el sexo recién vaciado, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho de él, las sábanas envolviéndolos. Pepper bajó las luces y se acomodó, y los ojos de Clint eran suaves, suaves y agradecidos al mirarla, rodearla con sus fuertes brazos, inhalarla largamente. Había un temblor en su respiración, pero sus manos fueron posesivas a los hombros de ella, acariciándolos, dibujándolos con los dedos como si nunca hubiera tocado nada tan fino.  
Hubo una pausa larga antes de que él hablara, y ella no lo apresuró, y cuando él buscó su boca un par de veces antes, como si se diera valor, como si temiera que luego ella no querría besarlo, Pepper se abandonó en las caricias lentas, y cuando él al fin habló después de atraerla para apoyar su mejilla en la suya, se quedó inmóvil, envolviéndolo como otro edredón.  
\- Tú sabes que... cuando tenía once años, a mi hermano y a mí nos llevaron a un reformatorio. Tenía catorce años cuando nos unimos al circo después de escapar, y... ese mismo año perdí mi virginidad.- susurró. La mano de Pepper se apretó contra la suya, como si temiera lo que venía, pero él le acarició los nudillos, calmándola.  
\- No, no tengas miedo. No me molestaron en el reformatorio, ni nadie abusó de mí... de ese modo. No era un niño muy lindo, supongo. Pero...- Clint suspiró.- Barney... mi hermano, tenía dieciseís, y él, bueno... siempre fue todo un stud. Cuando vivíamos en el circo, todo el tiempo estaba con chicas, y un día, decidió llevarme consigo.- agregó, y aunque había un poco de humor en su voz, y sus ojos eran generosos, había una sombra allí.- Donde quiera que el circo pasara, siempre iban de prostitutas. la mayor parte estaba dispuesta a darle a un chico una vuelta por un par de dólares extra, pero... no había ninguna privacidad. Yo ni siquiera tenía muy claro el asunto, era un mocoso en muchos sentidos, pero no podía ser menos, ni echarme atrás delante de mi hermano, delante del resto de los hombres del circo. Así que lo hacía. la mayor parte de las veces, con ellos presentes, opinando, haciendo apuestas... al domador de caballo le divertía spankearme como un semental mientras yo...- su voz se cerró como un postigo, y Clint inspiró, respirando hondo.- Tenía que aguantar, comprendes? Habría sido humillante durar poco, y mientras más me demorase, más tenían que esperar ellos, y ésa era mi única venganza, aunque normalmente era el último, y las chicas... no eran chicas, generalmente eran mujeres mucho mayores que tú, ya habían... - se detuvo, y echó la cabeza atrás, respirando por nariz hondo.- Cuando acabo, no puedo evitarlo, es un flashback a cuando al fin perdía el control entre las risas y me siento... me siento sucio, me siento...- acabó, incapaz de hablar más, hasta que susurró.- Loki fue como eso... durante días.-  
Su expresión expectante se volvió resignada cuando al fin volvió a mirarla, y empezó a removerse, buscando salir delicadamente de sus brazos.- Pepper, lo siento, no tienes porqué oír tanta asquerosidad, perdóname, no era mi intención...-

 

Like fire weeping from a cedar tree  
Know that my love would burn with me  
We'll live eternally

 

\- Clint, tenías catorce años.- musitó ella, y había un trasfondo de cólera en su voz.- catorce años! Cómo diablos esos imbéciles...!-  
\- Lo hacían con buena intención, creo.- suspiró Clint.- para ellos era como un premio, un...-  
Pepper se enderezó encima suyo, y atrayéndolo para sentarse en la cama, rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, y empezó a besarlo, lento, decidido, sin parar, llevando las manos de él a su cuerpo.- Te quiero. Lo entiendo! me horroriza que hayas pasado por todo eso... me emociona que seas el hombre que eres con todo eso... y te quiero, Clint, te quiero aquí, ahora conmigo, si tú quieres... Clint, te deseo igual que siempre, no te dejaré... no quiero dejarte...- susurró, y los dedos de Clint se hundieron en su pelo con un gemido de alivio y necesidad cuando él tomó su boca y el deseo volvió, lento pero imparable como una marea.  
\- Déjame a mí, por favor...- susurró él, y ella asintió, tendiéndose en el lecho, ofreciéndosele sin timidez, la expansión de piel pálida y bella tan distinta a la de Natasha, tan fina y esbelta, reflejando la luz como satín. Clint metió la mano en la cajita de bombones, y echándose uno a la boca, apoyó dos entre sus senos y los destruyó con los dedos, presionándolos contra la piel, y cuando el relleno cremoso de marrón glacé fluyó, trazó las líneas color té con leche por el sedoso vientre, los deliacdos pechos, el hueso de la pelvis. Pepper gimió cuando Clint llevó sus dedos embadurnados en dulce a su boca y la miró succionarlos con los ojos entrecerrados, y luego fue con una paciencia imposible, su lengua y sus labios calientes borrando cada línea de dulce en su cuerpo con besos, lamidas y mordidas que devolvieron el deseo en su interior a la conflagración que habían tenido. Él gemía, y aferró sus muslos contra sí mientras succionaba sus senos largamente, se frotaba contra ellos, los músculos de su vientre duro masajeándola entre las piernas, y Pepper se abrazó a su cuello, sintiendo el modo en que disfrutaba enloquecerla así, el modo en que jadeaba y gemía tocándola, besándola, devorándola.   
\- Mójate para mí, Pepper... por favor... quiero sentirte... amo eso, por favor, mójate más...- susurró, dedos yendo expertos y cálidos a acariciarla. Ella cerró los ojos, agarrándose las almohadas: pero sus brazos se sentían vacíos sin él, y lo rodeó con ellos, apretando, gimiendo agudo cuando Clint atrajó más su cadera a su regazo, echánddose su muslo hombro, y besándolo con fruición, aún mientras dos dedos la penetraban ágiles y firmes...  
Podía sentirlo abandonarse: y si un espacio traidor en su cabeza aún recordaba a Tony, el tan famoso Dios del Sexo, se halló con que por primera vez se acostaba con un hombre que podía salir aventajado en la comparación. Los ojos contraídos, porque Clint había cambiado sus dedos por esa boca hábil y hambrienta, Pepper bordeó el orgasmo con la súbita realización que entre el estilo de Tony, que amaba mirar y enseñorearse, cuyos ojos parecían arder mientras con técnicas, ataduras, vibradores y dildos de todos los tamaños- diablos, una vez había usado algo parecido a un táser que la había hecho mojar la cama y desmayarse- volvía loca a su pareja, siempre calmo y en control, a veces hasta sentándose aparte para mirarla estallar cubierta de sus aparatitos, y Clint, que perdía el control por completo y sólo buscaba llenarse las manos y la cara de ella, de su olor, su tacto, sus besos, a pesar de todas las técnicas mágicas de Tony, prefería el abandono de Clint. Sí, lo prefería.   
Pepper se dejó llevar en el orgasmo que la arrasttró, aferrada a su hombro: y un momento luego sintió la erección de Clint contra su muslo, dura e insistente, pero quieta, paciente, esperando. Clint se tendió de lado, acunándola en su brazo, y buscó su mirada, tan unidos que estaban pegados de la cabeza a los pies, los brazos de ella acariciándolo sin parar.

 

Cause there's no better love  
That beckons above me, there's no better love

 

\- Puedo... me dejas? Quiero tratar...- susurró él, besándola con su sabor aún en los labios. Pepper echó su muslo sobre el de él de buena gana, y al sentirlo penetrar sus tejidos ya cargados de placer, emitió un largo gemido, su rostro contra el de él, dejándole ver lo feliz que la hacía. Y en verdad Clint tenía más que suficiente para satisfacer a la chica más exigente, firme y fuerte, dilatándola por dentro en una ola de placer que la hizo arquearse y jadear. Él apenas se mecía, levemente, tiernamente, sin sacar sus ojos de su rostro, sus besos de su cara, y entrelazó sus dedos mientras se movían juntos: y si ambos sintienron algo en sus corazones removerse, algo en esa conexión tan íntima, tan simple, ninguno de los dos podía tener palabras ni aliento en este momento, nada más allá de un » Pepper... te quiero...!» con voz quebrada, cuando la atrajo contra sí y sujetando sus nalgas, la instó a moverse contra él, a buscar su placer. Ella no necesitó más que unos movimientos, un poco de ondular contra la fuerte verga que estaba hundida tan profundo, y se retorció en sus brazos: y Clint la oprimió encima suyo para jadear su alivio en su pelo, sin soltarla, sin dejarla siquiera apartarse un centímetro, hasta que su corazones dejaron de saltar como tambores y pudieron respirar temblorosamente.

That ever has loved me, there's no better love  
So darling, feel better love  
Cause there's no better love

\- Está... bien?- susurró ella, aún pegada contra su cuerpo.  
\- ... No me dejes.- repitió él, y sin importar sudor, fluidos, Pepper sólo ajustó más el edredón sobre ambos y se quedó pegada a él sin moverse, Clint con brazos como cadenas a su alrededor, hasta que los venció el sueño.

*******************************************  
*******************************************

@pepperpotts a @ironstud

*Llevaré a Clint conmigo, llegaremos a cenar.* 

*******************************************  
LA GUARDIA AIRPORT:

\- Es tan Paris Hilton encontrar el perro más feo del mundo, ponerle collar con glitter rosado y cargarlo en bolsito. Te apuesto que trae a Clint en un carrier de esos con lacitos. Realmente, Pepper me está decepcionando.- bufó Tony a las nueve y media, cuando el jet partió a Malibú, Natasha adormecida con el calmante que le habían puesto para que viajara cómoda a su lado. Bryce la había encontrado sorprendentemente mejor: tres días, y las heridas en sus sienes eran costras, aunque el hueso tomaría meses en soldar alrededor de las placas absorvibles que le habían puesto. Heridas, cuchilladas y huesos rotos estaban sanando, mucho más rápido de lo que habían esperado: y aunque aún se le iban palabras, o a veces no lograba enunciar otras, sus patrones de habla estaban regresando a pasos agigantados. Aún estaba delicada, frágil, y a meses de poder regresar al activo: pero un mensaje de Nick Fury deseándole Feliz Thanksgiving había sido toda la bendición necesaria. 

 

That's laid beside me, there's no better love

 

Y sin embargo habían cosas distintas, que habían cambiado por completo de la Natasha que había conocido, aunque le parecía que en par de días había logrado hacerse más cercano de esta Natasha que un año entero con la anterior. Esta Natasha tenía ojos que parecían menos inocentes incluso cuando fingía: tenía una sonrisa más lenta, mucho menos seductora, pero más hermosa. Pero no habían más insomnios: herida, dormía como un tronco. Ya no picaba su plato como si nada le agradara, sino que comía con hambre y entusiasmo. Y había un deseo en ella, mudo, pero que Tony podía reconocer, de ver cosas, leer cosas, visitar lugares, moverse... experimentar. Cuando antes había parecido cosida a las sombras, encerrada en su apartamento sobreadornado, ahora parecía anhelar su compañía, al menos, y se había acomodado en su sillón esa mañana leyendo mientras Tony terminaba de resolver todo para irse a Malibú.

 

That justifies me, there's no better love

 

En una de las pantallas del workshop, Bruce aún dormìa, metido en una cama blanca con edredón de piel color chocolate, y parecía completamente ido del mundo. Natasha se quedó mirándolo, y Tony le alzó una ceja.  
\- No patea, pero después de la trasnformación ronca como un tren.- dijo Tony, a lo que Natasha, la cabeza apoyada en su bolso de viaje, sonrió.  
\- No es eso lo que me estoy preguntando.-  
\- Cerda!- Tony movió la imagen de Bruce a su pantalla personal, fuera de su vista.- Qué pervertida eres, Widow...-  
Ella mantuvo la misteriosa sonrisa, y Tony siguió trabajando, para al fin empezar a apagar las pantallas. Ahora, en el jet, Natasha parecía dormida, y Tony, tras chequear sus mensajes, abrió un comunicador y caminó al otro lado de la cabina para no molestarla.  
\- Hey, Rhodey!-  
\- No tienes que llamarme para que atienda a tus invitados, desgraciado. Banner sigue durmiendo, y los otros dos, después de comerse una olla de huevos con carne, también. Steve estuvo haciendo amagos de levantarse, pero todavía obedece cuando le ladras con aire militar.-  
\- Llegó todo lo que pedí?-  
\- Vas a tener que entrar con la armdura, porque la puerta está detrás de una barricada de paquetes. Si esperas que los entre y abra vas listo, eso sí...-   
\- El servicio llegará hoy, whiney. Cómo eres de quejoso, por Dios! Sólo preocúpate que dejen los dormitorios preparados, quiero que Natasha llegue a acostarse, y por la noche llegarán Pepper con Barton. Y asumo que tú no te mueves de ahí, por supuesto? La casa va a parecer hospital, los únicos capaces de enfrentarnos a un pavo y ganar vamos a ser tú y yo...-  
\- Hnm. Voy a ser yo, cuando te agarre Banner. No creas que no me contaron lo del Hulk Whisperer. Te dio fuerte, eh?-  
\- Tienes razón, tu trincha el pavo, yo tengo algo mejor que trinchar.-  
\- Aún tienes a Barton cuidando a Pepper? Deberías decirle que se tome el día...- dijo Rhodey, casualmente, y Tony tuvo un pequeño, pero muy incómodo sobresalto.  
Diablos.  
\- No, sólo salieron.- dijo tras una pausa, pero seguramente su tono era bastante traslúcido, porque Rhodey inspiró.  
\- Oh, ya veo. - dijo con forzada levedad.- Hay que vivir en tu Torre para tener una chance, verdad?-  
\- Rhodey, te hubiera pedido a tí que la cuidaras si no hubieras estado en Malasia en esa fecha, lo sabes, pero Barton...-  
\- Olvídalo. - dijo Rhodey, pero Tony, que lo conocía como sí mismo, detectó la hebra de irritación.- Te esperaré aquí con tus super mascotas, Tones. Pero apresúrate, porque al menos tengo que dar una vuelta por la base antes de volver acá por tu fiesta.-  
\- Voy en camino, Rhodes. Al menos alégrate de verme a mí, caramba!-  
\- Tu fea cara? Porqué diablos me voy a interesar en eso! Traes a la Black Widow al menos?-  
\- Muérete, Rhodes.-  
Tony cortó la comunicación y se volvió a Natasha, que se había despertado, había abierto una bolsa de Skittles y se los comía uno a uno.  
\- No sabía que te gustaban esas cosas...-  
\- Clint me volvió adicta.- murmuró Natasha. y había un deje en su voz que echó a perder más el genio de Tony, dejándose cae en el asiento del lado y extendiendo la mano para que Natasha le pusiera unos cuantos.- Ése era el Coronel Rhodes?-  
\- James quería ver a Pepper, no sé cómo se va a tomar que...- Tony se mordió el labio y miró a Natasha.- maldita sea, puedes contestarme una pregunta? Te contestaré cualquiera de tus dudas asquerositas, te haré otro traje de combate si quieres, hasta hablaré de sentimientos, pero cómo diablos Clint les hace perder el equilibrio a tí y a Pepper al lado de, sin ofender...?-  
\- Steve y Thor?-  
\- Iba a decir yo!-  
Natasha sonrió, pero no se burló. Sus ojos verdes tomaron un deje soñador, y Tony rodó los ojos y bufó.  
\- Eso! Esa misma expresión! Es la misma de Pepper! Qué diablos sabe hacer ese desgraciado? Tiene un superpoder, es como una mira telescópica o...-  
\- Tony.- dijo Natasha despacio, y su mano cubrió la de él.- Clint se entrega. Entiendes eso? No sabe reservarse nada.-  
\- No tengo la menor idea de qué diablos quieres decir. Si se trata de pegging...-  
\- Sabes perfectamente lo que quieres decir. Si lo sabré yo.- musitó ella. Hubo una larga pausa, y Tony se echó el pelo atrás con frustración, pero sin soltar su mano. Cuando al fin volvió a mirarla, ella había girado la cabeza hacia él, y tenía una sonrisa ridículamente perversa.  
\- Qué diablos... oh, por la mierda, ya. YA. Pregunta, si taaanto te mueres de ganas de saber...-  
\- Imposible que esté contigo si no disfruta del sexo, no tienes tanto autocontrol. Pero si la verdad. Cómo es el doctor en la cama?-  
\- Debería darte verguenza, en serio.-  
\- Considerando que Thor va a volver con Jane, Steve ya me rechazó una vez, Clint está con Pepper, Coulson anda de viaje y tú y Bruce no invitan, caramba, dame con qué entretenerme en mi convalecencia.- dijo Natasha con toda pachorra. Tony se quedó atónito, pero Natasha le apuntó con el dedo.- Vamos, cueeenta...-  
\- Trabajó en burdel tailandés. De médico. Y aprendió cositas. Sexo tántrico y todo eso.- barbotó antes de darse cuenta.- Steve te rechazó?-  
\- Oh, cuando recién nos conocíamos, una vez que estábamos entrenando tuvo una erección muy obvia y le ofrecí ayuda. -  
\- Por el amor de Dios! Casi se murió, verdad?-  
\- No.- dijo ella, y sonrió.- No, me rechazó. Y me dijo lo más lindo que han dicho, o al menos lo segundo más lindo...-  
\- » No quiero que me hagas un blowjob»?-  
Natasha le dio un golpetazo en la nuca con la poca fuerza que tenía.- Stark!-  
\- Okay, okay, qué te dijo. Qué fue. No te enojes, cuenta...-  
\- Que no quería enamorarse de alguien que no podía tener otra vez. Pero que sabía que si me tocaba caería, y caería duro.-  
\- Le añadió Ma’am?-  
\- Yup.-  
\- Y te babeaste.-  
\- Yup!-  
\- Y yo te doy un raincheck y ni siquiera te importa!- bufó Tony, pero natasha apartó la mirada, hacia la ventanita del avión, desde la que ya se veía el azul del Pacífico.  
\- Te dije que era la segunda cosa más linda, no es así?-

 

So darling, darling, feel better love  
Feel better love

 

Tony se calló.

**************  
**************

MALIBU, STARK MANSION

 

Bruce se despertó lentamente, por incrementos. Estaba maravillosamente cómodo y cálido, aunque la espalda aún le dolía: y aunque no estaba seguro como, algo en el ambiente le dijo antes de que abriera los ojos que estaba en la habitación de Tony, en donde fuera. Podía ser la cuenta astronómica de hilos en la sábana, o un leve bordoneo de electricidad: pero claro, más claramente podía ser la mano que le acariciaba el trasero con desvergüenza a través de las mantas.  
\- Tony...? ... qué hora es?- balbuceó, intentando emerguer del nido que se había armado en el centro de la cama. JARVIS desvaneció el tinte de las ventanas, y pudo ver el magnífico invierno de Malibú, con cielos azules y vientos frescos, unas pocas nubes blancas y grises: y sentado junto a él en la cama, descalzo, en jeans, camiseta de Earth, Wind & Fire, y gafas de soldar al cuello, estaba Tony Stark, sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Bruce soltó la carcajada, y Tony se le echó encima, montándolo como un novillo y rebuscando entre las mantas hasta encontrar su camiseta y empezar a tironearla.  
\- Ésa es la bienvenida que recibo?-   
Bruce se dejó desvestir, pero rodó alejándose.- No, nada de eso, apesto... anoche no fui capaz de bañarme llegando... y Dios, qué hambre tengo...-  
\- Yo también!- dijo Tony persiguiéndolo por la cama.  
\- Deja que me bañe!-  
\- Pero si te voy a hacer sudar igual!-  
\- Ducha juntos, entonces... a ver qué tan decadente es * este * cuarto de baño, conociéndote...-  
\- Quieres que me meta a la ducha con esta ropa y se moje...?- canturreó Tony mientras Bruce reía, cuando los interrumpió un grito del pasillo.  
\- POR ODÍN! * GOLPETAZO*-  
Bruce alzó la cabeza inquieto y voló al pasillo: Tony lo siguió, rodando los ojos. Steve. que aparentemente se había * arrastrado* saltando en una de sus piernas heridas, y Natasha, que había estado en la cocina charlando con Rhodey, se había asomado con el piloto, todos para ver a Thor despatarrado en la mitad de los escalones del pasillo, Mjolnir caído en la mitad, menciónese que todo lo que llevaba encima Thor era una toallita pequeñísima.  
\- Thor, qué pasa...?- Steve intentó avanzar para ayudarlo, y por supuesto, perdió el equilibrio. Si no hubiera sido por su gruñido de dolor, Tony se habría reído al incremento de músculos despatarrados semidesnudos en su pasillo, porque Steve sólo llevaba boxers a cuadritos.  
\- Mi poder... no puedo alzar Mjolnir...- Thor tosió, sentado ahí en el suelo, y sus ojos tan claros estaban asustados.- No puedo... no siento mi poder...-  
\- Mira, yo lo veo...- empezó Tony, pero Bruce le dio un codazo, porque seguramente iba a mencionar cómo asustado y todo, la toallita estaba claramente por darse por vencida ante tanto y tanta energía mañanera.  
\- Thor...- Natasha fue a su lado, tendiéndole sus manos pequeñas como si pretendiera levantarlo.- No recuerdas cuando llegaste acá, cómo me contaste que tras la batalla te sentías débil? Ahora usaste mucho poder, verdad? Debe ser lo mismo... cuando descanses te recuperarás...-  
\- Pero me siento... mareado y pesado y... inerme como un midgardiano!- declamó Thor con angustia, para encontrarse con un montón de miradas humorísticas.- Sin ofender, por supuesto.-   
\- Deja que te ayudemos...- Bruce, Tony y Rhodey tuvieron que tironear y esforzarse para al fin poder poner a Thor y Steve verticales, y Natasha se largó a la cocina porque la toallita yacía abandonada en el pasillo, más por relajar a Thor que por ver nada que no conociera. Rhodey trajo la silla para Steve y a Thor lo acomodaron en el sofá, Mjolnir abandonado en la mitad del pasillo, ya que sin Thor para alzarlo, nadie podía quitarlo de ahí. Thor abría y cerraba sus enormes manos y se las miraba, confuso y dolido, una hebra de pánico en su voz al hablar.  
\- Me siento... me siento como si nunca... Doctor...-  
\- Qué hiciste con ese huracán, Thor?- dijo Bruce, sentándose frente a él, atrayendo su atención.- Háblame de eso. Estoy seguro que tiene que ver...-  
\- La tormenta... podía sentirla. Se había engrandecido, perdía el control de su propia fuerza... dejé que su furia pasara por mi cuerpo, me inundara, y me escuchó...- Thor se frotó la cara.- No sé... no sé cómo explicarlo, pero... es como cuando escuchas música muy, muy fuerte, y todo tu ser vibra con ella. Me llenó... me sentí estallar, y luego... no recuerdo más...- tartamudeó.- la comunidad costera está a salvo...?_-  
\- Thor, los salvaste a todos.- dijo Rhodey, con énfasis.- Sólo puedo decir que gracias a ti, no sé cuánta propiedad se salvó, y eso sin contar vidas... fue increíble. El país entero te está agradecido, deberían darte una medalla...-  
\- Mnn, no, eso no.- dijo Tony, mordiéndose el labio.- No, que esto no se sepa, Rhodey. O van a intentar tirárselo a cada tornado del medioeste y mira como quedó... no, nos guardaremos este poder de Thor en secreto. -  
\- Si logro salvar vidas...- empezó Thor.  
\- No, diablos, no.- Tony se enderezó, firme y severo.- No. Esto para aquí. Mírense! Barton aún tiene la cara como un cuadro impresionista...-  
-... no que eso lo haga menos atractivo, parece...- bufó Rhodey.  
-... Steve y tú no se tienen de pie, Natasha parece una momia debajo de ese vestido, Bruce durmió veinte horas y aún parece algo que trajo el gato...-  
-... muy smooth, sweetie.- murmuró Bruce.  
\- ... vamos a dar gracias hoy de que están vivos, aunque Dios sabe que hacen todo lo posible por no estarlo. Esto parece un jodido hospital... así que no más aventuras por este mes, hasta que se curen para la gala de Año Nuevo, y no parezcan niños de Make a Wish. Si no por mi tranquilidad, al menos consideren la publicidad. Los niños que no dormirán tranquilos, si sus adorados Avengers no se ven poderosos e invencibles...-  
La perorata de Tony había hecho que los demás lo mirasen con sorpresa, pero luego Steve sonrió ampliamente.  
\- Para tu tranquilidad? Vaya, qué lindo, Tony.-  
\- No empieces, Rogers...-  
\- De veras te preocupas por nosotros, verdad?- musitó Bruce, también sonriendo.  
\- Dije publicidad. En serio que son imposibles...-  
\- Tu amor por nosotros es probado una y otra vez, y mi corazón se conmueve por tu ternura, Anthony Stark.-  
\- Váyanse a... me voy a cambiar ropa, hay mucho que hacer y todos acá haciendo el ridículo...-

 

Feel better love  
Feel better love

 

Natasha regresó de la cocina con un puñado de frutillas, ofreciéndole a Thor una en la boca.- Adónde va Tony? Tengo el desayuno listo, vengan a comer.-  
\- A que se le pase la timidez.- dijo Bruce, yendo a buscar pantalones de buzo talla XXL y ayudando a Thor a ponérselos.- vamos, necesitan comida, apóyate en mí...-  
\- Porqué llevaba gafas de soldar?- preguntó Steve, al que Rhodey ayudaba a su silla.  
Bruce sonrió con inocencia.- Ni idea...-

********************************

Feel better love

 

Todo el dinero de Tony, un catering cinco estrellas, ocho pavos, veinte pies, tres litros de salsa y una montaña de patatas asadas no pudo hacer por Thanksgiving lo que era imposible de hacer, que era hacer que la mansión y todo su lujo parecieran menos un hospital. Natasha, muy debilitada, aunque muy hermosa en su vestido crema, se comió una pechuga entera, probó un poco de pie y a las diez estaba dormida en el sofá: Thor, al que le costaba mucho coordinarse sin su fuerza, se comió un pavo y medio, una veintena de patatas y un bol de ensalada, y se apagó como una vela frente al televisor, en el que Bruce había puesto un especial de Garfield. Steve hizo un valiente intento de aguantar despierto mientras se llenaba de pie, charlando con Rhodes, pero al fin también claudicó a sus heridas, y Clint, que había llegado con Pepper, cargando otra docena de pies y unas botellas de vino, se sentó junto a la dormida Natasha tras la cena con un bol de alitas picantes, se las comió narrándole las aventuras de Garfield a la rusita, que inmediatamente se relajó mucho más, y luego acompañó a Pepper en unos vasos de vino con Tony, en donde su pérdida de sangre al fin lo dejaron dormido recostado en el sofá del comedor. Pepper lo arropó tiernamente, y volvió al bar, en donde Bruce, que bostezaba, Tony y Rhodey era los últimos de pie.  
\- Son las once de la noche y está todo el mundo roncando. Me siento dueño de guardería.- dijo Tony, que empujado por Bruce, había comido al menos una cantidad respetable de patas de pavo antes de dedicarse a un cheesecake de café.- Esperaba un poco de baile y beber, diablos...- comentó, pero era obvio que bromeaba. Sus ojos eran suaves al ver al montón de superhéroes repletos de comida, dormidos por su casa, y en verdad el mausoleo de la casa Stark se veía menos enorme, menos vacío, mucho menos frío, con la mesa llena de comida, los sofás ocupados y recubiertos por esos bultos con mantas. Mucho mejor de lo que se había visto en el último cumpleaños que había celebrado, ciertamente.  
\- Podemos bailar en el balcón, si quieres.- dijo Pepper, empinando su vino. Estaba radiante: Tony la había visto enviar su sempiterna dieta a la mierda cuando Clint le llenó el plato de pie de frambuesa y se lo dio con los dedos, y su risa había resonado de un modo que Tony y Rhodey habían cruzado una mirada y habían borrado todo rastro de celos o irritación de sus caras, porque Pepper estaba feliz, y los dos eran hombres buenos y generosos que no iban a interferir.   
Si bien Tony había tomado una foto y arriscado la nariz al ver a Clint acomodado en la mesa entre la asesina y la CEO, con ambas dándole a probar de sus respectivos platos. Pájaro desvergonzado.   
\- Para mí ha sido suficiente.- dijo Bruce, estirándose, su camisa blanca manchada de salsa.- me he comido pie suficiente para una familia... necesito ponerme horizontal. El de higos lo trajiste tú, Rhodes? -  
\- Bruce, después de como ayudaron ustedes tres con lo del huracán, el gobierno te debe todos los pies que te puedas comer.- dijo James con una sonrisa.  
\- Y a mí que me coman los pescados. Pepper y yo enviamos mucha ayuda!-  
\- Pepper y yo! Serás fresco!-  
\- Yo dije que mandaras cosas...-  
-... sí, dijiste eso exactamente, » manda cosas». Gran esfuerzo, de veras...-  
\- Ey, nadie dijo que la filantropía tiene que ser agotadora...-  
Bruce agarró a Tony del cuello.- nada de peleas en Thanksgiving, sé que es una tradición, pero prefiero irme a la cama ya. Tones?-  
\- Oh, miren cómo me llevan por la fuerza...-  
\- Sí, lo vemos.- dijo Rhodey haciéndole gestos de que se fuera.- Banner, llévatelo antes de que Pepper le vacíe el vaso en la cabeza...-  
\- Hasta mañana, dejen pie para el desayuno, traten que alguien duerma en su cama, si alguien me despierta mañana antes de las doce lo tiro al mar, eso no te incluye, Banner, aunque depende de para qué, Rhodey no te atrevas a irte antes del desayuno, Pep...-  
\- Buenas noches, Bruce. Buenas noches, Tony.- dijo Pepper, cuando al fin Tony desapareció por el pasilllo. Luego se volvió a James, que la miraba, y bebió un poco más de su copa de café irlandés.  
\- Te ves feliz.- dijo Rhodes tras una pausa.- Y Tony también. Es... como todo esto, inesperado y loco y sorprendente pero...- se encogió de hombros.- Me alegro.-  
\- Gracias, James.- dijo Pepper, llenándole el vaso con bourbon.- Me estoy acostumbrando a lo inesperado y loco.-  
\- Supongo que he perdido mi oportunidad. pensé que necesitábamos tiempo, que cuando volviera, podríamos...- James suspiró.- me tardé mucho, verdad? Esa cita que tuvimos... fue mágica, sabes.-  
\- A mí también me pareció especial.- dijo Pepper con dulzura, la vista en sus ojos, sin timidez.- Esto no es... nada más que Clint y yo siendo felices juntos. No sé si saldrá algo de ello, no sé si puede salir algo, pero me hace sentir... - Pepper se interrumpió cuando algo se reflejó en los ojos de Rhodey, y al volverse, vio a Clint de pie exactamente tras su silla, mirándola con ojos suaves. Por supuesto, ni un crujido había traicionado al asesino.  
\- Acostaré a Natasha y regreso.- dijo, depositando un suave beso en sus cabellos. Rhodey lo miró susurrarle a Natasha, deslizar sus brazos con la habilidad de una larga práctica y llevársela, no como a una novia, sino como a una niña montada en su cintura y agarrada a su cuello, y desaparecer por el pasillo.   
\- Ellos no...?- musitó Rhodes, sin poder evitarlo.  
\- Ya no. Pero aunque así fuera...- Pepper inspiró, y sus ojos tilitaron a la luz de las velas aromáticas que habían encendido por la casa.- ... está bien. Tengo que tener el control tanto en Stark Industries, que esto... se siente bien, Rhodey.-  
\- Comprendo. Tony te ha arruinado para cosas normales.- dijo James, con inesperada amargura, y se mordió los labios.- No, Pepper, lo siento...-  
\- No; está bien, es cierto.- dijo Pepper, y sonrió.

***************************************

Cause there's no better love  
That beckons above me, there's no better love

Clint tendió a Natasha en la cama e iba por la mitad de desvestirla cuando se preguntó por un segundo si todavía era apropiado que lo hiciera. Luego bufó y acabó de quitarle todo sin que ella siquiera se moviera bajo sus manos tan características, y le puso una camisola color alfalfa de su bolso, arropándola cuidadosamente, dejando un vaso de agua en el velador como ella siempre hacía. Estaba apagando la luz y doblando el vestido y plegando el sostén de encaje color salmón cuando ella se removió, y susurró su nombre.  
\- Aquí estoy, Nat.- dijo él con dulzura, encuclillándose junto a la cabecera.- Qué quieres?-  
Ella estiró la mano y le acarició la mejilla, y Clint le sonrió. Lo que fuera que ella buscara en su rostro, la hizo sonreír también, con alivio y dulzura, y lo atrajo hacia sí.  
\- Es el momento de ese beso que te debo...?- susurró.  
\- No.- dijo él besándole la cara, acariciándole las comisuras de los labios con los pulgares.- No, no estamos ni cerca de ese último beso.- agregó, humor empequeñeciendo sus ojos. Natasha le sonrió dulcemente.  
\- Muéstrale a Pepper ese truco con aloe vera y tu meñique...-  
\- Nat!- Clint se enderezó de un salto riendo.- Buenas noches!-  
\- Buenas noches, ljuba.- musitó Natasha, tras que la puerta se cerrara tras él.

*****************************************

...That ever has loved me, there's no better love

\- Si me vienes con excusas como que comiste mucho o que de nuevo estás sucio o algo de ese estilo, juro que te... hmffff!- Tony sólo se calló cuando tras cerrar la puerta, se halló arrojado de espaldas en la cama con sesenta kilos de científico encima, besándolo entusiáticamente. Su risa cuando al fin Bruce soltó su boca y fue por su cuello resonó en la habitación mientras el físico le quitaba la corbata de un tirón y besaba su vientre, desabotonando la elegante camisa que llevaba.  
\- No estabas tan santurrón al mediodía...?- rió Tony bajo su asalto, acomodándose un poco.  
\- Más hambre me has dado.- dijo Bruce, riendo también mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón.- Ropa, fuera...-  
\- Pero... cálmate, Taz, tengo planes para esta noche!-   
\- Oh, no, nada de eso.- dijo Bruce quitándose camisa y camiseta de un tirón y arrojándola al lado.- No estoy para juegos y demoras. Te quiero ahora...- agregó, dominando su boca de nuevo. Tony era fuerte y atlético, pero el modo de Bruce de mecerse sobre él poniendo sus sexos en contacto lo desarmó, arqueándose.  
\- Te he dicho que me encanta cuando te pones en plan King Kong...- dijo, moviéndose con suave ondulación, haciendo que a Bruce se le cortara el aliento y echara la cabeza atrás, los ojos cerrados.- ... pero te tengo un regalito... deja que me pare...-  
\- No, mío.- dijo Bruce, tendiéndose encima con todo su peso, besándole la mandíbula. Tony abrió los ojos y miró al techo, sus dedos yendo a los ensortojados rizos, al brazo que lo rodeaba, e inspiró, preguntándose si tenía derecho a tanta felicidad.  
\- Hey...- dijo Bruce, más suavememente, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.- Está todo bien?-  
\- Aparte del hecho que parecemos un sanatorio para superhéroes apaleados?- Tony logró sentarse en la cama, la ropa desarreglada, quitándose las zapatillas de un tirón y enderezándose, descalzo. Al igual que Clint, aún estaba lleno de moretones, pero los cortes se habían cerrado.- Sí.- dijo tras una pausa.- Está todo bien.- agregó, volteándose y viéndolo ahí, desarreglado también, despeinado, los labios enrojecidos por los besos. Bruce había subido de peso en esos dos años: ya no parecía una ensalada de costillas, sino un hombre sano, el yoga manteniendo su elasticidad, sus hombros fuertes, pero ahora con mejillas llenas, un color saludable. Tony se preguntó si amar tanto a alguien como para enorgullecerse de verlo relleno como un pavo de Thanksgiving, con unos slacks grises elegantes y camisa blanca echado en su cama con expresión juguetona era pecado  
\- Qué trajiste? No será nada con electricidad, espero. Tengo la panza llena de pavo, no te dejaré hacer nada que vaya arruinar esta fantástica, fantástica digestión.- dijo Bruce tendiéndose de espaldas y estirándose.  
\- Sí, me sentí cornudo cuando el pie de durazno y tú se encontraron, sabes.- dijo Tony rebuscando en su maleta ( una de ellas) hasta sacar una caja plana de terciopelo, y abriéndola, sacar algo que le lanzó a las manos. Bruce lo atrapó en el aire, y soltó una risa, porque era una delicada cinta de terciopelo rojo trenzada, con broches metálicos.  
La cintita con la que tanto habían jugado había dado su último suspiro tras el sitio 29, pero Tony había comprendido el concepto al darse cuenta que la había extrañado. Bruce se sentó en la cama, cruzando las piernas y soltando los broches, pero entonces notó que enganchada en la cinta, había un aro de metal, de curioso tono mate, broncíneo.(10)  
\- Qué es esto?- preguntó curioso, tocando el metal, que se sentía blando como el oro.  
\- Oh, nada especial. Hice una re- secuenciación, y combiné silicio con oro y lutecio en el patrón del Potatolímero. Recién estoy probando si funciona, pero aunque en teoría, en la vertical las moléculas son irrompibles, en la horizontal son elásticas. Quería encargarte que lo probaras.- dijo al fin empezando a desvestirse apropiadamente.  
\- En el laboratorio?-  
\- En tu dedo. Si no se rompe cuando te transformes, debería simplemente hacerse más fino, y luego contraerse, como los Hulk pants.- dijo Tony con descuido, dejando su Starkphone en la mesa.- Yo también probaré uno, a ver qué tal funciona.- agregó.  
Bruce parpadeó, bajó la vista, y se quedó quieto, la sortija en su mano mientras Tony lo miraba de reojo, aún ordenando sus cosas. Bruce se lamió los labios pensativamente, y luego tomó la cinta.- Y esto? Continuamos?- preguntó, alegremente.  
\- No, es para que la lleves en la muñeca. Por si alguna vez te dan ganas de marcar tu territorio o algo así, que sea con algo más estiloso que una lanita...- bufó Tony, quedándose con los briefs rojos de seda que tanto le gustaban.- es sólo una idea, no es la gran cosa...-  
\- Y quieres... que pruebe este metal-límero?-  
\- Sólo si quieres.- dijo Tony, mientras Bruce se bajaba de la cama, también desvistiéndose eficientemente.- No es que tengas que...-  
\- Podemos probarlo juntos, y si funciona, hacemos un cast definitivo para Año Nuevo.- dijo Bruce, su rostro estudiadamente ligero, aunque había algo profundo en sus ojos.  
\- Podemos probar con otras aleaciones si no te gusta el color, o si no es tan resistente como espero, pero...-  
\- Tony.- dijo Bruce, al fin en sus briefs, yendo a poner los brazos a su alrededor, la pulsera roja en su muñeca, el anillo en su dedo.- Cállate ya.-  
Sus bocas se encontraron, y los dos sintieron el calor, el ardor que los unía encenderse como un soldador, llama azul y aguda. Tony disfrutó de esos besos, arqueando su cuerpo, inclinando la cabeza, murmurando contra sus labios, pero luego se apartó y lo empujó hacia el ventanal que daba al mar, que aunque oscurecido aún mostraba parte de la noche estrellada.  
\- Ahí... quédate quieto...- musitó, sus manos extendiendo sus brazos contra el vidrio. Bruce jadeó, pero obedeció, respirando hondo, viendo a Tony ir a su maleta y volver con un rollo de lo que parecía cinta adhesiva roja.  
\- Qué es eso?-  
\- Una de las primeras aplicaciones del Potatolímero. Cinta kinésica. Tiene una cobertura de resina de eucalipto y mostaza... calma dolor muscular con calor...- dijo besándole el cuello.- Se pone bastante caliente, sabes...- dijo, cortando una tira con los dientes y poniéndose al cuello. Bruce sólo sintió el adhesivo fijarse a su piel, la cinta tan elástica como su propia piel: pero lo siguiente fue un picor en los labios de Tony al besarlo, y luego, la tira en su cuello empezó a sentirse más caliente.  
\- date vuelta.- ordenó Tony, poniéndolo de Bruces contra el vidrio: y Bruce respiró hondo cuando sintió otras dos tiras adheridas a su espalda, siguiendo el camino de sus costillas. El calor en el cuello ya lo sonrojaba: después, mientras se calentaban las de su espalda, sintió otras dos en la parte de atrás de los muslos.  
\- Arde?- preguntó Tony, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba dedos húmedos con lubricante en una línea por su columna, por sus nalgas.  
\- Un poco... debe sentirse fantástico en un músculo lesionado...- dijo Bruce, pero su análisis no era muy creíble, cuando se le había cortado el aliento.   
\- Sí?- dijo Tony, dándole un beso en el hombro y atrayendo su espalda contra su pecho, añadiendo un susurro en su oído.- Mira, es mi venganza por la cintita roja... solo lo estoy tecnologizando... y monetizando...-  
\- Sería bueno hacer una versión azul, con hielo para fracturas. Una hélice independiente, que absorba el calor corporal, bajando la temperatura...podría ser con base en nitrógeno gelificado.- Susurró Bruce, mientras echaba la cabeza atrás y los dos se besaban. JARVIS había subido la temperatura, y estaban cómodos los dos ahí semidesnudos, besándose y acariciándose, las manos de Tony posesivas en el vientre firme pero no musculoso de Bruce, las manos de Bruce yendo atrás para acariciarle los muslos. - Y otro verde, con un contractor y vasopresina, que ayude a controlar hemorragias...- agregó, volteándose para rodearlo con los brazos. Las cintas estaban muy calientes, y la sensación era deliciosa: pero cuando Bruce quiso inclinarse, para tomarlo en la boca, Tony movió la cabeza, su sonrisa mefistofélica mientras buscaba más de su boca.  
-... quiero toda la noche, Bruce... no pienso acabar tan pronto. La última vez hiciste todo lo que quisiste, ahora me toca a mí, y tengo ganas de jugar...-  
\- Sí?- dijo Bruce, y aunque sabía poner muy bien ojitos asustados, había una sonrisa reprimida.- Oh, God.-  
Tony lo hizo retroceder a la cama, y cuando lo empujó de bruces, la fricción en las cintas lo hizo gemir, pero se quedó quieto mientras Tony le quitaba los briefs, desnudándolo, deslizando sus manos como si quisiera volver a memorizarlo. Bruce notó su silencio, y se volvió, para ver la sonrisa de Tony, que era muy calculadora, volverse satisfecha.  
\- Qué?-  
\- Viéndote bien, Banner.-  
\- Ah... ah, sí. Estoy más gordo.- dijo Bruce, apoyando un codo y riéndose.- Tus festines me están convirtiendo en un puerquito. Me querrás igual cuando ya no quepa por las puertas?-  
\- Te quiero igual cuando no cabes por las puertas y eres todo verde.- dijo Tony, buscando algo más en su maleta.- quédate ahí, hay algo que llevo planeando hace días...-  
\- Días...?- Bruce se puso las manos tras la cabeza y se tendió de espaldas.- Bueno, eso no suena inquietante para nada...-  
\- Oye, que a tí te guste volverte un husky entre las sábanas cuando no estoy mirando no significa que yo me conforme sólo con lo que me dio Diosito...-  
\- Tony, jamás te has conformado con lo que te dan...- Bruce se enderezó al ver una cinta mucho más fina, también en una rueda, en las manos de Tony.- Es la misma versión del potatolímero?-  
\- Yup, pero ésta pretendo marketearla para usos sexuales.- dijo Tony con una sonrisa, y separándole las rodillas, se acomodó sentado en los talones entre sus piernas.  
Bruce echó una mirada, miró atrás, y se cubrió la cara con las manos.  
\- nada de protestas, tú ya jugaste a amarrarme cositas en mis cositas...-  
\- Oh, por Dios...-  
Tony se puso a trabajar, disfrutando los quejidos, y cuando acabó de rodear las muñecas de Bruce,, su sexo envuelto como un bastoncito navideño, sus testículos, sus pezones y hubo enredado un trozo de cinta entre los dedos de cada pie, Bruce jadeaba y estaba sonrojado, los muslos separados temblando, sudor en su pecho.  
\- Yay. Qué opinas del nuevo producto de Tony’s Toys, mi marca secreta de juguetes sexuales?-  
\- Pepper ... sabe... que... la... tienes?!-

So darling, feel better love  
Cause there's no better love

\- Ella fue la primera en testear el Iron Dildo!- dijo Tony con un salto a su maleta, sacando un vibrador en forma de bala, y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- 38 piezas con vibración independiente, lubricante recargable, más durable que un matrimonio!- cantó, antes de volver a su puesto.- Y esta es la Iron Bullet... - dijo, activándola en su mano, mostrándole como estaba compuesta de bandas que giraban en direcciones opuestas.- Siete diferentes rotadores...-  
-... Dime que no está en la división de Stark Industries que está aliada con Bannermed...-  
\- Nope, es una subsidiaria que nadie sabe que es mía, y eso me recuerda que necesito tu permiso para poder comercializar esto...-  
-... me siento... coercionado...- dijo Bruce con humor, mientras Tony empujaba cuidadosamente dentro suyo el vibrador, haciendo que Bruce clavara los talones y las uñas en la cama y se arqueara.-... fuck!-  
\- Bueno, soy un poco implacable con los negocios...- dijo Tony tendiéndose encima del pecho de Bruce que se estremecía, las pupilas dilatadas, estudiando ávidamente el rostro contraído de su amante.- O al menos eso dicen...- agregó, deslizando un índice por su mandíbula, su otra mano por su pecho, su boca yendo a la suya, bebiendo sus gemidos.- ... soy el típico bussiness dragon, el horroroso 1 %...-  
-... te voy... a ocupar... protesta... pancartas y todo...- Bruce jadeaba, palpitaba, reía y a la vez se estremecía.- Tony! Te necesito, en mí...- rogó, su boca buscándolo con más ansiedad, más hambre. Las cintas adhesivas ahora ardían como el baño más caliente nunca se hubiera dado: todo su cuerpo estaba caliente y hambriento, vibrante de placer bajo sus caricias. - Tony...!-  
\- Aquí estoy, mi amor.- susurró el ingeniero, y retirando el vibrador, se hundió en Bruce con un gruñido de placer, echando la cabeza atrás. Dios cómo lo había extrañado. Había querido jugar más, volver a Bruce más loco: pero el placer que lo inundaba, la sensación de completitud le arrebató el control y cuando las piernas de Bruce estuvieron sujetas a su cintura y sus brazos se agarraron de sus hombros, los dos, mirándose a los ojos cuando gemidos y estallidos de placer se los permitían, se sintieron arrastrados a un ritmo castigador, profundo, duro, violento. Había furia y pasión, y un hambre intolerable: y era como si cada toque sólo hiciera arder más su unión. Con manos temblorosas, Bruce rozó el borde de una cinta con los dedos, y tocó los labios de Tony, haciendo su beso más fogoso, más quemante, más desesperado. Por una vez, el placer no se sentía más que como un producto adicional a su necesidad de estar más cerca, más cerca, hasta que no quedara espacio entre los dos aunque tuvieran que romperse huesos en el camino...  
Los dos gruñían, gritaban... no era una dulce noche de amor, no era algo que probablemente le hubiesen hecho a una mujer. Los dos se aferraban sin miedo a dejar morados, y había ira: ira al miedo, la angustia, el sufrimiento que habían enfrentado, suyo y de los que amaban: rabia a esa injusticia, furia a esas angustias que tanto los habían perseguido. Tony acabó bajo Bruce, que se movía con el mismo ritmo feroz, y aunque sus ojos eran verdes no sentía miedo, sino un desafío, como si su feroz acoplamiento fuera escupir en la cara de las fuerzas que tanto parecían desearlos muertso o separados: y ese desafío fue el que al fin los hizo gritar su alivio en un orgasmo incontrolable, quemante, salvaje.   
Bruce se quedó aferrado a él un largo rato, después; los dos dormitaron, juntos y en paz: en una paz que habían ansiado hacía mucho tiempo.

 

...That's laid beside me, there's no better love  
That justifies me, there's no better love  
So darling, darling, feel better love  
Feel better love 

 

*********************

 

(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNIVJuI4X4I  
(2)https://media.giphy.com/media/DkwrXtlmgJjJS/giphy.gif  
(3)https://i5.walmartimages.com/asr/475a2a42-b038-4d2d-941a-20d3e8f6bddd_1.d8f1ceb948fd99a6cc86e7d15ee47f08.jpeg  
(4)https://i.pinimg.com/736x/bf/44/b0/bf44b0999db23a01e8b2acd835a324ea--princess-bedrooms-pink-bedrooms.jpg  
(5)https://i.pinimg.com/736x/b9/5f/86/b95f86ce67bbb5df16fbbf8113d9b2e1.jpg  
(6)http://mrwgifs.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/Tony-Stark-Laughing-In-The-Avengers-Gif.gif  
(7)https://scontent-lax3-1.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/e15/11257244_353356911538714_1069973184_n.jpg  
(8) Clint Barton, muerto de hambre redneck de Iowa, tenía ocho trajes formales en su closet. Dos Guess, un Armani, un Cho, un Gucci y el Syriano que llevaba. Se había pausado a mirar con una ceja alzada y las manos en la cintura, saliendo de la ducha en calzoncillos un momento, porque parecía un tanto surreal: pero más surreal era acomodar la silla para el tipo de classy lady que Clint Barton, niño, sólo había visto en televisión alguna vez.  
(9)https://brentonwillingham.files.wordpress.com/2014/03/ironman_house_art.jpg  
(10)https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61YnW0TkLYL._UY395_.jpg


	18. HOME (I)

CAPÍTULO 18  
HOME I (I’ve had my run) (1)

Let me go home  
I’ve had my run  
Baby, I’m done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It'll all be all right  
I’ll be home tonight  
I’m coming back home 

La rutina de esos días en el Hogar de Míster Tony para Superhéroes Apaleados ( como lo llamaba Clint) se hizo simple y constante. Llevaban dos años como vecinos y amigos en la Torre: no era raro que estuvieran cómodos. Pero ahora, a pesar de la inmensidad de la mansión, se la pasaban más juntos que nunca, en parte porque Thor estaba descoordinado: en parte porque a Steve le fallaban las piernas a veces, a Clint le venían mareos por la pérdida de sangre, o a Natasha le venían neuralgias por la trepanación. Pero eso no era todo: la sala principal, con su magnífica vista del océano pacífico era fascinante, (2) y el silencio apenas roto por el rumor del mar y sus voces era todo el ruido que había, tan distinto a los sonidos de New York.  
Estaban tranquilos, lejos de los ojos de paparazzis, de movimiento, del ejército. Rhodey y Pepper se dejaban caer cada vez que podían, y aunque Tony tenía que aparecerse por reuniones y funciones que no podía soslayar, los Avengers pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.   
Y así fue que decidieron que iban a celebrar Navidad por todo lo alto, y mientras cajas de Amazon que estaba prohibido hurguetear porque la mayoría eran regalos eran depositadas todos los días afuera, los heridos se repartieron tareas con la alegría de niños, sus proyectos inocentes y relajantes en esas extrañas convalecencias que eran lo más cercano a unas vacaciones. Clint y Thor se ocuparían de la cena de Navidad, lo más tradicional posibles, con los insumos acordados con Pepper. El artístico Steve y la elegante Natasha se ocuparían de decorar el interior de la casa, con Rhodey llegando cada vez con rollos de papeles brillantes, telas, glitter, ramas de muérdago artificial. Tony se había abrogado el deber de decorar la cara por el exterior con luces y adornos. Bruce estaba en eggnog duty, y ya tenía reservados once litros de leche que hervir según la receta tradicional.(3)  
Una de las primeras cosas que podías amar de Malibú, aparte de la privacidad y la vista, era el espacio.   
En las mañanas, Steve, tan pronto como las piernas lo sostuvieron, salía a correr por el borde de la playa, con un Thor que de a poco recuperaba su equilibrio. A veces se les unía Clint, aunque le faltaba el aire mientras se recuperaba de su anemia; y al volver, con Natasha ya levantada, a veces Pepper o Rhodey de visita, preparaban desayuno y se las arreglaban para sacar a los cerebritos insomnes del taller, en donde generalmente, aún no se habían acostado. Tony pataleaba y Bruce pedía cinco minutos más, pero ninguno de los dos era capaz de resistirse cuando Natasha seducía a Bruce con té de cardamomo, y cuando eso ocurría, Tony maldecía y los seguía.  
Debería haber sido una paz pastoral, pero no lo era. Explosiones no eran raras en el taller: caídas de Thor, que olvidaba a cada rato su falta de poder, o rabietas de Natasha cuando su cuerpo aún débil le fallaba eran diarias, eso sin contar a Clint quejándose todos los días del sol y el eterno cielo azul en pleno invierno, y a Steve intentando perseguir a todo el mundo con una vianda y una cuchara. Pero eran felices de un modo un poco infantil, un poco idiota, un poco aprensivo: tras haber pasado por todo el horror y las separaciones de los últimos meses, atesoraban estas horas sin obligaciones, sin presiones, como si fueran un comienzo o un final.  
Bruce y Tony se encerraban con frecuencia en el taller, y el plan de Tony de crear robots que ayudaran a proteger civiles, sostener estructuras y servir de apoyo iba viento en popa: habían diseñado exquisitas formas neutras y ligeras que serían propulsadas por energía solar, y serían manejadas por un subalgoritmo de JARVIS.   
Eso no había sido sin peleas,por supuesto, y Natasha, que pacientemente cortaba estrellas de tela con tijeras de zigzag mientras Steve pintaba diminutos pinos y esferas a mano y Clint ( a regañadientes) armaba unas coronas decorativas según sus instrucciones(5), levantaron la vista al oír los bramidos del taller:  
\- Físico tenías que ser, con la cabeza en la nubes! No puedo propulsarlos todos con energía solar, quieres que se apaguen en la mitad de una pelea? Con un civil encima!?-  
\- No puedes ponerles reactores a todos, no seas inconsciente, o todo el mundo tratará de atrapar uno para tener un reactor!-  
\- Les pondré también un repulsor grande, para que se defiendan!-  
\- Son robots no combatientes, maldición!-  
\- Y qué prefieres, que les enseñe judo?!-  
\- Tony!-  
\- Por el amor de Dios, tú lo que quieres en ponerles lacitos y que lean cuentos también?-  
\- Pensé que habías dejado de hacer armas.-  
\- Eso es un golpe bajo, Banner. Estoy tratando de proteger... les pondré un mecanismo de autodestrucción si alguien trata de quitarles el reactor, contento?-  
\- Ah, es mejor que se autodestruyan con una explosión que se lleve una manzana!-  
\- Sabes qué? La otra opción es ponerles un enchufe, pero no van a llegar muy lejos...-  
\- Ingeniero cabezón, energía solar y eólica es suficiente para mantenerlos en el aire!-  
\- Ya están otra vez.- dijo Steve levantándose para cerrar la puerta que daba a la escalera del taller, no porque la pelea les preocupara, sino porque ya habíana aprendido que esas peleas tendían a acabar en sexo.- Comprendo y agradezco la preocupación de Tony por nosotros, pero me inquieta un poco compartir la batalla con robots.-  
\- Pero si te entiendes con Maria Hill!-  
\- Barton...- Steve se mordió los labios, porque estaba poniendo toquecitos blancos en las figuritas de árboles navideños para hacerlos más tridimensionales, con un pincel diminuto.  
\- Oigan, dónde está Thor?- preguntó Natasha, volviéndose en la silla. Clint se acercó al ventanal, y sus ojos agudos encontraron la manchita enseguida, sentada en unas rocas, su pantalón de buzo rojo y una camiseta blanca encima al viento marino.  
\- Abajo, extrañando a su diminuto tesoro, supongo.- dijo Clint.- Iré a buscarlo, ya es casi hora de almuerzo...-  
\- Yo voy.- dijo Steve con decisión, tapando sus pinturas.- Déjenme a mí, sólo apaguen el horno en quince minutos.- agregó con una sonrisa, sus pasos ligeros diriguiéndose a la escalinata del patio que llevaba, en un estrecho sendero escalonado, directamente a la playa. Clint sonrió: Steve y Thor se habían vuelto más cercanos cada día, y la nueva fragilidad de Thor parecía despertar algo muy protector en el soldado, que era su hombro de apoyo, su soporte, y aparentemente quien escuchaba sus preocupaciones más secretas. Natasha había dado un paso atrás, aunque Thor seguía siendo el mismo con ella: pero la melancolía del asgardiano los había preocupado un poco a todos.(6)  
Todo el mundo sabía que Tony y Bruce, aún antes de enamorarse, habían sido uña y carne: podían discutir ciencia, pero era imposible sacarles una palabra irritada del uno hacia el otro. Tony protegía a Bruce con ferocidad posesiva, y Bruce era un muro cuando se trataba de Tony: y todos, incluso Fury, ya habían aceptado que no podía incluir a uno en algo sin considerar al otro. No era que fuera algo tan nuevo, ya que Clint y Natasha habían sido, y seguían siendo, exactamente lo mismo. El par de asesinos jamás discutían en público, y normalmente se comunicaban con silenciosos gestos que ponían a Tony de los nervios: pero seguían siendo una unidad coordinada y perfecta, que asumía tareas y las llevaba a cabo sin un movimiento de más o una duda. Muy parecidos a como eran Tony y Bruce en el taller, la verdad.  
Por eso, era bueno ver a Steve trotando con Thor con la playa, reposando junto al mar, lavando platos. La serenidad de Thor parecía calmar la perpetua ansiedad de Steve: el tener de quién preocuparse, parecía hacer mucho por el inquieto Capitán. De la misma forma, la constante preocupación del Capitán por él parecía sacar a Thor de su depresión: era demasiado educado para no agradecer las atenciones. (7)  
Clint sonrió al ver a Steve en la playa, un frisbee en su mano, haciendo a Thor levantarse y saltar para atraparlo. Steve tenía buen juicio: el grandote hablaba más cuando estaba haciendo algo, distraído por el ejercicio. El frisbee acabó siendo el motivo de una improptu batalla de lucha libre en la arena, y al sol del mediodía, se veían jóvenes y despreocupados, jugando como niños.  
\- Voy a apagar el horno.- dijo Natasha, guardando las manualidades en una caja con el mismo cuidado que si fueran joyas.- Clint...?-  
\- Dime?-  
Nunca la sentía moverse, ni siquiera herida, ni siquiera con una bala en el cuerpo. Natasha lo abrazó desde atrás, sus manos yendo bajo su camiseta, su nariz apoyándose en la firme V bajo su cuello, y Clint cubrió las manos de ella con las suyas, bajando la cabeza para besar una y luego la otra, frotando una mancha de pegamento en su pulgar como si hubiera sido el suyo propio.  
\- Puedo sentir que estás preocupado por algo. No te haría sentir mejor contármelo?-  
\- No es nada, Nat.-  
\- Qué dijimos sobre mentiras blancas?-  
\- Que no existen?-  
\- Good boy.-  
\- Woof.- Clint le diriguió un mohín por sobre el hombro.- ya acabaste los antibióticos? Tú, yo y unos tragos esta noche? Podría sacarte a dar una vuelta si te sientes capaz...-  
\- Con el que va a salir a dar una vuelta mañana es conmigo, necesito aire, cierto astrofísico me está poniendo de los nervios.- dijo Tony, antes de asomarse a la escalera y gritar.- Y si tus cálculos no me convencen, le pondré doble reactor a las arcos y que se joda tu energía renovable!!-  
\- Qué bien que hayas subido, Steve hizo lasaña.-  
\- Mmm.- dijo Tony sonriendo, sonrojado por la discusión pero con los ojos brillantes.- Dame el plato de Bruce, no va a dejar la pizarra para subir, te lo aseguro.-  
\- Déjalo que venga a comer...-  
\- Bueno, es que lo esposé a la pizarra... con todo lo que le gusta inhalar tiza...-   
\- STARK!-  
***************************************  
***************************************  
Youtube: (8)  
ARCOS VOLTAICOS DOBLES PARA LIFT OFF BASADOS EN ENERGÍA SOLAR  
Un hombre con rizos revueltos, una camisa blanca de lino algo traslúcida mostrando su tez tostada con brazos firmes y hombros anchos, explicando los números en la pizarra con una sonrisa, alzándose las gafas al llegar al final, atrayendo una tablet para mostrar el funcionamiento del modelo teórico. Casi al final, podías darte cuenta que lo que sonaba como soundtrack de la explicación era una vieja canción de j-rock.  
****************************************  
****************************************  
\- ... y por eso es mejor que salgamos por el día. Cuando descubra que ya tiene 6000 likes en dos horas las cosas se van a poner bastante verdes.- dijo Tony manejando el Corvette con Natasha en vestido de verano a la mañana siguiente, sujetándose un sombrero de paja blanco y riéndose a carcajadas mientras Tony continuaba.- Oye, es un crimen que no pueda hacer clases, con lo mucho que le gusta...-  
\- Cómo lograste que no notara la cámara?-  
\- Lo asalté contra la pizarra. Estaba tan preocupado de no borrar la pizarra con la espalda que no notó que JARVIS grababa.-  
\- Y supongo que el video se acaba antes de que finalmente le arranques la ropa y lo dobles sobre el escritorio, no?-  
\- Sí, pero es una pena, el ángulo era fantástico.- dijo Tony con desvergüenza.- Recuérdame que tengo que comprar otra camisa de lino blanca, antes de que volvamos. La mayor parte de los cálculos quedaron en la original...-  
Natansha volvió a reír. Había algo libre y desatado en los dos en el descapotable rojo, el viento frío agitando sus cabellos, mientras aceleraban camino a Anaheim, en donde estaban algunas de las divisiones de Stark Industrias. Natasha no le había preguntado de qué se trataba el paseo, o si no era más que sacarla al sol por el día: y esa confianza tenía a Tony enternecido. Por unos minutos.(9)  
Por supuesto, eso también lo iba a poner travieso. Sorprender a las personas que quería se le daba endiabladamente bien, y no sólo con malas sorpresas, no.  
\- Saca... hay un tubo de ensayo ahí detrás del estuche de mis gafas en la cajuela. Huélelo y dime qué opinas.-  
Natasha ató a su cuello la pañoleta que decoraba su sombrero para asegurarse que no se volara, y se concentró en rebuscar, hallando una caja de condones tamaño grande, otra de baby wipes, una caja de mentas para el aliento, dos petacas de bourbon, y finalmente, detrás de todo eso, un tubo de kahn con tapa hermética, lleno de un líquido opalescente y acuoso.   
Natasha lo olió, identificando algunas notas, como almizcle, rosa, miel y algún tipo de baya ácida.- Qué es? Se parece un poco al Guerlain que uso normalmente...-  
\- Pffft, es mucho mejor. Para empezar, le pusimos un sucedáneo de amapola y gotas de cianuro, por eso el deje a almendra. Y los aceites son complejos, no vegetales.-  
\- Lo hiciste tú?-  
\- Bruce me ayudó, es mejor químico que yo, pero la base la hizo mi gente de Stark Cosmetics. Quería asegurarme que te gustara.-  
\- Me vas a regalar un litro de perfume personalizado por Navidad?- dijo Natasha, alzando la ceja, un poco desconcertada.  
\- Oh, mucho mejor que eso.- dijo Tony con una enorme sonrisa.- Dime, qué tan guapa que te sientes hoy?-  
\- Perdón?-  
Tony amplió aún más la sonrisa y empujó 

*************

\- 16000 likes y contando. Es tan Stark hacer algo así y dejarnos a nosotros a lidiar con esto. Crees que sea mejor si lo bajamos a la playa antes de que le digamos?- dijo Clint, encaramado en una escalera mientras fijaba hermosas guirnaldas de hilo y pelotitas de plumavit rebozadas en gliter a las ventanas.- Todavía duerme?-  
\- Hay una posibilidad de que el amigo Stark no esté totalmente equivocado con esto.- dijo Thor, que estaba encargado de la cena y estaba preparando uno de sus contundentes guisos calientes, asomado de la cocina mirando al par que decoraba la sala en rojo y verde, incluyendo los deliciosos diminutos móviles que Steve había hecho a mano.  
\- En qué sentido, Thor?-  
\- Bueno, no tengo ningún conocimiento de lo que ustedes llaman cálculo, aunque en Asgard sí tuve clases de lo nosotros llamamos » proporciones», y aún así, no me fue difícil captar el fundamento que el buen doctor explicaba. Es en verdad un excelente maestro.-  
\- No lo discuto, pero postearlo sin su permiso, bueno...-  
\- El doctor nunca iba a dar permiso, pero...- Thor siguió chequeando su teléfono, que manejaba con toda soltura ahora, y mejor que Bruce y Steve, todo fuera para tener acceso a su amada música.- ... bueno, le están pidiendo que haga otros videos, por lo que veo en los comentarios de la aplicación llamada YouTube.-  
\- Bruce le arrancará la cabeza, y luego se conmoverá por las preguntitas de los comentarios, pero el arrancamiento de cabeza es un go.- dijo Clint, la boca llena de guirnaldas que fijaba a una lámpara.- Thor, no te molestes en guardarle comida, no tendrá boca con la que comérsela.-  
\- Adónde iban, de nuevo, Tony y Natasha? Ella no está como para gastar mucha energía...- protestó Steve, volviéndose a Clint, que sólo alzó las manos, manteniendo equilibrio de todos modos en la escalera.  
\- Ni la menor idea. A mí nadie me cuenta nada... creo que iban a almorzar con Pepper, pero si conozco a Nat, anda buscando mi regalo.- dijo con una expresión de egocéntrico disfrute.- Quizá las dos los coordinen!-  
\- Muy puerco, Barton.- dijo Steve, una mirada a Thor, que ocultaba su sonrisa con la mano mientras fruncía el ceño. - Qué esperas? Que cada una te regale una parte de un pijama morado?-  
\- Sexy, pero espero algo más como una sábana de arriba y una de abajo...-  
\- Estoy confundido tras todos los reproches del amigo Bruce, viendo la situación de nuestro arquero.- dijo Thor, manos en la cintura.- Comprendo que es un asunto que no me concierne, pero...-  
\- Dadas nuestras respectivas situaciones, Thor, no sé si deberíamos reprocharle, o pedirle consejos.- dijo Steve, que plegaba el papel de seda para la base del árbol, pero Clint, que sonreía engreídamente, saltó de la escalera, fue al bar y sacó tres cervezas, destapándolas, tomando una y despatarrándose en el sofá.(10)  
\- Vengan, mis pequeños padawans, a la charla del sargento Clint y su banda de corazones solitarios. Qué os acontece? Vengan a contarle a papá.-  
\- Tú sólo quieres chismear.- dijo Steve con una carcajada, pero Thor tomó la cerveza y se sentó junto a Clint, su expresión seria y un poco esperanzada.

********************************************

\- Si sólo querías verme sin ropa, bastaba con que me lo pidieras bien.- dijo Natasha con total tranquilidad mientras se desvestía. Tony, que se había quitado corbata y camisa, y le daba la espalda, las manos en la nuca mientras el maquillista expandía base en sus hombros y brazos, el reactor cubierto con un parche color piel, emitió una risita mientras el resto del staff preparaba la sala cuajada de espejos, la cama con sábanas rojas, el enorme ramo de rosas blancas, y el Ferragamo negro y rosado enjoyado sobre un perchero. Natasha, ya maquillada y peinada, se quedó quieta mientras la maquillista aplicaba espesa base, varios tonos más pálida, a sus senos desnudos, su cintura, caderas y muslos, cubriendo las costras y morados, sin más que su pequeña tanga beige cubriéndola. Natasha se miró al espejo, manteniendo la mirada: y sí, a pesar de todo el daño, había vuelto a ser hermosa.  
La maquillista y la estilista la ayudaron a ponerse el traje de ballet con su ruedo de tul rígido, el apretado corsé negro y guantes, y un choker de terciopelo. Tony, a quien le ajustaba una camisa de seda negra bajo el traje metalizado, le dirigió una sonrisa evaluadora mientras lo maquillaban, y Natasha, calzándose las puntillas de ballet de seda negra avanzó al estudio, mientras encendían las cámaras.(11)  
\- Sólo haz unos pasos, no tienes que forzarte...- dijo él yendo a un costado, su reflejo en las paredes espejas, en el perfecto piso de baldosa negra. Natasha esperó que encendieran las luces, flexionando en la barra, mirándolo de reojo, pero cuando alguien encendió los parlantes, y la música inundó la sala ( Natasha había pedido a Stravinsky) Tony se sintió fascinado al verla hacer un fouteé, (12) unos giros y exquisito espiral en el que realmente, su cuerpo esbelto de bailarina, fuerte como un látigo, elástico y deliciosamente curvado, parecía incitar, sugerir, pedir ser atrapada...  
Filmarían lo último ya tarde por la noche, en las calles de Los Angeles y en el edificio de Fine Arts. Pero después de grabar su danza, Tony se acercó mientras editaban, los ojos brillantes al susurrarle.  
\- Quieres grabar el audio ahora?-  
\- Déjame recuperar el aliento...- sonrió ella. Había dolor en sus ojos por el esfuerzo en su cuerpo curándose, pero también satisfacción, y Tony ignoró ambas cosas, en el mejor cumplido que podía hacerle.  
\- No.- dijo él, y Natasha se mordió los labios, un brillo perverso en sus ojos que era tan pura Black Widow.  
\- De acuerdo.- jadeó ella.

*************************

\- Lo que pasó con Natasha...- a Thor le había costado la cerveza entera al fin ponerlo en palabras, y Steve le tendió otra.- Clint, no sé si es aceptable para tí que yo...-  
\- Thor, está bien. Nat no está conmigo, ahora, y aunque lo estuviera, y si nuestra relación hubiera sido exclusiva, lo habría hablado con ella, no contigo. Sé que de ningún modo la forzaste, y si la hiciste feliz, pues debería agradecértelo, máxime en esas circunstancias mierderas.- agregó Clint con mucha calma.  
\- Eres... muy generoso, con tu corazón, amigo Clint.-  
\- No es generosidad. Sin ti probablemente la habrían matado. Sin todos... les debo una deuda que jamás podré pagar.- dijo Clinnt con voz suave.- Pero querías hablar de Jane, verdad? O es que le contaste lo de Nat y por eso no te contesta el teléfono?-  
\- No, no he... no es algo para contar por medio de esos aparatos.- dijo Thor severamente.- Es... no podido poner en palabras nada de lo que sucedió, y creo que ella está resentida con justa razón, ya que cree que me mantengo lejos de ella por mi propia decisión. Sospecho que eso la hace dudar de mis sentimientos: he notado que las mujeres midgardianas, al menos en los filmes, siempre dudan de las palabras de sus amados, sin importar cuántas promesas de amor se hayan intercambiado. Parecen creer que los hombres siempre mienten.- dijo, con frustración. Clint movió la cabeza, y Steve bufó.  
\- Thor, no te lo tomes personal. Lamentablemente... muchos lo hacen.-  
\- Pero porqué? Porqué le mentirías a la mujer que amas? No es ella tu reposo y tu meta? No tiene sentido.-  
\- Para no herirla, a veces. Para conseguir que te quiera, otras. Pero Thor, Jane te quiere de verdad. Porqué no quieres ir a verla?-  
\- No puedo mentirle. No... no puedo.-  
\- No quieres verla... para no contarle de Natasha?- preguntó Steve, intrigado a su pesar.  
\- Si fuera sólo eso...- Thor movió la cabeza, y su cabello, erizado por la sal marina, hizo una melena leonada a su alrededor.- No quiero contarle... no quiero que sepa lo que pasó con los esbirros de HYDRA. - agregó, su voz alzándose herida a la incomprensión de sus rostros.- Que me tuvieron prisionero! Que me usaron, me tocaron, me...! Cómo puede una mujer aceptar eso? Aceptarme mancillado, derrotado, cobarde? Aceptar el toque de mi amor, cuando he sido, he sido...- su voz se ahogó, y Thor se frotó los ojos con el brazo, exhausto con su exabrupto.- Y ahora débil otra vez, sin mis poderes... cómo voy a pedirle que me mire así?-  
\- Oh, Thor...- Steve le palmeó la mano, su afecto claro. Clint, en cambio, había recogido las piernas y parecía pensar seriamente.  
\- Thor, creo que estás siendo un poco egoísta.-  
\- Ah? - Thor parpadeó, claramente sacado de su angustia por la frase inesperada.- Cómo así, amigo Clint?-  
\- Jane ciertamente no se enamoró de tu invulnerabilidad, ni de tus poderes... al menos no de ésos. Cuando te conoció, no tenías poderes verdad?-  
\- Eh.... no.- dijo Thor, parpadeando.  
\- Y dime... cómo te sentirías si alguien le hiciera a Jane lo que te hicieron a ti?-  
Los reflejos de Clint le permitieron agarrar la botella, porque Thor se había puesto de pie tan bruscamente que la cerveza había saltado de su mano, pero sus ojos chispeaban de cólera.- A Jane?! A mi Jane! Derrumbaría los muros sobre sus cabezas! Los mataría con mis manos! Traería los fuegos de Yundheim para asar sus entrañas! Los...!!-  
\- Pero Jane no puede hacer eso.- dijo Clint con tranquilidad.  
\- Eh... no? Pero ella es una brillante astróloga, es una asombrosa...!-  
\- Astrónoma, Thor. Si le sigues diciendo a la gente que es una astróloga, ahí sí que te van a botar.- comentó Steve.  
\- Lo siento. Pero ella no podría... no es lo mismo!- protestó Thor.  
\- Escúchame bien.- dijo Clint, extendiendo las manos.- Tú puedes hacer lo que hace Bruce? o Tony? Llevarle nuevas teorías, crear nuevos aparatos para ella?-  
\- No.- dijo Thor, y estaba sonrojado: casi parecía a punto de llorar.  
\- Pero podrías haberla rescatado, verdad? O detener un huracán como ése, si se le fuera a echar encima?-  
Thor asintió, confuso. Steve tampoco entendía adónde quería ir a parar Clint.  
\- Juzgas que estuvo mal que ella no te rescatase?-  
\- No! No, por el Padre de Todos, cómo se te ocurre...!-  
\- Pero ella puede consolarte. Puede curarte, escucharte. Puede entenderte. Eso es lo que ella puede hacer. Puede amarte, Thor. - dijo Clint con suavidad.- No le quites lo que ella puede hacer, que sólo ella puede hacer... no se lo niegues, porque es como si ella se negara a que tú la rescates. Son sus poderes: deja que los use.- acabó con mucha dulzura. Los ojos de Thor se llenaron de lágrimas, y Steve le alargó unos pañuelos de papel, mientras Clint se sentaba a su lado y lo dejaba abrazarlo, llorar en su hombro, quedándose muy quieto, hasta que Thor pudo controlarse.  
\- Nunca olvidaré tu sabiduría, amigo mío.- susurró Thor, al fin secándose la cara.- No es raro que seas tan amado y deseado entre las damas que conocemos...!- agregó, esbozando una sonrisa.  
\- Oh, ya conocemos el arquero. Donde pone el ojo...-  
\- ... estoy ansioso porque acabes esa frase, Cap. «Pongo el pico...» Es eso?-  
\- CLINT!-  
La carcajada de Thor era buena de oír, después de tanto sin oírla. Steve se había cubierto los ojos, pero luego se volvió a Thor.  
\- Porqué no le compones una carta? Bruce dijo que escribes hermosas cartas. Quizá eso te de espacio para pensarlo, y a ella para entender bien sus sentimientos, mientras se reúnen...-  
\- Mi Capitán, estoy rodeado de amigos con tanto y tan buen sentido que me avergüenzo de mis dudas y angustias. Empezaré a componerlas de inmediato, para mi amigo Eric y para mi adorada Jane. Mi amigos... valdría la pena hacer mil viajes por el Bifrost, sólo para tener el honor de conocerlos.- dijo Thor con su emoción desnuda, como siempre, y hubieron abrazos apretados, tan característicos del príncipe, antes de que se fuera, con paso ligero, a su habitación, no sin antes lograr evitar una colisión apenas con uno de los adornos colgantes de Steve. Pero cuando se retiró, los dos ex militares aún en el sofá se miraron, complacidos, porque parecía que su Thor volvía de a poco a ser el mismo.   
\- Bueno. No sé qué diablos haríamos sin ti.- dijo Steve tras una pausa, bebiendo su cerveza.  
\- Morir a las manos de Nat, posiblemente.- dijo Clint poniendo los pies sobre la mesa de centro.- Aún me queda un hombro seco, Oh My Captain. Dale, dale, que hoy estoy brillante, parece... qué pasa con Libby? No la he visto en más de un mes, como no he andado por el Triskelion...-  
\- Está... oh, es muy popular. Su team, el M-Deacon, parece ser muy unido. Van a hacer una especie de potluck para Navidad, e irán a atender una cocinas de caridad en Nochebuena... ella preparará el meatloaf.-  
\- Steve. No te estoy preguntando cómo le va en el trabajo. Ya sé que ama su trabajo. Te estoy preguntando qué pasó para que estés aquí, y no allá. Había entendido que estaban juntos?-  
Steve asintió, pero empezaba a sonrojarse y Clint se recostó en el sofá.  
\- Y Howard tenía razón o no? Qué tal el sexo?-  
\- No puedes preguntarme eso!-  
\- Porqué diablos no? Tú crees que sus colegas no le han preguntado qué se siente follarse al Capitán América?- Toda la sangre se fue de la cara de Steve, y luego volvió a un fucsia furioso. Clint soltó una carcajada.- Te garantizo que le han ofrecido dinero! Te garantizo que María Hill lle ha ofrecido dinero!-  
\- Libby nunca haría...!-  
\- Todas las mujeres, Steve. TODAS. Si es bueno, no se resisten de contárselo a sus amigas. Si es malo, MENOS se resisten de quejarse con sus amigas...-  
\- Oh, por Dios!-  
\- Por suerte, Natasha no tiene amigas.- dijo Clint con satisfacción.  
\- No que ella y Pepper salían juntas a veces?-  
Clint se mordió el labio.- Oh, joder.-  
\- Libby... seguro Libby no...- Steve se mesó el pelo.  
\- Al menos dime que si ha contado, ha contado algo bueno. Thor es un Dios, Tony tiene la reputación de un dios, Bruce folla como un terremoto y yo, bueno, yo no tengo quejas... no nos puedes dejar malparados, vamos!-  
Steve lo miró de reojo, una mano sobre la cara.- No tengo mucho para comparar, Clint. Yo no crecí viendo porno como ustedes. Además... uh, la idea de compararme a ustedes, es deprimente...-  
\- No! Tan malo ha sido?-  
\- No...- Steve rió a la cara falsamente espantada de Clint.- No, ha sido... mucho más de lo que esperaba. Es... es algo maravilloso, Es mucho más de lo que me habían dicho que era. Lo he disfrutado... no, no es la palabra, no sé si es porque es ella o no, yo nunca... no sé cómo lo haces, pero... pero tú entiendes.- dijo Steve, y había una pregunta en sus ojos, que luego bajó, tímido.- No sé cómo lo haces, yo ya no me imagino con nadie más, cómo se puede...?-  
\- Quieres saber cómo puedo acostarme con una mujer diferente después de la primera?- dijo Clint suavemente.  
\- No, no tengo derecho, cómo te voy a preguntar eso, ya sé que todo el mundo lo hace...-  
\- Pero no lo entiendes, verdad?-  
-... No.- dijo Steve, y sus ojos eran muy dulces.- No, no lo entiendo, aunque ambas son... o sea, si hablamos de Nat y Pepper, son...-  
\- Estar con diferentes mujeres es como... probar diferentes platos. No es un símil perfecto, pero hay veces en que te encanta el flan, pero no comerías flan todos los días de tu vida. Tampoco sólo verduras, o sólo asado. Tienes que encontrar a la mujer que para tí, sea algo que quieres comer todos los días.-  
\- Y según eso, Pepper es...?-  
\- Café con crema. Es delicioso y lo quiero todos los días si puedo.- dijo Clint con decisión. Pudo sentir la mirada de Steve en él, y se la devolvió con firmeza.- Y Nat es aire. Pero puedo vivir toda la vida como su amigo si ella quiere, y eso estamos haciendo. Con bastante éxito, debo añadir. Ahora que ya te has tranquilizado con que a pesar de todos los bramidos de Tony, no me las cepillo a las dos simultáneamente, podemos seguir con Libby?-  
\- Me está dando miedo que vuelvas a Washington y pases al apartamento. Eres un peligro...- Steve se cruzó de brazos.  
\- Rogers, mírate y mírame. No seas ridículo.-   
\- Pero si la besaste antes que yo!-  
\- Rogers... en serio, Gran Zanahoria, dame paciencia. Porqué están separados con Libby?-  
Steve inspiró. El sol empezaba a bajar suavemente: aunque era invierno, el cielo seguía azul con pocas nubes, la playa tibia. En el silencio de la casa, podía oírse el rumor de la marea, el sonido de Thor tecleando su carta (tecleaba con dos dedos aún) y algo de música india que señalaba que Bruce había despertado y posiblemente estaba haciendo yoga en el balcón.  
\- Una noche me levanté y fui a verla.-  
\- No comparten habitación?-  
\- No se estilaba en nuestra época. Pero pasábamos... varias noches... juntos.-  
\- Continúa.-  
\- Mencionó el nombre de Bucky dormida.- dijo Steve con finalidad.   
\- Tú haces lo mismo.- retrucó Clint.- No me digas que la dejaste por eso!-  
\- No, es...-   
\- ELABORA, ROGERS.-  
\- Me dí cuenta que los dos pensábamos mucho en Bucky. Todo el tiempo. Como si estuviera vivo, y que además... bueno, nunca le pedí que fuera mi chica.-  
\- Qué?- Clint parecía desconcertado.  
\- Nunca... hablamos bien el asunto. Era un poco extraño, verdad?-  
\- Steve...- Clint se lamió los labios, y pareció elegir muy bien sus palabras antes de hablar.- Cómo fue que... concretaron su relación? Estaban viviendo juntos como... compañeros de casa, la última vez que yo fui?-  
\- Sí, pero...- Steve entrelazó los dedos nerviosamente.- Bueno, había algo allí. Yo lo notaba. Y cuando volví de la isla, estaba... estaba desesperado por verla. Nunca había estado tan... o sea, a veces me pasa, pero no tan...-  
\- Fue esa vez que te comiste la morfina de esas amapolas y Bruce casi dejó a Tony comatoso?-  
\- No era eso! Simplemente... sentí que era el momento.-  
\- Y qué le dijiste?-  
\- Bueno... no mucho.-   
Clint se cubrió la cara.- Dime que al menos te dijo que sí.-  
\- Claro que me dijo que sí. Le pedí que me lo dijera antes de hacer nada.- Steve suspiró, la vista en sus manos unidas, sin notar que Clint lo miraba fijamente ahora.- Y después de eso... es que... era todo lo que hacía falta! Vivíamos juntos, nos amábamos... y ahora podíamos estar juntos, pero eso no cambiaba... no cambiaba mucho nada, era... era tan tranquilo...-  
\- Steve?- dijo Clint, y su voz se hizo más tenue.- Quién de los dos decidió que necesitaba un tiempo? Ella, o tú?-  
\- Básicamente... no sé... creo que ella?- Steve se veía tan confuso que Clint se apiadó, una mano yendo al musculoso brazo.- hablamos de Bucky, cuando la confronté con sus... el que lo llamara dormida. Fue... fue muy... cómo lo llaman ustedes? catártico... hablamos mucho de él, fue... fue un poco como despedirnos, pero... estábamos hablando de darnos un tiempo cuando me llamaste para que fuéramos por Romanov.-  
\- Steve, aún la quieres? Quieres volver con ella?-  
Steve asintió, los labios apretados.- Cuando volví a verla... Clint, nunca había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida, es..-  
\- Steve?-  
\- Sí?-  
\- Podrás recordar exactamente las palabras que dijiste cuando le hiciste el amor la primera vez? Cómo... le pediste que te dijera que sí?-  
Steve se sonrojó, mirándolo de frente, pero Clint se había puesto muy serio.  
\- Porqué me preguntas eso, Clint?-  
\- Por favor... haz memoria. Por favor, Steve.-  
Steve se mordió los labios, y estaba muy rojo, la vista en el suelo, cuando al fin musitó, sus manos yendo a cubrirle los labios.- Le dije... creo que le dije » Por favor, dime que quieres esto» o algo así, y me dijo que sí... siempre le pregunto, no sé qué te crees que...- Steve se calló cuando Clint saltó de pie, se paseó, rascándose la nuca, y se volvió a él, con la expresión que llamaban » murderstare».  
\- Clint, qué?-  
\- Steve.- dijo Clint, y pareció inhalar y controlarse antes de hablar.- No te dijimos que evitaras darle órdenes? Que tenías que dejar que siguiera sus propias opciones? Le dijiste » Dime que quieres esto» Y ella te dijo que lo quería, verdad?-  
Había que ser inhumano para no conmoverse al ver la piel de Steve tomar el color de la leche cortada. Clint se salió del camino justo a tiempo para ver a Steve, que con su extra velocidad y todo, apenas llegó al baño a tiempo antes de que lo oyesen volver el estómago. Clint se quedó allí parado, frotándose la cara, mientras las náuseas eran seguidas por sollozos ahogados: y no habían parado aún cuando Bruce bajó la escalera, con una murderstare que equivalía la de Clint a pesar del yoga, pero se calmó al oír los tenues sollozos.   
\- Qué pasa? Es Thor?-  
\- Steve. Acaba de descubrir que su relación con Libby no era absolutamente consensual.- diijo Clint rascándose el mentón.  
\- Pero cómo... oh. Estaba formateando sus frases en imperativo condicional? Steve hace eso.- dijo Bruce, metiéndose los puños en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cargo, el ceño fruncido.- Oh, diablos.-  
\- Yup.- Clint inspiró.- Esperaré a que salga para tratar de calmarlo.-  
\- Voy a prepararle una sopa. - dijo Bruce, encogiéndose de hombros.- Llámame cuando pueda hablar. Dónde está Thor? -  
\- Escribiéndole a Jane. Y me acabo de acordar que puede haber una lasaña a punto de carbón en el horno...-  
\- No los puedo dejar ni un rato solos, verdad?!- Bruce corrió a la cocina.  
\- Te amamos, Bruce.- canturreó Clint.- Steve, sal de ahí, Cap... tenemos que hablar.-

****************************

Se habían pasado la tarde haciendo compras de Navidad, y Tony insistió en pasar a cenar a un steak house con vista a las luces de Los Angeles antes de la segunda parte de la filmación, después de que Natasha le ayudase a elegir el más suave, lujoso y elástico de los sweaters negros de cachemira, que de veras esperaban que Bruce usara sin nada debajo, porque tenía un cuello bastante bajo. Tony sabía que Nat ya había comprado buena parte de sus regalos, pero la vio sonriendo al elegir unos cargo de un gris violáceo de hombre, y luego buscar una camisa cremosa de verano , ajustada a la cintura, que tenía detalles en bordado negro en puños y cuello.  
\- No nos olvidemos de la de lino...- dijo Tony, enviando a la dependienta a buscar una más grande que la estaba en display.- No me veo a Legolas con una camisa como esa...-  
\- Oh, la camisa es para tí.- dijo Natasha, con su más perversa sonrisa.  
\- Es un regalo? Me la puedo poner?-   
\- No todavía.- dijo ella, sin dar más explicaciones, y lo siguió al steak house, en donde hicieron los honores de un brasero completo antes de quedarse en silencio, viendo el sol caer, confortables juntos. Natasha entrelazó sus dedos en los de él, y Tony los cubrió posesivamente con la otra mano, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El viento marino había agitado el novedoso cabello liso de Natasha, y dado color a sus mejillas: y Tony podía notar el interés de los hombres en el restaurant, que la miraban con avidez. Sus dedos se apretaron: una parte de él quería ver va algún idiota intentar algo sólo para verla decapitarlo, mientras que otra parte de él, la parte que parecía haber nacido cuando la rescató de las llamas y de ese cautiverio tan horrible como el suyo, quería que alguien intentara algo sólo para darse el gusto de destruirlo. Sí: su posesividad sobre los Avengers estaba cada vez más fuera de control, pero Tony se limitó a acabar su copa y sonreír para sí.  
\- Nat?-  
\- Sí?-  
\- Quieres hacerle algún cambio al script?-  
\- No.- dijo ella, y sonreía.- No, está bien.-  
\- Sólo quería decir, si no quieres que se te vea la cara, o...?-  
\- No me importa.- dijo Natasha, sus dedos apoyados en la mesa de cristal, su otra mano en la suya: y cuando lo miró, Tony se quedó pegado en lo profundamente verdes que eran sus ojos.- De verdad ya no importa.-  
\- Qué quieres decir?- Tony se acercó más, su mano sin soltarla como si temiera que la conversación acabara allí. Pero ella habló con más sinceridad de la que nunca le había oído.  
\- Estoy cansada de esconderme, Tony.- dijo ella, apoyada en la silla.- Estoy cansada de mirar sobre mi hombro. Con... Madame... muerta, se me ha acabado un poco el miedo.-  
\- No sabía que tenías miedo. Si lo tenías, podías habernos dicho...- musitó Tony, y su mano apretó la suya.- ... si alguien intenta algo, lo hacemos pedazos...-  
\- No, Tony...- dijo Natasha y lo miró de hito en hito.- Ya no tengo miedo. Pero... gracias. Esto es justo lo que necesito.-  
\- Un bistec enorme?-  
\- Tonto.-

************************

( Empieza a sonar » Who You Talking To Man» (13). La escena se eleva, a alta velocidad sobre las luces de la ciudad. Un magnífico atardecer enmarca los edificios. En un mirador de azotea, apoyada contra las barandas, una mujer hermosísima, la espalda desnuda en su vestido de noche con enorme falda roja, alza las manos en una posición de ballet, mientras Tony Stark, traje formal con la corbata agitándose la brisa, la mira)  
( La cámara sigue los dedos de ella encontrándose sobre su cabeza en la pose)  
» para poder tocar otros, tienes que ser vulnerable»  
(Contra espejos y un suelo de negro lustroso, la mujer pelirroja danza, su piel iridiscente reflejada, etérea en sus pasos, las gemas en su corsé de ballet relucientes.)  
» Tienes que dejarte tocar... más cerca... más... aún »  
(Seguida por Tony, la mujer en su vestido de noche atraviesa las decoradas columnas blancas del salón en el edificio de Bellas Artes. Al llegar a un espejo, la dama apoya su mano enguantada en el vidrio, observando a Tony acercarse, un paso, luego otro, y hay un close up a sus ojos.)  
» Porque sin peligro... no hay verdadera intimidad...»  
(Natasha se voltea, y avanza hacia Tony, haciéndolo retroceder, su mano en su pecho, hasta que Tony la toma en la suya, y cuando parece que va a besar sus dedos, estira el brazo atrás y la atrae hacia sí, dejándose llevar en unos expertos pasos de baile por el salón, la tensión palpitante...)  
(La bailarina hace un giro perfecto contra los espejos.)  
«Déjate tocar»  
(En una cama con sábanas de seda rojizas, Natasha se monta encima de Tony, sus inmensas faldas echadas a un lado como cascadas de seda de la cama, la mano de él en el muslo que se asoma torneado y perfecto, su pelo oscuro contra el lecho rojo, y con la cámara a su espalda, ella le abre la camisa de un tirón desgarrándola, se abre el vestido con el mismo movimiento, y atrae a Tony contra sus senos desnudos, los brazos de él rodeándola, los grandes ojos oscuros fijos en los suyos.)  
«Arráncate los miedos... » Sugiere la voz en off,   
\- Stark Naked... Lady.- susurra Natasha sobre el hombro, antes inclinar la cabeza y besar, y dejarse besar apasionadamente.

***************************************

\- 12000 likes, y un montón de peticiones de que expliques otros teoremas!- dijo Tony al entrar, su teléfono por delante, cargado de paquetes, mientras Nat se quitaba las sandalias en la entrada, y se estiraba. Habían llegado después de medianoche, pero el living no sólo estaba iluminado sino que decorado bellamente para navidad, con cintas entrecruzadas, luces, móviles de pequeños adornos, guirnaldas en las ventanas. Steve estaba en el sofá, envuelto en una manta, y Thor a su lado dormitaba: pero Clint y Bruce estaban despiertos, jugando una partida de ajedrez, y en la pantalla, JARVIS había puesto una compilación de videos musicales de los 90, aumentando la cultura de los desplazados discretamente.  
Bruce podía ser un genio, pero Clint le estaba dando una paliza.  
\- Necesito una ducha.- dijo Natasha ignorando a Bruce, que se había cruzado de brazos y los miraba.- Qué hay de comer?-  
\- Te pondré a calentar algo de lasaña. Está un poco tostada, pero sabrosa.- dijo Clint, partiendo a la cocina. Nat se largó a su cuarto, y Tony, dejando los paquetes en la inmensa y fría mesa del comedor ( aunque no tan fría ya : estaba salpicada de glitter y pedacitos de papel de regalo) se volvió a Bruce.  
\- Qué tan enojado estás? Nivel tengo que buscar dónde dormir? Nivel tengo que agarrar el quinjet y desaparecer una semana? Nivel te tengo que traer un espectofotómetro nuevo de regalo? -  
\- Nivel si intentas salir por la puerta de nuevo, Verdecito te sigue y te trae a rastras.- dijo Bruce, y aunque su susurro era calmo, había un chispazo verde en sus ojos.- De dónde sacaste que salir huyendo hace que a alguien se le quite el enojo contigo? Eso sólo logra que esa persona se enoje más.-  
\- Con Pepper funcionaba!-  
\- Te dejó al final, no?- dijo Bruce ásperamente.- Eso no era perdonar y olvidar. Eso era tragarse la ira y tratar de empezar de nuevo. Pero eso hace que la gente te quiera menos cada vez, y espere menos de ti.-   
\- Esto es una pelea porque subí un video educativo tuyo a Youtube, para que vieras que aún podías enseñar si querías, y el mundo vea lo fantástico profesor que eres? Me estás arrancando la cabeza por haver algo bueno por tí?- dijo Tony, dándole la espalda y yendo por un trago,   
\- Te estoy arrancando la cabeza por huir como si le temieras a mi ira después de hacer algo que podía enojarme.- dijo Bruce en voz baja. - Me temes, Tony? A mí? A Hulk?-  
\- No le tengo ningún miedo a Verdecito, Bruce.- dijo Tony, dejando la copa para volverse. Bruce se había sentado en la banca del bar más alejada: sus voces eran lo bastante bajas para no despertar a Thor ni distraer a Steve, pero Tony podía notar la tensión en Bruce, más temible que si gritara. Era tan difícil pelear con él:Tony estaba mucho más acostumbrado a números de gritos y portazos.  
\- A qué le tienes miedo, entonces? Es sólo para evitar mirar mi cara y aguantar mi irritación? No vale la pena, prefieres irte... pero entonces, porqué hacer algo que me irrite? No tiene sentido, Tony.- dijo Bruce, y había algo derrotado en su rostro.  
\- No te peleabas con Betty, supongo?- dijo Tony yendo al ataque, bebiéndose su copa sin dejar de mirarlo.  
\- Eso qué tiene que ver?-  
\- Sólo quiero saber con qué maravillosos estándares compito.-  
\- No seas...- Bruce apretó los labios, bajó la vista, y sus manos se empuñaron contra el borde del bar.  
Tony se giró para no mirarlo. No quería mirarlo, no quería ver dolor en sus ojos. Pero era como si pudiera sentirlo. Nunca había querido hacerle daño, siempre había temido hacerle daño y ahora... qué? Le hacía daño para quitarse esa ansiedad? Pepper una vez le había gritado algo como eso.  
\- No sea qué?- susurró, sin poder evitarlo.  
\- No seas cruel.- dijo Bruce, y la súbita paciencia, el suspiro en su voz, le hicieron sentir un dolor en el pecho que no tenía nada que ver con el reactor.  
\- Bruce...- sí, quería huir. Quería irse, y no ver esos ojos que le hacían doler el corazón. No era una estupidez, una broma? Porqué Bruce se lo tomaba así, porqué no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar? Era una tontería! No podía enojarse él, de que le hicieran semejante drama por una tontería?  
Quería irse.  
Como si Bruce oyera sus pensamientos, se frotó los ojos y dio un paso hacia la escalinata.  
Bruce quería irse.

NO ACEPTABLE.  
Tony extendió una mano dura como la tenaza de Dummy, agarró la camisa gris que Bruce llevaba y avanzó, apoyando su frente en la nuca rizada. Bruce se había quedado quieto, muy quieto.  
-... sabía que querías. Estaba seguro que era una gran idea, y lo hice, y luego pensé... pensé que debía haberte preguntado, pero dirías que no, y la idea era perfecta, y lo querías, y... te ibas a enojar pero ya estaba hecho, pero luego pensé que si de verdad te enojabas con eso... yo podía portarme como un idiota y quizás, quizás... podía enojarte lo suficiente para irte, y por eso...-  
\- Y por eso huiste tú?- dijo Bruce , su voz suave.  
\- Tenía cosas legítimas que hacer con Nat!-  
\- Por eso llevas una camisa distinta a la de esta mañana?-  
Tony tragó.- Ésa es otra historia que tengo que explicarte...- musitó, mordiéndose los labios y apartándose. No se esperaba probablemente que Bruce se volteara, y rodeándole el cuello con el brazo, lo besara lento y profundo, haciendo que Clint silbara al volver de la cocina.  
\- Oye, váyanse a un cuarto, hay 18 cuartos en esta casa, esto es puro exhibicionismo...-  
\- Gracias. Tu castigo será ayudarme a editar los videos sobre la teoría de Willoughby y la serie de Fermat.- dijo Bruce, lamiéndose los labios, el alivio inundando a Tony de pies a cabeza.- Pero cuando quieras hacer algo así, hazlo, enójame, pelea... pero no me dejes.- susurró.  
\- Okay. Ahora, tengo que tenerte.- dijo Tony, su mano libre yendo al bolsillo trasero de los flojos jeans celestes de Bruce.  
\- Tenías razón, Tony.- dijo Bruce, apartándose tras un beso.- Pero, como aún estoy irritado, voy a ir a revisar a Nat y luego me sentaré a ver Contacto en Francia(14) con Steve. Me iré a la cama... eventualmente.-  
\- Te detesto.- musitó Tony, alivio, humor y derrota en sus ojos.- Te detesto, en serio...-  
\- Stark, la comida también está caliente, ven a tragártela.- ordenó Clint, poniendo tenedores junto a unos platos de lasaña, frente al cual Natasha se sentaba alegremente, ya en pantalones de yoga y un sweater estampado.- Anda, Stark. Al doc tampoco le gustan los traseros flacos.-  
\- Hablando de eso, necesito tu ayuda, Steve.- dijo Bruce, sentándose a su lado en el sofá, y sobresaltando al Capitán y a Thor, ya que los dos habían estado dormitando como unos benditos.- Steve?-  
\- ... Bruce. En qué puedo ayudar?-

***************************

Despertarse solo en la cama en Malibú era... algo que normalmente le pasaba a otra gente. Tony maldijo y se levantó de la cama a tropezones mientras JARVIS quitaba el tinte de las ventanas y le mostraba el cielo absolutamente azul, lo que debía ser una mañana bastante fresca, y aún no eran las siete, el sol recién ahuyentando las sombras de la noche. Bruce debía haberse acostado tarde, pero se había levantado muy temprano, aunque Tony estaba seguro de haber sentido sus brazos rodeándolo durante la noche, el hombro contra el que le gustaba acomodar el reactor y que parecía llevarse toda la molestia habitual.  
Tony se estiró, y fue a lavarse los dientes con cierta brusquedad, antes de rendirse y preguntar.  
\- JARVIS, dónde está todo el mundo?-  
\- La Agente Romanov se encuentra en la sala, desayunando. El Agente Barton, el Doctor Banner, el Comandante Rogers y Mr. Odinson se encuentran en la playa bajo su ventana, señor.-  
\- Qué diablos están haciendo...?- Tony, cepillo de dientes en la boca, regresó al ventanal para sí, efectivamente, ver a los otros cuatro Avengers en la playa fría de la mañana. Steve, su buzo oscuro de SHIELD destacándolo contra la arena dorada, parecía dar órdenes, mientras Thor en el viejo Adidas rojo a un lado hacía flexiones, y Clint, con un pantalón de buzo de un púrpura violento y sólo una camiseta de tirantes blanca, y Bruce, muy abrigadito en su buzo negro y rojo de Stark Industries, estaban detrás de una línea, los dos preparándose para echar a correr. A una orden de Steve los dos partieron trotando por la arena, con Thor y Steve detrás, y Tony, aunque no podía oírlo, habría jurado por el ángulo en el cuerpo de Bruce que estaba riendo.  
\- Completamente locos. Nada que no se pueda hacer más cómodo y civilizadamente en tu gimnasio.- dijo Natasha, tocando la puerta con los nudillos y entrando con una bata roja envolviéndola, el pelo en una cola y una jarra de café en cada mano.  
Tony, que se dio cuenta que se había estado tragando la pasta de dientes, se volvió al baño a escupirla, para volver y encontrarse a Natasha extendida en su cama, taza de café en mano, torneadas piernas sobre el edredón color chocolate, acomodada mientras JARVIS proyectaba en una pantalla las aventuras del grupo de Avengers abajo, en mucha mejor resolución y con mucha más claridad.  
\- Eres un spread de Playboy así... bata, cama, curvas... y café.- dijo Tony dejándose caer a su lado y agarrando la taza con dos manos.- Qué diablos le pasa a esos idiotas? No tengo un fantástico gimnasio...?-  
\- Le predicas al coro. Yo tampoco soy del tipo outdoorsy, pero aparentemente Bruce quiere entrenarse, y el resto saltó a la idea. Clint necesita reacondicionarse, es cierto, pero Thor y Steve...?- Nat se encogió de hombros. Los dos miraron la pantalla en donde el grupo de hombres hacía sentadillas, no sin perder pie en la arena más de una vez, pero las carcajadas hicieron que Tony elevara una ceja y Natasha frunciera la nariz.  
\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Arena en el trasero, ew.- dijo Tony apoyándose en los codos.  
\- Supongo que es saludable?- dijo Natasha recostándose en la cama, metiendo los piececitos desnudos en la colcha.- Yo me entrené así, corriendo por campos helados, pero no veo porqué nadie lo haría si no lo obligan, bozhe moi...-  
\- Saludable? No digas groserías en mi cama.- Tony contuvo la risa la ver a Steve tener que agarrar a Clint y Bruce de la ropa para evitar que patinaran en unas rocas.- ya tengo suficiente con el entusiasta del miso. Bueno, al menos parece divertirlos, aunque no entiendo porqué.- dijo apoyándose en un codo.- Nat?-  
\- Sí?-  
\- Porqué te mostraste en el comercial? -  
Natasha le echó una mirada de reojo, y ahora que Tony la conocía mejor, pudo verla ponerse la máscara de la Black Widow: era la seducción personificada.- Qué pasa, señor Stark? Le disgustó que lo obligara a... abrazarme?- susurró.  
Tony bufó.  
Natasha se acurrucó en la cama abanicándole las pestañas.  
Tony rodó los ojos.- Tú de veras quieres ver arder el mundo, no? Sí, Nat, son las más lindas que he visto, y creéme que he visto centenas, me hice un túnel carpiano sólo de tanto forzarme a no agarrártelas y... no me distraigas. Sabes bien lo que quiero decir.-  
Natasha guardó silencio, viendo a Thor, sudando como un humano corriente, montarse a Clint en los hombros, las olas lamiéndole los pies, mientras Steve, con Bruce en los suyos, preparaba una estrategia para derribarlos.  
\- Vas a mostrar tu rostro en televisión... creí que te enfadaba que te tomaran fotos. Eso dificultaba tu trabajo de espía, ser reconocida, me habías dicho.-  
\- Sí.- djo Natasha.- Lo hacía.-  
\- Entonces?- dijo Tony.- Quieres que pida que eliminen tomas, o que el comercial...?-  
\- Pero ya no quiero ser una espía, Tony.- dijo Natasha, sentándose en el lecho, abrazándose las rodillas. Tony se lamió los labios, y su mano fue a acariciar la fina espalda.  
\- Qué estás diciendo?- musitó.- Vas a dejar a SHIELD?- susurró, tragando.- Ya no quieres... no quieres ser un Avenger?-  
\- Que harías si te digo que sí?- preguntó Natasha, el mentón en los brazos, mirándolo.  
Tony se enderezó, pero algo en esa mirada como gemas lo hizo callar un momento, antes de morderse el labio.  
\- Te pondría una pensión, un fideicomiso, y te instalaría donde quisieras, con nombre supuesto, a hacer lo que quieras... pero, Nat...-  
Ella sonrió, beatíficamente, como una madonna antigua.  
-... pero no quieres realmente eso, verdad?-  
\- No.- dijo ella, extendiendo las piernas.- No. Lo que quiero es que me ayudes a expandir mis armas y ampliar el poder de los Bites. Necesito pelear mejor, mucho mejor. Quizá podamos desarrollar algo que cambie mis rasgos, cuando lo necesite... pero ya no quiero más ser la espía y asesina de SHIELD. No los dejaré: haré sus misiones, aconsejaré lo que me pidan, pero... -   
\- Pero?-  
\- No fue SHIELD quien me rescató, Tony.- dijo ella, y aunque apartó la mirada, sus ojos relucían.- Soy un Avenger primero, verdad?-  
\- Claro que lo eres.- dijo Tony, la voz metálica.  
\- Estoy cansada de las sombras, Tony.- dijo ella, y su mano se cerró sobre la suya.- Quiero... no quiero más mentiras y secretos. No quiero tener más miedo... de que me vean. Quiero que me vean, junto a ustedes.- susurró. Tony, la alegría inundándole el pecho, la rodeó en sus brazos, le besó la cara, y ella lo abrazó tan estrechamente como sus heridas se lo permitían.  
\- Te haré un traje con luces, diablos.- dijo alegremente.- Una línea de figuritas! Ropa de diseñador, una autobiografía babosa!- ( 15)  
\- Me basta con el traje y las armas, no te emociones, Stark.- dijo ella con una risa, tan cerca ahí en sus brazos.- Pero si te sientes especialmente generoso, cuando volvamos a New York, me gustaría una conferencia de prensa.-  
\- Dalo por hecho.-

*****************

Pepper llegó el sábado 12 a cenar, charlar y relajarse, comentando que el segundo video en Youtube, sobre la colisión de partículas, había aparecido mencionado incluso por Neil DeGrasse Tyson en su canal, con bromas sobre que al fin lo había entendido. Bruce estaba sepultado en fanmail y disfrutaba grabando un video cada pocos días, y pasaba horas leyendo los correos de estudiantes de todo el mundo, mientras los demás jugaban o veían películas. Steve y Natasha habían convertido toda la casa en un sueño de Navidad, adornada en oro, rojo, verde y azul, con detalles en todos sitios, y nada menos que once ramitos de muérdago en los dinteles. (16)  
Rhodey había traído un árbol enorme que Tony instaló y llenó de luces junto a la cascada de la escalera, y pretendían ese domingo llenarlo de adornos, mientras Bruce preparaba el eggnog: y la mansión parecía mucho más pequeña llena de guirnaldas, cajas desperdigadas por todos lados, una docena de conversaciones y música superponiéndose y platos de las galletas de Navidad de Pepper (celosamente vigilados: las de chocolate eran un hit) por todas partes. Steve, Thor, Clint y Bruce estaban recuperando la salud y el vigor con sus mañanas de ejercicios, y con mucho rodar los ojos, Natasha y Tony también se habían tostado sudando en su compañía, (aunque no antes de las diez, por supuesto) cuando Steve sacaba la tarjeta de » Es un entrenamiento para todo el equipo, es obligatorio!»  
Bastaba decir que beachball había acabado con una derrota resonante para Nat, Bruce y Thor que aún tenía a Clint tomándoles el pelo.   
Tony, que había acabado de instalar luces doradas en el exterior siguiendo el diseño de la casa, con sorprendente buen gusto y clase, unas pocas multicolores decorando el risco en el que se asentaba la mansión, había colocado multicolores en el árbol adentro, y los artistas ya habían hecho cajas de y cajas de adornos caseros, sin contar otras cajas de adornos comprados que Rhodey había enviado. La casa entera parecía iluminada con una luz suave ese sábado, ya bastante tarde, mientras los dos viejos amigos bebían una cerveza en el balcón, observando el reflejo de las luces en las olas. Las cascadas de luz en el risco se reflejaban hermosas, como chispas de glitter en el movimiento del agua. (17)  
\- Creo que tu fiesta por todo lo alto va acabar siendo una cena familiar, Tones.- dijo Rhodey, sonriendo, una galleta de Pepper a medio comer en su mano.- Quién te ha visto, quién te ve...-  
\- Mira, si están en condiciones de salir a trotar por las mañanas como unos masoquistas, están en condiciones de bailar... Thor!-  
\- Sí, amigo Tony?- dijo Thor de la mesa, en donde estaba colocando en un plato una montaña de «pigs in a blanket» y paseándose para ofrecerlos, el de soya, que era de Bruce, aparte.  
\- Puedes invitar a tu novia a la cena de Navidad si quieres. Y a su amiga, y a Erik Selvig... si no traemos más mujeres, Nat y Pepper van a acabar con los pies hinchados de tanto bailar...-  
\- Yo ya demandé primera pieza con las dos.- dijo Clint, la boca llena de la masita.  
\- Cerdo.- soltó Tony.  
\- Egoísta!- exclamó Steve, dándole una patada en la zapatilla.  
\- Muy poco generoso con tus hermanos de armas, amigo Clint!-  
\- Presumido.- gruñó Bruce de la cocina, en donde empezaba a oler a caramelo.  
\- Más mujeres?- dijo Pepper, que con un martini en la mano jugaba ajedrez contra Steve.- Podría invitar a Janet...-  
\- Gracias por la invitación, amigo Tony, pero ya se había acordado que pasarían Navidad en la casa de Lewis, el hogar ancestral de Lady Darcy. -  
\- Y Año Nuevo?- dijo Pepper, comiéndose un caballo de Steve, que se quejaba.- Invítala a la Gala de Año Nuevo...-  
\- Tenemos Gala de Año Nuevo?- preguntó Tony.  
\- Tenemos gala todos los años, no dijiste que no la hiciera, sólo dijiste que anulara la de Navidad!- siseó Pepper.- Tengo las invitaciones en el correo, entradas vendidas para caridad, no te atrevas a....-  
\- Está bien, está bien, no te pongas en plan Hulk!- Tony se ocultó tras Rhodey.- Han oído todos? Año Nuevo, bailes, trajes formales, Nat con un escote hasta acá...- Natasha enarcó una ceja, y Thor soltó la carcajada.  
\- Le comentaré las obligaciones de vestuarios a la Lady Darcy y a mi dama Jane...-  
\- Cap, puedes invitar a Samara si quieres. Sólo no pondremos fondue en el menú.-  
\- Tony...- dijo Steve, conmovido.  
\- Caramba, inviten a todas las chicas, las ex... Bruce, puedes invitar a la gorda si quieres también!-  
\- Ya no estará gorda para esa fecha, Tony, pero por supuesto que la invitaré.- dijo Bruce asomándose de la cocina, con una taza caliente para que Steve, el experto en tradiciones navideñas, la probara y se la devolviera con un asentimiento ( " quizá un poco más de jengibre...") - Si tiene con quien dejar a los bebés, creo que asistirá.-  
\- tres, cuatro, cinco, seis... Yup, y con Maria Hill por si Coulson se digna aparecer, ahí estamos.- dijo Tony contando con los dedos.- Pueden invitarlas a la cena de Navidad, si quieren también...-  
\- Para esta fecha, la mayor parte de la gente ya tiene planes.- dijo Bruce, pero no parecía nada molesto por ello.- Y sobre bailar, no tengo ningún problema en doblarte a tí sobre mi brazo.-  
Tony elevó una ceja - ciertamente no tengo problemas en que me dobles donde quieras.- sonrió.  
Bruce se volvió a la cocina. Se había sonrojado, por supuesto.  
\- Oh, por el amor de Dios, TONY!-  
\- Rhodey, no seas homofóbico, te voy a acusar con tus superiores...-  
\- La gala va a ser maravillosa, pero me gusta la idea de pasar Navidad en casa con la familia.- dijo Pepper pensativamente, un alfil y una torre de Steve sujetas entre los dedos.- Sí, me gusta bastante.-  
\- Bueno, excepto Thor, nadie más tiene ningún lugar adónde ir...- dijo Clint, abriendo una caja de decoraciones.  
\- Barton!- ladró Bruce de la cocina.  
\- No, no estoy siendo malagradecido, lo que quiero decir es...- Clint se mordió el labio, y había una seriedad en su voz, en su mirada yendo a Tony.- No estoy seguro que Fury tuviera esto en mente cuando nos reunió. Después de todo, reunió a gente que no tenía nada que perder, ni nadie a quien...- Clint bebió un sorbo de su copa, que era una margarita, y la dejó a un lado, sus manos tomando los sencillos adornos de pelotitas imitación cristal.- Por eso no te quería en el grupo, Stark. No por la evaluación de Nat, sino porque tu cerebro es demasiado valioso. Por eso tampoco quería en realidad a Hulk, ya que Bruce es mucho más útil como consultor. Sólo íbamos a ser Steve, Nat, y yo, y probablemente habrían obligado al Coronel.-  
Hubo un silencio, sorprendido de la súbita lobreguez en la voz de Clint. Tony se apoyó en el balcón, cruzando brazos y piernas con expresión rebelde.  
\- Seguramente todo lo que dices es cierto. Sabes qué me dan unas enormes de hacer?-  
\- Sí?-

**************************************

FROM: Maria Hill mhill@shield.co.usa  
high_sensitive_files.mp4 : ( contiene: 1.09 min de grabación mp4)  
***************************  
Tony Stark: MERRY CHRISTMAS, FURY!  
(CORO)  
* Think of all the fun I've missed*  
* Think of all the hotties that I haven't kissed*  
* Next year I could be just as good...*  
* if you'd check off my Christmas list*  
* Santa paley, there's one thing I really do need,*  
* the deed - to a platinum mine, Santa buddy*  
* so head down the chimney tonight*  
* Santa buddy, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring*  
* I don't mean a phone, Santa buddy,*  
* so hurry down the chimney tonight*  
* Hurry down the chimney tonight*  
*****************************  
Re: Sorry, Sir.  
******************************  
******************************  
\- Qué fue esa acidez?- dijo la voz de Natasha, y Clint se volvió apenas un poco, para verla, en pijamas y con un grueso sweater de Thor que caía a las rodillas, sentarse en el reborde del techo en donde Clint se había encaramado. Clint alargó la mano sin mirar siquiera: Natasha le puso en ella una taza de café humeante, y se quedó con su propio latte.  
Eran las cinco y media: todo el resto dormía, bastante pesadamente después de «probar» casi dos litros de eggnog, hasta que Bruce lo declaró perfecto. Estaba empezando a amanecer, un lejano resplandor en el horizonte a su espalda, y aunque el techo de la mansión era inclinado y bastante inaccesible, Natasha había sabido justo en dónde encontrarlo.  
\- No fue nada, Nat.-  
\- Dejaste a Pepper durmiendo sola?-  
\- Le llevaré desayuno en la mañana. Le haré waffles con miel.- dijo Clint, mirándola por sobre el hombro.- A ella sí le gustan mis waffles, sabes.-  
\- Pobre e inocente mujer, que no sabe cuánta mantequilla les pones.- dijo Nat, cruzando las piernas.- Te vas a explicar o tengo que ir por mi táser?-  
\- No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Nat.-  
Natasha snorted.- No lo hago por lo divertido que es, Barton.-  
Clint apoyó los codos en la rodillas y rió un poco.- Quién iba a decir que Stark podía tocar Santa Baby en el piano, eh?-  
\- Mi informe estaba incompleto, claramente.- dijo Natasha, y cruzó los brazos por dentro del sweater, tomando el aspecto de una larva.- Faltaba eso... que baila como Fred Astaire... ah, y por supuesto, cómo no mencionar que enloquece por unos rizos encima de un CI de 200.- agregó, ante de apoyar la mejilla en lana que cubría sus brazos.- Clint? Lyuba, qué es? Qué pasa?-  
\- No te da miedo esto?- dijo Clint tras una pausa, la mirada en el mar.  
\- Qué cosa?-  
\- Acostumbrarnos. Esta no es nuestra vida, Nat.-  
Natasha se lamió los labios, e inspiró, antes de mirarlo con tanto amor en los ojos como era posible.  
\- Si alguien se merece esto eres tú, moye sertse.-  
\- Aún soy eso?- dijo Clint. La pausa fue larga, hasta que él volvió sus ojos a ella, y tuvo que tragar, porque realmente el amor en sus ojos era paralizante.  
\- Navsegda.-  
\- Nat...- la mano callosa de él subió como por su propia voluntad, y le acarició la mejilla, fría por la brisa.- Estamos bien, verdad? Tú y yo? Si hay algo... cualquier cosa... me lo dirás, verdad?-  
\- Realmente necesito decírtelo?- dijo ella, y se movió, sentándose tras él, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Clint hizo un sonido de alivio y reposó la nuca en su hombro, su espalda ancha contra los senos suaves, y la inspiró, su respiración calmándose inmediatamente.  
\- Tu sabes que por tí, por Phil... soy capaz de cualquier cosa.-  
\- Lo sé, pochitayemmy.-  
\- No importa qué tan terrible u horrible, sea, yo...-  
\- Lo sé.-  
\- No me gusta que se me sume gente a la lista.- dijo Clint, ácidamente. Miró a Natasha con su peor murder stare, y el efecto fue que Natasha gorgoriteó como una niña.  
\- O sea no tienes ningún problema en sumar a Pepper, pero te molesta tener que sumar a Stark, verdad?-  
\- Es bastante gente. Steve está muy arriba de Stark, por supuesto.-  
\- Sospecho que Bruce está arriba de Steve y encima de todas la nuevas adiciones Pepper, verdad?-  
\- Encima de todos estás tú.- dijo él en un susurro, sin mirarla.   
\- También tienes la sensación de que algo malo tiene que pasar, verdad?- dijo Natasha tras la pausa, los dos bultitos muy pequeños solos ante la noche.  
\- Se nota demasiado que no tenemos costumbre de que las cosas salgan bien.- dijo Clint, con una sonrisa algo amarga.- Buen montón de huérfanos jodidos en la cabeza y gente sin rumbo que Stark fue a elegir para armar su familia mutágena...-  
\- Sí, bueno...- dijo Natasha, con una sonrisa, apoyándose en los codos y extendiendo las piernas.- Lo semejante se junta con lo semejante, dicen. Pero los demás se ven felices.-  
Clint guardó silencio. Natasha lo mantuvo, cómoda allí, hasta la línea del horizonte se volvió dorada.   
\- Es bueno ver a Steve tan feliz. Hoy estaba canturreando mientras colgaba los angelitos del árbol. -(19)  
\- Y Bruce probó tanto de ese eggnog con aguardiente que le entró la risa tonta, tuve que ayudarlo a embotellarlo.-(20)  
\- Supongo que Jane le contestó a Thor positivamente. Hoy estuvo jugando con las olas y parecía un labrador, en serio. Estaba que le tiraba una pelota.-(21)  
\- Y Stark...- la voz de Clint se suavizó y bajó un poco.- Estaba tan feliz hoy, Nat. Parecía un niño chico... cuando llegó Rhodes, le mostró el despelote del living como si fuera un DaVinci. Podría colgar diamantes del árbol, pero estuvo pegando adornitos de papel de color como dos horas con nosotros.- Clint inspiró.  
\- Debo asumir que al fin te cae bien?-  
\- Nat, nunca lo he odiado. Estoy un poco celoso de que te ponga tan contenta, pero...-  
\- Yo también estoy celosa de Pepper.- dijo Natasha dulcemente.- Nunca te había visto a tí tan feliz como hoy tampoco.-  
\- Ella... es buena conmigo.- dijo Clint, su rostro relajándose en una sonrisa, antes de que la mano de Natasha se cerrara en la suya.  
\- Yo también quiero a Pepper, pero si te hace llorar, le boto los Loboutins al mar.-  
\- Nat!- Clint echó la cara atrás y rió.- Oh, por Dios. Qué le voy a regalar a Stark para Navidad? Steve se enojará si todos le traemos alcohol...? Qué diablos le regalas al tipo que tiene todo?-  
\- No tiene todo.- dijo Natasha, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, el brazo de ella yendo a su alrededor.- Pero le ayudaré a cuidar lo que tiene. Clint?-  
\- Sí?-   
\- Voy a tomarme un tiempo... personal de SHIELD, y quiero negociar mis misiones. No quiero...- su voz fue un susurro.- Le pediré que deshagan el Team Delta.-  
Clint tragó, pero no la miró. Hubo una larga pausa antes de que hablara.  
\- Quieres... ya no quieres... que Phil y yo...-  
\- No es a ustedes lo que ya no quiero. Son las misiones. No quiero hacer más... lo que el Red Room me crió para hacer.- dijo ella, y tuvo que sentarse más cerca para poder mirarlo a los ojos, aunque los de Clint la rehuían, hasta que lo aferró del pelo pajizo en su nuca y lo forzó a mirarla.  
\- Nat...- dijo Clint, y había una súplica desesperada en sus ojos no me abandones, no me abandones.- Qué quieres hacer?-  
\- Hay muchas cosas que no quiero hacer más.- dijo Natasha, y entrelazó sus dedos, finos y blancos en la mano callosa y tostada de Clint.- Pero quiero ser un Avenger a tu lado. Quiero creer, que todo puede salir bien, por una vez... - susurró, y cuando él la abrazó, Nat lo apretó entre sus brazos con fuerza.- Quiero mostrar mi cara sin miedo, sin verguenza... contigo a mi lado, con todos ellos, ya no quiero tener miedo.-  
\- Sí, Nat..- susurró Clint.- Lo que quieras... lo que sea...-  
\- No dejaré SHIELD, seguiré siendo STRIKE, pero no quiero...- Natasha no lo dijo, pero Clint sabía lo que quería decir. No quería seducir más por sangre o información. No quería mentir, no quería engañar, no quería más misiones horribles que les encargaban porque nadie más quería hacerlas. Un año antes, Nat habría considerado inmoral no tomarlas, sintiéndose en deuda con SHIELD.   
Ahora claramente se sentía más en deuda con los Avengers. Y los Avengers sólo le pedían, le rogaban... que se sanara, que fuer feliz, y que no los dejara. Con cada idea loca de Tony, cada atención de Thor, cada caricia de Clint, cada proyecto de Steve, cada broma de Bruce... la querían. La habían defendido y rescatado de lo peor de su vida.  
Clint cerró los ojos e inhaló su amado aroma dando gracias a Dios desde el fondo de su corazón.

************************************

\- Creo que tenemos un problema con los regalos.- dijo Steve rascándose el mentón, aún en pijama, mientras esperaba de rodillas en la alfombra, rodeado de paquetitos de todos los colores y tamaños.   
\- Cuál es el problema, Rogers? hay muy pocos? Puedo hacer traer un...- dijo el dueño de casa desde el sofá en donde estaba echado, insistentemente poniendo la cabeza en el regazo de quien se pusiera a tiro, Nat, Pepper, Bruce, o incluso Thor, y divirtiéndose con el control remoto que creara para las luces del árbol, que podían atravesar todos los colores del arcoiris, o iluminar con luz blanca la habitación hasta la ceguera. Steve y Rhodes, que estaban colgando las guirnaldas del enorme pino californiano ( en maceta, perfectamente simétrico, que Tony había hecho traer) mientras los demás esperaban su turno para decorarlo en el centro del foyer, habían acabado por apartar todas las cajas de regalo ya presentes a un rincón, y por Dios que el montón era alto.  
\- No, Tony. hay demasiados ya...!-  
\- Es lógico que sean numerosos. Siete personas regalándole a siete personas son 49 regalos, y considerando que algunos tienen más de una parte...-  
\- Tony!- gruñó Pepper, su almohada en este momento, que ataba lazos a unos bastoncitos de dulce para colgar. Por supuesto, desde que abrieron la caja hasta que se acabaron el 27 de Dic, nunca nadie dejó de ver a Clint con uno en la boca.- Habían reglas!-  
\- Dijimos que nada sobre 500 dólares, nada que no cupiera por la puerta, y nada que tuviera peligro de explosión o contuviera químicos peligrosos o venenos.-  
\- Eso último es por mí, verdad?- dijo Natasha, una caja de galletas de jengibre envueltas en celofán con lazos en las piernas aguardando, otro bastoncito de dulce en la boca.  
Tony le alargó un pie desnudo, que Natasha golpeó con la palma. Ya habían discutido que éso si contaba como chocar cinco, ya que igualmente habían cinco dedos involucrados también.  
\- Creo que lo más práctico será amontonarlos en la esquina de la entrada, asumiendo que ninguno sera temperatura sensible.- Bruce jugaba nerviosamente con las guirnaldas que esperaban turno, extendidas y ordenadas por color en el suelo.- Sino alguien acabará pisando algo.-  
\- Yo cuento 56.- dijo Clint desde su percha en la escalera de pintor que había arrastrado del workshop para colocar las guirnaldas correctamente: el árbol medía dos metros de alto, y en verdad llenaba tan maravillosamente el espacio que Tony ya jugaba con la idea de no desarmarlo jamás.  
\- 56?-  
\- Nat. Es todo culpa de ella. Tiene tres de mí, pero dos son pequeñitos y baratitos. Además, creo que Thor también colocó allí los de toda su familia... ah, y envolví los calcetines para Steve por separado, son diez pares...-  
\- Te quitaremos un regalo por cada uno que te pases. Y no quieres perderte el mío.- dijo Bruce con una sonrisita. Tony se sentó de golpe con los ojos brillantes.  
\- Es un sex toy? Me has hecho un sex toy?!-  
\- NO.-  
\- Si es un libro tendrás que leérmelo entero desnudo y aceitado dándome uvas en la boca...- protestó Tony volviendo a acurrucarse en el regazo de Pepper que continuaba su tarea sin inmutarse, en capris y camiseta.  
\- Supongo que tendré que aprender danza interpretativa también para que disfrutes a Dostoviesky.- comentó Bruce sin inmutarse.  
\- Son nauseantes o soy sólo yo?- comentó Clint desde su percha, haciendo que Steve se riera, dando vueltas con una gran guirnalda roja lujosa de cinta.  
\- No, es la opinión popular.- dijo Steve, pero sonreía mientras recibía de Bruce una nueva guirnalda, esta vez dorada y con campanitas.- Bruce, sostén la punta...-   
Pepper la tapó la boca a Tony mecánicamente con un adornito de un reno de felpa, sabiendo lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Tony aún estaba tosiendo reno cuando Thor volvió la cocina con una bandeja de tazones de chocolate a la taza decorados con abundantes mashmellows, los cuales, si bien en realidad no había un frío invernal en Malibú que los justificara, eran agradables por la tarde, sobre todo con la generosa dosis de licor de chocolate que Tony insistía en poner en todos.  
\- Steve, ven acá, luego continuaremos...- ordenó Bruce, y todo el mundo disfrutó el chocolate con placer, mientras atardecía sobre el mar, la costa llena de violetas y naranjos. Se pasaron los platos con galletas, y había una paz extraña y serena en esa tarde, con Natasha ya más fuerte charlando con Pepper sobre nuevas obras en Broadway, Thor admirando los adornos hechos a mano, Clint y Tony molestándose mutuamente e intentando ver quien podía meterse más mashmellows a la boca a la vez, y Steve estudiando el árbol desde todos los ángulos para asegurarse de la armonía visual de las guirnaldas.  
En ese atardecer, la mirada de Rhodey encontró la de Bruce, y un asentimiento del sereno piloto hizo que Bruce le respondiese con otro, comprendiendo. Tras tantos años de Rhodey temiendo con el terror de quien lo sabía inevitable la destrucción del muchacho que le había robado el corazón hacía tantos años, ahora podía descansar. Rhodey amaba a Tony con la pasión de un hermano mayor, y temía por él tanto como por un hijo, Tony la única amistad que llenaba el corazón del piloto que perdiese ya una docena de amigos en Afganistán. Casi perder a Tony allí había sido la más cruel de la ironías.  
Ahora, protegido entre un Dios, una asesina implacable, un supersoldado y un francotirador que no fallaba jamás, y encima amado pòr un monstruo indestructible, Tony parecía por fin, por fin, a salvo. Rhodey sintió que quizá, por primera vez en veinte años, podía respirar tranquilo.  
Pepper captó la mirada entre ambos, y sonrió, pero se le había humedecido los ojos.

***************************

\- No tan colorido como yo hubiera querido, pero bonito.- dijo Tony un rato luego, mientras Clint y Pepper cazaban tazones abandonados, Thor recogía pedacitos de papel y tinsel, y Bruce barría cuidadosamente las agujas de pino que habían caído bajo el árbol. (22) El resplandor del pino se refllejaba en las ventanas: era una visión magnífica, lleno de cintas, con un adorno en cada rama, hilos de lentejuelas doradas semiocultas reflejando las luces, que Tony había dejado en verde por ahora.   
\- Gracias.- dijo Steve, que se había acodado en el balcón, ignorando el viento frío nocturno en camiseta y jeans. Sus heridas ya habían curado por completo, y corría feliz como una gacela en las mañanas y tardes por la playa, y entrenaba expertamente incluso al ( reluctante, pero resistente) Tony. - Sabes que nunca combatí en el Pacífico? MI unidad siempre estuvo en el frente occidental. Pero siempre quise conocer el Pacífico. Suponía que era distinto. Es extraño que el sol se ponga en el mar, pero es tan hermoso.-  
\- Tus años de corista no te trajeron acá?-  
\- Estoy bastante seguro que visitamos los Angeles, pero supongo que nos vinimos y volvimos de noche. El tiempo era muy escaso, en verdad.- Steve se encogió de hombros, y su mirada era conmovedoramente dulce al mirarlo.- Gracias por todo esto, Tony. Desde que desperté que no me sentía tan, tan...-  
\- Lleno de mashmellows?-  
\- Eso también.- dijo Steve, aceptando la finta de Tony, que tanto odiaba hablar de sentimientos, y parecía tan alérgico a la gratitud.- Gracias por el escudo, también.-  
\- Todo lo que mi padre hizo, yo lo hago más shiny.- bromeó Tony, haciéndolo reír. (23)  
Tony se quedó mirando a Pepper y Natasha, que ahora veían televisión acodadas en el sofá compartiendo una manta, sus pies desnudos a la vista en la mesa de café, riéndose de algo en la pantalla. Sin maquillaje, ambas parecían muy jóvenes con la delicada luz del árbol en sus rostros.  
\- Se ven felices.- dijo Steve mirando por sobre el hombro, una sombra en sus ojos.   
\- Tu pequeña loquita perfectamente podría estar aquí.- bufó Tony.  
\- Yo... no debería...- Steve bajó la vista, pero Tony lo interrumpió con cólera.  
\- Diablos, Rogers! Si pudiera inventar un suero que te quitara esa maldita palabra del vocabulario, lo haría! Tu no deberías ninguna maldita cosa, eres el jodido Capitán América, y si este país no fuera la mierda que es deberían elegirte presidente! Y si quieres que te traiga a la chica ésa y te la sujete, pues...-  
\- Tony no!- dijo Steve, y hubo tanta angustia de pronto en su cara, que Tony elevó una ceja, su rostro agudo como un láser, de inmediato.  
\- Qué pasa, Steve? Y esta vez cuenta la verdad. Qué pasa con Sadako? Qué no me has contado?-  
Hubo una larga pausa, y Tony sintió la ansiedad apretarle el pecho, porque lo que fuera que hubiera puesto ese dolor en los ojos de Steve, lo iba a deshacer a partículas subatómicas... no podían meterse con el hombre que había hecho un angelito de pasta con goatee, una llave inglesa y ojos de cuentas ámbar, maldita sea!  
-... no me dí cuenta... Bruce y Clint me lo habían dicho, pero lo olvidé... tiendo... tiendo a... mis frases parecen órdenes, cuando estoy... cuando me sube la adrenalina, parece.- dijo, y a pesar del viento, había empalidecido. Tony frunció el ceño, dando vuelta a sus palabras sin entender, hasta que Steve lo miró a los ojos, y Tony se quedó boquiabierto.  
\- Le diste órdenes en la cama a Libby? Y te obedeció porque...?- Tony cerró la boca porque Steve casi había retrocedido a las palabras.- Oh, fuck.-  
\- Sí, bueno. Eso, sucintamente expresado.- dijo Steve con un suspiro.- Clint insiste que no fue mi culpa, y que ella tuvo amplio tiempo después para expresármelo, pero... qué pasa si esa primera vez, qué pasa si en verdad...?-  
\- Y no la has llamado para preguntárselo?!-  
\- No tengo el valor.- dijo Steve, sus manos oprimiendo la baranda, que Tony supuso iba a quedar con marcas recordatorias.  
Tony le metió la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones ( jeans bastante ajustados en el trasero, que el de Steve era notoriamente admirable) le sacó el celular, lo activó y marcó inmediatamente el número bajo LIBBY.   
\- TONY!-  
Aún sin el altavoz, podía oírse el número marcando. Tony maniobró con bastante rapidez, pero incluso cuando Steve lo agarró de la cintura, mantuvo el teléfono fuera de su alcance hasta que se oyó el click y la voz de Libby.  
:: Steve?::  
\- Contéstale. Se va a preocupar si sólo le cortas.- dijo Tony, haciendo que un Steve con una cara de vinagre increíble agarrara el teléfono y se dejara caer en una de las bancas del balcón. Tony, con total descaro, se sentó en la de enfrente y cruzó las piernas.  
\- Libby, sí... soy yo. No, no pasa nada. En serio? Qué bueno... oh, tus geranios. Es bueno oírte. Irán a Haití? Suena... bueno, sí, es bueno zafar de las vacunas, Libby...- la voz de Steve pausó, dudosa, y Tony le dio una patada en la rodilla.- Te llamaba... quería preguntarte algo.-  
Tony hizo un gesto con ambas manos, y Steve abrió la boca, la cerró, y hizo una excelente imitación de un pez.   
Tony musitó despacio: - «Alguna vez te he hecho sentir coercionada para estar conmigo? Por tu condicionamiento?»-  
\- ... alguna vez te he hecho sentir coercionada para estar conmigo? Por tu condicionamiento?.-  
Hubo una pausa, y Tony vio los ojos de Steve cerrarse con fuerza, su mandíbula endurecerse, pero entonces oyó la voz de Libby, muy tenue.  
\- Te quiero, Steve.- dijo el susuro.- Estaba... era muy feliz contigo, y me sentí segura.-  
\- Pero?- la voz de Steve era un graznido.  
\- Pero a veces, cuando estábamos... juntos... no recuerdo todo.- dijo Libby y Steve se apoyó en la reposera con manos temblorosas, encogiendo la espalda como un viejo.- Ahora que lo dices, sí... pueden haber sido algunas cosas que interpreté como... orden? Por unos momentos debes haber estado con... con las otras. Pero nunca me hiciste daño, Steve.-  
\- Libby, por Dios, por Dios...- gimió Steve, sus mejillas color sangre.- Libby... perdóname, no me dí cuenta, soy un idiota, porqué no dijiste nada?-  
\- No es ... normal?- susurró Libby, a lo que Tony se cubrió los ojos.- Pensé que siempre sería así...-  
Steve se quedó sin palabras, y tras unos momentos, y que Libby musitara su nombre sin respuesta, Tony alargó la mano y le quitó el teléfono.  
\- Libby, habla Tony Stark. Steve está teniendo un ataque de pánico ahora, pero nosotros nos ocuparemos. Qué te parece si te vienes el 30 a la Torre Stark, a que arregles esto con Cap, y luego asisten a la fiesta de Año Nuevo? No te preocupès por el vestido, que Cap te lleve de compras, será mi regalo de Navidad, te debo uno. O si no quieres ocupa la cuenta que te dejé en nombre de mi padre en tu banco... sí, POR FAVOR. - Tony respiró hondo y sonrió, escuchando a Libby hablar.- No seas tonta, el único que no ha entendido que estabas fuera de tus cabales, por culpa de mi queridísimo padre, es Hulk... Libby, está curado, y tuve la excusa de pasarme una luna de miel de tres meses en la playa con Bruce... yup, gracias por las felicidades. Sí. Sí. Ven al baile de Año Nuevo y sé la pareja de Cap. No, no tiene nada que ver con si sigues con él o no, es sólo relaciones públicas, los medio ya están preguntando qué pasó con Liberty Bell, y cómo es que *no* eres una superheroína... anda, LIbby, ven. Estoy tratando que todo el mundo, hasta Nat, traiga una chica, esto ya es mucha fiesta de salchichas. Llénale la cuota al Cap. Sí... interpreta eso a tu gusto. Si Nick no quiere darte vacaciones, diablos, dile que si no vienes a que Hulk se disculpe contigo, Hulk IRÁ al Triskelion a disculparse contigo. Te esperamos para la barbacoa el 30 entonces. Si, todos estarán ahí aunque tenga que amarrarlos. Yup. Yup. Oh, por supuesto. Esconderé hasta los palitos de coctel, pero ven... Gracias, nena.- dijo cortando la llamada, y volviéndose a un boquiabierto Steve.- Nup, no suena nada traumatizada. Steve, dimensiona las cosas, ridículo. Después de lo que le hizo mi padre y le hicieron los alemanes e HYDRA, que te hayas olvidado de pedir las cosas por favor es reprobable, pero no criminal: arregla esa cara, y ahora que sabes, no lo hagas más, y se acabó.-  
\- Pero... lo que hice...- la voz de Steve se enronqueció.- No podía controlarme! Era como si... es como tener hambre, es como...-  
Tony esbozó una sonrisa, pero era suave.- Es una buena analogía. Sobre todo con tu apetito aumentado de supersoldado...- dijo cruzándose de piernas.- Después de una misión, los he visto comer a tí y a Bruce... qué fue lo que se comieron una vez? Una coliflor cruda? No podían cocinarla, al menos?-   
\- Nos estábamos muriendo de hambre. Y yo al menos le puse mayonesa.- dijo Steve azorado.  
\- Y si no te hubieras estado muriendo de hambre, al menos le habrías puesto arroz ycocinado, verdad?-  
\- Claro?- dijo Steve, que claramente ya estaba perdido en la analogía.  
\- Pues el sexo es lo mismo. Si te lo racionas, y no puedo creer que yo esté dando este consejo, pero si lo racionas... racionalmente... - Tony rió.- ... no le saltarás encima como un diablo salido del infierno y tendrás cabeza para observar sus reacciones y tiempo para hacer preguntitas y recibir feedback. Me entiendes, Steve? A pesar de las experiencias de Libby... mira, sé que te enseñaron probablemente que las mujeres sólo toleran el sexo por obligación y para complacernos, pero *no* es cierto, diablos. Les gusta tanto como a tí, si lo haces bien, quizá más... así que no es un favor que te está haciendo, es algo que deberían disfrutar ambos...- acabó, con una sonrisa.   
\- Te envidio, Tony.- dijo Steve tras uan pausa.  
\- Por nacer después de la liberación sexual de los 70? Diablos, me habría gustado estar vivo después de la píldora y antes del VIH, me habría portado * pésimo*...-  
\- No. Tú y Bruce. Es mucho más fácilo entender a un hombre, supongo.- dijo Steve con una sonrisa súbita, aunque aún había dolor en sus ojos.- Ustedes dos se entienden como si... da casi para creer en soulmates y todo eso...-  
\- Oh, no creas, hay veces que intentaría estrangularlo, pero como no voy a sacar nada más que un Verdecito molesto... no es su culpa que Brucie sea más complicado que un duplicador de onda halodrónica. - la sonrisa lo desmentía, sin embargo, y Steve podía captar su mirada ir de reojo a la sala, en donde Bruce, las manos con espuma, se llevaba triunfante un platito olvidado a la cocina.- Steve, está claro que te preocupas por Libby. Y si no funciona, al menos que no sea porque fuiste cobarde.-  
\- Porqué no...?- Steve bajó la cabeza.- No tengo derecho a preguntarte una cosa así, es...-  
\- Porqué Pepper y yo no funcionamos, aunque ella es fabulosa?- adivinó Tony.  
Steve hizo un mohín , claramente incómodo con la pregunta.- Cómo supiste... que no...?-  
Tony hizo una pausa, la copa en su mano, la noche fresca pero no realmente fría a su alrededor iluminada por el increíble juego de luces que diseñara. Pero el brillo de las luces pálidas no se comparaba al resplandor cálido del árbol multicolor que resplandecía en sus adornos en la gran sala, y Tony pensó supersticiosamente por un momento, viendo a Pepper y a Nat allí descalzas bajo ese resplandor, tan cómodas en el sofá, que él era esas luces blancas en el techo, y la casa con sus cimientos de cemento, quizás, pero que toda ese color y calor le había sido dado como un regalo, y el temor de lo efímero lo sobrecogió un momento, porque todo parecía... perfecto.  
Clint interrumpió la conversación en el sofa, trayendo una bolsa de chocolates que dejó caer en las chicas antes de acomodarse a ver alguna edición navideña de late night shows, y su risotada lo sacó de ese momento supersticioso, volviéndose a Steve.  
\- Nunca la vi reír así, como cuando está con el idiota de Barton.- dijo moviendo la cabeza.- Sabía que algo estaba mal, pero... era lo mejor que había tenido en la vida. Y ahora que estoy con Bruce entiendo la diferencia. Él... me entiende. - susurró.- Suena a poco, y es tanto, Steve.-  
Steve asintió, y sus ojos también se suavizaron al ver a Nat y Pepper levantarse, y dejar descalzas la habitación, no sin llevarse una botella de champaña de piña. Clint dio un respingo en el sofá y se volteó, alegando algo, pero las dos se reían y salieron, aparentemente sin hacerle caso.  
\- Tony? -  
\- Sí?-  
\- De verdad siento que Libby es... todo es más simple con ella.-  
\- Atta boy. Ve por ello entonces, pero por favor usa protección, que no estoy listo para ser el Tío Tony...- Tony parpadeó.- Oye, después de todo, quizá sí esté listo, con una media docena de mini supersoldados bien portados... bien portados porque hacemos que Nat los babysitee, por supuesto, sería una estupenda nanny... y les metemos el miedo a Tío Hulk en el cuerpo...- volteándose le echó una mirada alarmada.- Estoy asumiendo que tomabas precauciones, verdad?-  
\- Tony, SHIELD le pone el parche anticonceptivo a toda su gente de campo, y además, sé usar un profiláctico perfectamente. Recuerda que yo era quien le grababa esos anuncios a los soldados promocionando el uso de látex en esos años » No irías sin casco a la batalla, verdad soldado?»- imitó con su mejor aspecto patriótico, lo que hizo que Tony se riera tanto que inhaló bourbon.

******************************************

-... se ve seco. Te has curado maravillosamente.- dijo Pepper con afecto mientras una vez iniciado el jacuzzi, Natasha acabó de desvestirse y se metió en el agua caliente y burbujeante con un suspiro de alivio. Pepper añadió una bomba de baño con intenso aroma a naranja, y las dos reposaron un rato en el agua caliente, Sia en un speaker, lento y relajante. (24)  
Las heridas de Nat ciertamente habían cerrado bien, Pepper chequeando la de la espalda, que estaba limpia, antes de que se metiera al agua: la del vientre estaba parchada hermáticamente. Ahora, las dos mujeres, sudor en sus rostro por el vapor, reposando en esa tibieza, flotando un poco, dejaron que toda tensión las abandonara, y era como si efectivamente estuvieran suspendidas en un lugar secreto, lejos de sus obligaciones, de sus preocupaciones,   
\- Natasha?-  
\- Mmm?-   
Pepper apoyó la cabeza en el borde, y alargó la mano a su copa, vaciándola antes de hablar. Nat, que había estado flotando, abrió un ojo, las mejillas sonrojadas, y se giró en el agua, para chapotear a su lado y acodarse en el borde, bebiendo de su propia copa y diriguiéndole una mirada chispeante, mordiéndose el labio.  
\- Es sobre Tony o sobre Clint, verdad? Vamos a arruinar el Bechdel Test! Es hora de cotillear de chicos!- agregó con una risotada. Pepper movió la cabeza, contagiándose de su humor, y se halló riendo como una colegiala mientras Nat rellenaba sus copas.- Me vas a dar la charla de la palita? para eso necesito chocolates...-  
\- Esperaba que tú me la dieras a mí.- dijo Pepper, sus hombros pecosos relucientes en la película perlada que dejaba la bomba de baño, su pelo mojado haciéndola ver muy joven.- Sé cuánto quieres a Clint, Nat.- dijo al fin, su voz sincera y apreciativa.  
\- Estás poniendo la voz que usas para despedir empleados.- comentó Nat sin inflexión. Pepper soltó la carcajada.  
\- Natasha... es sólo que no quiero encontrarme con una poción de pavo envenenado en Navidad o algo así.-  
\- Me crees capaz?-  
\- Capaz, ciertamente. Dispuesta, supongo que no.- dijo Pepper pensativa.  
\- No sería capaz. Muy obvio. Emborracharte en el jacuzzi y ahogarte, por otro lado...-  
Pepper gorgoriteó, cerrando los ojos.- Si me ahogo, moriré feliz. Estoy tan llena de chocolate que creo que califica como drug abuse.-  
\- Pepper...- dijo Natasha tras una pausa, aunque su mirada estaba en el techo acristalado, que dejaba ver el resplandor de las luces navideñas en el techo.- No estoy con Tony. No estoy... después de todo lo que pasó, después de todo lo que aprendí en este viaje, después... no podría estar con nadie. Ni siquiera Clint. Ni siquiera estoy segura de poder estar conmigo misma, pero estoy... tratando. Estoy... me siento en pedazos. Va a tomar un tiempo antes de que vuelva a ser algo, alguien, quienquiera que sea.- acabó. y aunque su voz era firme, sus ojos eran desolados, exhaustos. Esos grandes ojos verdes mirando a la luz relucían, y a Pepper le recordaron algo que al fin le arrancó una sonrisa.  
\- Pero Tony ayuda, verdad? Más que nadie.-  
\- No tienes idea cuánto.- dijo Natasha en un susurro, y cuando volvió a mirarla, notó su sonrisa.  
\- Sabes a quién me recuerdas, Nat?- dijo Pepper, la copa en su mano.- A Tony. Tony cuando volvió de Afganistán, tenía esos mismos ojos. Como la idiota que soy, creí que podía... salvarlo, recomponerlo. Tenía que hacerlo él mismo... y lo ha hecho. Por eso creo que es la persona ideal para ayudarte, y...- Pepper movió la cabeza, emoción en su voz, pero se controló y siguió hablando. Natasha había entrecerrado los ojos, pendiente sus palabras, y a Pepper se le ocurrió que los dos asesinos residentes tenían los mismos ojos de gato al acecho: pero si Clint era el gato montés acechando en una rama, Natasha era una pantera majestuosa.- Natasha, lo amé tanto, pero lo entendí tan poco. Ahora, al verlo con Bruce y contigo, me doy cuenta de tantas cosas.-  
\- De qué hablas, Pepper?- dijo Natasha, que se movió, las dos en el agua tibia ahora con los hombros tocándose, las largas y finas piernas de Pepper flotando el agua, las más cortas y más torneadas de Natasha moviéndose despacio.  
\- Traté de cuidarlo, traté de protegerlo, guiarlo... traté con todas mis fuerzas de ser su barrera de contención, traté de ser su apoyo con tantas ganas, Natasha, y me dolió tanto que lo rechazara.-  
\- No me sorprende que Clint esté fascinado contigo, entonces.- dijo Natasha en voz baja, y Pepper se sonrojó, mirándola.  
\- Él.. él parece apreciar todo eso, pero no sé sí...-  
\- Pepper.- la mano de Natasha se apoyó en la suya, y cuando habló, lo hizo con voz deliberada.- No sé cuánto sabes o cuánto te ha contado Clint de su pasado, pero escúchame. Él nunca tuvo... nunca ha tenido alguien que se preocupe por él, que lo cuide, que le dé ese amor de cosas pequeñas, y él... eso lo derrite absolutamente. Es el esclavo de Phil desde el día que en una de nuestras primeras misiones nos estaba esperando con sopa y nos mandó a dormir antes del debrief. El que tomes el control y lo dejes... relajarse, es lo que más feliz lo hace, es lo que añora, es...- Natasha se encogió de hombros.- Y yo no soy para nada del tipo maternal. Traté, te juro que traté, pero no se me da para nada bien...- agregó con un suspiro, apoyando la cabeza en el borde acolchado del jacuzzi.- Lo he visto como te sonríe. Lo he visto... - acabó, y cerró los ojos. La mano de Pepper apretó la suya.  
\- Lo amas aún?- No era en realidad una pregunta. Natasha tampoco tuvo que añadir lo obvio: Pepper aún amaba a Tony. Y sin embargo, sin embargo.- Natasha... tú y Bruce... deja que Tony cuide de ti, por favor. No es mucho pedir. Pero me tardé tanto en entender que todo lo que él quiere es sentir que se gana el amor, que puede cuidar de ti... por favor, déjalo que lo haga, lo hace tan feliz.-  
\- Algún día me acostaré con él y lo haré pedir socorro.- dijo Natasha con determinación risueña.- Lo digo en serio, se pone tan engreído que alguien tiene que darle una lección...-  
\- Bruce lo tiene tan sujetito que llega a dar gusto.- dijo Pepper moviendo la cabeza.- La verdad, me admira que le lleve el paso. Yo probé mis límites y me declaraba incompetente con frecuencia. No me malentiendas, Tony es maravilloso en la cama, pero tirarme en bungee no es algo que quiera hacer todos los días.- dijo con humor.  
\- Pepper... Clint y tú están... bien en eso?- dijo Natasha, y la CEO sintió un ramalazo de ternura al ver a la asesina, prostituta, espía del Red Room vacilar, darse valor llenando sus copas otra vez, nerviosa no del tema, no de la intimidad, sino de ofenderla, cuando hablaba del sexo del hombre que tanto amaba.- No... no sé si ya lo han hablado, pero...-  
\- Pero Clint no es superhéroe, espía, playboy y guardaespaldas?- dijo Pepper, chispas en sus ojos.  
\- No es Tony, de acuerdo, pero...-  
\- Natasha.- dijo Pepper con decisión.- Como te dije, saltar en bungee no es lo mío. Y el que un hombre quiera abrazarme y besarme sin estar haciendo cuenta regresiva para azotarme el cérvix es exactamente lo que prefiero.-   
La asesina ladró de risa, con una risa bastante más dorky que ninguna que Pepper le hubiera escuchado, mientras ella misma gorgoriteaba.  
\- Si te gustan los abrazos estás de suerte. Clint es una marsopa, se te echa encima invierno, verano, toda la maldita noche... tienes que ducharte para despegártelo... recuerdo una vez en pleno verano en Bogotá que despertamos literalmente pegados...-  
\- Ciertamente mejor que el tipo que calcula tus orgasmos para que tu siesta posterior coincida con el experimento que tiene el laboratorio y que quiere ir a ver.- dijo Pepper con acidez, haciendo que Natasha riera de nuevo.  
\- Oye, ese control es bastante sexy...- Nat dio una pataditas en la espuma, haciendo oleaje.- Si Bruce no fuera tan obseso con la fidelidad, y tan nervioso con el tema, diablos, me les metería en la cama alguna vez...-  
\- Da curiosidad.- dijo Pepper, hundiéndose hasta el mentón en el agua perfumada.- Da mucha curiosidad, es cierto. Nunca jamás se me habría ocurrido que Bruce podía seguirle el paso, ya no hablemos de hacerlo feliz, pero supongo que las apariencias engañan.-  
\- Dicho en plata, que Hulk no es su única transformación?- dijo Natasha, haciéndola reír.- Sí, bozhemoi. Debe ser una *bestia*-

*******************************************

\- Te das cuenta que podría entrar alguien en cualquier momento, no?- dijo Bruce a la tarde siguiente, mientras preparaba una segunda ronda de leche con chirimoya, que Thor había llamado un manjar de dioses, y luego de zamparse casi la primera ronda solo había decidido muy contrito trotar con Steve hasta el mercado más cercano en búsqueda de más frutas y leche. Pepper había tenido que volar a New York a resolver un problema con la publicidad de la gala, y Clint había decidido acompañarla: volverían el 23. Natasha, por su parte, estaba trenzada en un duelo a muerte con Rhodey y el tablero de ajedrez en la terraza, mientras escuchaban a Rossini preguntar porqué una mujer era abandonada por otra.  
\- Todos en esta casa son mayores de 18.- argumentó Tony, pero no muy inteligiblemente, porque tenía la cara sumerguida en el cuello de la camisa de Bruce, que arrugada y con dos botones desabrochados ( nadie sabía cómo había pasado, en serio) colgaba atrás como un kimono de geisha mientras Tony le mordisqueaba el nacimiento del hombro, se apretaba contra su espalda y arañaba la zona en donde estaban los bolsillos de los slacks beige que Bruce vestía.  
Lo de la zona era una aproximación en todo caso.  
\- Eso no significa que yo esté de acuerdo en darles un espectáculo.- continuó Bruce, aunque era cierto que excepto por los movimientos necesarios para la mezcla de azúcar, fruta y leche en la enorme juguera, no había hecho ningún movimiento que se condiciera con su protesta.  
JARVIS había mezclado las playlists de todo el mundo, por lo que en la cocina estaba sonando Something Like This.

Where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts

\- Por lo que estuve hablando con Steve, un poco de educación le vendría bien a algunos.- murmuró Tony, y a pesar de sus jeans viejos pero gruesos, Bruce podía sentir un entusiasmo notorio contra sus nalgas, apretado con bastante desverguenza.  
\- Prefiero apegarme a mis videos de Youtube.- dijo Bruce con una risa, su pulso firme a pesar de los mordiscos mientras servía la » chririmoya colada» sin alcohol en altos vasos, los decoraba con un bastoncito de dulce y una frutilla y añadía una bolsa de galletas de coco.- lamento que nos haya costado una discusión, pero fue una muy buena idea, Tony. Lo estoy disfrutando mucho, y contestar las preguntas de los estudiantes es...-  
\- Fue una muy mala idea, ahora te pasas el tiempo contestando fanmail en vez de en el workshop conmigo! Cómo le explico a nuestras pobres legionarias que papá prefiere ser una estrella pop?-  
Bruce soltó la risa, una risa relajada y satisfecha que hacía bien oír.- No soy una estrella pop, pero sí disfruto mucho esas clases. Mañana pienso grabar una clase especial de introducción a la física cuántica para niños. Me ayudas con los efectos luego?-  
\- JARVIS puede ponerle los efectos que quieras, mientras le dictas yo te muestro algunos efectos especiales que te tengo guardados...- dijo Tony, soltándolo sólo lo suficiente para que pudiera voltearse en sus brazos. Inmediatamente le sobó el trasero, haciendo un sonido de apreciación.  
\- Todas esas carreras con Steve en la playa te están poniendo comestible. Más comestible. Mira que duro y redondito... lo estás haciendo por tus nerd fans, verdad?-bromeó Tony, palmoteándolo.- Lo vas a lucir sólo porque quieres atraer a más jóvenes a la física, es por una excelente causa...-  
\- La verdad, es porque encargé un traje para Año Nuevo y pienso verme lo mejor posible.- dijo Bruce con una sonrisita. Tony elevó las cejas, y luego dio un paso atrás mientras Bruce balanceaba la bandeja y añadía servilletas.  
\- Es verte bien para mí, o... - las cejas de Tony casi se juntaron furiosas.- Es porque viene la gorda!?-  
\- Te recuerdo que los bebés ya nacieron, y con toda la leche que le han ordeñado definitivamente ya no está gorda.- dijo Bruce con una risa, y dejó la cocina, para ir a servir a Nat y Rhodey, y volver con sólo la redonda bandeja: seguramente había dejado los vasos de Thor y Steve en la sala.- Además, Betty es de esas mujeres que se ve más guapa con algo de peso extra, como Pepper.-  
\- Juro por Dios...-  
\- Tony, estaré feliz de verla y bailar con ella, pero me estoy arreglando para Año Nuevo porque quiero verme bien en las fotos contigo.- dijo Bruce, y entrelazó de pronto las manos de ambos. Los anillos de Metalímero eran opacos y discretos, pero se veían muy elegantes juntos, las bandas suaves y sedosas.  
\- Se siente bien?- preguntó Tony en voz baja. Bruce asintió, pero luego acarició el elástico metal  
\- Sí, pero me lo quitaré en Año Nuevo. No queremos que nos vean con anillos idénticos en la fiesta, no? Los paparazzi están obsesionados contigo: es imposible que no se den cuenta.-  
\- No me importa si a tí no te importa.- dijo Tony, con la misma voz extrañamente baja que casi no parecía la suya. Bruce sacudió la cabeza, y Tony empuñó las manos, y se alejó, los puños en los bolsillos, volteándose a las paredes lacadas, la mesa con cubierta de acero trabajado, el reloj... todo, todo, antes de volver a mirar a Bruce a los ojos, que sonreía con tranquilidad.  
\- Nos los quitaremos para la fiesta y los dejaremos en el baño de electrum que ya tengo diseñado. Deberían poder enlazar átomos de oro externamente, si cambiamos el ph de la reacción unos grados. van a quedar indistinguibles de un anillo... normal.- dijo Bruce con una pausa, los ojos chispeantes.  
\- Normal?- susurró Tony.  
\- Aparentemente.- dijo Bruce quitándose los anteojos, doblándolos cuidadosamente y colocándolos junto a la frutera.- Sólo que mucho más invaluables, mucho más complejos e irrompibles, y... únicos en el mundo.- acabó, y sus manos ardían cuando avanzó, aferró la cara de Tony entre ellas, y su boca lo devoró con un hambre qe casi parecía una amenaza.  
\- Mmmh, mhh... no que podía... mhhhn... entrar... mhhhnnn... oh, Bruce...-  
\- No se detengan por mí, nosotros nos encargamos del resto de chirimoya colada.- dijo Natasha pasando ágilmente, dejando copas vacías, recogiendo copas llenas y más galletas y saliendo, para luego volver, darle una firme palmada en el trasero a Tony y salir de nuevo.- Trátalo bien, Stark!-  
\- Pero yo soy la víctima acá!- gimió Tony, cuando Bruce se concentró en marcar con dientes y succiones la escurridiza manzana de Adán en su cuello.- Es lo que le decía a Steve... hay que poner un timer... si pasan setenta horas y no te doy de comer entras en plan Godzilla... cómo te quiero, monstruo chalado...-  
Bruce volvió a besarlo, meciéndose suavemente contra él, relamiéndose, apretándolo, y Tony se dejó llevar con abandono, disfrutando las caricias de un modo libre y salvaje que se parecía un poco, a como había disfrutado del sexo en su adolescencia... pero eso había sido té frente a este alcohol poderoso, agua fría en vez de una ducha caliente. Esto era... sentirse libre, y por primera vez Tony comprendió lo que sólo había intuido: que esos anillos, que una vez la sola idea bastaba para paralizarlo de miedo, no eran grilletes, sino auténticas promesas de no irse, no huir, no abandonar... que era justo que quería de Bruce.  
\- Quieres que nos vayamos... después de Año Nuevo a Bermudas o algo así? Me gusta estar los dos... juntos... nos lo merecemos, podríamos...-  
\- No.- dijo Bruce, moviendo la cabeza, sus narices rozándose.- terminemos los Legionarios. No quiero ver nunca más a nadie herido como esta vez. Y quiero...- Bruce echó la cabeza atrás.- Quiero hacer un antipesticida, quiero hacer unos nuevos productos de la mutación de X-Ray de McCoy, quiero estudiar los cálculos de la gente del colisionador, quiero grabar más videos, quiero...- su voz tembló.- Nunca había querido... tantas cosas a la vez, ni había sido tan feliz, Tony...- susurró.   
\- Esta noche te hago trizas.- musitó Tony contra su cuello, y Bruce lo abrazó, inhalando su pelo.  
\- Es justo lo que quiero...- susurró, y Tony lo apretó con más fuerza.

*******************************************************

\- JANE HA ACEPTADO REUNIRSE CONMIGO EN AÑO NUEVO!- exclamó Thor, casi tropezándose en la escalinata a la playa en su alegría cuando a la mañana siguiente Natasha trotaba detrás de Steve en la playa: del resto no había una señal, ya que Rhodey se había quedado bebiendo, y Tony y Bruce habían desaparecido remarcablemente temprano.- VENDRÁ ERIK Y LA DAMA DARCY! SERÁ UNA CELEBRACIÓN INOLVIDABLE, DIGNA DE CANCIONES!- exclamó, saltando por la baranda a la playa.  
\- THOR, recuerda que no....!- empezó Steve, antes de verlo caer con su ingravidez habitual tras el salto de seis metros.- Eh, Thor?-  
\- Sí?-  
\- Tus poderes han regresado, aparentemente.-   
\- Oh.-  
\- Ve inmediatamente a sacar Mjolnir del pasillo. Rhodey fue la víctima nueve, anoche, alcancé a oír las maldiciones a pesar de todo el soundproofing Stark.- comentó Natasha, que sudaba. Thor obedeció inmediatamente, y Steve se volvió a Nat con una sonrisita.  
\- Eso fue todo lo que oíste?-  
\- Steve, si tuviera un rublo por cada vez que los oigo masturbándose...-  
\- NAT!-

************

Cuando Pepper salió de la ducha, envuelta en su bata de felpa blanca, Clint ya estaba vestido, el corto cabello casi seco, y podías sentir el aroma al café caliente desde la cocina de sus habitaciones en la Torre. Clint siempre insistía en darse la primera ducha, y prepararle el café mientras ella se maquillaba, a pesar de que le tomaba al menos diez minutos decidirse a soltarla. Si al comienzo le había parecido encantadoramente extraño, ahora Pepper extrañaba las mañanas en que no despertaba abrazada de pies a cabeza, buena parte del peso de ese hombre atlético contra el costado, los fuerte brazos y piernas rodeándola posesivamente, y lo que más amaba, esa expresión de contento en el rostro de Clint al despertar y frotarse contra ella, apretarla más, irradiar todo su calor. Sus dedos fortalecidos por el arco eran incansables, y Pepper agradecía los orgasmos que sabía provocarle, pero aún más los masajes en su espalda que se llevaban el cansancio de las reuniones y el dolor de horas en automóvil o avión. Ese calor, juntos... era todo lo que necesitaba, en verdad.   
Clint solía estar risueño, muy despierto y animoso cuando despertaba en sus brazos, charlando de sus planes y comentando las obligaciones que ella tendría que atender en el día, pero hoy había un silencio extraño en la habitación, CNN muy bajo con las noticias de las siete, Clint sentado en un extremo de la cama con su taza de café olvidada en el velador, quieto, el sweater negro de cuello sobre sus mejores jeans oscuros haciéndolo ver más pálido de que estaba. Malibú y toda la comida de Tony no había logrado quitarle la palidez de su pérdida de sangre, pero solía estar tan animado que lo olvidabas: pero ahora se notaban las venas azules en su sien, y la luz de la mañana no le hacía favores a su rostro.(25)  
Pepper aguardó un momento, estrujándose el cabello, antes de ir a sentarse a su lado delicadamente.  
\- Clint? Está todo bien? Estás nervioso por ver al Coronel Fury hoy?- preguntó, deslizando su mano en la de él. A diferencia de Tony, por perdido que estuviera en un pensamiento, Clint jamás se sobresaltaba o rechazaba su toque: en cambio, se apoyó en ella como un muchacho, sus dos manos acunando la de ella como algo precioso.  
\- No, no es eso. Tengo muy claro lo que quiero decirle. Pero pensaba en otra cosa.- dijo Clint, y su voz, baja y un poco tímida, la hizo sonreír.  
\- En qué pensabas, que te puso tan sombrío?-  
\- Es sólo mi cara, no es que esté...- Clint al fin se distendió en una sonrisa, y sus dedos entrelazaron los de ella.- Pensaba en nosotros, Pepper.-  
Ella se lamió los labios, un poco de nerviosismo en su vientre. Parecía increíble que Clint eligiera unos días antes de Navidad para un » no eres tú, soy yo» pero suponía que era mejor que las desapariciones de Tony, si era eso.  
Iba a decir algo, pero él la interrumpió, su pulgar con cicatrices acariciando el delicadísimo esmalte bronce en las uñas almendradas y perfectas de ella.  
\- Estuve pensando mucho, con todo lo que ha pasado. Con todos. He estado observando, y puede... puede que haya estado equivocado. Quizá no me había atrevido a mirar un poco más... a ser un poco más valiente, pero caramba, veo que todos lo son, y yo... Pepper, quiero más.-  
\- No entiendo.- dijo ella, y estaba realmente confundida.   
Clint sujetó su mano con fuerza, como si se diera valor, y luego se giró, para mirarla a los ojos. Y había algo temeroso, pero valiente en los suyos, y pepper pensó que el hombre que saltaba al vacío o asaetaba aliens sin cambiar de expresión, tenía miedo de mirarla a ella.  
\- Sé que dijimos... sin compromisos, sin nada, pero... soy tan feliz contigo que no quiero... no, ni siquiera es por perderte o no, es sólo que... quiero más. Quiero más contigo.- acabó, antes de reír, con una mirada desolada al techo.- Diablos, qué incoherente me pongo, por Dios.-  
\- Clint...- Pepper, sorprendida, sintió su propia expresión suavizarse.- Clint, qué estás...-  
\- Sólo... sólo quiero... más. Quiero llevarte a algún lado, no a Iowa que es horrible, pero salir juntos? Y... ser...?- Clint movió la cabeza.- Te vas a reír de mí, pero nunca, en ninguna de mis relaciones, he dicho estas palabritas, pero quiero decírtelas a tí. Y si no sientes igual está bien, es un poco ridículo...- Clint volvió a reírse de sí mismo, e inspiró antes de mirarla a la cara.- Pepper, aceptarías ser mi novia, por favor, por favor...- y se mordió los labios y lo arruinó, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho como un gato.- ... por favor, por favor...-  
Pepper se echó a reír, pero era una risa de alegría, de orgullo. Clint le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y le costó mucho tirones que al fin volviera a mirarla, pero cuando lo hizo, se había sonrojado como un muchacho.  
\- Clint... creerás que tampoco, nunca, había escuchado esas palabritas?-  
\- En la secundaria deben haberte perseguido como...-  
\- Era mathlete. Y medía dos metros, no tenía pecho, y usé frenillos hasta los 18.-  
\- Pepper, pobrecita.-  
\- Así que... esta es mi primera declaración... qué hacer, qué hacer...-  
\- Debería tener flores y chocolates... creo que me queda un caramelo de naranja en la chaqueta...-  
La risa de ambos era excitada, feliz, traviesa. Al fin Pepper inclinó la cabeza y giró el cuerpo, extendiéndolo en la cama, en donde Clint se quedó pacientemente, mirándola, expectante, hasta que Pepper se inclinó sobre él y le acarició la mejilla afeitada, empezando con pequeños besos en su frente, en su sien en su nariz.  
\- Sí, Clint. Mil veces sí... sí... sí...- repitió, sus besos breves y tibios, mientras Clint tendía las manos y acariciaba su costado, sus hombros, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.  
\- Voy a arruinar tu maquillaje...- susurró él, sus manos en el cinturón de la bata.  
\- No me importa.- dijo ella, yendo al fin a besar sus labios con intensidad. Y Clint la rodeó con los brazos, en lo que parecía una ola de alegría.  
*************  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
***********************  
\- Los límites tienden a uno, debería soportar la torsión epsilon que quieres para el tren superior.- dijo Bruce quitándose las gafas y retrocediendo, el marcador de pizarra blanca en su mano destapado.- Tengo doce variantes cubiertas, no se me ocurren más ángulos que podrían recibir daño crítico.- dijo volteándose a Tony, que sudoroso, estaba encajando las piezas de su primer Legionario, recién moldeadas y aún calientes, acomodando el cableado interno en un tubo de acero ligero. Tenía sudor en los ojos, que se limpió con la muñeca, y luego retrocedió, evaluando la simetría y la distribución del peso en el androide.   
Estaban solos en el workship, aunque podían oír las voces desde la sala, en donde aparentemente había una feroz competición de Mario Kart: también podían oler, incluso por encima del ozono y el metal caliente de su trabajo, el aroma a la pizza casera de Thor, que tenía el peso de Mjolnir en queso derretido. Steve les había bajado unos batidos de chocolate hacía un rato, pero llevaban el día entero trabajando, y los hombros de Tony crujieron cuando se enderezó, quitándose las gafas protectoras que usaba mientras lijaba las junturas con fuerza bruta.  
\- Tony, creo que necesitas un descanso.- dijo Bruce, reuniendo la piezas para la prueba de torsión epsilon.- Porqué no subes y te das una ducha? Eso ayudará con tu espalda.-  
\- No pienso parar ahora. Estamos casi listos para unir las piezas... mañana podríamos tenerlo listo para testear vuelo.- dijo Tony, calándose las gafas de nuevo, gestualizando con la lija electromagnética.- Quiero tener esto funcionando de una vez en cuanto...-  
\- No dije que parásemos. Digo que te vayas a dar una ducha, yo continuaré.-  
\- Tanto apesto?-  
\- No.- dijo Bruce, y había una sonrisa en su rostro aún mientras empezaba a empalmar unas piezas de fibra de vidrio.- Viví en Calcuta. Y Río. Créeme, eres positivamente lo más delicioso que he olfateado en mucho tiempo, y eso incluye el pie de manzana que hizo Steve.-  
\- Tú sí sabes hacerme sentir sexy.- bromeó Tony, secándose las manos para continuar raspando junturas.- Y si mejor continuamos hasta acabar el ensamblaje y luego me frotas los hombros con esas manos tuyas?-  
\- Pensé que habías dicho que querías ver esto acabado.-  
\- Sí, quiero.- dijo Tony, y su voz se oscureció tras una pausa.- Quiero ver esto acabado y listo. No tengo ninguna duda que este mes de vacaciones ya ha sido tener suerte, no tengo ninguna maldita duda que antes de que llegue la primavera ya habrán intentado patearnos de nuevo, y no tengo...- Tony inspiró bruscamente.- No hay caso que me guste el deporte de » a ver quién logra matar un Avenger». No, diablos, no me gusta para nada.-  
Bruce dejó el mesón, y colocándose detrás de Tony, masajeó el nacimiento de su cuello, los fuertes hombros.- Tony, estamos todos bien...-  
\- Por cuánto tiempo?- susurró Tony.- Estamos... estamos corriendo contra el tiempo, contra todas las estadísticas... sabes cuáles son nuestras estadísticas, Bruce?-  
\- Hiciste estadísticas?- Bruce elevó las cejas.  
\- JARVIS? Llénale la pantalla con mis cuentas alegres.- dijo Tony con voz irritable, volviendo a lijar con más violencia que antes. Bruce se apoyó en el mesón, volviendo a colocarse los lentes para observar los gráficos, y su mano movió algunos, para luego revisar unas listas y un diagrama.  
:: Desea ver la extrapolación proyectada para el año próximo, Doctor Banner?::  
\- No, gracias, JARVIS.- dijo Bruce, derrota y algo de miedo en la voz.- Tony, desde cuándo estás juntando esta data?-  
\- Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?-   
\- Te estás preocupando del bienestar de todo el mundo, de la salud de todo el mundo. Qué tal si dejas que yo me ocupe de tu salud mental?- dijo Bruce bruscamente, volteándose, y había una chispa verdosa en sus ojos.  
En la pantalla detrás suyo, los gráficos estaban muy claros y en vivos colores.  
AVENGERS DEATH & INJURY CHART, se leía encima, y luego las columnas, codificadas según colores, mostraban los títulos «Heridas recibidas durante 2012» «Secuelas» «Heridas recibidas durante 2013» «Secuelas» «Proyección de heridas 2014» » Probabilidad actual de herida» «Probabilidad actual de muerte» «Proyección de muerte a 5 años» » Proyección de muerte a 10 años»  
CAPITÁN AMÉRICA: Heridas habituales y porcentaje de probabilidad 2014: Huesos rotos, 98% Heridas aplastantes por peso/impacto, 82%. Heridas de bala, 60%. probabilidad actual de muerte durante 2014: 12%. A cinco años: 39%. A diez años: 63%  
THOR ODINSON: Heridas habituales y porcentaje de probabilidad 2014: Agotamiento y drenaje de poder, 33% Huesos rotos, 28% Heridas aplastantes por peso/impacto, 12%. Probabilidad actual de muerte durante 2014: 3%. A cinco años: 9%. A diez años: 14%  
HAWKEYE: Heridas habituales y porcentaje de probabilidad 2014: Caída de altura, 78% Heridas de bala, 69%. Ondas explosivas: 60. probabilidad actual de muerte durante 2014: 62%. A cinco años: 83%. A diez años: 99% Secuelas: 3 tendón de A2/5 inflamación permanente, movilidad reducida en 3%. Trizadura en el atlas, curación estimada May 2014. Pérdida de 31% Volemia, Curación estimada: Feb. 2014  
BLACK WIDOW:Heridas habituales y porcentaje de probabilidad 2014: Heridas de bala, 90%. Huesos Rotos, 84%. Heridas por Impacto de Vehìculos en Movimiento: 77% Probabilidad actual de muerte durante 2014: 42%. A cinco años: 73%. A diez años: 90% Secuelas: Dificultades Concepto/Habla grado 2. Curación Estimada: 2016. Cráneo perforado doble. Curación Estimada: Noviembre 2014. Movilidad reducida por corte de cuchillo en el músculo peritoneal, daño permanente.   
BRUCE BANNER: Heridas habituales y porcentaje de probabilidad 2014: Tortura Médica, 28% Transformación Bloqueada, 19%. Electrocución: 8%. Probabilidad actual de muerte durante 2014: 0.2%. A cinco años: 13%. A diez años: 16% Secuelas: aumento de 13.4 minutos durante 2012 y 15.1 minutos durante 2013 en regreso de conciencia post retrasnformación, punto cero. Estimado a cinco años: 62 minutos. A Diez años: 212 minutos.  
IRON MAN: Heridas habituales y porcentaje de probabilidad 2014: Impacto, 91% Electrocución: 78%. Huesos Rotos: 71% Probabilidad actual de muerte durante 2014: 32%. A cinco años: 53%. A diez años: 66% Secuelas: aumento de presión sanguínea de 0.8 durante 2012 y 1.1 minutos durante 2013. Patela trizada. Curación estimada: Julio 2014.   
\- A esto te dedicas cuando no puedes dormir?- dijo Bruce, su voz lenta.  
\- Los números no mienten, Banner.-  
\- Lo que estás diciendo es que... voy estar solo, quizá con Thor, celebrando Navidad 2030?- dijo Bruce, volteándose, los ojos verdosos, pero Tony siguió lijando.  
\- No. Estoy diciendo que esas son nuestras chances, ahora.-  
\- Lo que dice...-  
\- Y cuando las chances no me gustan, cambio las putas chances.- dijo Tony con ferocidad. - Sabes qué números tenía Steve a fines del 2012, con ese uniforme mierdero que le ofreció SHIELD? Sabes qué números tenía Nat, con su antiguo Widow’s Bite? JARVIS, muéstrale.-  
:: Estas son las proyecciones de Noviembre, 2012:: dijo JARVIS, y Bruce se inclinó a la pantalla.   
CAPITÁN AMÉRICA: Probabilidad actual de muerte durante 2013: 81%. A cinco años: 100%. A diez años: 100%  
BLACK WIDOW:Probabilidad actual de muerte durante 2013: 62%. A cinco años: 89%. A diez años: 100%   
\- Madre de...-  
\- Cambiamos el material de los uniformes. Hicimos el gancho magnético del escudo. Le subí el amperaje y el radio a los Bites.- dijo Tony, los dientes apretados.- Y subieron las chances. El Quinjet, la aleación para proteger la columna de Clint, el arco de titanio en el casco de Steve... todo ha subido nuestra supervivencia. Pero los Legionarios debería cambiar el juego por completo, Bruce.-  
Tony alzó la cabeza cuando el silencio de Bruce se alargó, y lo siguiente que supo fue que Bruce le había quitado el lijador electromagnético, y lo besaba hasta el ahogo contra la pared del taller, sus manos acariciándolo incansablemente, como si no pudiera agotarse de tocarlo, y Tony, que se había entregado de buena gana, al fin balbuceó cuando le volvió a llegar aire.  
\- Tomo eso como estás contento con los gráficos o los prefieres en una presentación o...?-   
\- Stark, cállate y bésame. - dijo Bruce, y Tony vio lágrimas en sus pestañas, pero el doctor sonreía.- Te amo, sabías eso?-  
\- Bueno, más te vale, o voy a hacer el ridículo con mi anillo después de Año Nuevo...- dijo Tony, sintiendo los besos de Bruce en el cuello mientras lo apretaba contra la pared. Por supuesto, ése fue el momento en que hambrientos como eran los besos, el estómago de Bruce decidió unirse a la fiesta también y rugir indignado, y Tony se echó a reír.  
***********  
***********  
***********  
(1) https://www.youtube.com/watch? v=lbSOLBMUvIE

(2) http://i.huffpost.com/gen/1125601/images/o-RAZOR-RESIDENCE-facebook.jpg

(3)http://www.thekitchn.com/how-to-make-homemade-eggnog-cooking-lessons-from-the-kitchn-214298

(4)https://ak9.picdn.net/shutterstock/videos/7360069/thumb/9.jpg

(5)http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-SK15ppcCdsc/UNj93o2HUnI/AAAAAAAARbc/bZAFt-6cSXU/s1600/tree13.jpg

(6)https://i.pinimg.com/736x/5c/50/58/5c5058dffc89ad93d7afce3cececfe92--thor-avengers-chris-hemsworth-thor.jpg

(7)https://i.pinimg.com/736x/3e/39/91/3e3991678b3a98c81a5347ca381e1706--funny-avengers-avengers-marvel.jpg

(8)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyhYFBR0PAA

(9) http://d254andzyoxz3f.cloudfront.net/farah-corvette-hero_2.jpg

(10) https://i.pinimg.com/736x/fb/27/f6/fb27f657c99080302f0ef7da1dfaffaf--jeremy-lee-renner-the-avengers.jpg

(11) https://i.pinimg.com/736x/81/22/bd/8122bdded62e1d9b80565528a557e527--ballet-tutu-ballet-dancers.jpg

(12) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fo250jmBl6I

(13) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yF1e5FxDwQ

(14) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T76K3RxJY0A

(15) THE SEVENTH -... oh, por favor, cásate conmigo, Barton, tengamos hijos rednecks que conviertan mi fortuna en Duck Dinasty... cásate conmigo por mi dinero, por el sexo, por el montón de flechitas que te hago...-  
\- Si logras balancear el peso del Merida*, consideraré un one night stand.- dijo Clint mientras Tony seguía balbuceando en orgásmico placer, la cara llena del pollo frito rebozado sureño que el arquero iba sacando de la sartén, el cual, a pesar de la montañita de huesos roídos en un bol y la montaña de presas listas para ser sumerguidas en aceite a su derecha, no lograba amontonar en la fuente, porque todos los Avengers y asociados se habían reunido en la cocina tras verlo pasar con bolsas de la compra. Normalmente Bruce era quien más cocinaba, o Steve, que al menos solían hacer cosas saludables: pero ocasionalmente Natasha hacía postres cargados de dulce, o Thor preparaba guisos contundentes y calientes; pero el que solía hacer cosas más decadentes, sureñas y deliciosas, era Clint, y por eso verlo rondando la cocina inmediatamente creaba un tropismo migratorio.  
Pepper y Tony jamás cocinaban; la única diferencia era que Pepper pedía delivery marginalmente más sano, pero eso era todo.  
\- Déjenle un poco a Pepper, que le encantan las alitas fritas.- dijo Bruce, aunque eso no lo detuvo de seguir mordiendo unas lonjas de pechuga crujientes.  
\- Al menos deberíamos sentarnos a la mesa.- dijo Steve culpablemente: era verdad que con un puñado de servilletas, todos se habían acomodado lo más cerca posible y seguían de pie mordisqueando.  
\- Pepper debería haber estado aquí hace media hora, si no se apresura, reclamo sus alitas.- exclamó Natasha, instalada en un counter con las piernas cruzadas.  
\- No es justo! Birdy te dio a ti medio pollo entero!-  
\- Soy su favorita!-  
\- No es justo!-  
\- Niños, niños, hay para todos.- dijo Clint, el rostro contraído de risa de ver a Tony y Natasha actuando como mocosos.- En serio, tengo un gallinero completo para...-  
:: Miss Potts está en el ascensor, pero es posible que requiera ayuda, Sir.::  
\- JARVIS, qué pasa con Pepper?- Tony inmediatamente dejó su servilleta, y Steve y Thor, las manos aún grasientas, se asomaron al pasillo tras la cocina, para ver las puertas del ascensor abrirse y salir una enorme caja de cartón con piernas ( una estupendas piernas). Thor emitió una risita, porque era cierto que la imagen era graciosa, pero Steve, limpándose manos y cara rápidamente trotó como labrador bien entrenado a ayudar a la CEO de Stark industries.  
\- Pepper, son los prototipos?- dijo Tony excitadamente, ignorando a la aliviada mujer mientras Steve y Thor maniobraban la caja a la mesa de la cocina. Pepper se sentó, cansadamente, en una silla mientras Tony rasgaba la cinta de papel que cerraba la gran caja con la alegría de un niño, pero asintió agradecida cuando Clint le puso adelante un vaso de ginger ale y unas piezas de pollo.   
\- Efectivamente. Tony, con cuidado, son frágiles...-  
\- Están diseñados para mocosos, no pueden ser muy frágiles.- protestó Tony, y hubieron risas e interés, al menos de la mayoría, aunque Natasha prefirió seguir comiendo alitas y Bruce, sacando su taza de té del camino, fue a sentarse junto a Pepper lejos del jaleo para preguntarle en voz baja por su día. No era raro que la prensa creyera que eran novios: pero la verdad, era que los dos se sentían más comodos el uno con el otro que con nadie al final de un largo día.  
\- Observen... ah, es una obra de arte... piu, piu piu!- Tony alzó una réplica en plástico de tercera generación de Iron Man, diminutas luces en sus palmas, guiándolo con la mano para que «volase» a través de la habitación y atacase al pequeño Capitán América, ( escudo incluido) de 24 cm que Steve levantaba de su cajita de plástico con una sonrisa.  
Todos habían esperado que convencer a Steve de permitir que el nombre y semejanza del Capitán América fuera usado en merchandising iba a ser punto menos que imposible, pero para su sorpresa, no había sido el hueso más duro de roer. Tony había alegado, y con bastante razón, que si no lo hacían ellos, otro lo haría, y mejor poder trademarkear todo y de paso, usar el dinero en caridad y en financiar la Iniciativa: y aún antes de que Pepper comentase, también con razón, que merchandising los haría probablemente más reconocibles, familiares y confiables, Steve se había hamacado en la silla al notar que todos lo miraban, y había comentado que quizá lo habían olvidado, pero él había empezado su carrera como dibujante publicitario y luego había sido una chorus girl: y vaya, estaba completamente del lado de aprovechar la publicidad, entretener a los niños y de paso, sacar una buena ganancia. En el silencio un poco desconcertado tras la práctica declaración de Steve, Thor había dicho que la idea de que los niños Midgardianos conocieran su leyenda y creasen gestas en su honor con su pequeño avatar lo llenaba de orgullo, y Clint había apuntado a sí mismo con los pulgares, antes de barbotar. » Lo qué el dijo! Qué diablos, soy un artista circense, me encanta la idea!»  
Los que había costado convencer eran Bruce, a quien le desagradaba increíblemente la idea de usar a Hulk como truco publicitario, y Natasha, que detestaba la idea en principio y no daba más explicaciones. Tony se burló, rogó y trató de sobornarlos: fue al fin Pepper quien logró negociar las quejas de ambos con la promesa de familiarizar a la gente con Hulk, y de que no podía ser que la única chica del grupo quedase atrás, dándole mal ejemplo a las niñas del mundo. Yup, Natasha era bastante feminista.  
Figuritas no eran los únicos productos. Si bien la mayor parte de productos infantiles estaban enfocados en los cuatro más coloridos (edredones verdes, rojos, azul bandera y oro con el logo enorme de cada uno en una esquina: loncheras: mochilas: cubretablets: poleras: posters, y algo de lo que Tony estaba orgullosísimo, lámparas holográficas) los productos de Black Widow y Hawkeye iban a la demográfica más adolescente, y bolsos, chaquetas de cuero y denim, camisetas y gafas- lila y roja- y habían varios productos de diseñador más caros, a los que cada uno le había dado su aprobación: una línea de camisas y abrigos de estilo Asgardiano que ya estaba preordenada a morir por un montón de tiendas: videojuegos con simuladores de vuelo de Tony: una edición de coleccionista de música de los años 40 grabada por varios artistas, con comentarios del Capitán América; una estatua en bronce de la A, réplicas del arco de Hawkeye, el Mjolnir y el escudo para ser montados en la pared...  
Natasha movió la cabeza, pero admiró la mochila de charol negro con pequeñas arañitas iridiscentes que Tony le alargó, y luego tomó su réplica, la efigie de una elástica Natasha de 21 cm ( eran a escala) en posición de salto, su traje estilizado y adornado con un cinturón de redondelas doradas...  
\- Qué diablos es esto?-  
\- Es para hacerte más alegre, igual que el púrpura en el pajarito, no pueden ir enteros de negro tan aburridamente...-  
\- Me refiero a que tengo bastante más pecho en la vida real!- Natasha se rió, enseñando la figurita, cuyo enterito negro iba cerrado hasta el cuello.- Devuélveme mis 98 centímetros...!.-  
\- Nat, es para niños!- protestó Tony santurronamente.  
\- No querrás gatillar adolescencias precoces?- añadió Bruce, los labios apretados en el esfuerzo de no reír.  
\- Extremadamente injusto, no veo que hayan censurado el culo de Steve...-  
\- Nat!-  
\- Deberían haberlo hecho.- concedió Tony seriamente.- Bruce, no quieres ver a mi Verdecito?- dijo sacando al modelo del monstruo ( 42 cm) de la caja.- HULK SMASH!- agregó, alargándolo para golpear a la figurita que Clint sostenía, que la lanzó al aire en una voltereta ( anatómicamente correcta) y la hizo aterrizar sobre la caja de la leche, arco tensado.  
\- Ah! No puedes sorprender al Gran Hawkeye, Arvejita!-  
\- Barbie tiene mucho más pecho que yo.-   
\- Natasha, córtala!-  
\- Se parece a Gumby.- comentó Clint, entrecerrando los ojos mientras sostenía la cabeza del Hulk, a lo que Tony se lo quitó abrazándolo contra su pecho.-  
\- Deja en paz a mi Verdecito! No jugamos con white trash, Verdecito, no le hagas caso!- dijo, apuntándole al arquero con su figurita de Iron Man.- Legolas, adiós. Verdecito se va a vivir a mi velador para siempre.-  
\- No, me niego.- protestó Pepper.- Los prototipos, una vez aprobados, entrarán en producción, pero esos son items de coleccionista, no son para tu velador, Tony.-  
\- Verdecito, dile que te quieres quedar conmigo...-  
\- Pepper, no nos separes.- gimió Clint, su mini arquero abrazado contra su corazón.  
\- Dama Pepper, quiero mostrárselo a mi amada Jane!-  
\- Podemos comprar una Skipper para hacer la escena... oye, ahora que lo pienso una Barbie Pepper tampoco estaría de más, deberíamos estar todos...-  
\- Estoy perfectamente contenta de no tener una muñequita, prefiero una colección de zapatos.- dijo Pepper cruzando las piernas.- Podemos colocar las figuritas en un atril en el lobby del penthouse, y pueden sacarlas para jugar...- agregó, un mohín que decía lo infantil que le parecía.- Pero luego las devuelven. Los Avengers deberían estar todos juntos, y un photo op de todos y el atril sería muy buena publicidad.-  
\- Tienes toda la razón, por supuesto.- dijo Steve, que había acariciado la figurita y sonreía como un niño mientras Thor hacía «volar» la suya: Tony, en cambio, ya había sacado de la caja el edredón amarillo con el símbolo en rojo y se lo había puesto en la cabeza mientras que Natasha encontraba un enorme tazón negro con el reloj de arena rojo a un costado.- Se verá muy lindo...-  
\- Podemos colocarlos entretanto en la mesa de entrada. Podríamos poner unos Stormtroopers como enemigos...- dijo Clint entusiasmado, a lo que Tony asintió con energía.  
\- Yo traigo unos Transformers...-  
\- Vivo en un kindergarten.- comentó Natasha, que sin embargo había sentado a la ( desinflada) mini Black Widow en su pierna.- No les hagas caso, linda. Yo te traeré un Lamborghini, un Vera Wang y un Ken...-  
Pepper reía, la cara llena de pollo, pero eso no calmó el entusiasmo grupal; incluso Steve se sumó, con JARVIS proyectando detrás de la mesita varias escenas hasta que se decidieron en la Casa Blanca, con ellos peleando en el frontis, y el artístico Capitán fue al fin quien decidió las posiciones de figuras mientras luchaban contra los Decepticons, tres Stormtroopers, un Tyranosaurios Rex ( Thor se había desolado al saber que estaban extintos) y un Cookie Monster (Clint dijo que era de Coulson). Thor y Tony las fijaron con ayuda de silicona y alambres, y Tony arregló una iluminación dramática.  
El resultado final era muy artístico. Natasha ( con un pedacito en encaje atado con una cinta que quería ser un vestido) estaba dando una vuelta en el aire y disparándole a la vez a un Stormtrooper. Iron Man destruía a dos Decepticons en pleno vuelo, que estallaban ( en pedacitos de Lego) Thor, inclinado, estaba aferrado al Tyranosaurio, en duelo mortal. Clint, heroicamente montado en la nuca del Cookie Monster, tenía una flecha alineada en su cráneo mientras Hulk le daba un puñetazo desde abajo y Steve lanzaba su escudo desde atrás.  
En los días siguientes le añadieron un par de figuras: una Barbie muy rubia con un traje sastre blanco en las garras de un Decepticon ( ése era Tony) la misma Barbie pateando a Iron Man en el suelo ( ése era Clint) una Skipper castaña en bata de laboratorio en las fauces del Tyranosaurio ( ése era Thor). Hulk, sentado en un rincón, ignorándolos, haciendo yoga con una tacita en la mano.( ésa era Natasha) Un Corvette de juguete en el lado de Natasha, con la cajuela ( articulada) a medio cerrar, unos pies y una mano colgando de ella.(Y ése era Steve)  
A la semana, cuando Coulson los visitó, bramó, fue a comprar, volvió con un Osito Bucky y un Voldemort, rescató su Cookie Monster, puso en su lugar a Voldemort y colocó el Osito Bucky espalda a espalda del Capitán. Pepper, que se reía, comentó que deberían haber comprado un Ken en un helicóptero para haberlo representado, a lo que Phil comentó que para eso había comprado a Voldemort.  
\- Pero Phil...- dijo Pepper, que se había tomado la tarde y en jeans y sweater, leía en el sofá un pdf de Comercio Exterior, con un martini a la mano.- queremos que estén todos! No digo que vayamos a comercializar todas las piezas, pero no te parece lindo que estén todos?-  
\- Pero si no están todos los Avengers.- dijo Phil Coulson, una mirada de inteligencia a su lado antes de irse con el maletín sospechosamente abultado ( varios días después, resultó que nadie había visto el edredón azul con el escudo del Capitán América).  
Pepper iba a rebatirle, pero se había ido, y una rato después, cuando se acercó a corregir la postura del arquero montado en el hombros de Voldemort, comprendió.  
Sólo tomó tres días de trabajo de los diseñadores.   
Fue tras una misión ( bastante absurda: Tony había despotricado todo el camino contra el arma sónica que había destrozado un ala del quinjet, casi haciéndolos estrellarse de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Thor y el pilotaje de Clint) que lo notaron, mientras aún de uniforme se despatarraban en la sala. Hulk no había sido necesario y Bruce se había arrodillado en la alfombra a tratar un corte en el pie de Steve, con esquirlas que tendían a incrustársele por su curación acelerada: Natasha había traído bebidas, y Tony, que tenía una leve concusión pero charlaba sin parar para disimularla, se había extendido en un futón, aún en el body suit que usaba debajo de la armadura, sucio y sudoroso.  
Thor estaba ayudando a Natasha y ofreciéndole un vaso de Evian a Clint, cuando de el arquero, que también había acabado bastante sacudido, soltó una risa exhausta y apuntó con el dedo.  
\- Mira! Inception!-  
\- eh?- Tony alzó una ceja ( cabeza abajo en el futón) - Qué le pasa a éste...? Bruce, que también se dio en la cabeza? Revísalo, hay que cuidar su neurona de pájaro, es la única que tiene, conectada al dedo del arco...-  
\- No, no, mira! Es como un mini... un mini... como una escena en chiquitito...-  
\- Barton, cuántos dedos ves?-   
\- Los dos que te estoy mostrando, Nat.- dijo Clint acercándose a la mesita.- Mira, Doc, lo habías visto?-  
Incluso Tony se acercó, y Thor fue en cambio quien emitió un ruidito de aprobación. En primer plano, una tablet en mano y un brazo extendido, un Bruce Banner de 22 cm, en camisa púpura y jeans, le explicaba algo al Capitán América, señalando al Decepticon que los atacaba. Tenía una cajita con la cruz roja a los pies, también.  
Hulk no estaba, por supuesto.  
\- En verdad, así es más realista.- dijo Natasha con voz suave. Bruce, que enmudecía en estos casos, se fue a la cocina tras balbucear algo de que necesitaba té. Y Steve alargó sus manos hábiles y acomodó más artísticamente a las dos figuritas, mientras Clint giraba a su pequeño arquero en ángulo de estar oyendo la explicación.  
****************  
* Todos los arcos que Tony le construyó a Clint tenían nombre, y eran ocho, desde un longbow de 300 lbs llamado Tell , a un recurvo doble de 225 llamado Cupid PinkButt. 

** El mini Hulk, (aunque a veces aparecía en la mesita y Bruce Banner desaparecía, en especial cuando el amable doctor tenía rabieta por algo) parecía tener vida propia y la costumbre de tomarse selfies: junto a un Tony exhausto dormido en el lab, dibujando en el cuaderno de Steve, huyendo con una flecha del carcaj de Clint, robándose un Pop Tart de la caja favorita de Thor, fotografiándose recostado en prendas de encaje que sólo podían ser de Nat. Durante un tiempo culparon a Clint, a Steve, a Tony, y hasta a Darcy: les tomó seis semanas darse cuenta que la bromista detrás de @LittleGreenHood era Pepper. 

*** Se había discutido la posibilidad de una muñeca sexual inflable. Bueno, al menos Tony lo había discutido. O lo había intentado. Cuando sacó el tema y Natasha empezó a jugar con un cuchillito que se había sacado de Dios sabía donde, los demás se habían visto aprensivos: pero Tony, que no sabía lo que era el miedo había seguido hablando, y al final Natasha había guardado el cuchillo, cuando Tony había comentado que se había lanzado la posibilidad de la muñeca inflable del Capitán América.  
\- Y crees que se vendería?- había dicho Steve, labios fruncidos y cejas interesadas.  
Pepper había puesto su veto inmediatamente y había amenazado con abofetearlos a los dos gratis.

 

(16) Hasta entonces, el único invicto era Bruce, que huía de los ramitos como de la peste: Thor ya se había dado el gusto de besar a todos los demás a su sabor, al igual que Tony.

(17) https://i.pinimg.com/736x/fd/2e/4f/fd2e4ffc5434641050553d36a2900ea7--christmas-outdoor-lights-christmas-porch.jpg

(18) http://santabarbarabeachblog.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/27_Bonnymede-Beachfront-Condo-at-night.jpg

(19) http://24.media.tumblr.com/efda8c58205d8eeb8182f90293033c31/tumblr_n4tejoHAIJ1srrv6oo2_250.gif

(20) http://smg.photobucket.com/user/AlphaWolf2727/media/Animated%20Gifs%20for%20Responses/MarkRuffalo-Laughing.gif.html

(21) http://www.9news.com/img/resize/content.tegna-media.com/photo/2016/11/08/et_socialroundup_110816_ren640_6943713_ver1.0.png?preset=534-401 

(22) https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/3b/1995_Blue_Room_Christmas_tree.jpg/220px-1995_Blue_Room_Christmas_tree.jpg

(23)En una de las últimas cajas de adornos, habían aparecido ( Tony insistía que no tenía idea como) un juego de ornamentos Swaroski que habría despertado carcajadas al verlo. El primero había parecido relativamente normal, un zapatito de cristal de tacón, y luego lo que parecía un cañón: pero cuando apareció un reactor, un arco y flecha, el símbolo griego para gamma, el escudo del Capitán América, un martillo y una exquisita araña enjoyada, la carcajada no se hizo esperar. Estaban colgados en el sitio de honor, luminosos y brillantes: y Steve había estado maravillado creyendo que eran de diamante hasta que Bruce le explicó el principio matemático del facetado en cristal, y ahora le gustaba más, sabiendo que era arte y no sólo lujo.

(24)https://cdn.vox-cdn.com/thumbor/EUO9WBz8fzZRNjkOPj21eHT2GHk=/0x600/cdn.vox-cdn.com/uploads/chorus_asset/file/4991455/14-731225_7_0.0.jpg

(25)http://www.ljplus.ru/img4/k/a/kawaii_trin/renner_2009_0004.png


	19. HOME (II)

Capítulo 19  
EVERYTHING GOING RIGHT (1)  
And I feel just like I’m living someone else’s life  
It’s like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
This was not your dream  
But you always believed in me

 

-... Bueno, esto no es lo que tenía en mente para una audiencia formal, pero no me estoy quejando.- dijo Clint al sentarse frente a Nick Fury, con una parka, hoodie y jeans, y Coulson, en su traje habitual, acodados en una hamburguesería vintage de New York. (2) Clint, en jeans y sweater bajo su gastado abrigo de lana mojado por la nieve, esbozó una sonrisa cuando la mesera le puso enfrente su favorito, que por supuesto Coulson ya le había pedido: una enorme naranjada, y una hamburguesa con aros de cebolla, papas fritas, carne con perejil, doble queso, un trozo de bacon y casi medio tomate asado dentro con mayonesa.  
Si Natasha hubiera estado presente, Coulson habría pedido una docena de tostadas con mermelada y un milkshake de chocolate. Los conocía como la palma de su mano, y ése era uno de los motivos por los que a pesar de la sonrisa de Clint, a pesar de sus ojos claros a los que las ojeras y la palidez casi se le habían ido ya, Phil estaba preocupado.  
\- Cómo los trata la gran vida en el resort Stark, Barton?- dijo Fury, un enorme milkshake de pistacho enfrente que contrastaba con la modesta tacita de café descafeinado y las tostadas integrales de Coulson, que era muy consciente de su salud.- Cómo está Romanov?-  
\- Recuperándose. Como todos. Ha sido un final de año bastante movidito.- Clint untó sus patatas en el ketchup.  
\- Esa es una de tus subestimaciones mierderas, supongo.- dijo Fury sin preámbulo.- Barton, me pediste una audiencia, cuando normalmente huyes de los debriefings como de la peste. Qué es tan malo que tienes que poner tu fea cara en mi fea cara para decírmelo? Qué has hecho esta vez?-  
\- Porqué Natasha no está aquí, si se siente mejor?- dijo Phil con suspicacia, sus ojos oscuros cargados de preocupación.  
Cliny tragó un mordisco de hamburguesa, antes de hablar en voz baja.- Pedí una audiencia oficial, coronel, porque esto es algo... oficial. Agradezco el cambio de ambiente, y la hamburguesa está muy buena, pero quizá deberíamos discutirlo en los cuarteles. -  
\- Toda la Iniciativa Avengers es más irregular que la reputa, Barton, porqué cambiar ahora.- dijo Fury con forzado humor, pero sus ojos eran intensos.- Escupe de una vez, Barton. Quiero saber en qué se han metido.-  
\- Quiero que Natasha deje de tomar las misiones de alto secreto. Los códigos rojos.- dijo Clint, y había una brillo en sus ojos tan intenso como el de Fury.- Las tomaré yo, si hace falta.-  
\- Perdona lo políticamente incorrecto del comentario, pero no te ves ni la mitad de sexy con vestido.- soltó Fury.(3)  
\- No importa.- dijo Clint, y había algo directo y simple en su voz.- Ya ha hecho suficiente. La misión en Rusia cambió todo, y merece... se merece algo mejor que seguir siendo un arma, Coronel. Lo que haya que hacer, lo haré yo, maldita sea. Pero prefiero que sea un Avenger y punto, es valiosísima en el grupo, es...-  
\- Barton, el que seleccionara a Romanov para el team fue directamente pertinente a que te seleccionara a tí. Me estás diciendo que Romanov va a dejar SHIELD? Y qué, se han casado en secreto, para que estés aquí hablando por ella?-  
\- Barton, Nat te partirá la cara por esto.- dijo Phil, sorbiendo su café. (4)  
\- Lo hago yo porque aunque sé que quiere un poco de paz, en el momento en que la llamen, lo hará. Aún cree que tiene números rojos en sus cuentas, pero ahora que ha...-  
\- Barton, cierra la jeta.- Fury revolvió el poco de helado al final de su milkshake con la bombilla, y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo.- Está bien.-  
\- Eh?-  
\- Considera el Team Strike Delta oficialmente disuelto. Quieren tenunciar a SHIELD también, Barton?-  
\- No. Nunca dije eso. Sólo no quiere más asesinatos, no más hacer de prostituta...-  
\- Barton, si me llego a ver con el agua al cuello y los necesito, los llamaré, pero hasta entonces, vayan a divertirse con sus amiguitos. Dios sabe que un poco de buena prensa para SHIELD sería agradable, y además, los dos se estaban haciendo muy conocidos ya para que sus misiones de espías funcionaron. Y ahora que te has echado novia...-  
Clint levantó ojos sobresaltados, pero Coulson sonreía, y los ojos de Fury brillaban de malicia.  
\- Apuntaste alto, no pajarito?-  
\- Pero cómo diablos...?!-  
\- Esperaría de tí ser más discreto. Hay una foto tuya virtuálmente comiéndotela en un restaurante. Creí que te había criado mejor.- dijo Coulson, con su sempiterna cara pacífica.- Por otro lado...- Coulson se permitió una sonrisita que en él, parecía casi pornográfica.  
Clint se cruzó de brazos.- Perdón, estoy entendiendo que a Nat y a mí nos están dando la patada? Vengo a pedirles que nos bajen un poco el nievl de gore en las misiones y me dan con la puerta? Y además me frotan por la cara que estoy...?-  
\- Barton, tienes lo que querías, no seas tan desconfiado. Concéntrense en ser Avengers, que de esos hay muy pocos y agentes tengo varios. Es posible que los llame para discutir posibles situaciones, pero por ahora, considérense en el payroll de la Iniciativa, no de SHIELD regular, y asegúrense de que Stark no se vuelva supervillano. Aparte de eso... están libres.- Fury esbozó una sonrisita sardónica.- Feliz Navidad, sniper demente.-  
\- Y tú?- dijo Clint volteándose a Coulson.- Qué pasa contigo, entonces?-  
\- He estado trabajando en un team un poco más semejante a lo que era la Iniciativa en papel, originalmente.- dijo Phil, y miró a Clint con esa cara de póquer suya, aunque Clint podía ver perfectamente el afecto detrás.- No necesitan un handler con los Avengers ya, Barton. Steve Rogers hace ese papel de maravilla. Cualquier cosa, puedes llamarme.-  
\- Nat te va a extrañar.- dijo Clint, sintiendo un súbito nudo en la garganta.  
\- Sólo cuídense los dos.- dijo Phil, y los dos se miraron a los ojos largamente, antes de que Fury bufara.  
\- Voy al wurlitzer y los coloco una canción de Phil Collins para que bailen abrazados, Gilmore Girls?- ladró, haciendo que a Clint le entrara la risa.- Barton, más te vale que mantengas sujetos a ese grupo de descriteriados, porque se van a reportar directamente conmigo y sólo conmigo, con nadie más. nada de comunicaciones cruzadas y malentendidos. Así que haz tu trabajo, que Stark me sube la presión sanguínea, la que no tenía hasta el 2012.-  
\- No puedo hacerme responsable por Stark, pero el doc lo mantiene bastante sujetito... los invitaron a la gala de Año Nuevo, no? Les va a impresionar -  
\- Stark portándose bien? Eso tengo que verlo.- musitó Fury, volviendo a su milkshake, pero entonces Phil hizo un sonidito, y al mirarlo, su expresión, que era como si lo hubiera picado una abeja.  
Clint se volvió, y Fury tosió milkshake, mientras en el televisor de la cafetería, Natasha danzaba, seducía a Tony Stark e incitaba a las mujeres del mundo a salir Stark Naked.  
******************  
******************  
\- Me gustaría enojarme, pero te ves tan bella que no lo logro.- comentó Bruce esa mañana cuando tras volver de su ejercicio, había encontrado a Natasha preparando pastel de zanahoria en la cocina.- Honestamente, cómo te convenció?-  
\- Me gusta el perfume.- dijo Natasha con honestidad, cubriendo el pastel de pasta de queso dulce.- Y quería...- Nat se mordió el labio, pero no era que se le hubiera ido la palabra: realmente no podía verbalizar el sentimiento.- No te pongas celoso. Si quieres, ponte posesivo, pero no celoso...- dijo ella, alargándole una taza de té preparada tal como a él le gustaba.  
\- No son sinónimos?- dijo Bruce, yendo a la caja de pan.  
\- Nup. Celoso sería querer a Tony sujeto. Posesivo sería querernos a los dos.- dijo Natasha, y lo abrazó por detrás pegándose a su espalda. El ejercicio había solidificado sus músculos y al fin estaba acabando con lo huesudo de sus brazos, y emitió un sonido apreciativo al frotar su nariz contra el hombro duro, que podía no ser los majestuosos deltoides de Clint, pero eran naturalmente vigorosos.  
\- Te das cuenta que estás abrazando a una bomba gamma, verdad?-  
\- Zí.-  
\- Nat, no soy una obligación. Si quieres a Tony, ve por él y que elija. No tienes que aguantarme a mí si es a él a quien quieres.- dijo Bruce con firmeza, volteándose para encontrar a Natasha muy, muy cerca.- Aunque como médico, me permito sugerir que no tomes decisiones locas antes de que tu cráneo esté perfectamente curado.-  
\- Tony es una decisión loca?- dijo Nat con humor, tocándole la nariz con el índice.  
\- Hola, me llamo Bruce Banner, me irradié con rayos gamma, parecía un buena idea en el momento.- comentó Bruce plácidamente. Natasha soltó una carcajada, y Bruce se le unió, los brazos de ella rodeando su cintura, las manos de él en sus costados.  
\- Sólo quiero que sepas que si quieres... si quieren...- dijo Nat despacio, y cuando lo miró hacia arriba, Bruce supo que incontables hombres habían sentido el mismo irresistible tirón en el bajo vientre cuando la imagen de labios rojos, y ojos verdes como el césped se clavaban en los tuyos a través de las espesas pestañas oscuras. Se lamió los labios, y Bruce inspiró, alzando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso.  
\- Nat...-  
\- Café. Café café café café café.- el balbuceo y el sonido de zapatillas de goma en el linóleo interrumpieron la escena, cuando Tony entró arrastrando los pies aún dormido, hizo una línea recta a la espalda de Bruce y le echó los brazos alrededor de los hombros, hundiendo la cara en sus omóplatos.- Porqué prenden el sol tan temprano? Es de noche. Los hararios sólo son estúpidas convenciones burguesas. Las diez de la puta mañana son noche, lo he dictaminado, es una orden en Starkovia... Bruce? Hay unas manos en tu cintura. Porqué hay manos extra en tu cintura? Te irradiaste de nuevo? Hay más apéndices supernumerarios que pueda... Oh. Tú. Hola, Natasha. Porqué estás sobando a mi Bruce, Natasha?-  
\- Se necesitan dos para hacer un sandwich.- dijo ella con perfecta tranquilidad, y Tony asintió como si fuera lo más lógico, hundiendo su cara de nuevo e ignorando todo lo demás, mientras Natasha hacía otro tanto al otro lado.  
\- Ehm... chicos?- Bruce, inmovilizado, echó una mirada alrededor.- Ehm... creen que pueden dejarme un brazo libre? Se me enfría el té...-  
******************************  
******************************  
Steve se despertó a las seis y media el viernes 23, y mientras se ponía su ropa de ir a correr, notó que su celular parpadeaba con unos mensajes. Eran de Libby: fotos del departamento durante la noche anterior, en donde aparentemente habían cocinado varias fuentes de meatloaf para los refugios, y también una docena de barras de pan. Su fiestita había sido un éxito: no sólo los MED teams habían aparecido, sino que SPINS como Jasper Sitwell e incluso STRIKES como Brock Rumlow habían llegado, con bolsas de ingredientes y una montaña de gorritos y mitones impermeables donados, que también sería parte de los regalos para los menos afortunados. Libby se veía feliz y radiante, y hermosísima en su sweater rojo y jeans azules repartiendo vasos de plástico con eggnog y galletas, y hasta había colgado un ramito de muérdago, bajo el cual se podía ver a Elizabeth Warren siendo besada audazmente por Jack Rollins, que era un loco absoluto.  
Para su sorpresa, Clint aparecía en un par de fotos, sosteneniendo bandejas y bebiendo eggnog: había encontrado el tiempo para visitar a Libby en su paseo acompañando a Pepper, y Steve, mirando las fotos mientras corría en la playa, se preguntó si acaso debería haber asistido. Era su casa, después de todo: Libby la había decorado, incluyendo un pequeño arbolito con luces en la ventana, pero era el apartamento que en donde habían sido tan felices.  
Y sin embargo, honestamente, no se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de ir.  
Las siguientes fotos, que habían sido enviadas el día anterior pero no había visto, eran de la fiesta navideña de SHIELD, a la que Libby había asistido, y aparentemente Clint también (5) : había una selfie de los dos bailando, pero también otras de Libby bailando con Bryce, Rollins y hasta Coulson.   
Parecía que se habían divertido mucho, en realidad.  
___________________________  
@SRogers a @ineedmorearrows  
Estás en Washington?  
@ineedmorearrows a @SRogers  
Durmiendo en tu cama, para ser exactos. Me quedé con tu chica anoche.  
@SRogers a @ineedmorearrows  
Barton eres un peligro público!  
@ineedmorearrows a @SRogers  
Pero si estaba de perro del hortelano! Qué, querías que Rollins o alguien más se pusiera fresco? Me aseguré que a nadie se le pasaran ideas por la cabeza, deberías agradecerme, Cap.  
@SRogers a @ineedmorearrows  
... te lo agradecería, si no supiera que a la última persona que » cuidaste» fue a Pepper...  
@ineedmorearrows a @SRogers  
Ella me vendrá buscar en el jet a las 10, estaremos en Malibú al medio día. Más les vale que haya una cantidad de dips, porque Pepper lleva suficientes crackers para un ejército.  
@SRogers a @ineedmorearrows  
Libby está bien? Se veía feliz.  
@ineedmorearrows a @SRogers  
Está bien. Y te extraña.  
____________________  
Steve se detuvo. En vez de correr por la playa como solía, había estado caminando, leyendo los mensajes, viendo las fotos una y otra vez. No lograba imaginarse a sí mismo en esas fotos: no lograba imaginarse compartiendo, bromeando, riendo como todos esos agentes, no lograba ponerse en ese lugar. Bucky habría encajado de maravilla, habría sido el alma de la fiesta. Clint se había visto perfectamente en casa brindando desde su percha en el asiento de la ventana, secreteándose con Libby en otra foto. Él se imaginaba cuando mucho en un rincón, callado...  
Libby se veía tan feliz.  
Pero si ella lo extrañaba...  
___________________________  
@ineedmorearrows a @SRogers  
Pepper va a contactarla con su sastre para Año Nuevo, antes que nos vayamos. La invitaste formalmente ya, verdad?  
@SRogers a @ineedmorearrows  
Tony la invitó por mí.  
@ineedmorearrows a @SRogers  
Eres tan loser, Cap.  
@SRogers a @ineedmorearrows  
Las manos donde te las vea, Hawkeye.  
@ineedmorearrows a @SRogers  
Rogers, vuelve con ella, que si se sigue paseando en camisola sin sostén sirviéndome el desayuno voy a tener que hacer algo aunque más no sea para no dejar al género masculino malparado.  
__________________  
******************  
\- Amigo Steve, tu arte cada día mejora más en calidad y fidelidad.- dijo Thor con energía asomándose a la salita que Steve utilizaba como estudio. Normalmente trabajaba con carboncillos y lápices, pero ahora estaba pintando al óleo con vigorosos trazos, replicando un ángulo de la playa, aunque teñido con los colores de un amanecer. La arena estaba casi completa, de un blanco deslumbrante salpicada de oro, y las sombras en algunos troncos y pastos, trazadas con dejes de azul, le daba frescura a toda la imagen, dando una impresión de novedad, de juventud. El mar en cambio, muy liso, estaba hecho de hipnóticas ondas más verdes que azules, que contrastaban vivamente con el rosa polvoriento del cielo.  
Steve estaba lleno de salpicaduras de pintura, pero sonreía.- Te gusta? Es para Tony. O más bien para la casa. Se merece un souvenir de estas vacaciones. Han sido realmente fantásticas.-  
\- La generosidad del amigo Tony es sólo superada por su teatral aparente desafección sentimental.- dijo Thor con humor.- Discutía con nuestro arquero si el mejor regalo posible no sería encontrar un modo efectivo de atar al doctor con lazos y envolturas brillantes para mañana por la noche.-  
\- No le des ideas a Tony, que es muy capaz en ponerse un lazo y salir de una tarta como bailarina exótica, y decir que es su regalo a todos nosotros.- Steve añadió un poco de blanco a las olas, sonriendo al apreciar el efecto.- Qué le has comprado a Jane?-  
\- Traje un fajín enjoyado de Asgard que mandé hacer para su talla, pero le he añadido una bata abrigada, y Bruce me ha conseguido algunos libros antiguos, y un velero en bronce para su escritorio, como decoración. Le gustan las antiguallas, como yo.- agregó Thor con humor.- Siento muchos deseos de verla pronto. La Dama Libby también asistirá al baile de Año Nuevo, verdad?-  
\- Sí.- dijo Steve, dejando el pincel en el aguarrás y tomando el spray fijador.- Tony insistió en que viniera.-  
\- Nuestro guerrero de acero sabe perfectamente que lo que ocurrió no fue más voluntario de parte de la dama que lo que son las apariciones de nuestro verde guerrero. Pero sería bueno conversarlo antes con aquellos que aman a Tony Stark, no es así? El doctor, la Lady Pepper, el Coronel Rhodes... sería bueno que estén enterados.-  
\- Thor, tienes toda la razón.- dijo Steve, volteándose con admiración.- Porqué a mí nunca se me ocurren esas cosas?-  
\- Amigo mío, fui entrenado en diplomacia desde mi más tierna infancia. El que no siempre hiciera caso no significa que no me hubiesen enseñado los pasos correctos.- dijo Thor encogiéndose de hombros. Se había arreglado ya, a pesar de que se iba a pasar los dos días cocinando con Clint, estaba muy guapo en una camisa de mezclilla verde oscuro, pantalones de gabardina gris y la runa que Darcy le regalase al cuello. El regreso de sus poderes le había devuelto esa vida, esa energía, pero que Jane aceptara venir era lo que más alegría le había devuelto. Había cambiado, sí: su experiencia en manos del Red Room parecía haberse robado mucho de su exuberancia, de su sempiterna alegría, del volumen de su voz. Ahora parecía mayor, más sereno, más paciente, y más pensativo: se parecía más al Thor que Bruce había conocido a través de sus cartas, a un Thor sorprendentemente sensitivo y perspicaz. Incluso su entusiasmo por el contacto físico parecía haberse apagado un poco, y aunque seguía poniendo una mano amistosa en el hombro de sus compañeros, ya no habían abrazos intempestivos, besos inesperados. Sobre todo con Natasha, a quien parecía tratar como si fuera auténtica porcelana.  
Y sus manos. Thor había hablado siempre con sus manos, con los grandes gestos de alguien acostumbrado a amplios espacios. Ahora se quedaba quieto, las manos en el regazo, y hablaba mucho más bajo, y mucho menos que antes. Pero Steve se había dado cuenta que ahora Thor observaba: observaba mucho. Y con una ternura que rozaba el servilismo, en el momento en que a Tony se le secaba la boca hablando había un vaso de jugo junto a su codo, en el momento en que refrescaba había una manta para envolver a Nat, en el momento en que Clint se agotaba había un brazo fuerte que lo sostuviera mientras entrenaban.   
En el momento en que Steve pintando se saltara una comida, aquí estaba Thor buscándolo para llevarlo a almorzar, notó con una sonrisa.  
Jane tenía que quererlo. Quién podía no quererlo?  
*****************************************  
*****************************************  
*Chesnuts roasting on an open fire*  
*Jack Frost nipping in your nose*  
*Yutletide song being sung by a choir*  
*and all dressed like Eskimos...*  
________________________  
\- Bueno, soy un esquimal bastante sexy.- Tony, que control remoto en mano, armaba la playlist de música navideña con ocasionales comentarios de JARVIS y Natasha, que recargaba el árbol de bastoncitos de dulce y bombones de chocolate en bolsitas doradas, cuya primera ronda de decoraciones ya había sido devorada. Bruce estaba sentado en la alfombra, reparando un adorno de yeso que se había quebrado al caer de una rama, encolando con paciencia los trozos de un angelito: y la cocina ya empezaba a oler, porque con la ayuda de Steve, Thor ya había comenzado lo que prometía iba a ser una cena pre-navidad por todo lo alto. Según la costumbre asgardiana, Thor había decidido preparar un poco de los platos favoritos de todos además de la cena principal para el día siguiente, así que era un verdadero buffet lo que preparaba, acompañando en ocasiones las melodìas navideñas con su voz de tenor, ya que se habìa aprendido las letras con velocidad pasmosa, y aunque se interrumpía con frecuencia para preguntar qué, en el nombre del AllFather, era un esquimal, y porqué algo tan aterrador como un elfo estaba presente en las tradiciones infantiles midgardianas, (6) seguía cantando y sacando cada media hora alguna cosita para picar.   
Clint y Pepper llegaron poco antes de las tres, y venían tan cargados que se requirieron todas las manos presentes para entrar las cajas. Clint se puso un delantal de cocina púrpura, arrastró una buena parte de los contenedores y procedió a echar a Steve para concentrarse, en lo que declaró, iba a ser una obra maestra suya y de Thor: y Pepper, tras empujar varias cajas de regalo bajo el árbol, abrió una que parecía un baúl y le tendió una caja a Tony.  
\- De parte de los empleados de la Fundación. La del personal de Stark Industries viene por acá. -  
\- Toda esa caja es para mí?- Tony arriscó la nariz.- No tenías que traer todos los regalos ridículos que me manda la gente de sociedad, no me interesan...-  
\- Esos los dejé en la Torre. Estos son para los Avengers.- dijo Pepper sonriendo, y empezó a sacar varios objetos envueltos en papel blanco.- El personal del lobby ha recogido ya 177 regalos para los Avengers, y sospecho que seguirán llegando. Me permití tomar una muestra representativa, pero todo el resto está guardado en la Torre. Hay varios comestibles, que JARVIS ha analizado para asegurarse que fueran inocuos, y algunos los dejé para el personal, pero acá hay 18 regalos que pensé les podían gustar...-  
\- Regalos... para nosotros?- dijo Bruce, la voz apretada.  
\- Sí. Mira, el primero es para tí...-  
Steve no era el único conmovido: no había un ojo seco mientras esos pequeños regalos y notas que representaban el amor de la gente de New York y del mundo por los Avengers eran repartidos. Pepper, con su habitual sensibilidad, había elegido exactamente lo que podía emocionarlos; y repartió un puñado de flechas artesanales hechas a mano para Clint, un vaso de madera pirograbado al estilo vikingo con los símbolos tradicionales de Thor, una colección de fotos antiguas de WWII para Steve, un chal hermosísimo tejido a mano para Natasha, una estatua de Iron Man vaciada en bronce y pintada con exquisita atención al detalle, un par de sandalias de cuero repujado enormes, para Hulk, una caja de cartón atiborrada con entradas a todos los museos, eventos y fiestas de la estación para todos... había una docena de notas de agradecimiento, algunos poemas, medicamentos y pomadas, una Barbie con el cabello cortado y ondulado como Natasha con un vestido blanco fabuloso, dibujos y libros... se rieron de los graciosos, se emocionaron con los mensajes más sentidos, y a Steve le tembló la voz al leer una dedicatoria con un platito lacado que le enviara una abuela desde Brooklyn:  
*Yo conocí a Steve Rogers cuando era una niña y cuando se fue, dejamos de creer en los héroes... ese fue nuestro error, nuestra falta de fe. Pero ahora siempre creeremos en ellos, en ustedes, en el capitán América, el noble Thor, el valiente Hawkeye, la hermosa Black Widow, el increíble Hulk y el milagroso Iron Man, porque no sólo salvaron nuestras vidas, nos devolvieron la fe para decir: no tenemos miedo...*  
\- Oh, maldita sea, necesito bourbon para esto, entre esa vieja y la mocosa que nos dibujó con halos es demasiada cebolla para mí...- se quejó Tony, repartiendo vasos de eggnog y bourbon.- Pepper, esto ha sido crueldad excesiva, inusual...-  
\- Noto que te dejaste la bufanda de lana que te regalaron.-  
\- Es roja y dorada! Es mía!-   
Pepper se echó a reír y fue a rellenar su copa, pero al volver, Tony emitió un silbido y Pepper levantó la cabeza y susurró una maldición. Por supuesto, se había quedado parada en la mitad bajo el enorme adorno de muérdago junto al bar.  
Pepper le echó una mirada alarmada a Bruce, que aunque aún se secaba los ojos se encogió de hombros, y Clint, que le dirigió una sonrisita malvada, mientras que Tony se frotaba las manos. Pero seguro nadie se esperaba que la primera en llegar fuera Nat, que tomó a Pepper de la cintura, levantó el rostro y esbozó una gran sonrisa, y Pepper, con una risa, inclinó la cabeza y besó los rojos labios con los suyos rosados, en el más delicado beso posible.  
El sonido que escapó de Steve Rogers ante la escena, eso para no decir la cara de Tony, los ojos de Bruce y las cejas de Thor hicieron que Nat se empinara y reclamara de nuevo los labios de Pepper, que de buena gana convirtió el siguiente beso en un roce de lenguas sedosas, labios voraces, el dorso de los dedos de Pepper acariciando descaradamente los suaves senos de Nat, las manos de la asesina deslizándose posesivamente por las nalgas cubiertas por una falda blanca de Pepper. El beso fue tan intenso, que cuando se separaron, las dos tenían exactamente el mismo tono de labial.  
Clint parecía que le habían dado con un bate de baseball.  
\- Eso ha sido... hermoso.- dijo Thor, con voz reverencial.  
\- No haber tenido un pincel a mano.- se lamentó Steve, con voz aún sin tono.  
\- No el instrumento con el que me metería en medio.- dijo Tony con absoluto convencimiento.  
\- Bueno, creo que se nos ha pasado la emoción por los regalitos.- dijo Bruce, recuperando el tono sardónico, y afectando ocuparse en reordenar las cajas.  
\- Quién necesita regalitos, con eso...- susurró Clint, sin voz, a lo que las chicas rieron, antes de brindar muy satisfechas con más eggnog.  
\- JARVIS, dime que grabaste eso. Es para que lo vea Rhodey, malpensados, es injusto que el pobre se lo haya perdido!-   
********************************************************************  
********************************************************************  
*I just want you for my own*  
*More than you could ever know*  
*Make my wish come true*  
*All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.*

Love Actually no solía ser algo que normalmente absorbiera a la gente, pero Thor, Steve, Natasha y Bruce no la habían visto, y estaban absorbidos en la trama mientras Pepper y Rhodey charlaban en el bar, y Tony acompañaba a Clint en la cocina, y le robaba todo lo que pudiera comerse. Thor y él había decidido un buffet para esa noche, y planeaban servir comida navideña durante todo el 24 y 25: y Tony, a pesar de sus bromas, estaba sinceramente impresionado cuando Clint sacó del horno un quinto bizcocho de jengibre gigante, y lo colocó a enfriar con los demás, mientras batía en un bol crema de vainilla helada.  
\- Si hubiera sabido que eras tan buen cocinero, te habría molestado más, y no estaría hecho cincuenta porciento de tofu, como estoy ahora.- dijo Tony, hamacándose en una de las sillas de acero de la cocina.- Con esto sedujiste a mi Pepper, verdad, pajarito?-  
\- Habrás notado que no uso batidora, Stark.- dijo Clint, que continuaba revolviendo la crema, que se aireaba a ojos vista.  
\- y?-  
\- Mis manos son bastante incansables.- comentó Clint con un smirk, y Tony, que había apoyado la silla en dos patas, volvió a las cuatro con un golpe.  
\- Cerdo!-  
\- Hay cosas que es mejor hacer sin aparatitos.- sonrió Clint, devolviendo la crema al freezer y empezando a sacar verduras.- NAAAT!!-  
\- VOOOY!-  
\- Eso fue un palo a mis habilidades sexuales? Qué diablos te has creído, Barton? Sabes quién es el playboy residente, no?-  
Clint ignoró las quejas de Tony, oyendo los pasos de Natasha, que con una zapatillas Nike que pertenecían a Tony y un canguro que era de Steve y le caía a las rodillas, se veía bastante adorable.  
\- Nat, bizcochos, por favor, y luego las ensaladas.- solicitó Clint, a lo que Nat fue al cajón de la cubertería y empezó a rebuscar. Sacó un cuchillo enorme y otro más pequeño. Clint hizo espacio sin ningún comentario, y Nat, con unos pases perfectos, cortó los bizcochos en rebanadas delgadas perfectamente rectas y equilibradas, sin un solo error.  
\- Gracias.- dijo Clint, colocando descuidadamente encurtidos y salchichas junto a la tabla de picar. Natasha les dio la espalda y se aplicó en atacar todas las verduras y lo demás con el cuchillo más pequeño mientras Clint untaba generosamente los bizcochos para hacer pasteles, y Tony se quedó mirándolos trabajar con hombro con hombro, tan organizados.  
Los miró a ambos con esa comunicación silenciosa, y se preguntó si acaso era posible que dos personas que eran tanto una sola pudieran de verdad, amar a otros.  
Luego pensó en cómo él y Pepper se compenetraban en las salas de reuniones, cómo entre los dos habían puesto a Samsung, Sanyo y Apple de rodillas, y sonrió.  
\- Supongo que es un buen momento para mencionar que Coulson nos ha dado la patada, Nat.- dijo Clint inesperadamente, batiendo a un lado mermelada ácida para colocar entre las capas.- Fury habló conmigo, y van a sacarnos de activo, a no ser que haya una emergencia. Coulson está entrenando un grupito aparte, y Fury quiere que nos dediquemos sólo a... ser Avengers. Y vigilar a los Science Bros.-  
\- Really.- dijo Natasha, sin dejar de cortar.- Vaya. Qué inesperado.-  
\- Supongo que en cierto sentido, nos lo debían...- dijo Clint con un relajo que era casi, casi convincente.  
\- Oh, no hay duda que te lo debían a tí. A mí no me debe nada.- dijo Natasha, su voz cortante.- Qué tuviste que ofrecerle a Fury para que me dejara en paz, Clint? A quién tienes que asesinar? O es Phil? Qué los está obligando a hacer, sólo para que...?-  
\- Nat, si dejas el cuchillito, todos nos sentimos más navideños!- comentó Tony desde su silla.  
\- Tú tuviste algo que ver?-  
\- Me estoy enterando ahora.-  
\- Nat, estoy tan sorprendido como tú. Sí, estaba dispuesto a negociar varias cosas con Fury a cambio, pero no me pidió nada, excepto que nos reportemos directamente a él como Avengers, y que obedezcamos a Steve, cosa que ya hacemos.- dijo Clint, cruzándose de brazos, lo que era un poco gracioso con las manos manchadas de crema pastelera.- le habrá llegado el espíritu navideño, digo yo.-  
\- Si Fury nos está dejando aquí es porque sabe o sospecha algo.- dijo Natasha, mordiéndose el labio.- Si nos está sacando de la ecuación...-  
\- Pensé que era lo que querías. O prefieres botar y no que te boten?- dijo Tony, su mirada yendo de uno a otro.  
\- No es eso...- dijo Natasha, ausentemente picando una zanahoria.-... o quizá sí. No estoy acostumbrada a que me dén lo que quiero, me pone nerviosa.- agregó, y esbozó una sonrisa, mientras Clint la observaba, y luego ponía un montón de galletas en un plato y las salpicaba con la crema sobrante. Le dio una a Nat en los labios mientras Tony cogía un puñado, y salió para repartirlas, mientras Tony, una galleta en la boca, se quedaba mirando a Nat convertir un repollo entero en confeti.  
\- tanto te molesta quedarte sólo con nosotros?-  
\- Es lo que quería. Es lo que quiero.- dijo ella, en voz baja.- Pero hay algo que no me gusta, Tony.-  
\- Dime qué es. Dime qué quieres que haga.- digo Tony despacio, yendo a colocarse a su espalda, jugando con el borde de la melena roja.- Nat...-  
\- Tengo que hablar con Fury. Y con Phil. Phil nunca ha podido negarse a nuestras preguntas.- dijo Nat, inspirando. - Pero no me suena a que nos están dejando libres porque sí. Me suena más a que nos sacan del camino, porque algo va a pasar....-  
\- Tan paranoica que seas, Agente 86.- dijo Tony, rodeándole la cintura.- Si algo pasa, nos tendrás a todos contigo, qué tal?-  
\- Casi me atrevo a contar con eso.- dijo ella, con voz más suave, antes de seguir picando salchichas.   
\- Puedo ayudar en algo?- Steve, que se asomaba con la bandeja vacía de regreso, se quedó de pie, mirándolos abrazados, con una expresión algo confusa.- Ehm, estoy interrumpiendo?-  
\- Ciertamente no cuando ella tiene un cuchillo en la mano.- dijo Tony, ofreciéndole a Nat otra galleta, que ella tomó con los labios sin dudar.- Tenemos regalo de navidad extra para tu calcetín, Cap.-  
\- No creo que le quepa nada más.- dijo Steve, con humor.(Clint y él habían insistido en colgar verdaderas calcetas, y no estilizadas versiones de fantasía, de la chimenea, en un colgante de ganchos que Tony fijara al techo: Pepper sólo había estipulado que debían estar perfectamente lavadas y limpias. Tony había alegado que eso no sólo era sexista, ya que ponía en evidencia las diferencias de tamaños de pie entre los varones con los chistes resultantes, sino que injusto para las chicas, las cuales ambas tenían pies mucho más pequeños: pero Pepper y Nat había declarado que no les importaba, y habían habido carcajadas cuando una mañana al bajar, se habían encontrado con que del rack colgaban dos largas pantymedias de portaligas, una negra y otra color champaña.)  
\- Fury nos ha cortado del trabajo de campo en SHIELD.- dijo Natasha, con voz muy controlada.- No sé qué pretende, lo habló con Clint. Pero efectivo inmediato, Clint y yo estamos en la reserva de SHIELD, y bajo tu mando directo en exclusiva, Comandante Rogers.-  
Si a Steve le sorprendió, no lo demostró, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared.- Son excelentes noticias, si están de acuerdo. Había hablado algo al respecto con Fury, pero honestamente, no pensé que me haría caso.-  
\- Qué hablaste...?- Tony parpadeó, interesado, mientras Clint regresaba, un deje de rouge en sus labios diciendo lo agradecida que había estado Pepper por el snack.  
\- Le dije a Fury que mi trabajo sería más fácil si dejaba de encontrarme con los objetivos cruzados de SHIELD, y que esa tendencia suya a poner diferentes prioridades a diferentes teams iba a acabar por morderle el trasero.- dijo su capitán, y era como si su sensitivo, afectuoso, introvertido líder diera paso sin aviso al decidido y centrado Comandante Rogers.- Le dije que me preocupaba que usara a Clint y a tí como atajos todo el tiempo, sólo porque sabe lo increíblemente efectivos que son. Comprendo que es cómodo, pero SHIELD tiene una tendencia a matar mosquitos a martillazos, y que los usaran en misiones que podían resolverse con un poco de diplomacia o un SPIN team normal, me irrita bastante.-  
\- Tú sabes que éso es para lo que soy útil. Para enfrentar alienígenas y supervillanos, ya tienes...-  
\- Tengo a un team. Un team que cubre absolutamente todo lo que se pueda necesitar, cuyas capacidades conozco como la palma de mi mano, y en quienes confío mi vida. Si me fallara uno, toda la ecuación cambiaría. - dijo Steve, voz firme.- Te necesito, Natasha. A ti, a Clint, a Tony, Thor y Bruce. -  
\- Eso sin contar que yo puedo haber salvado Manhattan y el mundo con tirar esa bomba nuclear a los Chitauri, pero a la única que se le ocurrió cerrar el portal fue a tí.-  
\- No se me ocurrió...-  
\- Se te ocurrió a quién preguntarle como, y eso es justo lo que necesito de ti, Nat.- dijo Steve, y sonreía.- Ahora, empiecen a meterse todas las golosinas que quieran, que volviendo a New York, los voy a entrenar de tal modo que la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos a Doom, Víctor dé media vuelta y huya.-  
Al último comentario hubieron gruñidos y quejas ( el concepto de Steve de entrenar a alguien era bastante brutal incluso para 1940) pero el rostro de Nat se había aclarado, y Tony sintió una oleada de afecto hacia Steve y su manía protectora, que empezaba a entender, no le iba a la zaga a él. Natasha acabó de picar todo, dejándolo ordenado por colores, en cubitos perfectamente equilibrados y proporcionados, y se fue tras lavarse las manos, llegando justo a las escenas más graciosas de la película, en donde todo el grupo se reía a carcajadas del don comédico de Bill Nighy. Steve se apoyó en el umbral la cocina y no le sorprendió ver a Tony detenerse en el pasillo y tomar una foto con el celular por sobre su hombro,   
A la luz multicolor del árbol y la televisión, Thor estaba recostado en la alfombra, apoyado en un brazo, una jarra de eggnog ( cómo le gustaban los dulces a ese hombre, por Dios!) en la mano, y reía abiertamente, alegremente, la cabeza echada atrás, como no lo habían oído reír en un tiempo. En el brazo del sofà, Natasha, los brazos cruzados, reía también, cómoda en el enorme canguro azul. A su lado Pepper, descalza y con jeans y sweater, un codo en el respaldo, sostenía su copa de eggnog y le comentaba algo: luego estaba Bruce, riendo relajado, cabeza en el respaldo, los rizos despeinados, la camisa nueva azul ya arrugada y con miguitas de galleta, sus piernas extendidas cómodamente. Clint se había parado para ver la escena, unos vasos vacíos en las manos, y canturreaba la canción,   
*God only know what I’ll do without you...*(7)  
Rhodey estaba de pie contra el árbol, la luz auroleándolo, y no había una pizca del habitual stress y postura militar en quien ahora se veía perfectamente relajado y feliz, copa en su mano, sus jeans y camiseta rejuveneciéndolo tanto. Fue el único que se volvió al click de la foto, pero su sonrisa, que era paciente y pacífica, decía muy bien que sabía qué era lo que Tony había querido capturar; y Tony, al volverse a Steve, vio como en un espejo la misma voluntad de ver a esas personas a salvo, sanas, enteras y felices.  
\- Steve?- dijo, un poco sorprendido, porque si sabía que su rostro revelaba su determinación, que era como acero, la cara de Steve, que no sabía guardarse nada, realmente amenazaba con asesinato si alguien tocaba a su team. Steve no respondió, pero de repente echó ese brazo que parecía un tronco alrededor de sus hombros y lo atrajo, abrazándolo con ese tipo de entusiasmo que, en la tradición de Thor, era imparable. Sí, había protección, y también celo, y determinación en sus ojos, en lo apretado de su mandíbula, en la emoción en sus ojos.  
Y con un sobresalto, ( qué lento era para ser un genio) de repente se dio cuenta de que Steve lo incluía a él en la ecuación.  
Wow.  
********************  
********************  
Nochebuena los encontró felices y tostados: habían tenido un paseo a Los Angeles, habían hecho brunch en Montecito Bay, de incógnito, y se habían apilado en el Corvette de Tony, la gente cool ( Tony, Nat, Thor y Bruce) y en el Volvo de Rhodey ( Clint, Rhodey Pepper y Steve) la gente uncool, y volvían triunfantes a las cuatro de la tarde con botellas de champaña local y un par de langostas gigantes para el almuerzo del día siguiente. Thor y Clint se encerraron en la cocina después de eso, y aunque habían dejado mucho listo, aún se oyeron muchas risas, sonidos de cazos y ollas, las exclamaciones de Thor (8) y martilleos vigorosos, de lo que asumían ( esperaban) se trataba de patatas. El resto se había despatarrado por la casa, Rhodey yéndose a tomar una siesta ( y en verdad, Tony empezaba a juntar beef con el ejército, porque Rhodey, a pesar de su atlética figura, estaba más delgado y muy exhausto) Pepper y Steve se pusieron a jugar ajedrez, y Natasha recogiendo las piernas como un gatito, se había sentado junto a Tony en la terraza.  
La mañana soleada había dado paso a una tarde ventosa, y aunque el aire se sentía frío, enormes y oscuras nubes prometían tormenta a pesar de la baja en la temperatura. Las olas habían crecido y rompían en la playa con suficiente fuerza para que el aire que los alcanzaba estuviera salpicado de rocío salado, su violencia un rumor que alcanzaban a oír a pesar de la altura. Tony, por una vez, había dejado de lado sus trajes, que usaba incluso en la Torre en fiestas simples: con jeans oscuros y un sweater rojo, se veía joven y apuesto. Estaba metidísimo en su tablet, y Natasha se quedó un rato observando la magnífica, tormentosa vista, pero luego se volteó para observar a Tony, que se mordía el labio.  
\- No puedes dejar de trabajar un rato? Es Navidad.-  
\- La Navidad pasada no andabas en Rumania cortando cuellos?-  
\- Era mi regalo para Serbia.- Natasha, las hermosas piernas extendidas en leggins negros sobre otra de las reposeras, un vestido de jersey hogareño rojo con copos de nieve bordados que le ajustaba en todas las partes correctas, ojeó por sobre su hombro la tablet.- Qué estás haciendo?-  
\- Estoy celebrando que esta Navidad no andes cortando cuellos.- dijo Tony, mientras unos gráficos aparecían en pantalla.- Al menos, no profesionalmente.-  
\- Parece que tampoco tendré que seducir profesionalmente. Voy a perder la práctica, vaya.- dijo ella con una sonrisita. Tony, la vista en la tablet, frunció los labios, aunque sus ojos brillaban maliciosamente.  
\- Te alimentas de los sueños nocturnos de los hombres que te rodean, no es así, súcubo?-  
\- Prefiero sus orgullos destrozados con salsa alfredo, pero...-  
\- Puedes sobarme y hacer que me retuerza todo lo que se te antoje, estoy permanentemente caliente desde los 13. Pero si vas a seducir a Bruce, más te vale que no sea un juego, porque tiene una cosa con la monogamia que da miedo.-  
\- Si crees que intentaría quitártelo, es que no me conoces.- dijo Natasha, y su voz era suave y cálida. - A no ser que la friegues majestuosamente, Stark, no tengo intenciones de meterme al medio, excepto si en alguna ocasión los tres queremos... divertirnos.-  
\- Súcubo.- dijo Tony, y sus ojos estaban llenos de afecto.- Te da curiosidad, verdad?-  
\- Tu cara de felicidad permanente es lo que me da curiosidad.- dijo Natasha.- Monogamia, en serio? sabes lo que es, verdad? No te confundas con monogandria o...-  
\- Haha.- dijo Tony, antes de enseñarle el dedo. Pero no era el dedo corazón, sino que el índice en el que el fino aro de Metalímero envolvía su falange.   
\- Oh.- dijo Nat, y sus labios rojos se dilataron en una sonrisa que casi, casi la hizo verse como si en verdad fuera la veinteañera que parecía.- Pozdravleniya!-  
\- No podía dejar que tu canario faldero me ganara.- dijo Tony, aunque la sonrisa lo traicionaba.- Te garantizo que el el momento en que Bruce muestre el más mínimo interés por invitar a alguien a compartir almohadas, serás la primera de la lista.-  
\- Tienes una lista?-  
\- Hello? Te estoy anotando antes que Michel Phelphs!-  
\- Bruce es un nerd, preferiría follarse a Neil Gaiman.-  
\- No a Leland Melvin?-  
\- Para qué quiere a otro ingeniero? Ya se folla al mejor del mundo.- dijo Natasha, levantándose.- Ven, entremos. Te necesito.-  
\- Porqué?-  
\- Porque si vamos a jugar Risk, no tiene sentido sólo patear a Steve y Thor...-  
\- Un segundo.- Tony la vio entrar a través de la puertas del balcón, anunciando el juego que quería jugar, y mientras Steve se apresuraba a complacerla, Tony esperó, hasta que su tablet dio un pitido y puedo mirar los nuevos cálculos de JARVIS.  
//VARIABLE: DESAFILIACIÓN ACTIVA SHIELD STRIKE TEAM DELTA//  
HAWKEYE: Heridas habituales y porcentaje de probabilidad 2014: Caída de altura, 58% Heridas de bala, 29%. Ondas explosivas: 18%. Probabilidad actual de muerte durante 2014: 32%. A cinco años: 63%. A diez años: 79% Secuelas: 3 tendón de A2/5 inflamación permanente, movilidad reducida en 3%. Trizadura en el atlas, curación estimada February 2014. Pérdida de 31% Volemia, Curación estimada: Jan. 2014  
BLACK WIDOW:Heridas habituales y porcentaje de probabilidad 2014: Heridas de bala, 40%. Huesos Rotos, 24%. Heridas por Impacto de Vehìculos en Movimiento: 17% Probabilidad actual de muerte durante 2014: 22%. A cinco años: 43%. A diez años: 60% Secuelas: Dificultades Concepto/Habla grado 2. Curación Estimada: 2016. Cráneo perforado doble. Curación Estimada: July 2014. Movilidad reducida por corte de cuchillo en el músculo peritoneal, daño permanente.   
******************************************  
******************************************  
El juego de Risk se avinagró con los temperamentos competitivos en juego; con todo en el horno, Thor y Clint se habían unido, y sólo Bruce se había disculpado del juego, a pesar de su memoria impecable sobre capitales. Fue él quien tuvo que suavizar la batalla final entre las piezas blancas de Pepper y rojas de Tony, tras que Thor, Steve y Nat fueran derrotados con muchísimo esfuerzo. ( Clint, la atención puesta en sus viandas, había durado quince minutos) El duelo final había acabado con el triunfo de Pepper, lo que dejó a Tony gruñendo indignado junto al árbol mientras ella celebraba, mucho más risueña de lo habitual debido al eggnog: y no se le quitó la morriña hasta que Bruce se instaló a su lado con un plato de galletas de jengibre.  
\- Pepper hace trampa. Me conoce, conoce mis estrategias!- protestó Tony mientras mordía su galleta.  
\- Pepper acaba de ganarle al Capitán América y al jefe de las tropas de Asgard, eso sin contar la Black Widow. No deberías sentirte mal.- dijo Bruce relajadamente. Durante el duelo mortal, afuera se había soltado el temporal, y la lluvia golpeaba las ventanas, las gotas reflejando las luces del árbol y de los adornos mientras la luz se iba.- Más rato podemos jugar Pictionary, y ahí la derrotamos.-  
\- No es tan divertido ganarle porque si tú le ganas no te burlas...-  
\- Podemos hacer equipo contra ella y Clint.-  
\- Eso suena mejor... mientras no sea como la última vez!- protestó Tony, lanzándole una galleta a Clint, que la atrapó al vuelo sin mirar, desde el pasillo.- la última vez hiciste trampa, Tweety!-   
\- No es mi culpa que no seas capaz de entender los dibujos de Steve.-   
\- Nat y tú ganaron por 400 a 3.- dijo Steve desde donde ordenaba muy cuidadosamente las fichas de Risk en sus cajitas.  
\- Qué hacer? Tengo buen ojo.- dijo Clint riéndose, y con la galleta en la boca volvió a la cocina, de donde en realidad salían aromas muy tentadores. Thor parecía estar moliendo hielo, pero el ruido era ahogado por la lluvia afuera, que se había vuelto feroz.  
\- Pictionary después de la cena, entonces. Ofrecería que salgamos a cantar villancicos, pero todos los que me sé son pornográficos, y mis vecinos más cercanos están a quince kilómetros.-  
\- Thor hará pareja conmigo, que los militares hagan equipo juntos.- dijo Natasha, cambiando los videos musicales navideños con un gesto.- JARVIS? puedes mostrarnos algo de las festividades a través del mundo? Quiero ver qué han hecho con la Plaza Roja este año...-  
********************************  
********************************  
Clint y Thor habían cocinado para cincuenta personas, aproximadamente. No sólo la mesa central, que era para quince personas, sino un par de mesas accesorias estaban recubiertas de comida, y Pepper observó maravillada el spread, mientras Clint se secaba las manos con un paño de cocina y Thor traía la pieza de resistencia, un pavo gigantesco relleno adornado con costillas en todo el rededor. Había pescado blanco en salsa, guiso de salmón al garlic, jamón rebozado, un balde de patatas hirvientes en puré que olía deliciosamente a mantequilla y otro de ensalada de patatas a la mayonesa: varias fuentes de ensaladas tradicionales de tomates y maíz llenaban la mesa, y eso sin contar unos platos de albóndigas calientes veganas adornadas con huevo y picadillo de queso, y un bol enorme de pan recién hecho. Tony, que había crecido acostumbrado a los festines, estaba impresionado, y al ver una cincuentena de patas de pollo marinadas en vino y queso, le echó una mirada admirada a Clint, que sonreía como nunca.(9)  
\- Bueno, vamos, que se enfría... Stark, quieres un piso?-  
\- Un qué?-  
\- Para que logres trozar el pavo, hobbit. Eres el dueño de casa, no?-  
Tony por una vez pareció un poco tomado de sorpresa.- Debería cortarlo Steve, no? Él es el jefe...-  
\- Tonterías, hasta Thanksgiving pasada nunca había visto una entero en la vida, no sabría por dónde empezar.- dijo Steve, acomodando el pavo cerca de la cabecera: la fuente era tan grande y estaba tan llena que Tony sospechó que excepto Thor y Steve nadie podía moverla.  
\- Vamos, Tones, muéstrales esa crianza de cuna de oro tuya.- comentó Rhodey, que se sobaba las manos.- Barton, esto si es servir, si así es en Iowa me mudo!-  
\- En Iowa tienes suerte si te ponen un jilguero frito. Thor y yo nos documentamos a fondo, hay hasta pudding inglés en el horno... la leyenda dice que te gusta, Cap.-  
\- El de ciruelas? Me encanta.- dijo Steve sonriendo.- Pero esperen, esperen. Alguien no debería decir unas palabras? Tony?-  
Tony se mordió el labio, ya con el pincho y el cuchillo de trozar en las manos. Con todos reunidos en el comedor elevado que nunca en su vida había visto lleno así, ya sentía cierto nerviosismo: y al alzar la vista y ver a Bruce, que en silencio se había sentado enfrente y tenía en las manos su copa de jugo de manzana, sintió un nudo en la garganta.  
Gracias.  
Oh, Dios mío, gracias.  
\- «Vamos a ponernos como cerdos» es bastante apropiado...- comentó Clint, y el alivio recorrió a Tony, que le echó una ojeada de agradecimiento disimulada como irritación.- Steve, poesía después, a comer, que mi obra maestra se enfría!-  
Y se pusieron como cerdos. Los cocineros tuvieron todo el halago posible al ver a la elegante Pepper y la reservada Natasha repartirse la porción del león de jamón rebozado: y cuando Thor les insistió que lo probaran con los champiñones fritos, ellas y Bruce atacaron la fuente. Tony llegó a preguntarse si el eggnog había tenido algún componente adicional del gran ( y muy ilegal) herbolario de Bruce que abriera el apetito. Pero después de probar el pavo relleno de Thor, que literalmente estaba en otra dimensión que el preparado que comieran en Thanksgiving, se despreocupó de todo para comer con ganas, viendo como aún con sus exquisitas maneras Steve y Thor se las arreglaban para hacer desaparecer sus platos y Rhodey, que solía comer como una modelo dispépsica, se llenaba el plato del salmón en salsa y se concentraba en eso.  
\- Un minuto... quién hizo esto?- preguntó Tony al ratito, tras probar las patas de pollo marinadas, y buscó alrededor, para ver a Thor, que tenía la boca llena, apuntar silenciosamente a Clint, que hizo un gesto de admisión mientras se servía más pescado.  
\- Tú!- continuó Tony, agitando el hueso de la pata ya comida.- Tú eras el hada de los sandwiches?!-  
\- Hada de los...?- Rhodey enarcó las cejas, como si en realidad no le sorprendiera.  
\- Llevo varios meses comiéndome sin darme cuenta unos sandwiches fantásticos de pollo marinado que aparecen de repente en mi workshop. Como tienen abundante mayonesa casera sé que no son de Bruce, que lo ha negado... pero JARVIS se negaba a decirme de dónde venían y todos se hacían los inocentes...-(10)  
\- No sabías de dónde venían y aún así te los comías?- exclamó Pepper, aunque su expresión era más bien resignada.  
\- Prueba una de éstas y me dices qué habrías hecho tú...- Tony sacó otra para sí.- Investigué la receta, los componentes... cómo nunca te pillé con las manos en la masa?!-  
\- Los preparaba aparte y usaba uno de los ductos de ventilación para ir a dejártelos. JARVIS tiene un punto ciego justo en el ángulo de la estación cargadora de Dummy. - dijo Clint con absoluta tranquilidad, añadiendo ensalada de tomates y aguacate a su plato.- No lo corrijas: es bueno saber que hay algunas debilidades en tu sistema.-  
\- Porqué diablos va a ser bueno eso?! Cómo te has metido en esos ductos de ventilación? Estás completamente loco de remate. Ah, y también gracias, son muy buenos.- completó Tony entre masticadas de su tercera pata de pollo.- Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así, Barton?-  
\- Al igual que Bruce, han sido años de que si quiero comer algo bueno, es más barato hacérmelo yo mismo.- dijo Clint encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero empecé a cocinar en serio hace unos años...-  
\- Cuando me rescató a mí.- comentó Natasha, y hubo una pausa, porque normalmente Natasha no hablaba mucho en la mesa, ni tampoco comía mucho: pero ahora, el plato lleno, parecía muy dispuesta a contar algo personal, asintiéndole a Bruce, que le ponía una cucharada de salsa de ciruela en el plato.- Yo... me habían adiestrado para no comer nada que pudiera estar envenenado, así que vomitaba automáticamente todo lo que no viera preparado delante mío. Así que Clint se pasó como dos años preparándome comida y enseñándome a hacerlo.- Natasha se encogió de hombros.- Yo no aprendí mucho más que lo básico, pero a él se le da bien.-  
\- Estabas en los huesos. Situaciones desesperadas y todo eso... ya había aprendido un poco de pequeño, viendo a mi Ma, y en el circo...- dijo Clint, sin darle importancia, comiendo su pescado con tanta fruición que se perdió la mirada tierna que Pepper le dirigía y la apreciación, casi a regañadientes, de Rhodey y Tony, al que alivianó el silencio echándose otra pata de pollo al plato.  
\- Algo bueno que tenga crecer pobre...-  
\- TONY!- bramaron Steve y Pepper, pero el mohín de Clint al mirarlo a los ojos era agradecido por difuminar un poco la emoción que todos sentían, a flor de piel.   
Para todos, Pepper y Rhodey incluidos, era la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo en que una fiesta de Navidad se traducía en » en casa, con familia y amigos»  
\- Okay, hagamos un brindis! Por nuestros cesantes residentes, Bird Boy y Vampirella!- dijo Tony alzando su copa, esquivando los ojos humedecidos de Steve.- ya todos saben que SHIELD los ha pateado, verdad? Nat, te dije que no era bueno llegar borracha tantas veces...-   
\- Bueno, en mi nuevo trabajo puedo hacerlo, a juzgar por tu ejemplo.- dijo Nat, alzando su copa, pero Tony interrumpió el brindis, llevándose la mano al mentón. El resto, que ya había tomado sus copas, lo miró con sorpresa, excepto Rhodey, que movía la cabeza y miraba el techo.  
\- Pero si no están en el payroll de la Inciativa Avengers de Stark Industries! Nadie puede tener dos contratos, sólo Steve seguiría con SHIELD, Bruce y Thor tienen contrato conmigo...-  
\- Tengo uno?- dijo Thor con curiosidad, a lo que Pepper asintió.  
\- Es para cubrir posibles daños, a nombre de Stark Industries, pero todo pasa por la Fundación María Stark...-  
\- Pep, vamos, hay que analizar a nuestros nuevos prospectos!- dijo Tony, y le bailoteaban los ojos maliciosamente.- Clinton Francis Barton, veamos, veamos... -   
\- Tony, no en la mitad de la jodida Navidad...!!- explotó Rhodey.  
Steve se volvió irritado.- Voy a asumir que estás jugando, porque como bien sabes, para el team son...-  
\- Cap, déjalo, ya me he ganado el contrato con algo que hago mucho mejor que él. Sé que te duele que se me dé mejor que a tí, Stark, pero tendrás que aceptarlo...- empezó Clint, a lo que Bruce y Pepper subieron cejar alarmadas a cómo escalaba la situación, pero Tony asentía gravemente.  
\- Debo reconocerlo, sí. Los celos me comen vivo, pero...-  
\- No es tu culpa, es la práctica, el acercamiento minimalista, es...-  
\- Están hablando de los sandwiches.- dijo Natasha sin entonación, a lo que Steve se atoró con las patatas y Pepper estalló en una carcajada, roja como una cereza.   
\- Después de esta cena estás contratado, Barton, qué haríamos sin tí, tigre.- dijo Tony, ofreciendo un puño por encima de la mesa, que Clint chocó con una risa.- Y qué hay de tí, Miss Goth? Qué pasa con » Narcisista, no juega bien con otros, no recomendado»?-  
\- Que soy muy buena juzgando gente?- comentó Natasha sin inmutarse, comiéndose una costilla con los dedos de un modo que habría hecho a algo vivo perder control de su presión sanguínea.  
\- Troll de mierda. Estoy tratando de contratarte, tiene que haber algo más que puedas hacer que destrozarle las bolas a la gente...- Tony volvió a su plato, y los demás, dándose cuenta que el trolleo seguía abandonaron sus copas y volvieron llenarse los platos, porque estaba claro que con un duelo de sarcasmo Stark/Romanoff tenían hasta el postre.  
Natasha abanicó las pestañas, y Rhodey tuvo que apartar la vista, porque con los labios rojos de salsa de ciruela y ese color del vino en rostro, Natasha era irresistible.  
\- Algún modo en que pueda convencerlo de mis ... habilidades, Mr. Stark?-  
\- De verdad estás flirteando con el novio de un monstruo berseker?- comentó Bruce con calma, pasándole la bandeja de las arvejitas a Pepper.  
\- Es sólo por trabajo, y además, corro más rápido que Libby...- dijo Natasha, sin sacar la vista de Tony, pero dándole un apretó bajo el mantel en el muslo a Bruce, que casi lo hizo derramar las arvejas.- Te prefiero a tí...- agregó ella en un susurro.  
\- No me sirve todo eso! Otras habilidades, Widow, vamos, convénceme de contratarte!- exclamó Tony, arrojando su servilleta a un Bruce sonrojado y gesticulando con su copa.- Vamos, Nat, seguro hay algo más que ser sexy y matar gente...!-  
\- Stark, porqué mejor no te comes otra pata...- intervino Clint, porque Natasha se había callado, una ceja fruncida mientras pensaba, pero Tony mantenía su vista fija en ella.  
-... supongo que puedo ser tu... fling.- dijo Natasha, tras una pausa, pero su mirada estaba en el plato, y removía su último pedacito de jamón rebozado.  
\- Te dije que no me...-  
\- No de verdad, Tony.- dijo Natasha, mordiéndose el labio.- Pero después del stalker de Pepper, y a considerando que por muy... firmes que tú y Bruce estén, estoy bastante segura que no quieren salir en los medios, puedo colgarme de tu brazo en las fiestas y dejar que la media me acose a mí. Ya les tiramos el anzuelo con el comercial, dejemos que muerdan.- dijo ella, pensativamente.- Es hora de dejar de temerle a la media, y empezar a usarla en nuestra ventaja, qué diablos.-  
\- La media...?- musitó Thor pensativamente.- Lo que Erik llama el Cuarto Poder tiene mucho que decir en tu mundo, amigo Stark, y parecen casi... casi obsesionados con nosotros. Es posible que haya mérito en la sugerencia de Natasha.-  
\- No sé si me atrevería a tratar de manejarlos, pero es cierto que están bastante obsesionados con nosotros. Hay una columna de Avengers News en el New York Times...- comentó Steve.  
\- Hay una Avengers Sigthings in HuffPo, y Buzzfeed , caramba, come gracias a nosotros.- dijo Tony sonriendo.- Y eso sin mencionar Tumblr...-  
\- No, no, Tumblr es el estercolero de...- protestó Bruce  
\- Pero si hay cosas geniales!- Clint buscó su teléfono, y se recostó en la silla, buscando.- JARVIS, proyecta por favor estos links... FuckYeahAvengers!, FuckYeahHawkeye!, IronAss, AvengersTowerFriends, AvengersPecs, MooThorMoo...?-   
\- Moo?-  
\- Hay una convención cultural de que los aliens abducen vaquitas. Tus fans quieren ser vaquitas abducidas por el príncipe alien...-  
Thor estalló en una carcajada al ver un dibujo de él volando con una vaquita bajo el brazo, la cual tenía corazones en vez de ojos. La mesa entera soltó la risa al ver sitios dedicados sus apariciones, blogs que detallaban sus misiones, vlogs que listaban sus elecciones de moda ( había una página entera que se dedicaba a tracear cada cosa que Nat se ponía encima) y una página que se dedicaba por completo a rankear el »boyfriend allure» de cada uno. Bruce se horrorizó al darse cuenta de que aparecía en varios blogs, y que incluso había un blog dedicado específicamente a sus muy esporádicas apariciones.(11)  
Sin embargo, lo más interesante, y que los entretuvo hasta los postres, era que habían bastantes sitios dedicados a teorías conspirativas sobre ellos. Desde que eran manejados en las sombras por una organización gubernamental ( cierto) hasta que Steve Rogers era, en realidad, el nieto del Capitán América original ( bastante cerca?) hasta que dentro del traje de Iron Man no había nadie, siendo todo un intento de limpiar la reputación de Tony Stark, incluyendo que Natasha era en verdad un androide/un gimnasta en drag, Thor no era un alien, sino un simple mutante, y que Bruce Banner era en verdad, el entrenador y domador de Hulk ( incomfortablemente cerca!)  
Y eso sin contar los blogs dedicados íntegramente a la «fantástica pareja» que hacían Natasha y Steve, la «obvia atracción» que mostraban Tony y Clint, fotografía de su beso en la fiesta en todas partes, y la «fusión privada y personal» de Pepper Potts y Bruce Banner, de Bannermed. Thor hacía tiempo que había ido público con Jane Foster, pero por algún motivo, los medios estaba bastante convencido de que estaba saliendo con una Kardashian...  
\- Natasha puede tener razón en esto.- dijo Bruce tras una pausa, mientras Thor repartía trozos más que generosos de su budín de ciruela bañado en caramelo, que había acompañado con una bola de crema helada.- Ustedes saben que Tony y yo...- balbuceó, una leve rojez en el puente de la nariz, pero tragó su pedazo de budín antes de continuar con decisión.- Pero no quiero publicidad. No quiero... no sé si toleraría tener la media encima, considerando a Hulk. No voy a estar jugando a una identidad secreta...- agregó, antes de quedarse pensativo, la cuchara en la mano.- Debería haberlo hablado contigo antes.- musitó, dudoso, volviéndose a Tony con ojos tristes.  
\- Bruce, no esperaba que fuéramos a bailar Sexy Back en el próximo Gay Pride Parade en New York, aunque tampoco soy aficionado a esconderme...- Tony se encogió de hombros.- Si quieres mantener tu perfil bajo, la idea de Natasha es bastante brillante, y así dejan de molestar a Pepper, de paso.-   
\- Y si molestan a Natasha?- preguntó Steve. el ceño fruncido.  
\- No molestan a nadie más después.- dijo ella, masticando budín con fruición, a lo que Clint hizo un gesto de rendición.  
\- Verdad como en la Biblia!-  
\- Cómo establecemos esto, Nat? Podemos ir a clubs y que nos vean juntos, si quieres...?-  
\- Conmigo no cuentes para clubs.- dijo Bruce, aunque sonreía.- Las luces estraboscópicas hacen asomar al otro tipo.-  
\- Pero Bruce! Party!- protestó Clint, que chocó cinco inmediatamente con Tony.- A bailar, a divertirnos!-  
\- Mi idea de diversión está más cerca de todas las temporadas de Buffy, una caja de galletas danesas y un smoothie de plátano...- dijo Bruce, moviendo la cabeza.  
\- Y sales con Tony en serio?- Rhodey lo miró con humor compasivo. Bruce hizo un mohín, Tony arrojándole una servilleta a ambos.  
\- Yo las compré, aún no las he visto.- comentó Pepper.- Nunca tuve la oportunidad de verla completa de adolescente...-  
\- Es la historia de la Elegida, Matadora de Vampiros? Jane y Lady Darcy han hecho tantas referencias a la obra que quisiera unirme al visionado si no es inconveniente, Lady Pepper.-  
\- Se acabó, Team Nerd ha hablado, yo también quiero verla.- dijo Steve riendo.- Ustedes pueden irse a bailar y atraer a la media, y nosotros nos sentamos a ver series con galletas.-  
\- Pero Pepper!- protestó Clint, frustradamente.- Y cómo voy a ir...? Con quién voy a bailar...?-  
\- Si te pones esos jeans de cuero negros con costuras metálicas, (12) con quien quieras!- dijo Pepper con una sonrisa enamorada, Natasha riendo y asintiendo, pero Tony intervino, dándole a su plato ya vacío con la cuchara.  
\- No, diablos! Si a mis ruegos nunca accediste ir al club conmigo, si vas por él demando injusticia, te meto abogados!-  
\- Pero si así está bien!.- dijo Pepper riendo.- Clint, Natasha y tú van a sacudirse al club, y nosotros nos quedamos en la Torre viendo una serie en pantuflas, y todos nos divertimos!-  
\- Rhodey, cuando puedas, salen con nosotros!-  
\- Me hace gracia que me apilen en grupo Party Animals inmediatamente.- dijo Rhodey con un mohín.  
\- Es que te conozco, Rhodes...- Tony le hizo un guiño.- Okay, Tony Stark y los Assasin Twins se toman Manhattan!-  
\- Y nosotros qué somos?- preguntó Thor.  
\- Ustedes son el team... el team...- Clint buscaba la palabra.  
\- El team American Next Top Model, son todos altos, rubios y perfectos.-   
\- Team Nazi!-  
\- Stark!-  
\- Oigan, que estoy yo también en Team Nerd!- Protestó Bruce enojado.  
*********************  
*********************  
\- Tony, no, que no me puedo mover... por Dios, cuántos pavos nos comimos...?-  
\- Sólo uno, pero creo que era un pterodáctilo.- dijo Tony en la oscuridad previa al amanecer. habían habido bailes, brindis y aún más comida hasta que a las tres de la mañana, Clint decidió llevarse a una Pepper que se había quedado dormida en el sofá a la cama, y unos Avengers muy repletos de comida y bastante ebrios, los que podían, se fueron a la cama. Tony se había tardado, porque tras enseñarle Starboy a un Steve levemente puesto con el licor de Asgard, había sido requerido de explicar las lyrics con Steve abrazado a su espalda: y había sido recompensado con el tipo de abrazo que dan los niños a sus peluches, abrazo que Thor había replicado, levantándolo del suelo y completándolo con un beso del príncipe en ambas mejillas. Tony había considerado patalear al ver a Natasha fotografiando la escena, pero se había rendido, porque había muy poco que pudiera hacer contra ser sobado y estrujado por unos amorosos y algo ebrios gigantes rubios, al menos sin llamar la armadura: y aunque no iba a reconocerlo, se había conmovido cuando Thor lo había llamado «su hogar», y Steve había repetido, que Tony les había dado » un hogar lejos de su hogar».  
Era difícil resistirse a tanto amor. En verdad, era más dificil de tolerar esta felicidad torpe, desordenada y extraña, que muchas otras cosas que le habían ocurrido...  
\- Bruce, despierta, está amaneciendo...-  
\- No quiero despertar!-  
\- Es navidad! Regalos!-  
\- ... los regalos no se irán a ninguna parte, si nos levantamos en una hora más, qué edad tienes, 5?-  
\- Los Wonder Twins son capaces de levantarse y cambiar todas las etiquetas, sólo por trollear!!-  
Bruce, aún medio dormido, se echó a reír, y su vientre, que estaba apretado y desnudo contra la cadera de Tony, se movió en su risa, haciendo que Tony también riera.- Oh, por Dios, estamos hablando de adultos... y es terrible que casi creo que tienes razón...-  
\- Además quiero ver la cara de Barton cuando vea su regalo...-  
\- Prometiste que no eran flechas, dijimos no armas...-  
\- Oye, considerando a los Assasin Twins, todo lo que les pongas en las manos es un arma!-  
Estaba oscuro aún en la habitación de Tony, y su muslo sobre la cadera de Bruce era acariciado y masajeando casi ausentemente por el físico, que se había volteando, su frente contra el hombro de Tony. Sabía que Bruce quería dormir más: después de una noche de placer, y ciertamente la noche anterior Tony lo había sacudido los suficiente para que quemara todas las calorías que se comieran, Bruce prefería dormitar todo lo posible. Y sin embargo Tony no podía esperar: no podía esperar a ese día con todo el team, no podía esperar a ver al cara de Bruce con sus regalos, no podía esperar... sí, no podía esperar a seguir con esta extraña vida. Normalmente, no habría querido compañía, normalmente se habría levantado solo, normalmente habría repartido regalos y se habría ido, suponiendo que esa gente quería lo que su dinero podía comprar, no a él.  
Esta gente lo quería a él, y Bruce prefería seguir acurrucado contra su clavícula que todos los regalos del mundo.   
************************************  
************************************

\- Okay, la tradición dice que el más joven de la sala reparte los regalos... y ése sería... Cap, Nat, Tony, Rhodey, Thor, todos descartados... Bruce, qué año naciste?-  
\- 76.-  
\- Pepper! Somos tú y yo entonces, los pollitos primaverales de este equipo...- declaró Clint alegremente.- Año?-  
\- 77.- dijo Pepper riendo.-  
\- 79? Soy el bebé del grupo?- dijo Clint alegremente.- Oh, YAY!-  
\- Barton, mueve el culo, queremos regalos, no el Barton Show.- protestó Tony, montado el un brazo de un sillón, mientras Bruce, apoyado en el respaldo, se veía terriblemente soñoliento. Clint obedeció, en pijama, franela azul a cuadros cubriendo su susodicho trasero mientras gateaba repartiendo cajas, la camiseta mostrando algo de sus abs, ganándose algunas palmaditas, y el resto, envueltos en mantas y todos en pijama, excepto Steve que se había puesto jeans y canguro, porque era así de correcto, empezaba a exclamar sobre sus regalos.   
La lluvia se había vuelto constante y golpeaba los vidrios, pero dentro de la mansión, que por una vez parecía atiborrada con gente, cajas de regalo, adornos navideños, el enorme árbol y la mesa en el comedor ahí a la vista aún cargada de pies y tazas, la tibieza y el aroma a las tazas de café y chocolate siendo servidas convertía el inmenso salón en un espacio hogareño, cálido. Tony se distrajo cuando Clint empezó a apilar cajas a sus pies, las cuales estaban primorosamente etiquetadas: pero no se perdió los sonidos de Pepper y Natasha al sacar un Vera Wang majestuoso rojo y un Valentino muy clásico dorado de sus respectivas bolsas, ni el sonido que hizo Thor, fashionista como era, al encontrar un nuevo tuxedo de corte hipermoderno, azul metálico. No eran los únicos que había recibido ropa: Steve y Bruce, que eran los usuales más desastrados, recibieron una montaña de sweaters, camisas y pantalones que resultaban un poco inquietantes, ya que era obvio que todo el mundo conocía su talla: pero entre los regalos más hermosos estaba un reloj de pie anticuado, bastante steampunk, con toda la maquinaria a la vista en su caja de cristal, que Thor le trajera a Tony, un par de botas de cuero hechas a mano maravillosamente blandas y confortables, de manufactura asgardiana a a Pepper, y un carcaj bellísimo trabajado con motivo de halcones, que se ataba al muslo y a la cintura, para Clint.  
Natasha estaba absolutamente feliz con un hermoso colgante de esmeralda rústica de parte de Bruce, una colección de platitos pintados decorativos para sus paredes de parte de Pepper, y un abrigado sombrero de lana y tafetán de estilo ruso, de parte de Steve: y el Capitán había aceptado la montaña de ropa con gracia, pero estaba completamente conmovido porque no sólo Bruce le había regalado una enciclopedia histórica para poder leer en papel, sino que Tony, de algún lado, había logrado conseguirle un muy vintage, Bucky Bear, con traje y todo, que no podía haber ido cosido mucho después de 1945.   
Clint había parecido un poco azorado con un abrigo lujoso de pelo de camello de parte de Tony, una casaca de cuero nueva de parte de Natasha y unos guantes forrados de Steve, pero lo que lo había dejado callado y enternecido era una edición de Michael Moorcock, obras completas, en papel biblia, que Bruce le regalase. Como el fan de la fantasía que era, ya las había abierto y las ojeaba amorosamente.   
Y Bruce, que ya se había puesto tres de los sweaters que le regalaran uno encima del otro, había comentado feliz sobre la caja de especias que Clint le había comprado en Pakistán (» Es regalo para nosotros, eso sólo significa más curry, doc») y una hermosa planta de la pasión, que le regalara Pepper para su laboratorio. Ella, en cambio, había ido a ponerse de inmediato la falda plisada de muselina con flores pintadas étnicas, regalo de Natasha, que conseguía el milagro de no quedarle encima de los tobillos.  
Todos hablaban a la vez: Rhodey, su casaca nueva regalo de Tony y su nueva cartuchera, regalo de Clint, fue quien partió, seguido por Bruce, a preparar el brunch, obligando a Clint y Thor a quedarse atrás, de rodillas con Tony y Steve y un tren de juguete que el piloto le trajera a Tony como broma.   
\- Gracias por la novela, Banner. No hay caso que Tony entienda que no hay como tener un libro de verdad en las manos...-  
\- Gracias a tí por los anteojos oscuros.- dijo Bruce mientras Rhodey separaba los platos sucios y colocaba pan y bollos en la tostadora tamaño industrial.- No tengo idea cómo vamos a llevarnos todos esos regalos, vamos a necesitar un camión...-  
\- Banner?-  
\- Sí? No puede ser... ya nos comimos todo el jamón?-  
\- Lo usaron ayer en la cena. Banner, quería hablarte de Tony.- dijo Rhodey, la vista en la cafetera llena que empezaba a gorgoritear. Bruce se pausó un momento mientras cargaba un bol de galletas, pero luego continuó, sin nerviosismo.  
\- De qué se trata, Coronel?-  
\- No es necesario que entres en glaciación, Banner. Sólo quería decirte que hace muchos, muchos años... que no veía a Tony tan feliz. No. Deja que me corrija. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz.-  
\- Eso no tiene que ver sólo conmigo.- dijo Bruce, con un leve tartamudeo.- Es el grupo, y tras varias misiones muy difíciles está aliviado, como es lógico, y...-  
\- Banner. Bruce. De verdad que sólo tengo la cara de oso hormiguero idiota, no es que lo sea.-   
Bruce se lamió los labios, colocando los aderezos para el pan en una bandeja.- Esto es la charla de la palita? No estamos muy viejos para eso?- dijo, mirándolo de hito en hito.- Perdona si estoy equivocado...-  
\- Puedes llamarlo la charla de War Machine.- dijo Rhodey, cruzándose de abrazos.- Me importa una reverenda wea lo que smashees, mientras no sea a Tony, aún si se lo busca. Nunca lo había visto llegar tan arriba, y si la caída es espectacular, sabré a quién culpar.-  
\- Pero estarás ahí con él, verdad?- dijo Bruce despacio, antes de mirarlo como si la idea recién se le pasara por la cabeza.- Somos rivales, Rhodes?-  
\- Banner, si hubiera una hebra de gayness en mí, te aseguro que Tony la habría encontrado. No, pero el que no quiera follármelo no significa que no esté dispuesto en tirarte una bomba atómica encima, si le haces daño. Estamos?-  
\- Noto que faltan las palabras » a propósito».- preguntó Bruce, y había beligerancia en su tono.   
\- No .- dijo Rhodey, y sus ojos castaños eran vivos e inteligentes.- No te veo abandonando o lastimando a Tony a propósito.-  
\- Pero?-  
\- Pero la personas que se quieren poco a sí mismas no siempre son las mejores es amar a otros, y...- Rhodey se mordió el labio, antes de hablar, y en su voz podías notar un deje implacable, irrompible.- Pepper lo dejó para el arrastre, y tampoco fue su culpa. No te dejes hacer daño, porque nada puede herir más a Tony que eso.- dijo, con firmeza.   
\- Rhodes... Coronel.- dijo Bruce, tomando la bandeja.- Lo que ocurra entre yo y Tony es...- y calló, porque sobre la mesa estaba el enorme delantal de cocina rojo de Thor, que por un momento había creído una mantel, de grande que era. Bruce, que bordeaba la cólera, de repente recordó toda la bondad y la paciencia de Thor a su misma aspereza sobre Jane Foster, y cómo, una vez más, su ira había sido rápida e injusta. Miró a James Rhodes, y vio en su cara la ternura, pero también la desesperación, de amar a alguien tan frágil y autodestructivo como Tony, con la pasión posesiva de un hermano mayor, la rabia se desvaneció.  
\- Antes de hacerle daño, me iré. Te lo prometo.- dijo tra una larga pausa. Rhodey asintió, y le ofreció la mano tendida, que Bruce estrechó.   
*************************  
*************************  
Parecía increíble que después de esa cena de Navidad algunos fueran capaces de comerse un bruch de restos, pero claro, con la cantidad de super-apetitos de la familia, Tony no debería haberse sorprendido demasiado. Clint se había encaramado al techo con una taza de café, envuelto en su parka, porque lloviznaba un poco: Natasha había preferido dormir otro poco abrazada a sus regalos, y Pepper estaba sirviéndole caldo caliente a Bruce en un tazón cuando Tony lo secuestró, llevándoselo a la terraza y luego al descenso a la playa.(13)  
\- Pero... adónde... deja que me ponga algo...-  
\- Tony, va a llover más...- interrumpió Pepper, pero Tony sólo bufó y arrastró a Bruce de la mano por la arena, el científico en sandalias de levantarse de goma y los sweaters de regalo aún puestos en profusión. Tony bufó y la ignoró, una bolsa en sus manos, y Bruce, relajado y asequible, se dejó arrastrar como por un niño rumbo a la playa, la arena apisonada por la lluvia. El cielo estaba gris, pero relucientemente claro, y el mar parecía verde opaco, la espuma de un blanco vivo creando rizos en la playa del mismo tono de avena de uno de los sweateres nuevos que Bruce llevaba.   
\- Adónde me llevas?- dijo pacientemente.- Quieres probar el drone que te regaló Rhodes o...?.-  
\- Shhhs, cállate y camina... todos están noqueados a fuerza de comida y regalos, es perfecto para que nos escapemos...-  
\- Tony! No voy a tener sexo al aire libre ahora, no tengo problemas con el frío, la arena o la lluvia, pero no a plena vista del team!-  
\- Pero es que sexo es todo lo que tienes en la cabeza?!- contestó Tony con shockeada indignación.- Qué pervertido más grande eres! Y encima pensando en descarado sexo en público! Me azoras, Bruce, en serio, porqué me junto contigo?-  
\- Hay una manta en esa bolsa, acabo de verla!-  
\- Es para después!- Tony siguió tirando de la mano de Bruce, que por todas sus quejas se dejaba llevar, y a pesar de todo, se echó a reír cuando como dos niños, Tony echó a correr con él, los dos aún de la mano. No había nadie en kilómetros: era una playa privada, y aunque con sus manías socialistas a Bruce le irritaba no poco que alguien pudiera ser dueño de semejante pedazo de costa, había que reconocer que considerando lo que Tony solía testear o poseer, no era mala esa privacidad. Corriendo juntos en el viento fresco sobre la arena húmeda se sentía libre, y tras su entrenamiento con Steve, no fue extraño que cuando se detuvieron, era Tony quien acezaba.  
Se había alejado al menos un kilómetro. Bruce avanzó con sus sandalias de goma para meter los pies al agua espumosa, el paisaje soñado y maravilloso, el cielo inmenso y vacío sobre ellos como si fueran todo lo que existía. Habían perdido de vista la casa: ocultos por recovecos de los arrecifes, estaban absolutamente solos.  
\- Bueno... * pant, pant* ... desvístete.- dijo Tony jadeando, las manos en las rodillas. Bruce alzó una ceja exasperada.  
\- Te dije que...-  
\- No querrás arruinar esos chalequitos nuevos tan bonitos.- dijo Tony, y volteó la bolsa en la arena, en donde apareció una manta de lana, una hogaza de pan gigantesca envuelta en papel plástico, una botella de jugo de durazno, las sandalias que le enviasen de regalo a Hulk, y un pedazo de pastel también envuelto con más entusiasmo que habilidad. - Vamos, Bruce, desvístete. No puede ser que todos tengamos feliz navidad y Verdecito no.-  
\- Tony...-  
\- Te vas durmiendo en el avión después, duermes hasta año nuevo... pero es que es injusto, verdad? Bruce? Después de todo lo que hizo en el huracán, Bruce. Fue un héroe... déjame regalonearlo un poquito, ya?-  
Bruce, el oleaje en los tobillos, se volvió a Tony, y los ojos castaños se clavaron en los suyos, suaves, pensativos: y Tony se temió una negativa, porque la pausa fue larga. Pero luego sonrió, y sus ojos eran serenos al mirar el cielo, el vacío a su alrededor, a Tony, que inquieto se movía de una pierna a otra, aguardando.   
\- Si no te amara desde que te conocí, me habría enamorado de tí en este momento. Te puedo besar primero, Tony? Simplemente, tengo que hacerlo, o reventaré.-  
Tony sonrió, aliviado, y cuando Bruce lo besó largamente, apasionadamente, por un momento casi se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo, porque estaban solos, la manta estaba ahí... pero Bruce lo soltó con una sonrisa, y caminó hacia el mar frío, desvistiéndose por el camino. Una vez completamente desnudo, el agua tibia el pacífico en las rodillas, se lanzó contra una ola y nadó bajo la llovizna: y tras la ola emerguió Hulk, de un verde mucho más brillante que el agua, que empapado y desnudo se volvió a Tony, una ola rompiendo inefectivamente contra su espalda fuerte como un arrecife.  
\- Verdecito!- gritó Tony, y el gigante volvió a la playa a la carrera, su cara llena de salvaje alegría.  
\- THONY!-  
\- FELIZ NAVIDAD, VERDECITO!- gritó Tony abriendo los brazos, y Hulk se detuvo a pocos pasos, sin tocarlo. Miró alrededor, confuso, y luego al vacío, y rugió: y Tony empezaba a preguntarse si había juzgado mal la situación, y si acaso había enojado a Hulk, pero el gigante se volvió a verlo con su rostro muy confuso.  
\- THONY... HULK SMASH?-  
\- No, Verdecito. Sólo le pedí a Bruce que te sacara porque es Navidad, ves? Sabes lo que es Navidad?-  
El gigante parpadeó, aún mirando a los lados.- THONY... NO MALOS?-  
\- No, Verdecito, no hay nadie malo. Sólo tú y yo, y en la casa el resto del team, si después quieres ir a decirle hola a Star Man, Red y los demás. Es Navidad!-  
\- NAVI?- Hulk, aún más confundido, se arrodilló en la arena junto a Tony.- NO BLANCO?-  
\- No, acá no nieva.- dijo Tony con triunfo.- Pero igual puede ser Navidad sin nieve. Navidad es comida y regalos...-  
\- NAVI... HOMBRE ROJO! Y ARBOL ESTRELLAS...- musitó Hulk, tan reflexivamente como podía. A Tony le vaciló un poco la sonrisa al pensar si de verdad la última navidad que Hulk podía recordar era alguna antes de la muerte de su madre, si Bruce acaso nunca más había celebrado una, si en verdad no había recuerdos positivos en esa verde cabeza, pero haciendo un gesto relajado que ocultara sus nervios, se acomodó en la manta y destapó la botella de jugo.  
\- Verdecito, para celebrar Navidad hay que comer con los amigos, y luego... regalos! Quieres jugo?-  
\- JUGO.- dijo Hulk, y lo olfateó como si no recordara. Cuando se lo empinó, Tony esbozó una sonrisa, pero no fue nada comparado cuando Hulk le devolvió la botella, a la que aún le quedaba unos dedos.  
\- No quieres más?-  
\- THONY, JUGO.- dijo Hulk, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.- NAVI!-  
*para celebrar Navidad hay que comer con los amigos*  
Tony se mordió el labio, cazado en su propia frase, asombrado del razonamiento de Hulk. Y se quedó allí mientras la llovizna paraba y un sol pálido iluminaba la escena por un rato, compartiendo sandwich y torta, viendo a Hulk celebrar su primera Navidad con el abandono de un niño de cuatro años, exclamando embelesado e insistiendo en probarse las sandalias de cuero, que eran pequeñas para sus pies pero que usó de todos modos, e insistió en correr, con Tony sentado en el hombro, bamboleándolo, la arena saltando en toda direcciones mientras dejaba enormes huellas en el suelo húmedo. Tony estaba exhausto, le dolían los brazos de agarrarse del cuello de Verdecito, estaba sin aliento y transpirado cuando al fin Hulk se metió al mar de nuevo, y aunque tenía arena en los ojos y el pelo no habría cambiado esa tarde por nada: pero cuando Hulk siguió avanzando con las olas en la cintura, Tony se envaró.  
\- Verdecito... no me gusta el agua. Volvemos a la playa?-  
\- THONY. BAÑO BUENO, NIÑOS!- repitió Hulk, y Tony se mordió el labio a pesar de que el miedo le adormecía las piernas. Seguramente era la respuesta que Bruce había recibido de su madre cuando niño haciendo una pataleta por bañarse.  
Oh, diablos. para qué mentir? Era Hulk. A quién le iba a contar?  
\- Le tengo miedo al agua, Verdecito. Una vez la usaron para hacerme daño.- dijo, el rostro contra la enorme oreja. Hulk gruñó, y su gruñido era aún más poderoso que el rumor de las olas. Su mano subió a cubrir las piernas de Tony, y se cerró, con sorprendente delicadeza, en los tobillos.  
\- THONY... CON HULK AHORA. HULK ES EL MÁS FUERTE.-  
Y Tony parpadeó, inspirando el aroma salado y salvaje del mar, el resplandor del cielo plateado cegador, y el olor del pelo mojado de Hulk, que olía como el de Bruce, pero más ácido, más fuerte. Él le había regalado un trozo de tarta y un poco de jugo: y ahora ese monstruo prometía protegerlo, para siempre, contra todos sus miedos. Con un impulso brusco, con la determinación súbita que era tan Tony Stark, de correr antes de caminar, apoyó las manos en ese imposible hombro, y yup, al agua con un chapuzón. Se había pasado parte de su adolescencia haciendo surf: calcular la olas, el thrust, la buyancia, era tan divertido y desafiante como cualquier ingeniería. Y cuando el agua se cerró sobre su cabeza sintió un impulso de pánico, pero inmediatamente una mano enorme lo agarró de la cintura y lo levantó de nuevo por sobre la cabeza de Hulk, libre como un pájaro y chorreando agua, y el pánico se volvió alivio, alegría, energía, y rió de cara al cielo.  
Esa tarde con Hulk se volvió uno de sus recuerdos más preciados, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos genios consideró a tiempo que no era buena idea que Bruce se destransformara ahí mismo en la playa, los astutos. Tony tuvo que llamar a Thor y Steve al celular para que lo llevaran de vuelta a la casa, ya que Tony era fuerte, pero ni esperanza de subir todo ese arrecife con un Bruce exhausto a cuestas.  
Pero eso podía perdonarlo: lo que no podía perdonar era que Clint le preguntase en la mesa de la cena porqué había estado practicando el paso de Dirty Dancing (14) con Hulk..  
***********************  
***********************

(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VASbtWejos0  
(2)https://cdn.vox-cdn.com/thumbor/VArJHk5oJu3ICbV0hAVI5aUuUyU=/0x600/cdn.vox-cdn.com/uploads/chorus_asset/file/3777166/20150609-oleanders_restaurant_-1.0.jpg  
(3)https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CuAS8l8XEAES2Yo.jpg  
(4)https://i.pinimg.com/736x/18/46/9f/18469f2b78856c30b1c1ecbd406bb30c--phil-coulson-agents-of-shield.jpg  
(5)http://hashtaglegend.com/storage/app/uploads/public/584/a5e/ffd/584a5effdd7cc386225642.jpg  
(6) Su stress con Lord Of The Rings había que verlo para creerlo.  
(7)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lx8VLL6HYuU  
(8)(«POR ODÍN, AMIGO CLINT, LA SALSA REBASA LA MARMITA!!»)  
(9)http://www.mummymishaps.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/Spread-of-Christmas-food-on-table.jpg  
(10)http://www.seriouseats.com/images/2014/09/20140923-chicken-parm-recipe-38.jpg  
(11)http://markruffaloschestcarpet.tumblr.com/  
(12)http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mb31qbQh3N1ruafclo1_400.gif  
(13)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jPba9WJCzE  
(14)http://www.kiss925.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/59/2017/01/dirty-dancing-1024x576.jpg


	20. THE WONDER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y en la recta final de la noche de Año Nuevo, visitas empiezan a llegar a la Torre... ANTEPENULTIMO CAPITULO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!

Capítulo 20 THE WONDER

Bring on the wonder, bring on the song  
I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long  
Bring on the wonder, we got it all wrong  
We pushed you down deep in our souls for too long  
*************

No dejaron Malibú sino tras un muy tardío almuerzo, y una aún más tardía siesta: eran las primeras horas del 26 cuando tomaron el quinjet rumbo a New York, atiborrado de regalos que a pesar de las protestas de Tony de que podía arreglar que todo se enviase aparte, nadie quiso soltar sus tesoros, más las sobras, más las botellas que quedaban de eggnog, más algunos adornos, más varias de los canvas de Steve... fue un partido de tetris meter todo, y Clint y Natasha pilotaron con sus nuevas ropas de fiesta puestas. Steve había intentado, al igual que Bruce, ordenar un poco la casa de Malibú, descolgar algunos adornos, dejar la cocina limpia, pero primero Tony y luego Pepper habían asegurado que el servicio se ocuparía de la mansión(2). Steve y Bruce se retorcieron las manos, pero Rhodey con tranquilizó, y con varios tupperwares de sobras para él y su escuadrón, el piloto se fue de vuelta a la Base Edwards, prometiendo estar el 30 para el barbacoa y el 31 la cena de gala de los Avengers.  
Volver a un New York ruidoso, cargado de luces, bajo una tormenta de nieve y con amenaza de aún más nieve era un contraste un poco brusco, pero tras los esfuerzos para poder bajar todos los regalos sin que el viento se los arrebatara de las manos ( a Clint se le voló su bufanda de halconcitos, pero Thor la atrapó al vuelo) y el separarse a sus cuartos para acomodarlos, no fue hasta las seis de la mañana que Tony pudo tenderse en su cama, observando a Bruce salir de la ducha con una toalla en las caderas, plegando amorosamente su nuevo sweater celeste y los slacks azul marino que Natasha le regalase. (3)  
Tony guardó silencio, mirando la nieve golpear los cristales, New York empezando a despertar a pesar de la oscuridad, la ciudad más iluminada que nunca. El horizonte estaba salpicado de árboles navideños enormes, luces colgadas de los postes, árboles llenos de luciérnagas de colores, los arcos de los edificios parpadeando alegremente: y aunque Tony había visto muchas veces New York así, sentía que por primera vez se daba el gusto de observarla largamente, sin que la luz le hiriera los ojos tras una resaca, sin la necesidad de un compromiso o una salida esperándolo, sin prisas. Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Bruce se acercó y se colocó a su lado mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla de mano, la misma suavidad que Tony veía reflejada en el vidrio en su rostro, como si atesorara esos momentos de paz.  
La noche anterior, tras la cena y todo el alcohol del eggnog, los dos se habían besado desde la puerta de su dormitorio hasta la cama, dejando la ropa por todos sitios, acariciándose de un modo en que el sexo no era más que una continuación de sus risas, de su hambre, de su ternura. Tony había yacido receptivo, ya que nunca pasivo, en sus brazos, y había disfrutado el modo de amar de Bruce, tan invasivo e inmenso, tan posesivo y cálido que te sumerguía como una ola en sus brazos. Se habían besado hasta que el placer les había quitado el aliento: se habían dormido entre caricias y gemidos, sus pieles lo único real, sus bocas su único alivio...  
\- Bruce?-  
\- Hmm?-  
\- Mañana tenemos un día movido. Quiero tener los Legionarios en el aire el 29, para testearlos contra Rhodey y yo cuando venga.-  
\- Y tienes la visita a la Fundación, y creo que Pepper mencionó varias reuniones, y esa ida a Hamptoms...-  
\- Planeaba llevar a alguno de ustedes. No quieres ir? Jan es amiga de mi familia y...-  
\- Lleva a Natasha. Le vendrá bien el paseo y es un buen modo de empezar esa... cobertura que ofreció.- dijo Bruce, sonriendo.- Yo le pediré a JARVIS que me ayude con los videos de las teorías de Löeffler entretanto.-  
\- No quieres... que nos vean juntos en público, entonces.- dijo Tony, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el ventanal para mirarlo.  
\- No quiero que me vean. No tiene nada que ver contigo. No estoy listo, para... para...- las manos de Bruce se apretaron la una con la otra, nerviosamente empezando a entrelazarse.- No, no quiero ser... no me gusta ser algo tan, tan... tú eres una de las personas más famosas del mundo, pero yo...-  
\- Tu estatus es bastante alto, Banner. Eres uno de los científicos top del mundo, y además, eres la estrella de Stark Research y el dueño de Bannermed. No puedes pasar toda la vida oculto detrás de las puertas.- dijo Tony, su ceño suavizado por la preocupación en sus ojos.- Qué importa que te vean? Qué tiene de malo?-  
\- Se te olvida que tengo un verde problema?-  
\- Bruce, realmente. No te has transformado sin pretenderlo en un año y medio!-  
\- Perdí el control hace tres semanas y casi mato a Libby!-  
\- Bruce...- Tony se dejó caer en un sofá, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, las yemas de los dedos juntos.- Hay algún maldito modo que estés contento? Verdecito acaba de disfrutar Navidad y fue un * dulce*. Tengo las fotos para probarlo. No pudimos prever lo de Libby, pero ya está resuelto. Y sí, corres el mismo riesgo que Barton cuando fue poseído por Loki y se echó medio SHIELD, o cómo me pondría yo si me ponen por delante algún terrorista...- Tony se frotó los ojos.- No sé qué diablos más hacer para que estés tranquilo, de verdad. No puedes disfrutar que las cosas son... mejor que antes? Porque para mí, esto es lo mejor que nunca he tenido.- dijo Tony, su voz cargada de frustración, pero aún tratando de ser paciente.  
Bruce movió la cabeza, sus ojos tristes, y se arrodilló a sus pies.  
\- Perdóname. Soy un idiota quejoso. Nunca pensé en tener ni la mitad de lo que tengo, y todavía... lo siento. No tengo costumbre de ser feliz.- dijo Bruce, y bajó la cabeza, sus manos yendo tentativas a las de Tony. Tony lo atrajo a sí, besó los rizos húmedos, y luego sus labios, Bruce acomodándose de buena gana de rodillas entre sus muslos, sus bocas cálidas tocándose, rozándose, bebiéndose. Tony sintió el deseo, que parecía increíble que arrebatara tan rápido y tan seguido a dos hombres de su edad, pero se controló, sus pulgares acariciando el hueso de la cadera de Bruce, palpable bajo el borde de la toalla.  
\- Quieres que te lo recuerde?- dijo, su tono dulce y peligroso. Bruce rió, pero sus ojos eran muy vulnerables, muy ansiosos, cuando asintió. Y Tony se puso de pie con su elegancia habitual, Bruce lo miró expectante, pero con hambre en los ojos.  
\- Espérame desnudo en la cama. Deja encima lo que quieres que use, de la caja que sabes...- dijo Tony, señalándole una de sus cajas de sex toys del closet.- Voy a darme un baño... y te recomiendo que cuando salga ya te hayas preparado. No estoy de humor para esperar mucho hoy.- dijo severamente.- Alguien tiene que enseñarte a disfrutar lo que tienes, Banner.-  
Bruce asintió, la sonrisa dilatándose. Tony esperó que hubiera abierto la caja, y mientras la tina se llenaba se asomó, ya in camisa.  
\- Ah, no el contenido de la bolsa negra. Esos están nuevos. Los encargué para regalárselos a Nat, ya que no quieres invitarla a nuestra cama, y Thor y el pajarito no están atendiéndola como se debe. Qué te parece?- mencionó, antes de volverse al baño, mientras Bruce revisaba la bolsita semitrasparente con las cejas en el pelo.  
*  
***********************  
*  
No rosas, sino alegres margaritas y vibrantes lilium violetas y rosados decoraban el escritorio de Pepper cuando volvió a trabajar, luciendo su nueva falda con un sweater blanco, y su asistente le echó una mirada de inteligencia pero no dijo nada cuando durante el día empezaron a aparecer bombones, una taza de chai latte hirviente y durante la tarde, una fotografía de Pepper y Clint sentados en un arrecife, riendo, envueltos en una manta. Pepper sospechó que Clint había enlistado a Natasha, y probablemente a alguno de sus empleados en el truco de magia: pero se rió como una colegiala cuando a las siete, Clint apareció de la nada en su lobby, sentadito con la larga gabardina abrigada de Pepper en los brazos, su casaca de cuero cerrada al cuello.  
\- Adónde vamos?- dijo Pepper un poco sorprendida cuando él le tendió el abrigo, y también un bolsito en donde para su desconcierto estaban sus propias Uggs azules de invierno.- No recordaba si habíamos...-  
\- No habíamos acordado nada, pero las calles están tan bonitas iluminadas, y creo que nunca había estado en New York para las fiestas. No me acompañarías a mirar, y nos bebemos un chocolate caliente por ahí? O estás muy ocupada aún? Puedo esperar...- Clint se mordió el labio.- Podemos conducir si está muy frío, diablos, debí pensar en eso, estás cansada y no querrás salir al frío...-  
\- Clint, es perfecto. Creo que nunca he salido sólo a caminar, relajadamente.- dijo Pepper, y se apoyó en él para arrojar sus tacones descuidadamente al sofá y ponerse las Uggs con un suspiro de alivio, plantándose el abrigo enseguida. Clint añadió la bufanda de halconcitos, envolviéndole las orejas, y Pepper rió, tomándole el brazo.- Si me da frío, me mantienes caliente?-  
\- Eso será un privilegio.- dijo Clint con un mohín, su sonrisa haciendo que se le marcaran arruguitas junto a los ojos. (4) Pepper se sorprendió un poco cuando abiertamente y en la misma puerta de la Torre Clint le echó el brazo a la nuca y la besó larga y posesivamente sin importarle quién mirase, su felicidad patente en los ojos: y ella se halló riendo cuando afuera unos copos de nieve le cosquillearon la frente, y los dos salieron a una New York que parecía de cuento de hadas.  
*  
****************************  
*  
Cuando Tony salió de la ducha, había media docena de juguetes en la mesita, y Bruce estaba tendido en la cama, sin más que una camiseta y los boxers negros, cierta tensión en su rostro diciéndole a Tony que su monstruito personal se sentía un poco aprensivo. Habían también dos manchas de color en sus mejillas, que le decían que había hecho caso y se había preparado, pero cuando normalmente podía jugar y hasta coquetear, hoy estaba... ansioso?  
Tony podía manejar eso.  
Era refrescante poder usar el sexo como una válvula de escape; si a veces Tony sentía que él y Bruce no tocaban fondo y tenían que manotear para no ahogarse hablando de sentimientos, el sexo era un juego en el que Tony era maestro, y en donde tenía la confianza en sí mismo para ofrecer todo lo Bruce necesitaba, y sabía, a veces temía pedir. Oh, Bruce aún lograba desconcertarlo, pero no en la cama. Amaba ese cerebro facetado como un diamante, pero amaba ese cuerpo también, que por mucho que Bruce se confundiera o discutiera a veces, era tan honesto, tan cálido, y tan imposible de disimular en sus necesidades.  
Esatab orgulloso de haberle dado paz, y un hogar. Pero uno de los momentos en que Tony se sentía más orgulloso de sí mismo, era cuando Bruce y su brillante cerebro perdían la cordura, y sólo podían gemir su nombre desesperadamente-  
\- Tony?-  
\- Quiero ser rudo contigo esta noche. Lo necesito.- dijo el ingeniero, de pie junto a la mesita. Sólo llevaba su bata favorita desabrochada, orgulloso de su cuerpo atlético, el reactor al desnudo, y tomó en las manos la fusta de cuero grueso, un plug de tamaño modesto, un brazas de cuero tachonado, una mordedera de goma roja, una vela blanca bastante gruesa.- Puedo hacerlo, Bruce? Confías en mí?-  
Bruce asintió, sus ojos cálidos oscurecidos, el flojo boxer no disimulando para nada su excitación. Tony buscó en la caja , y sacó un cock ring, uno de los más apretados que poseía.  
\- Voy a usar todo lo que elegiste, pero no es lo * único * que voy a usar.- dijo el billonario sonriendo. Cuando sacó una sonda, una varilla de metal de punta redondeada , que acababa en una campana con tornillos a los lados y se veía aterradora Bruce dio un respingo, pero Tony sólo sacó el lubricante y le enseñó el cockring.- Tranquilo, Bruce. Digamos que podemos usar algo como señal... colores? palabras...?- musitó distrayéndolo, tomando sus pies y separándolos, para arrodillarse entre ellos.  
\- » Verde» si necesito que pares de inmediato. » Pausa» si sólo necesito respirar. Si todo está bien... » despejado».- dijo Bruce tras un momento.  
\- Perfecto.- dijo Tony, yendo directo a desnudar su vientre subiéndole la camiseta. Bruce se estremeció cuando Tony derramó una cantidad generosa del lubricante sobre su ombligo, y hundiendo la mano en sus briefs, masajeó el lubricante en su sexo y entre sus piernas a ciegas, sin desvestirlo. El astrofísico echó la cabeza atrás con un gemido cuando los dedos viscosos lo atraparon y frotaron, pero Tony metió la otra mano por la pernera de su pantalón, y hábilmente deslizó el cockring hasta su base, apretándolo con fuerza, haciendo que Bruce gimiera y sus muslos se estremecieran.  
Luego, deslizó la sonda por su muslo como su fuera una culebra, y Bruce se estremeció, los ojos dilatados, pero no se resistió.  
\- ...pa..pausa...-  
\- Shhh. No voy a metértela. Sólo relájate.- las palabras de Tony parecían una falacia, mientras Bruce sentía la hebra de metal rozar su glande indefenso, sus testículos apretados: inspiró cuando la punta tocó amenazante la base de su sexo, como si Tony midiera hasta dónde iba a entrar. Tony lo atrajo para besarlo largamente, húmedo y hambriento, y a Bruce le temblaron las piernas cuando la varilla rozó su perineo, temible y aguda...  
\- Tony...-  
\- Métemela a mí.- ordenó Tony, llevando la mano de Bruce a la varilla. Él inspiró, y hubo sorpresa, pero también un deje de perversión en sus ojos que hizo a Tony fruncir los labios en una sonrisa. Bruce se arrodilló y Tony separó los muslos, sentado en los talones, ofreciéndose, un desafío en sus ojos. Bruce lo observó, deslizando un dedo por el miembro que pasó de interesado a completamente erecto bajo sus caricias, y miró a Tony a los ojos.  
\- Te va a doler si no te relajas un poco... no prefieres correrte primero y luego....-  
\- No. Hazlo, Bruce. Hazme un poco de daño si quieres...- dijo Tony, y se mordió el labio, deslizando un dedo lubricado por el cuello de su amante.- Así no me sentiré mal por todo lo que te voy a hacer...-  
\- Sujétate. Necesito lubricarte.-  
Tony amplió su sonrisa, sujetándose con ambas manos, como si ofreciera su erección, y Bruce inspiró ante la obscena imagen, poniendo lubricante en su palma y untando la varilla generosamente. Decía mucho del autocontrol de Tony el que apenas se le agitara el aliento cuando la punta redondeada penetró el punto más sensible de todo su cuerpo: pero Bruce tenía experiencia médica, e introdujo la sonda lenta y constante, su presión firme pero nunca cruel, hasta que la misma presión al llegar a los esfínteres más privados de Tony hizo que sus piernas se contrajeran y dejó su sexo en un ángulo permanente de treinta grados.  
\- Tony? Estás bien?-  
\- Es... perfecto.- susurró Tony.- Ahora, atornilla el seguro.-  
Bruce comprendió entonces, al mirar con más atención, que la campana al final de la varilla era móvil, y que tenía un tornillo ajustable que le permitía apretarse alrededor de la cabeza del sexo de Tony, anclando la varilla en su posición. Lubricó el acero quirúrgico cuidadosamante, pero Tony ni siquiera gimió cuando aseguró la pieza, de la que colgaba una cadenita, y aunque parecía increíble, su erección apenas había disminuído.  
Tony no podía correrse así, y él, con el cock ring, tampoco.  
\- Porqué elegiste la fusta? Sé que el que te spankee no es tu kink.- dijo Tony, poniéndose de pie sin siquiera un gesto de incomodidad, dándole una palmada en el muslo: y Bruce obedientemente se colocó de rodillas, mirándolo por sobre el hombro.  
\- Pero es el tuyo.- dijo con una sonrisa, y Tony elevó las cejas.  
\- Mira el listillo con lo que me sale... así que lo aguantas para volverme loco, eh?- el billonario dejó que el humor se volviera ironía y luego malicia.- Sólo por eso te voy a dar tan fuerte que no te puedas sentar... cuando quieras que pare, dí Pausa, pero por cada pausa, tendrá que tirar de la cadena en mi sonda, de acuerdo?-  
\- Eso te va a doler.- dijo Bruce, un poquito alarmado.  
\- Es la idea. Es el mejor modo de saber que aguantarás hasta el límite.- dijo Tony, y había verdadera maldad en sus ojos.  
La chispa en los ojos de su amante amenazaba conflagración, pero Tony, en vez de usar el extremo rígido del cuero para golpearlo, usó el duro y áspero mango, deslizándolo por sobre la ropa, por entre sus muslos, por su nuca, gozando ver el vello erizarse. Bruce respiraba agitadamente cuando tironeó la cinturilla elástica d elos boxers, sólo desnudando sus nalgas parcialmente, y tras toda la aspereza del cuero inhaló ruidosamente cuando Tony las aferró a manos llenas, las apretó entre sus dedos, deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por los muslos viscosos por el lubricante, y luego llevó el áspero mango de la fusta lentamente, lentamente, leeentameneente desde un punto detrás de su oreja por su columna, por sus nalgas, por el valle entre ellas, hasta su entrada lubricada...  
Bruce emitió un jadeo y un siseo cuando Tony rodeó el esfínter con el ancho mango de cuero trenzado, y luego emitió un grito cuando de repente, Tony lo clavó por un segundo forzando su esfínter como una puñalada.  
\- PAUSA!- gritó, casi involuntariamente. Se giró, sorprendido por el ataque y el pinchazo de dolor inesperado, y entonces vio a Tony lamiéndose los labios, y que de repente se montó encima suyo, empujando su sexo casi contra su rostro, ofreciéndole la cadena al final de la sonda que penetraba su miembro.  
\- Tony... cuidado, no puedes lastimarme así tan de repente, es peligroso...-  
\- Recuérdamelo.- dijo Tony, y sus ojos ardían. Con un jadeo, porque era imposible no desear a esa erótica visión, Bruce le dio un tirón a la cadena, arrancándole un gemido a su torturador cuando el reborde apretó más la cabeza de su pene. Tony se enderezó inmediatamente, y lo tendió de espaldas, al fin bajándole los boxers y liberando el sexo de Bruce, que enrojecido contra su vientre había perdido parte de su turgencia con el súbito ataque.  
Tony usó la flexible fusta y las manos para sujetar los muslos de Bruce apretadamente juntos, y besó sin pausa su vientre, el sexo pulsante, la bolsa de piel suave debajo, los músculos que todo ese ejercicio en la playa habían empezado a marcar en su vientre. Bruce se echó a atrás, los brazos abiertos, los ojos cerrándosele mientras reaccionaba a ese Tony hambriento y posesivo: pero entonces sintió a Tony montarse en su pecho, y llevar los brazos de Bruce a la cabecera, y abrió los ojos, esperando que lo atara.  
En cambio, lo que su amante hizo fue montarse al revés en sus muslos, sus rodillas sujetando la fusta que mantenía sus muslos apretados, y apoyar las nalgas sobre el sexo de Bruce, oculto bajo la bata, moviéndose y haciéndolo estremcerse, mientras tomaba las esposas de cuero y ataba sus tobillos juntos a los pies de la cama.  
\- Tony...?-  
\- Necesitas una pausa?- susurró Tony por sobre el hombro, el rostro sonrojado de deseo.  
\- No es...- Bruce echó la cabeza atrás cuando Tony se movió con más desverguenza.- Oh, maldita sea...- gimió.  
El ingeniero no sólo se movió: se meció, onduló y presionó hasta que las manos de Bruce fueron sin control a aferrarlo, apretarlo, oprimiéndose contra él. Tony no se resistió a esas manos ardientes que lo buscaban, lo preparaban , a las caderas que se frotaban contra él con ansiedad: pero cuando al fin sintió a Bruce empujándose ansioso contra su esfínter, le sujetó la mano, deteniendo la penetración.  
Bruce soltó una ristra de groserías, arqueándose en el lecho, haciendo que Tony riera sin aliento, perversamente, y tomara el plug de la mesita.  
\- Sabes lo que estoy pensando?- dijo Tony, mientras Bruce, con más rudeza de la necesaria, empujaba el plug dentro suyo.  
\- Que quieres verme suplicar hoy?-  
\- Nope. Trata de nuevo.-  
\- Qué, quieres que solloce?-  
\- Nope. Trata de nuevo.-  
\- Tony...- Bruce jadeó, porque el plug estaba adentro, y Tony se había puesto de pie, su pene bamboleándose con el peso de la sonda, y aún así palpitante. Se quedó a los pies de la cama, y tiró al suelo con un gesto brusco la bata, antes de írsele encima, besándolo y sobándolo, bebiéndose sus gemidos, mordiéndole los labios, el mentón, el cuello, mientras que su mano iba al sexo de Bruce, y lo frotaba, lo acariciaba, lo apretaba, sus dedos formando un pasaje caliente y estrecho que lo follaba con más fuerza, con más fuerza, mientras con la otra mano le obligaba a abrir la mandíbula, y arqueando el cuello empezaba a succionar su lengua...  
\- ... Pausa!- rogó Bruce desesperadamente, sus piernas atadas dejándole indefenso, todo su cuerpo transpirando y temblando, el tantrismo incapaz de calmar lo que el ataque entusiasta le hacía. Se arqueó, temblando, mientras Tony avanzaba de rodillas por su torso, y con manos temblorosas tironeó la cadenita, con lo que Tony gimió como si hubiera paladeado algo delicioso.  
\- Hmmm!-  
\- Pervertido de mierda!- gimió Bruce, las manos en los ojos. su sexo tan erguido que dolía verlo.  
\- Estaba pensando que si no me hubieras puesto la sonda, ya habría eyaculado como una manguera de incendios en tu cara. Cuando te acercas a tirar esta cosa... tu expresión...- Tony le besó la cara, entrelazando los dedos en los suyos, llevando sus manos arriba, fuera del camino.- Podría comerte vivo, Bruce...-  
\- ... podrías comerme más rápido? Estoy...- Bruce tuvo que inspirar cuando sintió algo frío contra el costado.- Oh, por la...-  
\- Quieres otra pausa?-  
\- ... me vas a matar...- Bruce cerró los ojos mientras Tony, con el entusiasmo de un adolescente, tomaba el envase de crema batida a presión y dibujaba una larga línea desde los labios de Bruce hasta su pecho. Había un deleite oscuro cuando empujó la crema contra sus labios, espesa y lechosa, haciéndolo lamerla de sus dedos casi más rápido de lo que podía tragar: y cuando fue lamiendo y mordiendo la piel cada vez más abajo, dejándolo húmedo y palpitante, Bruce aguantó todo lo que pudo, pero al sentir dientes y lengua devorando crema de la cabeza de su sexo mientras pulgares expertos masajeaban los huesos de su cadera tuvo que suplicar por otra pausa, el anillo de pene torturándolo.  
\- Tony... para! Necesito... tengo que... ah!-  
\- Aguanta...- dijo Tony, y el susurro era ardiente, ronco: bajo la luz que apenas se molestaba en disminuir un poco, su sonrisa era demoníaca mientras lo masturbaba con la mano llena de crema.- ... adoro destrozarte el cuerpo, pero lo que más me gusta es cuando te rompo el cerebro...- agregó, bajando la cabeza y tomándolo en la boca con una succión brutal. Bruce trató de suplicar una pausa, pero su cuerpo se arqueó sin control, retorciéndose, y sólo el tantrismo evitó una transformación, aunque sus ojos eran verde veneno y había verde también en las puntas de sus dedos cuandos gritó y un orgasmo lo sacudió como un muñeco, aunque con el anillo de pene enterrado en la piel, ni una gota de semen logró escapar de su carne torturada.  
\- Oh por Dios... oh, agh... aaaaah!- Bruce aún estaba gimiendo y retorciéndose, pero sin una pausa Tony lo empujó sobre el costado y sin pausa, un dildo de tamaño respetable se hundió entre sus nalgas. Las manos de Bruce azotaron la colcha, pero Tony lo empujó empalándolo hasta que no pudo más adentro, y entonces empezó a follarlo con bruscos movimientos de su muñeca, veloces, inmisericordes, tan rápidos que los gemidos de Bruce subieron de volumen hasta que su voz se quebró.  
\- ...Tony! Tony PAUSA, por favor, por favor!.  
\- Quieres que me detenga... por completo...- Tony deslizó la nariz por el costado, lamiendo una gota de crema contra las costillas de su amante, que jadeaba como un fuelle.  
\- No... no...- la voz era casi un sollozo.- Oh, por Dios... Tony...-  
\- Aquí estoy...- dijo él, llevando la mano de Bruce a la cadena, a la que los dedos temblorosos le dieron un brusco tirón. Tony ahogó un grito contra el brazo de Bruce, y luego hundió los dedos en su cabello, atrayendo su cabeza atrás, antes de inclinar la cabeza y meterle la lengua en la oreja violentamente, asegurándose forzar cada recoveco con el caliente músculo.  
\- Eres mío... sólo mío...- jadeó contra su oreja, mientras el dildo aceleraba de nuevo. Bruce se aferró a la cama como un naúfrago en el huracán, pero antes de un minuto un segundo orgasmo sin poder eyacular lo tenía sollozando, temblando, suplicando. Tony lo besó, lo acarició, lo meció con un amor que no parecía tener nada que ver con la forma en que el dildo seguía follándolo sin compasión. Las manos del ingeniero eran incansables, y cuando el ángulo en la próstata de Bruce fue perfecto, lo atacó sin compasión, del modo que le había ganado el nombre de implacable...  
\- Tony para! No puedo más! Para! Por favor, VERDE!- sollozó Bruce, traspirado, gimiente, deshecho en sus brazos. Con un beso lento y acariciante, Tony se detuvo, y despacio quitó el dildo, las esposas de cuero, el contenedor de la crema, apartando todo de Bruce, hasta arrodillarse al otro lado de la cama, sin tocarlo más que para acariciarle el cabello.  
\- Bruce... respira hondo... mírame...-  
El amor en los ojos de Bruce, ciegos, verdes y perdidos, quitaba el aliento. Bruce le tendió la mano, y Tony la besó y la acarició, antes de llevarla a la sonda que lo atrapaba, a la cual le soltó los tornillos hábilmente.  
\- Tony... ven...- gimió Bruce, tendiéndole los brazos. Tony se recostó contra él, llevando los dedos al cockring, mientras Bruce sostenía la sonda.- Te amo... Tony...-  
\- Listo?- susurró el ingeniero, que jadeaba. Y cuando Bruce retiró la sonda en un movimiento suave y firme, aunque el temblor de sus manos Tony lo sintió en la columna, él soltó el cockring, y los dos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, gimiendo el uno en los brazos del otro mientras perdían la razón, la cordura, todo lo que no fuera el aferrarse al otro y gritar....  
*  
****************************  
*  
Los días entre Navidad y Año Nuevo fueron un tornado de fiestas, salidas y reuniones. Tony Stark & The Assasin Twins, (5) lo que sonaba como una estupenda banda de rock, insistía Tony, salieron tres de las cinco noches y aparecieron en todas las portadas, Clint devastador en su traje negro, Tony impresionante en su suit de Dolce lila, y Natasha absolutamente inalcanzable en diferentes trajes de fiesta (6) . Mientras ellos tres acaparaban los titulares, Steve, armado con un juego de óleos carísimos que Tony le regalase, se instaló frente a los ventanales del penthouse a pintar hasta que incluso sus manos incansables se agotaban: Pepper y Thor fueron a ver todas las tradiciones navideñas de New York: y Bruce, que aprovechaba de meditar y leer los libros que le regalasen, se reunían a las seis armados con cuantos snacks pudieran conseguir, los que no eran pocos, y se los comían diligentemente viendo de a seis o siete episodios por noche de Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Con frecuencia Bruce o Pepper acababan dormidos, acurrucados entre cojines o apoyados en sus incansables compañeros: Pero Thor y Steve aguantaban fielmente hasta el amanecer, resumiendo los hechos a los dos más humanos cuando despertaban, comentando en susurros entre paradas para pedir más pizza o más empanaditas de queso.  
Pero durante las mañana, Steve se pegaba a su computador en largas conferencias con SHIELD y Coulson, que nunca dejaba de preguntar por Natasha y Clint. Pepper trabajaba todo el día, liberando a la mayoría de sus equipos en Stark Industries para tomar sus vacaciones, y Thor, organizaba visitas a hospitales, refugios y comunidades, en donde siempre arrastraba a alguno de sus compañeros. Bruce y Tony pasaban largas horas en el workshop, y aunque se oían muchas maldiciones, y después del primer día no había habido otro video del » Doctor Banner» en YouTube, solían aparecer sucios, hambrientos y exhaustos a dejar que les metieran comida y continuar con sus tareas. Y aún así, Tony había hallado tiempo para ya llevarse dos veces a Steve, Thor, Bruce y Clint por un par de horas a algo que había llamado una » sorpresa» y devolverlos sonrientes, cansados y con la capacidad de rehusar incluso dulces rusos como soborno para saber de qué se trataba, de parte de las curiosas Natasha y Pepper .  
La mañana del 30, antes de que llegaran las visitas que esperaban, Thor, Clint ( con un poco de resaca) y Steve rehusaron el servicio de catering que Tony había ofrecido contratar y prepararon todo para una enorme barbacoa en la terraza, viendo la nieve caer más allá del balcón, grandes braseros radiantes calentando el aire a su alrededor y haciendo los copos danzar en futuristas estufas. Natasha fue la última en subir, y colgó una guirnalda roja adornada con cristales por toda la baranda, claramente un cuidadoso trabajo de hilos de cinta y eslabones metálicos. Steve sonrió: su coordinación había regresado, con pacientes ejercicios: y notó que sus calzas de algodón mostraban las marcas en las pantorrillas de las cintas cruzadas de zapatillas de ballet, que se había cambiado por slips de goma. Había vuelto a bailar: y si había una nueva severidad, una nueva fortaleza en su rostro, también había cierta honestidad, cierta sinceridad, que la hacía ver más joven, más sencilla, más dulce. Steve sabía que nunca habría podido haber amado a la Black Widow invulnerable e imposible que había conocido en el helicarrier, esa mujer con crueldad en los ojos: pero cuando la había conocido, había sido como ver a través de una reja algo hermoso que podía vislumbrar, amar de lejos. Ahora, la reja parecía menos tupida, menos densa, y a la mujer detrás de esa verja, esa que Clint conocía íntimamente, y que Tony y Thor parecían adivinar tan claramente, podía verla al fin...  
Mientras que Tony tenía ojeras por sus parrandas y el trabajo imparable con los legionarios, y Clint sufría resacas, aunque se había divertido como loco y se le notaba, Natasha estaba rosada y perfecta, y cuando abrazó a Clint por la cintura, él la rodeó con el brazo sin dejar de aderezar una ensalada de patatas, haciendo una broma en ruso que la hizo reír.  
Cómo ellos, amantes o no amantes, podían tener una comunicación tan fluida, tan libre de malentendidos? Steve quería eso para él y Libby. Quería lo que había tenido con Buck: esa capacidad de leer en los ojos de otros, de estar juntos incluso en una habitación llena de gente, de sentarse a solas con él que era sentarse a solas consigo mismo. Quería lo que Tony y Pepper habían tenido, de completar las frases el uno del otro. Quería la luz de los ojos de Thor cuando hablaba de Jane, para sí mismo...  
:: Si es conveniente, Master Tony y el Doctor Banner solicitan la presencia del team en la pista de aterrizaje. Me permito sugerir que lleven chaquetas: el viento es bastante intenso en el exterior :: invitó JARVIS, haciendo que los demás se mirasen con curiosidad.  
\- Qué han hecho esos dos ahora?- preguntó Clint, enderezándose, secándose las manos.- JARVIS; puedes vigilar la comida?-  
:: Por supuesto, Agente Barton::  
Steve los siguió trepando los escalones a la pista de aterrizaje: y afuera, el día era claro y luminoso, el cielo de un gris plateado, luz inundando el horizonte neoyorquino reflejándose en los magníficos rascacielos de la ciudad. Bruce y Tony, con chaquetas de Stark Industries, sucios de grasa pero sonrientes, tenían acomodados sobre el cemento de la pista lo que por un momento Steve tomó por dos trajes de Iron Man, excepto que estaban sin pintar: pero al mirarlos más de cerca. notó que no eran armaduras sino robots humanoides, con claras espinas dorsales, y los minireactores que Tony estaba diseñando como fuentes de poder, cableado aún a la vista en lo que claramente eran prototipos.  
Tony los vio y sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras Bruce trabajaba en lo que parecía una estación de control que semejaba bastante a una de las consolas de juegos arcade que Clint le había mostrado alguna vez.  
\- Bienvenidos al primer testeo de los Avengers, 2.0, todos bienvenidos a ver cómo Brucey, que es un degenerado, echa a patadas a nuestros bebés del nido para vuelen... ya sé que estás de acuerdo, Barton... espero que estén listos para ser reemplazados por la nueva generación, manga de vejestorios, todos incluídos... -  
\- Qué hicieron esta vez?- preguntó Natasha, cruzándose de brazos.- Lo que sea, te acusaré a Pepper.-  
\- Brucey, súbelos!- dijo Tony con un floreo, y ambos robots, con apenas un rumor vibratorio, más suave que los de Iron Man. Steve nunca dejaba de sentir fascinación por el genio que eran Tony y Bruce juntos, y Clint y Thor sonreían como niños al ver ambos robots levantarse, flotando el aire, antes de que el frente de sus carcasas se iluminara, y algo que parecía una voz mecanizada sonara:  
» Estamos aquí para su protección. La zona no es segura, les ruego dirigirse a un lugar protegido»  
\- Nos ayudarán a contener multitudes, y proteger civiles, en un comienzo, mientras educamos AIs adecuadas para ayudarnos en combate.- dijo Bruce, manejando uno de los robots con un guante cargado de cables en la mano.  
\- Y puedes llevarnos cosas, recoger tu escudo, sacar heridos... como agentes de SHIELD pero más inteligentes y bastante más útiles...- agregó Tony, haciendo que mientras que el de Bruce se mantenía levitando cuidadosamente, el suyo girase en el aire y se lanzara sobre Clint.- ... y agarrar a este idiota cuando se crea Superman!- canturreó, y el robot se elevó con Clint sujeto de la cintura.  
\- Bájame, jodido trasto!-  
\- Es una excelente idea.- dijo Natasha, sonriendo sin hacer caso a las protestas de Clint, bien sujeto.- También serviría para sacar paparazzis idiotas que se vayan a meter...-  
\- O miembros de los gobiernos, con ganas de molestar.- dijo Thor, manos en la cintura. - Amigos míos, tener más soldados, y soldados que no sufran daño y cuyas vidas no nos pesen, es una excelente idea.-  
\- Cómo que las vidas de mis Legionarias no me pesan? Pero si son mis cachorritos! Malo, Thor.- rió Tony, emitiendo un grito cuando Clint logró soltarse de los brazos del robot y se montó a su espalda como un koala.- Barton, déjate de acrobacias!-  
\- Thor!- gritó Nat de pronto, y Bruce emitió una protesta, pero Thor hizo un estribo con su mano como si leyera la mente de Natasha, y hop, un segundo luego ella cruzaba el aire y se agarraba del segundo legionario, montándose en sus hombros.- Muy buena idea, Tony!-  
\- Eso, precisamente. Nos gastamos ocho millones de dólares para hacerles skates.- dijo Bruce, sin entonación, mientras Thor reía, Steve movía la cabeza, y Tony giraba a su legionario para ponerlo enfrentado al de Bruce. Un segundo luego estaban persiguiéndose, Clint y Natasha riendo e intentando derribarse a manotazos como si estuvieran jugando en la plaza y no a cientos de metros de altura, y mientras Thor vigilaba, Steve entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo la dulzura de esa tarde y de las carcajadas.

***********  
***********

La primera de las visitas en llegar fue Erik Selvig, que traía un bolsito muy simple, y al que Thor y Clint abrazaron con enorme alegría. Erik podía parecer la parodia del profesor universitario típico, y parecía el más simple de los hombres, hasta que te dabas cuenta que como Jane, era el tipo de persona al que le caía un Dios asgardiano delante de la camioneta, lo secuestraba otro, luego lo secuestraba una agencia de espías, y después se enfrentaba a un artefacto de poder incomparable, hoyos de gusano, invasiones alienígenas y energías extraplanares, y Erik se daba un baño, se ponía su ropa y se iba a hacer clases después de ayudar a calmarlos. Esa impertubabilidad sueca fascinaba a Natasha y había hecho a Erik uno de los consultores estrella de SHIELD, sobre todo porque todos preferían su calma a la energía de niño genio odioso de Tony. Erik disfrutaba charlar con Bruce, Tony y Jane de ciencia, y normalmente no había cómo pararlos, pero parecía igualmente cómodo charlando de deportes con Clint y Thor, que lo secuestraron de inmediato al balcón y a poner vienesas en la parilla.  
Pepper subió poco después, con Steve, a quien había encontrado paseándose en el lobby y a quien le había prometido que le avisarían en cuando llegara Liberty Belle, y los siguió Tony, que preparó cócteles, discutiendo con Pepper si los 3 grados bajo cero y las festividades justificaba el beber justo al mediodía, y los repartió, sin parar las charlas ni las invitaciones para Erik a que se considerara huésped de la Torre por cuanto tiempo quisiera.  
\- Dónde se fue Janet Bond?- preguntó Tony tras un rato, ya en su segundo cóctel, y buscando infructuosamente a la asesina para darle una copa de vodka y jugo de cranberry.- Ya se puede comer esto?-  
\- Tony, deja esas vienesas, están crudas.- dijo Steve, que estaba junto a Thor volteándolas.- Creo que salió...-  
\- Natasha fue a ver a unos amigos, pero volverá en una hora.- dijo Clint, destapando la enorme ensalada de patatas.- Déjale esos bistecs de hígado, le gustan mucho. Erik, quieres mayonesa con tus patatas?-  
\- Salió sola?- se le escapó a Steve, que se puso rojo inmediatamente.- O sea... quiero decir...-  
\- Thor, ha llegado tu dama.- Clint ignoró la aprensión de Steve, que cruzó una mirada preocupada con Tony, asomándose a la barandilla del balcón de un modo que le hubiera dado un infarto a cualquiera que siquiera hubiese alguna vez olido la palabra vértigo. Cómo podía distinguir a esa distancia rostros bajándose de la limousina Stark, era el misterio de esos ojos tan certeros. La alegría de Thor, normalmente tan expresiva que habría corrido escaleras abajo con los brazos abiertos, estaba tintada de súbito nerviosismo: por un momento pareció más asustado que feliz, más ansioso que contento, pero Steve le puso una mano en el hombro, y Thor asintió, inspirando y preparando unos vasos de jugo de naranja.  
\- Dónde está Banner? Le gustará ver a Jane.- dijo Erik, que estaba dividiéndose ya una vienesa asada con Pepper.  
\- Vendrá un momento, estaba contestando correos de sus fans.- dijo Tony con acidez.- Estoy empezando a pensar que toda esta fascinación por enseñar va a acabar conmigo en traje de colegiala...-  
Las risas ( un poco tímidas, porque nadie dudaba del descaro posible de Tony, capaz de aparecer en calcetines altos y falda escocesa solamente para ganar una apuesta) se interrumpieron cuando oyeron la voz alegre de Darcy, los tonos más mesurados de Jane, y Thor, junto a Steve, dejó su delantal para volverse con una sonrisa que era apenas un poquito temblorosa.  
\- DARCE!-  
\- BARTON!-  
La estudiante saltó a la cadera de Clint como si hubiera sido una niña, y lo abrazó, haciendo que Tony se volteara con cara de incredulidad ofendida a Steve, mientras Jane, tímida como siempre, iba directamente a Thor, que por una vez parecía igualmente tímido y se limitaba a sostener sus manos en las de él con ojos inmensos y líquidos.  
\- Ustedes dos se conocen? - preguntó Steve en el silencio, mientras Darcy, tras trepar a Clint como un árbol, daba un salto y se colgaba de la espalda de Thor.  
\- Por el amor de Dios, queda alguna que no te hayas follado, Barton?- soltó Tony.  
\- Estoy bastante seguro de que no hicimos eso mientras estaba cuidando a Jane en Tijuana, después del Primer Contacto con el Tesseract y Thor.- dijo Clint relajadamente, ofreciéndole unas vienesas asadas en pinchos a Pepper y a las recién llegadas.- Aunque puedo estar equivocado, porque después de una semana encerrados en un motel, flotábamos en tequila.-  
\- Phil me habría matado por abusar de su bebé favorito.- dijo Darcy, aún colgada de Thor.- Qué te pasa, Obelix? Ya no nos quieres?-  
\- Por supuesto que las quiero como antes, más que antes.- dijo Thor con voz ahogada, un brazo rodeando a Jane y el otro a Darcy, quien pasó bajo su codo como un monito y se colgó de su cuello, Thor besándole los cabellos antes de besar los labios de Jane con enorme delicadeza, pero con una mano temblorosa yendo a la delicada mejilla de la astrónoma.  
Tony abrió la boca al ver a Darcy quedarse allí, abrazando a la pareja, pero Pepper, que lo conocía como la palma de su mano, le metió una vienesa asada caliente, impidiéndole hacer el comentario que obviamente iba a hacer. Steve en cambio sólo sonrió, aliviado al ver a Jane apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Thor respirando hondo, y a Thor acariciándole la nuca con una mano que temblaba un poco.  
\- Okay, Barton, pon el pollo a la parrilla... oye, eso no es un poco caníbal autófago de tu parte?-  
\- Autófago? No soy tan flexible.- dijo Clint, extendiendo las presas sobre las brasas mientras Tony gorgoriteaba de la risa. Steve se les unió, con Erik trayéndose a Darcy del brazo para darle un poco de privacidad a la pareja, y Pepper trajo otra ronda de bebidas mientras Clint explicaba al niño rico y al niño indigente, que ninguno de los dos nunca habían hecho un barbacoa, los puntos más importantes para asar salchichas, lonjas de pollo, hamburguesas y bistecs a la perfección, además de los chorizos españoles y algunas menudencias exóticas que había aprendido a apreciar en sus viajes. Habían incluso unos trozos de salmón aderezados, y los tres estaban tan metidos en la conversación, con Erik de vez en cuando añadiendo algún consejo, que ninguno notó la presencia de Libby hasta que Pepper cruzó la sala para ir a recibirla.  
\- Bienvenida, me alegra que hayas podido llegar.- dijo Pepper amablemente, pero Libby, que apenas la conocía, se veía azorada, porque en verdad Pepper era bastante impresionante, incluso en jeans y con un sweater color rubí de cuello vuelto. - Tuviste un buen vuelo?-  
\- Sí, gracias.- dijo Libby con timidez. Fue una pausa larga antes de que Tony le diera un empujón a Steve, que se acercó con una sonrisa que súbitamente parecía forzada, y Pepper, con su habitual suavidad, le recomendó el jugo de cranberry y se quitó del medio.  
\- Hola.- dijo Steve, dudando largamente, mientras Tony en el fondo se frotaba el entrecejo con la yema de los dedos y le sacudía la cabeza a Clint y Pepper, uno que rodaba los ojos mientras la otra los amenazaba a los dos discretamente.  
\- Hola. Me atrasé un poco, el tráfico...- el nerviosismo de Libby se calmó con una sonrisa cuando él se acercó un poco más, tomándole el bolso de la mano.- Está... bueno, huele muy bien.-  
\- Ven, por favor, debes tener hambre.- dijo Steve con torpeza, retrocediendo, dejando el bolso a un lado sin ningún sentido en la mitad de un sofá, y tomándola de la mano para llevarla a la barbacoa. En la puerta ventana que los llevaba a la terraza, Libby, pareció vacilar, pero entonces se encontró directamente con Tony, que se había puesto las manos en los bolsillos y la miraba con un mohín.  
\- Hola, United States of Tara. Tienes deseos incontrolables de clavarme algo?-  
\- No.- dijo Libby suavemente, la vista baja. Steve frunció las cejas, indeciso sobre ese tipo de recibimiento, pero Tony avanzó y le dio una palmadita en el brazo al pasar.  
\- Bienvenida, ve a comer antes de que Pepper se acabe todas las salchichas. Voy a decirle a Bruce que si no viene ya se queda sin comida.- comentó casualmente, metiéndose en el pasillo que llevaba a los laboratorio. Steve miró a Libby expectante, pero ella solo sonrió, y lo siguió afuera, en donde Clint y Thor la recibieron cálidamente, presentándole a los demás.  
********************************  
********************************  
@Ironstud a @Bojemoi  
Llegó Sadako. No vas a venir a proteger mi espalda?  
@Bojemoi a @Ironstud  
No que tienes un novio en plan tiranosaurio rex?  
@Ironstud a @Bojemoi  
Me comeré esos horribles bistecs de hígado sólo por hacerte rabiar si no llegas pronto. Dónde diablos estás?  
@Bojemoi a @Ironstud  
Estoy empezando a entender lo que significa ser nanny. Tengo 18 mensajes sin incluirte, sabías?  
@Ironstud a @Bojemoi  
No nos extrañas ni un poquito? Mando un auto a buscarte?  
@Bojemoi a @Ironstud  
Stark, tienes un problema de posesividad terrible.  
@Ironstud a @Bojemoi  
Eso es un sí?  
@Bojemoi a @Ironstud  
Newmann Av c/5th  
Tony gorgoriteó bajando los escalones al lab mientras le enviaba las direcciones a Happy, que siempre estaba ídem de ir a buscar a la Black Widow, en quien tenía un terrible crush. Que podía habérsele perdido a Nat en Greenwich Village, de todas formas?  
\- Bruceeee. Bruceeee. Brucey, se están comiendo todo sin tí arriba, que yo recuerde no te dejé esposado a la mesa, aunque puede ser, puede ser...- Tony se interrumpió al ver a Bruce apoyado en la estación de carga de Dummy, el teléfono en la mano, el rostro pálido y sorprendido.- Bruce? - barbotó.- Le pasó algo a los bebés de la gorda?-  
\- No, no es...- Bruce se sacudió mordiéndose el labio, aunque una leve sonrisa en su rostro aún shockeado le devolvió la calma a Tony.- No, gracias a Dios. Y ya viene en el avión, me llamó esta mañana, llegará a la noche... mi prima Jen irá a ver los bebés, ellas dos siguen en contacto.-  
\- Estoy seguro que las fotos que me mostraste estaban photoshopeadas.- Tony se acercó para colocarse a su lado, los ojos de Bruce aún un poco perdidos.- Son nietos de Ross, tienen que haber nacido con bigote.-  
\- Seguramente Betty afeitó eso para la foto.- dijo Bruce sonriendo.  
\- Qué pasa? Jane ya ha llegado, está preguntando por tí. Ah, y estoy bastante seguro que su estudiante, que es copa C, se acuesta con Thor también. O con Jane. Y posiblemente con Clint.-  
\- No voy a preguntar cómo se te ocurrió eso.-  
\- Te aviso para que no tengas una rabieta al ver semejante insulto a la monogamia!- Tony levantó las manos, pero al bajarlas, las apoyó en la espalda de Bruce, colocándose detrás, su mentón yendo invasivamente a su hombro.- Qué es lo que pasa? Nos van a dejar sin salchichas, te digo.-  
\- Mira.- dijo Bruce, tras una pausa. Tony alargó la cara, y vio en la tablet de Bruce su correo abierto, y un mensaje de un tal Roger Stern.  
Un minuto... él conocía a Roger Stern. El tipo había publicado unos artículos en matemáticas irracionales con la ayuda de John van Dyne hacía unos años que habían levantado bastante revuelto. Tony le había perdido la pista, pero aún recordaba un truco matemático que había descrito para acortar las parábolas de m.  
En el mensaje, Roger Stern, PhD, MI, ATP, y profesor de matemáticas aplicadas, invitaba a Bruce a dar una clase magistral en UCLA; aparentemente lo había conocido en un simposio hacía una década, y sus alumnos estaban muy interesados en ver al » Doctor Banner» de YouTube en persona.  
\- Suena...-  
\- Es demasiado riesgoso. No, le daré las gracias, y punto, no podemos arriesgarnos...-  
\- Puedo ir contigo y llevar la armadura si quieres, aunque ni hace falta. Si Verdecito apareciera, me hace caso, y además, bueno, sería un estupendo modo de que nunca olviden la lección...-  
Bruce rió, pero movía la cabeza.- No voy a obligar a Tony Stark, ni a Iron Man, a perder el tiempo haciéndome de babysitter!-  
\- Pero quizá tu prometido quiera perder el tiempo.- dijo Tony en voz baja, y Bruce se envaró, pero antes de que Tony pudiera añadir algo, apoyó la cabeza contra la de Tony, y sus manos encontraron las suyas, para apretarlas.  
\- Podríamos pasar ese fin de semana en Malibú, queda más cerca de la UCLA.- musitó Bruce, y había una promesa en sus ojos. Tony le rodeó el cuello, y tiró de él hacia atrás, el ligero científico descansando todo su peso en él: pero en una muestra de su confianza ni siquiera se alteró cuando Tony lo besó, completamente sostenido en sus brazos, y sin dudar el físico le correspondió el abrazo, colgando como una doncella en la portada de una película cursi.  
\- Te amo, Tony Stark.- susurró Bruce, y sonreía con tanto abandono que Tony sintió el deseo apoderarse de él, por supuesto, justo en el momento en que JARVIS interrumpía con su voz más suave.  
:: Sir, Doctor Banner, creo que es apropiado mencionarles que el Agente Barton está descendiendo los escalones hacia el laboratorio en este mismo momento::  
\- Oigan, se puede? Tienen la ropita puesta? Se está enfriendo la comida y Darce ya se ha acabado los aros de cebolla. Si no se apuran,,,- Clint asomó la cabeza.- Vengan a hacer de hosts, que quiero secuestrar a Pepper un rato para que me ayude a elegir ropa para la Gala.-  
\- El año pasado te veías muy bien con ese Syriano azul.- dijo Tony, enderezando a un Bruce sonrojado con una torsión de sus brazos de herrero.  
\- Sí, pero el año pasado no estaba escoltando a la CEO de Stark Industries, con un Valentino que podría acabar la deuda externa de Grecia.- Clint sonreía orgullosamente.- vengan a comer de una vez, se acaban de comer entre ustedes luego...-  
*****************************  
*****************************  
\- Amada mía?-  
Tras la barbacoa, todos se habían desperdigado por la Torre, y no habían premios para adivinar quiénes se metían dónde. Clint se había llevado a Pepper con destino desconocido, pero conjeturable: Natasha se había ido a dormir, cansada por sus paseos: Steve se había entusiasmado con el deseo de Libby de ir a visitar un centro de veteranos de la Segunda Guerra con los que SHIELD la había puesto en comunicación, y Thor, indeciso al ver el calor con el que Jane se había pegado a Bruce hablando apasionadamente de sus avances en la teoría de Fermat, había accedido a ir con un incómodo Steve, que le había dirigido una radiante sonrisa al verlo asentir. Tony, sin parar de hablar, había arrastrado a Jane y Erik con Bruce al laboratorio, y Darcy, la asistente, se había unido al grupo encaminado a la estación de veteranos hablando hasta por los codos.  
Ahora, tras una tarde agradable, Thor había vuelto a sus habitaciones, dejando a Darcy exclamando sobre el jacuzzi en el piso del asgardiano y quitándose la ropa por el camino, y había encontrado el bolso de Jane en su mesita. En la cama había una astrofísica dormida hecha bolita, aún vestida bajo el edredón, una taza de té ya frío abandonada en el sofá, el cabello sedoso en la cara.  
Estaba tan hermosa como siempre. Thor se acercó con la delicadeza con que un enorme San Bernardo se acerca a olfatear un gatito, encuclillándose junto a la cabecera para no despertarla, su mano grande yendo a rozar con toda suavidad los lisos castaños para apartarlos de su piel suave.  
Despacio, despacio como un príncipe de cuento, Thor se inclinó, hundiendo los dedos en el cabello, tomando su nuca en la mano para apoyar los labios en los de ella en una presión lenta, tierna, cálida, que sin embargo parecía devolver a su corazón la paz en olas como si hubiera estado atado con alambre de púas y recién ahora se liberase. El brazo de Jane le rodeó el cuello, y Thor profundizó el beso, respirando hondo por la nariz, acercándose más, hasta sentarse en la cama y que ella se arrodillara sin separar su rostro del suyo, el hambre en su beso halagadora.  
\- Tuviste... una buena tarde con los científicos?- susurró Thor en sus labios, los suyos húmedos rozándolos, y Jane asintió con alegría, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.  
\- Nos divertimos mucho. Pero te extrañé, Thor. Te extrañé mucho estos meses, también.- dijo Jane, sus dedos yendo al cabello de Thor, húmedo por la nieve.- Ahora que sé que estuviste prisionero lamento haber sido... tan irrazonable contigo, es...- Jane se mordió el fino labio inferior, antes de sentarse en la cama, cruzando las piernas con su frágil elasticidad.- pensé... pensé que te habían cansado de mí.-  
\- Jane, adorada. Si algo me dejó retener alguna cordura y fe en mi cautiverio, fue el deseo de verte una vez más.- Thor le tendió la mano, las dos de ella apoyándose en su palma.- El irracional era yo. Sin la sabiduría de Steven, y el apoyo de Anthony, no sé qué habría sido de mí.-  
\- Me asusta pensar en algo capz de dañarte tanto.- dijo Jane, sus bellos ojos castaños fijos en los de él.- Thor... explícame bien qué pasó. Quiero saberlo.-  
\- No, amor mío. La maldad de esos hombres no tocará tu vida, ni tu mente prodigiosa, ni tus ojos, no a través mío. Pero basta saber que la furia de los Avengers cortó bastantes cabezas de la Hydra por ahora, y que nuestra dama, a quien no pude proteger, a quien no alcanzamos a rescatar, se rescató sola por el poder del fuego en su espíritu. Sólo el amor del arquero logró convencerla de no morir, sin embargo...- la voz de Thor se agudizó.- Jane, la tortura que a mí me rompió en unos días ella la soportó ahora, la soportó en su infancia, la soportó por décadas! Creía que no podía haber nada comparable a la maldad de Jotumhein en el Universo, pero eso.. eso es...- Thor cerró los ojos, llevándose las manos al los labios, inhalando bajo el arco de sus dedos, forzando la calma.  
Hubo una larga pausa, Jane frotándole la espalda, hasta que Thor atrapó la mano en su hombro y la besó, oprimiéndola entre las suyas. Por supuesto, la mentecita de Jane fue inmediatamente a la falacia: era demasiado aguda para que se le pasara.  
\- El amor de Clint? Pero... creí entender que ahora está con Pepper, y Darcy se muere por saber cómo pasó eso, Pepper no era la chica de Tony antes...?-  
El chismeo aligeró el ambiente, y Thor esbozó una sonrisa.  
\- Como has visto, y sin duda el Doctor Banner te ha afirmado por carta, él y el amigo Tony ahora están juntos, y muy felices, debo mencionar. Su devoción mutua es conmovedora. Y la Dama Natasha rompió relaciones hace ya un tiempo con nuestro arquero, aunque siguen queriéndose entrañablemente: y cuando un misterioso acosador empezó a amenazar a la Dama Pepper durante la convalecencia de Tony, Clint la protegió, y, bueno...-  
\- Y bueno.- dijo Jane, con una sonrisa.- Y bueno! Comprensible, no es así?- agregó, meneando la cabeza.- A Darcy no le va a gustar eso: los bíceps de Clint son su salvapantalla.-  
\- No sé qué tan exclusiva es su relación, pero la Dama Pepper se ve muy feliz, lo que no es sorprendente. Nuestro arquero es un hombre lleno de sensibilidad y ternura.- agregó, acomodándose a su lado.- Y para completar la lista de asuntos del corazón de la Torre, la Dama Libby, que está muy entusiasmada con su trabajo, parece dispuesta a recobrar su relación con nuestro valiente Capitán. Como ciertamente el corazón de Steven sigue capturado por Libby, deseo realmente que encuentren fortuna amorosa y recuperen su lazo.-  
\- Y eso deja a Darcy y a Natasha solas mañana? Eso es increíble, son las más guapas de todas nosotras.- dijo Jane con un mohín.  
\- La Dama Natasha ha accedido a servir como señuelo para la media, fingiendo un romance con Tony, a fin de que no corra riesgos de que los medios de prensa acosen a Bruce. Quizá sería apropiado si Bruce escolta a Darcy en la fiesta...- Thor frunció el ceño.- No, creo que es una idea singularmente poco acertada lo que estoy sugiriendo, pensándolo mejor.-  
Jane se echó a reír.- Oh, Darcy dirá que es como tener una cita conmigo. Pero de verdad que Tony le ha hecho bien: nunca había visto a Bruce tan realizado y feliz. Lo quiero muchísimo, no sabes cómo me alegra verlo trabajando así... aunque la reputación de Tony me inquieta un poco.- dijo Jane, abrazándose las rodillas.- Si le hace daño, juro por Dios que lo... lo desacredito ante el Colegio de Ingenieros Americanos!-  
Thor soltó la risa.- Es una amenaza terrible!-  
\- Quiero a Bruce desde hace años. Es un gran amigo...- dijo Jane, ignorando su jovialidad.  
\- Y él atesora sentimientos muy parecidos por tí.- dijo Thor, y se puso serio de a poco, una sombra de dolor en sus ojos.- Jane, amada mía, dueña de mi corazón, hay algo de lo que debo hablarte, aunque pudiera ser doloroso para ambos.-  
\- Thor? Me asustas.- dijo Jane, poniéndose de pie, yendo a la ornada silla de madera tallada que Thor prefería para observar el paisaje de New York. Un hombre con más experiencia en mujeres humanas ( por nombre, Tony o Clint) habrían leído claramente el aviso, el temor, el reflejo de alejamiento en Jane como los de una mujer que ya había escuchado demasiadas veces » tenemos que hablar» y » No eres tú, soy yo»  
\- El que debería mostrar temor soy yo, amada mía. He cometido un error, el que no por ser inevitable es menos censurable, y es ese error el que debo confesarte y entregarme a tu bondad. Siento que...-  
\- Thor, dilo de una vez.- dijo Jane, con voz cortante, que Thor nunca le había oído.- Qué pasa?-  
Thor se quedó mirándola, labios entreabiertos: Jane, que siempre parecía suave como un gato, ahora parecía un gato al que asustan, y algo en ella se sentía erizado, eléctrico. Confuso, pero determinado, Thor inspiró y habló con claridad:  
\- Durante la misión en Europa empecé a admirar aún más a Natasha de lo que ya lo hacía, porque es valiente, determinada, y tan fuerte, Jane. Aprendí muchas cosas, y mientras recorría Europa a su lado, en la tierras que alguna vez adoraron a mi gente, yo...-  
\- Te acostaste con ella?- preguntó Jane, y su voz era lisa y fina, pero quebradiza. Thor no se dio cuenta, y hubo algo alivio en sus ojos al verla decirlo tranquila.  
\- Sí, pero hay circunstancias...-  
Thor nunca había visto a Jane moverse así. Un parpadeo, y Jane tenía encima su canguro rojo, había metido los pies en sus botines slip on de goma: al siguiente, el casacón militar estaba en sus hombro, su enorme bolso en su mano: y al tercero, Thor estaba solo en el dormitorio, los pasos de ella en la sala.  
\- JANE!- exclamó Thor.- Aún no termino de explicarte... déjame decirte... Jane, adónde vas?!-  
Jane llegó al ascensor antes de volverse: Thor dio dos zancadas y estuvo detrás de ella, pero cuando alargó la mano para tocarle el hombro, Jane se volteó tan rudo, tan seco, como un oponente, y Mjolnir en una esquina de la sala se movió, como si el sobresalto de Thor lo hiciera desear defenderlo.  
\- No me sigas. No me llames. No me hables. - dijo Jane, y su voz había varias octavas: Thor sintió que una Furia o una Berseker había poseído el tierno, pequeño cuerpo de su Jane.- Cuando pueda hablarte, lo haré. Hasta entonces, mantente lejos.-  
\- Pero no es razonable que no escuches todo lo que tengo que decir... yo escucharé todo lo quieras decirme...- balbuceó Thor, confusión reemplazada por espanto cuando vio una lágrima en la mejilla de Jane.  
\- No hay nada que quiera decirte ahora.- dijo ella, y su voz era metálica.  
\- Jane...- Thor quiso avanzar, quiso tomarla en sus brazos, pero en el momento en que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Jane alargó la mano y como un pistoletazo le dio un bofetón, dejándolo ahí helado cuando el ascensor se la llevó, al mismo tiempo que Darcy salía del baño con la bata de Thor dándole varias vueltas y exclamaba.  
\- PERO QUÉ DIABLOS HICISTE, ASGARDIANO?!-  
**********************************************  
**********************************************  
El paseo había sido fantástico, y Steve se había sentido satisfecho, conmovido y feliz al regresar caminando por las calles nevadas, charlando con Thor, oyendo a Libby reír, y cuando el asgardiano se retiró a sus habitaciones al regreso, la sensación de comodidad de tranquilidad, no lo abandonó para nada. Pasó un largo rato de charlas sobre los veteranos que visitaran, sobre las necesidades del centro, sobre el trato que daba New York y el siglo XX a los ex soldados ( pista: es malo, pero es 100% mejor que el trato a los soldados en los 50, 70 y 90) y por algún motivo, la diferencia entre los dulces clásicos de Navidad que ellos habían comido en su infancia, y el hecho que ahora nadie repartía las manzanas confitadas rojas y brillantes como regalo, las que habían sido sus dulces favoritos navideños.  
Steve iba por la segunda taza de café y chocolate con crema cuando se dio cuenta que se había llevado a Libby a sus habitaciones, que los dos estaban charlando acodados en el pequeño counter una hora sin que siquiera hubiera recordado que debían hablar, que habían decidido » darse un tiempo» ( qué frase moderna más horrible) y que ella había venido como su invitada, quizá como su pareja...  
Tenían que hablar. Estar con Libby era tan cómodo, tan familiar, que caía en esa comodidad como en un lecho tibio y olvidaba lo demás. Olvidaba que no tenía derecho a tratarla como suya, a actuar como si fuera suyo, sin hablarlo primero: que no tenía derecho de besarla, o de reclamarla, ni siquiera de monipolizar su atención, no hasta que lo hablasen..  
-... prefería las gomitas opacas, las Jolly Rancher de sandía, duraban más que la mayoría de los caramelos duros, pero allá no llegaban esas barritas de chocolate Almond Joy, no las conocí hasta mayor, cuando Howard Stark me regaló...-  
\- Libby, deberíamos hablar de nosotros.- dijo Steve, y si bien se arrepintió al ver el rostro de ella enseriarse, era el Capitán América, y cualquiera habría sabido que no sólo no huía de los problemas, sino que los buscaba activamente y les daba de puñetazos hasta solucionarlos.  
\- Por supuesto.- dijo ella, asintiendo. La animación había huido de su rostro, pero lo miraba con esa calma expectante tan Libby, y Steve sintió la confusa irritación de saber que Natasha, Pepper, Jane, habrían hablado inmediatamente de sus ideas y deseos, mientras que Libby, en puro 1940, esperaba pacientemente a que fuera él quien tomara el mando.  
Suponía que realmente se había aclimatado al siglo XXI, si percibía eso.  
\- has... has estado bien? Ni siquiera te he preguntado. Veo tu sonrisa y empiezo a hablar de mí mismo como idiota.- dijo Steve con frustración.- Tus mensajes sugieren que estás bien pero... necesito saberlo, sinceramente.-  
\- El terapista de SHIELD ha sido de mucha ayuda.-  
\- Empezaste a ir a un terapista?-  
\- Es un psicólogo. Lo hablé con el Doctor Bryce después de que te fuiste, y parecía una buena idea. Me atiende Mindy Newell, y...- Libby vio la alarma en sus ojos.- No, no le he dicho nada sobre... el pasado. Para ella sólo soy una enfermera de choque nacida en Wisconsin con un poco de fuerza extra y que tuvo una relación con el Capitán América.-  
\- Tuvo?- dijo Steve tras una pausa, su voz baja.- Quieres decir que ha terminado?-  
\- No, yo...- Libby bebió de su taza, las manos juntas entrelazadas en la cerámica tibia. Sus cejas eran más finas que las de las mayoría de las chicas, en el estilo anticuado, y su cabello en esa coleta tan práctica era también un poco anticuado, pero a él le parecía tan hermosa.- Supongo que deberíamos hablarlo. Tú has estado bien?-  
\- He estado...- Steve iba a decir bien, pero luego se mordió el labio y habló honestamente.- la misión en Rusia fue una pesadilla, pero este mes hemos estado recuperándonos... Natasha aún está delicada y Thor necesita apoyo, y aunque Clint...-  
\- Sé que piensas en tu team todo el tiempo, pero me refería a tí.-  
Steve rió, sorprendido.- Ehm... tienes razón. Yo estoy perfectamente, gracias.-  
\- También yo. El equipo de SHIELD es maravilloso, he ido en un par de misiones y se siente tan bien.-  
\- Cuando no te persigue Hulk?-  
-... no puedo criticar al Doctor Banner. Él no estaba en control, sería cínico de mi parte...-  
Los dos sonrieron sin mirarse, la vista en sus respectivos tazones: el de Steve estaba vacío, y se levantó a buscar más café dulce: la cafetera estaba vacía, así que se ocupó en ponerle agua, esencias y granos, y luego se quedó allí, mientras la maquinita empezaba a goglotear.  
\- Somos... los dos somos igualmente malos en esto, verdad? - dijo Steve en el silencio.- Seguimos deflectando...-  
\- Quizá significa que... que no deberíamos?- dijo Libby despacio, su vista yendo a la ventana.- Si no sale natural, es porque en el fondo, no...-  
\- Pero yo quiero volver al apartamento contigo!- exclamó Steve explosivamente, y luego se llevó las palmas a la frente, con un suspiro.- No, no. Libby... ya sabes que tiendo a dar órdenes, y tú a obedecerla, y eso ... eso está mal. Por favor, dime lo que tú quieres. Por favor, sólo... sólo piensa en lo que tú quieres, yo...-  
\- Me gustaría que volvieras al apartamento.- dijo Libby pensativamente, su rostro claro y decidido.- Te extrañan en SHIELD, y yo te extraño también...- murmuró, y Steve sonrió, sonrojándose de gusto, pero entonces ella añadió.- Yo... me quedaré en el Triskelion, e iré a casa cuando pueda.-  
\- Pero...- Steve le rellenó la taza, pero se quedó quieto antes de rellenar la suya, el reflejo de la mesa oscura duplicando su rostro desconcertado.- Pero no quieres que vivamos juntos? Era... - Steve apoyó la cafetera en la mesa, y pareció encogerse.- Al menos yo era muy feliz.-  
\- También yo, pero...- la mano de Libby vaciló en la mesa, y luego se tendió a él, que la tomó y tras un momento, buscó su mirada.- ... pero está bien si vamos más lento? Podemos salir a veces o, no sé... desayunar en SHIELD?- dijo pausadamente.- Sólo si estás de acuerdo, por supuesto.-  
\- Claro que sí. Claro. Pero yo puedo quedarme en SHIELD, no tienes que...-  
\- Es más práctico porque estoy en turno de llamadas, y tengo que avanzar en varios cursos, pero cuando tenga tiempo libre me gustaría mucho.- dijo ella, y la expresión expectante de sus ojos lo conmovió. Con un movimiento brusco, Steve subió una rodilla al counter de la cocina, y hop, su mano había ido a la nuca de ella para besarla, rápida, entusiásticamente, para luego inspirar y apartarse, aunque sin retirar la mano hundida en ese cabello suave.  
\- Esto no es... tomarlo lento, verdad?-  
\- No.- dijo ella, y sonreía.- Pero está bien.- dijo, y levantó la cara, buscando otro beso. Steve continuó con su acquiescencia, sonriendo en el beso, sintiendo el corazón latiéndole ansioso de deseo, pero calmado a la vez porque era Libby, y conocía sus labios, conocía su sabor, y ambas manos fueron a sus hombros, cuando un golpecito en su puerta lo hizo parpadear, y apartarse.  
\- JARVIS?-  
:: Mr. Odinson está en su puerta, Capitán, y parece afectado::  
\- Oh, por...- Steve descendió de la mesa, lamiéndose los labios húmedos, soltando a Libby, que se apoyó en la mesa, los ojos vivaces pero pacientes.- Libby, lo siento, voy a...-  
\- Ve, ve. Yo necesito una siesta.- dijo ella, asintiendo.  
*************************  
\- Brucey bear, ha llegado mi traje! - Tony, limpiándose las manos en un trapo en el laboratorio en donde estaba jugando con aplicaciones expansivas del potatolímero, sonrió al ver la alerta visual de JARVIS en su pantalla, las que había insonorizado porque Bruce estaba trabajando a pocos pasos, interesado en un problema matemático que le mandara un alumno de su canal de Youtube. O había estado, porque ahora, el ceño fruncido, Bruce estaba apoyado en el mesón leyendo algo en su celular. - Flojeando en el trabajo? Brucey, ese cálculo no se va a resolver solo, si te ha ganado dejo a JARVIS tratando y nos vamos a hacer cositas más divertidas, puedes jugar a vestir y desvestir tu propio Tony Stark... Bruce, qué pasa?-  
\- Es Jane.- dijo Bruce con el ceño fruncido, y se quitó los lentes, bufando.- parece que Thor eligió un modo notoriamente poco elocuente de expresarse.-  
\- Le contó lo de Nat?- preguntó Tony, haciendo una mueca.  
\- Sí.-  
\- Y no salió bien?-  
\- No. Jane está en la cafetería en la 4th y Madison, y quiere que le envíe sus cosas mañana sin decirle nada a Darcy, para que no se pierda la fiesta. - dijo Bruce con un suspiro.- Iré a verla, Tony. Es posible que me escuche.-  
\- Estoy entendiendo que vas a tratar de convencerla que perdone a Thor? Después de que tú casi le sacaste la cabeza por el tema, te recuerdo?-  
Bruce movió la cabeza.- Me porté como un idiota, y cuando él me explicó mejor, bueno... digamos que lo juzgé demasiado apresuradamente. Quizá pueda redimirme ayudando a que Jane lo entienda mejor. No sé si perdonarlo, pero Jane, como yo... bueno, reaccionamos rápido y no siempre con todos los datos. Jane ha sido lastimada por varios novios idiotas: no es raro que se haya salido por completo de la situación...-  
\- Sí, ahora que lo dices, eso de huir a las colinas en vez de dar la pelea me suena familiar.-  
\- Haha.- Bruce se quitó la bata de laboratorio, se lavó las manos aunque no había manejado más que lápices y pantallas en todo el día, y tomó su casacón de lana castaña con cuello que cuero nuevo, que para desánimo de Tony que lo encontraba horrible y poco estiloso, había estado esperándolo en la Torre de parte de Betty. Al menos la bufanda roja de Clint destacaba su piel de un modo bonito y era un color Iron Man.- veré qué puedo hacer por ellos...-  
\- Bruce Banner, Love Doctor. Mientras no huyas tú con la chica... pero recuerda que esta noche íbamos a cenar juntos.- dijo Tony, mordiéndose el labio y apuntándole con una pinza de micrómetro.  
\- Trataré de volver, pero Jane me necesita. Sé cómo se siente. Jane es muy sensible a comparaciones, y...- Bruce hizo un mohín.- No, no lo entenderías, pero necesito estar con ella. Te avisaré cómo va.- agregó saliendo con paso determinado. Tony asintió y se quedó en donde estaba, dándose en la palma con el mango de la punta micrométrica mientras mantenía una mueca, hasta lanzar la herramienta sobre el mesón y cruzarse de brazos.  
\- JARVIS, soy una colegiala de quince años, verdad?-  
:. Que yo sepa Sir no está enrolado en ninguna colegiatura con la excepción del Colegio de ingenieros aeroespaciales, la cual fue dada por gracia, y aún es un ser del género masculino de 42 años. Desea Sir un escaneo de su aparato reproductivo para confirmar?::  
\- Jarvis, te hice tan sarcástico o tu mecanismo de aprendizaje te ha puesto tan cargante?-  
:: Considerando que en mi primera programación Sir estaba borracho perdido, la respuesta es inefable. Pero entiendo que la mayor parte de los nacidos en este mundo son concebidos en circunstancias parecidas, por lo que el hecho no afecta mi autoestima::  
***********************************  
***********************************  
\- Creí que estaba preparado para cualquier respuesta, pero no estaba preparado para ninguna respuesta.- dijo Thor, su postura tensa, dolida. Steve, que lo había encontrado mudo y pálido en la puerta, le había servido una taza de té y se había sentado cerca, tratando de confortarlo lo mejor posible. Pero cuando Thor había sido incapaz de hablar, Steve se había cambiado a la camisa por una camiseta, y con una brillante inspiración, lo había arrastrado al gimnasio para practicar box. Las reglas del combate asgardiano eran diferentes, y los dos habían aprendido mucho del combate a mano desnuda, pero ahora, que estaban bien emparejados, boxear era un ejercicio de rapidez y estrategia que disfrutaban. Los dos se envolvieron las manos cuidadosamente: ninguno quería herir al otro seriamente, pero tras varios rounds, Thor al fin había hablado, su torso desnudo brillando de sudor, su aliento agitado. Steve cuya camiseta estaba empapada, asintió, escuchándolo con atención.  
\- Supongo que no hay un buen modo para decirle a tu chica que estuviste con otra. Es... difícil de soportar. No sé cómo reaccionaría a una revelación como esa.-  
\- Pero no podía callarme! Mi honor, y mi corazón, no me permiten mentirle!-  
\- Eso es correcto. Fue algo muy valiente decir la verdad, Thor: cuando se calme un poco, apreciará eso. Pero está enojada y dolida, y es comprensible.-  
\- Pero porqué no usa sus palabras? Si siente ira hacia mí, debería vaciarla en palabras! Si siente temor de perder mi afecto, debería permitir que renueve mis juramentos, o que pida perdón de rodillas! Pero alejarse así...-  
\- Si yo fuera ella... no, yo habría gritado hasta sacarte una explicación. Me conozco.- dijo Steve moviendo la cabeza.- Oh, Thor...-  
\- Tu conversación con tu dama fue mejor que la mía, asumo?- preguntó el príncipe, flexionando los nudillos.  
\- Un poco mejor. Nos lo tomaremos con calma. Me pidió que vuelva a Washington, y ella me visitará, saldremos. Será como empezar de nuevo.- suspiró.  
\- Bueno si comprendo bien, no has tenido la alegría de disfrutar de un cortejo normal jamás: quizá esto sea un motivo de disfrute para ambos, siendo obvio que no le eres indiferente.-  
\- Tengo temor de que me vea como una obligación, sólo porque le soy familiar. Dios sabe que me siento cómodo con ella!-  
\- Considerando el hecho que habían restos de maquillaje en tus labios cuando abriste la puerta, sospecho que una obligación no es la palabra con que la dama te definiría.- dijo Thor con una sonrisa.- Oh, mi hermano. Ciertamente ambos se merecen esa felicidad, Steve.-  
\- Jane te ama, Thor.-  
\- Espero que ella también lo piense. Sólo quiero que me de una oportunidad de explicarme, es todo.- dijo Thor, y colocándose en posición, asintió y esquivó un gancho de Steve, su uppercut luego yendo alto y golpeando el guante de Steve, el siguiente golpe aterrizando en su hombro, rápido y exacto.- Jane es la primera mujer que he amado de verdad, y será la última, si me lo permite... si sólo... me escucha... porqué no me escucha si dice que ama?! Porqué?!- exclamó, y el siguiente golpe fue tan fuerte que aunque Steve lo bloqueó con los brazos, el impulso lo lanzó contra las cuerdas. Thor se detuvo en seco, y avanzó, sus ojos celestes humedeciéndose. arrancándose el guante para tomarlo del hombro y enderezarlo, buscó su mirada con ansiedad.- Te he hecho daño? Steven! Te he lastimado?-  
\- No, no... sólo el aire...- Steve sonrió.- Thor, está bien... ella te entenderá, cómo podría no entenderte, si la amas tanto...- dijo Steve enderezándose, palmeándole el hombro. Y Thor, que había dejado de abrazar a todos indiscriminadamente lo rodeó con sus brazos, los ojos ardiendo, sin hacer caso del sudor, apoyando el rostro con el cuello de su Capitán que tan bien sabía consolar.  
Y su capitán apretó las manos en sus hombros imposibles, apretándolo contra sí, sintiendo el poderoso corazón de Thor latir contra el suyo. Pobre corazón dolido...  
\- Thor, apreciaría que cuando tengas ganas de hacer rabiar a Jane, sea un día que no tenga cita. Bruce ha partido detrás de ella como es habitual, así que puedes contar con que te la traiga de vuelta, después de todo es un paquetito muy pequeño...-  
Tony, las manos en los bolsillos, estaba apoyado en la puerta del gimnasio, y caminó a ellos con paso cansado, vestido con un elegante traje sport color carbón, contrastando con el sudor y el buzo de los otros dos Avengers.  
\- Bruce fue...?- Thor impresionado se secó los ojos.  
\- Oye, si puede explicar las ecuaciones de Rydell, puede explicale la situación a tu chica. Bruce es muy convincente cuando quiere.- dijo Tony con un bufido.- Lamentablemente íbamos a cenar juntos y me ha plantado, así que en reparación, me llevo a Natasha de paseo y ustedes me hacen un favorcito.-  
\- En qué podemos ayudar, amigo Anthony?- dijo Thor, su rostro aliviado. Confiaba en Bruce como en un hermano mayor: si alguien podía hablar el idioma de Jane y presentar su caso bajo la mejor luz, era el paciente científico.  
\- La ex de Bruce, Betty Ross, llega esta noche, y Bruce no estará aquí para recibirla. Y yo tampoco estaré para recibirla. Pueden hacer los honores de dueños de casa, asegurarse que no se ofenda y se largue, lo que haría que Bruce llorase por los rincones? -  
\- La ex...?- Thor elevó las cejas.- Bruce tenía una dama?-  
\- No era un puto monje, Thor, dejen de creer que yo corrompí a San Bruce del Gigante Verde. Sí, tenía novia, y aún son amigos, no me pidan que lo entienda...-  
\- Tú eres amigo de Pepper, Tony.- dijo Steve muy razonablemente.  
\- No todo el tiempo.- dijo Tony cruzándose de brazos.- Cuando ella intenta ahorcarme, no me siento muy amistoso...-  
\- Por supuesto que le daremos la bienvenida a la dama del amigo Bruce.- dijo Thor, antes de corregirse cuando Tony le echó una ojeada que parecía un repulsor.- A la dama con quien tiene amistosas relaciones! A la dama de su pasado! A...-  
\- Sal si quieres, Tony, nosotros nos encargamos.- dijo Steve riéndose, y saludando militarmente. Tony meneó la cabeza y salió, pero cuando estaba en la puerta, Steve añadió.- Me han dicho que es toda una belleza...-  
\- La renta acaba de subir 400%, par de desgraciados!-  
*******  
************  
*******

(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBaC91Cj15U  
(2)  
Lo que Steve no sabía, pero Pepper sí, era que el staff tenía las órdenes de recoger cada figurita pintada a mano, cada adornito de papel brillante recortado por Natasha y Steve, cada guirnalda pegada por Clint, cada muérdago trenzado por Thor, y empacarlas cuidadosamente con spray fijador, algodón, cajas herméticas y protectores de plástico, hasta apilar cada una de las decoraciones caseras y recuerdos de esa navidad preservados en la bodega personal de Tony. No quería que ninguno de los angelitos de tela rústica de Natasha se perdieran, porque de un modo supersticioso, sentía que si lograba guardar todo, sería una especie de hechizo que los mantendría a salvo hasta que tocara colgarlos de nuevo.  
No, Tony no era supersticioso. Pero iba a guardar todo entre algodones, sólo por si acaso.  
(3)

Finalmente, con el montón de regalos de Navidad, el closet de Bruce estaba suficientemente completo para verse normal: había tomado dos años. Tony había ostensiblemente vaciado un extremo de su walk in closet, invitándolo a dejar sus cosas: pero Bruce continuaba dejando la mayoría de sus escasas cosas en su apartamento, en el que la verdad sólo dormía cuando Tony tenía que viajar. Realmente, hacía ya un par de meses que virtualmente, sólo iba a su apartamento por una siesta, leer, o cambiarse ropa. Ahora, viéndolo colocar su trajecito nuevo y el adorable sweater en el rinconcito vacío, sonreía.

(4)https://i.pinimg.com/236x/42/b7/d8/42b7d86b240f379ebb9f4084c2040e17--chateau-marmont-jeremy-renner.jpg  
(5)https://i.ytimg.com/vi/u5BdkBLlh08/hqdefault.jpg  
(6) LIPS ON ME- Natasha estaba ebria.

Se concedía, obviamente, que Tony y Clint estaban bastante peor. Era la segunda vez que venían los tres juntos al club de la 42d y la Colleen Street, y la calidad del vodka, el tequila y el whisky los había traído de regreso, los tres disfrutando el ambiente sombrío y moderno del local, cuyos variados niveles estaban llenos de gente atractiva, y suficientemente conocida como para un paparazzi no pudiera siquiera oler la puerta, y lo el lugar era lo suficientemente costoso como para confiar en que tampoco ningún HYDRA iba a colarse a intentar acuchillarlos por la espalda.

 

Just being honest  
You can't tie me down  
Life is a short trip  
And I've been around, oh

 

El costo se notaba en la espléndida colección de alcohol que hacía que incluso Tony con su aguante inhumano y su experiencia en soportar borracheras tuviera que sostenerse de la baranda para descender la estilosa escalera de hierro y pvc trasparente que te llevaba a la pista de baile, su whisky ya mediado y un vaso largo con tequila y limón enganchado en el pulgar. La pista de baile estaba repleta, pero se había abierto un espacio, y encaramado en un parlante, Clint, que se había quitado la camisa y se había quedado en una camiseta gris transpirada sobre los jeans negros, se enderezó en una pierna, dio una voltereta sin volcar el vaso en su mano, y lo bebió hasta el fondo entre vítores sin perder pie en el pequeño espacio.

\- Carnie puto.- dijo Tony, alargándole el vaso de tequila que cargaba. Clint repitió tres volteretas más, y tras la tercera, lanzó el vaso vaciado a la barra cercana con perfecta puntería, junto a siete más en fila, mientras la multitud rugía a su aguante.

Estaba como una cuba, y Tony no podía evitar una risa al ver cómo el alcohol lo volvía más Hawkeye que el peligro, las amenazas o los alienígenas. 

Ebrio, su cara de asesino dominaba por completo la expresión relajada y poco inteligente tras la cual tanto le gustaba esconderse, y el chico white trash next door, tomaba el aire de alguien que no querías encontrarte en un callejón oscuro.

Claro que eso se balanceaba con los brazos desnudos, y el abdomen increíble marcado en la camiseta, que tenía a las mujeres chillando como locas.

Sydney Ireland Tokyo  
Don't tell her man  
Swear I didn't know it but  
She didn't care

Tony lo dejó con su público para asomarse a la barra, rechazando algunas invitaciones de lo que obviamente eran el tipo de prostitutas que no cobran en dinero, sino en acciones, Porsches y favores políticos. También había un par de hijas de senadores que en verdad, buscaban algo muy semejante: había una diferencia, actualmente?

Natasha estaba esperándolo sentada encima ( no a una: encima) de una mesa y al verlo vació el que calculaba era su octavo vodka, lamiéndose los labios. Estaba absolutamente estupidizante en una minifalda de seda de un azul neón, una camiseta de gasa púrpurea encima abierta al costado que le dejaba un hombro y parte de cintura desnuda, colgando al otro lado como un velo sobre el brazo izquiero: y con el cabello alisado sujeto atrás, su cuello era un ballet completo. Tony abandonó su vaso tras vaciarlo, y le tendió la mano, su postura audaz y traviesa, y sólo en parte porque convenía que los vieran juntos en poses románticas: pero cuando Natasha, moviéndose con absoluta gracia en sus tacones, se lanzó a sus brazos, le echó una rodilla a la cintura y lo trepó como un árbol para darle un largo, jugoso y entusiasta beso, Tony se relamió el ardor y el vodka, y confirmó que efectivamente, Nat estaba ebria perdida.

\- Ven a bailar conmigo...- susurró, y Natasha lo siguió a la pista. Tony no necesitaba que nadie le dijera lo bien que se movía, y en camisa, su chaqueta abandonada hacía mucho rato, se preparó para lucirse, disfrutando las miradas, porqué sí, le gustaba el aplauso. Natasha se las arregló para traerle otra copa y empujarlo a bebérsela mientras bailaba alrededor suyo: y Tony calculó que era la última, porque era muy tarde, a pesar de lo llena que estaba la pista, y la vació antes de seguir bailando con Natasha, la que era ligera y atlética como la ballerina que era, y que ciertamente era muy sexy.

Said put your hands where I can see  
I'll make you write a song for me  
She's so bad she's good for me

Aunque ser sexy, como había sido siempre, mientras ondulaba su cuerpo contra el suyo al ritmo de applausse era una cosa, y lo que empezaba a hacer ahora, hmm, hmmm, empezaba a hacerle elevar una ceja. Y ciertamente no era lo único que se estaba elevando.

Natasha gozaba claramente ser su tapadera, y era traviesa y juguetona. Pero ahora no parecía con ganas de bromas mientras se apretaba contra él en la pista, y cuando le echó las piernas a la cintura y se arqueó contra su cuerpo como en una lapdance, para volver a poner su rostro en el suyo con un latigazo de su torso, Tony sintió el comienzo de un poquito de alarma. 

Una cosa con la que una larga línea de bebedores lo había bendecido era el hecho que Tony ignoraba lo que era una whiskey dick, y a pesar de encontrarse agradablemente servido y en una relación, ciertos tipos de insinuación nunca fallaban en interesarlo, aunque pudiera controlarse. ( la clave normalmente era * pudiera*. Quisiera solía ser bastante más difícil. Debiera, era batalla perdida.)

Natasha meciéndose en su regazo, sus senos rozándole la cara mientras alzaba los brazos y sus ojos eran feroces y alegres, estaba muy, muy, pero que muy a kilómetros de * poder* controlarse. Oh, Tony no era ciego, mucho menos que ciego! Siempre había tenido un ojo para las mujeres hermosas, pero aún más para las mujeres intensas, libres, apasionadas. Natasha lo había fascinado desde el día uno, no sólo por su incomparable atractivo, sino por la sexualidad que emanaba de ella como una amenaza y una promesa, pero también cierta distancia, cierta imperturbabilidad que como un cristal, sólo hacía más deseable la mujer al otro lado.

This girl know ways you won't believe, oh  
One night is all she needs

Ahora tenía a esa mujer sin el cristal, comiéndoselo a besos mientras ondulaba contra su cuerpo, y aferrándolo de las nalgas para moverse contra él, y Tony, aún en su ebriedad, supo que se acercaba a un camino sin retorno si ella continuaba haciendo eso.

Bruce.

Sí, Bruce. Oh, quería follarse a Natasha, desesperadamente. Pero también quería cada día de su vida con Bruce instalado allí, y con su facilidad para salir corriendo, no le iba a dar la excusa para salir por piernas.

\- Nat... Nat, para, linda, o vamos a tener un accidente...- susurró, pero Nat, la espalda pegada contra su pecho, onduló como si no tuviera vértebras, el ángulo más suave y atlético de su cadera alineándose de un modo que no podía ser accidental con su sexo, y se movió, evitando que Tony se escapara agarrándole las manos y abrazándose con ellas, un destello de lujuria cegando a Tony por un momento al movimiento entusiasta que friccionaba su sexo antes de darse cuenta que ella había empujado las manos de él sobre su blusa y tenía las palmas llenas de carne turgente, suave y caliente que se movía bajo la tela...

Love me leave me left me numb  
Did you have your fun?

Tony parpadeó, intentando sacudirse la niebla de la lujuria, a lo que no ayudaba el gemido de placer Natasha cuando sus manos se tensaron involuntariamente en sus senos, el modo en que apoyaba todo su peso en él. Tony apretó los dientes y levantó la cabeza, y vio a Clint, de pie sobre el bar, rodeado de botellas vacías, los jeans desabrochados y la camiseta mojada, mirándolo fijamente con su expresión de asesino de película de terror. y en vez de temer por su vida, como debía, lo que sintió fue aún más lujuria...

\- Tenemos que irnos a casa, nos están esperando todos, Nat, vamos, vamos, estoy muy borracho... Barton... BARTON, a casa, vamos... Nat, saca esa mano, no puedo caminar así... Barton! ayúdame con ella!-

Natasha hizo un sonido de protesta, y Tony sintió aún más alarma cuando le echó los brazos al cuello y Clint le mordisqueó el cuello mientras él la alzaba y con paso firme los tres salían a la limosina, que Happy traía como siempre en el momento perfecto. Tony se metió en la limousina, secándose la cara con un pañuelo, y buscando una botella de agua, sediento y con un deseo salvaje mordiéndole la entrepierna, pero lo siguiente fue Natasha trepándose al asiento de enfrente y Clint dejándose caer junto a Tony, mientras Happy empezaba el largo camino a la Torre. En verdad, cada vez salían más lejos: un poco más de club-hopping e iban a acabar en Boston.

\- Definitivamente les diste que hablar, si uno no supiera mejor...-

\- ... ya khochu igrat'- susurró Natasha, recostándose en el asiento. Con los torneados muslos a un lado y el escote desarreglado, era Viagra visual.

I like the music  
And asked her to dance

\- Dice que quiere jugar.- dijo Clint, su expresión aún inescrutable y temible.

\- Happy, protocolo 66.- dijo Tony rápidamente. No sabía a qué estaba jugando el par, pero ebrio como estaba, lo último que quería era darle a Happy, con su crush en Natasha, alguna imagen en el retrovisor que los hiciera estrellarse a todos. Happy, experto en mantener sus ojos fuera de las habituales locuras sobre ruedas de Tony, apretó el botón que aislaba a los ocupantes de la limousina del chofer, dándole privacidad. la verdad justo a tiempo, porque Natasha, que se había tendido boca abajo en el largo asiento, se frotó contra la felpa, mientras buscaba una botella de vodka en el minibar.

\- No, no, sé que lo digo yo pero es suficiente, más que suficiente, un poco más y te vuelves caníbal, en serio que estoy esperando telarañas... Barton ayuda con tu monstruito, yo mantengo al mío controlado, cómo es que no eres capaz...-

Said no we're leaving  
Don't tell my friends

 

\- Mne kholodno vnutri, moi vozlyublennyye.- susurró Natasha, arrastrando las n en su acento ruso más duro: pero lo dijo soñadoramente, volteándose boca arriba. Tony no entendía ruso, pero notó algo en el tono, y al mirar a Clint, vio que él había entrecerrado los ojos como cuando observaba una presa, el rostro del cazador inquietante en su expresión.

\- Podría darte calor, pero ya no me pertenezco.- dijo Clint, su pronunciación perfecta a pesar de lo ebrio que estaba. Natasha se mordió el labio, y echó la cara atrás, mirando a Tony.

\- Lo quiero a él.- dijo, con enervante petulancia. Tony se quedó boquiabierto, y un momento luego tenía a Natasha montada en las piernas, besándolo con los besos perfectos de una escort...

\- Nat, que no, diablos, llegando a casa te regalo una bolsa de vibradores... Nat, Natasha, arañita, si no es que no quiera, de veras que quiero, de veras qué quiero muchísimo, seguro que puedes sentir lo mucho que quiero, pero linda, déjame preguntarle a Bruce, que vamos a tener una verde escena de celos, si ya sabes cómo se pone...- Tony jadeó y su cabeza golpeó el cuero del asiento cuando una mano experta y caliente se metió en sus pantalones, lo aferró y con una torsión experta y ardiente, frotó su sexo en puño húmedo. Todo el aliento se le fue de golpe a Tony aún mientras Natasha se frotaba contra su muslo, porque la mano que lo había atrapado con tanta determinación era la de Clint.

Underneath the street lights  
There was smoke in the air

\- Yo también quiero jugar.- dijo Clint, y luego era su boca en la suya, mojada y caliente, picante de tequila. Tony gimió y jadeó, y su dominio se fue a la mierda entre la mano en sus pantalones, la lengua de Nat en su oreja, la de Clint en su boca: los tres rodaron en un enredo de brazos y piernas. y lo siguiente que Tony supo era que Clint jadeaba y grunía eróticamente bajo suyo, sus caderas moviéndose desesperadas mientras Tony le arrancaba la camiseta, torturaba sus pezones con las uñas y lamía una larga línea en su abdomen pétreo, y Natasha se deslizaba como un fantasma entre ambos y abría los pantalones de Tony, añadiendo sus manos a lo que Clint había empezado.

Tony no recordaba haber estado tan caliente, tan ebrio y desesperado en mucho tiempo: el sabor de Clint se le fue a la cabeza, la lengua de Natasha en su sexo convirtió su cabeza en fuego blanco: y cuando Clint se irguió, imposiblemente flexible, y su mano fue entre sus piernas para hundirse con una puntería aterradora - era Clint después de todo.- directo en su próstata, Tony perdió el control, y aferrando a se corrió en su escote, gimiendo y arqueándose en los brazos del arquero.

She said never like this while she's pulling my hair  
Said put your hands where I won't see

Los dos estaban encima suyo en segundo, besándolo, y pidiendo más: y Natasha gritó en ruso, suplicante, cuando la mano de Tony fue entre sus piernas y se movió con absoluta determinación, aún mientras Clint de frotaba frenéticamente contra sus nalgas. Hubo un momento de locura, de calor, de las luces parpadeantes de la ciudad a toda velocidad en la ventana: y Clint y Natasha estallaron al mismo momento, un gemido salvaje, largo y al fin satisfecho de ella aferrada a su cuello, un gruñido áspero de Clint entre sus omóplatos.

Baby I won't say a thing  
Stop leaving stains on cigarettes and come and put your lips on me

Bruce lo iba a matar.

Era lo más salvaje que hubiera hecho. Aunque había hecho cosas que sonaban más salvaje ( como una que involucraba pestañas falsas, un pentagrama, un cosplayer con doble dildo y una docena de bailarinas y prostitutas congoleñas) nada se había sentido tan extremo como correrse gritando entre las dos personas más letales que conocía, excepto una sola.

Pero, Bruce...

\- Ni se te ocurra decirle o se larga a Timbuctú.- muistó Clint, su voz normal tras una pausa. se enderezó, y Tony le envidió lo atlético, porque él se sentía como una mopa estrujada.

\- Sí, bueno, yo lo iría a buscar... es culpa mía.- dijo Natasha, y su voz también era normal, aunque un poco débil.- Oh, bog nakazhu menya...-

\- Dios no te va a castigar por follarte al playboy y a mí. No deberíamos beber todos como locos al mismo tiempo, es todo.- dijo Clint, que se arreglaba el cinturón, y que le alargó un paño mojado en el agua del hielo para bebidas a Natasha.- Stark, estás vivo o te rompimos? No hablas...-  
Tony parpadeó, sentándose en el piso de la limousina.- supongo que debería preguntar qué fue todo esto?-

\- Probablemente vodka de los Urales.- dijo Natasha, la ropa arreglada ya, limpia, sentándose modosamente enfrente como si hacía cico minutos no hubiera estado retorciéndose como una culebra con epilepsia.- Es... tengo un impulso erótico muy fuerte, y hace tiempo que no...-

\- Oh, Nat.- dijo Tony, la voz tibia y baja.- Cómo no dijiste antes? Si lo hubiera sabido, hace mucho que hubiera encontrado cómo ayudar...?-  
\- No esperaba perder el control así.- dijo ella, y había una culpa, un fastidio con sí misma, que conmovió a Tony, y entrelazó sus dedos en los de ella. Hubo una pausa mientras él le basaba los nudillos, pero cuando ella volvió a hablar, había un tono más sereno, casi travieso en su voz.- Ahora, Clint tiene un impulso erótico bajo, él no tiene excusas...-

\- Gracias por tirarme bajo el bus, Nat, en serio, para esto están los camaradas?-

\- Como tú mismo siempre dices que en verdad el sexo es accesorio...- continuó ella, con Tony enarcando una ceja. Clint sacó una cerveza del minibar y la abrió sin contestar, pero su rostro se había relajado al Clint que Tony tanto conocía.

\- Me van a hacer decirlo, verdad?-

\- Que tienes un crush en las figuras paternales proveedoras?-

\- Se estaría follando a Bruce o a Steve, no a mí...- discutió Tony, cruzando las piernas como en un debate en televisión.

\- Se dan cuenta cómo se ven los dos ondulando calientemente, verdad?- soltó Clint, la mano apretando su botella.- No les voy sobar el ego, pero creo que ni Bruce y todo su yoga se podría aguantar, ni siquiera nuestro Steve... sáquense esas caras especulativas inmediatamente, par de víboras!  
*****************


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

HOLD THIS SWAG

*****************

I step up for the slammy, I know who to thank  
When I swagger on stage, I got this in the bag  
Check the hashtag, you could never hold this swag  
You could never be this stylin  
Yeah, you could never catch my flow (Uh huh)  
I hear the whole crowd admiring  
Check my status, are you serious bro?  
She's so damn bad for me (1)

*********************

Y efectivamente era una belleza.(2) 

Clint y Pepper, (que habían emergido después de que Tony se metiera en las habitaciones de Nat y saliera con la asesina envuelta en calzas de cuero y un top brillante, y se largaran en el Ferrari), se habían encontrado con Thor y Steve preparando todo para un inmenso fondue doble en la mesa de la cocina, una montañita de frutillas descartadas a un lado por las alergias de Pepper y reemplazadas por grosellas. Steve le echó una ojeada a los jeans y el suave sweater crema de Pepper, y al pantalón de buzo manchado y la camiseta púrpura aún más manchada de un Clint descalzo, y lo mandó a cambiarse inmediatamente ya que venían visitas. Pepper se sentó junto a Libby a picar trocitos de baguette, y para el alivio de Steve, no parecía inclinada a clavarle un pincho por su historia con Tony: y Thor, salteando pedacitos de bistec, y en su mejor aspecto con sweater rojo y jeans negros también le elevó las cejas al arquero de un modo alarmante por su falta de clase y estilo.

Clint se iba rascando el vientre con miguitas (3), porque se había pasado la tarde comiendo muffins con Pepper frente al televisor del modo más vago darse pueda, (y sí, besuqueándose, por supuesto, muchas gracias, podía no ser la cita más romántica del mundo pero había lamido merenge de lúcuma de la palma de Pepper, eso contaba para él como triunfo) pero al llegar al ascensor, dándose cuenta que aún tenía briznas de coco rallado rosado y restos de crema en la mejilla, estaba lamiéndoselas cuando se abrieron las puertas y Clint se halló frente a una de las mujeres más bellas que viera en su vida, con un carro de bebé doblemente ocupado, un bolso gigantesco al hombro e intentando encontrar una tercera mano para el maletín a sus pies. 

\- Okay, no esperaba esto.- dijo Clint cuando tres pares de ojos azul zafiro, tan brillantes que parecían irreales se fijaron en él, e inmediatamente dos de los poseedores se pusieron a berrear a gritos. Era una situación de aquellas, con la hermosa desconocida vagamente tratando de sacar el coche del ascensor, agarrar su maleta, calmar a los bebés, pero Clint, que no hubiera sido un agente tan famoso de no saber cómo enfrentar situaciones inesperadas, alzó el coche y lo sacó a pulso, agarró la maleta y la dejó en el pasillo, y le ordenó a JARVIS que detuviera el ascensor mientras la bellísima desconocida al fin lograba desocupar el espacio.

Y sí que era bella. Con labios rosados suaves y sensuales, enormes ojos azules, la tez de una rosa y una figura tan curvilínea como Nat, o con más busto, conjeturó Clint, por la reciente maternidad, envuelta en un simple vestido de jersey y un abrigo de lana encima, con casi nada de maquillaje y el cabello suelto en ondas negro azuladas, era el tipo de mujer que hacía que un hombre se parase en seco. Incluso inclinándose y hablándole a los bebés, acariciándolos hasta que se calmaron un poco a sollocitos, era impresionante, devastadora.

Bruce se había comido eso! (4)

Clint esbozó una enorme sonrisa de orgullo casi filial, y colocándose detrás de la mujer, sacó un puñado de monedas de su bolsillo y las hizo volar por el aire, a lo que los dos pequeños bebés, que no podían tener más de cuatro meses, acabaron sus quejiditos para seguir fascinados los brillos en el aire.

\- La Doctora Ross, presumo, y los mini generales(5).- dijo Clint, arreglándoselas para estrechar la mano de la recién llegada sin que se le cayera ninguna moneda.- En la cocina hay fondue, y también unos tipos que se mueren por los bebés. Si quieres puedo mostrarte tus habitaciones mientras El Dios del Trueno y el Capitán América los babosean.-

El tema era, que Clint tenía razón. Thor y Steve vieron a los bebés y se enamoraron de inmediato, y aunque Pepper los encontró muy bonitos y se mantuvo a un metro, Libby parecía ser también del tipo maternal, charlando con Betty y aprendiendo a conocer a Robert y Eliza, los pequeños Ross. Betty se relajó visiblemente bajo la calidez de Thor y la gentileza de Steve, y Pepper, que sabía ser hospitalaria, la tuvo en zapatillas, con el abrigo mojado secando, el cabello salpicado de nieve en una toalla y una vaso de chocolate con malvaviscos en la mano antes de diez minutos, el sufrido Clint llevándose maletas y bolsos arriba, con la excepción de las dos botellas de fórmula que Libby calentaba con experticia.

-... y Jen no pudo venir. Pensé en cancelar pero me pareció terriblemente grosero, y le mandé unos mensajes a Bruce en el avión pero no contestó, así que pensaba verlo y luego irme a un hotel si...-

\- Betty, éste es el hogar de Bruce, eres completamente bienvenida.- dijo Pepper con autoridad. - Por supuesto que te quedas aquí.-

\- Y ahora que Bobby y Lizzie han sido presentados, sospecho que tú podrías irte a un hotel, pero no lograrías sacarles a este par los bebés ni con ayuda de Hulk.- agregó Clint, ya presentable en camisa negra y jeans gastados, porque Thor (6) se había sentado a Bobby en el regazo y le daba la mamadera con fascinación, y Steve(8) se paseaba con Eliza abrazada al pecho, haciéndola gorgoritear mientras aguardaban su fórmula. Ambos bebés tenían los ojos azul vivo de los Ross, y el cabello negro ondulado: Bobby era un poco más pequeño que Lizzie, pero más inquieto. y tomaba toda la mano de Thor en su torso que no se cayera mientras se revolvía aún mientras bebía su mamadera. Lizzie, en cambio, quieta y pacífica, chupaba su mamadera en los brazos de Steve, y claramente, al Capitán América se le caía la baba.  
Pepper cruzó una mirada con Clint, que asintió mientras se llenaba un plato de tostadas y les chorreaba queso y fruta antes de entregárselo. Claramente, al menos habían dos bolsas testiculares en el salón sintiendo espasmos paternales.  
La verdad, al mirarlos, era bastante obvio que Betty tenía un tipo: sin importar quien hubiera sido el padre, tenía que haberse parecido a Bruce, porque los bebés habrían podido pasar por hijos de los dos sin esfuerzo.

\- Se los agradezco. Están inquietos con el viaje y no quería exponerlos a más frío, pero no podía... tenía muchas ganas de ver a Bruce.- Betty sonrió, y en verdad, su sonrisa era para condenarse. - Y la semana antes de las fiestas, la Universidad se vuelve loca... oh, perdón. No debería estarme quejando de tonterías cuando ustedes...- dijo con un mohín moviendo la cabeza.- Lo que hicieron con el huracán fue increíble.-

\- Cortesía del Dios del Trueno residente.- dijo Clint apuntándole con un pincho con un pedazo de bistec a medio comer a Thor.- Yo me salté ésa, pero Bruce fue todo un héroe también... eso antes de convertirse en Hulk y patear a Steve y Libby...-

\- Clint!- ladró Steve, porque los ojos de Betty habían quedado como platos.- Doctora Ross, Clint exagera. Hulk está bajo control, obedece órdenes a la perfección, es...-

\- Capitán, no le paso información a mi padre, si ésa es su preocupación.- dijo Betty, una sonrisa suavizando su voz firme.- Y por como suena Bruce cuando hablamos, está... está realmente feliz aquí. No quisiera que nada amenazara eso, es todo.- dijo despacio. Thor, que susurraba a Bobby una cancioncita en asgardiano mientras lo paseaba sacándole gases con suaves palmaditas, miró por sobre su hombro a Betty, pero supuso que no era el único en notar la dulzura en la voz de Betty al mencionar a Bruce.

\- Si sirve de algo, la patada era justificada, para mí.- dijo Libby, sirviéndole un platito con gajos de naranja escrupulosamente pelados.- El Doctor Banner no ha sido nada sino extremadamente amable conmigo.

\- El Doctor Bruce ha hablado mucho de su persona, y estaba muy feliz porque vendría. En ese momento está resolviendo un favor para mí, pero volverá muy pronto y nos encargó recibirla como corresponde.- dijo Thor con su fácil caballerosidad.- Por favor, disfrute este tentempié, y permítame asegurarle que es un honor atender a sus hermosos hijos. Siento la mayor inclinación hacia los bebés...- y la formalidad de Thor se quebró cuando arrugó la nariz a Bobby que inmediatamente se la agarró en el puñito.- ... en especial hacia un pequeño guerrero con tanto espíritu como éste.-

\- Tuviste buen vuelo? Estás cansada? - preguntó Pepper.

\- Afortunadamente dormimos parte del viaje. - Betty se comió unas grosellas con buen apetito.- Pero salir del aeropuerto tomó horas en el tráfico. Y lamentablemente me tocó un taxista evangelista que al verme con dos bebés morenos y dar la dirección de la Torre Stark pensó inmediatamente que eran de Tony Stark. Lo pillé tomándome una foto con el celular y cuando se lo enrostré, pasó la siguiente hora palmeándome la mano, diciéndome que Dios tenía un plan, y ofreciéndome consejos legales de cómo ganar la demanda por paternidad. En serio, mientras más lo negaba, más convencido estaba el tipo, y más bramaba que tenía que conseguir que Tony Stark se casara conmigo para darle a mis bebés una familia bien constituida...- Betty acabó su historia entre las carcajadas grupales, Steve moviendo la cabeza exasperadamente mientras arrullaba a Lizzie.

\- En cuánto va el ranking de demandas por paternidad actualmente?- dijo Clint, que había sacado una cerveza del refrigerador, y uno de los jugos de uva blanca de Natasha del refrigerador para ofrecerle a Betty.

\- Thor va ganando con 11. Tony tiene 23, pero 16 son de antes de se formaran los Avengers. Steve 9, Clint 5, Bruce 3, ah, y Natasha 1, hay una teoría conspirativa que dice que es transexual.- dijo Pepper, los números claramente en su cabeza.- Todas desestimadas sin prueba alguna, y 24 contrademandadas con el fuego del infierno e indemnización en tribunales. Steve se está haciendo rico a punta de contrademandas.-

\- Bruce tiene tres?- dijo Betty enarcando las cejas.- Pero si no es una figura muy pública, y nadie sabe que él es Hulk...?-

\- Es el dueño de Bannermed, la tercera empresa de más rápido crecimiento entre las farmacéuticas del año 2013. Créeme, las caza fortunas no quieren sólo los bíceps de Thor o Steve, están pensando en su dinero, también.-

\- Es una pena que los casos sean tan sórdidos, generalmente. En Asgard la capacidad procreativa es tomada muy en serio, y el como hombre, permitir que un bebé quede abandonado es virtualmente la marca de un villano o un monstruo. Cualquier hombre estaría feliz y orgulloso de hacerse cargo de un bebé en necesidad...- dijo Thor, jugando con Bobby, las cejas fruncidas. El bebé lo imitó, para la hilaridad de los presentes, pero Clint se mordió el labio y bebió cerveza, y aunque no dijo nada, era obvio que estaba pensando que a Odín no le había salido tan bien el ser tan noble con Loki.

\- Al menos en Midgard, y en este siglo eso no es muy corriente.- dijo Steve encogiéndose de hombros.- No culpo a esas pobres mujeres por intentar un esquema desesperado para darles apoyo económico a sus hijos, pero hay mejores formas.- musitó meciendo a Lizzie, Betty tomando una foto de la beba acurrucada en los pectorales del capitàn América.- Pero lo que dice Thor es completamente moral...-

\- Sí, nos costó explicarle a estos dos que las demandas de paternidad no eran un halago.- retrucó Clint cruzándose de brazos.- Por Dios, qué bien que nunca los dejamos ver a los bebés, se están babeando!-

\- Los Asgardianos tenemos pocos hijos, así que los bebés son muy preciados.- dijo Thor dulcemente.- Tiene hermosos hijos, Lady Betty. Cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso de llamarlos suyos.-

\- Yo estaría feliz de llamarlos míos mañana toda la noche para que asistas a la Gala. Esas fiestas elegantes no son lo mío, creo que ya hemos tenido suficentes celebraciones para un año...- dijo Steve con una risa, poniéndose a la dormida Lizzie en el hombro.- la verdad llevamos un mes parrandeando...-

\- Pero invitaste a Libby a la Gala, Steve!- protestó Clint, mientras ella negaba, ayudando a Thor a devolverle Bobby a Betty, el pequeñito dormido.

\- También sería un placer...-

\- No veo porqué no iríamos todos a la Gala, con los pequeños incluídos.- dijo Pepper airosamente.- Steve, deja de tratar de escaparte del tuxedo, si te ves tan bien. -

La respuesta de Steve, que incluía bufidos, se cortó porque oyeron el ascensor: y Thor, que aún estaba arrodillado junto al cochecito meciendo a Bobby, levantó ojos esperanzados, para ver entrar a Jane, cogida de los brazos de Bruce, que apenas contenía su sonrisa, mientras que Darcy al otro lado sujetaba su otro brazo. Thor se levantó, todo en su postura enfocado en Jane como un lebrel con una liebre: pero aún antes de que Bruce pudiera decir algo, Jane se soltó de los brazos de ambos, trastabilló en un extraño paso espiral, y aterrizó directo en los hábiles brazos de Thor, que había avanzado para atraparla.

\- Tú eres mío, mío.- dijo Jane con la absoluta certeza de mujer ebria.- Mío, martillo y todo... te lo voy a mostrar bien ahora... que no se te olvide más!- acabó enfáticamente, antes de agarrarlo del pelo y proceder a comérselo, trepándosele encima con total abandono y absoluta desinhibición.(8)Clint ahogó una risa, pero Thor respondió al beso con devoción, antes de sujetar a Jane contra su cintura con la misma facilidad con la que había sujetado a Bobby, y alzó la cara sobre la cabeza de Jane, que empezaba a desabotonarle la camisa con dedos torpes pero enérgicos, para hablar con el grupo manteniendo su exquisita educación.

\- Me veo en la necesidad de desearles buenas noches y retirarme para atender a mi Dama, amigos míos. Te pido disculpas, amigo Steve, por no ofrecer mi ayuda para ordenar el festín que preparamos juntos... gracias por tu invaluable ayuda, amigo Bruce... Dama Pepper, amigo Clint, les deseo un buen descanso... Dama Libby, es un placer volver a verla en buen espíritu, y Doctora Ross, ha sido un placer conocerla a usted y a sus adorables retoños... -

\- Doctora Ross?- Jane levantó la cara muy roja y despeinada, ojos brillantes, de donde estaba tratando de arrancar un botón porfiado con los dientes.- Hola, Betty!-

\- Hola, Jane.- dijo Betty, que se había estado manteniendo la vista en Bobby, para evitar discretamente la gran espalda asgardiana que empezaba a aparecer frente a sus ojos.- Mira qué pequeño es el mundo...-

\- Este es el mío!.- dijo Jane, echándole los brazos al cuello a Thor, sus piernas bien sujetas en su cintura.- Oye Betty, qué grandes tienes las pechugas ahora...-

\- Y con esa apreciación, es hora de meterte en la cama.- intervino Darcy, con una mirada circular, tratando de sujetar a Jane por debajo de las axilas, pero que se aferró a Thor con las piernas como un koala indignado.- Buenas noches a todo el mundo, Jane tiene amnesia alcohólica, nadie mencione esto mañana o volverá a salir corriendo... Jane, suéltale el cuello! Mala astrofísica, muy mala!-

\- Que descanses, linda.- dijo Bruce con dulzura, a lo que Jane, sin soltar las piernas de Thor y con Darcy agarrándola de la cintura de algún modo logró estirarse y estamparle un beso en algún lugar de la cara.

\- Era eso necesario?- preguntó Steve cuando la risueña Jane en su percha se metió al ascensor, gorgoriteando y comentando algo con la paciente Darcy y el no menos paciente Thor. Bruce, se se había encuclillado junto a los bebés y había tomado la mano de Betty entre las suyas, asintió sin volverse.

\- Fue una larga conversación.-

\- Cuán larga?- preguntó Clint.

\- Once mojitos, dos rondas de shots y un tequila sunrise. Pero accedió a volver cuando aún estaba relativamente sobria, Steve, el resto fue sólo para celebrar su decisión.- dijo Bruce, mientras Pepper empezaba a prepararle un plato.- Betty, perdona por no haber estado aquí para recibirte...-

\- No es primera ni última vez que estás en Jane Romantic Duty, mi querido, aunque esta vez parece ser que sí alguien más que tú le tendrá la paciencia que se merece.- dijo Betty con una sonrisa.- Jen tiene un caso y no pudo ir a cuidar a Bobby y Lizzie, así que los traje, y tus amigos me han invitado a quedarme...-

\- La doctora y sus pequeños estarán en el piso 88. Estamos coordinando una estrategia para que mañana asista a la Gala con toda tranquilidad.- dijo Pepper, alargándole el plato lleno a Bruce, que empezó a devorar hambrientamente, Betty familiarmente robándole gajos de naranja con chocolate.

\- Por supuesto. Me lo prometiste. Tony estará recibiendo a la gente y con Nat, así que tendrás que acompañarme bastante. - dijo Bruce, y le chispeaban los ojos. Era obvio que también tenía algo de tequila en el cuerpo por la viveza de su sonrisa, pero su alegría al ver a Betty y a los bebés era obvia, a quien acarició muy levemente para no despertarlos, con los gestos de un hombre cómodo con los pequeños.

\- Entonces es mejor que me vaya a dormir, si quiero estar fresca mañana con el jet lag.- bromeó Betty, que venía del mismo huso horario, desde Washington.- Cómo llego a...?-

\- Permíteme.- dijo Steve. alzando el coche completo y abriéndole el paso al ascensor. Betty parpadeó, y Bruce, con una sonrisa humorística, le abrió el paso para seguir al atlético Capitán, rumbo a sus habitaciones.

\- Si necesitas algo durante la noche sólo dile a JARVIS, él nos avisará...- dijo Pepper amablemente. Bruce y Steve acompañaron a Betty, y cuando el ascensor puerta se cerró, sólo quedaban Clint y Pepper en la cocina, con los restos del enorme fondue. - Bueno... - dijo ella volviéndose a Clint.- Es más guapa de lo que muestran las fotos, no?-

\- Pep?-

\- Sí?- 

\- Le tienes mucho cariño a ese sweater?- preguntó Clint desaprensivamente, la cucharita del fondue de chocolate en su mano. 

\- Eh... un poco? Es Chanel...-

\- Entonces mejor te lo quitas.- dijo Clint, los ojos malvados. Pepper se sonrojó cuando inesperadamente Clint se quitó la camiseta manchada, que no se había cambiado al final, y dejó unas gotas de chocolate en el hueco de su clavícula, ofreciéndose todo lo pasivo que se podía con esa mirada.  
Pepper movió la cabeza, pero luego se lamió los labios, se quitó el sweater por la cabeza y atándose el pelo en una coleta rápida, se puso a trabajar.

******************************************

******************************************

\- I know a guy who's tough but sweet  
He's so fine, he can't be beat  
He's got everything that I desire  
Sets the summer sun on fire  
I want candy, I WANT CANDYYY(9)...-

\- Shhh, Tony. Vas a despertar a Bruce!-

\- Se va a despertar de todos modos porque le traigo un regalito... Nat, porqué me empujas? Bruuuce... Bruuuce, Natasha me emborrachó, es tan malvada...-

Bruce estaba despierto desde que JARVIS le avisara que el Audi de Tony había sido estacionado por Natasha y que ambos venían en el ascensor. Antes de acostarse había dejado en el velador dos botellas de sprite, dos analgésicos y la caja de parches curita, pero no había esperado que la luz suave que JARVIS encendía en estos casos le revelara a Tony literalmente cargado sobre el hombro de Natasha, que al dejarlo en la cama, aplastó las nariz contra la colcha y se quedó allí. 

Más lo alarmó el que Natasha vacilaba levemente sobre sus pies, porque sabía cuánto costaba anestesiar a Nat y su metabolismo, ni hablar de embriagarla.

\- A ustedes dos no se les puede dejar sin traílla, saben?- dijo irritablemente, alargándole a Nat un vaso de sprite y un analgésico, antes de intentar voltear y sentar a un Tony completamente deshuesado.- Qué hicieron, se puede saber?-

\- Qué no hicimos.- dijo Nat sonriendo, y para el sobresalto de Bruce, quitándose zapatos y medias y metiéndose con su destreza de gimnasta en el rinconcito de la cama entre Tony y el borde.- Siete clubs, catorce vodka-lychee... no conocía el vodka-lychee...-

\- Era necesario hacer eso antes de la Gala?- dijo Bruce conversacionalmente, empujando la sprite a los labios de Tony, que pataleaba como un bebé.

\- No, no puedo beber más, Nat, Bruce se va a enojar...-

\- Tony, no podrías haber bebido más si tuvieras branquias. Soy yo, tómate esto o lo lamentarás por la mañana.-

\- Bruce... quería verte...- Tony sacudió la cabeza, pareció lamentarlo, se bebió toda la sprite y luego aparentemente se aclaró un poco, porque lo miró a la cara.- Brucie... estás enojado... pero es que te fuiste detrás de Jane, ves...? Ella tiene toda la ciencia y además vagina...-  
Natasha se mordió los labios, pero Bruce sólo pudo enarcar las cejás.

\- Sí, Tony, tiene todo eso y además tiene un asgardiano de dos metros loco por ella y con quien acaba de reconciliarse, aparte de casi violarlo en el pasillo de la cocina. Por favor, la puedes cortar con tus celos ridículos, ni con Jane ni Betty...-

\- Llegó la gorda?-

\- Llegó, y si las miradas que pesqué a Clint y a Steve echándole son indicio, no sé si podrías llamarla gorda ya...-

\- Steve no tiene caso, le gustaban las chicas estilo años 40, que eran quince kilos más redondas que las de ahora... a mí me gustan curvilíneas... como Nat... mira, ves esto? Así.- dijo Tony con absoluta falta de tino, volteándose y palmoteando la cadera de Natasha y la curva de su cintura a su lado - Así es tan lindo...-

Una muestra de cuán ebria estaba Natasha era que, en vez de acabar con Tony teniendo que hacerse una mano cibernética en plan Star Wars, sólo rió y se quedó de bruces en la cama, mirándolo por entre el pelo seductoramente revuelto. Bruce los miró alternativamente, las manos en la cintura, ojeras en su rostro con sueño interrumpido, y se lamió los labios.

Junto a Natasha, Tony, ebrio, con la camisa desabotonada, la corbata perdida y el rubor del alcohol en la cara, se veía tanto o más delicioso que Natasha, ella con los muslos desnudos en exhibición y la piel de la espalda invitante, sus nalgas en tela brillante pegadas junto a la pierna de Tony.   
Había perfecto espacio para una tercera persona en la cama, y los dos lo miraban expectantemente, los ojos brillantes, la mano de Tony yendo a acariciar el muslo de Natasha...

\- Una de dos. O Nat se va a su cama y tú a la ducha, o yo me voy al sillón. Tenemos visitas que atender mañana, y son las cuatro. Y no soy tan idiota para no darme cuenta de lo que me están insinuando, pero ya deberían saber que esas cosas sólo las discuto con gente sobria, en una mesa, extensivamente, antes de tomar decisiones de este tipo.-

\- Las mejores decisiones se toman así...- Tony hizo un puchero.

\- No funciono así, Tony.- dijo Bruce, y había un tipo de tristeza en su voz que hizo que Nat se levantara inmediatamente.

\- Bruce, nadie te está obligando a nada.- dijo, y buena parte de la ebriedad se había ido, sus ojos dulces y preocupados.- Es sólo... quería estar más cerca, es todo...-

\- Nat.- dijo Bruce, con suavidad, y cuando las manos de ella fueron a su pecho desnudo las acarició afectuosamente.- Lo sé, ángel mío. Por favor, no te ofendas. Gracias por cuidar de Tony. Sólo denme un tiempo para pensarlo, de acuerdo? Todo es muy nuevo para mí. Lo hablaremos sobre una sopa thai más adelante.-

Natasha asintió y le besó la nariz, sus labios carnosos y cálidos una caricia adorable y sugerente a la vez, antes de irse con los altísimos tacos en la mano, y Bruce se mordió el labio, preguntándose cómo Clint había tenido la capacidad de dejarla ir. Estaba en la puerta cuando Bruce se volvió a mirar a Tony, que también la observaba, con una expresión de tristeza.

\- Quieres ir tras ella, Tony?- dijo Bruce suavemente.

\- No, es a ti a quien quiero follar. Pero me da pena que se vaya sola a cama con su dedito como única compañía... NAT! Prueba la Stark Bullet Pink Double Vibration que puse en tu bolsa, y pon una toalla, squirt garantizado!- bramó.

\- Lo sé, la tengo puesta!- respondió Natasha en el mismo volumen desde el pasillo. Bruce se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

\- Se acabó, me largo al Tíbet, ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro.- comentó sin inflexión desde detrás de sus manos.

\- Pero si es a tu cama que me vengo a meter... y eso después de bailar apretadito con Nat * Just the two of us(10)*... Nat tiene la pelvis independiente de la columna, nadie me convencerá de otra cosa...-

\- Tony!-

\- Lo que quiero decir... es que por muy apretada que la tenga abrazada... siempre siento algo grande metido entre los dos...- Tony, que peleaba por desvestirse, se enredó en la camiseta, y al fin Bruce se compadeció y lo ayudó, porque realmente tenía que estar muy ebrio para no encontrar la salida de una everlast.

\- Si me dices que es tu pene, me tiro por la ventana!-

\- No! Clint y tú! Natasha sigue pensando en Clint, la única forma de sacárselo de la cabeza sería con sexo y cuidados tan pero tan espectaculares que compare y se olvide al fin, y tú... a tí no hay porqué sacarte del medio, eres tan suave, tan peludito, y ella te tiene tantísimas ganas...-

\- Pensé que era a tí a quien te tenía ganas. Es contigo con quien está saliendo.-

\- Nat no tiene una sola línea en el cuerpo que no sea una curva y su cabeza es igual. Para seducirte, ha partido por mí, pero la veo venir, es justo lo que yo haría, si somos como gemelos... pensamos igual, nos gusta lo mismo... nos gusta esto...- dijo Tony, hundiendo la cara en el pecho de Bruce, inhalándolo y besándolo con fervor.- Cómo me gusta esto, hmm, hmmm...- 

\- Nat es como una especie de hermana muy parecida a tí, a quien entiendes de maravilla y a quien protegerías con tu vida? Y que te podrías follar, pero que estás más feliz con otra persona y ella también es feliz con otra?-

\- Sí, algo así...- Tony levantó la cabeza un poco ida, pero Bruce le tomó las mejillas para acercarse a besarlo.

\- Es lo que siento por Jane, comprendes? La quiero con todo el corazón, pero te amo a tí.-

\- Oh, mmmm, mmm...- Tony ebrio nunca dejaba de hacer ruido, y sus gruñidos y gemidos eran vibraciones excitantes contra la boca de Bruce mientras lo agarraba de los rizos y los dos acababan en la cama, abrazados y besándose. Bruce rió un poco al sentir a Tony intentando quitarle el pantalón de pijama a como diera lugar, y cuando le atrapó las manos sin dejar de besarlo, Tony hizo un sonido de decepción, antes de notar que sólo lo hacía para poder desabrochar el cinturón de su traje y quitarle pantalón y ropa interior , moviéndose entre sus piernas, antes de acabar de desvestirse él mismo.

\- Hueles a lychees... y perfume... y a un poco a Nat...- dijo Bruce sin dejar de besarlo.- Cuán abrazados bailaron, santo Dios...?-

\- Horas... le puse las manos en los pechos varias veces para que nos vieran los paparazzis... te encantarían, son pesados y densitos, como ésto...- susurró Tony agarrándole el trasero.- y bailamos... a todos los club en donde fuimos les pagué cien dólares a los djs para que nos tocaran » Applause» para que nos vieran bailar... hubieras visto cómo nos miraban... Nat es increíble...- Tony gorgoriteó, sentándose encima suyo.- Ondulaba así... y luego yo hacía así, y ella...-  
Bruce cruzó los tobillos y las manos tras la nuca.- Ah, sí?-

\- ... Y después » I live for the applause, applause, applause» (12) y se echaba en mi brazo y yo sacaba... te molesta que te esté narrando esto? Estás muy callado.-

\- Estoy callado porque nunca me habían hecho esto. Tú debes saber, esto es una lapdance?- dijo Bruce muy sonriente.

Tony echó la cabeza atrás y rió a carcajadas, montado en la cadera de Bruce.- Bueno, sí, técnicamente... JARVIS; ponme música!-

\- Oh, caralho.-

 

Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

******************************

******************************

\- Te ves... oh, por Dios.- la cara de Clint era un poema cuando Pepper salió su habitación, en altos tacones color vino, medias claras con un adorno plateado en la pantorilla que imitaba un tatuaje, el hermosísimo Vera Wang color sangre recto como agua desde sus caderas con un tajo al costado (13), y con un bellísimo drapeado en el torso, que imitaba una cascada de pétalos cubriendo sus senos y cintura, sus hermosos hombros y espalda desnudos sólo decorados por unas vueltas de diminutas cadenas de cuero rojo y cornalinas anaranjadas. Pepper se había recogido el fino cabello, dejando una mechitas sueltas: y todo en ella se veía más joven, más entusiasta, más radiante a pesar del día pasado, con Clint a su lado, ocupándose todos los detalles de la Gala. Y la verdad no recordaba que nunca el trabajo le hubiera parecido tan fácil: ella se había ocupado de horarios, la orquesta, la decoración, las flores y alfombras, las zonas de descanso y las mesas, los tocadores y el estacionamiento, y Clint se había ocupado de la seguridad, del catering y de la lista de invitados con una facilidad que le había permitido asenntir al mâitre en perfecto francés y pelearse con los tipos de las cámaras hasta contratar media docena más. Las cosas anduvieron tan bien que a las seis de la tarde los dos estaban compartiendo una tina caliente, lo que era el colmo del lujo para Pepper, y Clint la hizo cerrar los ojos y le lavó el cabello con una masaje en su escalpo tan profundo, tan largo, que sintió que le había lavado hasta las neuronas: y la dejó dormitar media hora contra su pecho en el agua tibia, limpios y suaves, abrazándola con tanta suavidad que todo lo que Pepper sentía era el goteo del agua y el corazón de él contra la oreja.

Tony jamás habría podido quedarse inmóvil tanto rato, pero Clint tenía la paciencia del francotirador. El agua helándose la desperezó naturalmente, y aunque tenía las puntas de los dedos arrugadas al vestirse y maquillarse, eran las siete treinta en punto cuando Pepper se reencontró con Clint, que perfectamente puntual también la esperaba en el exquisito tuxedo negro cálido frente al ascensor, peinado y perfecto, un adorno en forma de flecha en la solapa, el corbatín en la mano, para que ella se lo pusiera en su descenso en el ascensor. 

Durante todo el rato que descendieron, mientras ella le hacía el lazo, Clint mantuvo sus ojos en los labios pintados de rojo mate y cremoso, y por la forma en se lamía y mordía los suyos, estaba claro que se moría de ganas de comérselos: y sin embargo, ese mismo autocontrol de querer que ella estuviera perfecta para esa noche de gloria lo contenía. En atención al frío y a que estaría con frecuencia asomándose a las puertas, Pepper había agregado a su traje guantes blancos altos, que al menos protegerían sus manos: y Clint le tomó la mano y la besó apasionadamente mirándola a los ojos, mientras salían del ascensor. 

En realidad, no había un motivo para que Clint estuviera allí o se hiciera cargo de la seguridad: Tony y él no habían firmado nada aún, no habían acordado las responsabilidades de su afiliación a Stark Industries, ni, en verdad Tony parecía inclinado a hacerlo. Pero Clint, que desde bastante antes del stalker se había ocupado de vigilar, mejorar y mantener un ojo en los equipos de seguridad de la Torre, de la Fundación y de Stark Industries, se veía muy cómodo teniendo ahora el tiempo de dedicarle toda su atención y revisar desde los guardias del estacionamiento hasta los sistemas de rayos X en los automóviles del subterráneo. Por su cara, ocuparse del catering y revisar listas eran unas vacaciones: y se había visto tan cómodo, tan conmovedoramente satisfecho chequeando que las cantidades de snowballs, Pecan Butter Chocolate Cakes y cubitos de crema de limón heladas fueran las suficientes! Botellas estaban contadas, bandejitas y servilletas: cinco servicios de catering ( cóctel, ensaladas, carnes, postres y bebidas) estaban reportándose directamente a él, y Clint parecía feliz de manejarlos como habría manejado equipos tierra-aire y Strikes en una emboscada en Aleppo. 

Tal vez lo que para otro habrían sido tareas meniales o estresantes, para él eran un relajo bienvenido. Cuando a las ocho diez se abrieron las puertas y varios invitados empezaron a aparecer, Pepper, en la entrada y con un ejército de camareros con bandejas listos para ofrecer champaña, que recibía a los primeros llegados y los dejaba recorrer el salón adornado, le echó una mirada a Clint, y la alegría en su cara al devolverle la mirada la conmovió. De algún modo supo que nunca olvidaría esa imagen, de Clint elegante como James Bond, algo audaz en su figura a pesar del conservador tuxedo, de pie contra la mesa de los postres coloridos, mirándola como si fuera la mujer más bella del mundo, los ojos brillantes y un guiño que quería ser perverso y le parecía en cambio el de un muchacho jugando. (14)Se veía tan joven, tan feliz, y tan perfectamente en su lugar como la flecha de plata en su solapa. 

Su salvaje y tierno James Bond.

Pepper se dio cuenta que estaba en el borde de un precipicio, porque Clint había ocupado su corazón con su silencioso, paciente cortejo, un cortejo sin diamantes, sin París, sin teatros: sin nada más que un beso cálido en el borde de su consciencia antes que sonara el despertador, sin más que mágicas cajitas de dulce en su escritorio, sin nada más que malos chistes y honestas confesiones a medianoche, a paseos de la mano bajo las luces de la ciudad tras algo tan prosaico como Pepto-Bismol para su estómago molesto por tantos almuerzos de negocios. Y se había preguntado cómo   
Natasha lo había amado?

Lo que no lograba entender era cómo había podido dejarlo ir!

*************************************************

*************************************************

 

Steve se había bañado, peinado y arreglado de pies a cabeza en su mejor tuxedo azul acero y en verdad a las seis de la tarde ya había estado casi listo, habiendo prometido escoltar a Libby a las ocho en punto. Nunca había sido presumido: ni siquiera con el shock de la transformación, hacía tantos años, había sentido más que interés por lo que su cuerpo podía hacer ahora, por sus utilidades, nunca por su aspecto. Había notado las miradas, por supuesto, los intentos de sobar... pero nunca había podido encontrar en sí mismo enorgullecerse de su nuevo aspecto, en especial porque tras conocer boxeadores, deportistas, y sobre todo hombres como Buck, hombres cuya fuerza, vigor y músculos venían del paciente y dedicado trabajo duro día a día, le habría parecido idiota enorgullecerse de un cuerpo que él no había hecho. Le había alegrado, por supuesto, tener por fin la fuerza y el tamaño para poder ayudar, para ser un escudo o una espada protegiendo a los que con impotencia siempre había deseado proteger: pero ni siquiera al ponerse su uniforme oliva por primera vez, o al vestirse este siglo con ropas modernas, le prestaba mucha atención, más que si estaba pasablemente peinado, la cara limpia, si su ropa estaba presentable, libre de arrugas y manchas o roturas ( sí, tras tantos años de pobreza, zurcía a la perfección) 

Pero esta vez se peinó cuidadosamente, se ajustó la camisa, observó el modo en que el buen gusto del regalo de Tony marcaba sus caderas estrechas y atléticas, se tensaba en su pecho, la luz haciendo cosas extrañamente atractivas en la sedosa tela de la camisa envolviendo sus pectorales. Se permitió una sonrisa mientras se ajustaba la chaqueta, cuyo botón cruzado envolvía la estrecha cintura sin ningún disimulo: el corbatín azul oscuro era tradicional, y aunque sabía atarlos, lo dejó con una sonrisa desabrochado, colgando del cuello blanco y duro de la camisa. (15)  
Tony tenía más que buen gusto: tenía el ojo de un sastre viejo. Estaba claro que si a veces usaba estampados ruidosos o colores extraños, era porque quería: sabía perfectamente hacer a un hombre elegante en el modo understated pero atractivo que Steve prefería, y en verdad había elegido a la perfección. Por primera vez, Steve se admiró al espejo, y aunque su sonrisa era un poco avergonzada y un poco humorística, decidió que sí, se veía bien, caramba. 

Durante la tarde había pulido sus zapatos nuevos hasta que parecieran espejos, a la antigua, con pasta y paños, y al ponérselos, se apoyó en los talones y dio unos saltitos. Era un traje muy cómodo, y como un idiota, dio un par de pasos, porque bailara bien o no, hoy iba a sacar a bailar a Libby, y si le daba el valor, también a Pepper, a Jane, a Betty Ross... y a Natasha, en especial, por supuesto. Ésta era su noche para ser felices, caramba. Era su gente: y si antes de Navidad se había dado cuenta ya que ese team, que parecía dispuesto a seguirlo y apoyarlo hasta el infierno a pesar de peleas, gruñidos y quejas, sentado a la mesa esa Navidad, comiendo el pavo de Thor y las patatas de Clint, se habían vuelto su familia.

Él odiaba mostrarse, exhibirse: una vez, había sido ridiculizado, y luego, un póster y una idea vacía. Pero Tony amaba lucirse: Clint, con todo su amor por las sombras, estaba orgulloso de ponerse de pie junto a Pepper. Thor quería olvidar esas sombras horrendas que le habían hecho daño, sentirse seguro de nuevo. Bruce al fin estaba atreviéndose a salir de su rincón, atreviéndose, de la mano de Tony, a mostrar el verdadero Bruce Banner, profesor y genio, al mundo. Y Natasha quería salir a la luz, quería dejar las sombras, quería ser vista. 

Steve estaría orgulloso de acompañarlos, en especial a Nat.

 

La noche anterior, o más bien el amanecer de hoy, se había despertado con hambre, a pesar de que habían comido bastante bien la noche anterior del fondue con Pepper y Libby, y ser mimado por esas hermosas mujeres mientras Thor y él jugaban con Bobby y Lizzie había sido lo más consentido que se podía ser. Pero notando que al apetito irregular de Clint le habían gustado mucho, Thor y él habían preferido satisfacerse con pan tras el primer plato para dejarlo golosear, y sin que fuera algo muy raro, en verdad, se despertó a las cuatro de la mañana tratando de comerse su propia almohada.  
Y para variar, con su tendencia a la economía de guerra, no había comida en su cocina, ya que tenía prohibido a JARVIS restockearla automáticamente para no perder comida, y este mes casi no había estado en casa. Sí, por extraño que fuera... la Torre de Tony era » casa»

Descalzo y en pijama, subió los escalones en un santiamén a la cocina del penthouse que hacía mucho era su cocina grupal, sabiendo que allí sí, siempre habría comida. Normalmente podría haber ido a asaltar la cocina de Clint, que le quedaba de camino, pero tenía una muy buena idea de que Clint no estaba solo, y wow, hawkward.

Pero la cocina del penthouse tampoco estaba sola. Había música suave, y Natasha, con unas medias que parecía que había sumerguido sus torneadas piernas en alguna acuarela exótica, salpicadas de brillos y pinceladas azules y negras, y su vestido, de una tela especial, con un brillo perlado, desnudaba su espalda y parte de la piel cremosa de su cintura, sosteniendo sus pechos en un arco alto y tentador, la falda una simple envoltura a sus caderas enfatizando la redondez tan intensamente femenina. Steve había conocido mujeres hermosas, mujeres atractivas y mujeres cargadas de sex appeal: diablos, durante sus giras como Capitán América se había codeado con Carole Lombard, (16) que era hermosa y encantadoramente sencilla ( y con quien le habían inventado un sonadísimo romance!) : había visto a Rita Hayworth, una mujer que bastaba que entrara a una habitación para que sintieras su carga sexual, había estrechado la mano de Joan Crawford, cuya belleza te dejaba patidifuso, y había sido sobado sumariamente con Lauren Bacall, que lo había besado y había declarado que hacer bebés con él habría sido lo más patriótico del mundo.

Pero ninguna de ellas, ni siquiera Gene Tierney, (17)( Steve no entendía mucho la fascinación moderna con Marylin Monroe: a sus ojos, ella había sido una estrella B, comparada con la original It girl) podía compararse con la belleza, el atractivo, la carga de Nat. ( Quizá Greta Garbo...?) Podía ser porque tras conocer sus sombras, su fuerza, su resistencia, y ese amor por Clint que se le trasparentaba en los ojos a veces junto con su renuncia, Nat fuera para él más obra de arte y más humana a la vez que nadie que hubiera conocido. Podía ser por ese valor loco y audaz con que la primera vez que habían combatido juntos, Nat había dicho limpiándose la sangre de un corte del labio que sí, la lanzara sobre un vehículo alienígena, sí, qué iba a ser divertido y ya. Como con Peggy, una parte de él quería envolverla con su propio cuerpo y no permitir que nunca más nadie le hiciera daño: otra parte reventaba de orgullo de verla alzarse al mundo y derrotar todas las amenazas con su mente ágil, ver cómo el enemigo se cortaba al tratar de agarrarla, fina e irrompible como una navaja sin mangos.

Natasha, ahí sentada con las piernas cruzadas en una banquita junto a la ventana, oyendo música y con lo que parecía un batido de eggnog en la mano, era más hermosa que todas las chicas de la Torre juntas. Pero verla sola ahí alzó sus instintos protectores, y cuando Jarvis encendió las luces superiores de la cocina, iluminando la habitación decorada en madera y metal, vio el brillo de sus ojos reconocerlo en el reflejo del ventanal.

\- Te ha dado hambrecita, Cap?- dijo seductoramente, mirándolo a través del efecto espejo. Steve se encogió de hombros, abriendo el refrigerador y sacando lo necesario para hacerse un sandwich enorme.

\- Yup. No habías salido con Tony a reventar clubs anoche? Deberías ir a descansar, tenemos la Gala hoy...-

\- Ya dejé a Tony en brazos de su verde debilidad, pero no tenía muchas ganas de irme a la cama sola.- dijo Nat, y Steve se sorprendió un poco, porque si Natasha llevaba ese sex appeal como algo tan parte suyo como los seductores rizos o los ojos intensos, solía mantenerlo aparte, como quien apunta un arma al suelo circunspectamente por seguridad. Ahora había algo notoriamente sexual en su mirada, en sus ojos, en sus rojos labios predadores, y Steve se sintió levemente inquieto, porque era cierto que había que ser más que carne y sangre para resistirse a eso.

Algo en ella... sí, parecía... diablos parecía que hubiera...

\- Nat? Perdona que pregunte, pero... Tony y tú...? Tengo que prepararme para un código verde...?-  
Natasha soltó la risa, musical y sensual.- No, Cap! Era sólo un comercial, y es sólo un poco de show para los medios. De veras crees que lastimaría a Bruce a propósito?-

\- No. No, por supuesto que no.- Steve movió la cabeza, colocando el bacon en capas en su sandwich.- No, claro que no. Perdona, Nat.-

\- Cómo es que Libby no ha sido quien ha bajado a hacerte un sandwichito? Si te ha dado apetito entremedio...-

\- Entremedio de...?- Steve cerró los ojos cuando ella se rió.- Natasha! Eres tan mala como Tony, por eso les gusta tanto salir... qué, se lanzan insinuaciones como un deporte olímpico?-

\- Hay otras cosas que podría hacer con Tony que nos ganarían una medalla de oro y quizá un espacio en el Libro Guiness.- dijo Nat, y se lamió los labios, pícaramente. Steve se quedó pegado mirándola mientras su sandwich daba vueltas en el hornito eléctrico: esa alegría, esa vida, por peligrosa que pareciera, había que agradecérsela tanto, tanto a Tony, comparada con la traumatizada muñeca rota que rescataran de Rusia... 

\- Sí, bueno, él tiene un reactor.-

Natasha se rió otro poco. Sí: se notaba que estaba un poquito ebria.

\- No me cambies el tema. Dejaste a Libby solita en tu cama, después de una reunión de supersoldados? Sobrevivió el marco de la cama?-

\- Nos lo estamos tomando con calma. - dijo Steve tras una pausa.- Después de mis... sobre entusiasmos y mi manía por las órdenes, creo que lo correcto es esperar, Nat.- 

Natasha rodó los ojos.- Pero taaan lento? He conocido eras glaciales que se mueven con más...-

\- Nat, ya me equivoqué al ir y agarrarla como un puto troglodita. No voy a seguir comportándome como neanderthal sólo por mi placer, con todo lo que ella ha pasado. He sido un monstruo inconsciente y no...-

\- Oh, pzhev narj...- Natasha bajó de su banquito con un salto de pies en medias y avanzó a Steve, los ojos chispeantes.- Steve Rogers, eres un imbécil.-

\- Eh... no estoy discutiendo eso, pero...-

\- De verdad crees que para una chica es una agonía tan grande tener que acostarse contigo?-

\- Natasha, no es eso, es que ... la usé para mi propio placer, sólo seguí mis instintos, y con ella tendiendo a seguir mis órdenes, se siente como...-

\- Oh, bozhemoi.- dijo Natasha con un bufido, y agarrando la gran mano de Steve entre las suyas, la alzó y con toda firmeza, la aplastó para que sostuviera su seno derecho.

El sonido que hizo Steve era de delfín. Dio un tirón tratando de soltarse, pero Natasha lo miró a los ojos con los labios apretados, y ancló su mano como un bulldog, manteniendo la palma en contacto con la cremosa piel que asomaba del generoso escote.

\- Nat, que estás haciendo?- gimió Steve, sin voz.

\- Steve, confías en mí?-

-... no sé si justo ahora... Nat, por favor... me sueltas?-

\- No. Quédate quieto.- dijo Natasha, y con un gesto sencillo se bajó el tirante izquierdo del vestido, dejando que la palma de Steve tomara todo el seno carnoso y suave desnudo contra la palma, el pezoncito tibio contra el arco de su pulgar.

El hornito dio un pitido y se apagó, el sandwich ya perfectamente caliente. Steve gimió, y sus ojos azules estaban cargados de angustia al mirar a Natasha.

\- Porqué juegas conmigo? Natasha... no te burles de mí...-

\- Cállate. Confía en mí. Steve, me sientes? Cómo se siente? Te gusta sentirme así, en tu mano?-

\- Oh, por el rejodido Dios del cielo... Natasha, me estás probando? Puedo ser un supersoldado pero soy humano, no me tortures...- Steve se estremeció, y su flojo pantalón de algodón hizo nada para ocultar lo violentamente que estaba reaccionando. Pero no había triunfo, ni burla, ni humor en los ojos de Natasha: eran intensos, casi severos, a pesar de que Steve sentía el calor y el latido de su corazón contra la palma.

\- Steve, concéntrate. Cómo se siente? Respóndeme. Te gusta? Te hace feliz tocarme así?-

\- Nat...- era un auténtico suspiro.

\- Respóndeme!-

\- Se siente cálido...y denso y ... delicioso...- la voz de Steve se quebró, y Natasha lo vio temblar.- Nat, no juegues así conmigo, por favor...-

\- Concéntrate. Te gusta? Cómo te hace sentir?-

\- Cómo crees que me hace sentir?!- hebras de cólera expezaban a mezclarse con el deseo, y Natasha vio cómo el soldado se acercaba al borde de perder el control. Qué tan necesitado estaba Steve Rogers, que la simple caricia de un pecho femenino bastaba para estremecerlo así?

\- Steve, escúchame. Escúchame.- dijo Natasha, y cuando él apartó su mano, que temblaba, ella se acercó, y lo vio apretar los dientes mientras ella llevaba su propia mano al pectoral de Steve y acariciaba con firmeza el músculo, el pezón masculino excitado y endurecido bajo la camiseta.- Crees que las mujeres somos iguales que los hombres? Que aparte algunas diferencias en anatomía, somos todos personas iguales, sentimos igual, nos emocionamos igual?-

\- Cómo quieres que razone contigo así...- gimió él, y el temblor era visible en su mentón.

\- Respóndeme, Rogers!-

\- Sí, por supuesto que sí, vengo de 1944, no del medioevo, Natasha, maldita seas!- explotó Steve, y Natasha se apartó, arreglándose el vestido, pero sin apartar esos ojos verdes clavados en los suyos.

\- Entonces acepta de una maldita vez lo egoísta que eres. Todo lo que tú sentiste al tocarme el pecho... yo lo sentí, y Libby lo siente, al tocar el tuyo. No hay ninguna diferencia. Las mujeres... disimulamos un poco más, pero se siente igual. Porqué no quieres hacerla feliz? Porqué te niegas tan celosamente a darle ese regalo?- dijo ella, y el rostro de Steve se aclaró, sorprendido al comprender el punto de Natasha.- No seas tan egoísta... tienes tanto para darle, tanto para hacer feliz a cualquier chica. No es sólo tú quien es feliz al amarla, métete eso en la cabeza.- dijo, volviendo a su tacita, que ya estaba vacía.   
Hubo un silencio, y un momento luego Steve la rodeaba con sus brazos, lo que incluía, sí, algo bastante insistente e impresionante contra sus nalgas, pero no menos poderoso que los brazos que la rodeaban con tanto amor.

\- Tú y tus lecciones bestias...! Nat, te quiero...- susurró Steve, su rostro hundido en el cabello rojo.

\- Es un modo de asegurarme que no se te olviden.- dijo Natasha con disciplencia, metiendo el dedo en la tacita para rescatar las últimas gotas del eggnog de Bruce.

\- Gracias.- suspiró él, sin soltarla.- Gracias, Nat...-

\- Ve y dale de ese poste de bandera que tengo en la espalda a tu novia, soldado.- Nat se lamió los labios pensativa, aún con el chal de supersoldado encima.- Considerando lo que deben estarle haciendo a Tony ahora... si Clint es el hada de los sandwiches, yo soy el hada de las...-

\- Nat!-

\- Oye, hablar sucio también puede ser muy sexy, aprende, Rogers.-

\- Qué? Quieres que te diga que se me hizo la boca agua imaginándome a qué sabías, y qué sonidos harías si te arrojaba encima del counter y me devoraba ese pecho?- susurró Steve, haciendo que Nat se quedara sin habla y luego soltara una carcajada, volteándose y dándole un manotazo, Steve echándose atrás con los ojos bailándole de humor, una sonrisa y yup, aún esa erección admirable.

\- Rogers, eres publicidad engañosa, de verdad.-

\- Oh, gracias al suero del supersoldado, aprendo rapidísimo.-

\- Suero las pelotas! Apostaría que siempre has sido un listillo insoportable! hala, vete con tu novia, antes de que me entusiasme. Ya me he follado a Clint y Thor, esto no es un maldito bingo!-

\- Pero podrías.- dijo Steve, por sobre el hombro, recogiendo su sandwich, y yéndose con una sonrisa que era casi perversa. Natasha arqueó una ceja.

\- Por supuesto que podría.- declaró ella con orgullo. - Seis avengers al saco, si me pongo a ello.-

\- Seis? Estás contando a Pepper?- preguntó Steve metiéndose al ascensor, cara de tener una imagen feliz de ese beso en Navidad en la cabeza.

\- No, a JARVIS.- dijo Natasha, y oyó la carcajada de Steve mientras el ascensor descendía.- Verdad que no me despreciarías, JARVIS?-

:: A pesar de las imposibilidades técnicas de la situación y el que no poseo algoritmos del tipo sexual, posiblemente podría crearse una base de datos adecuada, agente Romanova::

\- Podría darte control inalámbrico de un dildo, por ejemplo. O del vibrador. Recitarme diálogos eróticos...- dijo Nat con relajo, enjugando la tacita y estirándose.- JARVIS, que nadie me despierte hasta después de mediodía. Me voy a la cama con los juguetitos de Tony.-

::....::

\- JARVIS, te he azorado?-

:: ... podría decirse de encontrarme privado de códigos de respuesta apropiados para la reciente interacción, Agente Romanova::

\- Le dirás a tu padre que te he estado pervirtiendo, verdad?-

:: Es parte de mis directrices es recurrir a Sir siempre que encuentro un vacío en mis algoritmos, Agente::

\- Graba su reacción para mí, por favor.- dijo Natasha, ya en el ascensor.- Ah, y JARVIS?-

:: Sí, Agente?::

\- De verdad que nadie me despierte.- dijo Nat, y su sonrisa era lobuna.- Creo que me dormiré muy, muy tarde...-

***************** 

*****************

 

Ahora, Steve prestó atención a Libby cuando lo vio, de pie en el pasillo, esperándola, y fue con alegría y agradecimiento a Nat que pudo notar sus pupilas dilatarse, la forma en que ella sonreía al verlo ahí tan apuesto y arreglado. Ella estaba bella en el un vestido claramente elegido por Pepper, porque tendía a looks bastante más tradicionales dejada a su gusto, con faldas A y escotes subidos: llevaba una creación que aunque probablemente no era las obras de arte que Pepper y Nat solían ponerse encima, la envolvía de un modo agradable, su figura robusta y curvilínea atractiva en una funda de color amarillo yema, con pequeñas puntadas de hilo dorado y que aunque parecía engañadoramente simple, la velaba con la gracia de la alta costura. Tenía una falda lisa pero que aparentemente tenía ruedo, y Steve sonrió al imaginarse sacándola a bailar, haciendo que esa seda se agitara tras ellos.(18)

\- Estás preciosa.- dijo ofreciéndole el brazo, y Libby parecía excitada y feliz en respuesta a su sonrisa. Llevaba unas cadenitas simples y un maquillaje discreto, pero en la muñeca una hermosa pulsera de cuero castaño con broches dorados en forma de palomas atrajo su vista, y la tomó para mirarla.- Qué bonito es esto...-

\- Me lo regaló Clint en Navidad.- dijo ella, y Steve sintió un deje de humorístico » por supuesto» en su mente. Él, siendo el tipo práctico que era, le había comprado un pijama grueso y un juego de espátulas de cocina. - Y Thor me regaló esta cadena...- agregó, mostrándole la fina y sedosa gargantilla en su cuello. Steve la rodeó con el brazo, moviendo la cabeza: después de todo, eran un poco tal para cual. Ella le había regalado guantes tejidos a mano de un rojo vibrante, y una bandeja de rodillos texturados para óleo.

El salón abajo les quitó el aliento: como siempre, Tony y Pepper habían ido al extremo, y cada año la Gala parecía más increíble, y más asombrosa. Todos los ventanales del lobby estaban cubiertos de diseños en pintura dorada, y del centro del techo colgaba una instalación artística de lo que parecían estalactitas en forma de un asombroso candelabro iluminado: y el salón, decorado en terciopelo rojo y mesas con manteles ciruela, ya relucía de luces, gente hermosamente vestida, fotógrafos y buffets que se veían demasiado lindos para comer. (19)Torres de copas de champaña aquí y allá estaban atendidas por meseros impecablemente vestidos, y Pepper, su majestuoso vestido rojo destacándola, estaba rodeada de gente charlando animada y chispeante, mientras se oía una versión en cuerdas de Take me to Church de Hozier. (20)

El Stevie Rogers de 1944 ni siquiera habría podido imaginarse un lugar tan hermoso, un espacio tan refinado, colores tan vibrantes. Tras la Depresión, tras la guerra, Steve al fin alzó el rostro y sonrió, porque esto podía no durar para siempre, pero sí parecía un pedacito de cielo, diferente pero no disímil a esa Navidad familiar y loca que había tenido. Sí, estaba listo para lo que les trajera el próximo año: estaba listo, con Pepper allí radiante como una diosa, Libby a su lado sonriente oprimiendo su mano, y Clint en un extremo de las mesas, comiéndose un bollo de limón con disimulo y los ojos brillantes.

Del ascensor del lobby salió Thor, la risa de Darcy anunciándolos. Thor estaba vestido como siempre a la perfección con un tuxedo hermoso de chaqueta larga, de un tono carbón suave que enfatizaba su radiante melena suelta, y llevaba a una dama en cada brazo, Darcy de un púrpura brillante con un escote profundo, y Jane en salmón luminoso con falda larga y fluyente y adornos de cuentas en el pecho y el cabello. Ninguna de las dos mostraba los efectos de las bebidas del día anterior, y aunque Jane se veía más seria de lo normal, y Thor, aunque para nada triste también parecía más serio de la esperable, los tres los saludaron con alegría, y Darcy arrastró a las dos chicas en búsqueda de champaña, dejando a los dos Avengers admirando los airosos colores en el salón.

\- Va a ser una fiesta inolvidable. Asgard se precia de poseer las ceremonias más impresionantes, pero...-

\- Está todo bien con Jane, Thor?- preguntó Steve ansiosamente, acercándose más. Thor se encogió de hombros, algo de desánimo en sus ojos.

\- Hemos decidido... cómo dicen ustedes? darnos un tiempo. Es mucho menor castigo del que merezco, y mucho más de lo que esperaba, pero no   
puedo sino lamentarlo. Sin embargo, aunque así sea, nos hemos propuesto mantenernos en contacto, y disfrutar esta fiesta.- agregó, fotzando una sonrisa.- Veo que las cosas con la Dama Libby van mejor, y qué hermosa se ve, vestida como el sol.-

\- Thor, ten ánimo. Está claro que Jane te ama, sólo necesita un tiempo para digerir esto.-

\- Es exactamente las palabras que Darcy ha utilizado para animarme, y entre tu intuición y su conocimiento del carácter de mi amada, tengo las mayores esperanzas.- dijo Thor con amabilidad.- Pero esta es una noche de alegría, y de gratitud por todas las tormentas que hemos atravesado juntos, hermano mío. Que si de algo hayan servido, haya sido para acercarme más a tu noble corazón.- acabó con dulzura. Steve le oprimió el brazo, y Thor colocó su mano sobre la de él, y allí se quedaron unos momentos, azul intenso en azul pálido, hasta que el ascensor se abrió y se volvieron, las cejas de ambos elevándose.

Con un vestido de noche verde pálido pespunteado de verde oscuro, el cabello en un moño alto, Betty Ross parecía un sueño, rizos sueltos enmarcando su cara, sus rojos labios en una sonrisa tras haber dicho algo que traía a Bruce Banner, que sostenía la mano de ella contra el interior de su codo, muerto de la risa.(21) Bruce estaba muy apuesto en su nuevo tuxedo negro lustroso, las solapas de satén imitando el reflejo de la luz en sus rizos. Bruce y Betty se veían tan felices que Steve y Thor sonrieron por reflejo al verlos, y un momento luego las chicas habían vuelto con copas, Clint y Pepper uniéndoseles, Darcy ya con una tartaleta de cereza en la boca, y Jane exclamando sobre el vestido de Betty.

\- Tony viene bajando, es hora de poner el show en camino.- dijo Clint, que llevaba un discreto bluetooth y realmente daba el pego de guardaespaldas. - Listos para las fotos? Steve, tu corbata.-

\- Libby?- Steve se ofreció, dejando que ella le hiciera el lacito, disfrutando el modo en que se sonrojaba suavemente. Sí, Nat había tenido mucha razón. 

El cuarteto de cuerdas se largó con Shut Up and Dance (22)mientras el ascensor revelaba a Tony, forrado como siempre en el tuxedo más caro, estiloso y perfecto que el dinero podía comprar, no negro ni gris, sino en un tono borgoña profundo, y Natasha relucía a su lado con el cuello y las muñecas cargadas de diamantes, su vestido por contraste una creación flotante y clásica de lila claro, sujeto en un escote halter extremadamente profundo. Los dos eran un póster, una portada: los flashes enloquecieron, pero Tony se limitó a saludar, sin soltar la mano de Nat, y se diriguió a ellos con un sonrisa desde el escalón, con un gesto teatral e imperioso.

\- Avengers, Assemble!- ordenó. Y hubo sorpresa, aún más en el rostro de Natasha y Pepper, cuando Steve y Thor, Clint y Bruce, se llevaron a Libby, Darcy y Betty a la pista, mientras un clásico vals era iniciado por el cuarteto y los flashes se volvían una luz permanente. (23)

\- Así que ésto era lo que habían estado desapareciéndose para aprender...- dijo Pepper, que era llevada por Thor en cuidadosas vueltas.- Mira, por una vez ni Nat ni yo vimos venir esto...-

\- Oh, la primera clase bastó para el buen doctor y para mí, el resto fueron para nuestro buen capitán.- dijo Thor, haciendo reír a Pepper.

\- Bailas muy bien!- halagó entretanto Betty, que estaba de la mano de Steve dando vueltas.- Es una melodía clásica rusa, verdad?-

\- Doctora Ross, perdóneme que se lo diga pero usted encajaría a la perfección entre este grupo de melómanos, veo...- Steve reía animoso, aunque le costaba no mantener los ojos en sus pies, temeroso de pisarla. Clint, un poco más allá, valseaba con Libby como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida: y Darcy parecía disfrutar como nunca en su vida en los diestros brazos de Bruce.

\- Casi perdimos a Nat este año. Esto es para ella.- dijo Bruce, llevando a Darcy, que tenía gracia, con mucha facilidad.- Este año ha sido...- agregó, moviendo la cabeza.

\- Pero ahora están aquí, y todos a salvo.- dijo Darcy con suavidad.

\- Cómo está Jane?-

\- Aún un poco shockeada, pero gracias a tí lo ha entendido. De todos modos quiere darse un tiempo para calmarse y no estar resentida, pero...- Darcy meneó la cabeza.- Lo quiere demasiado para siquiera plantearse abandonarlo.-

\- Y te tiene a tí.- dijo Bruce, con dulzura. Él sabía cuánto amaba Darcy a la distraída Jane, y Darcy sabía cuán grande era la ternura de Bruce con su amiga.

\- A los dos.- dijo ella, su mano yendo a acariciarle la mejilla. Los interrumpieron unos cuántos ohs y ahs, porque al cierre el vals, Tony había atraído a Natasha para besarla en público, leve pero determinadamente, y ahora del vals pasaban a una versión de «Home» de Edward Sharpe, mientras los meseros se desplegaban llevando copas a la concurrencia.

Tony volvió al escalón de entrada, Natasha contra su costado, y levantó la voz, mientras Pepper y Bruce subían a su lado, el físico impertérrito entre todos los focos.

\- Bienvenidos a la Gala de Año Nuevo Avengers 2014! Perdonen que no haya habido Gala de Navidad, pero este año para Navidad aún estábamos colocándonos dentaduras nuevas después de nuestras últimas aventuras. Pregunten cómo quedaron los otros, eso sí...- Tony exhibió su sonrisa entera mientras la concurrencia reía.- Espero que disfruten esta noche como si fuera la última del año... oh, claro, ooops.- se encogió de hombros.- y aunque espero que donen a las causas que mi CEO, Virginia Potts, ha tenido el buen gusto de elegir para que ustedes pongan su dinero, con aún más ganas espero que esta noche celebren conmigo el que ha sido el mejor año de mi vida. Y eso incluye el año que pasé por el calendario Maxim. Como pueden ver, ahora tengo algo mejor.- agregó, dándole un apretón a Nat a su lado, que sonrió como una starlet y fingió un mohín que para los que la conocían, era más falso que una moneda de tres dólares.- Sí, todos los rumores que han oído son ciertos, incluyendo ése sobre la piñata y el sombrero mexicano. Ahora dejo con ustedes...- agregó, alzando una mano porque el público rugía.- ... mi CEO, Virginia Potts de Star Industries, y de la divisón farmacéutica, Dr. Bruce Banner... Doctor Youtube!- 

La fanfarria de Gimme Chocolate (24) hizo que Pepper evitara una carcajada, pero apenas, y empezó a hablar con su soltura habitual.

\- Star Industrias y Bannermed les dan las gracias por su visita y apoyo: la Gala de los Avengers es, como tradición, una oportunidad para celebrar a todos los ciudadanos de New York que han actuado como héroes no sólo en las crisis sino en los desafíos del día a día. En esta ocasión, el Fondo de Veteranos neoyorquinos, la Asociación de Bomberos y la Fundación María Stark son nuestras caridades seleccionadas, así como el Círculo Brandon Cage para evitar la discriminación por medio del Arte y la Cultura. Todas sus donaciones serán igualadas por Stark Industries y Bannermed, por lo que los invito a ver cuánto pueden obligar a Tony Stark y al Dr. Bruce Banner a soltar.- Pepper sonrió ante las risas que le ganaron las falsas miradas irritadas de Bruce y Tony.- Espero de corazón que esta noche sea un broche de oro a un año asombroso y les deseo desde ya un maravilloso 2015. Dejo con ustedes al jefe de investigación de Star Industries y dueño de Bannermed, Doctor Bruce Banner.-  
Acordes de Coldplay hicieron a Tony rodar los ojos, pero Bruce, el Bruce que normalmente huía de las cámaras como las de la peste, levantó la cara a la luz y tras fijar un momento los ojos en Betty, habló con pausada elocuencia.

\- Algunos de ustedes experimentaron de primera mano la Batalla de New York, y otros tuvieron que soportar los destrozos del huracán Sandy, así que no es necesario que les pida que se imaginen lo que es perder un hogar, a un ser querido, o sobrevivir a una zona de guerra. Pero hace unos años viajé por el mundo, y descubrí que la realidad como la conocemos es diferente, puede ser diferente. En muchos lugares conocí miseria, y dolor, en una escala que es inimaginable para nosotros. Pero también conocí virtudes y alegría que de la misma forma, escapan a nuestros conceptos. En Brasil, vi a una comunidad luchar como una sola por la vida de un bebé enfermo. En la India, vi a familias unirse en cadenas para rescatar a un hijo de una adicción, y en oriente, a pueblos completos arreglárselas para formar una red de ayuda a sus ancianos. (25) La sensación de unidad, de familia, de comunidad, es algo tan valioso, tan poderoso, que en vez de sentir piedad por países del tercer mundo, es envidia y admiración lo que deberíamos sentir. Los invito a sentirse parte de su comunidad, a apoyar a los guerreros que defendieron nuestra democracia en el pasado: a aquellos que combaten las llamas y rescatan a nuestros heridos: a los jóvenes, a quienes deberíamos darles ejemplos distintos, nuevos conceptos. Y digamos adiós al pasado juntos, por un 2015 como una Nueva, New York!- (26)

Era Viva la Vida. Tony levantó su copa, y hubo un brindis y aplausos, mientras Bruce, un poco azorado, se ocultaba en el hombro de Pepper. Pero allí en la escalinata, los dos miraban a su equipo, que los aplaudía a rabiar- Steve, Thor, Clint, las chicas.- y Tony sintió que esa charla de comunidad en Bruce tenía un motivo muy íntimo para salir justo ahora...

\- Todo el mundo a comer!- exclamó Tony, la música elevándose y el salón ya abarrotado abriéndose en grupos. Cuando bajaron al reunirse con los demás, tuvieron poco rato antes de que muchos de los asistentes, incluyendo al mayor de New York y varias celebridades empezaran de demandar fotos: pero cuando varias salieron publicadas, era imposible no notar que las sonrisas eran las más naturales que pudiera captar una cámara. (27)

\- Necesitamos hacer un calendario 2015. No se puede ser tan fotogénico, Rogers.- protestó al rato Tony, revisando con ayuda de Jarvis algunas de las fotos ya publicadas en los medios sociales, en especial una de Steve con Amal Clooney.  
\- Si me consigues una foto con mi heroína, poso y hasta dejo que me vistas.- dijo Steve despreocupadamente a su lado, llenándose la cara de helado de plátano árabe.

\- De veras? Quién es?-

\- Tienes que adivinarlo, si no, no es gracia.-

\- Rogers! Maldita sea, quién es?- Tony se volteó riendo.- La Madre Teresa está muerta, sabías?-

\- Ésa es la de Bruce!- lanzó Steve por sobre el hombro, yéndose a la pista de baile mientras sonaba Wónt Go Home Without You.(28)

*****************************************

*****************************************

Clint le hacía compañía a Jane, la que no bailaba jamás: era humorístico que la idea de moverse ante extraños la aterrorizara, tras su número de la noche anterior, pero Clint era lo menos juzgador del mundo. Darcy bailaba una versión del cuarteto de cuerdas de Uptown Funk con Bruce, cuyo ritmo la había fascinado, y siendo una estupenda bailarina, estaba disfrutando de sus manos seguras. Libby estaba charlando con Betty en los cócteles, y entre los pocos bailarines también estaba Thor, que había aceptado a una audaz periodista que se había atrevido a sacarlo. La mayor parte de los invitados, no tan atléticamente inclinados, se mezclaba charlando y devorando el estupendo cóctel y la magnífica champaña, cuidando de rozar codos con los más importantes, y por ello Tony, con Nat adherida al costado, era un sol alrededor del cual bastantes rondaban, y Pepper, escoltada por Steve, era otra pequeña estrella, también rodeadas de magnates y personajillos, celebridades y debutantes con ganas de hacerse un nombre. 

\- No creas que no me siento halagada por todas las fotos que me están tomando, pero te estás escondiendo, verdad? Jane hace los mismo tras dar una ponencia o una clase. Después de una sobredosis de atención. necesitan ocultarse, verdad?- dijo Darcy con una sonrisa, volteándose contra el brazo de Bruce, que la llevaba con tanta habilidad.- Y mis pechugas son buenas para deflectar la atención, no?-

A Bruce le bailoteaban los ojos de humor, pero no cayó en el truco de echarles una ojeada.- me siento agradecido, sí.- dijo al atraerla contra sí.- Jane tiene mucha suerte de tenerte, Darcy.-

\- Oh, puedo hacer pluriempleo. Antes parecías un dogo triste, pero ahora que Tony Stark te has espulgado y te ha retapizado, caramba...-  
Bruce rió mientras acababa la pieza, y cuando Darcy declaró que sin alcohol no podía seguir bailando, fue Clint quien le trajo una champaña y tomó el lugar de Bruce, que entretanto agarró una copa de jugo y fue a sentarse con Jane y Betty. Steve había ido por Libby para sacarla a bailar, tieso como era, una encantadora versión en cuerdas de Sweet Child of Mine, y Tony brindó con su copa en su dirección mientras él y Natasha posaban para varias fotos con políticos, entre los que podías reconocer a Julia McNamara y Chris Christie. 

\- Es precioso, pero me siento un poco fuera de lugar.- dijo Jane pensativamente tras una pausa.- Cómo te has acostumbrado a esto, Bruce? Es raro pensar que ahora éste es tu mundo...-

\- Jane, tú has ido a Asgard: tu mundo es oficialmente más extraño que el mío.- dijo Bruce y sonreía, mientras Betty a su lado los oía con una sonrisa, su copa también abstemia por sus bebés en la mano.- Es posible que...-

\- Doctor Banner?- una hermosa mujer de unos cuarenta años, con algo del aspecto afilado de Kathy Griffin, le tendió la mano, abriéndose paso fácilmente entre la multitud.- Soy Bethany Gamble: hace mucho que deseaba hablar con usted. Un hermoso discurso, Dr. Banner.- (29)

\- Ehm, sí... buenas noches, Mrs Gamble.- Bruce parpadeó algo confuso, pero Betty le dio un codazo, y él se enderezó, tomando la mano que la mujer le ofrecía, sin atreverse a apretarla.

\- Doctora Ross, Doctora Foster. Qué reunión de cerebros en esta fiesta, no es así? Es impresionante.- dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa a las chicas, sus perfectos labios rojos expandidos tan perfectos que tenía que ser cirugía.- Me perdonan que les robe por un segundo al hombre del discurso?-

\- Bethany, no lo acapares.- dijo una voz más seca y burlona, y un hombre alto y aún apuesto a pesar de que no podía bajar de los sesenta años se acercó, las manos en los bolsillos de su tuxedo fino a rayas, humor en su sonrisa, pero ojos vivísimos: Bruce tuvo de pronto la idea de que Tony iba a ser muy semejante cuando fuera viejo.- Doctor Banner, uno de los mejores discursos que he oído, pero además, sonaba sincero, lo que es una novedad... Henry Pym, (30) de Pym Industries. Seguramente Tony le ha hablado de mí...- agregó, estrechándole la mano. Bruce elevó las cejas.

\- Henry Pym? De las partículas Pym...?-  
\- Puedes llamarme Hank.- dijo el hombre con un guiño.- Banner, como del tomógrafo gamma Banner, verdad?-   
Bruce se sonrojó.- Eso es de hace tiempo...- 

\- Hank, ponte a la fila.- dijo Bethany Gamble, con una voz mucho más firme que los suaves tonos con los que le había hablado a Bruce.- Dudo que el doctor Banner esté interesado en tus aplicaciones militares...-

\- Hace años que no trabajo en armas, Beth, mientras que tus drogas...-  
Bruce echó una mirada alrededor buscando rescate, pero Betty y Jane se habían retirado discretamente en línea recta al cheesecake, las traidoras.

\- Ehm... es muy amable de su parte venir a colaborar a nuestras causas...- balbuceó, sintiendo que todo el valor que había juntado para asistir, que lo hacía sentirse tan seguro acompañado por los demás. lo abandonaba.- Hay... hay causas realmente loables este año...-

\- Banner, cortemos el show.- dijo Pym con un descuido que de verdad recordaba a Tony, y le agarró el hombro con una mano muy firme.- Bannermed es muy cute, pero sigue no estando a tu altura, cuando deberías estar jugando con un colisionador y mapeando altas radiaciones en vez de estar diseñando wáteres sustentables para aldeas en África. Pym Industries podría darte mucho más que las migajas que te da Stark...-

\- Pym Industries tiene demasiados contratos militares. Proctor & Gamble responde mucho mejor a tus intereses actuales: podemos comprar Bannermed y convertirte en jefe de investigación, para poder financiar tus ideas altruistas en grande...- empezó Bethany, que le había agarrado el otro brazo.

\- No tengo intenciones de vender... ni merger Bannermed.- Bruce inspiró, pero podía sentir como empezaban a acelerársele los latidos.- Y... estoy bien con cómo...-

\- Banner, por Dios, esto es sólo un juguetito, piensa en lo que en realidad podrías estar haciendo...-

\- La última vez que intenté algo así me estalló en la cara, Doctor Pym.-

\- Oh, no llores por eso, yo te veo igual de guapo...- bufó Hank Pym, alargando una mano para rozarle el cabello, y Bruce dio un paso atrás bruscamente, chocando con alguien a su espalda, que soltó una maldición.   
Bruce se giró, poniéndose rojo, Bethany aún agarrada de su brazo, y vio a una hermosísima mujer en un vestido rosa pálido, cuyo frontis estaba completamente salpicado de bloody mary, y cuyos ojos oscuros chispeaban de ira bajo una melena oscura color chocolate.

\- Lo siento...!- balbuceó Bruce, aún más espantado cuando la mujer y el grupo que la acompañaba se acercó divertido a ver la debacle.

\- Por la grandísima puta, sabes lo que cuesta este Syriano, jodido idiota?- exclamó la mujer a toda voz.

\- Sa... el jugo de tomate sale con jugo de limón y soda...- gimió Bruce, pero el acompañante de la mujer, que era apuesto como una estrella de cine, se metió al medio.

\- Y de qué sirve limpiarlo...? la fotos son esta noche...!? Y con lo que cuesta la entrada!-

\- Puedo... puedo pagar...- balbuceó Bruce, pero el acompañante lo agarró del otro brazo, e inmediatamente Pym se metió al medio.

\- Suelta al doctor, pendejo imbécil, si crees que un vestido caro va a hacer que alguien forografíe a la zorra de tu novia...!-

\- Viejo, te estás buscando problemas!-

\- Por favor...- musitó Bruce, pero Bethany Gamble lo tiró atrás, y Pym parecía listo para empezar una pelea a puñetazos, cuando de pronto dos enormes corpachones se metieron en medio.

\- Qué lástima sería arruinar una noche tan feliz con desaveniencias provocadas seguramente por el vino, no es así?- dijo Thor cortésmente, lo que no se condecía para nada con la mano que sujetaba el hombro del actor con la firmeza de una trampa de osos.- Puedo sugerir un poco de jugo y calma, o quizás una temprana partida?-

\- Ese idiota...!-

\- Mn, no. No es una buena idea hablar así de uno de los anfitriones, aún con un desgraciado accidente.- dijo Steve, y su voz, igualmente calmada, fue como una ducha fría en los nervios de Bruce. Steve se había colocado sin ningún esfuerzo entre el belicoso Pym y los demás, y su rostro se veía completamente plácido, pero su mano había ido al brazo del combativo viejo.

\- Sobre todo cuando se trata de algo tan fácilmente arreglable. Por favor, acompáñame al tocador, querida...- dijo Pepper, expertamente separando a Bethany de Bruce al pasar y agarrar a la starlet con su vestido manchado.- ... después podemos tomarnos unas fotos juntas con Tony, si quieres...-

\- Miss Potts!- la starlet no tuvo ningún problema en ignorar a su acompañante para seguir a Pepper alegremente, charlando con tanta delicadeza y elegancia como si no hubiera estado llamando idiota a gritos a Bruce. Steve se quedó ahí como un poste junto a Pym mientras Thor se llevaba al actor a la mesa de las bebidas, y Bethany apenas alcanzaba a abrir la boca cuando la voz de Tony resonó alegre, y sin embargo peligrosa.

\- Bethany querida, no puedo creer que tú y Hank estén tratando de robarme aún antes de los postres... que aún no aprenden a buscarse sus propios genios?-

\- Aguantar tu ego debe ser agotador, Stark.- dijo Pym, y aunque sonreía sus ojos habían tomado un brillo afilado.- Tu padre ya era inaguantable, pero tú lo has superado virtualmente en todo...-  
Tony mantuvo su sonrisa, pero ahora aprecía tiburonesca.- Puedo preguntar en qué área estoy fallando aún en ganar tu admiración, querido Hank?-

\- A tu edad tu padre ya tenía un heredero. Loco y desastre como eras, al menos era algo...-  
Tanto Steve como Bruce dieron un salto, pero Tony ni pareció afectado, aunque los dos notaron que Natasha, que seguía cogida de su brazo, había vuelto a Pym ojos muy clínicos.

\- Hank, deja de empujarme a tu pobre hija. No es mi tipo, qué quieres que le haga...-  
Hank Pym le echó una maldición y se fue, agarrando una copa y murmurando, pero Bruce no alcanzó a inspirar hondo cuando Bethany Gamble se volvió a Tony.

\- Incluso tú deberías aceptar que el Doctor Banner estaría mejor en una farmaceútica como la mía que entre tus tuercas y software. Podríamos sponsorear becas para continuar su... deseo por enseñar.- comentó Bethany Gamble airadamente.- Mientras que...-

\- Stark Industries tiene algo que no puedes ofrecerle, Beth.- dijo Tony con desparpajo, y Bruce empalideció. Llevaba un rato sin habla, pero incluso así podía darse cuenta de que Tony empezaba a enojarse más de lo aconsejable.

\- Si me dices libertad creativa y estabilidad, conociéndote, me reiré en tu cara...- bufó Bethany Gamble, antes de echarle una ojeada de arriba abajo.- No me digas que lo has seducido como a todos los otros, Stark?-

Tony abrió la boca y la cerró, porque Natasha acababa de clavarle las uñas en el brazo para que se callara, pero no alcanzaba a callar a Steve, por supuesto.

\- El doctor Banner es un Avenger!- soltó Steve, que en su silencio se había irritado más y más.- En vez de sugerir semejantes... debería estar pensando cómo ayudar a las causas de esta noche, cuando...-  
Fue entonces cuando Clint, paso tan tranquilo como quien no quiere la cosa, pasó por el lado del grupo, en donde tres Avengers enfurecidos y uno pálido de disgusto estaban rodeando a la millonaria farmacéutica, con otra gente empezando a acercarse, evaluó la siatuación, y se asomó y musitó conspirativamente:

\- Porqué no le dicen simplemente que es novio de Pepper? En vez de tantos alegatos estúpidos, si ya todo el mundo lo sabe...- comentó, haciendo que Tony rodara los ojos, Bruce se pudiera rojo y Bethany Gamble hiciera un sonido de exasperación. 

\- Bueno, éso no se lo puedo ofrecer, pero...- Bethany se interrumpió cuando Bruce dio media vuelta y se largó, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.- No muy educadito el Doctor Youtuber, no?-

\- Créame cuando le digo que tiene tantas posibilidades de contratarme a mí para su empresa, como de contratar al doctor.- dijo Natasha, una sonrisa totalmente insincera en su rostro.- Natasha Romanova, mucho gusto. -  
Bethany Gamble hizo una burlona inclinación, antes de dar media vuelta e irse por otra copa. Steve bufó y se frotó la frente, antes de mirar a Natasha y a Tony, y a Clint, que era el único que se veía estudiadamente tranquilo, pero cuyos ojos se habían fijado en la mano de Nat, no la que tenía en la manga de Tony, sino en la que estaba oculta entre los pliegues de su falda.

Clint enarcó la ceja, extendió la mano y chasqueó la lengua.

Natasha frunció los labios color rubí y le pasó lo que parecía un mini sai.

Clint rodó los ojos, se lo echó al bolsillo y se fue. Steve bufó, al fin aliviándose en una risa.

\- Iré chequear a Bruce... no ayudamos poniéndonos en plan furioso, diablos. Esa gente sólo quería contratarlo porque es un genio.- Steve se mordió el labio.

\- Esa gente quería aprovecharse y exprimirlo como una naranja para sacarle dinero, si pudieran me harían lo mismo a mí.- dijo Tony con acidez.- Y si esos buitres creen que tienen una chance in hell de ponerle las zarpas encima a mi Bruce...- 

\- Vaya qué sensible, Tony querido.- dijo una voz femenina detrás de Tony, y Natasha se tensó, mientras Steve observaba impresionado a una mujer esbelta y delicada, de rubia melena, acercarse con una copa de vino rosado en la mano y un traje muy razonable de sastre en satín gris oscuro. (31)Sus largas uñas rubí destacaban en la copa, y Tony se enderezó, su sonrisa regresando, pero Steve había reconocido el parpadeo del temor en los ojos de Tony.- Cómo es eso que el Doctor Youtuber es un Avenger?-

\- Miss Grant.- dijo Steve poniendo la sonrisa del Capitán América, mientras Tony y Natasha también ampliaban sus sonrisas, igualmente falsas.- Qué placer conocerla. Soy Steve Rogers...- 

\- El famoso Capitán América. Tú fuiste una de las primeras celebridades... me sorprende que no te hayan ofrecido un reality ya, para mostrar cómo te adaptas a nuestro siglo. Serías más fácil de vender... ehm, promocionar, que una Kardashian...- dijo Cat Grant, la fundadora de CaTV, una de las magnates de las comunicaciones más famosas del siglo 21. Junto con Ted Turner, Ariana Huffington y Tiberious Stone, habían muy pocos capaces de decir que habían convertido la realidad en entretenimiento a esa escala.

\- Oh, eso me lo ofrecen a mí todo el tiempo, pero...-  
\- Tony, cállate por una vez, no todo siempre se trata de Tony Stark, tú ya eres noticia vieja... no hay nada que no hayas mostrado en YouTube!- exclamó Cat Grant con una risa.- Si hasta a tu nueva novia la presentaste con un comercial!-  
Tony frunció el ceño, pero Natasha arqueó el cuello encantadoramente.- Oh, es un placer que Tony me luzca para su perfume, que es tan delicioso... tiene que aprovechar que soy guapa... y joven, no?- agregó con un retintín. Cat Grant respondió con una sonrisa que parecía mueca, y se retiró, mientras Steve bufaba.

\- Por Dios, en qué nido de víboras te has criado, Tony!- 

\- Dormiste con ella, verdad?- susurró Natasha dulcemente.

\- Era joven e idiota?- (32)

\- Y ahora ya no eres tan joven ni tan idiota?-

\- Voy por Bruce.- dijo Steve, dando media vuelta.- Por Dios, tratemos de no pelearnos con nadie si es posible...-

\- JARVIS, dónde está Bruce?- preguntó Tony en voz baja, Steve acercándose para captar el audio del teléfono de Tony.

:: El doctor Banner se encuentra en el atrio, con la Dra. Ross::

\- Oh, fan-fucking-tástico.- soltó Tony.- Steve, ve a rescatarlo! Inmediatamente!-  
Steve sonrió, pero partió al atrio. El avance era lento entre la multitud, y vio con cierta preocupación a Thor en una esquina rodeado de fangirls, con Jane por ningún lado a la vista: y al otro lado a Pepper, que se veía menos serena que siempre, discutiendo con un hombre alto de fino bigote. Pero tenía una misión, y aunque se preguntó dónde se había metido Libby, decidió ir primero por Bruce. Qué difícil era manejar la estrategia de un team tan grande, la verdad...

Era cierto que en su época lo habían arrastrado como una «celebridad» ( en su época, lo más parecido al término era un actor de cine) de fiesta en fiesta y de cena en cena, pero la verdad era que la media en el siglo XXi le parecía bastante más amenazante y más viciosa y cruel de lo que recordaba. 

Con Tony, en particular, se ensañaban con frecuencia: pero aún más con Pepper, a la que llamaban abiertamente puta cazafortunas, y con Natasha, con la mitad de la media considerándola una heroína y la otra mitad una loca psicópata.

Ahora que su bocaza los había puesto en la pista de que Bruce era un Avenger, diablos... le debía una disculpa. Si alguien empezaba a sumar dos más dos y lo ponían en riesgo, nunca se lo perdonaría. Y Bruce había parecido tanto mejor, más sano y menos temeroso hacía menos que una hora. El mismo Steve empezaba a sentirse paranoico: era un poco (negramente) humorístico que los únicos que se veían realmente cómodos y no habían perdido el genio eran Thor y Clint, el príncipe y el mendigo.   
Pero necesitaba saber cómo estaba Bruce, porque aunque no creía que fuera a armar un código verde por unos tironeos, prefería verlo calmado para poder seguir disfrutando de la fiesta. Dónde andaría Libby?

-... Bruce, si no eres feliz aquí, siempre está mi casa.- decía la voz de Betty cuando al fin pudo rodear la columnata del lobby, y Steve frenó, un pie en alto y una mueca en su rostro, porque parecía que estaba a punto de meterse en una situación muy privada.   
\- Betty... sólo déjame respirar. Había olvidado que no... hace tanto que no me sentía presionado así, pero es... absurdo. -

\- Sirve si hago esto?- dijo la voz de Betty, y había una cualidad apagada en su voz que le dijo a Steve que estaba abrazándolo, quizá... diablos, él no era el guardián de Bruce en ese sentido, pero tras la pelea con Thor, era bastante raro, por no decir cínico...

\- Betty, no!- dijo Bruce secamente. Attaboy, pensó Steve.- ya sabes que estoy... que Tony y yo...-

\- Pero entonces porqué lo ocultan? Porqué la Black Widow sigue cosida a su lado, si parecen de verdad atraerse, no me digas que no tienen química...-

\- No oíste como me trataron... a él... sería echarle carne a los tiburones, Betty!-

\- No seas mentiroso, Bruce Banner. Siempre has sido un cobarde para esto. Te recuerdo que el único modo de que formalizaras conmigo fue cuando me mudé a tu departamento... sin tu permiso! No creo que Tony Stark fuera tímido en anunciar que está contigo si de verdad fuera serio. No tuvo problemas en anunciar que era Iron Man, y anunció a la Black Widow en un comercial sexual!-

\- Betty, no nos entiendes...-

\- Disculpen.- dijo Steve, finalmente decidiendo que tenía suficiente.- Va a empezar la cena. La media se va a preguntar porqué no apareces, Bruce...-

\- Oh, que le den por culo a la media.- gruñó Bruce, irritablemente pasando a su lado para volver al salón a zancadas, el cabello despeinado, una marca de labial en su mejilla. Steve iba a decirle algo, pero entonces Betty se paró a su lado, el rostro con la misma terquedad que se había acostumbrado a asociar con el general Ross, y Steve sintió la necesidad de tomarla la de la mano.

\- Considerando que Bruce ya está un poco molesto, quizá podría ser un poco peligroso presionarlo emocionalmente ahora, doctora...-

\- Oh, métase en tus asuntos, Capitán Rogers!- dijo Betty exasperada.- Creí que Bruce estaba bien aquí, pero no, Stark lo quiere sólo para usar su cerebro, es tan obvio...!-

\- Está completamente equivocada. Le doy mi palabra que...-

\- Oh, ustedes dos son un par de ingenuos!- exclamó Betty, y en vez de volver a la fiesta, partió al ascensor, seguramente a chequear a sus bebés. Steve bufó, pensando que la Gala estaba siendo de antítesis de su feliz Navidad: y entonces vio a Jane, salir de la fiesta, el rostro tormentoso, y encaminarse a los mismos ascensores.

Oh, joder. 

***************

***************

(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWMw_3qtJfE

(2)https://i.pinimg.com/736x/1d/8c/d9/1d8cd9ddc6f9e134fac07fffbab84501--liv-tyler-style-black-coats.jpg

(3)https://i.pinimg.com/736x/40/55/d9/4055d9158d1ba026419c505b9fe7e2ff--clint-barton-jeremy-renner.jpg

(4)http://www.contactmusic.com/pics/ln/20140908/tff_foxcatcher_premiere_090914_02/mark-ruffalo-sunrise-coigney-toronto-international-  
film-festival_4361725.jpg

(5)https://peopledotcom.files.wordpress.com/2017/05/liv-tyler-2.jpg?crop=0px%2C306px%2C1500px%2C1004px&resize=728%2C486

(6)https://i.pinimg.com/736x/0c/86/8c/0c868cc850e9017adee584a940246b26--chris-hemsworth-baby-india-rose.jpg

(7)https://i.pinimg.com/736x/f5/5b/b0/f55bb01472312a904e1b655d2ff901e5--super-marvel-avengers-marvel.jpg

(8)http://static2.businessinsider.com/image/529e0466ecad047a692d6ba8/chris-hemsworths-wife-stood-in-for-natalie-portman-during-thor-kissing-scene.jpg

(9)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1B3xh-FcivI

(10)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEy6MGu3bIA

(11)http://www.laprensa.hn/csp/mediapool/sites/dt.common.streams.StreamServer.cls?STREAMOID=ZL8OkYj0RBA5Pub9LyYYuM$daE2N3K4ZzOUsqbU5sYv$3bsT9uos2NZsvdOHkRWEWCsjLu883Ygn4B49Lvm9bPe2QeMKQdVeZmXF$9l$4uCZ8QDXhaHEp3rvzXRJFdy0KqPHLoMevcTLo3h8xh70Y6N_U_CryOsw6FTOdKL_jpQ-&CONTENTTYPE=image/jpeg

(12)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyB5snutlI4&t=52s

(13)https://www.thebridalbox.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/The-Grace-Of-Lacel-red-gown-wedding.jpg

(14)http://s47.radikal.ru/i115/1412/3b/8ec6985b7d7f.jpg

(15)https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cir-jBwVEAEP_ST.jpg

(16)  
https://kathleenlynagh.files.wordpress.com/2014/10/lombard-176.jpg?w=878

(17)https://i.ytimg.com/vi/8YuwOHtnNmo/hqdefault.jpg

MAN OF HER OWN Steve había vendido bonos y sido una chorus girl, pero no había sido ni de cerca el único o el más famoso. Una enorme cantidad de actores y actrices de Hollywood cruzaron el país para vender los famosos bonos de guerra, los que ayudaban a financiar el esfuerzo bélico: y Steve había estado emocionado ante la idea de conocerlos, sintiéndose un poco mejor ante la idea de ser un truco publicitario, pensando que los héroes de la pantalla que había admirado tanto hacían los mismo y quizá incluso podría compartir ese trabajo patriótico con ellos.  
Bueno, no había sido así, al menos no con los hombres. La mayor parte - Douglas Fairbanks, ebrio como una cuba: Charlie Chaplin, frío y orgulloso; Gene Autrey le preguntó secamente si hacía pin ups para maricones: James Stewart, que tenía tanta fama de ser amable, lo miró de arriba abajo y le entregó su chaqueta. Clark Gable lo ignoró, al comienzo: y Mickey Rooney fue el único en sonreírle y preguntar con qué diablos lo alimentaban- fue abiertamente hostil y peyorativo, y de las mujeres, unas cuantas lo miraron como a un pedazo de carne, haciéndolo empatizar con las chicas del coro: Marlene Dietricht, en particular, se quedó mirándolo mientras fumaba cono veinte minutos, y luego le dijo secamente: «Desvístete» Cuando él se negó, rojo como una cereza, ella se había limitado a ignorarlo.  
Sin embargo, unas pocas habían sido amables con él, incluso maternales: Joan Crawford, que notó su cara famélica, porque aunque lo alimentaban bien los espacios entre shows eran largos, siempre le daba chocolate, el que estaba racionado: y Ann Sheridan había charlado con él sobre Brooklyn mientras esperaban salir a animar al público.  
Había sido en Cincinatti en donde, en medio de una tormenta atroz, había dado un show en el que las estrellas invitadas eran Carole Lombard, Greer Garson, el guapísimo David Niven y Clark Gable. A Steve le había costado hacerse entender con el ruido de la lluvia en el techo de metal en el viejo teatro en donde habían actuado, pero la apasionada declaración de Carole, rogándole al público que fuera generoso, había sido conmovedora y elocuente, y Steve había admirado su fácil dicción y convicción mientras hablaba. A la salida, mientras acompañaba a las chicas del coro al restaurant cercano en donde les había dado tickets para cenar. se había encontrado a Carole en la puerta del teatro aguardando su limosina, empapada por la lluvia: y educadamente se había detenido para protegerla con su paraguas, y comentarle, tartamudeando, lo mucho que le había gustado su discurso. carole no era una belleza clásica como Miss Garson o Miss Crawford, pero era tan vivaz, tan audaz, que atrapaba la mirada: y cuando ella le sonrió, y detectaron el flash de una fotografía no muy lejos, Steve también sonrió, como un perrito entrenado.  
Por supuesto, al día siguiente las chicas del coro fueron en grupo a chillar a la puerta de su habitación felicitándolo y tomándole el pelo. Toda la prensa había caído sobre la fotografía y habían tres o hasta cuatro columnas dedicadas al romance apasionado del Capitán América y la chica de No Man of Her Own. Steve se agarró la cabeza a dos manos: los asesores del show no podían estar más felices, asegurando que esto traería más gente a ver el show, pero Steve se sentía horriblemente culpable por el malentendido, sabiendo que Carole ya venía de bastante jaleo mediático por su asunto con Clark Gable, el que recientemente había conseguido el divorcio para poder casarse con ella.   
Años después comprendió que no había sido coincidencia, sino simple estudio de mercado lo que había hecho que el mes siguiente, se encontrara con Carole y Clark en ONCE ocasiones, incluyendo shows, cenas y bailes. La prensa los seguía babosamente: y aunque Steve no podía enojarse, años luego, al entender que se suponía que el morbo ayudaría a vender bonos, sí le amargaba entender que Carole, seguramente presionada por sus agentes y con órdenes estrictas, lo había sacado a bailar, había charlado con él en cenas y se había colgado de su brazo probablemente de un modo menos que consensual: en el momento, Steve había estado demasiado fascinado, demasiado star-struck, demasiado absolutamente avasallado por el orgullo de que una de las más famosas estrellas de la pantalla, que había adorado de niño, se dejara fotografiar con él, le sonriera, lo guiase cuando en las cenas habían cinco tenedores distintos y le repitiera que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo.  
No era raro que en las fotos de esos días, él saliera con una sonrisa babosa.  
En su última película de propaganda, Carole fue su coestrella: ya había tenido a Gene, a Joan y a Lana ( y sí, cuando había preguntado sonrojándose en la segunda de las cinco, porqué no le habían puesto a Gene again, le explicaron que el Capitán América, semejante rozagante guerrero, se vería más macho si tenía una chica distinta en cada película. Steve frunció el hocico a niveles alarmantes, pero en esa época aún no alegaba en serio*) y mientras filmaban, los paparazzis estuvieron ENCIMA TODA LA FILMACIÓN. La escena de su despedida junto al tren, que era muy dramática, y para la que Steve se había preparado a fondo porque sabía que no era muy buen actor, gracias a la ayuda de Niven, que era un tipo muy simpático, y le había sugerido que mantuviera la vista en el horizonte y se imaginara a los soldados luchando y muriendo, pidiéndole ayuda, mientras declinaba el interés de Tracey y declaraba que tenía el sagrado deber de volver a la batalla.  
Steve sólo había tenido que pensar en Bucky en el frente, y una lágrima había bajado sola. Carole vio eso, se le humedecieron los ojos, y se lo comió.  
Después del improptu beso ( el único filmado en la cinco películas) Steve hubiera querido que la tierra se lo tragase cuando tras *CORTEN! SE IMPRIME!* levantó la cabeza y vio a Rhett Butler, perdón, a Clark Gable, el tipo duro y listo de un montón de películas, mirándolo con sus impresionantes brazos cruzados y ojos fijos. Steve aún era mentalmente el muchachito de metro sesenta y cincuenta kilos cuando empapado que se sabía débil: y aunque normalmente si se trataba de otros nunca había temido defenderlos, por sí mismo era raro que pelease. Se encogió, pero al ver la irritación clara en los pequeños ojos oscuros tan característicos de Gable, lo pensó un rato tras unos momentos en su trailer, y aún en su colorido traje, fue a golpear la puerata del trailer de Miss Lombard.  
Cuando Gable le abrió, los tirantes colgando, la camisa desarreglada, Steve apretó los labios, y habló con voz firme:  
\- Miss Lombard, Mister Gable. Me perdonarán que los moleste pero me gustaría hablar con ambos. Es un mal momento?-  
\- Entra, Steve, por favor.- dijo Carole, su voz cálida y gentil, agarrando a Clark del brazo.- Déjalo entrar! Esta bien, dinos lo que quieras... Clark, deja que siente.-  
El trailer era diminuto, Carole era alta, y Clark Gable y Steve no eran hombres pequeños. Se sentaron en las banquitas de seguramente usaba Carole para que la maquillaran, y las rodillas de Steve y Gable chocaron: y a pesar de la irritación en los ojos del actor, hubo una chispa de humor en ellos. Mirándolo de cerca, se veía mucho menos pulido, mucho más simple y sencillo que el personaje en la pantalla: y al mirar sus manos callosas, Steve sintió un extraño compañerismo, porque a Rhett Butler jamás habría podido entenderlo, pero a este tipo, que parecía igualmente nervioso, sí.  
\- Me imagino de lo que quieres hablar, Steve, pero dilo.- dijo Carole, observándolos a los dos. Steve nunca había enviadiado tanto el modo en que algunas mujeres simplemente parecían tomar el control del mundo a su alrededor, ordenando y organizando todo del modo óptimo, sin tener que hacer más que dejarse llevar.  
\- Quería disculparme si mis acciones han provocado todos esos problemas con los periódicos, todos los rumores... yo, respeto mucho a Miss Lombard, y no quisiera que tengan algún problema por mi causa.-  
Clark Gable inspiró entre los dientes, mientras Carole hacía un gesto que decía » yo ya te lo había dicho».  
\- Debo asumir que a pesar de docenas de artículos sobre cómo ella me está engañando contigo, tengo que creerme que nada ha pasado?- dijo Gable, una ceja arqueada. Steve se envaró, de ese modo tan Steve, que con el tiempo lograría avergonzar a un Cometé del Congreso si hacía falta.  
\- No soy esa clase de tipo. La dama no es esa clase de dama. Si usted lo piensa, en que sí es esa clase de tipo.- soltó, enderezándose. Por un momento pareció que Clark iba a darle un puñetazo, y pudo notar en el rostro de Carole que iba a intervenir, por lo que Steve giró el cuerpo, protegiéndola.   
\- Porqué no estás en ejército, mocoso?- digo Gable tras una larga pausa, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.  
\- Estoy en el ejército, y tengo órdenes de estar aquí.- suspiró Steve; pero era claro que le pesaba. Clark Gable torció el labio en su sonrisa no tan sonrisa, y meneó la cabeza.  
\- Ven afuera conmigo, Rogers. No, Carole, no voy a intentar romperme la mano en su cara, déjanos tranquilos...- dijo Clark, y salió del trailer, a un estacionamiento gris, cercado con verjas, en uno de los pocos lots en donde estaban a salvo de periodistas. Cuando salieron, el cielo estaba gris, pero no llovía: y Clark, que era alto, pero no tanto como Steve, se apoyó en la pared de metal del trailer, lo miró hacia arriba, y sacando unos cigarrillos, le ofreció, y al negarse, se encogió de hombros y encendió el suyo.  
\- Tienes familia, Rogers?-  
\- No, señor Gable. Mi madre falleció.-  
\- No tienes a nadie en el frente?-   
\- Mi mejor amigo.- dijo Steve, y sintió que se sonrojaba.  
\- Preferirías estar allá que acá?-  
\- Sí, señor.-  
\- Pero obedeces como un buen chico, no es así?-  
\- El ejército ha hecho mucho por mí.- dijo Steve, y había profunda sinceridad en su voz. Clark Gable suspiró, y lo miró de reojo, mientras expulsaba en humo largamente.  
\- Carole es la mujer de mi vida.-  
\- Le reitero que ella y yo...-  
\- Rogers, a pesar de cómo te ves, la conozco. No digo que no te vaya a echar una ojeada, pero no dudo de ella.-  
\- Hace... hace bien, señor.- acabó Steve. preguntándose entonces porqué Gable parecía tan triste.  
\- Tu mamá te educó bien, verdad? No me has preguntado porqué no estoy en el frente.-  
\- Pues... ayudamos tanto allá como acá, reunir bonos...-  
\- Corta ya, Rogers! Una chica guapa puede juntar diez veces más bonos que tú o que yo. Quedarse acá es para cobardes, pacifistas y viejos. Mejor que nunca nos manden al frente a animar soldados, porque nos va a escupir.- dijo Gable con el ceño fruncido.- Y tendrían razón.-  
Steve apretó la mandíbula, un poco anonadado al oír exactamente lo que pensaba.- Y entonces, porqué no se alista, señor? Si me perdona el atrevimiento.-  
\- Me pasé diez años dando de puerta en puerta. Me casé sin amor. Conocí a Carole hace diez meses.- dijo Clark Gable, el famoso amante, y sus ojos fueron muy sinceros, muy jóvenes en los de Steve.- No se me antoja morir justo ahora...- agregó, y su voz fue conmovedora, incluso cuando después de acabar su cigarrillo, se volvió al trailer sin despedirse.  
Steve estaba en Boulder, en un show, cuando se enteró de la muerte de Carole dos meses después. Los perodistas lo siguieron, y lo fotografiaron subiéndose a un avión, llegando casi junto a Gable, que venía de California, para subir a pie la colina de San Luis, en donde el avión se había estrellado. A pesar de la lluvia y el viento, Steve logró subir la colina antes que nadie, pero no encontró sino muertos.   
Cuando bajó, el cuerpo de Carole envuelto en su abrigo en brazos, y Gable casi se desplomó al verlo, Steve se quedó quieto hasta que el destrozado actor recuperó las fuerzas y pudo cargar el trágico bulto en brazos, soportando la lluvia y la agonía hasta la avioneta que los llevara al sitio del desastre.  
Gable se había ido cuando Steve encontró a dos periodistas felicitándose de haber podido tomar fotos del cuerpo destrozado. Además de destrozar las cámaras con las manos, la concusión que se ganaron fue achacada a una caída en el terreno traicionero.  
Cuando Steve ya estaba en Europa, se enteró que Gable se había alistado y actuaba como artillero. Se lo encontró una noche en Londres, y tuvo la alegría de presentárselo a Peggy, que era su fan y no dejó de reír en toda la noche.   
Cuando se fue, Steve lo acompañó afuera: pero al estrecharle la mano, no sabía qué decir. Y sin embargo, cuando los dos se miraron a los ojos, Gable parecía aliviado, casi contento.  
\- Señor?-  
\- Sí, Rogers?-  
\- No es nada yo...-  
\- No pierdas el tiempo. No pierdas un solo segundo de estar con ella.- dijo Gable, y había urgencia en su voz.- Créeme, saber que hice eso es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo. Aprovecha cada segundo, Rogers.-  
\- Sí, señor.- asintió Steve, viéndolo irse bajo la lluvia. No podía saber que en su supuesto funeral en Arlington, Gable, condecorado, no sólo asistió y llevó flores sino que le habló a la prensa sobre él, tejiendo una leyenda sobre cómo Carole realmente había dudado entre los dos, y qué tan fantástica era la dedicación de Steve Rogers a la libertad. Esa fue sólo la primera d emuchas historias falsas y hermosas sobre el Capitán América: pero cuando Steve regresó, y se pasó una noche con Clint viendo No man Of Her Own, todo lo que pudo decir para explicar las lágrimas en sus mejillas, era que él la había conocido. 

(*Las películas del Capitán América:  
El Capitán América en el frente! ( Gene Tierney como Mary Stars)  
El Capitán América, Supersoldado imbuido del espíritu de Washington, Lincoln y Franklin, zarpa a la batalla en Europa, teniendo que dejar atrás a su enamorada, al chica de Brooklyn Mary Stars, mientras derrota a un nuevo modelo de tanque.   
Vamos todos con el Capitán América! ( Joan Crawford como Sister Anne) En Francia, el Capitán América libera a un pueblo de los alemanes él sólo, y rescata a unas monjas del poder de los perversos nazis. Una de ellas se enamora de él, pero al declarar que su corazón le pertenece a América, ella recuerda sus votos y muere protegiéndolo)  
El Capitán América y la Amenaza del Este. ( Lana Turner como Lies Von Stritter) En los territorios ocupados, el Capitán usa su aspecto ario para hacerse pasar por un alemán y recuperar los planos de una nave inglesa experimental que ha robado la peligrosa espía.  
El Capitán América y la Batalla del Pacífico. ( Merle Oberon como Yang Lien) La misma trama de Vamos Todos, pero con una japonesa.   
El Capitán América contra el Demonio Alemán! ( Carole Lombard como Miss Tracey Flagg) Probablemente la mejor de todas, con un sobreactuadísimo David Niven parodiando a Hitler, y la audaz periodista inglesa Tracey Flagg como interés romántico. habían momentos delirantes, como el Capitán usando una espada, Katler ( el villano) arrojándolo al pozo con tiburones, y un largo beso en pantalla con la heroína, que muy modernamente lo dejaba en la estación de trenes después, indicándole que hiciera más heroicidades para darle que escribir como periodista, y que viniera a buscarla el día de la victoria.)

(18)https://images.bloomingdales.com/is/image/BLM/products/0/optimized/1292950_fpx.tif?wid=1200&qlt=90,0&layer=comp&op_sharpen=0&resMode=sharp2&op_usm=0.7,1.0,0.5,0&fmt=jpeg

(19)https://cdn0.weddingwire.ca/emp/fotos/1/7/0/0/the-oasis-centre-edmonton-conferencing-special-events-facility-grand-hall-7.jpg

(20)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLs_-SXZGqE

(21)https://i.pinimg.com/736x/da/92/30/da9230036afde2b7dfbbe5e35c3ebd21--lime-green-dress-lime-green-bridesmaid-dresses.jpg

(22)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=un4SsyvnKH4

(23)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPxASavXz2o

(24)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69bid4gUOHQ

(25)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmaN_qglNpo

(26)https://twt-thumbs.washtimes.com/media/image/2014/10/31/7c09f70ad00a0d2a640f6a706700741b_c0-201-3000-1950_s885x516.jpg?60a0cb2bb59e13473828e58a515279688c296a9b

(27)https://i.pinimg.com/236x/e8/c4/c8/e8c4c8900ebad51c8d4fa84cdf29e413--avengers-actors-avengers-cast.jpg

(28)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlMEGBsw6j8

(29)https://twt-media.washtimes.com/media/image/2017/06/02/trump-kathy_griffin-the_latest_61335.jpg

(30)http://1hu9t72zwflj44abyp2h0pfe-wpengine.netdna-ssl.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/timeinc.net_.jpg

(31)http://www.redcarpet-fashionawards.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/11/Calista-Flockhart-In-Vintage-Halston-5th-Annual-Kirk-Douglas-Excellence-In-Film-Awards1.jpg

(32)http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/34900000/Ally-Larry-ally-and-larry-34911017-500-257.jpg


	22. BURN THIS OUT

CAPITULO 22  
BURN THIS OUT

Give me love like never before,  
'Cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go,  
You know I'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.  
Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love.(1)

***************************

\- Qué se siente ser dejada de lado por una zorrita sin cerebro, sólo porque es más joven y tiene más tetas?- dijo Tiberious Stone (2) con su voz más meliflua. Pepper, que acababa de tener una palabras con Bethany Gamble, y otras pocas con Rachel Maddox, que insistía en tratar de entrevistar a Thor y Steve en temas políticos. tensó la espalda pero mantuvo la cara tranquila cuando el magnate de Viastone se acomodó a su lado, siguiéndola con paso calmo hacia su silla.  
\- Mr Stone, ya hemos intercambiado los saludos de rigor. Es necesario que pierdas el tiempo con comentarios absurdos?-  
\- No es en absoluto un comentario absurdo el mencionarte que ahora que estás libre, y con lo incómodo que debe sentirse trabajar junto al hombre con el que te acostabas, siempre hay un puesto para tí en Viastone, querida.-  
\- A diferencia suya, Mr. Stone, yo sí he podido superar una obsesión con Mr. Stark.- dijo Pepper con engañosa dulzura.- Necesita consejos, tal vez?-  
\- Los aceptaría si quieres dármelos. - dijo Tiberious con suavidad.- Y es cierto que la tal... Natasha Romanova... es una superheroína, la tal Black Widow? Tony nunca pudo separar el trabajo del placer, definitivamente. Qué sedujo a la zorrita? La fortuna, o la potencia de fuego de la armadura? Tiene cara de abrirse de piernas fácil...- comentó, y Pepper se volvió indignada, la mano picándole por abofetearlo, cuando su rostro pasó de la cólera al miedo, porque semioculto por la estatura de Tiberious, Clint estaba de pie tras él, tenía un tenedor en la mano, y sus ojos verde pálido parecían arder.  
\- Clint...- musitó Pepper, extendiendo la mano, tratando vagamente de calmarlo. Tiberious se volvió, mirando desde su estatura a Clint como si fuera una cucaracha, una ceja elevada en su rostro huesudo, un poco apuesto, pero tan frío.  
\- Mr. Stone.- dijo Clint, un deje metálico en su voz.- Creo que no nos han presentado. Clint Barton. Hawkeye.-  
\- Oh.- dijo Tiberious, humor en su rostro.- Así que tú eres el tipo sin poderes? Algo así como la sección de » interés humano» de los Avengers?-  
\- Precisamente.- dijo Clint, y sonrió, de oreja a oreja.- Yo soy el tipo sin poderes.-  
\- Interesante.- dijo Tiberious, con un tono que sugería cualquier otra cosa.- Nos veremos para el baile, querida Virginia. Será encantador oír como intentas declinar la oferta que te tengo...- dijo con un asentimiento y una palmadita al brazo desnudo de Pepper. Cuando se fue, Pepper se forzó a mantener la cara inexpresiva, pero tuvo un pequeño estremecimiento de revulsión, que sólo se calmó cuando Clint pasó su brazo tras ella, discretamente apoyando la palma en su espalda.  
\- Esta noche te voy a jabonar y bañar en agua tan caliente como aguantes.- dijo Clint, una intensidad oscura en su voz.- Por Dios, cómo detesto tu trabajo a veces!-  
\- No tanto como yo.- dijo ella, permitiéndose un momento para mirar a Clint a la cara: pero él seguía con la vista en Stone, que estaba un poco más allá, sentándose junto a Cat Grant, su rival.- Sería tan satisfactorio meterle flechas invisibles a la gente...!-  
\- Flechas? Hay alguien más que quiera ser smasheado? Estoy memorizando la lista.- dijo Bruce llegando a su lado, para ocupar la silla designada junto a Pepper.- Cuánto rato más tenemos que estar presentes según el protocolo?-  
\- No sé porqué me da la idea de que no te estás divirtiendo, doc.- comentó Clint, al pasar por su lado.- Creo que hay bollitos de bruselas con queso?-(3)  
\- Cállate, Barton.- murmuró Bruce, aunque al fin su ceño se redujo.- Pepper?-  
\- Quédate hasta medianoche y luego puedes desaparecer como la Cenicienta, mi palabra.- dijo ella, tomándole la mano.  
\- Dos horas más. Oh, caralho.-  
La cena de la gala, que era un buffet delicioso, empezó a ser servida cerca de las diez: recién entonces los invitados se sentaron a comer la exquisita cena por la que habían pagado miles de dólares el plato. Thor había parecido desanimado por la desaparición de Jane, y aunque Darcy se quedó a la cena, desapareció poco después de los postres: pero Thor compuso la expresión y siguió siendo atento y encantador con todo el mundo, escuchando atentamente y ofreciendo su opinión con mucha, mucha mesura. Su estupenda naturalidad calmó a Steve, que sentado no muy lejos, estaba frente a Libby, que gracias a Dios no había notado ninguna de las asperezas y estaba contenta charlando y compartiendo con un grupo de coleccionistas de arte que tenían mucho sentido del humor, mientras que Tony, sentado en una mesa central junto a Natasha, tenía la mesa más ruidosa y alegre del salón, o al menos así se oía. Tenía a su lado a varios neoyorkinos famosos, como Annie Leibowitz, Sofía Vergara con Joe Manganiello, Tina Fey, Ben Stiller y Chris Rock. La mesa de Thor, que era más artística, también sonaba interesante: Neil Patrick Harris, Ralph Lauren y Sting mantenían una conversación más calma, pero no menos interesante. En la de Steve estaba Tom Ford, que tenía interesantes opiniones en arte: en la de Pepper y Bruce, Peter Bogdanovich y Joel Coen deberían haber sido un grupo ideal, pero estaba arruinado porque Bogdanovich había llegado hecho una cuba y sólo había empeorado. La mesa de Clint no era mucho mejor, atiborrada de deportistas más interesados en comer y criticar la comida que en charlar mucho: y en el resto, aunque el bordoneo habitual de la conversación estaba salpicada por las risas que lograban sacar humoristas contratados ex profeso, solo la gente muy experta en esas lides pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio cuando tras un brindis y la escanciación de un vino rojo de colección se abriera la pista de baile oficial, ya no con cuerdas ni con elegantes valses, sino con música de club: Oh, de Union Turnpike. (4) Tony, como anfitrión, procedió a sacar a varias damas a la pista en sucesión, dejándolas en manos de los varones más cercanos para empezar el baile: y no era nada sorpresivo que Pepper, Natasha o Libby no alcanzaron a estar solas ni un segundo antes de que Clint, Thor y Steve se hicieran cargo. Se sentían extrañamente acosados, y eran un grupo bastante apegado, y no con los rostros más divertidos, excepto Tony y Nat que mantenían despreocupadas sonrisas, y Thor, que podía sostener su rostro en elegante tranquilidad: pero Bruce, que se quedó en un rincón, tenía tal ceño que inquietaba, y Steve, moviéndose torpemente en la música moderna, le dejó Libby a Clint para it a colocarse a su lado.  
\- No requiero escolta, Capitán.- gruñó Bruce irritablemente, belicosamente cruzado de brazos. En la pista, Tony se movía con la elegancia del bailarín que requiere pequeños movimientos para seguir el ritmo, la bella Christy Turlington hablándole sin parar mientras lo seguía con gracia. - Voy a acabar el 2014 sin un código verde, lo juro.-  
\- Que tengas o no código verde es lo último que me preocupa...-  
\- No, en serio?- dijo Bruce sarcásticamente, mientras Tony pegaba la espalda y reía contra Emma Thompson, que se había encontrado bailando junto a él.- No te molesta entonces si Verdecito viene a aprender a bailar pop?-  
\- Queda sólo una hora y nos podemos largar.-  
\- Aún tenemos unas entrevistas, los buitres se están juntando. No nos van a soltar sin al menos una línea, es para eso que Vanity Fair, Cosmo y NatGeo le pagaron el plato a sus periodistas para que vinieran.- gruñó Bruce.- Cuál te asignó Pepper?-  
\- Time. Thor tiene GQ, Natasha Vogue, Clint el New Yorker y Pepper Cosmo. Él se dejó Rolling Stone, por supuesto.- Steve le diriguió una pequeña sonrisa.- Me perdonas que te diga que elegirte a tí para Maxim es...?-  
\- Ni una palabra, Rogers.- bufó Bruce, frunciendo el ceño.- Oh, hay días que lo mataría...-

*I'm tryna put you in the worst mood, ah  
P1 cleaner than your church shoes, ah  
Milli point two just to hurt you, ah  
All red Lamb’ just to tease you, ah  
None of these toys on lease too, ah  
Made your whole year in a week too, yah  
Main bitch out your league too, ah  
Side bitch out of your league too, ah *

\- Mis felicitaciones en tu comercial. La química con Tony está haciendo que el Lady Stark Naked vuele de las estanterías, me han dicho.- dijo Tiberious Stone cuando al ritmo de Starboy se las arregló para girarse justo frente a Natasha y empezar a bailar con ella. Natasha que apenas le llegaba al hombro, se movía sensualmente, y el desafío de sus ojos era atractivo y a la vez gazmoño: Tiberious no era el único hombre comiéndosela con los ojos, pero el único que se atrevió a tomarla de la cintura y atraerla hacia sí, moviéndose contra ella. Si esperaba que ella se azorase al sentirla apretarla con tanta firmeza contra su cuerpo, se decepcionó, porque Natasha sólo se movió con más insistencia, algo peligroso en su gesto: y Tiberious sonrió, mostrando sus dientes.- Oh, ya veo cómo conquistaste a Tony, petite. Eres un muffin bien caliente, no es así?-  
\- No tienes idea.- dijo Natasha, su sonrisa ampliándose.  
\- Estás consciente que podría ser una mejor jugada que Tony, verdad? Stark Industries puede tener mayor networth, pero yo tengo más influencia...- agregó.- Considerando que eres una heroína un tanto... controversial, quizá yo pudiera ayudar mejor que Tony a ganarte la simpatía del público americano... eso, sin necesidad de que tengas que mostrar tus pechos en comerciales.-  
Natasha afectó pensarlo.- Hmm. Es tentador, Mr Stone. Aunque tengo la impresión que hay algo que Tony puede ofrecerme que usted no... hmm, hmm... qué era...?-  
\- Dí la verdad. Te está usando como tapadera, verdad? Tony juega con chicas, pero sólo se mete de verdad con hombres. Cuál es? El capitán América, o el vikingo alienígena?- susurró Stone.  
Natasha miró a Tiberious como si no se creyera el disgusto que le provocaba, antes de inclinar la cabeza a un lado.- Sabes que voy a contarle esto a Tony, y vas a acabar de patas en la calle, con o sin armadura, verdad?-  
\- Mocosita. Tony y yo tenemos historia antes de que tú existieras, y seguiremos teniéndola cuando no seas más que otra muesca en su cama.- musitó Stone, tanto odio en su voz que sobresaltaba el contraste con su cara calmada. Los ojos de Natasha se dilataron, y bajo las luces de la pista de baile, de repente fue como si mirase a una cobra a los ojos.  
\- Aléjate de Tony. Último aviso.-  
\- Zorra.- dijo Stone soltándola, porque había sentido algo como un cubo de hielo en los omóplatos bajo esa mirada. Se apartó, y Natasha se quedó un momento mirándolo, inhumana y aterradora en la pista, antes de girarse con una sonrisa encantadora e irse a bailar con David Benioff, que no dejaba de repetirle que la Black Widow había inspirado el personaje de Arja Stark.  
Las entrevistas fueron tan sutiles y breves como Pepper logró organizarlas: se las arregló para llevarlos de uno o dos a la cafetería del lobby, en donde una maquilladora esperaba para darles una arreglada rápida, y posaron para un par de fotos con el salón luminoso y atiborrado a la espalda, sonrientes o serios, según el gusto del fotógrafo de la revista en cuestión. Para los primeros, Pepper logró la discreción que pretendía: Steve, Clint y Natasha pudieron pasar mayormente desapercibidos en una esquina del lobby a pesar de los flashes. (5)  
Ya faltaba poco para las 11:30 cuando Pepper dejó a Clint coordinando los fuegos artificiales con JARVIS y arrastró a Tony, Bruce y Thor al lobby, para entregarlos a sus respectivos periodistas. Tanto Bruce como Thor fueron breves y concisos, y algo secos, a pesar de que se había reunido más gente en el lobby, interesados en desperdigarse por la terraza acristalada del segundo piso para los prometidos fuegos artificiales y la ducha de globos. (6) Pero era más de un fotógrafo o un periodista los que rodeaban a Tony en una esquina: seis periodistas y tres fotógrafos formaban un corro, y entre ellos estaba Cat Grant, Tiberious Stone, Christine Everhart, Katie Couric, Ryan Seacrest y Denise Van Houten. Tony respòndió varias preguntas, aceptó varias fotos, pero hizo una pausa cuando entre las poses captó la mirada tensa de Bruce a verlo haciendo hocicos de pato con Khloe Kardashian y Denise, y se hizo a un lado para dirigirse a él, cuando Thor, dando por terminada su entrevista, se cruzó en su camino.  
\- Amigo Tony, una palabra?-  
\- Thor, por supuesto... permiso, señoritas, siento la llamada de Dios.... permítanme, no, no lloren... sería una tragedia no? Sí sé que no los gusta que nos vayamos pero qué alegría vernos ir, no es así? Es como un Alfa Romeo y un Mercedes, yo sóy la versión más compacta y clásica pero linda...- Tony hizo reír a su público, tomando a Thor del brazo y caminando a su lado a un rincón del lobby. Su voz cambió al alejarse, y cuando alzó la cara para mirar a Thor, sus ojos era muy serios.- Jane está gruñendo otra vez? Quieres que le diga a Bruce...?-  
\- El doctor ya ha hecho todo lo que ha podido y no parece de humor para más, tampoco, ni se lo pediría.- dijo Thor, su calma voz cansada.- Ha sido una hermosa Gala, pero me temo que no tan alegre como esperábamos.-  
\- No esperaba que los medios estuviera tan hambrientos, ni la gente...- Tony se encogió de hombros.- El showbiz es así. Déjenme a mí absorber los golpes. Y a Jane se le pasará...-  
\- Vamos a darnos un tiempo.- dijo Thor, y cuando Tony frunció las cejas y los labios, Thor suspiró.- Sí, lo sé. Pero, amigo Tony... si no puede tolerar mi magro estatus aquí en Midgard, cómo toleraría ser Reina de Asgard, aunque fuese por poco tiempo? - musitó.- No puedo... nuestro amor no debería existir si le trae infelicidad.-  
\- Thor, no te rindas...-  
\- Obedeceré sus órdenes. Pero esta cena me ha hecho recordar mi hogar, y...- Thor movió la cabeza.- Creo que es hora que enfrente a mi padre y mi madre, y vuelva a ver a mi hermano. No puedo ser cobarde por más tiempo.-  
\- Tú no tienes idea de lo que es ser cobarde, grandote.- Tony, táctil, tan táctil como Thor, alargó la mano y acarició su manga.- Eres el tipo más valiente que conozco.-  
\- Si he sido valiente, ha sido gracias a mi familia midgardiana.- dijo Thor suavemente, y sus ojos eran muy tibios.- Anthony, mantendrás tus mágicos ojos en los que amo? No temo irme si están bajo tu cuidado.-  
\- Te irás pronto?-  
\- Esta misma noche.- dijo Thor.- No esperaré que el sueño debilite mi decisión.-  
\- Te van a extrañar.- dijo Tony, lamiéndose los labios, balanceándose en los talones.- Caramba, todos...-  
Thor avanzó, y tomando la cara de Tony en sus manos, le besó la sien larga y amorosamente; y Tony aceptó la caricia, aunque sonreía con algo de humor. (8)  
\- Besuquéalos bien a todos antes de irte, o vamos a tener * más * escenas de celos todavía... ve con cuidado, Pikachu.-  
\- Volveré pronto, hermano mío.- dijo Thor, antes de musitar algo en asgardiano, una bendición. Cuando se fue, Tony se sintió pequeño, extrañando ya mismo al principesco alienígena, pero lo vio irse a hablar con Bruce, y apenas había alcanzado a notar que Thor obedientemente también besaba a Bruce cuando alguien agarró a Tony de la manga y lo atrajo al pasillo tras la columnata.  
\- Suponía que era el alien. Es la alternativa pornográfica de Roswell?-  
\- Ty...- Tony echó una ojeada a los reporteros, que seguían charlando ahí, rodeando a Bruce, pero se veía calmado, y avanzó un poco por un pasillo de servicio para ponerse a cubierto, Tiberious a su lado.- Estás entrando en plan Glenn Close? Vas a matar conejitos, ahora?-  
\- No me creas que no entiendo que te hayas echado a esa pelirroja encima. Mucho mejor que tratar de hacerle un hijo a Potts... así no te tienes que tragar CEO con postnatal, la pelirrojita parece bastante más follable...-  
\- Ty, realmente, en donde se me antoje meter el pico, ya no es tu asunto.-  
\- Solía ser mi asunto, y bastante entusiasta. Anda, Tony... por los viejos tiempos?-  
\- De verdad en todo este tiempo no has pillado nada más entretenido que hacer, Ty?- Tony arriscó la nariz.- Estás ebrio?-  
\- Yo solía ser el sobrio que evitaba que te ahogaras en tu vómito, pequeñín.-  
\- Tu concepto de mantenerme boca abajo en la cama solía incluir tu verga en mi culo, entusiásticamente, estuviera de mente presente o no...- Tony frunció los labios.- Qué edad teníamos? Yo tenía como quince? Dieciseís? Y tú veinte? No sé cómo están las leyes de consentimiento hoy en día...-  
\- Sí, le van a creer al tipo que sólo no se ha montado el Cyclone de Coney Island porque no ha tenido tiempo, versus el pilar de la sociedad que yo soy? No seas absurdo, Tony. Yo sé cuánto te gusta...-  
\- Tengo todo lo que necesito, Ty. Con los años, uno se pone más... selectivo?-  
\- Se te ha olvidado que no eras tú el que me elegía a mí, era yo el que te elegía a tí...- dijo Tiberious con voz lenta y peligrosa, acercándose a Tony, que le plantó cara, y sólo un levísimo parpadeo lo hizo bajar la vista a los labios de Ty, que eran finos. Oh, él sabía cuán dedicados podían ser esos labios, cuán voraces y salvajes. - Te acuerdas cuando me puse éxtasis en la lengua y te la chupé en la mitad de GothEye?-(9)  
\- Cómo me hiciste chillar.- muistó Tony, moviendo la cabeza.- Estábamos locos...-  
\- Tony...-  
\- No, Ty. Tengo a alguien ahora.-  
\- Eso nunca fue un impedimento antes, ni siquiera con Potts...- dijo Tiberious, y su mano fue a la nalga de Tony, con un apretón breve pero significativo.- ... no puedes vivir sin que te lo den bien, y no importa lo buena que sea esa pelirroja, quieres algo vivo y caliente acá atrás... y ninguno de esos niñatos te lo va a dar como yo...-  
\- Te sorprenderías.- dijo Tony, volteándose y apartándose.- para de una vez y no le busques el odio a Natasha.-  
\- Es una amenaza, Tony?-  
\- Es una pura y santa advertencia, por tu propio bien, las palabras más sinceras que he dicho.- dijo Tony desenlazándose y volviendo al lobby con paso rápido. Tomó una copa de un camarero, y oyó a Ty hacer lo mismo mientras volvía su entrevista con Rolling Stone: afortunadamente las fotos habían sido tomadas ya, porque Ty le había hecho sentir que transpiraba.  
Bruce, el rostro tenso mirando afuera, observaba los preparativos para los fuegos artificiales. Katie Couric estaba charlándole al lado, pero Bruce ni siquiera parecía oírla. (9)  
\- Modesto como siempre, Tony.- dijo Cat Grant, los brazos cruzados mientras Denise tomaba las últimas notas para su reportaje.- No se te ha`pegado el altruismo y la bondad del Capitàn América?-  
\- No se me pegan las cosas tan fácilmente, querida.- dijo Tony con sequedad, al ver a Bruce hacer un movimiento brusco y alejarse de Katie Couric.- Después de todo, dormí con Ty y no me pegué clamidia...-  
Tiberious. que se había parado junto a Bruce, alzó su copa sin enojarse.- Querido Tony. Algunos de nosotros ya hemos podido dejar atrás nuestras juventudes locas, madurando. Creo que eso merece un brindis... mira, ahora que me doy cuenta, todos aquí nos hemos acostado con Tony Stark!-  
Bruce dio un respingo, volviéndose, y Tony se mordió los labios, porque era cierto. Diez personas, porque se les habían sumado Ashley Olsen, Maggie Grace y Michael Rosembaum, levantaron sus copas riendo y burlándose, y Tony no pudo sino levantar su copa, aún sintiendo los ojos de Bruce en él.  
\- El harén de Tony Stark!-  
\- Oh, es como lanzarse en paracaídas: una vez está bien, pero no cada fin de semana...-  
\- Oh, no es * tan * emocionante, estaba como un pescado esa vez...-  
-... el jacuzzi valía la pena...-  
\- Oh, pero estamos ofendiendo al Doctor Youtuber aquí!- dijo Ty con sorna, su voz muy sonora.- No es parte del harén, verdad? Deberíamos darle un galvano o algo por resistirse a nuestro Tony...- agregó, inclinándose para mirarlo a la cara muy cerca.- ... o ya se lo ha metido también?-  
Tony sintió el pánico cerrarle la garganta cuando Bruce echó la cara atrás y hubo un destello verde en sus ojos. Un momento después su copa esquivaba Tiberious por un pelo, la champaña bañando su chaqueta, y Bruce se largaba a la carrera, el cuerpo encogido, los calambres de la transformación...  
\- BRUCE!- Tony corrió detrás sin importarle los flashes, o los súbitos explosivos comentarios: peor cuando Ty comentó en voz alta » Vaya, parece que le he tocado un sitio * sensible* al doctorcito...» se giró un segundo para sisear con furia.  
\- Cállate la boca, Ty! Y sal de mi Torre ya!- antes de lanzarse tras Bruce. Pero se encontró con la marea de la fiesta atochando la puerta del salón: la gente se movía al lobby, apenas minutos para la medianoche, sombreros de cotillón con los símbolos de los Avengers, cornetas sonando, confeti ya en el aire impidiéndole moverse, siquiera oír...  
\- JARVIS, dónde está Bruce? Avísale a todos! Maldita sea, es un código verde...?- exclamó con angustia al teléfono, pero en medio del escándalo, apenas podía oír a JARVIS.  
-... escalera interior... egreso 6... Agente Barton...-  
\- Tony, va a empezar la cuenta...- con alivio, Tony se volteó para encontrarse con Pepper, que al ver su rostro desencajado empalideció.- Qué pasa?!-  
\- Ty dijo algo... Bruce casi pierde el control...-  
\- Tiberious Stone? Ha sido un hijoputa toda la noche, conmigo , con Clint...- Pepper apretó los labios.- hay que encontrar a Bruce, adónde se fue?-

 

************************************************************

 

A pesar de la media y del nerviosismo que aún sentía en la multitud, Steve al fin había decidido ignorar los flashes y concentrarse en Libby, la que aunque aún le quedaban algunos detalles de Lydice que le permitían no azorarse en público y sonreír fotogénicamente, era claro que estaba mucho más cómoda a su lado. Y en la música lenta Steve la había llevado a la pista y se movía levemente con ella en sus brazos, como había hecho por primera vez en esa fiesta hacía meses en el pentahouse de esta misma Torre. (10)  
\- Me volveré contigo a Washington pasado mañana, de acuerdo? Podemos tomarnos un día juntos antes de volver a SHIELD...- dijo, su sonrisa privada. Libby lo miraba a los ojos y asentía, y Steve mantenía su atención en su expresión, con alivio seguro que ella era completamente dueña de sí misma. Con ella abrazada así, se sentía esperanzado, y apoyó su frente en la de ella, su cuerpo despertando al contacto de la piel de ella, el roce de su mano en su espalda desnuda: pero Tony había tenido razón, y ahora era un calor que no quemaba, sino que era dulce e intenso, y podría haberlo aguantado para siempre, moviéndose así tan dulcemente, sintiendo el sedoso cabello contra su sien.  
\- No habrá problemas de que dejes a tu team acá?-  
\- No estaré lejos, y si hay una emergencia, vendré. Pero quiero estar contigo ahora.- dijo Steve con sinceridad, y ella asintió, un sospechoso rubor en sus mejillas. Steve la abrazó más si era posible, y cerró los ojos, pensando en su departamentito en Georgetown, y esa cama, grande pero no enorme como las de la Torre, en donde la había tenido así abrazada dulcemente entre sábanas tibias, y volvería a tenerla en su cama, en su mesa, en sus besos...  
No pensó en flashes ni periodistas: ignoró todo, y giró la cabeza para poder rozar sus labios, el beso haciéndose más suave y profundo, de un simple roce a algo más poderoso, sus manos dejando de estar simplemente apoyadas para atraerla, oprimirla contra sí... besarla se sentía tan bien, tan satisfactorio, tan real...  
\- Libby, te quiero...-  
Las manos de ella fueron a su cintura y lo atrajeron, los músculos bajo el tuxedo flexionándose involuntariamente al toque. La caricia se hizo más posesiva, y Steve rodeó los hombros de ella con el brazo, y emitió un sonido contra sus labios cuando sus labios se dilataron y puso sentir su lengua...  
-... Steve...?-  
Él al fin se apartó para respirar, sus rostros aún unidos, e inspiró, los labios húmedos, los ojos traviesos.- Soy pésimo para tomarme las cosas con calma, lo sé.-  
\- Quieres... - Libby lo miró de hito en hito, ojos muy celeste, antes de bajar la vista y darle un tironcito a su mano. Steve la siguió, por un momento creyendo que era los flashes de fotografías lo que la hacía apartarse ( y oh, iban a estar de portada en Perez Hilton, lo sabía) pero luego notó que ella lo llevaba a los ascensores.  
\- Oh, Libby.- dijo, una oleada de alegría y excitación en su voz. Por suerte, la atención de la gente estaba yéndose hacia los fuegos artificiales y los miradores de la terraza y el lobby, dándoles alguna privacidad: y cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, Steve tomó a Libby de la cintura y avanzó con ella alzada, besándola, apoyándola contra el espejo dentro, su boca hambrienta, determinada...  
:: Comandante Rogers, lamento informarle que Sir ha pedido que todos los Avengers se reúnan en la escalera de emergencia 6, por posibilidad de un código verde::  
\- Qué le ha hecho Tony a Bruce esta vez...?_- Steve maldijo, bajando la cabeza con frustración en el seno de Libby.- Oh, hijos de su madre. Libby...- gimió, con ella besándole la sien.  
\- Te esperaré arriba, me daré un baño y veré los fuegos artificiales, no hay ningún apuro.- dijo ella, aunque le brillaban los ojos de deseo, Steve orgulloso de ello.- Si necesitan ayuda...-  
\- No te duermas, subiré en un minuto!- dijo Steve enérgicamente, dándole otro beso y bajando en el piso octavo. Trotó hacia la escalera 6, uno d elos muchos egresos de seguridad que la Torre poseía, y que Tony había hecho recubrir con titanio y acero, como protección adicional para impactos e incendios, que Dios sabía que eran una posibilidad en la Torre. Pero también era un buen lugar para contener a Hulk, y Steve bajó los escalones a saltos, hasta ver a Bruce sentado en un escalón a la altura del piso quinto, su tuxedo arrugado, pero gracias a Dios, no verde.  
En el mismo instante, Pepper, su magnífico vestido rojo subía la escalinata por el otro extremo, pero se detenía, indecisa. En cambio Tony, que venía tras ella, subió en zancadas, ya hablando, e iba a agarrar a Bruce de los brazos cuando él levantó la mano.  
\- No te acerques, Tony. Es mejor.- dijo, y su voz ronaba ronca.- Quedan minutos para las 12, deberían estar afuera en la fiesta. Yo estoy bien, sólo necesito calmarme.-  
\- Que se joda esta fiesta del demonio, no me muevo de aquí sin tí...!- exclamó Tony, la rabia en su voz cortante.- Por Dios, cómo dejas que te descontrolen unos imbéciles que no he tocado en diez años, si sólo estaban tratando de avergonzarme a mí....!-  
\- Pero tú no tienes verguenza, no es así?- gruñó Bruce.  
\- Debería? Me estás juzgando?- soltó Tony, manos en la cintura.  
\- Oigan, lo que deberíamos es calmarnos...- dijo Steve bajando unos escalones.- ha sido un poco desastroso, pero no perdamos la cabeza...-  
\- Perder la cabeza es lo que me mantiene en este grupo, no es así?- dijo Bruce ásperamente.- En qué minuto se me ocurrió que tú y yo podíamos... encajar de algún modo? Por Dios, qué idiota he sido...!-  
\- Bruce, creo que estás...- empezó Pepper, pero Tony ya se había demudado.  
\- Pues posiblemente cuando nos metimos al lab juntos? O quizá, mira, cuando creamos avances, y el Potatolímero, y los Legionarios, y el Mark 26? No, mira... debe haber sido cuando nos metimos a la cama y qué bien que encajamos sin ropa y con lubricante. O cuando Verdecito me aceptó como su mejor amigo... oh, por la mierda, transfórmate de una vez, que prefiero discutir con él, es bastante más razonable que tú! Qué diablos, transfórmate, vamos!-  
\- Tony!- ladró Steve, pero Bruce se había erguido, los ojos cargados de verde rabia.  
\- Tu arrogancia no tiene límites, Tony! Estás dispuesto a apostar cientos de vidas en tu capacidad de controlar a Hulk? Te crees que hacerlo salir es tu juguete privado?! Te divierte el truco, verdad? Pues duele, Tony! DUELE!-  
\- Que bien que sientas algo, porque a mí...!-  
\- Basta de una vez, los dos! Tony, sal!- exclamó Steve, alarmado al ver a Bruce encogerse, respirando rápido.- Pepper, llévatelo!-  
::10!:: oyeron el grito afuera. Se apagaron las luces, y luego parpadearon, en el ritmo del conteo, y Steve hubiera jurado que había algo verde en las manos de Bruce.  
:: 9!::  
:: 8!::  
::7!::  
\- Bruce...- gimió Tony, frotándose la cara. - Bruce por favor...-  
\- Respira hondo... no te transformes, por favor... está lleno de civiles... Bruce, estoy aquí... no dejes salir a Hulk, Bruce...- dijo Steve con voz firme, autoritaria, pero dulce, tratando de que él lo oyera a pesar del conteo y del ruido.  
:: 6!::  
::5!::  
:: Sir, debo mencionarle que...::  
\- JARVIS; mute.- dijo Tony secamente.  
:: 4!::  
::3!::  
Bruce gruñó, gimió, y se abrazó las rodillas, estremeciéndose.  
::2!::  
::1!::  
:: FELIZ AÑO 2015!::  
\- Así que es el monstruo verde. Ya me parecía extraño que te follaras algo sin rasgos adicionales.- resonó la voz de Tiberious Stone en el pasillo, y Pepper se volvió con la cara como una máscara de cólera, al ver al magnate de las comunicaciones en el umbral de la puerta de emergencia del piso inferior, que subía los escalones con lenta elegancia.  
\- Ty, lárgate o por Dios que te parto el hocico, amigos o no amigos...- dijo Tony con voz exhausta. Bruce estaba pálido de pánico, aunque parecía haber derrotado su transformación. Steve, desconcertado, miraba a Tony, pero Pepper estaba loca de rabia.  
\- Víbora asquerosa, sal de aquí, o te hago sacar con seguridad, voy a encontrar cómo demandarte...!-  
\- Tony, controla a tu loca histérica, o voy a cubrir las demandas con lo que gane con esta exclusiva. Así que el simpático Doctor Youtuber es el monstruo ese? Y lo tienen viviendo aquí, en pleno Manhattan, poniendo en riesgo...?-  
\- No me vengas con que te importa la seguridad de nadie más que la tuya, Ty!- bramó Tony.  
\- Ya sabes que soy un servidor público...- empezó Ty santurronamente.  
\- Mira, curiosamente, tengo la sensación de que no vas a abrir la boca.- dijo una voz, y Dios sabe de qué altura, Clint se dejó caer en el descansillo junto a Bruce, enderezándose y arreglándose la chaqueta con mucha parsimonia.- Es más, juraría que no sólo te vas a ir sin chistar más, sino que no te veremos en todo el 2015, y que sobre todo, no te volverás a acercar a Tony para nada. Y por supuesto, no vas a revelar nada de las ideas locas que hayas concebido sobre el Doc.- acabó, esbozando una sonrisita que era como hidrógeno líquido.(11)  
\- Quien eras tú, a todo esto?- dijo Tiberious con desprecio.  
\- El tipo sin poderes.- Clint sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
\- Y porqué se te ocurre semejante sarta de tonterías? Tony, si quieres que me calle, siempre has sabido un excelente modo de taponarme la boca...- Stone se encogió de hombros, volviéndose a Tony, y tanto Bruce como Steve dieron un paso cuando el magnate alargó una mano a la cara de Tony, pero la voz de Clint fue fría y certera.  
\- Porque al fin tengo las pruebas para crucificarte, hijo de puta, porque el stalker de Pepper en septiembre eras tú quien lo financiaba. Feliz Año Nuevo, motherfucker.-  
Tony estaba boquiabierto, pero la contracción en la cara de Tiberious al mirar a Clint era todo lo que necesitaban. Un momento después Tony agarraba a Stone de las solapas, Bruce se pegaba a la pared con los ojos totalmente verdes, Pepper gritaba furiosa, y tuvo que ser Steve quien le sacara Tiberious de las manos a Tony y agarrara a Bruce con la otra mano, porque los dos estaban fuera de sí.  
\- Maldito monstruo, qué diablos querías!?- chilló Pepper, la furia salpicándole las mejillas de lágrimas. Clint saltó otros escalones, y se colocó entre ambos, cuando Tiberious se volteó a ella, y sí, había algo inhumano y enloquecido en sus ojos.  
\- Porque no te necesita a tí, zorra de mierda, es mío, yo soy su dueño! Qué sabes de lo que nos gusta! Qué sabes de lo que hemos hecho, lo que hemos tenido...!-  
\- Estás enfermo.- dijo Tony, lívido de rabia y horror.- Por Dios, estás enfermo.-  
\- Una palabra, una vez más que sepamos de tí, y el escándalo te va a hundir, y eso si la ley no te agarra, Stone.- dijo Clint con severidad.- Ahora lárgate.-  
\- Tony...-  
\- LARGO.- dijo Steve, colocándose delante de Tony como un escudo humano: un escudo muy, muy amenazante.  
\- Steve, no. No es justo, si le pegas lo partes... todos atrás sin golpes, a calmarse...- musitó Clint, y entonces se volteó, y le dio un puñetazo tal a Stone que el tipo trastabilló en los escalones, tropezó contra la puerta de emergencia, y salió como pudo, el labio partido.- ... saludos del tipo sin poderes!-

 

********************************************************

 

Los magníficos fuegos artificiales despertaron mucha admiración y figuraron mucho en Twitter y Facebook, pero en especial, el efecto del Puente Bifrost, (12) que se mantuvo largo rato en el cielo, fascinó a los fotógrafos, varios de los cuales habían captado a Natasha asomada a la terraza acristalada, mirando al cielo. Ella había subido a despedir a Thor, y el príncipe, los ojos tristes, había besado sus manos y sus cabellos antes de desaparecer en el cielo.  
Natasha no había olvidado esa promesa que le había hecho, para cuando la vida le resultara inaguantable. Volver sin él a la Torre hacía parecer todo más triste, más pequeño: incluso la gente vestida en la Gala, las maravillosas decoraciones, todo parecía más pequeño y vulgar sin el noble príncipe allí, y sus promesas de mundos distantes y universos mágicos. Natasha suspiró, y descendió al lobby, mezclándose con la gente, esbozando su más bella sonrisa, buscando a los demás. Les debía un abrazo de Año Nuevo.  
Thor había sido el primer abrazo de 2015...  
\- JARVIS, dónde está todo el mundo?.  
:: Me temo que ha habido un inconveniente. Un posible código verde ha hecho que el Doctor Banner sea escoltado por el agente Barton a su apartamento, mientras que Sir y Miss Potts han bajado para lidiar con el público. El Comandante Rogers se encuentra en su apartamento con la Enfermera Bell y se han retirado por la noche::  
\- Jane y Betty?-  
:: La Doctora Ross y la Doctora Foster se encuentran con Miss Darcy en las habitaciones asignadas a la Doctora Ross, con los bebés. Miss Darcy ha tomado boletos de avión para primera hora de la mañana rumbo a Oslo.::  
\- Esto ha sido un desastre, no es así, JARVIS?-  
:: Estadísticamente hablando, Agente Romanov, había apenas un 47% de posibilidades de completar la Gala sin ningún tipo de incidente.::

 

***********************************************************

 

\- Necesito un trago. Rellenado cada quince minutos. - declaró Tony cuando a las tres, se hubo retirado la mayor parte del público y al fin él, la corbata deshecha, y Pepper y Natasha, los altos tacones en las manos, subieron al penthouse, exhaustos.- JARVIS? Bruce está dormido ya?-  
:: No, Sir::  
\- Voy a verlo entonces.- dijo Tony sirviéndose una copa y empinándosela, pero dejando el vaso ahí.- Nat, no te tomes mi bourbon, sospecho que después de esto lo voy a necesitar. Dónde está Tweety, JARVIS?-  
:: Se encuentra supervisando el cierre del estacionamiento y reordenando los protocolos de seguridad, señor::  
\- Debería darle un aumento, verdad, Pep?- dijo Tony con un mohín.- Es de muy mal gusto que lo diga, pero hoy, me lo habría follado hasta yo, fue tan lindo ese puñetazo! Pep, no me cuentes qué perversión de pájaro le gusta, pero si quiere que te vistas de búho sexy, dale en el gusto, diablos...-  
\- Clint tiene un kink por las chaquetas de cuero de motorista. Quizá podrías regalarle una.- dijo Natasha muy seria, desabrochándose el vestido y alarmantemente quitándoselo, para quedarse en medias y una delgada camisola de seda negra, acomodándose en el sofá.  
\- Esa eres tú. Lo que te gusta es robársela cuando ya la ha usado.- dijo Pepper sabiamente, quitándose los aretes. Tony había tirado la chaqueta y subido unos peldaños cuando JARVIS intervino.  
:: Una vez más me disculpo por mi falta de exactitud científica, Sir. El Doctor Banner se encuentra en su apartamento. Preparando la maleta::  
\- Oh, for FUCK’SAKE!- bramó Tony, dando media vuelta y cruzando la habitación en tres zancadas a los ascensores. Pepper hizo un gesto para seguirlo, pero Natasha le agarró el brazo y Tony bajó solo.  
\- Nat! Deja que vaya, no viste cómo se han puesto...-  
\- Esto es privado, Pep. Podemos recoger los pedazos, pero evitar esto sólo lo demorará...- dijo Natasha, sus ojos severos y tristes.- Me temía esto... -

 

************************************************

 

\- Supongo que tengo que darme con satisfecho de que no hayas huido con lo puesto.- dijo Tony con aspereza al ver a Bruce, arrodillado junto a una pequeña maleta, su mochila de viaje empacada y llena en la mesa del café. El refrigerador estaba vaciado y apagado: a través de la puerta del dormitorio, Tony podía ver el closet vaciado, la ropa pulcramente en bolsitas junto a la cama.  
\- No estoy huyendo, Tony.- dijo Bruce, y aunque su voz temblaba un poco, su rostro era firme, sin trazas de verde en su complexión mientras se enderezaba, con jeans, botas de trabajo, casacón de algodón y una parka negra y roja encima, una gorra de baseball aplastando sus rizos aún húmedos por una ducha.  
\- No? Haces una imitación fantástica entonces: podría haberme engañado. Te picaban las manos por agarrar unas maletas desde hace semanas, verdad?-  
\- No.- suspiró Bruce.- No, lo último que quería era esto.-  
\- Oh, por favor. Te pones un poco celoso porque mis ex te mencionan que alguna vez me los follé en el paleolítico y te vas con una pataleta? Tenías razón, sabes. En qué minuto pensé que podía tolerar a un drama queen así... yo recibo a la zorra esa a la que le sigues haciendo ojitos, te vas de copas con la chica de Thor, y la escena de celos me la trago yo?!-  
\- De verdad crees que me estoy yendo por eso?-  
\- No mientas, Banner. Parecías un espárrago cuando Ty...-  
\- No menciones a ese hijoputa nunca más.- dijo Bruce, su voz ronca como una amenaza.  
\- Ninguno de ellos me importa ni un alfiler. Porqué te vas, Bruce?- dijo Tony, y aunque sus puños estaban apretados, su voz era estudiadamente tranquila. Eso era hasta que mirabas sus ojos, que eran enormes y heridos: ojos que veían su peor pesadilla realizarse, pero que ya la habían temido tanto que podía controlarse como un dejá vu cruel.  
\- Sabías que podía transformarme. Sabías que estaba a punto de transformarme, y pusiste en peligro a todo Manhattan sólo porque tenías que pelear...-  
\- Me importa un carajo que que transformes, Verdecito...-  
\- De verdad lo prefieres, Tony? Eso es lo que soy, un Shrek de juguete con el que divertirte?!-  
\- Sabes que me obedece!-  
\- Y qué pasa si no? Qué pasa si una vez, UNA SOLA VEZ no? Tony, si no te obedece, el que va a despertar cubierto de sangre soy yo!!- bramó Bruce, y tras su grito, se hizo un pesado silencio. Tony se apoyó en el sofá.  
\- Ya no me amas, Bruce?-  
\- Te amo como un loco.- dijo Bruce despacio, tristemente.- Pero hoy... hoy siento que no puedo confiar en tí. No en tu criterio, al menos.-  
Tony apretó la mandíbula, mientras Bruce hundía los dedos en su pelo, antes de plantarse de nuevo el gorro.  
\- Entonces, qué?- dijo Tony, con voz ronca.- Huyes?-  
\- Te dije que quería ir a Madagascar, te acuerdas?- dijo Bruce, y su rostro era trasnochado, pero suave de nuevo.- Hay una rotura en una represa, y se ha contaminado, anque no saben cómo. Yo soy inmune a esas cosas, podría ayudar...-  
\- ME IMPORTAN UNA MIERDA TUS PROYECTOS DE CARIDAD! SI SALES POR ESA PUERTA, ESTO SE ACABA, BANNER!- explotó Tony.  
Bruce se enderezó, y había dignidad en su rostro, pétreo en contraste al color subido y la furia de Tony.  
\- No te cobraré esa frase, Tony. Hablaremos... cuando nos hayamos calmado.- dijo despacio, y arrastró su maletita al ascensor, en el pesado silencio que siguió. Cuando el ascensor llegó, dio de pronto un paso de regreso, y Tony alzó el rostro, esperando un beso, un abrazo, algo. Pero Bruce dejó algo en la mesita, y volvió al ascensor, yéndose en silencio.  
En la mesita había quedado el anillo de metalímero, bañado en oro exitosamente. Tony lo tomó, recordando que habían planeado bañarlos en oro durante la fiesta.

Era uno solo. Bruce debía haberse llevado el otro.

Maldiciendo, Tony cruzó la mano que apretaba el anillo en su nuca, y hundiendo la cara en el hueco del codo, gimió. 

 

*******************************************************

 

\- ... Donde está todo el mundo...?- la voz de Steve sonaba auténticamente desconcertada a la luz de una mañana completamente blanca. Se había puesto a nevar con furia el primer día del año, y la niebla cubría todo entre nevazones y cellisca, dejando a mucha gente encerrada en sus casas incluso en New York. Habían habido algunos accidentes, y la estación de metro de Grant estaba cerrada por inundación: pero en general, nada que ameritara sacar a los Avengers a la calle.  
Lo que era una suerte, porque aparte de Natasha en pantalones de yoga leyendo en la cocina, con ojeras y un tazón de chocolate caliente al lado, no había nadie.  
\- Happy acaba de llevar a Jane y Darcy al aeropuerto, y Betty ya desayunó y está preparando a los bebés para que al regreso Happy la lleve a Boston en la van. Es más cómodo que avión, para los bebés.- dijo Natasha cerrando su libro.- Libby se queda un poco, espero?-  
\- Pensaba irse mañana. Probablemente iré con ella a Washington...- dijo Steve, sirviéndose un vaso de jugo, que vació, rellenó, y volvió a vaciar, antes de rellenar de nuevo, guardar el poco jugo que quedara en la caja y se frotó la frente.- Se podría decir, que...-  
\- Steve, tienes el cuello lleno de marcas de besos. No necesito más detalles, aunque me alegra saber que mis consejos funcionaron.- dijo ella, una leve sonrisa en su rostro.- Estás feliz?-  
Steve dejó que su sonrisa se expandiera, avergonzada pero satisfecha, y pero apartó la vista, sonrojándose y yendo a la cafetera, echando los restos en su taza ya vacía antes de ponerla de nuevo. Decía mucho sobre su hambre en WWII que las apliances de cocina eran lo primero que había aprendido a usar. Hacía arroz en el microondas, a pesar de las caras que Bruce le ponía...  
\- Dónde está todo el mundo? Con esta nieve dan tentaciones de quedarse en cama, la verdad...- dijo él, bebiendo su café. Natasha dejó que la pausa se expandiera, antes de arruinarle la mañana.  
\- Thor se fue anoche a Asgard.-  
\- Qué? No se despidió?- dijo Steve alarmado.- Pasó algo con Jane?-  
\- Bueno, a pesar de su reencuentro sexual, no parecen haber encontrado un acuerdo. Jane estaba tranquila cuando se fue en la mañana, pero Thor estaba bastante triste anoche. Quería ver a sus padres, y en especial, creo que quiere ver a su madre y poder acabar de procesar con ella lo que le hicieron en Rusia, ya que Jane no fue tan comprensiva como esperaba.- agregó con acidez.  
\- No dudo que es difícil para ella...- empezó Steve.  
\- Sí, bueno, es más difícil para Thor.- retrucó Natasha fríamente.  
\- Quizá Bruce pueda aconsejarla.- Steve suspiró sacando galletas de la caja de metal que vivía siendo asaltada sobre el counter.  
\- Bueno, eso...- Natasha apoyó la cabeza en las manos.- Bruce se fue al amanecer a Madagascar, al menos por unos meses.-  
\- Qué?- Steve se enderezó indignado.- Pero qué diablos, nadie en este grupo me cuenta nada? Esos son dos Avengers fuera sin aviso, nuestros pesos pesados, qué pasa si...-  
\- Steve, tú sabes que Thor y Hulk te obedecen en batalla. Pero Thor es un príncipe alienígena, te obedece porque quiere, no porque tiene... y en el momento en que intentes decirle a Bruce que no puede largarse cuando lo desee, no volverá más.-  
\- Pero... porqué...?- Steve se frotó la cara con ambas manos.- Pasó algo anoche que yo no me enterase? Thor se fue por la tristeza que tenía, la decepción con Jane... y Bruce? Porqué se ha ido?- preguntó, mirando a Natasha lamiéndose los labios y volviendo a su taza.- Romanoff? Qué hizo Tony ahora?-  
\- Tony no ha hecho absolutamente nada malo.- dijo Natasha con voz cortante.- Son los issues de Bruce el problema aquí, no que Tony literalmente se ha puesto de cabeza para darle en el gusto!-  
\- Dime que no es que te metieras con Tony...- rogó Steve, y Natasha le echó una mirada indignada, pero el rostro de Steve era suave y conmiserativo.- Nat, sé que tenemos derecho a joder nuestras vidas románticas tanto como queramos, pero necesito tener una idea de qué pasa, para poder funcionar con esto...-  
\- No he hecho nada con Tony, nada que no hiciera ayer frente a todo el mundo.- dijo ella, apoyándose en el respaldo del banquito de la cocina, suspirando.- Es posible que haya contribuído a exacerbar las inseguridades de Bruce, no estoy segura. Pero ayer casi tuvimos un código verde, por culpa de Stone, pero también por nuestra propia inconsciencia...-  
\- Bruce había estado perfectamente!-  
\- Casi te habías olvidado de su verde problema, no es así?- dijo ella, sus ojos gatunos fijos en él.  
\- Lo tiene muy bajo control, su fuerza de voluntad es admirable.- dijo Steve con un mohín.- Ayer realmente le buscaron las cosquillas, Nat! Entre ese tipo molestando a Pepper y a Tony, la prensa, la presión... toleró como un campeón!-  
\- Lo tiene muy bajo control, hasta que no, y entonces nos masacra a todos.- dijo Natasha, observando a Steve abrir la boca para rebatir con furia.- No lo digo yo, Steve, es lo que él piensa. Y no está equivocado, la verdad. Es cierto que jugamos con fuego, y con la vida de inocentes, no muy distinto a una planta nuclear, o a un reactor de fisión... Bruce es un arma, y aunque nosotros lo olvidemos, él no. Se fue porque creyó que Tony podía tener el control cuando él no pudiera, y ayer, en vez de ayudarlo a controlarse...-  
-... Tony quería que se transformara. Y una transformación involuntaria y una voluntaria son bastante distintas, supongo.- dijo Steve, contrito.- Debí haber intervenido!-  
\- Se fue en una misión caritativa, y no dudo que volverá... está asustado, pero estoy bastante segura que Tony encontrará el modo de arreglarlo, en cuanto se le quite el enojo. Y si no, voy, lo cazo y se lo traigo, faltaría más!- acabó explosivamente, ambos codos en el counter, vaciando su taza de golpe.- He visto muy poca gente ser tan felices como ese par, no voy a dejar que se pongan... durak... ridículos!-  
\- Entonces no me puedo ir a Washington, Nat. No voy a dejar la Torre sólo con Tony, que no debe estar en su mejor forma, tú, que aún estás delicada, y Clint solos... sería una irresponsabilidad, un...-  
\- Steve, córtala, no te pongas a buscar excusas. Si por fin te están funcionando las cosas con Libby por favor ve y que a alguien le funcionen. Yo me quedaré aquí con Tony y vigilaré el fuerte mientras me recupero, recuerda que Clint y yo ahora somos Avengers de tiempo completo...-  
\- Oh, yo soy gigoló de tiempo completo, voy a dedicar mi vida a servirle lattes cada vez más elaborados a Pepper... es mi nueva profesión...- bostezó Clint, estirándose al entrar a la cocina descalzo, un short de pijama de mujer de seda lila indecentemente ajustado y corto en la cadera como única vestimenta. Steve enarcó las cejas, y Clint se apoyó en el counter como una modelo de vestario, balanceó el trasero y exhibió su mejor sonrisa de perezoso mientras el café acababa de percolarse.  
\- Ves?- dijo Natasha, la cara perfectamente seria.- Todo bajo control.-  
Clint se volteó, apoyándose en los codos.- Eso mismo. Pepper tiene todo el trimestre agendado, y excepto un par de visitas a Malibú, no nos alejaremos mucho. Supongo que te irás a correr STRIKE missions para que te lastimen y así Libby tenga la excusa de sobarte profesionalmente?-  
\- Clint. Eh, tu short...-  
\- Nada que Natasha no haya visto.-  
\- Es por mis córneas que me quejo.-  
\- Mira qué santurrón se ha puesto! No que en tu época la gente se bañaba desnudita todo el tiempo?- Clint siguió allí sin ninguna incomodidad, esperando que el café recién hecho acabara de gotear.  
\- Como decía, Clint y yo tenemos las... herramientas... para ocuparnos de todo...-  
\- Oh, por Dios, ustedes dos son insoportables... - Steve se echó a reír, apoyando la cara en las manos.- Pueden al menos comunicarse con Bruce y asegurarse que esté bien?-  
\- Por supuesto.- dijo Natasha.- Ahora, llévale jugo a Libby. Si te acabas de tomar un litro, me pregunto cómo la dejaste, pobrecita...- Natasha ignoró el sonido que hizo Steve.- Y tú tambien, apura ese latte... que en esta Torre nadie excepto Tony sabe tratar a una chica, por Dios!-  
\- Tony mandaba a Pepper a sacarlas de su cama!- protestó Clint.  
\- Pero hacía que les dieran desayunito!-

 

********************************

:: Sir, creo que debería...::

\- Mute.- Tony se giró en la manta, envolviéndose más en el edredón de lujosa cuerina café ( ecológica, para que Bruce no gritara). Se había dormido a medio vestir sobre el edredón, porque meterse entre sábanas que aún olían a Bruce se le había hecho insoportable: pero ahora despertar no se sentía mejor, con una pulsación tras los ojos y una resequedad en la garganta que le decía que dormido había--- oh, maldita sea...  
Tony cerró los ojos con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada, recordando todo sobre la noche anterior de un modo que lo hizo suspirar exhausto. había sido una debacle increíble, y aún no estaba seguro cómo había pasado de feliz y enamorado celebrando la invitación de Bruce a ser profesor de nuevo ( algo que, se dio cuenta, acababa de mandar a la mierda yéndose a Madagascar) a solo en su cama, con los ojos y la tráquea doliéndole de llorar.  
Y le dolía el pecho también, la parte izquierda del reactor, una zona que pensó, supersticiosamente, había estado libre de dolor por un buen tiempo. Lógicamente, sabía que era porque se había acostumbrado a dormir con el reactor apoyado contra la curva del hombro y brazo de Bruce, a quien no sólo no parecía molestarle la pieza contra su piel, sino que parecía agradecido de la luz permanente, y eso de algún modo le quitaba peso a su esternón, que pasaba adolorido... ahora, se había dormido sin más que su puño contra el reactor, y eso, ahora, dolía... dolía como un corazón roto.  
Era lo habitual. Siempre la jodía. La pregunta no era si las relaciones le funcionarían, sino cuánto tiempo le funcionarían, porque Tony Stark era Tony Stark...  
La idea de ponerse de pie y salir al mundo, a enfrentar la Torre sin Thor ni Bruce, a atender a las jodidas visitas, a poner la cara cuando Fury se pudiera a gritar porque Bruce y Thor se largaran, de meterse al garaje a trabajar en los Legionarios que habían creado juntos, de pasearse por la Torre que estaba llena de las porquerías de Bruce: sus estúpidos tés en la cocina, sus libros de Dominique Lapierre ridículos en el estante, uno de esos chalecos de Thor que Bruce había usado hasta que el verde césped era un gris gastado en la silla, su colección de plantas medicinales en una jardinera en el balcón. Todo se lo recordaría, todo excepto el metro setenta y sesenta y cuatro kilos de científico que habían dejado un hoyo con su forma en esa Torre tan enorme. Era imposible que esa área pequeña y ridícula vacía le doliese, pero dolía, no podía respirar...  
\- Tony, te traje café y analgésicos.- dijo una voz, y la entonación era semejante, pero mucho más dominante. Desconcertado, Tony levantó la cabeza de la cama, para ver incrédulo a Steve, con una camiseta de un azul tan brillante que dolían los ojos y jeans planchaditos, colocándole la taza en el velador, y sentándose a los pies de la cama, invadienco su espacio con total descaro.  
\- ... Natasha te dijo.- musitó al fin, frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Ciertamente me dijo. Lo que correspondía, porque soy el jefe de este team, se supone.- dijo Steve, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.- Voy a partir el año con dos Avengers menos temporalmente, y con Nat aún delicada, pues...-  
\- No sé que tan » temporalmente « es esto, deberías ir haciéndote a la idea...- gruñó Tony, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada con un golpe y cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo.  
\- Eso no es lo que me dijo Bruce cuando lo llamé.-  
Tony se sentó de golpe en la cama.- Qué?-  
\- Estaba en el aeropuerto De Gaulle. Su vuelo transbordo tenía seis horas de retraso. Estaba atrapado en las alegrías de la aduana francesa. Saltaba de gusto, como te imaginas... le dije que era karma por abandonarnos, y me insultó en portugués.-  
\- Dijo que volvería?- dijo Tony con voz ronca. Steve estiró la trompa en una mueca, pero sus ojos eran muy suaves en ir a los de Tony, yendo a alargarle la taza de café de nuevo.  
\- Me dijo que su misión duraría máximo tres meses, y cuando le recordé el cumpleaños de Pepper, señaló que ya habría regresado para ese entonces.- dijo Steve con firmeza. Tony agarró la taza y se la bebió casi entera, relamiéndose.  
\- Subterfugios, Cap?-  
\- Al contrario. Más honesto con él no podría ser.- dijo Steve, y se mordió el labio.- Le dije que no era justo que se enfadara contigo por tu pasado, ni por su propia falta de control.-  
\- De verdad le dijiste eso?-  
\- Considerando que hay un millón de razones para pelearse contigo, buscar nuevas me parece una idiotez...-  
\- Tenías que arruinarlo.- finalmente, hubo un poco de sonrisa en la cara de Tony, y Steve alargó la mano, yendo a apretar el fuerte hombro.  
\- Iré a Washington con Libby desde mañana, pero estaré volviendo con frecuencia. No las tengo todas conmigo de dejarlos solos...-  
\- Cap, Nat, Clint y yo hemos sobrevivido solitos de lo más bien por años, no necesitamos guardia, por Dios...- Tony se soltó, enderezándose, molesto y gruñón, rascándose el pelo aún con gel de su cuidado look de la noche anterior, que ahora parecía que lo habían electrocutado con maldad.  
\- Sí, claaaro. Red Room, medio kilo de metal en el pecho, parásitos intestinales hasta los 12, si ustedes tres son fabulosos en autocuidado.- Steve cruzó las piernas, y se apoyó en los codos en la fantástica cama.- Déjame venir, Libby me pidió espacio, y se me dificulta dárselo.-  
\- Sí me imagino cuál es el espacio que te gusta estar ocupando...-  
\- Tony!-  
\- Ves que tienes mente de alcantarilla? Capitán América, qué vergüenza...- Tony al fin bajó los pies de la cama, y se puso de pie, acabándose el café, que era intenso y cargado, tal com le gustaba.- Mantendrás el ojo puesto en Fury, entonces?-  
Steve, cómodamente echado asintió.- No puedo seguir viviendo la vida del oso, Stark. Como buen Americano, tengo que trabajar para mantener a mi chica...-  
\- Has estado escuchando a Hozier?-  
\- Me *gusta* Hozier.-  
\- Hipster de mierda.- Tony rodó el cuello.- Bueno, supongo que ahora que tendré menos estúpidas interrupciones, podría resolver un poco del trabajo pendiente que tengo y que pone a Pepper tan gruñona.-  
\- Es bueno que le hagas la vida más fácil a Pepper. Cuando venga, te pondré correa y te sacaré a pasear si JARVIS me dice que no has comido y te has hidratado, eso sí...-  
\- Pero qué te has imaginado...-  
\- Podrías sacarme de clubs cuando venga. Todas esas fotos y chismorreo tuyas con Clint y Nat me han hecho sentir curioso, cómo va a ser que me perciban como el aburrido del grupo...-  
\- Eres el aburrido del grupo.- dijo Tony, aunque había una sonrisita en su rostro.  
Steve fingió un corazón dolorido y se puso de pie elásticamente.- Bueno, la media no sabe eso. Me puedes poner una de esas camisetas escandalosas que le pusiste a Thor y vamos de bares...-  
\- De verdad estás ofreciéndote a todo eso que detestas para mantenerme entretenido? Cuidado, Cap. Un tipo puede empezar a sentirse suspicaz... me deja mi novio y haces una movida a las cuatro horas...-  
Steve se puso las manos en las atléticas caderas.- Puro deber moral. Nat es tu angelito malvado, yo tengo que mantenerte en el buen camino. Si te conviertes en supervillano, sería todo tan molesto...-  
Tony rió, moviendo la cabeza, pero había una nota triste en su sonrisa. Steve avanzó, pero había algo en Tony, normalmente tan táctil que sugería que no quería ser tocado.  
\- Hey.- dijo Steve, observando su cansada postura, una mano indecisa al fin apoyando unos dedos en su espalda.- Estamos aquí. -  
\- Lo sé. Pago para eso.-  
\- Serás idiota...-

 

**********************

 

La siguiente alerta fue que Pepper se largara a trabajar, con una lista de pendientes del largo de su brazo, sin encargarle nada ni pelearle para que hiciera nada. Más alarmante era todavía que Clint se quedara en unos jeans horriblemente viejos con peladuras entre los muslos y le pidiera a JARVIS la películas más llenas de explosiones posibles, encargara seis pizzas familiares y cuatro cajas de carne crispy, y se instalara frente al televisor, pies descalzos en la mesita de centro llena de botellas de cerveza. Empezando el año en estilo, había dicho con una sonrisa llena de queso cuando Natasha y Steve le alzaron cejas, una a cada lado.(13)  
\- Estilo? Eres tan basura blanca, Barton, jodido redneck...- había gruñido Tony al verlo: pero al poco rato se había sentado al lado, se había descalzado y había acabado zampándose un balde entero de crispies mientras discutía la imposibilidad de los stunts en las películas. Steve acabó por rendirse e instalarse al otro lado con una cerveza, y comentar admirativamente que si pudieran llamar a Jason Statham a las emergencias podrían dejar de ser Avengers, a lo que Natasha retrucó desde la cocina, un libro de historia en su regazo, que, ése era Coulson en persona.(14)  
Clint debía ser mejor espía que Natasha, porque cuando al fin la tarde se hizo una noche llena de nieve, Tony se dió cuenta de estaban mimándolo ( debía haberse dado cuenta cuando Clint puso a Ron Burgundy, diablos) pero no podía menos que notar que Natasha descalza, el cabello revuelto y una camisola negra a la que sólo las sombras le permitían cierta decencia era tan obvio como se podía ser, yendo a buscarlo al laboratorio a medianoche.  
\- Qué pasa? Tu obvia sexyness no te deja dormir?- comentó, sus manos hábilmente sellando, ordenando, eliminando y traspasando proyectos, al menos ocho pantallas encendidas. Natasha se acomodó en una de las sillas altas, abrazándose una rodilla, su labial muy rojo a la luz de las pantallas.  
\- Esperaba que me acompañaras.- dijo abiertamente.- Clint se fue a dormir al apartamento de Pepper, y Steve está con Libby.-  
\- Pensé que te había echado suficientes baterías en la bolsa de los juguetes para que al menos te entretuvieras con esos dildos una par de semanas, Jesús.- dijo Tony con aspereza, pero Nat si siquiera se inmutó.  
\- Qué estás haciendo?-  
\- Bajé a ordenar nuestros proyectos, hay unos cuantos que eran urgentes y otros que Bruce dejó a medias... pero aparentemente el desgraciado ya pensó en eso, con ayuda de este AI traidor. Debería reemplazarte por Siri, JARVIS.-  
:: Mis indicaciones de seguridad respecto al Doctor Banner siguen siendo » a él déjalo que haga todo lo quiera», textualmente, Sir:: respondió JARVIS.  
\- Aparentemente dejó todo ordenado antes de dejar París.- dijo Tony, antes de que un gesto de maldad le cruzara la cara.- Bueno, tenía tiempo, de cuánto fue la demora en De Gaulle?-  
:: 9.3 horas, Sir::  
\- Pobrecito, no?- dijo Tony, empezando a apagar pantallas.  
\- No.- dijo Natasha con firmeza.

*I know you've suffered  
But I don't want you to hide (15)*

\- No que es tu favorito?- se burló Tony, simples gestos de sus manos apagando una tras otra hasta que el laboratorio quedó en la oscuridad, sin más que pequeños puntos de luz en algunos monitores y en la caja de seguridad de la puerta. Tony se volvió a ella, recortada contra el magnífico paisaje de New York de noche, y cuando ella le tendió la mano se acercó, el reactor en su pecho dando un resplandor cerúleo al camisón y a su pálida piel.  
\- No justo en estos momentos.- dijo ella, y había un deje de irritación en su voz.- No reacciono bien a la gente que huye por piernas, tampoco yo.-

*It's cold and loveless  
I won't let you be denied*

\- Es su estilo.- dijo Tony, inspirando por la nariz. Podía olerla: no sólo al jabón lujoso que le gustaba, no sólo a ese shampoo perfumado a nuez, sino que a ella, el aroma dulce y algo ácido de una mujer que no lleva ropa interior ninguna.  
\- Tengo un nuevo favorito.- dijo ella, y le brillaban los ojos. Tony inclinó la cabeza cuando ella llevó las manos a su nuca, y cuando los labios carnosos de ella trazaron besos tibios y húmedos en su mentón, las manos de él fueron a los muslos desnudos, acariciándolos, la palma caliente sobre al piel sedosa.  
\- Oh, por Dios...- susurró Tony, y cuando ella se echó atrás y lo miró a los ojos, la expresión en ella cálida e inquisitiva, Tony emitió un sonido de rendición y se apretó entre sus muslos, su boca yendo a la de ella vorazmente, su lengua hundiéndose sin pausa mientras la rodeaba, la aferraba, los fuertes antebrazos se cruzaban bajo sus nalgas alzándola, apretándola contra sí. El beso era alarmante, peligroso: era como un incendio en el horizonte, como chispas siguiendo el camino a un barril de explosivos, como un estrella fugaz: algo que sabes que estallará, algo cuyo suspenso te aprieta el pecho: y Tony se relamió, succionando ese carnoso labio inferior, su mano yendo experta y conocedora a acariciar el delicado espacio bajo la carne atlética, yendo a un sitio húmedo y caliente...

*Soothing  
I'll make you feel pure*

Tony echó la cabeza atrás, jadeante, Natasha sujeta contra su cintura, sus muslos aferrándole la cadera hábilmente, un gemido en su garganta cuando esos dedos expertos y fuertes la rozaron, la acariciaron, presionaron la carne sensible. Tony hundió el rostro en sus senos, y cargándola sin esfuerzo, la apoyó en la pared de cristal del laboratorio contra las luces de los rascacielos, moviéndose entre sus piernas dejándola sentir su intensa erección, inhalando el calor entre sus senos, su belleza contra la noche y la luz insoportable...  
Manteniéndola sujeta contra la noche con la presión sus caderas, Tony alzó una mano, apartando el cabello el rostro de ella, yendo a su nuca, colándose como para protegerla del frío vidrio, y Natasha se quedó sin aliento al mirarlo, al ver al vulnerabilidad en sus ojos, el deseo salvaje mezclado con terrible ternura y el dolor de su abandono. Natasha lo apretó entre sus piernas, y atrayendo su rostro al suyo con ambas manos lo besó largamente, apasionadamente: podía sentir como en sus besos, en la presión de sus cuerpos algo temblaba, algo temible y destructor, algo poderoso, casi aterrador en la fuerza en que parecían capaces de despertar el uno en el otro. Había hambre, y protección, y algo semejante a sentir que deslizas una aguja en tu vena cargada con algo que puede matarte más seguro que una bala en la cabeza, pero que antes te dará tantísimo placer...  
-... te quiero, Tony.- dijo ella, y fue honesto, fue tan claro, tan firme. Tony inspiró como si lo hubiera golpeado, y un segundo luego hundía el rostro en sus pechos, apretándola con brazos que temblaban por la fuerza, y Natasha lo apretó en respuesta, su cuerpo de pronto posesivo.  
\- ... Te adoro, Nat.- musitó él contra su seno, sus manos mapeando la piel desnuda, sus labios buscando los suyos. Se besaron con hambre, pero con algo distinto en el beso ahora, y muy despacio, Tony la bajó de su percha en su cuerpo, sin soltarla.

*Trust me  
You can be sure*

\- Tony?-  
\- No de rebote. No de consuelo. No de alivio...- susurró, besándole la cara sin parar.  
\- Pero me pones caliente.- confesó ella, un comentario que habría masacrado a un hombre.  
Tony se mordió el labio, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, apretando su propia majestuosa evidencia de deseo contra ella.- Sí, a mí también me pasa eso...-  
\- Tony?-  
\- Hmn?-  
\- Si prometo dejarme mis manitos para mí, puedo dormir contigo?-  
\- Tú si que sabes hacer que a un hombre se le olviden las tristezas.- dijo él suavemente, pero el agradecimiento en sus ojos era conmovedor.- JARVIS, deja el laboratorio cerrado, y traspasa los pendientes a la carpeta del workshop. Lo veré... mañana.-  
\- Bruce no tiene derecho a enojarse, sabes. Él te dejó.- dijo ella con aspereza cuando llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio, y Tony vaciló. Pero un momento luego él avanzó, y mirándola, apartó el edredón y las sábanas de algodón blanco.- Tony?-  
\- Asumo que alguna vez te has disfrazado de sexy maid?- dijo Tony, las almohadas siguiendo el mismo camino al suelo.  
\- Te calientan las cofias?- preguntó Nat con una ceja alzada, pero Tony había sacado de una cómoda unas sábanas color chocolate de lujosa seda, y del walk in closet, un adredón de piel color ámbar.  
\- No te voy a meter entre sábanas de Ikea.- dijo Tony, extendiendo el satén.- Se acabaron las costumbres de indigente. Si no logro dormir esta noche, al menos la pasaré bien.- dijo con ese brillo malvado en los ojos, el destello irritable y temible que Pepper y Rhodey habrían reconocido como el anuncio de que Tony iba a tratar de averiguar una vez más cuánto era capaz de soportar su hígado, pero no era en alcohol que pensaba emborracharse esta noche. (16)

Natasha sonrió, y echó las sábanas blancas por el chute de lavandería, antes de ir a abrazarlo por detrás. Tony apenas esperó que lo tocara antes de atraerla a sí y besarla larga, lenta, posesivamente, recostándola entre sábanas de satén que eran como chocolate derretido, y cubriéndola con el edredón antes de apartarse, la boca húmeda. había algo inherentemente lujoso en la piel pálida, el camisón negro, las sábanas castañas y el cabello rojo y rizado, los verdes ojos como gemas en un estuche de terciopelo: y Tony se lamió los labios, antes de buscar en su velador, entregarle un bombón de chocolate y tomando de su walk in closet algo negro, meterse al cuarto de baño con una mirada incendiaria.  
\- Espérame un segundo.- dijo en un susurro. Natasha se comió el bombón, que se derritió en sus labios como el más decadente que comiera, y se recostó en ese lecho con una sonrisa, apoyando la mejilla en su mano y en el suave satén. Había compartido el lecho de muchos hombres poderosos, pero ninguno se había sentido como esto. Algo había en Tony que se relajaba, se volvía dominante y natural cuando se trataba de sexo: algo como lo que era en el workshop, maestro y experto, algo que amaba hacer, que le era tan intrínseco como cazar es a un gran felino.  
Natasha reconocía a los que eran como ella. Pero a Tony le había tomado un tiempo identificarlo... se disfrazaba bien.  
Él volvió, lavado y ya cómodo en un pantalón de pijama, que pensó con una risa, hacía juego perfecto con su camisola. Tenían los mismos gustos, yup. Se sentó en la cama, y atrayéndola la besó, una caricia extrañamente romántica, dulce en el deleite que se tomaba con la caricia, en la pausas para inhalar. Natasha se había sentido como un trofeo muchas veces, pero nunca como un tesoro adorado, excepto en los brazos de Clint, y de Thor. Pero la forma en que él la paladeaba, la apretaba contra sí era aún más dulce, y cuando la recostó, ella deslizó la mano por su pecho y luego lo tocó a través del pantalón flojo, sus ojos cargándose de lubricidad.  
\- Que pasó a tus manitas para tí?- dijo él con voz aún firme, pero respiraba más rápido, las aletas de la nariz tensándose cuando ella lo tomó con más firmeza.  
\- En un segundo.- dijo ella, los ojos brillándole traviesos, mientras lo agarraba del pelo, devolviéndolo a su boca, sus besos ahora más calientes, más determinados. Tony al fin tuvo que soltarse para poder controlarse: empezaba a moverse incontrolablemente contra su agarre, no podía pensar con la conjución de la caricia de su mano y esa boca devorándolo a besos, y le sujetó las muñecas, inspirando con fuerza.  
\- Por Dios, Nat...- murmuró, con una risa, mostrándole sus manos temblorosas.- Estoy perdiendo puntos de playboy, no es así?

*I want to reconcile the violence in your heart*

Ella se recostó, manos tras la nuca, sonriente y cómoda como una serpiente. Tony rodó dejándose caer a su lado de espaldas, y pateó la colcha de piel hasta que pudo tenderse a su lado, su mano yendo al vientre de ella por sobre la camisola, besándole un seno antes de rodearla con el brazo e inspirar su cabello.  
\- No tienes que ser playboy conmigo.- dijo ella en unn suspiro, y él cerró los ojos, apretándola más posesivamente. Hubo una larga pausa, y ella se movió para acomodarse mejor contra su costado, cubriéndolos a ambos con el edredón mientras él le acariciaba el pelo dulcemente.

*I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask*

\- Durante mucho tiempo sólo el momento de correrme... o finalmente caer inconsciente por el alcohol... lograba que mi cabeza se callara.- confesó él, su voz tibia e íntima. Natasha le besó el pecho junto al reactor, antes de tenderse más contra su cuerpo , el mentón en las manos entrecruzadas.  
\- Y después?-  
\- Pilotar el traje. Luchar. Discutir con ustedes. Por fin algo que ocupa toda mi cabeza.-  
Ella asintió, y sus ojos fueron a los de él, tan cálidos y tan castaños.  
\- Cuando al fin conseguía un orgasmo, sola... tras fingir tantos, tras tanto... - Natasha se mordió los labios, y el azul del reactor hacía que sus ojos tomaran el aspecto de agua calypso.- ... era lo único que era mío, totalmente mío y privado, que podía controlar de mi cuerpo... por un momento, sólo era yo...-

*I want to exorcise the demons from your past*

Tony la besó, y cuando ella le devolvió el beso, había compasión, y ternura. El beso era dulce e intenso, y ella jadeó cuando las manos de él fueron a sus senos, acariciándolos con una experticia impresionante, estimulándolos, deteniéndose para acariciar sus hombros, los brazos, las suaves clavículas, volviendo a los densos, abundantes pechos. Natasha echó la cara atrás, disfrutando esas caricia, pero él continuó besando su cuello, lento, antes de besarle la oreja.  
\- Barton te hacía feliz, Nat?-  
\- Para mí, Clint es lo que conozco como felicidad.- dijo Natasha en un susurro.- Y hay media docena más de sustantivos que para mí, son él.- la pasión temblaba en su voz, y Tony se lamió los labios.  
\- Entonces, porqué?-  
\- Porqué Pepper?-  
\- No me ataques. Quería saber si Clint te había hecho feliz en la cama: es el único hombre con el que te has acostado que yo sepa, sin obligación.-  
\- Y Thor.- dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisota.  
\- Jesús. Dos más y te damos un premio?- Tony rió, besándole la nuca.- Dios, Nat... eres tan... - susurró, inhalándola.- Suena tan sexista decirlo, y sin embargo lo que siento es que es un regalo, pero que de verdad deberíamos darte algo por... todo esto.- Tony frunció los labios, y luego continuó, su voz clínica.- No por acostarte con nosotros, sino por todo lo demás. Todos acá, Steve, Clint, Thor sobre todo, Brucey... todos somos del tipo chatty, pero tú siempre te callas y haces las cosas sin escándalo, es tan...- Tony se mordió los labios.- Arruiné el clima de esto, verdad?-  
\- Oír las cosas por su nombre nunca ha sido algo malo para mí.- dijo Natasha, con claridad.- Bésame de nuevo, Stark.-

*I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart*

\- Sólo si contestas mi preguntas. - Tony se apoyó en el codo, deslizando su boca por su cuello.- Tú y yo somos iguales. Es más intimo hablar de sentimientos que dejar que te metan algo hasta el estómago, verdad?-  
Natasha le clavó la mirada, antes de bajar la vista y morderle el mentón.- Sentimientos. Qué cosas tan desagradables te gustan. Esas son las perversiones en que te metió Bruce?-  
\- No tienes ni idea la cantidad de asquerosas sesiones a corazón abierto me hizo aguantar, si de verdad había días que me habría sacado el reactor y lo habría echado por la ventana...-  
\- Al menos Clint es bastante malo hablando de sentimientos.-  
\- Pepper. A Pepper le encantan los sentimientos. Me he llevado ración doble de eso, iuuu, y tú, con el pajarito... no es justo...-

*You trick your lovers  
That you're wicked and divine*

Natasha se tendió más encima suyo, las mantas ya cálidas, su muslo sedoso rozando con aparente descuido su sexo.- Pobrecito...- comentó, traceándole la goatee con los dedos. Tony fingió tratar de mordérselos.  
\- Clint es...- Tony sintió una oleada de envidia y asombro al ver cómo a Natasha le faltaban las palabras.- Pero a él... esto le es... muy accesorio. Clint expresa el amor en... besos, y cuidados, y... atención... - Natasha se encogió de hombros.- Te imaginarás cómo se me da a mí lo preocuparme de su ropa y ese tipo de cosas de hogar...-  
\- Oh, por Dios.- Tony soltó la carcajada.- Te ves como un sueño húmedo, puedes hacer que un hombre eyacule con una mirada, y Barton ponía problemas porque no le hacías galletitas!?-  
Natasha hizo un mohín.- Ahora que lo dices así...- agregó trazando el borde del reactor.- Pepper parece el tipo de chica que te espera con galletitas...-  
\- Prefiero el tipo de chica cuya respuesta a una botella de lubricante, unos speedos negros y una caja de mazapán no es » Tony, por Dios, no piensas en otra cosa!!» - exclamó Tony, y sonó tan honesto e intenso que Natasha lo miró a los ojos, y él apartó la vista, antes de bufar.  
\- Tan mal, eh?-  
\- Es difícil entender a alguien a quien los orgasmos lo agotan, y que es feliz con uno a la semana. Entiéndeme: la amo, la respeto, pero me hizo sentir un sátiro de mierda, y cómo explicas que quieres expresarle que la amas, pero ella quiere que se lo expreses de cualquier otro modo excepto tocándola, y eso es...- Tony se mordió el labio.- Es amor. Debería ser amor, pero me hizo sentir... -  
\- Sucio, por querer eso más que ella?- dijo Natasha, y aunque las palabras parecían ácidas, Tony la miró a los ojos, y lo siguiente fue rodar besándola, porque aún sin decir más, Natasha lo había dicho en un tono de voz que implicaba cuánto, cuánto, CUÁNTO, lo entendía.

*You may be a sinner  
But your innocence is mine*

\- Hemos sido unos idiotas...- susurró en su cuello, antes de empezar a devorarlo con un apetito travieso, juguetón. Varias de sus caricias no parecían surtir efecto, con Natasha mirándolo, la cabeza en la almohada, y Tony lo tomó como un desafío, hasta que al desnudar sus pechos, deslizó la uña del pulgar directamente sobre la carne rígida y eréctril, y Natasha siseó, sus ojos contrayéndose.  
\- Ahá. No finjas absolutamente nada... me gusta jugar hasta encontrar justo lo que... mmm, ahí?- dijo con decisión, deslizando los dedos por la cara inferior de los abultados pechos.- Dios mío, son exquisitos, Nat...-  
\- Tony...- el susurro de Natasha era ardoroso, y había una necesidad vulnerable allí. Tony se sintió impresionado al darse cuenta cuánto se encendía bajo sus manos: lo necesitaba, lo deseaba , sí, y cuánta hambre tendría para moverse de ese modo contra él. Tony era un increìble amante, y en verdad, se había follado al menos un número que se acercaba a las tres cifras, y eso que se podía decir que era relativamente selectivo: pero de algún modo Natasha en su cama tenía una propiedad embriagante, salvaje, que lo enardecía de un modo inesperado. No era la pérdida de control absoluto que Bruce le hacía sentir: era al contrario, el deseo de tomar ese control y darle todo el placer que fuera capaz hasta hacerla chillar y suplicar. Sumado a eso, había un deseo de ternura y cuidado, que con Pepper, con Bruce, se había contrapuesto, luchando contra ese deseo de dominio y destrucción.

*Please me  
Show me how it's done*

Natasha quería su dominio, y también su destrucción. Ella deseaba ese placer desesperadamente, hambrientamente, y Tony, su mano acariciando el vientre liso y atlético mientras bajaba sus labios a rozar los de ella, y luego succionar húmedamente su pezón erguido, decidió que iba a dárselo hasta que se hartara.  
\- Nat, si hay algo no demasiado nicho que no quieres que te haga, mejor que lo digas ahora...- dijo Tony, humor en su voz, pero algo cálido y sensual, mentras deslizaba dedos expertos por sus senos, ocupándose de ellos con una fascinación que hizo a Nat estremecerse cuando las palmas tan expertas los masajearon.- ... dime qué quieres que saque de la mesa ahora, porque me estoy poniendo tan imaginativo...-  
-... no me hagas nada que vaya a disgustarle a Bruce.- dijo Natasha, y su voz dulce era un contraste con el modo incendiario en que se movía contra sus manos: claramente, sus pechos eran muy sensibles.- ... de lo demás, lo que quieras, excepto, excepto...- Nat respiró hondo, y miró al techo.- No me entusiasma mucho algo que arriesgue la vida justo ahora, pero lo que quieras...-  
\- Qué perversidades te pedía ese Tweety del demonio?- exclamó Tony, elevando una ceja, aún mientras lamía y acariciaba la piel fina de esos pechos, que ahora se habían erizado, los infinitesimales vellos marcados al reaccionar a un soplido.- Qué es lo peor que te hizo hacer?-  
\- Una vez... una vez casi lo dejo por ello.- musitó Natasha mirando al techo.- De todo lo que me han hecho, fue la única vez que casi no pude aguantarlo...-  
\- Por el amor de Dios.- Tony se detuvo, aunque sus manos le cubrieron los pechos protectoramente. Sabía que Natasha había tenido que aguantar perversiones increíbles, que probablemente harían a incluso un pervertido emérito como él negarse: algo que la hiciera a ella echarse atrás lo aterraba un poco.- Qué mierda se le ocurrió? Intentó meterte el arco?-  
\- Mucho peor.- Natasha se giró en sus brazos, y Tony le besó la cremosa espalda, aún masajeando sus pechos, incitándola a hablar aunque la forma en que sus nalgas sedosas se acomodaban contra su regazo y frotaban el satén de su pantalón contra su sexo lo hacía moverse sin poder evitarlo.- No sé si me vas a creer, pero fue en su cumpleaños. Tenía una fantasía.-  
\- Una fantasía... diablos, la única vez que Pepper tuvo una, fue hacerlo en un balcón en Venecia, y creéme, los mosquitos arruinaron todo...- Tony le dio un mordisco suave en el costado, y deslizó una mano bajo su camisola.- Qué fantasía quería ese pajarraco pervertido?-  
\- Fuimos a cenar al Smashburger del Empire State, y cuando cerraron nos escondimos y... Clint quería subir a la aguja, de noche. Subí con él, y allí... me pidió que me desnudara, y me esposó a la aguja.- (17)  
\- No le dijiste que no?-  
\- Hasta ese momento todo estaba perfecto! - dijo Natasha moviendo la cabeza.- Todo eso... no tenía ningún problema, estaba feliz de ejecutar su fantasía. Pero entonces, me penetró, y... se pasó uno de esos cordones de alpinista por la cintura y....- Natasha hundió la cara en la almohada.- ... lo pasó por mis manos y se... colgó al vacío el idiota. Todo lo que lo sujetaba era... estar dentro mío y el cordón en mis manos esposadas y... bozhav, cómo disfrutaba, y yo le estaba gritando en ruso pero tenía tanto pánico de que se me soltara o que me viniera un orgasmo y no pudiera sujetar la cuerda y él... era primera vez que lo veía gozar así...- Natasha meneó la cabeza.- los peores veinte minutos de mi vida. Después le grité hasta quedar ronca.-  
Tony bufó contra su espalda.- Retrasado de mierda!-  
Natasha se giró un poco para acariciar el cabello de Tony.- me alegó que ponía su vida en mis manos todo el tiempo, después, pero... aaaah, lo habría matado.-  
\- Prometo no darte ese tipo de sorpresas.- dijo Tony, hundiendo el rostro en su costado.- Nat?-  
\- Mmm?-  
\- Puedo darte un * montón* de otras sorpresas.-  
\- Mmm.- ella sonrió, y se enderezó para besarlo. Tony deslizó una mano entre sus muslos, y ella gimió en su boca: pero aún mientras lo sujetaba con el brazo para besarlo más, sus lenguas entrelazándose, hizo sonidos cuando la mano de Tony, siniestramente experta, acarició su sexo, encontró su clítoris y presionó no un dedo, sino todo el arco de su pulgar contra la entrada húmeda. Tony continuó y los sonidos que ella hacía lo enardecieron, la presión de su muñeca más insistente mientras succionaba su lengua...  
Las manos de Natasha descendieron y cuando fueron a la muñeca de Tony, lo sintió aflojar la presión inmediatamente, apartándose como en un reflejo. Fue él quien hizo un sonido de sorprendido deleite cuando ella lo apretó más contra su centro caliente, se movió y guió su pulgar a su interior, sus caderas moviéndose inquietas y hambrientas.  
\- Oh, Nat... sí, todo lo que quieras...- dijo él, y la acomodó para poder arrodillarse entre sus muslos, deslizando los labios a sus pechos aún mientras su mano continuaba con ese movimiento profundo y lujurioso. Natasha se arqueó cuando su índice la penetró también y presionó expertamente en la pared de su vagina, en un punto que la hizo apretar los dientes, pero todo en ella era la expresión de un deseo insatisfecho que al fin se saciaba.  
Él se hundió en sus pechos de nuevo, la mano de ella acariciándole el duro vientre, su pecho firme, los hombros duros de herrero: y los dos miraron su mano de artista hundida entre sus muslos letales, los mortíferos músculos estremeciéndose a cada uno de los empujes.  
\- Mira, Nat.- susurró Tony, y su voz estaba cargada de perversidad.- Qué habrá matado más gente? Mi mano derecha diseñando, o tus muslos estrangulando?-  
\- Sospecho que tu mano...- dijo Natasha, separando los muslos para darle más espacio, mordiéndose el labio cuando el cambió el ritmo a uno más agresivo.  
\- Te das cuenta que si hablamos sólo de eso... soy mucho peor...- susurró él contra su pezón, sus lamidas lentas y dominantes.- ... que si metemos a Bruce a esta cama, tú vendrías a ser el pollito inocente?-  
\- Tony, fuck...- Natasha se estremeció cuando un tercer dedo se abrió paso, el hueso del pulgar frotándole incansablemente el clítoris mientras en contraste con esa agresividad, los besos en sus pechos eran muy húmedos y pacientes.- ... más, estoy muy...-

*Tease me  
You are the one*

\- Un momento.- dijo Tony, y sus ojos brillaban al ver esa hambre, esa necesidad que él sabía exactamente cómo saciar: y esa alegría en su mirada atravesó incluso las oleadas de placer de Natasha. Tony, el eterno proveedor, que nunca era más feliz que pudiendo dar algo que alguien apreciase...- Por Dios, Nat, eres el arma más bella y letal que he tenido en las manos, que he tenido el placer de... tinker...-

\- Tinker?- musitó ella sin voz, y luego se mordió el labio, porque Tony había hecho algo con su mano que la había electrizado, y luego...

... su boca tomó posesión de su clítoris, y Natasha echó la cabeza atrás y el orgasmo fue rápido, eléctrico, satisfactorio, con Tony moviendo la cabeza, su mano, haciendo sonidos de contento hasta que al fin ella pudo abrir los ojos y lo vio allí aún entre sus muslos, ojos oscuros y vivaces cargados de lujuria y diversión y sí, bastante orgullo al ver sus ojos aún entrecerrados de placer y el sonrojo del orgasmo en su cara y pecho.  
Natasha se le fue encima, paladeando su sabor en los labios, moviéndose húmeda contra su muslo, aferrándole con las uñas la carne de la cintura. Tony se relamió bajo su ataque, y esbozó una ceja humorística.- No tan mal review, entonces, podríamos llamarlo aceptable...-

Ella se sentó en su cintura y rió, antes de mirarlo ahí bajo ella, y con una destreza que sólo podía llamarse etérea, se giró sobre él como un ave, y Tony se halló con Natasha montada en su rostro, su sexo aún palpitante en su boca mientras ella apartaba el pantalón, le separaba los muslos y bajaba la cabeza para lamerlo de arriba abajo en un movimiento que de tan experto era aterrador.  
Lo siguiente fue una competencia para saber quién se agotaba primero, quién sabía más, quién podía hacer que el otro perdiera su ritmo, su arte, la cabeza. Tomó un largo de rato, pero fue Natasha quien perdió aunque podría haber dicho que había una trampa, porque Tony había deslizado un vibrador dentro suyo y luego había usado su lengua.

Oh, Natasha estaba feliz de seguir perdiendo, si ese segundo orgasmo avasallador era una pérdida.

Jadeando, los dos se quedaron echados lado a lado, la luz azul del reactor y de New York dibujando las sombras. Tony se tocaba a sí mismo suave, despacio, porque seguía erecto, y su mano subía y bajaba con calma, mientras su otra mano entrelazaba los dedos en los de Nat. Los dos cerraron los ojos, Natasha aún perdida en el placer. deleitándose en los pequeños estremecimientos que aún la recorrían, y Tony dejó que su pecho subiera y bajar inspirando hondo, mientras reposaban, el calor del otro tan cerca, dándose espacio para recuperar la cordura en esa penumbra azul.

\- Crees que Bruce regrese?- dijo al fin Tony, su susurro opaco y tenue, casi ansioso.

\- Sí. No sé qué tomará, pero volverá. Esta es su casa, Stark. Aunque no sea para siempre, aunque no sea continuo, aunque no sea... él siempre volverá a tí. Tú no eres el único que sólo encuentra la paz en ese workshop. - Natasha se estiró, antes de voltearse boca abajo, apoyándose en los codos para mirarlo, su rostro tan fino, los brazos tan suaves.- Y no es el único. Si hay un lugar en todo este asqueroso mundo que nos hace sentir a salvo...-

\- Gracias, Nat.- dijo Tony, asintiendo, una emoción en sus ojos que contuvo apretando los labios, pero sus ojos eran demasiado expresivos para contenerla. Nat le acarició el cabello, y él le besó la mano, antes de apoyar la frente en el vientre de ella, tan cálido.- Quiero mirarte, Natasha.- musitó despacio. 

Ella asintió, y él se levantó, el pantalón de pijama obscenamente abultado, mientras iba a su closet y volvía con una maleta plana. La abrió apoyándola en el velador, y cuando ella se incorporó para mirar y ver el increíble surtido de sex toys, sus ojos se volvieron voraces, lujuriosos.

Él la miró con una muda pregunta. Ella se lamió los labios, que se dilataron en una sonrisa. 

Y Tony se tomó su tiempo. en elegir que usaría, en volver a desinfectarlo con gel, en lubricarlo cuidadosamente, en alinearlo en una bufanda de seda junto a la cama. Sus ojos ardían, y ambos tenían la expresión de hallarse ante un festín cuando él se arrodilló en la cama junto a sus pies. La besó, sí, la acarició antes de que ella se recostara con las manos tras la cabeza, el bellísimo cuerpo a su disposición: pero no había nada en ella de la vulnerabilidad, de la entrega, del abandono de Bruce. Bruce se ofrecía como un sacrificio, ojos cerrados, un suplicante ante su Dios y su demonio: Natasha, en cambio, era un animal hambriento, tierra seca, fauces en búsqueda de morder, la planta carnívora aguardando. Tony podía reconocer esa mirada ardiente y ansiosa que anhelaba el placer como una droga, lo único que hacía retroceder los demonios...  
Y Tony se lo dio. Perdió la cuenta de cuántos de sus juguetes vibraban, se movía, oprimían o penetraban esa carne dulce y dúctil, atlética y perfecta: se dejó llevar en un ritmo perverso pero persistente como las olas del mar, hasta que Natasha, tiras de cuero y de goma entrecruzadas en su piel, falsos amantes de PVC y silicona poseyendo todos sus orificios, lenguas imposibles adorándola, dedos de metal reteniéndola, se corrió violentamente, sus jadeos deseperados. Tony ya había olvidado su necesidad: sólo podía pensar en la de ella, en cómo esa mirada calculadora desaparecía de sus ojos, como el dolor se desvanecía de sus verdes profundidades, y después del tercer orgasmo no había nada más que placer, alivio, y más hambre. Tony puso en juego cuanto sabía: y eso no era poco, sus manos de ingenieronmapeando, identificando los puntos sensibles, dominando reverentemente, la sensación de triunfo haciéndole olvidar incluso la forma en que su propio sexo ardía y demandaba alivio, fricción, humedad. Tony continuó por horas, y no dejó a Natasha recuperar su mente, el placer en gotas enloquecedoras o en marejadas avasalladoras, hasta que sus gritos eran primales y sus gemidos estaban interrumpidos por momentos de absoluta inconsciencia. Tony se sentó en el sofá junto a la cama y al fin, se permitió masturbarse a un alivio intenso y salvaje, mientras Natasha, arqueada atrás, el cuello extendido, los dedos clavados en la colcha, su magnífico cuerpo expuesto y majestuoso se retorcía en un último orgasmo, los ojos abiertos y enloquecidos clavados en el modo en que él perdía el control allí mirándola de regreso...  
Sucios, exhaustos, drogados a fuerza de placer, Tony le quitó con manos que temblaban de cansancio todos los aparatos y juguetes que la habían poseído: a pesar de lo que podía parecer sórdido, inhumano en sus máquinas complaciendo a Natasha en vez de un cuerpo humano, Tony, al acostarse a su lado y sólo echar atrás el cabello de su frente transpirada, cubrirla con el edredón, tenderse para poder tomar su mano pero sin oprimirla, sin presionarla, era algo tierno, amoroso. Era lógico, tan lógico, y le parecía tan simple cuando otros probablemente jamás habrían dado con la respuesta. Incontables hombres, velludos, sudorosos, había usado el cuerpo de Natasha para su placer, tocándola sin su deseo o permiso. Las máquinas no deseaban ni sacaban placer de su tacto: no eran nada que estuviera utilizándola. Natasha había podido al fin ocuparse de su propio placer, de su más íntimo deleite, sin memorias de hombres tomándola, usándola, penetrándola. Y Tony lo había comprendido instintivamente, el placer de ella, libre y hedonista, haciéndole sentir lo mismo con sólo mirar a la mujer más hermosa que conocía retorciéndose de placer bajo sus creaciones...  
El susurro de ella era casi inaudible.- blagodaryu vas ot svoyego serdtsa, vozlyublennyye.- ( Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón, adorado)  
\- Il piacere era tutto mio, mia principessa...- ( el placer ha sido todo mío, mi princesa) respondió Tony, besándole la frenta transpirada, y los dos, las manos unidas, durmieron profundamente unidos hasta la mañana.

 

**********************************

 

Ciertamente Pepper tenía una lista de pendientes larga como un brazo, sin contar lidiar con hacerse cargo de Bannermed, de quien era CEO no oficial y que aparte de dejarle absolutamente plenos poderes, Bruce había dejado abandonada en su regazo al largarse. Al menos tuvo el alivio de que Tiberious Stone debía realmente habérsele metido el miedo a Clint en el cuerpo, porque no habían oído ni un pío: y efectivamente Clint había puesto en manos de su secretaria una serie de archivos que probaban sin género de dudas de dónde había venido el dinero y la influencia para conseguir el traje de alta tecnología de la ladrona, las armas de asalto de los terroristas y los sobornos. Pepper se había nauseado al comprender que Tiberious realmente deseaba tanto tener a Tony, y en su defecto, hacerle daño, como para tratar de aterrorizarla, dañarla o matarla sólo para sacarla del medio: y comprendía que había sido sólo la habilidad de Clint la que los mantuviera a salvo, primero de daño físico y luego de esa obsesión peligrosa.  
Aparte de echarle encima todo el peso de la ley y a la porra el escándalo si el tipo volvía siquiera a mirar a Tony, ( que era capaz de perdonar todo lo que le hiciera alguien que alguna vez hubiera amado), Pepper se prometió comprarle algo bello a Clint, y dárselo con la fantasía erótica que se le antojara. El recientemente ex-SHIELD había tomado el rol de encargado de seguridad de Stark Industries como si lo hubiera sido toda la vida, y había rehecho la seguridad del suelo arriba, contratando algunos amigos suyos y cambiando algunos sistemas por completo, su cara habitual de asesinato siendo increíblemente efectiva en poner en cintura a los que se habían confiado con » oh, si algo pasa, no importa, total los Avengers viven acá mismo...».

Pepper hjabía pasado dos días poniendo a todo el mundo en marcha para reactivar después de las fiestas, y entremedio había encontrado tiempo no sólo para recordarle a Tony de los proyectos y reuniones que no podían correrse más allá del 15, para atender el breakdown nervioso de su asistente Colin que había tenido una pelea familiar en Año Nuevo, y para coordinar la mudanza de Steve a Washington de nuevo, para la cual si bien no se llevaría mucho, insistía en dejar el apartamento limpio y vaciado. Clint se esforzó en convencerla hasta que aceptó que salieran a comer los seis, a una cómoda y discreta casa de comida italiana como pequeña despedida, y para la sorpresa de todos, Tony aceptó, y no parecía más deshecho que la primera noche, aunque mantenía a Natasha pegada firmemente a su costado.

En cierto sentido, la presencia de Libby era un bálsamo: tenía el don de ser agradable y decir las cosas correctas, y fue fácil encauzar una conversación hacia el arte, considerando que ella ignoraba la mayoría de los hechos de la ruptura de Tony y Bruce, y claramente tampoco se habría atrevido a preguntar. Steve estaba explicándole a Clint pacientemente ( porque a Clint le encantaba, enfrentémoslo, hacerse más idiota de lo que era) la importancia del movimiento cubista cuando les trajeron el spread que Pepper había pedido con antelación, y sólo entonces vieron a Tony empalidecer bruscamente y casi volcar su copa de vino rosado.

Simplemente le habían puesto enfrente un plato de tortellinis hechos a mano de queso edam, (18)y súbitamente, esos enormes ojos castaños parecieron contener todo el dolor del mundo. Hubo una pausa, y Natasha tomó el plato, lo cambió con el suyo, unos finos canellonis de calabaza, y se puso a comer, al mismo tiempo que Clint iba al bar, volvía con un vaso de bourbon, y se lo ponía delante a Tony.

La pausa no fue tan discreta, pero Libby mantuvo educadamente su conversación con Pepper, y Steve, que tras una ojeada siguió hablando con Clint, fue lo suficiente como para que Tony se recuperase, y tras comerse un canelloni entero le volvió la voz y se acabó el bourbon, recuperando al menos externamente el buen humor. Incluso aceptó tomarse una foto con el dueño del restaurant, y la noche fue un éxito.

\- Debe ser la comida. Sirvo italiano en la próxima Gala, no más mariscos.- dijo Tony con acidez cuando al regreso se metió al ascensor desabrochándose la corbata, pero para su sorpresa, Steve siguió de largo en el ascensor arriba, mientras que Pepper bajaba en su piso con Libby.- Qué pasa? van a jugar a Intervention? Oigan, fue un sólo puto vaso de bourbon, para mí eso no es ni un bostezo...-  
\- Tony, necesitamos hablar. Me voy mañana y...-  
-Steve, no sabía que teníamos una relación y que me ibas a dejar, pero está bien, sigue tu propio camino, si amas algo tienes que...-  
\- Clint, lo tienes?- dijo Steve con voz severa, y un momento después se había encendido una pantalla en la salita del penthouse, y con el pelo revuelto, un lemur en el hombro y lo que parecía la incierta luz de un amanecer lluvioso, estaba Bruce.  
\- Hola? Está prendida esta cosa?-  
\- Qué xuxa es eso...?- se le escapó a Clint, mientras Natasha hacía un facepalm y Tony, pálido y tieso, apretaba los labios junto a Steve, girándose al ventanal.(19)  
\- Es un lemur.- dijo Bruce tranquilamente. Se veía pálido y cansado, y su camisa gris estaba visiblemente húmeda de lluvia a pesar de la hora, pero su rostro se mantenía calmo.- Dile hola, Clint. A él también le gustan las alturas.-  
\- No puedes haber adoptado...-  
\- Le hablo al lemur, le puse Clint.-  
\- Hijo de una lechuga perversa...-  
\- Bruce?- dijo Steve, los brazos cruzados, el rostro severo.- Esta es una reunión formal de los Avengers. No puedo alcanzar a Thor, pero a tí sí, y quiero dejar registrada mi molestia de que te fueras sin decírmelo. Sé que no somos soldados, pero somos un team.-  
\- Lo sé. Lo siento, Steve. Habían... circunstancias extenuantes.-  
\- Ah, eso soy yo? Una » circunstancia extenuante»?- exclamó Tony furiosamente, su explosión al fin haciendo que el silencio luego fuera tan completo que podían oír el rumor de la lluvia a través del teléfono satelital de Bruce.  
\- No.- dijo Bruce al fin, lentamente.- Tú eras la » circunstancia principal»-  
\- Entonces no veo porqué diablos te molestas en ...-  
\- Basta. Los dos.- dijo Steve, y aunque no había levantado la voz, su tono era tan seco, tan firme, que cortó la conversación de raíz.- Lo que quieran hablar personalmente, lo hablan luego. Lo que necesito, ahora, es saber cuándo volverás, y si estás, o estarás disponible en caso de una emergencia.-  
\- Por supuesto que estaré disponible. Pero lo que hay acá, es una emergencia, Steve.- dijo Bruce, su voz profesional- El río Camberes está botando 12 toneladas por minuto de agua contaminada con uranio y otros metales pesados, debido a varios hundimientos de barcos ilegales en los puertos hasta Mozambique. Hay que sacarlos a la luz, sellarlos y desactivarlos.-  
\- Necesitas ayuda?- dijo Clint, que se había encaramado en el respaldo de un sillón, como siempre hacía cuando se sentía nervioso.  
\- No ahora, por lo menos. La ONU se está ocupando de los permisos y demás para el estudio, y tiene el equipamiento que necesito: obviamente, cuando necesite a Hulk para sacar los barcos, necesitaré a alguien que lo vigile y le dé órdenes.- dijo tras una pausa. Hubo un conspicuo silencio de parte de Tony, antes de que Clint rodara los ojos y hablara.  
\- Yo iré. Tengo las flechas tranquilizantes después de todo.-  
\- En cuánto estimas el tiempo que necesitas?-  
\- Tres meses.-  
\- Y después?-  
Sólo entonces la seriedad de Bruce falló un poco, y vieron la ansiedad en sus ojos, aunque su voz segía firme.- No... lo sé aún, Steve.-  
\- Fuck you, Banner!-  
\- Tony, por el amor de Dios, quédate quieto o te clavo a ese sillón!- soltó Natasha, antes de volverse a Bruce, los bellos ojos entrecerrados.- Y tú eres un auténtico hijo de puta...-  
\- Natasha!- exclamó Steve desconcertado mientras Clint escondía la cara en los brazos, meneándola.- Se pueden controlar, todos ustedes?!-  
\- No, no puedo, y es para eso para lo que me quieres, no es así?.- dijo Bruce sarcásticamente.  
\- Te quiero para que te metas en el laboratorio y seas parte indispensable de este team, pero me está enojando tener que repetírtelo tanto.- dijo Steve con irritación.  
\- No puedo prometer quedarme si pongo en riesgo al resto del mundo, Steve.- dijo Bruce, y su determinación pareció vacilar, antes de que entrecruzara los dedos.  
\- Yo confío en tu autocontrol, Bruce. Pero me estás haciendo desconfiar de tu compromiso.-  
\- Cap, presionar al tipo no va a hacer que venga corriendo. Yo voy pronto y le arreglo la cabeza, me lo follo si hace falta, si ése es el modo de entendernos en este team...-  
-Clint...- Bruce al fin se aflojó con una sonrisa mientras Steve se frotaba la cara y miraba al techo.- Al menos vas a disfrutar las acomodaciones. Estoy al lado de un precipicio de ciento setenta y cinco metros, y los baobabs llegan a crecer 50 metros ... el amanecer es asombroso.-  
\- Mándame fotos.- dijo Clint con dulzura.  
\- Really.- dijo Tony, frotándose los ojos con rabia.- Really?-  
\- Tú y yo hablamos después.- dijo Bruce con calma.  
\- Hablar? Espérate que me ponga el traje y vaya para allá para que hablemos... vas a tener que taparle los ojos a ese animal porque no tiene edad para ver lo que te voy a hacer...-  
\- Después.- repitió Bruce, y había una chispa verde en sus ojos. Tony rodó los ojos, y Natasha se cruzó de brazos claramente irritada.  
\- Les ruego que mientras seamos un team, me mantengan informado de dónde están, y qué disponibilidad tienen de ayudar en caso de que algo ocurra. Necesito tener una idea de a cuántas horas están y con qué cuento.- dijo Steve, y se le notaba la frustración en la voz.- Yo estaré a dos horas de aquí, en Washington, y vendré frecuentemente. Clint?-  
\- Aquí hasta que me vaya a Madagascar a ayudar. Si me toca acompañar a Pepper a Malibú, te aviso.- dijo Clint.  
\- Natasha?-  
\- Aquí, al lado de Tony, entrenando.- dijo Natasha, y algo en su voz hizo que Bruce levantara la cara y la mirase, el destello de Hulk en sus ojos más claro.  
\- Lo mismo. Te avisaré si me largo a Malibú por Stark Industries, o si hago algún otro viajecito.- dijo Tony con acidez.  
\- Bueno, gracias y por favor...- dijo Steve secamente, y todos los oyeron su genio empezar a encabritarse en su voz.- Por la recontra puta, todos ustedes, Thor incluído, no tienen ningún problema en enviar fotos de gatos haciendo tonterías aprovechando la fantástica tecnología de estos días, pero para mandar un simple mensaje, avisándole a su oficial superior, a todos se les complica apretar cuatro letras y SEND... me habría gustado verlos en WWII, donde para ausentarte una tarde tenías que copiar una carta en triplicado y esperar el correo!-  
El grupo aguantó el chaparrón pacientemente, porque Steve irritado y decepcionado no callaba rápido. Cuando al fin con un bufido gruñó buenas noches y se fue, Clint bajó de su percha, teatralmente besó la pantalla holográfica, y salió, antes haciendo un gesto a Nat, que desembocó en una de esas conversaciones mudas entre ambos y acabó con Natasha con un bufido, abandonando el brazo del sillón en donde se había echado para salir tras él sin despedirse ni disimular su enojo.  
JARVIS apagó sin que le dijeran otras pantallas que Steve pidiera, y Tony al fin se halló sólo frente a la imagen de Bruce, que el lemur ido, tamborileaba con los dedos lentamente en lo que parecía una mesa de madera sin lijar en donde había apoyado el teléfono.  
\- Así que...- dijo al fin.- Nat?-  
Toda la furia y la rabia de Tony parecían haberse evaporado, y se veía gris, y un poco mayor, cuando se sentó en el borde del sillón y de frotó la cara con ambas manos, quedándose ahí encogido con la cara en los antebrazos.  
\- Tony, mírame.-  
\- Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas?- susurró Tony.- No me importa si estaba mal yo o estabas mal tú... me arrastraré como un gusano. Vuelve a casa, Banner, por favor.- musitó. Tony sólo sabía hacer las cosas en grande: sus alegrías parecían épicas, sus furias eran bíblicas, y sus tristezas operísticas. Ahora habían un montón de canciones de amor ocultas en esos ojos tan expresivos al mirarlo, pero cuando Tony era una fuerza irresistible, Bruce era la pared inamovible de la historia.  
\- Tres meses.- dijo Bruce con firmeza.- Necesito pensar...-  
\- Banner, resuelves ecuaciones trigonomiales en su cabeza en segundos. Tan complicado de pensar es esto?-  
\- No duermo con los cosenos, Stark!-  
\- No tienes que acostarte conmigo si no quieres.- dijo Tony mordiéndose el labio, antes de menear la cabeza.- No tienes... que hacer nada, podemos irnos a la isla de nuevo, allí solos tú y yo...-  
\- Tony, no es eso.- dijo Bruce, y presionó el puño contra sus labios, calmándose, antes de hablar.- No es que no quiera...-  
\- Si quieres sólo hazlo. Deja de pensar tanto, caramba!-  
\- Tony...- dijo Bruce, despacio, sus manos extendiéndose como si deseara tocarlo, a pesar de la distancia.- Pe...perdí mi confianza en controlarme. Estaba... fallando en controlarme, y en vez de ayudarme, trataste de empujarme a transformarme. En tu Torre atiborrada de gente, sólo porque habías perdido el genio. Había confiado en tí... confiaba en tí, pero ahora... necesito volver a confiar en mí mismo siquiera, primero.-  
\- Lo siento.- musitó Tony.- Lo siento, no estaba pensando. No pretendía...-  
\- Si no es por Steve, creo que me transformo, y lo primero habría sido arrancarle la cabeza a Stone.-  
\- No una gran pérdida!-  
\- Tony...-  
\- Okay.- dijo Tony, la voz ronca.- Eso significa... qué? Me estás dejando?-  
\- Sólo significa que necesito un tiempo.- dijo Bruce, un temblor en la voz.- Necesito pensar.-  
Tony miró a Bruce largamente, y con la mirada fija en él, se quitó el anillo dorado que llevaba, dejándolo en la mesita frente a la pantalla. Bruce inhaló como si lo hubieran golpeado, pero no dijo nada.  
\- Última chance, Banner. Tienes esta noche para pensarlo. No estoy para tus jueguitos ni tus pánicos. Estábamos juntos, estábamos felices, y si cada vez que cometa un error vas a salir corriendo, este anillo no tiene ninguna razón de ser. No me interesa que hagas promesas que luego vas a romper. Llámame por la mañana, o...- la voz de Tony se quebró, pero luego volvió a ser áspera y educada.- ... o llámame cuando me necesites, como colegas y amigos que somos, porque eso sí no lo voy a perder, pero...- Tony se frotó la cara, y un músculo tembló en su mandíbula. Bruce lo miró largamente: sus manos temblaban visisblemente, pero asintió, en un movimiento brusco y nervioso, y tras una pausa, apagó la pantalla.  
Tony se echó atrás en el sofá como un resorte, las manos en la cara, y maldijo.

 

************************************************

 

Bruce no llamó. Tony se arrojó sobre su trabajo como si fuera un antílope muerto para un león, y se volvió una rutina que Natasha, Clint, Pepper o Steve tuvieran que, incluso físicamente, sacarlo cada dos días a la rastra del workshop para que se diera una ducha, se pusiera traje y aceptara salir a comer. Tony se negaba, silenciosa y tercamente a comer en la cocina del penthouse o poner un pie en los laboratorios, y tras cuatro semanas de eso, Pepper se hartó porque a Tony se le empezaban a caer los pantalones, y empezaba a ponerse casaca de cuero para poder usar el traje de Iron Man sin vacíos incómodos. Su respuesta fue volver a meterle los batidos proteicos que alguna vez habían sido el 90% de su alimentación, pero para ser honestos, tampoco funcionaba mucho.  
Steve había retornado a sus funciones como el Comandante Rogers sin una pausa, y a quién engañábamos, le encantaba trotar todas las mañanas al Triskelion, sumerguirse en alta tecnología, comandar sus grupos STRIKE y SPIN con una paciencia y una habilidad que le ganaba día a día más incondicionales: la lista de agentes que le debían el pellejo a la habilidad estratégica, la atención de los detalles y esa capacidad de pensar fuera de la caja que era tan Steve era muy alto, y se corría el rumor ( SHIELD era, más allá de armas y superpoderes, como cualquier otro tipo de trabajo, y en todo trabajo se corren rumores) que tarde o temprano, Steve abandonaría a los Avengers y sería puesto como jefe de campo de SHIELD, segundo sólo a Nick Fury. Con la inesperado retiro de «ese arquero ql y la rusa» y su cercanía a Libby, que era muy popular por haber podido sacar a varios agentes de unos vehículos volcados en llamas en un desastre en Bangladesh, todo tipo de barrera que hubiera podido haber con los agentes de SHIELD se había desvanecido y lo trataban con una calidez y un respeto, una camaradería, que recordaba tan bien de su época de soldado y le encantaba. (20)  
Era un poco volver a casa, y eso incluía pasar los viernes en la noche en citas con Libby, que solía llegar de sus viajes con el M-56 team los viernes en la mañana a bañarse, dormir, arreglarse, y a pesar de las protestas de Steve, asear el apartamento de arriba abajo mientras él estaba en el Triskelion. Steve solía quedarse con ella el sábado, y viajar los domingos temprano para ir a New York, chequear a Tony y Natasha, y a la Torre, que parecía más vacía día tras día, sobre todo cuando Clint viajaba escoltando a Pepper en sus reuniones. Si a él lo deprimía llegar a la Torre vacía, a la que Thor le había dado tanto color y que Bruce había hecho sentir como un hogar, cómo se sentiría Tony?

 

*************************

 

\- Aparentemente la mujercita guisa bien.- dijo Natasha con aspereza, y Steve dio un salto y sus reflejos apenas le permitieron agarrar el té de naranja que sostenía en la mano, sentado mirando la vereda en un cálido café a fines de febrero en New York. Era un día helado y claro, extraño en la mitad de tormentas que no había parado en todo el invierno, y Steve llevaba sólo casaca y gorro de lana, más para disimular su aspecto en un New York que lo conocía bastante bien que para abrigarse. Natasha, en cambio, con botas adornadas con CHs de metal, falda que era una confusión de terciopelo, denim y lanilla en vuelos, chaqueta de cuero de culebra ajustada a cintura de diseñador y una bufanda, guantes y lana de hilo de seda parecía demasiado estilosa para la cafetería, pero se deslizó en la banca ignorando las miradas y agarró a ambas manos el latte caliente de canela que Steve le tenía.(21)  
Cómo podía caminar sin hacer ningún ruido con todos esos adornos metálicos colgando de las botas y esa cantidad de ropa lujosa encima, Steve nunca lo entendería, pero lo había hecho saltar.  
\- Porqué piensas que Libby...?-  
\- Porque antes siempre que te encontraba en una cafetería estabas lleno de miguitas.- dijo Natasha, sorbiendo su latte caliente.- Qué quiere Fury?-  
Steve parpadeó.- Whoa. Habló contigo?-  
\- No, pero no hay otro motivo por el que querrías verme donde no te oigan ni Clint ni Tony. Qué pasa, Rogers?-  
\- Puedes darme el update semanal, al menos?- dijo Steve, y parecía avergonzado y un poco disgustado, la vista en su té. Natasha se relamió los labios cuidadosamente maquillados, antes de cruzarse de brazos.  
\- Clint tiene vuelo el domingo a Madagascar. Pepper se llevará a Tony a Malibú, hay un montón de problemas con el generador en Santa Fe y la planta de Albiquerque. Pensaba quedarme en la Torre organizando el take over que Pepper quiere para caerle encima a Samsung, pero si Fury me está llamando...-  
\- Sólo quiere tu opinión en esto.- dijo Steve, poniendo sobre la mesa un pendrive. Natasha asintió, y sus ojos brillaron, pero no era un brillo alegre.  
\- Qué está pasando, Rogers?-  
\- No lo sé. Fury no quiere... sé que algo me está ocultando y no sé que és. Puedes verlo y decirme que opinas? Es información que el team de Coulson rescató sobre piratas en Algeria, pero hay algo que no...-  
\- Lo veré.- Natasha le clavó los ojos.- Me quieres de vuelta en el activo, Cap?-  
\- No.- dijo Steve, y meneó la cabeza con énfasis, tomando aire entre los dientes.- Pero no estoy seguro que esto no acabe siendo algo en lo que voy a necesitar a alguien externo a SHIELD en quien pueda confiar, pero que sepa trabajar con ellos...-  
\- Yo o Clint.-  
\- Bruce también serviría, pero no quiero llevarle esto a Tony. No ahora. No sé si ayudaría a distraerlo o en cambio...- Steve agitó tristemente los restos de su taza de té.- Natasha, qué podemos hacer?-  
\- Qué pasa, Cap? Nunca has tenido acaso un corazón roto? - dijo ella, antes de añadir con crueldad.- Cómo fue que olvidaste a Bucky? Porqué no compartes la sabiduría con la clase?-  
Steve no se enojó, ni se tensó, y la miró a los ojos. Natasha sabía que podría haberle largado algo sobre Clint, pero Steve no lo hizo. Se quedó en silencio un momento, y finalmente habló con suavidad.  
\- Me conmueve que te preocupes tanto por él.-  
\- Tony... me entiende.- dijo ella al fin, y alargó una mano para acariciarle el dorso de los nudillos en una muda disculpa.- Pero no importa lo que hagamos, fue tan injusto, tan súbito que aún no... me repito que Tony siempre rebota, siempre se recupera, pero ahora... aún no lo veo dar el giro de regreso. Tiene pesadillas, creo que le han vuelto lo ataques de pánico, tenemos que pelear para que se bañe y coma, está... está perdido en sus matemáticas, que es mejor a que esté perdido en drogas o alcohol, pero está exhausto... ha sacado veintiseís proyectos para SI, once para SHIELD y aparte ha hecho cinco armaduras nuevas. Si sigue así, va a perder el juicio.-  
\- Tengamos fe en que Clint logra convencer a Bruce...- suspiró Steve.  
\- Y si lo convence qué? Para que vuelva, y después se vuelva a ir? De modo que si logramos que regrese, la próxima vez cuando se largue eso sí mate a Tony?-  
\- Pensé que querías a Bruce, Nat.- dijo Steve, volviéndose al día plateado.- Y sospecho que el único motivo por el que Bruce no se ha desmoronado así es porque tiene costumbre de aguantarse, pero no creo que esté mejor. Amar como se aman esos dos... era mutuo, Nat. No creo que Bruce de verdad se fuera, si no porque de veras Tony lo presionó al límite. Yo estaba ahí, tú no. Tony fue... cruel, de verdad.-  
\- Y Bruce fue mejor al irse como un cobarde?-  
\- Se fue porque tiene miedo de lastimar a otros. No puedes pedirle que ese miedo no lo domine, o que no determine sus acciones. De hecho, es loable que lo tenga: si fuera el monstruo que todos creen que es, no le importaría...-  
\- Bruce no ha lastimado a nadie, excepto a nosotros y a Tony, la persona que decía amar, largándose así.- dijo Natasha secamente. - ustedes, idealistas soñadores baratos, me exasperan. Lo que importa no es a quien le podrías hacer daño potencialemente, es quien le haces daño realmente, y por eso, los detesto a los dos.-  
\- Suenas como Tony.- dijo Steve, un hoyuelo en su sonrisa de repente.  
\- Y tú suenas como Bruce. Tengamos sexo salvaje y luego tenemos una ruptura trágica y espectacular?- se burló Natasha vaciando su taza.  
\- Creo que ya hay demasiados líos en este grupo como para añadirle más, no hay que llevarse el trabajo a la casa...-  
\- Bullshit, todas las mujeres que has besado han llevado uniforme!- exclamó Natasha con una risa, y Steve rió al fin, con ella.

 

*****************************

» Fury»

«Tienes mi correo. Era sólo para recordarme que si Rogers se mete solo en este forro, va acabar muerto, verdad?»

«Buenas noches a tí también, Romanova.»

» Tienes novecientos agentes activos de campo entre los STRIKE y los SPIN, Coulson incluído, que es el mejor de todos. Porqué me quieres a mí en esto?»

» Te necesito en un par de misiones puntuales, apoyando a Rogers. Necesito a alguien que... te necesito a tí, Romanov.»

» Quieres que alguien haga algo asquerosito, verdad? Mejor yo que Clint»

«Coulson me deguella por la espalda si interrumpo a su pajarraco en su happy romance. Creo que es primera vez en la vida que lo veo sin vendajes, parches curita o escayola»

» Pepper Potts le hace bien, Fury. Los Avengers le hacen bien»

» También a ti, si las fotos que he visto por ahí son ciertas. Ahá, te oigo sonriendo, Romanov. El show era para darle espacio a Banner? Porque que yo sepa está tomando el sol en África en este momento»

» No pongas gente a tracearlo. Nosotros nos encargamos. Si ve la más mínima señal de vigilancia, de veras creo que hace un hoyo en la tierra y se esconde como un topo»

» No nos verá. Qué protectora te has puesto, Romanova»

«Fury, qué es lo que quieres de mí? Y dime la verdad. Tony me tiene bastante entretenida y el espionaje empresarial es muy divertido, así que...»

» Te necesito»

Hubo una pausa, y luego Natasha habló sin dudar.

» Muy bien. Qué quieres que haga?»

 

*******************************

EPILOGO 1  
Comienzos de un Febrero helado y brutal los encontraron en La Guardia, abordando el jet privado de Tony y el quinjet de los Avengers. Steve había pasado el fin de semana con ellos, y se había prestado a lo que ya era un juego, respecto a La Maneras De Sacar A Tony Stark Del WorkShop y Hacerlo Comer E Hidratarse: el modo de Steve era simplemente pedirle a JARVIS que guardara todo mientras le caía encima y lo cargaba abrazado como un bulto hasta su habitación, en donde se instalaba en la puerta como un bulldog particularmente mal genio hasta que Tony se rendía tras quice minutos de insultos y amenazas. Clint era más sutil: la primera vez le había llevado un sandwich de pollo, que después de comérselo Tony se dio cuenta había tenido una dosis extremadamente alta de relajante muscular ya que había despertado en su cama: la segunda vez, tras un » No, Barton, vete, estoy trabajando» le había clavado una jeringa con la misma dosis en el culo y Tony había despertado con Clint acostado a su lado viendo Jimmy Kimmel en la TV de su dormitorio.

Natasha era jodidamente cruel: había manipulado a JARVIS para que le pusiera torturantemente malo reggaetón latino en el workshop, haciéndolo huir con las manos en los oídos maldiciendo. (22)

Quizá sabiamente, Natasha había limitado sus encuentros sexuales a sólo una vez más, una tarde lluviosa en que Tony había regresado frustradísimo de una reunión particularmente poco productiva con el board completo de Stark Industries y en su rabia le había tomado un rato darse cuenta que Natasha, completamente desnuda y con un vaso de bourbon en la mano, lo miraba, acomodada como un gato en el sillón de cuero negro. Habían tenido un encuentro salvaje y lento a la vez, y les había tomado toda la noche y parte de la mañana saciarse, acabando en ambos arrastrándose exhaustos al jacuzzi: pero el modo en que ella lo había besado antes de irse con paso ligero, la tensión que solía acumularse oscureciéndole los ojos disipada, lo había hecho sentir limpio, renovado. De algún modo, él y Natasha parecían juntar sus iras, su furia y sus frustraciones, y al reunirse era como si las quemasen juntos en esa pasión que era calculada, avasalladora, dura, implacable, y liberadora. Nat sabía que él añoraba a Bruce: Tony sabía que ella aún extrañaba los brazos de Clint. Pero juntos no tenían miedo de decirse la verdad, por dura o cruel que fuera, y tras tenderse desnudos, sudorosos, sin aliento, la mano de Tony buscaba la de ella y la apretaba fuerte, porque sabían que ninguno de los dos juzgaba al otro. Se entendían demasiado.

Ahora, en el aeropuerto, tras haber tomado una entrada especial para no ser molestados por los paparazzis, (23)los Avengers que quedaban se despedían, y Pepper, que le daba unas últimas indicaciones a Happy en la limousina, sintió una ola de aprensión colársele en el corazón así como el viento frío se le colaba en las piernas. Los cuatro Avengers que quedaban, con abrigos gruesos y gafas oscuras, parecían frágiles de pie en el tarmac: a pesar del tamaño y anchura de Steve, su chaqueta de parka cruzada mostrando piernas que aunque atléticas ahora parecían finas para soportar la gran mochila llena de tecnología con la que Tony lo mandara. A su lado Natasha, que iba a reunirse con Fury, parecía pequeña y delicada en el exquisito abrigo de piel sintética que la envolvía hasta los pies, un gorro de mismo material dejando ver sólo unos flecos rojos alrededor de su cara. Parecía tensa y aprensiva, y hablaba con Clint en voz baja, que con casaca de cuero y bolso de viaje al hombro, asentía, la mano de ella en las suyas enguantadas.

Y Tony... a pesar del traje de diseñador, a pesar del magnífico abrigo Versace de lanilla fina, se veía deslucido, exhausto. Su energía parecía depletada: Pepper sabía que sin drogas, no estaba durmiendo como debía. Malibú, la casa en donde podía estar solo y tranquilo parecía el mejor modo de que olvidara el abandono de Bruce: mucho mejor que la Torre, atiborrada de recuerdos.  
Pepper tenía miedo, porque sabía ( porque había visto) a Tony Stark siendo autodestructivo, y conocía los síntomas: y sabía que con Steve y Natasha en Washington, Thor en Asgard, y Bruce y Clint en África, quedaba ella sola para detener su espiral, y tras ver a los Avengers transformar, apoyar, revivir a Tony, no estaba muy segura de poder. Este año, estos meses, había recibido tanto amor, como una esponja, que Tony había parecido más grande, más fuerte, más entero que nunca. Pero ahora se había ido como una ilusión, como una burbuja de jabón, y ahora esa fuerza desaparecía. Pepper tenía miedo de ese despertar.

\- Pep?- Era Clint, y con una sensación de remordimiento intenso, Pepper se odió a sí misma, concentrada ciento por ciento en Tony, cuando Clint, a quien amaba ya, y que la amaba con tanta inmensa ternura, se iría a una misión que podía ser arriesgada a medio mundo de distancia. Le echó los brazos al cuello, sintiendo su sonrisa contra la mejilla: el calor de su cuerpo, el aroma que asociaba con paz, con una buena noche de sueño.  
\- Razona con él... al menos asegúrate que esté bien.- suplicó en voz baja. Y lo decía en serio: en vez de la rabia de Natasha o la exasperación de Steve, Pepper podía entender perfectamente a Bruce teniendo que huir del daño que Tony podía inflinguir. Si ella hubiera sido más fuerte, habría salido corriendo, ya varias veces. Ver a Tony herido le partía el corazón, pero no culpaba a Bruce en absoluto. Le había hecho tanto bien mientras podía!  
\- Lo traeré de vuelta, verde o no.- dijo Clint, y sus ojos se suavizaron al mirarla, alzar la cara para besarla, su mano yendo a su nuca para atraerla, seguro y calamo. Pepper lo besó con todo su corazón: la tibieza de su boca ya era familiar, adorada. Durante este mes, en que Clint se había ocupado de tomar el pulso de los riesgos de New York y las amenazas contra Stark Industries como un experto ayudado por Natasha, Pepper se había sentido segura como nunca en su vida. Los dos habían traído amigos y ex colegas a trabajar en la seguridad de la empresa, y mientras Natasha acompañaba a Tony a cenas y fundraisers y establecía contactos como una raña teje su tela y se sienta en el centro a esperar a sus víctimas, Clint parecía haberse encaramado en la Torre y evaluado New York entero a ojo de pájaro, atento a cualquier movimiento, volando alto. Pepper no estaba segura de cuál de los dos había que temerle más.  
Y sin embargo, la cara de homicidio que hacía que el personal temiese a Clint como al fuego y que lo obedeciese instantáneamente para ella, siempre era una sonrisa, aunque fuera oculta por un mohín o un brillo en los ojos que ya sabía leer. Sí, amaba al Clint que la escoltaba con sombría eficiencia a las reuniones que juzgaba riesgosas, o aleatoriamente durante el día, para descorazonar a posibles intentos de secuestro: pero más amaba al Clint que la despertaba con una taza de té de menta frío en la mano, que podía pasar varios días en impecable rutina, y que de repente anotaba un espacio en la mitad de su agenda para pasar una hora con ella comiendo muffins entre una reunión y otra, o que un viernes en la noche la había llevado a una cervecería artesanal a embriagarse de mezclas extrañas y a escucharlo cantarle con una guitarra en el escenario, abierta y descaradamente, Starry Eyed.(24)

Pepper se había despertado algunas noches demasiado temprano, como siempre que la presión de Stark Industries se acumulaba, y lo había visto dormir con esa sonrisa abandonada con la que se derretía en sus brazos, el cuerpo atlético quieto como una ave dormida en una rama: y la ternura que Clint le despertaba, en esas horas segura en sus brazos se transformaba cada vez más en algo más poderoso, más aherrojante.  
Ella no se atrevía a ponerle nombre aún, pero cuando Clint esbozaba esa media sonrisa a sus planes, y se dejaba llevar por lo que ella quisiera al pie de la letra hasta que la manía por los detalles de ella se saciaba: el modo en que la sorprendía con un puñado de maníes calientes recién garrapiñados que había comprado en un puesto en un día de nieve, o que la sacaba a lugares en donde nadie podía reconocerla, Pepper sentía vislumbres, como cuando llevas prisa en automóvil y ves un hermoso paisaje pasar por la ventana, de un futuro a su lado: un futuro del que Clint no parecía pedirle absolutamente nada más que el derecho de besarla, amarla, mimarla. Pepper casi tenía miedo de mirar de frente ese futuro e ilusionarse, pero él no parecía tener ninguna prisa, ninguna presión, y ella lo adoraba por eso.  
Y sin embargo... Tony la miraba con esos ojos dolidos, heridos, y todo en Pepper quería ir a él y consolarlo a como diera lugar.

Entre Clint, que no demandaba nada, y Tony, que lo demandaba todo, Pepper se sentía atada, pero como una cometa quería volar: y al sentir en la nuca la mirada calculadora y fría de Natasha, la enfrentó con calma, pero sin poder evitar preguntarse si esa relación tan extraña de mentiras honestas y falsedades reales que llevaban Nat y Tony, una relación que no parecía tener patas ni cabeza para nadie más que para ellos dos, no habría un poco de cálculo de parte de Natasha. Un cálculo designado para proteger los intereses de Clint, porque era imposible que Natasha no se diera cuenta que si Tony suplicaba por ella, si Tony de veras la necesitaba, Pepper...

No; era absurdo. 

\- Te llamaré cada vez que pueda y te mandaré fotos de los dos peludos.- dijo Clint, su largo y cálido beso aliviando sus nervios, subiendo al quinjet. Steve, detrás suyo, también la abrazó y la besó cálidamente: ahora que había arreglado las cosas con Libby, se veía tanto más centrado, más feliz, más maduro. Luego abrazó a Tony, que le había alargado la mano para estrechársela, pero Steve , en un movida que era un poco Thor, lo agarró y lo apretó contra su pecho, Tony murmurando cosas sobre su ropa.  
\- Tony. Si me necesitas, sólo llama. Y cuídate. Si hay alguna emergencia y necesitamos hacer assemble, tú eres el único peso pesado que tenemos, tienes que estar en tu mejor forma...-  
\- Sí, bueno, no hay presiones con eso.- dijo Tony con aspereza.- hala, ahuequen, vayan a jugar a Bourne, que Pep y yo tenemos trabajos de verdad que ir a atender....-  
\- Te mandaré un montón de selfies con los animales peludos de Madagascar!- canturreó Clint de la rampa del quinjet y Pepper le echó una mirada atravesada, que él respondió ecuánimemente. Pepper le habría soltado algo por sacar el tema de Bruce, pero Steve apoyó una mano en su brazo, y comprendió con un suspiro. Sí, era horrible seguir hablando de Bruce. Pero era la única forma de no transformar todo el desagradable asunto en un tabú, en una herida enconada: y aunque Tony muy visiblemente sangrara, el único modo de que el grupo sobreviviera, era dejarlo sangrar hasta que se curase.  
O se desangrara, pensó Pepper supersticiosamente.  
\- Preferiría que te pongas en plan gran cazador blanco y me traigas el pellejo para extenderlo frente a mi chimenea.- dijo Tony con acidez, su mano en la cintura de Natasha, que le ofreció la mejilla para un beso. Tony se lo dio, descuidado y la dejó ir sin más: y Natasha, Steve y Clint partieron en el quinjet, Clint dejando primero a los otros dos en Washington antes de pilotar la nave sobre el Atlántico, rumbo a Madagascar.

 

Esa despedida descuidada no se parecía en nada a la noche anterior, en que Natasha había abierto los ojos, la mano en su cuchillo favorito bajo la almohada, aún antes de que la voz de Tony sonara tenue desde la puerta de su apartamento.  
\- Naaat. Naaaat. Naaaat. Ábreme.-  
\- Son las cuatro de la mañana y viajamos en un rato.- dijo Natasha, poniéndose una bata de seda china encima de la corta camisola.- Qué quieres, Stark?-  
\- Áaabreme.-  
\- Oh, bozhemoi...- Natasha se frotó los ojos. - Qué se te ha antojado que no podíamos decírmelo en la cena de Universal Studios? O se te ha ocurrido que quieres un blowjob después de todo?-  
\- No te despertaría para eso.- Tony, los brazos cruzados, en jeans y camiseta, con las ojeras de campeonato, era muy distinto al smooth y relajado billonario con quien había pasado la tarde, en dos reuniones y una cena con inversores. Natasha había sido atenta y cuidadosa, pero Tony había vuelto de pésimo humor y se había encerrado en el workshop, y de eso hacían seis horas.  
Natasha le había recordado que al día siguiente ella se iba a Washington, y los trabajos que Fury encargaba nunca duraban menos de un mes. Tony le había ladrado de mala manera que si tenía intenciones de despedirse follando, era una idiotez haberse alisado el pelo, pero ésa era una movida perfectamente Bruce Banner.  
Natasha lo había mandado a la mierda.  
\- Entonces me estás despertando para qué? Suicidio por Black Widow?-  
\- Te tengo un regalo.- dijo él ásperamente.- Lo quieres o no?-  
\- Esto es el comienzo de una porno?- dijo ella elevando una de sus finas cejas.- Tup tup, tu, turururur...- canturreó, imitando un midi. Tony la miró un momento, un músculo de la mejilla tensándose, y luego rodó los ojos.  
\- Eres una obsesa sexual, sabías?-  
\- No has visto el verdadero horror hasta que no has visto el porno ruso ochentero, Stark. No es raro que ustedes me calienten tanto, porque los especímenes rusos de los videos de mi educación sexual eran...-

Había acabado en el workshop, Natasha en su elegante bata de seda pero con las zapatillas slip on protectoras de Tony arruinando el look. Natasha había preparado café, mientras Tony colocaba sobre la mesa cuatro pequeñas agujas semejantes a las de acupuntura, con una pantalla a su lado y un comando de pulsera, inclinándose sobre ellos. Interesada, Natasha se había acomodado en una de las sillas giratorias, mientras Tony abría varias pantallas para mostrarle las aplicaciones.  
\- Es una máscara de Ethan Hunt. Bueno, no de Tom Cruise. La empecé a desarrollar cuando te pusiste a dar la lata por el video de Not Afraid, (25)y ahora... bueno, tenía esperanzas que ya no la necesitaras.-  
\- Una máscara de Ethan Hunt...?- Natasha parpadeó.- Eso es... Misión Imposible, no?-  
\- Sí. Pensé que ustedes memorizaban eso y Bond y Bourne por orgullo, se hacían tatuajes ...-  
\- Lo único que he memorizado es Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy, ten un poco de clase, Stark.- dijo Natasha colgando la cabeza de la silla. Tony la miró ahí echada, apenas cubierta por la seda, riendo y tomándole el pelo mientras le brillaban los ojos de interés en el aparatito: y lo invadió el afecto por esa mujer que sabía hacerlo correrse gritando, que podía leerlo como un libro, y que no lo amaba, pero habría parado una bala por su cuerpo por él. Y que ahora iba, una vez más, por lealtad, a ponerse a correr entre balas. 

 

//VARIABLE: REAFILIACIÓN ACTIVA SHIELD TEMPORAL ( 30 días)  
BLACK WIDOW:Heridas habituales y porcentaje de probabilidad 2014: Heridas de bala, 60%. Huesos Rotos, 44%. Heridas por Impacto de Vehìculos en Movimiento: 37% Probabilidad actual de muerte durante 2014: 30%. A cinco años: 53%. A diez años: 64% Secuelas: Dificultades Concepto/Habla grado 2. Curación Estimada: 2016. Cráneo perforado doble. Curación Estimada: July 2014. Movilidad reducida por corte de cuchillo en el músculo peritoneal, daño permanente. 

El porcentaje de probabilidad de muerte para el 2014 había subido de 22 a 30%, y Tony no estaba nada feliz al respecto.

 

\- Es un lector muscular holográfico, mucho más avanzado que esas máscaras de goma ridículas. Lo diseñe para tí cuando quería ocultar tu rostro. Te lo iba a regalar para que te lo llevaras a Europa. Mira, clavas las agujas en los músculos frontales, mandibulares y el cigomático acá a la altura de la oreja, y activas el programa. Funciona con nano proyección... permite que se proyecte un holograma del tamaño de un poro sobre cada micra de piel. No es más que un truco de luz, pero te permite alterar tus facciones para no ser reconocido. Lo programé a tu cara, no le servirá a nadie más, pero incluso podrías programarlo para reproducir la cara de otra persona, si tiene más o menos tu estructura facial y tono de piel.- acabó, y había algo frustrado en su voz.- Llévalo... quizá te sirva de algo? Las agujas tienen microprocesadores que leen los impulsos eléctricos de tus mísculos y los traducen gestos cohesivos holográficos... a no ser que alguien te mire con mucho detalle, no debería notar el efecto.-  
\- Lo desarrollaste con Bruce, verdad? Tú tuviste la idea, pero acupuntura y hologramas enganchados a músculos... eso dice Banner por todos lados.-  
\- Sí.- Tony se mordió el labio.- Cuando lo terminó empezó a aletear discutiendo la ética del aparatito, Por eso no te lo entregaba todavía.-  
Natasha colocó las agujas en su estuchito, y sonrió como una niña con una muñeca nueva.  
\- Gracias, Tony.-  
\- Me mantendrás al tanto de lo que pase?- dijo él, en un susurro. Su voz era tensa. Ella negó, y vació su taza antes de irse, sus ojos demorándose en los de él un momento largo, algo como agradecimiento en ellos, algo como deseo y renuncia.  
\- Te detesto, Romanov.-  
\- Ya lyublyu tebya, moye serdtse.- dijo ella, y sus ojos eran extrañamente tiernos.- Voy a Fury, porque se lo debo. Pero también a tí.-  
\- No quiero que vengas a mí por una deuda, Natasha. Quiero que vengas porque quieres.-  
\- Oh, eso se da por descontado. Gracias a ustedes, ya no hago nada más que no quiera.- dijo ella, los ojos intensos, y Tony sonrió al fin, un destello perverso en su mirada.  
\- Muy bien, mi pequeña saltamontes. Has aprendido bien. Fuck the system -  
\- El comunismo no era obediencia ciega al gobierno, sino al individuo.- dijo Natasha seriamente, pero con humor en los ojos.  
\- Si el mundo no te deja hacer lo que quieres, cambia el mundo?-  
\- Quién dijo eso? Marx?-  
\- Billy Idol.-

*She don't like slavery, she won't sit and beg  
But when I'm tired and lonely, yeah, she gives me head  
I said, what set you free and brought you to me, babe  
What set you free and leaved you here by me because  
In the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more  
With a rebel yell, more, more, more  
In the midnight hour, babe, more, more, more  
With a rebel yell, more (26)*

La risa de Natasha acompañó a Tony lo que quedaba de esa noche solitaria. Ahora, el quinjet se había ido, y cuando Pepper se giró a mirarlo, Tony tenía la vista baja, la mirada oculta por las gafas coloreadas, una expresión densa, fría en su rostro. Era ua expresión parecida a su rostro cuando había llamado esa conferencia de prensa para desmantelar los acuerdos de sus empresas con el ejército: una expresión dura, levemente amarga, pero sobre todo, realista. Los dos solos en el tarmac, listos para irse, era mareantemente familiar: y Pepper por una vez comprendió sus pensamientos cuando él la miró, acelerándole el pulso con su intensidad.  
Era como si los Avengers, la batalla de New York, Natasha, Steve, Clint, Thor y Bruce, hubieran sido sólo una alucinación, un sueño. Y ahora todo lo quedaba eran ellos dos solos, y una Torre vacía. Todo lo que quedaban eran memorias, un montón de memorias.  
\- Vamos.- dijo Pepper, su garganta extrañamente apretada.- Si no nos apresuramos no llegaremos a la reunión de las diez con Marketing...-

 

************************

 

EPILOGO 2

 

************************

 

Las gotas de agua de condensación caían por dentro del vidrio, deslizándose por la ventana empañada, dos o tres: por fuera del vidrio, la lluvia caía en oleadas, la época del monzón difuminando todo borroso en el atardecer largo y barroso de las carreteras de Madagascar. Lo único que lo llevaba a la planta abandonada, tras 36 horas de vuelos retrasados, transbordos y demoras era un bus que era poco más que una van de los años 80. Avanzaban penosamente bajo la lluvia, que no era una tormenta sino el tipo de oleada de agua a presión que sólo en los trópicos se experimenta, y la carretera, llena de baches y sepultada en barro, hacía aún más dificultoso el viaje. El aire era denso y pesado, y Bruce, que había cedido su asiento a una mujer, iba de pie, apretado entre una docena de viajeros, el bajo techo del bus haciendo aún más claustrofóbica su situación, la frente contra el brazo apoyado en la barra pegajosa del techo de bus. La humedad era tanta que aunque el bus era un horno agobiante, la ropa, empapada de lluvia no se secaba, y sentía la transpiración empaparle los rizos y la espalda, mientras a cada remezón codos ajenos y hombros extraños lo golpeaban. Bruce inspiró por la nariz, tratando de concentrarse mentalmente para alcanzar un poco de paz, pero en medio de la charla, los ruidos, los olores, era casi imposible. Parecía imposible pensar que menos de dos días atrás había estado vestido de tuxedo en la Gala más exorbitantemente cara de New York, con una mujer del brazo que cuyo vestido costaba más que este bus: codeándose con magnates y celebridades, con el mismísimo...  
Un muchacho en el segundo asiento levantó la vista y le echó una ojeada: era cierto que Bruce era el único blanco en el bus, y se bajó un poco más el jockey para cubrirse la cara a pesar de que sus rizos empapados le molestaban dentro del sombrero. El chico estaba leyendo en un viejo Nokia lo que parecía la página de Pérez Hilton, y por supuesto ahí estaba, smack en el centro, una fotografía de él y Tony dando sus discursos en la gala, Pepper y Natasha bellas a sus costados. Tony sonreía a la cámara: por supuesto, la foto había sorprendido a Bruce con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados.

Tony se veía en su elemento. Bruce nunca se había sentido tan pez fuera del agua en la vida. 

*Everybody loves the things you do  
From the way you talk to the way you move  
Everybody here is watching you  
'Cause you feel like home  
You're like a dream come true (27)*

 

Las llorosas notas de Adele escapando de unos audífonos lo hicieron bufar. No podía escaparse: sospechaba que si huía a la Antártida, alguien allí estaría usando tecnología Stark. Quizá los osos polares leerían revistitas. 

Se pasó la mano por la cara, porque le goteaba agua de los rizos. Sí, eso era. No era que lo extrañara, no era que algo dentro suyo que parecía cada vez más despeirto y enojado quisiera dar media vuelta y volver corriendo como un loco. No.  
Lo que se agitaba dentro suyo era feroz, y furioso, pero Bruce apretó los dientes porque tenía la práctica de años de aguantar simplemente a fuerza de voluntad, y podía.  
Podía aguantar la memoria de Tony, brillante y cortante como un diamante en medio de un salón iluminado, un pequeño sol, toda esa gente intentando acercársele, admirándolo, amándolo, odiándolo, envidiándolo, pero nadie indiferente a esa fuerza de la naturaleza. Podía aguantar el recuerdo de la sonrisa que había creído sólo para él: podía soportar la memoria de la gracia de sus movimientos, el humor en su rostro, ese ego insoportable e indestructible que le dejaba pasar por la vida como un rayo láser, un meteoro, una estrella fugaz.

*Let me photograph you in this light  
In case it is the last time  
That we might be exactly like we were  
Before we realized  
We were sad of getting old  
It made us restless  
It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song*

Podía pensar en la sonrisa dura de Tony, su modo de enfrentar los focos, el mundo, sin siquiera un parpadeo. Podía pensar en la luz en su pecho, en la armadura: incluso, con el temor con el que rozas una herida curándose a ver si duele, podía pensar en sus noches juntos, en el calor de Tony dormido contra su brazo, el peso del reactor fresco e iluminado contra su costado, el brillo de sus ojos cuando le bajaba la perversidad, la expresión extrañamente vulnerable cuando al fin Bruce tomaba la iniciativa y se saciaba con él...

Sabes cuánta hambre puede tener un hombre que no muere? Que puede sentir el hambre, retorcerse de hambre y sed, pero no muere?

Bruce había sabido cómo se sentía atiborrarse de comida tras el hambre que enloquecía, y cuando Tony se tendía en sus brazos y parecía desafiarlo, se sentía como eso: como una indulgencia, un premio, el alivio de algo que lo carcomía por dentro. Tony era sólido y fuerte, y Bruce sentía que podía devorarlo impunemente como una mesa puesta para él, sólo él.  
Podía aguantar el hambre. Podía aguantar el frío, lo había aguantado antes. Incluso podía aguantar lo que había sentido al despertarse en la oscuridad en el avión de El Cairo y no ver a la luz azul, una ola de pánico espantoso de el reactor está apagado qué diablos?! antes de darse cuenta que estaba solo.

Podía aguantar los viajes infernales, y los baches, el barro, la humedad, la suciedad, a Adele y las estúpidas fotos de Tony absolutamente en todas partes. En el Aeropuerto de París había un póster de diez metros cuadrados de Tony, echado de espaldas, la cara hacia atrás mirando a la cámara y Natasha montada en él con los brazos cubriéndose los senos, una falda inmensa como una cascada de seda negra envolviéndola y los rojos labios seductores, anunciando Stark Naked.  
Por supuesto, había tenido que aguantar nueve jodidas horas sentado en el suelo con una taza de té mugriento cargado de azúcar de un dispensador, en la única sala de espera que tenía el póster directamente frente a las ventanas. 

Los ojos de Tony eran burlones, desafiantes, y sobre todo.... orgullosos. Sus ojos decían » Sí, ESTA mujer me arrastra a MÍ a su cama, no a TÍ»  
Ciertamente podía pasar toda su vida sin ver eso, muchas gracias.  
Aún le quedaban varias horas de viaje, pero podía aguantar un poco más, aunque sabía que más tarde o mas temprano tendría que rendirse y comerse sus últimas galletas. El hambre le apretaba el vientre, y aunque había cambiado dinero y aprendido los costos en Antananarivo, no parecía haber mucho en donde comprarse algo de comer.

Se había malacostumbrado a levantar el rostro y pedirle a JARVIS que revisara ingredientes mientras iba a la cocina del penthouse, siempre llena de todo lo que le gustaba comer. Ciertamente se había malacostumbrado a Tony pidiendo en medio de sus cálculos y diagramas hamburguesas, de soya para Bruce, o el pesto más picante que pudieran comerse...

*But if by chance you're here alone  
Can I have a moment before I go?  
'Cause I've been by myself all night long  
Hoping you're someone I used to know*

Era absurdo, absurdo: lo había visto hacía 48 horas. Se habían peleado a gritos, pero no habían acabado todo, y sin embargo Bruce, que era pésimo diciendo adiós, había salido de la Torre aún en su furia, decidido a no volver jamás.  
Podía decirle adiós a Tony, a la Torre, a Steve y su alma pura, compasiva y apasionada: podía decirle a adiós a Thor y su curiosidad y su dulzura, a Natasha y su temible ternura, a Clint y su generosidad, a Pepper y su comprensión. Estaban mejor sin él: el monstruo no tenía nada que hacer ahí, no encajaba entre esa gente brillante y maravillosa, no tenía derecho a ponerse de pie allí y llamarse Avenger cuando estaba a un disgusto de ser un asesino de masas. 

Podía decirle a adiós a Tony y sus besos, sus chistes, su elegancia en tuxedo, su poder en armadura, su pasión desnudo. 

Pero de pronto tuvo que agarrar su mochila y soltar unas pocas palabras en francés, ignorando los alegatos desconcertados del chofer, que al fin se detuvo en el medio de ninguna parte y lo dejó bajar bajo la lluvia torrencial, y lo dejó allí, una figura pequeña bajo la furia del cielo en plena carretera. 

Y Bruce, sintiendo la garganta cerrada como si lo estrangulasen, se acercó al borde del bosque tropical sin hacer caso del barro que le llenó los botines de trabajo en cuanto dejó el cemento, y apoyó la cara empapada en un árbol, sus manos yendo al suave tronco de un joven baobab.

 

La idea súbita y desgarradora de nunca más sentarse con Tony en un cojín o en el puto suelo, cajas de cartón de delivery alrededor entre sus notas mientras hablaban de matemáticas y se tiraban servilletas sucias como infantes, en jeans y camisetas, él con su bata y antiparras de laboratorio ( nunca nadie había logrado meter a Tony en una bata de laboratorio: ya era un triunfo que se quedara con los zapatos puestos) riendo como niños o peleándose por teorías... era desgarradora. Bruce cerró los ojos y aferró el tronco, contando ejercicios algebraicos para tratar de calmarse, pero eso sólo le recordaba más a Tony.

 

Tony. Jeans desgarrados, salsa en la camiseta, apuntándole con el tenedor y alegando teatralmente que Von Braun era un vil aprovechador y que sus matemáticas de Gauss eran una mierda cuando se podía hacer mucho mejor con proyecciones pragmáticas. Que todos los teoristas eran unos soñadores ridículos y que si no se podía arreglar con una buena llave inglesa y un diagrama, había que replantear el problema o dejar las drogas.(28)

 

Bruce apoyó la frente en el árbol y contuvo el aliento, porque por un momento pensó que se iba a transformar: pero luego se dio cuenta que a pesar de que Hulk se removía en su interior, simplemente era que no podía contenerse y dócilmente, se permitió al fin llorar. 

 

****************************************

 

************************FIN DE BRIDGES OF MEMORY**********************

 

***********************CONTINÚA EN -THE HALLS YOU WALK-**************

 

(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nuEH58jAGs4  
(2)https://i.pinimg.com/736x/fe/7b/9c/fe7b9c8342c8fd502d79ce6eab6c4e7f--dr-mcdreamy-patrick-dempsey.jpg  
(3)https://static1.squarespace.com/static/52a0e62be4b0aa09f5b95593/t/5887c05f15d5dba7f5897071/1485291633707/cheesy+brussels+sprout+tots+%7C+RECIPE+on+hotforfoodblog.com?format=750w  
(4)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ku8V6A90PMM  
(5)  
CLINT BARTON ( New Yorker): » La gentrificación no es siempre la solución: eso expulsa a los inmigrantes y la verdad, a la gente interesante, de la vista, a barrios que cada vez parecen más guettos. Mi antiguo departamento en Bed-Stuy ha duplicado su costo, y si seguimos así, New York va a parecer suburbio de Boston...»  
STEVE ROGERS (TIME): » La política de este siglo parece haberse fusionado demasiado con el continente, más que con el contenido. El concepto de la celebridad como tal es dañino cuando consideras sólo el peso visual y apenas el de la palabra. Deberías dejar que los hechos hablen, la acciones: cuántos leerían este artículo sin fotos, por ejemplo?»  
NATASHA ROMANOVA ( Vogue) » Stark Naked es mucho más que un perfume, es un estilo de vida. Es quitarte las máscaras y mostrate tal como eres. Dejar de ocultarte, no sólo física, sino emocionalmente... sí, es una de las cosas que he aprendido junto a Anthony...»  
VIRGINIA POTTS ( Cosmopolitan) » No esperes que te responda lo de Mrs. Youtuber! Lo dejo a tu imaginación, pero es cierto que no sé nada de física cuántica, pero hago un curry fantástico. No, no voy a especificar más, pero sí, ha sido un buen 2014. Y el mejor consejo cuando eres una chica ocupada e interesante es buscarte un hombre aún más interesante y ocupado para que te entienda...» 

(6)  
THOR ODINSON ( GQ) » Estilo no es más que la palabra midgardiana para ser tú mismo y nadie más»  
DR BRUCE BANNER, DR YOUTUBER ( Maxim) » No respondo preguntas sobre mi vida privada»

(7)https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4a/81/81/4a8181a2b1f8e961bda5ec9fcb241cbd.jpg

(8)https://i.pinimg.com/736x/bd/d0/82/bdd082820bec57f01e65f8da414537ed--robert-downey-jr-young-hot-men.jpg  
(9)  
TONY STARK ( Rolling Stone) »... un superhéroe está muy bien, pero eso no paga las cuentas. El crimen no paga, pero el bien tampoco: lo que paga es mejorar un poco este asco de mundo de a poco, y aunque sea como recoger confeti, pues paciencia... qué? Claro que si alguien puede hacerlo, soy yo...»

(10)https://i.pinimg.com/736x/11/54/bd/1154bdb725cbd9aef15172b932a5bbca--chris-pratt-chris-evans.jpg

(11)http://gifimage.net/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/jeremy-renner-gif-4.gif  
(12)https://melitatrips.com/img/2013/norwaynov/Finnmarken%20Aurora%206689%20(Mammana).jpg  
(13)https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9e/c1/6e/9ec16eb04eff8602e5f90bf7c7e8465e.gif  
(14)https://vimeo.com/140163807  
(15)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIYvKCfqGB4  
(16)https://images-eu.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51xySlzLAJL._SL500_.jpg  
(17)https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CXkrswRWcAUl3FM.jpg  
(18)https://solorecetas.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/tortellini.jpg  
(19)http://www.earthintransition.org/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/lemur-biblical-zoo-1.jpg  
(20)https://resizing.flixster.com/D2f61Qubzq8XIpoWsr8uwJB3RHk=/300x300/v1.aDsxMDU0NzE7ajsxNzUwNjsxMjAwOzYwMDs0MDA  
(21)https://i.pinimg.com/736x/79/c7/d0/79c7d06a4835c2f8607c3c11ba784cc1--beautiful-women-beautiful-people.jpg  
(22)Realmente, Tony ya había amenazado a JARVIS con cargar Windows 7 si volvía a colocarle Despacito.  
(23)https://www.gannett-cdn.com/-mm-/76e77320700de2bf5c4efb1e6f56d2cfa1c1a0fa/c=83-0-2113-1526&r=x404&c=534x401/local/-/media/2016/03/07/USATODAY/USATODAY/635929431663735132-privatejet.jpg  
(24)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lApxJzikfno  
(25)NOT AFRAID- Uno de los motivos por el que el fotoperiodismo estaba en las últimas ( Sí, Parker) era porque, con el 99% del mundo portando una cámara en el bolsillo, la antigua necesidad de un periodista de estar EN el sitio correcto y en MOMENTO correcto casi se había desvanecido. El valor que antes se necesitaba para fotografiar balaceras, fugas y accidentes había hecho que los fotoperiodistas fueran gente arrojada: pero ahora por ley de probabilidades en cada desastre hay un tipo capaz de sacar la cámara y correr en el lado contrario a todo el resto del mundo, y eso hacía que incluso aludes fueran filmados. Póstumamente, a veces.  
Pues bien, en la Batalla de New York, los neoyorkinos perseguidos por alienígenas polidentales y gigantescas ballenas espaciales habían filmado. Oh, habían filmado todo: habían grabaciones tiritonas de hoyos en el cielo, la sangre negra de los invasores cuando los pobres tipos de NYPD habían agarrado a balazos a un par sólo para ser masacrados de vuelta, atroces imágenes de los alienígenas literalmente destripando gente que habían sido baneadas en todas las cadenas pero aún así aparecían a veces en los buscadores web, imágenes de bomberos sacrificándose cubriendo gente con sus cuerpos, de rescatistas metiéndose debajo de automóviles a sacar a niños aterrados.  
Y por supuesto, de los héroes del día: del ingenioso estudiante de química que se llenó los bolsillos de tubos con ácido y se los dejó caer de un quinto piso un grupo de alienígenas, de un rudo sureño que improvisó una lanzallamas con un sifón de gasolina: de un grupo de chicas que habían logrado soltarse de un alien a patadas, de una maestra que kendo que había sacado la katana y se había echado a la calle para hacer retroceder a los aliens que atacaban su esquina. Pero nadie había capturado tanto footage como los Avengers, y la media había comprado las forografías y video a precio de oro, tanto las borrosas fotos aficionadas como las claras e impresionantes que habían tomado fotógrafos expertos desde ventanas, o los pocos valientes que se habían echado a la calle. Tony había comprado personalmente la más impresionante de cada uno y las había hecho colocar en el lobby: había una de Steve cruzándose con el escudo para proteger a una familia afroamericana acurrucada en un rincón de Grand Central, una de Iron Man repulsoreando en pleno vuelo una de las navecitas de los invasores: otra de Thor, encaramado en el Empire State llamando el rayo, y una de Hulk en segundo plano mientras un vendedor de hotdogs oculto bajo su carrito lo vitoreba mientras deribaba soldados.  
Pero los dos que habían sido más fotografiados, y tenía bastante sentido habían sido, al menos durante la primera parte de la pelea, la Black Widow y Hawkeye, que habían peleado a nivel de calle y se habían ocupado de las evacuaciones. había una foto maravillosa de Natasha en el aire, disparando en pleno salto contra el sol, su cabello reluciente, su figura oscura increíblemente kinética en su movimiento contra el cielo azul: otra de Clint, su sonrisa tranquilizante a pesar de las explosiones a su espalda cargando a dos niños en los brazos a pulso mientras los sacaba de un auto volcado. Pero de ellos habían videos también, varias docenas, incluyendo uno de Natasha que duraba casi dos minutos en que acababa con * trece * aliens en un frenesí de muerte ágil y perfecta, y otro video tomado con gran angular desde un edificio, que compilaba ocho flechazos de Clint que parecían imposibles. El público estaba intrigado por la reaparición del Capitán América como jodido Rey Arturo, idolatraba a Iron Man, y estaba bastante asustado de Thor y Hulk: pero la Black Widow y Hawkeye, cuyos nombres de filtraron nadie sabía cómo ( años después, MUCHOS años después, se supo que quien se había ido de la lengua, y muy a propósito, había sido Peggy Carter en persona) crearon una fascinación babosa por los dos soldados vestidos de negro combatiendo sin miedo entre monstruos y dioses. Hubo una avalancha de niñitas con el cabello corto, rojo y rizado: hubo un montón de clubs de arquería abriéndose, y tanto Natasha como Clint fueron elevados al estatus de celebridades en una noche. Lo que para un Clint bajo arresto y sometido a una batería de exámenes piscológicos y telepáticos para saber si Loki realmente había dejado su cabeza, y una Natasha apaleada y exhausta, había sido bastante paradójico.  
Pero Tony, con el instinto de alguien que conoce la media, no había dejado que el tiempo pasara. Alegó, discutió y peleó con SHIELD, y finalmente ignoró órdenes directas, porque sabía que la forma en que los Avengers se presentaran al público tenía mucha importancia, y no iba a dejar que eso lo decidiera nadie más que ellos mismos. Lo discutió con Bruce en la Torre, luchando contra el que el científico entraba en pánico ante la idea de cámaras: lo alegó con Natasha y logró que lo dejaran ver a Clint, a quien virtualmente le ofreció un techo tras el hola. Stalkeó a Steve hasta que tras un café y una docena de hotdogs en una banca de Central Park, pudieron hacer una tregua y, para su sorpresa, Steve también parecía entender la importancia de presentarse como querían ser percibidos, en vez de dejar que alguien usara su imagen.  
Thor se había ido, pero Jane había contactado a Bruce, y Thor había aceptado visitarlos en la Torre, en donde Tony había armado la » primera reunión no oficial de los Avengers» Había sido... absurda. Tony había dejado que un servicio de catering trajera comida para treinta, recordando la cantidad de shawarma que se habían comido post batalla: y se había sentado con Bruce, que seguía reluctantemente aceptando su hospitalidad, a servir de dueño de casa, mientras, nerviosos como un corral de gatos, los héroes de New York se reunían.  
Steve había querido discutir una agenda de inmediato, pero Tony había puesto un video antes de que empezara. Y eso había roto el hielo.  
Era un video musical que CNN había hecho como homenaje. A ellos.  
El soundtrack era Invencible de Skillet.  
Y honestamente...  
Los habían photoshopeado y editado, obviamente. Se veían perfectos. No habían tomas de la nariz sangrienta de Natasha tras su encontronazo en el aerodeslizador, no habían tomas de Steve vomitando en la calle tras recibir un disparo en el vientre, ni de Thor perdiendo pie y cayendo pesadamente cuando el dolor de la cuchillada en el costado lo dominaba.  
Eran dioses y diosas, no sólo Thor, disparando, moviéndose, combatiendo, el sol en sus cabellos, los rostros calmos y orgullosos, poder y valor y una fuerza irresistble, impenetrable cuando en cámara lenta, Iron Man se giraba disparando, cuando Captain America saltaba sobre autos en llamas, cuando Thor, Dios del Trueno destrozaba aliens con las manos, cuando el inmenso, increíble Hulk bramaba destruyendo naves enemigas, cuando Hawkeye detenía al monstruo que amenazaba a una mujer herida con una sola flecha perfecta, cuando la Black Widow desnucaba a un enemigo en un giro que parecía una danza.  
Eran invencibles.  
Cuando el video acabó, Steve habló el primero. Y su tono era pensativo, pero firme.  
\- Sé que apenas nos conocemos, y que probablemente la mayoría de ustedes no hubieran elegido estar allí, de haber podido evitarlo. Pero está claro que no sólo hicimos bien... sino que la gente piensa que lo hicimos bien. He sido un símbolo antes, y una idea, y la verdad no lo apreciaba. Pero ahora comprendo mejor que es más fácil no tener miedo cuando crees en un símbolo, y si servimos como inspiración...- dijo entrecruzando los dedos. Se veía dolorosamente joven, y sin embargo, lo escuchaban. Tony iba a decir algo, pero Bruce lo interrumpió, los brazos cruzados, la barbilla en el pecho.  
\- El mundo se ha enfrentado a la realidad de la amenaza alienígena, mucho peor que en cualquier versión de Día de la Independencia. Encima, han visto a Hulk, y a un grupo de seres superpoderosos a plena luz en las calles. Bueno sería que asuman que al menos una de las dos cosas no está intentando matarlos.- agregó, el pulgar rozando sus labios nerviosamente.  
\- He aceptado presentarme ante sus Naciones Unidas, y he explicado mis lazos con la comunidad científica de su mundo.- dijo Thor, despacio.- He jurado que ni yo ni mi gente volverá jamás a hacerles daño.- acabó, su voz firme y decidida.- He hecho el siguiente juramento: que permaneceré en Midgard ayudando a su raza, hasta que haya pagado el daño que mi hermano inflinguió a sus pueblos...-  
\- Muy noble, ET, pero eso no evita que el mundo entero tenga pánico.- dijo Tony, manos en los bolsillos.- eso, además de las preguntitas incómodas obvias sobre de donde salieron Kim Possible y su sidekick, Capsicle, Verdecito... hay pánico, y el gobierno se va a aprovechar si puede. Esto va a acabar en ley marcial si la gente no se calma.-  
\- He podido comprender que la prensa tiene aún más poder del que tenía antes. Y dado que van a contar una historia igualmente, tan falsa como ese video-clip...- dijo Steve, su rostro triste, pero inteligente al mirarlos alrededor.- ... lo mejor es que cuenten una historia que ayude devolver la calma a la gente.-  
\- Se calmen o no se calmen, el resultado es el mismo: alienígenas pueden venir a matarlos a todos, o peor.- dijo Clint con acidez.- Y pretendes que se calmen pensando que un narcisista, un alienígena, un monstruo, dos asesinos y una reliquia de 1944 los van a proteger? El mundo está jodido, entonces...- soltó, saltando sobre sus pies y yéndose a la ventana, los brazos cruzados apretadamente. Hubo un silencio, y Steve habló con voz extrañemente resonante.  
\- Pues el narcisista, el alienígena y los demás salvaron New York, agente Barton. Incluyendo al asesino.-  
Clint se volteó, los ojos duros y amargos.- Sí, lo salvamos, una vez. Pero qué pasa cuando a otro pariente del grandote se le antoje venir al deporte nacional de masacrar gente, qué...-  
\- Lo paramos.- dijo Steve, y su voz era firme, segura.- Y la vez que siga. Y la que siga. Eso haces con los bullies, hasta que se cansan. O ya no se pueden parar.-  
\- Pensé que lo de combatir era... una sola vez? O yo estoy equivocado? Les recuerdo, niñas y niños, que mi problemita es bastante más grande que...- dijo Bruce sarcásticamente.  
\- Eso es lo ella dijo.- comentó Tony, girándose a Natasha. Por un momento, Natasha pareció que le iba a clavar algo. Luego, inesperadamente, sus rojos labios se separaron en una sonrisa.  
Clint soltó un resoplido inesperado, una carcajada de Thor un momento luego, y Steve se recostó en el sofá.  
\- Esa referencia también la entiendo.-  
Se comieron todo el catering y acabaron pidiendo pizzas esa noche. Al amanecer, Clint se fue.  
Al mediodía regresó con sus cosas.  
*****************************  
Algo que había robado el corazón de Thor y simplemente derretido a Natasha, era saber que existía la Avengers Fan Orchestra. Un compositor neoyorkino que se había salvado de la muerte en la batalla contra los Chitauri cuando Steve se trepó encima de su auto y le sacó de encima a once alienígenas había llegado a casa machucado y ensangrentado para escribir Assemble, la Avengers Suite, que se había hecho famosa en las redes sociales y luego había alcanzado notoriedad cuando un grupo de fans, muchos de los cuales habían tenido contacto con ellos en alguna aventura, la grabó. Luego de ello, fans a través del mundo habían grabado sus rendiciones de Assemble, y cuando un experto sonidista de París las editó todas juntas, el sonido filarmónico de 1009 instrumentos había dejado al mundo con la boca abierta. Oh, varios artistas les habían dedicado canciones y shows: Hozier le había cantado Hero a Captain America, hacía bastante tiempo alguien había escrito I’m Alive a Tony, una banda japonesa fascinada con Thor había compuesto Lovely Angel Prince, y los metaleros adoraban a Hulk. Clint gorgoriteaba porque a él solían dedicarles rants muy sentidas y totalmente brománticas los hip hoperos, pero más se reía porque Elton John y otros insistían en cantarle canciones llorosas a Natasha, la que bufaba como un gato cuando se las mencionaban, Candle in The Wind nothwithstanding.( En especial que le cantaran Black Widow Baby le parecía el colmo del flaiterío: Steve ya la había amenazado con que si Iggy Azalea desaparecía, todos iban a saber quién había sido) Pero Assemble se había hecho tan popular que incluso a veces lo colocaban incidentalmente en las noticias cuando habían noticias de apariciones de alguno de ellos en eventos o eran paparazzeados en la calle. Tony iba todo el tiempo a fundraisers y galas a beneficio: Thor era frecuentemente grabado en conciertos de música clásica o festivales al aire libre: Bruce solía aparecer en congresos científicos, y Steve solía ser pillado dando vueltas por New York. ( Sí, los paparazzis aún no lograban pescar a los asesinos si ellos nos querían ser pescados)  
(26)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdphvuyaV_I  
(27)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HeYMmrLA9aQ  
(28)https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/318564316/images/147a547550fcc7d3199730533901.jpg


	23. EPILOGUE

 

Con todos vosotros, el Avengers Hall of Fame! (con Pepper)

 

[](http://s120.photobucket.com/user/Sailor_Cosmos/media/We%20Will%20Meet%20Again/Bridges%20of%20Memory/Portada%20Bruce%20Maxim.jpg.html)

 

[](http://s120.photobucket.com/user/Sailor_Cosmos/media/We%20Will%20Meet%20Again/Bridges%20of%20Memory/Portada%20Tony%20Rolling%20Stone.jpg.html)

 

[](http://s120.photobucket.com/user/Sailor_Cosmos/media/We%20Will%20Meet%20Again/Bridges%20of%20Memory/Portada%20Clint%20New%20Yorker.jpg.html)

 

[](http://s120.photobucket.com/user/Sailor_Cosmos/media/We%20Will%20Meet%20Again/Bridges%20of%20Memory/Portada%20Natasha%20Vogue.jpg.html)

 

[](http://s120.photobucket.com/user/Sailor_Cosmos/media/We%20Will%20Meet%20Again/Bridges%20of%20Memory/Portada%20Thor%20GQ.jpg.html)

 

[](http://s120.photobucket.com/user/Sailor_Cosmos/media/We%20Will%20Meet%20Again/Bridges%20of%20Memory/Portada%20Steve%20Time.jpg.html)

  

[](http://s120.photobucket.com/user/Sailor_Cosmos/media/We%20Will%20Meet%20Again/Bridges%20of%20Memory/Portada%20Pepper.jpg.html)

 

Para ver todas las imágenes de portada en una presentación, este es el link:  
http://s120.photobucket.com/user/Sailor_Cosmos/slideshow/We%20Will%20Meet%20Again/Bridges%20of%20Memory

 


End file.
